


[翻译]Bend Around the Wind

by Eskumo, reflux



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Aftermath of Torture, Dubious Morality, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, MCU - Universe Alteration, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of Suicide, Off-screen torture, Space Pirates, long fic, mentions of abuse, most characters only appear in later chapters, space fantasy, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 100
Words: 66,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eskumo/pseuds/Eskumo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reflux/pseuds/reflux
Summary: 在纽约之战的几个月後，神族Loki在混乱的情况下再次现身於Stark大楼。然而这一次他正在逃亡。Tony Stark在交火中受到波及，和这位Aesir一起被带走。为了逃脱困境，他们两人能否放下冲突的立场和平共处？就算他们这么做了，两人该如何离开这个宇宙的黑暗角落，在他们距离九界是如此遥远的情况下，就连Loki都不知道该如何回去。但首先，他们得活下来。





	1. 序曲

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bend Around the Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/550896) by [Scyllaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scyllaya/pseuds/Scyllaya). 



> 译者：逆流、小火、小云、Yvette、草菇、Yumita

三个月。在纽约之战后他就只得了那么点平静的日子，只有该死的三个月，之后又有祸事发生了。但也不是什么全球性的灾难，只是一般那种拥有过多钱财武器和私人军队可供使用差遣的混帐在捣乱而已。所以Tony损失的财产从一处变成了两处，这简直是太棒了。Stark大楼正在修复当中，就像纽约的其他部分一样，而他的马里布豪宅则需要更多时间才能恢复如初，说实在的，他提不起劲去开始重建工程。他知道自己得搬到纽约的家族宅邸去，但他全身上下的每个细胞都在抗拒这个主意。每个房间都会让他想起他的童年，也会让他想起Howard Stark。如果说有什么是他现在绝对不想做的，那就是来一趟关于那段回忆的愉快心灵之旅。

Pepper仍待在医院里。这个事实像条蛰伏在他胸口的寄生虫般，每隔几秒就开始令人烦恶地爬行扭动，这种痛苦比弹片造成的还要剧烈许多。她不应该在交火中受到波及，她本不应该受伤的，这种事不该在Tony从一片废墟出来时只有几处瘀青和一根肋骨断裂的情况下发生。但Tony有战甲保护，Pepper就没那么幸运了。

所以目前他正努力压下自己对家族宅邸的每一分排斥和厌恶，努力在Pepper出院前把那里整顿好。但看他现在在做什么？坐在他半毁的大楼里，拿着一杯威士忌，将那宅邸视如瘟疫一般躲避着。他们本可以决定去别的地方，哪里都没关系，或许去威尼斯，或是罗马、东京，都可以，但Pepper的态度很坚决。他们不能就这么丢下Stark工业不管。其实Tony巴不得这么做，管那公司去死，但当Pepper，亲爱又完美的Pepper，用那种下定决心的目光看着他时，Tony没办法跟她争论。就算她脸上都是瘀青，她看起来仍坚定不移，于是Tony让步了。在他们必须得搬进宅邸前Tony还有一些时间，所以在大楼里过个几夜不会改变什么，但能给他一点时间理清思绪，也能让他控制自己的怒意。

他感到愤怒，因为神盾局对Tony的宅邸被炸毁这件事毫无反应，因为某个不知叫什么鬼名字的探员竟敢在一切事情解决 _之后_ 出现在医院。只为了告知他说他们想要盘问他关于之前发生的事，以及很不幸的，Rogers队长、Barton探员和Romanoff探员去执行一项 _重要任务_ ，所以无法过来支援他。Tony跟那探员说叫Fury带着他的盘问滚一边去。当然，他可以独自应付一切。他确实也这么做了，Tony Stark因为‘把情况控制在掌握当中’而获得一个他妈的大嘉奖，但他本身不是这件事的重点。重点是Pepper受伤了，因为Tony没有后援，因为该死的神盾局有比那个想毁了Tony的疯子还更重要的事情要处理。他完全能理解。他不知道自己为何还抱有其他期待。至少Rhodey及时赶到了，虽然有点迟，但还算是及时，他不愿去想如果他来得太迟会发生什么事。

灌进房间的强风把Tony从思绪中拉扯出来。寒冷的晚风令他发抖，同时也提醒着他仍有许多窗户未修复。他站起身，伸了个懒腰，走回去吧台那里再倒了一杯酒。他边喝边看着地板，Hulk用Loki甩出来的凹痕已经消失了，但要忘记那里发生过什么是很难的，因为他总是会看到。

“Sir。”JARVIS的声音突然响起。“我在大楼里侦测到一个异常的能量讯号。”

Tony皱起眉头，把玻璃杯放下。“哪一种能量讯号？”他问道。

“未知的，sir，数据不足，需要进一步的分析。不过它的强度正在迅速增加。”

“真是太棒了。让你的感应器保持敏锐，我要过去看看，它在哪里？”

“它似乎集中在主卧室，但没穿战甲就靠近是很不明智的，Stark先生。”JARVIS提醒他。“它可能来自于敌方势力。”

Mark VII仍是一团糟，而他从没想过去修理Mark VI，所以现在他只有Mark V，它就在下面一楼，那里也是他等等准备要睡的地方。

“我可以看一眼后再去穿战甲。”他做出决定。

“这仍是不明智的，sir。”JARVIS告诉他。他不确定是什么让他无视这警告，或许是他喝的那几杯酒，也可能是他胸口里的那条寄生虫，提醒着他自己就是因为有穿战甲才能安然无恙，而Pepper却得在病床上躺好几个礼拜。但究竟哪一个才是真正原因都不重要了。

卧室里的风强多了，因为每扇窗户都破了。外面的城市几乎是一片漆黑，仍有太多的毁损之处，太多建筑仍没有恢复供电，太多废墟。逐渐西沈的夕阳光芒微弱，所以整个房间都沐浴在一种由红光和暗影组成的不祥混合物中。Tony的这栋大楼有供电，但这房间没有，修缮工作尚未完成。他周围有着袋装水泥和几桶油漆，等着明天早晨到来的工人继续他们的工作。他迅速试图寻找任何JARVIS所说的异常能量讯号。他没多久就找到了，因为他的人工智能对于‘迅速增强’这部分的判断非常准确。他的衣柜门上覆着一面巨大镜子，而它里面影像的扭曲方式跟上方巨大的裂痕一点关系也没有。

Tony朝镜面谨慎地踏了一步，看着他的映像是如何迅速地变幻碎开。当镜面暗下来，仿佛它正被一场暗色风暴占领时，他开始认真地觉得JARVIS关于战甲的建议有多么正确。他只来得及后退几步，一个十分熟悉的暗色身影就字面意义上地穿过镜面，飞了几尺后跌落在地，发出一道可怕的撞击声。

下一秒Tony就对上了一双瞪大且充满怒意的眼睛，这让他想起了一条曾经试图在酒吧后巷咬下他一块肉的流浪狗，一只陷入绝境的凶猛动物。他不知道自己面对这情况会说什么，因为他连说一个字的机会都没有，面前的镜面闪现了一道光芒，Loki低身闪躲，Tony也照做了。他不确定它击中了什么，也许是他的床头柜或床，他只听到木头碎裂的声音以及Loki的怒吼。他设法找到了一面可以提供掩护的墙，用背靠着，当他总算能看清楚发生什么事时就讶异地瞪大眼睛。有两个庞大的身影出现在他房里，他们比Loki还高，也比他魁梧许多。他们一度让他想到了Chitauri，但他们肤色不同，颅骨和脸型也不一样，不过盔甲和武器倒是十分相似。其中一个生物举起武器瞄准后射击，Loki以一道金色光芒回应，似乎抵消了对方的攻击。但这并没有止住那些袭击者的攻势，他们开始不断地朝他射击，这对Tony来说是个叫他赶紧离开这里去穿上战甲的信号。

这是个好计划，只不过Loki不再抵消那些攻击，他开始令它们偏往其他方向，这使得Tony的计划实行起来变得困难许多。Tony尽他所能地闪躲周遭那些如雨般落下的能量光束，但这也意味着他不能直接往门的方向冲去，除非他想被烤成焦炭。墙壁开始大块大块地剥落，砸在地上，其中一袋水泥大概是被击中了，因为白色的粉尘飘散在空气中宛如干雾。Loki似乎已经转守为攻，因为他金色的护盾已经消失，他开始反击那些生物。Loki没有使用任何武器，所以他不需要任何一种发光的魔杖才能施法攻击。这资讯很有用，如果Tony能活过这次遭遇战的话，他绝对会让JARVIS做个纪录。Loki的一道光束将其中一个生物击倒在地，他正好落到Tony前面，几秒后他就被一双橙色的眼睛盯住了。Tony开始朝门口跑去，但那生物朝他一扑。他几乎要跑到了，然后他的腿就被一只手钳住了，他跌了下去，幸好他的反射动作使他的脸免于砸到门板上的命运。那些摧残他房间的能量光束都消失了，但他没时间去想原因为何。他踹了那生物的头两次，但抓着他脚踝的手仍未松脱。那外星人站起身，同时把Tony拉得更近。他开始奋力挣扎，扭动他的脚试图挣脱，但他的力量显然太过微弱无法伤害到对方。该死的外星人。

那生物伸出另一只手掐住他的脖子，无视了他的激烈挣扎。他手的力道足以留下瘀青却不致死。Tony紧抓着他的前臂，试图再踢他一次，但那生物无视他的企图，站起来。当他被扣住脖子在空中晃来晃去时，打斗就变得困难许多。看来到此为止了，他该死的完蛋了。除非Loki能设法杀了这些东西。那疯狂的神族可能会把他丢出窗外，但不知怎地Tony宁可面对他而不是那些未知身份的见鬼外星人。他环顾四周，想弄清目前情况，看来互相射击转变成了一场近身打斗，而Lok位在那生物下方。虽然他有在奋力搏斗，比Tony还要成功许多。与他对打的生物头上有道巨大的伤口，而且似乎少了一只眼睛，他身上有多处部位正在流血，他的盔甲冒着烟仿佛之前曾起火燃烧。但最终Loki被压在地上导致的劣势结束了这场战斗，当那庞大的生物开始不断猛揍他的脸时，Tony忍不住瑟缩起来，他打了一次又一次，直到Loki不再挣扎。

抓着Tony的那个生物以低声咆哮的腔调说着他无法理解的语言。另一个单膝跪在Loki身边的则粗声说了几句作为回应，然后继续用锁链将神族的四肢束缚起来。Loki整张脸就是个肿胀的巨大瘀伤，他周围那些渗入地毯的血也不是什么美好的景象。

“你们抓到你们要的神了。”Tony努力挤出这几个字。“或许可以只带走他就好？”他问道，虽然此刻说话变得十分困难。他几乎无法呼吸，视线也开始旋转。那生物再次转头用他那双橙色的眼睛看着他，不发一语。接着Tony看到一个巨大的拳头朝他的脸飞来，然后在一阵白炽般的痛楚后他的意识陷入黑暗。


	2. 时间之沙

除了酸痛的肌肉之外，他注意到的第一件事就是周围传来的低沉嗡嗡声。听起来跟电器有关，像是由一台发电机或一架引擎发出的。他睁开双眼，随即因为刺眼的光而闭上，虽然那并非强光。他眯起眼睛，试着坐起来。他身下的床一定是世界上现存最硬最难睡的一张。他的双手被锁链铐住了，真棒。他深吸了几口气，然后一点也不高兴地发现自己很快就喘不过来，但他动也没动，这是什么鬼情况？他设法坐起来，把腿移到床边。他感觉全身的肌肉僵硬又酸痛，他感觉自己十分虚弱。此刻他的眼睛总算开始适应周遭的光线，他的视线变得清晰起来，随后他就被眼前的景象震住了。

在这灰白房间的另一头，Loki坐在一张和Tony相同的床上。他也被链住了，Tony不知道是否该对此感到庆幸，但他目前先把这算作是件好事。他身上大部分的盔甲都不见了，这让他看起来更加修长，但危险度并未降低。之前的事情重新涌回他的脑海里，他很惊讶Loki的脸上几乎已经看不到那场痛殴的伤痕，能复原得如此之快一定很不错。Tony的身体仍太过迟缓，无法去管他自身的伤；他不觉得自己在濒死边缘，所以其他的事情都可以等。

“你常来这里？”Tony问道，然后清了清喉咙。他的声音粗哑，喉咙很干。他到底昏迷了多久？Loki瞥了他一眼，没有屈尊施舍他一个答案，反正Tony也没期望他这么做。

“我们在哪里？”他问，但还是没得到回应。“相信我，我可以一直这样自言自语下去。”他说。Loki叹了口气，看起来很烦躁。

“我不知道。”他说。

“好吧，那能告诉我你的朋友是谁吗？”

“他们不算是我的朋友。”

“我想也是，那他们是谁？我的意思是虽然我可以想像得出你四处惹毛了一堆人，但你不是应该被关在Asgard的舒适地牢里吗？”

Loki沉默了一会儿，显然在考虑是否该浪费口舌跟这个人类交谈。

“他们的身份为何并不重要，他们只是被雇来抓我的。”

“那真谢谢你把他们引到我大楼里来啊，混蛋。”Tony怒道。“我正打算这样度过一夜呢。”他边说边抬手扯着束缚他的锁链。

Loki怒视着他。“我毋须向你解释我的行为，凡人。”

“是你先害我卷进这破事里的！”

“并非如此，从你摧毁那艘Chitauri的船时就无法置身事外了！”

Tony顿时震惊得哑口无言，眨着眼看着Loki。

“他们怎么会知道是我做的？！”他问道。然后他想通了，冰冷的怒意开始在他体内燃烧。“你告诉他们的，是不是？”

Loki只是不屑地轻哼。“如果有机会的话我会说的，但根本没这个必要。你胸口的装置让你拥有极高的辨识度，而他们透过我得到足够的资讯知道要去哪里找你。”

Tony想了几秒。“不，你在胡扯。不管你对那镜子做了什么，你是第一个出来的，是 _你_ 把他们引来我这！”

“就如我之前所说，我毋须向你解释我的行为。”

他们相对无言坐了一会儿，Tony看着他的锁链，他似乎并无法挣脱。这房间看起来也同样没有逃脱的可能，但这不会让他放弃寻找方法。

Loki冷笑了一声，Tony挑眉看着他。

“有什么好笑的，驯鹿游戏？”他问道。

“你还真以为从这里逃脱后还有其他地方可以去？”神族说。Tony看了他一会儿才意识到对方的话中含意。

“我们已经不在地球上了，是吗？”

“是的。”

“但你不知道我们在哪？”

“当我们到的时后我就会知道了。”Loki只是这么回答道。

“到的时候？我们……”他再次环顾四周。他感觉不出他们处于移动当中，这意味着不管这是哪种运输工具，它一定十分庞大。“所以这是……”他语带疑惑。  “一艘船。”Loki语气不善地回答了他。

“一艘太空船？”Tony问道，Loki以一个不耐烦的表情作为回应，是啊，太空船，简直再正常不过了。见鬼了，他曾对抗过Loki的军队，他不应该再对这种东西感到惊讶。

“我真的很不想问，但是……他们要对我们做什么？”Loki又发出那种声音了，听起来介于怒叹和苦笑之间。

“死亡……最终会是如此。”

这句话的意思他不用对方多加解释了。

“而你真的只打算这么坐着什么也不干？”

“你已经看到我上次试图逃脱的下场了。”Loki回应道。“从这里逃不到哪里去。”

“不。”Tony立刻回道。“我才不要呆坐着放弃一切。”

“哦，那请你告诉我，在你挣脱了那几乎坚不可摧的镣铐，并且逃出这个重装加固且只能从外面打开的房间后，你打算做什么？”

Tony咬紧牙关。“我不知道……目前还不知道。我们现在离地球还没有多远，一定有……某种办法。”

这次Loki朝他翻了个白眼。Tony想要用手上的锁链把他勒死。在深吸了一口气后那Aesir再次看着他。

“在你做出什么可能危及我计划的蠢事前，我想我最好告诉你一件事。”

“什么事？”

“你认为你睡了多久？”这问题出乎他的意料之外。

“呃……几小时？”Tony猜测。

“噢你们这些凡人的感知能力真是可悲又迟钝。”Loki评论道。“你感觉不出来吗？有些事不太对劲？你的肌肉太疲劳，你的呼吸不顺，你的喉咙太干？”

Tony一直盯着神族，不喜欢他目前听到的话。

“几天？”然后Tony问道。“不可能更久。”

“当然可能。如果是使用魔法的话。”Loki简单地说。“在这种情况下，会很难判断……我自己也没有意识，但残留的感觉强烈到无法忽视。”

“有多久？”Tony问道，声音变得冷硬许多。

“至少几个礼拜，但更有可能是几个月。”

凝重的沉默随之而来，只剩下低沉的嗡嗡声仍在响着。Tony看了对方很长一段时间。

“不可能。”Loki对此只是几乎又翻了个白眼。“不，这不可能。如果真是这样，我会渴死……或饿死……我甚至连胡子都没变长……这不可能！”

“我向你保证，这是真的。既然这东西效力强到能压制我，我会说它一定是某种魔法和炼金术的混合产物。”

“但是……”

“我懒得再跟你解释。他们直接‘停止’了我们的身体机能。简而言之是如此。这是个很常见的方法，用于保存重要的‘活物货品’。不用给予食物，而且也能保证我们能撑过整个运输过程。”

Tony靠回冰冷的墙上思考这些事。几个礼拜，甚至是几个月。Loki一定是在说谎，对吧？那听起来就不可能，虽然他使不上力的肌肉和过于干渴的喉咙都意味着这是真的。如果他只昏了几小时是不会有这种感受的，但还是可能有其他解释。就算Loki说的真是事实，这代表着他已经从地球表面上消失了好几个月。不，他阻止自己继续想下去。Pepper。真天杀的操蛋！

“那为什么我现在醒来了？”他麻木地问，他正快速思考着所有的可能性。同时他也希望能抓到对方在说谎，因为很有可能是这样。他要疯了才会把Loki的所做所言都照单全收。

“当然是代表我们已经快到目的地了。”

“以一个快死的人来说，你似乎太过放松了。”

“死亡？噢你错了，钢铁侠，死亡是仁慈，死亡是慷慨的赠礼，死亡是我们会乞求能得到的解脱。我们没有那么美好的前景。虽然最终会的，但那可能是在非常遥远的未来。”

现在Tony再次看着神族，他发现那种冷漠的样子只是一种非常逼真的伪装。他不知道对方那疯狂的脑袋里在想什么。他的脸上毫无表情，刻意隐藏起他的感受。不想露出任何弱点。这很正常，没有人会想让仇敌拥有这种优势。然后他意识到有个问题他一直忘了问。

“所以他们要把我们带去给谁？”

“给一个曾向我保证他的折磨会让我连痛苦都觉得是奢求的人。”

 

* * *

 

接下来的几个小时（至少Tony是这么猜测的）他们在完全的沉默中度过。反正Tony也不想和那混帐交谈，而且他觉得自己也无法从他那里得到更多有用的讯息，所以目前的状态真是再好不过了。他正快速思考着所有可能的选择，同时也尽力避免自己因为即将面对的情况而发狂。从Loki的话里很容易明白接下来等着他们的会是什么，如果对方没有说谎的话。Tony可以发誓他胸口的反应堆正在发疼，它周围的伤疤有种燃烧的痛楚，像最初几天那样。有史以来最糟的往日重现，但他拒绝就这么放弃。他也不觉得Loki放弃了，但他不能倚赖神族的计划，不管对方打算要做什么。他会眼都不眨就把Tony留下陪他们的绑架者，这么做的同时他那该死的脸上可能还会带着微笑。他甚至可能会利用Tony来让自己逃脱。他得注意对方的动向。

他也想到了其他人。Pepper、Rhodey、神盾局。如果他真的已经消失好几个礼拜或好几个月——好几个月，该死，真他妈操蛋的该死——那就意味着很多人正在寻找他。不过他们没法在某个阿富汗洞穴里找到他，他们该怎么找到他？他现在离地球不知道有多远……在一艘外星太空船上……在太空里！

这阵沉默被一声从门口传来的尖锐叮当声打破了，两人抬起头来看着。Tony紧绷起来，他从眼角余光看到Loki也是一样，但那Aesir立刻设法放松下来。真他妈是个好演员啊。Tony也这么做了，不过在这种情况下要表现得完全放松还满难的，但他设法做到了。唾弃眼前的危险，之类的。

那扇沉重的门打开了，Tony认出了那个猛揍Loki的脸的外星人，他头上有道巨大的伤疤，另外他确实少了一只眼睛，但那不是个刚造成的伤口，而是已经愈合留疤了。那似乎证实了Loki对已经过了多少时间的话。除非这些外星人的愈合速度很快，这也是满合理的，但如果他们的复原速度真那么快的话，就不会留下这么难看的疤痕了。该死的外星人。

有疤的那个朝Tony走了几步，另一个则站在门前拿一把超大的枪指着Loki。他们没有小看他的能力。Loki只是冷冷地看着那些生物，保持沉默。有疤的那个开始说话，指着Tony的胸口。那工程师挑起一边的眉毛。

“抱歉老兄，我不说火星文。”

那外星人用一只愤怒的橙色眼睛瞪着他，然后转头看向Loki，指着Tony又说了一次。Loki挑衅地和那生物对视了片刻。

“你胸口里的装置是做什么的？”Loki问道。果然没错，Tony就猜那外星人是在问这个。

“这他妈不关他的事。”Tony回道。

Loki等了一会儿，然后用冷漠的语调说：“你不需要知道。”

那生物吼了一声，听懂了Loki的话，这令Tony皱起眉头，但他现在没空去想这是怎么回事。那外星人提高音量又说了什么。

“他正在威胁你……虽然没什么创意。”Loki帮他翻译。Tony摆出他最漫不经心的表情作为回应。那生物大步走近，抓着他的上衣把他提起来，然后又朝着他的脸吼了一些话。

“那是武器吗？”Loki语调愉快地问。

Tony紧闭着嘴不发一语，但那外星人似乎没什么耐心，也没有心情玩任何游戏。因为接下来Tony的上衣就被撕开，一只巨手朝他的弧形反应堆伸去。他试着躲开，反抗他，但锁链并未给他太多的移动空间，而且他的肌肉仍感到僵硬疲劳，更别提那生物比他强壮许多。当那外星人总算设法把他按住，把手放到反应堆上时，Tony确定他已经没什么好失去的了。

“它让我活着！”他脱口而出。

“它让他活着。”Loki重复道。外星人听到后就把Tony丢回床上，没把反应堆挖出来。他咕哝了一句话然后他们走向Loki，神族站起来，没有抵抗挣扎，任由自己被铐上更多枷锁。或许这是因为他的头被一把枪指着。在Loki被牢牢绑住之后，他们解开将他铐在墙上的钩子。然后那独眼的走回来Tony这里。他们没把他像Loki那样绑起来，因为他显然没Loki那么危险。他们扯着两人走出了房间，Loki先走，所以他位于两个体型庞大的生物中间，Tony只是跟在他们后方被拉着走。至少他们没怎么把注意力放在他身上，这让他有机可趁。

他们沉默地在黑漆漆的走廊上走了一会儿。然后他们终于来到一扇门前。门后是一条玻璃走道，尽头是另一扇门。当他们走出去时，Tony立刻环视四周，然后震惊到差点忘了呼吸。如果没有那蛮人拉扯着他的话他会停下脚步的。然后他感觉——而不是看到——Loki停了下来，他们的绑架者得推他一把才让他继续前进。或许就连他都没料到会看到外面的景色。说是景色，但只是一片寸草不生的土地和清澈的天空，其实更像是宇宙空间以及一些Tony之前只在超高解析度的望远镜影像上看到的事物。

“那是个星系？”他问道。它看起来很像，螺旋状的那种，这可不是件好事，因为这样他们到底离地球已经有多远了？它十分庞大，大到覆盖了除了那片贫瘠土地以外的视野。

“仙女座。”Loki啐道，显然对此十分不悦。

Tony倒抽了一口气，感觉到冷意再次在体内蔓延。难怪它看起来很眼熟。仙女座星系离他们这么近，代表他们距离地球一定至少有……两千五百万光年那么远。

哦……妈的。


	3. 在一个很远很远的星系里……

仙女座。该死的仙女座可以在天上看到，不是一个‘远在天边的亮点’，而是‘近在眼前把整个天空塞满’的那种。虽然他对逃走也没抱多高的期望，但这种情况？这简直像是用14英寸的假阳具把他一切可行不可行的逃脱计划都给操死了。他心中属于工程师的那部分忍不住想知道这艘船的速度到底见鬼的有多快。而其他部份则还处于震惊当中，无法思考，只能木然地走着。他的思绪还没能缓过来，这几乎从未发生过，所以他猜这是睡太久的后遗症。他知道自己得想办法逃走，但真的有办法吗？他不能直接逃跑，因为根本无处可逃！他离地球有该死的几百万光年那么远。这个概念已经大到无法去思考细节。他是第一个踏足不同星系的人类（至少就他所知是如此），而此刻他正走向恐怖的痛苦，最终会以死亡收场。他敢打赌麦哲伦当年可没遇到这种情况。

他又看了一眼仙女座那确实十分壮丽的外形，随后就被拖进一扇门内，那景色也随之消失。说真的，很美……他颤抖着吸了一大口气。他逃不出去了，是吧？感觉起来是这么回事。他的胸口又再次绷紧起来，但他努力压下快要爆发的情绪。时机不对，场合不对，他得尽可能让自己保持镇静，越久越好。或许之后他会找到办法，他只是需要一些时间，他会想出办法来的……他总是会。

他思考得太入神，没去注意前面的情况。他们穿过另一扇门，在门关上的那一刻他的锁链就被猛地往前一扯。等到他再次抬头时，Loki已经把自己的锁链缠在其中一个生物的脖子上。他双手使劲一绞，动作迅捷俐落，那外星人的脖子就断了，Tony听到令人作呕的骨头断裂声。Loki推开那具尸体，朝另一个外星人冲去，那人无法举起武器，因为他正拉着Tony的锁链。当那外星人踉跄跌下时Tony也被拉了下去，正当他试着挣脱束缚时，走廊上传来一阵阵叫喊声，另一端的门被打开了。更多外星人冲了进来，好极了。

Tony觉得反抗毫无意义，他们在人数上处于劣势，他没有武器，也没防具，而且还被铐着。别人都说他没有任何的自保意识，但他目前正在证明他们错了。而Loki那边，他就不能这么说了。虽然他十分强悍凶猛，也不像Tony那样容易受伤，毕竟他都能承受住Hulk的攻击了，但他此刻的行为真的非常愚蠢。最后他们设法制服了他，不过在此之前他也造成了严重的伤害。在一切结束后，大部份的外星人身上都带有流血的伤口。Tony很确定要不是有人想活捉Loki的话，这些家伙会把他弄死。所以那Aesir只是流着血，踉跄前行，但仍毫不示弱地怒视着。这让Tony有点想知道为何Loki会如此有风度地接受他在地球上的战败。

那些外星人互相喊了几句，然后加快了前进速度。Loki真的在激怒别人这方面有很高的天赋。Tony只希望这不会对 _他_ 造成严重的后果。虽然他也不知道现在这情况到底还能糟到哪里去。

 

* * *

 

“小神族。”当Loki被甩到地上时那暗色的身影说。Tony只能看到他的一小部分，因为他仍站在门口，两旁各站着一个粗壮的外星守卫。至少有个除了Loki之外的人在说……英语？这可真奇怪，但他先不去管它，这目前不重要。Loki啐了一口血在地上，爬了起来。

“我已经警告过你了。”那身影说。

“而你曾许诺给我一支强力的军队，但他们却轻易被几个凡人击溃……到底是谁不守信用？”Loki用一种阴沈的语调问道。那身影转了过来。他看起来和他们的守卫不一样。他有着淡蓝到近乎苍白的皮肤，由于他戴着兜帽的缘故，Tony看不见他的脸，但他也不想看，那双有六根手指的手就已经够诡异了。

“ _你_ 失败了。”那披着斗篷的身影决断地说，声音刺耳。“你将为此付出代价。”

“我不怕你。”Loki答道。其中一个守卫拉扯Loki的锁链作为回应，那披着斗篷的家伙朝Aesir走了几步。

“你会的。”

Loki放声大笑。那是种低沉又尖刻的声音，听起来被逗乐了但又让人感到危险，还带着一点疯狂。“我会无比愉悦地把你的心挖出来。你尖叫的时候还能看见它在我掌中跳动。”他对着面前居高临下的外星人啐道。

对方发出怒吼，瞬间就出现在Loki旁边，手上一把长弧形刀压着神族的嘴角。

“要不是你还有些信息能告诉我们，我现在就会把你的舌头割下来，小神族。”

虽然唇上抵着刀锋，Loki仍咧嘴微笑，一点也不在乎自己的嘴角会被割伤。他们对视了片刻，然后刀被拿开了。

“把他带离我的视线。”那穿斗篷的外星人嘶声命令道。这次Loki没有反抗。Tony带着一种压迫性的恐惧看着他被拖走。当门关上，Loki高挑的身影也消失时，Tony转回去就赫然发现那穿斗篷的外星人站在他面前。

“无力，脆弱的，人类。”他语速缓慢，脸离Tony只有几寸。“告诉我，一个中庭人为何能比他杀掉更多的敌人？”

“因为我更厉害？”Tony答道。他很确定自己的声音听起来够自信也够漫不经心。他在心中拍了拍自己的肩膀。

“你的做法绝对是拥有更高的效率。”那外星人说。“我的主人很喜欢……高效率的做法。”

Tony尽可能保持目光及脸部表情的平静。

“告诉我们你是用哪种武器。”他继续道。Tony尽力不做出任何反应。所以他们就是为了这个。他早该想到的，他早该知道的！“ _他_ 对它的力量最为满意。”

“我毁掉了你的军队而你的老大觉得很开心？”Tony问道。

“这对他的女神来说是个丰厚的赞礼。”他以一种戏剧般的腔调回答，然后往右走了几步。Tony完全不知道这句话是什么意思。“告诉我们有关那武器的事。”

这情况还真他妈的似曾相识啊。

“不。”他平静地回答。

“我的主人会给你最慷慨的赏赐。”对方回道。

“不。”Tony重复道。

“他可以给你超乎想像的力量和知识。”

“不。”

“傻子。”他边说边转回来看着Tony。“我们会得到我们想要的。 _你会告诉我们的。_ ”

要他告诉那些把Loki派来征服地球的外星人核武器是如何制造的？是啊，那非常有可能发生。

“不，我不会。”

“会的……你会的。”

他打了个手势，随后Tony就被拖走了。

 

* * *

 

他们把他丢进一间牢房里，不意外。跟船上那间不同，这里没有床，也没有其他东西，只有光裸的墙面和非常坚硬的地板。他的手仍被铐着，但没被链在墙上。他认为自己还挺幸运。而且他独自一人。或许他们会将他和Loki分开。他不能说他不赞同这个决定。Loki和他的绑架者一样有可能会把他杀了，甚至比后者更有可能，他对那Aesir来说没有利用价值。

他在牢房里走了许久，经过估算，这里有十七英尺长，八英尺宽，天花板太高也太黑所以无法准确估量它到底有多高。在其中一个角落里有着一个深坑，连接着某种管路。很快就能想到那是干什么的，它窄到无法有其他用途。噢天啊，这地方可真豪华啊。这里比那洞穴还糟，糟多了。他试着不去想上一次他被绑架的情形，但这很难做到。这里完全没有东西能让他想出新的逃脱计划，至少想不出能让他回到地球的计划。他想知道他们打算怎么说服他说出核武器的事，但他对此有几个相当准确的猜测。反正……这也不是他第一场竞技表演了。他打了个冷颤，但跟牢房里的寒冷毫无关系。

感觉起来他一定至少独处了几个小时，没被任何人打扰。这种不确定的感觉让他紧张不安，或许这就是他们让他独自待在这里的原因。然后他总算听到有人把门打开，他直起身，转向来人。是两个守卫，还有一个站在门前，不意外。他们把Loki拖了进来，这就有点出乎意料了。他们粗鲁地把他丢到地上。Loki只是滚到一旁，大笑着，他咧嘴，露出血淋淋的牙齿。他的手腕和Tony一样被铐住了，但其中一个守卫把他链在墙上。两个守卫身上都有几道粗长的割伤，站在门前的那个脸上的血多到都流到他盔甲上了。Loki一定是又发动攻击了。

当Loki被链好后，三个外星人都离开了，只剩Tony站在那里看着仍在大笑的神族。Loki移到墙边，靠在一旁。他的笑声渐弱，然后终于看向Tony。

“Stark……为何如此严肃？”他微笑着问。

“哦我不知道。”Tony开口，然后他所有的沮丧，所有的无力感，他的怒火和其余他努力压抑的情绪都开始在体内沸腾起来，他没心力再去压制了。“大概是因为我在自己的卧房里被揍了一拳， _ **几个月后** 才醒来，然后发现我在 **他妈的仙女座星系** 里面！_”

“又或许因为是那个想占领我星球的疯狂混帐把我拖下水的！或是因为我 ** _戴着手铐被塞在一个鬼地方_** 因为你那些诡异到炸的朋友想知道我是怎么杀死一整支军队！除此之外我还要跟你这个疯子杂种当 ** _他妈的室友_** ！”

他转身，做了几个深呼吸，试着让自己冷静下来。他已经该死的束手无策了。他怎么会落得如此下场，在这种地方？怎么会发生这样的事？他该怎么从中脱身？该怎么做？！

在他觉得自己可以正常说话不会大吼大叫后，他转回去看着Loki，对方看起来对他的情绪失控无动于衷，而这只让Tony更加愤怒。

“他们想要你之前用的武器，不是吗？”那Aesir在一阵沉默后问道。Tony在考虑是否要无视他，最后他决定不这么做。

“是的。”

“这或许从我口中说出来会很奇怪……但我建议你不要告诉他们。”

Tony不屑地哼了一声，好像他还需要Loki这种人来告诉他这一点似的。

“我不会的。”他用一种表示对方是有多蠢才会认为他会有一丝一毫这样的想法的语气说。

“很好。”Loki轻快地回应，抹掉一些他脸上的血迹。“那我还不用现在就扭断你的脖子。”

Tony瞪着他，肩膀挺起，脸色甚至比前一刻更加凝重。

“别表现得如此惊讶……钢铁侠。”Loki说，他的语气在说到最后一个词时已经是明显的嘲弄了。“你或许是我的敌人，但他们也是，而我不希望他们拥有那种武器。”

“看来在这件事上我们的立场一致。我觉得这世界大概要完了。”Tony评论道。

“如果你看起来想要……跟他们合作，就算只有一瞬间，我也会在你能说出一个字前杀了你。”

他具有穿透力的眼神以一种令人非常不安的态度死死钉在Tony脸上。

“知道了。”

“很好。”

之后他们保持沉默，谁都不想和对方再说一个字。


	4. 数日子

他们没对他做什么。每次门打开时Tony都做好了心理准备，但他们从不是为他而来，他们只带走Loki。他试着去猜已经过了多少日子，但这想法只是让他发出歇斯底里的笑声。‘一日’，好像一根小指针在一个遥远的地方绕了它的轴心多少次有什么意义似的。

每当那些守卫来带走Loki时他就把它当成‘早上’，当他们把他带回来，并给他们一些水和根本算不上食物的东西时，就当成‘晚上’。从他睡过去的几个月开始，无法知道确切时间的流逝已经快把他逼疯了。于是他开始数日子。

从他们被丢进牢房的那天算起，已经过了八天。他完全不知道这些’天数’是由多少小时组成的，但他仍这么称呼它们。已经连续八天他们都把Loki拖出去，过了许久才把他带回来，浑身是血伤痕累累。连续八天Loki在被丢回来时都对着他们大笑，每一个守卫身上都有神族造成的伤口。

而Tony只是看着，等待着，但无论过了多久，都没有方法逃走。他找不到。所以就如之前一般，他只能试着保持冷静。

到了第十七天，当Loki被带回牢房时他首度没有发出笑声，但从他脖子上狰狞的红色伤痕和他啐出的血量来看，他只是因为伤势过重无法这么做而已。

看到Loki每天早上和他们带他回来时的状态差异让他感到非常不安。看着他的血肉随着时间流逝逐渐愈合，然后明天又看着新的伤痕再次出现。他们从未和对方说过什么话，这股沉默也对Tony的意志没什么好处。他睡不着。他可以把这怪到很多事情上，地板太硬、Loki还跟他待在一起，让他得随时保持警醒不能松懈，或是那逐渐侵蚀他神智的梦魇。至少Loki没威胁或攻击他。令人庆幸。

他也注意到Loki看起来越来越糟，他的复原速度很快，但伤痕越多愈合的过程就越缓慢，有时当他被带走时身上仍有瘀伤。Tony大概猜到了为何他们还没对他做什么。他是凡人，没有Loki那么强壮，而且他们需要从他这里得到资讯，所以不能冒着伤他太重的风险。他有种噁心又冰冷的感觉，他们是要让他看着Loki的遭遇，要他看看他们的绑架者能做到什么地步，他们用这种方式来让他屈服。

这在缓慢地发生，非常缓慢，但仍在发生。守卫身上的伤变少了，Loki复原的速度变慢了些，所有的迹象都指向那无可避免之事。

到了第三十一天，当Loki坐在冰冷牢房的墙边，每一次呼吸都会发出湿润的喘息声时，Tony无法再忍受这股沉默了。

“我不相信你没办法离开这里。”他说。他的声音比平常低了点，也更沙哑，他不习惯那么久不说话。

Loki的双眼缓缓睁开，目光落到他身上。他盯着他看了片刻，然后举起双手。

“你大概已经猜到了，我的魔力目前被封住了。”神族告诉他。Tony仔细看了看Loki的镣铐，确实和他自己的不一样。那上面雕刻着魔符和一些Tony从未见过的符号。

“所以你没法治愈那个？”Tony问，指着Loki的胸口。那湿重的喘息声一定和他肺部的伤以及断裂的一两根肋骨有关。

“它会复原的。”Loki说。

“他们想从你这里得到什么？”

“没什么。”

“我以为你有什么得告诉他们的事。”

“我总是有话好说，但没多少人有兴趣倾听。”神族吸了一大口气，稍微挺直身体，Tony听到骨头位移的声音，它们啪啪地回归原位。然后Loki呼出一口气，重新靠回墙上。他的脸几乎是面无表情的，但没有像Tony平常看到的那么平静。他大概是累了。

“所以他们为什么要——”

“那不关你的事，Stark。”

到了第三十二天，Loki第一次失去意识地被带回来，Tony看着那暗色瘦削的身影倒在地上，不知该如何是好。到头来不需要他做什么决定，因为Loki很快就醒了过来。他什么也没说，只是重重地靠到墙上，待在他平时的位置。他看起来极其苍白，比平常更严重，当Tony看到他前臂上几道又长又深的割伤时他就知道原因了，失血过多。结果第三十一天是Loki最后一次发出笑声。

 

* * *

 

到了第三十七天他们来了个新室友。一个瘦小的家伙，被吓坏了，显然是第一次进到这种牢房里。他有点绿，字面意义上的绿，不是Hulk那种，但依然是绿色，Tony和他语言不通。他考虑过叫Loki翻译，或是用他的某种能力来让他理解，但显然Aesir完全不想管那个人。反正Tony也不是真的必须理解他的话。因为在几个小时后那人开始对着门哀嚎痛哭乞求。然后他放声尖叫。这时Loki绘声绘色地恐吓了他几句。之后那绿色的家伙就移到角落，尽可能地远离Loki并保持沉默。

Tony心中有一部分有点想去安抚他，或让他冷静下来之类的。直到他对上了那人的绿眼睛，这让他改变了想法。他不是胆小鬼，但他还是往旁边移了一点。这让他离Loki更近了，通常来说这不是好事，但至少神族不会用想咬他一口的眼神看他，这里指的是血淋淋的咬，不是挑逗的那种。至于那绿家伙，Tony就不敢肯定了。

时间过得越久Tony就变得越谨慎，他们的新室友绝对是在紧盯着他的一举一动。他整夜都没阖眼，当那绿家伙瘫坐着睡着时，他动作就不用那么小心了，他移到离那家伙更远的地方，让Loki挡在他们中间。至少那Aesir没说什么，又是一件值得庆幸的事。这还满荒谬的，Loki竟然是两者之中没那么坏的。甚至是在好几方人马之中没那么坏的。

到了第三十八天，门打开时那绿家伙缩在角落，当守卫走向他时又开始尖叫。Loki无动于衷地坐在离Tony五英尺远的地方，当守卫把那绿家伙拖出去时Tony紧盯着他们。连门关上后他都还能听到那家伙的叫喊，然后那声音变小了点，转成无庸置疑的哀求声。随后是一阵沉默。当尖叫声响起时Tony烦躁地发现自己吓了一跳。他仍可以认出那绿家伙的声音。他在尖叫，不是出于恐惧，而是出于极度的痛苦。

尖叫声感觉起来持续了有几个小时，然后再次安静下来，消失不见。Tony可以听到血流在耳内涌动的声音。那些外星人或许很危险，甚至可能是某种恐怖的人（或生物），但直接听到这些声音又是另一回事了。

“你的直觉令人讶异地准确。”Loki突然开口。Tony转过去看着他。在Tony重新调整位置后他们变成坐在同一面墙边。

“关于什么？”他问道。

“那野兽……”

“想吃了我……是啊，那挺难忽略的。”他不该感到庆幸，不该在他刚听到的一切之后，但该死，那绿家伙不会再回来真是太好了。不然可能会很麻烦。“而对他来说，你看起来就没那么美味了。”他评论道。

“怪物看起来都不怎么美味。”

Tony想知道Loki说的怪物是谁，因为他听起来不像在说那个绿家伙。

不久后守卫就回来带走Loki。Tony意识到他们刚才可以听到每声尖叫，每声哭喊，听到每一秒那绿色男人所受的折磨，但他从来没听到Loki发出的任何声音。

 

* * *

 

在第四十天后Loki的情况急剧恶化。他身上一直有未愈合的伤口，他病态的苍白也一直未改善。Tony眼睁睁地看着他们缓慢且有条不紊地毁掉他。知道Loki一开始反抗得多猛烈，知道他的能耐，然后看到现在的一切对Tony的心理状态一点帮助也没有。他在过去的四十天里什么都没做。于是他开始在Loki不在时做些运动，为了让身体的肌肉不至失去力量。他发展了一项新习惯：在他们的牢房里走来走去，其实他也没别的地方可以去，但他得活动。四十天了，他依然找不到出路，他真的不知道出了门后他们能去哪里。

另外，虽然他很不想承认，但他很惧怕哪天守卫会带他而不是Loki出去，因为虽然他不知道他们要对他做什么，但他可以看到它对神族的影响。Tony只是个人类，而这些家伙绝对是个中高手。

到了第四十六天，当他们把Loki带回来时他又再度失去意识了，这次他没有立刻醒来。Tony看了他几分钟，然后提醒自己他应该是个善良的好人，于是他走过去把Loki扶到墙边，让他坐起来。Loki没有醒来。当守卫带来食物和水时他仍没有恢复意识。看到Loki仍在昏迷当中他们就没有留下他那份水和食物。Tony留了一些自己的份给他。他是个善良的好人，他再次提醒自己，所以这感觉起来像是他应该做的事。

当Loki终于醒来时Tony已经回到离他有一段距离的位置。当他注意到身旁的水和食物后，他看了那人类很长一段时间，然后才喝了些水，没有动那些食物。

到了第四十八天Loki猛地呕出大量鲜血，Tony还来不及思考就过去帮他保持身体挺直。当他们走到墙那里让Loki坐下后他就甩开Tony的手，把他推开，他的眼神愤怒且满是恶意。

到了第五十一天，Loki的手骨折了，但他不让Tony喂他喝水。Tony说他是个顽固的混帐，Loki则叫他可悲的傻子，然后他们继续彻底地无视对方。

到了第五十二天，守卫们又再次浑身是血伤痕累累，怒火中烧，但Loki没有发出笑声。

到了第六十五天，Tony试着不去注意Loki是如何用力把骨头接回去的，但他还是听到声音了。他不情愿地承认自己有点佩服神族能承受的伤害程度和数量，以及他在几小时内就能复原骨折这种程度的伤……虽然最近这要用几天的时间，如果他的伤口没再次裂开的话。

到了第七十八天，当他坐到他身旁喂他喝水时Loki没推开他，不过他的眼神仍看起来想杀人。Tony对他的高傲是既恼怒又敬佩，敬佩Loki仍拒绝屈服。

到了第八十四天。Loki出声尖叫。他已经被带走了许久，Tony正在牢里走来走去，伸展肌肉，然后他的尖叫声突然从外面某处传来。Tony停在原地，久久不动。他可以感觉到脉搏变快，血涌到他的耳朵，他握紧拳头紧紧闭上双眼。不过他无法阻隔那些声音，所以他听到了一切。那是痛苦的叫喊，不是恐惧，也不是像那绿家伙一样哀求般的啜泣声。不是，Loki不会哀求，他也绝对不惧怕他们，这点Tony非常确定。

当他们把他带回来时守卫看起来特别得意，毫无疑问是因为他们终于逼得神族发出尖叫。他们把他丢到地上。Tony等门关上后才过去，沉默地把Loki扶到墙边靠着。Loki又想把他甩开，但Tony只是把他抓得更紧了点然后继续帮他。当他们坐下来时Loki看向他，他的眼神冷硬，但似乎在Tony脸上寻找着什么。然后他别开眼，Tony不知道他想找什么，也不知道他是找到了还没找到。

隔天当Loki被带走后有很长一段时间都寂静无声，然后就和昨天一样尖叫声开始响起。Tony坐下来，双手握拳压着眼睛，非常努力试着别去听，但没其他东西能转移他的注意力。当守卫把Loki带回来时他是站着的，但几乎要站不住。那些守卫仍然看起来很得意，其中一个粗壮外星人在他们把神族拖进来时还说了些什么，Tony不知道那话是对他同伙还是对Loki说的。Loki朝他脸上吐口水作为回应，这让他的腹部被猛踹了一脚。另一个守卫拉住他那个踢Loki的同伙，在怒骂几句后他们离开了。

“你是个厉害又顽固的混帐，知道吗？”Tony边说边过去帮Loki坐好。那Aesir没有说什么回应他，但他却再次看着Tony，以一种近乎搜寻的眼神，然后又别开眼，不知是否看到了他想寻找的事物。

到了第八十八天他们朝他走来了。Tony知道他们会的，他已经等了很长一段时间。每次门打开时他就会绷紧起来，让自己准备好面对那无可避免的事。他不需要去猜他会被如何对待。不只是因为他曾落到那些想要他提供武器的人手中任他们摆布，还因为他看到他们对Loki做了什么。骄傲又强大的Loki在他们手上变得越来越虚弱，奄奄一息。Tony只是个人类，但他对自己发誓他不会轻易屈服，也永远不会告诉他们想要的资讯。他只需要做一件事，尽可能地忍耐，越久越好，同时利用他出牢房的机会寻找逃脱的办法，观察一切。

所以当那日来临时他抬头挺胸让他们把他带出牢房。他确定Loki的目光追随着他，但他没有回头去看。他看起来是否会很高兴，因为Tony终于要开始受苦了？这样他就有更多时间可以恢复，因为他们的绑架者正忙着折磨Tony？还是他会戴着他那张冷漠的面具？他猜不出来，也不想去看。一开始看到的是那六根手指的家伙，再次要他告诉他们武器的事。毕竟他已经知道如果他不说会遭受怎样的待遇。Tony微笑着叫他见鬼去吧。Loki曾露出微笑，Loki曾嘲笑他们，反抗他们，而一个戴着金色带角头盔的疯狂神族不可能比Tony Stark表现得更好。他们可以伤害他，但无法让他屈服，他不会惧怕他们。所以当他被拖到一个房间——它的用途十分明显——Tony在他们把他绑起来前迅速从旁抓了一把刀，将它送入其中一个守卫的身体里。这让他被狠狠地揍了一顿，但随后还有更糟的，而且听到那痛苦的叫喊、看见那深长的刺伤让他感到莫名满意。他也向自己承诺他不会尖叫。在之后的日子，他会的，他知道他会，但不是现在。

他信守了这个承诺十天，然后就撑不住了。

到了第一百天，他伴随着沉重的撞击声跌到牢房地板上。身上的伤让他感到痛苦，但伤势从来不会太重，毕竟他们还需要他活着。他仍不知道该如何逃脱，而且他越来越记不清Pepper微笑的模样，因为那感觉起来太过遥远，彷佛是好几年前的事了。他感觉到有一双手把他扶了起来。他的自尊心没Loki那么强，所以他没把他推开。当Loki把他移到墙边时Tony甚至还为此向他道谢。Loki没有回应他，但也没有离开，而是坐在Tony附近。

到了第一百天Tony就不再数日子了。


	5. 好多了

Tony每天都试着去想Pepper，尽可能去回想那些细节，越多越好，让她在他的记忆里保持鲜明。一开始这对他有所帮助，但随着时间流逝，这只是在提醒他自己目前离地球有多遥远，以及他有多么可能永远回不到她身旁。有时他会想，她仍在搜寻他的下落吗？还是她已经放弃了？从他被带离地球之后，他就无法知道到底过了多少时间，他不知道要用多久才能回去，前提是真的能回去的话。近来想起她只是让牢房看起来更糟了，让他清楚地感觉到那些脏污，那些潮湿的感觉，还有永不散去的血腥臭味，他们闻起来也跟牢房本身差不多了。他也发现自己的体重直线下降。从他们得到的食物份量来看，这结果并不意外。他的头发也变长了，又是另一个代表着已经过去了多久的烦人迹象。

他们对待他时很谨慎，只造成一点伤害，但却能带来许多痛苦，他很少会被割伤或弄得流血，但这不代表他们在其他方面没有发挥创意。他努力撑着，或许他曾惨叫到喉咙沙哑，但他没泄漏任何讯息，而且也尽力保持心智澄明，没失去理智和尊严。Loki也是。Loki就算骨瘦如柴还白得像鬼一样也依然蔑视着他们的绑架者，而后者也看得出来。他的身体目前很虚弱，但他眼里仍燃着炽热的仇恨。那混帐。就算只是在心里想想没说出来，但Tony仍很不想承认，这令他印象深刻。因为这真的需要极强的心理素质才能蔑视那些能让他叫得像只被屠宰的猪的人。或许这是皇族的特质，又或许这只是Loki自己的特质而已。

他也很不想承认自己因此受到影响。看到Loki的表情让他牙咬得更紧一点，头抬得更高一些。他不用去证明任何事，至少不用向这家伙证明！不用向这个曾试图占领全世界、毁了Tony的大楼还把他丢出窗外的疯狂混蛋证明！他不需要向他证明自己！但这仍让他坚强起来，因为如果Loki能做到，他当然也不会在压力下崩溃。门都没有。

到了此刻，在他们虚弱到无法站立时互相搀扶已经成为一个默认的常态。他们从不谈论这件事，也从不承认。Tony很确定Loki现在已经不想杀他了。除非他的死能让神族逃脱之类的。至少Tony能比之前更放心地入睡，不用去担心Loki会趁机杀了他，因为他确定如果神族决定要这么做的话，他会在他醒着的时候动手。

睡觉当然伴随着做恶梦的可能，目前为止他还挺幸运，没有一个恶梦是太过强烈或鲜明。他清醒时的遭遇就够可怕了，他平常做的恶梦相较起来也没那么吓人了。不过他的好运迟早会用完的。他无法分辨在恶梦里他究竟是身处那洞穴还是这里，但这不重要。梦里充斥着痛苦和惨叫，充斥着冰冷的水和燃烧的火焰。他的弧反应堆疼得好像以前钯元素在毒害他的血管时那样，Yinsen用死气沉沉的空洞双眼看着他，而当他背过身去时就看到Pepper躺在桌台上尖叫，而他手中握着一把刀。

他尖叫着醒来，全身发抖，脏兮兮的皮肤上覆了一层汗，他感觉又冷又热。他无法让呼吸平稳下来，而且他确定自己在流泪。妈的。他曲起双腿，把头放到膝盖上缩成一团，想要获得片刻与外界隔绝的宁静。天啊，如果现在能让他喝到酒的话他愿意付出一切。

“有个地方……”Loki的声音从黑暗中传来。“在空间之间，在世界树（Yggdrasil）的枝条之间，那其实不能被称为一个地方，它是虚无。”

Tony皱着眉抬起头。他的气息依然紊乱，身体也仍在发抖。Loki坐在他平常的位置上，离Tony有几英尺远，他说话时直视着前方。

“那是一片黑暗的虚空，寂静到声音都不存在，你无法听到自己的嗓音……也听不见你自己的叫喊。”

“时间在那里毫无意义，回忆也是如此，希望亦然。但如果你够厉害也够强大的话，你就可以瞥见那些枝条的真实景象，它们将所有世界缠绕在一起，有着你前所未见的色彩，以及在到你眼前就已消逝的光芒。那是世界树的真实面貌。而当你看见它时，你就会知道为何那些亲眼见过它的人都为了这景象陷入疯狂。”

“你看过？”Tony问道。

“噢是的……它非常壮丽。”

“你为什么要告诉我这些？”

“因为这里也没别人。”

“而上天不允许没人知道你有多厉害。”Tony说。

“别嘲笑我。”

“我没有。”他轻松地说。Loki沉默了片刻然后转过了头。“一个见过后发疯也不足惜的景象……那一定很壮观。”他说，但Loki没有回应，Tony确定他无法再睡回去了，所以他试着调整到一个更舒适的位置。然后他发现自己已经不再发抖了。

 

* * *

 

这天Loki被带走的时间比平常还久。他们通常之前不会那么久还没带他回来。Tony如往常一般在牢里走来走去，但这次他也在快速地思考。他们是否杀了他？他是否与他们达成协议了？他逃走了吗？这三种情况都有可能，而且都不会让Tony感到惊讶。然后门终于打开，Tony有点……松了一口气……或许吧……之类的。守卫已经有好一阵子都不再把他链到墙上。他们或许觉得他此时已经非常虚弱了。Tony认为这种想法很愚蠢，Loki一直都很危险，但他当然不会向他们的绑架者指出这一点。

一开始他以为Loki昏过去了，但他其实没有。神族只是躺在地上，然后膝盖撑地开始爬起来。他再次倒回地上，他的双臂无法撑起身体。Tony过去帮忙。

“别管我！”Loki对他怒吼，Tony在他前面几步停了下来。神族仍倒在地上，爬不起来。他发出一道声嘶力竭的怒吼然后重重地捶了一下地板。他全身紧绷，还有点颤抖，他艰难地吸着气然后再嘶声呼出。随着时间过去，他的气息变得粗重，他又愤怒地捶了一次地板，还说了句Tony听不懂的话。他的肩膀颤抖，然后他发出一声不知是咳嗽还是啜泣的声音，Tony无法分辨。他又走了过去，但当他碰到Loki的肩膀时神族愤怒地转向他。一只手随后就扼住了Tony的咽喉，把他揣到地上。

“我说别管我，你这可悲的傻子！”他怒吼，眼神暴怒且冷酷，他眼里的泪光并没有减弱他的吓人程度。“还是你很高兴看到他们能让我如此狼狈？！”

“不管看到谁受苦我都不会觉得享受。”Tony答道。“就算那个人是你也一样。”

“那你到底是什么意思？来自一位英雄的怜悯？还是你宽宏大量施舍给我的一种高尚举动？我不需要这种无用的东西！”

不知为何Tony没有他应该表现出的那么害怕。Loki能立刻杀死他，但不知为何他还算冷静。他的心在胸口怦怦跳动，但当他开口时，声音却平静轻快。

“怜悯？在我看到他们得做到什么程度才能让你不再嘲笑和朝他们吐口水后，实在是很难去可怜你。”Loki的眼神仍然十分冷硬，仍直直地盯着他看，怒意也未消失。“而且我既不高尚也不宽宏大量，通常我也很讨厌被称为英雄。就是这样。”

Loki又看了他一会儿，托尼已经越来越熟悉他脸上那种寻找着什么的表情越来越熟悉了。然后他推开Tony，坐起来，深吸了一口气，同时他身上紧绷的感觉逐渐消散了。

“我有个问题。”Tony也坐了起来。

“你也许不会得到答案。”

“可能吧……呃……这不是你第一次到这里来，对吗？”

“你为何会这么觉得？”

“你看起来不像是第一次遇到这种情况。”Tony说。他不知道该怎么解释是什么让他如此肯定，他只是有种直觉。“因为我是过来人……之类的。”他说。Loki叹了口气，听起来可能曾带着一丝笑意而非只是飘忽的气息而已。

“不是在这里，但依然是跟他们那些人。”Loki在一阵漫长的停顿后回答。“在那个我跟你说过的地方。”

“空间之间，在那里人会因为眼前所见而发疯。”

“我最终离开了那里，但却遇到了他们。只不过上一次他们的主人也在，而我有东西能和他们谈条件。”

“你有什么？”

“宇宙魔方。我知道它在中庭（Midgard），我对他们说我能拿到它。”

“我以为你的主要目的是……从自由中解放，统治世界之类的，你懂的。”

“如果我成功的话中庭会是我的奖赏，而这个——”他抬头环顾他们的牢房。“就是我失败的下场。”

“但他们到底是怎么把你从Asgard抓出来的？”Tony问道。

“这个故事下次再说吧。”Loki答道，他站起来缓慢地走到他平时在墙边的位置。

Tony也回到自己的位置上，离Loki几英尺远。他仍有许多问题想问，但他觉得Loki不会回答他。

 

* * *

 

他没对他们透露任何事，那是目前他唯一能信守的承诺。随着时间过去这件事也变得越来越困难。最糟的是他知道他们不会杀了他。他们太想知道关于核武器的事了。Tony猜想他们的绑架者不容许失败；他只需要看看Loki的下场就知道了。不管那个神秘的主人’他者’——Loki是这么称呼他的——是谁，他们全都对他十分畏惧，所以不能接受失败。他想问Loki关于他者的事，但他不确定他是否会得到答案，也不确定他想知道。一个他们的绑架者所惧怕的人，甚至Loki自己也惧怕他。

那一天还是来了，像他预测的一样，他受够了。他一开始并不相信Loki，不相信他们会希望死去，但他现在非常接近那个状态了。他不知道已经过了多久，他仍找不到任何逃出去的办法，如果再继续这样下去他会疯的。噢他现在明白Loki脑中那些乱七八糟的思绪是怎么来的了。这个地方阴暗悲惨又安静……太他妈安静了。当他和Loki交谈几句时是最令人愉快的时候，因为这时没有静默也没有惨叫声。尖叫静默，静默尖叫，压迫性的黑暗或是白炽般的痛楚。听Loki说话是一个中间地带，介于两者之间，像那个Loki提过的地方，壮丽到让人疯狂。他不在乎他们说了什么，他只是变得越来越喜欢神族的声音。当Loki说话的时候，一切都很平和，至少是他们在这里所能达到最平和的程度，所以Tony喜欢倾听。

他很累，但无法入睡，太多恶梦了。人会死于睡眠不足，但那是很糟的死法，而且很痛苦。虽然是相对来说，它不可能比他们对他……对他们做的事还要痛苦。

“Stark！”他猛地抬起头看着Loki。那神族大概已经喊了他好几次了。Tony对他眨眨眼，等待着。Loki走过来扣住他的下巴，强迫他跟他对视。

“还记得我当初跟你说了什么吗？”Loki问道，他的声音低沉且平静。

“什么？”

“如果你看起来有要满足他们要求的迹象我会做什么？”Tony再次对他眨了眨眼，他的思绪拨开了一些迷雾。

“你会杀了我。”

“是的。”

“那就好。”

“你说什么？”

“我不想让他们知道，我不会告诉他们，但是……你也可以杀了我。”

Loki又看了他片刻，然后他的表情变得冷峻。

“哦，所以就这样了？你们是怎么自称的？‘地球上最强大的英雄’？而你现在准备要放弃去死了？钢铁侠，中庭伟大的冠军斗士。”

“我不是个英雄！”Tony回答道。他的声音变得稍微有力一点了。

“那你是什么？你难道不是那个用一击就摧毁整支舰队的人？你难道不是那个手无寸铁就敢跟我对抗的人？你难道不是那些击败我的人之一？”

“我是——”Loki更用力地扣着他的下巴，力量大到一定会留下瘀青。

“你知道我现在看到的是什么吗？一条哭哭啼啼的虫子！一个无用的蠢货，准备要在他的敌人脚下像个婴儿般啜泣！难道你就是这样？一只等着被踩死的蚂蚁？我会弄死你的，你现在这副模样对我来说毫无用处。你连让我用来擦鞋都不配。”

“你没有比我更好。”Tony说，他的眼神凌厉起来，身体也变得紧绷。Loki压迫着他，像一场黑暗的风暴，强势逼人。这让Tony的心狂乱地跳动着。

“没有吗？看看你现在的样子。我怎么可能比你还糟？”

“如果你需要拿自己来和我这种人比，只为了能有优越感的话，那你就比我想得还要烂、还要可悲。”

Loki的脸色因为怒意而阴沈下来，他把Tony推到墙上，力道依然足以弄伤他。

“别妄言你不了解的事。”

“噢我了解，我能看穿你的胡扯，你那些该死的问题和态度。他妈的他妈的我了解你，因为我之前也是一样。但至少我改变了，去做些更好的事，你则只会破坏，乱发脾气，试着说服自己你是高高在上的。说服自己你比其他人都好，但你没有比我更好！”

“证明给我看。”Loki用一种阴沈危险的语气说。“证明你不只是一堆没用的肉。”

“我不需要向你证明什么！”

“那向你自己呢？”Loki问，而这让Tony沉默了片刻。“我也了解你，Stark。”

然后Loki放开了他，Tony只是瞪大眼睛愤怒地看着他。

“你为什么要在乎？”

“在乎你？我没有。”神族简短地说。“但我无法独自逃走，因为有这个东西。”他举手让Tony看他的镣铐。

“什么？逃走？怎么做？为什么是现在？为什么不早说？”

“因为我现在已经清楚了解到我没什么他们想要的了，但他们要你活着，所以他们在设法达成目的的同时会比较小心。”Loki解释道。“我也需要一些信息，但当我们的守卫保持谨慎警戒时很难取得。我之所以等了这么久，是因为如果我太早说出来，你会拒绝。你还不够绝望，还不会跟我这种人结盟。”他甚至还勾起嘴角露出微笑。“还有，因为我想知道你在没有了盔甲和战友后是否还依然足够强悍或有用。”

“而你现在认为我足够了？”

“勉强吧，但我没更好的选择了。”

“你真的很懂要怎么让人觉得自己很特别。”Tony说，然后不知过了多久，那逐渐吞噬他所有思绪的绝望被希望的灯火压制了。不过他不能因此信任那个神族，绝对不能。“我不信任你。”

“我也不信任你。”Loki回答。

“但我们已经没什么好失去的了。”Tony说。就算Loki背叛了他，也不会有什么差别，他们不是成功逃脱就是被抓回这里，他也可能死在途中。

“完全没有。”Loki同意道。


	6. 胜利大逃亡（上）

他全身都在疼，鼻子里还塞满了土和血那不容置疑的臭味。黑暗从来不是他的敌人，寒冷也不是，但在这种状况下，在那个人的手下们展示出仁慈的时候，他藐视它们。他理应觉得被侮辱了，因为Thanos1不认为他足够重要到需要令自己现身，但事实上，他对那疯泰坦人的缺席感到庆幸。一方面来说，他本可以和他做些交易的，那个人一向不怎么喜欢他，所以这次他给出的每个条件都被无视掉也就不出奇了。但是终究来说，还是离Thanos越远越好。如果他也在的话，那他计划的事将永远不能实施。他的机会本来就如此少了。他的魔法被封印，他的身体被削弱，而他也不知道他们到底在哪。不难猜到他们一定是在仙后座的某个黑暗角落里。因为那是唯一一个能够将仙女座看得细致清晰，而又适宜居住的星系。倒不是说他们的精确坐标有多么重要。他们离九界太远了，所以即使他的魔法还在，他也没法用到他的秘密通道，宇宙树的枝干没法伸展到这么远。

坦白的说，计划很草率，而且他唯一的帮手真的帮不上多少忙。Stark能有些用处，尽管只是个凡人，Loki还有可能遇上更糟糕的。如果有什么事情发生，这人类是他种族中较聪明的一个，并且能够在他的指挥下用适当的武器制造出大量的破坏 —— 就像他在他们Midgard的那场战役中表现出的那样。Barton是怎么说的来着？ “死亡商人” ？那听上去绝对令人愉悦。Thor和那个野兽也许是他们自称的“复仇者”中最有力的成员，Barton也许是最有策略的而Widow是最具欺骗性的，但是Stark，哦Stark很聪明，非常聪明，不可预料，同时还是精通中土科技的大师，虽然那远不及魔法先进，但中土科技有它自己的好处。事实上确实是有用，所以没什么理由甩掉他，总之不是现在。Widow或者Barton当然也很适合帮手，但是他们也比Stark更有可能撕开他的喉咙。他倒是没有料到发明家能够撑到这么久。看到他那双棕色的眼睛中仍有火光燃烧着是件令人惊奇的事，Loki本来觉得他会更早倒下的。通常来说他不喜欢被证实自己是错的，而且当他头脑不那么精明的时候，Loki更容易让他做他希望的事，但是在这种情况下，Stark的力量 —— 或者说固执 —— 给他添了些优势。

他仍旧不容易被弄懂，即使在过了这么久后。他的眼中有不信任，并且对Loki说的每一件事投去怀疑的眼神，但他仍旧会在他有需要的时候，施以援手。感性，毫无用处的感性，就是这个。如果他能够猜到这个人类在各种情况下的反应，他会觉得更轻松的，但不知为何，这个人类即使在弱势中也拒绝表现得像个没用的卒子。那令人恼火，就像他的注视中没有一丝畏惧一样。怀疑，是的，疑惑，绝对的，但没有畏惧。他很幸运，Loki还有要用到他的时候。愚蠢的人类。

“所以⋯⋯明天？” Stark问道。“我猜是早上。”

“我们不会像现在这样虚弱，所以是的。”

计划的第一步很简单，根本不需要太多考量。但是走到这一步花费了很长的时间和忍耐。太长了。每当Loki挑衅时，他们的捕获者们都会对他大打出手，他已经经历很多次了，但是怒火让他们变得愚蠢，他们暴露了太多的信息。而每当他们以为他陷入昏迷时，他们就无所顾忌的谈论起来。这就是Loki怎么知道有个小型飞机场的，离他们的监狱有两天脚程，毫无夸张的说，那是唯一一个能帮他们逃跑的地方。大量的船只从那起飞，很完美。一旦他们到达了仙女座进入Skrull2的管辖，那个人和他的手下跟踪起他们来就会非常困难。Thanos让人惧怕，是的，但不足以让一整个帝国在他面前低头，仅仅为了两个小囚犯。Skrull的人不会想要卷进这件事来的，那个人也没有足够的手下去为他完成他的意愿。即使Thanos被死神的丧钟所青睐，Chitauri大军的毁灭力也仍然不可小觑。而据Loki所知，Skrull帝国还处在混乱的无管制状态，这让仙女座变成了一个绝佳的地方让他们可以躲上一阵子。他唯一诅咒的是他差劲的运气，让他花了这么久才得到这么一点点的情报。那个人比上次要更加小心了。

“我在想，” Stark说道，截下了Loki跑火车般的念头。 “我应该能够在外面呼吸的，对吧？”

“很有可能。殖民星球不总是有大气层，但不管我们现在何处，我们的捕获者看起来都定期的到外面去。你可能也注意到了，他们和你一样在这呼吸着相同的空气。”

“真是令人安心。”

“但有可能会冷，所以如果可以的话，你可能会想在我们离开时带点什么。”

“有时间让我那样做吗？”

“不多，” Loki回答。在他们到达机场前他需要Stark，不，甚至在到达仙女座前他都需要他。如果Stark也在船上的话，对方直接将他们连着船上物资一起击落的可能性将会变小。Loki太了解Thanos了，如果他想要什么他会不计一切的去得到，而看起来他真的很想要Stark用来对抗Chitauri的不论什么武器。倒不是说Loki在怪他，那确实是非常可观的火力。

“也许我们能有点多余的时间，如果我们离开得更安静的话。” Stark说。

“那怎么可能？”

“好吧，就像你计划的那样。两个守卫进来，我们⋯⋯以某种方式⋯⋯把他们放倒。但是我们可以悄悄的离开而不是直接走出去。”

“我不觉得怎么——”

“通风系统，” 人类打断道。“当然了你注意到了。大概在通到另一间房的一半的路程上，你可以爬进去。它很大，我是说当然了既然这些家伙比我们都庞大，他们把这些东西造得足够宽敞到让人爬进去，以便什么时候需要维修。很符合逻辑，对吧？这理论到处都一样，好吧至少在地球上都一样，我不太了解其他的星球，但是——”

“停止闲扯。”

“我们放倒那两个守卫，把他们留在这里，然后我们去通风口那，管他的，那大概会通向一个供应管道，那符合情理，我假设它会。然后这些管道通常都会连到外面，因为你知道的⋯⋯通风系统。我看过有人拿着些工具进那里面去⋯⋯几个星期前吧我想，在他们把我带回这里的时候。这应该行得通的。”

“嗯，你绝对没闲着，Stark。”

“那给我带来了不少好处，否则我不会知道出去后该往哪走的。”

但是在Loki的推断下，他们有了目的地。也许他们早就该这么做了。可话又说回来，在一开始时他们总会有至少三个守卫陪同，还是全副武装的。而那些在他们牢室外站着的守卫们是最近才消失的。他们的机会本可能更糟的。不，这就是最好的时机。忍耐总是在最后才给出回报，而有了Stark的主意，事情看起来甚至比他一开始想的更好。

“一旦他们发现我们逃了，他们很可能会封死所有的出口，并且在出口附近搜寻。他们大概不会猜到我们会到别的地方去，” 他说道。Stark点了点头。

“我的意思是在地球上他们会怀疑到通风口和供应管道上，在这也有点可能会这样，但是我很怀疑这些家伙看过任何动作片。”

“看过什么？”

“算了。我们不会需要⋯⋯一路杀出去，那真是⋯⋯上一次我被抓时我确实是那样子离开的，好吧，我用了火，但是我造了副盔甲所以那不一样。”

“是的，我们成功的几率会更大，如果我们不用撞上许多守卫的话。虽然留下一道尸身堆积的痕迹会更加⋯⋯令人愉悦。”

“我有种感觉我不该在这怂恿任何谋杀倾向，但我有点同意你说的。他妈的混蛋。” Stark往后靠向墙壁，他的眼睛比起这几周来锐利了许多。逃出的可能性让他重又恢复了活力。“有些糟糕的是我们再没更多的武器了。”

Loki设法从另一间房抓了片刀刃 —— 那间拷问室 —— 当他们以为他失血昏迷于是转过了身的时候。不多，但足够了。几个星期前，更不要说几个月前，他绝没可能带着它离开。那时他们像鹰一样盯着他的一举一动。现在他们以为他的意志已经被击溃，他们不再那么警惕。

“守卫通常会带着武器。我们可以为你也弄到些什么。”

“太好了，我对刀不是非常熟练⋯⋯但几乎任何能发射的东西我都会用。”

“如果你不会的话你将是个非常差劲的武器制造商。”

“哦，你知道那个，是吗？”

“Barton向我汇报过所有重要的细节。”

“好吧⋯⋯”

也许眼下并不是让Stark记起那些Loki对他的盟友做过的事的最好时机。但那没关系，他们现在需要合作，过去的事改变不了任何问题。

“我建议你休息一下，” Loki说。“明天将会十分累人。”

“我猜也是，” Stark叹了一口气回答，躺了下去。愚昧，他如今在Loki的身边睡去得这样轻易。Stark知道他是被需要的，所以他此刻无所惧怕。愚蠢的人类。

计划的第一部分简单而又含着巨大的危险。Loki把刀片给了Stark，当他在门边站好后。很简单。Loki，甚至在他虚弱之时，能够解决掉一个守卫，而Stark负责解决另一个。Loki有些怀疑那个人类使用刀片的方式是否能够娴熟到一击结果守卫，但只要他能设法完成他应做的事并且保持相对安静，Loki就愿意称之为成功了。

他必须得承认，他这副样子真是让人看得着迷，肮脏而又血腥，伫立在黑暗中，手中握着那把长刃，眼神犀利而坚决。他在某些事上真是相当令人惊奇。

Loki听到那开锁的轻响的一刻，他的身子紧张起来，为攻击做准备。Stark很安静，看起来也在他的位置准备好了。守卫走进来，整件事令人吃惊的顺利。他们显然没有料到他们那虚弱的被揍过的囚犯会攻击他们，这些愚人。他不容被轻视，永远也不！他们会为这个错误付出惨重的代价。他将他的锁链滑入其中一个守卫的颈间，抓着他并在他身后绞紧。守卫失去了平衡。Loki最近一直在虚弱中，而那让他不能立刻扭断他的脖子，但幸运的是他仍旧能够将守卫固定在原地，以至于他没法抽出武器。他听到了一声毋庸置疑的刀刃滑入肉体的声响，紧接着，另一个守卫想要发出的声音被突兀的掐断，血腥的气味满溢在空中。非常好Stark，出乎意料的好。他手中紧紧抓着的守卫终于松软下来，Loki于是再一次拉动锁链，直到他的喉咙终于被绞碎。他让那身体摔落到地上。

他甚至不需要提醒Stark该做什么。Loki看过去时他已经取走了守卫的外套并且正在翻着他的口袋。搜寻多余的弹药，Loki意识到。他不知道这种武器是如何运作的，只知道这是种能量型武器，鉴于这样靠近仙女座，很可能是Skrull的科技。Stark动作很快，看起来像是知道自己在做什么，他从守卫身上拿走了几样东西。想了一下，Loki伸手向另一个守卫，拿了些相同的黑盒子，看上去就是Stark在收集的东西。当他停下来时，人类看向他，一语不发的拿走了Loki找到的那些，然后将刀刃还给Loki。那件外套在他身上显得太大了，但它能给他些暖意，同时他也能够把胸口的那道光藏在后面。

“可以了？” 他问。Loki点头并开始引路。有Stark跟在身后并不令人轻松，尤其当他这样的武装着，但没有他人类将不知往何处走的想法让他放松下来。无论如何，因为一个人类而变的小心翼翼实在是愚蠢⋯⋯不，不仅仅是一个人类，Loki提醒他自己，这是Stark，他不能被低估。

他两手间的手铐让他攀爬进通风口变得有些困难，但他做到了。而相反的，Stark几乎因为太矮而无法跳进来。Loki试着不去翻白眼，伸手抓住他的腰把他拖了上来。要是他在这件事上不需要这个愚蠢的人类就好了。他就不会费这个劲。

“谢了驯鹿游戏3，” Stark说着，将通风口的门拉回原处，然后把枪甩到背上，这样它就不会挡着路。他们足够快了。在任何人发现发生了什么之前，他们仍然还有几分钟。

他们不知道确切来说往哪走，所以在这点上他们不得不依赖运气，非常好的运气。Loki厌恶这个，但他什么都做不了。又不像是说他们能弄张地图。Loki自信他能够靠他的能力和直觉找到对的路，即使没有魔法。

路途遥远，也许太远了，而过了一阵后Loki确定他们的捕获者已经在搜寻他们了。但是Stark是对的，通风管很宽敞，足够他们轻松的四处移动，最终当他们到达那绝对是供应管道的地方时，Loki捕捉到了一丝冷冽空气的气息。打开那最后一扇通风口掩门的举动并不奏效，所以最后是Loki直接踢开的门。它掉到了地上，带起了一声巨响，他们希望没人注意到那响声。Loki首先爬出去查看四周的环境，他愉悦的注意到视线范围内一个人都没有。Strak把通风口的门推回去，然后将身上的大衣拉得紧了些。

“你说冷的时候确实不是在开玩笑，” 他说道。“我希望你知道机场在哪。”

Loki看过去，天并没有完全黑，但他仍然可以清楚看到仙女座的星辰，那已经足够给出他方向了。

“是的，我们走。” 他迅速且坚决的移动起来。他们必须得快点行动，如果他们想抵达目的地而不被抓到的话。他仍然带着伤，而且他知道Stark也不能连着走两天的路，所以他们需要一个庇护所，一个能藏起来的地方，让他们能够休憩。但愿离这越远越好。Stark跟在他后面几步之远，他的腿比较短，但是他以快速的步伐跟上了。他是那么坚决的不落后。就好像一介凡人能期望在任何事上都跟上神的脚步一样。他觉得Loki不比他强，而看起来他像是决心要证明这一点。愚蠢的人类。

 

1\. Thanos：MARVEL漫画的大反派，中文译名灭霸，实力强劲。是出生在土星卫星泰坦上的永恒一族，是MARVEL漫画世界中全宇宙的大反派之一。《妇联》彩蛋中有出现。  
2\. Skrull：斯克鲁尔人，发展较早，在仙女座星系的母星上。长得像绿色的，蜥蜴一样的，能直立行走的一个种族。Chitauri人（妇联中loki勾搭上的齐塔瑞大军）就是一种终极斯克鲁尔人。  
3\. 驯鹿游戏：Loki长角的头盔让Tony想起2000年的一部电影《驯鹿游戏》，由本·阿弗莱克主演。


	7. 胜利大逃亡（下）

用冷这个词来形容还是保守的。Tony真的嫉妒那不管是什么的外星基因，让Loki能穿着件薄薄的单衣在这外面走来走去也感觉不到严寒。太不公平了，他甚至感觉不到他的脚趾和手指了。让他开心的是，他从来没有受过真正严重的伤， 也没停止过运动健身。可是这段路仍然使人疲累。越狱的第一部分进行得很顺畅，如果靠的不是那单纯见鬼的好运的话，Tony简直都要怀疑了。自从Loki第一次提到他们的逃跑计划后，他就有些恼火，那位神似乎并没有想要把他那关于机场的小情报早点分享出来。伟大的陛下大概不想屈尊和些低等的凡人合作。不过Tony同样也注意到了守卫数量的减少，所以他心底有一小部分甚至是在庆幸他们没有更早决定这件事。那大概不会进行得像现在这样顺利的。即使他们此刻仍然离自由很远。

他不知道他们走了多久，只知道天渐渐黑下来了，倒不是说一开始时有多亮。黑暗是他们的朋友，没错，但Tony还是想念太阳，好吧，任何跟太阳一样的恒星都行，他的那颗离得实在是太他妈远了，所以现在什么样的“太阳”都能让他满意。新鲜的空气，虽然冷但是对他的脑袋来说实在是美妙，他已经好几周没有像现在这样清醒的思考了。到这外面来很好，即使他已经开始感觉到非常的累。天知道他多久没像这样用过他的肌肉了。倒不是说他准备承认他的疲累，他还可以走得更远些。他从上次那操蛋的沙漠中活下来了，他也会熬过这个的。

“到这来，我们可以找些隐蔽的地方躲上几个小时。”

“我们不是该继续走下去吗？” Tony问。

“我还需要你活着，你需要休息否则你撑不过去。我也需要时间复原。”

Tony害怕被抓回去，但是几个小时的休息听起来正好是他现在需要的。他忽略了Loki话中暗含的侮辱，跟着走到一个不太陡的山坡下，傻傻的高兴着他们从来没有拿走他的鞋。不然冻疮和划伤会是肯定的。他甚至不太确定这地方是个沙漠还是什么缺少植被的平原。一切都又冷又干。他还猜测Loki能在黑暗中比他更好的视物，因为他根本没注意到他们在往哪走，直到Loki看向一个洞穴的深处。

“我好奇这里住了什么，” Tony说，算是个调笑，真的。

“没什么杀不死的，” Loki严肃认真的回答着，往里走去。“那将可能给我们顿像样的饭。”

“我从来没想过你是Bear Grylls【译者：贝尔·格里尔斯，不知道贝爷的可以自行搜索】那类型的，” Tony一边观察着一边跟了进去。

“什么？”

“探险家，野外生存什么的。”

“你杀了它然后你吃了它。称不上是什么值得赞美的技能。最无知的畜生也有能力做到。”

“有时候我忘了你是个太空海盗。”

“这么远就够了。” Loki停下来说。“如果有人往里看他们将不会看到我们。” 他说着坐了下来。

Tony四下看了一圈确保他不会压到任何东西后也跟着坐下。

“好吧，我们这就休息了。计划第二步怎么做？”

“你也许想要说得明确点。”

“我们去到机场那⋯⋯ 现在想起来，这应该是真正的第二步，因为第一步是 —— ”

“别闲扯。”

“所以我们去到机场那。我们怎么才能离开？就跳上艘飞船然后假装是行李？”

“我考虑的更多像是强行接管之类的，” Loki回答。

“哦好吧，当然了⋯⋯ 我一直都想当个海盗。”

“休息Stark，我们不会知道我们将如何做，除非我们知道有什么样的船是可用的。”

“当然了，我才没有在这地方冻得蛋都要掉了。”

“我们将不会有办法在路上找到水源，所以你可能会想要少说点。”

Tony哼了一声，靠着墙。跟他们的牢房相比，这里并没有多大不同。空气更冷冽清新，但除此之外，感觉是一样的。他知道他不会睡过去，但他还是拉紧了大衣，使之严实的包裹住躯干，试图保持温暖。

“我们就不能点个火什么的吗？” 他问。

“不明智，” Loki说。“并且，我们没有任何可以点火的东西，我的法力仍然不可用。”

“哦对了，漂亮的手铐们，真有用，” Tony告诉他，而Loki回以一个怒视。

“我们的逃脱之行会变得更加顺畅，如果我没有戴着它们的话。”

“你的逃脱之行会变成一场个人秀，如果你没有戴着那些的话, ” Tony纠正他。

“你这缺少信念的人，Stark。我说过我需要你活着。”

“是吗？到什么时候为止？你就戴着你的镯子越久越好。” Loki终于完全的转身向他。

“那很可能就意味着我们的灭亡，” 神族说。Tony在他脸上搜寻着，为什么他要强调这些？然后他弄明白了。

“哦，我懂了，你需要我来解开它！” 他说。

“如果我能够自己解除它的话，我显然早就那么做了，” Loki恼怒的回答。

“要是我说不呢？” Tony问。“我不觉得帮你这个能够帮到我自己。”

“如果你不帮我，我又凭什么在我们离开足够远后还让你活着？”

“你那种态度对你的情况没有任何帮助。”

Loki怒视他片刻，然后看起来像是想通了。

“Well，但我只需要够到九届的边界就能随意的去任何地方了，可是没有我你要怎么返回中土世界？”

“那如果我帮你取下它，你就保证会帮我吗？你将不再需要我，你大可以就那么丢下我或者杀了我。而我不会让那任何一种事发生的。”

“我可以向你保证。” Tony又哼了一声。“即使是我也不能打破誓约，Stark，还有相信我，我更在乎得回我的魔法和逃离那个人，而不是你的命。让你活下去对我没有坏处，反而让我获利很多。你的死亡相反会把我置于不利。当然了，你可以看到活着的你对我来说更有用处。”

Tony看着他。他没有任何理由去相信他，但他说的没错。他还是不该相信他，真的不该。

“我大概会需要些工具，不管怎样，” 他最终说道。“现在还没理由去争论这些。”

有一部分的他确信他会后悔的，如果他真的那么做了，但是另一部分的他相信他们需要彼此才能从这逃脱，远远的离开这里，去到安全地带，而他相信Loki也明白这些。真到了那时他会考虑的，现在还不是时候。

他们实际上只休息了几个小时，而且当Tony冷得要冻僵了的时候，能继续走路倒是种帮助。去它的，这感觉好极了，再次动起来让血液多多少少回到了他的四肢。即使外面有风，他还是不觉得像刚才他们一直坐在一个地方时那么冷。但他现在真的感觉不到他的脚趾了，糟糕透了。他同时还在四处张望着，留心听着附近各种可能的声响。离开那个洞穴后，他们就不再处于平地上了，他们在或小或大的山丘间行走。他本来要挑剔一下这样的地形，但是Loki前进得那么肯定，以至于Tony可以确信他们不会滚落悬崖什么的。他完全不知道他们走了多久，他对时间的概念从他被带离地球开始就乱成一团了。

“告诉我我们至少走了一半了什么的，” 妈的他的脸也僵掉了。他现在可以对比一下记录了，哪个更糟糕，逃离在沙漠洞穴中的折磨后被太阳暴晒，或是逃离在外星监狱中的折磨后被冻到死。操他的人生，操蛋爆了。

Loki突然间停下，Tony几乎直接撞了上去。

“怎么？”

Loki对着他嘘了一声 —— 也可能是生气的嘶声，很难说 —— 接着一只手直接扇过来堵在他的嘴上。没礼貌。

然后当一个巨大的噪音响起，夹着强风抽过他们时，Tony几乎要把自己摔到地上去。确定自己不会心脏病发作后，他顺着Loki的目光看去，只见一架飞机就在他们上空掠过。不，不是飞机，宇宙飞船！它离地面非常的近所以它肯定是在降落中。

“是的，我确实相信我们快到了，” Loki观察着，飞船进一步下降接着消失在另一座小山后。他们又开始移动，而Tony感觉肾上腺素在他的血管中蹦跳。

当他们到达那座小山旁，Loki蹲了下来，Tony也跟着蹲下。

“哇噢，” 是他的第一个反应，当他注意到远处的机场。那有一座相当高大的亮着灯的塔楼，看起来有点像个顶部有着穹顶的巨型大蘑菇。一切都是巨大的，飞船绕着塔楼起飞降落，货物装载运输。繁忙的做着大量的活动。

“我们该怎么才能到一艘船上去而不被发现？” Tony问。他们非常接近了，所以到飞船那边去不是问题，但是进到一艘船里去也许是，尤其当Loki有个“强行接管”的计划。“我觉得要占领一艘船看上去挺不可能的。”

“我们当然不是现在就尝试去做那个。我们登船，藏在货仓中，一旦我们在太空中了就实行接管，耐心的等待然后在适当的时候安静的出击。”

“来自货仓的静谧攻击⋯⋯ 我们会是航班上的毒蛇【注：指06年电影《航班蛇患》（Snake On A Plane），由妇联中饰演Fury局长的Samuel Jackson主演】，” Tony点评道。

“确实如此。”

“不，那是个⋯⋯ 算了。” 他真的该停止对着某个不会理解的人引用地球流行文化了。“那么哪条船？” 他一边问一边已经开始评价起那些可用的船只了。一艘小而不起眼的飞船将会是最为理想的对象。

“远侧，左数第二个，” Loki说。Tony转头找了找，觉得两眼都瞪大了，因为那他妈的是整个码头上最大的一艘船。

“你看，我知道自大的乐趣所在，相信我我真的懂，但是要不我们这次就低调一点，就像有理智的人那样选一艘小飞船？” 他转过身向神族问道，因为说真的，别开玩笑了。Loki转身面对他，看起来像是想要给他个白眼。

“你看到那些小船了，是吗？你看到船两侧的徽章了吗？那些是Skrull的战船。速度快没错，也全副武装好了，但是同时也满载着士兵，甚至可能有三十到五十人在船上。我非常怀疑我们能够只用一把刀和你的武器把他们都放倒。”

Tony转回去对着码头，看向那些较小的船只。那儿确实有很多外星人围着，这倒是真的。

“现在，我指的这艘船正好相反，是个货船。它没有徽章，所以大概是属于某个独立的人，但绝对不是Skrulls。它速度更慢，更大，但它只有一小组的船员很可能还不是训练有素的士兵，总之不是所有人都是。”

“这些Skrulls是谁？” Tony问。

“那些统治着大部分仙女座的人，一支不可忽视的力量，我可以向你保证。仙女座正是我们要去的地方，如果你到现在还没有弄清楚这点的话，所以挟持一艘他们可能会发现是己方船只的船，不明智。”

“那么一小组的船员有多少？” Tony问。他真的讨厌依赖Loki这么多，但是他是他唯一的信息的来源。他也想离开这儿，所以现在Tony会在这些事上听取他的话。

“我并不确切知晓，” 神族回答。“但是我确信至少会有八到十人，但就算实际上更多，我们的胜算也比选择任何战船的大。”

“好，就是货船了，” Tony说。“现在我们只需要不引起注意的到那边去。”

“不错，” Loki说着站起身。Tony相信这位神一定在鬼鬼祟祟方面有着更多的经验 —— 他看起来就是那一型的 —— 于是他再次的跟了上去，尽可能的安静的。

Tony的心脏在威胁着要就那样把电弧反应器推出去，它跳动得太快了，当他们抵达码头的第一个集装箱的时候。他对Loki擅长偷偷摸摸的事的猜测是对的，真是非常 —— 非常擅长。他喘得很厉害，但还是试着保持安静，四周很幸运的有些持续的噪音和动静围着他们，所以他也不用太过安静。他嘴里可能已经干了，上次喝水还是在很久以前，他还觉得冷和累极了，但他的神志很警惕。这让他记起那些在工作室忙得忘记时间的日子，他在这整件事之前就已经习惯了睡眠的缺乏，现在他甚至更擅长了。他比任何时候都需要这个。他们不知道这艘船会在这停多久，所以即使在他们抵达船上后，真的离开也许还需要些时间。

Loki又行动了，而Tony紧紧的跟在后面，这一次他们藏在些大木桶后面。那艘船已经离得非常近了，他们只需要从货仓门爬进去找个藏身处。到现在还没人注意到他们，时间至关重要，Loki选择了适当的时机行动。但那并没有真的帮Tony放松神经。他继续蹲着，等待着再次行动。突然间Loki更低的压下了身子，Tony在不知道发生了什么的情况下也做了相同的事。

“他们在这里，” Loki耳语道。他不用说得再明白了。Tony从一开始就确信他们会在这儿搜寻他们。显而易见，因为除了这他们还能从哪离开？

“有多少？”

“五个，” Loki说。“一个搜索队，他们不知道我们在这。” Tony点头并深吸了一口气。他不需要往外偷看。他知道一旦安全Loki就会行动。该死说真的，他们就要成功了，他们不能现在被抓回去。

Loki进入了僵直和完全寂静的状态，而Tony都不用问发生了什么，因为他捕捉到了谈话声。他听不懂，但是他现在已经知道他们的守卫用的语言了。他们离得更近了，fuck。Tony保持着呼吸的平缓，他甚至把外套拉到嘴和鼻子上，在冷空气里藏住他的呼吸。Loki看起来像是完全停止了呼吸。Tony看着那些守卫向他们选中的那艘船走去，和其他一个站在那儿的外星人说着话，很可能在问些他是否看到过什么的问题。对话持续了些时间。如果他们决定朝他们这边走来的话，他们将无处可跑，至少不是那种不被发现的跑。Oh fuck，说真的，他们最好不要往这个方向走。

谈话结束，守卫离开。那个站在船边的外星人走了进去。他看上去更有人类的形体，比起他们之前的捕获者来说有着更白的皮肤。Loki和Tony在木桶后又躲了很久。过了一阵后，Loki的身体放松了些，而Tony也呼吸得轻松了点。

然后，在他还没来得及眨眼之前Loki动身了，而Tony反应得太慢。当他可以开始跑时，他注意到了眼角边的动静，于是他继续保持着隐蔽。两个外星人经过，并不太近，但也没有足够远，而Loki已经消失在船里了。Fuck。好吧，Tony仍然还有时间赶上他。他小心的往外看去，等着那两人转身。当他们终于转过去时他跑了。那艘船离他不超过十三米，但那看上去就像是他这辈子必须跑过的最远的路程。

然后他就在里面了。这比外面明亮很多，集装箱堆得到处都是，而且没有Loki的迹象。他小心的向前走去，希望不要被人发现。那混蛋到底去哪了？

“Lok——”

一只手堵住他的嘴，他猛地向后倒去摔在地上，一个太过强硬而无法挣脱、太过迅速而无法反应的抓握。眨眼间他就被拖到了些箱子后。

“安静，” Loki在他耳边呼吸，声音小得几不可闻。Tony在神族的手中放松下来，他们趴在地上，躲在能被看见的范围之外。Tony点点头，希望那能让对方放开他，但是看起来Loki像是凝神在别的什么事上，并没有放松。Tony的后背被压得要贴到他的前胸上，而Loki的手仍旧堵着他的嘴。不舒服这个词甚至都不足以用来开始描述他现在的姿势。

Tony听到了些脚步声，离他们不远，然后是说话声。再一次的，Tony没能听懂。然后他听到门上的机括开始动了，所有的货物显然都已经进船而他们正在关门。感谢他妈的，也许他们很快就会起飞了。Loki在他背上像一块不会动的石头一样，直到那脚步声渐远才放松下来。

“现在我们等，” Loki对他耳语道。Tony又点了点头，而这一次神族放开了他。

现在，他们等。


	8. 仙后座的海盗

他们在藏身处躲了很久。久到飞船的引擎轰鸣着，带着他们从那个悲惨的星球上起飞。如果他说他没有在出发的那刻松一口气，那是在说谎。Stark就坐在他旁边，他们的肩膀相互靠着，只因集装箱后没有多少空间，人类的注意力在消退，但他仍旧警惕。Loki还不知道自己会不会需要他帮忙处理船上人员，但有Tony在一边准备着总是更好。他想要等到他们离得足够远了再动手，但他完全不知道这船开得有多快。他只能猜测。

“我们得在这呆多久？” Stark很轻的问。

“急了？”

“急不可待。”

“很快。我们应该在短时间内就能走得足够远。”

“那接下来怎么做？”

“我们悄悄的行动，搜索整艘船然后杀了他们，最好是一个一个来。”

“杀了他们，” Stark慢慢的重复，而他语气中的一些东西让Loki看向他。

“是的，杀了他们。你以为我们会做什么？”

“我不知道，” Stark摇头。“但我不喜欢这个。”

Loki控制住嘲笑的欲望。他早就预料到了这种多愁善感。这让所有那些高尚的“英雄们”烦得令人恼火。他们让个人感情和无关的道德标准阻碍了他们做应该做的事。他们拒绝为了大局做必要的牺牲，却又总是把自己丢进死神的怀抱。勇敢无畏的冠军，但每当需要做出更大牺牲的时候他们就退缩了，躲在用虚假的理念和规则堆出的盾牌之后。愚人，他们全都是。

“我不在乎，不论你喜欢与否，Stark，” Loki用一种平静但坚决的语调说。“我们需要这艘船，所以我们会拿下它。”

“也许我们可以就拿下它而不用——”

“不用什么？你之前看起来并不在意杀戮。”

“那不一样！他们囚禁我们，他们见鬼的折磨我们，但是这艘船上的人跟那没有关系。他们没有牵扯进去，他们是无辜的。”

“无辜？你怎么知道？也许他们都是走私贩，或是盗贼和杀人犯，在星系间屠杀奸掠。”

“又或者他们不是。”

“你真的认为无辜的人会用到我们来时的那个机场，无辜的人会跟那些在那个星球上定居的肮脏畜生们讨价还价做交易？如果他们真是这样的无害，他们会被欢迎停靠进这个宇宙阴暗角落里的星球的码头上吗？你真就那么天真？还是你又在想要扮演英雄？”

Stark瞪着他，眼中充满狂怒。

“这么看，Stark，” Loki继续说。“如果我们留他们活命他们就会把我们带回去，或者通知那个人和他的手下。”

“也许他们不会。也许他们会帮忙。”

“ _你真的愿意冒那个险吗？_ ” 他问。“冒险回到那去，到那肮脏的洞里和那个人的手中？思考。如果你被带回去会发生什么？他们要多久会让你全然崩溃，剥下你的理智和皮？他们不会让你死去，你知道的，哦不，不是在你告诉他们你所有的秘密，出卖你的星球，你的种族，你的朋友们之前。如果需要的话他们会让你活好些年。而到了最后你甚至会忘记你是谁。你将什么都不是，除了他们手中的一个破烂木偶，当你的世界烧成灰的时候在他们的脚下颤抖。想想这个，Stark。”

Stark的手此刻紧握，下颌也紧咬着。他的眼睛使劲的盯着前方，他的脸是一张冷酷坚硬的面具，小心的掩藏着大部分的情绪。他身上有种细微的颤抖，但Loki说不清是因为寒冷，怒火还是恐惧。

“你真的愿意冒那个险吗？”Loki又问，更慢而更坚定。Stark从齿间吸了一口气，闭紧了双眼。过了很久，他摇头，尽管那动作看上去就像是弄伤了他。很好，至少他会从中学到点东西。

“让我们走吧，” Loki说着起身。他们有一艘船要占领。

 

* * *

 

 

他割开的第一个喉咙属于在一个引擎边的人。那是最靠近货仓的地方，所以他们最先撞上了他。接下来的两个有点难对付，因为当第一个无声倒下时第二个拔出了武器——比Stark拿着的那把小多了——并且设法躲过了Loki的第一次攻击。幸好，Loki能在他有机会开枪前伤了他，而失去了武器后，他很快就倒下了。Stark什么都没做，倒不是说有需要他的地方，但Loki确信如果情势危急他会扣动扳机的。他不想再被抓，再被囚禁，而且绝对不想给那个人和Thanos留下会危及那么多个世界的情报。

他在一个像是小厨房的地方又杀了一个，然后注意到他们会有大量的存粮，甚至够一次更远的旅程用的。有两个人被他们发现的时候正在熟睡，或者至少在小睡，于是这两人离开得很安静。Stark看起来有点苍白，但他的脸冷酷而坚毅，Loki知道那个表情。他会遵从他的决定然后迟些再和他的罪恶感对抗。哦如果Stark想的话他能够感受到内疚的，不能接受一件必需被完成的事是他自己的错。

又一个人跟他们在走廊里遇上，Loki很确定船上人员已经知道有什么不对劲了，即使他们不知道是什么事，因为这个人已经拔出了他的武器。Loki没能够快的跑过去，他腿上挨了一下由那小型武器造成的枪伤。他发出痛苦的嘶声，跌倒在地，但接着又是一个几乎寂静的射击，那人在Strak的枪击中倒下。

“终于决定参与进来了？” Loki问。

“闭嘴，” Stark简短的咬出两个字，给他送去一个相当令人印象深刻的怒视。Loki站起身，虽然现在走路会疼但他还没残废。

他们终于在指挥中心了，Loki对船员人数的猜测看起来确实是对的。他们绝对有至少一到两个的飞行员在里面，甚至也许有一个机长或什么人，但不会多于三到四个。只不过他们抢先开枪了，于是这事儿进行得不太顺利。往好处想，看上去Stark现在更倾向于求生而不是担心他的道德问题。一人被Stark的武器所伤，而另一人在Loki终于找到机会丢出他的短刃后死去。想要瞄准并投掷得精巧很难，在他的手仍旧被限制住的情况下，但他挺好的完成了。当第三人被击中后，他们得以进去，Loki拿回他的刀以确保没有人生还。Stark将他的武器扔到地上，发出一声沉重的撞击声，然后靠到墙上，他将掌根压向双眼，沉沉的喘息。

Loki想要做出评价，但随即判断出在他还需要Stark的时候完全的疏远他会是多么的不明智。于是他任对方沉溺在愤怒或者内疚或是其他什么在他脑中穿梭的情绪中。

“我改变注意了，” 过了一会后Stark说。“我不想当海盗。”

“很好，我不太想要更多船了。占领行动太无趣。”

“无趣⋯⋯你脑子里真的不正常，是吗？” Stark问，Loki僵了片刻而后转回去对着凡人。

“我愿意做需要被完成的事。不论一切代价的生存下去。” Loki告诉他。“那些崇高的理由并没有好到可以为达到目的的手段辩护。不管如何，生命被停止了，而那些死去的人不在乎你的理由。那些仅仅只是安抚你自己道德心的工具。所以别跟我讲你的道德课还有到这儿来。我们得确保我们在朝着对的方向走。”

Stark在他的人生中第一次保持了静默，朝Loki走去，好看看那些操控界面。

 

* * *

 

 

Loki对技术不熟。至少不是这种技术。所有那些显示屏和数据还有数字还有各种图表对他来说没有任何意义。相反Stark看着这一切，眼睛立刻变得犀利而精明。有些显示屏悬浮在空中像透明的幻象，而那就是Stark最先着手的。他伸手把些什么移到他们周围。

“看看那，我几乎感觉回家了。”

“意思是？”

“意思是我是个天才并且凭着我自己的技术走在了正确的方向上。” 那对Loki来说简直没能解释任何事。Stark又看了一圈，叹了口气。“我实在太累了，” 他评论着，揉了揉眼睛。“你以前坐过这种飞船吗？”

“没有。你有吗？” Stark哼了一声。

“没有，但像我说过的⋯⋯我是个天才。过来给我翻译任何我指到的东西。”

Loki不喜欢被这样命令，但他没有发表意见。他们需要把这艘船转向正确的方向，在他们处理掉那些尸体之前。他走上去站在人类身边。

“但是你可以吗？” Stark问。“翻译，我指。我注意到你总是能弄明白而且不知怎么的你总是能被明白，但我有种感觉不是因为你会说多种语言。”

“通语，这不重要。我能翻译。我们应该继续。”

“好吧，” Stark同意，不急于要结论。他开始指着显示屏上的各段文字而Loki把他们大声读出来。这花了些时间。但他完成后人类停了片刻就只是盯着那些显示屏，然后伸手开始在上面拖动起什么来。

“你在干什么？”

“嘘。”

Loki吞回了他想要对那做出的回应，只是看着。Stark继续在各处调节着，他的眼睛不时的滑到第二个或是第三个悬浮在空中的显示屏上去。然后突然间第四个出现在其他三个之前，Loki不用问就认出了一张星际地图。

“所以明确的说我们是要往哪走？” Stark问。

“那不重要，仙女座的某处。”

“好吧，可是我们不该向着银河系走吗？”

“什么河？”

“银河⋯⋯我们的星系，” Stark说。

“你把我们的星系叫做⋯⋯” Loki停下来吸了口气。“你们凡人真是可笑。”

“为什么？当你在地球上抬头看，星系的剩余部分看起来就像一条宽敞的银色大路穿过天空。那很配。”

“它仍旧是个可笑的名字。”

“随便吧。所以我们不该是向着银河系走吗？因为我不确定仙女座是在同一条路上。”

“那会很不明智，选一条路直接通向⋯⋯那个⋯⋯我们的星系，因为如果有人在追踪我们，他们会在那个方向上探查。”

“好吧，有道理，替代路线，一条迂回路径。”

“是的，而且我不确定我们有足够的水源，存粮或是能量直接飞到Midgard。”

“不，你是对的，” Stark说。“我知道我们至少有两百万光年远，如果没有更远，也许更远得多。我甚至不知道要花多久才能到那。”

“我也不确切的知道，但是考虑到那个我们得绕一条更远的路，中途停下几次补充需要的东西⋯⋯也许是燃料。”

“不用了，看起来我们有太阳能面板，” Stark说，然后继续就这个话题说下去而Loki就只是对着他皱眉。“它聚集太阳能，所以我们只需要靠近一颗恒星然后让发电机充电。”

“啊，我知道了⋯⋯很聪明我猜。你明白那个是因为⋯⋯”

“我可能不明白所有的文字，但是图片帮了很大忙。”

Stark又伸手向显示屏，从星级地图上的一个点移动到另一个上，一条蓝色的粗线在两点间延伸开。一个小窗口弹出。

“让我猜猜，它写着计算中，” Stark说。

“是的，” Loki再次皱眉。那段字消失后蓝线就变成了绿线。

“新航线设定。” Stark宣布。

“这就是了？” Loki问。

“没错，一切搞定，” Stark回答。“Well，这没那么难，有个类似是自动飞行的设定已经开启了，所以我只是需要更改路线，但还是有太多关于这艘船的事是我还不了解的。没什么详细的说明是关于导航系统或者关于生命保障系统的，也没说明我们是否有任何防御系统或者什么，我甚至不知道我们怎么没有在这该是零重力的地方漂浮起来。” Stark用手摸了把脸深吸一口气。“至少现在我们在向着对的方向飞，我可以过会儿再改其他的，在我睡一觉后⋯⋯还有喝点什么，还有吃东西。”

“去，” Loki说。

“你准备做点什么？” Stark问。

“我去处理掉尸体，” Loki回答。“腐烂的肉体不怎么令人愉快。”

“而你打算怎么⋯⋯处理他们？”

“我把他们丢进太空。”

“对，当然了。” Stark望向四周，看起来有点茫然。“你可能想要拿走他们的东西⋯⋯我是指，武器，钥匙，弹药，那之类的东西⋯⋯我们可能用得上。”

“好吧。”

“说真的，任何看上去有用的东西。”

“我说了好，Stark。去休息，我们接下来的几天会有很多事做。如果有什么事我会叫醒你。”

“很确定你也该闭会儿眼睛，” 人类告诉他。

“几个小时内就去，” Loki回答。“你也许还想要洗一洗，” 他用一种意味深长的语气加了一句。不是说他比那个人类干净到哪儿去，但是不久就会的。他马上就又要沾上血了，所以现在清理毫无意义。

“好吧，随便吧，” Stark耸了耸肩然抓过他的枪往外走去。Loki在他身后盯着他看了一会儿，然后看回那些对自己来说仍然没什么意义的显示屏，除了明白那些写在上面的字外。他又皱了皱眉。

“嗯⋯⋯” 但是那不重要。他摇头，转向周围那些躺在地上的尸体。


	9. 适者生存

Tony躲开那些他知道有尸体堆积的地方。就算是懦弱吧，不想面对发生了什么，但他不在乎。想要走进小厨房而不遇上尸体是不可能的，但他快速的抓了些看上去能吃的东西和一瓶不论闻上去或是看上去都像是水的液体，不让视线对上地板上的血洼和料理台后的尸身。他先喝了点水，一边搜寻着可以清洗和睡觉的地方。他找到了一间房。有两张床，一张桌子和一堆橱柜。他又仔细的看了一圈，发现还有一间浴室。沐浴设施看起来不像是单纯的人类发明，甚至连淋浴喷头和隔间都那么奇怪，还有门把手也是。他还找到了面镜子，但很难从上辨认自己的轮廓。他的头发很长，比过去几年的都长，胡子也是。它已经不是他一贯修饰齐整的山羊须，而是覆盖整个下巴的络腮胡。他迟些得找把剃刀或是刀片什么的，但他现在不关心这个。他的脸苍白凹陷，比记忆中自己的样子要消瘦锐利得多。眼下是深深的黑眼圈，无神的褐色眼珠透过镜面回望着他。他实在太累，太精疲力尽，几乎毫无生气，而且实在太脏了。

他先吃了些东西，不多，只是确保不会饿死的量。他已经太久没有正常进食了，如果因为吃太多而生病的话就太蠢了。他机械的咀嚼着，尝不出任何味道。然后在几个月里的第一回，脱下了衣服。太他妈的脏了，到处都是，令人作呕。他弄明白了怎么样开水，并且找到了些肥皂，再一次的，那看上去也像是个宇宙发明。水根本不够热，但对他冻僵的四肢来说已经是美妙至极。水流冲走了皮肤上的污垢，头发和胡子里的泥泞，感觉太好了。他想起了逃离阿富汗后洗的第一个澡。那是在一个美军的营地里，水是那么的美妙而不是什么会伤害他的东西，而第一次近距离的看着自己的旧伤疤和新伤口，感觉是那么的不真实。现在他也有那种不真实感，只不过大部分是因为其他的原因。那是他已经很久没有感受到的温暖，而污泥和鲜血的刺鼻气味也渐渐的被肥皂和水的干净的气息所取代。对伤疤的审视倒是一样的，即使他这次并没有受到太多的伤。大部分的伤最终都会痊愈消失。这感觉就像是他人生中洗过的最棒的一次澡。

他们逃出来了，他们做到了，他们正在回家。只不过是需要为此杀一堆的陌生人而已⋯⋯操。

他将前额靠在浴室的金属墙上，让温水冲刷过头和后颈。水流顺着背脊滑下，舒缓着肌肉，他深深吸了几口气。胸口的烦闷没有缓解，脑中的混乱也还在。他杀了人，同意了杀人，让自己得以逃跑。

妈的，他没法为自己辩护，他不该为自己辩护。他必须得看着镜子里的自己然后接受事实。他知道该竭力反对，知道应该说不的，但这些此刻都不再重要。死去的人不在乎你的理由。该死的Loki和他操蛋的小型演说。死去的人不在乎。那些散乱的躺在船上各个角落的尸体们不在乎他现在是不是良心不安，他们反正都死了。Loki是对的，即使自己有什么高尚的理由去杀人，死去的人都不会在乎。那只会让他觉得不那么内疚而已。如果他能证明这些人真的是让别人生活在水深火热中的冷血杀手的话，屠杀他们的行为就会在突然间变得无所谓了吗？不，他动了手，他让那些人在一无所知的情况下被杀死，即使到头来发现他们是些恶棍之类的人，也不能改变他已经做出的选择。他说给自己听的那些漂亮的场面话也只是会让自己感觉好些罢了。

因为什么才是真相呢？真相是他被吓坏了，怕回到那儿去，怕再次被抓起来，听凭别人的摆布。Loki说的没错。他不愿意冒那个险。一点也不。要不就是这个，要不就是冒险，他没有别的⋯⋯不，死去的人不在乎。有个声音在他脑子里，一个非常烦人的声音，让他记起Steve Rogers告诉过他的话，一个更好的人宁愿死也不会为了自私的理由去杀人，一个更好的人不会做出他这样的决定。但他不是那个更好的人，所以他没有其他的选择。曾经有人告诉他，说他不是那个可以做出牺牲的人，他那时证明了那话是错的，而现在他又一次证明它错了，只不过这次用的也许是最糟糕的证明方式。是的他做了牺牲，只不过牺牲的那个不是他自己。他想要生存下去想要逃离那一切。那是一个决定，而他必须得接受它。他必须得记住从那里逃脱的代价，记住自己愿意付出的价码。自己为了活下去而愿意做的事。

他从没想过自己能做出这样的事。但当他逃离那个洞穴的时候，他变了，看见自己制造的武器，在那洞穴中受难，心脏处的弹片，弧反应器，还有Yinsen的空洞死去的眼睛，这一切的一切让他成了另一个人。而现在，如果谁还觉得他在这一次的逃脱后还跟以前一样，觉得这不会改变他，那么这人实在是愚蠢之极。这一次他有Loki的锐利绿眸，轻柔黑暗的声音还有残酷的事实陪伴在身边，而不是Yinsen睿智耐心的话语和温柔的教导。那个洞穴使他变得更好，使他想要做得更好，让他认真审视起自己的人生和那些由自己造成的伤害，给他一个全新的目标。而这个对他做了什么？这个把他变成了什么？

他狠狠的将拳头击向墙，那很疼，但他全身都在疼，所以也没什么差别。于是他一次又一次的击打着，直到能感觉到来自新伤口的刺痛和流淌过指关节的血。他深深的吸了几口气，但片刻后所有的力气就都消失殆尽，他沿着墙滑到了浴室地上。过了会儿后，他才意识到自己在哭，那种激烈的，破碎的啜泣，从嘴中跑出来。那过去的几个月，那个监狱，那些痛楚，饥饿， 恐惧，那些在寒冷黑暗中前行的日子，还有最终压垮他的那过去的几个小时。Loki现在不在这看不到。他不会用厌恶的眼神注视着自己，嘲笑着自己的软弱。现在不用再顾忌什么，温暖的水流总归会将眼泪冲走。痛苦，那么多事都是那么痛苦，但同时他能感到有些什么沉重的东西从他胸口被移开了。

死去的人不在乎，而他只是想要回家。

 

* * *

 

 

最后他整理好情绪，走出了那间浴室。他觉得麻木不堪。就像这几个月来一直按压着的情绪最终都喷涌而出，留下一个空洞的外壳。他本想要再硬塞点吃的下去，但又很确定自己会全都吐出来，于是他转而去找些干净的衣服。一个接一个的拉开那些橱柜，他先是找到了些工具，有些看起来很简易，像是带有不同接头的螺丝刀，造型奇怪的扳手，但是大部分的工具都是他从未见过的。他实在太累，没办法燃起任何好奇心，所以只是又关上了柜门，继续搜寻着。他还找到了武器，基本上都是小型的枪支。接着他终于发现了一些衣物。它们对他来说都太大了，但是还算干净，而现在这就已经足够了。不管怎样，他都打算要去睡一会。他抓上条长裤，用腰带捆在腰上以防滑落，然后将一件过大的内衫从头顶套过。他看上去绝对可笑之极，但他不在乎。

他直直的走向床，把自己扔到了上面。他已经在地板上睡了不知道多长时间，所以这床又一次让人感觉不真实。没有关灯，因为他实在是厌倦了黑暗。累到无法再思考，他迅速的陷入了睡眠，疲惫感终于开始起作用。

他毫无概念自己睡了多久，但是醒来时仍旧觉得累。一点都不出奇。他可能是精疲力尽了，但他的睡眠还是毫无规律可言。躺在床上的感觉是那么陌生，整个环境也很陌生，而且潜意识里他很可能仍在警惕着，担心着他们跑得还不够远，担心突然间那个人和他的手下就会对他们出击然后把他们拖回去。所以不，他没有睡太久。他不能。他花了点时间聚集起思绪，然后想起自己到底在哪。他坐起来揉着眼睛，想要起来再喝点水，可能再去试着吃点什么。他看向四周，然后几乎心脏病发。

“他妈的见鬼了，你在这里干什么？” Tony大吼道。Loki正坐在两张床间的地板上。他现在也已经清理干净了，穿着长裤，但是光着脚赤裸着上身。他背靠着墙，双手停放在曲起的膝盖上。那是个Tony如今已经很熟悉的姿势，Loki总是这样坐着。

“还有你见鬼的为什么不穿衣服？” Tony又问。

“在我还带着这些的时候，无论穿什么都会是相当困难的事，” Loki说着抬起了自己被铐住的手。好吧。“我不得不撕开上一件衣服就为了脱掉它。”

“好吧。你在这干什么？”

“如果我们离对方太远的话，那将是⋯⋯呃⋯⋯不太明智的⋯⋯以免有人追上我们。又或者我们遭到袭击。”

“好吧，” Tony皱眉。Loki没有看他，而是直视着前方的虚无。Tony盯着Loki看了一会，然后认出了对方眼中的东西，忧虑警惕，跟自己无数次在镜子中看到的一样。那几乎总是意味着一件事；梦魇。

“睡得不好？” 他问。

“一直有人在警惕着会比较好，以防⋯⋯”

“没在听我说话，我懂了。”

“懂什么？” Loki声音里短促的语调同样昭示着表面下就要爆炸的怒火。这挺好的，Tony终于能够抓住Loki声音中的这些细小的暗示了。他现在可以更好的猜出Loki是仅仅在诅咒，还是在愤怒中，又或者是真的尝试要勒死他。

“是床的原因，” 他停了很久然后说道。Loki皱起眉终于看向他。“它太软了，” Tony继续说。“我们在那操蛋的糟糕地板上睡得太久以至于我们都习惯了。愚蠢的床睡起来感觉就是不对劲，让人难以入眠。我也是这样。”

Loki又看了他片刻。

“是的，” 他低声的说，然后转开了视线。他动了动，让身子更多的靠着墙面，手铐发出叮当的脆响。“是床的原因。”

“是啊，” Tony赞成。“愚蠢的床。” 他一直看着坐在地上的神族。甩脱掉最后的几丝睡意，他的脑子终于又以正常的速度运作起来。

好吧。Tony从床上起来，穿过房间走到橱柜前。他打开柜门开始搜寻起来。然后抓了几样东西又走回到Loki身边，靠着对方坐下。

“把手给我，” Tony说。Loki又一次转向他，仍旧皱着眉。Tony展示出自己从柜子里抓来的几件工具。了然的神色浮现在Loki脸上，然后他抬起手好让Tony可以看看那副手铐。

“突然间信任我了？” 他问，Tony从鼻子里哼了一声。

“我能把你扔出去多远，我就有多信任你。” Tony说。他的视线固定在那副手铐上，从各个角度研究着它，尝试着弄清楚锁芯的机构原理。一段意味深长的沉默是他得到的唯一回应，于是他继续说下去。“现在是这样的，驯鹿游戏。记得我们之前谈过的吗？走一条更远的迂回路径回家，中途必须停下几次，还得摸清楚这艘船的情况，这些都意味着一件事；就是我们将在很长一段时间内都得跟对方困在一起。” 他终于找到了手铐的开关处，于是他知道该从何开始下手了。

“我知道你已经说过你需要活着的我，可是你需要的好像不仅仅是个活着的我而已。”

“是这样吗？” 神族问。

“是啊，纠正我如果我说错了，我没法不注意到一点，你对如何驾驶这艘船一点概念都没有，” 他抬头看向Loki。“对吗？” Loki只是眯起了眼睛，一句话都没说。

“我猜就是，” Tony评价道，又回到手头的活上。“所以你不仅仅是需要我当你的肉盾而已。因为没错，我懂的，他们想要活着的我，但你不怎么关心这个。一开始你会想要我跟着你逃跑，即使在我帮你搞定守卫逃出了那个监狱后你仍旧要带着我，原因很明显。这也是为什么我之前不想取下你的这点小配饰。”

“所以有什么不一样了？”

“不一样了的是你需要我驾驶这艘船。”

“我能够自己弄明白。”

“当然了，” Tony耸肩，然后又抬头看向神族。“但是你愿意冒那个险吗？”

Loki再次眯起眼睛，他没有错过Tony故意丢回来给自己的那句话。

“所以，” Tony继续。“我们得跟对方困在一起挺长一段时间，知道你不会杀我真是太好了，而如果我们想要回地球的话，我们就得要更合作些。到现在为止你明白我说的吗？”

“是的。”

“很好。别误会，我还是有点讨厌你⋯⋯非常讨厌。那些统治全世界的戏码不是我的菜。你杀了Coulson，这点我尤其厌恶，” 他说着扭了下手铐，让Loki嘶了一声。“我的错，这是个很巧妙的锁⋯⋯另外还有，用我的大厦去开启你的小传送口⋯⋯从个人层面上来说，那绝对是彻彻底底的侮辱。”

“你的重点是？” Loki问。

“我的重点是我不喜欢你，而你很显然也不喜欢我，但是我们需要合作。高效的，不是勉强的，那种‘睁着眼睛睡觉你会不会在背后捅我一刀’的合作不是我想要的。”

“停战？” Loki问，声音中带了点惊讶的意味。

“我更愿意把它叫做一个商业安排。你需要我，但是考虑到我对这部分的宇宙一无所知而且不会说任何这儿的语言，我同样也需要你。”

他在继续说下去前吸了口气。“而为了让那可行，我们得互相信任⋯⋯至少在一定程度上互相信任，至少是在我们到达终点前。”

“所以这就是你在表达你的信任？” Loki问。

“不，这是我在让你享受无罪推定1的待遇。这是我在相信你明白我是对的并且我说的是有道理的。这是我在迈出第一步，” 他说着，然后锁轻响了几声弹了开来。“因为你显然不会是那个先迈步的，” 他结束了谈话，将手铐从Loki腕上取下。苍白的肌肤在那下面淤青而又血迹斑斑。Tony没有等Loki开口就拉过他的另一只手，开始开那边的锁。

这一次没有花太多时间，因为他现在已经知道锁芯机括的原理。他们都在Tony摆弄手铐的时候保持着沉默。当Tony终于把锁链取下来时，他抬头又朝神族看去。

“好吧⋯⋯那真是让人失望。我想着至少会有点烟火什么的。” 他说着，把工具都丢到自己床上。

“我的精力已经耗尽。魔法非常的消耗能量。在能够施任何咒语前，我需要得回我的力量。”

“好的，很高兴知道这个，营养不良的神没法丢火球了。”

“我无论怎么都不能丢火球，” Loki点道。“那不是我所熟悉的元素魔法。”

“知道这点更好了，” Tony回应道。

他们在沉默中又坐了会儿。

“你觉得你能睡着吗？” Tony问。

“不。”

“我也是，” 他回答。

“Stark。”

“什么？”

“我不会回去，” Loki说。“我不能，我不会。所以如果他们找了过来，我不会让他们带走我。再也不会。” Tony直直的看着神族，而对方又将视线定在了前方的一片虚空中。“所以如果他们找过来，我会做任何事，任何事只要能远离他们。我不在乎要付什么代价，我不会回去。”

Tony花了一阵子去想那实际上意味着什么，然后他明白了，Loki绝望的想要远离那个监狱和他们的抓捕者们，绝望得跟自己一样。他们不会回去，不管发生什么。这一点是很清楚的。

“我们不会的，” 他告诉Loki，而他是认真的。

 

1\. 无罪推定：在没有证明有罪之前，应被视作无罪。


	10. 连接

“优先事项，这个词对你来说有任何意义吗？因为我觉得这么一个简单的词理解起来不会太困难！”

“显然是你，弄不清楚现在当务之急的事是什么。”

“Argh，我们需要弄明白这艘船是怎么运作的！” Stark说，再一次的，他就是在不停的重复着。

“我们已经试过了，我们除了尝试什么都没做。现在是时候关心下其他重要的事了。” Loki解释道。又一次的。Stark就是个牛脾气而且拒绝听从建议，而Loki真的已经到了忍耐的边缘。

“搜索船身和货物不是件‘重要的事’！” 人类回答道。“这儿就只有我们两个，而那些操蛋的货品又不会跑到哪里去！”

“是的，但是如果那些货品是什么值钱的东西，那么它的主人有可能会想把它找回去，我们得有所准备，” Loki告诉他。

“我懂那个，但是这个更加重要！你就不明白我说的吗！？” Stark现在抬高了他的声音，明显跟Loki一样挫败。

“我看不出我们还能做什么，” Loki坚持。“我也不觉得我有任何需要留在这里的理由。”

“因为我看不懂这操蛋的语言！” Stark尖锐的说。

“我已经把那可憎的显示屏上每一个字都翻译过了，不管你做什么，没有任何新词出现！”

“而你没发现其中的问题吗？” Stark问着，完全的转向了他。“有什么不见了，好吗？显示器上只展出了这艘船上的一小段信息，再没别的！而不论我做什么我都没法从那电脑里挖出更多的东西！更重要的是我甚至不能真的往里输入些什么！这些显示器对于实际数据输入来说毫无用处，这间房里甚至没有任何相配的远程操控设备！”

“你照样挺好的改变了航线，” Loki争论道。Stark捏着鼻梁，深深的吸了几口气。

“你知道当自动飞行或者其他任何系统需要手动输入而我没有任何头绪时会发生什么吗？Hm？” Stark问，他的眼中燃烧着怒火，而他的站姿紧绷而挫败。“我能改变航线是因为自动飞行系统已经被打开了，我只需要改变方向就行，但是那儿绝对得有几十个系统在运作着，而我没法访问它们。这是艘飞船，我需要能够操控它，否则你可以赌上你的屁股我们这趟愉快的旅程将以一堆的坠落，碰撞和一个大爆炸式的死亡为终结。”

“让我一遍遍的翻译相同的文字不会解决任何问题，” Loki告诉他。他们已经试了好几个小时去访问主系统，而唯一不同了的是随着时间过去他们都变得越来越暴躁。

“知道吗我真的好奇你一个人的话会做些什么，在得出任何信息之前就把所有懂得驾驶这东西的人都杀光。”

“我们只尝试了几个小时，我相信那不会那么难，” Loki严厉的回答。

“不，那不会，” Stark同意着抬起一只手梳过头发。“但是这么翻译让整个过程变得太慢了，如果我能自己读懂的话我就能干得快点儿，但是我们没时间让你教我这个……不管是什么的语言。”

“即使我想我也没办法教你，我自己并不说这种语言。” Stark皱眉。

“但是你在翻译。”

“通语，我告诉你了。那不一样。”

“好吧，也许是时候聊聊这个了，” Stark说着坐到了一把椅子上，带着些期待的看着Loki。“什么是他妈的通语？”

“我能使用通语，就像九届里其他神和其他古老种族一样。我能理解所有的语言同时我也被所有人理解。”

“那怎么可能？” Stark问。Loki能看到他的脑子在飞速转着，试着自己弄明白这个。

“你不会明白我的解释。”

Stark哼了声。“试试看。”

“那是自然界中的魔法，” Loki开始说。“但只是在一个很基础的，潜意识的层次，因为即使那些不懂法术的人也能够拥有它。”

“但是——”

“当你说话的时候我能懂你，因为我听到的是你词句中的意思而不是词句本身，而你听到的是我话语表达出的意思，和它们在你的语言中所存在的形式。”

“所以你其实明白的是词句的定义，而不是明确的那个词。”

“这是个简单化的解释，但仍然正确。如果没有观点藏于后面的话，词语就只是无意义的声响，所以发音不重要，重要的是意思。”

“但我猜一些特定的短语，俗语或者是双关话就不能被翻译得很准确了。”

“不错，有些短语存在于每种语言中，而有些是仅存在于某个世界，所以理解起来并不是那么容易。”

“标志，索引和象征，” Stark沉默了会儿后说。“有声的符号和他们的意思相关，因为词语只是声响的组合，而它们和所象征的东西的相关性赋予了它们意义。那些所象征的东西又和其他象征物有强烈的相关性，而那就定下了词句的意思。”

Loki看了那个人类片刻。“那是个令人吃惊的准确的描述。”

“我是个天才，虽然那只是高中标准的语言知识。你也是这么阅读的，是吗？写下来的词语和说出来的话一样，只不过它们是可见的，所以它们就是连接着同样语义内容的符号，就像说出来的词和发音一样。”

“仍然正确。”

“我完全想不出那怎么可能！” Stark惊叹。“我是说当然了你能明白词句的意义而不用真的理解具体的声音或者字形，这是一回事，但是能够把想说的内容投射给别人，让我把它听成那些我可以理解的象征，而你仅仅只说出了它的涵义……好吧不，我不懂这个，我的头已经因为这些毫无科学可言绝对不可能发生的事疼起来了。”

Loki低声轻笑。“你确实漏掉了些基本概念，因为你对星系法则和宇宙力量的了解有限。”

“了解有限？” Stark挑起一边眉毛问道。

“我能够明白词语的意思，因为它们存有力量，象征和符号也是这样，而他们的力量来自于组成宇宙的能量。”

Stark盯着他看了挺长一段时间，眼神中带着难以捉摸。“好吧这就够了，我们已经聊得太过新奇了，不符合我口味。谈话结束。我不想再听到任何关于你的小仙女神奇魔法的事了。”

Loki可以承认他被逗乐了。“但是你在获得更高等的知识，Stark。我觉得你该感到荣幸，因为我愿意跟你分享这么多。”

“更高等的知识？我不这么认为，” 人类用一种明显不以为然的声调说。“那不是什么高等知识，那是神奇的胡扯狗屁，而我见鬼的要被逼疯了。我们现在能回到那个操蛋的问题上吗？”

“好吧，” Loki同意了。他们越早弄明白怎么驾驶这艘船越好。“我们显然漏掉了什么。”

“你是在开玩笑吧。”

Stark回到他的显示屏边，而Loki开始绕着房间走动。他在舰桥中心那个较大的座椅周围搜寻着，他觉得那应该是船长或者指挥官的位置。就像Stark之前说的那样，那儿没有控制界面或者任何看上去像是能够操控这艘船的东西。说真的，那座椅看起来就仅仅是个供人坐下的东西而已，但是Loki不那么想。一定有点什么。他们早些时候就注意到舰桥上有个相当大的观察窗，但是它被从外面遮盖起来了。那些遮盖的防护罩显然是可移动的，只不过他们还没弄明白怎么移动它们。一定有点什么能够控制这所有的东西。Loki继续搜寻着，而他的视线停在了指挥官座椅旁边的一个圆形凹槽上。他用手指划过凹槽。

“这是干什么用的？” 他问。Stark看向了他。

“不知道，但它是空的。有可能是个全息显示器，又或者就只是个杯架。”

“对于杯架来说这太大了，” Loki观察着。圆槽大约有十五公分宽，而且并不太深。

“我想这儿应该是放某种东西…… 哦！”

“什么？” Stark问。

“我马上回来，” 神族说着转身走出了房间，不顾Stark还在后面叫着他。

他仍旧太累了，他早就该想到的。好在走到那个放置着所有从船员尸身上搜来的武器和配件的地方并没花太久。他在那堆东西里搜寻了一番然后又返回舰桥。

“记得你跟我说要在丢弃尸身前拿走任何看上去有用的东西吗？” 他一回去就向人类问道。

“然后？” Stark问。Loki举起了一件薄薄的金属物件当做回答，那是他从某个死去的船员头上取下来的。“哦！那是个头戴对讲器吗？”

“它的前主人把它戴在头上，” Loki说着走回到主座椅前，将那小小的金属带状物放到圆槽中。大小正合适。当它滑到位时，它整个儿都被一种淡光点亮了，但除此之外再没别的。

“好吧，所以那就是放置它的地方，” Stark观察着拿起了金属圈。它不是一个整圆，圈身相当薄，而且几乎连两公分半的宽度都没有。“Well，没有对讲器什么的，所以绝对不是个普通的耳机，但它看起来在内侧尾端确实是有接收器的，” Stark注意到。他从各个角度都看了一遍，然后将手指沿着它的边缘滑过，就在那儿，微弱的光芒亮了起来，同时一个屏幕显现了出来，跟那些悬浮的显示屏一样，只不过小一些。“哦，我明白了，” Stark说道，将手指再次在同样的地方滑过，只不过这次是向着相反的方向。侧端的微光和悬在金属圈两端间屏幕消失了。

“所以它是用来干什么的？” Loki问。

“是时候弄明白了，” Stark宣布着，将它戴上。他调整着金属圈好让它正好环住头骨，两端贴着他的太阳穴。

“你知道你在做什么吗？” Loki问。

“不，” Stark回答，然后将手指再次滑过那个侧端。微光亮了起来，而Stark几乎是同时向前跌去，他猛地抓住身边的座椅让自己不至于摔到地上。

“Stark？”

“我没料到这个……我很好……哦……这……” 他轻轻摇晃着头，然后重新睁开了眼，仍旧没有放开座椅。“哦这很棒……这真是太棒了……哦操。”

“什么？”Loki不耐烦的问道。

“除了那些基础的控制界面外，再没有任何手动的操控系统了，” Stark回答道。他的目光飘忽着，眉端紧锁。“因为你必须得直接跟船体交流。”

Stark直起了身子，向上看去，图像和文字在他眼前的显示屏上飞速的移动。

“哦这就像是我的头盔内显的老大哥……哦这真是太惊人了，难以置信。”

“你在说些什么？” Loki强硬的问道。

“我需要直接命令这艘船！” Stark说着。他的声音已经不再有那种惊讶的语调，而是转为了兴奋与激动。

“怎么直接命令？”

“嘘……不等等……我需要搞清楚这个。” Stark又皱起了眉，他的脸上带着种全神贯注的表情，而Loki只是盯着他。一定是和那个耳机有关，但是神族还不知道究竟是什么。接着Stark开始咕哝起来，显然是在跟他自己说话，只不过是想得太大声了。

“不……太抽象了……电脑需要明确的数据……明确的数据……不不……慢点儿……哦我的天啊这真是……简洁，数字，代码……明确的代码，数据……来吧……来啊。”

Loki惊讶的抬头看着几个悬浮屏忽然在他们周围出现，显示着不同的数据，各种图表和文字。

“这是你做的吗？” 他一边问着一边看向四周。

“获取信息而已……哦……哦等等……我想我找到……”

观察窗外的防护屏开始滑开，露出了外面的太空景象。Loki能看见船头在他们眼前，而宇宙就在他们周围。有些星星因为他们航行的速度而变得十分模糊，但那些离得远的看上去很清楚。无论如何，这都是副绝妙的景致。

“你是怎么能在突然间就办到这个的？” Loki问。

Stark又看向他，眼睛再次聚焦在他身上。一抹微笑浮在唇边。

“这是DNI！神经直连接口，” Stark的语调示意这该是个什么令人惊叹的东西，不管它是什么。然后他的目光又再次从Loki身上移开，也许他在盯着那个悬浮屏，也许什么也没在看。“非常先进的一个，数据转换速率实在是不可思议，而它甚至不需要任何人造脑内接收器……哦这真是难以置信……我甚至不知道这些感应器是怎么能这么好的收集一切信息……直接意义……哈！让外星语言和魔法演说见鬼去吧，你好啊科学，我太想你了宝贝！” 接着人类陷入了沉静。显示屏在无人碰触的情况下不断地弹出来，在周围移动。那个凡人看上去像是迷失在了他自己的小世界里。

“Stark！” Loki叫他的名字。人类花了好长一段时间才把视线再次聚焦在Loki身上。那双眼睛大而明亮，满载着兴奋。“所以你能用它操控这艘船的什么？”

那儿又是那种微笑了……不，应该说是那种自鸣得意的笑，挂在人类的脸上。

“给我点时间……还有一切。”


	11. Alyndor

这艘船上的工艺技术简直不可思议。一开始的全息影像界面直接让他联想到自己发明的技术，所以他很有信心能够借此操控这艘船。而当事实证明并非如此时，他的沮丧简直无法用言语来形容。不只是因为他跟Loki的协议要求他必须有能力驾驶这艘船，还因为有科技系统摆在他面前，而他却无法控制或进入其中。就在这时，DNI出现了！

当然能量武器也是挺有趣的，Tony也打算进一步探究它们的运作原理，因为它们看来跟他的冲击光束和单束光炮非常不同，却也一样有效，所以就算已经不再制造武器，他依然可以把这种技术应用到其他地方，或许还能用在他的盔甲上。他也想搞清楚这船在零重力的状态下是如何做重力补偿的，对此他心中已有一些理论，但仍需证实。那也是可以应用到许多方面的技术，噢NASA会为了得到这种技术而任他予取予求的……虽然早在他为他们设计卫星软体时他们就已经如此。他也满确定这艘船上的太阳能电池比地球的先进许多，所以这也是需要深入查看的事。而他甚至还没时间去看船上有没有装空气或水源滤净器。当你可以直接净化和循环利用一切时，谁还会想要带着一大堆氧气和水到处跑啊？他也等不及要仔细看看那些装置了。这些全都非常棒，但DNI……噢，DNI是这整个科技蛋糕顶端的一颗美丽樱桃。他打算彻底地把这艘船反向工程一番。太棒啦。

他想要多花点时间去探索主机和船上搭载的系统，因为这是个如此崭新且不可思议互动方式。在第一次激活金属环时，他的思绪被直接涌来的大量资讯淹没。然后他设法集中注意力，而那感觉真是美妙。语言的隔阂不再是问题；DNI传送到他脑中的并非字句，而是概念与纯粹的数据。这很奇怪，但他突然了解Loki所说关于通语的事。这大概就跟它差不多。他仍然可以叫出显示屏，但他不需要，那显然是给其他船员看的，一些轻微调整可以交由其他人来完成，让指挥官能够专心地与主机联系。当初Tony不用DNI就能改变他们的航线也是类似这种原理。这真是令人赞叹。这跟他穿着盔甲时的感觉类似，但又截然不同。类似的地方在于他也能看见资讯，知道自己跟船是连接在一起的，且可以轻易地做出调整，不同的部分是他跟盔甲没有相连到这种程度。他的确有打算要设计类似的东西，一套更有效率的控制系统，但他还目前的程度还远不及这艘船上的技术。

总的来说，他已经感觉比之前好多了。他仍然离家非常遥远，周遭也仍危机四伏，但这些科技产品让他心情变好。他又能再次思索未来了。他真的在想着接下来自己要做什么，以及他该如何利用这些东西。DNI无庸置疑地会让他的盔甲变得更棒。他很希望能有JARVIS在身边，这样他就可以把他连上这艘船的主机，这主机拥有非常先进的科技，但却没有人工智能。这就是为什么它还需要个指挥官。将外星科技与他自己的创新发明结合，这所带来的无限可能性简直太让人兴奋。

要不是Loki过来打扰的话，他打算一直待在主控室里探索这艘船。不过他的头已经开始隐隐作痛，所以他决定之后再继续探索。他仍需要时间适应DNI，过度使用可能会导致伤害。所以他向Loki解释DNI的运作原理，解释资讯是如何在指挥官和船之间移转。神族看起来很感兴趣，虽然每当Tony说到某些冗长的科技术语时他就皱起眉头，那些字词通语大概没办法传达得很清楚。神族当然想要亲自见识一下。一开始Tony拒绝了，不过Loki告诉他别这么贪心地巴着新玩具不放，然后从他手上把DNI拿走。

随之而来的是好几小时的争论不休，因为Loki无法指挥这艘船。他能了解传送过来的资料，所以这大概印证了Tony对于这原理跟通语差不多的想法，但他却不能对船下达指令。这当然令他感到愤怒，因为这烦人的机器竟敢违抗他（之类的）。最初他们只是在争吵。Tony试着向Loki解释说他必须传送清楚明白的数据给电脑，这样它才能理解。Loki则抱怨这船太笨了才会无法理解他的指令。

然后这场争论变成讨论，而天知道过了多久，他们才得出结论，就是Loki作为一个魔法使用者，他以一种完全不同的方式感知世界，他可以感应到各种能量和事物的运作原理，而这些东西对于非魔法使用者来说是不可见的，所以从一开始，他的整个思考方式就非常不同于目前所需。这时，整场讨论就变得有趣起来。Tony解释说自己借由编程，主要是创造JARVIS，使得他对于电脑内在的运作原理非常熟悉，包括数据的处理过程以及怎么做可以让自己迅速被理解，怎么做会造成矛盾进而产生错误。Loki的思考方式太过抽象，所以他无法跟电脑用相同的逻辑思考。

这就像是某人试着用数字散发出的颜色频率和波长来解决一道数学题似的。Tony可以解决这道方程式，电脑需要他解决这道方程式，而Loki知道答案，但不是借由计算得来，而是因为那里有着某种存放了所有答案的巨大宇宙能量，而Loki可以听见它们的回响进而找到解答。而这时整场讨论抽象到快让Tony吃不消。为了结束这场辩论，他告诉那神族：是的，他的思维模式跟电脑差异太大，所以他跟电脑合不来，不过他可以学，只需要花些时间和专注力，然后把思维方式调整到跟电脑一致。Loki对这件事完全不加考虑，说学习如何简化思绪只会浪费他的时间，反正Tony可以控制这艘船。Tony没有纠正他，其实Loki的思考和理解能力并没有比Tony好，他们只是不一样而已。不过他已经知道偶尔满足一下对方的虚荣心对他有好处，而且也让Loki变得更好相处。也不是说Tony得撒谎什么的，因为你不能否认那位神族确实非常聪明。

 

* * *

 

在主控室的事告一段落后他们吃了些东西，然后走到货舱去进行那个Loki一直叨叨念念的小小全面搜索。储货区就跟Tony所记得的一样大。他们分别从两边开始搜索，然后喊出各自发现的物品。

“我发现一些食物……至少我是这么认为。”Tony率先开口。

“这里有些桶装的化学药剂，我不清楚它的种类。”Loki从另一端喊道。

“有多少？”Tony问。

“五桶。我们最好别打开。”

“明智的选择，那可能有毒。”Tony一边翻找一边回答。“我发现更多那些疑似是食物的东西。你知道吗，附近大概有张清单可以告诉我们说他们究竟都运了些什么。”

“如果这些货物都是借由不正当方式取得的话就不会有。”Loki回答。Tony没有回应，因为这也有可能。

“找到些大型器具。”Loki随后说。“我还是不清楚它们能用在什么地方。”

“我等下就过去看看。”Tony告诉他，然后打开另一个大木箱。“我找到……我也不知道我找到什么。”他伸手探入木箱内一个已被打开的小盒子。“它们看起来像玻璃子弹……但我不认为那是真的玻璃，应该是某种相似的物质。”

“它们会发光吗？”Loki问。

“不会。”

“那就可能是空弹壳……我曾看过一些武器，里面填装的是会发光的小型圆柱物体。”

“可能吧。”Tony表示同意，把盒子放回去。那也是他可以进一步查看的东西。

“Stark！过来这里！”神族喊道，Tony从木箱上跳下来走过去。

“怎么了？”

“看看这个。”Loki说，然后Tony看入木箱内。

“某种金属？”他问。箱子里有许多金属薄片，显然是要准备做进一步的加工。它泛着一种非常深的红，在影子底下几乎是黑色的。

“这可不是什么一般的金属。这是alyndor。”

“什么？”

Loki叹气。“那是这种金属的名称。它在九界中非常稀有且非常昂贵。”

“那不是好消息，对吧？有多昂贵？”Tony问。

“非常昂贵，九界中几乎只能在Nidavellir找到，而那些矮人严加看守着他们的矿藏。”

“矮人？”

“现在不是说这个的时候。”Loki阻止他继续问下去。

“好吧，那它到底有啥特别的？”Tony改问，不过他之后绝对会继续问有关矮人的事。

“它非常轻，但却很坚固，是锻造轻巧盔甲和刀剑的完美材料，但它最特别的地方在于它是最适合施咒的金属之一。”

这次换Tony叹气了。“好吧，我们又回到龙与地下城的话题了……解释一下吧。”

“每件盔甲、头盔、刀或剑都只是块金属，虽然一块金属也能造成很大的伤害，但这种武器几乎不足以让神族或其他永生物种受伤，也无法抵挡他们的攻击。附魔的武器比其他刀剑还要锋利，附魔的盔甲可以阻挡的攻击不是单纯的金属或皮革可以承受的。但不是所有金属都适合施咒。矮人是最擅长锻造魔法武器和盔甲的种族，但不只是因为他们的技术，还因为他们拥有最好的材料。”  
“所以这种金属非常适合制造魔法武器。”

“或其他任何物品。”

“我们有多少这种东西？”Tony问。

“我已经数了十二箱，但我认为旁边几排里面装的也都是。”

Tony的手指穿过发间。这可不妙。

“所以你觉得它的主人可能想把这东西要回去，是吧？”

“是的，很有可能。”

“太好了。”Tony环顾四周然后想了一下。“等等……用来锻造武器和盔甲的稀有金属、空弹壳、化学药剂、配给口粮……”他回头看着Loki。“我想他们是要前往战区。”

Loki也看了看四周，看着那些箱子。“我想你可能是正确的。”他表示同意。“Skrull帝国目前情势不稳，许多星系都处于动荡状态。在我们说话的同时可能就有几百支军队在交战。”

“而我们正在前往那里的途中？为什么？”Tony问。

“因为，不管你相信与否，混乱的情势对我们有利，比起和平地带，动乱之处更易于躲藏。”

“也更容易有生命危险。”Tony评论道。

“只要我们好好利用手上的筹码就不必担心……目前看来，我们有很多可以交易的物品。战争是件代价高昂的事，不管哪一方都会需要补给品。”

“但你想留着那些金属。”Tony说。

“是的。”Loki毫不迟疑地答道。“如此珍贵的物品不能轻易拿去交换。”

“那好，让我们看看这里还有什么。”

Loki点头，于是他们继续搜索那些货物。关于战区的事，Tony说对了，因为他们发现医疗用品、小型工具组、各式各样的卫生用品、更多的化学药剂（可能是燃料），阻隔性材料（显然是用于帐篷或伪装），还有些Tony确定是备用零件的东西，虽然他不知道它们是用于哪种运输工具。看来就算他们目前身处宇宙的另一头，战争依然不会改变，不管在哪里军队所需的物品都是相同的。他们唯一没有的东西就是武器，虽然他们有空弹壳和alyndor，但没有枪枝或炸药。Tony内心觉得有点庆幸。他们已经拥有足够的武器可以保护自己，而他绝不打算重新开始交易军火。但这些货物总的来说真的可以让他们拿去交换其他东西。总是有地方——尤其是被战争侵袭的地方——会需要医疗用品、食物或其他补给品。

“Stark。”Loki喊道。“我发现这里有一扇门。”

Tony从他之前踏着的箱子顶端爬下来，朝神族走去。他们没费什么功夫就发现了开启装置，片刻之后那扇巨门滑开，而Tony只是瞪眼看着。

“这是船的一部分还是属于战时补给品？”Loki问。

“这个嘛，它上面的确装了一些巨大的机枪。”Tony评论著并走进门内。他们所说的东西看起来像是架飞机，跟神盾局的昆式战斗机差不多大，而它的机翼下方装了些令人印象深刻的机枪。绝对不只是为了星际旅行，也可以用于一般的飞行任务，如果只是用在星际旅行上，那它的机翼也太多余了。“或许它是架小型的运输机，这样除非他们需要移动巨大的货物，否则就不用让母船降落。我的意思是，如果要让这么大一艘船从星球上起飞，为了让它脱离那个星球的大气层和引力，会耗掉超多能源。如果只是为了运送小型货物的话也太浪费了。”

“不管它是什么。”Loki说，走得更近，看着那架飞机。“它现在是我们的了，这将会非常有用。”

“是啊，当那些货物真正的主人开始找寻失物时那些枪就可以派上用场了。”

“对此我不会感到担心。虽然没错，会有一船的货物失踪，但不管那些失主是谁，比起寻找失物，他们手上还有更麻烦的事要处理……例如打仗。”

“所以他们不会有多余的人力来找。”

“大概不会，就算他们真开始寻找时，我们早就远走高飞了。”

“是我的错觉还是我们的情势真的越来越好了？”Tony问。他也已经站到飞机旁。他们或许也得看看里面是什么样子。

“确实如此。”

“我们可能真的能成。”Tony说。他现在才开始相信。他们有一艘船，船上还有极度先进的科技，他们有补给品、有武器，如果他们想要的话还有许多东西可以交易，而现在他们甚至还多了一架小型飞机。

“你可曾有怀疑？” Loki说。

“呃……有啊！”Tony告诉他，Loki笑了一声。

“过来！让我们看看我是否能够操作这东西，或者它也是需要某种过度简化的电子脑才能驾驶。”

“我就知道没法控制船让你心有不甘。”

“对此你应该心怀感激。”Loki说，同时Tony找到入口然后把它打开。只要牵扯到科技方面的事他都学得很快。“如果我可以开船……那还要你做什么？”

这听起来几乎像是威胁，但他的语调轻快。Tony一度觉得困惑，然后他逐渐意识到Loki现在心情正好。他们找到的那些货物，使得他们能够顺利回去的机会大大增加。或许发现alyndor是最主要的原因，适合魔法用途的稀有金属。那语调，那眼里闪烁的光芒……Loki想要仔细查看那金属的渴望就跟Tony对DNI和船上其他科技一样。对于自己跟Loki那种想要统治世界的疯狂神族有相似之处，他不应该感到高兴，但这有助于维持他们之间的停战协议，而比起Tony自身的感受，前者才是当务之急。一旦他回到家，他有的是时间为此发愁，一旦他有Pepper在身旁，每天早上都能看到她的微笑，有JARVIS帮他接电话，当坏事发生时还有Rhodey在一旁让他无后顾之忧……他只想回家。目前他只有这艘船和Loki，他就是要靠着这些事物回地球去，而只要对达成目标有帮助的事他都可以接受。

“Stark！快过来！”Loki在飞行器内喊道。这爱指使人的小混蛋，但不管怎样，Tony还是跟了上去。


	12. 毋须着急

在过去几天，他和Stark似乎都决定是时候分开一阵子了，因为如果再继续这样讨论下去他们可能会杀了对方。那人类对他们船上可供研究的科技非常着迷，除了吃饭睡觉外就是在捣鼓那些东西。这正合Loki的意，因为他也有重要的事要处理。

为了回复魔力，他所要做的不只是吃好睡饱而已。他已经好几年没有长期处于失去魔力的状态了，除此之外，他目前还身处于宇宙中一个他不熟悉的地带。毫无疑问他者把他们带到离九界这么远的地方就是为了限制Loki的法力。好像这就能阻止他似的！他只要进行冥想，探索这个星系有什么宇宙能量可供利用。目前他无法和Yggdrasil的枝条产生联系。虽然——不像九界——他不是在一个抽象的平面上，但他会有办法的。他很清楚居住于这一带的种族倚赖的是科技而非魔法，就跟Midgard一样，但这不代表他的法力会被削弱。真要说起来，这反而会带给他极大的优势。那些只了解武器和枪枝所能的人没办法与他抗衡。不过他确实听说Skrull族几乎都具有变形能力。之后他得要亲自确认这一点。

他本来打算先用alyndor锻造几把匕首，但迅速意识到他们缺乏一些重要工具和材料。他们中途得在别处稍作停留，用手上的货物换取所需。对此Stark也同意。或许他打算为自己打造一套新盔甲。在此之前他还不确定Stark在锻造方面会不会派上用场，但目前看来他确实知道他们需要什么。Loki在锻造刀剑上很有天份，如果他自己能这么说的话，但盔甲又是另外一回事了。只要有正确的诱因，他肯定能说服Stark贡献一些他的技巧。不过可能要费一番工夫就是了。

所以他无法制造武器，不过他可以试着回复魔力。他坐在房内的地板上，出于某些原因他仍跟Stark共用一间房。因为如果在睡觉时他不知道那人类在哪的话，心中就会感到不安。那凡人近期内还不太可能背叛他，但Loki仍希望知道他在哪里，以防万一。他开始冥想，调和呼吸，让意识探索四周。在船上流动的那些能量让他很难连结到外层的宇宙空间。这需要极大的专注力。如果不能让自己熟悉非抽象平面内的宇宙能量的话，他就只能使用最基础的魔法。他知道有些种族对此非常擅长，尤其是Kree族*，所以他也能学会这么做。这只是时间上的问题。当他的意识触及到船外时他就能感觉到它的存在，就在那里任人取用，他只要学会怎么做就好了。如果他回到九界，这项技能就无用武之地。或许除了Midgard，因为它横跨两个世界。它在太阳系中有自己实质的位置，而同时它也连系在Yggdrasil的树枝上。这让它成为一个重要的战略据点。当不再沉浸于痛苦、愤怒以及复仇的欲望后，他总算能用清晰的头脑来思考这件事，他确定Thanos永远不会让他把Midgard留在手上。或许他会让Loki成为一个傀儡国王，一枚他手中的卒子，这跟Odin王那名为“与Jotunheim缔结永久和平”的计划差不多。生而为王……他的王国是一片死寂严寒的荒地，居住着怪——

他的注意力涣散了，意识也跟外面断了联系。他握紧拳头，微微喘息。他闭上眼，试着再次屏除心中杂念，但毫无成效，在冷静下来前他都无法再次尝试。他起身走向他们摆放饮用水的桌子，喉咙干渴且感到寒冷，他几乎肯定水一碰到他的嘴唇就会冻结成冰。但它没有，这也没有改善他的心情。

“Loki！”他抬头环顾四周，但没看到Stark。

“你在——”

“看来我们有内通。”Stark的声音再次响起，Loki意识到它是从上方某个角落传来。“指的是内部通讯系统。”不等他问Stark就先解释。“这样我们就算身处船上不同的位置，距离遥远也能沟通。”

“是的，我完全暸解你的意思。”Loki喊道。“你有什么事？”

“你可能会想来舰桥一趟。”

“我在忙。”他不耐烦地答道。他目前没有心情和Stark讨论事情。

“这很重要，相信我。”

Loki喝完剩下的水然后走出房。反正他也无法继续冥想。但Stark最好是有什么重要的事。

 

* * *

 

“有话快说，我还有其他事要做。”

“是啊，独自一人坐在地板上。真是好重要。”当Loki走进来时，Stark头也不抬地回答。他已经戴上了DNI环。

“你在监视我？”Loki问，声音里带点恼怒。

“没，我只是看一下你在做什么而已。”

“所以你在监视我。”

“别说得这么不堪嘛。”Stark说，然后总算转头看他。“我有些坏消息。”

“真是太好了。”Loki叹气并走向前。Stark升起几个大型显示屏，Loki仔细地看着。

“这是张地图。”他说。

“没错，那你觉得它有哪里不对？”Stark问。Loki眯起眼又看了一次。“考虑到我们的目的地是地球。”那凡人加上一句。

过没多久Loki就了解问题所在。

“它不完整。”他说。

“答对啦。”Stark说。Loki现在才注意到他声音里潜藏的恼怒。“我们的地图只涵盖了半个仙女座。再过去？什么都没有，一片空白，一点地图都没。”

“好吧。”Loki点头。“这会造成什么问题吗？我们飞行时要用到地图吗？”

“是的，我们要。”Srark用一种严肃的语气说，代表这不容辩驳。“看看外面。”他说。

Loki将视线转到视口，星辰在他们周围模糊地掠过。

“你知道我们现在前进的速度有多快吗？”Stark问。

“知道，我对此有个相当准确的推测。”Loki说。

“而你知道如果我们以这种速度飞行，却对前方一无所知会发生什么事吗？”他继续问。“容我示范一下。”他接着说，然后举起双手。“这是我们的船。”他边说边把手握成拳头。“而这是一颗我们不知道它存在的星球，因为我们没有地图。”他伸出手掌。“我们前进的速度很快，使得它好像是凭空冒出来一样。在这种速度下，任何闪避动作都是不可能的，所以唯一的结果就是……”他的拳头打在掌上。“这样！”他说。“懂？”

“就算没有你的表演我也能懂。”Loki干巴巴地回答。“不是有什么装置能警告我们这种事吗？”

“有啊，但就像我说的，以我们目前这种速度，当探测器侦测到障碍物并发出警告时就已经太迟了，我们根本来不及躲开。”

“那我们该怎么做？”

“我们需要一张地图，或好几张，我也不知道。”Stark揉揉脖子。“在仙女座和银河之间有什么常规贸易路线吗？”

“大概没有。”Loki回答。“如果有的话，这么大的交通流量我确定连Midgard都会注意到。”

“我也是这么想的……好吧，我们得到处问问看了。如果运气好的话我们可以找到一张范围涵盖银河或至少有涵盖到它一部分的地图……如果运气不好……”

“我们最远只能到目前地图涵盖的范围边缘。”Loki接着说。“或是到新地图涵盖的最远处。”

“如果我们能找到座标的话，也可以利用它们来做小范围的移动，但就算这样……”Stark的声音渐弱。

“这可能得用上好几年的时间。”Loki替他说完。他们可以取得仙女座其他部分的地图，这是肯定的，但在那之外？当然还有通往邻近卫星星系的路径，但他们家乡所在的星系距离仍非常遥远。

“是啊。”Stark表示同意然后摘下DNI，整个身体转过来看着Loki。“我是说我们也可能会突然走运。”

“我觉得比起运气，事实更加可靠。”Loki对他说。“我们还是务实一点比较好。”

“是啊，我也不会想靠运气。”Stark附和。这消息似乎令他闷闷不乐，发现新型科技所带给他的活力正逐渐消失。

“反正我也没什么要急着赶回去做的事。”Loki耸肩。闻言，Stark挑眉。“你不必这么惊讶，等我一回到九界，众神之父就会派Thor来捉我，好让我可以为我所犯的罪被监禁和惩罚。我不怎么急着想回到囚禁生涯。”

“那你干嘛还要回去？”Stark问。

“因为就算Thor设法抓到了我——这还不一定会发生——不管众神之父打算怎么惩罚我，绝对都比他者和他主人想对我做的事要好。”

“所以你不在乎这得花上很长时间。”那人类像在陈述一件事实。

“我们最终会回去的。我不在乎要花多久。反正结果都一样。”

“对我来说可不一样。”Stark突然发怒了。“还有人在等我！我的朋友、我的公司，我生活中的一切都在等我，而我可能已经离开有一年多了。”

“你在试着唤起我心中的人性吗？”Loki问。“这上次就没什么用。”

“上次我是在威胁你。”Stark回答，Loki轻蔑地笑了。

“我在乎与否并不重要。”他对那人类说。“又不是说我能改变目前情况好让我们早点到达目的地。”

Stark叹气，身体靠回椅背上。

“是啊，你是对的……只是……本来我终于看到能让自己回家的机会……而现在它又从我手中溜走，变回某种不知哪天才能实现的遥远梦想。看起来不再真实。”

“毋须苦恼！”Loki告诉他。“这并不会改善现况。”说完这句话后他转身准备离开。“我确定有许多事能让你打发时间。”

Stark没有回应，任他离去。

* * *

 

 

之后过了许久，Stark在厨房里找到他。那人类随手拿了些食物然后在他对面坐下，不发一语。有段时间他们只是沉默地坐着，Loki等着。Stark显然有话想讲，所以不必催促他自然会说。

“所以，我想你是对的。”

“我永远是对的。”Loki说。“你现在是指哪件事？”

“关于有可以让我打发时间的事物。我是说，没错，要这么久之后才能回去实在是糟透了…… _真的糟透了_ ，不过……或许他们认为我已经死了，或许他们还在寻找，不管是哪种，我都知道相对来说，地球那边一切都好。”Loki对此没有评论，所以Stark接着说。“我不是地球上唯一一个擅长打爆坏蛋的人，虽说他们显然没有我这么厉害，但他们会没事的。”

“Stark，你为何认为我会在乎？”

“让我说完。”Loki翻了个白眼，然后继续用餐。Stark接着说。“我的公司会没事的，根据我的遗嘱，所有的一切都会归到P……我信任的人名下，包括我的技术和盔甲，所有一切。所以就算他们认为我死了，他们也会没事的。”

“你能在今天结束前讲到重点吗？”

“如果这真的要用上这么长的时间……我得做…… _某些事情_ ……某些有创造性的事，不然我会彻底发疯的。所以我大概会开始处理我打算处理的一切，有很多技术等着去研究。”

“这到底跟我有什么关系？”

“我想要建一间工作室，而我需要你的帮助。因为这里只有你能帮我。我甚至没有人工智能来协助我。”

Loki看着他，若有所思。

“这对我有什么好处？”

“这是为了科学啊！”对此Loki只是又瞥了他一眼。“好吧，不闹了。反正不管我发展出什么超棒的技术，你大概也会因此得利。”

“你是要试着重造你的盔甲？”Loki问。

“如果可能的话。”Tony耸肩。“不确定我手上有全部的材料，至少现在没有。我可能得想出一套全新的设计。”

“你打算用alyndor来做吗？”

“这个嘛，你说过它既轻巧又坚固，听起来很不错。我得做些测试，看它是不是跟我用的金钛合金一样好，我还不知道。我需要间工作室，还得造些设备，然后才能真正开始做事。”

“我可能也会需要一些alyndor做的……装备。”

“怎么，你想要一顶带角头盔吗？”Stark撇嘴笑着。

“我们可以之后再讨论细节。”Loki告诉他。“如果你需要我的帮助，就必须拿东西来交换。一些用于自保的基本盔甲应该不是太过分的要求。”

“一件盔甲，而你会对它施咒。”

“这是当然。”Loki说。“谁知道呢，或许你能说服我也帮你的盔甲这么做。”

“不了谢谢，我的科技不想跟魔法扯上关系。”

“话别说太早，Stark。”Loki微笑。

“好吧，一言为定。”Stark说。“基本的盔甲。”

“当然不是一整套。”Loki说。“胸甲、前臂铠甲，还有内衬锁甲。”

“带角头盔？”

“别再闹了。”

“你对这种头盔玩笑应该早习惯了吧？”Stark自鸣得意地笑着。Loki只是不以为然地看着他。

过了一会，Stark再次点头，Loki继续吃着他的食物，对于他们这么容易就取得共识感到愉快。

“我们应该为这艘船取个名字。”Stark突然说道。

“为什么？”

“没有名字的船会带来厄运……至少我是这样听说。”

“我还以为我们不会倚赖运气。”Loki评论。

“取了也不会怎样啊。”Stark耸肩。“有什么建议吗？”

“我不在乎。”

“如果你不提些意见我就要叫它‘Bob’。”

Loki恼怒地叹了一口气。“好吧。你应该已经有几个想法了？”

“这个嘛，要我说既然这艘船是我们一起偷的，我们各自的所有权大概是……一半一半，对吧？所以一半的名字要跟我有关，另一半则跟你有关。”

“真是荒谬。”Stark无视他的评论。

“所以，我在想‘钢铁’是个满百搭的前缀词。”

“完全不意外。”Loki评论道。

“你该庆幸我没打算用‘Stark’。”他说。“好吧，显然我们不能用你的名字，或任何像是‘神’之类的头衔，因为那也太自命不凡了。”

“毕竟我们是如此谦虚的人。”

“没错，确实是这样。”Stark听起来被逗乐了。“或许用某个跟魔法有关的词，因为你是个术士之类的。”

“法师。”

“啥？”

“我是个法师，不是术士。”

“他们有什么差别？”

“术士通常是预言家或医者。他们需要魔法器具和饰物的辅助。而我不用任何卷轴、书籍或魔符就能施咒。我是位战士，不是什么穿着长袍且皱纹满布的老顽固，一生都待在尘封的图书馆里。”

“了解了，你是法师……呃……钢铁法师？”

Loki又叹了口气。“你高兴就好。”

“我觉得听起来不错。”

“我不在乎，Stark。”

“我就当那是个‘好’了。”那人类说。他快速地把剩下的食物塞进嘴里，然后起身去喝了些水。“我们明天就可以开始建造工作室了。”Stark在要离开厨房时说。“我们应该也要帮那架飞机取名字。”他在消失前喊道。

Loki又叹了口气。命运女神在上啊，难道他真的得被迫跟这人一起待上好几年吗？日复一日地忍受他那毫无意义的闲扯？要不是Loki目前还很需要他的话，早在他们抵达Midgard之前他就会在盛怒之下把他杀了。愚蠢的人类。

 

*Kree：是居住于Hala星的种族，一个以军事力量见称的国家。它的领导者是智能电脑Supreme Intelligence，代表性人物是来到地球的英雄Captain Marvel。(http://www.superherotalk.com/p/marvel.html)


	13. 加兰记（上）

抵达仙女座花了他们至少几周的时间。好吧，Tony猜测是几周，但他不能确定。船上用的是Skrull帝国日历，至少它显示了时间的推移，不过Tony可没去费心计算那相当于地球上的多少日子。自从他被抓来以后他就没法知道地球上过了多久了，但他注意到Skrull历的一天看起来比地球的短，他们的小时更长，所以总的来说，Skrull历的几周很可能相当与地球上的两个月。Tony强迫自己不再去做这种对比，因为那不停的在提醒他回家还需要多么长的时间。而他真的不想再思考这件事了。

当他们进入Janoth系的轨道时——如同那地图指示的——他跟Loki两人都有一长条单子的东西需要交易到手的。对于Tony来说，他需要的大多是用来修建工作室的东西，一些他能用来建造仪器，从而能让他真的做出点什么来的东西，当然了，器械和材料也是他们需要的，如果他们想好好利用alyndor的话。Loki轻易就答应参与修建的事，让Tony着实有些吃惊，但是鉴于最终Loki会得到些拽爆了的魔法盔甲最为回报，这样看倒也不是很出奇。Loki也有个清单，列满了Tony搞不懂的奇怪东西。

“说真的，你为什么会需要这些草药之类的东西？” Tony一边把自己固定在座椅里，一边发动了引擎问道。

“他们可用于施咒，” Loki回答。他也已经在座位中坐稳系好了安全带。

“我还以为只有術士需要那些……‘小道具’才能施展魔法，” Tony评论道。

“我不需要，但我拿它自有用处。备些用以施咒的原料在身边会非常实际。”

“好吧，随你，那是你的领域所以我不打算跟你争。”

Tony此时有些被兴奋冲得眼花缭乱，所以他才不想管那么多，这将是他第一次驾驶Drake。“Drake” 是他们最后决定给他们的小飞机起的名字。Loki瞪试了一遍Tony提出的每一个名字，最后评论道机身从正面看去的样子，让他想起住在Svartalfheim的一种龙。所以就是Drake了。一开始，正经的念出这个名字让Tony总觉得有些怪异，尤其它听上去就像是从哪本玄幻小说里扒出来的一样，但随后他意识到自己正跟一个一千多岁的外星法师跨越整个仙女座，于是这个名字倒也不那么可笑了。

Galand是个黄蓝色的星球，大部分都是沙漠，四处散落着海洋湖泊和河流。脱离主舰船向那颗球体飞去的第一秒，Tony就被自己正处于宇宙另一端的事实再次击中了，他正坐在一艘宇宙飞船里并且准备降落到一个陌生的星球上呢。Galand从外太空看去，跟地球非常不一样。这让他没法不被现实淹没。

一开始他们本打算降落在更近一点的Guna星球，但是大气监测告诉Tony当地的空气是由40%的氧气和50%的氢气组成，他不得不放弃了。他想不通在氢气密度如此高的情况下，这个星球怎么会还没爆炸。大概是那剩下的10%的不明物质拯救了它。这也是另一个Tony迫切需要一套战衣或者至少是一个头盔的理由，那些让他得以在恶劣的环境中仍能正常呼吸。但鉴于目前的条件，他们还是往前继续开去，直到抵达Galand。那上面的空气比较适宜，即使是对他的肺来说。

基于得到的数据，Galand的地心引力大概是地球上的91%。相比之下，舰船上的人工重力大概是105%左右，但是由于相差的重量并不大，所以倒也没有引起不适。又或者只是因为当初他们被囚禁于的星球上的引力更大，他习惯了而已。他那时候太累了，又一直受着伤，根本没有印象当时自己的体重感觉起来是更轻还是更重了。但那一点都不重要，而他也不需要去仔细衡量。这只不过又是一个在打造战衣时需要注意的地方，不同的星球意味着不同的重力值。而现在，他会感觉到自己的行动变得轻快，那真是棒极了。Loki看上去并不担心重力的问题，但是他有那愚蠢的超级外星人体力，所以身上多出几磅的重力对他来说大概不算什么。

“好了，” 抵达外大气层的时候Tony说。“初次驾驶这种东西，我就试着不让它坠毁，好吧？”

“非常令人心安，” Loki评价道， 但他看上去一点都不担心。他要么是对Tony的技术有着十足的信心，要么就是不相信谁会技术真的差到撞毁一架飞机。

“我只希望中间层的地方不会太颠簸，” Tony告诉对方。他早已确保飞机不会在降落的时候炸成碎片，因此他也不是很担心，但这仍然是他的初次尝试。再一次的，他不得不在走之前就学会跑。

当他们穿过中间层的时候，机身外的温度大幅度的攀升，抵达平流层时也确实有点小颠簸。由于突然出现的空气阻力，在外太空驾驶Drake的感觉和在这儿十分不同。Tony花了好几分钟才习惯，他能切实的感觉到机身是如何被风卷起来，想要保持平稳很难。他握着操控轮的手有点过于紧了，直到他们最终进入对流层。他如释重负的呼出一口气，同时机身逐渐停止了颤抖。

“哇哦，那比想象中要顺利嘛，” Tony说。Loki看上去一点也不在意。“好了，现在我们只需要找个合适的降落点。”

“我们最好能降落在某个隐蔽的地方，然后步行进城或者到小机场去。”

“你不信任当地的人？”

“我不信任任何人。”

“好吧，在这件事上我同意你的看法。”

他们并没有个具体的目的地，但是当他们降落到足够低时，找寻适合的地点就会变得容易得多。地面十分空旷，目之所及都是黄红色的沙漠。

“我真讨厌沙子，” Tony说。这里的风景见鬼的像极了Tatooine星球*。“所以我猜我们该找有港口或者河流的地方，大部分的殖民地都会建立在水源边。”

“没错，我们不会离水源太远，继续往前走。”

当然了，他们在这个星球的轨道上时就已经尽可能的观察它了，但是没有高清望远镜的帮忙，能看到的还是有限。也许Tony还该造个望远镜。他把这个点子记了下来留作以后考虑，接着专心驾驶飞机。

 

* * *

 

当沙漠被绿树和灌木丛取代后，找到一处聚居地并没花费太长时间。一条宽阔的河流奔向湖中，而在它的岸边就是一座城池。城市看起来挺大，从远处还能看到一些在空中运行的交通。Tony对于没人试图跟他们的飞机联络这点感到吃惊，但也许那只是地球上的规矩。人类的航空设备并不像这里的飞机或者太空飞船一样有先进的扫描仪，所以需要地面的支持。

降落让Tony有那么一点点的紧张，因为即使他拥有地球上的航空执照，驾驶Drake可不像他以前开过的任何一架飞机。也许和昆氏战斗机会有点像。但他也没驾驶过昆氏，所以也不得而知。最终降落时，地面足够坚硬而平整，即使他让飞机落下的有点猛，整个过程仍然很顺利。他挺庆幸自己能让飞机像直升机那样盘旋降落。

他们不打算把所有的存货都拿出来交易，只是一些小样本用于向买方展示货品。幸运的是他们在货仓的一堆武器补给中找到了合适的衣衫。Loki猜测那是供士兵穿在全套装甲内的底衫。Tony并不是很在意这个，他只是开心自己终于有了些合体的裤子和鞋。长袖衫仍旧太过宽松，但是已经够完美了。Loki看起来找到了清理裤子和鞋的办法，所以他从腰部以下还是穿着自己的皮质衣服，但上身也穿了件和Tony一样的长袖。Tony弄出了个简易的大布包，布料大概原本是用来做帐篷的。他还想办法刮了胡子……就算是吧。至少他没再顶着流浪汉式的络腮胡了，虽然现在这个山羊胡也挺乱糟糟的，他不得不用一把小刀修胡，当然了熟练以后他会做得更好的。Loki的脸上没有一丝胡须，就像他一贯的那样，那或许是魔法的效力——鉴于他在狱中也没长出胡子——有或者他从来就没长过，那就有点怪了，但是嘿……外星人。 虽然Thor确实有胡子……不管怎样，这都不重要。他真的该按重要程度来给脑子里的事排个序了。Loki不长胡子根本不值得他这么关注，尤其在还有如此多有意思的事在等着他分析的时候。

“好，那么我会拿着枪，所以你是不是该提着包呢？” Tony看着Loki问。

神族只是蔑视了他，然后大步走下了飞机。

“我想也是，” Tony自言自语的咕哝。他挎上了包裹又提起自己的枪。他带的是那把大支的枪。他才不是在疑神疑鬼的担心什么……才不是呢！他绝对要让Loki去提他们能交易到的所有货物。不过感谢这里较轻的重力，包和枪提上去都并不是很重。当他走出小飞机的时候，他就已经能感觉到引力与主舰船内的不一样了。那是种奇异的感觉，但是很棒，就像他期待的那样。

“我希望没人会把我们的座驾偷掉，” Tony一边把机舱门关起一边说。

“我考虑到了，” Loki说着开始在机翼上涂抹着像是……

“那是血吗？”

“这是个遮障咒，” Loki告诉Tony。他的手上血淋淋的，所以没错那就是血。“就算有人经过他们也会本能的移开视线并且不去留意它的周围。”

“那挺酷的。”

“以前打猎时我们的马匹多次遭窃，我就想出了这个。”

神族走到Drake的另一侧，将同样的图案画到了机翼上。

“这能维持多久？” Tony问他。

“直到这个圆被破坏为止。我不认为这里将有任何降雨，所以维持个几天应该都没有问题。”

“我可不打算呆这么久。”

“我也不，但你总是该为各种状况做好准备。”

Loki画完后，他们开始向城市进发。那是将近一个小时的路程，但是即使暴露在太阳底下很热，他们也并不觉得太累。Tony再次感激了这里较轻的重力。

人群的噪杂声在他们能够看到城镇之前就传了过来，但很快他们便进入了城中。一切都很正常，除了当地的人，看起来挺不一样。

“好吧，我们会显得有点突出，” Tony评价道。当地人有点像是……爬虫类动物，他们的皮肤是棕紫色的，甚至有些黄色。没有尾巴之类的东西，但他们同样也没有毛发耳朵和鼻子。倒也足够像人了。而Loki可以和任何人交流。

“无需烦恼，我相信他们早已习惯看见各个世界的旅行者，” Loki这么告诉他。他们于是继续上路。Tony紧紧的跟着神族，因为四周已经有人在好奇的看着他们了。

“嗯，这也说得过去其实。如果他们真的是爬行类动物那他们大概也是冷血动物，所以沙漠气候对他们来说简直完美。没有严寒降低他们的体温。”

“留着你的好奇心吧，我们来此是有目的的，” Loki提醒他。Tony小声抱怨了几句。他正处在一个外星球上呢，所以他有权好奇。也许Loki早已见识过各种生物了，但这些对Tony来说仍是全新的体验。

他们继续向前穿过一个看起来像是集市的地方。Loki终于在几个当地人前面停下了脚步，开始询问谁有兴趣做点交易。这感觉起来挺怪的，Tony能够完全听懂Loki这边的对话却没法从另一方的回答中弄懂任何事，但至少他可以跟上点他们的交谈内容了。

随后Loki让他展示他们包裹里的货物。看起来他们不用再四处去搜寻买家，有几个人看上去已经兴致勃勃了。耶！Tony仍好奇的时不时四处打量着，他很确定即使Loki的站姿看起来随意放松但是其实仍旧在警戒着。那些人像是挺喜欢他们展示出的东西，于是Loki开始列出需要的交易物了。一个黄色皮肤的人在听了几项后连连摇头，但似乎他们仍有其他的东西是可以提供的。Loki接着开始与他们讨价还价，争论着他们双方该提供的交易数量。在Tony看来，Loki真是对这个擅长得可怕。他的声音保持着友好，但坚决，就是那种Tony会在面见商业伙伴时用的“不跟你废话”的语气。如果Tony能够自己跟外星人交流的话他也会表现得跟这一样的，真的。

Loki和那个人谈论了好久才终于达成了共识。最后似乎是Loki赢得了胜利，因为那人只是在咕哝着，而邪神冲他露出了个大大的微笑，如果Tony不认识Loki的话，大概会说这是个挺迷人的笑容。见鬼了，就算他认识Loki都仍觉得那很迷人。操控人心的小混蛋，但是这次是对他们自己有利，所以Tony不会抱怨什么。

“他们会先去筹集他们手里有的货，几个小时后回来跟我们见面，” 一等他们离开得够远了，Loki就告诉Tony道。“我们清单上半数的物品都完成了，但是看起来这星球上没人有剩余的货物，至少这座城里没有。”

“好吧，我仍要称之为胜利。在这段时间里你想做点什么？” Tony一边问一边从包里勾出水瓶喝起来。

“四处探访下倒也无妨，” Loki说。Tony耸了耸肩。他们继续踏上了行程。

 

* * *

 

接下来的事本应该是非常简单的。等个把小时，然后他们交易，真的应该是很简单的事。Tony早该知道没有什么会是简单的。他们只是分开了几分钟而已，Tony就去找个隐蔽的地方方便一下而已。但是当他往回走的时候他听到了高声说话的声音，几乎像是在争执了。当然他没能听懂说的是什么。

“不，那不是我们所谈妥的，” Loki平静的说道，而Tony在回到他们身边前停了下来，贴到了墙边试图弄明白发生了什么。疑神疑鬼吗？大概就有那么一点吧。

Loki的话语中夹杂些几乎是愤怒的回复。

“我怎么能？在我还没看到你能提供的货物前？” Loki告诉对方。“我必须确认质量是符合要求的。”

Tony从角落中偷偷的看去，映入眼中的是五六个爬行动物似的当地人。Loki站在他们身前，身形冷静而自信。Tony思索着是否该现身站到Loki身边去。他现在仍不确定这是个什么情形。

“那不是——” Loki刚开了头便陷入了沉寂，Tony的目光迅速扫视着周围然后立刻明白了原因。几个外星人手中拿出了枪支，没有瞄准，但就是拿在能被看到的地方当做一个威胁的信号。Tony将一句诅咒咬回齿中，保持着隐蔽。

“好吧，如果你坚持的话，” Loki用一种冷漠的口吻说道。他的声音没有暴露任何信息。接着他开始走动起来，而那些人负责引路。两人在他身后，剩余的都在他前面。

Tony的目光追着他们盯了许久，他的喘息变得比之前沉重，同时他意识到自己血管中那股熟悉的血液涌动。他试着决定该怎么做。这明明该是件很简单的事，但是当然了，好运气没法永远都跟着他们。

 

1\. Tatooine：塔图因（又译塔图音），是《星际大战》中天行者家族的故乡行星。它被设定为一颗巨大的沙漠行星，属於星系外太空（Outer Rim）的阿卡尼斯区域（Arkanis Sector），是一颗围绕着一个双星系统运动的行星。


	14. 加兰记（下）

Loki被激怒了。这就像是个不成文的宇宙条例，每当他试着真诚的跟人去做交易的时候，事情都反过来变得跟一场噩梦一样。似乎是这个世界本身在试图告诉他，他最好还是用骗的来换取想要的东西。谎言大概曾让Loki多次身陷困境，可最终帮助他脱困的也是那些诡计。而相反的，诚实就……

Loki考虑是否需要就这么杀了这些愚蠢的蜥蜴们，鉴于他们敢用那种口吻对他说话，但最终他还是把这种想法压下去了。倒不是因为被吓到，他们表现出的威胁仅仅是隐晦的。虽然正常情况下，这足以让他拔出那安然藏在靴子里的刀了，但最终他判断此刻的情势仍没到那个份上……暂时没有。那个之前与他谈条件的人说过，要想交易，Loki必须得“见见他们货物的持有者”。他才不会安然接受这个要求，但是如果那个持有者是这个小组织的首领，而自己又能摸清用哪种说话方式来谈判的话，也许他和Stark能得到一个比之前期望的更有利的交易。又或者整件事变得更糟糕。他马上就会知道了，但他愿意去冒这个险。不论怎么说，和一个首领谈条件总要比和仆人谈来得好。

那群蜥蜴似的人领着他到了城市的边缘，仓库一样的建筑物整齐的排列着。当然了，在这儿，那些见鬼的生物更多了，他们都在等候着，身边停着些像是某种交通工具的东西。那让Loki想起了Midgard上见过的车，尽管这里的这些没有那么多棱角，也没有什么引擎盖，只有在上部的一堆支架和辅助管子。它们看起来还有着金属轮子，不是橡胶的，总共六个而不是四个。沙丘奔跑者，如果Loki当时在城市中没听错的话，它叫这个名字。

一个较大的蜥蜴人站在一辆沙丘奔跑者旁，而Loki被领到了这人身前。那很有可能就是他来这交谈的对象。而当他看向对方的一瞬，他就百分百确定，这绝不是什么正直的好公民。为什么他就不能遇上个单纯的商人呢？为什么所有的事都要变得那么麻烦呢？那个蜥蜴人打量了Loki很长一段时间。他比Loki还要高一点，同时也十分健壮，他的皮肤是像泥土一般的深棕色，而眼睛是橘红色。这让Loki很不愉快的想起了他们在狱中的守卫。那人将后座上的篷布揭开来，露出两个较大的盒子以及一个袋子。他将袋口打开来让Loki看到里面的东西。

“这就是你想要的，对吧？” 那个蜥蜴人问。

“是的，但是我看不出为何我们不能按照之前约定好的交易。”

“我的手下太过草率的答应了这笔交易，货物是我的，而它们被许诺得太廉价。”

哦Loki知道这事会怎么发展下去了，这些人比矮人还恶劣。

“那是你需要和你的手下商量的事。我已谈妥了条件，如果你决定不履行合约，那就祝你好运吧。”

一只大手在Loki转身前压在了肩头，Loki对着那个胆敢触碰自己的人投去一道冰冷的瞪视。他直直盯着对方的双眼，直到肩头的手松开。

“我很乐意做这笔交易，” 蜥蜴人继续说道。“只不过价格变了。”

“是吗？多少？”

“我要五箱你的货物。”

Loki嗤笑出声。“那实在可笑，” 他陈述道。“我们向你要的东西值不了这么多。”

“但是你们显然很需要它，” 蜥蜴人说。“而你们没法从别的人手中弄到。”

“那就让我们走着看吧，” Loki回答道，一边再次转身准备离开。之前抓住他的那个人这次没再伸手，但是那个大个儿的蜥蜴人这么做了。他抓住Loki的上衣将Loki拉到近前。

“那就这么看吧，” 他说。“你可以选择就接受这个交易然后拿着这些东西走，又或者我们夺走你的一切而你得不到任何好处！” Loki眯起了眼，但仍控制着怒火。

“这儿有很多伤病人员吗？” Loki问。他让自己的声音保持轻快而面部表情不受影响。这对安抚这种恶棍的神经从来都很有效，不表现出任何反应。

“那些药品在街头能卖个好价钱，” 蜥蜴人回答。Loki控制着没叹出声来。哦，幸运女神今天真是个婊子。Loki盯着对方思索着该怎么办。随着时间过去，谈判看起来是越发的不可能了，面前这一位似乎太过死脑经没法与之讲道理。

“现在听话点，小暖血动物，告诉我们你都把剩下的货藏哪儿了。”

Loki感觉自己的愤怒因为那个贬低的语气而在体内四处奔涌，他在有空思考之前就行动了。他握紧了拳头猛地击向蜥蜴人的脸。一声像是骨头断裂的轻响传来，非常让人满意，大概是几颗牙齿松动了。伴随着一声巨响，那个棕褐色的生物倒在了布满灰尘的地上，但是Loki没能享受这一刻太久，因为他感到身侧炸开了一道尖锐的疼痛。他认出了能量枪造成的刺痛感。Loki趔趄了一下。那不是什么大的伤口，但是考虑到有多少蜥蜴人们持有枪支，这一点都不乐观。他的法力仍没有完全恢复可用，而如果对方都在同时向他射击，他将面临着致命的危险。

“蠢货！别在公众的地方！” 那个大只的蜥蜴人在地上大声吼。至少有四把枪瞄准着Loki的脸，所以当他们拽着他远离车辆，向一栋建筑走去时，他并没有挣扎。他得快点想个办法。幸运的是，他已经有几个备选的可行计划了。

 

* * *

 

他们仍在室外，但是介于两栋建筑物之间，这样没人能够轻易看见他们，一些大木桶和箱子安置在这里。多没新意啊。公然开打或许是最好的选择，而越小的空间就越对他有利。这些蠢货们早在没有对处于劣势的自己开枪的那一瞬就输了。

Loki倒是好奇Stark在哪里。大概早就逃得远了。他如果不趁着这个好机会逃离自己身边的话，那他就是个傻子。不论Stark怎么说，Loki知道他并不需要自己。他能够独自完美的控制舰船，尽管他没法随意的与人交流，但是像他那么聪明的人一定能至少学会Skrull语，而这片宇宙的大部分生物大概都能听懂Skrull语。Loki知道自己该随时提防着，必须得小心那个人类尝试任何小动作，但是看起来这些愚蠢的蜥蜴们给了Stark期待已久的机会。而Loki什么都做不了。如果他现在就摆脱这些蜥蜴人赶紧调头回到飞机那边，说不定能够在那个人类离开前截住他。但是他不知道在那之前他还有多长时间。

他太过沉浸在自己的思绪里，而错过了那个蜥蜴人首领冲他扔过来的大声威胁。哦，如果他被困在了这个星球的话，他会想办法离开的，而Stark会为此付出高昂的代价。他不是那么好被甩脱的人，不是他，永远不是。

“还是那么顽固？” 那个首领问道。“很好，我反正也不想把财产给出去。”

Loki准备好迎接一场恶战，他已经知道在法力有限的情况下什么魔法能够给予自己援手，以及如何能在不被枪射中的情况下拔出刀袭击。那些蜥蜴人看上去都十分渴望能将他撕碎，又或者他们只是想把他打一顿好让他放弃他们的那些医疗补给品。他们不知道站在身前的是什么人，所以他们也不知道要让他在危险和疼痛面前低头是多么的痴心妄想。

Loki得到的唯一一个警告是一道能量闪光，接着半数的木桶都在爆炸中被砸成了碎片。堆积的木桶和箱子都散落满地。它们太多了，以至于情况一瞬间就陷入了混乱。Loki抓住了一把枪杆，枪杆另一端握在一个蜥蜴人手上，他于是折断了那人的胳膊缴了枪。烟雾和尘土无疑成了Loki绝佳的掩护，他疾速进攻，割开几个人的喉咙，匆忙间杀出一条退路。

“Loki！” 他抬头看去，发现Stark正坐在一辆他之前见过的那种车上。他真的没有时间因为见到Stark而惊讶。“来啊！” 人类大声朝他喊着，Loki开始跑了起来。身侧的伤口只有点刺痛，并没有妨碍到他。他从两栋建筑物间跑出来，跳上了那辆沙丘奔跑者。Stark立刻就启动了车子，而几乎是同时，第一发能量弹在他们前方爆炸开来。

“我可以对付得了他们的！” Loki厉声对Stark说。

“是啊，我肯定你能，” Stark回答得无比迅速。

“我正准备要攻击了！”

“但是这样的退场方式不是更优雅吗？逃跑真是太不星际了。”

“所以你抢了他们的车？”

“没错。”

“有什么是你不会开的吗？” 他们转出了这片场地，Loki一边看着方向盘在Stark手下轻巧的转动，一边问道。

“并没有，” Stark开心的回答。

“他们在跟着我们，” Loki说。他转过身，看到那些蜥蜴人事实上已经跳上了他们的山丘奔跑者。

“是啊，太不可思议了。我真想知道为什么，” 人类说。

“你到底来这里干什么？” Loki反问道，他在鞭笞着他们的风声中提高了音量。

“我想要在这片可爱的居民区转转，” Stark告诉他。“你以为我见鬼的在干什么？”

Loki的下一个问题在他能够说完一个词前就被突然打断，一些能量弹擦着他们飞过。

“哦操，太好了，” Stark一边不停的转着方向借此避过射击一边说道。Loki仍旧盯着后面的三辆车，脑中飞速跑着对策。没有哪条他现在能用的咒语可以帮他们摆脱尾随者的。然后他注意到Stark放在后座两个盒子上的枪了，他见过的那两个盒子。

“你偷的是装有我们需要的补给品的那辆沙丘奔跑者，” Loki点到。

“是他们先想要坑我们的，对吧？” Stark解释道。“所以我们就干脆偷他们的好了。” Loki突然间就莫名的心情愉悦起来，就算射击如雨点一般密集，而砂砾在他们周围炸得到处都是。“还有，沙丘奔跑者？这是他们想出来的名字？如果是我的话我会叫它履带车，但是随便啦。那听起来更酷。”

“他们追上来了！” Loki警告道。

“我已经开到最快了，” Stark告诉他。

“那我们必须得摆脱他们了，” Loki说。他在座位里跪起来，一条腿勾住座椅以保持平衡，然后向Stark的枪摸去。

“哦嘿！你真的知道怎么用那个开枪吗！？” Stark大声喊道。

“我见过你用，太多次了，” 他回答。

“那不一样！” Stark争论。Loki看了看他，然后拉开了枪上的保险，就跟他之前见到人类在射击前做的一模一样。

“这没那么复杂，” 他说。“而且我准头很好。”

看上去Stark不想再争执下去了，因为他什么都没再说。沙丘奔跑者很不平稳，但是如果Loki能在骑马时射箭或者扔掷小刀，那他绝对能在一辆奔跑的车上开枪。他瞄准了，甚至没在意强风，没在意它是如何将发丝卷起。

“它有点后坐力，所以托稳了，” Stark告诉他，几乎是在引擎声，风声和射击声中大吼出来。“还有，瞄准轮子或者引擎！”

“我知道，” Loki说着，扣动了扳机。三辆沙丘奔跑者当先的那辆猛的扭动了下然后向一边倒去，它的一个前轮被打爆了，字面意义上的。那个驾驶员试图减速停车，然而惯性实在太大。沙丘奔跑者的半个前端都报废了，它卡进了地面中，使整个车身都被翘起来翻了过去。车子又滚了一圈，最终消失在沙砾与尘烟中。

“见鬼了你的准头真的很好！” Stark叫道。“抓稳了，急转！” 一秒后他发出警告。Loki抓住座椅，人类转动着方向盘避开几棵大树。

两辆车依旧跟着他们。一等到他们行驶得不再那么歪曲，Loki就托起了枪想要再次瞄准，然而立刻又弯下身子堪堪避过射来的能量弹。

“我要把他们从这个星球上全都抹去，” Loki愤怒的嘶声弹。

“你能让他们停下来我就很满意了，” Stark说。“不敢保证我们有时间去杀光他们所有人。”

Loki跪起身重新瞄准射击。这一击并不像第一枪一样完美，但它仍旧让驾驶人失去了对车的控制，沙丘奔跑者向侧边倾斜了一点，而Loli趁机再次扣动扳机。第二枪成功让本就不稳的车翻倒了过去。

“树，小心！” Stark大喊出声，Loki迅速的再次矮身躲避，他们穿过了几根低垂的树枝。一些树叶落雨一样掉到他们身上，但是鉴于他们早就被尘土沙砾覆盖，那算不上什么。当他再次跪立起身时，他看到第三辆沙丘奔跑者仍在后面紧跟着，只比之前离得远了一点点。显然对方不得不躲避之前的那辆翻倒的车，而那拖慢了些他们的速度。

“你能把那辆也干掉吗？” Stark问。

“轻而易举，” Loki一边回答一边再次瞄准。看起来那些蜥蜴人的武器射程并不适合远程射击，没有一发炮弹能够近得打中他们。而Stark的枪在这种情况下反而发挥良好。他再次扣动扳机，而这次他击中了正在冲他们开火的那个蜥蜴人。对方从车上摔了下去。Loki一边微笑一边再次瞄准。他完完全全的击中了那辆沙丘奔跑者的前端，而即使轮子没像第一次那样炸开来，车身的前半部分也因为这次袭击而断裂脱离，倒在地上进而停止了移动。Loki放低了武器，嘴角浮上一抹笑，冲仍想要追着他们开枪的蜥蜴人挥了挥手。

“那真是令人印象深刻，” Stark评价道。

“小把戏。”

“如果你一定要这么说的话，” 人类抿着嘴笑了。“所以你怎么想？觉得这个沙丘奔跑者可以整个装进Drake的后部吗？”

“我觉得没问题，” Loki告诉他。

 

* * *

 

几分钟后他们回到了飞机处，虽然他们成功停下了他们的追逐者，但是快一点也没什么坏处。Loki跳出去打开了飞机后部的大门，好让Stark能够将沙丘奔跑者开进去。直接带走车辆会方便很多。他们没有时间去将箱子从车里搬出来了。Loki跟在Stark后面关上了门。Stark也从车里出来。

“安顿好它，” 人类说。“这儿有些皮带和绳子能搞定它。我去发动引擎好马上起飞。”

Loki点了点头，将沙丘奔跑者从两边绑好固定在原地。当他做完这一切时，引擎已经呼啸着启动了，Loki终于在座椅里坐好系上安全带，而Stark也准备好了起飞。

“好了，如果我们继续这么干的话，将会有一堆敌人的，” 人类总结道。

“并不是故意的，” Loki说。“而且就像你说过的……是他们先坑了我们。”

“嘿，你学着用俗语了。真不错，” 人类露出个微笑，与此同时，他们终于从这片土地上起飞。Loki能感觉到自己的心脏在胸腔内混乱的跳动着。他有很长一段时间不曾像这样逃离了，而因为某些原因，这比上次神盾为了宇宙魔方而追着他时要有意思得多。Stark看上去跟他一样精神奕奕，这番追逐显然让血液沸腾了起来，而人类也感觉到了。

“我们也许并不期望成为星际海盗，但是我们看起来很有做这行的天赋，” Loki总结道。

Stark再次抿嘴笑了起来。他们已经飞在空中并且迅速攀升。不像降落的时候，现在他们没必要再跟地面保持着近距离了。越早进入到太空中越好。

在他们往主舰船飞回的时候，两人都保持着沉默，只是平复着急促的呼吸，让紧迫感从身上褪去。那无疑是次非常有意思的经历。

“至少我们拿到了些需要的补给品，” 过了段时间，当他们已经进入外太空后，Loki说道。黑暗与星辰对比起Galand的尘土与明亮天空来说，让人觉得很是舒心。“而我们甚至不用给出任何交易品。”

“是啊，我们就只是差点死在那了，” Stark陈述道。

“那是个计算中的风险，” Loki告诉他。“每当我们在一个星球上降落，都有被攻击或者遇险的可能。你肯定知道这个。”

“是啊，我就希望我们偶尔也能遇到些不错的人。”

Loki惬意的呼出一口气，随后他们再次陷入了沉默。没人再说过话，直到他们抵达他们的……那个钢铁法师前。那听起来仍旧愚蠢，但是也许Loki能习惯它。有些Asgard的船名比这个还要可笑呢。

“好了，让我们把东西都卸出来吧，” 在他们安全的停靠进主舰船后，Stark站了起来说道。“我们现在有一辆沙丘奔跑者了！如果我们这样继续下去的话，我也许能真的搞个汽车收藏。”

“你为什么要为了我回来？” Loki突然间问。Stark停下了脚步看向他。

“这是个什么问题？” 人类反问道。

“一个很简单的问题。”

Stark皱起眉。 “说真的？我之前告诉了你一百遍而你都没听明白吗？” 他难以置信的问。“我当然没有扔下你。我需要你才能回家！” 他说。然后他显然认为谈话就此结束。离开前他走过Loki身边，轻轻拍了下Loki的肩膀。

“不，你并不需要，” Loki安静地说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：Tony是对的，沙丘奔跑者根本就是一种六轮的履带车。


	15. 暂且相信

工作室的搭建进展顺利。它位于储货区的一端，靠近引擎室和发电机。目前他还没办法用它来制造什么东西，因为他们仍忙着架设一切。首先需要的是合适的设备，接着还要有合适的工具。他们绝对还得停靠几站，把缺乏的东西补齐，但至少现在已经有事可做了。当心思全被这些事情占据时，Tony就不用想到地球，也不用去想他们的路途依然漫长。他周围全推满了工具以及从船上货物拿来的备用零件。其中有许多东西他仍不知道能用在哪里。整个工作室就是团大型混乱，但Tony已经可以看到它在几个月后的模样，可以看到所有一切都归到合适的位置。有哪些地方可以让他摆放锻造用的工具，哪张桌子可以用来进行精细的作业——自我提醒：他需要弄来或干脆自己做一个放大镜——还有用哪个工作台来进行组装会非常合适。这些他都可以在周遭这一片暂时的混乱中看见。他已经在四周架设了额外的光源，至少这部分已经搞定了。等他们完工后这间工作室绝对会非常棒。虽然没有像他在家乡的工作室那么棒，不过话说回来，那间工作室可没有外星科技，得考虑到这点。

“锻造炉要设在哪里？”Loki问。

“我还没决定。”Tony头也不抬地回答，他仍在整理那些工具。“看情况。我真的很排斥那些中世纪的东西，所以煤炭什么的不列入考虑。我本来想弄个有圆柱形内室的瓦斯锻造炉，然后意识到我们没有任何烃燃料。虽然我们可以从水里取得纯的氢气，但那会让我们曝露在太强烈的紫外线下，我对那东西还满敏感的。”

他把一些认为会用到的工具放到一旁，然后继续在地上的杂乱工具堆里搜索。

“所以就剩下电力锻造炉了，对吧？”他继续解释。“除非我们想用天然气。”他说。“但我完全不想处理那种鬼东西，所以我得利用这些发电机。事实上，这里之后会有很多东西都需要电力。这要一些时间才能完成。”  
“那武器里的能量呢？”Loki问。“既然枪可以靠它们起作用，工具也可以吧。”

“这是个好问题。那些枪的确不是靠电力驱动的。不过工作室没建起来前我没法研究它。”

“这得用上好几个月。”Loki说，看着Tony制造出的混乱。

“反正我们有的是时间。”他耸肩。

“我想也是。”

“你可以来帮我啊。”

“那你究竟在做什么？”

“把可能会用到的工具整理出来。”Tony回答。“像是钳子、夹子、煤钳、螺丝起子、焊接器、板手。这些全都要放到那张桌子上。我得自己做一个钻头和喷灯，不过我貌似已经有所需的材料了，所以这不成问题。”

“我们有凿子，对吧？”Loki问。“我需要一把小型凿子才能在盔甲上镌刻魔符。”

“反正我也需要一个激光切割器，把它改造成能进行镌刻作业应该不会太难，它好用多了，尤其是当你须要刻些小型符号时。别再用传统的凿子了。”  
“好吧。”Loki说。“就让我们拭目以待。”

“所以你到底要不要来帮我？”

“反正我也没别的事好做。”

Loki最近越来越好说话了，跟之前他在地球上遇到的那个暴怒疯子简直是天壤之别。虽然他也不是不知道Loki那时脑子有点不正常，但看着他恢复理智时的行为举止仍旧令人着迷。或者他是在借由表现得不那么混蛋来感谢Tony在Galand上提供的援助。说到这个……

“所以我在想啊，”Tony开口。“通语是有办法靠后天学习的吗？还是可以直接获得之类的……我不知道它的运作方式。”

Loki沉默了一阵子，所以Tony抬起头来看他。Loki看起来像是正准备把某些工具放到Tony“会用到的那堆”里，却中途停了下来。

“为什么？”他问。

“因为没办法在外星球上替自己说话让我觉得很不爽。”Tony回答。“这样你就不用帮我翻译了。而且这一定会很酷，能了解一切同时也被了解。我的大嘴巴是我最有价值的资产之一。不能利用这项优势实在太他妈可惜了。”

“或许吧，但我怀疑你没办法驾驭它。”他说着，然后把工具放下。

“怎么说？”

“人类的心智不适合这么做。我担心它会对你造成太过强烈的冲击。这是Aesir分与某些古老种族的赠礼，人类的心智太过简单，无法使用它。”

“简单？你逗我吧？”

“这是事实。你会承受不住的。”

“但这就跟DNI差不多吧？我是说，我听到的不是字词，而是它纯粹的意思。这是你的原话。在我看来，这艘船传送资料给我的方式跟那非常类似。”  
“它比你说的更加复杂，我不确定你的心智能驾驭得了。”

“我有着非常厉害的高等心智，谢谢。我挺确定没有哪种程度的讯息量能让我承受不住。”

“在人类中你可能是比较高等的，但这不代表你比神还高等！”Loki几乎动怒。又是那种优越性的鬼扯，肯定是这样。

“哦是吗？你是说像雷电小子那种穿着红色披风，拿着一只超大锤子走来走去的家伙，会比我聪明？是吗？”

“这跟智力无关。有些高等心智能够处理的事情是次等心智永远无法企及的。”

“我不能再让你说下去了，这全是鬼扯。”Tony说。“没错，你该死的非常聪明，但你他妈的可没有跟我差到十万八千里。你没有什么比较高等的心智。或许你上次在地球跟维京人混时那还是真的，但现在可不是了。”这时他已经开始觉得有点不爽。没人可以这样随便贬低他的心智。Loki的眼底带着一抹怒意，这景象Tony非常熟悉，但这并没有阻止他说下去。

“你根本连一个关于这为什么行不通的理由都没说。只是宣称一堆在我听起来像是法西斯主义的胡扯。更高等的种族？鬼才信。你没有任何证据显示你在心智方面更加优越。你是比我更强壮也更耐打，活的也更久，除此之外没别的了。一只操蛋的乌龟都可以比我更强壮更长寿，但并不代表它比我聪明或高等。这话我之前已经说过但让我再说一次：你没有比我更好。如果真的有什么办不到的理由，直接说，别只是重复空洞的借口。”

Loki眼底的怒意变得更可怕，可怕多了。Tony仍然蹲在地上的工具堆里。虽然他有一股强烈的冲动想要站起来，至少跟那神族处在差不多的高度，但他没有这么做。

“我懂了。”Loki说。他语调短促，话说得很慢，仿佛他正试着控制心中的怒气。这不是什么好现象。“当然了。你想要通语，这是你目前唯一缺乏的东西，也是我所能提供的最后一项技能。”

过了一会他才反应过来。“啥？”

“我最后的一项优势，也是你目前唯一需要我的原因。之后一切对你来说就简单了。”

“你见鬼的在说什么阿？”Tony问。

“别把我当成傻子！”Loki大吼，提高音量。“你以为我无法看穿这荒谬的假象！以为我不知道你想要得到通语的真正原因？！”

“我已经告诉你原因了啊！”

“哈！想欺骗一个骗子，真是可悲。”

那股怒意转变成某种不同的情绪，更难以预料也更加狂暴，某种疯狂的感觉，即将爆发而出，带来毁灭。Tony终于站起来，工具还堆在地上。

他已经可以感觉到肾上腺素在血管里涌动。Loki的存在已经很久没有令他感到这么不安了。他从未忘记Loki很危险，突然跟他这样对峙也是个大大的提醒。Loki就像一场热带风暴，一旦他的怒意从黑暗中浮现时，你不知道它会朝哪里攻击，也不知道它会在身后造成多少破坏。他或许应该让现在这情况缓和下来。不过他不懂为何这个问题会将Loki激怒至此。

“不然你认为我为什么想要通语？”他问，保持语调平静。他希望这不会火上加油。

“为什么？为什么？！你在玩游戏吗？你当真把我想得如此愚蠢？我知道你已不再有求于我。当船员都死去之时我就丧失了手中所有的筹码。而现在你还想要夺走我最后的优势，这个让你无法除掉我的最后一项阻碍？我不会让你得逞！”

“你见鬼的为啥会这么想啊？我已经告诉过你了！我需要你才能回家！”

“不！不，你不需要！你完全不需要我！你完全有能力自己控制这艘船。你有武器，有存粮，还有这些科技，你唯一还需要我的原因就是因为你无法与住在仙女座里的种族沟通。这是我们当初的约定。你我一起合作，因为我们需要彼此的能力。但情况变了，是不是？！没了你我就无法回去，但你却可以轻易摆脱我而不用面对任何后果。所以不行，你不能拥有通语，我不会让你如此左右我的命运。”

Tony眨眨眼，试着理解这段话。“所以你在担心 _我_ 会背叛 _你_ ？我干嘛要这么做？我们已经约好了，只要你别试着坑我，我也不会这么对你。我以为我们已经把话说得很清楚了。”

“那是在发现这艘该死的船显然只会听令于你之前！”

“如果我真的不需要你，那在Galand时我干嘛还回去找你？”

“我不知道！”Loki怒道。“你为何要这么做？！这毫无道理！”

Tony吸了口气，等自己冷静一点后才再次开口。“我们说好了，对吧？而我打算遵守承诺。”Tony说。“就算我在平常的无聊日子里不需要你，并不代表我未来也不会需要你。”Tony解释。Loki看起来仍然狂躁不安，全身紧绷且随时准备爆发。所以Tony赶紧继续。“就算我真的设法为自己打造了一套盔甲，我也还是需要你。你比较强壮，也有很好的作战能力，更别说你还有魔法了。如果没有后援的话我这人类可能会被打得很惨。”

“你在Galand的时候就不需要帮助。”

“怎么不需要！那时我负责驾驶，你负责开枪啊。这就是他妈的伙伴关系！我们须要一起合作，你和我，我和你，谁也别想除掉谁，好吗？我没有什么操蛋的理由去改变立场，不只是因为通语的关系而已。你没有做什么让我得背叛你的事。”

“哦，所以你已经忘了我对你的宝贝星球做了什么？”

“自从我们被囚禁后你就没做这种事了。”Tony修正。

“你是在告诉我之前的一切都没关系了？”

“不，不是没关系，只是——”

“那你也没有期盼我受到‘公正的惩罚’？而当我们再次踏足Midgard时你也不会想要让我被捕，好让你们的神盾局把我交给Asgard？”

“你受到的惩罚已经够了。”

这似乎终于让Loki震惊到忘了愤怒。

“什么？”

“你告诉过我，死者不会在乎。是那些仍活着的才会要求有人得受到惩罚。我也跟你一起在那里，在囚牢里……我知道你都受到了什么样的待遇。再继续惩罚你也不会改变什么。就算你被关起来或遭受更多折磨，纽约所受的损害不会因此修复，死者也不会奇迹似地复活。什么也不会改变。”Tony叹了口气，再次屈膝蹲下，回到工具堆中。这或许不是什么聪明的举动，因为Loki的杀意可能还没消失，但出于某种原因他不这么认为。

“所以就我来说，我已经打算放下过去……你受到的惩罚已经够多了。”

“你到底知不知道我造成了多少死亡和破坏？”

“而你又知道我造成了多少吗？”Tony反问。“我只是说说。除非你又做了什么坏事，不然我们之间不会有什么问题。等我们回到地球，你我就分道扬镳。我不会想捉你。也不会想把你交给Asgard。”他再次抬头直视Loki的双眼。“但如果你又想要在我的星球上杀人搞破坏的话，我会去对付你的。”他再次耸肩，不知道还能说什么。“我想说的就是这样。在我们抵达地球之前，我们是在同一条船上，所以只要你不背叛我，我也不会这么对你。就这么简单。你最好开始相信这一点。”

Loki有好段时间都不发一语。Tony让他自己去想明白，同时继续默默地整理工具。那神族过了许久依旧沉默着。

“看来你真的有很严重的信任问题，我说的对吧？”Loki肯定有各式各样的问题。Tony的问题跟他的比起来简直就像小巫见大巫。他很想知道原因，因为那个他有时得以一窥的Loki，冷静自若且还能开开玩笑，都隐藏在一张愤怒傲慢的面具之下。一定是发生了什么才会变成这样。他心中有道非常深的创伤，Tony想知道是谁或是什么事造成的。

“只要你不背叛我，我也不会背叛你。我向你承诺。”Loki总算开口，这让Tony想要欣慰地叹口气。他的语调里怒意已消失无踪。他再次抬头看着他。神族的整个神情举止都改变了，他的表情和眼神，以及嘴角的弧度都不一样了，简直像是一个完全不同的人。“但如果你真的背叛了我，我会追着你到天涯海角，然后你会希望自己从未出生在这世上，这点我也能向你保证。”

“没问题。”Tony回应。他很庆幸自己可以在没发生流血冲突或造成任何东西毁损的情况下解决这件事。他真该感到自豪，Loki甚至都没有试着勒死他。

“我的魔力目前受到限制。”Loki过了一会后开口。

“嗯？”Tony抬头看着他。

“这就是为何我无法给予你通语的赠礼。”他解释。“这就是你想听到的真正原因。”

“哦，我懂了。那你的魔力出了什么差错？”Tony问。他试着让自己的语调保持轻快，好让他们可以快点把之前的争吵抛到脑后。

“我们距离九界太过遥远。”

“请向这边这个魔法笨蛋解释一下。”Tony催促。

“九大世界位于一个抽象的平面上。甚至用太空船也到不了。这个平面是一截然不同的存在。Asgard连颗星球都算不上，而是一块借由魔法悬挂在Yggrdasil上的土地。”

“一块土地？”

“是的，形似……圆盘之类的。”

“哦，真的？那它也位于一只大乌龟和几只大象的背上吗？”他打趣地问。

“我不知道你在说什么。”

“当我们回到地球时我得拿些书给你看。”

“我以为我们说好要分道扬镳。”

“这不代表在你走之前我不能拿点书给你啊。”Tony说。Loki重重叹了口气，听起来几乎像是被逗乐了。“所以你刚说魔法……抽象平面的存在……”  
“我们已经不在那平面上了。”Loki解释。“这里的宇宙能量和九界里的完全不同。我需要那能量来使用魔法，但我还无法把自己调整到能使用那股力量。虽然我可以使用自身储存的能量来施展一些简单的小型法术，但这很快就会让我筋疲力尽，所以不适合用于战斗之中。以这种方式使用魔法后我会需要立刻休息，而我不会让自己陷入如此脆弱的境地。”

“不过你用魔法隐藏了Drake。”Tony指出。

“你真的以为用手指画符就等同于真正的魔法？”Loki问。“画出魔符或制作魔药还不至于超出我的能力范围，但那些并不是法师会用的手段。”

“术士的玩意，对吧？”

“是的，虽然我并非他们的一员，但我确实知道他们的咒术。它们有时会派上用场。”

“但这只是时间上的问题吧？你迟早可以……”他做了个意义不明的手势。“知道怎么利用这地方的宇宙能量之类的。”

“是的。虽然我不知道要用上多少时间，所以最近别指望我能施展什么高阶魔法。我认为应该要告诉你这件事才……公平，考虑到我们的……伙伴关系。在Galand你确实没有弃我于不顾，虽然没人强迫你这么做，所以我愿意……暂时相信你。”

“谢谢你。我很感激。”Tony甜甜地说，这让Loki翻了个白眼。Loki心情转变的速度之快真的很有意思。确实像一场热带风暴，上一秒你还在沙滩上享受阳光，下一秒天就塌了你只得赶紧逃命。不过老实说，Tony知道Loki肯告诉他这么多其实代表他已经开始信任他了。

“一旦你把魔力搞回来后，你就可以用那些超棒的把戏来让我目瞪口呆了。”  
“魔法。”

“嗯？”

“是魔法。操纵法术或施展魔咒。”Loki语气坚定。“把戏是娼妓为钱所做的事。”

Tony放声大笑。“我记下了。”


	16. 红与金（上）

“我就跟你说要带枪了。”Stark喘着说。

“是，你说得对。这就是你想听的？安静点！”Loki嘶声说。

“反正他们只要跟着血腥味走就行了。”

“再不闭嘴他们跟着的就是你断掉的四肢！”

“我不能走这么快……我们……我们得走慢一点……”

“你当然可以，而且我们不能放慢速度！”Loki坚定地告诉他，然后稍微收紧了抓着他腰间的手，促使他加快脚步。

 

* * *

 

 _两天前_ ……

 

“你应该也要带枪。”Stark漫不经心地说道。

“我不需要。”Loki告诉他。“就算没枪我也完全有能力保护自己。”

“又不会少块肉。”那人类坚持。“你准头比我好。”

“不要。”

“好吧，随便你。”

Stark抓起他的袋子朝Drake走去。Loki对枪没有好感，它们内部传动的能量总是让他有种诡异的感觉，似乎它们在干扰他的魔力。或许这干扰是无害的，但他依然不喜欢握着能量枪时手中传来的刺痛感。或许在他能够控制周围的宇宙能量时这扰动就会消失，但目前他的刀就够用了。这趟飞行回来后他们总算可以开始锻造。Loki打算先造几把刀，或许再加上一把剑，然后把盔甲交给Stark负责。他们所谓的“工作室”依然杂乱无章，但已经半启用了。至少启用的部分都是Loki需要的。Stark所需用来打造盔甲和做其他事情的设备根本连一半都还没弄好。Midgard的科学实在麻烦，它所需的工具和设备数量太过庞大了。

当Loki进入飞行器里时Stark已经准备起飞了。所以他关上门，走过去坐在他旁边。

“你想要赌我们会不会遇上麻烦吗？”那人类兴高采烈地问。

“你没有认真看待这件事。”Loki告诉他。

“我讨厌认真看待事情。准备好了？”

“我一个小时前就已经准备就绪。是你还在浪费时间整理随行物品。”

“我只是想做好万全准备。”

“够了，快起飞吧。”

Stark低声笑了，没有多做争辩，随后他们就进入太空，朝Ki’eend星而去。当Stark一看到这星球时就坚持要去。它是颗蓝绿色的星球，跟Midgard很像。Stark说这星球的气候型态大多是炎热潮湿的，地表覆盖着植披。Loki对此并不期待。另外，它的引力似乎比船上还大，但Stark说这不会对他造成多少阻碍。大气组成也很合适，这是他们当初选中这星球的主要原因。但是话说回来，炎热潮湿？听起来像是最糟的组合。Stark称其为“热带的”，但那听起来比任何事都还要噁心。各式各样的害虫最喜欢栖居在这种区域，而他不是很想应付它们。

这次进入大气层的过程比之前更加顺利。Stark的飞行技术越来越好了。他们眼前的陆上景观确实是一片翠绿。白色云朵飘浮在看不到尽头的森林上方，几座湖泊散置其中。

“要在这片土地上找到城市恐怕有点困难。”Loki说。

“幸运的是这架宝贝很会飞，如果我们没找到什么的话就飞回船上。”那人类告诉他。

“我们真的需要一个从外太空就能仔细查看星球的办法。”

“但那样还怎么冒险？”Stark问。Loki不可置信地瞪着他，这让人类再次低声笑了。“开玩笑的，我有在想办法。不过说真的，我手上还有好几百件事情要处理。”

“总有优先顺序吧？”Loki问。

“我认为造一套盔甲好让我能战斗或自保比望远镜还重要。又不是说飞下来这里有多麻烦。最坏的情况顶多是我们在一趟不错的森林游览之行后回到船上而已。”

“既然你都这么说了。”Loki告诉他。他现在真的没心情跟Stark吵这种事。

他们飞了好一阵子，途中偶尔交谈几句。主要都是Stark在闲扯，Loki只在他觉得有必要时才回应。这人类越来越懂得怎么让他一起加入闲聊。有好几次他们已经交谈好一阵子了Loki才发现他们其实只是在随意聊天，没有谈到什么实质内容。这实在恼人。不过至少Stark大多时候都有重要的事要说，只有当他在做某些不怎么需要动脑的事情时才开始闲扯。建造工作室需要许多时间，但它不是什么需要极大专注力的任务。驾驶Drake同样是件简单乏味的事，所以那人类坚持要一直说话其实他也不怎么意外。Loki应该要对此感到更烦躁才对。真是奇怪。

Stark正在进行一段冗长的演说，关于什么一旦他把工作室设备接上电源后他大概就可以利用那些空弹壳之类的事，然后这时某个又大又绿的东西猛地撞上飞行器。控制板立刻开始闪现各种警告，当飞机失去控制时Stark咒骂着。他紧抓着操纵杆，但飞机仍因为刚才的撞击而打转，同时他们还正在往下坠。Stark忙着操控按键开关，试着让飞行器稳定下来。

“Stark！我们快撞到树了！”Loki大喊。

“我知道！”那人类回应。Loki感觉到他们下坠速度变慢了一些，Stark显然转动引擎来维持他们的高度。不过他们已经靠得太近，所以虽然目前速度已经减缓许多，但是当Drake的底部碰到树顶时，Loki仍可以听到树枝被折断的声音。

“坐稳了！”Stark警告，之后又转了一次，机身降得更低。他们已经进入树林里且仍在前进，树枝砸在挡风玻璃上，不过幸好还不足以打碎它。然后周遭的树林突然变得稀疏，接着他们就猛地摔入地面。

“我操！”Stark骂道，他呼吸急促，手仍抓着操纵杆。Loki也没比他好到哪里去，他的心都快跳出来了。

  
“做得好。”他赞许地说。至少飞行器没有四分五裂。

“刚那操蛋的是什么鬼？！”Stark问，几乎是用喊的。他显然还没从震惊中恢复过来。

“它看起来像是只龙。”

“龙？！”人类的语气近乎狂乱。

“或是有翅膀的蜥蜴，我也不知道。”Loki说，试着平复他的呼吸。Stark总算放开操纵杆，躺回椅背上，试着借由深呼吸让自己冷静下来。

“真是见鬼了。”

“你认为我们可以再次起飞吗？”Loki问。

“我不知道。”Stark回答，但他靠向前开始检查飞行器的系统。如果要避免Stark惊吓过度，最好的方法就是给他个可以转移注意力的任务。看来这次也一样有效。

“大部份的设备看起来都没事，不过我得重新启动系统，因为一切都被这次降落给搞乱了。”

“那你就这么做吧。”Loki点头。他倾身向前看着外面；他们位于一块很小的空地。看来他们是降落在某些倒下的树干上，但至少上方没有任何树枝，所以再次起飞应该不是什么难事。

“一定有什么东西卡在左引擎里了。”Stark突然说。“大概是根树枝，我要过去看看。”

“要我跟你一起去吗？”Loki问。然后疑惑自己为什么要这么做。

“不用，只是看看而已。如果我移不走那东西的话再叫你过来。”他站起来走到后方。Loki听到开门声，随后是Stark走到外面的脚步声。他看着系统在控制板上重新显现，一项一项恢复稳定。幸运的是Drake没那么容易受损。虽然就算受损，等他们回到船上时也能修复。

他又等了Stark几分钟，接着也站起身。他不想浪费时间只因为那顽固的人类拒绝回来寻求帮助，因为他弱到连一根树枝都移不走。Stark有时候会对最奇怪的事莫名坚持。他走到外面，温热潮湿的空气立刻扑面而来。他想得没错，这是个糟糕的组合。

“你要知道，我曾试着提供帮助好让我们能快点离开这里。”当他走到外面时他立刻开口。然后沿着飞机外围走到左引擎的所在位置，当发现那里空无一人时他立即停下脚步。

“Stark？”他马上警觉起来。当他在飞行器里时并没有听到任何声音。“Stark！”他喊道。他迅速走到另一边，但那人类依旧不见踪影。

“Stark！”他又喊了一次，但没有回应。在他四周，整座森林异常安静。正常来说应该要有其他声响才对。生物活动的声音，例如鸟类和昆虫，但这里什么都没有。他再次环顾四周，但只看到树木和植物。全然的寂静正嘲弄着他。

“该死。”

 

* * *

 

由于Stark不会笨到独自一人跑去闲逛，所以显然他是被强行带走的。虽然用了一些时间，不过最后Loki还是发现了些许足迹，距离上次他必须在森林里追踪某人或某事时已经过了好几年，但这不代表他丧失了这项能力。他用血符咒把Drake藏好，然后跟着那足迹走。他分秒必争。如果他速度够快的话，就能在短时间内追上他们。

没多久就证明这是不可能的。一开始的足迹只显示了几组脚印。一组是Stark，一组是抓着他的人，那人几乎是拖着他前进，另外两组跟在他们身后。但接着那些足迹变成了某种四脚动物的脚印。总共有三只。显然是他们的坐骑。不过并非马匹，足迹显示那是种四脚带爪的动物。考虑到那只撞上他们的有翼生物，它们应该是某种爬虫类。他真的已经开始厌恶爬虫类了。这该死的星系里难道就没有其他物种吗？

他完全不知道这些动物行进的速度有多快，但他还是继续跟着。或许他没有机会追上他们，但显然他们终究要停下来的。像这样子穿越森林让他想起了以前去过的狩猎之旅。至少一年一次，但有时更多，只要Thor……

现在不是想起那个傻瓜的好时机。

他继续前进。周遭的森林依然可疑地沉默着，令他感到不安。没有一个看起来如此生机盎然的地方会这么安静。他真的开始怀疑这里到底发生了什么事。另外，这也是他最后一次让Stark选星球了。从今以后他们要去哪里都由他来决定。

他脚下的土壤潮湿且布满了岩石和树根，使行进变得困难。树上还垂下许多藤蔓，他不只一次必须屈膝蹲下或是翻越岩石才能前进。他的靴子已经覆满了泥巴，发尾也开始因为湿气而卷曲起来，他的衣服已经满是污渍。如果Stark还活着，他就要为此杀了他。这真是荒谬，他竟然得像这样穿越森林，只为了去找一个讨厌的人类。他需要他来开船，他不断提醒自己。他必须把Stark找回来。

 

* * *

 

夜幕落下，他仍旧还没追上那些带走人类的家伙。他们的足迹很容易跟踪，Loki直到天色暗到连他也看不见的程度才停下来。他希望那些抓走Stark的人也会停下来过夜。他坐在一根圆木上，用些许自身的法力点燃一小簇火。显然是为了照明而非取暖。森林里的寂静震耳欲聋。他保持警惕，提防着野兽，但周遭如此寂静，让他能听到任何东西接近的声音。他没有阖眼，只是等待太阳再次升起。

 

* * *

 

他诅咒那些Stark的绑架者所骑的该死生物。他们的足迹很容易跟踪，但都不是新近的，感觉起来他总是落后他们几小时。Stark最好还活着。如果不是的话他就要把他们全宰了。或许不管怎样他都会宰了他们，只因为他们害他得穿越这该死的森林。

当他总算听到一些声响时，这天已经过了大半。他放轻脚步悄悄靠近，谨慎地避开注意。夕阳已经开始落下，昏暗的天色可以让他不被发现。

一切就如他所料，三个用双脚行走的生物，还有三只看起来颇噁心的蜥蜴，背部像马一样装了鞍具。而Stark幸运地还活着，虽然貌似被揍了几拳，他被绑在他们旁边的一棵树上。那些绑架者看起来像是未开化的野蛮人，身上穿着粗糙缝制的皮革，带着长矛和小刀。大概是部落里的侦查者。他真的不知道他们为什么要抓Stark，但他也不怎么想知道。

他等着那三人睡着，这其实用不了多久。就连他们的坐骑都蜷曲在一旁进入睡眠。他不知道他们睡得有多沉，也不知道那些生物的嗅觉有多好，所以他先确定风不是从他这边吹过去的，然后悄悄靠近，尽他所能不发出一点声音。

幸好Stark还醒着，但Loki并没有让他看见自己，不想冒险让他做出什么过激的反应。是Loki最后一步的声音才让Stark惊恐地紧绷起来，不过在他能发出任何声音前，Loki就迅速伸手捂住他的嘴。那人类立刻放松下来，认出了他。Loki抽出靴里的刀，割断绳子。他有考虑要缓步走过去在睡梦中把那些爬虫人和他们的蜥蜴生物全杀了，但他有点顾忌那些野兽。牠们体型庞大且脚上有着巨大的爪子，嘴里有着锐利的牙齿，他们的骑士也有武器。他不确定他们的赢面有多大。Stark手无寸铁而Loki身上只有他的刀。他应该要带枪的，就算它令他感觉不快又如何，但他一开始追踪足迹时并没有预料到会有这些野兽。他很少会觉得自己如此愚蠢。他应该要先考虑周全，而不是立刻动身追踪。

当绳子被割断后Stark立刻转身走近Loki，他每一步都很安静。虽然没Loki这么安静，但也够好了。Loki抓住他的手肘把他带离这些生物，走向一条相对空旷的林间小径。他们谁也没有说话，连呼吸都尽可能地保持无声。当距离那些生物越来越远时，他们的脚步也越来越迅速，很快的他们就不用小心翼翼地在黑暗中前行。Loki仍然可以看得很清楚，所以他没有放开Stark的手臂，好让人类可以跟上他的速度。

“我从来没有那么高兴见到你。”待他们距离够远后Stark开口。“我不知道他们打哪来的，我正要走过去引擎那里，下一秒就发现自己嘴巴被封住，手臂还被绳子缠着。真操蛋。”

“你知道他们为什么要抓你吗？”Loki问。

“不知道。其中一人一直对我说话，但我当然听不懂。”

Stark声音粗哑且气喘吁吁，他显然很疲累。

“这不重要。”Loki说。“我们得趁他们睡着时赶快离开。我真的不想对付他们所骑的野兽。”

“你为什么不带枪？”Stark问。“至少带上我放在Drake里的那把啊？”人类问。

“我当时不认为有必要。”

“ _无论何时_ 都有必要带枪！这是新规定，好吗？永远都要带枪！”

“安静！我们还没离他们那么远。”

“我他妈的啥都看不见。”Stark抱怨。

“但我可以，所以跟紧我就好。”Loki告诉他。Stark二话不说照做了。

 

* * *

 

当他们听到后方传来的声响时，天色已接近破晓，身后传来树枝折断以及脚步在地面上移动的声音。那些家伙追上来了。而他们所能做的也只有赶紧跑。他们距离Drake已经不算太远，却也不够接近。

最终，逃跑是没有用的，但只有一个骑士找到他们。前一刻声音还在他们后方，接着那巨大的蜥蜴兽就出现在他们面前的树干上。两人停下来看着他们。那蜥蜴爬下来朝他们靠近。Loki抓着他的刀，向前一步。Stark没办法战斗，但Loki能够战胜他们。希望其他两人都不在附近。

“快跑，Stark。”Loki低声说，同时紧盯着逐渐靠近的蜥蜴和骑士。

“你要跟他们打？”Stark以近乎惊慌的语气问。

“我应付得了。”Loki告诉他。“一旦他们开始攻击时你就快跑。”

Stark或许还想要争论，但没有时间了。那蜥蜴纵身一跳，Stark照他所说的跑了。只不过那骑士跳下来用长矛攻击Loki，让那只野兽去追Stark。该死的！

Loki闪身躲开长矛然后挥出一刀，但对方训练有素，躲过他的攻击。那家伙的速度也很快，但这不代表他会赢。他不会被某个野蛮爬虫人击败。用了几分钟，但Loki总算设法抓住长矛，然后一刀捅进骑士的腹部。他带着所有武器往Stark和蜥蜴怪的方向跑去，希望自己不会太迟。

Stark被逼至角落，他能闪避那蜥蜴的攻击那么久真是个奇迹。他是个聪明的人类，知道如何求生。他几乎要感到佩服。Loki用他最快的速度奔跑，因为他仍然距离太远，帮不了那凡人。Stark手上握着一根粗树枝，那是他唯一能用来对抗那凶残野兽的武器。那野兽只是在玩弄他，大概在等着它主人的杀戮命令，但很快地就算没有命令它也会开始攻击。它的尾巴狂躁地摆动。Stark设法激怒了它。他的确对此非常擅长。

接下来两件事同时发生。那野兽终于进攻而Loki已经近到可以掷矛。Stark痛苦的叫喊比那野兽的尖声哀鸣早了一秒。Loki的矛晚了一步。他向前跑去。Stark倒在地上，蜥蜴在他上方，它的牙齿刺入凡人的血肉里，Loki的长矛从它背上穿刺而出。Loki赶到时他立刻从一旁把刀插入野兽头部，穿过它的头骨杀了它。巨型蜥蜴的牙仍崁在Stark的身体里，血从伤口泊泊流出，把他的衬衫染得鲜红。

“撑着点，Stark。”Loki说。“这会有点疼。”他警告，然后扳开那死物的下颚，将Stark从它的牙齿底下解救出来。人类立刻将手放到伤口上。

“妈的，操他妈的，天杀的！”Stark咒骂着，声音颤抖。

“我们离Drake很近了。”Loki告诉他。“我们只须要再走一下子。”

  
“我走不动。”

“别傻了，你当然可以。”

首先他需要用什么把伤口绑紧。Stark的衬衫已被撕成碎片，没办法用，所以他别无选择地脱下自己的衬衫把它撕成两半。他让Stark坐起来，将它绑在他的腹部。伤口位于他的腹侧。

“实际上的情况没有看起来那么糟。”Loki说。

“是啊我知道……腹部伤口。血流得跟什么似的，不过我在几小时内还不会死。”

“你根本不会死的。”Loki厉声告诉他。“我们得走了。”他说。“我觉得其他两人已经离我们不远。”

他帮Stark站起身。一只手搂着他的腰部，然后把他的手臂放到肩上，这样他就能承受人类大部分的重量。

“我们可以在他们发现之前回到Drake吗？”Stark问。

“如果我们动作快点的话。”Loki告诉他。他开始前进，Stark虚弱缓慢地跟着，用尽全力。“只要你别失去意识就行。”

“我就跟你说要带枪了。”Stark喘着说。

“是的，你说得对。这就是你想听的？安静点！”Loki嘶声说。

“反正他们只要跟着血腥味走就行了。”

“再不闭嘴他们跟着的就是你断掉的四肢！”

“我不能走这么快……我们……我们得走慢一点……”

“你当然可以，而且我们不能放慢速度！”Loki坚定地告诉他，然后稍微收紧了抓着他腰间的手，促使他加快脚步。Drake已经近在眼前。最后几步路Stark脚步踉跄，几乎要瘫倒在地，但神族轻松地支撑着他，把他带入飞行器内。愚蠢的人类，给他惹了那么大的麻烦。

他还没来得及走到更里面就听到其中一只野兽的声音。他把人类放下，转身去关门。在门关上的下一秒那蜥蜴就撞上Drake。然后立刻开始抓刮着门。

当他转过来时，Stark一动也不动地躺在地板上。他在人类身旁蹲下，不去管外面传来的搔刮声。那野兽想闯进来。

“九界在上，如果你敢死在我面前，Stark，你会后悔的！”Loki告诉他，但人类已经失去意识，对他的声音没有反应。“Stark！”

那野兽爬到飞行器上，现在已站在挡风玻璃前，试着想从那里爬进来，而Stark依旧毫无反应。所以他再次摇晃他。

“Stark！”他大喊，但仍旧没有回应。


	17. 红与金（下）

一阵刺痛让他猛地醒了过来，就好像有什么打到了他的脸上，然后他明白过来有人扇了他一巴掌。用力的。有那么一阵子那让他忽略了身侧的灼痛，但仅仅是一小会儿。现在他又跌回了痛苦中。他努力的睁开了眼，看到Loki正在他上方晃动着。没穿上衣的Loki……浑身是血……等等……哦对了那是他自己的血。一些太空恐龙试着要吃掉他。真是太棒了。视野中的图像一开始有点模糊，但是随着他再次的眨眼，他终于能看清那个神族脸上愤怒的表情了。

“保持清醒，你听到我说了吗Stark？”Loki警告道。

“好的，”Tony咕哝。他的神智模糊而迟缓，他在疼痛中，而他真的不想跟Loki吵架。

神族下一刻就从他身侧离开了，Tony接着听到引擎开始启动的声音。

“你能开吗？”他问。他知道引擎很好，至少它们听起来挺好，那点损坏不该让他们没法起飞，但是Loki从没有开过Drake。倒不是说Tony不相信Loki可以，他很聪明。Loki似乎能仅凭观察就飞速的学会一样事情，而他到现在已经见过好几次Tony驾驶了。

“我当然能，”Loki回答。Tony抬起了点头看向他，却注意到一只见鬼的大的蜥蜴兽正爬上挡风玻璃。Tony觉得自己就像是被扔进了侏罗纪公园，他认真的怀疑某种霸王龙会就那么突然出现在眼前。那可不是什么好的画面，而且有那么一点几率，它可能真的会发生。

“妈的。”

“别担心那个，就活着，”Loki告诉他，甚至没去看一眼那个就在侧面的窗上冲他吼叫的野兽。然后Drake真的开始起飞了。是啊，Loki当然能驾驶它了。那个蜥蜴兽试图攀住飞机的外壳，但是当他们升高到足以加速时，它就开始往下滑落了。它的爪子无甚效果的试图抠进Drake的身体里。那响声真是可怕至极，爪子刺耳的在机身侧边划落。

“那很可能搞坏了涂漆，”Tony小声咕哝。

返回母舰的路途对Tony来说是模糊的，他大部分时间都在无意识状态的边缘。尖锐的痛感不见了，一种持续的疼留在腹部。皮肤同时感到温暖和寒冷，而他正汗流浃背。他失血太多了，他清楚这个。随着时间流逝，脑中的晕眩感愈发强烈。他甚至不知道伤口有多糟。要是唯一让他的五脏都留在体内的就是那件见鬼的衣服呢？这不是什么好现象，这太他妈糟了。

直到Loki重又陪在他身边时，Tony才意识到他们已经到了。神族这次基本上是架着他全部的重量，鉴于Tony没法再走动了。

“我那时就那么走出去真是蠢毙了，”Tony虚弱的呛咳着说。

“我们迟点再来讨论那个，好吗？”Loki告诉他。

他们没多会就到了Drake身前，但他们没有费劲回他们的房去。Loki将Tony撑起来放到那半竣工的工作室里一张仍空着的桌子上。然后他看向那个伤口，但没有把那衣服整个拉起来，仅仅是几寸。

“你有缝合过伤口吗？”Tony问。他知道在那堆医疗补给里有他们需要的一切，而Loki是否干过类似的事并不重要，没别人能来帮他了。

“那没有用，”Loki说。“伤口太深，如果我就这么合上它你会死于内出血。”

这句话让Tony的恐惧感更深了。

“有什么能……就做……点什么……”

Loki的脸突然间又停在了他上方，表情严峻。他抓起Tony的一只手压到了伤口上。

“按在这儿别动，减缓出血。我马上就回来。”

“去哪——”

“就保持清醒，我会回来的，”然后他离开了。

Tony盯着天花板和那些能让自己更好的在工作室干活的灯，温热的血液在将他的手染成红色。寂静突然间就压落在了他身上。倘若他就要死了，他不想这么躺在一架外星飞船里的桌子上死去，只有他一个人。什么都没有，只有独自一人。但是他又在逗谁呢？像他这种人最终都是孤独死去的。坦白说，他早就料到了。

视线边缘是黑色的，就像他的视野正在慢慢的变窄。之前感觉到的温暖一点点散去，此刻他只是在寒冷中发着抖。唯一让他能抓着意识边缘的，仅仅是信念。Loki告诉过他要保持清醒，告诉他他会回来。Tony真的想要相信。但是那很难，保持清醒真的很难。

压在伤口上的力量迅速就让胳膊变得疲累，他没法再让手停在那儿了。眼皮滑落了下去，但那仅仅保持了片刻，因为他接着就被Loki尖锐的声音唤醒了。

Tony再次睁眼，Loki正好回到他身边。神族将手插进他的腋下将他从桌面扶起来少许。Tony没力气去问这是怎么回事。下一刻，一小瓶东西举到了他的唇边。

“喝了这个，”Loki命令道。Tony困惑的朝他眨眼。“就喝了它！”Loki急急地催促。“相信我，”他说。

那很奇怪，听到他说这种话。但Tony分开唇，让Loki缓慢的倾倒瓶子中的液体到自己嘴里。Tony吞了下去。他几乎是呛了两次才让把整个东西滑落进胃里。上帝，他抖得那么厉害。

“那是——”他没有问完，因为他察觉到了一阵暖意随着液体的滑落从体内蔓延开来，就像那是什么非常烈的酒一样。Loki将瓶子扔到一边，扶着Tony的头让他躺回桌面。Tony仍旧太过虚弱以至于当神族爬上桌子坐在他的大腿上时，他没能做任何反应。Loki把什么东西推到了Tony的唇边。

“咬着这个，”他指示道。Tony照着做了。“这会疼，”Loki警告着，同时握紧了Tony的双手手腕，将它们推到桌上，让人类无法乱动。Tony只是睁大了眼看着Loki，他短促的吸着气，那几乎是恐慌般的喘息。他想要问问Loki在做什么。什么会疼？还有什么会比那正在让他失血而亡的伤口更疼？

但他没法张开嘴问出任何句子。那阵在他体内蔓延的温热突然间爆开来成了一片滚烫。他会在那白热的疼痛中尖叫出声的，如果不是咬着口中那片皮革的话。全身的肌肉都猛烈的收紧了，痛苦异常的，他的脊椎整个拱了起来，但是Loki向下压着他将他按在原地，让他不能挣扎翻滚。Loki干了什么？什么？他的意识没有办法连续起来，身体在疼痛中灼烧，而即使他尽全力想要保持清醒，整个世界仍在这片灼痛中渐渐滑远了。

 

* * *

 

Tony缓慢的醒转过来，肌肉酸痛，头疼，而且实在是太热了，这几乎就跟宿醉差不多。他花了好长一段时间才记起来。有那么一瞬他期盼睁开眼就能看到自己卧室的天花板，但他看见的是钢铁法师的货仓。他没在床里，而是躺在一张桌子上。不久之前他正面临着死亡，他意识到，自己真真实实的就在死亡的边缘。这不是什么新的体验，但它不再像之前的那几次那么让人愉悦了。这次比之前的要痛苦得多，包括弧反应堆被从胸口扯出来的那次。他同时也意识到自己并不像是就要死了。他吞咽了好几次，试图搞清楚自己是不是仍在任何真切的痛楚中，然而什么都没有。他太热了，而且到处都疼，但是并没有在死去。

他转着头四周看了一圈，发现Loki正坐在一些箱子上，就在Tony那个已经投入使用的工作台边。Loki仍旧赤裸着上身，也就是说并没有过去太长时间。他将手肘撑在桌面，双手合十，下颌靠在手上。看起来像是沉迷于思绪中，他的眼睛盯着不存在的一点。

“Loki，”他叫道，声音里带着窒息和嘶哑。神族的视线立刻就找到了他，一个眨眼后Loki便站了起来朝他走去。

还没等他能开口询问任何事，神族就从他腹部扯开了些绷带似的东西。哦，他被包扎得很好。Loki一定是在Tony昏过去后做的。但那没能解释为什么Loki要在这时候取下它。那血迹斑斑的绷带被拆了下来，而在那之下没有任何伤口。

“你做了什么？”Tony瞪着痊愈的皮肤不可置信的问。那儿仍旧有点伤疤，而且整片区域更加稚嫩柔软，但那比起他有过的那个伤口来说已经是个惊人的进步了。

“我救了你的性命，”Loki回答。他将手放到伤口曾在的地方，细长的手指展开来覆盖在仍旧柔嫩的皮肤上。他将手指按下去一点，然后移动着手到了几寸远的位置再次按压下去。

“感觉如何？”他问。

“嗯……不疼……但是有点敏感……”Tony回答。Loki让手又在那儿停留了一阵，然后眼睛再次移到了Tony的脸上。他将两手贴在了Tony的头边。

“你的视力呢？能看的清吗？”

“是的，”Tony皱着眉回答。

“保持视线在我的脸上，”Loki指示着，将Tony的头先是转到左边，然后是右边。“好了，深吸一口气，尽你所能的深呼吸。”

考虑到不久前他还在出血到死，Tony并不想抗议什么，他对这个状况仍旧十分困惑，但他很确定Loki正在确保自己没事了。

“你让我喝的是什么？”Tony问。

“治愈魔药，”Loki回答。“你能移动你的脚趾吗？”

Tony试了试。“是的，我的脚趾很好。你在干嘛？”他终于问了出来。

Loki抓起他的一只手开始将他的手腕朝不同方向转去，然后是他的手指，观察着关节顺畅的移动。做完这一切后，Loki将Tony的手放了下去然后重新看向他。

“只是确保不会有永久性的损伤，”Loki回答。“你觉得总的来说如何？你的头？能清晰的思考吗？感觉有什么不同吗？”

“头有点疼，但是我感觉挺好的。也许太暖和了点。为什么你得检查是不是有损伤呢？那东西不是治好我了吗？”

他很确定事情就是那样。没什么别的方法能让那样的伤口痊愈得这么快了。魔法得1分，科学0分，因为这是件非常了不起的事，即使是他也要这么承认。当然了，医院里的医生们也能救他的命，但他将会陷在无尽的疼痛中，还会得到一个丑陋的缝合伤口，甚至是在几周或者数月的恢复后仍旧带着一个恶心的疤。

“是的，好吧……它有那么点可能会杀了你。”

“不好意思，什么？”

“那个魔药是对应着Aesir神族的生理结构制作的。我不确定你的身体会积极的配合它。”

“而你就不管不顾的让我喝下去了？”Tony问？

“你就要死了。如果我什么都不做你会流血至死。我当时并没有太多的选择。”

他甚至不用细想就意识到Loki是对的。如果一个选项是必死无疑，而另一个仅仅是有可能会死，那么很显然第二个选项是赢家。

“你是对的，抱歉。谢谢你。”他试着坐起来，但是Loki用一只手按在他的胸前止住了他。

“你还很虚弱。魔药用的是你体内储存的能量来进行治疗。而且它也不能弥补你失去的那些血。”

“是的，但是我不能在这张桌子上休息，”Tony告诉他。“如果我得躺着，我宁愿到床上去。”

Loki在胸前交叉起手臂看了Tony片刻。他看上去有点奇怪，仍旧没穿上衣，全身大部分都被血覆盖，漆黑的头发杂乱无章，但是他身体的每一寸都仍旧骄傲而威严，他完全没有被现在的样子所影响。Tony并不惊讶，再怎么说，能够摘下一副金犄角头盔和一件披风都是需要不少魅力度的。一点血和一件失踪的上衣并不算什么。突然间Tony脑子里出现一副Loki打扮成这样发表侵略世界的演讲的画面。人们的恐惧不会减少丝毫的，也许那些血甚至会让他看上去更危险。那给他增添了些野性的味道。

“好吧，”Loki说着，让Tony坐起身。而就在他直起身的那一刻他差点就朝边上栽倒下去。失血，没错，棒极了。

“我可能需要搭把手，”Tony说。

“如果你不我才会觉得奇怪呢，”Loki告诉他，面无表情的将手臂提供出来。Tony从桌上下来，而几乎是立刻就抓住了Loki的上臂使自己不至于一头栽下去。片刻后Loki将手臂滑到他身侧帮着他站直。

“这真是有点丢人了，”Tony在他们开始走动时说。“你不打算对我软弱的凡人屁股做些什么评价吗？”他真不该怂恿Loki的，但是嘴巴像是自己动了起来好掩饰些他的尴尬。

“如果你真的有那么软弱，那瓶魔药早就杀了你了，”Loki告诉他。“你挺过来了。”

“没错，我喜欢踢常理的屁股。”

“你是太顽固了而已。”

Tony疲惫的笑出声。“大概吧，”他承认。

回到他们的卧室花了太长时间，Tony移动得就像个老年人。那真的太丢人了。他很惊讶于Loki没有抱怨，呃……没有抱怨出声。Loki脸上的表情叫得比一千个单词还响亮。他百分百被这整个考验惹毛了。一到了床边，Tony就放开了神族坐下。然后他注意到了桌上的混乱。Loki的橱柜开着，而所有的草药和那些他们从Galand带回来的其他东西都杂乱的躺在那儿。Loki调制魔药的时候显然十分匆忙。

“Loki。”神族并没有回身看向Tony，只是将自己的东西都放回原处。

“什么？”

“谢谢。”

“你已经说过了。”

“是的但是……真的，如果不是因为你的话我就会是团躺在某个蜥蜴胃里的肉块了所以……谢谢你来找我，把我从那儿带回来。”

“这艘船不服从于我，别忘了这个。我并没有选择。不要过度分析了。”

Tony想要翻个白眼。说句简单的“不客气”实在是过于简单，以至于Loki都不屑去说了。不过说到底这就是Loki。

“好吧。抒情时间结束。我道过谢了。”

“知道了。”

Tony顺着床躺下，一边试着调整个舒服的姿势，一边听着玻璃轻轻碰撞和包裹的沙沙声，Loki正在桌边整顿清理着。他几乎就要陷入睡梦中了，Loki的脚步再次朝他移了过来。Tony睁开眼看去。Loki站在他床边，手里拿着一瓶闪着金光的液体。

“那是什么？”他问。

“一些魔药。最初的那剂已经让你的身体从致命的损伤中恢复过来，但是第二剂应该会帮助你彻底痊愈。”

Tony小心翼翼的看着那个瓶子。“那东西不是差点杀了我吗？”他问。

“第一剂药，是的，但是你活下来了。说明你的身体适应了它而且现在能完全接受了。”

“适应？它改变了我什么吗？”

“不是以任何你会发现的方式，”Loki告诉他。“只是说明你的身体和自然防御将不再抵抗它了。这个魔药本身基本上就是加强加速你的自然痊愈过程，增强再生能力。一旦它完成了它的效力你也就回复正常。”

Tony仍旧怀疑的看着瓶子。

“如果我想要杀你，我可以就让你那么流血至死，”Loki不耐烦的告诉他。“这次不会疼的，只会让你的体温升高几个小时，但是你会睡过去，所以根本不会注意到。现在喝了这瓶见鬼的药水否则我就把它塞到你喉咙里去。我烦透了全身都是你的血和两天份的尘土。”

Loki说着将瓶子推到了Tony手中，阴沉的向下瞪视着他，直到他把药水喝光。Tony感觉到那阵熟悉的温暖在体内散开，但是这次没有了灼烧的疼痛。

“谢谢，”Tony说着将瓶子递回去。Loki生气的从他手中抢走瓶子。看起来Loki对Tony的耐心现在已经消磨殆尽。

“这东西什么都能治愈吗？”他问。

“只是那些你的身体能够自行痊愈的伤，或者是能用替换坏死组织的办法治好的伤。”

“那我的肝会喜欢这个的，”Tony说着再次在床上找了个舒服的位置。Loki并没有对那做出回答。他只是抓了几件干净的衣物朝浴室走去。当花洒开始运作时，Tony已经迅速的陷入了睡眠中。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话： 同人图 by alikuu （原链接：http://alikuu.tumblr.com/post/36557468672/this-doodle-is-inspired-by-a-scene-from-bend）
> 
> 嗯，文中没有真的接吻啦，但它仍是从这章中获得的灵感。
> 
>  
> 
> 【图中对话】：
> 
> Tony：谢谢你背着我，驯鹿游戏。  
> Loki：别客气。


	18. 神之礼

Stark迅速就从Ki'eend发生的事故中恢复过来。有了魔药在他体内作用，他没多久就恢复了正常。好吧，也许比正常还要好呢。事故后的第二天，他就咋咋呼呼的说着他的痊愈和某个……副作用。

“你说我不会注意到任何不同的，” Stark说着走出了浴室，脸上带着怒意。

“是的？” Loki头也不抬，打磨着一把尖刀。他以前的那把遗失在了Ki'eend，在alyndor的刀做成前他需要个替代品。这只是一把厨房里找到的小刀，但它也够用了。

“你在他妈的跟我开玩笑吗？我看上去年轻了五岁……也许更多！” 人类说。Loki看了过去。那个凡人刚刮完胡子，脸上只有山羊胡还留着，那讨人厌的让Loki想起了Fandral。Tony的头发也是湿漉漉的，稍稍的垂在眼前。现在Loki认真的看着对方，不得不说他脸上的皮肤确实光滑了些。原本的几丝鱼尾纹也消失于眼角。但是他看上去倒也并没有年轻得太多。“或者这就是你原本该有的样子。如果你过得更健康点的话，” Loki告诉他。那魔药有那么点可能会“修补好”衰老的征兆。衰老其实就是细胞和器官积累下来的损伤，几乎像是一种疾病，而那魔药的作用正是修复身体的损伤。

“才不。我知道我该是什么样子的。这才不是我该有的样子。这是我几年前的样子。”

Loki耸了耸肩。“衰老是机体的一种损伤，我猜魔药修复了点这种损伤。我从没见它用在像人类这种衰老如此之快的生物身上，所以我也并不了解这是怎么回事。”

“是啊，你都不会老。”

“我们会老，只不过非常非常的慢，” Loki告诉他。

“所以你真的有一千岁了吗？” Tony问。他猜测是这样的，但他从没费心去问过。

“按Midgardian的年历算？大概1040左右，我又不知道我真实的出生日期。”

“怎么会？”

Loki抬头看向Tony，希望自己的表情显而易懂。“我不想讨论这个。”

Stark朝他皱了皱眉。“这是关于被收养的那个事吗？”

Loki猛地将小刀拍在桌上朝人类瞪视过去。

“我不会讨论这个！” 不是现在，任何时候都不是，尤其不是对着什么愚蠢的凡人。Stark举起了手做出个安抚的姿势。

“好啦，好吧。就是这太见鬼的奇怪了。”

“没有别的选择，Stark。别忘了。你还活着，所以你没理由抱怨什么。”

“好的，我知道。但是我不介意来一张所有可能出现的副作用清单列表的。”

“除非你开始察觉到什么有害的影响，否则我一点都不关心这个。”

“好吧，”Stark喷了口气。

“失去几条皱纹当然不是什么大问题。”

“不，才不是呢，”Stark耸了耸肩，开始用毛巾擦干头发。

“那就别再烦我了，” Loki丢下这句就转身回去磨他的小刀。

“所以呢我在想。”

Loki将刀放下。他真的开始讨厌以那句话打头Stark口里蹦出来的任何句子了。

“你说过的关于通语的事，你说我的神智不能掌控它。到底有几分是真的？”

“我想我们讨论过这个了，为什么你又提起来？”

“因为如果我们分开了，我就完蛋了，我不喜欢那样，” 人类说。

“我很怀疑跟那些野蛮人说活能帮得到你什么。”

“谁知道呢？” Stark回答。“他们确实跟我说了些什么。如果他们能够听得懂我的话，也许我能做的更多。给他们提供点东西，带他们走错路，或者至少拖慢点他们。如果你知道对方想要什么的话，跟他们打交道甚至是骗他们都要容易得多。”

那非常正确。Stark有张很不错的嘴巴，还有与之相配的敏捷思维。无法与人交流等于是夺走了他最大的筹码……也等于夺走了他最大的危险。有时候这个人类不知道什么时候该闭嘴，他的嘴巴同样能让他身陷险境。

“考虑到你撑过了魔药的作用力，” Loki开始说道。“也许你能够驾驭它，但是这仍然有风险。永远都会有风险的，只是现在风险系数小了点。”

“对，我也是这么想的，” Stark说着放下了毛巾，坐到了他的床上。“给我些数据，从一到一百，我能掌握通语而不会有任何脑损伤的几率是多高？”

Loki必须得认真考虑下这个。几天前他会说失败比成功的几率更大，但是现在不一样了。Stark的身体可以接受得了魔药，事实上他只用了几个小时就调整过来了。也许人类总的来说都比他想的要更有抗压性，又或者只有Stark是个特例。第二剂魔药在他身上的作用就跟在一个Aesir神族身上的效果一样。另外，Stark的才智和他如此轻易就能控制舰船的能力也是件值得考量的事。他的胜算相当高，鉴于Loki对于魔法和通语的运作原理十分了解。如果是别的什么中等术士来做这事，胜算会低些，但是Loki足够娴熟的技能让他能谨慎小心的完成这种精巧的魔法。

“大概是85，” Loki坦言。“如果做好适当的准备，或许会更高，取决于你对魔法将有什么样的反应。”

“那很好。”

“你真的要拿你健全的神智冒险吗，就为了能够和别人说话？”

“我愿意冒这个险，好让我们不至于再落到那种地步。也许那不会改变什么，但也许会。也许下次我就能回答一个该死的问题而不是像条待宰的鱼一样跳来跳去。要是我们被分开了呢，而我找不到你因为我甚至不能问别人有谁见过你？要是我得自个儿找路回城但是我甚至没法看懂他妈的路标呢？”

“唔，我们也许不会被分开，” Loki提议道。

“是啊，因为我们上次会被分开根本就是我们计划好的对吧，” Stark指出。“我知道我们得靠着彼此才能回家，但是在这件事上完全依仗你……这就像我完全是块死肉一样，离开这艘船就没办法自个儿干任何事。你不能就否认说这不是个累赘，不是我们两个人共同的麻烦。”

Loki叹了口气。某种方式说那确实是个麻烦，任何紧急情况都可能需要Stark与人说话，就像情势所需之下Loki也会拿起枪一样。没法与人沟通这点，某天可能真的会给他们招来更大的麻烦，尤其是考虑到目前他们在异星球上的绝佳运气。

“我告诉过你我的魔法被限制了，” Loki说。

“你还告诉过我你能使用魔法，只不过那让你太过疲惫。但是我们又不去哪，所以我就好奇你是不是还储存了足够的法力能做点这种事。”

那会让他精疲力尽，但是他能做到，如果他想的话。那就是会让他在这天剩余的时间里都毫无用处，而这甚至还算不上是个真正的精力耗损咒语。想到那会让自己那么的脆弱，他的皮肤抽紧了。但是这是Stark，即使他的本能在尖叫着反抗，他很确定自己足够了解这个凡人，知道自己在Stark面前并没有危险，即使是当自己处于弱势的时候也没有。

“而你就真放心让我如此接近你的神智？多么愚蠢的决定？”

“我没有背叛你，对吧？所以我没什么可担心的。”

Stark是个傻子，竟然相信他。好吧，Loki也确实跟Stark保证过。但他仍旧是个傻子。Loki做的所有的事，都是为了他自己和个人的利益做打算，这个愚蠢的人类怎么就不明白？

“好吧，反正是你的头脑，” 他放弃了。

 

* * *

 

“躺下。”

“为什么？”

“我们之前达成过什么协议？”

“我会按你说的做，绝无异议，” Stark顺从的复述了一遍。

“非常好，现在躺下。”

人类这次没抗议什么就照着做了。Loki在人类的头侧坐下。他已经跟Stark解释过整个流程了，但是真正的成功是另一回事。他让人类喝了些轻度镇静的药剂，不然的话他没法让人类的脑袋安静得足够久。然而即使是这样，这对Loki来说也是充满了挑战。Stark不是什么能停下思考的人，Loki很能明白这种感觉，但这仍旧让整个过程变得更难了一点。

“所以，你能做到吗？不去想任何事？” Loki问。

“不管你信不信，我以前常那么做……只不过有更多的酒精和性。”

“我真不知道是我的药水让你的口舌松动成这样还是什么。”

“我的舌头向来毫无拘束，” Stark说完后，嘴角向上弯起露出个懒散的微笑。“还记得‘功能障碍*’吗？”

“现在安静，Stark。静下你的神思。如果你没准备充分的话，这会伤到你。”

人类听从Loki的话闭上了眼睛，深深的吸了口气。

“我不认为你是会冥想的人，但是这次，就试一试。注意力集中在你的呼吸上，听心跳的声音。”

Loki稍稍放低了声音，他的语调同时也变得深沉，平缓而不再是尖刻。他很久没有使用这种精巧的魔法了。没人对他足够信任到愿意让他来做这种事，他大概会做些恶作剧或者整人之类的事，所以Loki猜测他们是害怕了。他们宁愿去找治疗师或者术士公会而不是Loki，即使他更能更好的完成魔法。如果他记得没错的话，最后一次做这种事是在Alfheim，一位女士在旅途中被毒蛇咬伤。毒药攻击了她的神经系统。Loki是距离最近的法师，那些精灵们毫不犹豫的就向他求援了。修复神智上的损伤是很精巧的活。没有任何简单的魔药可以治疗那个。一位魔法师必须在场引导那些药剂流到正确的地方。那必须在短时间内就完成，但是也需要非常的细心。Loki从不是个真正的治愈师，但是他的能力早被众人所称道，至少是在Alfheim内。他们回赠了他一把雕刻精美的小刀，Loki欣然收下了。那些精灵同样也对他印象深刻，庭上所有的法师都对他称赞有加。但是那倒没有为他在Asgard带回任何赞许，治愈女孩，不是什么他们会在大堂举行宴会期间讲述的故事。

那女孩是个雪精灵，他突然间想起来，她只是作为Alfheim冰霜之地的Kaldálfar一族的大使来访问Ljósálfar。那段关于她亮蓝色肌肤的记忆在他脑海中变得鲜艳无比，即使已经过去了这么多年。她的眼睛也是蓝色的，就像她的长发一样。现在想起这些很是奇怪……鉴于……

他把那段记忆推开，再次集中注意力到手中的活上。他将手放在Stark头的两侧，并且在Stark因为碰触而移动的时候轻声嘘了下。

“别抵抗我，” 他说。“就让它进来，就像你将你的神智对船体开放时一样。如果通道上毫无阻碍，魔法就不会造成任何损伤。”

当Loki最终探入他的脑内抓住一束力量源开始放出魔法的时候，Stark绷紧了那么一会儿。Loki立刻感觉到魔法在消耗自己了。通语是种古老的魔法，它从他能记事起就深存于心了。他只需要时间去弄懂它的内部运作，但他一直都能感知到它的存在。有时他会奇怪Aesir神族怎么会如此无知，对他们体内存有的这种魔法一无所觉。

一开始有些反抗的阻力，所以Loki没有急着硬来。

“不要抵抗我，Stark。我不会伤害你，” 他告诉Stark。他于是等了一会儿。人类深呼吸了几次，然后Loki感觉到那种阻力摇晃着崩塌碎去。非常好。

他没再浪费时间，伸出了自己连着核心源的法力束，核心源包裹着所有的魔法，深深的扎根于Loki的心神中，就像它扎根于所有懂得魔法的人心中。他只需要将它像种子一样种下去，然后催促Stark的心神让它发芽，让它得以在心中绽放，成长到能被使用。对孩子来说，魔法的种子早在他们能说话前就埋下了，所以他们并不知道通语是什么。Loki为了魔法去学新的语言花了多久啊。像它们该有的那样被发音出来，而不是用通语。这对Stark来说不一样，他已经有自己的那种语言了，或者好几种，鉴于Midgard上有好多不同的语言。

Stark在魔法生根的时候再次绷紧了，但是Loki还是轻声安抚着，慢慢撤出了他的思维。等到完全脱离出来后，Loki才切断了连接。他这才发现自己正轻喘着，而一当注意力回到体内，他就觉察到了渗入到骨子里的疲乏。他没有将手从人类的头上抽离。

“Loki？” Stark问。

“主要的部分已经完成了……恭喜，你没有遭受任何的脑损伤。”

“那么，耶，好事一件，但是我没感觉到有什么不同，” Stark说。“除非我算上脑子里像是塞满了棉花一样的感觉。”

“不，你不会感觉到什么。首先你得学会使用它，察觉到它的存在。”

“我该怎么做？” 凡人问道。

“你只需要聆听，” Loki说。“很久前我学会了精灵的语言。因为很多原因，他们现在仍旧使用这种语言，即使他们会通语。”

“为什么？”

“当然是为了魔法，” Loki回答。

“但是如果你已经能听懂所有的话，你又怎么去学一种语言呢？”

“那需要解释很多的事，而我并不想说。”

“你的手指很冷，” Stark突然说了一句。Loki将手从他头上抽离。“不，唔……那让它感觉好了点……我是指我脑子里的棉花状态。”

Loki没有对那个做出回答。

“我会跟你说话，用精灵语，” Loki说。“你只需要试着听懂我。尝试得越多，你就能越早使用我埋在你思维中的那点魔法。现在来说，它还只是一块你从未用过的肌肉，你需要能够移动它，所以首先它需要变得健壮起来。”

“然后过了一段时间后我就能突然听懂了？”

“那会逐渐的发生，有可能是几天的时间，但鉴于我现在魔力透支，一点也不想走动，现在会是个开始的好时机。你将能听懂一点，但不是全部。”

“所以我就听着吗？” 他问。

“是的，就听。”

“你要说些什么？” Stark接着问。

“你有什么特别感兴趣的话题吗？”

“嗯，你到现在为止只说了一点九界的事，所以你能给我完整的介绍下那个。”

“很好，” Loki同意了。那很笼统，而且极没可能让话题变得不愉快。

“但是涉及到魔法的时候，就别对我说得太专业了，我听不懂的，有没有通语都一样。”

“那我会试着为你说得非常非常简单的。”

“别装可爱，驯鹿游戏。” Stark听上去就和Loki一样疲倦，只不过他的疲乏在于心神的耗竭而不是身体。哦，如果他们现在遭到攻击，那他们将死得非常凄惨。

“我们这艘船上确实有些自动防御系统的，对吧？” 他问。

“是啊，当然了。它一直都是开启的。我们有好些很棒的枪，但是我们现在离什么都很远，所以我很怀疑我们会遇到任何人。”

“那就好，” Loki点头。

“我能找点吃的来吗？我有点饿了……还渴。”

Loki考虑了片刻。

“那……是个好点子，” 他下结论。回复体力的最快方法就是摄取大量的营养。而且如果他要说那么久的话，他也会需要点水的。

 

*功能障碍：复联1中，Stark对Loki说过的话，五个男人中就有一个有性功能障碍。


	19. 骗子的故事*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章的第一个句子是改编自Thor电影剧本里Heimdall的开场白，这部分未曾收录在电影中。

“宇宙里的九大国度是由Yggdrasil——世界树，的枝条相互连系。盘绕延展仿佛类星体，一团卷曲的螺旋星云，它的树枝由发光的能量构成，向外伸入黑暗的虚空之中。这个国度里的惊奇、美丽与恐怖都超乎我们的理解。”Loki开始讲述他的故事。

而就这么一次，Tony没有说话，也没有提出问题，只是听着。字句不单只是字句，不单只是陌生的音调。而是更加的……他很难解释这种感觉。它就像DNI，但同时却又截然不同。在聆听神族的声音时，他可以在脑海中以最详尽的细节建构出一切。他不确定这是通语的关系还是因为Loki的说话方式。或许两者皆有。他的语调低沉柔缓，是说故事的完美嗓音。Tony害怕自己会睡着，但他的思绪奔驰，让他能吸收所有Loki告诉他的资讯。他怀疑没多少人类知道这些，可能一个都没有。Thor或许曾到过地球，但Tony怀疑他会费心把这些事告诉任何人，就算有可能也只是其中的一部分。Tony比较喜欢Loki的版本。Thor无疑会讲述那些有着崇高目的的伟大战役与英雄事迹，他会赞颂他的国度与人民。而Loki说的是真相，残酷血腥的真相。而难道这不是全宇宙中最讽刺的事吗？但Tony知道说谎者知晓最重大的真相。他们聆听暗影中的低语，溜到帷幕后方，窥探真正发生的事，而不被舞台上的烟雾与镜面以及耀眼明亮的灯光迷惑。Tony要的是真相，而非经过润色的故事。

“Asgard是Aesir居住之地，永恒的金色国度，Thor的世界，你已对其所知甚多，虽然身为凡人你永远无法踏足其上。Vanaheim是Vanir的家乡，他们是古老的神族，是魔法和法术的大师。他们或许已经不若以往辉煌，但仍是个值得瞩目的王国。Alfheim是精灵的国度，住着友善开朗的Ljósálfar和生性自由的Kaldálfar。在这个国度里，南方是永恒的暖春，北方则是清朗雪白的寒冬。精灵——你可能也曾听说过——有着非常杰出的箭术，但他们更杰出的是关于魔法以及法师技艺的知识。他们是第一个学会使用Yggdrasil的赠礼——存在于国度里的宇宙能量的种族。”

“接着，当然，是Midgard，你所属的世界，位于其他八个世界中央。总是处于变化之中，就像居住此地的人类一样。你们或许是九界的一部分，但同时也跟它有所区隔。人类长久以来都对其他世界一无所知，所以他们也受到其他世界无视。Midgard才新生不久，而人类更是如此。这就是其他世界看待你们的方式。”

“然后是Jötunheimr，巨人族的国度，他们是Ymir的后裔，冰霜巨人统治此地，但它也是风暴巨人和山陵巨人的家乡。这是个由冰霜以及永恒的寒冷所建构的残酷国度，它的山峦高耸入云，海洋黑暗幽深，栖息着所有国度中最巨大的野兽。它从未发生改变，却一向令人恐惧。”

“Svartalfheim也是精灵的国度，但居于此地的是Dökkálfar——黑暗精灵。地表被无尽的森林覆盖，其下是迷宫和巨型洞穴。不同于Alfheim精灵的明亮美丽，Dökkálfar利用他们的外表令人心生恐惧。不过他们当然就跟其他精灵一样强悍且善于战斗及使用魔法。”

“Nidavellir——‘黑暗领域’，是矮人的国度。他们居于地底，在巨型洞穴里劳动着，以精湛技艺和巨大的锻造炉制造出九界中最精良的武器。Mjölnir就是出自于他们之手，Odin之矛Gungnir亦然。矮人——你可能已经猜到了——体格矮小且粗鲁无礼。尤其是在交易方面，但即使如此，其他国度仍然与之交易。这不意外，因为他们的技术无可取代。”

“Muspelheim是燃着永恒之火的国度，也是伟大的火焰巨人Surtur和他凶猛的后代——火焰恶魔，所居之地。他们是支游牧民族，在自身的国度里漂泊，生活方式原始，但数量庞大。智者会对其心怀畏惧，因为他们的能耐你确实必须小心。”

“最后是Niffelheim——迷雾的居所，此地弥漫着冰雾、黑暗与寒冷。其寒冷程度更胜Jötunheimr。Niffelheim是九界中最先诞生的世界，创造于虚无的深渊Ginnungagap之中。位于其内的是Nastrond——死尸之岸，而座落在岸边的是死之国——Helheim。任何生灵都不该愚昧到涉足此地，除非他们死期将近。”

“像Thor那样的傻子会说Asgard是九界的守护者，是和平的捍卫者，也是艰困时代里散发希望之光的灯塔……他是个傻子，仍然相信着童话故事。因为真相永远不会如你想像的那样完美。”

“许多年前，当这些国度仍在建立初期时，Asgard是在国王Bor——Asgard的领主，以及他的妻子——女巨人Bestla的统治之下。Bor是天生的战士。他借由自己的领导能力和所赢得的胜利，带领他的人民进入一个强盛繁荣的时代，也赢得他们的忠诚。Bor和Bestla有个儿子——Odin。Bor教导他许多事物，如何打斗、如何统治、如何为自己的国度和人民效力，以及如何捍卫他的梦想。但他犯了一个错误，他不鼓励他的儿子拥有自己的梦想，而当Odin不可避免地作出反抗时，他勃然大怒。在盛怒之下，年老的国王Bor对任何敢反抗他的人做出极尽恐怖之能事。”

“传说讲述Bor在一场发生于Jötunheimr山区的大战中倒下，而在他将死之时，他和Odin前嫌尽释，因此Bor可以进入Valhalla*，他的灵魂不会被愤怒所玷污。但是在另一方面，传言却低语着截然不同的事。传言说Bor并非在战斗中倒下，而是被一位卓越的术士所诅咒，他寻求儿子的帮助，求他找一个足够强大的魔法师来解救他。传言说Odin并无意愿帮助他的父亲，反而顺从自己的野心，坐上Asgard的王座，自立为王。传言说Bor用仅存的几口气诅咒他。无人知道何者为真，何者为假。历史总是由胜利的一方所写，毕竟除了Odin，没人能讲述Bor死亡时的情况。如果我是你的话，我不会在Thor面前提起这些传言，否则他可能会很想让你见识一下Mjölnir的威力。”

“所以Odin夺得了Asgard的王位。再一次地，历史告诉我们，他只希望九大世界和平繁荣。那些傻子可能会相信他的话，但我并非其一。那时的Odin年轻气盛，有着计划和野心。战争已是无法避免。没人讲说它因何而起。现在他们连它曾发生过都绝口不提。事实就是某天Asgard和Vanaheim爆发了战争，Odin率领着他的军队参战。这场战争持续了好几世纪，但金色国度从未受到战火侵袭，只有Vanaheim遭受摧残，她的国土被血染得猩红。他们说Odin向Vanaheim进军的背后有许多原因，‘为了九大世界的和平’。那些邪恶的术士对其他世界造成威胁，他们的国王打算征服Alfheim，把法师屠杀殆尽。这些都是虚构故事……真相其实很单纯，但无人敢大声说出。Odin是个好战者，他追求的是胜利、荣耀和权力。他对和平的定义是其他国度都在Asgard的统治之下，而且最大的权力都掌握在 _他手中_ 。Vanir是个骄傲的民族，永远不会向Asgard低头，于是Odin就用武力强迫他们屈服。”

“战争以Odin的胜利收场，之后他把国王Njord的子女带回Asgard。然后娶了他的女儿Frigga。她是所有Vanir中最擅长使用魔法的人，在他们结婚之后，她把这些魔法的秘密教给了Odin。”

“在看到Odin残忍地击溃Vanir的抵抗后，Alfheim很快地向Asgard和它的王宣誓成为盟友。Odin为了确保Asgard对它的控制，把Frigga的兄弟——Frey，立为Alfheim的王。精灵当然接受了，但时至今日，Frey也不是真正的国王。精灵并不相信绝对的权力，每座Ljósálfar城市的命运都由他们自己决定，Kaldálfar亦然。Frey从未强迫他们改变生活方式，所以他只是待在王座上，并向Odin保证那些精灵会忠于他直到诸神黄昏。Nidavellir的矮人献上贵重的礼物来避免战争，一种表示忠诚和结盟的举动。包括Mjölnir和Gungnir这两件武器，以及给Frigga王后的项链Brisingamen，还有给Asgard的守门者——Heimdall的剑Hofund。他们付出了重大的代价，不过Odin接受了，所以并未向Nidavellir宣战。至于Muspelheim、Svartalfheim和Jötunheimr则是太过强大，Asgard在经历与Vanir的漫长战争后已无力对抗他们，所以Odin并未再挑起战事。”

“所以和平的情势是有可能的，至少可以持续一阵子，但是Jötunheimr的国王Laufey此时对Midgard发动了攻击。再一次地，傻子可能会相信那些冰霜巨人只是为了进行盲目的毁灭和杀戮，而高尚的Odin只好插手介入，把毫无抵抗能力的凡人从畸形野兽的魔爪中拯救出来。这是件光荣的事，对吧？Thor依然这么相信着。相信Odin捍卫Midgard仅是为了荣誉，相信这也是Asgard现在仍保护着这国度的唯一原因。Asgard——伟大的保护者以及它高尚的战士们……真是个笑话。”

“真相再一次地比那更加复杂，也不那么可敬。在Alfheim和Nidavellir无条件归顺后，Odin所握有的权力令Laufey王心生警惕。他担心Odin的下一个目标就是Jötunheimr。这是个合理的担忧。Bor自己就曾好几次试着要统治Jötunheimr，但他一直无法征服他妻子的家乡。所以Laufey开始着手强化自己的军队，但为此他需要一块比Jötunheimr更肥沃的土地。他希望能迅速取胜，所以决定进攻Midgard。人类完全不是Laufey军队的对手，要不是有Aesir站在他们这边的话，他们早就被Laufey征服。听起来Aesir做了正确又高尚的事。只不过Odin想保护的并非人类。”

“Midgard是九界的一部分，这是真的，它悬挂于Yggdrasil的树枝上，但与其他八个世界不同的是，它也存在于世界树之外的实体世界。Asgard和其他七个国度必须借由Yggdrasil才能进入。它们存在于一个抽象的宇宙里。我们目前在它之外，而虽然我们有这艘船，想找多久都可以，但我们永远无法以这种方式找到任何一个国度。另一方面，Midgard同时存在于这两个世界。我可以从你脸上的表情看出来，你已经猜到那意味着什么。Midgard是实体宇宙通往八大古老国度的门户，反之亦然。虽然还有其他入口，但都没有Midgrad这么安全稳定。如果Laufey当时征服了你们的世界，他得到的不只是统治这国度的权力而已，还有进出九界唯一的安全通道。Odin当然不能让这样一个重要的战略据点落入冰霜巨人手中。”

“所以Odin介入，对抗Laufey的军队，最终把冰霜巨人击退回Jötunheimr。然后他做了跟在Vanaheim一样的事。他带走……一位王子……以及Jötunheimr之心——远古冬棺。借此，他让这个国度陷入了永远的黑暗和衰败，让那些巨人缓慢死去，逐渐凋零。他们与其他国度的连系被切断，被迫生活在他们即将消亡的世界里直至终结，没有出路。不过历史总是由胜利的一方所写，所以Asgard是人类伟大的拯救者，而Jotnar则变成每则故事里的邪恶怪物。”

“这就让我们说到为何Odin没有阻止Thor成为Midgard的保护者。入口必须受到保护。如果有谁碰巧来征服你们的世界，某些九界之外的人，那他们忽然之间手里就会握有直接通往Asgard的通道。人类很幸运，因为要不是你们扮演着入口这个角色的话，Aesir永远不会伸出援手。Odin是个伟大的国王，是个狡猾的国王，后者的形容可能更加符合，因为他用英勇的事迹隐藏巧妙的诡计；用虚假的荣誉包装他的谎言；用高尚的理念隐藏真正的动机。而九界为此喝采。”

“接下来这件事你可能知道，因为它发生在你的过去，他者的主人不只想要宇宙魔方而已，他还想要进入Asgard的方法。他永远不会让我统治Midgard。他会把你们屠杀殆尽，然后把这个星球当成行动基地。他会用宇宙魔方打开一道通往Asgard的门，借此进入Odin的宝库。因为那里有着他非常渴望取回的东西。”

“你从不说他的名字。”Tony在这么长一段时间里第一次开口。

“是的，而且我永远不会这么做。”

“为什么？”

“因为他的影响力既深且远，而我最不想要的就是说出他的名字，好让他能进入我的思绪。”

“他能这么做？”

“除此之外还有更多，在他手上我并没有受多少苦，他想要的只有抓住我，然后从我思绪里扯出一切有价值的资讯。在我还没来得及再次把他隔绝在我内心之外前，他看到了宇宙魔方，而很快地，交易就达成了。在他们……说服我之后，你知道的。”

“所以他没有搞乱你的脑袋？”

“这就要看你对此的定义为何了。我能控制自己的行动。根据这种方式来说，我并没有受到强迫。但你已经知道，那时我身在虚空之中，那个世界之间的世界，让我们这么说吧，在他们找到我前，我很……不稳定。他撕碎我心里最后的防御。我的心灵感觉起来像是被撕裂的伤口，鲜血直流，永不愈合。只不过它流出的并非血液而是所有你想要永远封藏的一切。所有心魔、所有梦魇、所有恐惧。而宇宙魔方的真相是唯一的慰借，黑暗中唯一的安慰和光明。力量，我从未感受过的力量，它让我看见的事物，甚至连Yggdrasil树枝的真实景象都无法与之相比。你被毁灭……然后重生。我用尽每分意志力紧攫着我的神智，用牙齿和指甲又抓又咬的抵抗，不想被抹除意识变成一具空壳。然后当我远离他和虚空的时间越长，我就变得越强壮，但他一直在不远处。我总是可以感觉到他潜伏在虚空里。所以我不会说出他的名字，因为他会听见，然后再次注意到我……进而知道我在哪里。”

Tony抬头沉默地凝视神族许久。“没有办法永远摆脱他？”

“他知道我的名字，他知道我的力量，唯一的办法就是他失去生命，但我想他仍深受他的女神*喜爱，所以这近期内还不会发生。”

“他者也提过这个女神……那是谁？”

“死亡女神，Stark。在你问之前，让我先告诉你，是的……就是 _那个_ 死神”

Tony只是不敢置信地瞪眼看着他，然后强迫自己的大脑接受这讯息，就算这令人很难相信。

“他应该还有其他名字吧，我可不要叫他‘他者的主人’。”

“疯狂泰坦。”Loki回答。“Aesir就是这么称呼他的。”

“所以Asgard的人知道他。”

“在很久之前，Bor和他的盟友曾与他交战过。他设法赢得胜利，并把他逐出九界以及我们的星系。后者是他出生之地，事实上就跟Midgard相隔几颗星球而已。Bor也从他身上夺走了某样东西，某件力量极为强大的物品。一件目前存放在Odin宝库里的艺品。一只金属手套。而他想拿回来。这就是为何他想要宇宙魔方，这就是他仍然想要征服Midgard的原因，他想要进入Asgard和宝库，取回他的所有物。他派我当前锋，因为我能靠自身的力量到达Midgard，然后为Chitauri打开一条通道。我失败了，Chitauri被消灭了，但你已经知道他对此并不怎么担心。他很有耐心，他会继续一次又一次地尝试，直到成功为止。击败我并没有改变什么，只是让他对于要派多少部队才能击败你们有个概念而已。”

“你知道那什么时候会发生吗？他会打过来吗？”

“会，但不是现在。失去Chitauri对他们来说是个打击，失去宇宙魔方也是。可能要几年，甚至是好几十年他才会再次向Midgard进军。我无法知晓。”

“所以我们挣来了一些时间，但也暴露了我们的实力，你是这个意思？”

“拖慢他的速度，破坏他的计划比较重要，至少宇宙魔方现在受到保护了。”Loki耸肩。

“破坏他的计划比较重要？军队是你带领的！”

“是的，理论上是如此，背后还有他者和疯狂泰坦紧盯着我的一举一动，但之后情况就变得很明显，尤其是当Thor出现时，把他们杀光会对我比较有利。”

“啥？”Stark坐起来。“那听起来像是你背叛了他们，但我从你这边可没看到什么背叛的迹象。”

Loki慵懒地微笑，仍坐在Tony床上，背靠着墙。“这就必须感谢命运女神了，如果你能看出来，那疯狂泰坦也能看出来，这样他就不会让Chitauri从那个传送口过来了。”

Tony只是稍微瞪大眼睛看着他。

“我这不是什么英勇的举动，所以别这样看着我。我只是个……颇糟糕的将军。而且大家总是这么急着低估我，所以没人注意到。连你也没有，Stark。你们只是看着眼前的节目，看着明亮的灯光和精彩的表演，而忽略其他的一切。但别误会了。我依然鄙视Thor。我也依然厌恶你们那伙人和你们的神盾局，而对于那些我在Midgard上所做的事，我完全不感到困扰，但我其实可以做得更好……或更糟，看你从哪个角度切入。我本可以保持低调，隐藏着，然后带着整支军队从某个比你的大楼更具有战略价值的据点攻击你们。”

“你到底为什么要——”

“因为谎言隐藏在真相之中。”Loki告诉他。“破坏是真的，死伤也是，我瞧不起人类也是真的，而危险本身更是真实。”

“但你是个谎言。”

“我是不完全的真相。”Loki纠正他。

“你大可不必打开传送口然后——”

“噢，但这样Chitauri就仍会活着，而你们和Asgard都不会认真看待这个威胁。两者中比较重要的当然是Asgard。Odin必须看到这件事，而他确实看到了。这样当疯狂泰坦进攻时他就会有所准备。”

“光用听的我头就痛起来。”Tony说。“我需要时间消化。”

“这没什么复杂的。在我被拉出虚空之后，我别无选择只能加入他们。我很愤怒，还因为我所见之事而有点疯狂，同时内心也渴望着毁灭和复仇。当我在那里时，他能感觉到这些情绪，然后利用它们来帮他达成目的。他入侵我的内心，让我别无选择只能同意他的计划。然后我借由宇宙魔方来到Midgard，而随着我离开了疯狂泰坦，我总算可以慢慢重整我的思绪。我遵照着他者所制定的计划，同时寻找能让我脱离困境的其他可能。我让自己为Midgard所知。我举办了一场盛大的演说好让你们知道要面对什么，虽然那时我并不真的认为你们会成功。然后Thor出现了，我就知道我终于引起了Asgard的注意，而有他站在你们这边，你们消灭Chitauri的机率就显著增加。那当然还要一切都安排妥当才行。我让Selvig打开的入口真是完美地不完美。那座城市不是个具有战略价值的地点。那个入口没有大到能让整艘船通过……所有这些看起来不起眼的小事。虽然你凭一己之力就把他们全部消灭绝对是超越自己了。可惜我无法亲眼看到。你们的野兽那时正用我重新装修你的地板。那挺令人不快的。”

“然后你没有逃走，因为你认为待在Asgard能让你远离他者和那个泰坦。”

“不幸的是我的囚牢并没有如我所望地阻挡入侵者。”Loki把话说完。

“我确定你本可以想出一个不会造成那么多伤亡和破坏的计划。”Tony指责。

“是的，或许吧。但我是混乱之神，破坏总是伴随着我，所以别抱着错误的期待。我喜欢混乱，它跟随着我如同风暴跟随Thor一样。况且我真的不怎么在乎对Midgard造成的损害。这已经算是最小的牺牲了，考虑到……”

“你这次会改变做法吗？就以你目前所知道的一切？”

Loki只是再次微笑。“或许会，或许不会。我就是这么不可预料。或许你可以提出一个更好的办法来说服我，或许Thor会出现然后把我激怒到只想找东西来烧。谁知道？”

“但你没再次打算征服地球了，对吧？”

“你是没在注意听吗？这办不到的，无法达成。就算你们人类无法自保，其他国度也 _绝对不会_ 让任何人征服你们，因为入口必须受到保护。”

Tony保持沉默，再次把所有事情好好想过一遍。这一时半晌很难全部理解，不只是那些关于九界的资讯，还有其他一切。这让他的脑袋嗡嗡作响，思考着每个关于那次入侵的细节。他之前不像现在这么了解Loki。事后看来的确有几件事不太像Loki的风格，但他那时绝对没办法注意到。

“Stark。”

“嗯？”

“我依然在说精灵语。”神族说，并挑起眉毛。

“哦好啊，看看我，多么厉害。”Tony微笑。他甚至没有注意到Loki没有换回通语。他的思绪全被更重要的事所占据。

“那我猜你不会需要几天的时间适应了。”Loki说。“你也已经半开始用通语说话了。”他也没注意到这件事，奇怪。

“你知道的，我是个天才。”

“我几乎就要相信了。”Loki露出不以为然的笑容。

 

*骗子的故事（Trickster Tale）：也译作机智故事、捣蛋鬼故事……等等，是指由一个特定的机智人物作为主人公（通常是拟人化的动物）贯穿起来的、富于幽默滑稽色彩的系列故事。这里因为是Loki（Trickster）在说故事（Tale）所以作者就用这当标题。  
*Valhalla：是北欧神话中的天堂，亦意译作英灵神殿；掌管战争、艺术与死者的主神奥丁命令女武神“瓦尔基丽”（Valkyrie）将阵亡的英灵战士带来此处服侍，享受永恒的幸福。  
*女神（Mistress）：指的是Mistress Death，死亡女神，亦译作死亡女主人、死亡女士。


	20. Juyu和Bee（上）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 为了让时间的推移更容易掌握，我得指出当我们换星系时（之前是在Huz’Deyr，现在我们已进入Filipima），就代表中间过了一、两个礼拜。没有久到好几个月，但至少已经过了几个礼拜。不过是SIC（Skrull帝国日历）的礼拜，稍微比地球上的要长一些。

Loki走进工作室，发现Stark坐在工作台前，额头抵着它的台面，身上散发出几乎肉眼可见的悲伤。

“我几乎怕得不敢问了。”Loki说。

“我的电线好烂。”Stark回答。他的声音有点模糊不清，因为他并没有抬起头来说话。

“想说的更详细点吗？”Loki问。Stark总算直起身，示意他看着一团乱的工作台面。

“虽然我们总算搞懂怎么用alyndor来制造盔甲，但我的战甲需要的不只是这些。”他开始解释。

Loki对自己锻造的刀非常满意，虽然Stark的做工有点粗糙，但盔甲非常合身。当他的胸甲和前臂铠甲制造完成后，Loki用了许多时间在上面镌刻魔符，他还随意刻了些图纹。Stark不是那种会装饰盔甲的人，所以他的设计朴素又简单。毫无优雅或华丽的感觉。不过至少那个Stark坚持说会比传统凿子还好用的激光切割器确实好用多了。Loki对于他在前臂铠甲上镌刻的蛇形纹颇为满意。虽然胸甲仍需进一步的处理，但已经可以使用了。它够贴身，穿起来也够舒适，虽然深红色并非他习惯穿戴的颜色，但看起来也不错。Stark没有再帮Loki制造其他东西，因为他忙着弄自己的盔甲。

“是的，我非常清楚。”Loki点头。

“船上的外星科技没办法配合我的初始设计。alyndor是很棒的材料，所以我可以采用Mark V的设计而不用担心会失去强度，这很好，不过发电机里的能量把一切都搞砸了。”

Loki从他的解释里没得到什么有用的资讯。他看着工作台上的各种科技产物。

“解释一下你遇到的问题。”

“你要帮我？”Stark问。

“你先解释，用我能了解的方式说。省略那些技术细节。”

Stark照做了。他解释为何他不能完全依靠反应堆来供给盔甲所需的能量，目前反应堆是无可取代的，因为他没有资源去重制那个提供能量的元素，所以他必须在盔甲内加上第二个能量来源。接着他解释了虽然他已经成功地把发电机里的能量拿来驱动他们的锻造炉和工作室的其他设备，但这种能量跟一般的电能性质有些不同，所以他的线路——导体——就不适用了。它们在传导这股能量时就会烧毁。他用来为工作室供能的是粗大的电缆所以可以承载这股能量，但他的盔甲需要细的电线和电缆，毕竟这是更精细的科技产品。他最初的设计跟这种能量互相冲突，而他没办法想出要如何把变压器装到盔甲里，也不知道要用哪种物质来当新导体或是如何在强化缆线的同时又不会增加它的体积。

Loki看着那个Stark用来测试发电机能量的小装置。那能量散发出的光芒颜色比Stark胸前雷电般的蓝色还要更深更明亮。两者给他的感觉也不一样。Loki已经在探索宇宙能量的方面取得一些进展，虽然还不足以控制它们，但已经可以正确地感知它们的分别了。Stark的反应堆散发出的能量跟发电机里的感觉不同。所以问题很明显。导体，用来传导能量的东西……他看着那些Stark显然已经做过测试的烧焦电线以及那些他还没烧坏的新电线。显然他需要某种更好也更合适的东西来传导，甚至是储存……

“嗯……我可能有办法了……”他说，然后离开桌边朝储货区里堆放的箱子走去。在过了那么长一段时间后，他已经知道他想要的东西放在哪里。其中一个盒子是打开的，所以Loki直接伸手进去抓了一把他们所谓的“空弹壳”。他走回来然后把它们放到桌上。Stark好奇地看着他。

“你拿这些要做什么？”他问。

“你曾说它们是玻璃。”Loki说，把Stark那个他不知如何称呼的能量测试装置关掉，然后把其中一个小圆柱体放到里面。

“喂，这看来不像是个好主意。”当看到他在做什么时Stark说。

Loki没有理会他。

“只不过，它们并非由玻璃制成。”他自顾自地说下去，然后再次启动那装置。Stark吓了一跳然后退了一步。不过Loki并没有造成任何火花或爆炸。“而是水晶。”

Stark和Loki看着那个小圆柱体因为那台小仪器逐渐传入的能量而开始发光，直到它因为充满了能量而闪烁着明亮的光芒。

“你见鬼的是怎么知道这些的？”

Loki皱眉。“你告诉我的。”

“啥……什么时候的事？”Stark困惑地问。

“你那关于子弹内可以填充能量的理论。”Stark依然皱着眉头。“在我们迫降在Ki’eend之前。”Loki进一步解释。

“哦……那时我只是随口说说。它不是个完整的理论。”

“它是，如果你考虑到这些——”他拿起一枚弹壳。“——是水晶做的而不是你以为的玻璃的话。”

“为什么是水晶就有那么大差别？”Stark问。“我是说，如果我知道这是哪一种水晶的话我大概就能了解其中的原因了。”

“不，这跟水晶的种类无关，重要的是它的纯度和完整性。虽然有些种类会比其他的更加适合某些特定用途，但在目前的情况下是没有差别的。这些明显是人造水晶，因为没有任何天然水晶会有如此易于利用的形状。”Loki告诉他。“水晶被广泛应用于能量储存。在你告诉我你那关于它们可以被填入能量的理论之前，我从未想过它们可以被当成武器来用。虽然可以肯定的是，并非所有的能量枪都需要填装这种弹药。术士通常都把储存了能量的水晶拿去做其他用途，主要是占卜或预测未来。”

“你是说现实世界的魔法使用者真的有在用……水晶球。”

“当然，怎么了吗？”

“当然。”Stark用“那种语气”复述着他的话，那种只要他觉得魔法毁了他的世界观或只是单纯地冒犯了他时就会出现的语气。Loki觉得这语气还满好玩的。“好吧，但如果它这么适合储存能量，那它对我的线路问题一点帮助也没有，虽然我们可以制造能量子弹是挺酷的。”

“偶尔跳脱你的科学思维模式吧，Stark。”Loki说。“水晶确实适合用来储存能量。”他说着，再次关闭那个装置，把里面水晶拿起来放在手中。“但只有在它们还保持完整的时候。”

他把那发光的小圆柱体举到Stark面前，然后转身把它往远处的墙上一丢，它被砸得粉碎，爆出明亮的光芒。确实跟能量枪所射出的光非常类似。

“别把船身砸出洞来！”Stark怒视着他。Loki只是不以为意的笑了。“所以当水晶破裂后里面的能量就会爆出。”人类总结道。

“是的，因为它再也无法储存它了。如果它被粉碎，已经储存在里面的能量就会剧烈地窜出。这种水晶非常易碎，我想这就是它的用意，不然怎么会适合当成武器？现在，如果我们一开始用的就是不完整的水晶……”他拿起一支像是扳手的金属制品，然后开始砸碎工作台上的水晶。

“别再砸东西了。”Stark抱怨，此时Loki已经至少弄碎了三、四颗水晶了。“这是什么混乱之神的本能，对不对？”Loki轻笑几声，把扳手放下。他知道Stark不是真心在抱怨。因为他自己在工作室里也是对那些东西又砸又切又烧的。他喜欢混乱。

Stark看着他挑出几块较大的水晶碎片，把它们排成整齐的一排，然后把它们跟那仪器连接在一起。在那排的末端，他放了一颗完整的水晶。接着他再次启动装置。水晶碎片全因为流经的能量而发出光芒，然后Loki又把装置关掉，这一次只剩下那颗完整的水晶仍在发光，其他水晶在能源被切断后就暗了下来。

Stark看着那一排水晶。

“所以如果我……把水晶磨碎到……粉末的程度。它依然也会这样？”

“是的。”

“所以我可以把它们熔到线路里，或甚至用水晶粉包裹一般线路？”

“这听起来很可行。”Loki同意。

“为什么我不能自己想出这方法？”Stark问，仍皱眉看着那些水晶。“你可是靠 _我的理论_ 才想到的。”

“你的理论不完整，因为你没有魔法术和宇宙能量学的知识。”

“是啊，我在MIT时似乎没有宇宙能量学这门科目。我甚至不知道它为什么没有包含在电机工程里。或许我该去上Hogwarts*才对。这样我就知道该怎么使用一颗他妈的水晶球了。”

“我不太清楚你在说什么。”

“没关系。只是这让我觉得自己好像没读过书一样。这是种陌生且……不爽的感觉。”

Stark开始整理他的工作台，挑出那些他打算测试的电线。他脸上的表情看起来有点熟悉。

“你在没有任何背景知识下就迅速理解了超过基本概念的理论。这已经超过我对一个凡人的期望了。我告诉你的是由许多术士和法师好几千年以来不断探索和完善的魔法理论和宇宙知识。如果你以为Midgard人这种才发展没多久的科学能让你想到这些事会是很荒谬的。”

“你这是在骂我还是夸我？”Stark问。

“你说呢？”Loki回答。人类盯着他看了好一会儿。

“嗯，我想以前大概没有人能制造出一套能飞能打还有水晶线路加上DNI控制系统的alyndor盔甲吧。”

Loki忍不住笑出声来，这人真是够自负的。

“是的，没有人。”Loki证实。Stark咧嘴而笑。

“我也打算采用轻量化的盔甲设计，因为就算我把它造的比之前的金钛合金盔甲还薄，alyndor也坚固到足以保护我。”

“听起来很可行。”

“我打算做双靴子和前臂铠甲以及某种……胸甲，然后当我启动DNI并下令后它就会……覆住我的身体变成一套全身盔甲。这是我在做你的东西时想到的点子。”

“那我期待它完成的那天。”Loki告诉他。在目前的情况下，有个拥有厉害武器和防御能力的人在身边会是很有益的。

“那我最好赶快动工了。”

“现在不行。”

“为什么？”

“你舰桥上的显示器已经开始闪烁。我们到了。”

“哦好哇，外星探访。”

他没有之前几次那么兴奋了，Loki可以理解。

 

* * *

 

“这是什么？”Loki问，盯着一张也许是……纸，的东西，被钉在Drake飞行甲板入口旁边的墙上。他已经穿上新盔甲。包括他的黑皮裤和靴子，还有轻型的alyndor胸甲和前臂铠甲。这让他感到更加自在，更别提他的防御也提高了。他在盔甲上施了能吸收能量的魔法，也让它比起一般的alyndor更能承受攻击。这样能量枪就不会对它造成多大损害了，Loki对此非常满意。

“那是……‘规则’。”Stark边说边朝这里走来。

Loki仔细读着那张奇怪的清单。

行星探险规章守则

  1. 永远不要单独前往任何地方。永远不要。
  2. 总是要随身携带一把枪！（不，一把刀不是够格的武器。）
  3. 别带超过你能负荷的东西。
  4. 至少要带两天份的食物及饮水。
  5. 一定要穿跟当地气候相符的衣物。
  6. 要带一组基本的医疗用品。



Loki读过之后不知道他是该被Stark的清单逗乐，还是该为了订定这些规则时都没有跟他事先商量而受到冒犯。

“我有个礼物要送你。”Stark说。Loki惊讶地转身。那人类站在他正对面，然后他的双臂无预警地环住Loki的腰。

“你在做什么？”他问，心中充满困惑。然后他感觉到Stark是在帮他绑上什么东西，所以他低头往下看。是一条改良过的腰带，之类的。“它的用途是什么？”他问。

“这是个枪套。”Stark边帮他系上腰带边说。它宽松地挂在Loki的髋骨上方，右边还垂下几条带子，像是小口袋之类的。

“而这是你的枪。”人类举起一把他们在船上发现的小型能量枪。它用一只手就能轻易操控，所以这应该就是它原本的用意。然后Stark再度伸出手把枪放入枪套里。再一次地，Stark的行为让Loki不知道是该感到受辱还是觉得高兴，因为不用他开口Stark就做了一个适合放置枪枝的东西给他。“你要遵守这些规则。还有……”他退了一步然后转身。Loki这才发现他身上除了他平常的袋子以外还多带了一个。

“食物、水、医疗用品和备用弹药。下次你就要自己打包。”他说，然后把袋子塞到Loki手上。“我也在购物清单上加了衣服。因为我已经不想每天都穿一样的上衣了。”

“我们应该也要购入一些品质更好的水晶。”Loki告诉他。“你的盔甲可能会用到，我也能将它拿来做许多用途。”

“听起来不错。”Stark同意。

Loki打开Stark塞给他的袋子，看看他到底都带了哪些东西。“我应该也要带些有疗效的魔法用品。”他评论。

“尽管去带吧。”Stark告诉他。好像Loki是在征求他的同意，好像这些事是由他来决定，好像他可以像这样把Loki呼来唤去似的！这厚颜无耻之人！

“你想增加什么规则吗？”人类问，没注意到Loki的烦躁，或只是单纯对此视而不见。他递出一支大概是用来书写的东西。“我为未来的规则预留了许多空位。”

Loki拿走它然后转身在纸上写：

7\. Stark不得选择要造访哪颗星球。

Stark看到后放声大笑，同时Loki走回他们的房间里拿他自己的医疗用品。

 

* * *

 

“或许第三次会好运点。”Stark说，他们正搭着Drake飞往Wobb-Lar星。这颗星球也跟上次一样，大部份是蓝色的，但它的地貌比较多样化，不只是单纯的沙漠或森林而已。它的气候型态也跟Midgard一样多变。

“或许这次我们不会遇上麻烦。”

“现在我们会了。”Loki低声抱怨。

“为什么？”

“因为你刚说的话。”

“喂，才不是这样。”Stark争辩。“你是混乱之神，如果真的要怪谁的话，你才是那个被麻烦附身的，因为你的神之光环和混乱氛围或什么其他鬼东西的。”

“不，是因为你会带来厄运。”Loki知道自己听起来像个迷信的老妪，但他才不管。

“不，我才不会！这次会不一样的。我们会照着规则来，小心谨慎地把每件事做好。”Stark说。“我对此有好的预感。不会有麻烦等着我们的。”

有麻烦在等着他们。

 

*Hogwarts：哈利波特读的学校。


	21. Juyu和Bee（中）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 希望大家都去听了这首主题曲： Rose by A Perfect Circle。我发誓“A Perfect Circle”的歌都很适合Loki和/或者霜铁，特别是“Thirteenth Step”这张专辑。

他们带上了那辆沙丘奔跑者。它很幸运的用的是太阳能而不是燃油，就像这个银河系里所有其他的东西一样。那挺正常的，阳光不要钱再加上他们的太阳能技术比地球上的要先进无数倍。要不是Tony太忙于鼓捣他的盔甲，他绝对要好好研究一番。

Wobb-Lar挺像地球的，重力几乎完全一样，而气候也很相似。他们降落的地方有着绿地和森林，但是谢天谢地那不是丛林地带。他们往沙丘奔跑者里装了几箱打算出售的修补部件和一些可以拿来讲价的物资。Tony完全不需要那些部件，因为他根本不知道那是为什么样的车所准备的，再加上他们有一大堆这种东西。

他们可以等到他的盔甲做好之后再降落的，但是Tony不同意。Loki装备好了武器和盔甲，Tony也有武器而且他终于可以让人听懂他的话了。除此之外，这也是他们能在这个星系里降落的最后一颗星球，在这之后的几个月，除了空无的宇宙外他们将什么都遇不着。所以他们最好在这儿试试运气。

抵达城市后，和地球的那种相似度就结束了，建筑物的外形跟地球上的完全不同，而且这里的居民都挺……紫的。他们身形也很矮小，甚至比Tony还小，平均大概只有一米五左右，有那么一些个高儿的可以和Tony比肩。他们头顶有些天线一样的东西，每只手上只有两个指头。那很怪，但是至少他们不是蜥蜴。Tony真的开始讨厌起蜥蜴了。Loki一开始看起来就高得荒谬，但是现在和这些当地人一比他简直就是巨人。Tony这么告诉了Loki，奇怪的赢得了一个凶横的瞪视。他才搞不懂那是为啥，但他只是耸了耸肩。Loki很容易就被惹毛，但是只要别人用词恰当，他也很容易就冷静下来，尽管他就像个怀恨在心的喜鹊一样一点一滴的收集着怨念。那大概也是个混沌之神独有的问题。Loki，掌管混沌和暴怒的神族……唔，现在他回想起来，那跟火也有点关系，他得在Loki心情好点的时候再问问。Tony越来越懂怎么用合适的语气跟Loki说话了，但有时他觉得自己无心的说出了最糟糕的话而全而不知它们哪儿不对劲。这是没办法的事，但是就牢记下这点吧。

那些Wobb - 原来他们叫这个名字 - 其实很容易打交道。或者他们就是被Loki和Tony压倒性的身高恐吓住了。或者只是被Loki的。Tony就一直保持着微笑，试着弥补一下局面，他挺享受终于能够和Loki以外的人说话这点的。不是说和Loki说话会无聊，只是能与人交流并且被人听懂的感觉真是太棒了。确定没有在价格上被坑后，他们卖了两箱修理部件给一个商人。接着用刚到手的当地货币购买需要的物资。Tony给他的望远镜弄到了镜片，一些水晶，和其他需要用来建造盔甲内置的新DNI的东西。Loki又买了一堆Tony完全搞不清要用在哪里的奇怪物品。他很确定其中有一袋是某种动物骨头，但他什么都没说。Loki的怪异小藏品已经救过一次他的命了，所以他没有立场去争论什么。他们还搞到了些工作室所需要的小东西。Tony绝对有一堆事能够让自己在接下来几个月的无趣旅途中变得忙碌起来。

他们接着又去搞到了一些衣物。没什么特别的，没什么太奢华的，就是一些必要的东西。Tony给自己弄到了些厚实点的合脚的靴子，一件厚外套和一些其他的衣物，以备他们要去到什么严寒的地方。还有上衣和内衣，以及终于完美合身的裤子。他现在真的要为自己没长那么高而感到庆幸了。否则没有什么衣物是适合的，而就算是找到现在手中的这些都已经是不容易了。Loki就没那么幸运了，所以他就只是给自己买了些皮料，真是出乎人意料啊。当Tony问起时，他就只是耸了耸肩然后说他至少能做些合适的皮制品而不是得穿着这些可怕的衣物。至少他买到了一双合脚的及膝长靴，还有些正常的东西像是没那么小的袜子和内衣。显然Wobb的裁缝从没为哪个一米八以上的人做过衣服。他还买了一条围巾，鬼知道为啥，因为就Tony所知，他并没有感冒，但是Tony没有问。Loki没想着要一件见鬼的披风他就已经感到很开心了。Tony于是也买了一条围巾，谁他妈知道呢，也许用得着的。

Tony还买了一桶油漆。当Loki好奇的看过来的时候，Tony提醒了他Drake身上的爪印和刮痕。Loki并不觉得那有什么修理的必要，但是他没争论什么。又不是说他们还有什么别的东西需要花钱的了。买完了所有在城中能买到的重要物资，他们把最后一点货币花在了新鲜的食物上，因为虽然船上有大量的存货，但那些都是给宇航员准备的。丰富的营养和所有你需要维持生命保持健康的东西，但是味道就不怎么样了。它们还永远不会过期，那挺好，但仍然，有些新鲜的东西总是感觉更好。原来Loki是个水果爱好者，他想要很多的水果，而Tony说不准那是不是跟他的形象完美相配又或者完全不搭。总的来说，这是他们至今为止有过的最成功的一次旅途。没人想要追杀他们或者吃掉他们，他们还买齐了所有能买到的东西。Tony就知道他的规则棒极了，他就知道这趟旅程会不一样的，他猜的没错。

 

* * *

 

太阳在他们出城朝Drake开回去的时候开始落下。噪杂的人声消散后，Tony就像平常那样开始了喋喋不休，而Loki在一边听着，有时会给出些评论。这挺令人愉悦的，Tony喜欢这个，一整天都心情大好。然后突然间，他听到了一声尖叫，在能细想之前他就停下了沙丘奔跑者。

“怎么了？” Loki问。

“你没听到吗？”

“听到了，所以呢？” Loki问，显然并不关心。Tony皱眉朝几乎是黑乎乎的四周看去，试着弄清楚那声音是从哪来的。然后它又出现了，一声大喊或者是尖叫，显然是女性的。他立刻动作，从后座拿出枪然后下车。但是Loki抓住了他。

“你以为你在干什么？” 他问。

“有人有麻烦了，” Tony回答。

“不，这跟你没有一点关系，” Loki反驳道，并不放他走。

“那不重要！我不会就这么离开的！”

“停下这种英雄式的废话，我们有我们自己的问题，我们不需要再去管别人的！”

“也许你可以就转过身无视这种事，” Tony开始说。“但是我不是那种人。” 他终于从Loki的紧握中滑了出来，下一秒就跳出了沙丘奔跑者。“如果我能帮忙，我就会去帮。”

他朝尖叫发出的地方跑过去，Loki诅咒着跟在他后面。

“Stark！” 他在后面叫道，但Tony没有理。也许他不是最好的英雄类型，也许他根本就不是个英雄，但是他不会在听到那种事后还径直开走。他不会的。如果他某天变成了那种人，那种能做出这些事的人，那他将永远无法再次面对镜子中的自己。而那现在就已经够难的了。

他几乎跑到了远离他们原本行驶线路的另一条小道上。抵达现场只花了他几分钟。当地人，四个，其中一个比平均身高要高一些，穿的也比其他三人要好点。那是些个子较小，但是更为结实的肌肉男。Tony仍旧比他们都高，而且有一把拽爆了的枪，因此他并不担心。一听到他靠近，他们都看了过来。当靠的足够近的时候他终于能看清之前尖叫的是什么人了。

不止一个，而是两个绿色的身形躺在地上。其中一个显然已经昏迷，她有一头深色的长发，将脸都遮了起来，身上只穿着非常薄的裙子，连鞋都没有，她浑身都脏兮兮的，裙子也被撕破了，明显是在被敲晕之前经过了好一场挣扎。另一人也有相同的绿皮肤和尖耳朵，但是她看上去更高，至少跟Tony一样高或者更大。她有着较短的紫灰色头发，堪堪触到肩膀，修剪得很杂乱。蜥蜴人，显然了，Tony仔细的打量她。她的下巴上有条状的沟脊，但除此之外Tony看不到她身上有任何的鳞片或者类似的东西。她的眼睛很宽，绿色并且闪着光，看上去吓坏了的同时又十分硬气。她一只手保持在昏迷女孩儿的身上，眼睛盯着Tony，但她没有转过身将背后留给站在那儿的Wobb人。

“那么，晚上好呀，” Tony打招呼道，手中握着他的枪。“这儿发生了什么？”

“什么都没有，陌生人，走开！” 一个Wobb跟他说。

“是啊，你看，那不会发生的。不如你从女孩儿们身边走开，趁我现在心情还不错，然后没人会受伤，嗯？”

那个高个子的Wobb眯起眼看着他，但没人移动。

“你们知道这把枪能对你们这种小个子造成多大的伤害吗？” Tony用一种平缓的语调问。“不管你们在这干了些什么，都让我非常想要扣下扳机，所以我不会再次警告你们。”

“我想怎么对待我的宠物就怎么对待！” 高个子恼怒的回答。“她们是我的，我花了一大笔钱买下的！别以为我会让些强盗把她们从我这偷走！”

强盗，那倒挺讽刺的，但那也让他对眼前的画面有了更多的了解。那醒着的女孩仍旧注视着他。那道目光中闪着智慧，所以宠物这个定位并不适合，大概该是奴隶什么的，而那给Tony的胃里留下了一种非常不舒服的感觉。那三个较小的Wobb也有些像是枪的东西，跟Tony目前见过的能量枪有些微的不同。

“别为了一些忤逆的野兽们犯险，” 高个子再次开口。好了，错误的回答。

“你们真的就该直接走开的，” Tony告诉他们。

“你吓不到我，” Wobb回应道。

“那么我呢？” Loki的声音响起，耶稣那个基督啊Tony甚至都没注意到他。他就正站在那群Wobb的身后，他们全都立刻回转身，惊愕非常并且还有些恐慌。一个Wobb抬起了枪，瞬间就被神族反手缴了械。Loki看上去完全被惹毛了，而Tony知道并不是那些Wobb惹毛的他。噢天啦。

被Loki攻击的那人一声没出就倒了，像一袋马铃薯一样塌了下去，倒没有死，就是昏过去了。从另外三人的反应来看，Loki明显更有威慑力，尤其是因为那最高的Wobb都没能够到他的下巴。他们就那样盯着他好长一段时间，像被恐怖的魔鬼大货车车灯照住的小鹿一样僵在了原地。其中一人蠢得朝他开枪了，但是那当然没有任何作用。Tony几乎是着迷的看着那道能量束在碰撞间轻轻松松的就消失干净，而Loki没受到任何影响。神族伸出手抓住那最高Wobb的脖子将他整个儿提了起来，一直提到跟他脸平行的高度。

“不如你在我将你的肠子剖出来然后用它把你吊到树上前就赶紧跑，” Loki用一种低沉而威胁的声音说道，那让一阵轻微的颤抖沿着Tony的脊椎爬下。他同时还感觉到了一阵血液中猛地涌上的肾上腺素。他认识那个声音。是的，他绝对听过那个声音，但那是很久前的事了。噢，他这次真的惹毛他了。

Loki把那个Wobb扔到地上，接着下一秒他们就做了明智的决定，托起他们的第四个同伴一起逃跑。Loki目送他们片刻，然后他狂怒的眼睛定在了Tony身上。

“你定了些可笑至极的规则，” 他一边开口一边朝Tony走近。“然后你自己一个人跑开了，就为了可以扮英雄！”

“我告诉你了，我不是什么能对这种事袖手旁观的人！”

“你可以而且你会的！” Loki嘶声说。

“不，我不会！” Tony反击了，他的声音有了些愤怒。“而且我不在乎你同不同意！如果我能做些什么，我就会去做！我不是什么自私的杂种只关心他自己！”

说这些很奇怪，因为那正是他自己被控诉过很多次的话，但他知道那是真的，他不得不信那是真的。他不得不信的是他仍旧在乎，是他离开地球的这些时间，他所经历的一切，他为了生存而做的事，没有过多的改变他。他必须相信所有那些变故没有能改变这个。

“是的，你就是！当你让自己涉险，你同样让我处于危险中！”

“那么，猜怎么着？我的人生不是围着你转的！我能干我他妈喜欢干的任何事而你就得操蛋的接受这个！”

Loki的脸色在怒气下更黑了，但Tony让自己的脸保持凛然而坚决。他不会退缩，他也不会被吓倒。

“你给我听着，Stark，” Loki开口道。那几乎跟他用在Wobb身上的威胁腔调一模一样。“如果你觉得，即使只有一秒，觉得我——”

“谢谢。”

Loki猛然停了下来，他们两都转过去看那个坐在地上的绿色女孩，而昏迷中的那个半边身子都靠在她的腿上。该死的对了，他还得处理她们的事。Loki看上去仍想继续吵，但是Tony从他身边经过径直走向了女孩们。

他单膝跪下好跟她视线平齐。

“你的朋友怎么样了？”

“我们是姐妹，” 女孩纠正道。她有一把坚定而平稳的声音，一个强硬的带着点怀疑的语调。Tony并不怪她。

“好吧，你的姐妹如何了？”

“她很好，她之前被打得更重过，” 她简略的回答道，同时用手梳过另一人的头发，将它们从她脸上拨开。躺在地上的女孩看上去更柔弱。她脸颊的形状，她身体的构造，也许她更年轻。短发女孩的骨骼上有更多的肌肉，和更多的伤痕，Tony现在靠的近了就发现。还有哦操，她们甚至还戴着项圈，那在很多层面上来说都太他妈的糟糕了。光是想想就让他的胃翻了个个。

“你叫什么？” 他问。

“Juyu，” 她回答道。

“你有什么可去的地方吗， Juyu？” Tony再次问道，而她摇了摇头，就跟猜到的一样。

“想都不要想，Stark，” Loki警告道。他大概就在他身后阴郁着，皱着眉呢，看上去阴沉而想要谋杀人一样。Tony此刻并不真的在乎。

“我猜你不是来自于这个星球的，” Tony说。她困惑的朝他皱眉。

“我们是Skrull人，” 她回答，就像这是什么显而易见的事。好吧，在宇宙的这片，那大概确实是的。

“哦，好吧，” Tony点头。他现在当然知道Skrull人了，Loki告诉了他很多关于他们的事。但是Tony没想到他们会看起来像绿色小精灵一样。“你知道你们是从哪个星球来的吗？”

“Stark！” Loki又对他咆哮道。

“他妈的见鬼了！你就两秒钟不当个彻头彻尾的混蛋会死吗？如果你不准备帮忙那就他妈的闭嘴！”

没错他确实是生气了，但那话听上去比他想表达出的要更生气。他真的做好要因为这个被至少一拳打脸上的准备了。Loki瞪着他，噢他真的在瞪着。他的拳头也攥紧了，整个身体都因为愤怒而紧绷。Tony开始觉得Loki要让他为此而后悔了。他仍然不会让步的，没门。他能应付得了一个发火的Loki，没问题，又不是说他以前没这么做过。

“我们不从任何地方来，” Juyu回复。“我们就一直被从一个地方带到另一个地方。”

“我还以为Skrull统治着这整个银河系，” Tony说。

“在别的星系也许是的，” Juyu告诉他。接着她妹妹扭动了起来。“退后，” 她立刻对Tony说，伸出一只手像是要推开他。

“什么？”

“求你！” 她说。于是Tony就那么做了，下一刻那较小的女孩睁开了眼睛。然后哇噢好吧，那是没预料到的，因为她的眼睛是红色的，不像她的姐姐一样是绿色，两颗大而愤怒的眼珠红宝石般镶嵌在她精致的脸上。她立刻向上弹起来，如果不是Juyu将一只手臂环在她腰间的话她马上就会扑到Tony身上了。他很确信她的指甲是冲着他的眼睛去的。

“没事的，他们帮忙了。他们帮忙了。Bee，冷静下来，没事了！” 好一阵后那女孩才停下了挣扎和要谋杀他的企图。Tony往后又退了点，试着表现得没有威胁。她久久的看着Tony，上下打量着他，眼睛凶猛而眨都不眨。

“她只是在不安，” Juyu说。

“不，那没什么，” Tony跟她保证。那女孩 - Bee - 还在盯着他看，然后那双红眼睛终于转到了侧边牢牢锁住了Loki。如果是Tony的话，他会被那个空洞的表情和目不转睛的瞪视弄得手足无措的，见鬼他甚至这就已经手足无措了。但是Loki只是直直的瞪回去，完全不试着让自己看上去纯良无害，倒不是说他什么时候看上去纯良无害过，但他至少该为了那个受到惊吓的女孩尝试一下的。混球。

Tony和Juyu都保持了一会儿安静，但是那个瞪视没有停止。于是Tony重又回到寻求一个解决方案的思路上。他真的想不到太多。显然他不能就留她们在这。

“好吧那……你觉得你们没问题吗？在下一个星系，也许是Skrull的星球上？” Tony很惊讶于Loki没再提出抗议，但是他看起来正忙于一场有史以来最诡异的瞪视大比拼。

“我不知道，” Juyu回答。

“这样……好吧，我们不能留在这儿。让我们就……去个别的地方然后谈谈该怎么办。好吗？”

Juyu点点头，然后碰了碰她妹妹的手臂。“Bee？” 她问。“这样好吗？跟他们走？”

Bee仍保持瞪视着Loki，然后安静的站了起来，从她姐姐的碰触中抽身。她很小，那是个准确的形容词，小而单薄而且精致，堪堪到一米五左右。

“那就是同意了，” Juyu说着也站起来。Tony是对的，她跟他差不多高。Loki阴沉着脸对着Tony，然后烦躁的翻了个白眼，开始往他们留下沙丘奔跑者的方向返回。Bee一语不发的跟在他身后，于是Tony和Juyu也跟了过去。

“你妹妹多大了？” Tony问。

“她是我的姐姐，” Juyu回答。“我只是……高，” 她说。“但她不是个孩子，如果那就是你想问的。我也不是孩子。”

Tony点了点头，即使他才不太信呢。他看向Loki肩膀那愤怒的线条，又看向那个小Skrull女孩跟在后面的样子，接着是走在身边的Juyu。她的脸看上去很年轻，见鬼了是非常非常年轻，尽管她有着伤疤，还有一副固执坚决的下颌。

接着他发现他完全不知道自己都在干什么。


	22. Juyu和Bee（下）

Stark是个傻子，无法忍受的，感情用事的，该死的可怜的傻子！就像他们的生活里还需要更多的麻烦一样！就因为他得当个英雄，跑去救些苦难中的少女。虽然少女并不是他会用来形容那些女的的词。他们看起来像是处在一个可以接受奴隶Skrull人的星系中，而那阐释了很多，并且让Loki有些不安。那说明Filipima不仅仅不是Skrull帝国的一部分，还显然是跟帝国站在敌对的立场上。当然了他们的舰船不是Skrull的，但那仍旧不能保证他们就完全处于安全区了。而两个Skrull人的陪伴显然毫无帮助。不论是谁掌管这个星系，他们都不需要得来那人的敌意。他们有一艘舰船，就一艘，和一架小货船，而且本来就只有他们两个人，现在情况有可能变得见鬼的糟糕了。Stark会听吗？不，他当然不会。他太愚昧于感情用事了，他没法意识到他们正惹上身了什么危险。为了什么呢？两个他们从来没见过的不知哪来的奴隶！谁会做这种事？谁会为了这种事而以身犯险？他想起了Thor而那只是让他变得更加气愤。

他本该说服Stark留下那些Skrull人，但他知道那不会是什么容易的事。Stark很固执，而Loki从他的眼中看出他对这事是认真的。妈的。他克制着要揍扁那个人类愚蠢的脸然后将他无知觉的屁股拖进舰船的冲动，就只是继续往前走，直到他们到了沙丘奔跑者跟前。一路上他都能感觉到那双红眼睛在瞪着他。

Stark在后座上为Skrull们腾出了些位置，然后伸出手想帮那个小个子的坐进来。但那得到的仅仅是手臂被猛地拍开。，Stark疼得嘶声退后，将另一只手覆在前臂上，那里有几道愤怒的红痕正在浮现出来。

“请不要碰她，” 高个儿的Skrull告诉他们。“她就是…… 就别。”

“好的，” Stark一边说一边看向两人，甩着他的手臂，大概是想要甩掉刺痛感。“不碰，别担心，就上车吧。”

尽管不是很确定，Skrull们还是照做了。

“Stark，” Loki叫他。

“不是现在，” 人类说。

“是的就是现在，Stark，” Loki生气的坚持，走到了离沙丘奔跑者远一点的地方。Stark过了会儿后还是跟了过去。“我不会就这样丢下她们的。”

“你在把我们带入你无法想象的巨大危险中，” Loki开口了。

“我还是不会留下她们，” 人类坚持。“我不能。”

“你以为你在证明什么？” Loki问。“你就这么急于安抚你的良心吗？假装自己是个英雄？”

“也许我是的！” Stark说。“也许我需要证明自己，好吗？也许我得跟自己证明我没在变成一个没有心的机器！我得证明我还在乎！”

“这证明不了任何事。这只是为了你自己。”

“我会说那些女孩儿们同时也得到了些好处。我不认为这跟她们无关。”

“别装着你不是为了你自己才这么做的。”

“我不会，” Stark回答。“这确实也是为我自己。也许这会让我对自己的恨少一点。”

“Stark--”

“你说服不了我的，” 人类坚决的告诉他。“我 _会_ 这么做。你可以跟我干一架，你可以瞪我冲我大叫威胁我，但我还是要那么做。你可以选择帮我或者闭嘴。”

Loki下一刻就抓住了他，用力的将他拉近。他强迫自己就只是抓着人类而不要挤压碾磨，但是他的愤怒不允许他有更多的自制力了。他记得上次他这么做的时候，他将这个大嘴巴的人类扔出了自己的大厦。Stark的眼睛睁大了几分，但是他尽可能的保持着冷静。

“又或许我能让你停下来，” Loki低沉的说。“别忘了我是谁我都能做些什么。”

“你不会杀了我的，你就省了这些戏码吧，” Stark回答。

Loki知道人类并没有那么冷静，他能感觉到Stark的脉搏在他的指下剧烈的跳动着，但是人类的话语仍旧平稳而充满了自信。一如既往。

“我们都知道有些事比死亡更坏，” Loki提醒他。

“而我们都知道你不会对我做任何那种事的，” Stark迅速的说，倾身靠近，而不是离得更远。仍旧自信，仍旧果决，没有退缩。

Loki放开了他，但没有退开。

“我永远不知道你是勇敢还是愚蠢，” 他说。

“我会说都有点，” Stark回答，他的声音变得明亮了些，没那么认真了，一丝幽默感掺杂其中，显然在试着消除他们之间的紧张感。最糟糕的事是，那起效了。Loki觉得肩膀不再那么紧绷。固执的，愚蠢人类。“Loki，来吧。我们舰船上还有好多空位呢，你甚至都不用看到她们。我们把她们带到下个星系，就这样。”

“事情将变得非常糟糕。”

“或者它不会呢，你不能肯定这个。”

“我以为你不想当个海盗呢，” Loki说着，抱起了胳膊。

“这跟海盗行为没有任何关系，” Stark抗议。

“我们攻击了一个人和他的守卫，然后偷走了他的奴隶。”

“是的，但我就是100%的反对奴隶制。就把这个当成是个极端的抗议行为。”

Loki只是摇了摇头，然后转而看向那两个坐在沙丘奔跑者中的Skrull。当看到那双红眼睛锁在他身上时，他倒不是那么惊讶。

“她很危险，” 他说。

“什么？Juyu？不会啦……我是说，当然了她看起来像是挺能打的，但是--”

“不，那个小的。”

“Bee？你说真的吗？你看她了吗？她就像个瓷娃娃一样。”

Loki简直想翻个白眼。“你看了，Stark，但是你没有看清，” 他说。“相信我，她很危险。”

Stark也转过身看向那两个Skrull，然后看回Loki耸了耸肩。

“你也是啊。”

他当然不能反驳这个。

“我们对她们一无所知，” Loki放沉了声音说。“如果她们想要在你睡觉时割开你的喉咙呢，嗯？”

“唔，你睡得轻，所以如果有人偷偷溜进我们房间的话，你大概会注意到的。”

“Stark。”

“噢拜托了，看看她们！她们根本就是孩子，” Stark回答。“我们会盯着她们点的，几天后我们就知道她们怎么样了，好吗？”

Stark转身走回沙丘奔跑者。Loki深吸了口气，尽可能的让自己保持冷静。

 

* * *

 

他们回到Drake时天已经全黑了。Skrull们一路上都没有出声，Loki也没有，但是Stark就像往常一样不知不觉就胡说八道了一路。

“我们离开这个星球就不再危险了，对吧？” Stark在他们抵达之后说，他们都下了车。Stark走去开启Drake，Loki也过去帮忙，因为他实在受够了红眼Skrull对他后脑勺的瞪视。她瞪视他的原因大概跟Loki感觉的一样，她的目光带来了一种不愉快的麻痹感。她大概也意识到了他才是那个最大的威胁而不是Stark。

“除非他们来找她们。”

“那我们把她们藏起来，” Stark耸肩。

“因为两个亮绿色的Skrull是那么不容易被人发现，” Loki回答。

“我们能变形，” 那个大点儿的Skrull女孩说。Stark和Loki都转了过去。她仍旧坐在沙丘奔跑者里。“而且我们听力很好，” 她又说。

那当然表明，她们也听到了他们之前的对话。

太棒了。

“变形成什么？” Stark问。

“什么都可以，” 女孩回答。

“一个别的颜色和不那么尖的耳朵就够了，” Loki告诉她。

所以关于Skrull能变形的谣言是真的了。

“唔，我们现在没法变形，” 女孩说。

“为什么？” Stark问。他打开了Drake的门，然后走向沙丘奔跑者好把它开进去。Skrull女孩仰起了下巴敲了敲她脖子上的项圈。

“因为这个，” 她解释道。

Loki反感的看着那个装置。“它屏蔽了变形，” 他说。“怎么做到的？”

“我不知道，它就是可以，” 女孩回答。Stark回到了沙丘奔跑者然后将它开了进去。

“但那不是问题，” Stark说着在座位上回身看向她们。“让我找些小工具，我很确定我能把它取下来。”

Loki皱着眉看着人类走去取他的工具。

“他们为什么要给你们戴上这个？” 他问。

“为了防止我们逃跑时隐藏，” 女孩回答道。Loki眯起了眼睛。

“现在你何不告诉我整件事的真相呢？” 他问。女孩看了他片刻。“你知道我们是唯一愿意动动手指带你们离开这儿的人吧？”

“不是你！只是你的朋友，” 她回答说。

“哦相信我，Stark也不怎么喜欢谎言。”

女孩看向了别的方向，接着对着Loki沉下脸开口。

“他们这么做是为了让Bee不能变形。”

“为什么？”

“因为她能变成他们不喜欢的东西，” 她说。

“比如？”

“比如可以把他们撕碎的东西！” 她回答道，这次愤怒了些。“因为他们害怕了，因为不这样限制她的话他们就没法伤到她。”

“你呢？”

“他们不那么在意我，” 她说。

“为什么？”

“因为Bee很漂亮，所以他们想……” 她陷入了寂静中，而Loki从她绷紧的下颌意识到她不会再开口说这个了。Loki想不到太多的理由来解释为什么一个奴隶需要是美丽的，他能猜到些女孩不愿意说出口的事。

“他们为什么要给她们带上那个并不重要，” Stark打断了对话。“他们成功了。他们冒犯到了我自由的美国灵魂。顺便说你们可以从沙丘奔跑者上下来了。”

高个儿的Skrull女孩先下来了，小个子片刻后也跟着下来。

“你有什么想补充的吗？” Loki看着她问。

“她不说话，” 另一个女孩替她回答了。

“那也没什么，” Stark说。“Juyu，我先帮你取下来怎么样？然后你的姐姐就能看到我要怎么做。也许之后她会让我靠近？”

“好吧，” 她点头，在Stark指出的侧面的座位上坐下。“Bee，他在帮我取下项圈。”

小个子将目光从Loki身上转开然后看着Stark伸手探查着打开装置的方法。找到它花了点时间，几分钟后他将它打开了。他把它从Skrull的脖子上摘下来。

“看？” 他拿起它展示给另一个女孩。“傻玩意，远离它，” 接着他字面意义上的将它扔到了Drake的尾部。Loki很确定晚点他就会去把它捡起来，因为没什么技术是Stark不感兴趣的。即使这是个Loki不希望他去研究的东西。这么一件地狱般的装置，光是他的变形能力被屏蔽的想法就够让他浑身战栗了。那不是个令人愉悦的念头。

“你觉得能让我靠近到摘下它吗？” Stark一边问，一边对小个儿女孩举高了手中的工具。“我发誓我会尽可能的不碰到你的。”

女孩儿又瞪着他更久了会儿。

“Bee，拜托了！” 另一个女儿请求道。“他没伤害我，看？” 女孩的皮肤泛起了涟漪并且发生了变化。绿色被褐色取代，她的头发也变得淡金而不是灰色，耳朵小而圆润，而褶皱的下巴也变得柔滑，但是她的眼睛仍旧保持着绿色。那有点像是上妆般的变化，没什么了不起的，但是Stark看着她的眼中全是惊叹。那个人类仍没机会见识任何变形者。他也还没见过Loki使用这项能力。不过话说回来，目前也没什么需要用到这个的场合。他们经历过的状况中没一个是需要涉及到变形的。

女孩最终像是妥协了，走过去站到了Stark对面。大点的Skrull女孩在Stark伸出手的时候握紧了她。他们成功的取下了那个东西，而人类也没少一个眼珠子或者什么别的东西，即使那个小个子全身都绷紧了准备要攻击。项圈一弹开的瞬间，小个子就退后开来自己将它从脖子上取下。接着她红色的眼睛溜回了Loki身上。那真的开始变得烦人了。当她的皮肤泛起波纹开始变化时，她的肤色变得比她妹妹更白皙了些。深黑的长发保持不变，但是她的红眼睛化成了深绿色。那副画面紧紧攒住了Loki的胃，那血红的颜色淡去，藏在绿色虹膜下。他转过了身。他确信那小个子模仿了Loki的肤色和瞳色就是为了要激怒他。他得防着她点。

然后他们都听到了一些车辆靠近的声音。

“那绝对就是提醒我们离开的标志了，” 人类说着冲进了Drake的前舱。Loki关上了机门然后跟了过去。

“你们两个坐好给自己绑好安全带，” 他吩咐道，接着坐进了自己的座位中。

就在Loki一切就绪后，引擎开始发动系统闪烁着上线了。

“你真的觉得他们会跟着我们吗？” Stark问。然后在一阵毋庸置疑的能量枪声中，机身轻轻的晃动了起来。

“唔，他们在向我们开枪，” Loki回答道。

“是啊，我也注意到了，” Stark说着，同时他们起飞了。又是几下射击打中了他们，几个小屏幕闪着红色的信息提醒他们受到了攻击，但是还没有什么严重的损坏。还没有。

一些射击就在他们身边擦着飞过，同时他们攀升得越来越高，看上去他们挺轻松就躲开了。

Loki摇了摇头。

“这没什么好结局，” 他说。

“现在是谁在扫兴啊？” Stark问。

“噢，我只是在陈述事实，” Loki回答。“这还不是结局，相信我。”

“不论发生什么，我们会面对它，就像我们一直做的那样。”

“我们真的不需要更多的麻烦了，Stark。”

“不是每件事都是关于我们两的，驯鹿游戏，” 人类回答说。

Loki没说什么，返回钢铁法师的一路上都没有，而这次连Stark看起来都能管住自己的嘴了。他们抵达后Loki就走向了沙丘奔跑者，但他只是抓起自己的东西就离开了。

“你就真的不打算帮我把咱的东西都卸下来吗，就因为你生我的气？” Stark问。

“你莽撞的将我们扯进这个愚蠢的，完全可以避免的状况。就把这个当做是给你的惩罚。”

“别这样嘛！” 那语调几乎就是在抱怨了。“好吧，我会给你的新漂亮靴子做点alyndor装甲的，” 他提议道。

Loki停下了脚步慢慢的转回身。

“你真的是在打算用些礼物安抚我吗？” 他难以置信的问。

“那得看了，” Stark耸肩。“那有用吗？”

Loki眯起了眼睛看着他。Skrull们现在正在货仓里四处看，并没来打扰他们。装甲靴子……

“靴子上的装甲以及臂铠，” Loki对他说道。

“好吧。”

“我也许会想要把水晶装进去，所以你得想出个新设计方案。”

“好吧！”

Loki将他的带子放下，然后弯起嘴角露出个虚假的暖融融的微笑看向了Skrull们。

“欢迎登船，” 他说着，接着回到了Drake处理她们剩余的货物。

“你们会习惯他的，” Stark说，显然是对着Skrull们。“我们处理完这里，然后你们就能有间卧室，好吗？就……别动那边我的工作间里的东西，然后我猜是啊……欢迎登船。”

Stark可以用小礼物贿赂他好消除点他的怒火，但是那改变不了这会给他们引来一堆麻烦的事实。他知道，而他也相信Stark没蠢到那个份上以至于不懂这个。不是每件事都是关于他们两的……哼……没人会为他们做同样的事，那为什么他们就得这么做呢？感情用事，毫无用处而且可怜可悲。

“谢谢，” Stark在经过Loki去拿些沙丘奔跑者上的东西时，轻轻的说。

“你会后悔这个的，” Loki也轻声说。并不是一个威胁，而是一个警告。

“不，我不会。我有很多后悔的事，但我从来不后悔做了好事，甚至是在它几乎要杀了我的时候也不。”

“你就是个白痴，” Loki告诉他。

“我挺乐得做个白痴的，” Stark抿嘴笑道。

Loki就只是叹息着转身将手里的东西拿出去，而不论他怎么努力，Thor再次出现在他脑海里。

_“这太蠢了。”_

_“不错，兄弟。但看看你周围，告诉我这不值得。”_

Loki没有去看。他不知道他该去看什么，有什么让它变得值得的。他那时看不出，现在也同样不能。他只看到Thor几乎无法站立，血染红了他金色的头发，黑色的烧焦痕迹弄脏了他的披风。他看不到有什么事值得这种几近死亡。Loki以为是Thor愚蠢的对荣耀和称颂的追求，他已经有了很多。但这儿没有荣耀。没人会为了Stark这种愚蠢而吟唱称颂。他得不到任何东西。任何！

“你想我帮你吗？” 是那个高个儿的Skrull女孩。Loki看了看她然后继续走开。

“只是别挡我的路，” 他说。

他听到片刻后Stark在身后发出了一声愉悦的欢呼并且接受了她的帮忙，而他只是再次叹了口气。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skrull记事：
> 
> Bee的眼睛和霜巨人的红不一样。她只有瞳孔是那种颜色，不是整个眼珠。Skrull们一般都有绿色或者红色的眼睛。


	23. 逃亡之人

当Tony第一次看见Juyu时，他觉得她看起来很年轻，而等她改变绿皮肤的外貌时，她看起来又更年轻了。事实上她看起来就像个青少女，一个参加高中摔交队的青少女，但本质上还是个青少女。至少她姐姐Bee看起来还有二十几岁，但他也无法确定她们的实际年龄，因为她们是变形者啊，她们可以变成任何模样，所以那都只是他的直觉上的猜测而已。这也让Bee的行为举止看起来更加奇怪。就连Tony都被搞得有点不安，虽然在之前那次后她就没有再试着攻击他（或Loki）了。这是个好现象，但Tony不需仔细观察就晓得她的脑袋并非完全正常。他知道什么是疯狂，他已经跟Loki在一起不知道多久了，他知道一个精神不稳定的人看起来是什么模样。唯一的问题是他了解Loki式的疯狂。他也知道神族比起几个月前已经变得没那么捉摸不定，而且也绝对没有像之前在地球上那样具有破坏力和嗜杀成性了，那时候情况对Loki来说已经是糟到不能再糟，而他目前明显已经好多了。但Tony对Bee一无所知。

所以目前的情况确实是有些复杂，Loki依然有点在不爽他，且对女孩们心存怀疑。Juyu很安静，但也对他们有所提防，而Bee就只是行为诡异，兴趣是每当Loki出现在她视线范围内时就想在他身上盯出一个洞来，而Tony……Tony还是不知道自己见鬼的在做什么。他肯定需要更多资讯才能好好处理目前情况，不过好消息是至少那些女孩在过去几天都没有对他们表现出任何敌意。

Juyu看起来比较容易接近，也是两女孩中唯一会开口说话的，所以Tony决定要问她一些必要的问题。之前他出于礼貌，先让她们休整几天，因为她们的状态确实很糟，同时也让她们远离Loki的视线。至少等到Loki气消为止，像是当他的新前臂铠甲做好时。然后他知道这件事不能再拖延下去了。所以当他凑巧看到她独自在厨房吃东西时，他就把握机会走过去。

“嘿，你好啊。”

“你好。”她在咽下食物后回应。Tony随手拿了个他仍旧不知道名称但味道还算正常的水果，然后在那女孩对面坐下。

“我确定你知道接下来会发生什么事。”他说，然后咬了一口水果。

“你有问题要问。”

Tony边嚼边嗯了一声表示肯定，然后将水果吞下。“你瞧，我挺确定我有资格问几个问题。别担心，这不是审讯，只是让我能安心一点，更别提如果我们知道更多资讯的话就能让Loki不再那么……无礼。”

“你朋友不想让我们待在这里。”Juyu回应。

“Loki大多时候都是个混帐，别期望他会改变。”

“你想知道什么？”

“这听起来可能会有点直接，但你姐姐到底是出了什么问题？”

Juyu绷紧下巴，脸上的表情立刻变得更疏离冷漠。

“Loki跟我说她很危险。”Tony开口。“那时你也在场，我知道你有听到。Loki或许是个混蛋没错，但他绝不愚蠢，在遇到这种事情时我有点倾向相信他的判断力。所以你跟我说明一下如何？”

她一度看起来像是不打算开口，然后她肩膀稍微垮了下来，叹了口气。

“她本来都还好好的……直到几年前。”Juyu说。“之前一直都是她在照顾我。她告诉我说我们的星球被卷入了战争，虽然我不记得了。不是什么大战，只是有些人想把Skrull从这个星系里赶出去，而帝国那时候正在很远的地方打仗，所以没办法过来支援。这些我都不记得，但我知道一开始还有些Skrull跟我们在一起，但之后就只剩我们俩……那时我还很小所以她照顾着我。”

“然后发生什么事了？”

“Bee长大了，也变得漂亮，而且非常擅长变形。我想我应该不用解释这代表什么了吧。”她目露凶光，仿佛如果Tony强迫她说的话，她就要用叉子刺他，所以Tony没有逼她。他猜得到。然后他做了个“继续说”的手势。

“一开始……她看起来都还正常。只是变得安静，但还算正常，可是之后……”  
“之后？”

“她杀了他们。”Juyu毫不避讳地说。“那些拥有我们住所的人。有一天晚上她变形了，长出爪子和尖牙，还有刀……所有她能想到东西……然后把他们杀光。”

Juyu抬头看着他，直视他的双眼，仿佛在等待他对刚才的坦承做出反应。只不过Tony没有立场去批判那些为了逃脱而杀了狱卒和折磨者的人。Tony没有那么虚伪，他不会做出那种五十步笑百步或自以为是道德卫士的事。

“之后我们逃走，但很快就被别人抓到。 我不认为他们知道我们是从哪里逃出来的。因为如果他们知道的话大概会杀了她，但是……就算我们是Skrull，他们也从来没有把她视为威胁……你的朋友很奇怪，竟然会在这么短的时间内就这么说。”

“他知道被低估的好处。”Tony说。“而且也非常善于观察。”

“我们被带到一个新地方，但Bee变了，她不让他们对她做任何事。不让他们碰她。而且一逮到机会就攻击。但是他们人太多了而且……然后他们就让她戴上项圈，我也受到同样待遇，或许是个预防措施吧。”

Juyu喝了些水，戳了她的食物一会儿后才继续。

“我得做各式各样的工作，吃力的工作，但没什么我不能应付的。有很长一段时间我都没见到Bee。当她终于被带回我在的地方时，她已经变了。变成现在这样子。她不说话了，一开始我以为是他们对她造成了什么身体上的伤害才让她无法说话，但事情不是这样。她只是就这么停止了。而当她受伤或身体虚弱时，只有我能碰她，如果有其他人想这么做……恩，你知道的……很抱歉让你被抓伤了。”

“所以你不知道他们把她带去做了什么事。”

“是的，但这其实不难猜。”Juyu用叉子猛戳着她的食物。“他们想要驯服她，让她变得顺从……只不过他们失败了。我姐姐不是什么可以被圈养和管教的野兽，而我确定她也证明了这一点。我确定他们后悔曾尝试这么做。”

“所以他们把你们卖了。”

Juyu点头。“他们大概只是想摆脱她，但是把我们一起卖出去是唯一让Bee看起来……没那么难搞的方法。大部份的Skrull都在战争爆发时逃出了这个星系，跑到离Drox里的Throneworld更近的地方，所以在这里，Skrull算是很稀有的种族。他们大概想靠着卖掉她来赚些钱。所以杀掉她就太浪费了。这就是为么我们最后会在Wobb-Lar的原因，我们之前已经被转手五次了。只要有人想碰她就会被攻击，所以我们在哪里都待不久。”

Tony沉默不语，嚼着他的水果，同时思考那女孩刚告诉他的事。这不是个美好的故事，但他也没期待听到什么好事。关于受到精神创伤这点，他猜对了，因为不管是从不开口说话，还是总瞪着别人看，还是对于碰触的激烈反应，其实就已经说明一切了。他只能希望这些明显的外在表现没有伴随什么更危险的东西，像是妄想之类的。虽然他不是这方面的专家，但他现在也没办法打电话给他的心理医生寻求意见吧。

“所以，只要我们别去招惹她，她就不会突然失控然后想要杀了我们？”

“我姐姐她……状态不太好，但她可以意识到周围发生的事而且总是很小心地聆听一切动静。她知道你们救了我们，所以没有理由去攻击你们，除非你们想伤害她……或我。”

“听你这样说，我真的很想安心下来，但她一直这么盯着Loki看实在让我很难相信你的话。”

“你的朋友……感觉很奇怪。”Juyu皱眉。

“在哪方面？”

“我不知道……他看起来跟你一样，但他其实跟你不一样。”

“是呀，他是不同族的。你瞧，我是个人类，一个凡人。Loki不是，他已经活了很久且很强大。你大概会想先提醒你姐姐一下。”

“噢，这她已经知道了。厉害的变形者不只是能快速转变样貌而已，还要能单靠视觉就注意到很多东西。Bee知道你朋友有多危险，我也知道。只是他感觉起来很冷，所以令我们不太舒服。”

“冷？”

“比你还冷。”Juyu说。“当我们维持真实型态时就会对温度很敏感。”

“啊，是的，你们是蜥蜴人。所以你们可以像蛇一样感应到红外线热辐射？”

“红外线？”Juyu困惑地皱眉。

“你们可以感应到冷和热。”Tony换一种说法。

“是的，大概是这样。你是温血的种族，但他不是。他只有表面上是温热的，体内不是。我们不喜欢冰冷的事物，至少在没变形的状态下是这样。现在就还好。就只是……奇怪。”

那说实在还挺有意思的。Tony突然有股想要弄台红外线摄影机来看看的冲动。或者他可以直接问Loki……这方法可能不怎么聪明，他通常很容易被这种涉及隐私的事给激怒。更不用说他现在已经对Tony颇不爽了。

“Loki不信任你们。”Tony说。“但我愿意给你们一次机会，仅此一次，所以别证明我是错的，好吗？我确定我们可以在和平的状态中抵达下一个星系。我和Loki是在冒险帮助你们，你心里肯定明白。”

Juyu点头，站起身。

“谢谢你，Stark。”

“你可以叫我Tony。”

那女孩皱眉。“为什么？”

“因为那是我的名字。”

“我以为你的名字是‘Stark’。”她说。

“是啊，两个都是我的名字。我叫Tony Stark。”

“为什么你有两个名字？”她问，仍皱着眉头。

“其中一个是……你知道吗，没关系。叫我Stark就好，这我们可以之后再说。”

Juyu再次点头，离开厨房。Tony在吃完水果后也离开了。

 

* * *

 

Tony在工作室里忙活着，处理他盔甲需要的水晶线路。他之前从未这么深入地钻研压电效应，尤其现在还牵扯到一种完全不同形态的电能，所以这是项挑战。正当他要开始进行第一次测试时，船上突然警铃大作。他的心在胸膛里剧烈跳动，他立刻放下手边的东西奔向舰桥。他在途中遇到Loki，对方非常不高兴地看着他。Tony可以理解，但他仍希望这跟女孩们无关。当他踏上舰桥然后从视口看出去的那一刻他就知道为何警铃会响了。他们被挡了下来。谁见鬼的可以办到？怎么做的？原因又是什么？

一个显示屏升起，上头浮现出一个接收到的讯号。Tony看了Loki一眼，神族示意他做出回应。所以Tony戴上DNI然后一如既往地深吸一口气，准备迎接第一波涌来的资讯。他们是被强制停下，但他不知道这是如何办到的，当他们被挡下来时引擎都自动关闭以免过热，这是件好事，但仍令人苦恼。他总算看到是谁挡下他们的。是另一艘船。一艘大船，一艘见鬼的大到令人不安的船。他又吸了一口气才开启一个频道接收讯号。

另一端传来的声音既粗哑又严肃，是那种“别跟我废话”的军人语气，Tony对此很熟悉。“ _我是Fillipima太空巡逻队的Der’keen队长。你们目前正进入检查站。表明身份并联系你的上级。_ ”

喔，该死。该死。该死的！

Tony再次看向Loki，对方双手抱胸怒视着他。不意外。Tony的思绪飞驰，试着想出什么办法。或许这是随机检查，或许他们把每艘外地来的船都拦下来。就像警察叫你靠边停车一样，他已经应付过警察一百万次了，所以目前这情况他应该也可以处理。

“这里是贸易商船钢铁法师。”Tony用冷静的语气说，希望能成功掩饰他的焦虑。“来自——”

“仙后座星系。”Loki低语，提供帮助。感谢上帝他们只能听到借由DNI传送的声音。

“仙后座星系。”Tony把话说完。“而我是——”而且他其实也没有什么上级长官。“我是指挥官。”不错，这听起来够正式了吧，而且也在船长的阶级之下。这应该可行。“指挥官Stark。有什么能为你效劳的？”

“ _这是个例行检查，指挥官。_ ”另一端传来回覆。“ _我们在搜寻可能出现的Skrull逃犯。”这句话让Tony全身发冷。“关闭你们的防御系统好让我们可以扫描你们的船。_ ”

Tony盯着Loki，同时他想出了唯一能帮他们争取到几分钟的回答。

“好的，当然，没问题。不过我得请求你稍候几分钟，因为最近系统出了点问题，所以基于安全起见必须手动关闭。”

他其实没有很认真听那队长的回答，但幸好是个肯定的回应。他把频道调成静音，这样接下来的对话才不会被听见，然后他转向Loki。

“我们该怎么办？我们该怎么办？”这时他实在是藏不住他的惊慌了。

“我们可以把她们交出去。”Loki说。

“不行！”

“她们只会带来麻烦！”

“Loki！”

“你为何这么坚持？”

“因为我想帮忙！”

“那时可没人帮我们！”

“我们甚至没有给别人机会来帮我们！我听从你的话而且我们没有冒险。Loki，我必须这么做，求你了。”

一般来说他不是那种会恳求或乞求的人，死也不会这么做，但他们快没时间了，而Tony完全没有办法藏住那些女孩。他不知道对方用的是哪种扫描器，他什么都不知道。

“如果你有任何办法能帮上忙的话……反正不管怎样我们都会惹上麻烦的，就算我们把她们交出去也一样，所以……有什么是你能做的吗？”

Loki盯着他看了一会，然后愤怒地转身走远。

“等我告诉你时在让他们扫描。”他回头喊道。

Tony还没办法放松下来，他升起另一个显示屏，看看Loki是去了哪里。他们没多少时间，那队长的耐心肯定会很快耗尽，他们不能再拖延下去了。

Loki走进他们让那些女孩住的房间，然后迅速关上门，从腰带里抽出一把刀，在掌上割了道伤口。他边用血在墙上画符边说。

“ _他们是为你们而来的。除非你们想要被抓然后被遣返，否则过来跟我待在一起，不要出声，直到我说没事了为止。_ ”

他的声音严厉且不容置疑。女孩们面面相觑，但是Loki吼了一句“快点！”然后她们俩二话不说就朝他走去。她们跟Loki之间仍保持一步的距离，所以他们并没有接触到，但靠得很近。就连Bee也是，她甚至靠得比Juyu还近。

Loki转向他们，背对着门上他所画的符咒，然后闭上眼睛。

“ _可以了，Stark。_ ”过了一会他说。

Tony关闭防御系统，肾上腺素在他血管里涌动，然后他再次开启跟巡逻船联系的频道。

“抱歉让你久等，手动控制简直是场灾难。你现在可以扫描了。”他声音听起来还满自然的，所以他恭喜了一下自己。他可没有觉得自己的心脏都快把反应堆震出来了，完全没有。

“ _扫描进行中。钢铁法师，你们的目的地是何处？_ ”队长问。这问题Tony总算可以回答了，因为他实在不必说出全部的真相。

“Bawa Kawa星系是我们的最后一站，接下来我们就会返回仙后座。”他说。就算只是想到要回去就让他感到不适。

“ _56S区的BK-Wont太空站在一波攻击中受到严重损害，我会建议你们绕道而行。_ ”

“感谢你的资讯，队长。”Tony语气友善的回答。他看着显示女孩们房内情况的显示屏。Loki动也不动，背靠在墙上，双眼紧闭。Tony紧张到全身都在颤抖，心里预期对方随时可能开火或做出什么其他举动。

“ _扫描已完成，指挥官。没有侦测到敌对生物的迹象。_ ”队长的声音再次传来，Tony几乎要大大地松一口气，但他设法控制住自己。“ _感谢你们的配合。_ ”

“我的荣幸，队长。”Tony回答，再次试图表现得越自然越好。

“ _祝你们旅途平安，钢铁法师。_ ”

“谢谢你，也祝你有个愉快的一天。”Tony勉强做出回应，虽然他只希望他们赶快消失。下一刻系统就显示巡逻船收回了对钢铁法师的控制。对方已经开始转向准备离去，没有浪费任何时间，谢天谢地。Tony又等了一会才打开防御系统，同时引擎也重新启动，让他们回到路程上。

“Loki，他们走了。”他通知对方。然后他看向显示屏，刚好看到Loki屈膝仿佛要倒下。Juyu赶紧向前扶着神族。

“Stark！”她喊道。冰冷的感觉在Tony的胸膛里蔓延开来，他立刻冲出控制室，连DNI都没来得及摘下。

他听到Juyu又喊了一声，那时他已经转进右边走廊，然后他用力甩开门。Juyu能够支撑Loki的重量，虽然神族貌似非常努力想要挣脱她的手。所以Tony上前让他脱离她的支撑。Loki面如死灰还不停颤抖。

“我抓住他了。”Stark说。“我抓住他了。你们快走吧。”不用他说第二次，她们就马上走出门外。

“Loki？怎么了？发生什么事了？”他问。神族几乎失去意识，他的目光呆滞。

“复杂的咒语。”Loki回答，然后他皱眉，看起来很痛苦，同时他的头向前倾，血从鼻子里流出。操。

“我该做什么？”Tony 边问边试着移动他。床上感觉起来是个合适的地方。Loki很重，但Tony咬紧牙关，尽他所能地把他扶起来，承担着他的重量，脚步踉跄地走到床边。虽然费了一番功夫，但他设法让他坐到床上。Loki看起来像在发烧，所以Tony伸出手放在他的额头上。

“天啊，你冷的跟冰一样。”他说。“我以为魔法只会让你累到不行。”他说。  
“力量透支。”Loki轻声说。

“你应该要先告诉我的！”Tony对他说。他真的会想提前知道这件事，知道过度使用魔法还会造成这种后果。“但你会好起来的，对吧？你需要什么吗？我应该怎么做？”

“我需要休息。”Loki说。他看起来仿佛要昏过去了，或许这目前对他来说是最好的结果。他看起来就跟之前在监牢里他们让他血流不止的那次一样糟，只不过他这次看起来更加神志不清。Tony帮忙他移动身体，好让他能完全躺到床上。

“好吧，好吧，休息就好。那听起来很好，那听起来很棒。快休息吧。”他说。他正打算站起来，让Loki昏睡过去，但神族紧抓着他的上衣阻止他。

“怎么了？”

“我无法……保护……自己。”Loki吃力地说。他目前已经处于半昏迷状态，眼神甚至都没有聚焦在Tony身上。

“你在船上。你很安全……”Tony告诉他，但Loki的手并没有放开。他紧紧攫着Tony的上衣，苍白的手指仍在颤抖。操，看到Loki这副模样真的让他想起一些不愉快的回忆。

“但我认为留在这里会让我心里好过一点。”Tony说，然后爬回床上坐在神族身旁，背靠着墙。Loki的手因此放松了些，但没有完全放开。当Tony再次低头看着他时，他的眼睛已经闭上，失去了意识。

Tony叹气，毫不意外地感觉到他的心因为愧疚而隐隐作痛。他再次把手放到Loki额头上，虽然他在流汗，但皮肤仍然冷得像冰。他设法稍微挪动身躯，把被单从底下抽出来，避免吵到睡着的神族，对方就算昏迷过去也没有放开他。真固执。虽然不确定这会不会有什么帮助，但他还是帮Loki盖上被子。然后拿了个枕头垫在自己背后，因为僵硬的墙面让他的脊椎颇难受。调整好后他再次靠回墙上。就算隔着上衣他仍可以感觉到Loki冰冷的手指，在他弧形反应堆正下方的皮肤正因此变得越来越冷，但他没有拨开Loki的手。

 

* * *

 

大概只过了一小时后，Tony听到有脚步声接近。Loki仍在沉睡，但至少已经没有之前那么冰冷。这是个好现象。他抬头，然后惊讶地眨眨眼，因为他看到Bee站在门口。更令他惊讶的是她手上拿着两瓶水和一个托盘。她盯着他看了一会，然后沉默地走到Loki那边的床头柜。Tony因为她的接近而有些紧绷起来，因为他知道Loki不会想在他失去意识时让她这么靠近。

虽然她只是把装满食物的托盘放下，然后把两瓶水放到它旁边。她又看了Tony一眼然后转身准备离去。

“你妹妹跟我说你比你看起来知道的还多。”Tony说。他压低声音，虽然他确定Loki不会被吵醒。神族在失去意识后就完全没动过，手仍抓着Tony的上衣，就在反应堆正下方，他的头枕在Tony的腰旁。Bee在门口停了下来，没有转身，但显然在听。

“他其实不必这么做的。你应该也知道。”Tony说。“他没必要为了把你们藏起来而伤害自己。”他继续说。“是因为我要求他才这么做的。”

罪恶感又再度浮现，就算那时他不知道这会让Loki变成这样。但Tony还是那个要求他这么做的人。

“我已经警告过你妹妹了，而我现在也警告你。你们俩只有一次机会。所以如果你们让我后悔把你们带上我的船，你最需要担心的就不是Loki了。听清楚没？”

当她总算转过身来时Tony严厉地盯着她，他知道自己现在脸上是什么表情，而且他非常确定他把自己的立场表达得非常清楚。这表情承诺着冷血的报复和毁灭。他想做对的事，所以他会伸出援手，但他不会笨到去盲目相信任何人，不管她们看起来多年轻或受到多少伤害，Loki绝对比她们重要许多。甚至看到Loki变成这样子都让他几乎感到后悔。

Bee盯着他看了一会，然后缓缓点了下头。虽然她的凝视依旧让Tony感到不安，但他知道她了解了。然后她走出门外，微弱的脚步声渐渐消失。Tony低头看着沉睡的神族，接着他身体稍微下滑好让自己躺得更舒服一点。不过他没有睡着，只是关掉DNI然后让自己在Loki平稳的呼吸声中放松下来。


	24. 无意识地

Loki察觉到的第一件事就是他脑袋深处在隐隐作痛。他认得这种疼痛感，虽然他已经好几百年都没有这种感觉了，这种深入骨髓的疲倦遍及全身。在他还没搞清楚发生什么事之前，他就已经知道自己还需要休息一段时间。他意识到自己躺在某种柔软的东西上面，是一张床，而他的头枕在某种更结实、更温暖的物体上。它的味道闻起来很熟悉，虽然他一时想不起来，还是个会缓慢起伏的物体……等一下。他试着移动并睁开眼睛，但他得用上一些时间才能勉力办到。当他总算起身时，一声微弱的呻吟未经他同意地就这么从嘴里跑出来，因为他肌肉里的酸痛感实在是太令人难受了。

“嘿！你还好吗？”他耳边传来声响，然后感觉有只手臂环着他肩膀稳住他。当视线变得清晰时他看见了Stark。Loki皱起眉头环顾四周，被子从他身上滑落，床和Stark……这实在不怎么合乎常理。

“你在我床上做什么？”他问。

“这个嘛，严格来说这是Juyu的床。”Stark回答。Loki的思绪还太模糊迟缓，没办法做出回应，所以他就只是继续怒视对方。Stark盯着他看了一会，随后大概意识到Loki是真心困惑。“你用了魔法，记得吗？”

“我知道我用了魔法，我知道力量透支的感觉。”Loki低声怒道。

“是啊，不过之后你就昏过去了。”Stark加上一句。Loki烦躁地低吼。所以他像朵枯萎的花般晕了过去，好极了。

“我现在真的非常恨你。”他说，然后又倒回床上。就算Stark在这里又怎样，他累死了。

“我知道，对不起。”Stark说。“你想让我帮你做顶带角头盔吗？”

Loki不屑地轻哼。“你不能每次都拿礼物来贿赂我，这招不会永远有用。”

“别低估我的行贿技术。我可是有练过的。”

“喔，给我闭嘴，你的声音让我头更痛了。”Loki告诉他，然后把头埋进枕头里。

“我不知道会发生这种事。”Stark的声音变得有些严肃。“隐藏Drake的时候你都没事。”

“机器比有感觉的生物更难欺骗，而且我告诉过你在没有外力帮助的情况下使用魔法会让我筋疲力尽。”Loki低声抱怨，声音因为枕头的关系而有点模糊。

“你是说过，不过你忘了提到那还包括流鼻血和全身发冷以及其他什么可怕的事。”

“你并不愚蠢，Stark。如果使用魔法只会让我想睡觉的话我就不会对此这么谨慎了。”

“你说得对，我……并没有想那么多。”Stark坦承。

Loki不想动，他讨厌这样，他从来就不想让自己陷入这般境地。这全是Stark的错。不，这完全是他自己错，是他自己要随着对方的疯狂起舞。那时时间紧迫而他知道Stark太固执，什么都听不进去，所以他就做了该做的事。命运女神在上，他就知道这会让他们惹上麻烦。他就知道！而且他是对的！他应该拒绝的，但他也不想让更多陌生人进入船内。谁知道光是发现那些Skrull就会让对方做出什么事，如果他们更进一步想仔细检查货物，或提出更多问题的话，后果简直不堪设想。他实在别无选择，而这都是Stark害的。他应该要感到更加愤怒，但目前他已经累到没办法这么做了。

“你没有回答我的问题。”Loki对他说。

“哪个问题？”

“你跟我待在同一张床上做什么？”Loki又吃力地坐起来看着人类。Stark回望着他，眼里带着困惑，目光流连仿佛在寻找什么，然后他微笑。这是个有点诡异的笑容，Loki又皱起眉头。

“我想到最后你已经意识不清所以不记得了。”他说。

“记得什么？”Loki问，但Stark只是又看了他一会，他笑得更开了。到底是发生什么事能让Stark笑成这样？

“那时你的情况很糟。”Stark开口。“你真该事先警告我一下的。我完全不知道该做什么。”

“少来了。”Loki翻了个白眼。天啊，他连眼球都会痛。“我又没有生命危险。”至少使用这个咒语时没有，但如果是其他魔法的话就有可能，不过他目前没有力气再帮Stark上一堂魔法课。

“可是我不知道啊！”Stark说。“你那时看起来就是这样。你在流血，全身冰冷，还在流汗和发抖。我怎么知道你是不是有生命危险？情况看起来很不妙啊。”

“你的担忧毫无必要。”Loki不以为然地看着他。“你可以看到我现在很好。”

“是喔，你现在看起来糟透了。‘很好’可不是我会用的词。”Stark回应。

“我并没有生命危险。”Loki又说了一次。“这只是会带给我痛苦而已。”

“那就已经够糟了。”

“你还是没有回答我的问题。”Loki说。Stark的靠近并没有让他心烦，但他不喜欢有长时间不必要的接触，加上前一刻他还睡在……命运女神在上啊，他刚刚 _不是_ 睡在他身上吧？他看了看自己的位置还有Stark坐的地方，没错，看来他确实这么做了。他不知道是要感到羞耻还是愤怒。但话说回来，Stark到底在这里干什么？那人类肯定是注意到他的表情了，因为那诡异的微笑又回到他脸上。  
“那时你……失去意识了。”他说。“而且看起来很糟，快死了的那种，我不想让你独自一人。”他耸肩。他的语气有点奇怪，所以Loki眯起眼睛。

“那你现在可以离开了。”他坚定地说。

“可这是Juyu的床。所以你先喝个水、吃些东西然后我再带你回你床上，如何？”

“我完全有能力——”

“先吃些东西吧。”Stark说，手指向床的另一边，然后站起来伸展肌肉。Loki转身，注意到那些食物。他确实非常饥饿，所以暂时不打算继续追究。

 

* * *

 

回去他们房间的旅程始于Loki试着靠自己行动。这进行的不怎么顺利。他没有摔到地上的唯一原因就是Stark近得能即时稳住他。Stark必须用手臂搂着他来帮他分担一些重量，Loki对此感到恼怒。自从他醒来，每件事都是耻辱。虽然食物让他恢复了一些体力，但他还是需要很多时间休息。他不想躺在床上无所事事，但他似乎别无选择。他尽可能地靠自己的力量行走，只有在绝对必要的时候才靠着Stark。那人类一开始还很安静，但突然大声叹了口气。

“你不必这么做的，你知道吧。”他说。

“什么？”

“你现在在做的啊！硬撑。”

“我没有——”Loki开口，但Stark没让他说下去。

“我看过你被打伤、被割伤、被烧伤还有血流不止，基本上所有糟糕的模样都看过了。而你现在走路有点不稳，那又如何？只有我在这里啊，你搞什么。别再撑了，让我帮你！”

Loki紧咬着嘴唇不做出回应。

“我知道你讨厌变得虚弱。”人类的声音变得更轻。“不过在你身边的是我啊。我已经知道你有多厉害，你真的不用演给我看。”

“我没有为了你做任何事。”Loki回答。这想法简直荒谬。Stark又叹了口气。

“有时候你真他妈的固执，显得 _我_ 好像很讲道理似的。”

Loki没有回应，但几步之后他稍微让Stark分担更多重量。Stark明智地对此一声不吭。他们沉默地走了一会，然后那人类显然又受不了这股静默而再次开口。

“你知道那为什么会这么可怕吗？”他问。

“什么？”

“看着你仿佛被击溃一样倒下。”人类继续说。Loki保持沉默。“因为能对你造成那么大影响的事物，一定非常可怕。”

“噢，别这么大惊小怪。”

“我没有，我很认真的在思考这件事。在一场实验意外中炸伤自己是一回事，那是因为你自己不小心，但魔法对你造成这种影响……它很危险。这就好像你在玩火，然后当你失去控制的那一刻它就会把你烧成灰烬。我完全无法想像。我的意思是，这种感觉一定非常棒，能够掌控如此强大的力量，深知如果你不够格的话就会被其反噬。它的……力量和危险……我越仔细思考就越觉得它……”

“令人兴奋？”

“令人欣喜若狂。”Stark说，转头看着他。双眼微睁，他的大脑显然正加速思考着这件事。“我还记得我第一次穿上盔甲飞行的时候。我飞得越来越高越来越高直到我差点搞死自己。”

“你那时一定感受到了鲜活的生命力。”

“仿佛在此之前我都是行尸走肉。”Stark同意。“但是你和魔法……你知道什么是火舞者吗？我不知道在你们Asgard有没有这种人。他们像是种表演者。会喷火、旋转火焰和——”

“是的，我们也有火舞者。”

“这是我所能想到最贴切的比喻，因为那令人赞叹，同时也很危险，只要踏错一步你就会被严重烧伤或失去半边脸。”

“我也是火焰之神。”Loki告诉他。

“真的？”Stark看着他。“我就知道你跟火之间有某些关联，这简直就是混乱的完美展现。创造与毁灭，一整套的。我甚至不知道你跟绿色又是怎么回事。你难道不该穿着金色、橙色和红色到处跑吗？”

Loki沉默了片刻然后仅说了句：“这样会让我看起来太苍白。”

Stark如他所料的放声大笑。“你是说 _更_ 苍白吧。”他咯咯笑着。“不过你是对的，这令人无法接受。造型是件很重要的事。”

就连Loki都忍不住轻笑几声，虽然他的肌肉因此发疼。

“所以皮肤冰冷是什么需要担心的事吗？”Stark问，而Loki几乎止步。

“什么？”

“当你昏过去时你身体很冷，像冰一样冷。而Juyu跟我说你感觉起来总是很冷。”

现在他真的停了下来，感觉到他的肌肉逐渐绷紧。

“你跟他们谈论我？”他问，怒火立刻燃起。

“什么？没有！我只是告诉她我不喜欢Bee一直盯着你看，所以她告诉我他们觉得你很冷。他们是蜥蜴人，不喜欢冷的东西。所以感到有点不安。她们可以感觉到你的体温比我低。”

Loki吸了口气然后再次前进。Stark没有阻止他，只是在一旁帮他。

“那不重要。”Loki咬着牙说。

“我只是想知道该做什么。”Stark语气坚定地说。“那时你在冒汗，好像发烧一样，但同时摸起来又非常冰冷，而我不知道该怎么办，或是该不该做任何事。你说你需要休息，但我怎么知道什么情况是正常的而什么又是有问题的？你失去意识而我觉得自己像个他妈的白痴，什么都不能做。”

Loki闭上眼，让自己别去思考这件事，就算只是稍微触及也不行。

“这是正常的。”片刻之后他说。

“两者都是？”

“是的，两者都是。”Loki语气很冲。Stark最好就此打住。

“哇喔，一个冷冰冰的火神。”过了一会他笑着说。“你真的从里到外都是混乱的化身，是不是？”

“而你觉得这很有趣？”Loki问，他的语气有些尖锐。

“是啊，我是说，如果你摸起来很烫那就会是……预料之中的，对吧？符合自然定律。而你的存在完全推翻了自然定律，如果这还不是混乱之神的极致，那我还真不知道什么才是了。”

Loki瞬间被逗乐了，心中的怒意也消失无踪。他朝旁边看了一眼，发现Stark也在微笑。

 

* * *

 

那个比较高的Skrull——Juyu，正站在他们房间门外。当Loki看到她时他把身体挺得更直了些，就算目前来说很难掩饰他虚弱的状态。当他失去意识时她们一定也在那里。

“嘿，Juyu。”Stark向她打招呼。

“Stark。”她点头示意，然后看着Loki。“你看起来好些了。”她观察到。Loki只是盯着她，要她赶快走开好让他可以继续休息。她凝视了Loki一会，Loki眯起眼睛作为回应。她移开视线然后叹了口气。

“好吧，那我就不浪费你的时间了。谢谢你。这就是我想说的。”然后她走过他们身边离去，没有再多说一句话。

Stark对此没有评论而Loki也不想说什么。他做这件事绝对不是为了那些Skrull，他是为了尽快摆脱巡逻船，而不用再跟Stark争吵或是忍受他的愚蠢。他们进到房内。

“我也不觉得你需要在她们面前装出一副硬汉样。”Stark说，在那么多荒谬的事之中，他偏偏要说这个。

“我无法苟同。”Loki说。在陌生人面前显露出弱点是相当危险的，就连Stark都知道。

“不，相信我，他们知道你很危险。他们非常清楚。小小的昏了一下不会突然降低你的吓人程度。你应该感到自豪。高大又阴沈还很恐怖根本就是你的基本配备，而这的确吓死人了。”

Loki总算在床上坐下，他的肌肉很庆幸不用再移动了。走这段路消耗了许多体力，他觉得自己可以马上睡着。

“不能信任他们。”Loki说。

“或许吧。”Stark耸肩，站在他面前。“Juyu告诉我她觉得你很危险，但她看到你要倒下的第一个反应就是抓住你，这样你的漂亮脸蛋才不会砸到地上。这告诉我们什么？”

Loki想要翻白眼。

“你过度解读了。”

“要隐藏或假装无意识的举动是很难的。”Stark笑着说。“你肯定知道。”

那倒是真的，但Stark举的例子并没有证明什么。有些人可以伪装出无意识的举动，尤其是当他们能完全控制自己时。这很简单。那女孩得要在悲伤或痛苦或其他类似的处境中他才能相信她的反应是真实的。不过他并不想争论。

“你应该睡了。”Stark退后几步。

Loki在他能离开之前抓住他的衣服。“等等。”他说。

“怎么？”Stark问。

Loki看着他的手，看着他的手指是如何紧抓着Stark的上衣，接着他突然记起了在自己失去意识前究竟发生了什么事。他肯定是来不及控制住脸上的表情，因为Stark露出会意的微笑。他总算知道那诡异的微笑是打哪来的了，这令人愤怒的小——

Stark抓住他的手，从他手中把上衣抽出来。

“我会锁上门，所以没人可以进来。”他说。“快睡吧。”他放开Loki的手，然后离开，没有再说一句话，门在他身后关上。Loki本来还预期至少会有些关于他行为的讽刺评论。

他怎么会这么做？像个害怕的小孩般紧抓着别人不放？显然在即将失去意识的时候他脑筋有点不清楚，但这仍旧很荒谬。这巨大的耻辱感令他的血液沸腾起来。他重重地倒回床上。

Stark大概是觉得愧疚，因为他是那个要求Loki伸出援手的人，这大概也是为什么他没有提起Loki丢脸的行为。除此之外他也想不出有别的原因了。虽然Stark当然知道Loki对于示弱是抱持什么样的态度，但这仍让人无法接受。

他应该要更生气，他应该要比现在更加更加生气才对。他应该要想出个方法来惩罚Stark，因为他放任Loki用这种方式贬低自己。如果他放任这种事情发生的话，Loki怎么能信任他？他知道Loki那时没办法清楚地思考，Stark不该任由他这么做。天啊，他枕在他身上睡觉，这实在是太丢脸了。

Stark不仅放任这件事发生，而且还有胆子因此微笑。这愚蠢、口无遮拦且令人愤怒的人类。他到底在想什么？他真的相信Loki会想要……

不会。完全不会。这是丢脸且有失尊严的，他绝对不会做出这种事，如果他可以完全控制……

他再次睁眼，向上盯着天花板看了许久，他的气息堵在喉头。他的心脏已经因为怒意而剧烈跳动，这个小小的真相揭示也对此没有帮助。无意识的……噢不。不，真该死。不！

他哀嚎然后闭上眼，心中烦躁。这不会发生。不会！他没有……

“该死。”他轻声咒骂。他需要睡眠。

他需要睡眠，需要忘掉这一切。

 

* * *

 

当他再次醒来时，是因为听到了喃喃的低语。那声音听起来带着恐惧，而用了一会儿他昏沉的脑袋才认出那是Stark的声音。他立刻坐起身，房间内灯光昏暗。只有桌子旁的小灯还亮着，他们从不在全然的黑暗中入睡。那声音再度响起，Loki转过去看着Stark的床，那人类在挣扎，棉被缠绕着他的脚和身躯。

他知道对方在做恶梦。这时常发生。虽然令人羞于承认，但他们两个都会这样。Loki的心中埋藏了太多恐怖的事物，他无法拥有平静的睡眠，Stark也是如此。正常来说，Loki不会去管他，因为Stark总是很快就会醒来。但这次他还来不及多做思考就跳下床。

Loki摸着Stark的额头，在他冰凉的手指底下，Stark的皮肤炽热滚烫。他眉头深锁，双眼紧闭，全身都因为痛苦而绷紧。

“Stark。”他轻声唤道，然后把手放到Stark额头上，大拇指贴着他的眉间，借此缓解他的痛苦。这花了一点时间，但最终那人类放松下来，疲惫地睁开眼。他转头看着Loki，双眼圆睁，梦魇仍在他带着暖意的棕色眼睛后徘徊不去。他的皮肤太过温热也太过潮湿，他的呼吸太过粗重。他什么都没说，但貌似很惊讶看到神族如此靠近。

“你很安全。”Loki只是这么告诉他。然后过了一会他站起来走回自己床边，心中已经开始斥责自己做出如此荒谬且感情用事的行为。

幸运的是，Stark没有说什么，但Loki知道他没办法再次入睡了，他每次做恶梦后都不会睡回去。过没多久他果然爬起来，穿上衣服，很有可能是要到他的工作室去。Loki听着他离开的声音，只在门再次关上后才睁开眼睛，房内归于寂静。

“该死。”他再次叹气。


	25. Icarus之翼

过去的两周里，Loki都变得……比往常更加的易怒，暴躁。Tony料到他在这整个昏迷的事之后会有点……嗯，更刻薄，但是现在即使是Tony也被吓到了。神族花了大量的时间在他们的房间里静坐冥想，那时他绝对不会被打扰。当然了，Filipima太空巡逻的这件事给Loki提了个醒，他还远远不到完全恢复法力的程度，所以他更专注于得回法力这事也就并不出奇。但是这仍然挺不可思议的。他跟Loki说的话还没有跟Juyu说的多，至少跟Juyu他还会说点什么。大多数时间Loki就是在无声的思考着或是怒瞪着什么，但是Tony时不时的会抓到他在看着自己，脸上带着种难懂的表情，不一会儿又转身离去，看上去像是很生气。所以没错了，Loki绝对还在因为Tony给他们带来的多余的麻烦而生气。

说起来，他还很确定Loki因为亮出了自己的底牌而烦躁。就因为这个，他们逃离巡逻队之后，Tony连提都去不提发生过的事。Loki信任他，他很确切的知道这点。Loki认为Tony是安全的，而且相信他能在自己虚弱的时候保护自己的安全。这就是件不得了的事了。太他妈的不得了了。他还知道Loki永远都不想要他知晓这件事，所以再旧事重提无异于在Loki的鼻子里挠痒痒。而Tony还没那么混蛋以至于要点出那样软弱的时刻来。Loki很骄傲，点出来只会让他愤怒得无以言喻。最好还是表现得那不是件什么大事一样。Tony在关于Loki的大部分事上都是这么干的。有时候，当涉及到Loki的怪异癖好时，Tony觉得他甚至期盼自己会被人指指点点或者是侧目而视，就好像他是个天生的怪胎一样。Tony好奇那是为什么，但他不够了解Asgard没法做出什么准确的推测，而且他确信直接去问Loki不是什么明智的举动。Loki调转矛头对付他自己的族人和家人总得有个原因的，对吧？而Thor提过的那件收养的事他可仍旧一无所知。但他没去问，总之不是现在。就像人们说的，别去打扰一头睡狮，尤其是当那只狮子已经非常暴躁了。

也正是因为这个原因，在他忙于建造自己的战衣时，他仍旧抽了点时间给Loki的靴子做了承诺好的盔甲部件。但他没办法把臂铠造出来，除非Loki明确的告诉他想要的是什么样的。将背带的部分完成后，他留下那些金属慢慢冷却，转去清理工作间的桌面。

他最终得以完成了战衣的DNI雏型。它远比不上舰船上的那套那么复杂而完美，但他倒也不需要控制那么多的系统，所以理论上说这个雏形该是能用的。他还几乎完成了靴子和手套的打造。现在调整Mark V的模型 - 在他甚至连原版蓝图都没有的情况下 - 真是个不小的成就，如果他能自己给自己评价的话。唔，他在逗谁呢？那就是个无与伦比的成就，修改后的设计比原版的更好，他就是个天才。不像原版的Mark V，他需要这套战衣分为三大主要部分而不是一个。幸运的是，他们上次买的那些较小的水晶确实就是他所需要的。每边的靴子和手套都有一个小的能量源能够适当的自行运转。它们绝对有足够的能量来确保和DNI的连接，以及在必要时自动组装，甚至是在不与战衣主部件连接的时候自己运行一会儿。为了不让它们变得又重又厚，靴子包括了能完全包住腿部的装甲，手套则负责整个手臂的部分，而主胸甲有着头盔的部分和腰部区域。这棒呆了，在它们未启动的模式，手套看上去几乎和臂铠一样，因此他的手指都自由了。他得进行几项测试以确保这三个部件能流畅衔接。唔，技术上来说是五个部件，但是两边靴子和手套的控制器是相连的，因为它们永远都会一起启动。战衣当然还是以他的弧反应堆为能源，但是附加的那些水晶额外给了他许多能量，因此他不需要完全依赖于反应堆。他得靠着反应堆才能活下去，过多的折腾它可不是什么明智的举动，除非他有办法能再造个新的出来。他没有。

DNI搭建完毕后，他就能开始着手他最爱的部分了。试飞。他确信一切都运行良好没有任何问题，但是加了那些水晶还有新能源后，他不确切知道该如何校准它们。货仓内有足够的空间得以让他来次小型的起飞。更大型的测试还得等到他们在下一个合适的星球降落后再说。

战衣的主要部件，那个胸甲，还只完成了一半。他仍需要在电路上多花点功夫，找办法装点水晶上去，而且当然了，同时也不能让它变得太重。他得能够在不启动战衣的状态下负担得起它的重量。幸运的是，alyndor完美的解决了这个问题，就是适应它仍需要点时间。至少现在它会让他看起来还不错。他仍得在头盔上下功夫，但在那之后他就完工了。能看到一项工程的结尾真是件让人感觉不错的事。如果一切顺利，几天的努力后他就能赶完。最差的情况是需要两周的时间，如果这些测试进展的不如人意的话。

在把工具都放到一边后，他抓起Loki的护甲部件走向他们的房间。他大可以直接在通讯器里叫Loki到工作间来，但是面对面的情况下总是更容易让神族真的听进他的话。

他发现Loki正坐在他们房间的地板上，就像过去的几天里发生过的许多次一样。

“你想要什么，Stark？” 神族在门一开时就问道。他的语调又变得尖刻。

“你也好呀，小暴脾气。我做好你新的护甲部件了。”

Loki睁开眼转头看向他，将Tony头发散乱的模样收于眼底，眼睛上下逡巡了片刻。对啊没错，所以他的无袖衫确实是脏的不成样子了，头发太长了而且乱糟糟的，但是他从来没真的在工作的时候在意过形象。

“是的，我知道。我发臭了而且脏死了。关乎金属作业的时候这种事就会发生，你知道的，热得见鬼的锻造室还有粗重的体力活。”

Loki没有做任何评价就站了起来，Tony将护甲部件递过去。

“你越来越擅长于此了，” Loki接过后说道。

“是啊，熟能生巧，” Tony耸肩道。

“确实。”

“但是别指望我会学你那种花哨的雕刻技巧，” Tony又说。

“那没有任何问题，” Loki回答。“我反正也不相信你的品位。”

那听上去比他之前的话要温和多了，所以Tony把这看成是个好消息。

“顺便说，我准备好测试我的新漂亮靴子了，” 他说。“想一起来吗？”

“而为什么我会对那有兴趣呢？” Loki一边问一边走去将护甲放到一边。他现在还不想开始对它施咒。

“因为我要么就会成功的四周飞几圈而我需要个人来见证我的聪明才智，要么就是会计算错误直接撞进一堵墙里，这种情况下我就允许你放声大笑，嗯，暗笑，稍微……轻声一点。”

Loki转过身去，Tony捕捉到了他脸上的一点笑意。

“噢好吧，如果你坚持的话，” 他说。“而趁我在那里，我可以顺便给你我的新臂铠一些建造指示。”

“我就知道你没忘了它们，” Tony说着，跟在Loki后面离开了房间。

Tony不喜欢寂静，所以他继续在路上说起话来。

“所以，你给你的臂铠刻的那些东西看上去真他妈的赞爆了。我不是什么蛇的超级粉丝啦，但是就算是我也能看出那些非常有天赋的——”

“省下你的恭维，就直接说你想说的，” Loki插话道。

“我在想是不是能说动你去做点小事情，给我的战衣做点小事。”

Loki皱了点眉。“我以为你不想要有任何魔法靠近你的技术，” 他说。

“噢，我不是在说魔咒，就是普通的雕饰。”

“你想要我装饰你的盔甲？”

“好吧，所以我想出这套新战衣设计方案的原因，就是因为我想能够带着战衣走动而不用携带一个巨大而可疑的手提箱。那太不切实际了。规则第三条， 别带超过你能负荷的东西。所以用这种方法，不论何时我们降落后，我都会已经穿好我的战衣，只不过它看起来不会像是个战衣。它看起来就会像是普通的盔甲。”

“切实可行而且就藏于众目睽睽之下，” Loki总结。“那确实很聪明。”

“谢谢。而现在，在我看完你对你的盔甲和臂铠做的那些事后，我发觉就算战衣是在它的未启动模式下看起来都太……不普通了。尤其是和那些水晶一起，因为它们有些是暴露在可见的地方的。但是，如果它有些跟你的盔甲大致相似的设计，那么……”

“它就会被认为只是一件个性化后的盔甲，而能量水晶看起来就像是些简单的装饰，” Loki帮他说完了接下去的话。“我想你的盔甲里的武器在未激活状态下也同样是隐蔽着的。”

“我没像我通常造的战衣那样给它加上太多的武器，但是对啦，我有的那点武器并不显眼。”

“非常好，” Loki点头。“你有什么想法？”

“别来什么太夸张的，好吗？我在想，就手套的外侧，靴子的侧边，也许还有肩部。”

“头盔？”

“那不需要装饰。”

“还有不喜欢蛇，那你具体想要装饰些什么？”

“我不知道，一些抽象点的？” Loki恼火的喷了口气。

“那太普通了，” 他说。“象征很重要，即使它不是自然中的魔法。武士在他们的盔甲上穿戴的永远都是具有象征意义的，而且有它独有的个人意义，更不用说它理应给所有看到你的人传达某种信息。”

Tony想了想，他的脑子里完全是一片空白。“我什么想法都没有，” 他承认。

“你的名字意指着某种健壮而强大，但同时也残暴而凶猛的东西。也许你可以来点狼。”

“狼？”

“尽管你更倾向于追随你自己的心探寻知识，而且你并不是真的拥有一名武士的意志。Stark同样也可以意指些完整而绝对的东西。技术和科学是你们人类拥有的最接近魔法艺术的东西。也许是Yggdrasil？”

“是啊，但是我是钢铁侠，我不能有个树印在我的盔甲上。那会让人觉得摸不着头脑。”

Loki失笑。“你在证明你自己是个锻造师，一个发明家，一个创造者。”

“那么火？”

“我说创造，你说火焰。大多数人不会这么反应。”

“没有火哪来的创造，永远都是某处发生了宇宙大爆炸，而且那永远都包括了火焰地狱。一颗星星的诞生，就在那儿，巨大的爆炸，那颗星星就是那些行星的太阳，没有它的热量就没有任何生命存在。我都不用去再说那些细节了，我用一句话就证明完了。”

Loki微笑开来，这次就连他的牙都显出来了。“你是在陈述你的观点还是又在恭维我了？”

“别想那么多火焰之神先生，” Tony乐了。“火听起来挺不错，除了那些俗气的火焰图形。那些太过时了。”

“龙太过老套。凤凰？”

“凤凰不老套？”

“并不是，因为他们是纯魔法生物。一个为术士和炼金师们所用的符号，而不是武士。它是燃烧中的太阳，在浴火后重生。”

“混乱？”

“有时候，” Loki微笑。

“我的盔甲，记得吗？不是你的。”

“噢，但你有着如此混沌的天性，Stark。”

“从你口中说出，我就当是个赞扬了。”

“你喜欢就行。”

“是啊好棒，我其实挺喜欢那个的。我以前甚至还用过。”

“你现在不用了吗？”

Tony回想起他在Stark展览会上的演讲，那些疯狂的欢呼人群，跳动的钢铁侠装束舞者，还有他是如何在脸上勉强挤出个大大的微笑，即使钯中毒是他当时能想到的唯一一件事。

“是啊，” 他说。“观众都很喜欢。那就像是；‘从被囚禁的灰烬中，人类历史上还从没出现过这样一只伟大的凤凰比喻成人的例子’。”

“多么谦虚。”

Tony以大笑作为了回答。“我在囚禁中打造了第一套盔甲，所以某种程度来说那没错。他们试过要打倒我，偷走属于我的东西再让我彻底消失，但是相反我创造出了些前所未有的东西。”

“然后消灭了他们，” Loki说完了之后的话。

“Barton连这也告诉你了？” Tony问。

“不，那就是些你会做的事而已，” Loki简单的说，瞟了他一眼，他的嘴唇向上弯起成一个微笑。“你骨子里有点复仇的东西。”

Tony没控制住，再次大笑出声。

 

* * *

 

回到工作间时，他们看到Bee正独自站在货仓的地方，盯着她的正前方。一如既往的惊悚画面，Tony开始习惯这个了。Loki看到她一点都不开心，而“不开心”还只是含蓄的描述。他留在工作间的区域，同时Tony朝那女孩走得近了点。Tony开始摸清了需要给她留多大的交际距离才不会让她紧张而尖刻。如果你给她留了足够的空间，她就只是一个冷静而沉默的存在而已。

“嘿Bee，” 他叫道，但他没有得到任何回应。于是Tony走到她面前对准了她的视线。“Bee，” 他再次叫道，而片刻后她的绿眼睛聚焦在了他身上。“一切都还好吗？” 她眨了几次眼，就像这才意识到自己身在何处，然后她朝Tony点了点头。他转过身看向女孩之前盯着的地方，但那儿除了些箱盒之外什么都没有。

“那些盒子侮辱到你了吗还是怎么的？我能帮你惩罚它们的，” 他说，然后露出个小小的微笑。她当然没笑，但是她的眉毛微微的挑起成一个好奇的角度。这比那面无表情的瞪视要好多了。

“那好吧，” Tony说，鉴于他也没啥别的好说了。“喜欢的话就留下吧，我会飞起来，而我爱死了观众。”

他再次笑起来然后走回到工作间的区域，穿戴起靴子手套和新的DNI。

“你不该让她们看到你手中掌握了何种技术，” Loki警告道，身子靠着工作台。

“没事的，” Tony告诉他。

“据说Skrull们都是很厉害的间谍，” Loki又说。

“昨天，Juyu没发觉到你走进了厨房，反应过来后她马上呛了口水，而且整个人惊惧得差点从椅子上栽下来。是啊，我看出来了她真是个诡计大师。”

Loki只是送给他一个微恼的瞪视作为回答。Tony才不管呢。这多好玩啊。这是他见到她做过的第一件完全正常，单纯，并且可笑的事。

他穿戴完毕后就走到了离工作室远一点的地方，以防出现计算错误时也不至于毁坏什么重要的东西。手套开始正常运转，飞行平衡器什么也应该没有任何问题。他仍旧很兴奋。这套战衣就像是他得从零开始造出的新东西一样，不仅仅是个升级版的旧战衣而已。他这次甚至连JARVIS都没有。所有的数据都得由他自己亲自计算。好吧，Loki在这儿那儿都有点小帮助，但大都是理论上的东西，Tony才是那个得一直调整细节进行实践的人。

Bee好奇的看着他，Loki也在关注着。好吧，希望他不会真的撞进一堵墙里。那就太丢人了。他启动了新DNI，和舰船的控制比起来，流入的数据量简直小得可怜。基本上就只是两个信号，告诉他靴子和手套都成功对接完毕了。使用这个DNI系统，他不会得到过多的输入数据，直到一切准备完毕。

“好了，如果我着火了我希望你们两个中有一个会好心的帮我灭火。”

“我会尽量拯救你于这种羞耻的结局，” Loki瓮声说。

噢好吧，什么都没发生。鉴于他已经习惯了通过DNI控制整个舰船和其中的所有系统，相比来说，开启推进器和启动手套根本不算什么。他并没有急于离开地面，但起飞还是比他预期的突然了点。他很幸运的能够在半空中撞到什么前稳定住自己。靴子应该能够将他连着盔甲整个的重量一起举起来。Tony自己的体重相对而言就轻的不算什么了。他花了点时间去习惯这种连接和悬在半空的感觉，但是此刻他早已有了大量的飞行经验，所以那也没用多久。

“就是现在，我可以接受祝贺了，” 他说着，降低了些然后朝Loki飞近。货仓的区域真没那么大好让他认真的做些测试，但除了货仓和工作间占据的大部分地方外，他仍有将近30米宽和9米高的空间。

“是啊 - 是啊， 真不错，” Loki怀着可以预料的热情度说。也就是，一点都没有。

“我在这书写历史呢。我在将两个不同星系的技术结合起来，” Tony坚持道。

“拜托，别指望我唱赞歌，” Loki说，但他唇边再次出现了一抹淡笑。那基本上就是Loki式的赞同了。

“好吧，随便吧，” Tony说着，再次飞高了些，靠近了天花板。“我能飞，所以我赞爆了。”

他调转方向，减速，下降然后再次飞起以测试他的控制器，但它简直完美。没有小误差，什么都没有。他在这上面绝对是超越了自我。看起来Loki不像是会给他什么应得的赞赏，于是他飞低了点到Bee的身边，Bee正站在那儿看着他。

“我赌你一定很欣赏我的聪明才智，” 他说。他露出鼓励的坏笑，他倒不真的期盼女孩儿会给出什么反应，但是这也没什么坏处。

她歪了歪头，看着他在头顶盘旋。接着皮肤在她赤裸的肩上泛起了涟漪，肌肉开始变形。Tony还没来得及开口问发生了什么，她的背上就开始长出了些东西。Tony觉得自己的眼睛瞪大了。那就像是皮肤活过来了一样。它伸展开来就像是一片有着肤色的橡皮泥一样，然后它变成了绿色就像是女孩原本的皮肤一样。那仅仅只花了一点的时间，但Tony全程都惊叹的盯着。接着那奇怪的绿色附着物移动了下，晃动着形成了个更加稳定的形状。眨眼间它就变得清晰可见。翅膀。

“搞什么……？” 他问。此时作为天才的自豪感已经消失。那双翅膀绿而薄，看上去像是介于蝙蝠翼和昆虫翅之间的东西。但他没能盯着看太久，因为它们开始震动起来，速度极快，又一次的，就像是昆虫或者是蜂鸟的翅膀。Bee轻巧的升到了半空中，停在Tony流畅盘旋的地方。

“好吧，” 他说。那真的是个挺奇异的画面。“所以你也能飞，” 他陈述着显而易见的事实。

他想要看看Loki然后问他知不知道Skrull能做这个，但他此刻太着迷于女孩儿背部疾速扇动的翅膀了。

“我告诉过你我们可以变形成任何形态。”

Tony低头看去，Juyu站在那儿正仰望着他们。他没注意到她是什么时候进来的。

“我知道我不是专家，但是我就只是想着你们能变成其他人而已。你知道的像是，变色，模仿别人的脸。”

“不，任何形态，” Juyu说。Bee开始在四周飞行，不关心外界的事。也许她就是被Tony四处飞行激发了灵感。

“动物呢？” Loki问。

“是的，” Juyu回答。“但不是所有Skrull都能显著的改变提醒。那是个特殊技能。”

“而以我所见你也可以变形一部分。”

“那几乎更容易，” Juyu回答道，眼睛追随者她的姐姐在货仓飞来飞去的身影。Loki脸上的表情告诉Tony，他比他表露出来的还要更好奇，但他没有让自己问出更多的问题。

“她已经很久没有为了飞行而飞了，” Juyu怅然的说着，并且向她姐姐所在的地方走近了些。

Tony降落在地上，朝Loki走近。神族的目光停在飞行中的女孩儿身上。

“她完全把你们的注意力从我的新靴子上抢走了，” Tony说。

“我们需要多问点关于她们能力的事，” Loki说。

“你这么想吗？”

“我们必须要知道她们会是多大的威胁，” 神族说。他知道女孩儿们能听到他们，所以Tony根本没去试着放低声音。

“或者是多大的财富，” Tony说。Loki终于看向了他。“她们表现得一直很好，没有一点恶意的征兆。已经好几周了。如果她们是我们的盟友，她们的力量就是我们的力量。我说的对吗？”

Loki看上去对此沉思了一会儿。

“我猜是的，” 他最终同意道。当Tony再次看回女孩儿们，Juyu也有了一双翅膀，她正在半空中和她的姐姐在一起。那是个十分奇异的画面，即使是对他来说。

“来吧，” 他在Loki肩头锤了一拳。“我们有一堆的事要干，锻造，雕刻，时间不等人。”

他挺吃惊的，鉴于Loki从口袋中抽出来一条皮绳简单的将头发扎成一个低马尾，然后一句争执都没有就向工作台转过身去。Tony将注意力转回到手套上。

“下次如果你心情不好了，你可以就来这加入我，” 他说。没再抬头看向神族。“有活干总能让我的头脑保持冷静，有什么能让人专注于其间的，你懂的。那让我的脑子不去想太多的事。”

“是的，现在这就很好，” Loki告诉他。

如果Tony是那种愿意与人分享又会照顾人的类型，又或者是什么相信一切都可以通过谈话解决的人，他大概会多问几句的。但他知道自己是什么样的，而且他乐于说他也懂Loki，所以他很确定此刻还不是追问答案的时候。那只会让事情变得更糟。所以取而代之的，他问了Loki想要什么样的新臂铠，并且回答了Loki关于在他盔甲上雕饰图案的问题。这样更好，至少Loki看上去没那么生气了。事实上，他看起来几乎是完全平静的，而那太罕见了。

于是他就在混沌之神的陪伴下敲打起它的战衣，而两个Skrull女孩儿在仓库上空四处飞行。人生有时候就是如此奇异。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skrull杂事 - 能力 
> 
> 变形：
> 
> Skrull们可以变形为任何他们能够想到的形态，有生命的或是无生命的。然而，它必须是固体的。他们能变为别人的形态但不能模仿别人的能力。当他们模仿一个无机物体的时候，他们只拥有它的外观，而不是它的属性。他们也可以用能力变出额外的四肢。他们没有显著的体型限制，有人见过他们以一只普通的苍蝇形态出现，或者是比他们正常的自身大许多被的形态。
> 
> 弹性，延展性，可塑性：
> 
> 他们的变形能力允许他们将身体像神奇先生（Mr. Fantastic）一样变化，所以他们能拉升到很长，又或者把身体转为其他形状，比如说球，降落伞，或者其他的什么。
> 
> 大小变动：
> 
> 他们同样也有能力独立于变形之外单独改变大小，在保持现有形态的状况下变大或者缩小。
> 
> 飞行：
> 
> 他们能够通过变形在背后长出翅膀的方式飞行，或者是将手臂变为翅膀。
> 
> 模仿：
> 
> Skrull们是狡猾的种族，因为他们有模仿音响和人声的能力。这通常是和他们变为的形态相配合的。
> 
> 武器构成：
> 
> Skrull能通过变形将身体的一部分变为武器。比如说，他们能将手臂变为刀具或棍棒。这个能力让他们在赤手空拳的战斗中变得极具威胁。


	26. 交易

“我来清理干净吧，” Juyu说。Stark成功的将一些浅色又黏糊糊的东西撒了厨房满地。Loki只是将脚架到身边的椅子上以免弄脏靴子。

 “真的吗？” Stark问。他一团糟，衣服看上去就只是比地板好了那么一点点。“那太好了。你来干这个一定更好。不是说我认为清扫是女人的活什么的。完全不是那样，我就是根本不知道该从哪儿开始清理。”

Juyu只是耸了耸肩，然后开始在厨房里翻找起来。“你带我们进来。我们有床可以睡，有食物可以吃。我最好也帮些忙回报一下，” 她回答说。

“唔，那么谢谢了。如果我试着来做的话，我想我只会搞得更糟的，” Stark说。Loki能相信这点。

“只是擦个地板而已。你以前肯定做过的，” 女孩找到了抹布然后说。

“呃……不真的是，” Stark耸了耸肩，小心的走到水池前洗手，弄干净他的衣服。

Skrull停下来看向他。“不真的是，是什么意思？” 她问。

“嘿！又不是只有我，” Stark立刻说。“Loki，你擦过地板吗？” 他问。Loki讥讽的哼了一声，然后回去吃他的水果。连这个想法都是可笑的。“看？” Stark耸肩。

“你们怎么可能从来没有打扫过？” 女孩问，如果有什么是伴随着她的语气的话，那就是实打实的惊讶了。

“唔，你知道的……他是个王子，我是个富豪，也就是说我令人讨厌至极的有钱……至少我在家是这样的。”

“Stark！” Loki沉下脸来。

“什么？”

“主动泄露个人信息的危险，” Loki提醒他。Stark是个大嘴巴。Loki猜测他早就习惯了所有人都了解他和他的生活，所以他也从没费神遮掩太多。好吧，只是特定的话题。随着时间流逝，他越来越愿意和女孩儿们随口谈论他们的事了。Loki没多久后就放弃了制止他的尝试，因为那一般都是非常表面的信息。Loki仍然不想要别人知道自己的真实身份，所以Stark应该学着闭嘴。

“所以你一直都有自己的仆人了，” Juyu弄明白过来。

“是啊，但不是说你是仆人，你已经彻底从奴役中解放了，” Stark坚持道。

“我知道，Stark。我不介意。如果什么都不能做的话我反而会生气的，” 她说。“闲下来我会不习惯。”

“你可以连舰桥也一起清理了，” Loki建议道。“或者浴室。”

“Loki，” Stark斥责道。

“怎么？她刚刚才说自己很无聊，” 他指出来。

“Juyu，你就做你想做的事。如果你想要帮忙的话，谢谢，但那不是强制性的。”

“去收拾干净自己吧，Stark，” Juyu说。“我不介意的。”

“谢谢，” Stark再次说道，然后离开了。Juyu有一阵子都陷入了沉默，清理着人类弄出的混乱。

“所以……” 她接着开口了。“王子，嗯？”

“与你无关，” Loki沉声告诉她。

“这儿没有王子，” 她说。“这儿只有Skrull帝国皇室，而你不是Skrull。”

Loki抬头看向她，眯起了眼睛，但她没有看过来。

“所以？” Loki提示她说下去。

“没什么，” 她说。“我早就知道你一定是从很远的地方来的。只有不是这儿的人才会对Skrull了解这么少。就算是那些住在附近卫星星系上的人都很了解我们。”

Loki沉默地看着她。几天前他们就已经问过女孩儿Skrull拥有的所有能力了。那很有启发性。Loki也是个天生的变形者，他倒不是想要将这个信息分享出来，但是Skrull能够操控他们身体的方式是完全不一样的。Loki能变成动物的形态，模拟容貌和声音，改变肤色甚至是性别，但他没法变成物体，也不能就轻易的长出额外的肢体。有很小一部分的他，好奇的等不及想看看她们其余的变形能力了，那太令人着迷了，而且它还完全不是自然中的魔法。如果那两个女孩中有谁体内存有一星半点的魔力，他早就会发觉到了，但她们没有。她们的变形能力是物理上的，是在她们身体上的，在她们血肉中骨骼中，让她们得以流畅的在各种形态间转换。

“你是从银色星系来的，对吗？” Juyu问道，同时终于抬起眼看向他。Loki还在想他们的家在这片宇宙是被如何称呼的。他猜是和它看起来的一样。他们用的名字和在九界中用的非常相似， _Silfrám_ ，那条孕育了Yggdrasil的银色河流。女孩比他想的还要聪敏。

“你不会在这儿呆很久，这些不重要，” Loki告诉她。

“但能知道这个还是好的，” Juyu说着，又回到了清扫中。Loki吃完他的水果就离开了。

 

* * *

 

仅仅几个小时后，Juyu就在Stark的工作室找到他们。人类正在忙于盔甲制造，而Loki正在为自己完成了一半的盔甲雕刻工作做着收尾。她大步走向他们，直走到工作台前停下。Stark没费心抬头或者根本是没注意到她的进入。他沉迷在手中的活里。于是Loki推了他一把好得到他的注意，Stark疑惑的抬头看向他。Loki冲Juyu的方向使了个眼色，人类这才终于注意到女孩。

“嘿！有什么事吗？” Stark问。女孩瞪了他们一会儿，接着神色变得坚定起来，她抱起了手臂。

“我要做个交易，” 她说。Stark皱眉放下了手中的工具。

“而那是什么交易呢？” Stark问。Loki同样也完全转过了身看向她。

“我知道你们想要回家，而我知道你们的家在银色星系，” 她开口道。

Stark看上去挺困惑，认不出那个名字指的是哪里，但他没有开口打断。

“我还知道你们在逃离什么东西，” Juyu继续说。“我并不知道是什么，但你们确实在逃跑。”

“我会对你接下来要说的事非常的小心，” Stark说，他的声音突然变得严厉，神色更是如此。Juyu沉默了一阵，然后深吸口气，固执的抬起了下巴。

“你需要一张地图，我说对了吗？” 她问。“这是个仙后星座的舰船，所以它不会有去银色星系的地图。连仙女座的贸易商都不会航行这么远。”

“你的重点是？” Stark问。

“你不会在街边找到能去比卫星星系还远的地方的地图，” 她说。Loki朝Stark投去一眼，看他会对此有什么反应。从表情看，他像是正纠结于该不该相信她。

“就说这是真的吧，” Stark说。“你为什么要现在告诉我们这个？”

“我能帮你们弄到一张。”

“而为什么像你这样的小奴隶会知道去哪儿能找到那样的东西？” Loki问。Juyu咬紧了下颌。

“Skrull帝国曾在Kree星系打过仗。Kree绕银色星系转动，就是你们的家，它是银色星系的一颗卫星，就像仙后座是仙女座的卫星星系一样。所以Skrull显然有去那儿的地图，鉴于他们将军队一批又一批的送过去。一旦你们进入Kree的地盘，你们就能轻松的找到去主星系的路，” 她解释道。

Loki再次和Stark交换了个眼神，Stark此时看上去跃跃欲试。Loki也不得不承认自己的兴趣也被点燃了。

“让我猜猜，” Stark在一段寂静后说。“Skrull不会就那么把他们的地图随便给人。”

这是个合理的推断，Loki也是这样想的。

“不，但是他们会愿意交给别的Skrull人，” 她意有所指的回答。

“你说你要做交易，” Loki说。“所以我猜那意味着你要帮我们弄到张Skrull地图。”

“是的，” 她坚定的点了点头。

“那么你想要什么作为回报？” Stark问。

“我想要你们带我和我姐姐离开仙女座，” 她说。“远离帝国。”

Loki眯起了眼。

“而为什么一个Skrull想要远离Skrull帝国？” Loki问。

Juyu再次陷入了会儿沉默，显然在思索着答案，又或者是在思索如何用言语表达她的理由。

“我担心在帝国的领地内对Bee没有好处，” 她终于说道。

“为什么？” Stark问。

“帝国之所以是最古老最大的星际帝国并不是没有原因的。我们是一支武士的种族，生而服侍帝国，为之战斗。而要打的仗太多了。我不需要住在帝国，在那些我住过的星球上就能听到这些事。你得无畏而忠实的执行帝国赏赐给你的任务。也许我们会被要求加入军队。我还年轻，健康，我仍可以被训练，但是Bee……她虽然强大而且是个绝佳的变形者，但她不会低头也不会跟随指令。她不会的。而且我不知他们会对……神智并不健全的人做什么，” 她绷紧了下颌，握紧了拳。那最后一段话像是在她口中留下了些苦涩的味道。

“我不知道会发生什么，但是我觉得他们会想要分开我们。我不会丢下她，所以我宁愿不去帝国。”

她停下说话时，全身都像受伤了一样绷成了一张弓。她的声音失去了一贯的沉稳，到了最后她听上去就像个孩子一样。倔强的想要装作坚强，成长得太快，害怕得只敢表现成一个大人一样。

“那你又想去哪呢？”

“我不知道，” 她耸肩。“很远的地方。不一定是银色星系，” 她迅速的加上。“我相信沿途会有很多的星球。我就只想要找个远离帝国的，一个Skrull不是孩子们害怕对象的地方。”

Loki觉得自己的呼吸在喉咙里滞住了一阵，然后他又能放松下来了。看上去Stark和Juyu都没有注意到。

“我们不会是你们的包袱，” Juyu又开始说。“我能帮你们弄到需要的地图，就算在那之后我也可以帮忙……在这艘船上。我能干活，我什么都能做。我还可以战斗，如果你们想的话我会战斗的，和追着你们的不论什么人打……我有用处的，” 她最后说。“Stark，这是……这对你们也是个好交易。”

Loki转而看向人类，他正靠着他的工作台看着女孩。

“好的，我懂，” Stark说完摩挲着他的脖子。他深吸口气然后站直了。“这要看Loki怎么决定，” 他说。

Loki觉得自己的眉毛挑了起来，而Juyu噎了口气，“什么？”

“我没经过他的同意就把你们带上船了，我还保证我们就只是把你们带到下一个星系而已。这也是他的舰船，下决定的人不仅仅是我，” Stark告诉她，然后转身看向了他。

Loki有些惊讶的盯着Stark。他预计好Stark要同意了，也做好了争吵的打算，Stark这么久了都一直对想走的路坚定不移。但是现在人类看起来像是认真的，真是个令人愉悦的改变。他很确定Starlk也有自己的想法，但是他一个字都没说就只是看着Loki。确实是个让人开心的惊喜。决定权如此轻易的就交到了自己手里，Loki感觉胸口盈满了满足感。像Stark这样固执而硬脑袋的人，就这样将控制权交出来，寻求着目标的样子就像是已经准备好接受Loki做的任何决定。确实非常-非常让人愉悦。他没试图停止嘴角边卷起的微笑。

他又凝视了会儿Stark，然后转而看向Juyu。她看起来就像是已经战败。不论怎么说，Loki从没掩饰过他的厌恶。他沉思了会儿同意交易的利弊，这不是该匆忙决定的事。

“那么，” 他开口了。“我很怀疑这么远了还会有人追捕你们，” 他说。“所以这样吧。如果你真的能帮我们弄到一张那种Skrull地图，你们就可以留的久点。但是，我想要确切知道你能怎么帮我们，我要细节。一旦我确定你不是在说谎，Skrull真的是唯一持有这种地图的人，你就可以和我们交易，但是必须在我确定之后。”

Juyu有那么一瞬看上去惊呆了，然后她点头，她的肩膀明显的放松了些。女孩对于掩藏她的情绪还有很多需要学的。她显然尽力了，但她就像一本打开任人翻阅的书一样明显。

“在我们到下一站前，我们会再谈谈这个的，” Loki告诉她。

“那至少还得要好几周呢，” Stark补充道。“所以没必要现在就谈论到细节。”

Juyu点头。“谢谢。”

“先别谢我们，” Stark回答。她就只是再次点头，没再说一个字的离开了。

“我们是从银色星系来的？”Stark一等她离开了就问。

“是的，Stark，那就是在这儿他们称呼你的‘银河’的方式。” Stark沉思地哼哼，显然在决定是不是要喜欢这个名字。

“你觉得她花了多久才有勇气来讨论这个？” 他停了会儿后又问。

“我会猜是几天，” Loki耸肩。“也许更多。她这段时间都特别好奇又手忙脚乱的。”

“是啊，她真的就把心思写到脸上了，” Stark同意道。

“而你还是在别人面前泄露太多个人信息了，” Loki告诉他。

“但是既然我们都明白她们不是间谍了，又或者她们是，那她们还真是差劲透顶，我不觉得我有什么得小心的，” 他解释道。Loki喷出个轻笑。

“总有一天你的大嘴巴会让你陷入麻烦的……唔，应该说是更多麻烦。”

Stark笑了，“但是我会让你把我拉出来的。”

“是的，你真幸运，你还挺有用的，” Loki抿嘴笑道。

“小心，你在用情意闷死我呢，” Stark傻笑着走回去敲打他的盔甲。

Loki也再次打开了激光凿，继续他的雕刻。

“我那时不确定你会同意，” 过了会儿后Stark说。

“这给我们带来的益处胜过了可能的危险，” Loki解释。“你想同意的，不是吗？”

“是啊，我算是想吧，” Stark耸肩。

“而如果我说不的话，你会跟我吵吗？” Loki问。Stark保持了会儿沉默，然后清了清喉咙。

“不会，” 他说。

“真的？我本可以告诉你说我们就在下个星球把她们踢出去而你不会说一个字？”

“我不会太开心的，但是没错，我会闭嘴的，” Stark说。Loki皱起了眉。

“为什么？”

Stark再次看向他。

“这就是搭档，” Stark告诉他。“你和我，我们是一队儿的。我不是说我永远都不会做些你不同意的事，因为我真的会，但是当涉及到对你来说也一样重要的事情的时候，我会试着别那么做。”

“而我猜你想要我也这么做，” Loki说。

“是啊，那会挺好的。我会感激这个的。”

Loki再次看了他一会儿。他记不得有谁曾这样试着维持公平。Tony看起来不想要领队，但是Loki知道他也拒绝跟随。他能切实的明白这个。领头的人正是要担负起责任的人，而那是个重担。而跟随意味着向他人的意志低头，而那是Loki身上每一寸都在抵抗的事。他不喜欢领队，但他厌恶跟随。还剩下什么呢？并肩而行，只不过大多数人都拒绝这个，又或者无法做到这个。他们要么就夺得控制要么就臣服于他人，他们要么强迫别人低头要么生而向人低头。Loki试过争夺控制者的位子，但是它不适合他，那些需要他指引的人的重量如同锁链一样将他拖入深渊。他大部分的人生都在向别人的意志低头而他的灵魂在叫嚣着反抗，直到某天，他猛地挣脱了，试图将挡在他寻得的自由道路上的一切都烧毁。他能和什么人一起前行吗？他期盼了太久能够走于Thor的身侧而不是身后，但是他所有的期待都是虚无，他永远不被允许上前一步与其并肩。

Thor跟随着他人设定好的路走，那条荣誉，勇气和战争之路。他更年长，他是那个理应领头的人，那个别人愿意臣服的人，那个他们敬仰的人，也是那个骄傲的担负起它的重量就像披上他的猩红披风一样的人。Loki是混沌，他走的路没有人曾走过，那是条充满阴影，烈火和毁灭的路。

Stark是混沌之子，他的路充满了烈火，燃烧的生命与创造之焰。毁灭存于他体内，存于最纯净的复仇中，而死亡的阴影在他身后拖出长长的轨迹，在完美上染上污迹。创造与毁灭，毁灭与创造。

“你和我，” Loki最终说。“我们确实同行在这条路上。”

“噢哦，我就知道你喜欢我，驯鹿游戏，” Stark对他说。Loki都不用抬头就知道他脸上的傻笑是什么样的。

“你想得美，Stark。你想得美，” Loki用类似的语气回答。混沌之子，在一个凡人的心上燃烧着的小凤凰。也许他真的能在这条烈火之路上与Stark同行。Loki得等着看。


	27. 暴风雨前的宁静

当Tony在工作途中抬起头时，他第一百次发现Loki的眼神落在他身上。这不是什么新奇的举动，因为Loki就是这样对待那些他无法搞懂的事物，他会一直盯着他们看。要不是知道这会引起什么反应的话，他早就告诉Loki说Bee似乎也会这么做。当她盯着东西看时，脸上会显露出一些细微的情绪。Tony可以看到好奇、困惑和警惕，有次他几乎确定她挑眉的举动带有一丝兴味。从某方面来说，Loki还比较容易看透，虽然他对于脸上表情和肢体语言有着绝佳的控制力，但是Tony已经在他身边待得够久，足以察觉那些细微的变化。不过目前这种凝视他无法解读。

“到底是怎么了？”他最终问道。

“什么怎么了？”Loki问。他眨了眨眼，换上一副淡漠的表情。以Loki来说，有时候什么都没显露出来就是最明显的辨别方式。

“你一直在盯着我看。”Tony告诉他，同时探询地挑眉。Loki看着他，沉默了片刻，脸上淡漠的表情并未改变。

然后他开口了。“你的头发。”

这可不是Tony预期会听到的。

“它怎么了？”他问。

“很难看。剪掉。”Loki语气坚定地告诉他。

“为什么我们在谈论我的头发？”Tony很困惑。好吧，就算目前他的头发已经长到很夸张的地步，他这辈子从未把头发留得这么长过，但他对此也不是太关心。

“为了让我们的计划顺利实行，你需要特定的样貌和行为举止。如果你看起来像个普通的乡巴佬，没人会把你当回事。”

“呃，我先不跟你计较。不过你有照镜子看看你那头鬃毛吗？”他对于这段谈话仍感到非常困惑。Loki的头发确实很长，已经长到了肩胛骨的位置，他在做事时必须把它绑起来，否则它会一直滑落到他面前。

“这不一样，你的脸跟长发不配，看起来不够庄重。”

“你这是在说我丑吗？”Tony问。他心中真是困惑到了极点，这已经开始变为某种荒唐可笑的事了。

“我相信我刚是称呼你为乡巴佬。”Loki回应。“如果你不知道这个词的话，它的意思是乡下人。”

Loki仍是一副淡漠的样子，但他的语气却不是如此。他似乎被逗乐了。

“噢，殿下，我向您道歉，我的头发伤害到您纤细的王族情感了吗？”

Loki抬头看了他一会儿，然后起身朝坐在工作台附近的Tony走来。

“是的。”他简短回应。“剪掉它。”Tony过了一会才意识到Loki真的递给他一把该死的剪刀，他是认真的。

“我不喜欢别人拿东西给我。”Tony不假思索地说。Loki看起来不为所动。“你的剪刀从哪弄来的？”

“从医疗器材里。”Loki回答，把它递给Tony。“剪了它，我说真的。”

“不要。”Tony说。

“Stark。”

“不要。”

“为什么？”

“因为我看起来会像个刚经历过口香糖惨剧的小孩一样。”Tony解释。

Loki看起来很困惑。“什么？”

“我不知道怎么自己剪头发，我从没这么做过而且也不想尝试。我宁可看起来像个…… _乡巴佬_ ，也不想像个彻底的白痴。”

Loki脸上的表情告诉他神族已经认为他是个彻底的白痴，或其他什么具有同样赞赏意味的评价。

“好吧。”Loki带点恼怒地叹气，然后手一伸就把Tony连同他坐的椅子一起拖离工作台边。

“喂——喂，你在做什么？”

“别乱动。”Loki下令。当神族站到Tony身后时，他过了一会才意识到对方要做什么。

“不行，绝对不行，你不能帮我剪头发。”Tony抗议。

“凭你这副样子没人会认为你是个正经的船长。”Loki告诉他。

“你休想剪我头发。”

“别像个小孩一样，Stark。”Loki以坚定的口吻告诉他。

“你之前有帮人剪过头发吗？”

“你不相信我？”神族问。

“我相信你不会伤害我或杀了我。但我不相信你不会拿我寻开心。”Tony回答。

Loki沉默了片刻，然后低声笑了。

“是的，我帮人剪过头发。”他说。“别动。”

当Tony感觉到Loki用手把他的头转向前方时，他还是认命了。

“指挥官。”Tony在过了一会儿后开口说道。

“嗯？”

“我要当指挥官而不是船长，这样听起来比较有……太空的感觉。”

“随便你，Stark。”

让Loki的手指爬梳过他的头发将它理顺，是种奇异的感受。

“不过别给我剪成某种可笑的军人发型。”Tony告诉他。他曾经把头发剪得那么短，让他看起来像个罪犯。

“我会留下几寸的，不用担心。”Loki说。但在第一刀落下时Tony还是几乎要倾身闪避。Loki的动作不像发型师或理发师那样迅速，但他似乎很清楚自己在做什么，所以片刻之后Tony就放松下来。理发就是会给人这种感受，Loki的手指一次又一次地穿过他发间的动作真的很令人放松。Tony已经知道对方有双动作稳固且准确的手，从他处理盔甲时就能看出来，他修长的手指从不颤抖。Tony想知道他会不会弹奏什么乐器，不过他肯定是能绘画的，从他镌刻的手艺就能得知。这不是什么他预期会在Loki身上看到的特质。但他本身似乎就充满矛盾，所以Tony试着别为此感到惊讶。他也好好利用了在Wobb-Lar上买的皮革。虽然只是做了些样式简单的背心和外衣，不是什么设计师时装，但仍旧比Tony能做的要好多了。

“你是位王子，为什么会做这种事？”Tony问。

“哪种事？”Loki问。

“像是锻造刀剑、镌刻金属、缝制衣服和……剪头发之类的事。或许Asgard的文化比较不同，但地球上的王子可不是以这些技艺闻名的。”

“Asgard其实也没什么不同。”Loki停顿了一下后继续说。“但是在另一方面，精灵就有所不同了。”

“住在Alfheim的那些？”Tony问。他还记得有几种不同的精灵。

“是的。”Loki回答。“精灵看重创造的技艺，他们并不是像Aesir那样的战斗民族，他们也不希望贵族只学习作战方式和政治谋略。在Asgard，证明自己最好的方法就是借由战斗。你须要知道如何使用剑、矛或是斧。你必须善于狩猎。那些是身为一个男人最重要的技能。屠宰、毁灭和杀戮。”

“听起来很无趣。”Tony评论道。

“无趣到令人难以置信。”Loki同意。“战斗可以很刺激，训练也是，但过没多久那些无脑的劈砍和猛击就变得令人厌烦地乏味。”

“那精灵呢？”

“精灵看重创造的技艺，像是锻造和缝纫，雕刻和处理皮革，镌刻和法师技艺。他们不认为手持武器且知道怎么用它刺伤或砍伤别人是项真正的技能。一位精灵战士必须亲自制造自己武器，雕刻自己的弓或锻造自己的刀剑。他们必须用皮革或金属打造自己的盔甲，还要能在上头施加基本符咒。一位身为武器匠的法师是精灵社会里最受敬重的成员之一。想知道这样的人在Asgard有多受敬重吗？”

“从你的语气判断，我猜不会很多。”

“曾经有位女裁缝师。她是位法师，且能缝制出最令人赞叹的附魔斗篷，简单的丝绸和羊毛却遇火不焚，在风中也能寂静无声。当她造访Asgard时，他们把她当成侍女一般对待。他们说她的作品很漂亮，然后问她能否为宫里的女士们做些礼服。她是我见过最厉害的法师之一，而他们却希望她坐下来缝制带有蕾丝和珠宝的愚蠢洋装。但她很睿智，没有因此觉得受到冒犯。换成是我的话就会。”

“你花很多时间跟精灵待在一起？”Tony问。

“没有我想要的多。”Loki回答。“我在Asgard有应尽的义务，而王宫里面的人都不怎么认可这些技艺。它们大部分都被认为是女人在做的事。其他的则是被认为太过低贱，不适合Aesir的贵族。Asgard的王子应该要是个光荣的战士，用鲜血和钢铁参与真正的战役，他只能在训练场内染上脏污！把那些锻造的事留给矮人去做吧；在燃烧的煤矿旁劳动才是他们的本份。”

“你有点在扯我的头发了。”Tony打断他。Loki的怒意越来越盛，最好先平息他的怒火，免得到最后无法收拾。

“我道歉。”Loki说，然后手指又在Tony的发间穿梭了几次，几乎带着安抚的意味。

然后Loki让他低下头。

“所以你每隔一阵子就会跟精灵待在一起学习魔法，同时也学会了一些其他技能。”

“我不知道像个 _得体的王子_ 般除了训练、狩猎和大吃大喝外什么都不做究竟有何意义。”Loki说。“我确实学会了如何像个战士般战斗，以及如何狩猎、如何肢解自己的战利品。Aesir并非野蛮人，但他们轻视许多伟大的技艺，认为它们对我这种身份的人来说太过低下。或许该改成……我之前的身份。”

“那他们大概不会喜欢我。”Tony说。

“你会被当成个普通的铁匠或是魔法使用者。说实在的我不知道哪一种更糟。战士至少会敬重铁匠的手艺，就算他们不觉得这能够跟他们相提并论。我不认为他们会觉得锻造刀剑或打造盔甲需要多少技术。”

“使用魔法也一样？”Tony问。Loki轻笑。

“噢是的，简单的‘把戏’怎么比得上挥动刀剑的技巧呢？要经过多到令人难以置信的练习才能成为一个真正的战士，日复一日的艰苦训练，而魔法只需手指轻弹几下，除此之外就无更多。”

“哎呀，这听起来是直接引用某人的话。”Tony脸都皱起来了。

“出自Thor的一个朋友之口。”Loki证实了他的推测。

“精灵听起来好多了。”Tony做出结论。“我已经比较喜欢他们了。”

“你会的。我确定他们会对你的造物深深着迷。”

“好吧，所以精灵认为‘除非你能自己缝裤子穿，否则你就不是个真正的男人’？”

Loki轻笑。“他们比较像是‘如果你还需要别人帮你做好每件事的话，你就还不是个成人’。当然有些人会极为精通一、两项技艺，向他们请求一件作品并没什么好羞耻的。你可以买一把剑或是弓，但大部分的精灵都还是宁可只向那些专家讨教，然后锻造自己的武器。有时候他们会向裁缝师或女裁缝师求取一件衣物然后自己装饰它。”

“以精灵的标准来看我完全不是个成年人。”Tony低声笑了。

Loki已经剪完他脑后的头发，接着伸手到他下巴把他的头抬起来。

“至少你总算学会怎么好好刮胡子了。”他说。Tony翻了个白眼。

“我以前就会自己刮胡子了，但那时我有自己的刮胡刀。我完全被动作片给骗了。用普通的刀子刮胡子一点都不简单。幸好我没意外地割断自己的喉咙。”

他的山羊胡还是跟以前不太一样。它覆盖的范围更广也更茂密，但在目前情况下他也只能做到这样了。他抬眼看着Loki的脸，同时神族的手指穿过他额前的头发。

“我一直想问，”Tony开口。“你怎么会没有胡子？”他问。Loki的脸总是完全光滑，就连在监狱里他都没长胡子，连胡渣都没。Thor就有胡子，所以他怀疑这跟身为一个Aesir没什么关系。

“你很好奇？”Loki问。

“有点。”Tony耸肩。“我是想说你的头发会变长，你也有眉毛和睫毛，不过却没有面部毛发。这让我有点想知道……”他突然打住，意识到自己接下来说出口的会是什么。

“想知道什么？”Loki催促。他没在微笑；严格来说没有，这是个没有真正微笑的微笑，如果这种事真的有可能办到的话。他整张脸的线条都变得较为柔和，跟他在微笑的时候一样，只不过他的嘴唇并没有弯起。

“我指的是，我看过你没穿上衣的样子。”Tony说。“也不是说我很注意什么的，因为那时我快死于失血过多了。”他的思绪回到那天，想起他们是怎么回到船上的，当魔药发挥效用时Loki还必须压住他。他那时真不是在最佳状态，但他仍记得Loki有着平滑的胸膛，他的皮肤苍白，脸和脖子也是如此。

“所以？”Loki问，同时剪下几绺头发。

“所以我忍不住想是否，你知道的……你是否全身都是这样。”好吧，所以他的大脑决定让他的嘴巴把所有没经过思考的鬼话全说出来。也不是说他会觉得尴尬什么的，毕竟他在Loki侵略地球时就说了个关于老二的笑话，显然他早就没形象了。

Loki用两根手指抬起他的下巴然后低头看着他。他眼底有着异样的光彩以及几分兴味。

“Stark。”他的语气平和柔缓，声音愉悦轻快。“我腰带下方是什么样子只有那些让我宽衣解带的人才会知道。”他露出一抹坏笑，然后再次把Tony的头往前推，所以他被迫看向右前方。Tony清了清喉咙然后坐直身体。他不知道他们怎么从精灵铁匠谈到Loki在腰带下方到底有什么的。这很奇怪，以一种诡异有趣的方式。同时他也更强烈地感觉到Loki的手指正爬梳过他的发间。

“怎么突然变得这么安静？”Loki问。

“你又在用你的温柔嗓音说话了。”Tony意识到。这种语调通常只意味着两件事：Loki想要某些东西，或是某些极度暴力的事即将发生。

“是吗？”

“是的。但更重要的是你这么做的原因。”Tony继续说。

“我今天想和善一点。”Loki告诉他。

“为什么？”

“有句谚语是关于赠礼之马和他们的牙齿*，Stark。”他说。“所以闭上你的嘴。”

“说真的，这让我很难不怀疑。你又在打什么主意了？”

“我没有。”

“为什么我不怎么相信？”

Loki只是轻笑几声作为回答，然后开始把散落在Tony脖子和肩膀的头发拨掉。这让Tony的皮肤感到轻微的刺痛感，而且他觉得有很多头发都跑到他衣服底下去了。

“你大概得去清理一番。”Loki建议他，然后神族的手指又再次抚过他的发间。接着他站到Tony面前，抓着他的下巴让他把头抬起来。然后把几绺发丝梳到一边。

Tony看着他，不过神族的视线聚焦于他自己放在Tony发间的手指。

“Loki。”

“嗯？”

“你今天好奇怪。”

神族的眼神落到Tony脸上，然后他咧嘴而笑。这是他那种鲨鱼般的笑容，就如同Tony对它的称呼一样，露出一排森森白牙且双眼闪烁着奇异的光芒。

“难道我并非一向如此？”他问。他还满有道理的，但仍旧有些奇怪的事正在发生，不过Tony搞不懂是什么事。

“所以……我看起来已经不像个乡下人了？”Tony问。

“是的。”Loki说，同时放开他。“去整理整理，同时我会继续处理你的盔甲。”

“我还是想检查一下头盔的——”

“你已经什么都检查过了。快去吧。”Loki坚持，然后把他从椅子上赶起来。Tony恼怒地叹了口气，但仍站起来朝他们的房间走去。

“专制的混蛋。”他低声抱怨。

“暴躁的小鬼。”Loki立刻回应，他甚至都没有转身。Tony不屑地轻哼一声然后离开了。当他终于可以照镜子看看自己时，他一度觉得奇怪。在这几个月里他已经习惯自己看起来比之前年轻，但现在他头发又变短了，让他看起来好像时光在身上倒流似的。Loki没有把他的头发剪得太短，大概就跟阿富汗事件过后一样长，他甚至可以梳成同样的发型。唯一改变的是他的眼神。就算没有了那些因为缺乏睡眠和太多酒精及压力造成的皱纹，他也没办法隐藏所有自己经历过的事。他想到Loki有如瓷器般光滑的皮肤，以及一切是如何从他脸上淡化不见。没有压力或缺乏睡眠而产生的皱纹，就算他受伤或身体虚弱时，所有痕迹都会在几天内消失无踪。你无法从他身上看出他经历过的痛苦或一切他所见之事，而且他比Tony更擅长不让它们显露在眼中。有时Tony可以窥见Loki的真实年岁，那些世纪都埋藏在他的目光之后，让他觉得自己非常、非常年轻。

他踏入淋浴间，驱散这些思绪。如果他开始思考这件事的话，他会用一堆问题把自己逼疯的。更糟的是，或许他会被好奇心给征服，然后用一堆问题把Loki逼疯。但他今天似乎可以这么做而不用付出什么代价。Loki看起来似乎是……他甚至找不到词来形容……友善……不是……被逗乐……有点……几乎是玩味的……是的……专横却还不完全是个混蛋……之类的……调情的……Tony哼了一声。不，绝对不是这个。

 

*“There’s this saying about gift horses and their teeth, Stark,” Loki所指的谚语是“don't look a gift horse in the mouth” 因为可以借由马的牙齿来判断牠的年龄，所以别人送你一只马你还要查看牠的嘴，计较牠的年龄，拿了好处还挑三拣四，引申为叫人别不知感恩的意思。


	28. 潜入

虽然这计划简单明了，Loki对此还是有许多担忧。Yirb星，以及居住其中的Yirbek，都是Skrull帝国的忠实追随者。Juyu关于这星球的资讯不算太糟，但还可以更好。Yirb不是个主要的行动基地，所以他们可以预期不会有太多Skrull士兵，有可能一个都没有，这对他们有利。听说那些Yirbek有发送探测器到银色星系，所以他们有机会从Yirbek这边取得他们需要的地图，而不用去找其他Skrull要。Juyu和Bee自己穿上从货物堆里找来的衣服，这让他们看起来更像士兵或间谍而不是奴隶。Bee甚至都不用他们开口要求就自动变成短发。再次证明了她非常注意周遭情况。虽然最好还是能把她留在船上，但Stark和Loki都认为那不是个好主意。还是把她放在视线范围内比较妥当。

另外当然还有难题要克服。最麻烦的是Yirb的重力大概是Midgard的1.5倍。Stark得要承受许多额外的重量，更不用说他现在还要穿着盔甲了，地心引力让情况变得更糟。考虑到Stark的体重和盔甲，以及额外的重力……他大概会感觉像有三百磅重似的。一开始Stark说他会没事的，但到最后Loki怒瞪着他直到他屈服，然后启动盔甲让机器代他承受重量。Juyu告诉他说他们有自己应付这种情况的一套办法。Loki推测他们是借由转换体内的某些部位来调适，但他没有追问。他们能行动自如，这才是最重要的。Loki自己完全不受额外增加的重量困扰，虽然花了一些时间才适应，但这没让他筋疲力尽。Stark似乎对此非常羡慕。至少这星球的大气成分是适合呼吸的，所以Stark不用戴上头盔。

Yirbek对于他们的Skrull主人之外的种族都抱持着高度的恨意。这也意味着Stark和Loki必须要退居Juyu身后，让她当领导者。她保持Skrull的模样，但把自己变得更高更壮也更年长。这让她所挑的衣服变得非常合身。Yirbek没办法看穿变形术所以如果他们没有用什么其他方法测试的话，他们很有可能会推测Loki和Stark也都是Skrull，只是样貌不同而已。就算他们意识到事实并非如此时，Loki他们也备好了一套合理的说词。

穿着和持有非Skrull式的衣物和武器也很好解释，因为Skrull确实是个很出色的种族，也常常伪装成其他身份到帝国外去探索。再一次地，很有可能根本不会有人问这些问题。Yirbek会照他们所说的去做，Juyu向他们保证。她听过许多关于Skrull忠实仆从的故事。另外，Loki也想了许多计划以防有事没有照预期的方向进行。如果他毫无准备就降落在陌生星球上，还让两个Skrull带领他的话，那他就是个傻子。当Stark前一晚坐到他床上问Loki他们的备用计划是什么时，他感到有点惊讶。他露出微笑，然后问对方是否不信任那些女孩。人类只回说他更信任Loki。每当Stark说这种话时都能让他感受到温暖的满足感。所以Loki告诉他当有些事出差错时，他们会有哪些可能的选择。他们已经做好准备了。

当他们一降落——这次是在一座小型机场而非城市外围——他们就让Juyu去跟前来招呼他们的Yirbek交谈。Loki站在Drake旁边，跟Stark还有Bee一起，但他仍然试着倾听他们的对话。当Juyu回来时她示意他们进到飞行器内。

“他们告诉我说如果我们是要拿给飞船用的数据资料和地图的话，就必须去找一个叫Murrow的人。他们也有告诉我要去哪里找他。其实还满近的，就在这个机场里。”

“太好了。”Stark说。“那我们走吧。”

“如果我们没有留人看守飞行器的话会很奇怪。”Juyu说。

“我以为Yirbek是忠于Skrull的。”Loki说。

“是的，但忠诚是一回事，信任又是另一回事了。”Juyu说。“Skrull不信任别的种族，有时甚至连同族都不信任。”

“加上我们或许得在匆忙中撤离。”Stark说。“我也不放心就这么把Drake留在这里。”

“我们必须分开行动。”Juyu说。

“这从来就不是个好主意。”Loki立刻告诉她。

“我不认为还有别的办法。”Juyu回应。“我可以跟Stark一起去找Murrow，而你可以……”

“我不要留守后方。”Loki立刻说。

“我一定得过去。”Juyu说。“而谁比Stark更清楚我们需要什么？我们不能把Bee单独留在这里。”

Loki怒视着她，但Stark把手放到他臂上。

“看起来只能这么做了。”他说。

“你不是认真的吧。”Loki表示反对。“你不能独自前往。”

“我不是独自一人。Juyu会跟我一起去，而且我现在还穿着盔甲。”

“Stark。”

“这不是最佳计划，但我们在浪费时间。”Stark说。“如果我们在两小时内没有回来的话，你就又可以来拯救我了。”

“你最好别惹上麻烦，Stark。”Loki警告他。他们谈过如果被分开时要怎么做，但Loki还是不希望他们主动分开行动。

“没问题。”Stark露出一抹坏笑然后跟Juyu一起踏出Drake。Loki的目光追随着他们的背影，然后他低头看着Bee。那女孩也眯起眼睛盯着离去的两人。

“至少我不是唯一一个讨厌这安排的人。”Loki评论道。

 

* * *

 

他们仍在两个钟头的时限内，但Loki已经不耐烦地在Drake后方来回踱步。Bee沉默地站在一旁，不是看着Loki就是看向门外。

“任由他们这样离开实在是太愚蠢了。”Loki说，虽然他知道他不会从Skrull女孩那里得到任何回应。他应该代替Juyu去的，但这样就会把Drake留给两个Skrull，这也同样令人无法接受。他可以了解为何Stark会认为这是最好的解决方式，但这仍让Loki感到心烦。他也开始觉得他们早就应该要回来了。

“以防我们必须过去找他们，”Loki总算不再踱步，他看着Bee。她好奇地偏着头。她的红眼睛深深地凝视着他，这仍然让Loki感到些许不安。“如果他们没有在时限内回来，这代表不只是Stark，还包括你的妹妹，都遇上麻烦了。”Loki继续说。“所以如果我们要去找他们，你必须要跟随我然后照我说的去做。”

她对他眯起眼睛。

“好了。你的手足肯定比反抗我还重要。”Loki说。Bee仍旧看起来有些不以为然。“而能够有机会再次杀戮肯定颇具吸引力。”她的凝视因为这句话变得更加深沉。“别这样看我。我能看出谁有着嗜血的欲望。我这一辈子都跟狂战士*生活在一起，我不会忽略那些迹象。在妳那张漂亮的脸蛋背后潜藏着一只残暴的野兽。”

Loki不禁觉得这有点迷人。Aesir的狂战士都是强壮的男人，每条肌肉都蕴含着粗暴的力量，他们的眼神里潜藏着战斗的欲望。当这种战士渴望释放心中狂暴的怒意时，他总是能够轻易看出。在某个看起来如此脆弱的人眼里看到非常相似的光芒实在是颇有意思。Stark把Juyu的话告诉了他，关于那些女孩的过去。Loki忍不住猜想那女孩是否忽略了某些她姐姐的重要特质。小蜜蜂看起来完全不在乎杀几个人，不管一开始是什么是驱使她这么做的。

“我们可能要悄悄潜入。”Loki继续说。“但也许我们须要制造……一些混乱……”

Bee的面部肌肉稍微抽动了一下，这对Loki说就已足够。

“我看你已经明白我要你做什么了。”Loki说。这女孩是个充满野性的小家伙，可以被引导，但无法被控制。跟Thor——那个总是想直接用他的锤子砸毁东西的家伙，相处了一辈子，使得Loki非常擅长引导这种风暴。你无法阻止它，但你可以把它导向正确的方向。

接着又是一阵沉默，Loki已经越来越没耐心了。他在脑中已经预想过所有可能的情况、所有可能已经出错的事。他知道Stark很懂得怎么照顾自己，尤其他还穿着盔甲。Juyu也有武器，Stark叫她带上一把枪（第二条规则），所以就算受到攻击他们也有所准备。他也颇确定Juyu不会拿她姐姐的生命冒险来背叛他们。如果真的发生这种事，Loki会毫不犹豫地拧断Bee的脖子，Juyu得了解到这一点。

当他们注意到有人接近时，Loki和Bee都转向门口。三个Yirbek朝他们走来，没有携带武器，Loki对此并不意外，有鉴于他们令人望而生畏的体格。他走过去站到他们面前。Juyu这领导者扮演的还不错，但她远没有Loki擅长。他所受的教育都是为了让他在未来能当上一位将军、一位国王，这是无法轻易装出来的。  
“你要带我们到你们的船去。”站在最前头的人告诉他。

“我拒绝。”Loki立刻回答。语气平静。

“不准争辩。”

“你忘了你的身份。”Loki语调缓慢地告诉他们，只带有一点威胁的意味。

“她是个小孩。”站在前头的那人指着Bee。“而你和那个金属人不是Skrull，所以我不必听从你的命令。”他说。所以Stark和Juyu的确是出事了。“你要照我说的做。”

他从眼角可以看到Bee挺直了身体。她已经准备好要攻击了，Loki很确定。那些Yirbek看着他们的方式显然是意图要令他们心生恐惧。幸运的是Loki并没有完全信赖Juyu的欺瞒技巧，这就是为什么他们不只需要一个计划而已。他抬起下巴用他最令人胆寒眼神看着那三个Yirbek，然后开始变形。

这就是为什么他要一直问许多关于Skrull的问题，不只是因为想了解他们的能力而已。为了变形，他需要知道的越多越好。如果他要改变衣着的话就会需要施展更多魔法，但是纯粹的变形只是很基本的能力，深深扎根于他体内，在他的每个细胞里。他不需要额外的力量来做那些简单的事，像是改变皮肤质地和颜色、体温和耳朵的形状，他甚至可以不用改变他绿色的眼睛。就连Juyu说过男性的Skrull头上并无任何毛发的事他都还记得。这当然不是什么极富魅力的样貌，但看到那些Yirbek脸上的表情仍旧令他很满意。他确定自己扮演的Skrull非常逼真。

“我想你现在应该知道，你刚犯了一个很大的错误。”Loki的语调冰冷。

“但我们是——”

“Bee。”Loki说。“我认为他们刚是在恐吓我们。”那小Skrull的红眼锁定在那些Yirbek身上，她的一只手臂开始泛起波纹，变换形态。Loki对她的看法是对的，之前她被迫带着项圈，所以她已经很久没有释放心中的狂暴来战斗。很久没有让内心的野兽张口咆哮。那股紧紧锁在体内的狂战士之怒一定是造成她总是如此紧绷的原因之一。

“留一个活口就好。”他加上一句。Bee的手臂已经变换完成，而当Loki发现那像是某种斧头时他并不意外。它看起来颇粗糙，虽然它的斧刃很锋利。她大概从未看过一把制作精良的战斧。

Loki知道他们没有太多选择。没有怒目而视或出言恐吓的余地。这些Yirbek应该是顺从的仆人，会无条件地听从Skrull的命令。现在这是公然抗命，而就他对Skrull所知，没有任何在掌权地位的人会轻易姑息这种事，他对此非常确定。他必须现在就表明立场，否则他们会没办法达到此行的目的。再一次地，幸好他对此有所准备。

Bee跟他在同一时间行动。Loki抓住站在最前方那人的脖子。对方的体型比Loki更魁梧，但他仍设法紧抓着他，将他稍微举离地面。对方没有挣扎，因为他现在看起来是个Skrull。所以Loki只是直直地盯着他看，让他悬在空中，连朝旁边瞥一眼都没有。就算他听到耳边传来骨头碎裂以及斧头砍入血肉这些他非常熟悉的声音也一样。接着还有一声突然被掐断的叫喊，所以那把斧头显然是瞄准了颈子，而“啪”的一声折断的骨头是脊椎。他可以听到Bee是如何回到地面上，随后又纵身一跃。另一个Yirbek后退想逃走，但他的步伐突然被阻断，随后又传来熟悉的声音，意味著有颅骨被劈开。Loki没有移动，视线也没有从他抓着的人身上移开，只是平静地凝视着他。到最后，当第二具躯体也倒在地上时，对方看起来不出所料地感到恐惧。

他对小蜜蜂的看法对的，她是个危险人物，确实危险非常。

“现在我建议你带我去找其他人。”Loki说。目前要换他来当领导者了，必须如此，至少他比Juyu更在行。风险当然也更高，因为他不是真正的Skrull，但已经足够骗过这些爬虫类了。他不认为在仙女座内除了Skrull之外还有其他种族能变形，所以他已经适当地证明了自己的身份。

那Yirbek不发一语地点头，于是Loki放开他。Bee的手臂依然维持斧头的形态，血和碎肉骨头从斧刃上滴流而下，她一路上都看着那个带路的人。那个Yirbek没有看向那两个死去的同伴，只是仓促前进。Loki跟上去，当他走到Bee那边时女孩露出微笑。换作是其他人可能会对这微笑感到不安。至少现在Loki知道怎么跟她相处了。

她走在Loki身旁，一起跟在那人身后。有其他的Yirbek在看着他们，但没有人做出其他举动，甚至也没有对上他们的眼神。他们已经达到惩一儆百的效果。他们的地位目前已经稳固了。像这样走在人群中，被其他人投以敬畏的目光有种极大的满足感。虽然他是利用他们对Skrull帝国的恐惧来达到此一目的，不过他们不会待得久到需要为此付出代价。如果他们动作快点的话。

他没有把这个计划告诉Stark，主要是因为他没有预料到要这样分开行动，也不确定他会被迫伪装成一个Skrull。这是他最冒险的一个计划，但现在已经没有回头路了。至少他可以确定Stark会冷静又迅速地接受一切然后跟随Loki的指挥。这是个令人安心的想法。他之前从未有过这种确信。这种他可以指望对方跟随他的保证。这会让一切变得更容易。在过去，无论他的计划有多么出色，它们总是没有被正确地执行。主要的原因是Thor，但有时候是Sif和那三个白痴决定要自己行动，不顾Loki的计划而冲出去战斗或在他们该保持沉默时开口。Stark很固执，不是什么会听从命令的人，而且有可能会口无遮拦，但Loki仍然知道他会照着计划做事。所以当他走向那座高塔般的建筑时，身上散发出的自信不是装出来的。Bee很凶残，但没有失控，Juyu太年轻也过于粗心大意，但够聪明知道该做什么。而Stark是他可以信任的人，无论他们的情势有多么恶劣。这些认知都让他感到前所未有的强大。

*狂战士（berserker）：是北欧神话与传说中的一种战士。berserk 此字的由来意指“披熊皮者”，由 ber “熊” 与 serk “衣衫” 组成。后来意思转变，成为具有异常力量，在发怒时，可以进入出神的狂暴状态，可以不着铠甲就迎向敌人进行战斗的勇士。


	29. 凤凰之翔（上）

Murrow一开始就显得很可疑。他看起来实在是太乐于助人了。他提醒Tony说有些讨厌的黑心商人会在你面前溜须拍马，但一等你转过身，他们就会在你背后摆你一道。他还比Tony他们见到的其余那些Yirbek都要年长很多。Juyu的说话简短又自信，作为演戏来说这已经够好了。她提及了地图的事，言辞适当的模糊，但语调却明明白白的说着没有商量的余地。鉴于这是她的首场秀，她做得非常不错。接着那个年长的Yirbek做手势示意他们跟上，挑选他们需要的地图，所以这次只有Tony跟着去了。他们没有走多远，只是去隔壁房间而已。

“你穿的这件盔甲挺有意思的。”男人突然哼了声说。

“确实。” Tony回答。

“我没法确定你是个Skrull人还是什么奇怪的小宠物狗。” Murrow接着说。Tony有一堆的话可以说回去，但是他都吞了下去。这不是被些小挑衅激怒的最好时机。所以他只是继续往前走。

“帝国里没有多少温血动物。” Murrow继续说，像是没注意到Tony的沉默。“唔，现在没多少了。” Murrow再次看向他，观察他是否有任何反应。Tony反应过来这个老男人是想要摸清自己的虚实。“我很好奇你是这些剩余不多的温血动物的哪一种。”

“那个‘我也许是个Skrull’的理论呢？” Tony问道。

“我们刚刚经过了一扇门，如果你是个变形者的话它会让我知道的。” 对方回答道。Tony咬回一句几乎要脱口的诅咒。这不是问题。他早就留了几手对策。

“唔，聪明。” 他说。

“战争之前留下来的技术。” Murrow继续说着，同时他们终于到了一扇沉重的大门前。Tony大可以试着去瞧Yirbek在一边的键盘上输入了什么，但是那会显得更加可疑的。“我也参战了，你知道。”

“哪一场？”

“Skrull入侵。” 男人回答着，迈步进了房中。Tony跟过去了。他并不担心，他穿着盔甲，DNI已经启动，激光炮也准备着。

房间内部比之前的办公间要大一点。几十个屏显漂浮在半空中，大多数是星云地图，但是有一些显示的是机场各处和他们现在所在的这栋塔楼。Tony同时也注意到，房间深处的屏显被投射成较小的形状。走近看时，他发现那都是些几乎半透明的小圆盘，一个接一个的排列齐整，而每一个小圆盘都有一张图片投射出来。它们绝对是某种光学碟片，只不过它们都比一美元的硬币还小。它们使用的技术大概跟地球上的光学碟片不一样。

“我还记得政策是怎么变化的”，Murrow注视着那些显示屏，再次开口。“前一天我们还被告知要坚守住，我们要保持胜利，不允许压迫的存在。第二天所有的言论都变成了帝国是如何给我们带来了黄金年代，我们是怎么被提携而起，得以站于宇宙最高种族的身侧的。”

“我不是不喜欢听历史课，但是我也真的不关心这个。我们能回到我们来这儿的目的上了吗？” Tony问。他不喜欢这段谈话的走向。那种语气让他想起了苦涩的退伍老兵，那些在战争中失去了一条胳膊或腿，失去了朋友或者家人，或者是理智的人，他们觉得Tony该被一拳打到脸上，或者更好，一子弹击中头部，为他作为武器供应商所作出的贡献付出代价。哦他那时候是多无知啊。他对着那个疯癫的PTSD士兵耸肩，对着摄像机微笑，而同时警察在处理那个袭击者。他真的很讨厌再次回忆起那些日子。他有些奇怪怎么会只有那么几次袭击尝试呢，应该有更多的袭击事件才对的。

“你看，我很好奇。” Murrow又开口了，仍旧站得离门比较近。“你是来自这样的星球吗？某个伟大的帝国统治地？还是说你也是那种没有脊梁的小蠕虫，为了权力和金钱加入了他们？”

哦不好，非常不好的谈话。Tony转过身看着那个年长的男人。

“不如我们就把这里的事弄完，然后你就不用好奇了怎么样？” Tony建议道。他的姿势现在还保持着放松，嗯，战衣里能做到的最大限度的放松。

“不，这很大程度上取决于你的回答。” Murrow说。他身后的门滑上了，沉重的金属扣回了原地，同时男人红色的双眼盯着他。“和你打算做的事。”

Tony这时甚至都没假装放松了。他真的想知道他们的运气是不是就差到了这个地步，那么多Yirbek中不服从Skrull的人寥寥可数，而他们就真的撞到了一个。他几乎要从鼻子里喷出气来了，因为当然啦他们的运气就是这么的差。什么时候他们的运气不差过了？他真的开始觉得是Loki这个混沌之神的天性将这些狗屎引了过来。但是现在不是思考这些的时候。

“是吗？我的选项包不包括把你变成墙面上一抹血痕啊？” 他问。

Yirbek嗤笑了下。“如果你这么做的话，你将出不去这间房。”

“别那么肯定。” Tony回答。“不如你再重新计划一下你将要做的事，然后你也许能相对的毫发无损的离开？”

“不如你安静呆着，等我的人处理好那些Skrull们？” Murrow问了回去。“然后你就可以离开了。”

Tony只是瞪着他看。

“你明白为什么你的答案至关重要了吗？” 老蜥蜴人问道。“如果你是被迫服侍他们的，像我一样，那么现在就是你挣脱枷锁的时机了。”

啊太棒了，自由卫士。那些人永远都那么兴致勃勃而不盲目自信…… 不，一点都不。

“Murrow，他们不是你该担心的那种Skrull。” Tony对他说。

“所有的Skrull都该被担心，如果你还不知道这点，孩子，你的死期就近了。” 老人的眼中燃烧着怒火。“你有些时间可以考虑，等那些Skrull一死，我们就来看看你是否也要追随他们的命运。”

“你真的觉得我不能现在就杀了你？” Tony问。当然了那个蜥蜴人强大而健壮，但是Tony有武器在身。Murrow并不知道这个。

“就像我说的，就算你成功杀了我，你也会被反锁在这里。” 蜥蜴人回答道。“别犯傻，孩子。别为了些Skrull们拿你的生命冒险。一旦他们身首异处我就会让你离开。你只需要表现好点。”

Tony知道那不会发生的。不仅仅因为他不会坐视女孩儿们被杀。Juyu并不是手无寸铁，她有武器，而如果他们不是出其不意的偷袭，她可以很好的回击直到Tony逃出去。只不过Murrow说的是“Skrull们”，复数，所以他们也盯上了Bee，也就是说他们会找上Loki。而Loki被威胁了后可不是什么好相处的，相反他立刻就会让事情变得非常血腥。Tony很确定这点。

 

* * *

 

“你可以让这事变得对你有利。” Murrow再次开口了。“为什么Skrull想要去银色星系和它卫星的地图呢？”

Tony真的想大笑出声。至少有件事很确定，他们的伪装非常完美，只不过他们成功的找到了那独一无二仍想着反抗的疯狂老Yirbek。这绝对是混沌之神的磁场的错。现在他不得已的陷入了该说些什么的困境。老Murrow绝对想要女孩儿们死，告诉他说她们跟帝国不是一伙儿的也不会有太大的用处。至少现在他相信Tony手中有些有价值的情报。Tony同时也在考虑着要不要就直接射向那蜥蜴人，然后在门那儿试试自己的运气。就算它看上去真的非常厚重，像个保险箱的门一样，他的冲击炮也不知道能不能造成太大的破坏。

“你派人去我们的飞机那儿了，是不是？” Tony问道。Murrow笑了。

“而且他们大概已经处理完那个女孩了。” 他说。那意味着Loki很可能已经踩过几具尸体正朝这儿赶来了。他更担心的是Juyu那边，她落单了。Loki和Bee肯定没事。

“我不信其他的Yirbek会喜欢你的小叛变行动。”

“其他的Yirbek不需要知道一两个Skrull的失踪。” Murrow回了一个意味深长的笑，他暗黄尖利的牙齿露了出来。

那太好运了，所以他们只需要担心一小部分的Yirbek人，不是所有的人都在这里，但是他想知道其中有多少是支持Murrow的。是时候行动了。他浪费了太多时间被反锁在这儿了。就在他要开枪射向那蜥蜴人的膝盖之类的地方好让这出戏继续的时候，Murrow衣服里有什么东西闪了一下。蜥蜴人没有移开视线，他紧盯着Tony，打了个手势，然后一个新的显示屏在他身边弹了出来。Tony认出了Murrow邀请他们进来的那个像是办公室一样的房间。老Yirbek曾用过的那张大桌子此刻倾倒在一边，Juyu正缩在它的后方，手中握着枪。她一定是寻找着掩护一路从门边跑到那儿的，而且她还记得怎么用枪。好孩子。

有几个Yirbek躺在地上，大概已经死了，但是最有意思的画面是在门那边。Bee站在一具尸体上。她拔出了一柄血淋淋的斧子，不等等……那是她的手臂。她刚刚从一具蜥蜴人尸体上拔出了她斧子形状的手臂，她大概才杀的他。然后Tony注意到了那个站在一边的颀长的身形，他觉得自己的眼睛立刻就瞪圆了。怎么有另一个Skrull……接着他看到了那身盔甲，他的眼睛瞪得更大了……Loki，他妈的小混蛋。Loki，带着Skrull绿色的皮肤和尖耳朵，没有头发，但那绝对是他。这怎么可能？但现在不是想这个的时候。

“Dawa，Kroll。” Murrow几乎是暴躁的喊了出来。“让所有人都到顶楼来！”

而就是这时Tony出手了。那道射击让Murrow跌撞进了墙里，他的皮肤和衣服都因此冒出了黑烟，但是那显然不致死，那甚至根本算不上是重伤。那些蜥蜴人的厚皮肤。接着那老Yirbek就准备好反击了，妈的作为一个老年人他还真是快，蜥蜴能活多久来着？哦对了，非常久。Tony让面甲滑落到原位包裹住头颅，然后同样也摆好姿势。他飞向了Yirbek，狠狠的朝对方的脸揍去。他能感觉到自己的金属拳头贴上了那厚皮肤和底下的骨头，那老Yirbek再次跌撞的摇晃起来，但他仍没有倒下。皮糙肉厚的杂种。就算Murrow没有装备武器，他那有着尖爪的拳头和锋利的獠牙就足够吓人了，Tony太他妈希望它们没有坚实到能够穿透alyndor的程度。

Murrow抓到了他的腿，下一刻他就被扔到了墙上，但是Tony瞬间就将自己推开来反身踢向那蜥蜴人，这次换成了Murrow被打到了对面墙上。不知怎么的，Tony仍记得他跟Thor的那场打斗。当他穿着盔甲的时候，很少有人能够强壮到跟他对打。但他现在可没时间怀旧，因为Murrow再次摆好了姿势，而当Tony猛地一拳击中对方的胃部时，他同时也感觉到了那些坚实的爪子扎进了他的头盔。DNI-HUD显示出受损情况，那并不严重，只是表面被刮挠了。Tony此刻真的真的爱死了alyndor。

他没办法去关注那个显示屏和另一个房间发生了什么。很确定Murrow派了更多的人去对付Loki，Juyu和Bee，但是他们他妈的必须得独自战斗了，因为Tony真是忙得见鬼，他得跟一个他妈的龙形男玩摔跤。就在他成功的把Murrow从肩上摔出去时，他听到了门那边传来的一声大喊。

“Stark！”是Juyu。

“我现在有点忙！” Tony大喊回去，同时对着Murrow射出了两发炮弹，成功的让对方再次被甩到了墙上。这混蛋到底他妈的穿的是什么盔甲和厚皮肤？说真的。

“我打不开这扇门！” Juyu喊道。声音模糊到Tony差点就听不出。然后她肯定是打开了什么通讯装置，因为当Tony飞升而起躲过一记人肉炮弹式的撞击时，女孩儿的声音再次响起，而且变得清晰了许多。“Loki和Bee在拖住他们。” 她说。“你得从里面出来！”

Tony再一次抓住了Murrow，把他从身上扯下来踢到了墙上。

“退后！离门远点！” Tony喊着转过身对准了门。他并没有抱多大的希望，但是试一下总没坏处，于是他开启了单束激光炮。射击在门上留下了一道凹痕，很微小，但是这肯定远远不够。他没时间再去尝试别的方法，因为他又被一只暴怒的蜥蜴击倒在地了。Murrow撕抓着他的战衣想要扯下几块来，Tony知道它在往里凹陷，就算是alyndor也没办法一直抵挡下去。

“Stark！” Juyu再次叫道。

“门太坚固了。” Tony喊回去，同时终于把Murrow从身上踢了下去。

“你别想从这出去！” Murrow咆哮道。“我会把你连着那些Skrull一起撕得粉碎！”

“你试过墙了吗？！” Juyu匆忙问道。那是个好主意。谁会把墙加固到那么高呢？又不是说谁都可以飞的。下一次Murrow扑过来的时候，Tony稳住身形伸手稳稳抓住了他，借着他自己扑过来的势头，拉着他回身一转将他直直扔向了一面大概是隔着外界的墙。Tony望见墙面在撞击下裂出了几条缝，于是他直接将能量传入推进器，尽可能的提速，箭一般朝对方飞去。墙面裂得更多了。没等Murrow能抓到他，Tony就猛地向后跳开，两个掌心炮都对准了对方然后开火。蜥蜴人咆哮着再次大吼出声，而那堵墙仍旧他妈的没有破，于是Tony再次高速向对方撞去。这一次，就在他撞上那巨型身躯的时候，墙面破裂了开来，而他们都从破口中摔了出去。

Murrow抓着他，不让他有机会飞走，于是他们在半空中不停的往下坠，Tony试着打他，踢他，或者把他摇晃下去，但是Murrow用十只爪子将Tony抓得死死的。地面朝他们飞速接近，虽然Tony确信这蜥蜴人用来当肉垫一定能吸收不少冲击力，但是他还是不想尝试。最后他终于得以将一只胳膊插进两人间，然后冲着对方的胸膛开了一炮。Murrow从他身上滑了下去，他的爪子在Tony的战衣表面再次刮挠了一番。Tony立刻子弹一般朝天空飞去，而与此同时Murrow狠狠撞进了下方的地面。

他飞回到塔楼顶层，但这次是从Murrow办公室的窗户穿进去。那张大书桌此刻正堵在门上，而Loki正抵着它。房里仍是有很多尸体，所以他们很可能并没有一开始就把入口堵死。如果Loki觉得直接冲出去对战不是最佳的行动方案的话，那么就说明外面一定聚集了大量的Yirbek。就在他想要对着窗户开火飞进去的时候，他想起了地图。那间他被关起来的房间里有很多的地图。也许有些还没有在战斗中被破坏掉。他从那个用Murrow的身体破出的洞口飞了回去，迅速的四下看了一圈。那个有着大部分光碟的主控制台已经被破坏了大半了，Tony畏缩了下，但还是走过去搜寻任何可挽回的的东西。

“Stark！” Juyu的声音再次从另一边的门那儿传来。

“我没事，回Loki和Bee那边去！”

Juyu没有回答，所以她大概听从了他的话。Tony将手套的手指部分收了起来，好捡些散落四处的小光碟回去。有很多光碟都碎裂了，但是他找到了一堆完整的。他的左手套上有个小缝隙，本来做出来是为了放置额外的能量水晶的，但现在它里面什么都没有，所以他把所有没遭到破坏的小光碟都收了进去。虽然碟片很多，但是那还没有一把零钱占的空间大。他又飞了出去，没再浪费时间，转身就朝办公室的窗户飞去。Juyu跟Bee和Loki站在一起，幸运的是他们都没站在窗子边，所以Tony瞄准开炮，将窗户击碎。玻璃像落雨一般飞溅到四处。

“也许是时候离开了，嗯？” 他一边问，一边降落到房中。

“外面有几十个他们的人。” Loki提醒道，他看起来仍旧像个Skrull。也许转变回来需要集中注意力。

“我拿到地图了，我们得走了。” Tony说。

“明确点，怎么走？” Loki问。Tony回头看向了破开的窗口。

“是时候飞行了。” 他说。“女孩儿们，长出些翅膀来马上行动，我更快，所以我会追上你们。” 他走向Loki抵着的那个临时屏障，那挺令人佩服的，即使Tony早就知道他很强大。他抓住桌子的另一端用力推去，于是Loki那边的负担顿时减轻了些，一个人独自守着门一定很艰难。

“别让我们等太久。” Juyu说着，已经从背上长出了翅膀。接着她从窗口跳了出去，Bee紧随其后。

“我不能飞。” Loki点出来。

“我不太确定。” Tony说。“你现在还有着这整个绿油油的玩意儿。”

“我能变形，但不像女孩儿们那样。” Loki说。

“早跟我说的话，我会很想仔细听听的。” Tony回答。他现在能真切的感觉到，不论那扇门后面是谁，那人都在用力的推门撞门，想要挤进来。

“只是一直忘了跟你说。” Loki回答道。

“无力的借口，小绿怪。” Tony告诉他。

“我还是不能飞，Stark！”

“没问题。” Tony说着咧嘴笑开了，就算Loki现在看不到。“等着。”

那就是他给神族的唯一一个警告了，接着他抓住了对方的腰，飞起来穿过整个办公室，从破损的窗口飞了出去。Loki发出了一声几乎是喊叫的声音，然后嘶声骂了些Tony听不清的诅咒。但是不一会儿后，他还是将手臂滑到了Tony的脖颈上以保持平衡。

“你真是让人难以忍受。” Loki说道。他没有大叫，但是Tony仍能听见他。

“我本来可以用公主抱的姿势的。” Tony调笑道。那就太好笑啦。那样的话Loki会一拳重重的打在他的眼上的。

就在他开始觉得没事了，想着他们逃开了的时候，他听到一种嗡嗡声从他们身后传来。胳膊上抱着Loki，他没法回头查看，但是神族帮他这么做了。Tony听到他再次诅咒起来。

“让我猜猜。” Tony说。“有什么会飞的东西在追着我们。”

“还有Yirbek骑在那上面。” Loki补充道。

太棒了。简直太棒了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki的能力简介。
> 
> 能力（来源 漫威数据库）：
> 
> 自然能力：
> 
> 超人的力量和对物理伤害的抵抗  
> 再生（自愈方面）  
> 免疫（例如：病痛，辐射等）  
> 变形（包括模仿能力）  
> 娴熟运用魔法物品与武器  
> 天生的魔法倾向
> 
> +霜巨人能力  
> 对寒冷的超级忍耐力  
> 寒冰锻造
> 
> 魔法能力：  
> 漂浮  
> 心灵传送  
> 精神投射  
> 心灵感应  
> 催眠  
> 渗透/加强能力  
> 空间旅行  
> 分子重组  
> 幻象投射  
> 怪异能量光束  
> 其他各种魔法和咒语


	30. 凤凰之翔（下）

唯一一点让Loki觉得整件事还不那么糟糕的是，Stark确实拿到了地图。其他的事则全部脱出了控制。这就像是个不断循环的主题曲。不管你怎么精细的计划好了，最后总是会出差错。而在他们身上，坏事总是以无法想象的速度加速着变得更糟糕。这是他们的一项特殊技能，Loki很确定这点。被像个姑娘一样抱在Stark的双臂间，后面还有Yirbek在不断逼近，这简直不是一点麻烦了。他还没有为他们的性命担忧，但是事情真的本可以朝好点的方向发展的。他能看到女孩儿们正飞在前面不远的地方。她们飞得很快，但是Stark的盔甲更快，他们身后的追兵也同样如此。Loki已经在思考回到Drake并且远离此处的路线了。他真的希望Drake还在那儿停着，但很可能那些死在旁边的Yirbek们也起到了警告他人勿近的作用。

“好了，我们已经离Drake很近了，但是有那些家伙在后面跟着，我们没法起飞。” Stark说。

“有好建议吗？” Loki问。最好的办法就是在他们抵达Drake前就把那些Yirbek击落下去，但是Loki很怀疑自己的手枪能造成多大的破坏。他准备要开始带着把更大的枪到处走，这简直太可笑了。

“有啊。我会把你放下去。你跑到Drake那里，带着女孩儿们起飞离开，我会去引开他们。一等你们飞得够高了我就去跟你们会和。”

“这是个蠢计划。” Loki说。

“这是我能想到的最棒的。” Stark对他说。Loki想要再反对的，但是他也没有比这更好的办法。

“好吧。” 他说。Stark几乎是立刻就开始下降，地面变得足够近得那一瞬间Loki滑了下去。Stark朝空中子弹般射出，然后迅速打了个急转，幸运的是Yirbek还在后面跟着。Loki开始跑起来。他在半道上遇到了其他的Yirbek，但是没有一个试图攻击他。他现在相当确定了，这个塔楼里的Murrow在密谋反抗Skrull之类的。Loki再一次的想要诅咒他们的运气。

他迅速的冲过机场的停机坪，经过几个吓呆了的Yirbek身前。哦对了，他看起来还是个Skrull呢。Juyu和Bee在Drake旁边降落，不一会儿Loki也到了近前。

“Stark在哪？” Juyu问道，同时Loki冲到Drake前部发动引擎。

“他稍后会来跟我们会和，留着门别关。” Loki吩咐着，而所有系统也在此时全数上线。Juyu点头，走回后方抓稳座椅边的安全束带。Bee也在后方那儿，她的手臂已经不再是斧子，但是翅膀仍没变回去。

Loki操控着Drake从地面腾空而起。飞机内部非常的动荡，但他完全不予理会。一升空后，他就试着找寻Stark的身影，但是四处都看不到他。至少他们离开了机场，即使还没脱离险境。

“我看到了Stark！” 片刻后Juyu说。

“哪里？”

“我们后面，但是较上一点……他没有减速。” 她补充道，而下一秒Loki就看到Stark从他们边上擦过，Yirbek还在后面紧追不舍。他绝佳的视角让他将一切都尽收眼底。Stark正在朝着Yirbek射击而Yirbek也在向他回击。Stark的速度太快，总是能够在关键时刻急转而去避开袭击，相反Yirbek驾驶的飞行器已经被击中数次，然而那仍不足以将它击落，Stark的冲击炮没能造成太严重的伤害。他的脑子里立刻又开始转起了各种可能性。接着他想起来Drake上确实有些武器系统。他还能确定Stark曾跟他展示过如何操控它们。他迅速扫视了一圈控制台，不一会儿就找到了想要的东西。这聪明的机器甚至将Yirbek和Stark都已经定为潜在的攻击目标了。片刻后Loki成功选出了Yirbek们。这计划简直比“好”还要更好。希望火力值也不赖。他加速朝他们飞去，甚至在开火前飞得更高了一点。

两道能量弹从Drake上射出，Loki再一次的不由想到这名字是如何的适合它，能量弹很大，而且看上去就像是蓝色的火球一样。有那么一瞬Loki想起了他曾握于手中的Chitauri权杖。那架飞行器的一侧被那冲击撕裂开，它开始不受控制的在半空中旋转起来。

“确实是不错的火力。” Loki安静的评价道。

那架旋转的飞行器从一边撞向另一边，而其中的Yirbek就像是被甩出来的苍蝇一样掉了下去。然后什么人大概无意间碰到了武器系统，因为几道巨大的能量弹从飞行器上喷射而出，却不料中途逆火，将他们全都摧毁于爆炸间。爆炸的能量波使Drake大幅的摇晃了起来，Loki更紧的握住操控轮以稳定机身。

“那是什么？” Juyu叫道，那意味着他们至少还呆在飞机内。接着他注意到Stark并没在飞直线。Loki再次加速靠近他，注意到他只有一边的靴子仍在运作。Loki不知道它怎么了，也许Yirbek在爆炸之前就趁机击中了他，但Loki可以确定的是，Stark这样飞不了多久了。

“我们得把Stark弄进来。” Loki说。片刻后Juyu来到了他身侧跟他一起朝外看。“他这样子，没办法自己飞进Drake里来。”

“到他前面去，我把他拉进来。” 她说。

“怎么拉？”

“就按我说的做！” 她回答道，接着走了回去。Loki没有争辩，但是他真的希望她知道自己在做什么。Loki改变了航向，试图经过Stark飞到他的前方去。那并不容易，因为对方只有一只靴子仍在运作，以至于他一直在晃荡着从一边扭到另一边。接着Loki终于超过了他。

“我看到他了，现在就保持着飞稳！” Juyu在机身后部叫道。因为在这么高的空中他不太可能会撞到什么，Loki于是朝后看去，然后他看到那Skrull女孩将一条长长的束带裹在了手臂上，他们以前常用这些束带来固定货物，接着她走到了飞机尾端，几乎是将整个身子都探了出去。

Valhalla在上，她到底在干什么？Loki再次看回前方，但因为前面什么都没有，他又再次转了回去。Juyu空出的那只手臂延伸又再延伸，直从Drake上伸向Stark，与此同时她的另一只手紧紧抓住缠在臂上的束带将自己安全的固定住。弹性延展力，是了，当然了。

Loki没看到她终于触到Stark的瞬间，但是他听到了她大声的叫喊。”我够到他了！”

Loki将注意力再次放回到驾驶上，而片刻后一声巨大而可怕的撞击声从后方传来。当他稍稍转过一点去看发生了什么时，Juyu和Stark已经双双堆在后仓地上了。摔回来的过程看起来真是一点都不温柔。有人将后门关起，那穿进Drake内呼啸的风声终于停了。Loki听到Stark是如何的在感谢Juyu向他施以援手，还听到那人不知怎么的因为自己的话而大笑起来。接着他朝飞行前端走来，走向Loki。他摘了头盔，汗淋淋的，而且剧烈的喘着。

“想让我来接手吗？” Stark一边问一边朝驾驶轮打了个手势。

“我能搞定。” Loki对他说，于是Stark就只是在他旁边坐下，而同时Loki终于将Drake调转向上，朝着太空开去。

“我们有地图了。” Stark说道，而Loki都不用看就知道他一定露出了个挺大的微笑。

“我们差点就死了……又一次的。” Loki回答。

“考量内的风险。” Stark说着再次微笑起来。Loki也喷出了个小声的笑。

“绿色实在是太适合你了。” 男人下一刻就说道。“尤其配着那两个耳朵，还有那一整个……秃头的情况。”

“噢，闭嘴。” Loki告诉对方。接着他终于深吸了口气，将注意力集中在变回他原本的外貌上。逐渐滑回自己的形态倒是挺令人开心的。

 

* * *

 

Stark的盔甲受损。它上面有抓痕，凹陷，还有些灼烧的痕迹，所以Loki的猜测是对的，Yirbek确实不止一次的击中过他。Loki有点被激怒了的是，一条爪印歪斜着划破了左肩上的雕刻纹饰。

“但是我在里面完好无缺。” Stark在他们停靠进钢铁法师时对他说。“那才是重点。大部分的损毁都只是表面上的，轻松就能修好，好吧还有只靴子。”

“它怎么了？” Loki问。

“还不知道。” Stark回答。“看起来像是里面的能量水晶过载，造成整个靴子的短路，但我不知道是什么引起的。”

“也许是你飞得太快了。” Loki提议道。“什么时候的事？”

“在几道能量炮擦过我的时候。” Stark回答道。“就在爆炸之前。”

“也许它吸收了些那种能量。” Loki猜测道。“又或者在那之前水晶就受损了。”

“又或者我需要多做几场试验来搞明白而不是单靠猜测。” Stark说。“我没从空中掉下去，所以这次首飞还不赖，但是设计中显然有瑕疵。”

Juyu和Bee都没有从她们的Skrull形态变回去。Juyu最大的问题就只是脏了些，然后在这儿那儿都有几处灼伤，衣服被撕裂了些。而相反之下Bee全身都裹在了血和煤灰中，因为她对着那些Yirbek又砍又削的，而不像她妹妹一样远远射击。Loki对着她看了挺长的一段时间，然后一抹微笑在脸上展开。

“干得好，小蜜蜂。” 他说。Bee歪了歪头也笑了，一道奇异而微小的笑容。接着她转过身走了开去，希望是去清理了。

“看啊。” Stark说。“她真的笑了。好吧，她是对着暴力和杀戮在笑，但是不论怎么说那就是个笑。让我们把它称之为进步。”

“你让我姐姐去杀人？” Juyu问。

“我让她跟着我行动，她也确实这么做了。” Loki回答。“我很确信她在近身战斗中会非常有用，我没猜错。”

“她不是供你掌控的武器。”Juyu严厉的说。Loki转过身看向她。单纯的孩子啊。

“不，她是由她自己掌控的武器。”Loki回道。“我不过是为她指出正确的方向罢了。”

Juyu更深的沉下了脸，怒视着Loki。Stark只是看着两人，显然在挣扎着要不要打断他们。

“你不能再这么干。” Juyu用一种苛刻的口吻说。不，不只是苛刻，是命令。作为回应，Loki感到怒火在升起，他向前迈了一步拉近了跟她之间的距离。

“你没资格命令我做什么。” Loki平稳的对她说。他希望她没有愚蠢得意识不到自己正踩在薄冰上。他现在没心情来一场幼稚的争吵。

“在涉及到我姐姐的事上，我有。” 她说道，语调没有波动，瞪视仍旧坚定的锁在Loki脸上。

“你？你甚至不明白。你以为她出问题了。你甚至根本不懂她。”

Loki完全没料到她会在愤怒下突然动手，那是她能够成功给他一拳的唯一原因，下一刻Loki就揪住了她的衣服，将她猛地摔到了Drake的一侧。

“别再那么做。” Loki愤怒的发出嘶声。一只装甲胳膊马上横过了他的胸口停放在肩头，Srark凑到他身边。

“Loki，让她去吧。” 他平静的说。“来吧。”

Stark没有在碰触间施放压力，只是轻轻的拉扯了下。Loki最后平视了一眼女孩，向后退开。

“Juyu，去清理干净，吃点东西。” Stark说。女孩儿离开前又怒瞪了Loki一眼。

“而你来帮我从战衣里面出来，好吗？我想赶紧离这个星球远远的。”

Loki点了点头，于是Stark放开了手，他们一起向工作室走去。Loki还是觉得体内的怒火在翻涌着，但只因为Stark在他旁边，那些怒火正慢慢的散去。

“打开战衣的机关是——”

“我知道，Stark。” Loki提醒他。他是看着这套盔甲被造出来的，而Stark穿上它的时候他也在场，他当然知道怎么脱掉它。

“所以……你真的觉得让Bee随意的去屠杀别人是对待她的正确方式吗？”

Loki停下了手中的事，抬起眼看向Stark。人类看起来对这个问题是认真的，而且看上去并不想要挑起争论。

“她没法被修好了，对她来说也不是出了问题。” Loki简单的说道。“她是不同的。她不会变好也不会变的少暴力一点。她的本性就是这样。她不会神奇的变回Juyu记忆里的那个姐姐。”

“你确定吗？”

“是的。她可以学着控制，但是她不会变好。” Loki坚定的说。“最好的办法是给她一个发泄的出口，合适的目标。让她在对的时机下满足对鲜血和暴力的渴望，这样她就能在爆发的间隙保持平和。”

“我不觉得那是什么健康的方式。” Stark评价道。

“她是个狂战士，一种野性的生物，她也不会变成别的什么。如果不引导她对抗我们的敌人，她就会在更不合适的时机失控，那样她很可能会将愤怒对准那些并不值得这种可怕结局的人。”

Stark叹了口气。“那挺有道理，我也许该担心下的。” 他说。

“不要突然间对死亡产生抗拒。” Loki说。“倍受赞扬的狂战士和可怕的怪物之间的差距并没有多大。一个是瞄准于那些该死的人，另一个是失控到只会肆意砍杀。Juyu没法治愈好她，那完全没可能，连尝试都是愚蠢的。她要不就当一个怪物，要不就成为狂战士。哪一个更加有用而且可靠？”

“Juyu不会这么想的。”

“她太蠢。”

“她还年轻而且她爱她的姐妹，那当然会让她时不时的变得愚蠢。”

Loki叹了口气。他不想再继续这场谈话。他无论如何都不想再涉及这个话题。他已经表明了他的观点而且Stark看起来也至少明白了。Loki终于打开了盔甲将它扯了下去。Stark立刻嘶声漏出一个痛呼。

“你受伤了？” Loki问。Stark将衣服拉高来，一大块瘀伤已经在他的侧腹上显露了出来。

“我不觉得有什么断了。” 他说。Loki将盔甲放到一边，然后将手滑到那块青紫的皮肤上方。他轻柔的按下去，用手指探查着以弄清伤处有多严重。Stark再次嘶声。

“你可能断了条肋骨。” Loki皱眉。

“那没什么。” Stark说。

“我会给你调配治疗魔药。”

“不需要，真的。这就是点轻伤。” Stark抗议道。

“要是你明天需要能够完好的行动呢？” Loki问。“要是我们又陷入了什么麻烦呢？还是尽快解决这种问题比较好。”

“但是如果我再这么喝下去，你的疗伤玩意儿会让我最终看上去像个小毛孩儿一样。” Stark的语调非常可怕的贴近了类似于抱怨之类的东西。

Loki喷出了一口气。“别傻了。” 然后他发现男人的下颌上也有些淤痕。他们就不该分头行动的。

“第一次是不一样的。” Loki对他说。“你自身需要调节，而且我让你喝了很多。”

“我很好，我不需要那个。” Stark坚持道。Loki将双手都放到了他的脸上并且向前倾过了些好锁上他的视线。他注意到Stark的眼睛睁大了片刻，呼吸也结巴起来，整个人像是因为这突如其来的举动惊骇住了。

“你受伤了。我能治好你。所以就让我来。” 他说。Stark盯着他看了好几秒才点头，然后清了清嗓子。

“啊好吧。” 他说。Loki一只手指轻轻的滑过男人下颌上的淤痕，然后放开了手。他想要这痕迹消失，想要它们全都消失，每一道刮伤，每一道淤痕，越快越好。

“调转舰船，让我们离开这里。” Loki说。“我调配完魔药就会去舰桥找你。”

“啊好吧。” Stark又说道。他的声音还是有点不确定，看上去很是困惑，而且不停的眨着眼。Loki只是笑了笑，然后走了出去。

 

* * *

 

天已经黑了，外面很暗，但在塔楼房间内也是如此。风从破窗口毫无阻碍的刮进来，玻璃和瓦砾几乎铺满了每一寸地面。

“让我看看我理解的对不对，Murrow。” 那高大的身形发出轰隆的低沉声音。“三个Skrull人和某种可笑的穿着飞行盔甲的温血动物闯了进来，屠杀了你大半的手下，不但夺走了大部分的地图，还抢了我们新曲速引擎的图纸？而你让他们逃走了？”

“我没想到盔甲会让他变得那么强。” Murrow跪在地上回答道，他整个身体布满了淤痕和血迹。那高大的身影只是怒吼了一声作为回答。“还有那个高个的Skrull，他不该这么强大，也许他是个Skrull中的Warskrull，我们没料到这个。”

“你让他们逃走了吗？” 那人再次重复了一遍问题。

“我被扔出了塔楼外！我活下来已经是幸运——”

“你让他们逃走了吗？！” 那高大的身影发出雷霆般的声音。

“是的，sir。” Murrow一边回答一遍将头低得更低了些。那人站在原处，死一般寂静的几秒后，突然对着地上的老Yirbek发出了一声非人类的怒吠。他长长的爪子抠进了对方的头骨刺破厚实的皮肤，利落的将整个头撕了下来。他将头随手扔到一边就像是丢弃一件垃圾一样，同时尸身也撞上了地面。整间房陷入了完全的寂静，那血淋淋的头颅翻滚着轻撞到了一边墙面，没有一个人敢说一个字。

片刻后那颀长的身形发出了一声震怒的咆哮，撕裂了寂静。“备船！” 他怒吼着命令道。几人立刻跑出了毁坏的工作室，而其他人仍一动不动的站在原地，等待着下一道指令。“狩猎的时候到了。” 他阴沉的哼声道。


	31. 能否告诉我你心中所想

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我没骗你们，Marvel漫画里的仙女座星系里面真的有个叫“Tumbla”的小星系。:D

Pepper。Pepper，Pepper，Pepper。他最近都没怎么想到她，换句话说就是……完全忘了，这突然让他感到非常愧疚。他最近都尽可能避免想到地球和一切与它有关的事物，不愿去想像他的家乡现在到底变成了什么模样。不愿去思考他究竟已经离开了多久，而又需要多久才能回去。虽然他不怎么喜欢希腊史诗，但真要说的话这简直就是他妈的奥德赛*啊。那家伙回到家的时候还得屠杀一堆人，因为他们想夺走他的妻子和王国。不过在Tony这个版本里，他的“王国”绝对安全无虞。他的遗嘱写得非常清楚，万一他死了（或是像目前这样长时间失踪）大部份的东西都会归到Pepper名下。她会成为Stark工业集团的执行长和最大股东。她也会得到位于马里布和纽约的豪宅，以及里面的所有东西。Rhodey会得到他大部份的车和一些规模较小的房产，同时Stark大厦可以改名为“复仇者总部”，不过所有商业行为和研发部门仍属于Stark工业集团。另外他知道他的盔甲受到层层保护。阿富汗事件过后，当他不在的时候JARVIS有好几十条作业规程来应付各种情况，所以他的工作室大部份的人都无法进入。唯一有权限接触到那些盔甲的只有Pepper本人，Tony知道她不会把它们交给神盾局或是军方，就算Rhodey开口要求也一样。她知道Tony不会想要这样的。

但他越是去想一切都会没事——因为他已经事先为自己可能的突然死亡做好准备——他也就不得不去接受这也代表大家真的都认为他死了。这不是什么愉快的想法。在他被抓走那晚，Pepper仍躺在医院里，Tony不愿去想当她隔天早上醒来却发现Tony失踪时，心里会是什么感受。距离那一晚已经过了多久？一年？或许已经两年了？有可能。唯一确定的是，不管怎样都太久了。

现在他强迫自己去想她，因为他必须这么做。他必须提醒自己她仍在那里，在他的家乡，管理Tony的公司，保护着属于他的事物。他必须记得她。他不能就这么不去想她只因为这会让自己心里好过一点，这不公平。他必须将她铭记在心。

由于目前还不需要用到任何新地图，所以他甚至都还没好好查看它们，因为这个星系仍在船上资料库的范围内。所以他决定去修理盔甲，找出是什么错误让他的靴子在飞行途中故障。处理这些事物总是能让他厘清思绪。加上Loki和Juyu仍在整天互瞪，所以Tony不怎么想跟他俩共处一室。幸好Juyu甚少进到他的工作室里，所以这地方是安全的。

“Stark。”他闻声抬头，看到Loki走进来。不，不是走，是昂首阔步。Loki的步伐总是带着某种节奏感，既轻巧又平衡，像个舞者或武术家。大概更有可能是后者，但Tony确定他也能跳舞，没有人能单凭打斗就拥有这么协调的肢体动作。

“有什么我能为你效劳的，小杯糕？”他问，然后在心里做了个鬼脸。最近这几天他老是给Loki取一些糟糕的绰号，不过他完全把这怪到对方头上。虽然他也不知道自己为何一直想到甜食。

Loki一如既往对这称呼感到讶异，但也一如既往没有出声反对。

“噢，你什么也不用做。”Loki说。“我只是想让你看样东西。”

Tony好奇地挑起一边眉毛，看着Loki走近——身上穿着他平常的皮裤搭配宽松上衣——直到他站在他身旁。Pepper，他真该多想想Pepper。

Loki扫视着Tony的工作台面，然后抓起一枚发光的能量水晶。

“我已经取得一些进展。”他边说边用修长的手指握住它。然后另一只手也覆于其上。Tony倾身向前看着。水晶在Loki的指间开始散发出更明亮的光芒，接着它从原本的颜色变成电流般的蓝。然后Loki把手从水晶上移开，一束明亮的电子光流从他两掌间延展而出。仿佛一道迷你闪电。

“这挺酷的。”Tony说，眼睛盯着那劈啪作响的雷电。Loki将手放回水晶上，片刻之后它又变回原本的颜色。他露出愉悦的笑容。

“所以你是怎么做到的？我以为雷电是Thor的玩意。”Tony说。就连提到他哥的名字都没有破坏Loki的好心情。

“雷电确实不是我的元素，但它仍是最接近原始能量的一种，如果手边有些能源的话很容易就能召唤它。”

“所以你把水晶里的能量转换成雷电？”Tony问。

“或多或少，我利用水晶里的原始能量来召唤雷电。不过我必须承认这是道非常小的雷电。”

“这样啊。”Tony凝视着那水晶然后想了一会。“所以这算是有进步，对吧？在那个驾驭宇宙能量好让你能使用魔法的方面？你已经快搞懂怎么做了？”

“我们拥有的枪所用的能量和发电机里的能量都跟我在周遭感觉到的非常类似。所以我决定先专注在这方面，看看这样能否让我更接近关键的部分。”

“看起来你可以从这方面着手。”Tony观察到。

“这是目前最好的办法。”Loki点头。“经过足够的练习之后，我就能用水晶里的能量来做其他事情。召唤出异于它们本质的事物。像是护盾、魔焰和火。”

“所以这是个突破。”Tony做出结论。

“正是如此！”Loki同意。“真正的宇宙能量仍在那里，就在我伸手可及之处，我可以感觉到它们，我已经快成功了！”

“你一定很快就能办到的。”Tony说。

Loki轻笑。“很感谢你对我的能力这么有信心，Stark。”他说。然后转身倚着工作台，直直地盯着Tony看。“既然我用了非常多时间在分析的能源正好也是你盔甲的动力来源，或许你可以说服我帮你一起处理那小小的计算错误。”

典型的拐弯抹角提供帮助，Loki身上有些特质永远也不会改变。

“你真是个乐善好施的神。”Tony咧嘴笑。

“我真的不是。”Loki回答。

“所以只有我受到这种特殊待遇。”Tony开心地说。

“是的。”

Tony抬头看着他，因为他本来预料会有更尖锐的回应，像是关于他的自负和智商之类的讽刺。

“哦……那真是……不错。”他结结巴巴地说。

“让我们开始干正事吧。”Loki面带微笑地告诉他。又是一个Tony还弄不明白的微笑。

 

* * *

 

直至最近Tony才开始注意到某些事情。像是每当Loki要看工作台上的东西时，他总是自然地往Tony身边靠过去。近到……他们肩膀都碰在一起。还有当Loki在解释事情给他听时都会倾身向前。他开始思索这到底是种新现象还是已经持续好一阵子的行为。他甚至没怎么注意到对方在做什么，因为这事很诡异，超级无敌诡异，考虑到做出这些举动的人是Loki。他不敢夸口说自己了解这家伙的一切，但至少他知道对方可不是那种喜欢随意碰触的人。他比较像是那种“你这乡下人，别碰我”的家伙。除非他身受重伤才会勉强接受帮助，之后他就假装什么事都没发生过。最近在紧急情况下他会稍作妥协，而且似乎也不在意他必须跟Tony靠得很近，但这主动接触实在是令人难以理解。

它们也不是那种Rhodey时常对他做的“兄弟间的友好举动”。虽然Loki是个王子没错，而尽管他是个粗暴的家伙，他也有那种武术家般的优雅还什么的氛围是Rhodey无论如何都学不来的。然后他想像Rhodey穿着皮衣坐在椅子上，脊背挺直，双腿交叉，他几乎忍不住发出一声嗤笑。不，有些事是只有Loki才办得到，而且丝毫不减损他的男子气概。这是他独特的才能之一。你倒是说说还有谁可以站得很有气势同时还在漫不经心抠自己指甲却不会看起来荒谬可笑的？然后Tony的思绪再次飘回披风和带角头盔上，因为看看那都是什么啊？穿着那些东西怎么可能看起来很酷？这已经超出他的理解范围了。但Loki就是这样，他就是可以办到。Tony看起来会像只生长迟缓的变种山羊。所以Loki有时候的确会让他觉得渺小。但有谁不会，恩？有谁不会觉得渺小？操蛋的神族。高大又削瘦却仍然精壮结实，好像他是座大理石雕像之类的。

Loki他自成一格。没有必要用什么刻板印象去定义他。这也是让他如此有趣的根本原因。但他身上仍有些特质是不会变的，所以当它们其中之一改变时就让Tony _非常_ 怀疑。他试着说服自己Loki只是想借由肢体接触表现得友善一点，但那听起来太不符合Loki的作风了，Tony才不信。Loki不会只是单纯想要“表现友善”，他做的每件事背后都有原因。

他陷入沉思，而当他回过神来时Loki已经靠得很近了。他一只手放在Tony的后腰上，伸手去拿桌上一枚报废的水晶。只不过他显然不需要倚着Tony来保持平衡。这是个完全多余的碰触。

“你似乎有点心不在焉。”Loki语调轻快地说，并抽回他的手。

“你该死的很清楚为何我心不在焉。”Tony恼怒地叹气。

“是吗？”Loki问。他装出一副对此一无所知的无辜模样，虽然不怎么真实，所以他大概只是做做样子。

“噢，别废话了，你见鬼的到底是怎么了？”Tony问。“你这几个礼拜的行为都很奇怪，而我完全不知道发生什么事了！我跟这个新来的‘不知道什么是个人空间’的Loki不太熟。”

那神族竟然还敢弯起嘴角低低笑了几声，态度饶富兴味。“你看起来可不怎么在意。”

“那不是重点！”

“可那确实就是重点所在。”Loki说。

“什么？”

Loki倚着工作台，跟他面对面。

“让我们这么说吧，我一直在试水温。”

有时候他的思绪会刻意忽略那些他不想知道的事，但这件事不需要什么聪明才智就能了解。加上Loki深沉的凝视，这其实挺明显的。他一下子不知道是该冻结在原地还是该以跑百米的速度逃走。

“你知道每当我这么做的时候你会有什么反应吗？”Loki轻声问，他倾身向前，伸出左手抚上Tony的右脸。两根修长的手指滑到他耳后，拇指则放在他的山羊胡边。Loki靠得更近，直到他们之间只剩下几寸的距离，而Tony仿佛丧失了行动能力。他只是凝望着那双暗绿色的眼睛。

“你的呼吸会变得急促。”Loki说，声音轻的几乎听不见。“你的瞳孔会放大。”他继续说。“你的嘴唇会微张。”语毕，他的拇指抚过Tony的皮肤，停在他嘴唇下方。“真是一幅美景。”

“Loki……”

神族又更靠近了些，直到他的脸就在Tony旁边，他们的脸颊几乎要贴在一起，但他仍没有抽回他的手。

“我想知道……如果我的手向下滑到你的脖子上，我是否会感觉到你的脉搏逐渐加速。”他近得足以让Tony感觉到耳边吹来他呼出的气息。而他仍然说不出话来，只是站在那里，思绪飞速运转，全身都不对劲。

“Stark，告诉我，你的心跳是否变快？”

“……是……”他的声音很轻，就跟Loki说话的音量一样。这是真的。他的心的确在胸膛里剧烈跳动，虽然他并不愿去细想造成此一现象的原因。

Loki的脸靠得更近，Tony都可以感觉到对方的鼻梁擦过他的皮肤。Loki的头只要稍微转个方向，稍微偏过来，他们的嘴唇就会相接。他就能在嘴上感觉到那近乎冰凉的气息，他就能……

他的脑袋倏地又开始正常运作，所以他赶紧在这事发生前退开。

“不。”他勉强挤出一个字。Loki的手仍停留在他脸上，他离他也仍然没有多远，但他们的脸已经不再碰触。

“Stark？”

“我有对象了。”Tony迅速说道，然后他吞了口口水，舔着干燥的嘴唇。“她在家乡……等着我。”

Pepper，亲爱的上帝啊，甜美可人的Pepper，他应该早点退开的。他现在确实已经完全退开了，Loki的手滑下他的脸颊，停留在他手臂上，他还来不及退得更远就被钉在原地。

“谁？”Loki问。

“你不认识她。”Tony立刻回答，让自己的呼吸平稳下来，试着让这整个情况他妈的恢复控制。他再次试着抽身离开，但Loki仍旧不愿放开他的手臂。

“你之前未曾提到她。”Loki说。

“这不关你的事。”Tony告诉他，这总算让Loki放开了他的手。Tony几乎为此步伐不稳。他没有退得很远，只是向后一步，取回一些个人空间。

“当然了。怎么会与我有关呢？”Loki的脸换上一副更冷漠的表情，而Tony还是比较喜欢他之前那种带着玩味、几乎称得上是和善的样子。

“Loki，听着——”

“不，我有什么资格去剥夺你那愚蠢的梦想呢。”他的语调讽刺，这让Tony想起了他们一开始相处的情形。

“你什么意思？”

“我必须承认我没有想到你会如此天真。我以为你是个现实主义者，但之前我也曾看错过你。”

“你见鬼的在说什么？”

“你这荒唐可笑的念头。以为某个女人会在各种迹象都显示你已经死亡后仍痴痴地等你许多年。”

这刺耳的话语令Tony咬紧牙关。

“她不只是‘某个女人’。”Tony咬牙切齿地说，但Loki无视他语气里的警告意味。

“不，她当然不是。她一定非常完美，而且她对你永恒的爱意会让她一直一直地等下去，无论情况看起来是多么绝望。她会永远一直等下去。这时常发生……在童话故事里。”

他知道Loki是故意表现得这么残忍，他知道，如果他先深呼吸然后好好看清楚整个情况的话，他可能会理解Loki为何要这么做。但现在他毫不在乎。

“你对她一无所知。”

“噢，省省你那些她是‘独一无二’且‘跟其他人不同’的赞美之词吧。这些年来我已经不知道从男人口中听过多少次同样的话了。你知道事情最后总是如何收场吗？到头来她们 _都是_ 一样的。”Loki的脸因嫌恶而皱起。“你知道你已经离开Midgard多久了吗？”就连他挑眉的动作都有着嘲笑的意味，跟以往Tony看到那带着好奇性质的举动不同。“相信我吧，她早已开始一段新的生活，有新的男人来为她暖床。”

Tony再次向前，双手紧紧攫着Loki的衣服，猛地把他推到工作台边。他的心正因为一个跟之前截然不同的原因而剧烈跳动。

“永远 _不要_ 再这么说她。你听到没？”他很生气。狂暴的怒意席卷了他的全身，Loki冷漠的表情也没有让他平静下来。

“我不会浪费口舌。”Loki冷笑。“我只说真话，这就是你为何如此愤怒的原因！”

“ _不_ ！你没有资格说这个！如果不是你的话我根本不会被卷进这破事里！是你把我拖下水！如果你没有出现在我的大厦里，我就还在家里待得好好的！这全是你的错，所以 _别以为你_ 可以教训我。”

“放开我。”Loki的语调里潜藏危险，纵使Tony心中的怒意依然在沸腾，他还是照做了。“你闹够了没？”

“我？！是我在闹？！你才是那个表现得像个婊子一样的人，只因为你被拒绝了。告诉你吧，他妈的成熟点！我被夺去了原有的生活！有人在家乡等我！他们关心我，不会如此轻易就放弃我，不管已经过了多久！而Pepper爱我，我也爱她！别把你的愚蠢观念强加在我身上只因为没人在乎你！”

Tony真的可以看到Loki戴上面具的那个时刻，借此隐藏起他的真实反应。有那么一秒他看到对方的绿眼睛黯淡下来，变得呆滞，然后是一片空白。他没有握紧拳头也没有改变站姿。他什么也没做，只是看着Tony。然后他呼出一口本该是声轻笑的气息，并咧嘴露出如刀般的笑容——但他眼中毫无笑意——这笑容在他脸上短暂地停留了一会。

“恩，至少最后一句话是真的。”他轻快愉悦地说，这语气是如此虚假，它令Tony的耳朵刺痛起来。Loki转身离去，背脊挺直，丝毫看不出紧绷的迹象，他的步伐宽阔且自信，但比之前都更勉强。只有当现在Tony已经很熟悉Loki轻巧优雅的走路姿态时才能看出分别。他真的很想收回他的话。

“Loki。”他在他身后喊着，但对方并未停下脚步或转过头来，他就这么离开了。

Tony用掌根揉着眼睛，深呼吸了几次。他心中的怒意仍未消退，但现在又加上了许多罪恶感。这根本毫无道理！他有权感到愤怒，但他仍然希望自己刚才能闭上嘴巴。

“操！”他咒骂，低着头，双手撑在工作台前。

 

*奥德赛（Odyssey）：是古希腊最重要的两部史诗之一（另一部是《伊利亚特》）。主要是连接伊利亚特的剧情，话说经过特洛伊战争之后，在希腊军回家途中，因为英雄奥德修斯（Odysseus）激怒海神波赛顿，所以波赛顿降临灾祸于他，使他们遇到海难，全军覆没。奥德修斯虽因机智和勇敢逃过一劫，但波赛顿的愤怒未息，故使奥德修斯找不到回家的航线而在大海里漂流。而另一方面他的妻子不知奥德修斯的生死，面对着蛮横的求婚者就只有苦等着丈夫的回来。最后在诸神的帮忙下，经过十年漂流生活的奥德修斯终于回到家里与他的妻子团聚，并与儿子和仆人联手杀死了求婚者。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章的情节我写得都快哭了……  
> 还有别黑Pepper喔，不然我会生气的^_^


	32. 能否给我你唇上一吻

他在过去的几个小时内清理了他的盔甲、枪械和刀剑，重新整理了两次药柜，还换了床单。接着他站在床旁思考自己是否该干脆搬到另一间房去。他的脑袋一阵一阵抽痛着，而他知道如果自己的魔力已经恢复的话，每隔几秒就会有点点星火从指尖窜出。到目前为止，所有试着让情绪平复下来的行为都是徒劳，他的思绪只是不断纠结在同一件事情上。

愚蠢。愚蠢。愚蠢！他放任自己被心中的情感牵着走，还卸下心防。这是个错误，总是个错误。他并不傻，他早该知道的。感情，这一如既往该死可憎的感情。他简直要被自己气死！他不该让Stark如此靠近，也不该受其影响，但他任由自己被漂亮的场面话和英雄式的行为所营造的虚假安全感给迷惑。他到底什么时候才会学到教训？！至少他认为自己早该知道的。他早该预见事情会变成这样。然后他及时阻止自己做出踢床的举动，因为这……这实在是太可悲了。太他妈可悲了。

所以他只是坐在床上，让自己冷静下来，收回之前意外显露的情感。把它重新压在心底，它本来就该好好待在那里。看来他仍旧得经过一番折腾才能学到教训。他到底在想什么？愚蠢，简直蠢到家了。他现在只想烧东西或砸东西，但船上当然没有物品可以让他这么做，所以他只能坐在床上，让脑海里的声音一遍一遍提醒他究竟做了什么超级白痴的行为。他甚至不知道自己究竟在那里坐了多久。因为他的心一下子就麻木了。

“Loki。”

他叹息，闭上眼睛。没有转身看向门口，就连再次睁眼时也没有。

“你想干嘛，Stark？”

“你一整天都坐在这里？”Loki不认为他需要回答这个问题。Stark在一阵沉默后继续说。“听着，我真的很不会处理这种情况下的对话，好吗？如果我为此付出什么努力的话，我认识的人早就会以为我吃错药了。但也不是说我之前没这么做过，但后来的结果真的也没多好。我对此不怎么擅长，我已经说过了。”

“你想干嘛，Stark？”Loki重复了一次他的问题，打断了人类的长篇大论。

Stark深吸了一口气。“我们再试着交谈一次如何？不过这次别故意像要把彼此撕碎一样。”

“已经没什么好说的了。”

“我可不这么认为。”Stark说，走入房内，毫不犹豫地坐到Loki身旁。

“我对你要说的话不怎么感兴趣。”Loki直白地告诉他。

“那就太可惜了。”Stark的语气轻松随意。“反正我还是要说，而且这船也没大到能让你避开我。”

“那就快说吧。”Stark很顽固，而Loki也无法永远躲着他，倒不如赶紧把这事做个了结。Stark肯定是想让他自己的良心好过一点，所以Loki会任由他说那些虚假的话语。不过他没预期对方会这么快就出现，但这其实并没有改变什么。

“你知道吗？你有时真是个混蛋。”

噢看来这场对话会跟之前的一样令人愉快。

“我知道。”没有否认的必要。

“不过我也一样。”Stark回应。“在我看来刚刚 _那些事_ ……有的已经不是一天两天了。”

“如果你只是来说些毫无意义的话，那你还是离开吧。”Loki告诉他。

“你真是他妈的完全不想让事情变得容易点是吧？”Stark问。

“你之前已经十分清楚地表达了你的想法。我看不出继续谈论这事还有什么意义。”Loki态度坚定地告诉他。

“让我他妈的喘口气，行吗？这件事！这件事……我不知道该怎么处理！天啊。”Stark上半身前倾，手肘抵在大腿上，他低头把脸埋在手掌里。

既然Stark的目光已经移到别处，Loki总算转头过去看着对方。

“我说的并非谎言。”

“但你对此的态度仍像个残忍的混蛋。”人类回应。“我……拒绝去思考这件事。拒绝去思考离开这么长一段时间意味着什么。当我回家时会物是人非，我……过去的生活真的已经一去不返。我不想去思考这些，因为回家的念头是让我前进的动力，好吗？该死，但你是对的……我没办法把错失的时光要回来，我永远也没办法把它们要回来，但他妈的，Loki，这不是……”

“不是我有立场去说的事？”Loki猜测。

“他妈的没错。你对我的生活和其中牵涉的人一无所知。你可能了解我和那些Barton告诉你的事，但那都只是标题和没有实据的字句，就像刊在报纸上的胡扯一样，所以你 _并不知道_ 我是怎么变成现在这样子的……”他耸肩，让这些话语遁入沉默。

“如果你差不多已经说完了——”Loki开口，作势要起身，但Stark抓住他的手臂。

“不，Loki，该死的，听我说。你不能就这样把这件事甩到我面前然后表现得像个混帐一样，因为我得先把某些破事给想明白。而这是我亲口说的。在表现得像个混帐这方面我简直就是个专家……不久之前我才证明过这点。”

Loki努力咽下几乎要脱口而出的话语，然后吸了口气。

“好了。你减轻了一些罪恶感。我能走了吗？”他不想再听到更多诸如此类的话，所以他站起身向门口走去，但显然连想独处都是个奢求。

“该死的，等一下。”Stark咒骂着，再次抓住他的手臂，Loki甩开他然后对他怒目而视。他早该料到这顽固的蠢蛋不会轻易放弃。下一刻Stark抓住他的衣服，用双手紧攫着他，Loki要挣脱的话就只能来硬的。如果Stark真以为Loki会因为担心伤到他而不敢挣脱的话……

“别再给我自顾自地离开！”Stark愤怒地说，他的棕色双眼里有太多情感在燃烧。

“你真是非常幼稚！”Loki嘶声说。

“你也一样！”Stark回嘴，仍拒绝放手。

“你到底还想怎么样？我已经听你说了。”

“不，我说的话你一个字都没听进去。”Stark告诉他。“因为我是在告诉你我是个混帐。我是在告诉你我发怒是因为我知道你是对的。而我才是错的那个。我说谎了。”

“什么？”

“这不是真的。好吗？”Stark说。“你并不是真的没人——”

“命运女神在上，Stark，如果你敢提到Th——”

“ _还有我啊！_ ”Stark说。“这就是我要说的。我确实在乎……很在乎。”

令人愤怒的蠢人类，为何Loki要在乎？这种毫无用处的事，他为何会想要……他真该死， _他真该死！_

“Loki，看着我。”Stark出声要求。虽然明知不该，但Loki还是照做了。他几乎要开口对着人类怒斥，叫他收起怜悯，但他了解Stark，他能读懂对方的表情，也知道他说谎的样子。但他目前看到的并非如此，而是别种不同的情绪。

“你知道事情是怎样的。”Stark的语调平静和缓。“你和我，我和你……在我们回家的路上，解决麻烦……这不会突然改变。我不希望它改变。我只是……”Stark叹气，别开目光。“我需要点时间来……思考……应该吧。”

“好吧。”Loki语气不善。

“你就不打算让我好过对吧？”

“你是第一天认识我吗？”Loki立刻回答，Stark叹气然后微笑。

“说得也是。”他说，点了点头。“我应该再次提议要帮你做那顶带角头盔吗？”他语带迟疑地问。

这人类难道就没别的事好说了吗！还偏要在这个时候说！

“别开玩笑了。”Loki低声抱怨。

“抱歉，这是我的防御机制。”Stark微微耸肩。

“我仍在气你！”

“我也有点在气你，不过……恩……我从来没告诉你关于任何方面的……恩，任何事。就连Pepper的事也没跟你说。所以我也有点在气自己。这应该算打平了吧。”

然后他们就这么沉默地站了一会，Loki没有动，但Stark也没有放开他。

“真是个奇怪的名字。”Loki作出评论。Stark知道他指的是什么。

“这是我帮她取的绰号……然后就一直这么叫了。”Stark回答，露出深情的微笑。

这…… _这_ ……他不能……他不想面对这种事。

“放手。”他低声说，人类迟疑了片刻之后照做了。这次他转身时并没有被阻止。

“你会继续留在这间房里吗？”Stark在他踏出门口前问。这让他在门口迟疑了一下子。他不该，他真的真的不该继续留在这里。

“会。”他开口，然后离去。

 

* * *

 

“Stark怎么了？”隔天早上，Juyu在Loki一踏进厨房时就朝他发问。两个Skrull都在那里，但只有较年轻的那个坐在餐桌前。Loki并未回答她，只是疑惑地挑眉。

“他最近都闷不吭声。”Juyu说。“而且我觉得他昨天一整晚都没离开过工作室。”

他确实没有。这点Loki很清楚。

“这不关你的事。”Loki告诉她，带着不容辩驳的语气。女孩皱起鼻子对他怒目而视，然后继续吃着她的食物。

“那就算了。”

Loki翻了个白眼，走到流理台前，令他惊讶的是Bee把一个马克杯递到他面前。Loki不喜欢用船上的马克杯，因为它们又小又丑。杯里装着散发热气的液体，飘出一股陌生的气味。

“我们找到了些黄樟树根。”Juyu说。“可以用滚水泡成饮料喝。”Loki没有回应，所以她进一步解释。

“原来如此。”他说。“我不知道船上还有这种东西。”

“你会很惊讶整理橱柜能发现多少东西的。”Juyu告诉他。Loki看着马克杯里的红棕色液体，杯子仍然在Bee手上等着Loki接过去。

“谢谢你，小蜜蜂。”Loki说。他最后一次喝茶之类的饮料是跟他的……是跟Frigga。他现在真的不该想起那段回忆。他坐到一张椅子上，尽可能远离Juyu，因为他仍在不爽那女孩，然后尝了几口滚烫的液体。味道不错，而且值得庆幸的是也不甜。

“你们是吵架了还怎的？”Juyu再次发问。

“‘不关你的事’这句话你是有哪里听不懂？”Loki怒视着她。

“我就当你承认了。”那女孩得意地笑了，然后用叉子叉起食物。Bee撑起身体坐到流理台上。她喜欢待在高处观察周遭事物。她看起来很平静，比以往都更平静，所以至少Loki对她的看法是对的。

他知道自己应该直接离开，但他昨晚睡不太好，而这奇怪的茶饮又挺好喝的，所以他无视坐在餐桌另一端的那个Skrull继续喝着饮料。

“如果你想听听我的意见……”Juyu再次开口。

“我不想。”他立刻打断她，不过他的话当然被无视了。

“你们总是可以一起待在同间房里直到你们都懒得再生气了啊。”

Loki用一种意味明显的目光打量她，明白显示出他对这意见作何感想。但她只是耸肩。

“你们俩个总是一下子就觉得无聊了。你们会宁可交谈也不想发疯。我觉得这办法会有用的。”

Loki把剩下的茶一饮而尽，然后一言不发地离去。他不需要某个小孩来教他怎么做。

 

* * *

 

“看在理智的份上你把自己搞成什么样子了？”当Loki下午走回他们房间内时他大吼着。

Stark的床上散着一堆普通的医疗用品，而他正试着用绷带包扎右前臂。他的手指泛红且起了水泡，身旁的床单上有一滩血泊。当Stark抬头时他整张脸因痛苦而皱起。

“我在用能量水晶做测试时出了点小意外。”他说。

“它在你手中爆开了。”Loki作出结论。从那些很深的割伤和严重的烧伤来判断，事情绝对是这样。

“是啊。”Stark点头。

“这可能会让你失去手指甚至是一整条手臂！你在干什么？你到底在想什么啊？！”

“就像我说的，只是在做实验。”Stark态度戒备地说。“但我想我那时是有点……累了。”他坦承。

“你这白痴的……真是……啊啊啊！”他只是愤怒地低吼，然后走过去床边把绷带从人类手中夺过来，接着察看对方的伤势。“你必须把所有的碎片都清理干净才能开始包扎伤口！”Loki在更进一步的仔细检查后立刻朝对方大吼。

“我以为我已经清理干净了。”Stark回答。“而且我不想让它继续流血。”

“显然你并没有。”Loki咬牙切齿地说，然后他环顾四周，看到了血淋淋的镊子和几枚Stark已经从伤口里挑出的较大碎片。这顽固又令人火大的家伙。他拿起镊子然后抓住Stark的手肘——那里的烧伤比较没那么严重。

“别动。”他出声指示。“要不是我知道你还没 _那么_ 可悲，我就会说你是故意这么做的。”Loki低声抱怨，同时挑出几枚碎片。

“是啊，我把自己的半条手臂搞得又伤又残好让你可以扮演小护士*。”Stark暴躁地回嘴。

“你应该要立刻叫我过来的。”Loki告诉他，同时夹出另一小片水晶。

“但你还在生气。”Stark说。

“这不代表我希望你把自己给炸了。”Loki怒了。“或是希望你没处理好而让伤势变得更严重，你这令人火大的傻子！”

当他夹出另一枚碎片时Stark再次疼得呲牙咧嘴，他整条手臂都因为痛苦而发颤。愚蠢的人类，愚蠢又不负责任，还令人恼火的，人类。

“我知道……对不起。”Stark喘着说。Loki抬头看了他一眼。他脸色苍白，而且在颤抖，Loki不知道这是由于痛苦和失血还是因为缺乏睡眠所导致的。Stark双眼底下有着厚厚的黑眼圈，他的头发因为汗水而乱成一团，他的衣服脏乱且带着烧焦的痕迹。凡人……他们的皮肤血肉和骨骼，都这么脆弱，简直一碰就碎，他们是如此容易受伤。

当他再也找不到任何碎片时就把镊子放下，然后拿了些绷带将其松散地缠绕在伤口上。虽然整条前臂本身就是个巨大的伤口，但他比较关注那些正在流血的部分。

“在我调制魔药时先把绷带压好。我不希望你再把血流得到处都是。”

如果Stark再继续这样受伤下去，他的药材很快就会耗尽。身为一个人类应该要意识到自己并非永生不死以及自己的身体是多么容易受到损伤。Stark应该要知道的。

“我想跟你谈谈。”Stark说，此时Loki正把魔药的原料从柜子里拿出来。

“你得喝下魔药然后去睡觉。”Loki态度坚定地告诉他。“而且别以为我还会让你在注意力不集中的情况下玩水晶了。”

“是喔，不过我真的不擅长遵守这种限制我行为的规定。”Stark告诉他。

“你会把自己弄死！”Loki大吼，转过身来。

“不，我不会！有时候我会搞砸，那又怎样？我是人类，这时常发生！但我不会让它阻挠我！”然后他以一种更小声的音量说。“而且你没权力指使我。”

Loki只是咬着牙继续调制魔药。

“我以后会更小心。”Stark说。

“我不在乎，Stark。”Loki低声说，语气不耐。

“不，我知道你在乎。”他回应。“这伤口得用上好几个月才能自行痊愈。”他说。“所以谢啦。”

“有了这魔药不代表你就可以鲁莽行事！别因为我能治好你就以为我总是会在身边及时提供援助！”

Loki重重地把玻璃瓶放在桌上，努力想让胸膛里的紧绷感消失，因为他记得自己上一次说出这句话时的情境。他记得自己大吼时看着的那双带着愚蠢信任以及笑意的蓝眼睛，他也记得自己的话语是多么不被重视，因为无论他啐出多少愤怒的字句，情况还是一样，什么都没有改变。那些傻子为何要在乎？因为Loki总是在那里神奇地解决他们的问题，把他们从麻烦里解救出来。他们为何要在乎他心中那害怕一切都已太迟的恐惧？害怕自己会没办法及时赶到提供帮助。他们对此毫不关心，因为他怎么会不在呢？这就是他的本份，他就是一道忠诚的影子。

“我并没有把你的帮助视为理所当然。”Stark说。“而且我也不期望你会在每次我搞砸的时候治好我。这不是你的职责，你不是我的仆人。在我之前的人生中我总是让别人帮我收拾烂摊子，我再也不想这么做了。”

Loki一度仿佛被冻结般站在原地，然后他咽了口口水，继续调制混合药剂。很可惜它必须要在使用前现场调制才有效。不然考虑到Stark受伤的频率，事先备好几瓶会是很方便的。

“那东西会让我直接昏过去。”在一阵沉默后Stark开口。“但当我说想和你谈谈的时候我是认真的。我醒来时你会在我身边吗？”

Loki抬头看了一眼，深吸了口气。随着发现那蠢人类受伤而产生的紧绷压力逐渐消散，他的肩膀也放松下来。为何要忽略对方所言的一切是如此困难？为何他不能置之不理就好？为何他不能单纯保持心中的愤怒？如果面对的是Thor一切就会简单许多。就算雷神用话语恳求、用眼神哀求，对他来说都没有用。这都不会让他动摇——至少不会太久。他到底让这人类在心中占据了多少位置？他怎么会没早点发现？为何是他？不，他知道为何是他，他只是不了解为何如此。这份感情怎么会扎得如此深入？像一把利刃，刺入且穿透了他，正中红心。他可以把对方从心里撕扯出来，像他把其他人撕扯出来一样……但……或许这会让他失血过多，或许伤口会太深，或许它不会愈合……

诸神在上啊，这一切是怎么发生的？

“你床上沾满了血……今晚你可以睡我的床。”在完成魔药之后Loki转身看着Stark。

“Loki……”

“喝了它然后睡吧。”Loki告诉他。Stark二话不说从他手上拿过玻璃杯然后饮下里面的金色液体。

“Loki，我醒来时你会在我身边吗？”当Stark移到Loki床上时他又问了一次。他的双眼又大又亮，因痛苦和疲倦而变得无神，还承载着许多Loki并不想弄明白的情感。仿佛这会将他的一切都吞噬殆尽。他是否该继续抵抗——还是他早已被征服？他动身走近，双手扶着Stark的后脑勺，将他的头向后安放在枕头上，手指因这个动作而稍微滑入人类的发间，然后他倾身吻了他的前额，让双唇在上头停留几下心跳的时间。

“是的，我会。”他对着太过温热的皮肤低语。

 

*小护士：原文是Florence Nightingale （佛萝伦丝·南丁格尔）。英国护士和统计学家，出生于义大利一个来自英国上流社会的家庭。南丁格尔于1854年10月21日和38位护士到克里米亚野战医院工作。成为该院的护士长，被称为“克里米亚的天使”又称“提灯天使”。  
由于南丁格尔的努力，让昔日在地位低微的护士，社会地位与形象都大为提高，成为崇高的象征。“南丁格尔”也成为护士精神的代名词。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章的结尾请搭配A Perfect Circle的The Hollow (Constantly Consuming Mix)这首歌一起食用。


	33. 反锁于室

Tony因为房间某处突然传来的一声巨响醒了过来。谢天谢地他已经不再感觉疼痛，并且相对来说得到了不错的休息，即使是被那突如其来的噪声震醒。他从床上坐起，揉着双眼看了一圈四周，发现自己正坐在Loki的床上，桌上有些食物，而Loki本人正站在紧闭的门前。Tony甚至在细看之前就注意到了对方肩膀上紧绷的线条。

“发生了什么？” 他问。声音带着刚醒的沙哑，他该去喝点水的。

“门被锁上了。” Loki的话带着怒意，那让Tony瞬间变得警醒了不少。

“门怎么可能会被锁了？” 他问。

“啊，是我干的。”声音从通讯器中传来。Tony惊讶的挑起了眉，但他还没有真的开始担心什么。

“Juyu……” Loki警告的念出她的名字。

“放松，我们没在做什么……奇怪的事……唔，没什么坏事。” 她回答道。

“Juyu，现在立刻把门打开。” Loki命令。

“Juyu，发生了什么？” Tony反而问道。

“谁管它？” Loki恼怒的回头扫了Tony一眼问。“开门！”

“嗯，好吧这不行……还记得我们昨天说的吗？” 她问。过了会儿Tony就确定这问题是冲着Loki去的。“关于你们该就呆在同一个地方直到两人都懒得生气了为止？”

“你一定是在开玩笑。” Loki回答，听上去更是被激怒了。

“并没有。” Juyu回答。

“你现在就把这扇门打开，我会考虑下不勒死你！” Loki对她说。

“不！” 她说。“不行，你们会呆在那儿谈谈或者干点什么，直到这船上的气氛没沉重到我能直接砍下去的地步为止！这是为了大家的安全着想。”

Loki对此根本是直接吼了出来作为回答，并且再次一拳砰的打在门上。

“Juyu……” 他开始说。

“不！” 女孩儿立刻就回答道。

“我会把你的皮都剥下来！” Loki愤怒的嘶声道。

“是啊-是啊，关于那个我们再说吧。” 她说道，Tony发现女孩对于“如何激怒Loki”这项技能简直得心应手得令人钦佩。见鬼了，她根本就是大师级别的。

“你这个小……” 然后Loki猛地停下。“Bee！你在那儿吗？打开门。” 他问道。

Juyu是真的在另一边哼了出来。“不错的尝试，大个子，但她正是那个在你们都睡着的时候偷偷送食物进去的人。” Juyu回应道。

Tony得一直咬着唇才能保持安静。他对发生的事毫无头绪，但是这整件事真是可笑到极点了。至少现在还是这样的。

Loki大声呻吟着将头靠在了门上。

“放松。” ，Juyu又说。“如果有什么紧急的事，我们会让你们出来的。” 她承诺道。“所以你们两个就好好享受今天吧。”

“Juyu，你敢……Juyu！” Loki的喊声紧跟其后。“我会……Juyu！”

Tony这次真的笑喷出来了，他试过保持沉默了，他真的试过了，但是他就是不能，他得笑出来。Loki立刻转过身眯起了眼睛，眼中充满了狠厉。

“我觉得孩子们现在变得越来越顽固了，亲爱的。” Tony来不及制止自己就说了出来。Loki难以置信的瞪了他一会儿，然后一根手指指着他的脸。

“你……安静！” 接着他从门边走开。抱着双臂在房间里踱步。他整个身体都在叫嚣着愤怒。

“好了，这也不是那么糟。” Tony说。

“不那么糟？你知道这件事吗？” 他问。

“不……好吧，我昨天大概是提到过我想要和你谈谈，所以……” Loki再次郁闷的哼声。“我想她们就只是想要帮忙。”Tony说着终于下了床。“但是方式确实是操蛋了点。”

“为什么你还能这么冷静？你就一点都不担心她们在外边会对我们的船做什么吗？！”

“我觉得我们早就过了那个需要担心背叛的点了。” Tony耸肩。他真的是这么相信的，即使他知道Loki不。女孩儿们并不是演技赞爆了的演员，能若无其事的跟他们呆了这么多个月找寻时机下手。Juyu简直透明得让人一眼就能看穿。

“你怎么就不生气？！” Loi问道，几乎是喊了出来。

“就像我说的，我想要跟你说说话。” 他回答道，然后耸了耸肩。“你不能就这样回避我。”

Loki叹出一口“你真是让人难以忍受”的气，Tony对这个真是太熟悉了。看到这个几乎是让人感觉放松了下来，当Loki因为Tony的行为而觉得困惑的时候，他就不太那么可能再认真生什么气了。

“看着，我打算去洗个澡，然后我们能一起吃个早餐或者什么的。” 他说。“我很确定她们的出发点是好的。好吧，Juyu大概也想要惹毛你好让她能大笑一场。” Loki再次着恼的眯起了眼睛。“我开始觉得这是她在表达她的爱意了。”

Loki的脸色告诉了Tony他是怎么看待这个假设的。

“好--吧……洗澡。” 他说着走进了浴室。走进淋浴间的时候他还是很开心的，但是接着他就想起了接下来要跟Loki谈的事，心瞬间沉下去了些。这不会是场愉快的谈话的，对他们两来说都不是。

 

* * *

 

Tony有足够的时间思考，争吵后的那几个小时，然后是接下来的那个晚上，还有昨晚。他试着先不要去考虑Loki，因为这大部分来说是Tony的糟心事，他得自己理清楚。为了他自己，而不是为了Loki。Loki也许是触发这些的人，但是现在是时候让Tony好好的审视下自己的人生了。这不仅仅关乎Pepper，即使她在他要考虑的事情列表的顶端，这关乎着一切。当他在这么多年后突然回去时，人们会有什么反应？他如何能在这一切后重新适应回那种生活？他想象自己在他大宅的工作室里，JARVIS在一边协助，DUM-E弄出了一片混乱，Pepper坚持着给他讲需要签字的合同和要参加的会议，Rhodey顺道过来就为了看看他是不是还活着。他想象着他那储备满当的酒吧间和他每日需要摄入的大量咖啡。他想象着为了宣传而穿上战衣，仅仅当些神经病决定搞破坏的时候才去战斗。他想象着媒体发布会和签名，为了拍照而摆姿势……

一切看起来都那么遥远而且大多很愚蠢，尤其是那些宣传活动。在这儿他有着配备了外星科技的新工作室，还有Loki敏锐的思维和甚至更尖利的舌头作为干活时的陪伴。Loki在离他不远的地方坐着雕刻纹饰，他的长发束起又或者有时候扎成了辫子。他想到了他们大部分时候吃的那些超级健康超级难吃的，而Tony现在已经适应了的食物。见鬼了他甚至在这大概快两年的时间里连一滴酒都没有沾。这在MIT之后就从没发生过了。他为了不被外星蜥蜴弄死或者折腾残废而穿上战衣，他为了活下去而战斗，为了救他自己还有Loki。他开着一艘飞船，而某些疯狂的太空恶棍还在外面某个地方追查他的下落。他想到了带一把枪出门是怎么变成必要的规则的。没有了他的公司，许多大宅和豪车，取而代之的他有了钢铁法师。他是指挥官Stark - 如果有人认真问的话 - 而他穿着刻有凤凰纹饰的alyndor盔甲而不是它金红色的钛合金战衣。他有混沌之神和两个能变形的Skrull女孩的支持，不是Rhodey，不是复仇者，不是神盾。当他回去的时候，他该怎么才能够轻松回到Tony Stark的角色，那个亿万富翁英雄。

他们现在有地图了，但是抵达银河并不是路途的终点。这是个巨大的星系，所以他仍旧不清楚这趟旅途还有多远多久。而到了终点时他又会改变多少呢？地球上又有多少事会改变呢？他甚至没想过当他最终回家时神盾会怎么反应。

他能确定的一件事就是，事情已经无可逆转的变了。没有任何路可以让他回到过去的生活。并没有。即使他成功拿回了他的公司和战衣等等，那仍旧不一样了。Tony会知道那“疯狂的泰坦”和“他者”的存在，他会知道Skrull帝国，还有其他所有那些已经变成了他人生一部分的事。Tony有了通语的能力，有先进的DNI还有压电技术供他差遣，他用着能量枪，锻造alyndor盔甲。他会知道这宇宙的浩瀚，知道所有的世界、星系、和栖居于上的居民。他又该如何像过去那样看待万物？而地球上又怎么有人能够明白Tony所见识过经历过的一切？怎么有人能够明白他此时此刻，在这整个浩瀚的宇宙，最信任的人是Loki？

而Pepper……她又该如何接受他的回归？Tony想要她接受吗？他想要她在哀悼和忍受他的死亡数年后，又像什么事都没发生一样接受Tony的回来吗？他怎么能对她有这样的期盼？Loki的话说得残忍，真相残酷的甩在了他的脸上，但这没有让它变得有一丝不实。他不再是从前的那个人了。过去对待Pepper的方式现在大概不会再起作用。她也不会像以前那样了解他，有太多的事Tony将没有办法解释。

他知道这个，他全都知道。剩下了最后一个问题。就算他全都知道，他有可能放手吗？不再紧攒着他上一世般的记忆，那段他专注着要回去的生活？他能放手吗？他有能力放手吗？此刻等待着他的是一段完全不同的未来，他知道，但是接受它却完全是另一回事。

他走出了浴室，弄干自己又穿上了衣服，然后一边擦着头发一边走回了房。Loki正坐在桌子边绷着脸嚼着些食物。至少他不再是全然的愤怒了。

“我想要告诉你关于Pepper的事。” Tony说。Loki抬眼看向他，看起来没有因为这个提议而变得高兴。

 

* * *

 

一开始是在介绍Pepper和她在Tony生命里的意义，接着故事变成了Tony在阿富汗事件前的生活。因为他没法解释Pepper对他的影响，如果你不知道Tony以前是怎样一个没心没肺的混蛋的话。当然了他也得提到下Rhodey，而接着事情就无可避免的转到了Obadiah身上。就是这个时候Tony停下了说话，因为谈论它根本就是另一罐虫罐头，他还没准备好现在就开启。

Loki没有插话，那挺奇怪的，因为Tony说了大概有几个小时。一开始他看上去是被惹毛了，甚至可以说是激怒了，但是随着更多的话从Tony嘴里冒出来，他也冷静了下来。Tony把那当成是个好兆头。也许他终于明白了“Pepper不仅仅是什么女朋友”这句话的意义。

“好了，好了停下来。” Loki终于开口。“我没必要听些这么恶心至极的浪漫事听一个世纪那么久。所以首先，永远别再让我经历这种事。然后，我明白了，这件事很明确了，信息已经传达到了，我懂，她就是你唯一的真爱，你的心已经永远的给出去了等等等等……我们现在能继续了吗？也许我们能开始说服我们那毫无约束的Skrull，说我们又变成棒极了的伙伴了，好让她们把我们从这间房里放出去。”

“不是，你还没明白。你就像是有选择性听觉一样。别人跟你说活时你是不是就喜欢只关注那些最糟糕的部分？” 那样的话有些事就解释的通了。

“你在说什么？” Loki问。

“我想说的就是，她曾是我人生中最重要的人之一而且她永远都会是，她不仅仅是我的女朋友而已。而且我知道我不会完全的失去她，不管我离开了多久，但我没法就那么跳回那段感情中。回到她的生活中是当然的了，但是我没法跟她在一起了。”

“哦……哦！” Loki往前靠近了些，将一只手肘放到桌上。“我在听。”

“自私的混蛋。” Tony摇头。看起来一旦谈话的走向轻微的转回到他和他感兴趣的事上时，Loki就会开始专心点。

“我感觉我就是在不停的重复自己的话，但是……你见过我吗？” Tony不得不对此露出个微笑。

“所以了，就是这样。” Tony继续道。“我不想让她变得悲惨。我不想让她为我等这么久。我想要让她开心，即使我不在那。我就是……很长一段时间我都觉得如果我能跟什么人在一起的话，那就是她。没别人能够像她一样忍受我所有的狗屎。放弃这些不是什么容易的事，去承认它已经……结束了。见鬼的，其实早就结束好久了，我就是不想去思考这个。”

“因为你一直都觉得你要么会跟她在一起要么就会孤单一个人？”

“好吧，‘孤单’不是最好的词，因为我一直都有些小妞左左右右的等着我，如果你懂我的意思的话。”

Loki翻了个白眼。”是啊，Astrild*。我知道你的意思。” Tony想要问问谁他妈是Astrild，但是他觉得那样的话他们的话题就要偏了，于是他没问出口。

“所以，那更像是种感觉，像是如果我没法跟她继续下去的话，我也没法跟别人谈什么感情。”

“而现在你不觉得你能跟她继续下去了？” Loki问。

“我觉得我变了。我觉得有太多事是她不能理解的，她没法像我现在一样看待事物。那整件“钢铁侠”的事对她来说几乎已经是太多了。这个……” 他的尾音渐渐停了下来，他甚至不知道怎么称呼这任何一件事。

“是的，什么样的淑女会想要些血腥的太空海盗？” Loki问道，而Tony立刻就开始笑出了声。

“我们不是什么他妈的海盗。” 他说。Loki露出个挺大的坏笑。

“我可不知道，我们不停的偷盗，骗人和开枪。”

“我就让你知道，我可是完全打算要像个好孩子一样协商的，是你的混沌磁场不停的在把危险引过来。”

“我没有混沌磁场！”

“我才不信！” Tony回答，即使一个坏笑正试着要掌控他的表情。Loki看起来又是愉悦又有点恼怒。“每一次我们踏出舰船的时候都有人想要杀了我们……或者吃掉我们！” Tony没有忘记那个尝了他一口的太空恐龙。

“那是因为你永远都那么鲁莽！” Loki争辩道。

“才不，混乱之神吸引混乱！我对这个差不多有百分之百的相信度了！”

Loki气呼呼的喷出一口气在胸口抱起了双臂，就好像他被深深的侮辱了。这反应简直太“王子”，Tony几乎要觉得是可爱了。

“所以，回到我们的话题上来。” 一阵沉默后Tony说。

“你确实想要她往前走并且开心幸福，但是你却难以接受你们不再属于彼此。” Loki总结道。

“差不多。” Tony赞成。“承认这个就像是承认我放弃了从前的那个自己，承认我现在是另一个人了。这很难，你难道不……你也不一样了……我是说……”

Loki在开口前向下看向自己的双手，就像他在观察手指或者是指甲一样。

“我……没有什么可放弃的，因为我一开始就一无所有，也没有什么人的幸福需要我去关心的。” 他最终说。“而且有些事是我无法改变的，所以我不能放弃它们，即使我想也不行。”

Tony盯着他看了会儿，看着他的表情是怎么变得低沉下去。Tony真的想要知道他脑子里此刻正发生着什么，但是Loki只是盯着他的手。也许他在想着所有以前做过的事，所有杀戮的血腥。也许是其他的事。

“你想要公平点吗？” 他问。Loki抬头看向他，眉毛诧异的挑起。“我差不多是把心都倒在这儿了，这感觉……很痛苦而且很尴尬而且我再也不想再来一遍了，所以……不如你告诉我点什么事情让我觉得好受点？”

“我没有什么人像是你的Pepper一样。” Loki回答。

“别的人？我要大胆的猜测一下，我猜你不想要谈你哥哥。”

“他不是我的哥哥。” Loki说，但至少这话不是用生气的语调说出来的。那更像是……妥协。

“我不会要求探讨家人这个话题，因为相信我，没什么比家人更让我讨厌去谈论的了。但是说真的，告诉我点什么。”

Loki保持了一会儿沉默，但至少他看是去像是在思考。Tony等着，因为要他自己开口谈论这些很难，他知道对Loki来说这更不容易。

“我并不是故意。” Loki终于开口。

“什么？”

“将你卷入这件事中，就像你说的。我并不是故意这么做。” 他说。“这对我来说就是不停循环的乐章。” 他补充道。“无意间造成损毁，破坏，混沌的事。” 他喷出个疲倦的笑。“说到底你的混沌磁场理论也许也有些是对的，因为事情在我身边失控的方式……几乎是可笑的。我总是做足了计划，但是它们就是……”

“爆炸了？” Tony猜测。

Loki沉默的笑。“无比剧烈的。”

“所以你是怎么落到我大厦里的？” Tony问。

“我被他们从Asgard的牢狱中拉去秘密通道。我不能走出我的牢房，但是他们显然能够进来，我并不知晓原因。走在那种通道上很容易在虚空中迷失方向，所以我们打的那场仗十分危险。我一次又一次的试着甩脱他们，最终我成功了。那场争斗让我力竭，但是我有一条畅通的路可以去往Midgard。那是离得最近的国度，显而易见，因为他们必须离开九界到实际平面去。你必须得明白，像这样在世界间行走就像是走在一条破败的道路上。彩虹桥和宇宙魔方却是恰恰相反，它们能构建出一条路而不使用原有的通道。”

“所以你只能走在之前就已经被它们建好的路上？” Tony问。

“或者被是其他什么强大的力量造出的。” Loki点头。“当彩虹桥或者宇宙魔方打开的时候，它会在两地之间修造出一条通道和一个入口。Midgard上适合的入口是有限的。”

“我的大厦顶上就有一个，因为传送口在入侵的时候就被打开了。” Tony推论道。

“是的。还有一个入口在Thor降落的沙漠。” Loki继续说。“第三个在北……我相信现在人们称之为挪威，还有第四个在Thor和我离开的那个公园。”

“好的，所以挪威，新墨西哥，中央公园或者是我的大厦。” Tony说。“而你选了我的大厦？”

“那比你说的要复杂一些。” Loki说。“走出那个通道需要高度集中注意力，还要一个能被用作是门的东西。”

“镜子。” Tony说。他想起了卧室那面巨大的镜子，它的表面是如何在Loki出现在其中之前移动颤抖又变黑的。

“一个能反光的表面，是的。平静的水也可以，冰更好，镜子是最佳的。”

“而沙漠或者中央公园里没有冰和水。” Tony说。

“在彩虹桥的地方曾经有神盾的基地，那儿有大量的镜子，但是现在已经都不在了。”

“而你不想要去挪威？”

“未知领地，我已经很久没有去那了。我无从得知那儿会有什么又或者我是否能够逃跑或躲藏。但是我之前去过你的大厦，而且纽约之城足够大而又有众多的人口，消失在闹市中会变得容易许多。”

“只不过那计划没能成功。”

“是的，就像我刚才说的，这对我来说就是个不停重复的乐章。” 他摇头。“我猜测万一你在大厦内你也许会攻击入侵者，而我就可以利用这个机会逃走，但是我没打算引他们到那儿让你也被抓起来。我没真的想过你是否会在那儿，你只不过是个一闪而过的念头。我也没有其他的入口可以使用，所以那不重要。我认为我有更多时间的，但是他们追得太近然后……你知道后来的事了。”

“我没怪你，你知道。” Tony告诉他。

“那是你的愚蠢之处。”

“不，这是……他们的错。‘他者’和那个‘疯狂的泰坦’还有所有他们的混蛋手下，他们抓到了我带走了我，不是你。”

“是我引他们到那的。” Loki说。

“你当时在逃跑，而且没错，那是最终把我拽进去的事，但是如果他们没有把你从Asgard抓走，这些就不会发生。我生他们的气但是并不气你。而且他们迟早都会来找我，死亡女神的爱人先生想要地球大炸弹，记得吗？”

“但是那样你就不会被跟我关在一起。” Loki指出来。

“那么还是这样发展比较好。” Tony说。“我不想去想如果我是独自一人的话会发生什么。我大概早就死了或者更糟。”

“我会早就死了。” Loki说。“毫无疑问。” 他看向Tony的方式和他说出来的方式，说明他真的是这么想的。他真的完全确信如果没有Tony的话他早就死了。但是这不奇怪，因为Tony有同样的感觉，如果没有Loki在他身边，他也早就死了，他知道。

“是啊，我们真是很棒的组合。” Tony对他说道，回望向他。

“我们是的。” Loki赞同着微微一笑。

“你之前想要吻我……” 他在能思考之前就说了出来。

“我想过。”

“你还想吗？”

“想。”

没有丝毫的犹豫，而Tony不得不艰难的吞咽了下。他并不知道，他……想要这个。操，但是他想要。他知道的。但他准备好了吗？他准备好放手然后转向新的未来了吗？他准备好跳进火焰，混沌和危险的更深处了吗？他不确定，但是他的理智已经输了这场战斗。他的心在胸腔中狂乱的跳动，而他不想再去思考。他觉得自己能迷失在神族那苍老深邃的凝视中。眼睛，只有当它们锁在他脸上的时候才会变得温柔下来，为他，只为他，就像现在。

“好的。” 他轻声说。“我……可以。”

Loki从他的椅子里滑下来，轻柔，优雅，并且悄然无声。眨眼间他就已经到了Tony面前，但是在地上，在Tony的双腿间，也许是半跪着。Loki细长的手指滑上了他的大腿，接着神族让自己直起了些身子，倾身靠过来，向后微微仰起了头。他的脸，他的唇，离Tony只剩几公分，但他没有动，没有拉近他们之间那微小的距离，他没有说一个字，只是等待。等着Tony迈出最后那一步。

Tony闭上眼睛这么做了。纵身跳进未知，迈入新的路途，将唇封缄在那邀请着的唇上。他们安静的停了一两秒，然后Loki的双手更深的滑了上去到了他的臀部和腰间，而Tony的手指摸索着找到了通往Loki发间的路，他抓着那黑曜石一般的发将对方拉得更近。

他头一次无法分辨自己究竟是在溺水还是在自由的呼吸。

 

*Astrild是北欧神话里的爱神，类似于丘比特。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：
> 
> 我知道……终于！(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧.*:・ﾟ✧.*:・ﾟ✧.
> 
> 我同时想要申明这是在仙女座星系的最后一章，我们要去个新的地方了，耶！
> 
> 那意味着蜥蜴人变少了，lol
> 
> 译者的话：
> 
> 这是一章译者一边翻一边手抖的打错无数字不停的按“backspace”同时脸上洋溢着诡异的微笑喉咙间发出奇怪声响的一章，不我说的不是鬼故事【。


	34. Drongo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello天炉座！我们的时间一下子跳了几个星期，就像会在星系间穿行时经常发生的那样。 ：）

“所以……你觉得是时候去救援了吗？” Tony问。

“他们只是迟了一点点而已。” Juyu耸肩。

“是啊，迟了一点可以意味着一大堆的麻烦。”

“Loki是对的，你有张乌鸦嘴。” 女孩回答道。Tony正要对这个做点回应，Juyu点了点头。“他们来了……哦。”

“哦。” Tony呻吟。

Loki就在那儿，而Bee紧紧的跟在神族旁边。然后他们后面还跟着一个非常 - 非常高的秃顶男人，深灰色的皮肤和子夜般漆黑的眼珠子。他一定远超两米了，刺青布满了整个脸和宽肩，而且至少有两个Loki那么宽。

他们到来的这一路，Tony都盯着Loki看，而Juyu则在对着那座看起来像人的肌肉巨塔猛眨眼睛。

“这是Drongo。” Loki说着停下了脚步。“他跟我们一起。”

Tony转向了Juyu。“我说什么了？麻烦。”

 

* * *

 

一天前……

“你就是个挑逗。” Stark说着，同时Loki正在他后面将两手滑到他的臀上。“在整个挑逗历史的长河中最挑逗人的挑逗。” 男人继续说道。Loki暗笑着俯下身去咬他耳后的那一小块儿皮肤。

“我享受追求的过程。” Loki带着个狡黠的笑说。

“这不是……追求，这是折磨。” Stark回应道。“你确实意识到我已经有……很长一段时间没跟人做过了吧。”

Loki不得不笑出了声来，接着将一只手向前滑到Stark的腹部，手指探进他的底衫下面，懒洋洋的敲击着那儿的皮肤。

“我想抓挠的可不仅仅是痕痒。” Loki的语调低沉。不是他不想把Stark从衣服中解放出来，只是万事都有它应有的时机。如果他想要的只是滚次不赖的床单，他会采取不一样的行动。如果需求涌上的话，他可以变得非常的有说服力。不，他想要的是令人还要更愉悦得多的东西。“就把这称之为是诱惑。”

“你就是想让我为你疯狂。” Stark说，但是他还是往后靠了些，靠在Loki的胸口。某种方面来说Stark是对的，但是他显然也对小小的被引诱一下没有什么意见。Loki好奇他是不是第一次处于这种情况的接受方。当某人被倾慕者环绕的时候，当那些人都兴奋得连衣服都顾不上脱就跳上床的时候，技巧是多余的，更不用提什么真正的诱惑。有些人吹嘘着他们战绩，但是一个半醉的酒吧丫头大张的双腿，又怎么可能与一个眼中燃烧着真切渴望的人所能带来的满足相比。当亲吻底下的燃料是真正的渴望，而不只是身体欲求的时候，当双手绝望到要炸裂，而不只是无意识揉搓着的血肉的时候。到达那种境界需要时间，需要轻柔探索的双唇，需要自信游走的指尖，需要知道你的每个字每个碰触都会引起身下那具躯体何种反应。这真的就像是在跳舞一样，首先你得学会那些舞步。Loki很享受了解Stark的身体是如何适合自己的过程，享受慢慢习惯对方的感觉。

“是的，那就是我在做的，你刚揭露了我残忍的阴谋。” Loki对他说。

“我们是在扮演超级英雄-超级坏蛋的戏码吗？” 他反过来问道。

“如果你想要的话。” 神族回应着，最后咬了下他的脖子，然后退开来，跟男人并排站着靠到了工作台边。公平的说，Stark也还没有采取什么大动作将这事推到更进一步的地方去。所以他大概挺喜欢他们的小双人舞。这才过了几周而已，而Loki计划着再多享受久一些，所以无需着急。每一步都刻上独特的满足的烙印。而且说真的，他已经能够注意到Stark对他碰触的反应是如何变化的，随着日子一天天过去，犹豫不决变得越来越少而渴望却越来越多。

“你在忙什么？” Loki接着问。

“唔，在我最近发现自己频频被锁在门的错误的那一边之后，这个点子就冒了出来。” Stark开口道，而就这样他的注意力便回到了他最爱的造物上。“所以我试着让DNI把我连接到别的系统上，不仅仅是主机这边。”

“在你盔甲中的主机？” Loki问道。

“在这个例子中，是的。” Stark点头。“这点子其实就是，唔……类似于黑客。黑客攻击在于搜寻弱点并且攻破进计算机网络，或者安全中心。我以前常这么干……大多是对着神盾，他们秘密太多了而我不喜欢对事情一无所知。总之，这不仅仅是为了搜集信息，还在于访问控制系统。”

“像是打开一些门一样。” Loki总结道。

“又或者是停止安全进程，关闭通讯等等的。只不过一般我需要我自己的电脑和软件来干这些黑客的事。一台电脑与另一台电脑的对话，但是这里没有宇宙网络可连接电脑，因为我们谈论的是不同的星球和星系，但是有了DNI也许我能直接通过我的大脑来做这些。DNI会进行连接，而它甚至不需要和任何设备适配，我将会是唯一一个懂得并且能够调节未知系统的人，DNI就像是……插入一条电缆把我连接起来。它会将我的指令投射到别的系统去，就像它给舰船或者是我的战衣传达指令一样。这世上没有任何一个系统或者网络能够抵御一个人类思维的攻击，尤其是要抵御我的思维。你明白我在说什么吗？”

“我够明白了。听起来挺奇妙的。” Loki承认道。

“是啊，你当然会喜欢它了，你这大反派。” Stark回答道。Loki只是露出个大笑。

“它不会很危险吗？” 他问。“将你的神思展露于未知的系统前？”

“这就是为什么我在试着将它设定为单向连接，我还想搞出些不错的防御设置。我就是还不知道该怎么做。”

“你不需要一台机器来保护你的神智。” Loki告诉他。“你可以学着自己建立一些精神屏障。”

“你觉得那能行吗？” Stark问，他听起来像是挺感兴趣。

“它会给你的神智带来更精确的掌控力。至少你会在有人试图钻进你脑子里的时候有所察觉，然后你就能及时关闭DNI。”

“那不是个魔法范畴的东西吗？因为我很确定我没法做任何那样的事。” Stark说。

“对于更加高级的心灵感应来说，是的。但不是基础的那些。”

“听起来就跟我想到的那些防火墙的主意一样好，DNI能做到的也只有这么多了。”

“如果你觉得有需要，Stark。我能帮你。” Loki提议道。

“你干嘛不叫我Tony？” Stark突然问。

Loki想了一小会儿。“我更喜欢Stark。” 他说。“它听上去……凶狠。”

“Tony听起来也可以很凶狠。” 人类争辩道。

“不，它真的不行。”

“好吧。”

“我可以叫你Tony，如果你坚持的话。” Loki说。

“不，没关系，现在我真的听到后觉得从你口中说出来还挺怪的。” Stark轻笑。“所以，我们可以明天就开始这个精神力的事。”

“我们明天会抵达Sakaar。” Loki提醒他。“我们会在星球的轨道上飞行几天给发电机充电。我们一直在考虑是不是要为了食物补给冒险降落……”

“啊是的，多弄到点额外的食物也不错。” Stark说。“我们已经在太空中呆了好长一段时间了，除了在Yirb上拿到的地图外什么都没得到。”

“至少那些地图不错，不是吗？”

“我们就靠着其中一幅地图到的这里，但是我还没检查完所有的，因为我抓了大概有两打那么多的地图。至少我们绝对可以到达离银河见鬼的近的地方，至少是到卫星系上。一旦我们到了那儿，需要的话，找些新地图也不会太难。”

“那我们就在Sakaar降落。” Loki点头。“我会去通知女孩儿们。”

离开前，他凑了过去将一个吻印在Stark唇上，但是人类抓着他的衣服将他拉得更近。

“别那么急。” 他笑着微微仰起了头。“你不能就这么撩拨了我还甚至连个真正的吻都不给我。”

“当然了，我刚才在想什么？” 他确实很享受Stark在这种时刻变得要求一大堆，于是他尽可能的朝对方贴近过去，将两人的身体紧紧的压在一起。Stark的手臂环在他的腰上，于是作为回应，他将自己的双臂滑上对方的肩膀，用舌启开那对他发出邀请的唇。

 

* * *

 

“我对沙漠有些非常糟糕的回忆。” 他们一迈出Drake，Stark就声明道。

“在这点上我们对所有的地形都有非常糟糕的回忆。” Loki告诉他。他们正站在城市的边缘。现在他们已经能从经验推出，这里是最适宜的降落点。大部分的当地人都有着粉色的皮肤，不一样的是他们并没有蜥蜴的形态，但是有很多其他种族的人也混在其间。那让整个画面看上去五彩缤纷。他们早已经在来的路上就争论过关于分头行动更快集齐物资的事。首先他们需要卖出点货仓里的东西好筹些当地的货币。接着Loki会去给他的魔药橱柜采购些需要的药材 —— 在Bee的陪同下 ——而Stark和Juyu则负责弄到更多的食物补给。Stark对这个安排并不太乐意，但要是他们四个人去哪都一起走的话那就太可笑了。

一切都进行得很顺利。商人们都很公平而且已经习惯于和陌生人做交易。Bee紧紧跟着他，避开其他人甚至是无意的碰触，但她看上去仍很好的在控制中，所以Loki并不担心人群会造成什么影响。要找到手里有Loki所需物品的商人得花很长的时间。制作治愈魔药的药材是最重要的，其他的东西他可以暂不考虑。

他和一位年长的女士因为价钱起了争执，然后有个孩子想要趁机偷窃 —— 当然没能成功 —— 但是除了这些外，事情进展的还挺顺利。几个小时后，街上变得空了很多，Loki猜测是因为日落之后沙漠会变得严寒，而现在天色确实也已经接近黄昏。他将包裹扔到了一边的肩上，考虑是不是该继续搜寻其余他还没能买到的东西，而就在这时他发现一直安静的呆在身边的Bee不见了。他立刻停了下来回身看去。她就在几步远的地方，歪着头一动不动的盯着什么。

“怎么了小蜜蜂？” 他问她。他知道自己不会得到一个真正的回答，但他已经变得越来越会读她的表情了，单单用一双眼睛她就能说出那么多的话，不论它们是不是原本的红色或者是现在这样的绿色。她开始冲着她一直注视着的方向走去，而Loki也转而跟在后面，一边搜寻着是什么抓住了她了视线。能让Bee好奇的事并不多。

花了好一阵他才看到那是什么，或者说……是谁。现在他对着这个方向看去，要想忽略对方真的很难。那是一个男人，一个男性的巨人，比他们在城市中见过的任何一个人都要巨大。如果他是站着的话，他可以将Loki笼罩在阴影下，而他的肌肉也同样令人瞩目。除了一条破烂的裤子他什么都没有穿。他的皮肤呈深灰色，点缀着黑色的印记，但除此之外，深红的伤痕布满了他的整个上身和手臂，那是咬痕和鞭痕。有些看上去像是爪印，但有些大概是刀锋造成。他远远坐在偏隅的一角，几乎完全隔绝在街上行人的视线之外。

Bee没有任何犹豫就走上前去，当她停下来的时候，巨人转过了他的头。就是这时Loki听到了锁链的叮当声。男人脸上也有着些印记，一个小小的菱形印在他前额正中间，没有眉毛取而代之的是眼睛上粗粗的线条，鼻子两边则是两条细线，还有些其他的线条从脖子上蔓延而下连接起他肩头的那些。这巨大的男人盯着Bee好一会儿，然后他微笑着向前轻点了点头表示问候。

“你好呀，小女士。” 他说。他的声音就像他这种体型该有的一样深厚而轰隆如雷，但是他的语气很是友好。

“她并不说话。” Loki开口道，那男人抬头看向他。他的眼珠是黑色的，但是虹膜却是绿色。

“那没有什么。” 男人说。“我很轻易就会对聒噪的谈话产生厌倦，沉默会是令人愉悦的陪伴。”

他的语调，不仅仅是因为他的友好。他说话的方式比Loki今天见到的任何一个当地人都要考究得多。从他的样子看去，Loki本预计他会是什么毫无头脑的粗俗野人，但他的言谈却并非如此。这让他的外表变得更加令人困惑了。

“为什么你被锁着？” 他皱眉问道。男人再次抬头瞥了他一眼，而这次他迅速的将Loki从上到下的看了一遍。

“你并非来自于这个星系，所以你不会知晓。” 他说。“并且你看起来太过像一位贵族，所以或许你甚至都无法理解。”

有意思。“是什么让你这样确定？”

男人扬起了他的刺青眉毛好一会儿，就像是他没有料到会被问及这个问题，就像答案早就一目了然一样。“也许是你开口说话时抬起下颌的方式，又或许是你挺直脊背像是被教导过要保持应有的站姿，但也可能是你那居高临下的命令口吻。选一个。”

“那么关于说我并非来自于此呢？” 他问。他的好奇心已经被挑起了，这点倒是毋庸置疑。

“如果是我的话，不想太过于明显，我会考虑换掉那身alyndor盔甲。” 那大块头回答道。“而你腰带上挂着的是一把仙后座的枪。”

Loki低头看向那把能量枪。它本身很是小巧，收在皮套里时就只有很小一部分能被看到。他沉思着哼了一声。

“让我猜猜。” 男人又说道。“你本以为我会吠叫出声。”

一个浅笑弯上了Loki的唇角，他无法控制这个。

“你叫什么？” 他问。

“这重要吗？”

“我的名字是Loki，这是Bee。” 神族对他说。男人再次看向了Bee。

“很高兴见到你，Bee。我的名字是Drongo。” 他说。Bee对着他点了点头，仍旧盯着不错视线。“她是你的姐妹？” 他问道。

“朋友。” Loki回答。“为什么你会被锁起来Drongo？”

“这个，也许他们打算将我饿死，但是也可能会有一个真正的处决仪式。我不太确定。”

“为什么？”

“为什么你要在意？” Drongo反问道。

“我并不。我只是天性好奇，而且Bee看起来已经喜欢上了你。而那只是让我更加好奇。” Bee没有像这样看过其他任何人，他们在过去的几个小时里与几十种不同的物种擦肩而过，而女孩儿甚至连扫都不扫一眼他们。也许她就是因为男人是如此巨大而好奇，但也许她的直觉在告诉她还有别的什么。

“那会改变什么吗，如果你知道的话？” Drongo问他。

“谁知道呢？有人告诉我说我难以预料。” 他将包裹放下，上前走近了些。“但是你身上的伤痕不可能是太久前留下的，也许连几天都不到，所以不论发生了什么都并不久远。你看上去像个粗俗野人，但是你言谈间却并不像他们，你不是奴隶或者什么普通的劳工。所以告诉我，你值得像一只狗一样被锁在尘土中吗？”

“对他们来说，我们之间并无多大区别。” Drongo说。

“他们？”

“那些粉色皮肤的人，你见过他们了。他们是帝国之人，我是暗影族人的一员。他们统治，我们服从。他们兴盛于城，我们流落于野。他们被称之为雅士，我们被叫做野人。他们决定我们的命运，我们只能接受。”

 

* * *

 

“你说的他跟我们一起是什么意思？” Stark一等他转身就立马问道，眼睛惊讶的扫视着Drongo。

“我迟些会解释。现在，我们得离开了。” Loki快速的说道，开始推着Stark往Drake里走去。

“说好的一起做决定的呢？” 人类抗议道。

“需要我提醒你Juyu和Bee是怎么到我们船上来的吗？” Loki问。

“但那是之前的事！”

“Stark！” Loki停下脚步将他转了过来。他们已经在飞机前部了，而女孩儿们和Drongo刚刚走进机身尾端。“一旦你听说了发生的事，你会同意的。”

“他有麻烦了吗？”

“一部分是。” Loki说。

“而你在……帮忙？” Stark的话中满是困惑，如果不是Loki此刻也一样迷惑非常的话，他会觉得自己是被冒犯了。

“就让我们走，Stark！”

“就解释给我听。” 另一人坚持道。“你不这么做的！你讨厌这个，不必要的麻烦，无用的英雄说辞，就像你说的那样。现在发生了什么？为什么这次不一样？”

“因为它就是！” Loki气愤的大吼出声。Stark的眉毛高高的挑了起来，他惊讶的盯着Loki看了好一会儿。神族深深吸了口气，然后再次看向他。“这是……不一样的。我们得走了。”

“好。” Stark说，仍旧带点奇怪的看着他。“好的，当然了。你可以晚点再告诉我。” 他伸出手去触碰Loki的手臂，那也许意味着一个想让人安心的保证，又或者是个道歉，为他不停的要求答案却没有立刻行动。接着他滑入了座位中开启引擎，没有再问任何问题。Loki往回看的时候门已经关闭了，而Drongo正抓着什么以保持平衡。Bee离他站得很近，Juyu显然也意识到了。那女孩儿有着最诡异的直觉，但是留神注意下他们也是值得的。

Loki无需对上Drongo的眼睛或是跟他点头，又或是对他说些什么，不需要。于是他在自己的位子里坐下，而同时Drake起飞了。

“你知道。” Stark说。“我没想过你到现在都还能让我感到这么惊讶。”

“我也对自己感到惊讶。” Loki坦言道。

“他一定有个操蛋极了的故事。”

“那个他确实有。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：
> 
> Sakaar星球是漫威漫画宇宙中的一部分（就像之前大多数提及的星球一样），这一个来自于Hulk的漫画。如果你感兴趣的话，可以去marvel.com查看更多关于这个星球的资料。
> 
> 我当然也会在故事中提到一些 ：）
> 
> 译者的话：
> 
> 很抱歉这一章来的比较晚，这一周事情实在太多有点忙不过来【跪。 我很喜欢Loki关于诱惑那段的描述【括弧笑】，tony显然也被撩得晕头转向的！


	35. 沙漠之子

基于许多原因，Juyu对Loki带上船的那个奇怪巨人感到非常好奇。首先是Loki——那个残忍无情的大混蛋，竟然对Stark以外的人显露出一丝在乎的迹象。光是这点就让事情变得耐人寻味。再来是Bee。Juyu认得她脸上的那种表情。那代表她觉得有趣，虽然目前还很难猜出原因为何。她用一种坦率的好奇看着Drongo。她的凝视跟之前看着Loki时不同，里面连一点防备的迟疑都没有。这让Juyu不能理解。

虽然任何人只要稍微留心一点就会知道Loki是个危险人物，但没有正常人会认为他比这个叫Drongo的家伙还危险。当然体型不能代表一切，因为大部份人都觉得Juyu挥出的一拳比Bee的一击还可怕，噢他们的想法真是错得离谱。

不过，Drongo的体型真是庞大！她这一生从未见过如此巨大的人。而且他还温暖的像个火炉一般。虽然她不能像处于真实型态时那样清楚地感知温度，但当她站在他身旁时，她仍然可以感觉到对方身上散发出的热度。他皮肤上的刺青也很有趣。蜥蜴人的皮肤太厚，没办法刺上这种装饰，所以这在仙女座星系里非常罕见。他说的帝国普通话带着一种奇特低沉且特殊的腔调，这种发音方式Juyu到目前为止只听过一两次。她之前认识的人用词都不怎么高雅，而且他们也不是什么聪明的家伙。Juyu突然莫名地对自己粗俗直白的说话方式感到羞愧。她讨厌让别人觉得她很笨。Loki有时候就会这样看她，不过话说回来，他对任何人几乎都是这样，当然除了Stark。他看着Stark的眼神就仿佛对方是让天空缀满星辰之人似的。

接着她的视线落到巨人布满全身的伤痕上。Stark和Loki待在储货区的另一头讨论著什么。Juyu没费心去偷听。

“想要些清理伤口的东西吗？”她问。“我们有医疗用品。”

Drongo转身看着她。他的眼神透露出他正在斟酌考虑，这让她想起了Loki，但他的凝视还带着暖意，也许还有点真诚，这就跟Loki不同了。Loki冷酷尖锐的凝视极少柔和下来……除非他看的人是Stark。对Loki来说Stark总是那个例外，这简直荒谬。

“如果你能提供的话我会非常感激。”Drongo用他低沉浑厚的嗓音回答。Juyu耸肩然后环顾四周，找寻最近的急救箱。他们船上这类东西的数量简直多到夸张。她仍然不敢问这一大堆货物到底是怎么回事，但依她对Stark和Loki的了解，这大概不全是他们买来的。或许她该找时间叫Stark告诉她他们两个到底是在逃离什么。这才公平。他们几乎知道Juyu和她姐姐的一切。她拿了几样物品然后走回去把它们交给Drongo。

“你可以坐在箱子上。”她说。“我认为Stark还不想让你进到船的更里面。”

“谢谢你。”Drongo说，然后找了个足够大的箱子坐在上头。Bee爬到附近的一堆箱子上面，然后继续盯着那个巨人看。他似乎不在意。他打开一瓶清洁药膏，以一个有着粗大的手指的人来说，他的动作比Juyu想的还要敏捷，然后倒出一些药膏在纱布上来擦拭那些割伤和手臂上的其他伤口。

“那是什么东西造成的？”Juyu问。

“Spikes。”Drongo回答。“类昆虫生物。”他解释。

Juyu瞪大眼睛。“那牠们一定是些是些巨大的昆虫。”她说。

“是够大的。”Drongo回应。“我不认为我们已经互相介绍过了。”他接着说，然后再次抬头看她。

“我都忘了。我叫Juyu。我是Bee的姐姐。”她说。

“很荣幸认识你。”Drongo点点头，然后抬头看向Stark和Loki所在之处，他们仍在工作室那区讨论事情。“他是你们的领袖吗？Stark，对吗？”

“他算是指挥官没错，但他和Loki是伙伴，所以事情是由他们俩一起决定。”

“而你是？”

“我谁都不是。”Juyu耸肩。“我们是被Stark捡来的。”

“噢，所以他们常常这么做。”

“也不算是。Loki他……不轻易相信人，也很多疑……或者他就只是原则上讨厌所有人。我仍然在想办法搞清楚究竟是哪一种。”

这评论让Drongo低低笑了几声。

“是的，我看得出来。”他说。“贵族总是担心会被暗算，通常他们的担忧确实很有道理。”

“你知道他是位王子？”Juyu讶异地皱眉。

“现在我知道了。”Drongo在暂停一会后平静地回答。

Juyu过了片刻才意识到自己又再次说漏嘴了。“噢，惨了。”Loki又要对她发怒了。他几乎都还没停止对她发出夺命怒视，为了锁门那事，虽然它绝对是帮了他们一把。他应该要感谢她，但她得到的就只有那邪恶的眼神。不知感恩的混蛋。至少Stark对此的态度还很友善。

“你很冷静。”Drongo观察到。“不怕我吗？”

Juyu想了一下。“我没那么容易被吓到。”她立刻告诉他，然后摇摇头。谁都不该以为她是什么容易受惊吓的小孩。“而且是Loki把你带上船来的，他比任何人都更谨慎，加上我姐姐也不怎么提防你。我相信她的判断。”

Drongo转头往上看着Bee坐的位置，她仍直勾勾地凝视着他。他对她微笑然后继续清理伤口。“那就好。”

“其他人都会对她这种行为感到……不安。”Juyu轻声说。

“我已经习惯被盯着看了。”Drongo简单地回答。“它不会带来什么伤害。”

 

* * *

 

Stark和Loki终于朝他们走来，虽然Juyu不知道他们到底谈了些什么，但至少他们看起来已经对有关Drongo的事取得了共识。

“好，这事就这么办吧，Goliath*。”Stark开口。“无论你接下来要告诉我什么事，Loki和我都会载你到你要去的地方。但你看起来需要的帮助比那还要多，我目前还不能向你承诺这份帮助，因为这真的要依你的故事而定。所以我想你应该现在就告诉我到底发生什么事了。先跟你说，我可是期待听到个惊天动地的故事。”

“很公平。”Drongo回答。“我也认为你应该要知道你究竟牵扯进什么事里来了。”

“继续说。”Stark催促。Loki走到一旁，也找了几个箱子坐下。只剩下Juyu和Stark还站着。

“我的族人都是漫游者。”Drongo立刻开始讲述。“在数不尽的岁月里，我们漫游的足迹遍布宇宙，我们在不只一个星球上建立家园，但其中最古老的就是Sakaar星。我们从不试图建立城市或改变脚下的土地，但它仍是我们的家。我们漫游探索Sakaar星的土地，就如同我们漫游宇宙一样。”

Drongo总算把拿来清理伤口的纱布放下，然后接着说下去。

“但我们不是唯一住在这星球上的种族。自从帝王之父——Angmo，让这星球免于遭受外星入侵以来，帝国人目前已经统治这星球很长一段时间了。当时，虽然迫在眉睫的危险已经被解除，但就算在胜利之后，威胁依然未曾完全远离。那威胁就是Spikes。”

“Spikes？”Tony问。

“一种有感知的孢子。”Drongo回答。“疯狂的类昆虫生物，牠们吞噬一切，直到牠们被控制在Sakaar其中一个卫星上。这是Angmo的功劳，他救了整颗星球，所以他成为了我们国度里最伟大的英雄。”

“现在统治权在他儿子身上，Angmo-Asan，赤红之王。”Drongo低沉的声音突然变得有些冷酷。“我已经离开Sakaar好几十年了，最近才回来。我先是听到一些谣言，说有些Spikes依然在国土上肆虐，不知为何没有跟其他的Spikes一样受到控制。起初这没什么可疑的，但接着我听到不只有一两座村落受袭，而是有十几座。而且很明显都只有我的族人受到攻击。帝国人和原住民都没有，只有我们暗影族。Spikes并不聪明，牠们不会选择攻击目标。牠们只会盲目攻击眼前的一切。所以这很不寻常。”

“所以我开始寻找答案。所有我询问的帝国人都向我保证那些攻击事件只是不幸的意外。我的族人被告知说不要轻举妄动，让赤红之王处理一切。他是我们伟大英雄的儿子，所以我们静候着。但接着更多攻击事件发生，我不能接受只是痴痴地等待，我不能将我们的命运全交到帝国人手上。所以我继续探寻真相。”

“我想知道国王打算怎么对付Spikes，但我被告知要回到我的部落。他们说我不必知道国王军队的复杂策略，他们不能浪费时间跟我解释。不论我问了多少问题，都没有收到任何答案。我束手无策，所以决定再次回到部落里。跟他们待在一起，确保他们的安全。这是我唯一能做的事。”

“我才回到部落不到一天，Spikes就在夜里如潮水般涌出。牠们几乎感染了所有人，但我们倾尽所有奋力反击。我以为一切都完了，我们全都这么想，但接着我听到……在朝阳升起时，帝国军出现了，穿着他们金亮的盔甲，由赤红之王亲自带领。我们以为自己得救了，以为他们是来提供援助，所以我们欢欣鼓舞。”Juyu不用太敏锐就能听出他最后几句话里的苦涩。

Drongo抬头看着Stark，然后直直地盯着他。“但他只是站在那里，身旁环绕着他的军队，一步也没有前进。他站在那里……看着。看着我的族人尖叫哀嚎，一个接一个死去。他看着Spikes刺穿他们的皮肤，将他们骨肉分离，吞噬他们的尸体，然后他什么都没有做。只是袖手旁观。”

他的声音渐弱，然后深吸一口气。Stark没有打断他，但Juyu可以看到他的身体紧绷起来，还有他脸上以及眼中的严肃之情。

“你们大概在想我是怎么活下来的。”Drongo在一阵沉默后开口。“在我的族人之中，有些人天生就有特殊的能力。那是古老力量的赠礼，我们称他们为上古之力。我们能够使用土地自身的力量。我们的人数向来不多，而且拥有这种赠礼的新生儿越来越少。这种力量让我们在许多方面都更加强大。这也让Spikes不容易感染我们。所以当一切结束后，只剩下我和两个小孩还存活着。当其他人都死后帝国军就朝这里行进。Spikes正尽情地吃食死者，所以那些士兵并未受到攻击。两个小孩立刻被带走，那时我就明白了一切。我心中的疑惑、我追寻的真相，答案瞬间变得清清楚楚。赤红之王一直在收集上古之力，他让Spikes感染我们的村落，好找出那些拥有古老力量之人，而且这行动已经持续好一阵子了。”

他再次暂停，但只停了片刻。看起来这就是他需要重整思绪的时间。

“在经历与Spikes的战斗后我筋疲力尽，我耗尽了自己所有的力量，所以我无力对抗他们，他们把我用锁链绑起来。赤红之王只瞥了我一眼，然后跟他的手下说我已经太老了无法被训练，所以对他们来说已经没有用处。他离开了，而我被拖着穿越沙漠，进入城中，到我们命运交汇之处。当Loki和Bee朝我走来时，我已经在那里坐了一天。”

“他们为什么不把你关在有更多守卫的地方？”Stark问。他皱着眉，脸色阴沉，而Juyu确定自己的表情也好不到哪去。

“没有必要。那里的居民几乎都是帝国人，而且他们知道是国王的军队把我留在那里的，所以他们当然不会对我伸出援手。所有人都会认为我是罪有应得，也不会费心去听我说的话。我被丢在那里自生自灭。我不知道他们还打算对我做什么。”

Stark转身跟Loki交换了一个眼神。王子面无表情，而Juyu也无法从他身上读出什么讯息。他像座雕像似的。她姐姐不发一语，但眼睛已经不像之前因为好奇而圆睁。

“在过去几年内，超过十二个村落被Spikes攻击，上千人被感染死去，男人、女人，不分年龄，所有人。只为了让国王能抓走少数依然年幼的上古之力，把他们变成他的走狗，利用他们的力量来获得好处。而没有人知晓此事，因为被攻击的人都无法活着说出实情。我是第一个幸存的人，这就是我的故事，指挥官。我的族人像畜生一样被屠杀，而少数存活的孩子被带走，然后变成赤红之王手上的武器。”

“真他妈操蛋。”Stark呼出一口气，用手抹了把脸，然后捂着自己的嘴，视线移开了片刻。“你怎么还能冷静？你怎么可能如此冷静？”他问，看着Drongo。Juyu明白Stark的意思。这男人怎么还能坐在那里用平静的语调说话，对Bee微笑，还为了些小事向Juyu道谢，当他才在几天前眼睁睁看着自己的整个部落被屠杀殆尽？他应该要愤怒！Juyu就很愤怒！她可以感觉到熟悉的怒意在血管里涌动，让她的肌肉绷紧起来。她确定自己不能在听完这个故事后还说出什么温和的话语，但这个巨人说话的语气却很冷静，甚至可以说是温和。他怎么办到的？

“愤怒的形式不只有一种。”Drongo说。“而且展现怒意的时机和场合也要斟酌。”

“我都不知道该怎么形容这整件事是多么操蛋。”Stark总算开口，这次他用手爬梳过发间。他开始踱步，躁动不安，他听到的一切令他烦扰，而且他也没打算隐藏，一点也没。“这简直在各方面都糟透了我甚至不能……理解这个……他妈的种族屠杀神经病。操他妈的上帝啊。怎么会有人能……操。”

“你需要哪方面的帮助？”Juyu问，很惊讶自己的声音比她想要表现出的更轻更柔。她应该要能保持冷静才对，该死。

Drongo看着她，但当他再次开口时话明显是对所有人说的。Juyu真的很羡慕他的声音依然能保持得如此冷静和自持。

“在进城途中我听到那些士兵的对话。”他说。“那些上古之力的孩子都会被带到Aakar，它是Sakaar的一颗卫星。他们被关在那里接受训练。”

“你想要把他们救出来？”Stark问。

“我会尽力而为。”Drongo说。“两天后会有一艘运输船前往Aakar。我从一个跟别人大声争论的商人那边听来的，他就在我被锁着的地方附近。我希望能逃脱然后利用那艘船去找他们。”

“那些小孩有多少？”Stark问。“而且你打算把他们带到哪里？如果那该死的国王正在把你们赶尽杀绝的话，你的星球听起来可没安全的避难地啊。”

“我不知道有多少，但有个部落正打算要离开Sakaar以及Fornax星系，我希望把孩子们带到那里去，他们一定会收留那些孩子。这是最安全的办法。他们会远离赤红之王的魔掌。事实上很多部落都计划要离开Sakaar。近几年我们伤亡惨重。就算他们不知道国王是一切攻击事件的幕后黑手，他们也不认为这星球是安全之所了。”

“Loki？”Stark问，转身看着对方。他们只是沉默地用眼神交流了一会，然后Loki点点头，Stark也点头回应，接着他又转过来看着Drongo。

“看起来我们可不想让任何孩子被变成那该死混帐国王的仆人，所以我想那表示我们也要出点力。”他说，接着他转头看着Juyu还有Bee。“女孩们，这不是强制性的。你们可以置身事外，在船上等着，你们自己决定。”

“我希望你是在开玩笑。”Juyu立刻愤怒地告诉他，双手交叉。“我才不想置身事外。你会需要我们的。”

Stark微笑然后点点头。“很好。”

“我还以为你会问更多问题。”Drongo对他说。

“哦，我会问更多问题的，但Loki告诉我你不太可能是在说谎，而且小蜜蜂在你附近时也看起来不像想杀人的样子，所以我倾向相信你。”

“我很感激你的信任与帮助。”Drongo告诉他，然后稍微垂首示意。

“只是有个前提。”Stark用一种更低沉严肃的语调说。“别想坑我们，虽然我看起来人还不错，但你不会想见识到我坏的一面，更不用说如果惹到Loki的话会发生什么事了。”

“你是个好人，指挥官。我会尊重你想要保护自己所拥有事物的想法。”他说。“我已经很感激Loki的帮助，但如果你帮我援救那些孩子，我会欠你一份人情，而且我会很乐意尽我所能来报答你。”

接着他的视线转向Loki。“另外你也不需要警告我关于Loki的事。我可没傻到去玩火。”

“好。”Stark点头。“我们有两天的时间。我们需要一个计划，一个非常好的计划。”

“我刚好有一个。”这是Loki第一次开口说话。“但不确定你会不会喜欢。”

 

*Goliath（歌利亚）：传说中的著名巨人之一，《圣经》中记载，歌利亚是非利士将军，带兵进攻以色列军队，他拥有无穷的力量，所有人看到他都要退避三舍，不敢应战。最后，牧童大卫用投石弹弓打中歌利亚的脑袋，并割下他的首级。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Drongo”这名字事实上是一种非常小的鸟类……是的，这里面包含了讽刺的意味。;D


	36. 谋划策略

“我们完全就是海盗。”Tony说。

“没有必要再否认了。”Loki同意。

Loki的计划大意是满直接明了的，而且的确……带有点海盗风格。不过这是好的那种海盗行为，毕竟他们是要从坏人手上偷东西。所以，简单的计划。伏击然后接管运输船，利用它来抵达卫星Aakar，找到那些小孩，把他们带上运输船，然后脚底抹油赶快溜，接着把他们交给部落。当然，具体细节才是最麻烦的。

他们仍待在储货区，但现在大家的注意力都从Drongo转移到Loki身上。Tony依然还没把那故事抛到脑后。他完全无法把它抛到脑后，种族屠杀这种事就是会对人产生这种影响。Juyu的脸色看起来有点苍白，而Loki的行为举止依然比言语透露出更多讯息。这表示他有所隐瞒——大概是怒意——他散发着那种类似暴风雨前的宁静之类的感觉。Bee看起来跟平常没两样，她在显露情感这方面有点问题，所以很难去猜她到底在想什么。至于Drongo，这人简直是个他妈的禅学大师，令人不敢置信，Bruce Banner看到他都会自叹弗如，而Tony知道那个大块头拥有极佳的控制力。他突然在心中想像起这两人共处一室的画面，但立刻把那想法驱散。他开始走神，大概还没从震惊中恢复过来。他应该专心点。

“为什么你认为我们不能在运输船起飞前伏击它？”Juyu问，Tony意识到在他走神时其他人仍继续讨论。

“风险太高。”Loki回答。“谁知道周围会有多少士兵？”

“那要何时劫船？”Tony问。

“当它在前往Aakar途中时。”Loki回应。Tony皱眉。

“好吧，那你知道我们要怎么在外太空从一艘船进入到另一艘船上？因为我的战衣还没办法在外太空中行动。”Tony告诉他。这句话的重点是‘还没’，他有计划和想法，但他一直同时在处理两、三件事，有点忙不过来。

“我们飞到它附近，然后我瞬移进运输船里，帮你们开一条连接Drake或是钢铁法师的路径。最好是连接Drake，因为它比较快。”

Tony讶异地眨眼，然后从眼角余光看到Drongo饶富兴味地眯起眼睛。

“呃，Loki，如果我说错的话请纠正我，但你在藏女孩们时就昏了过去。你确定自己有足够的力量能安全无虞地办到这件事？”Tony满确定他可以，但他绝不希望Loki再次把自己搞的力量透支。

Loki举起一根手指示意他们等一等，接着起身轻快地走到工作室区域。Tony一开始还没看到他从桌子上拿了什么，然后他认出那个盒子。他再次皱眉。之前他把一大堆圆柱水晶体充饱了能量要用来测试，Loki就是拿了一盒那种水晶。不消片刻他就想起来了。

“你的意思是你可以——”

“对。”Loki在他还没说完前就回答。

“就像你之前用——”

“对。”

“你们介意让我们其他人也加入这段谈话吗？”Juyu赶在Tony再次开口前说。Loki的视线越过Tony的肩膀看过来。

“我能安全地瞬移进运输船。”Loki说。“这才是重点。”

“而在你进去之后？”Tony问。

“我会占领那艘船好让你们可以进来。”他毫不怀疑Loki可以独自办到这些事，但这仍然令他不安。难怪Loki会说他不会喜欢这个计划的。

“我们会需要随时保持联系。”Tony说。“你操控机械的能力还不错，但你可能会需要帮助，所以我们得有办法交谈才行。”

“你可以做出这种装置吗？”Loki问。

“当然。”Tony说。他差点就要加上一句‘这还用问’。“通讯器还满简单的，钢铁法师可以作为连结我们的中心，保持个人通讯频道畅通。”

“那这问题就解决了。”Loki点头，视线再次从Tony身上移开。“Juyu，你得要学会怎么开Drake。”

女孩眨了眨眼，然后讶异地挑眉，带着不可置信的意味。“在两天内？”她问。

“这不会很复杂。”Loki告诉她。“你办得到的。我们需要Drake在附近守卫，它是我们唯一拥有的武装飞行器，而Stark和我会在运输船里。”Juyu悄声说了什么Tony听不清楚的话，也许是在咒骂吧。

“你们打算怎么找到那些孩子？”Drongo问。

“当然是用骗术。”Loki回答。“变个形之类的，再加上一些令人信服的话语。我可以扮成一个Sakaar星的帝国人而Bee可以扮成一个年幼的上古之力。”Drongo看起来并没有被变形术突然加入计划里而吓到。Tony想知道这世上到底有没有事物能让他惊讶。

“而我假扮成一个忠于赤红之王的暗影族？”Drongo问。

“并决定把他找到的年幼上古之力呈给国王。”Loki说。Drongo点头。

“那我呢？”Tony问。

“你得要穿上整套盔甲，让他们看不到你的长相。”Loki说。“而且运输船要交给你来开，所以当我们上船后你得要在最短时间内搞懂怎么操控它。”

“看来我得在DNI上的侵入功能上下点工夫了。”Tony说。“或许我能在时限内搞定它。”

“我们还没时间加强你的心灵防护。”Loki皱眉。

“我只是要弄个简化版本。”Tony说。“以防万一而已。”

“要准备的事情很多。”Juyu评论。“我们的时间够吗？”

“够。所以没必要仓促行事。”Loki说。“我们有整整两天。首先，我们需要休息。”

“是啊。”Tony同意，然后看着Drongo。“我确定你需要去睡一下。Juyu可以帮你找间房，我们还有一两间空房。如果床太小的话或许你可以把两张床并在一起。”

“在疲累的状态下制定更进一步的计划确实不明智。”巨人同意。“让我再次感谢你友善的帮助。”

Tony耸肩。“不用客气。”他不太习惯应付有礼貌的人，至少已经不再习惯了。他已经好久没听到有人会花时间说客套话。

他看着Juyu和Drongo离开储货区，Bee从箱子上跳下来跟在他们后面。

“我不知道为何自己对那家伙没什么戒心。”在他们走后Tony说出他的想法。“但我觉得如果他都不会让你心生戒备的话，那他更不可能让我觉得是个危险人物。但背后的原因才是重点。”

“我以为原因已经很明显了。”Loki说。

“我为何想要提供帮助的原因是很明显，但我不确定是哪一部分让你决定这么做。”Tony告诉他。Loki看了他一会然后叹气。

“我们可以 _别_ 在这时候谈吗？”他问。他听起来很不自在，所以Tony就先放他一马。

“可以。”他说。“来吧，我们最好也去休息一下，明天有些重要的脑力劳动要做呢。”

Loki点头，等Tony走到他身旁时才开始迈步前进。Tony迟疑了片刻，然后决定别顾虑那么多。所以他伸出手臂搂着神族的腰，让彼此更靠近。Loki好奇地看了他一会，但没有反抗或抽身。

“我很高兴你决定把他带上船。”Tony在片刻的沉默后开口。

“这不是什么愚蠢的英雄式——”

“嘿，这不是重点。”Tony打断他，然后停下脚步好好看着对方。“我知道有很多人不会赞同我的看法，但我个人认为你的行为才是最重要的，而不是背后的原因。”

“所以你不好奇我背后的意图？”Loki问。

“我想我们都清楚跟行为比起来，背后的意图是多么微不足道。”Tony告诉他。当初在建造武器时，他内心的出发点是好的，但这无法改变许多无辜的人因他的粗心而死的事实。而从Loki总是提到事物会脱离他的掌控来看，他很确定神族明白他的意思。

“所以呢？你可以自私贪婪，只要你的行为在其他人眼中是好的？而不论你的立意是多么良善，只要你——”他突然打住，Tony确定他们又谈到敏感话题了。

“通往地狱的路是由善意铺成。”Tony说。“这是我们地球的谚语。”

“真是贴切。”Loki同意。

“或许为了顾及大局，意图就变得没那么重要。”Tony接着说。“但它对于你身边的人来说却是举足轻重。”

“我们还是在谈Drongo吗？”Loki问。

“我不这么认为。”

Loki吸了一口气，Tony不确定他会不会做出什么回应，但他仍然没有抽身或是甩开腰上的手臂，所以这是个好迹象。

“我再也无法确定。”Loki总算开口，他的声音很轻。“我曾经很笃定，但现在却不是了。”

“你总是可以跟我讲啊。”Tony提议。要从Loki口中问出什么来是很困难的一件事，而如果是要让他开口诉说自己的过去则几乎是不可能的任务。用强硬的手段逼他绝对没用，所以表示自已随时愿意倾听大概是Tony所能想到最好的办法。Loki再次看向他，他的身体紧绷，眼里有着某种非常痛苦破碎的情绪。

“我做不到。”他边说边摇头。“我就是……”Tony倾身吻了他。片刻之后Loki放松下来，这让他想尽可能地让两人嘴唇相接的越久越好。他轻抚着Loki的后腰，这似乎有达到安抚的效果，就算他们目前都身着盔甲。

“当你愿意的时候再说。”Tony在两人分开之后说。他故意说‘当’而不是‘如果’，因为他确定他们总会进展到那一步的。“又不是说我还有别的地方要去。”他轻快地加上一句，然后微笑。他不知道自己是如何在面对Loki（的大多时候）都说出正确的话，而在过去面对别人时他却常常把这部分搞砸。但看着埋藏在Loki目光背后的痛苦因此消失时，他还是因为自己设法办到了而傻傻地高兴起来。

 

* * *

 

他们没有马上去睡。Tony的思绪依然太过活跃，太多想法在脑海里打转，Loki似乎也一样。Tony先去洗澡，接着坐下来检查他的战衣。它运作得相当顺利，但依然只是个雏形，而Tony就是没办法停止鼓捣它。他总是能找到地方做新的调整。他很确定自己要打造一套新战衣。只不过他得先多做些测试才行。令人遗憾的是他大概只能在他们着陆时做测试，而这些测试大概都会发生在生死关头。但至少他也取得不少结果。他甚至已经知道上次他靴子短路的原因了，并且已经把这发生的机率降到3.8%。他的新战衣会有较高的稳定性，而且各方面的功能都会更好，如果他能腾出时间打造的话。

Loki踏出浴室，放下手中的毛巾然后从桌上抓了一盒水晶。接着从柜里拿出几片皮革和一把剪刀。Tony的视线从手上的手套移开转而看着他。

“我不能就这么把水晶拿在手上。”注意到Tony的目光，Loki开口解释。“而且它们还得直接接触我的皮肤。”

“这样啊，要帮忙吗？”

“不用，我应付得来。”Loki摇头，坐到床上。Tony不发一语地看着他剪下一长条皮革，然后开始在上面打洞。“怎么了？”Loki头也不抬地问。

“用水晶来为你的魔法提供能量，让你能够瞬移。”Tony开口。“你能告诉我这是绝对安全的吗？”

Loki抬起头看着Tony，过了片刻他挑眉。

“那你能告诉我你的DNI侵入系统是绝对安全的吗？”他反问。

Tony叹气。“好吧。”他说。“但我不必喜欢这事。”

“Stark，别在无谓的担心上浪费时间。”

“我有权利担心你。”Tony告诉他。他仍记得上次Loki力量透支时那股紧攫着他胸口的冰冷感受。他记得对方惨白的脸、颤抖且冰冷的身躯以及从鼻子流下的血。他不想再次看到Loki变成那样。事实上，他有权利对这个瞬移行为和独自劫船的行动感到担忧。

“你不需要担心。”Loki边说边继续手上的工作。

“总得有人这么做。”Tony耸肩。Loki再次抬头看他。

“我能照顾好自己，你很清楚。”他说，声音里开始显露出防备和烦躁。这可不行。

“这不是我的意思。”Tony说，他放下手套，朝Loki的床走去，然后坐在他前方。他还得先把那盒水晶放到地上。“而且我知道你不需要我解释就能明白。”

Loki只是叹口气，再次抬头。“我们可以 _别_ 再来一次敞开心胸的情感交流吗？这已经超出我的负荷了。”

这番话让Tony惊讶地笑了一声。“好，不谈心。”他向Loki保证，还举起双手作出投降的样子。Loki微微勾起嘴角。“我只是很讨厌看到你受伤，所以我想要顾好你的屁股。”他说。“我对那个屁股有着许多重要计划呢。”他随后又加上一句，而这次换Loki笑出声来。Tony很少能让他笑成这样。轻笑和窃笑是一回事，但真正的大笑则非常罕见。每当他做到时，他总是对自己感到非常满意。Loki把皮革和剪刀放在床上，然后伸手抓着Tony的汗衫将他拉近。Tony心甘情愿地倾身向前，片刻之后他们就接吻了。Loki朝后躺下，这基本就让Tony压在他身上。

Tony喜爱接吻，而Loki是个接吻高手。Tony乐意将许多时间花在与Loki接吻上头。他倒在神族身上的姿势大概不怎么雅观，但至少他不必担心自己的重量会压垮对方，或许就算一辆卡车压在身上Loki都不会觉得怎样。

Loki咬着他的下唇，使得两人稍微分开，但这只是鼓励Tony把他的嘴移到Loki的脖颈。

“重要计划，是吗？”Loki问，而Tony真的很喜欢他的语调。他可以单凭这语调就知道Loki在微笑。他声音里有种轻快的感觉，Tony只在他们两人如此亲密时才听过。好像只有在这时候Loki才能抛开内心的黑暗。

“重要又惊人的计划。”Tony回答，嘴贴着神族的颈子，对着苍白的皮肤又舔又吻。

Loki的手缓缓滑下他的背部。“真是巧。”他说。然后他的手又往下几分，紧抓着Tony的臀部把他拉得更近。“我也对你的屁股有些重要计划。”Loki最后一句话是直接对着他耳朵说的，所以，他豁出去了，操。

他起身，调整姿势让自己跨坐在Loki身上，然后低下身吻住他的嘴，伸出一只手滑进他的发间，另一手抚着他的脖子。当两人双唇相接时Loki马上张开嘴，热烈欢迎Tony探索的舌头。

在这新姿势下，只需要向前一挺就能感觉到他们彼此是多么享受亲吻对方。Tony血管里低温慢燃的情欲烧成炽热的火焰。他压下身腰部一挺，随之而来的快感令他在亲吻中忍不住呻吟。噢，他已经很久没有这种感受了，太久太久了，而且Loki在他身下的感觉简直是该死的完美无缺。他感觉到Loki的手指在他身上收紧，然后他臀部往上一挺迎合著Tony。接着Loki突然倒抽一口气，这让Tony结束两人间的吻，因为他必须要看到Loki现在的模样。

他的绿眼睛里有着深沉的渴望，他平常没有血色的嘴唇变得鲜红，因为亲吻而显得饱满润泽，还像个邀请似的微张着。Tony想听他喘息，想让他呻吟，想知道他是否能让他的皮肤因热度而泛红。

“噢操，你真性感。”他说，然后低下身吻住对方，同时再次挺动腰部，动作比之前都更深更重。就算隔着层层衣物，Loki粗长的硬挺跟他自己的挤压在一起，带来令人难以置信的快感。接着他意识到把衣服脱光后的感觉会更好。他想知道自己都在搞什么鬼，为何还没开始脱衣服？

他离开Loki的双唇然后把汗衫脱掉，丢到一旁。Loki立刻了解他的意思，所以坐起身。这让他们再次变得靠近，胸膛几乎贴在一起，但他仍有足够的空间脱掉上衣。

“我应该要强迫你以后都不能穿上衣才对。”Tony在以赞赏的目光打量过Loki裸露出来的皮肤后说。这让Loki对他露出一个鲨鱼般的笑容。所以他又把Loki推到床上亲吻。他的手指掐入他的皮肤，向下滑至身侧。

随着时间经过，Tony也越来越饥渴，他想要碰触更多、感受更多、拥有更多。他硬得发疼，也可以感觉到Loki跟他一样，但两人之间依然有太多的衣服在该死地阻饶他们。他想要看着他、抚摸他，一刻都不能等。他再次抽身离开Loki的嘴，让两人间有足够的距离。接着用一只手抚过Loki的胸膛和腹部，一路往下到他的裤头，然后舔着嘴唇，急切地解开它。

“这可不在我的计划之中。”Loki说。

“别管计划了，我想要碰你。”Tony回应，然后扯下Loki的裤子露出他的阴茎。他向下看了一会，然后抬头对着Loki坏笑。“我就知道你全身都这么光滑。”他说，当Loki开口准备回应时，他用手握住对方的硬挺。神族闭上眼睛，嘴里总算发出一声呻吟。Tony的手上下撸动，一开始动作缓慢，让自己习惯Loki摸起来的感觉。然后Loki朝他的手掌挺身。他肌肉绷紧和仰起颈子呻吟的模样让Tony的皮肤因欲望而变得炽热。幸好他穿的是睡衣，所以裤子上没有钮扣或皮带，能够很轻易脱掉。他想要让彼此的阴茎挤压在一起，用他的手把前液抹开让他们俩都湿湿滑滑的。但他的注意力被分散，因为此时Loki举起一只手，舔了舔掌心，然后用他美丽修长的手指握住Tony的阴茎。Tony倒抽一口气然后呻吟起来。Loki的手很湿润，加上他握的力度和技巧简直他妈的完美到不行。

接着神族用另一只手抓着他的后颈，把他拉进一个深吻。通常Loki会用亲吻来挑逗、轻咬和探索，但现在他的急切地探入Tony的嘴，好像要把他拆吃入腹。两人姿势的改变让他不太能继续握着Loki的阴茎，但这没关系，因为接下来他只知道Loki拍开他的手，然后把他们俩的老二都握在手里，互相摩擦撸动。Tony则没羞没臊地大声呻吟。

“妈的，这就对了。”当Loki离开他的唇后Tony喘着说。他开始摆动臀部，猛地挺入Loki的手，很快就沉迷在这律动之中。

“看着我。”Loki说，Tony张开眼，甚至都没意识到自己已经把眼睛闭上。如果说Loki之前的样子是性感可口的话，那他现在看起来几乎是引人犯罪了，他深沉幽暗的眼底、嘴里发出的喘息和整张脸上都显露着欢愉。

当Loki放开他们的老二时他几乎要出声抱怨，但接着他的臀部就被紧紧抓住，然后整个人被拉了下去，同时Loki挺起他的胯部……噢，这真是美妙无比。他们的阴茎因为兴奋而渗出前液，加上Loki的唾液让一切都变得相当湿润。

一开始Loki还控制着他的速度，但很快地Tony可以感觉到快感在体内逐渐缠绕堆积，让他的动作变得更快更粗暴，而Loki当然没有试着阻止他。

现在Loki也开始发出声音， 轻声低吟和粗重的喘息从嘴里逸出，他已经不再冷静，控制力也抛到九霄云外。看到身下神族的模样，Tony觉得自己已经快要失去理智。他已经没办法再忍多久了。

“没错！就是这样，让我看看你。”Loki说，气息紊乱，声音急切，他臀部摆动的动作跟Tony一样又快又重，他也快到极限了。

Tony感觉到自身的肌肉绷紧，同时体内燃烧的热度终于爆发。极致的快感像浪潮般强烈地冲刷着他，让他得将头埋在Loki的肩颈处，在愉悦地呻吟时咬着对方。两人下身接触的地方变得更加湿滑，因为Tony的精液而变得温热湿润。但他们的动作并未停下。

Tony强迫自己抬头，因为他必须要看，他必须这么做。他双手捧着Loki的头，看着对方，他的脑袋简直要烧坏了，所以无法说出什么色情或下流的话，但他知道自己脸上的表情已经说明一切。他只是喘息着，保持两人眼神交会，在高潮的余韵中摆动自己的胯部。

过没多久，在几下挺身之后，Loki猛地仰头，释放了自己。他的颈子性感地伸展，肌肉和肌腱因快感而绷紧，同时发出一声喘息般的呻吟。他用力抓着Tony的臀部，力道大得足以留下瘀青。Tony看着，因为这景象令人屏息。

他们总算停了下来，但在Tony翻下身前，Loki将他拉近，搂住他。两人都不发一语，只是试着让呼吸平稳下来。他们身上都是汗水和白浊，但Tony才不在乎。他感觉很棒且舒适。

“你令我感到惊讶。”Loki说，这让Tony撑起身体看着他。

“真的？我不认为有什么好惊讶的。”他说。他的气息仍然紊乱，但至少他的脑袋已经逐渐恢复正常运作让他可以好好说话。他从Loki身上滑下，躺到他身旁，因为他没有离得很远，所以神族并未抱怨。“关于性爱这档子事，我非常非常喜欢。真的……很喜欢。”他倒回床上，但仍然半躺在Loki上方。

Loki轻笑，然后用手指抚着Tony的背部。

“我仍然没预料到会被这样突袭。”他说，神态完全放松下来，嘴角挂着一抹微笑。Tony只看到柔和的线条，没有冷硬的神情或紧绷的肌肉，他看起来年轻许多。但他的语调里还藏着别种情感，所以Tony用手肘支起身，低头看着他。

“Loki，我心中已经没有疑虑。”他说。“我想要这一切……我想要你。”

Loki沉默地盯着他看了片刻，目光像是在搜寻什么，仿佛他想确定Tony说的是实话，想要确定他是真心的。过没多久Loki就露出微笑。这不是他平常那种鲨鱼般的微笑，这笑容更明亮，因为他的眼睛也带着笑意，目光里有着某种快乐的情绪。Tony感觉像是腹部被揍了一拳。这让他喘不过来，仿佛气息哽在喉头。他做了什么值得被这样看着？

但Tony只是眨了眨眼，然后低下身吻他，因为这是个值得被亲吻的微笑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （呼出一口气）我已经好一阵子没写肉了，所以别对我太严苛。


	37. 逃离Aakar（上）

“好戏开始。是时候来接手了，Juyu。” Stark说。

“我真的不太确定这事。” Juyu回答道，但仍旧靠近了些。

“你会没事的。” Loki一边对她说着一边走到了后方。

女孩儿深吸了一大口气然后从Stark手中接过座位，有些过紧的握住了方向盘。

“我恨你们两个。” 她抱怨着说。

“通讯器开着，我们将全程与对方保持联络。” Stark开口道，而Loki确实也能听到他的声音从耳机中传出来。“如果谁掉线了话其他人就能知道有什么事情不对劲，别摘下它或者关掉通讯。”

Loki已经准备好出发。他带着水晶，他的刀和枪。运输船离得已经差不多足够近了。Bee和Drongo也站在后方，但是当然了他们保持着距离。Loki集中注意力在呼吸上。这不会是个简单的任务。Stark现在就站在他的前面，他的眉头担忧的蹙起，包裹着装甲的手臂交叉在胸前。他从那个清晨开始就一直这样看着Loki。就像是他想要说些什么，但是又忍了回去。他们早已谈论过所有可能的危险，计划中的瑕疵，没什么其他可说的。

“等等。” 他说着走近了些。Loki真的希望他不是要再次重复起他那些担忧。结果，并无一语，男人只是让手移到了他的颈后将他拉进一个短暂而用力的吻中。分开后好一会儿他们都只是注视着对方，然后Stark微微笑了，指尖顺着Loki今天绑好的辫子滑下。“上吧！” Loki也对他露出个笑，然后将意识伸向了那些水晶中不断涌动的能量漩涡，这许久以来的头一次，他的魔法炸裂着苏醒。它灌满了他的全身，淹没了他的感官，这就像是一场最刺激的自由落体，但又无需担忧什么。现在他已拥有了翅膀。

“Loki？” 还没等Loki完全适应周围的新环境，Stark的声音就急切的从耳机中传来。

“我进去了。” Loki轻声回复，同时抽出了他的双刀。他的alyndor匕首是毫无瑕疵的一对双生子，薄而直的刀锋几乎与他的小臂等长，手柄处还裹着软皮，让他的抓握贴合无比。不过说起来，他也确实是为了让自己用得顺手才把它们打造的如此完美。这是他造出过最棒的短刀之一。他施加于上的咒语会让伤口流血更久。倒不是这些武器需要咒语才能显得非凡。Alyndor的刀刃已经让它们变得无比的轻巧而致命。

他正处于运输船后部的一间小房中。他听了一会儿，当门的另一边不再发出任何声响后便开始了行动。突然间他想起了他们夺取钢铁法师的那一天，但这是不同的。Stark并没有完全说对，重要的不仅是行为，还有原因。他将再次杀戮，就像他无数次做过的那样，但是这感觉起来仍旧不同，而他非常清楚这个。

 

* * *

 

他没有杀光他们所有人，他还记得之前的教训。运输船上的船队组员只有六人，而他只需要杀掉其中两人。剩余的四个被他敲晕了绑起来，一起关进了一间房中。他们大概会有些关于飞船或者其他什么的重要信息，说到底他们还是Sakaaran帝国的人。他几乎没听见Stark和其他人发出任何声音，所以他猜测他们都保持着安静好不让他分心。

“我完成了。” Loki于是说。

“一切都顺利吗？” Stark问。

“我甚至还抓了几个人质。” Loki回答道。

“很好，我们在跟进中。你需要解除主要的防御系统然后开启气闸让我们能停靠进来。” 人类下着指令。

Loki庆幸自己在过去的这两年中对飞船上科技的掌握有了显著的提升，所以他能明白Stark都在说些什么。这里的屏显跟钢铁法师和Drake上面的都完全不一样，但是它看上去挺简单，而且安全系统也很容易就能找到。

“防御解除。” 他说着，同时找到了正确的调控板。“但是我没看到任何关于气闸的控制。”

“没问题。” Stark说。“它绝对有手动控制装置，所以如果你没在那儿看到任何东西的话，就直接去找气闸。”

Loki再一次四周看了一圈，但他不想浪费时间，于是他动身朝气闸而去。要找到那个完全不是问题，所以没几分钟后他就站在了那扇巨大的金属门前。

“这里有三个分开的控制面板。” 刚一到它们跟前他就说道。

“跟我描述下它们。” Stark问，于是Loki照做了。他还没把左边的那个描述完就意识到那是用来控制某种液态系统的操控，而中间和右边的却十分相似。

“绝对是右边的那个。” Stark一等Loki描述完就说道。

“中间的那个也有压力调控。” Loki提醒他。

“但是一个气闸用不上能量稳定器，所以中间那个不可能。” 人类回答，这其实是挺容易就能看出来的，但是比起自己弄明白问Stark就快得多了。“你需要的是右边那个。首先将它转到零压，然后打开外门。一旦我们停靠进来你就得把舱压再升回到正常值。”

“剩下的这些我知道。” Loki说着调低了压力。钢铁法师上有着简易多了的停靠和气闸系统，但也有可能是因为不得不采取手动控制才让它看起来如此复杂。

整个过程并没有花太多的时间，但是如果他们没有一直保持着通讯，这就会是个彻底的噩梦。当Loki最终得以开启气闸，Stark，Bee和Drongo走了进来。Stark已经启动了他的盔甲，只有他的头盔还没戴上。

“Juyu，停靠出去然后退后。保持近距，但是别被发现。” 一等到气闸们在他们身后重新合拢，Stark就说道。

“没问题。” 女孩儿回答。

“你是我们的哨兵，Juyu。” Loki补充道。“睁大眼睛。如果你看到任何东西在靠近就通知我们，不管它看起来有多不起眼。”

“明白，大家伙。” Juyu回答，Loki甚至能听见Drake飞出去的声音。

“你还好吗？” Stark接着问向他。“没太枯竭？”

Loki拉起外套的袖子露出他绑在小臂上的三排水晶而不是一贯的臂甲。超过半数的水晶已经完全的变黑了，少数仍黯淡的发着光，但是仍有一些还在燃着明亮的能量光芒。

“只有这些是。” Loki回答。

“太好了。” Stark露出个笑，虽然那看上去像是个轻描淡写的回答，但Loki却能从他的眼神中看出他安心了不少。“让我们开始第二步！”

Loki点了点头，他们一起朝控制室返回，Bee和Drongo紧随在后。目前为止一切顺利。

 

* * *

 

“需要帮忙查看运输船吗？” Drongo问。

“不，一切看上去都挺显而易见的。这是个简单到可笑的技术。” Stark一边回答眼睛还一边在各式各样的屏幕上转来转去。“Loki，有没有哪个人质是船长或者是什么长官的？” 他接着问。

“很有可能。” 他回答道。

“也许是时候把他们其中一位带过来问些问题了。”

他们之前就讨论过这个。如何能够避免不愉快的惊喜。他们两都一致认为没可能就那么轻松的接触到孩子们。他们之前只是不知道Loki能不能就接管这艘运输船而不用杀光所有船员。Stark对于那个可能性的接受度倒是好得令人惊讶，但是Loki知道他为何会这样，所以他也不需要去问。

“如果你们打算留他们活口的话，就不要在他们面前提到你们的真名。” Drongo警告道，而那确实是个合理的防范。

“马上就回来。” 他说着就朝那小房间走去 -- 其实那就差不多是个盒子，也许它是个库房 -- 他将仍活着的船员们都锁在了里面。事实上他把那两具尸身也留在了里面。他有一堆的理由要那么做，向他们展示他会毫不犹豫的就处理掉他们，好让恐惧深入到他们心间，仅仅是其中的一个理由。

他选中带回给Stark的帝国人处于完全的清醒状态，而且清楚意识到发生了什么，他没有挣扎，但是他的眼睛飞快的在朝四周投射着目光，显然是想要找寻一条逃生之路。而那是不可能的。当他们抵达会控制室的时候，帝国人一看到Drongo就整个人都在Loki的手下僵硬了。他大概对正在发生的事有了个更清楚的认识。Loki紧紧的抓着他将他拖到了其他人近前。

“啊，我们的小歌鸟来了，时间正好。” Stark从身前的控制面板上抬起头。他在Loki和那人停下的时候完全转过了身来。Bee站在Stark和Drongo之间，眯起了眼睛对着那个帝国人投去个凝视，不是好奇的那种。帝国人将目光停留在Stark身上。

“所以事情是这样的。” 人类开口了。“我问你一些问题，你都回答了，然后你就会有个从这活着离开的机会。”

帝国人讥讽一笑。“我愿为我的国王而死。” 那让Loki哼了一声，因为他知道这个。这种忠诚，这人如此自豪的宣讲的忠诚。他同样知道不管这忠诚看起来如何坚固而牢不可破，在现实中却像是冷却的金属，只要施力正确它就会轻易瓦解。

Stark盯着帝国人看了会儿。“我不认为你会。” 他平静的说。“我想知道关于Aakar上的安全措施，我想知道在那降落需要的任何形式的密码或者身份验证，而你会告诉我一切。”

“我不会。” 那人说道。“你不能强迫我，因为你吓不到我。”

Stark露出个小小的微笑。“噢，pinky*，我不是你该担心的那个人。” 他轻巧的说。

“你们没有人能吓到我！你们会失败的，你们会像虫子一样被碾碎！” 帝国人愤怒的大叫起来，而处于某些原因，Loki脑子里想的唯一一件事是，希望自己生起气来听上去不要跟这个一样。他相当确定自己可以用一种比他更高傲的语调来说话，所以当然了他听上去才不会像这人一样戏剧而又可笑至极。

“没有人？” Loki沉思着，看向了Bee的眼睛。当她回望过来的时候，Loki确信她明白了这里此刻需要些什么。吓不到他？噢，他们不用浪费多少时间就能轻松的改变这个。

Bee往前走了几步，目光滑回到身前帝国人的身上。那人转而看向她的时候Bee的皮肤已经开始泛着波纹转变起来。一开始那看上去就像是她在变回她正常的Skrull绿形态，但是接着厚而坚硬的鳞片开始出现在她身上，而肌肉和骨骼在皮肤下滑动变幻。好吧，Loki确实想要看看她除了那些基本的部分变形外的其他能力。当帝国人紧绷着吸进一口气时，Loki着迷的注视起女孩儿。Skrull的变形真是无与伦比。

她的四肢开始伸长变粗，而那些鳞片变得更加坚硬，接着甚至有骨刺从她皮肤底下穿透而出。她的头部也发生了变化，头发已经消失，小巧的下巴变得宽厚，一组非常--非常尖利的獠牙从她口中伸出。手掌转为了厚而带着钩爪的前肢，那件她凑合穿着的过大的衬衫在这新形态下被撑得鼓鼓的，而那双大靴子现在也能完美的贴在她的脚上。她看上去有点像个绿色的Yirbek，但也像是某种动物，也许她混合了好几种她所知道的蜥蜴族形态，她甚至还长出了一条巨大而宽厚的尾巴。她的红眼睛现在有了金黄色狭长的瞳孔，死死的盯着帝国人的脸，当然了。

Loki掌中的人现在扭动着想要逃走退后，而当Bee整个身子俯下四肢着地胸腔中发出一声低沉的嗥叫的时候，那人挣动得甚至更加剧烈了。她向前移动了些，缓慢的靠近着，就像是个紧随着猎物绕转的捕食者一般，而随着她的靠近，那帝国人在Loki手中变得更加惊恐。

“这是-- 这是什--” 他试着找回自己的声音。Loki稳稳的抓着他，而同时Bee一点点的靠得更近，她所有的獠牙都已经清晰可见。

“还是吓不到你？” Loki淡淡的问道，而Bee靠得甚至更近了些。Stark和Drongo脸上都戴着一副十分恰当而中立的表情，不过那帝国人倒是一点都没注意到他们。

“把它弄走！” 那人接着大叫起来。Bee突然间一跃而起向前扑去，而同时Loki放开了他，默许着女孩将他按在地上。那惊慌的尖叫声并不是出于疼痛而是恐惧，因为Bee仅仅是将爪子抠进了他头边的金属里。她低嗥着猛地将獠牙伸到了他面前，那人困在当中胡乱的挣动着想要逃脱却一次次失败。

“不！求你们，把它--不！” 他胡乱的哀求着。

“说！” Stark开口道。“而且说快点。”

“运输船的身份认证码是CEN-54RU，我们的停靠许可码是675-333-FYG，我们的上级指挥是Ole-Oman，我什么都告诉你，就把它弄走！！”

此刻这人已经差不多要歇斯底里了，让他开口并不会是什么难事。Loki伸手，指间轻轻碰了碰Bee肩上两根骨刺之间的地方，只有一秒的时间，但那足够了。她最后嗥叫了一声，放开了帝国人。

“非常好。” Loki称赞道，然后抓着不停哆嗦的男人颈背将他猛地拉起来跪好，让他能再次面对着Stark。他现在是个表现完美的小歌唱鸟了，不论他们问什么问题他都会回答。Bee在踱回到Stark和Drongo间后仍旧保持着她的蜥蜴兽形，男人此刻知无不言的状态肯定跟这个也有些关系。

 

* * *

 

 

“有什么动静吗……哨兵？” Stark问，他们的帝国歌鸟显然仍旧跟着他。他们将他绑了起来还戴上了口枷，但是Stark也许需要他回答些问题，所以他们将他留在了控制室中。

Juyu很轻松就明白那个问题是给她的。“无论远近都没有发现任何人，轨道仍旧通畅。” 她回答。“指挥官。”

“呃，我听到了“指挥官”，我喜欢这个。” Stark开心的说。“不过也不是说我的自负还需要更多的提升。”

“集中注意力，亲爱的。” Loki在通讯连接里说道，然后他听到Stark对着那个爱称愉悦的轻笑了起来。Loki现在有着帝国人的外形，这次他甚至将脸都重新变得像他们的人质船长一样。Bee的暗影族上古之力形态是她一天前就已经转化好了的，Drongo告诉了她所有的需要改变的细节好让这看起来更加可信。他们三个正在离开停靠口的路上，而Stark仍留在运输船里，为接下来显然的迅速分别做好准备。有了事先收集到的信息，他们的降落并没有遇到任何困难。“数据就是一切”，Stark这么说道，而Loki完全同意他。

“孩子们很可能被守卫着。” Stark再次开口。“我讨厌不能到场战斗。”

“确保我们的安全撤离才是更重要的，指挥官。” Drongo在Loki出声前就回答道。“而且一旦他们知道有机会逃脱，大部分的孩子都能跟我们一起战斗。”

“你得先找到他们。”Stark说。

“我不认为那是问题。” Loki告诉他，同时他瞟见三个帝国人正朝他们走来。

“你又找到了一个。” 站在前面的那个人说，语调中毫无问候之意。Loki点头。“他呢？” 他朝Drongo点了点头。

“忠诚于王，他亲自将年幼者带来给我们。” Drongo朝帝国人们低下了头，看上去像是个表达敬意和服从的意思。

“很好。” 帝国人又说道。“我们来接手她。”

Loki摇了摇头。“我被明令禁止让她离开我的视线，直到她和其余的人被关在一起。她已经逃出去两次了。我们会跟着你们。”

那个帝国人看了会Bee，然后点了点头。

“谨慎总是没错。” 他说。“感谢你们的协助……” 他拖长了声音像是留下个问句。

“Eman。” Loki用他们的人质船长的名字回答道。

帝国人点头表示明白，然后举起了胳膊“这边走。”

Stark在另一边保持着安静，Juyu也是，但是他们绝对听得够明白，他们正走在夺回他们所求之物的正确轨道上。Loki判断他们实在是无比的幸运，因为这个星系不像之前的仙女座居民一样对变形者有着深切的了解。

 

* * *

 

Loki不想要陷入过于自信的陷阱中，所以即使一切都如计划的一样，他仍旧保持着警惕。他的脑子里一直在计算着可能性，每一秒他都在考虑着一个新的可能计划。他为袭击做好了准备，任何形式的袭击。那三个帝国人领着他们走过长廊，没费心去说些什么。有时一位绝对君主所要求的完全忠诚也可以被应用在其他的地方。这就是他们无需再回答更多问题的唯一一个原因了。Loki甚至没有穿Sakaraan盔甲，即使他忍住了没有穿他的alyndor。那太不合时宜了。他简单的黑色外套倒是非常完美，它藏起了他的短刃和水晶。

“我们到了。” 带头的那个帝国人说道，同时他们抵达了另一扇门前。“年幼者们一会就要开始他们的训练。我们马上就能把这个新人交给Ging-Dian主人。”

下一秒那扇门就开了，他们全都走了进去。好吧，这挺简单的。但那儿至少有二十个孩子，这有可能会是个麻烦。一方面来说，房中没有任何守卫，很可能整个大楼都只允许Sakaaran帝国人通过，所以他们仅仅是守卫着出入口而已。帝国人提到的那个主人也不在这个大房间中，好吧事实上它看起来更像是个竞技场。Loki转头对上了Drongo的眼睛，疑惑的挑了挑眉。现在是时候了吗又或者他们该再等等？Drongo点了点头，所以看上去他也赞同Loki，浪费时间是愚蠢的。

“感谢你们的协助。” Loki说着，而就在帝国人转身看过来的时候他猛地抽出了他的短刃捅进了对方的喉头。Drongo拳头如飞，重重的扫向了第二个人以碎骨之力将他打到了远处的墙上。当Loki将他血红的匕首拔出来时，第三个人的胸口已经插着Bee的一只斧型胳膊了。她转变回了她的Skrull形态，斧头看上去比上次Loki看到的时候精细了不少。

Loki同样脱掉了Sakaraan的形态，因为那些年幼者必须知道他们不是赤红之王派来的人。Drongo已经朝他们走过去了。最小的那个孩子至少也有Bee那么高，大一点的很轻易就达到了Loki的高度。Drongo仍旧压倒性的处于他们上方，但是他们并不怕他，一点都不。

“我们为你们而来。” Drongo告诉他们。“有个部落会带你们到安全之地。” 他说。“在那儿赤红之王将再不能碰你们，但是我们需要抓紧时间，而你们需要战斗！”

“我们太累了。” 一个年长的男孩对他说。

“静心凝神。” Drongo的声音沉稳平缓。“上古之力就在那儿，伸向它让它渗入你们的骨血，让它锋利你们的感官。紧紧抓着它，我将在前引领，你们只需跟随于后。” 他伸开双臂，深深的吸进了一口气，同时他的双手紧紧的握成了拳头。只片刻，那些年幼者就跟随而上，有些人闭起了双眼，有些将手握到了一起，他们深深吐息了几次。那很奇怪，Loki感觉到空气中有些什么。那跟Yggdrasil的力量完全不同，而且也不完全是宇宙之力，但是它很强大，那是只属于上古之力的什么东西。Loki永远无法触及它，但他仍旧能够感觉到它在触感边缘炸裂着。

然后Drongo转过了身。他的凝视沉沉的充满了力量，眼中的黑色看起来甚至更加浓郁，而那绿色的虹膜变得更加明亮。年幼者们冷静而专注，就像是都在听着一种只有他们能听见的声音，就像是连他们的心跳此刻都趋于一致了。

“我们准备好了。” 他隆隆的说。

“我来带路。” Loki说着转身跑起来，Bee紧随他的脚步。“我们来了Stark。” 他说。

“正好。” 人类回答。“我这里看起来马上就要出点情况了。”

Loki诅咒着加快了脚步。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者的话：  
> 上一章的肉渣后马上就又开始了星际冒险，一定有小伙伴肉不足哈哈哈，不过耐心点哦好戏马上就要开始啦。这一章Loki叫出了darling亲爱的也算是一颗糖了呀！愉快的吞下！
> 
> 谢谢大家忍耐着我的龟速还没有拍我砖，鞠躬！下一章会快快的出来的！


	38. 逃离Aakar（下）

事情发展得很顺利，几乎是太顺利了，所以Tony一直挺紧张的在等着另一只鞋子落地。等着坏事发生，就像事情总是会变坏的那样。Loki这整场伪装打入内部的戏码简直棒透了，那绝对不仅仅是因为变形的原因。当他改变时他改变得彻底，他的眼神，他的手势，他说话的方式，全都跟着外形一块儿变了。Juyu也可以像他一样，如果她花多点时间在伪装上，因为光改变外形是远远不够的。Tony知道那就是Loki让她做哨兵/后援而不是带着她一起行动的原因。一切都进行得非常顺利。

Tony静静听着Loki，Drongo和Bee成功打入基地深处朝孩子们而去，但那没有真的让他放松下来。Tony讨厌自己是等待的那个，但是他知道保全他们的逃脱路线有多重要，而且并不是说谁都有足够的火力可以在任何可能的袭击中掩护运输船。必须得是Tony或者Loki，因为他们还没那么相信Drongo，要把他独自一人留在这儿的话他跟Loki两都会坐立不安的。于是Tony听从了计划并且等待着。他讨厌这个。

那个帝国人被绑了起来重又陷入了寂静。此刻他正坐在一个方便Tony盯紧他的角落里。他们同意Loki将任何可能抓到的人质都交由暗影族人处理，这是公平的。当然了，是Tony想要将死伤人数控制到最小的，而当Loki耸了耸肩表示同意的时候他真是高兴坏了。六个人里他杀了两个，也就是说大概66.67%的人幸存，对Loki来说真挺棒的。这也让他坚信Loki并不享受屠杀的过程，他仅仅是对杀掉那些挡道的人或是攻击者没有半分犹豫。那不是什么大事，那仍旧是个道德的滑坡，但那确实有很大的不同，非常不同。那就是心狠手辣和十恶不赦之间的差别。他知道Loki并不“邪恶”，但是时不时亲眼看到些证据还是不错的。

然后他注意到了有什么守卫在接近运输船。他将自己的麦克风从网络中断开了好不打扰到其他人，但是他仍旧在听着。他一边朝外走去一边讲头盔面罩滑落回原位，藏起脸是挺重要的一件事。他同时还将一边的手套转换成了电击模式。不久前他做实验的时候发现那些水晶非常适合储存电力。那让那些普通的“能量弹” -- 他打算把它们称为满容圆筒 -- 变得不那么致命。能量波能够燃烧而且造成的破坏非常大，字面意义上的能够从人身上掏下一块儿来，烤焦血肉骨髓，恶毒得能在身体上留下个巨大的冒着烟的黑洞。将那些弹壳般的圆筒装满电则能造成个非常令人惊叹的电击晕眩效果。他不能用电力水晶来驱动盔甲，他们消耗得太快，但是在手套里存一两个倒是能给他个额外的不致命武器。他很确定他能改装或者重造那些能量枪让它们带有致晕眩模式，但是此刻他只有他兼容了电力水晶的掌心炮。他对重新开始制作武器还是有点不自在，而枪械还只是他打算着手做的一大堆东西中的其中一项。但是至少他在考虑制造不致命武器。那也算得上是有进步的。

Tony到那儿的时候，守卫已经站在门口了。

“飞船号？” 他立刻问道。

“CEN-54RU。” Tony回答。

“货物？”

“我无权告知。” Tony回复道。

“Aakar安全处有权知道。” 守卫回答。

“Eman船长不在船上，在他回来之前我必须得遵循他的指令。他是唯一一个能决定谁有权得知的人。”

守卫盯着他看了会儿。

“对强制性例行检查有任何异议吗？” 他接着问。噢好吧，是他坚持要看的。Tony耸肩朝一边退开。

“完全没有。”他说。守卫走了进去而Tony跟随其后。他一直等到他们转了两个弯才释放了电力的阀门。电击紧紧锁住了帝国守卫的肌肉，他抖动着然后像个断了线的木偶一般跌落下去。触地之后又抽搐了下，但是还能正常的呼吸。

“好啦，晕眩模式成功。” Tony评价了下，然后将守卫抓起来甩到肩头上，和其他人绑着关在了一起。他希望这是他得在Loki和其他人赶回来之前处理的最后一个守卫了。

 

* * *

 

于是他就有了四个不省人事的守卫被锁着，而同时他听到Loki已经到了孩子们的所在地。听到这个真是太他妈开心了。他还捕捉到连线那边的帝国人说的什么训练的话，但他没功夫去管，因为另四个守卫正在接近运输船。这次他们是同时行动。

“这他妈的是在跟我开玩笑。” 他抱怨道。没五分钟前他才将最后一个绑起来呢。也许守卫的失踪看起来让事情变得很可疑，但是他又不可能让他们搜查运输船找到那些帝国人质。这些守卫看起来有些不一样，他们的盔甲看上去坚实牢靠而且他们还有着更大的武器。棒极了。至少他还有几发晕眩弹剩下，一旦等那些也耗尽了他就得开始对着他们的脸举拳揍下去了。

“我们来了Stark。”他听到Loki对他说，然后他打开了连接开始回复。

“正好。”他说。“我这里看起来马上就要出点情况了。”

他听到Loki的诅咒声，但他的脑子里已经在跑着各种主意，想着该如何对付那些守卫。如果大家正在赶回来的路上了那么一次公开的交火也不坏。他不知道他们带了多少孩子，但是肯定不止一两个而且他们听上去像是在奔跑，所以事情势必马上就会一触即发。没时间再去小心谨慎了，他必须得在其他人回来前守住运输船。直觉告诉他，之前（对那些蠢货）用过四次的伎俩这次在这些守卫身上行不通，尤其是因为他们看起来像是某种精英守卫。所以他将掌心炮调回了正常模式并且确保运输船已经准备好了起飞，然后他朝入口走去。

就在他转过最后一个转角的时候，通讯连接里开始传来了打斗的声音，一群人打斗的声音。妈的。

“脱缰之兽。” Loki冷静的说。这名字对Bee来说再适合不过了，而且显然他们还在遵守着“不用真名规则”。那还意味着他们瘦小的Skrull现在正在浴血模式中。

“你最好看着她点。” Juyu警告道。

“就赶快回来。” Tony说。接着外面某处的警报突然开始狂叫起来。“操！”

他箭一般冲出运输船然后立刻开启了掌心炮，不给那些守卫一丝开火的机会。停靠口并不是太高，但是地方已经够大到让Tony跳起来在空中盘旋了。而那些守卫携带的武器看起来也完全不像是枪的样子，而是某种近距混战武器，那实在是太好了。他这边占了突然袭击的先机，所以那些人轻松的就被放倒了，但是警报仍在尖鸣所以他预计会有更多人过来。除非他们都在忙着要阻止其他人，那也很有可能。

“指挥官。” 听起来是Drongo的声音。“在遭受攻击时他们可以关闭停靠口，你必须确保运输船没有被锁定。”

是啊，他早该想到这个的。“正在办。” 他说。他早就知道每个停靠站都有独立的面板，他见过他们的通行许可码在降落后被输入到里面。在操作面板旁落下后没多久他就看出它没有任何反应了。

“中央锁定了。” 他宣布。

“我们在靠近了，你能调好它吗？” Loki问。他急促的喘息着而且声音中有些轻微的故障音。他在打斗中。

“我今天已经测试过一部原型机了，没理由不再去测试一个。” 他回答道。有限的时间和随时都会被攻击的持续可能，这并不是什么绝佳的时机来测试他的DNI加强版大脑能多好的黑进一个系统。不过至少他在高压下也能表现良好。他试着屏蔽耳机中传出的打斗声好让自己集中注意力。他在脑子里设定了一副沙漏的画面来启动DNI的这个功能，没什么原因，就因为这挺应景的。他在离开盔甲内部系统的舒适安全环境的那一瞬就感觉到了。这儿的技术很是粗糙，跟舰船上先进的那套相比差的不是一点。那感觉起来尖利而且过于明亮，有点像是不得不在沙尘暴中穿行。百分百的不舒服，但他进去了，他知道他进去了，他知道他进入了一个不一样的系统。那感觉很陌生。导航很困难，因为它跟钢铁法师的系统和他的HUD都太不同了。但他无论如何都得成功。

他不需要打开所有的停靠口，只是他们自己的。他完全不知道这将有多困难，但他知道电脑程序的运行方式，不论它们是什么种类，有些基本规则总是适用的。但是他确实也搜寻了一阵子。然后那就是了，运输船，他知道那个ID，他知道通行许可码，所以他找到的绝对没错。将其从锁定状态解除出来就像是开锁一般，甚至都不是个复杂的锁。这里的技术即使是跟地球上的相比都落后得多。接着他想了想那些追兵们，然后一幅紧跟他们之后的战船画面在脑子里弹了出来，他开始破解起其他的停靠站口。老天，他开始对任何能找到的东西都搞起了破坏。他知道病毒的运作方式，也知道一点小的错误就能造成很大的破坏。他绝对绝对不想有人在接下来的几个小时里能从这些停靠口起飞，锁定得越久越好。他觉得自己就像个冲进了瓷器店里的斗牛一样，在系统里一路横冲直撞的往外跑。

一结束他就马上退了出去，然后几乎是立刻他就感觉到了一阵头疼隐隐发作起来。希望等他完善了这项技术之后一切能变得更宜人些，他不该去用些还在测试阶段的新技术的，但是情势所需。他勉强摇了摇头将那些轻微的晕眩感晃下去，而就是在这时他感觉到了身后正站着什么人，他迅速回身，掌心炮瞬间蓄势待发。

正好跟Loki撞了个面对面。神族一动不动的又站了一小会儿。

“你没听到我？” 他问。

Tony松了口气，一边打开头盔面甲，一边放下了手。“抱歉，黑系统中。” 他解释道。“其他人呢？” 他问，Loki歪了歪头示意他身后。看上去Drong像是堵住了门口，在一些跟他差不多灰色，但是小一点而且不那么庞大的其他暗影族人的帮助下。

“我们能起飞了吗？” Loki问。

“可以，让所有人都进去。” Tony点头道。

“进到运输船里去！全部人！” Loki大喊。

“好多孩子。” Tony说话间，一群（相对来说）比较小的孩子都开始跑了起来向船里冲去。

“别低估了他们。” Loki说。他有点喘，发辫也有些松散，血沾上了他的衣服和短刃，但是他看起来精力充沛而且唇边还挂着某种像是愉悦的笑。他挺欣赏他们的，Tony能看出来。

“回到控制室去。” Loki接着说。“我们得让门关着越久越好。”

“明白。” Tony说着，没再浪费时间就冲回了运输船。跑着的时候他不得不闪避开几个孩子，但是他们很快就不再挡着他的路了。

“我准备好了，就下命令吧。” 他说。

“所有人都在里面了吗？” Drongo接着问。

“只有你不在。” Loki回答。“你得全力跑过来。”

Tony听到一声巨大的碰撞之音，他猜Drongo放开了门开始朝运输船跑来了。Tony紧紧的绷着，随时准备起飞。

“现在！” Loki大叫出声而Tony关闭了一切出入口片刻后就朝停靠站外移动而去。

“哨兵，轨道畅通吗？” 他问，

“目前为止没有其他人从Aakar飞离。” Juyu回答。

“好的，停靠口还是锁定着的。” 他愉悦的笑着说。“来靠近我们些，保持警惕。” Tony指挥道。“大家都还好吗？”

“都好。” Loki回答。“朝聚集点出发，我们一分钟内就会到控制室。”

“已经在着手中。” Tony回答。远离卫星只需要几分钟的时间，然后他们就能加速了。

“为什么这里的帝国人比之前多了？” Loki突然问起来，Tony不得不笑出了声。

“他们在到处嗅探。我只是做了该做的事。希望我的人质捕捉技巧还能引起你的兴趣。”

“非常的。” Loki说，现在他们正站在同一间房中了。

“我让年幼者们到后面去了。” Drongo宣布着进了房间。小蜜蜂跟在他后面。她比Loki看起来还要更血淋淋的，一点都不出奇。倒是她跟着Drongo而不是Loki这事有点让人惊讶。“告诉她们抓稳了等着。”

“好，不用太久就能到降落点了。” Tony对他说。“我希望那个部落还在那儿。”

“毋庸置疑。” Drongo回答。

 

* * *

 

“呃，指挥官。” 他们一接近Sakaar就听到了Juyu的声音。“有人在靠近。”

“有多少？” Loki在Tony能说出任何字之前就问道。

“就一个。” Juyu回答，而就在她说话的同时Tony看到了对方，他们在试着发起联线。

“我们要接这个电话吗？” 他问。运输船没什么好的扫描仪，所以他对于那艘太空船一无所知。“它有多大，哨兵？”

“比Drake小。” 她回复。

“哈。” Tony挺惊讶。

“接起电话。” Drongo说。Loki点了点头，然后Tony开启了频道。

“有事？”

“表明你的身份。” 另一端传来了一个凌厉的女声。

“Caiera？” Drongo显然吃了一惊。

“Drongo？” 女人也问了出来。“我早该知道是你。”

“你是如何这么快就到这里的？” Drongo问。

“我四处都有眼线。” 她说。“我们都以为你已经死了。”

“就差一点。” 他回道。

“那件事……是个巨大的损失。” 她接着说。

“还有许多巨大的损失，不仅仅是我的部落。”

“我知道。” Caiera说。

“如果你早就知道，那怎么会--”

“让我们降落后再讨论这个。” 她打断道。“你现在要前往寒谷部落吗？”

“是的。”

“我会去通知他们的，我们在那儿见。” 她说。“我会保持轨道通畅。” 话一说完频道也就关闭了。

“它在离开。” Juyu报告道。

“刚才那是谁？” Tony问。

“一个朋友。” Drongo说。“一个非常好的朋友。”

“可靠吗？” Loki问。

“她是个上古之力。” Drongo说。“她会想要让孩子们安全的。”

“不是个答案。” Tony说。

“我信任她。” Drongo说。“我们不会步入陷阱。”

“目前来说这就够了。” Tony决定道。他挑起一边眉疑问的看向Loki。神族隔了会儿后点了点头。

 

* * *

 

他们一路上没遇到任何人，看起来跟他们说话的那女人确实是保证了空间的通畅。女人有两米多高，骨架上的肌肉比Tony梦想中能拥有的都多。她还有种光环围绕在身边，让Tony不由得想要开口叫“女士”。她就算一只手缚在背后大概也能将Tony折成两段这件事，很可能也是其中一个原因。他在Drongo身边可没有这种不安的感觉，那家伙像发散辐射一样四散着平静，Caiera却不太这样。

她身后还站着其他灰色Sakaaran人，有些比Drongo还高，有些小一点，有些瘦而结实，有些大而强壮，但他们都有着一样的金属灰色皮肤和深黑的眼睛。Bee正光明正大的瞪着他们所有人，而Juyu也交叉起双臂站在一边，让她保持着冷静。Loki是最无动于衷的人，但他是Loki。Tony暗下决心除非到了必要的时刻，否则他就离那个巨人女士远远的。Drongo和Caiera走到一边单独谈论了一会儿，然后他们回到了Drake。时间当然在流逝，Tony巴不得赶快离开。

“部落将会照顾好孩子们。” 她说。

“运输船里还有些帝国人质。” Loki提道。

“我会处理好他们。” Caiera说着，眼神在他们所有人身上游移了好一阵。

“你早就知道那儿有年幼者吗？” Drongo问。

“是的。”

“那为何你没有早些行动？”

“我们有过计划。不像你们的这样鲁莽，但是我们可以解救他们。”

“时间不能总是浪费在冗长的计划上。” Drongo说。

“你和我在许多事情上都有分歧，但是别以为我不心怀感激。” 她说。“相信我，赤红之王将不会轻易的忘记此事。”

“而你们有长远的计划吗？”

“你知道我有。”

“我能帮忙。”

“不，王以为你已经死了，他的手下已经上报说你死了，最好让他觉得这是真的。你得离开这儿，保证自己的安全。”

“我不会在我族人痛苦的时候独自躲藏。”

“Drongo……你必须走，这里没有什么其他需要你做的。回到你的旅程去，帮我们多找些同盟，那才是你能做的。那才是能保证我们的未来的事。” 她的眼睛滑回了Tony，Loki和女孩儿们的身上。

“我们很感激你们的帮助。” 她说。“但你们同样得马上离开，因我无法保证你们的安全。”

“相信我，一旦时机允许我们就闪了。” Tony回复道。

“很好。” 她点了点头，然后回身转向了Drongo。“你可以和部落一起离开。”

“不。”男人摇着头。“如果我必须得走的话，我将跟随一条新的道路。我有一笔人情需要偿还。” 他对着Tony和Loki的大致方向打了个手势。

Caiera皱了会儿眉然后问。”你们具体是要去哪？”

“银色星系。” Loki告诉她。Tony对于这个诚实的回答有些惊讶，但是它同时也模糊得足够安全了。

“那很好。不是太远，也并不太近。” 她说。“我们在那儿确实也需要更多的同盟。去偿还你的债务吧，做你一直在做的，并且留在银色星系。” 她对Drongo说。“等王一死你就可以回家了。”

“我相信你，我信你会保护好我们的族人。” Drongo说。

“我会的，我发誓。” 她点头。“现在就走。远而久的漫游去。”

Drongo笑了，上前一步紧紧的拥抱了她。“但永远别忘了漫步回家。” 他回应道。

“保重，Drongo。”

“我们会再见的。” 男人说着后退回身。Tony很确定这就是他们最终要离开的信号了。孩子们和运输船都跟部落在一起，Drongo得到了他想要的谈话，而Caiera确实也已经转过了身离开。

“她好像很确定王会死去一样。” Loki评论道。

“噢，如果她这么说了，他就会的。” Drongo说。

“为什么？” Juyu问。

“因为她是王的贴身护卫。” 巨人回答道。Loki真的是哼出声来了，而且没错，那听上去就像是个实打实的死刑，就在未来的某刻。

“所以，你要跟我们一起来了大家伙？” Tony问。

“如果你愿意收留我的话，指挥官。” 他回答。“我确实说过如果你们能帮助我和年幼者的话，我将欠你们一笔债，而我打算保守我的承诺。”

“Loki？”

“是的，他能留下。” 神族回答道。

“女孩儿们？” Tony问。

“噢，现在我们也有投票权了？” Juyu说。

“就一小票。” Tony对她说。Juyu耸肩，Bee点了点头。

“我们该走了。” Loki说着朝Drake里走去。

“是啊，欢迎登船啦还有其他什么的。” Tony说。Drongo只是用他惯有的那种方式安然的一点头。有个不那么混乱又不容易炸的人在身边大概会是个好主意。他也差不多明白Loki在那家伙身上都看到了什么。Bee也看起来是真的喜欢他。这船上一切都将变得有意思起来，而Tony真的有点期待了，这倒绝对是个全新的感觉。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：
> 
> 上古之力Caiera琐事：
> 
> 她是漫威中一个非常超级棒透了的角色。绝对值得去漫威百科查一查她的资料。
> 
> 顺便说，她是Hulk/Bruce的未来老婆（在漫画中）。但我确实在这儿改了挺多关于她的事。
> 
> 译者的话：
> 
> 银河海盗小分队正式又加一人！这章翻起来简直感觉耳边有夺宝奇兵或者加勒比海盗的BGM！！！


	39. 往日幽魂

“再来一次。”Loki说。

“别啊！我们已经在上头耗费好几个小时了。”

“因为你集中注意的能力简直差到令人绝望，真是可悲。”

“你的嘴总是这么甜，亲爱的。”Stark说，露出微笑。“不过说真的，我需要休息一下。”

“你需要训练和强化你的心智。”

“我的心智非常强大，谢谢你。”

“我说的不是你的智力。”Loki告诉他，随后叹了口气。“你正以一种你从未用过的方式使用心智，这就像是你在过度使用一条你平常不会用到的肌肉。”

“我没有过度使用任何东西。”Stark反驳。“我把所有科技都操控得非常好。”

“Aakar那事后你的头痛了整整三天。”Loki的声音严厉起来。

“侵入系统依然在测试阶段。从那时候起我已经做了很多改良。”

“你为何要跟我争论？”Loki问，总算从床上起身。不久之前他们将两张床并在一起，目前他们交叉着腿坐在各自的那一边。

“我只是想说……”

“而我想说我不会让你烧坏你那愚蠢的大脑，尤其是在我们能够完全避免它发生的情况下。你知道那些风险，你知道自己需要这种训练，为何你还要跟我争论？”

Stark看了他一会然后叹气。“我只是累了……这让人精疲力尽，就跟我在工作室里忙活整夜一样。我是人类，我每隔一阵子就需要休息。”

Loki双臂交叉，知道自己在怒视对方，但他吸了口气，让自己的情绪恢复控制。

“好吧。”他咬牙切齿地说。

“谢谢你。”Stark说，随后就倒在床上。然后他睁开眼看着Loki，带着邀请意味地朝对方伸出手。“过来这里好吗？”

他应该要更能抗拒这个男人的。不过他没有争论就再次坐下，随后就被Stark拽下来躺着。他不排斥跟他的爱人如此靠近，所以他并未挣扎。

“所以……银河，我们几乎快要到了。”当他们俩舒适地依偎在一起后，Stark说道。

“是的。”

“Juyu和Bee没有说要离开。我认为他们会留下。”

“留下？”

“是啊……一起回地球。”

“你应该要直接问他们而不是臆测。”Loki说。

“我想也是。但这只是我的直觉。不过Drongo会留下，我问过他了，他会跟着去地球。”

“嗯。”这其实没什么好评论的，Loki心想。另外Stark决定开始抚摸他的头发，这可不是个让他专心谈话的好方法。他甚至把眼睛闭上了。

“所以……”

“所以？”

“那你呢？”

“我怎么了？”他不必看就知道那凡人在翻白眼。

“你会留下吗？”这让他的注意力重新回到这段谈话上。他睁开眼。

“这我们之前就谈过了。”他说。

“不，我们最初是有个共识。”Stark反驳。“我们会分道扬镳……但……很多事已经改变。”

Loki坐起来，抽身离开Stark，但对方紧随着他。

“我不能留在中庭。”他说。

“为什么不能？”

“你忘了我曾带一支军队试图征服它？”他不敢置信地问。

“我没忘，不过……已经过了好几年，等我们抵达时又会过了更久……我们会想到办法的。”

现在Loki真的得转身好好看着对方，因为他不知道他们怎么会谈到这个方面来。这想法Stark可能已经在心中酝酿许久，这是唯一的解释。

“我怀疑人类会如此宽宏大量。”Loki开口。并不是说他想获得宽恕，那群盲目的中庭人对他来说无足轻重。“但这不是我无法留下的原因。”他在Stark插话前说。“如果我留在中庭，不管我多么努力隐藏行踪，Asgard迟早会知道的，然后他们就会派Thor来把我抓回去。而就像我之前告诉你的，我没那么急着想回去我的牢笼。”

“好吧，不过……如果我们可以想出某种办法……对那次入侵做出补偿，这样也许……”

“他们要把我关起来的原因不只是因为我对中庭的侵略。在那之前我犯过其他的罪。”Loki作势要起身，但被Stark放在他臂上的手阻止。他们沉默了片刻，接着Stark靠得更近了些。Loki不太想承认当人类没有抽身远离他时，自己心理松了一口气。

“那就告诉我。”Stark要求。“告诉我发生了什么事，这样我们才能想出应对方法。”

Loki稍微转身看着他，深知这是个真心的请求。他想过要开口告诉他。诉说把他带到这地步的一切。但他看着Stark带着暖意的棕眼，想起了这双眼睛可以变得多么愤怒严厉，而当Stark看着他轻蔑的事物时眼神又是多么冷酷。

“我……我做不到。”他轻声说，移开视线。要他告诉这个用暖意和爱意看着他的男人自己做过什么事，告诉他自己的真实身份？告诉他自己的皮肤就是个谎言？“我做不到。”他重复一遍，摇了摇头，已经感觉到自己的皮肤变得更加冰冷。

“好吧。”在一阵沉默后Stark说，Loki猛地转头讶异地瞪着对方。他的双眼一定夸张地睁大，像某种被吓到愚蠢动物。

“什么？”

“我说好吧，你做不到……反正我们还有一段时间才会抵达地球……我是说，我想知道，如果我们要想出办法的话我就必须要知道，但……我们还有时间。”

“你？这个有着无尽好奇心，还像牛一般固执的人，竟然会愿意等待答案？”

Stark叹气。“因为我也没对你完全坦白。”他说。“所以我们算是扯平了。”

“我明白了。”Loki点头，虽然这让他感到些许不快。

“这表示我知道要说出那些事有多么困难……像是挖开已经半愈合的伤口一样。”

“嗯，很准确的比喻。”Loki评论。

“不过有时医生得切开伤口来把它们清理干净。”Stark继续说着。“否则那些毒素会从内而外开始腐烂。”

“你曾切开过你的伤口吗？”Loki问。

“切开过一些。”Stark点头。“不是都对同一人，他们都只各自知晓一点。但其中大部分的人都不需要我告诉他们，因为事情发生时他们就在现场。他们与我一起经历过，虽然他们从未问过我对那些事的想法。”

“而我们都清楚从别的观点来看能让同一件事变得多么不同。”Loki加上一句。

“正是如此。”Stark同意。

他们坐在床上沉默了片刻。然后Stark重新躺下。

“不然这样吧，”他开口。“躺到我身旁，然后我把我的故事告诉你。”

“哪个故事？”他问。Stark举起手轻拍了一下胸前的反应堆作为回答。

“你知道它维系着我的生命，但我从未告诉你更多。”

“我未曾问起。”

“大概跟我之前从未要你告诉我你的故事是一样的原因。”从某方面来说这是真的。Loki知道反应堆背后的故事对Stark来说是很私密的。他一定都把这件事埋在心底。他未曾询问，因为他确定自己不会得到答案。而现在Stark却主动说要提供他答案，这很奇怪。

“你……”他的声音渐弱，摇了摇头。接着他躺到这个杰出又傻气的男人身旁。片刻之后他把一只手放在Stark的胸膛上。反应堆在人类的汗衫下发出明亮光芒，带着能量运转的嗡嗡声。Loki把自己的手指放在上头，很高兴对方并未紧绷起来或闪躲。Stark开始诉说他的故事，而每一个字Loki都用心倾听。

 

* * *

 

当最后一句话离开Stark的嘴唇，声音也遁入沉默之后，Loki知道了关于十环帮和洞穴、Yinsen和Obadiah Stane，以及会把他爱人的心撕碎的弹片，他倾身靠近，在发光的装置上印下一吻，然后吻上那男人的唇。噢Loki深知遭受背叛的痛苦，被本该是家人的人所欺骗，以及那些谎言带来的创痛。像人类这般脆弱的种族竟然能如此坚韧，令人惊异。被折出裂痕、烙上伤痕，但却没有破碎，依然完整。有无盔甲与否，他皆是钢铁之人。

“我会跟你一起回中庭。”他说。Stark并未咧嘴而笑，而是露出一个温柔满意的微笑。

“那Asgard怎么办？”他问。Loki叹气。

“这个嘛，如果Asgard想要强迫我离开你身边，我绝对不会轻易屈服。”

Stark轻笑，他极具天赋的手指再次游移至Loki发间。

“好，但让我们想想看有没有其他的办法，如何？某些不包括鲜血、毁灭和杀戮的办法，好吗？”

“真扫兴。”Loki低声说，这让他获得了另一声轻笑。

“Loki……”过了一会Stark开口。

“我会告诉你的。”他打断对方。“我会的，只不过……”

“我知道你会的。”人类自信地回应。“但不是现在，我明白。”Loki想警告他这会改变一切，在他告诉他之后，他会没办法再用相同的方式看待他，但他的嘴紧紧闭着。Stark有着无比的信念，虽然他宣称自己是个理性的怀疑论者，但有时他却是如此渴望地相信美好的人事物。而Loki很久以前就不再相信，但此刻他却躺在世上最美好的人怀里。

 

* * *

 

Loki并未强迫Stark继续他们的训练课程，最好还是让他着手处里他的众多发明。这能让他的思绪恢复清晰，也能够消除他谈到过去所产生的心理压力。所以Loki就让他去这么做，自己则留在他们的房内冥想，探索他的魔力。使用能量水晶的这个伎俩是极佳的替代方案，但并非一劳永逸的办法。他思索着自己是否该维持现况就好，只要他们一回到九界后他就能取回他的力量，在此之前他都能用能量水晶施展魔法，但他的自尊心不容许自己如此轻易放弃。

他一直在想他们旅程结束的那天。他不喜欢中庭，完全不喜欢，但原则上他也不喜欢人类，而现在他有了Stark。他认为自己之前对于那个国度的假设和经历应该持保留态度。Stark不太可能是唯一一个在无脑暴民水平之上的人类，他们的数量总共有几十亿，总该有几个程度跟Stark相近的吧。他的思绪不断回到复仇者身上，但当他仔细回想时，只有Banner——那头野兽——Stark在谈到他时的态度相对比较敬重。当然其他人也有着令人感兴趣（甚至是杰出）的特质，像是亲爱的小寡妇或那个局长，甚至是Barton，但间谍和刺客不是Stark会真正尊敬的人，他只是承认他们的技能实用性和必要性。他也可以清楚地知道那个好人队长是个跟Thor一样的傻子，有着光环的高贵英雄，站在道德的制高点上俯视他们。那些无懈可击的保护者。

他驱散这些想法，它们只会令他愤怒。他不相信长久待在中庭会是个好主意，他完全不相信。但他不会当个懦夫，他不会躲躲藏藏，不管面对谁都一样，而这次，他不会是独自一人。全Asgard都可以下冥界去，他不在乎。他不会让他们毁掉这一切。

Stark说的对。他们确实需要制定一个计划。

 

* * *

 

所有的扬声器突然传出一声大的出奇的噪音，猛地把Loki从深层冥思中拽了出来，下一秒他已经起身朝舰桥狂奔。Juyu在途中追上他的脚步，但她什么都没问，只是紧跟着他。

Stark已经在里面了，Drongo和Bee也是。

“发生什么事了？”Loki问。

“有艘船。”Stark回答，已经戴上了DNI，他盯着各种不断显现的讯息。“而且他们不怎么友善。”

“我们该怎么办？”Juyu问。

一时之间Stark沉默下来，Loki不知道是否该等他做出回应还是该开始发号施令，但接着人类打破沉默。

“他们第一波攻击只是在警告我们，但我已经必须减速，还得改变路线才能避免撞到东西。所以我们得反击。我可以从主控台控制防御系统和近距离的炮台，但无法操控那些大炮。需要有人去操作它们，我想……”

“我去。”Drongo打断了他。

“操作过类似的东西吗？”Stark问。

“有过。”巨人回答。“我会搞懂怎么做的。”他说完这句话后就离开了。

“那就好。”Stark说。他的视线转移到一旁，大概又在查看那艘船的情况。“他们比我们大，也比较快……这是……好，船侧炮台。Juyu，你还记得怎操作吗？我知道我们只谈过一次……”

“我记得。”她点头。

“你去操作其中一台，那我想你就……”他转向Loki，但他摇头。

“Bee，去操作另外一台。”Loki看着那女孩。她点点头然后跟她妹妹一起离开。

“她知道怎么使用它吗？”Stark问。

“当我们向Juyu解释时她也在场。相信我，她的观察力很敏锐。”Loki向他保证。

“我们没有足够火力保护自己。”Stark严肃地说。“完全不够。”Loki知道他是对的。不需要对另一艘船了若指掌也能知道这个事实。钢铁法师是艘货船，它速度不快，虽然它有强大的防御系统加固，但他们的火力确实还有许多不足之处。

“你工作室里还有多少能量水晶？”Loki问。

“好几盒，不知道够不够。要看你的用途而定。”Stark回答。Loki想了一会，因为那样不够。一个简单的瞬移咒语就让他用掉快一打的水晶。但随后他想到Stark是怎么将能量注入水晶里的。

“发电机里还有多少能量？”

“我们在Sakaar上时有充能，所以几乎是满的……你认为你可以直接从发电机里汲取能量来使用魔法？”Stark睁大了眼。

“如果我能的话……我们大概就有足够的火力了。”Loki说。

“你知道当发电机充饱时里面有多少能量吗？”Stark问，他的眼神专注且计算着。

“我只知道……很多。”Loki说，然后走出舰桥。

“你最好小心点。”Stark告诉他。

“跟他们接触，找出他们想要什么，也许还有机会不交战就脱身。”

警铃再次响起，好几个视窗开始闪着红色的警示，这次Loki可以感觉到脚下传来轻微震动。如果他们不是被击中的话就是有某些东西在很近的距离爆炸。

“是啊，因为我们总是这么幸运。”Stark说。“去吧，做你认为最合适的事，只不过记得提前通知我一声。”

“我会的。”Loki向他承诺，然后跑了出去。当发电机充饱能量时，它可供他们航行好几个月（根据不同的路途大概是五到八个月不等）而不用停下来充电，所以他很清楚那里面到底有多少能量。他不能汲取太多，不能冒这个险——如果他的方法有用的话——船上的护盾、炮台和大炮、各种操作系统，以及引擎和维生系统都是靠发电机供给的能源运作。所以如果发电机能源不足的话，他们会被困在太空中，束手无策，没办法飞到最近的星球去充能。所以一路上Loki不断在心中计算着他所需能量的确切大小。

“听得到吗，Stark？”他问。

“ _当然。_ ”对方回应，他的声音从附近的扬声器传出。

“不管我想出的办法是什么，它都是最后的手段。只有在别无选择时我才会这么做。当情况真的走到那一步时你必须告诉我。”

“ _要冒多大的险？_ ”Stark问。

“我们没时间讨论这个了。”Loki立刻回答。“我知道怎么驾驭能量，不管那股能量有多巨大，你要相信我。”

“ _好吧。Drongo已经就位，女孩们也快到了。_ ”Stark告诉他。

“那艘船呢？”

“ _接近中，所以你动作得快点了。_ ”Stark说。下一秒整艘船又开始震动起来，比之前都更加剧烈。Loki轻易地保持住平衡，但他得伸手扶着墙壁一会。

“ _我们被击中了。_ ”Stark说。“ _大伙们加快速度！Drongo，让那大家伙上场吧。_ ”

“ _我就位了。_ ”Loki听到Juyu的声音，所以Stark已经开启船内全部的通讯频道。

他踩着狭窄的阶梯跑向主发电机，此时船身又再次震动。这次他差点就要失去平衡。他滑下楼梯，及时在摔倒前稳住自己，但他的手掌因此被阶梯的边角划伤。他忍住一声咒骂，继续跑着。

“ _有一通来电。_ ”Stark宣布。“ _我猜你们都想要听听内容。_ ”

Loki并未停下脚步，但仍侧耳倾听。

“ _噢花了我好久的时间才找到你……温血动物。_ ”扬声器里传来一阵低沉的声音。但不像Drongo那平静且抚慰人心的嗓音，它粗哑刺耳，像锯子的锋利边缘。

“ _我不认为我们见过。_ ”Stark回应。Loki总算抵达发电机的所在地，接着他开始查看所有Stark用来让工作室获得能源所设的装置，他必须借由它们来汲取能量。

“ _是没有亲自面对面。_ ”那声音回答。“ _但你和你那些小小的Skrull朋友拿走了属于我的东西。_ ”

Loki抬头。‘温血动物’……还有这段话？绝对是某个蜥蜴人。

“ _我觉得你找错船了，伙计。_ ”Stark说。

“ _我把某样东西存放在Yirb星上。_ ”那声音说，而Loki马上知道对方的确是冲着他们而来。“ _某样我让Murrow守着的东西……而你偷了它。_ ”

他们绝对就是他要找的那艘船，但他们只拿走地图。其中有哪一个如此重要？

“ _没有，我完全没有印象。_ ”Stark回答，它听起来非常真实，令Loki颇为佩服。

“ _我会夺回属于我的东西。_ ”那低沉且隆隆作响的声音接着说，好像他没听到Stark的回应一样。“ _然后我会非常享受把你们一个一个杀掉，因为你们让我追了这么远。_ ”

嗯，那听起来令人愉悦。Loki叹气，注意力回到眼前的装置上。他们要取回某样东西，所以不会摧毁整艘船。这是个极大的优势。但不幸的是，这也是他们唯一的优势。


	40. 围攻

另一端的黑暗致郁先生听起来是够吓人的。但幸运的是，Tony在对付坏人方面有自己的一套办法。他的思绪再次飘回那值得铭记的一天，他的嘴角弯成一抹得意洋洋的微笑，提议要跟Loki喝一杯。当Loki深陷疯狂之中，在地球上制造毁灭和混乱时，他挺身对抗他。这个有着低沉嗓音和残忍语气的家伙根本吓不到他。呵，就算面对的是他者，他也敢朝对方吐口水！这家伙他妈的以为自己是谁？他显然不知道自己面对的是什么样的角色。Tony非常清楚该怎么应付死亡威胁。

“是哦？”暂停片刻后，他说。“天啊，过度补偿是吧？我的意思是我懂你那带着胁迫的低沉咆哮，语速缓慢，每个字都刻意强调。这让人心生恐惧，但你有点太刻意了。你大概还沉着脸，抿紧嘴唇，眼神黑暗。我猜你的眉毛应该还充满含义地挑起吧。你可以只动一边的眉毛吗？等等，你是蜥蜴人对吧？你根本没有充满含义的眉毛啊。那一定很糟心吧。其实眉毛还挺重要的。虽然没有行头来的重要，我毫不怀疑你正穿着一身黑的……金属吧。你的盔甲上有长钉吗？你听起来像是个有长钉盔甲的家伙。我真不想戳破你的幻想，老兄，但那看起来没有你想得那么吓人。”

对方震惊地沉默了一会，意料之中。然后Tony听到有人在窃笑，但不是来自另一艘船，无论在何处他都能认出Loki的声音。

“ _你这傲慢无礼的傻子，你竟敢……_ ”另一艘船的家伙再次出声，语气愤怒。

“好啦好啦，饶了我吧。”Tony打断他。“你威胁我，我侮辱你，然后你又威胁我，真是场无聊的网球比赛……不过你大概不知道网球是什么。它是种运动……但你可能也不知道运动是什么。”

Loki的窃笑变得更大声。他听起来像是在努力忍着，咬着嘴唇避免自己笑出来。这令Tony咧嘴一笑。他可以感觉到肾上腺素在血管里涌动，这让他很容易继续进行计划。

“ _我上船的第一件事就是要宰了你！_ ”对方怒吼。“ _我会让你死的又慢又痛苦，到时你会乞求我的宽恕！_ ”

Tony只是放声大笑，因为对方真的对他来这一套？真的？这该死的混蛋真的不知道他是在跟谁说话。他无比确信这些威胁都是假的。虽然对方的确可以取他性命，但他不会乞求，永远不会。有哪一种痛苦会令他感到害怕？没什么事是Tony还没经历过的。

“给我听好了，你这想要当超级大坏蛋的家伙。”Tony说。“我不在乎你以为我们拿走什么，我甚至不在乎我们是不是真拿了那东西。但让我告诉你：只要你踏上我的船，我就他妈的毁了你。我不会要你乞求，你会直接被杀。就这么简单。这个威胁如何？希望你喜欢。”

语毕，他就切断通讯。至少他是结束谈话的那方。接着他注意到Loki还在偷笑。

“听得开心吗，亲爱的？”他问。

“ _Stark。_ ”他说。“ _你真是疯了，但我就爱你这样。_ ”

在他要开口回应时，警告又开始闪现，新一波的攻击随即使船身晃动起来。既然他已经知道他们不会被击毁，所以那些只是无害的警示攻击。

“所以……他们要开始攻击了，大伙做好准备。”他说，再次专注于手头上的任务。

“ _你真偷了他们想要的东西？_ ”Juyu问。“ _我以为我们只拿走地图。_ ”

“不知道。”Tony回答。“在我找到一些合适的地图后我就没怎么花时间去把其他碟片都检查一遍。”他说。“它们还堆在工作室的某处，我不知道里面都存了些什么。”

Loki哼了一声。

“ _也不是说我不喜欢生死交战，但……我们不能把东西还给他们就好吗？_ ”Juyu又问。哎呀，Tony有时会忘记她是多么年轻。

“ _他听起来不像是那种拿到东西后就会乖乖离开的家伙。_ ”Drongo在Tony开口前就说。

“没错，不管怎样他都会想把我们杀了。”他加上一句。“对我们的可疑行为没有异议吗，Drongo？”他问，只是想确认一下。

“ _很多人也会把我们对Aakar的袭击称作是可疑行为。_ ”巨人回答。

“那就好，很高兴我们把话说清楚了。”

Tony全部的注意力又回到船上。他主要是专注于防御系统，但他也没有忽略另一艘船，一刻也没有。看起来他们并不会再遭受攻击，所以他想知道接下来会发生什么事。对方打算用什么方法进到他们船内？

下一刻这疑问就获得解答，十几架小型飞行舱从大船弹射而出，迅速朝他们飞来。说真的，那看起来有一大群。

“他们来了。”他宣布。嗯，还不算太糟。绝对不算，他们应付得来，没问题。电脑通知他船上的三架大炮几乎是同时启动了。“我希望你们的准头都够好。”他说。

 

* * *

 

同时注意每个防御系统和炮塔所需的心力比之前任何他用DNI完成的任务还多。他很确定在遭受攻击时舰桥上应该还要有其他人协助指挥官，用显示屏帮忙控制其他事物，因为只靠自己操控一切有点让人应付不过来。他试着去听Drongo和Juyu在朝那些像苍蝇环绕他们的飞行舱开火时的交谈，但过没多久就放弃了。那些飞行舱并没有配备重武器，所以片刻过后他就知道它们的目的是要像水蛭般吸附在船上。Tony有个不祥的预感，一旦有飞行舱设法贴附到船上后，它会切开船体入侵内部。

接着攻击的主力——母船，再次朝他们开火，现在Tony知道它唯一的目的就是削弱他们的防御，让飞行舱能够攻击船体。不错的策略。但他不会让他们得逞。现在他还得时不时的操控炮塔把太靠近船身的飞行舱打下来，而那可真他妈难。当DNI在运行时他会不断接收从四面八方涌入的讯息，而每件事都需要他下达指令，虽然他非常擅长一心多用，但这也太过了。他再也不会对Loki的心灵训练课程唧唧歪歪了。他需要知道如何更加专注。他真他妈的需要知道，因为目前他不可能一直维持这个状态。但他也只能硬撑下去。

接著有件事分散了他的注意力，主发电机的连结被切断了片刻，他重整思绪，让自己可以拨点心力去做些除了攻击朝他们飞来的飞行舱的事。

“你在底下做什么，Loki？”他问。

“ _我必须要能接触到发电机里的能量。所以我暂时切断了你工作室的供电。_ ”

通常来说，如果有人——甚至是Loki——没经过他同意就乱动他工作室的话，Tony会大发雷霆，但此刻他只是很讶异神族能够办到这件事。Loki迅速吸收知识的能力依然令他着迷。但他仍然不愿去想发电机和自己的东西被做了什么必要的‘调整’。

一个飞行舱几乎降落到视口上，所以Tony可以亲眼看到它是如何试着把自己贴附到船身。它不会得逞的。他心念一动就启动了视口上的护盾，厚重的金属屏障在合拢时有效地扫除了飞行舱。就像雨刷一样。之后他又再次打开护盾，因为能亲眼看到外面景象会让他比较安心。

“请别太摧残我的东西。”Tony说，因为虽然Loki使用科技产品的能力还不错，但他还是……因为工作室里的设备几乎都是他亲手打造的。

“ _别担心，亲爱的。不会造成什么永久性损伤。_ ”Loki回应。“ _应该是不会。_ ”从他的语调可以听出他在坏笑，因为他就是个混帐。好吧，在他仔细思考过后，Loki让工作室断电的举动其实挺贴心的。因为他要开始摆弄发电机了。如果不先断电，到时候出了差错的话，他的设备可能都会烧毁。希望别波及到他们的内部系统……不然可就糟了。

“好，你放手去做吧，只是别把我们炸了。”他说。

“ _我没打算做这种事。_ ”Loki轻快地回应。至少他听起来不焦虑。

“ _我们没办法把他们全打下来，Stark。_ ”Juyu说。

“你们尽力而为就好。”他坚定地回应，当新一轮的轰炸令船身摇晃时他试着保持平衡。“如果他们闯进来，我们再处理。”

“ _闯进来？_ ”Loki问。他都忘了，Loki是唯一一个无法看到外面情况的人。

“母船派出些小飞行舱过来，我认为他们试着要吸附在船上，切开船身跑进来。”Stark解释。又是一轮轰炸，没有直接击中船身，Tony脚下的地板几乎没有震动。

“ _噢太棒了……很高兴得知这消息。_ ”Loki说。“ _如果他们真进来了记得警告我。_ ”

“如果那发生了我们全都会知道的。”Tony回答。他很希望跟其他人保持联系，但目前炮塔需要他全神贯注。他无法同时注意一切真是太他妈不利了，但他必须承认就算是他，脑力也有极限的。

他们设法阻挡了对方的攻势，但母船距离他们越来越近。他得承认自己对星际对战的经验不足，不能清楚了解这见鬼的到底是发生什么事了。这令他心烦意乱。

“ _目前那些飞行舱似乎转而进攻船底了。_ ”Drongo说。“ _那里有防御系统的盲点吗？_ ”

Tony用了一点时间来计算船侧大炮和最低炮台之间的距离。

“是的，船底有些部分是盲区。”他回答。那些不在炮塔和大炮攻击范围内的区域。另一波攻击又使船身晃动。

“ _如果他们攻击那些区域你会知道吗？_ ”Drongo问。

“如果有什么东西开始切入船身，我会知道的。”Tony向他保证。“先专心应付眼前情况，尽可能把那些混帐都打下来。”

他得要找个办法让自己不用全神贯注就能监控整艘船，但目前不能这么做。如果有飞行舱试图从船底闯入，那些货物（和他的工作室）以及最低层的操作廊道（能通往主发电机和维生系统）就会曝露在敌人眼前。这真是该死的糟。对于来自船底的攻击他们天杀的毫无防备。如果对方入侵底下的走廊，他们就可以切断氧气供给和温控系统，不过能源不会有事，因为Loki在发电机那里。但情况仍不乐观。

他真的开始思考是否该穿上战衣了，但他不确定自己能离开舰桥这么久。这真的是……糟透了。

新一轮的震波让整艘船晃动起来，Tony失去平衡。幸好他在跌个四脚朝天前稳住自己。他正要问其他人是否还好时，舰桥陷入一片黑暗。DNI的突然关闭带给他脑部强烈的冲击，还不算太疼。但他仍感觉眼冒金星，他摇了摇头，晕眩感才退去。只需要朝外看一眼就知道引擎已经停止运转，整艘船停了下来。所有的显示屏都一片空白，Tony把DNI环从头上扯下来。在系统重新上线时戴着它会是很不智的。

“有谁能听到吗？”他问。他满确定他们的通讯频道也断了，但他总得试试。没有回应传来，不意外，Tony咒骂几声。至少现在他有时间去穿上战衣了。舰桥上存放了几把枪，所以Tony拿了一把，在黑暗中前行。他早已对每条廊道了若指掌，所以就算在黑暗中他也知道自己的位置。

刚才那一击要不是打中了什么重要部分，像是某种电磁脉冲的震波，不然就是那些家伙已经进到船内。不管事实是哪个他都不怎么开心。

 

* * *

 

某些紧急应变系统一定设法恢复运作了，因为在Tony离开舰桥不久后，照明又回来了，虽然光线非常微弱。但至少已达可视程度，但也仅止于此。人工重力系统也仍在运作。这给了他希望，希望其他维生系统也仍在运转。他再次叫喊，询问是否有人能听到，但在没有获得回应后他决定从现在起保持沉默。如果对方已经进到船内，他可不想曝露自己的位置。

他必须到他的工作室去。虽然靠着知觉和手中的枪，他已经安心不少，但如果穿着战衣他还是会感觉好上千倍。如果能拿着他常用的大型枪——而不是这种他目前有的小型枪——也会更好。他打算在这次危机过后尽快进行他的枪枝改造计划。他不能只依靠他的战衣，他就是不能。他持续倾听周遭的一切动静，想知道其他人目前在做什么。他们显然也无法跟其他人联系上，Tony也非常确定大炮也已经无法运作。他希望Drongo和女孩们在此之前已经把飞行舱都打下来了，但他猜测有些躲过了攻击。这代表就算他们目前船上没有敌人，接下来也很快会有。

他确定Bee会离开大炮去找她姐姐、Loki或是Drongo，她目前跟Drongo处得很好。如果她遇到了不是他们这支小队里的人，她会杀了他们。Tony并不担心她。她是个强悍的女孩，可以轻易吓坏任何人。这么看来昏暗的走廊或许也是她的优势。

他还不那么了解Drongo，但那人很聪明，Tony不用去担心他会鲁莽行事。不管他要做什么，他会谨慎小心且仔细思量。他知道怎么使用枪械、体型壮硕，也擅长打斗。他会把任何不幸遇到他的蜥蜴人变成擦地的抹布。所以也不用担心那个大家伙。

Loki在船身下层的发电机那里，Tony知道他在事情还没做完前是不会离开的。如果Loki可以取得发电机内的能量，他就能够做……很多事情。Tony几乎无法想像有了那么多的能量Loki能够施展多大规模的法术。或许此刻这是他们唯一的希望。他不知道Loki打算做什么，但他肯定那会对他们的情况很有帮助。他非常确定。Loki也绝对可以保护好自己。虽然他还是有点担心，但他信任Loki的能力。他是个坚韧强悍的人，就像Tony自己一样，他不会有事的。

至于Juyu嘛……她确实令他担忧。她会想知道她姐姐在哪，一旦牵扯到Bee，Juyu就会变得粗心鲁莽。她前去操作大炮时身上没有带枪，Tony不知道她会不会在动身去找她手足前先去弄一把。虽然她并不弱，也不笨，但Tony没法完全预测她的行动。所以他希望她能留在原处，但心里也知道这完全不可能。

他加快脚步，希望尽快赶到工作室。他不知道另一艘船在做什么，但他对此有不祥的预感，它一定非常非常靠近，里面还载着那个嗓音低沉的蜥蜴人。Tony全身上下每条纤维已经开始憎恶起对方了。那粗糙刺耳的声音就是让他不舒服。还有那些死亡威胁。

耳边传来一些声响，他环顾四周，枪已经举起来准备射击。当Bee那令人熟悉的身形从暗影中出现时，他把枪放下。她的皮肤是绿色的，颜色比平常还深，几乎变成黑色。就连她的眼睛都跟Drongo一样是黑的，不是以往的猩红色。

“噢，保护色伪装，不错。”他说。这样她就能轻易隐藏在暗影中，身上的灰衣也帮了不少。“工作室。”他说。“然后我们去操作廊道，看有什么东西故障了。”他开始前进，就算没听到脚步声也知道女孩跟在后方。“船上可能有点小小的害虫问题。”他轻声说。“所以我们的策略是‘先攻击，之后也别问问题’好吗？”

他不必转身就知道她对此没有异议，如果要说他目前对Bee有什么了解的话，就是她总是准备要做这种事。

那道攻击不知从哪里冒出来的，但Tony迅速低身闪避，Bee也一样，所以那道光束射进他们身旁的墙上。Tony翻身滑到走廊另一边，背靠着墙，单膝跪地，枪举在手中。他立刻反击，虽然他没有马上看见攻击者。接着他看到对方的位置，终于能好好瞄准。这条走廊通往储货区，所以这该死的家伙从那个方向过来真是一点都不妙。Tony一定射中了攻击者，因为他可以听到痛苦的嘶嘶声，但依然有几发回击的光束。Tony得躲回藏身处，以免被光束烧到。Bee迅速掠过他身旁，看起来像是一道敏捷的黑影。Tony想朝她大喊，因为她不能老是这么做，带着把斧头就冲进枪战里，毫无顾忌地猛攻。不管那个朝他们开枪的人是谁，他一定对朝他冲过来的小女孩感到惊讶，就像其他人一样。痛苦的叫喊几乎马上被切断，Tony站起来跟上那个Skrull。

“我知道你很强悍，小蜜蜂，但你还是可能会中枪的。”他在两人距离够近时说道。她只是回望着他。有时候他也会在Loki脸上看到这种无动于衷的样子。Tony把它翻译为：‘你以为我不知道自己在做什么吗？’

“只是小心点。”他说。“别受伤。”过了一会她点头，Tony再次在前领路。

他没有笨到会边开枪边冲进储货区，因为目前船上显然有入侵者。问题是到底有多少。所以当他们到达储货区时，他紧靠墙面，仔细倾听，希望能听到里面的动静。

“在充满自信地威胁我后，你还打算躲起来？”Tony的头往后靠到墙上，他压抑着想咒骂的冲动，操，这声音他太熟悉了。这家伙怎么会这么快就到这里了？他的思绪飞驰，想知道对方的人数到底有多少。他肯定没法接近战衣了，而且他真该多带把枪的。

“我没有耐心玩游戏，温血动物。”低沉粗糙的声音再次响起。“进来这里……别带武器……否则我就从这家伙身上扯下一只手或腿。”

当Tony愤怒到极点时，他会进入一种冷酷的状态，他的脉搏急速跳动，一切感知变得非常敏锐专注。这种冷酷能让他做出很多事情，让人想都不敢想的事。他感觉到这种冷意正紧攫着他的心。

“如果我是你的话，我可不会犹豫。”那低沉的声音警告。一声痛苦的呜咽传来，随后变成凄厉的惨叫。就连从他站的位置Tony都可以听到骨头折断的声响，也可以轻易认出Juyu的声音。他准备出声走出，就算对方要他放下枪也行，但在他能做出任何举动前，Bee就行动了，完全没办法阻止。Tony很少听到她发出声音，但这次的怒吼既大声又清晰。在情况变成一片混乱时他几乎来不及反应，能量枪仿佛活了过来，一束束光芒点亮了昏暗的储货区。没机会放下枪了，所以他冲进去，希望事后自己能够生还。虽然这很荒唐，但当他终于看到里面发生了什么事时，他的第一个想法竟然是：‘嘿，我就说有长钉吧。’


	41. 对峙

这不是她第一次骨折了，完全不是，但是一次意外而快速的断折，跟一场因强大的握力而造成的缓慢而折磨的骨折，还是有些不一样。她甚至在能告诉自己要保持沉默之前就尖叫了出来。视野中立刻便闪现起了光斑，热辣的疼痛让她感觉到了晕眩。她停止了挣动，因为每一个动作都会带出新一波的痛苦洗刷过全身。抓着她的那个人很高，几乎就和Drongo一样高。他有着深绿近似褐色的鳞片，但他并不真的是蜥蜴人。他的瞳孔呈圆形，皮肤触感温暖，也许是个混血，又或者是什么完全不同的东西。四个粗粗的手指抠进了Juyu的上臂，尖利的指甲深深埋入她的皮肉，鲜血涓涓的顺着手臂流到地上。本能的，她变回了原本的模样，苍白的肉身转为了绿色，但那高大的男人早也就知道她的真实身份。

当她终于能够从突然的疼痛中缓过神来时，周围已经开始打起来了。惊恐的喊叫此起彼伏，枪弹四蹿。那高个男人的鹰犬们正胡乱的射击着，互相朝对方尖叫示警。花了好长一段时间，Juyu才注意到她姐姐，但就在那一瞬间，她又挣扎喊叫了起来。

“不！Bee！出去！” 她试着警告她。她姐姐很强，但并不是无敌。挣动让她的手臂疼痛更甚，整个左侧身体都因此像是火辣辣的烧了起来，但她没有停下。Bee的身形十分迅速，要想被击中并不容易，而那些入侵者的注意力也因为一个突然冲出来向他们开火的人而分散开。她仍旧被抓着，仍旧处于疼痛中，而他们正处在战斗中，但仅仅是看到Stark的出现，一种如释重负的感觉便如潮水般涌上她的全身。Stark总是知道该怎么做，而且不论Stark在哪，Loki都不会离得太远。

Bee陷入了狂怒，她的动作不仅快速还毫无章法，一路上遇神杀神毫不留情，能量弹就像落雨一般在她四周炸开。Stark找了几个箱子做掩护，他的射击快而精准，即使有时并不致命。他躲藏的地方离得足够远，以至于他们的入侵者得冒着被击中的危险才能靠近他，但他们大部分的注意力都放在了Bee的身上。那个仍旧掌控着她的高个子看起来对这场战斗并不怎么担忧，即使他向后退了几步好让自己不那么容易成为靶子。Juyu手臂里的断骨因为这动作而滑动起来，她痛得嘶声轻呼，但迅速便咬住了唇保持安静。她得从他身边逃开。

“真的吗，小尖刺？” Stark的喊声在打斗的声响中传来。又一个男人的手下凄厉的尖叫，他失去了一只手臂。他扭动着倒在了地上，而他的同伙们正试着将Bee堵在货仓远处的角落里。

“你就利用一个女孩儿当你的挡箭牌吗？那跟你凶狠的形象不太搭调？”

“我在利用你的弱点。” 男人低沉的回答，同时从腰带间抽出一把枪。“你早就可以朝我开枪，但你太过担心，生怕伤到你的Skrull小宠物。”

“这么怕我吗，小尖刺？” Stark问。Juyu想要回身看看Bee那边发生了什么，但她不能，她只能听到打斗声，喊声和尖叫。

“叫那个小野兽退下。” 男人命令道。

“我觉得在你的人都死在她脚下前，她是不会停下的。” Stark回枪射击。“我能等到她搞定再说。”

“我的人不会那么无能的就被一个小女孩击败！”

Juyu感觉到了可悲，自己就这样被吊在男人的掌控中，被这样的利用。她想要相信Bee能轻易的就打败所有人，但是他们的人太多了，甚至还有更多……

“Stark！还有更多的人！去搜查全船！” 最后一个字堪堪能从她口中说出来，那高个男人再次抓紧扭动她的手臂，好让她闭嘴。她痛叫出声，断骨在皮肉下移动着。

“Juyu！” 这次是Stark喊了出来。他的声音愤怒而干硬。

“我要你们从我这偷走的东西！” 男人再次发话，声音大到甚至在这战斗中都能被听得清清楚楚。她没法知道Bee怎么样了。她没法看到她。她还好吗，受伤了吗？她仍旧可以战斗，但她可能已经受伤了！

“我们早就过了协商的点了。” Stark回答他。

“这是个命令，不是商量。” 男人恼怒的低吼。尽管疼痛在她的体内一下下的抽动，而对她姐姐状况的一无所知让她恐惧得头脑发麻，那些话语仍旧让她差点想要笑出来。因为有件事是她非常确定的；Stark不听从任何人的命令，尤其不是这样的人。

Stark大笑。那不是个惬意的笑或是个调笑，或者是任何Juyu曾听他发出过的友善的笑声，那声音尖锐，愤怒，含着无比的嘲弄。男人的脸色僵硬了，他知道自己是被嘲笑的那个。

“听从命令不是我的风格。” Stark最终说。他的嘲弄让Juyu胸腔里的什么松了开来。打斗仍在继续，危险仍四处暗伏，甚至是致命的危险，但是不知为何，Stark总是表现得如同他确实能让一切都变得不那么压抑而无望。“计算中的危险”；Stark和Loki都是这么称呼它的。他们永远都预计自己会处在险境中，但是他们也永远都准备好了要突出重围。而且他们不仅仅是勉强脱困而出，他们涅槃而起。恐惧从来都让她麻木，让她难以思考，行动，甚至说话。恐惧让Stark讥讽，大笑，并且双倍的勇猛。那像是火上浇油，让他变得更加的危险。

一声痛呼将她从思绪中扯出并且迅速让她血液凝固，因为那是Bee，她的姐姐，她受伤了，她陷入了危险而Juyu仍旧像个可悲的小孩一样被抓着！她没法像Bee一样迅速变形，但她仍旧可以做她擅长的事。仅仅转变她身体的一小部分很困难，但同时也不容易被人发现。所以她将痛感隔绝在外，静心凝神，试着尽可能快的转变。

“我们抓到她了！” 一个手下大声叫道，但他立刻便换上了另一种不太确定的语调。“不！抓着她！！！小心——” 然后他的声音粗噶的停止了。那高个男人的注意力转移了片刻，而就是这瞬间Juyu转手紧紧抓住了他的盔甲，朝困住她的手臂咬下去，而此刻她的牙变得长而锋利。温热的血液灌满口中，她咬穿了厚实的皮肤和坚硬的肌肉，一直咬到了骨头。男人痛喊出声，立刻便松开了Juyu的手臂，只是抓向她的头发，想将她从前臂上扯下来。她尽可能的用力握紧，不被甩开。他们就这样争斗了一会儿，男人想要将她甩下去，而Juyu用力的踢着他。最终男人还是将她扯了下来远远的扔开。她撞到了一个大型的集装箱，落地时再一次的扭到了断臂。她用力吐出一团咬下来的肉块，男人朝她的方向举起了枪，而她立刻就地一滚，试图找寻掩护。

一道较小的枪击打中了他的肩膀，让他跌撞了下，Juyu趁机站了起身跑到了些集装箱的后面，Stark终于能够尽情瞄准而不用顾忌她在中间了，他朝男人一次又一次的开火。男人很快便放弃了继续攻击Juyu，转而躲到了一些木桶后面。Stark没有追过去，但他比之前靠得进了许多。

“你会付出代价的！” 男人大叫。“我会杀了你和你的Skrull婊子，你这温血的废物！”

她无法抑制的开始大笑出声。大概是因为疼痛和仍在滴落的血让她难以自控，但她不得不笑。

“你也并不是蜥蜴族人。” 她开口道。她现在仍离得近得足以让男人听清楚她的话。“我的牙齿间还有你温热的血。你是个Gegku！”

“闭嘴，Skrull！” 男人低声咆哮，这让她又笑了出来。她此刻喘得上气不接下气，双手都在颤抖，不她整个身体都在颤抖，但她仍在大笑。

“所以你也就是个温血而已！” Stark插话道。“只是又一个被迫向Skrull卑躬屈漆的渣滓，是吗？” 他大概是想要将注意力从她身上引开，又或者是想要让男人更加愤怒，她不得而知。她得去找Bee。尽管疼痛难忍，她仍旧行动起来，迅速的在箱子间穿行。她已经多次的探索过这艘船了，她知道如何才能不被发现的到那儿去。

“Goza，杀了那个Skrull！” 男人大喝道，而Juyu知道他说的不是自己。她的心开始在胸腔内更强烈的跳动，她跑了起来。她再也不在乎是不是要隐蔽形迹。她必须得找到她姐姐。

下一秒，灯光突然尽数回归，半黑的货仓猛的灌进了明亮的光芒。所有人都怔住了一秒。一切看起来都显得更加真实而不是一场噩梦，色彩回到了他们周围，将灰影逼退无踪。

“放下武器。” Drongo的声音隆隆的从Bee那侧传来。即使还没有看到他，Juyu已经微微笑了，并且再次行动起来，因为他没事，而且他来了，他们现在又多了一位帮手。当她终于跑到集装箱的末端，映入眼前的是一副既可怕又令人心安的画面。三个入侵者将Bee按在了地上，而另两人正举着枪瞄准着Drongo。尸体倒在他们周围，四或五个，很难说，因为有些人已经成了碎片。巨人站在入口处，Juyu知道那通向引擎和反应堆。他手中一支大枪瞄准着Bee周围的人，那绝对是她以前看Stark用过的那把。

“如果你在等着你的朋友出现，那你就会非常的失望了。” Drongo再次开口。他的声音就如同以往的那样平静而自律。“我已经有幸见过他们了。” 他接着说。

“你以为你已经打败了我，就因为你处理了我的几个手下？！” 他们袭击方的头领突然怒吼出声。“我是Ryasur，Ksaddural之子，我的船上几百的士兵等着我的差遣！我们会将你们连着这艘船一起撕成碎片，毫不留情！”

“我们不需要你留情。” Loki冰冷的声音响了起来，Juyu花了好一阵才意识到它是从扬声器中传来的。

“我的士兵已经在路上。” Ryasur回道。“很快这场抵抗的小游戏就会结束。你们没法对阵他们所有人。”

而不论Juyu多想要相信他们干得不错……他们确实没法对阵几百人。这次，恐惧感不再那么麻木。这次她能看到她姐姐，即使Bee仍被困着。Drongo坚定的站在原地，他的枪仍旧瞄准着身前的人们。Stark和他们在一起而Loki也在近处，聆听，等待。她的恐惧没有使她麻木，那只是意识远处的一阵持续的痕痒。他们都聚集于此，他们都准备好了战斗。恐惧对他们来说再没有任何意义。

 

* * *

 

Ryasur的话音落后，好一会儿都没人说话，接着Loki的声音再次从扬声器中传出，但这次他只说了一个词。

“Drongo。”

巨人立刻就开始了行动，尽管他身形庞大但速度丝毫不减。他没有朝抓住Bee的人开枪，而是直接冲了过去。一人开枪射中了他的腿，但那没有拖慢他的脚步。他抓起一人甩到了一边，朝第二人狠狠捶去一拳，迅速便冲到了将Bee按在地上的那群人前。他将他们一个接一个的从她身上扯开，抓握强而有力，所有的动作都快而高效。他迅速的抓起Bee将她扯着远远的离开袭击者。Bee立刻开始挣扎，Juyu几乎对Drongo喊了出来让他放手，但没有时间这么做了。Drongo紧紧的将Bee圈在手臂间往后退离开。

“我们准备好了！” 他接着大喊道。所有的灯光都在闪动，就像电力起伏不定一般。然后她想起了Loki所在的位置，就在下面反应堆那儿。但她连猜都猜不到这是怎么回事。灯光最后又闪了几下，接着一切都变得无比的明亮耀眼。一开始，Juyu以为那仅仅是灯管都回到了原状，但它没有停止。才过了几秒她就不得不闭起眼睛，举起没受伤的那只胳膊挡在脸前，只因为那光线实在亮得不可思议。

她听到了些响动，像是从很远的地方传来的喊叫，像是一口深井中的回音。然后一切都戛然而止，她只听到头顶灯管安静的电流声和自己急促的喘息。当眼皮不再感觉到焦灼的白亮红光时，她才慢慢的将手臂放下，睁开了双眼。

她首先看到的是Bee，在Drongo的手臂间挣扎。她的利爪陷入了他的胳膊里，牙齿咬在他的手上，但那巨人还是将她圈在近前，不让她离开。Juyu走得近点后才意识到他在轻声的对着她说话，他的语调平缓而冷静，就像她不是在削砍着他的双臂试图逃跑一样。

“大家都还好吗？” Stark一边问一边小跑到近前，而这时Juyu才发现他们的入侵者已经全都不见了。

“我们很好。” Drongo回答。

“呃。” Stark看向他们，声音里满满的不确定。

“她只是需要冷静下来。” Drongo回答，然后回神到Bee的身上。“你现在安全了。” 他说。“他们都走了。没人会伤害你。”

接着只见她停下了那些凶狠的挣扎，但利爪和牙齿仍旧深深的埋在Drongo的手臂里。

“Drongo。” Juyu开口了，因为他得放手。

“没事了，我们没事的。她没在伤害我。” 他说。这话简直可笑，真的。“她就是需要点时间，你会明白的。”

Bee在颤抖，Juyu发现了，她也受伤了，头上有道血口。Juyu靠近了些，即使在开始走动的时候手臂的伤口疼得她嘶声吸气。Stark片刻后也靠了过来，一只胳膊圈在她的腰上，紧紧握住她没受伤的那边手。

“就先坐下，慢点来。” 他说。“你也受伤了。”

“不，让她再靠近点。” 巨人说。Stark没有争辩，他帮着Juyu走了过去，然后靠着Drongo和Bee坐下。

“Loki！你还好吗？” 他接着大声问。

“我很好。” Loki短暂的停顿后说，但他听上去有点气喘，还有点晕眩。

“我去找你。” Stark对他说。

“不，留下。” Loki说。“我在过来。”

Juyu无言的注视着Bee，然后慢慢的伸出手去。她就只是瞪着眼前的地方，而齿间仍然咬着Drongo的手臂，但Juyu将手放到了她的视线内。

“Bee。” 她唤道。“结束了。” 她接着。“你能听到我吗？他们走了。”

很长的一段时间后，她才有了些反应，即使只是眨了眨眼睛，将视线移到Juyu的手上。她盯着看了一会儿，然后下巴终于松了开来，放开了Drongo的胳膊。Juyu永远都没法习惯于看到她的脸像这样被血覆盖，那永远都会让她的胃绞痛起来，肝胆拧结。

“我们没事了。” 得到了她的注意，Juyu再次说。Bee伸展开一只手，她的利爪回缩而去，她伸出手轻轻包裹住Juyu的手指。她没有看向她，但这已经足够了。又过了一会儿，她才将另一只手放开了Drongo。她看着利爪从血肉上抽出，然后低头看向那血淋淋的胳膊，接着转过了头就像她不确定这胳膊是谁的一样。Drongo安然的笑着对上她的目光，就像几分钟前她没有试图将他的肉从骨头上撕下来。

“就是我而已。” 他说。

Bee抬着头看了他一会儿，然后她的肌肉放松了下来，在他的双臂间颓然跌落，将重量都靠在他的胸前，但仍不曾放开Juyu的手。

“哦天，Loki！” Stark惊呼着跑了开去。Juyu转过身，看到他冲向了Drongo来时的那扇门。“见鬼的发生了什么？” Stark问。他看起来像是被撕成了两半，一半的他想要伸出手去，另一半的他却不知道自己该不该伸手，因为Loki看起来是受伤了。Juyu花了点时间才完全弄明白。他们走近后，她注意到Loki的双手乃至整个前臂都成了黑红色，但直到他们几乎走到近前她才看清那是灼伤。他的双手和几乎整个前臂都变得又红又黑，布满了水泡和焦痕，皮肤从上面脱落。Stark看起来很是苍白，还有点发晕，他在旁边徘徊着，还是不知道自己该碰哪里才不会加重伤势。

“你还好吗？” Loki问道，他抬头看去，眼睛在Stark肩膀上的血点上游移。

“你他妈现在是在跟我开玩笑吗？” Stark反而问道。“我他妈的好极了！你见鬼的发生了什么？！”

“我需要直接接触。” Loki解释。“就是皮肤接触，就像之前从水晶上摄取能量一样，这样才能驾驭可用能源。”

“皮肤接——” Stark皱眉。“你是不是他妈的伸手去抓了条电线还是什么的？”

“实际上是好几条电线。” Loki说。“每一条通向你的工作室的。”

“你很可能会操蛋的把你自己烧到……完完全全！” Stark吼道。“烧成灰！字面意义的！直到除了一捧土其他什么都不剩！”

“我没那么弱。” Loki回答。“我很好，这会痊愈的。”

“别告诉我——” Stark突然停了说话，深吸几口气，转过了身一只手掩在脸上。过了一会儿后又转了回来，但他脸上仍旧满是怒火。他死死瞪着Loki的双手不去看他的脸。

“就只是……只是你的手和小臂吗？” 他问。

“是的。” Loki回答。

“你他妈的疯子。” 他咬出这几个字，然后走上前去亲吻对方，他紧紧的用双手脸捧着Loki的脸，小心的避开他的双臂。他们就那样呆了会儿，然后Juyu移开了视线，看回她姐姐，注意到她仍旧安静的坐在Drongo的怀抱中。

“所以我的手臂骨折了。” 她开口道，打破了周围长久的寂静。几乎是瞬间所有人的注意力都转到了她身上。“我们能确定他们不会再回来了吗？” 她问。

“对啊，你把他们送到哪儿去了？” Stark看向Loki问。

“我不曾把他们送到任何地方。” Loki回答。“他们就在他们之前在的地方。”

Stark对着他皱起了眉，Juyu也是，因为他们四周绝对绝对没有敌人。

“我们才是换了地方的人。” Loki解释道。

“什么？” Stark眨了眨眼睛。

“我瞬移了……我们所有人……还有舰船。” 他说。“但我在途中把他们留下了。”

“你在逗我！” Stark目瞪口呆。“多远？”

“够远了。” Loki保证道。“他们不会再找到我们。尤其是……Ryasur很可能突然发现自己暴露在宇宙中而不是舰船里。他大概已经死了。”

“好的，棒极了。” Stark说。“我是指，你差点见鬼的把自己烧死才成功，但是他妈的棒极了……见鬼的令人惊叹。你到底把我们带到哪儿了？”

Loki明显的一顿，然后回答。“我不知道。”

“你指什么，你不知道？” Juyu问。

“我意识里又没有一张星际地图。” Loki回道。“我让魔法带我们走得尽可能的远，远到反应堆的能量能提供的极限。”

“麻烦告诉我至少我们移到了离家更近的地方而不是更远了。” Stark接着小心的开口道。

“我不知道。” Loki又说了一遍。“我们只能等着瞧了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：  
> 漫威漫画杂事：  
> Gegku是一种绿皮肤而且有厚鳞片的种族，来自仙女座，他们（尽管有那样的外表）是哺乳动物而不是蜥蜴族。
> 
> 译者的话：  
> 什么都不说了，我要成立关爱Juyu小组。组员请自带墨镜保命。


	42. 风险控制

当务之急是给他们疗伤。他们全都转到了厨房，因为那儿空间够大，水和食物以及其他重组队伍所需要的东西都有很多，而且也因为Loki不想让他们把血弄得房间到处都是。鉴于Stark是队伍里伤得最轻的一个，他负责将一大堆的药材补给拖到厨房来。

“我能不能嗯……给你调魔药？” 他一边问一边直直的看着Loki的手，脸上还挂着那种被吓坏了的表情，说来从他第一眼看到那些灼伤后他就一直是这个脸了。

“不……你以前从来没尝试过而且这不必要。” Loki对他说。他的双手和小臂都火烧一般的疼，但那毫无疑问都会痊愈的。

“你需要治疗你的手。” Stark说。

“几天后它自己就会恢复。” Loki回答。“我只需要你帮我将拿药膏拿来，就在最顶层的架子上，浅绿的罐子。”

“你见鬼的为什么要等这几天……”

“Stark，魔药是用于治疗重伤的。”

“我被小小的打了一顿时你就逼我喝了。” Stark争辩道。“你现在两只手臂都有三级烧伤！”

“你是凡人，就算是小伤都要好几周才能痊愈。我几天就会好。别再跟我吵，就把那见鬼的药膏拿来。”

Stark瞪着他看了一会儿，然后一语不发的转身离开了房间。

“他只是在担心，你知道的。” Juyu说。

“是的，谢谢。我知道。” Loki打断了她的话。

“我们得调整好你的手骨，Juyu。” Drongo在她来得及开口说什么前就插话道。

“你做过类似的事吗？” Loki问。

“我不是治疗师。” 他回答。“但我能应付得来。”

Loki点头让他去做，那并不是什么复杂的任务。等到几天后他手臂痊愈时他就能来亲自检查一下。Juyu看上去对巨人要处理她的伤口这事没有什么意见。Bee安静的坐在一张椅子里，就在她妹妹旁边，伤势很轻而且她全然的冷静，Drongo干得不错。对于整个队伍来说，Drongo是个颇有价值的补充。当他和Stark以及其他人都失去了联系的时候，一半的他想要继续任务，而另一半的他想去探查出了什么问题。最终他还是留在了发电机旁边希冀Stark能够控制住局面。他仍旧保持着警惕，并且非常清楚他们的防御系统已经被入侵。即使他已经找到适合的办法去获取发电机中的能量—— 虽然会很痛苦—— 一切也都变得无关紧要，因为他无从得知此刻他们所在的境况有多危险。他差点就要离开供电室的时候，Drongo出现了。巨人飞快的解释了他所了解的情况，还告知了他与入侵者交锋的事。此刻制定一个计划就不再是什么难事了，尤其是现在他有了帮手可以替他执行计划的一部分。

他们找到办法重新建立了灯光和通讯连接。在那之后，Drongo就出发去找其他人，Loki则回到发电机旁。他的逃脱计划很简单，但那涉及到船上的所有他想要带走的人，并且他的咒语不能碰触到任何其他人。Drongo的任务就是确保它的执行。将整个船都用魔法覆盖并不容易，但是要将那些敌对的生命体与剩下的人分开却出奇的简单。Loki曾因为更小的事伤得严重得多，所以他现在真的不能去抱怨那些灼伤。他的神思清明而且并没有感觉非常虚弱。更重要的是，大家都还活着，而且都还比较精神。他们的逃脱是成功的。

他当然还是能够明白Stark的火从哪儿来。他对受伤的看法不一样。当然了他这种程度的组织受损肯定会给凡人留下一辈子的疤痕，也许那些精密的肌肉和手筋根本无法完全恢复。像Stark那样的人，靠手吃饭的，那看起来绝对是个可怕至极的未来。但是无论怎么说，他必须得习惯凡人的重伤对Loki这样的人来说只不过是个轻微的受损。是的，那会疼，而且不那么好看，但是它几天就会痊愈，所以他不需要娇惯。

Stark带回了Loki说的药膏，但他眉头仍旧皱着，肩膀也还是紧绷着。他疑惑的看向Loki，将罐子递出去，而虽然Loki能毫无问题的自己上药，他还是将手伸了出去。Stark拖过来一张椅子，就在他面前坐下，拧开了盖子。

“我知道你在哄我开心，知道吗。” 他说着挖了些药膏在手心，然后小心的伸手将药都涂抹在Loki的右手和小臂的灼伤上。

“那至少你知道我很好，因为我确实在哄你。” Loki回答。“你知道当我真的受伤的时候我就没耐心去顾及温情。”

Stark气呼呼的喷出一口气，继续专心手上的活，至少他的肩膀放松了些，即使他仍旧皱着眉，而且微微的眯着眼。

“你还好吗？” Loki也皱了眉问道。

“挺好，我已经告诉过你了。”人类回答道。

“不对，你在眯眼……你在头疼。”那本该是个陈述句，但它被说得有点指控的意味。

“我讨厌你这么观察细致。” Stark叹气。

“DNI？” Loki问，Stark转到了他另一边的手臂上。

人类点了点头。“是的，系统在运行中突然关闭，所以反弹到我身上了。” 他说。

“有多糟？” Loki问。

“掌控范围内。” Stark回答。现在是谁在关于伤势的话题上固执死硬的？

“从一到十的疼痛级别？” 他一针见血的问。Stark再次叹气了。

“我很好。”

“当是哄我，Stark。” Loki说。这才公平。

“我不知道……五……六。” 他耸了耸肩。

“那够糟了。” Loki对他说。“有出血吗？鼻子，耳朵，口腔？”

Stark停下了手中的活，抬头看向他。“没有，而且我很好。这不是什么每天都会发生的事，所以没什么好担心的。我就是把所有精力都集中到系统里了，所以我深入其中，这也是为什么我突然被断开连线后会疼。”

“我们会继续你的精神练习，不准有任何借口。” Loki严正的对他说。

“我知道。我又不傻。”

“有时候是。”

“好吧，那你也是。” Stark反驳道。

“虽然在旁边听你们两个说话是件挺娱乐的事。” Drongo打断道。他现在正在最后包扎Juyu的手臂。“我们有其他，更为紧迫的事要讨论。”

Stark抬头看向他们，然后再次皱起了眉。

“我们不该，嗯……给Juyu调个魔药吗？” 他问。

“我宁愿你不要拿她做实验。” Loki对他说。“Aesir神族和人类的生理结构相似多过差异，所以即使有风险，你的身体还是很好的接受了。她是蜥蜴族，一切都不一样，小到每一个细胞都不一样，所以我完全不知她会如何反应。”

“别担心这个。” Juyu于是说。“一个星期左右就会好了。”

“妈的，我是唯一一个好得慢的吗？真是太逊了。” Stark嘟哝道。

“我的身体要从断骨的状态痊愈也需要超过一周的时间。” Drongo对他说。“但是，要想打断我身上哪条骨头都挺难的。”

“那真的让我感觉好些了。” Stark微微笑起来，一边给Loki的手拿了些包裹用的纱布。“但没有好太多……感觉像是我在这场进化赛里输了。”

“别对你自己要求这么高。” Drongo愉悦的说着，开始清理起他自己的伤口，首先就从他前臂的划伤开始。“Skrull，总归来说，是几个世纪基因实验的产物。”

“我……不知道这个。” Stark说。

“这也是为什么他们跟几百万年前的祖先没有任何不同的原因，他们不再进化。”

“我不知道这个。” Juyu说。

“唔，我猜你并不在Skrull群中长大。” Drongo说。“否则的话，你不可能会离你的族群这么远。”

“你很了解Skrull？” Loki问道，同时Stark开始包扎起他的手。

“我对很多事都只知皮毛。” Drongo说道。“但是如果想在仙女座附近走动的话Skrull却非常重要，所以我多学了点关于他们的事。”

“我们没真的遇见什么Skrull人。” Stark说。“唔，除了这两个女孩儿们。”

“那你们就非常幸运了。” Drongo说。“我提到这些的唯一一个原因是，将Skrull和其他蜥蜴族人相比较是个错误。他们的基因池独一无二，有人会这么说。比如，我就不知道任何其他种族的人可以如此不费吹灰之力并且如此广泛的改变他们的外形。这自然很令人着迷，他们能用意识引导那些不稳定的分子，将身体变得易于弯折，通过肌肉的延展和回收构成另一种形态，有机或是无机。我并不知晓是否有另外的种族能够做到这种事。”

“不稳定分子？” Stark问。

Drongo轻笑。“还是那句话，谈论这些很是娱乐而且有趣，但我们有其他重要的事要说。”

“比如，我想知道那差点把我们都害死的东西是什么。” Juyu说。她的手臂现在已经完美的包扎好了，她只需要再把它用绳子吊起来就好。

“我也十分好奇。” Loki同意道。Stark恼火的喷了口气。

“是啊就像我说的，我不知道。我胡乱的扫走那些碟盘的时候我们正处于一个非常紧迫的点上。而且我们有很多碟盘，所以我开始一个个查看他们，但是在找到些有用的地图后我就停下来了。除了查看一堆我们不需要的地图外我还有其他事要做。”

“好吧，显然那些碟盘中有一张是非常重要的。” Loki对他说。“所以我需要好好查看一遍。”

“是啊，我知道。” Stark说。“但是我们需要先让所有系统都上线。我得知道这艘船的损伤有多重。那些可恶的小飞行舱显然切开了船身进来的，引擎已经被关闭，我不知道发电机里还有多少电能剩下而且哦对了，我们都不知道我们现在在哪。”

“我倒是相信舰船可以根据周围的可见星座认出我们的方位……嗯，如果船上有任何适用于这个地方的地图的话。”

“又一个理由去查看每一张碟盘，我们需要将每一张地图都输入到数据库里。” Loki同意道。

“你们确实明白如果我们没有这个区域的地图那我们就完蛋了吧。” Stark闲闲的加了一句，同时手里最后包扎着Loki的手臂。“我们会被迫以最小的速度前进，我们不知道最近的恒星在哪个方向，也不知道一个能让我们彻底修复船身的适宜星球在哪。如果在抵达任何地方之前就用完了能量……”

“让我们在把所有东西恢复上线并且输入完地图后再担心那个。” Loki说。“我们可以在那之后再担心能量，资源和食物补给。”

“在那之前都以最小速度前行会是明智的决定。” Drongo建议道。“无需浪费能量，也许我们会需要用到剩下的每一点。”

 

* * *

 

“好——了又一张地图完成。” Stark说着启动了又一张碟盘。在完成那些最紧急的事后，Loki，Stark和Drongo一起聚在了舰桥上。Stark说服了女孩儿们去休息。好吧，他只想要Juyu去休息，因为她需要这个，但是Bee也跟着去了，那挺好，因为她也不太可能在接下来的讨论中有什么帮助。他们仍旧不知道舰船的损伤有多重，但是保险来说他们还是能够航行。至少能航行一阵子。那只切开船身而入的小飞行舱还紧紧的附在船上，所以尽管那完全不是理想的状态，他们还是就暂且将它留在那儿了。他们需要在某处降落才能修复那个。

发电机当然没有全空，Loki知道他没有用到那么多，但是小心行事总是更好。他们封锁了每一间不需要的房间，然后限制了灯光和暖气只输送到他们实际在使用的区域。Stark也没有再次开启他的工作室。事实上他们关闭了整个货仓，在那之前他们将所有可能会需要的东西都带了进来，像是Stark的盔甲，食物，衣服，药品补给等等的。他们还只留下了生命支持，基础防御和主控制系统在运行，二级系统同样也被关闭了以保留能量。现在Stark正在一张张打开碟盘找寻Ryasur和他的士兵们想要的不论是什么东西。至今为止他们还只找到了地图，就像计划的那样，他们毫不迟疑的就将地图加进了舰船的数据库里。

“噢……这个……不是地图。” Stark说。Loki转身再次集中注意力到显示屏上。

“那是什么？” 他看着它问。圆形的设计看起来很是复杂，而且超出了他对现有技术的掌握。为什么他们就不能像个理智开明的生物一样都使用魔法呢？这简直太烦人了。

“我不确定这是我想的东西。” Stark说着，眼睛紧紧锁在面前的图像上。“我是说……其实我有三种不同的猜测。”

“这是个曲速引擎。” 长久的注视之后Drongo开口了。Stark发出了一声细小高昂却又压抑的呻吟，听起来毫无形象可言，但是也让Loki立刻明白了很多。这世上没有多少事能让Stark那么兴奋。

“真的假的。” Stark盯着图纸。“我是说……那东西说真的……存在吗？就像……那已经被开发出来投入使用了？”

“Skrull有这种技术。” Drongo点头。“还有几个其他的种族也有。”

“它有什么用？” Loki问。

“理论上说一个曲速引擎。” Stark开口了，然后他再次看向显示屏。“唔，不是理论上，是现实里，因为我现在正盯着个真正的图纸看呢……喔哦，好吧……所以曲速引擎是个超光速的动力系统。”

“用些简单的词汇，Stark。” Loki提醒他。

“它创建出一个人工的时空“泡泡”或者一个“力场”包裹住船身，让我们得以加速。” Drongo在Stark能再开口之前就说道。

Stark转头沉默的看向巨人好一阵。

“怎么？” Drongo问。

“听过那么多嬉皮废话后，我不会料到这些东西会从你的口中说出来。” Stark说。

“谢谢，我猜。” Drongo淡然的回应。Stark转回身对着Loki。

“好的，所以正常来说你没法开得超过光速。” 他说。“理论上说一个亚光速运行的粒子会需要无限的能量才能加速到光速。” 人类继续说。“那根本见鬼的没可能实现，但是万一呢我们有了一个切实可以运行的曲速引擎，我们就可以用现有的本地资源实现超光速航行，不需要无限的能源，就跟我们平常用来供应飞行的一样。舰船会压缩前方的空间并且扩展身后的空间以此实现于两地穿梭。所以，我们可以超光速航行了。”

Loki挑起了一边的眉。

“用简单的话来说；” Drongo补充道。“在正常的时空里我们不能加速到光速，但是曲速引擎创造出一个能够在船周围扭转空间的力场。这样我们就能比正常空间下的光速还快的抵达目的地。” 他最后说。“不需要用到无限的能源，就像Stark说的。”

“我真的-真的开始喜欢上你了，大家伙。” Stark说着用一根手指点了点Drongo。他看回Loki。“我可以把它的数学运算都写下来，但我不觉得那会有帮助。”

“不，我够明白了。” Loki对他说。“听起来像是个很有价值的东西。”

“它确实是，即使是在仙女座。” Drongo说。“就像我提到的，Skrull和他们的盟军们都在广泛的运用这项技术。他们几乎是唯一能够到达非常远的地方却不用飞行数年的人。所以你能想象，很多其他的族人都渴望能够有这样的优势。”

“这肯定在交易或者引发战争上非常有用。” Loki猜。

“是啊，如果你得开好几年才能到一个星球的话，你的那点惊喜早就耗尽啦。”

“Chitauri人并没有这种技术。” Loki沉思道。

“他们应该有的，如果他们还是Skrull的盟友的话。” Drongo说。

“就算他们曾是盟军，现在也不是了。” Loki回答。“你能造出这个吗？”

Stark气呼呼的哼声。“用我现在有的这点东西可不能。” 他说。“我的意思是，不是给这艘船用的，那不适用于这船。”

“这仍旧是项非常可贵的技术。” Loki总结。

“完全有理由一路从仙女座追杀我们到这。” Stark赞同。

“我们该对拥有这技术的事保密。” Drongo对他们说。

“我赞成。” Loki点头。

“对啊，开玩笑吗。” Stark也同意，并且关闭了屏显。“有太多想要成为征服者的人仅仅被距离限制着。”

Stark不需跟Loki跟探讨就知道他指的是谁了。如果像Drongo说的Chitauri仍是Skrull的盟友，那么他们无需Loki和宇宙魔方的帮助就能抵达Midgard。他知道Thanos当然有其他需要宇宙魔方的理由，不仅仅是它开启传送口的能力，但还是有非常大的可能他没有超光速的舰船可用。Skrull帝国很强大，他们永远不会向Thanos低头，所以他们也不会把宝贵的技术献给他。但是Thanos不会是唯一一个想要这种技术的人。

“问题是Ryasur自己想要这个。” 他说了出来。“还是有别人指示他去。”

“不论如何，他们都没拿到。” Stark说。“所以如果不是小尖刺他自己想要的话，我们就狠狠的惹毛某人了，但那也不是什么新鲜事。”

“能提供如此的技术也会是个非常有利的交易筹码。” Drongo说。“也许Ryasur想要讨某人的欢心。他确实很讨厌Skrull而且听起来他是个很有野心的人。”

“猜测这些并无用处。” Loki说。“我们无从知道而且也许我们永远都不会知道。事实是我们已经拥有了它，所以尽管它很有用而且珍贵无比，它同样也很可能会引来麻烦。”

“而且我们不能让它落入错手。” Stark补充道。“所以，不能对任何人透露一个字。希望不论Ryasur的盟友是谁，在我们瞬移的时候他们都跟丢了。”

“但是你确实打算自己造一个，对吧？” Loki问。“一等我们回到Midgard后。”

“我当然会了。” Stark说。“外面有太多又大又可怕的东西存在了，我那又小又脆弱的星球还没准备好呢。如果我想保护它的话我就需要每一项我能到手的先进技术。”

“那就是你的长远计划？” Loki问。“收集技术好保卫Midgard？”

“那是我的星球。” Stark简单的说，但饱含炽热信念。“没人能在我的星球在捣乱，不是在我的看管下。任何人打算再试着攻占它的话，我就他妈的要当成是私人恩怨了。我会比上次还准备充分，而他们会后悔踏上地球一步。”

“你和你的英雄主义。” Loki摇了摇头。但他仍是带着些宠爱的微微笑了，因为Stark眼中那坚定的闪光很是道让人屏息的风景。

“保护你和你的东西并不会带来英雄的印记。” Drongo说。那大概是最自私的欲望，但它仍旧高尚。”

“看？” Stark咧嘴一笑。“不是英雄主义的瞎话。” 他说。“我有着纯粹自私的动机，狠狠踢那些想要抢我东西的人的屁股。”

“好吧，如果你要那样说的话。” Loki笑了。“我没法真的反驳。”

“在我们为遥远的将来拟出更多计划之前，也许我们能继续弄明白现在在哪。” Drongo于是说。

“是的，一件一件事来。我没法在不到场的情况下踢别人的屁股。” Stark赞同的回去继续打开一个又一个新的碟盘。

自私的目的，尽管高尚，但那绝对符合Stark。Loki无意成为一个九界中自诩的Midgard保卫者，但一旦他们达到那颗星球，它无疑就会成为他们的大本营。那是Stark的家。他有他的财富和发明，或是说他的国度。Loki没有理由去保护Midgard，但是他确实投资了一个保护Stark不死于愚蠢的英雄行为的兴趣。那可以是他的自私目的。Stark想要保护属于他的东西，所以Loki也要做相同的事。


	43. 完全值得

“一个曲速引擎？”Juyu又问了一次。

“没错。”Tony说。

“他们为什么要为了那种东西追杀我们？”她皱着眉问。“我以为所有的长途飞行船都能达到那种速度。我以为我们的速度已经有这么快了。”

Juyu或许不是个天才科学家，但她总是能提出非常核心的基本问题。Tony喜欢她这一点，她不好高骛远，而且总是注意那些重要事情。

“我们的行进速度是很快。”Tony说。“只不过没有曲速引擎那么快。我们有的是，嗯……我觉得超光速引擎是最恰当的词。”

“是挺合适的。”Drongo从房间后端出声附和。他们之前会聚在储货区进行这类讨论，但自从他们把那地方给关了之后，厨房就取而代之。他们放了些箱子在控制室里，让每个人都能坐着。这让整个空间看起来有点凌乱拥挤，但目前也只能这样了。Bee坐在那巨人身旁的箱子上，一如既往沉默地倾听着。

“这曲速引擎有什么特别的？”Juyu再次发问。

“速度更快，也更稳定。”Tony说。“超光速引擎跟它的运作方式不同。听着，我没什么时间去仔细研究这两者的差异，因为我手上总是有多到炸的事情要做，但超光速引擎的运作方式是……它把我们推送到一条捷径上。在地球我们称其为‘多维空间’。”

“他指的是宇宙通道。”Loki插话进来。

“说得没错。”Tony指着他。

“我也不太懂那是什么。”Juyu说。

“简单来说，我们的超光速引擎系统就只是把我们推进多维空间里，让我们能更快跨越距离，这是满棒的，跟我过去在地球上用的科技比起来更是如此，但曲速引擎的速度又更上一层。这艘船要用好几个礼拜——甚至是好几个月——才能到的地方，用曲速引擎只需要几天而已。”

“那我懂了。”Juyu点头表示了解。

“更别说这能让我们对船拥有更大的控制力。应该没人能突然把我们从行进中抽离，像那艘巡逻船在Filipima那样，记得吗？我不知道他们是怎么办到的，但他们就是能把我们从多维空间中拖出来，让我们完全停下，但有了曲速引擎他们就无法这么做。如果我说错了请纠正我，Drongo。”

Tony很确定他的理论是对的，但既然巨人似乎熟悉这些科技，再确认一遍也无妨。

“你是对的。配备曲速引擎的船不能像一般配备超光速引擎的船那样被强迫停下。”

“因为有超光速引擎的船是利用现有的通道，而曲速引擎则是开创一条自用的道路，不是吗？”Loki问。

“大致上是这样没错。”Drongo说。

Tony想了一下这个事实。“我想了一下，这真的很像——”

“行走于世界树的树枝上与使用彩虹桥的差别。”Loki替他把话说完。“是的，确实如此，但只是基本概念相似。这些宇宙通道跟九界里的秘密路径非常不同。我对它们也不怎么了解，它们的范围更广更远，数量也更多。这让我在进行传送时很难把船维持在正确的轨道上。”

“是的，说到传送，”Juyu再次开口。“我们知道自己在那里了吗？这难道不是你叫我们过来的原因？”

“对喔！是的，我知道。抱歉，我们跑题了。”Tony回答，回过头去看着显示屏，叫出一些他之前挑出来的星图。事实上，用了一整晚，加上以一些创新的方式使用所有地图后才终于找出他们的位置。

“所以我有些好消息和几个不那么好的消息。”他开口。“我觉得还算不错，因为没有完全的坏消息。我们应该要觉得自己挺幸运的。好消息是我大概知道我们在哪，介于Draco星系和银河之间，也就是银色星系。”

“这真的离我们之前的位置很远。”Drongo评论道。

“是的，从Fornax和银河间的路径来说是这样，但如果是跟银河本身的距离做比较的话，就没那么远了。我们现在位于它的另一边，我们之前是从另一方接近它，现在我得转个方向，因为我们其实正在远离它，所以我们会进入到一个跟我们原先计划完全不同的地带。”

“那跟中庭的距离呢？”Loki问。

“我们绝对离它更远了。”Tony告诉他。“所以，我们得横越银河里的几个星系才能回到那里，比我们之前计划的还多。”

“所以坏消息是什么？”Juyu问。

“我之前说了，它不算是坏消息，只能算是不太好的消息而已。”Tony向他们保证。“我们在这区域的地图不完整，所以……没办法进行多维空间跳跃。”

“但如果我们没办法全速行进，可能要花上好几年才能前进一小段距离。”Loki皱眉。

“我说的是‘不完整’而不是‘不存在’。”Tony提醒他。“这表示我们至少得慢速前进几个月，然后才能考虑再次使用超光速引擎。我们必须要抵达我们地图的边缘，这样才能避免撞到障碍物。”

“这比起之前一定会慢上许多。”Drongo说。

“我知道。”Tony点头。“还有，既然我们要以这么缓慢的速度前进，会更加无法承受攻击或抵抗那些在太空深处中令人不悦的事物，像是小行星群或其他一样棒透了的东西。”

“那能量呢？”Loki问。“足够让我们在进行那么长的一段旅途后使用超光速引擎？”

“这个嘛，我算了一下，虽然会有点吃紧，但还不用担心。”Tony回答。“在这么慢的速度下只会消耗极小的能量，但我们还是得尽可能节约能源，所以船上大部分的空间必须保持封锁状态。”

“这比我们在离开Sakaar后所计划的旅途还要长。”Juyu指出。“我们的食物和其他用品足够吗？”

“至少水是确定够的。我们有过滤系统，所以不会缺乏水资源。至于其它东西？我们大概得注意点。我们不会饿死，但适度的配给会比较明智，以确保物资不会却乏。”

“这怎么不算是‘坏消息’？”Juyu问。

“因为我们有可能会迷失在太空深处，不知道该前往何方，只能漫无目的地飘着，直到发电机没电，然后再缓慢死去，嗯……大概只有Loki能活下来。你是不死之身，你会死于寒冷或饥饿吗？”Loki只是耸耸肩。Tony觉得就连他都不知道那会不会发生。

“好吧，看来几个月的缩衣节食跟那个比起来真是好太多了。”Juyu坦承。

“我们很幸运。”Drongo严肃地点头。

“这种情况竟然对我们来说还算是‘幸运’的，我真对此感到担忧。”Tony哼了一声。“但的确如此。”在他说完后在众人间弥漫着一股同意的氛围，让Tony知道至少他不是唯一一个有这种感觉的人。

 

* * *

 

接下来的日子竟然比之前都更加平淡无奇。Tony知道那只是因为他非常清楚地意识到他们前进的速度有多慢。这让他感觉提不起劲。他知道在几个礼拜后，当大家的伤势都复原且适应他们的新限制时，他就不会有这种感觉了。但他现在尽可能不去想这些事。这表示他得干点活了，而且还是在没有工作室的情况下。自从它被关闭后Tony就占领了Loki在他们房间里的桌子。反正Loki受伤了也用不到，但在过去几天他还是被对方眯着眼看了好几次。

Loki不喜欢别人动他的橱柜和桌子，就像Tony对待他的工作室一样，但Tony不能因为无法使用他的工作室就停止工作，他就是不能。Loki一点都不高兴。当Tony在清理桌子时，他无意间把药瓶放到错误的架子上，这是他首次受到了Loki杀气腾腾的瞪视。Tony确定要不是Loki喜欢他的话，他的头已经被扭下来了，不然至少全身也会多处骨折。这杀气腾腾的瞪视就是这么恐怖。

Tony完全没有试着用言语安抚对方，他知道那没有用。所以稍晚他让自己的嘴巴发挥更好的功用，平息Loki的怒气。噢是的，他就是这么做了。回想起来，他忍不住有点得意地笑了。Loki在性事中并不多话，但天啊，他仍会发出最美妙的声音。没人可以指责Tony不敢用下流手段。他得到了桌子的使用权，而Loki只是有点不高兴而已。不管怎样Tony认为这是场胜利。尤其Loki知道自己被贿赂了，且完全不反对。

在他首次试图用礼物贿赂Loki时Tony就发现了这个事实。对其他人来说这看起来很肤浅，但Tony知道这暗藏的含意。话语不一定是真实的，行为才是。Tony用几个小时帮他做一件alyndor护手当作求和的礼物，这个举动比说好听话道歉更好也更真诚。尤其在一开始，当他们还没那么信任对方的时候。话谁都可以说，真诚也是可以假装出来的。Loki对此再清楚不过。虽然有时候交谈是有其必要，因为有些事是要说清楚的，但对许多事来说礼物是更好的选择。如果这话被Pepper听到了，她会露出一副厌烦样——甚至会对他怒目而视——因为在他过去的生活里，送出几份奢华的礼物是轻而易举。买辆造价高昂的车或几件珠宝首饰就像订披萨一样容易，都交给JARVIS去做就行。有时候Tony真的会有种反射动作，就是当谁看起来不对劲时就买礼物送他。

在现在可不一样。他没有以往的财富。他唯一能给予的就只有靠双手做出来的东西或是他的注意力。除此之外再无其他，但这已足够。在这里他并不富有，也不出名，更不是个备受爱戴的英雄。他是个发明家，在他的工作室里打造物品，除此之外还是个星际海盗，也许还是个还算体面的船舰指挥官。这很诡异、陌生，还有种不可思议的解脱感。但这已足够。至少对Loki来说是如此。

“你似乎完全沉浸在自己的思绪里。”那个占据他心思的男人说道。这很平常。Loki时常占据他的心思。

“是阿，我在想，在失去曾有的一切事物后，我竟然没什么不适。”

“哪些事物？”神族问，动身走近站在桌边拿取工具的Tony。“你的名声、你的财富、大众的钦慕或是为数众多的情人？”

“全部……不过最后一项我完全不想念。”

“我绝对希望如此。”Loki狡黠地告诉他，然后凑到他身旁，用双臂环抱着他，直到他的背靠进Loki怀里。

“噢，嘿，注意你的手，你的伤还没好吧？”他问，随即向下看。Loki收回他的手，掌心朝上，接着他拉起上衣，露出他的前臂。那里的皮肤是粉色的，不像平常那样苍白，所以它表层仍然很薄且敏感，尚未痊愈，但至少不是烧伤样了。

“我没事。”他说。

“看起来还会痛。”Tony告诉他。

“是这样没错。”Loki说，然后下巴靠在Tony肩上。“新生的皮肤都会这样。虽然这让使刀变得不怎么愉快，但我已经完全有能力这么做了。”

当Loki说这些烧伤几天后就会痊愈时，Tony并非不相信他，但看到对方又变得完整依然令他松了一口气。每当他看到Loki用指尖把东西——像是玻璃杯或别的物品——拿起来时因为疼痛而近乎皱眉蹙额的反应，让他也跟着皱起眉头。要不是他知道他有可能会死的惨烈又痛苦的话，Tony会强迫Loki让他喂。不过他没这么做，因为Loki很骄傲，这会令他感到受辱。他知道。现在他已经很了解他们之间的关系。不必每隔一天就要担心他是否搞砸什么事的感觉很好。而且他还成功地帮了几件小忙，像是Loki衣服上的缝线，所以他才不会觉得自己很废。再一次地，每个人都是赢家。

“你为何笑得这么蠢？”Loki问。

“我在想我们是多么的棒。”Tony回答。

“而原因是？”

“我们天生如此。”

“嗯，我没有异议。”Loki用欢快的语调说。“我们当然很棒。”他继续说着，凑到Tony的耳边。“优越非凡。”

“且才华洋溢。”Tony加上一句，感觉到Loki的唇贴上他的耳朵。Loki同意地哼哼。“魅力更不在话下。”他说，Loki轻咬着他的耳朵，然后向下游移，亲吻他的颈部。Loki喜欢他的颈子，而Tony对此非常高兴。他侧头给予对方更多空间，神族毫不犹豫就用唇舌探索曝露出来的皮肤。

“我们那时没时间庆祝。”Loki轻声说，嘴唇依然贴在Tony的颈上，气息吹拂着皮肤，让他立刻起了鸡皮疙瘩。

“庆祝？”Tony微笑。

“庆祝我们还活着。”Loki回答，咬住他的肩头，手臂在Tony的腰间收紧。

“我不知道欸，我们昨天就有小小的庆祝一下了。”Tony告诉他。Loki笑了一声。

“那不算庆祝。”他说。“你很明显是为了桌子在贿赂我，因为你懒得再搬一张进来。”

Tony咧嘴笑。“没错，但你也知道自己爱我这样。”这句话让他又被咬了一下，比上次更用力，Tony猛地倒抽一口气。Loki的其中一只手向下游移，紧抓着他的臀部，将他拉得更近。Loki对他颈子做的事已经让他硬了，但感觉到Loki回应的硬挺抵着他的臀部让他的裤子又更紧了点。

“好吧，我们来庆祝。让我们好好地庆祝一番。”他同意。“ _各种_ 庆祝方式我都欢迎。”

他们并没有在‘守贞’什么的，但他们总是遭遇太多生死交关的情况，而且还有工作要做，所以无法好好享受彼此的陪伴。Tony得研究科技和打造战衣，Loki则时常冥思，让自己熟悉周遭的宇宙之类的，另外Tony还要接受心灵训练。他们得做决定，选择路径、要降落在哪颗星球，决定他们该卖什么又该买什么，这还没算上他们极常卷入的各种麻烦。他们根本不可能花一整天躺在一起取乐。最近一次则是发生在Juyu把他们关在一起的时候。不过他们一直有在探索，用手和手指、嘴和舌头，总是令人满意兴奋和着迷，但从不足够。Tony不认为这感觉会有足够的一天。Loki跟他以往在一起的人都不同，不只是生理上的差异而已。

差异之处在于他修长的手指在Tony皮肤上游走的方式，他极富天赋的嘴能找到他脖子和下颚所有的敏感点。以及他紧抓着Tony，让他待在身边的样子。他一直很清楚Loki所拥有的力量，但在这种时刻它所展现出的证明让他感到一阵兴奋的颤栗。他的臀部向后一靠，Loki回应地向前挺身，让他发出愉悦的闷哼。Loki总是能轻易地让他硬起来，因为他实在是太性感了，但他仍不习惯他的分身因为这事而起反应。而Loki总是跟他一样热切这点也只是让他心中的欲火烧得更加猛烈。

在性爱方面，Tony总是很确定自己想要什么，而他也从不羞于说出他的欲望。他一只手往后伸，手指探入Loki的长发里，紧抓着，将对方拉得更近，接着转头让他们的唇贴在一起，索一个吻。Loki热切回吻，发出低沉的呻吟，放在他臀上的手抓得更紧。之后Tony退开，喘了几口气。Loki的嘴唇鲜红，跟他苍白光滑的皮肤形成强烈对比。这景象Tony永远也看不腻。

“操我。”他喘着说，依然抓着Loki的头发。在如此近的距离下，他可以看到Loki瞳孔放大的样子，然后神族又吻了他。当Loki放开他时，他向后退开，把Tony转过去，让他面对桌子。然后二话不说就扯开他的皮带，拉开裤子的拉链，手伸进去粗暴地握住了他的分身。Tony放声呻吟，一手放到桌上支撑自己，然后收紧了仍在Loki发间的手。

“这么饥渴啊？”他问。

“如果对象是你的话，永远如此。”Loki回应，开始抚摸他。放在他臀上的手则褪下他的裤子，为了腾出更多空间，Tony对此毫无怨言。Loki的抓握有力且确定，他已经知道Tony想要被怎样对待。每当他手往上时手指都会收紧，用力挤压顶部，然后再用拇指摩擦。

“我不是在抱怨，但你真的想要在桌旁操我？”他舔了舔唇，问道。他的臀部摆动，微微的朝Loki的手里挺身。

“我一直想把你弯身压在你的工作台上。”Loki回答，语调下流勾人。

“是吗？”

“是的，我会把你扒得精光，然后在占有你时把你的手压在桌面上。这样每当你在这里工作时就会想到。”Tony发出绵长的呻吟，或许是因为心中的想像以及Loki将这些话吹入他耳里的方式，抑或是Loki选择在此时放开他的分身，转而抓住他的双球。

“我们等下就这么做。”Tony决定，他的头又回去靠着Loki的肩。

“噢是的，我们会的。”Loki向他承诺。

“但既然我们有张床……”Tony开口。

“那就过去吧。”Loki提议，将手从他裤里抽出，吻了吻Tony的脖子，然后退了一步。不想浪费时间，Tony迅速脱下上衣，把它丢到一张椅子上，然后他提起裤子，免得被它绊到。他看着Loki走向橱柜，他自己则重重倒在床上，褪去他的靴子和长裤。只要能裸体就没必要在脱衣上浪费时间。所以他迅速地丢开衣物，在床上伸展身体。也没人可以指责他太过矜持保守。

“那是什么？”当Loki转过来时他问，而且非常享受神族看他的模样，他知道自己在对方眼中看起来是什么模样：腿随意地张开，一只手在脑后，另一手放在腹部，阴茎勃起。

“花草油。”Loki回答。“在Sakaar买的。”他补上一句，走过来把瓶子放到床上。然后他开始解开上衣的结。噢Tony喜欢欣赏表演。他甚至都没注意到他何时开始抚弄自己的，他只是看着Loki褪下衣衫，然后将他的内衣拉过头顶，露出他宽阔的肩、光滑的胸膛和腹部。Tony想要舔他，让舌头游走在他的腹肌和胸膛，吸吮他的乳首，咬住他的锁骨。紧身的黑裤低低地挂在他的臀部，Tony看着他性感的髋骨，同时Loki解开那里的绳结。没错，那里他也想舔。

要不是他全身都因为欲望——非常具体深沉的欲望——而颤动，他会要求改变计划，因为他想不到还有比Loki修长的双腿环着他的腰，他有力的大腿夹着他、束缚着他还要完美的事。以后再说吧，他有着数不尽的事情想对Loki做。

在脱掉衣服后，Loki扯掉发带，因为Tony已经把他头发弄乱了。然后他总算爬上床，Tony立刻将对方拉到身上亲吻着，感受Loki的身体紧靠着他。

“我们真该多做点这种事。”Tony在接吻的间隙中说，同时在Loki身下动作，让两人的分身互相磨蹭。

“是的，我们得告诉这宇宙，让它给我们多点闲暇时间。”Loki回答。Tony笑了，声音因为Loki的嘴而变得模糊。“现在，转过去。”

再一次地，Tony未作争辩，他已经很久没这么做了——自从他的三十岁生日起，如果他没记错的话——所以他得用个最舒服的姿势。Loki俯身亲吻他的颈背，沿着脊椎的曲线一路舔下去，然后又回到他肩胛骨之间的位置。他的双手向下抚过他的背，手指张开，掐入他的皮肤，一种带着强烈占有欲的抚触。他的皮肤冰凉，一如既往，Tony的皮肤引此泛起鸡皮疙瘩。

“别再调戏我了。”Tony告诉他。

“现在饥渴的是谁？”Loki语气玩味，但他的手确实离开了Tony的背。希望是去拿花草油。

“说得没错。”Tony说，他挺起身，用膝盖和双手支撑。“我就在这，饥渴而热切。过来满足我。”

Loki的回应是用一根涂着油的手指向下抚过他的臀瓣之间，经过他的后穴，到达他双球后方，按压着那部份的皮肤。Tony再次呻吟，因为这才是他想要的。看起来Loki确实已经调戏够了，因为他立刻开始用手指按摩他紧致的穴口，把滑腻的油抹于其上和周围。他没有回头看，但他知道Loki正看着自己的手，看着他的手指终于推进到里面，他就是知道。Tony好爱他的手指，真的很爱，但他从没像现在这么爱它们。天啊，他最近一直在想这件事。

Loki玩弄着他的后穴，手指来回抽插，速度不快，但也不过份小心。接着第二根手指也推了进去，都毋须Tony开口。Loki再次俯身，嘴贴上他的皮肤，亲吻舔咬，同时他的手指开始以缓慢地浅浅抽插，但之后速度变得越来越快。Tony的欲火炽烈燃烧，让他感觉不到疼痛，至少目前还感觉不到，他知道接下来可能会痛，但目前为止带来的都只有欢愉。他迷失其中。他的心仿佛被掏空，思考速度直线下降，让他只能想到自己剧烈跳动的心、在他皮肤上的柔软嘴唇，以及技巧高超、正在帮他扩张的手指。他甚至都没意识到从自己唇上滑落的那些声音：急促的喘息和愉悦的低吟。然后他微弱的声响变成大声的呻吟，因为Loki以恰到好处的方式转动弯曲他的手指，让Tony的脚趾因快感而卷起。

“噢，继续。”Tony告诉他，手紧抓着床单，因为Loki照做了。他已经快要失去理智。这简直是最甜蜜的折磨。他知道自己把腿张得更开，还向后迎合著身后的手指，让它们更深入。他从来不会羞于表达他的愉悦，而也不打算从现在开始。

第三只手指加入时比前两只还痛，但他的身体正大量分泌美妙的脑内啡，所以他几乎感觉不到痛楚，这只是带给他更强烈的快感。他的整副身躯都不同以往且充斥着兴奋。已经不能用饥渴这个词来概括。他开始急切地想要更多。他也把这想法说出来，Loki回答的声音让一阵颤栗由上而下窜过他的脊椎。那声音仿佛出自野兽之口，Loki极少展现出这一面。而且这次他并非被怒意吞噬，远远相反。

他已经很久没做过了，所以最好还是循序渐进地继续扩张，但说实在的，他现在完全不在乎。他知道扩张的程度已经足够。他不确定自己是把这想法大声说了出来还是他的身体动作已经透露了他心中所想，不管怎样都传达给Loki了，他抽出手指。当Loki的手紧抓着他的臀瓣，将他撑开时，Tony咬着嘴唇。接着就他就感觉到Loki分身粗大的前端进到体内。他妈的总算走到这一步了。他最近总是有这种超级令人分心的幻想。

一旦分身的前端进入后，Loki另一只手就抓着他另一片臀瓣，将两人交合的部份露出来。Tony想都不想就把大腿张得更开，臀部翘起，因为如果Loki喜欢看，喜欢观赏他是如何缓慢地滑进Tony体内，穴口周围的肌肉是如何因为他的阴茎而撑开的话，他就会给对方最好的视角。他得到的奖赏是低沉破碎的呻吟和Loki收紧的手指，这反应让他简直不能更满意。Loki的速度慢到几乎是种折磨，但就算他心里想要说服自己再快一点，之后他的身体会感谢他没有操之过急。在他的想像中，他跟Loki之间会是干柴烈火，会有被撕坏的衣物、抓伤和咬痕，他们会在一次迅速又激烈的性爱后在床上四肢交缠。他喜欢这个情境，真心喜欢，但现在这种方式更好，一种缓慢烧灼的欲望，点燃他的身体，像余烬和烧红的铁。没有爆炸场面，而是一种燃烧在他灵魂深处的炽热焰火。

当他已经完全进入Tony时，Loki的一只手臂环着Tony的腰，嘴唇再次贴上人类的后背，急促的气息渗入他的皮肤，Tony甚至可以感受到对方剧烈跳动的心。然后他被拉着直起身，进到Loki怀里，膝盖抵着床，大部份的重量都落到神族身上。角度随着姿势的变换而改变，Loki的阴茎又更加深入他体内，让Tony呻吟起来。一只手臂依然环着他的腰，另一只则抚上他的胸膛。Loki流畅地向前摆动臀部，同时他的手指张开，掌心之下就是弧形反应堆，Tony倒抽一口气。他的手再次往后伸去，他需要抓着什么，所以他的手指又在Loki发间弯曲。他的另一只手覆上Loki在他腰间的手。要不是Loki固定着他，他会向前倒去，Loki绝不想让这事发生。

Loki开始律动，先前缓慢的摇摆变成更深的抽插，让Tony所有的思绪都消失。这就是为何他这么喜欢性爱的原因，因为这时候他才能抛开一切。Loki一开始缓慢又深入地操着他，缓慢地抽出又插入，让他能感觉到他分身的全部长度。然后他的动作变得更用力，但依然保持原来的速度。片刻之后他才意识到那微弱细碎的声音并不是出自他口，这使他想让Loki更加靠近、更加深入，就算在生理上他们已经不能再更靠近了也是一样。

Loki的头埋在他的颈部，对着那里的皮肤又吸又咬，但随后Tony扯着他的头发，把他拉开。

“不，我想听你的声音。”他喘着说，而Loki只是发出一声低吼，更加用力地操他。噢，如果他想让Tony闭嘴的话可得再加把劲。Tony向后摆动臀部，迎合Loki的动作，催促着他。在他腹部的手向下移到他的臀部，紧紧抓着，力道之大让Tony相信会留下瘀青，Loki开始加快速度。但依然不够快，因为Tony可以感觉到自己快高潮了，而他决意要在那之前得到更多。

他拉着Loki的头发让对方更靠近，然后转头让他们的嘴几乎相碰。他没有吻他，只是保持极近的距离，呼吸相同的空气。

“该死的，来吧，我想要在接下来的几天都还能感觉到你。”他告诉Loki。“用力操我，我承受得住。”

Loki没有给他任何时间去了解这番话对他产生了什么影响，因为他立刻加快速度，这令Tony不禁屏息。天啊，是的，这就对了。

两人身体激烈地碰撞在一起，所发出的滑腻拍击声也被他们嘴里发出的声音掩盖。Tony叫得很大声，但对此他毫不在意，因为这感觉棒极了，比他想像中的更好。他放声呻吟，在快感中断断续续说着零碎的话语。在他耳边，Loki呼吸急促，他发出的声音带着急切，几乎是一种极度的渴望。没错，他已经快要忍不住了。他甚至都不需要催促Loki，在他臀上的手移过去紧抓着他的分身，快速套弄着。Tony的手也加入Loki的动作，而让他敏感部位变得滑腻的可不只是神族手上之前残留的润滑而已。他的分身正分泌出前液，他已经非常接近高潮了。只要再一点，再多一点。

高潮来得又快又猛，他向前挺入Loki手里，接着向后迎合Loki的硬挺，他的肌肉绷紧，所有感官意识仿佛被白光淹没。他知道自己可能抓Loki的头发抓得太用力了，但猛烈的高潮令Tony无暇他顾。如果他是那种害羞扭捏的人，他绝对会为他嘴里发出的声音感到羞耻，但他不是，所以他不会。

在Loki高潮的前一刻，他再次狠狠咬住Tony的肩，这又让Tony大声呻吟起来。就算他的肩膀没有破皮，这也绝对会留下咬痕。然后在几下有力的抽插后，Loki停了下来，舔吻着他之前留下的咬痕，随后把头靠在Tony旁边。他跪坐在床上，拉着Tony和他一起。他勃起的阴茎依然埋在Tony体内，当他基本上是被拉到Loki大腿上时，Tony发出愉悦的呻吟。他身上一团糟，都是汗水、唾液和精液，但他感觉棒透了。这正是他所需要的。

“哇喔。”Tony说，试着让呼吸恢复平稳。“那可真爽。”

Loki依然抓着他。他已经放开Tony的分身，双臂又回到他腰间。Tony根本不在意这样会把精液抹到他身上。Loki的呼吸依然急促，没有做出回应。

“我绝对得要求再来一次。”Tony告诉他，咧嘴笑着。但他再次没有得到回应，他皱眉。“Loki？”

神族的手收紧了，环着他的胸膛和腰部。有什么……不对劲。

“Loki，怎么了？”他小心翼翼地问，试图让他的脑袋恢复运作。

“没事。”对方轻声回应，听起来几乎是喘不过气的。“没事。”这次他声音里多了一点确定的语调。“一切都……很完美。很完美。”他说……然后又把头埋入Tony的颈窝。好吧，绝对有什么事出错了，而且还挺严重。他不喜欢在Loki的声音里听到紧绷的情绪，那毫不掩饰的生疏语调。

“好吧。”他说。“放开我。”他要求。“让我看看你。”当Loki并没有立刻放开他时他又加上一句。然后他直起身，Loki退出他的身体，这感觉他大概永远都习惯不了，尤其他还可以感觉到润滑油和精液流了出来。不过清理工作可以等。他坐到床上，拉着Loki跟他一起，以免对方做出那种从床上站起来的蠢事，因为他看起来就是准备这么做。他没有躺下，而是坐到Tony身旁。Tony用探询的目光看着他的脸，但令人沮丧的是Loki看起来非常疏离，而他眼中些微可辨的情感和他紧抿的嘴唇都不是什么好迹象。

“告诉我，出了什么事？”他要求。他不知道他们怎么会从美妙的高潮余韵变成现在这样，所以他必须要知道Loki在想什么，以及造成他改变的原因。

“没出什么事。”他回答，听起来毫无说服力。他的手小心翼翼地抚着Tony的腹部。

“不，绝对有什么事把你吓坏了。”Tony说。Loki叹了口气，总算躺下，依偎在Tony怀里，头部靠着他的肩膀。

“我会把这件事做对。”过了一会他轻声说。“我不会……搞砸然后毁了一切。”最后一句话隐含了些许怒意。Tony再次皱眉。

“为什么你会……”他开口要问，然后改变主意。“没有什么好让你搞砸的。”他说。“这不是什么你需要成功通过的试验。我以前有时也会这么想。但我们之间不是这样。我们完全不是这样的。”

“这不是……”Loki开口，但Tony打断了他。

“你什么也不会毁掉。”他坚定地说。他脸上最后一丝伪装也在过去几秒消失了。Tony不确定自己是否曾见过Loki如此……犹疑不定，甚至是脆弱。他俯身看着Tony，目光探询着他的脸，将所有细节收入心里，好像在让自己相信Tony真的在他面前似的。

“我只是……”他开口，然后吞咽了一下。他的语调变得更为坚定有力。“我得不到我想要的。”他说。“我总是得不到我想要的。”他听起来是如此肯定，像是在谈论某种自然定律似的。“我带来破坏。我带来毁灭。我……”他摇头。“一切都会被火焰吞噬。”

Tony凝视着他，想知道所有发生在Loki漫长生命中的几百件，甚至是几千件让他态度如此肯定的事，每一件把这个想法加诸在他身上的事，如此根深柢固，让他再也无法隐藏。这让他的心隐隐作痛。

“你能拥有这一切，好吗？”他说，伸手抚上Loki的脸颊，让两人视线交会。他得让对方相信，也因为他没理由不说，所以他开口。“我爱你，你知道的。”

Loki倒抽一口气，他的姿态稍微柔软下来，眼里的痛苦消失了一些。

“我也爱你。”他说，低下身直到两人前额相抵。“我都不知道原来我还能再爱。”他加上一句。Tony的手埋入Loki发间，按摩着他的头皮，顺便解开那些他之前造成的结。

“不，锡人，你的心一直都在。”Tony说，笑得越来越开。Loki恼怒地叹了口气。

“我不知道你在讲什么。”他说，滑下身，舒适地躺到床上，他的头靠在Tony的肩上，跟平常一样。

“只是又一件愚蠢的地球事物。”Tony告诉他。“当我们到那里时我再拿给你看，但我现在就告诉你……我不是什么桃乐丝。我至少也该是那个巫师吧，不然狮子也行。”Loki猛地戳了戳他的身侧，Tony放声大笑。地球相关的引喻总是让神族不悦。

“愚蠢的人类。”Loki咕哝，声音里没有任何真实的不快。


	44. 平常的一天

一旦他们尝过性爱的滋味后，两人都对此表现得贪得无厌。也不是说Loki会介意，正好相反，那人类简直就是最美妙的沉迷。他们的日子一成不变，可以说是停滞不前，所以他并不反对用一种非常愉悦的方式来消耗掉大量时间。不过在Stark的心灵训练方面他可是不会让步。没有讨价还价的余地，每隔一天就要进行训练，不许有任何借口。但其他事情似乎就没那么重要。虽然遭遇突发威胁的可能性依然阴魂不散，但并不会像潜藏的确有危险般让他们心神不定。这很奇怪，但这么多年以来，Loki第一次感到放松。随着日子一天一天过去，没有任何突发状况来阻碍他们，也让Stark行为举止里的一些紧绷情绪消失了。他变得更顽皮、更常开玩笑，也不再永无止尽地埋首于工作中。

也正是因此，今早Loki凝视着男人温暖的棕眼和因睡意未消而变得柔和的脸庞，看得比平日更久。

“怎么了？”人类开口询问，脸上是一抹慵懒的微笑。Loki也回以微笑。

“很高兴总算见到Tony了。”他回答。Tony皱眉，抬眼看着他，表情困惑。

“什么？”

“我一直认为那名称跟你不搭。”Loki解释，“现在我觉得我只是没机会看到你这一面罢了。”

“比如说？”

“平静。”Loki想了片刻后回答。这不是唯一的不同之处，但却是最明显的。“更加漫不经心，也不那么忧心忡忡。”

“我以为你喜欢‘Stark’。”男人好奇地问，“你说它听起来很凶悍。”

“它的确是，而我也确实喜欢。”Loki对他说。“因为你就是如此，凶悍且危险，还勇敢到近乎愚蠢。”

“继续，你知道我有多爱听人夸我。”Stark咧嘴而笑。

“不过，你现在则不具备上述的任何一项特质。”Loki简单地反驳。

“什么？我很凶悍的好不好。”他出声反对，同时翻身仰躺着。他仍然全身赤裸，只有双腿覆盖在床单之下，几道咬痕点缀在他的颈部和肩膀。他的胡子需要刮一刮了，头发也乱糟糟的。Loki没再开口附和他，只是看着对方在床上扭动，想找个更舒服的姿势。凶悍得……像只小猫。

“所以你是说……Tony是我的床上爱称？”他问，“你真的会叫我Tony？在我们独处时？”

“也许偶尔会吧。”Loki回答。

“但你仍然会在其他人面前称呼我为‘Stark’。”

“那就是你在出了我们这扇门后的身份。”Loki告诉他，“当你穿着整齐踏出门时，你有必须扮演的角色。毕竟你是这艘船的指挥官。”

“这是不是代表你也会称我为‘指挥官’？”Tony欢快地问，再次咧嘴笑着。

Drongo和Juyu在众人面前已经会以指挥官称呼他，这意味着他得在情况需要时扮演这艘船上的权威人物。为了让大家看起来是站在同一阵线，他也必须这么做。而且Loki在不处于目光焦点时才更能大显身手。Stark身上有种迷人的自信，他散发着魅力，容易被视为领袖。怪不得他在故乡会如此受人爱戴。Loki从来没学会如何用魅力征服群众，借此获得他们的爱和尊重，偶尔他会得到他们的感谢，但大部分时候都只有怀疑和恐惧。如果他们不爱你，那就让他们惧怕你。但那带来什么后果？背叛，他亲身学得的教训。Loki擅长在暗影中穿针引线、轻声耳语，远离别人的注意，擅长权术里所有微妙复杂且不那么光明正大的一面。有些人注定要在钦慕的听众面前慷慨陈词；而其他人则是隐藏在斗篷之下，用匕首达到目的。

他知道这看起来跟和Thor在一起时有多相似，但他也知道这两者间有着根本上的差异。Stark很聪明且心怀感激。他知道他们两人同样重要，谁也不能单独存在。他不会把必要的计谋和操控视为肮脏手段，不会认为它们只值得羞辱和嘲笑。他不会轻视自己所没有的技能，而且他也不会把一切视为理所当然。

“如果我们身处敌人之中的话，”Loki总算说，“我当然会。”

Tony看了他一会儿后才再次开口：“我竟然有点被这搞得欲火焚身了。”

Loki笑了，毫不讶异，然后任由自己被拖回床上。

 

* * *

 

“一个充满乐趣早晨？”在他们踏入厨房，打算吃一顿迟来的早餐时，Juyu问。Loki无视那个问题，走去拿些食物。

“你不是应该……不想知道这些事吗？”Stark问她。Juyu耸肩。

“天生的好奇心。而且你们两个声音那么大又不是我的错。”Loki对此嗤之以鼻，但什么也没说。他是不会对此感到羞赧的，不过Stark看起来似乎有点局促不安。

“你不是应该对这种事感到害羞之类的吗？”

“我什么时候害羞过了，Stark？”她说的挺有道理。或许在一开始她是有点担心和犹疑，但那绝非因为羞怯，而是合情合理的谨慎。

“说得也是。”Stark耸肩。“我只是不想腐化你的纯真之类的。”

Juyu开口，语气嘲讽：“我的纯真？你放心让我对别人开枪，但却认为我不能谈论性？”

“噢，一针见血。”Tony轻笑。“你今早真是火力全开啊，Ju。”语毕，他总算也去给自己添些食物，同时Loki坐在桌旁。片刻之后Stark加入他们。在咬了一口食物后他扮了个鬼脸，好像他还没习惯他们平淡无味的营养餐似的。

“我一直想找你谈谈。”Stark再次开口，注视着Juyu。她只是回望着他，等着他继续。“虽然是很久之前的事了，但我们一开始的约定只有说到把你和Bee带离仙女座——”

“我们没别的东西可以给你们了。”Juyu打断了他。Stark沉默下来，Loki则抬头瞧了一眼。这不容易分辨，因为Juyu的皮肤没有她姐姐那么绿，但在过去几秒她变得比较苍白。

“什么？”Stark皱着眉回问。

“我知道你们不会再答应任何事，但……我们一直很有用！虽然我知道Bee比我有用，但我依然没说错！”她放在桌上的双手紧握成拳，而看来Stark总算明白她的意思了。

“哦！我们没有要把你们赶出去。”他说，“你为什么会这么想？”

“那你干嘛现在提起这话题？”那女孩回问，眉头深深皱起，然后她转过去怒视着Loki。

“Juyu，我是说真的，我们没有想要赶你们出去。”Stark向她保证。

“他想！”Juyu开口。

“你说什么？”Loki挑眉。

“你只想到利用价值，所以我知道你认为我是负担。”女孩告诉他，“你觉得Bee有用，因为她能战斗，但我做不到她做的事，对吧？或许我为这艘船做的事没那么重要，但我在努力了！”

“Juyu，冷静下来，你当然也是有用的。”Stark插话进来。

“是啊，像个女佣般有用。我做的就只是这些事。”她从桌旁站起身，拿起她的餐盘和杯子，把它们丢进水槽里。“你们俩可能不看重这些工作，但地板总是要有人扫的。”

“好，首先，我们没把你当女佣看。”Stark说，“另外，没错，事后看来我们显然表现得像个混蛋，把这些事都交给你一个人做。”

“Drongo有帮忙。”她回答，“从他加入我们的时候开始。”

“而这让他在‘负责任的成年人’比赛上赢得冠军。”Stark说。

“我怀疑没人能跟他竞争。”Loki小声加上一句。

“好吧，所以我们是被宠坏的小孩。”Stark告诉她。Loki出声表示反对，但人类示意他闭嘴。“这不代表我们不知道每种工作都同样重要，也都有其必要性。”

Loki可以争论说控制船舰和扫地不是同等重要的任务，但他保持沉默。在解决这个……问题的过程中，说出这点只会适得其反，先不管真正的问题究竟是什么。他完全确定那女孩并不是真的担心会被从钢铁法师上赶出去。

“那就是关于之前的攻击了？”她问，依然背对着他们洗刷盘子。

“你为什么会……”Stark开口，但再次被她打断。

“因为我让自己被抓了。”她解释，“因为我被当成人质。如果真是这样的话，那我不知道你们到底期望我做什么。”

然后她转身，快步离去，把所有东西留在水槽里。

“刚刚到底发生了什么？”在一阵沉默后Loki问。

“我完全不知道。”Stark回答。“你要跟上去吗？”他问。

“从她瞪我的样子看，我怀疑她再见到我不会很高兴。”Loki告诉他。

Stark叹气，把剩余的食物都塞进口中，然后起身。“吃完后把我们的盘子洗了吧。”他边走向门口边说。

“你认真的？”Loki不敢置信地问。

“是的，我非常认真。”Stark告诉他。“我们是他妈的成年人！不应该总是让一个女孩子为我们做清理工作。”然后他就离开了。

Loki用比平常还慢一点的速度吃完早餐，接着把他们的盘子拿到水槽。他知道自己的脸色不怎么好看。虽然他年纪已经成熟到不该计较这种小事，但他仍没必要喜欢它。

“这实在是有损我的身份。”他低声抱怨，同时卷起袖子，不想弄湿衣服。至少没人看见。

 

* * *

 

他一点也不觉得担心，只是出于纯粹且完全合理的好奇。想知道情况是否恢复和谐也没有错，完全是策略上的考量。当遭遇紧急情况时，成员间的不和会造成严重问题，一条出现在根基的小小裂缝可能会导致一连串的灾祸。原因、影响和后果，这三件事必须时刻留意。他看到了影响，也意识到了可能的后果，所以他必须知道原因才能解决这小小的问题，不管这问题是什么。他突然感觉自己仿佛回到了宫廷中，随时留心周遭发生的一切。但想起那些事对他并没有好处，所以他抛开了回忆。

由于大部分区域都被封锁，船上能待的地方并不多，所以没多久他就发现Stark和Juyu坐在一条封闭的走道上。他没有现身，只是听着他们的对话。他从来不会因为窃听而良心不安。跟获得的资讯相比，这根本微不足道。

“我在这方面真的很糟，你知道的。”Stark告诉她。“把话说对，真的不是我擅长的领域。”

“我不介意，Stark。”Juyu回应。“我想当个有用的人，但……我知道自己不是。不像Bee那样，她很强壮，同时也是个很厉害的战士。我没办法做到。从我有记忆以来我就只做过清洁工作、照顾牲畜，和其他需要去做的事。我从不需要去打斗，在你拿枪给我前我从来没握过枪。”

“考虑到这点，你的技术还不算太糟。”Stark说。

“我的准头烂透了。”Juyu回答。“如果我能做其他事的话那倒也无所谓，但我也不像Drongo或是你和Loki一样聪明。”

“噢，别这样说，不是的。”Stark反驳，“你很快就学会怎么驾驶Drake和操作大炮了啊。”

“我不是在说我笨，我只是没那么聪明。”Juyu回应。“我甚至不太能读写。Bee教过我……但之后她没办法这么做了。我从来没学过任何能在这里派上用场的技能，所以我不知道他期待我能干嘛。”

Loki感觉到自己的眉头皱了起来，同时Stark叹了口气后回答。

“好吧，用枪这方面我可以帮你。你必须要能更好地保护自己，只要我们重新启用储货区后我们就可以到那里练习，没什么难的。你绝对需要练习。以一个从未用过枪的人来说，你的技术已经算不错了，你只会越来越进步。”

他们应该更早想到这点，但她之前看起来已经足够熟练。加上Loki不喜欢枪械，所以他没去想那么多。

“还有，”Stark继续说，“虽然你不是个公认的天才，也没有像我或Loki那样有多年的学习经历，但这不代表你就不聪明。我们只是不一样罢了。Loki和我生于优渥的环境，金字塔顶端的那种。我们拥有的东西其他人只有幻想的份。你出生时面对的就是艰苦的生活，只能靠自己学习，几乎没有获得过帮助。但听我说，你还非常年轻，你还有很长一段生命来充实自己。你知道Loki已经几岁了吗？你知道他用了多少年才能让他那形状完美的脑袋拥有那些惊人的知识？”

接着是几秒的停顿，大概是为了戏剧效果。“一千多年，Juyu。就算用Skrull历法来算也是……九百多年。相信我，在他身边，很难有人能觉得自己聪明。”

“我不在乎他是不是比较聪明。”Juyu回答，Loki可以听到她声音里的敌意，Stark大概也可以，所以他沉默了片刻。

“我不认为你有那么讨厌Loki。”他以一种不带任何感情色彩的语气说。

“我没有……讨厌他。”那女孩说，“只是他让我觉得自己……渺小又愚蠢……毫无价值。”

Loki靠着他身旁的墙，眉头依然紧皱。

“Ju，我曾跟你说过，他确实有点混蛋，虽然不一直都是，但也经常如此。他不会改变，而且那跟你无关，他就是这个样子。”

“不，他才不是！”Juyu激动地反驳，“他对Bee很好，而我对此感到开心，因为这是她应得的，但他看着我的样子就好像我是某种烦人的附属品，好像他得忍受我的存在才能让Bee喜欢他似的。我已经知道自己本身没什么价值，不需要他来提醒我！”

这次的沉默更沉重，持续的时间也更长。那些话在Loki脑中打转，让他想起过去的岁月。他可以让Bee跟他并肩作战，但显然换成Juyu就不行。她受的训练不够，从一开始就很明显，这让她在战斗中成为负担。比起近身打斗，分派其他的任务给她会比较好。Loki偏好混战和肉搏，Bee也是，跟她保持亲近只是顺理成章的结果。但这关Juyu什么事？她为何要在乎？每个人都有自己的角色，他们没有时间去管一个小孩——

哦……

……一个小孩心中想获得认可的渴望。

噢，他干脆把自己的一只眼睛挖出来算了，这样他的样子会更合适。他没有留下来听Stark的回答，他离开了那里。还有些准备工作要做。

 

* * *

 

这是为了船上的和谐。他知道原因，也知道影响和可能的后果。他也大概知道可能的解决办法是什么，至少是从比较实际的方面来说。有个在战斗中无法依靠的成员是不能容忍的。这是个风险，但它也可以被避免。他们之间最脆弱的一环就等于是他们整体的软肋。那女孩够聪明，自己意识到了这点，这也是她提起那次攻击的原因。如果她有做好应付敌人入侵的准备——或是其他各种情况下的对抗——她自保的能力会大大增强。

他到底在想什么？他怎么能容许船上有人对近身搏斗一无所知？她绝不是个无药可救的武术白痴。这绝对是他和Stark的重大失误。

Stark和Juyu已经不在那条封闭的走道上，所以他转而前往女孩们的卧房。Bee坐在床上，双腿盘着，而Juyu趴在地板上，在纸上涂写着小字符。看起来是在练习书写。

“Juyu，跟我来。”他站在门口说。女孩抬头，皱眉看着他。

“为什么？”

“因为我想跟你谈谈。”Loki告诉她。她叹了口气，站起身。Loki不确定Bee眼里的情绪是怀疑还是困惑，或许两者皆有。但至少她没有跟着他们。

“Stark跟你说了什么？”Juyu闷闷不乐地问，跟着他往下走。

“他什么也没说。”Loki诚实以告。

“那你能开始说了吗？还有我们要去哪里？”Loki没有回答，只是转了个弯，走向一间他们仍在使用的储藏室。

Juyu走进去，眉头依然皱着，好奇地打量这房间，看着被推到一旁的货架、箱子以及中央那片清出来的空地。其实储货区才是最理想的地点，但他们当然不能使用那里。在他们逼不得已把储货区关了之后，Loki才意识到他们有多常使用那片空间。

“好了？为什么我们要到这偏远的储藏室……远离其他人……完全独处……你是要杀了我吗？”

“不，我没有要杀你。”Loki迅速回答，转过来看着她。“来。”他示意，“打我。”

“什么？”她问，双手交叉在胸前。

“过来打我。”Loki又说了一遍。

“为什么？”

“这个嘛，首先，我认为你肯定想这么做。”他告诉她：“这是训练。”

“你想要我打你……为了训练。”

“是的，训练。你应该没那么笨吧，女孩。我的用词很简单。试着来打我，虽然我怀疑你办不到，但就是因此你才需要训练。别再问蠢问题，照我说的做。”

“你说得对，我真的很想打你。”她瞪着他。

“你当然想，几乎人人都想。”Loki说。“这是我魅力的一部分。”他尖刻地笑道。

“但原因是什么？”

“我刚才怎么跟你说来着？别问蠢问题。你需要训练，你心里也清楚。”

“是的，但为什么你会想要训练我？”她问。她眼里的火气稍微减弱了些，脸上的表情则多了几分显而易见的不确定。他也需要教她如何更好地掩饰情绪，她太容易被看透了。

“因为我是最合适的人选。”Loki告诉她，然后用一种更轻的语调继续。“也因为我不是我父亲的儿子。”他说，就算她并不了解。他仍然得把它说出来，为了他自己，且不能以此为耻，而要有尊严地说出来。“所以我会教导有此需要的人。”他吸了口气，再次挺起肩膀，稍微调整了下站姿。

“你现在是打算要试试看还是我应该先激怒你？”他问，又变回讥讽的语气。“相信我，这我很擅长。”

“不用了，我已经有好几个理由了。我之前揍过你一拳，记得吗？”

Loki哼了一声。“那时是你运气好。”

她确实动身攻击了。热情令人赞赏，但动作却惨不忍睹。至少他们有许多时间和空间来对此进行改善。


	45. 我们出发了

他们并不是没有像这样连着几周几月的旅行过。但真正让他焦躁不安的，是他们行进缓慢这个事实。还有是因为舰船大部分都关闭使用了，他们拥有的空间十分有限。从他初次被抓起，Tony就对密闭空间有点不适，所以他倒是很惊讶于没有更早就觉得要从自己的皮肤底下钻出去。现在这就像是他脑子里皮肤下一处持续的痕痒一般。他专注在未来，试图用任何能引起他兴趣的事来让自己分心。

现在既然已经知道Juyu和Bee对跟随他们一路到地球并没有任何疑虑，他就可以对到时需要做的事制定出更多计划。他们有一堆的计划要做，即便不需要马上就完成。他一秒都不相信迈回旧生活会是什么轻而易举的小事。相反，他预计到会有一大堆的头疼和麻烦。当然了，他百分百确定Pepper —— 作为一个赞透了的人类 —— 会帮着理清些事情的。他对Rhodey也有着85%的信心。他的好死党一开始就失掉的那15%完全只是因为对方在美国空军上班。幸运的是，他已经有了几个小点子好把数值再推回100%。

但他想都不敢想其他的复仇者会有什么反应。他只是还没那么了解他们。Banner绝对有着最高的百分比。Bruce是个好哥们，他愿意倾听，而且还聪明得可以理解不同的观点。队长则是张彩票，一方面来说他简直好到无可救药，脑子里塞满了那些高尚的观念，但他同时也是个坚定不移的正直大兵，会对一个战争罪犯的存在抵制到底。而虽然他知道Natasha会考虑对比所有的益处和不利，Barton却是一个巨大显著的0%，很可能还会劝说Romanoff转而抵制他们。至于Thor……倒是很值得探究。他还是不清楚两兄弟间具体发生了什么，而在他了解所有的变量数据之前他没法完全预测他的举动。但他能指望的一件事是；即使Thor在狂怒中准备要跟Loki打一场的时候，他的眼中也还有着蛮狠坚定的希望。他仍旧称Loki为兄弟，不会任对方落入Fury的掌控。但Thor仍是……这还是决定于Loki，他真的毫不期待那种对峙。他没有什么兄弟姐妹，但是他从父亲那听了够多的关于一位Steve Rogers的英雄故事了，那让他至少能零星明白Loki的问题出于何处。他仍然需要知道整个故事的经过。现在为止他的猜测比事实还多，他可没法在这上面做任何推论。

现在，试图去问Juyu她们是否想要跟他们一起走，简直就像是开启了一罐他甚至不知道什么时候摆在那儿的虫罐头。即使是在她愿意开口谈论并且告诉他所有事之后，他也不知该如何修复一切。他甚至不知该如何向Loki开口。庆幸的是，最终他根本不需要去做些什么。他注意到Loki在那初次争吵后第二天就开始训练起女孩儿近身搏斗了。鉴于他对于Loki的传教方式有着深切的体验，他完全不惊讶于那种强硬又聪颖的手段。但至少那让Juyu烦得完全忘记要担心自己对他说过的话。她得学会诅咒甚至是对着Loki大喊大叫都不会给她惹上麻烦，尤其是当她有理由去诅咒或者大叫的时候。他永远都不会否认Loki是个混蛋这个事实，但那能帮着Juyu学会怎样和他对峙。一旦她觉得厌烦疲累并且怒火中烧，一切就变得自然而然。第一天，Tony只是远远站在门口处，惬意的听着他们的对话。

“我以为这整件事的意义就在于我能去打别人！” Juyu说，事实上是在争辩。

“你需要知道如何正确出拳，没错，但那永远都不会是最有效的出击方式，因为你是个女人。”

“那是什么意思？！”

“意思是你的腿是你四肢中最强的部分，很明显。你得知道如何去出拳，但最主要的事你需要用手去避让，格挡和抓握。你的腿至少比手臂强壮三倍，而且作为女性你的重心也偏低，所以别再试图复制我的每个动作而不是做我告诉你该做的。我有着身高和体重的优势，如果你想要像个男人一样战斗毫无疑问的你会输。永远都要对你的生理优势和劣势铭记于心。”

“所以你要教我怎么去踢人屁股吗？” 她问。

“众多项目中的其中一项。现在继续去做拉伸。别以为我会永远的控制出拳力度给你放水。”

这不是他最后一次停下来听他们的对话了。他猜测Loki早知道他在那儿，但是Juyu看起来像是从没发现过。所以是啦，事情都变得挺好的。

Tony同时也毫不讶异于从那天起，当涉及Loki的时候，Juyu口中冒出来最高频率的话就是“我讨厌你”。公平的说，每到了训练日快结束的时候，她看上去就像一袋子非常——非常酸痛的大土豆。但是她不想要停下来；她一次都没有说过任何关于不想要继续的话。她就只是抱怨着Loki虐待狂一般的倾向，以及他是个非常——非常邪恶的男人并且享受着Juyu的痛苦。Loki就一直是假假的笑着然后跟她说别那么夸张。

因为Loki几乎每天有几个小时都被占用，Tony发觉自己很多时候都跟Drongo呆在一起。在这个小训练事件开始之前，他跟Loki在他们房间里呆了好多天。说真的，Tony自从“前--钢铁侠”花花公子火力全开那段时期后就再也没有过这么多的性爱了。所以没错，Loki很忙，Tony很无聊，而Drongo惊人的聪明。当然了他早就意识到这点了，但是他花越多的时间在戳弄对方的头脑上，这就显得越发明白。原来那大个子有四十多年的时间都在仙女座转悠。所以他对各种事情都有所了解。他知道很多关于各种族的事，他们的力量和弱点，了解很多不同的武器和船只。当然Tony大部分兴趣都在于科技上，而且再一次的，他极度想念起他的工作间来。Loki在战衣上帮了很多忙，尤其是那些水晶和晶体电线，但是现在Tony真的很想让Drongo也做点贡献。

他同时还注意到自从Juyu忙起来后Bee也开始花很长时间和Drongo待在一起。大部分情况下她就只是晃进来在巨人旁边安静的坐下，听着他们说话。有时候当Tony敲响门框的时候她就已经在那儿了，而敲门声打断了Drongo在讲的某个故事。他有许多关于旅途的小故事，而Bee喜欢听他诉说。她还不介意靠近他，Tony甚至敢说她也许还挺享受的。她当然很适应Juyu的靠近，而且她也不在意Loki近身，但是通常只在战场上。她会跟Tony保持着距离，即使比一开始的距离要小了很多。但Drongo是不同的。她坐得离他很近，即使那意味着他们的身侧会擦过对方。Drongo从没注意到这种亲近，就像他从未烦恼过她的安静。也许那就是让她如此放松的原因。

而最近，他在控制DNI系统方面也有了些进步。他从不觉得自己会在关乎舰船的事上笨手笨脚，但现在他不由得意识到自己以前还真是这样。现在他对DNI的掌控变得顺畅精准了许多，已经等不及想要做更多的骇入系统测试。每当他启动连接带的时候，一切都变得越发的清晰，虽然没有机会可以真的试验一番，但他不觉得自己还会再感觉头疼。进步是惊人的。他真的需要感谢Loki……全方位的。

所以没错，这艘船上充满了和平与理解一类的东西，没人生谁的气，他们都…… _连接_ 了之类的，而有关Loki的事也变得前所未有的好。所以他完全有理由感觉良好。但这同时也让他有些担心，因为他们注定会再次一头撞进什么操蛋的麻烦里去，而他真的不想去跟那些垃圾事打交道了。但即使是那样也无法毁去他的好心情。不是今天。

他打开了内部通讯并且郑重其事的清了清喉咙，然后开口。

“女士们先生们，这里是你们的指挥官。希望你们正在享受这非常愉悦的一天。而我马上就要让它变得甚至更美好。我荣幸的宣布还有几分钟的时间我就可以再次开启我们的超空间动力系统了。庆贺吧！ ”

他喜欢想象大家都在鼓掌的画面，但只是因为现实中这事发生的几率为零……总是为零。没人回答，这也没太让他惊讶。他得做点什么才能引来大家的关注来着？犯点众怒吧。他同样也没预料到每个人都跑了过来，但他也不毫不惊讶的听到Loki熟悉的脚步声在靠近。

“所以，我们要去哪里？” Loki在他身边站定问道。

“Tilnast星系。” Tony对他说。“还有我 _知道_ ……规则第七条，但是我们又没有选择。”

“我想我这次可以给你破个例。” Loki轻笑道。“星球？”

“Sarka，它的中心天体下的第三颗行星。它应该有适宜的气候环境，就算不能降落，至少我们能够在轨道绕行一会儿来给发电机充电。” Tony说。“听上去不错？”

“我们得走着瞧。” Loki耸肩。Tony点头。上次担心在星球上降落还是很久前的事了，但他现在还不舍得打破这相对的平和。

“那就让我们开始让好戏上演吧。” 他说着启动了超空间引擎。他们仍旧有一艘舰船需要修复，而发电机急需充电，更不要说他们越发匮乏的补给。这感觉不对，没有任何其他选项，但他们经历过更糟的。更糟很多倍的。他们只是需要抱着最好的期望。

“所以……电力等级？任何可能可以再打开货仓区域吗？” Loki问。Tony轻笑出声。

“所以你也想念那个了，嗯？”

“再这样被锁着几个星期恐怕我们就要开始谋杀对方了。” Loki提醒他。“事实上Bee昨天朝我低吼了。”

Tony假笑了下。“我觉得Drongo的脾气也变糟了。”

“真的？”

“他皱眉了而且唇角下压，我想他甚至还眯了眼。”

这次轮到Loki轻笑出声了。“我们还要多久才能抵达？” 他接着问。

“大约两周。” Tony说。“你觉得我们还能存活那么久吗？”

“我们很有胜算。” Loki回答。“现在过来。” 他指示道。

Tony摘下了DNI装备跟在他后面走出。“有没有什么可能说我们能庆祝下超空间引擎的成功启动？”

Loki从鼻腔里哼了声，但也没有说不。

 

* * *

 

他们确实再次开启了货仓门，综合考虑来说这有点虎头蛇尾的，因为那儿好几个小时都见鬼的冷，而Tony没法重新给他的工作间供电。他们跟电力就是合不来。不过也不是说他没有些能够不用电也能做的事，所以他还是很高兴于重新拿回了工作间，某种程度上说。Juyu和Loki需要额外的空间来进行训练，所以他们也从仓库转移到这儿了。Juyu的诅咒和Loki冷硬果决的指导给Tony增添了不少有意思的背景噪音。接着Drongo和Bee在那儿也拾起了他们呆在一起的小爱好。大部分时间里Drongo就只是在说着自己的故事而Bee就听着，有时她会看着Loki和Juyu然后Drongo就总是会移到Tony的工作室附近询问他手里的活。那很好，但靠近下一个星球这事始终感觉总像是个倒数计时。

那让他想起了一条特定的规则第八条，他早就想要把它加到他们的“行星探险之规章守则”里了。他冷静的走到Drake的甲板上，小心的不打扰到Loki和Juyu的训练，因为他们很可能会因此大发脾气。他思索着如何才能准确的把心中想的规则表述出来，而就在这时他发现在那列表的末尾早已写着一个规则第八条了。

8\. 永远记得详尽的搜查战利品。

他觉得自己的眉毛挑了起来，接着他开始大笑。没错，那绝对是写给他看的而且绝对是Loki写上去的。在经历过那场关于地图和曲速引擎蓝图的惨败后，这倒是很公平。他摇了摇头，但是没能停下轻笑，一边把脑子里的新规则加了上去。

9\. 永远别在舰船外使用真名。

他在Aakar后就想着这个了，那时Drongo也建议了相同的事。他们在逐渐的靠近地球，他不需要有任何潜在的敌人获知他们的身份或者有任何办法可以追着他们到那儿。有备无患什么的。

“所以我们到底要怎么称呼对方呢？” Loki问道，而Tony丢人的被吓了一大跳。他甚至没有听到对方的接近。

“混蛋。” 他咕哝道，Loki不为所动。“唔，我们在Aakar做得挺好的。” Tony指出。

“你就是想要被叫“指挥官”而已。” Loki面无表情的总结道。

“没错，我是想，但是这也是个理由充分的预防措施。” 他解释。

“我猜是的。” Loki预计道。“我们在靠近九大国度，有些地方可能知晓我的名字。”

“正是我想说的。” Tony点头。

“那你建议我们其他人用什么名字呢……指挥官？” Loki问。他舌头在那个词间卷起的方式给Tony的下半身做了点非常好的事。

“到时我们会知道的。” Tony耸肩。

“你已经给大家都想好名字了，是吗？”

Tony露出个大大的微笑。“噢，你如此了解我。”

“好了，让我们现在就来说清楚。拜托，告诉我不是“法师”。”

Tony再次大笑起来。

“不，别那么明显。” Tony马上就否决了。“你得是“前哨”。”

“前哨？”

“唔，如果有需要的话，很显然你会是那个去前面侦查的人。” Tony解释道。“因为，我们剩下这些人在隐蔽，渗入和偷偷摸摸方面简直糟糕透了。”

Loki有一阵子都没说话，然后他点点头。“可以接受。” 他大方的赞同了，那让Tony再次微笑起来。“Juyu！休息结束了。” 他接着说道，一边朝正在从地板上起来的Skrull女孩走过去，女孩的表情就像是在说站起身这个动作是她这辈子经历过的最可怕的事一样。

Bee正站在他的工作台边，看着放在上面的一堆东西，而Drongo坐在最末端的位置。看起来像是结束了他最新的小故事。现在Tony大可以一路走过去绕过桌子边，但是他却在女孩前几步远处突然停了下来。

“哦——哦，障碍物。” 他宣布道。Bee在听到那个词后抬起了眼睛，Tony开始绕着她稍远的走圈。“小蜜蜂的大个人空间。” 他一边解释着，一边靠着旁边的集装箱挺直了背脊假装将自己挤成一团的往前移动，就像那是一条很窄的过道一般。当他挤到了另一张主要放着箱子和工具的桌子前时，他继续往前爬了上去。Bee的眼睛仍旧跟随着他，脸上满是很特别的一种“你到底是什么奇怪生物”的表情。然后他从桌子的另一端跳了下去，像体操运动员一样举起了手臂。

“Tadaa。” 他露出个大大的笑容。告他去啊，他现在心情正好呢。

一个短暂而轻的笑声从Bee口中冒出，紧接着好几件事都相继发生。Tony觉得自己的眼睛睁大了，他喘出一句惊眩的“老天啊。”

而片刻之后他就听到远处传来的一声响亮的撞击声，接着什么东西重重的砸到了地上。Juyu惊恐的一句“哦操！”将他的注意力从刚才目睹的绝美奇景中引了开去。眼前出现的是Juyu双手紧紧掩着唇站在一边的画面，她的眼睛大睁着满是震惊，而Loki躺在地上。

“发生了什么？” 他大声问道。Juyu看向他，移开了久久盖在唇上的手。

“我踢中了他的脸。” 她用一种尖锐而且显然是警铃大作的声音慌张的说道。“非常抱歉。” 她又说道，重又低头看向Loki。

“干的不错啊！” Tony愉悦的对她说，而那让Loki猛地爆出了一阵大笑。那不是他一贯的那种小声的暗笑。不，那是个全面爆开不受控制的大笑，还带着点气喘，Tony现在看过去能看到他的鼻子和唇都是血淋淋的。过了会儿后他甚至是滚到了一边。毫无风度可言，但Tony仍旧觉得当看向他的时候自己的嘴角伸展出了个大大的笑容。

“我不觉得他介意这个。” 他说着，而神族终于能安静下来一点。Loki接着坐了起来，将鼻子和裂开的唇角上大部分的血都擦到袖子上。那简直哇噢，是个相当厉害的踢击，如果它能对Loki造成这种程度的伤害。他的鼻子大概没断，但是它确实有了淤青而且表皮破开，那真令人印象深刻。这种程度的踢打也许早就踢断Tony的脖子了，或者至少能让他脑震荡。

“那是个很好的踢击”， Loki点头，再次喷出个大笑。“而且是你第一次的成功击中。” 他说。

“你被分心了。” Juyu争辩道。

“不是个借口，每个人都能被分心，你如果不利用这个的话就太蠢了。” Loki对她说，然后露出个微笑，那很好的呈现出了他血淋淋的牙齿。“那一击很棒，真的。” Tony已经能从他鼻子的状况看到它会在几个小时里都保持着漂亮的深紫色了。

“啊，不，你好友善。你撞到头了吗？这太诡异了。别这样！” Juyu立刻就皱着鼻子呻吟起来。Tony喷笑出一口气，然后转回 又看向Bee。  
   
“我可没忘记你。” 他说着伸出一根指头指着她。“那是个笑小蜜蜂女士，我听到了，响亮清晰。这会变成我新的余兴项目，我要致力于让它再发生一次。”

她回望着他，脸上带着那副熟悉的面无表情，但是她的眼神柔软平静，于是Tony就只是微笑。Drongo大声的叹了口气，摇着头，就像是他搞不懂自己见鬼的是怎么跟这群人混到了一起的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drongo看看你的人生，看看你的选择……
> 
> 并且作为个提醒：
> 
> 行星探险守则
> 
> 1\. 永远不要单独前往任何地方。永远不要。  
> 2\. 总是要随身携带一把枪！（不，一把刀不是够格的武器。）  
> 3\. 别带超过你能负荷的东西。  
> 4\. 至少要带两天份的食物及饮水。  
> 5\. 一定要穿跟当地气候相符的衣物。  
> 6\. 要带一族基本的医疗用品。  
> 7\. Stark不得选择要造访哪颗星球。  
> 8\. 永远记得详尽的搜查战利品。  
> 9\. 永远不能在舰船外使用真名。


	46. Hatchet（上）

Loki已经全部装备妥当，背包就放在脚边，而同时Stark终于出现在了货仓口处。令他惊讶的是，Stark并没有穿上盔甲。其他人立刻也都转向了他，因为迟到可不像他的风格。

“一点计划上的小改变同志们。” 他一边说着一边靠近。

“说真的吗？” Juyu问。“有什么事会现在就出差错了的？”

“说起来也没有什么出了差错。” Stark耸肩。“但是规则第五条刚刚有了优先权。”

Drongo，Bee和Juyu全都转过了头去看那张列表上什么是规则第五条。Loki不需要这么做。

“那里的气候终究还是不适合？” 他皱眉问道。Stark肯定是刚刚结束了星球表面的扫描，那能解释他为什么迟到了。

“不，空气没问题，但是温度看起来却非常低。下面那儿简直操蛋的冷。”

Loki感觉到自己的肌肉是如何僵硬了一瞬，但是他很确定其他人并没有注意到。

“有多冷？” Drongo问。

“比冷冻住都要冷，但我们应该只需要多穿几层就没问题了。”

“好吧，我还没有什么多余的衣物可以穿。” Drongo说。“所以我不得不留在这里了。”

“是啊，我想也是。” Stark点头。“我也不能穿我的盔甲。我没法在底下塞进足够的衣物。更别说头盔了，我到处都会有冻疮的。”

“我和Bee怎么样？” Juyu问。

“这个……” Stark挠了挠后脑勺。

“Bee会和Drongo一起留在船上。” Loki插话道。“Juyu，你应该有足够的衣物，你跟我们去。”

“真的吗？” 她问，显然对于自己被选中的事实感到非常兴奋。

“是啊。” Stark点头。“我没意见。我还有件多余的外套可以给你。来吧。”

她立刻转身跟着Stark出去，但她仍旧停了会儿看向Loki。

“你不用换衣服吗？” 她问。Loki只穿着他一贯的皮裤，靴子和一件长袖底衫，除此之外就是盔甲，护腿和臂甲了。他穿戴轻简，就像他一贯的那样。

“我不会冷。” 他简单的回答。

“我还是会帮你拿件斗篷。” Stark在她能够再问别的问题之前就开口说道。“为了出场造型着想。” Stark早就学会在这种事上不去询问他了，所以他现在也没说什么相关的。他只是转身和Juyu一起离开了。他相信Loki明白什么事是他能处理得来的。

“你的母星是个非常冷的地方？” Drongo问。

“你为什么会这么想？” Loki平淡的问。

巨人只是轻松的耸了耸肩。“只是个简单的观察所得，真的。从我的经验来看，一个族群的人大多都对于他们起源地方的气候类型比较有抵抗力。所以我只是想了解你的家乡。就把这称为好奇心吧。”

“我对所有的气候类型都有抵抗力。” Loki用一种斩钉截铁的语调回答道。

“我无意冒犯，Loki。” Drongo顿了片刻后，语调陌生的说道，他察觉到了Loki心情的转变。他没再问别的问题。

Loki深深吸了口气，双手环在胸前，甚至是无意识的开始用指尖敲着手臂，等着Stark和Juyu回来。担心是可笑的。没有任何可能那里会冷到……发生任何事。对于人类来说的安全温度与Jötunheimr的无尽严寒相比简直不值一提。他正表现得毫不理智，他需要在Stark注意到他奇怪的行为前就控制好自己。

 

* * *

 

Stark这副摸样比Loki穿成这样时要脆弱的多了。他穿着厚厚的靴子和裤子，好几层上衣和一件他一路从Galand带来的厚重的米色外套。他还带了他的那支大枪，在他的盔甲完成后他就没再用过了。Juyu穿着他们货仓里配备的标准军用衣，只不过她的外套是浅蓝灰色的。她还找到了一条厚布，Loki猜测她是想当做围巾用，但是接下来她就开始把头裹了进去，那些在沙漠里生活的人会做的那样。

“那其实是个很棒的主意。” Stark在他们坐在Drake里向星球表面出发时瞟了她一眼说。“我都没有个兜帽。”

“如果你想要的话我还有一条可以给你。” 她说。“我把一块挺久前找到的布切开了。”

“好的，我会需要那个的。” Stark同意道。Loki已经将斗篷环到了肩上，他也有个兜帽，倒不是说他需要。

他们进入了大气层，天空是清澈而无尽的蓝，没有一片云遮挡住太阳。那明亮的光线将一切都装点成了耀目的白，几乎要伤到他的眼睛。那跟Jötunheimr那片黑色结冰的土地毫无相似之处。Loki已经能感觉到自己无来由的紧绷正在慢慢消退。这是个简单的冬天，不是什么被诅咒的永恒寒冰之死地。当他往下看向那片白雪的时候他意识到自己的深色斗篷将会非常的显眼。即使他的斗篷是深灰色的。

“我希望你的计划不是悄悄潜入。” Loki评价道。

“完全不是。” Stark回答。“我们得跟钢铁法师一起降落，所以我们不能只是进去，抓些需要的东西，然后出来。我们得找个停靠的地方。我很可能会需要些特殊的工具和材料来修复舰船。老天，如果我们能找谁来修的话没准会更好，因为那快多了。”

“所以，我们卖点物资，给其他人买回些衣物，然后问问周围的人有没有谁能帮忙修理。” Loki总结道。

“如果这地方安全到足以让我们停留至修理结束的话。” Stark又说。

“我们能和当地人交流吗？” Juyu问，

“Loki和我能。” Stark对她说。“别担心这个，我迟些会解释的。现在既然我们已经出发这么远了，就让我们来测试下通讯吧。” 他拨弄了下控制屏。“这里是Drake，能听到我们吗钢铁法师？” 他问。

“ _响亮清晰，指挥官。_ ” Drongo几乎是立刻就回答。

“很好。” Stark点头。“我不觉得等我们步出Drake后还能够保持联络，但是我们每次都只会离开几个小时。我想要你们都睁大眼睛，如果有任何麻烦出现的话就让我们知道。”

“ _明白。发电机已经在充电中了。_ ” Drongo回复道。“ _我正在一个个的开启所有系统。先从防御和武器系统开始，我们会很安全的。_ ”

“这就是为什么你要让负责的人来坐阵大局。” Stark露出个笑。Drongo也喷出个轻笑来。

“ _我会留在轨道上。_ ” Drongo说。“ _但是如果有可疑行为的话我会将船移得远一点不被人看见。_ ”

“搞定DNI控制了？” Stark问。

“ _我能处理好。_ ” Drongo回复。

“噢太好了！我正式任命你为副驾驶了， _小不点_ 。”

他们听到Drongo从另一边发出了个长而无奈的叹气。“ _我就知道你会要给我个那样的名字。_ ” 他说。甚至Loki都忍不住微笑起来。

“唔，我希望你喜欢。” Stark对他说。“而且我猜你能搞定降落，如果我们找到了合适的地方的话。我不需要一路飞回去的，对吧？”

“ _应该不会有问题。_ ” 巨人同意道。

“很好，我会保持联系。” Stark说完掐断了连线。“我发誓这家伙 _什么都_ 知道。我开始觉得他其实是个机器人了，那听起来一点都不牵强。那就能解释一切了。”

“我的名字是什么？” Juyu问，她的头出现在Stark和Loki的座位间。

“你是 _哨兵_ ，你还记得的吧，在Aakar用过的。” Stark回答。

“哦，对。” 她点头退了回去。

“你安静得真不正常。” Stark然后说道。那让Loki反应了好一会儿才明白指的是自己。

“Asgard大部分的地方都是永恒之夏。” Loki说。“我还不习惯这种……景象。”

“是啊。” Stark懒懒地说，再次将头转回了前方。如果Loki不是那么了解他的话，他会把Stark的那个语调错认为是简单的接受了。但他确实要更了解对方。Stark的语调意味着他已经发觉Loki并没有给出直接的回答而且他只是暂时的不再追问了，鉴于他们现在有更重要的事要做。Loki压制住想要深深叹气的欲望。

 

* * *

 

他们迅速接近的那个城市是他们至今为止造访过的最大的地方。他们之前一向都是选择小一些的港口城市，以避免被太多人发现以及涉入可能的危险。 他们需要的不仅是食物和小工具，所以他们不得不冒险选了个较大的城市。而这里是他们能在这星球上找到的最大的城市之一。你甚至能从太空中看见它。他们能找到所有需要物品的机会变得更大了。

Loki感觉到就在城市出现在视平线内的一刻，Juyu就走向了他们，他不确定她以前是否见过类似这样的地方。高耸的白色，灰色和银色巨塔坐落在远处，大部分都覆盖着玻璃窗户，玻璃反射着阳光，将它们点缀成明亮的白。那让他更多的想到了Midgard的城市而不是Asgard的金色塔楼。从Stark脸上的表情来看，那也让他想起了自己的家乡。

“这真是太庞大了。” Juyu深吸着气。“多少人住在这种地方？”

“大概有几百万。” Stark回复。“在地球上我们称之为“大都市”。”

“城市之母。” Loki惬意道。“挺适合的。”

“我们怎么才能找到东西？” Juyu问。

“我是个纽约人。” Stark立刻就雀跃的说。“没有什么大城市对我会是个问题的。如果我能搞定夏天的曼哈顿和高峰期的唐人街，我就能搞定一切。”

“我完全不知道那是什么意思。” Juyu回答。

“你会知道的……我打算带你们去看……我是指Loki已经去过那儿了……”

“是的，我很抱歉。”

“这儿有个故事呢。” 女孩看着他们两说。

“下次吧。” Loki对她说。哦是的，他仍得跟剩下的组员分享他黑暗时期的故事。又是一个他期待无比的开心未来小谈话。

一个银色的什么东西突然就出现在他们旁边，将Stark吓了一大跳，他猛拉了下手的时候整个Drake都晃了起来。

“操蛋的，那东西好快！” 他惊呼道，看向另一艘飞船。通话接入提示已经在控制台上闪了起来，Loki按下了按钮同意通讯建立连接，而Stark就瞪着那个飞船。

“ _欢迎来到Dalekanium。_ ” 一个优美的女性声音向他们致敬道。

“他们在说什么？” Juyu立刻就问，但是Loki抬起了手示意她安静。

“ _这里是空中管制队0051。_ ” 那个声音继续道。“ _请说明您的业务意图。_ ”

“交易和修理。” Stark回答。

“ _是您现有的这艘飞船需要修理吗？_ ” 声音问道。

“不，是一艘货船。” Stark对她说，同时和Loki交换了个眼神。好吧，当他们需要和舰船一起降落的时候确实没什么理由好撒谎的。

“ _您是否附属于任何地方，星际或是银河军事组织？_ ”

“不。” Stark说。“完全商用。”

“ _说明您的运作基地。_ ”

“并没有这个。” Stark短暂的停顿后说。“我们一直都在旅行中。”

“ _你们属于zeDat公司的管辖。请跟到12区的停靠口。谢谢您的合作。_ ”

连线立刻就切断了，而那快速的银色空中巡逻队移到了他们前面带路。

“发生了什么？” Juyu问道。

“我们需要担心吗？” Loki同时问。

“我很确定这就是标准的程序步骤。” Stark回答。“大城市就是这样的，他们应该总是会从太空接到来客。再加上我们非军方，那通常意味着某种程度上的自由。”

“除非他们更喜欢军方附属。” Loki对他说。

“再一次的，大城市，这儿应该不停的会有商船入港。没必要现在就疑神疑鬼。再加上，他们用的是那种客气的管理员腔调，而不是那种假惺惺的警察腔。是个好的征兆。”

Loki一分钟后才点头。“我们不该被认为是威胁。” 他同意道。“不是对这样大的城市来说。而且如果我们想要完成修理，我们就得按照他们的规则来玩。” 接着他转过身。“还有Juyu，注意当你说话的时候，我们不想广而告之所有人你是从哪儿来的。”

“那为什么你们能说话？而且他们是怎么听得懂你们的？” Juyu问。

“那是个非常特殊的魔法之类的事，就Loki和我有，Ju。” Stark说。“还有Loki是对的，我们知道Skrull的声誉不是最佳，所以最好还是保持安静。”

“好吧，但我还会问起这个魔法的事的。” 她说。“这不是我第一次发现了。”

“好吧，但是迟些。” Stark对她说。她再次点了点头，从他们的座椅边离开了。接下来的航行中大部分时间他们都在保持着沉默，跟随着空中巡逻队进入城市。

 

* * *

 

“哦该死！” Stark在后门打开的一瞬间诅咒道。“我知道这会很冷，但是操蛋的！这真的不好。” 外面没有风也没有下雪，所以Stark忍着暂时不去将头包裹起来，但明显他很冷。Loki相反当然没有感觉到寒意。对于他的身体来说这就跟宜人的春天气候一样。Juyu走出去的时候也在发着抖，然后带上了一副皮手套，那肯定是Stark从Loki的衣柜里拿给她的。他不介意，因为他也不需要。

三个人朝他们走了过来，而就在他看向他们的一瞬间他觉得自己的肌肉再次绷紧了。他在对方走过来的时间里冷静下去，但是这种可笑的谨慎现在已经回来。这绝对是什么宇宙级的玩笑！

“噢嘿看啊。” Stark说。“看起来当地人是蓝色的。那倒是新鲜事。我算上黄色或者橘色了吗？因为我们很可能已经见过整个彩虹条了。”

Loki甚至没有去听Stark的碎碎念，而只是将视线锁在靠近过来的人身上。他们看起来当然不像Jotnar。他们只有一米八左右。皮肤是苍白的浅蓝色，光滑而不是布满印痕，而他们的眼睛则是正常的白色眼球和黑色瞳孔。他们也穿着冬季的服饰，所以显然对方也不是能够完全的抵御寒冷。

“致敬。” 打头的一人一靠近他们就开口道。“我是Vismio，在你们的停留期间，我会是zeDat公司中你们的联络人。首先，如果你们还不是很了解，我们需要谈谈当地法规，你们来这儿交易的货品，你们需要的修理，和要付的停港费用以及其他杂项。”

“好啊，这听起来真官僚。我能搞定。” Stark宣布道，然后朝他走近了些。Loki能够听到谈话在一个安静的语调中开始了，但是他并不是那么感兴趣。Stark无比胜任与这种事打交道。他如此积极的想要当指挥官，他就也一并负责起谈话好了。Loki转回身朝向Juyu。

“回去里面，告诉其他人我们降落了。” 他对她说。“还有我们几个小时后就会通知他们是否也能够降落。”

女孩儿点了点头，朝船里返回，而Loki倾身到Drake一侧将他们的东西都带出来。停靠港口空空的没有其他人。他猜测是因为他们告诉对方说他们需要修理一艘更大的舰船。这儿的位置让钢铁法师降落都绰绰有余。他看到其他船只停靠在较远的地方，他还注意到有栏杆区分开每个港口。其他的太空船看起来也是货船。他认不出是哪一类的，鉴于他从没到银色星系的这片区域来过。围绕在那些船只周围的举动都很平常。货物在被卸下，箱子，木桶和盒子都在船边上高高的堆起，就像任何其他的小机场会有的局面一样。

他脚下的混凝土地面湿漉漉的，雪已经被清扫干净，盐粒和其他些类似的小颗粒躺在脚下，让冰保持着融化的状态。建筑物表面也结了霜，而栏杆和板条箱上也有层雪，冰柱从些船身上倒挂下来，显然那些船已经在这停了有些时候了。即使是算上那些盒子，板条箱，和船只的颜色，一切都还是纯粹的白，在阳光和冷空气下显得锐利无比。他不确定那让一切都看起来趋于了永恒还是易碎。

他眨了眨眼，重新将注意力放回周围。Stark就站在他身边，而之前那人正在离开。

“你分神了。” Stark指出来。“不寻常。”

“但不是从未有过。” Loki反驳道。“现在是什么情况？” 他在Stark能继续前就问道。他收到的那个眼神叫得比一千个词都要响亮。

“非常好。” Stark说，无甚重点的。“但是我们会需要花点钱。”

“显而易见。”

“好，所以……我们有两个选择。要不就把东西都卖给zeDat，要不我们就可以试着卖给个外来人，但是那样我们就得额外付点交易许可的钱。”

“我不觉得我们有什么理由不卖给他们。” Loki耸肩。

“我可以提一下企业滥用职权和经济剥削之类的事，但那样的话我就显得太虚伪了。” Stark说。”所以没错，我们会把东西卖给他们好付港口的费用。他们问到这里是不是够大了我们还需不需要一个更大的地方，所以他们还挺通融的。”

“更大的地方我猜花费更多。” Loki说。

“自然的，但是这个应该就可以了。现在，我们还可以向他们要求修理小组或者自己雇佣外来人。如果我们用的是非企业官方的机械师的话，也并不需要付额外的费用，但是他们就不能保证质量了。企业方的人贵了很多，或者至少那是我从他模糊的回答里听出来的。”

“我们想要他们来修理吗？” Loki问。

“唔，我绝对是不想要花费一大笔钱在我自己就能修好的东西上。我只是需要点帮手。”

“我们需要担心资金问题吗？” Loki皱眉。

“我还不知道。我们得看看那些东西能卖多少钱。”

“我们就按往常的那样卖，对吧？”

“大部分，是的，但是我不知道这些会给我们带来多少。我们可能需要考虑到卖点alyndor的可能性。”

“我一点都不想卖那些。那是我们最宝贵的物资。”

“我知道！我也一点都不想卖它，但是我不知道这会花多少钱。”

“我们能卖掉所有剩下的修补零件，和甚至是大部分的医疗补给。Alyndor比那些都重要得多。”

“我知道。” Stark再次强调。“看着，让我们就暂且同意说我们先卖掉大部分的其他物资，然后只在绝对需要的时候再去碰alyndor。怎么样？”

“好吧。” Loki点头。Stark也这么做了。

“在我们确定这里是否适合让钢铁法师降落之前，先去周围看看怎么样，看看港口外面是什么样的？” Loki再次点了点头。

“我告诉其他人说我们已经降落了。” Juyu轻声说着走了出来。

“将Drake留在这安全吗？” Loki然后问。

“应该是的。如果不能保证港口安全的话，一个这样的企业组织很快就会失去信用。”

“我们还没有付港口钱。” Loki提醒他。

“对，他们几个小时后会回来收钱的，因为我跟他们说要卖的货品都在我们的舰船上，那也挺平常的。如果我们留Drake在这里，他们就会知道我们不会逃跑了。”

“好吧，那让我们走吧。” Loki点头。

“我们需要把所有不算是轻型武器的东西都留在这里。” Stark又说道，同时拿起枪带回Drake里面去。Loki带着他的双刀和惯常的小型武器，而Juyu则带着另一把绑在她侧边的小型枪。他们在靠近这个星球之前就做了额外的枪套，因为规则第二条，所以现在每个人都有一套了。好吧，除了Bee，但是没人提出过异议。Stark回来了，现在他带着他的枪套和手枪，他们关上Drake后就出发了。

 

* * *

 

迈出港口的一瞬间他们就看到了大量的人群。不是所有人都是当地人，这很明显。各式不同种族的人带着各色的皮肤颜色走动着，急匆匆的忙着各自的事。交易者在大声的互相喊叫着，其他人则在推销着他们的服务项目，而有些大概是路过的人在等着飞船起飞的时间里吃着便捷的餐点。

Juyu立刻就靠到了他们旁边，这样巨大的人群对她来说很可能十分不同寻常。

“没错，就像是纽约。” Stark评价道。“即使是气味都很像，廉价食物，湿土和汗水。我们走。”

“喔噢，那是什么？” Juyu没多久后就轻声问道。Stark和Loki都跟着她的视线看来过去，一个粉色皮肤和女人怀抱着个婴儿出现在他们眼前。

“那是个小孩。你应该知道什么是小孩。” Stark说。

“我不觉得那么小的东西应该离开它的蛋壳。” Juyu对他们说道，用眼神示意这那个胖胖的小孩童。

“离开它的蛋壳？！” Stark睁得圆圆的眼睛看着她。“不是吧！你是在跟我说你们都是下……” 接着他皱起眉头抬了抬手，比划着什么。“但是你又为什么有……” 他生硬的停下来而Loki明白他那个僵住的手势指的是胸部。这真是太有意思了。

“她这一族是下蛋的。” Loki低声确认道。人群的声音很吵而基本上没有可能有人会听到他们。Stark的表情相当滑稽，所以他觉得有义务提醒对方些他早该自己就明白过来的事实。“蜥蜴族，记得吗？但是母亲仍会哺养她们的孩子。”

“哇哦，我甚至都没想过这个。” Stark说。

“等等，不是下蛋的话又能怎么样？” Juyu深深皱着眉问。Stark的表情立刻就转变成了更惊恐的地步。

“呃，我绝对没料到会要回答这种问题。” 他说。“他们就……你知道……在母亲的肚子里然后……出来……当他们长得够大……没有蛋。”

Loki没法压制住他的大笑，那个解释简直无与伦比，而Stark为此怒目瞪着他。

“呃。” Juyu做了个鬼脸。“那听上去真是恶心。”

Stark看起来像是不知该作何反应，而Loki就只是笑得更大了。

“我们就继续走吧。” Stark有些委屈的抱怨着。“再不准讨论生殖问题了。”

Juyu仍旧盯着那个婴儿又看了会儿，直到他们消失在视线中。

没什么看起来好另Loki生疑的，他们继续着往前走。不同的种族混在一起，他时不时的就会在视线中捕捉到几个装备着武器的防卫兵，猜测这儿有着某种的监视系统，除此之外没什么特别的。事实上，在这种情况下运转良好的法律压制对他们来说是有利的。他们需要在停留此处的期间尽可能久的保持安全。

 

* * *

 

他们花了一个多小时来探索这片区域，而他们也没有遇上什么需要放弃修理就离开的理由。Stark看起来也是这样想的，否则他早就会开口了。

“好了，我的蛋蛋都要冻掉了！让我们就返回Drake去吧，告诉其他人带着舰船降落。” Stark过了一阵后开口说道。“我不觉得我们还能找到个更好的地方来修理钢铁法师。”

“我同意。” Loki点头。再去搜寻另一个地方真的不值得。

但接着……“Loki！” 什么人在他们身后的人群中叫道。他立刻就浑身僵硬了，而Stark几乎是要在惊讶中摔一跤。

他强迫自己继续往前。“继续走。” 他迅速的说着并且搜查这区域是否有什么地方可去，远离人群并且相对安全。他抓着Juyu走了一阵好让她不会掉队。Stark不需要被指引。他立刻就跟着Loki的步调加快了步伐，就像Loki一样的警觉。

他知道在这个星系中会有一定风险，有人会知道他的名字，但是他没料到会真的被认出来！他的脑子飞速转着，试图弄明白那是谁并且对方想要什么。在知道对方是谁之前，可能性是无尽的。但他并没有觉得情形有多乐观。  
他终于注意到一个转角指向了一条较小的通道，于是他立刻就转身了，Stark和Juyu紧随在后。他迅速让后背贴墙，而幸运的是其余两人也二话不说的跟着他这么做了。他从皮带中抽出他的短刃静候着。不论那是谁，他都不觉得对方在人群中追丢了他，他非常有可能仍在被跟着。想要专注于任何靠近的脚步声是很难的，鉴于环绕着他们的人群声实在是太吵了，但是他仍旧安静的站立着做好了无论来者是谁的准备。

就在一个高挑的身形跑进小过道的瞬间他行动了。他稳稳抓住了对方的衣服，扭动着它们将对方摔到了墙上，接着他的刀刃就按上了来人的脖颈。

“你是谁？” 他喝问道。

“真的是你。” 帽子男回答道，在Loki能阻止他移动前就推下了他的围巾和兜帽。随着衣物的坠落，苍白的肤色露了出来，雪白的头发和一双熟悉的淡紫色眼睛。他在很长的一段时间里都说不出一句话，而另一人就盯着他看，他的神智甚至没法意识到发生了什么。他甚至是好一段时间都没眨眼。但有件事是肯定的，他太了解这个男人了。

“Hatchet。” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 顺带说，Skrull女人确实是卵生的，这是百分百的漫威事实。


	47. Hatchet（中）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：有提及自杀！！

Tony看着眼前发生的事，肌肉紧绷，手握着枪，虽然没将它举起，而是藏在身侧不让陌生人发觉。他看着Loki抓住那个男人，把他甩到墙上，也没忽略当男人将兜帽拉下时，Loki紧握刀子的手因此放松的反应。

“Hatchet。”Loki这么叫他。所以他显然认识对方。但这并未让Tony放心下来，因为他知道Loki有时会跟什么样的人混在一起。问题所指的男人有一头白发，不是金色，而是真正的白。他的脸庞比Loki更瘦削且棱角分明。他的颧骨高得不自然，很突出，仿佛他的脸皮对头骨来说太小了点。他有一双杏眼，但在他脸上显得过大。不管怎样，他看起来都不像人类，至少光头骨的形状就所差甚远。

男人站在原地，没有任何动作，当Loki放下刀时他的薄唇弯成一抹灿烂的笑，露出一排牙齿，模样狡猾。他的行动非常迅速，Tony过了一会儿才意识到他不是冲向前去攻击Loki。不，他反而将双臂环上神族的肩膀，把他拉入一个看起来会把骨头压碎的拥抱里。这时他的兜帽完全滑落下来，露出一对长尖耳。这并未消除Tony心中的疑惑，但却让他有了几个想法。

至于Loki，他并未试图挣脱。他看起来几乎像是因为太过震惊而无法做出适当反应，这可不常见。陌生人笑了一声，又紧抱了Loki一下才放开他，向后退了一步。

“你怎么跑到这里来了？”“你在这里做什么？”Loki和男人几乎同时开口，这显然让那家伙觉得很有趣，因为他又笑了。

“这个嘛，试着表现友善，却招致不幸，还有些极其不公平的糟心事，然后就靠着我的聪明才智到这里来了。”男人把话说得隐晦模糊，其实什么也没回答到。

Loki盯着对方看了许久，把他瞧了个仔细。就算Tony无法清楚看见Loki脸上的表情，也知道他正在思考下一步。随后他将刀子收回腰间，开口说道：

“得知了残酷的真相，做出了错误的决定，接着遭到一些混帐控制，然后是更多错误的决定和更多混帐，最后靠着优秀的本能生存下来，并得到一位真诚朋友的协助。”

男人挑眉，吹了声口哨。“听起来是个有趣的故事。”他说。

“并不是。”Loki摇头。“你先说。我要知道你怎么会在此时出现在我面前，站在这座城市的这条街上，身处这个离你家乡极远的星球。”

虽然Tony已经把枪收回枪套，但他很高兴Loki还是一样不轻易放下戒心。无论他是否认识那家伙，最好还是别轻易相信巧合。Tony大概有成千上万个问题想问，但他认为最好等到Loki从那个人……或精灵身上得到答案后再说。他是个精灵吗？看起来很像。完全就是指环王那一套……不过还更……超现实一点。就连他下颚的曲线看起来都不自然，太过尖利。不过他并没见过真的精灵， 所以关于耳朵的传言可能不是真的，而住在Alfheim上的那些也可能不长这样。他无从知晓，但现在也不想问。

男人看起来完全不介意Loki提出这种要求。他偏着头，稍微前倾，视线依然停留在Loki身上。

“当然了，我的王子。”他态度轻松地说，“但或许我们不该继续待在街上。”

“Loki？”Tony总算开口。他确定自己毋须多言。Loki果真转头看着他。既然Loki认识那家伙，就由他下决定。Loki朝他点点头。所以那家伙不是敌人，这样很好。但他的疑虑仍未消减。

“这些是你的朋友？”那精灵模样的家伙问。

“是的。”Loki回答得毫不犹豫。

“好，那他们也是我的朋友了。”男人宣布，再次微笑，“从这里再过两个转角有个地方，更暖和也更隐蔽，食物也不错……”他看着Loki，仿佛在等他点头或做其他表示。

“好，带路吧。”Loki同意。男人看了Tony和Juyu一会后才转身走离小巷。Loki等他们走到他身旁后才跟上去。

“你可以跟着这家伙走？你这么信任他？”Tony轻声问。

“这家伙听得到你说话。”男人向后瞥了一眼。

“我不管。”Tony回嘴。

“他是中庭人吗？看起来很像。”他问Loki，仿佛Tony不在场似的。

“没错，他是。”Tony抢在Loki前回答。“他是精灵吗？”他回问，但其实问的不是Loki。他得到的回答是一个狡黠的微笑。

“他的确是。”Hatchet说。

“让我们暂且相信他。”Loki总算开口，“无论他看起来多么可疑。”

“你真伤了我的心了。”精灵说，“没什么可疑的。”

他慢下脚步，等他们跟上来，这样他就能跟Loki并肩而行。Juyu皱眉打量着那家伙，但Tony不知道她是怀疑还是好奇。也许是耳朵的关系，女孩们的真实型态有着跟他非常相似的耳朵。

“没什么可疑的？”Loki问。

“命运女神认为我们的道路必须再次交会。”精灵严肃地说。

“命运女神？”Loki挑着眉问，“在如此遥远的星系？”

“虽然我们距离家乡非常遥远，但仍是九界之子。”男人接着说，“无论身在何处，我们的命运都掌握在她们手中。”

“你不会指望我相信这番话吧。”Loki一副不敢置信的样子。Tony可以从他的语调中听出来，他既非感到愤怒，也不是有所提防，只是觉得怀疑。

“当然不会，别逗了。”精灵轻哼。“我们到了。”他抢在Loki回应前说，指着对街上的一扇门，然后往那里走去。

Loki叹了口气，转身跟上。

“你知道我有……很多问题想问。”Tony看着Loki。

“他来自Alfheim。”Loki说。

“这我猜到了。”

“他是……曾是……我的朋友。”

“我听到你用过去式了，”精灵从他们前方一段距离喊道，“我得说我觉得被严重冒犯了。”

“他是个朋友。”Loki说，“但我们已经许久未见。”

“超过五十年！”精灵大喊。“而且问题不出在我这。”他加上一句，推门入内。

“他大概不知道……”

Loki近来跟Asgard间的冲突， Loki没有说下去， 不过Tony猜他指的是这个。

“所以，我们要进去吗？”Juyu问。

“我想知道他在这里干什么。”Loki说完就走了进去。Tony不喜欢这个主意，但还是跟在后面，Juyu也没有表示异议。

 

* * *

 

几分钟后，他们穿过半客满的……酒吧？餐厅？还是酒店？Tony无法确定。每个人都在吃吃喝喝，还听得到背景音乐。看起来是间酒馆。Tony片刻后就知道了两件关于Hatchet的事。一、他很爱讲话；二、他真的对个人空间毫无概念。通常Tony对说话没什么意见，但喋喋不休还言之无物真不是一般人能办到的。Hatchet一边擦拭厚底军靴，一边抱怨下雪的天气和污秽的雪泥。接着他开始抱怨酒馆里太热，然后把斗篷和围巾脱下来披在臂上。Tony注意到他腰间别了把枪。然后他又抱怨起嘈杂的人群，此时Tony差点忍不住朝他脚上来一枪。好吧，Hatchet可能没那么烦人，但Tony就是对他没有好感。只是说个话而已，有必要靠那么近吗？现在Tony在近距离下看着他淡紫色的眼睛和浓密的白色睫毛，精灵跟人类间的差异变得更明显。

Hatchet把他们领到酒馆后方比较安静的位置。一位蓝皮肤的女服务生——或酒吧女侍，Tony不确定该怎么称呼她——注意到他们接近就立刻走来。

“我的桌子空着吗，甜心？”Hatchet问她。

“你不会再惹麻烦了吧？”那女孩问，把马尾拨到瘦削的肩后。

“我总会为此多付钱的。”精灵笑得颇为得意。

“雪花，低调点。行吗？”

“我尽力而为。”她咕哝了几句便走开了，同时Hatchet往更里面走去，带他们进入一个小包厢。那番简短的对话似乎并未让Loki感到惊讶，他只是跟在精灵后头。Hatchet重重地坐到一侧的长凳上，而Loki、Tony和Juyu则先把外套脱下。

“你们饿了吗？”他问。

“我们没打算久待。”Tony告诉他。

“别这样嘛。吃点东西，来碗汤吧，能让你暖和起来。”

“吃些东西也好。”Juyu说，Tony瞪了她一眼。“干嘛？他还要说上好一会儿呢。我看得出来。”

“喝碗汤听起来不错。”Loki说，坐了下来，Tony过去坐到他身旁。让Juyu只能坐在Hatchet旁边，但她似乎不介意。她没那么胆小，加上Loki未把精灵视为敌人也令她安心不少。

“我觉得自己好像还没机会跟这位年轻小姐好好认识一下。”Hatchet说。

“你的重点是 _年轻_ 这两个字吧。”Loki对他说。

“你怎老是把我想得那么不堪呢？真令人伤心。”

“你可以开始解释了吗？”Tony问。Hatchet只是用期待的眼神看着Loki。

“他们是Stark和Juyu。”Loki边说边指，“他是Hatchet，你们之前应该也听到了。他是一位来自Alfheim的老友。”

“那你现在可以开始解释了吗？”Tony再次问道。

“你们要点什么？”之前那位女服务生来到他们桌边。

“给我朋友来碗你们最好的汤。”Hatchet告诉她，“我则跟平常一样，甜心。”女孩点头离去。

“所以……这天气真令人难受，对吧？”精灵说。

“Hatchet。”Loki以眼神警告他。

“好啦好啦，我知道。我想等饮料来了再说，但其实也没差多少时间。是时候告诉你们我被流放的不幸遭遇了。”

“Frey把你逐出Alfheim？”Loki惊讶地问。

“如果你觉得这已经很糟了，等着我告诉你这是如何发生的吧。”Hatchet说，“我先说，这事错不在我。”

Tony非常怀疑，但他没说什么，让精灵继续。

“这是什么时候的事？”Loki问。

“十多年前。”Hatchet耸耸肩，“看你用哪种历法。”

“什么？你为何没——”

“这我之后会说到。”Hatchet打断了他的话。Loki皱着眉靠回椅背上。

精灵搔了搔眉毛，双手放到桌上紧紧交握。

“一切都要从我遇见那女孩说起……”

“请告诉我事情不是我想的那样。”Loki插话进来。

Hatchet嗔视着他：“你又在看低我。真是够了。”他暂停片刻后才再次开口：“那时我在宫廷外的花园忙自己的事，然后一位年轻女子向我走来。我从未在此地见过她，于是我向她介绍自己，问她是否迷了路之类的，就那种平常闲聊。她说她在等她兄弟。我提议在等待的同时她可以陪陪我，所以她坐了下来。我询问她的身份，原来她是Tanathron领主的女儿，来自Aer湖。”

“我听说过他。”Loki点头。Tony则毫无头绪，但他没开口问。

“是的，所以她是个领主之女。你也知道我的个性，于是我对她微笑、跟她调情、告诉她一些趣闻，没什么特别的，只是想友善一点。当她兄弟过来时，我扶她起来，轻吻她的手向她道别。我可以拿任何神圣的东西向你发誓，这就是事情经过。”

“然后？”Loki问。

“有好一阵子没再见过她，不过我四处打听，想知道为何那女孩会出现在Frey领主的宫廷里。几天后，我总算知道了，原来Tanathron领主和Yára夫人打算让他们的子女成婚，借此结束两家族间绵延千年的仇恨，统一他们的领地。由Frey领主来当谈判人，借此在中立地区展开会谈，或许婚礼也能在此举行。所以那位年轻的小姐是Yára夫人儿子未来的妻子。那时我觉得自己做得不错，有友善地对待她，因为她将来会成为一位手握大权的夫人。”

“所以是哪里出了差错？”Juyu问，显然被这故事所吸引。Hatchet转向她。

“一位少女善变的心。”他答道，“通常我不会怪罪女士的心，但这次我的确为此吃了不少苦头。当年轻的Miressë小姐听到关于她未来的婚事时……她大发雷霆。我说的可不是大哭大闹。她高声怒骂所有出现在她面前的人事物，把房间搞得一片狼籍，能砸的东西都砸了。我毫不在意。虽然我有听到些流言蜚语，因为我喜欢掌握一切消息，但这件事与我无关。”

“两天后，有人来敲我的门，你们可能已经猜到了，来者正是年轻的Miressë小姐。她泪眼汪汪，哽咽着说她的人生被毁了，说她宁可溺死在亡月之海，或是被暴风林的野兽撕成碎片，也不想跟年轻自大的Rission领主结婚。她的表现 _非常_ 夸张。”

“我好像知道接下来会发生什么事了。”Tony作出评论。其实他并非这方面的专家，但他仍然有足够的经验，知道永远不要低估一个少女无理取闹的能力，尤其当事情还涉及到她的感情生活时。他听过太多次‘如果你不爱我，我就活不下去’的话，每次几乎都是以悲剧收场。当然最近几年已经没再发生过，那都是在他十几岁到二十初头的事了，那时他还不太会分辨哪些是有妄想症的疯子。请她们喝几杯饮料，她们就以为要步入礼堂了。他从不说谎，也不许下承诺，但还是会遇到这种事。

“她要我跟她一起私奔！”Hatchet说，一副难以置信的模样，“我只跟她说过一次话，告诉她两个故事、吻了她的手而已，她就要我帮她从梦魇般的婚约中脱身，只因为‘她觉得我们之间有点特别的东西’。”

Loki叹气，摇摇头。

“那你怎么应付？”Juyu问。

“我叫她回她父兄和未婚夫身边，并告诉她我是绝不会跟她私奔的。我有许多身份，但傻子可不是其中之一。”

“然后她反应过度了。”Loki作出结论。

“唉，可不是嘛！”Hatchet摇了摇头。“后来发现她不只是言词过激，连行为也是。当我送她出门，叫她回去宫廷时，她就从塔上纵身一跃。”

接着是片刻的沉默。

“她有活下来吗？”Loki问。

“那可是北塔。”Hatchet告诉他。

“ _呃_ 。”Loki再次叹气。

“就是这样。虽然我通常不会说死者的坏话，但她可让我惹上不少麻烦，到现在我都未能脱身。”

女侍带着他们的餐点过来，于是Hatchet便闭口不谈了。她把热汤摆到桌子上，将一壶饮料放到精灵面前，众人全程都保持沉默。

“谢谢你，亲爱的。”Hatchet对她微笑。

“有需要其他东西时再叫我，雪花。”她说完便离开了，让他们自己待着。

Tony盯着他的汤看了许久，试着弄清楚碗里都装了什么东西。有些疑似是肉块的物体，还有些看起来像是紫色蘑菇，但他也可能猜错。不过闻起来是挺香的。  
“那可以吃，我保证。”Hatchet说。“她做的东西只有甜点难吃而已。”他补上一句，一脸得意的笑，接着举起那壶饮料喝了起来。这似乎给了Juyu足够的鼓励，因为她拿起汤匙开动了。她从不挑食。过一会儿后Tony也开动了。汤是咸的，肉块吃起来像……鱼，大概吧，他不确定自己想知道。不过能吃到真正的食物还是不错的，船上的营养餐吃起来像是浆糊和纸板。

“为什么是你要负责？”Tony问。Hatchet放下饮料，擦擦嘴，然后叹了口气。

“因为年轻的Miressë小姐跟她的侍女很亲近。在她去找我前，她对那位侍女说她有办法能够不结这婚，说她要跟我私奔。所以猜猜当他们发现尸体时就找上谁了啊？”

“Frey知道你不是这样的人。”Loki说，也开始吃了起来。

“他的确知道。”Hatchet同意，“但Tanathron领主和Yára夫人可不知道，那些天生的蠢蛋，他们相信我给那女孩灌输了各种不切实际的想法，用爱情的承诺哄骗她，让她拒绝跟年轻的Rission领主成婚，然后还回绝她的感情让她心碎。我连她一根手指都没有碰过，这根本不公平！但不管我说什么都没用。”最后一句话带着怒意，他拿起饮料又喝了几口。

“争端必须解决，而你也知道我就是做代罪羔羊的料。为了保住我的人头，我个人也希望如此，Frey领主设法说服他们流放我已经是个足够严厉的惩罚。”

Loki把汤匙咣当一声扔回碗里，怒视着精灵。

“你为何不来找我？”他问。

“我不能啊！跑去找你就等于跑去找Odin，把Asgard也牵扯进我们国内的事里。你也知道那些领主和夫人对他们的自治权是怎么想的。这只会给我和Frey领主带来更多麻烦，也会让Asgard和Alfheim间的关系更加恶化。”

Loki用两根手指揉着太阳穴，然后再次拿起汤匙。

“所以你去了Vanaheim？”他问。

“没错。”Hatchet点头，“Frey领主认为没必要通知你。我应该先在Vanaheim避个几年风头，等事情平息后再去Asgard。”

“但你没有。”Loki说。

“因为我遇到一位女术士……”

“该死的，Hatchet！”Loki咒骂，又把汤匙扔下。

“干嘛？干嘛啊？！有时候我就是会遇到人啊，不是我的错好吗？”

“但你总是一开口就要羞辱术士。”Loki说。

“谁叫他们是群只会用下半身思考的傻子，还总是把事情搞得过度复杂，也开不起玩笑，好像这会要了他们的贱命似的！”

Loki再次叹气，把脸埋在掌中。

“当然我无意冒犯你的母亲。”Hatchet小声加上一句，“她是位非常高贵的术士，完全是个例外。”

Tony轻哼一声，摇摇头，这破事似乎越来越有趣了。

“继续说。”Loki催促。

“所以我把那女术士惹毛了。”Hatchet在喝了一口饮料后说。Tony开始想知道那里面到底装了什么。它冒着热气，所以一定是某种温热的东西。

“我们打了起来……一场血腥的恶战。我可以打败她，但这么做会把她杀死，而我不能再惹上更多麻烦了。所以我试着从……秘密通道逃走。”

“你远距传送和穿越空间的技巧烂透了。”Loki说。

“我知道。”Hatchet瞪着他，“但我对Alfheim和Vanaheim间的通道可是了若指掌……只不过我无法回Alfheim，也不能去Asgard。”

“你应该过来的。”Loki告诉他。

“应该、可以、也许，现在说什么都太迟了。”精灵耸肩。

“那后来你去了哪里？”Loki问。

“我认为自己可以在中庭藏个几天。”Hatchet答道，“跟其他国度比起来，它是更好的选择，所以我就试试看。不过我却没能到达那里……当我踏出通道时，迎接我的是个截然不同的地方。我不知道自己身在何处。那地方又破又臭，居民也很不友善，还位于九界之外。”

“我以为地球才是门户。”Tony皱眉，“难道它不是唯一的出入口？”

“以一个凡人来说，你知道的可真多。”Hatchet评论。

“除了地球外，周遭还有些裂缝。”Loki解释，“很久以前由强大的造物或因巨力的作用而开辟出的通道。它们顶多只能让几个魔法使用者通行，没有宽到能容纳整支军队，所以大部分人都不太在意。”

“我出来后就再也找不到那条裂缝。”Hatchet说，“我用了好几个礼拜才弄清楚自己到底是在哪颗星球上。然后设法离开，但没有去中庭的船。于是我就一直在这星系里游荡。”他说完了。

“那是你的故乡吧？”Juyu看着Tony。他点头。“为什么没有到那里去的船？”

“Stark的族人有很长一段时间都不知道宇宙里还存在着其他种族。”Loki告诉她，“一位手握大权的国王认为这样才能确保他们的安危。”

“这根本是胡扯。”她说。

“确实如此。”Loki表示同意，“但同时它也是颗非常重要的星球，必须受到保护，不能让入侵者染指。”

“那我们该怎么到那里去？”她问。

“那是我的星球。”Tony说，总算喝完汤，把碗推开，“我可以回去。”

“去中庭，嗯？”Hatchet问他。

“你先把故事说完。”Tony告诉他，“然后我们再来谈其他的。”

“先让我把饮料喝完。”Hatchet回应，“我大概还要续杯。”

接着那蓝女孩仿佛受到召唤般现身桌边，但她看起来不像是为了帮他们点单而来。

“别在我酒馆里惹事，你听到没？”

Hatchet看着她，一脸困惑。“我只是坐在这里而已，还能惹什么事？”他问。女孩只是朝入口的方向点点头，Hatchet随着她的视线看过去，目光搜寻了片刻，接着便绷紧下巴，叹了口气。

“哦，是那混蛋。”他语气不悦。

这听起来可不妙。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我先说喔，以免有人想问，Hatchet这个角色不属于漫威体系。


	48. Hatchet（下）

“你不介意换个位置吧，亲爱的？”Hatchet向Juyu问道，视线依然紧盯着门口。在这种冲突一触即发的情况下，Juyu是不会多做争辩的，于是她起身让Hatchet过去。

Loki可以看出Hatchet的肩膀已经紧绷起来，虽然他的表情依然冷静自持。这是Hatchet所拥有的出色技能之一，他能隐藏自身的情绪反应。有时连Loki都无法确定他到底有多担心或愤怒。许多Aesir都会说年纪越大的精灵就越像座大理石雕像。他们大多不会想到要去学习如何隐藏自己的情绪，但精灵就相当精于此道。Hatchet的年纪还不够大，所以他依然有些破绽。不过你得对他足够了解才看得出来。目前他看起来比较像是被激怒而不是感到焦虑，所以Loki不怎么担心。

接着两个魁梧的男人走到他们桌边——其中一个是蓝皮肤的本地人，另一人则是浅棕色的——他们向前逼近坐着的Hatchet，想尽办法用体型优势威吓他，但Hatchet丝毫不受影响。他甚至还把视线从门口移开了。

“Paano要跟你谈谈。”在片刻的沉默后，其中一人说道。

“那他可以像其他人一样去第七区找我。”Hatchet告诉他们。

“这没得商量。”那蓝蓝的家伙说。

“我也不是在商量。”Hatchet说，“滚吧，我很忙。”

“他不满意货物的品质。”棕色的家伙加上一句。Hatchet装模作样地叹了口气。

“我不接受重新协商。”他说，“尤其是在货物送出后。是他自己嫌原来的价格太高，所以现在就得接受便宜货的质量。如果他想要更好的，可以去跟组织买，不然就得多付钱。生意就是这么做的。滚吧。”

那两人面面相觑了一会儿，接着蓝色的家伙转身往门口走去。另一人则待在离他们桌边几步之遥的位置，瞪着Hatchet看。

当Hatchet看向他时，Loki挑眉。但精灵只是翻了个白眼，摇摇头。

“如果我们该出去躲躲的话，我希望你现在就说，谢谢。”Stark说。

“别担心。”Hatchet说，“我能搞定。”

当那蓝色的家伙走回来时，Loki立刻就知道这件事绝对不会和平收场。Hatchet的表情显示他也知道这点。

“Paano不喜欢等待。”他说。听到这装腔作势的台词，Stark无声地冷哼。Hatchet饶富兴味地瞥了他一眼，接着又转回去看着那个瞪他的人。“你如果不照办的话，我们就自己动手了。”

这番话令Hatchet下巴绷紧，眼神也凌厉起来，这次他的反应Loki绝对不会看错。他起身，动作一如既往地优雅，然后站到蓝色家伙面前。对方比他更壮，但Hatchet有身高优势。他向前直到离对方只剩几寸，然后目不转睛地俯视着他。两人鼻尖几乎相碰，但那人挺起肩膀，没有让步，虽然他看起来很想这么做。

“你刚才真的威胁要偷我的东西？”他语气平静， “我觉得你没有想清楚。”

那男人坚守立场，抬头看着Hatchet，眼睛眨呀眨的，还不断吞口水，他坚持的态度其实还颇让人钦佩。

“那你就该对Paano放尊重点。”

“尊重可得靠自己挣。”Hatchet回应， “而他可没有。”

“重新协商。这是最后一次警告。”

Hatchet眯起眼睛，Loki认得那个表情，他曾见过许多次。Hatchet——必须说是非常有限的——耐心即将耗尽。Loki努力克制想叹气的冲动。

Hatchet偏着头，视线越过面前的男人肩膀看过去。

“喂！Paano！”他提高音量，“如果你这么急着想用嘴的话，干嘛不过来 _吸我的老二啊_ ？！”

嗯，一如往常的高雅。

那两个喽啰目瞪口呆地看着他，连部分酒馆内的客人都安静下来。

“我先失陪一会。”Hatchet回头对他们说，下一秒他就被棕皮肤的人从背后攻击。Hatchet抓住对方，给他一记过肩摔。然后蓝肤的家伙从一旁朝他撞过去，把他们推出包厢。

Juyu看着眼前的打斗，就连Stark都从长凳上转身，好看清事发经过。

“所以，呃……你想去……干涉一下吗？”他问。这么问还真是体贴，虽然他看起来不太想动。

“不想。”Loki回答。

“你看起来不怎么惊讶。”Juyu注意到。

“是的，我确实不感到惊讶。”Loki说。当Hatchet认为对方就是讲不听时，他很可能会改用拳头来说话。就像目前这种情况。

当听到木头断裂的声音时，他总算也转过身去瞧瞧。看来有几张椅子在打斗途中被摔坏了。Hatchet扯着蓝色男人的头发，把他的脸砸到桌上。精灵嘴唇上有一道伤痕，但情况看来都在掌控之中。如果他没有生命危险的话，不请自来的帮助会让他气炸的，那顽固的白痴。

棕色的家伙再次攻击他时，Hatchet迅速放开蓝色男子。他闪身，抓住那家伙的衣服，用膝盖给对方一记重击，让他痛苦地弯下腰，接着再迅速往他胸膛一踢。

“看到没？这就是我跟你说过的，用脚踢比用拳头更好。”Loki转头对着Juyu说。她点点头，依然紧盯着那场打斗。蓝色的男人起身，杯盘在他身后碎了一地。

“虽然我不是专家，”Stark说，“但精灵不都应该是……温柔又优雅的吗？极富魅力之类的……你懂的吧？”当看到一个酒壶砸向Hatchet时，Stark几乎忍不住缩了一下。

“通常来说是这样没错。”Loki表示同意，“但他是个例外。”

 

* * *

 

_“我以为精灵都很温柔。”Loki说，同时被拉着走过一根倾倒在地的巨大树干，对方的动作可不怎么温柔。_

_“我也以为Aesir都高大又无畏。”他回应，“只管继续走，小子。”_

_“我没有害怕！”他大声说，“还有，别用这种态度跟我说话！我是Asgard的王子，也是你们国王的外甥！”_

_“你知道在森林里你是什么吗？一块长着两条腿的鲜肉。所以少抱怨，多走点，行吗？太阳快下山了。”_

_“如果这事被我舅舅知道了……”_

_“那他一定会被他外甥的愚蠢吓到，因为他竟然笨到会在这座森林里迷路。”精灵告诉他。_

_“你会被……”_

_“奖赏一番，因为得忍受你这小鬼。”_

_“你不能就这么……”_

_“有种试试看啊。”_

_Loki怒叹一口气，陷入沉默。他们安静地走了片刻，爬过巨大的树根，穿过茂密的树丛，精灵的态度稀松平常。不过其实他很高，甚至比Frey舅舅还高，而Loki的衣服则不断被树枝和带刺树叶勾住。他知道自己的头发上都是尘土和枝桠，看起来一定十分可笑。等会他还得用这副模样走进宫廷，光用想的就觉得恐怖。而且还是空手而归，简直是耻辱。_

_“你是怎么迷路的？”精灵问。这是他首次主动发起谈话。_

_“我没有迷路。”Loki固执地说， “我只是在躲避其他人。”_

_“当然了，我在想什么？那你为何要在树林里躲其他人？”_

_Loki不想谈这件事。没什么好说的，考虑到他的彻底失败。一个邋遢的精灵有什么权利问他这种问题？他甚至看起来都跟其他精灵不同。他的头发比较短，紧扎成辫子，他的衣服破旧，而且还没带弓。什么样的精灵才会不带弓啊？古怪的异类。所有精灵都爱他们的弓。_

_“怎么突然变得这么安静？我希望能早几个小时知道这样能让你闭嘴。”_

_“我在打猎。”Loki说。精灵停下脚步转身看他。_

_“就凭你那两只手？”_

_“不是，我有带武器！”_

_“它们现在也躲其他人去了？”_

_Loki恶狠狠地瞪着他，但精灵似乎不为所动。他只是转身回去继续走。Loki得小跑步才能跟上他那双大长腿。_

_“那你告诉我，”精灵再次开口， “为什么一位像你这样的年轻王子要独自前往森林狩猎？”_

_这是个好问题，但Loki不管怎么回答都会让自己听起来像个蠢小孩。独自外出是很不负责任的，但没人会愿意带他出来。_

_“这不关你的事。”他只能这么说。_

_“你是离家出走吗？”精灵问。_

_“不，我不是离家出走。我说过我是在打猎！”_

_“为何不跟宫廷里的人一起去？就我所知他们时常狩猎。”_

_“因为他们不带我一起去！”Loki忿忿不平地说， “只有我哥能去。他们只会说等我长得跟Thor一样壮时就可以去了！这不公平！他甚至都没我高！他只是比较壮而已，但我比他敏捷，所以我应该能跟他们一起去！现在大家都因为他杀了一只雌鹿而夸奖他。我本来也可以杀只雌鹿，甚至是野猪。我比他会掷矛，因为他练习时总是用剑和钉头槌。”_

_“所以你在生你哥的气。”_

_“不是。他希望我一起去。他也很开心自己猎了只鹿，但如果我能一起去的话，我也可以猎到些什么，这样我们就能一起庆祝了。”_

_“独自在此狩猎还是很不明智的。”精灵告诉他。_

_“我事前……没想清楚。你不许笑我！”_

_“我不会的。”_

_而他真的说话算话，只是像之前一样保持沉默继续前进。这让Loki能清楚听到周遭动静。随着夕阳西下，鸟儿都安静下来，而虫鸣则变得更加响亮，偶尔他会听到有体型庞大的生物在离他们不远处徘徊。他很庆幸那些生物决定保持距离，不管他们究竟是什么。_

_两人间的沉默终于令他难以忍受，于是他开口：“你住在这里？”_

_“没错。”_

_“跟家人一起？”_

_“不是。”_

_“为什么？”_

_“我没有家人。”_

_“喔。那你为何不跟其他精灵一起住在城里？在这里你不会寂寞吗？”_

_精灵停下脚步看着他，然后只说了句“继续走”。_

_“你真是我见过脾气最坏的精灵。”Loki评论道。精灵通常都很风趣。他遇到过的每个精灵都是开开心心的，总是面带微笑，除了眼前这一个。_

_“你也是我见过最烦人的Aesir。”他回应。_

_“那你一定还没见过我哥。”_

_精灵突然放声大笑，声音在树林间显得清澈响亮。他再次停下来看着Loki，眼里闪着兴味的光芒，但没说什么，只是摇摇头继续前进。_

_没多久Loki就看到Frey的城堡尖塔。于是他向前跑去，想快点远离黑暗的森林，直到踏上熟悉的道路他才停下来，但当他向后转身时，那个精灵已经不见踪影。加上天色变得十分昏暗，所以Loki转身打算跑回宫殿，但在此之前他站在原地想了一会，疑惑精灵为何不留下来借此讨点奖赏。_

_他差点就成功躲过众人耳目，可惜在自己房间前被母亲抓个正着。她对于他身上肮脏破烂的衣服可不怎么高兴。他跟她说自己只在森林边缘徘徊，因为没必要让她担心，而他也不希望有人知道自己迷了路。这太丢脸了。_

 

* * *

 

当蓝皮肤的家伙总算乖乖躺在地上后，一个体型庞大的男人朝Hatchet走来，应该就是Paano了。这时Hatchet全部的注意力都放在他身上，因此避免了一场打斗。对方猛地冲向他，但Hatchet抓住他的手臂，把它扭到一个不自然的角度。对方立刻发出痛苦的叫喊，试着挣脱精灵的控制。Hatchet没有放手，只是往上一踹。男人狠狠摔倒在地，但马上伸手准备掏枪。不过Hatchet的速度更快，下一秒他的膝盖已经抵住对方的咽喉，手上握着自己的枪。

“想都别想。”Hatchet出声警告，于是Paano收回放在枪套上的手。虽然精灵的脸上都是小块的瘀青和割伤，苍白的皮肤也被鲜血染红，但他只是气息有点不稳而已，并无大碍。酒馆内大部分的客人依然静默无声，看着眼前景象，无人出手干涉。

Hatchet把枪举到Paano面前，枪管都碰到了男人的嘴。考虑到他先前的嘲弄，这动作意味明显。至少Loki是这么觉得。

“我想不用我说你也知道我们不会再做交易了。”Hatchet说。“如果你以后还想搞我的话，希望你记得此时此刻发生的事。我要你谨记在心，唯一阻止我扣板机的原因就是我不想让你愚蠢的大脑玷污了Hani的地板。你明白没？”

Paano点点头，于是Hatchet在抽走他的枪后就站起身。

“现在给我滚出去，否则Vorlu就会知道你又跑到你不该来的地方了。”

男人和他的两个喽啰从地上爬起来，稍微搀扶着彼此。Hatchet在后面盯着，直到他们离开酒馆。仿佛受到提醒般，众人交谈的嗡嗡声又再次充斥整间酒馆，每个人都把注意力从Hatchet身上移开，继续之前被打断的事。

Hatchet叹了口气，走回包厢内，把自己的枪收好，没收的那把则放到桌上。

“嗯，那真是非常具有启发性。”Stark对此作出评论，然后拾起那把枪，好奇地端详着。

“确实如此。”Hatchet点头，抹去嘴角残留的血迹。“永远别相信第四区组织的人。我们该走了。”

正当他们准备起身时，之前那女孩怒气冲冲地跺脚走来，瞪着Hatchet看。

Loki并未留意两人的争吵，而是推了Stark一把，示意他起身离开，他正检查着那把枪，专注得快出神了。

“我没法忽略他仍然没说他是怎么找到你的。”Stark说。Loki把斗篷披在肩上，看着正在跟酒吧女侍交谈的Hatchet。

“他会说的。”Loki向他保证。

“这么相信一个人不像你的风格。”Juyu对他说。

“我了解他，他会说的。”他重复道。Stark看着他，欲言又止，但最后他只是瞥了Hatchet一眼，保持沉默。不过Loki已经知道他想说的是什么。

 

* * *

 

他们沉默地走在寒冷的街头，人潮只比先前减少一些。他们一出酒馆，Hatchet就赶忙抓了把雪洗掉脸上的血迹。他也没把枪从Stark手上要回来，大概不介意Stark留着它。

“我不相信巧合。”Loki低声说， “你怎么会在这样的一条街上找到我？”

“这不是巧合。”Hatchet证实他的猜想， “我一直在注意第十区到第十二区的停靠口。在那里停泊的船都是属于非军方的自由商人，大多都是和军团外的人做交易之类的事。于是当我看到了你……我认为那应该是你，就想确认一下。事实上我是从城市的另一头跑过来的。”

“那并没有解释你为何在这颗星球的这座城市里。”Loki告诉他。

“贸易航线。”Hatchet简短答道， “Sarka是个站点，是个重要的枢纽。所有从天龙座和剑鱼座星系来的船都会先停靠这里，而且Dalekanium有着最大的星际运输量。”

Loki皱眉，思考这解释的合理性。

“你有预感我会来到这里？这说不通。”

“这个嘛，我可能用了个定位咒语来增加准确性。”

“什么？！”Loki停下脚步看着他。Stark和Juyu也立刻停下，转向他们。“你在寻找我的下落？为什么？”

“什么为什么？”

“就是 _为什么_ ！你为何要寻找我的下落？！”

“因为已经他妈的五十年了啊！Loki！”Hatchet突然提高音量，引起几个路人侧目，于是他又小声起来：“不然我该怎么办？一开始，我只是想联络你，但你不在Asgard，哪儿都他妈的找不到你！我必须得找到你。你知道我为了能施展足够强大的定位咒语，前后共花了多少金钱和时间吗？让我告诉你，整整三年啊！就只为了凑齐所有材料，就只为了能够一试。所以当几个月前我终于知道你的位置时，我就到这里来。这是最靠近你位置的星球。我四处打听，没人看过你，所以我假设你正在来这里的路上。于是我开始等待，虽然我他妈的讨厌待在大城市里。”

“但你为何要……”

“我必须得找到你，你应该懂的。”Hatchet语气激动。

“我真的不懂。”Loki说。他仍在思考Hatchet刚才的那番话，那感觉既熟悉又陌生。他已经不是以前的自己了，外界总是以一种最为残酷的方式提醒他这个事实。虽然这一次并不残酷，但仍让他感到纠结。

“你迷失了，所以我必须找到你。”Hatchet对他说，好像这再明显不过了。“我们之间就是这样的。”

这话真是荒谬。他真不认为他们之间仍是如此。他已经不是个孩子了，他不需要被找到。而那些寻找他的人都不怀好意，他们只想要利用他、毁灭他、或囚禁他。他们不是单纯为了知道他的所在。但Hatchet不知道，那些事他一件都不知道，所以他当然会这么做。这是个残酷的提醒，让他想起自己背弃的一切。

“我没有迷失。”最后，他这么说。

“只是在躲其他人？”Hatchet回问，Loki轻声笑了，但之后他又严肃起来。

“我有我的理由。”

Hatchet正打算开口问时，Stark插话进来。

“我们真该回码头去了。把船停好，开始办事。”他说，同时眉头不悦地皱起，这是个Loki不太熟悉的表情。但他说得对。他们有许多事要做，不能把时间都浪费在说话上。至少现在不行。

“是的，我们该回去了。”他表示同意。Stark看着他和Hatchet，然后转头向前走。Juyu疑惑地看了他一眼，但还是跟了上去。

“他该庆幸自己长得帅。”Hatchet说，盯着Stark的背影。

“他不只是长得帅而已。”Loki立刻纠正他，也开始往前走。“另外，别打他的主意。”

Stark和Juyu离他们有点远，所以大概听不到他们的谈话。

“噢噢，好样的，我的王子……他看起来……令人兴奋……”Hatchet下了评语，狡黠一笑，“而且那屁股真他妈正点。”

“闭嘴。”Loki说，但毫不意外地，精灵只是大笑。

“承认吧，你想念我。”他脸上笑容灿烂。

不，Loki绝对不会承认的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 之后的章节还会有闪回片段。  
> Sarka星和Dalekanium城是我对 _Shadowrun_ （https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shadowrun）的致敬，它是我最爱的角色扮演游戏之一。  
> 包括Hatchet外表的灵感也是来自于 _gamerscoreblog’s_ 的Shadowrun精灵概念图（https://www.flickr.com/photos/gamerscore/492683252/）。


	49. 异议

“他们迟到的原因有多少可能是因为琐事？” Drongo思索道。Bee给他一个怀疑的表情，那让他轻笑了起来。

“非常不可能，我早就知道了。” 他说。“但我在努力保持乐观。”

而再一次的，Bee不需要说话就传达了她对那个理论的看法。

“你太过悲观主义。” 他摇了摇头。“不管你有没有理由这样想。” 他继续说道。“这还是很可惜。”

Bee就只是叹气，然后将下巴枕到手上。

“我就是说说；你还有好多年可过。你有理由将未来想得美好些。”

这不是他第一这么跟她说了。他从没坚持或者逼迫她去认真思考，但是他确定一点点的推动不是什么坏事。她显然在恢复的路上，但她还有很长的路要走。只希望Stark的家乡会更平静，至少不像旅行一样充满危险。在一处有着新鲜空气和自然光照的地方停留一段时间，会让这两个Skrull都受益非凡。她们该知道行走在坚实的地面无需惧怕于藏于四周的敌人是什么样的感觉。享受生活。

Stark是那种无限满足于跟他的造物永远呆在室内的类型。Drongo倒也不是多介意这个，但他还是更喜欢广阔的空间，不仅仅是因为他的体型。他喜欢走在大道上，经过各式的景观，在清水间畅游，在高崖上攀爬。他觉得Loki或多或少也是喜欢这些的。他是自由的灵魂，也许他不需要在小路间徘徊，但他确实喜欢游历这广袤的世界。Drongo确信如此。

Juyu和Bee仍旧得明白过来哪个才是她们真正的世界。她们在船上看起来住的很舒适，但最大的原因其实是安定。她们从没机会能够自由的在星球上生活。他该问问Stark的世界是怎样的，好让自己心里有数。

Drake的信号再次启动了，他的思路因此被打断。

“是时候了。” 他说着带上了DNI。

“ _能听到我吗，小不点？_ ” Stark问。

“当然，指挥官。” 他说。“一切都还好吗？我们以为你会早点联络的。”

“ _我们被牵制住了，_ ” Stark说。“ _但是降落是安全的，我们还能把船修好。_ ”

“这是好消息。” Drongo说。“你想要我现在就掉头过来找你们吗？”

“ _对，跟着Drake的信号到我们的坐标来。我想空中巡逻队应该已经知道了，所以没人会去烦你，但是如果真有人这么做的话，来找我。我就在Drake里。_ ”

“明白。” Drongo说。“不介意我问的话，你们是被什么牵制住了？”

“ _呃，你到这儿后我再告诉你，_ ” Stark说完就断开了连线。

“是我听错了还是他听上去就是挺生气的？” Drongo看向Bee。她微微皱了皱眉，点头。

 

* * *

 

Drongo上一次来到这样大的城市还是将近二十多年前的事。那次访问Tarnax IV给他留下了深刻的印象，那是Skrull的王城。这座城市不一样，但相同的充满了生机。

钢铁法师的导航系统先进得不需要太准确的操作就能顺利降落。它轻轻松松的就扫描了周遭环境，计算出校正速度和角度以供降落。而虽然已经很多年没有用过DNI系统，他也就是有点生疏了而已，所以整个降落过程非常顺畅。但是他绝对会让Stark去负责起飞。

一落到地面，他就关闭了引擎和导航系统。而当他们一进入星球上的引力区时，人造重力就已经自动关闭，所以那完全不需要他的介入。维生设施也同样自动提供起完备的通风效果，所以空气过滤系统也可以关掉。最后一项需要他做的事，就是开启货仓的主通道。

“好吧，让我们去看看是什么让我们的指挥官有了那样差的心情。” Drongo说着放下了DNI。Bee紧紧跟在他身边步出舰船。如果说他并没有因为“Bee对于自己的存在感到舒适”这件事而开心的话，那他就是在说谎。看起来她对触碰的固有排斥和推拒正在慢慢的减少，至少是在和他们接触的时候。Drongo得看到她置身于陌生人间再做判断。

因为体型，力量，和部落标识的原因，Drongo经常被当成是危险的存在，即使是在他无意恐吓人的时候。他也习惯了偏见，被认为是庞大，愚蠢而缓慢的。而Bee纯粹而敏锐的直觉却让他非常开心。

他们穿过通道超货仓口走去，他能感受到冷空气擦在皮肤上，希望其他人没有忘记带他们的衣服。他有厚实的皮肤，但与其说是保暖，不如说是保护他不被烫伤。

Stark，Loki和Juyu已经在货仓里了，离敞开的门有点距离，他们躲避着外面的寒风。

“你没说错，真是挺冷的。” 他立刻说道。

“见鬼，衣服！” Stark看到他们的第一秒就诅咒了起来。“我们还不能交易，抱歉。”

“那我们暂时就先呆在里面。” Drongo说。Bee同样也在打颤，她已经不再像是个Skrull了，但此刻她抱着双臂，聪明的又在手臂，上身和腿上长出了些灰色的皮毛。“当然你也可以这样做。” 他低头冲她微笑道。

其他人都往里走了些，大概是为了要谈论些私密的事。Stark皱着眉，所以Drongo说的关于他坏心情的事是对的。Loki倒是很平静，既不是在担心，也没有激动。这倒是个奇景。他们这两人通常对事情的反应都是非常相似的。Juyu看起来也没在担心，但鉴于她通常是跟在Stark或者Loki的后面决定有什么事可担心，这也没什么奇怪的。

“所以……你说你们被牵制了？” Drongo在他们三人都陷入安静后试着提到。

“我们撞见了Loki的朋友而Stark不喜欢他。” Juyu简洁的说。

“不是喜不喜欢他的问题。” Stark立刻抗议。“我不信任他。他出现的太可疑了。”

“他已经解释过了。” Loki说。

“是啊，他解释说他在找你呢。那只是让他变得更可疑了。他肯定有什么目的。”

“对，他的目的是找到我。” Loki对他说。

“但是为什么？你不是真的觉得他就在某天突然间想到“哦天啊，我好久都没见到我的好朋友Loki了，让我花个三年去找找他吧”。没人会毫无理由的就做这种事。”

Loki在胸前交叉起双臂，深吸了口气，像是在让自己冷静。那永远都不是个好征兆。

“我没说这一点都不可疑。” 他开口道。“我适当谨慎的观察他的一举一动，但我同样也了解他。我认识他非常久了，而他从没有给我任何理由去怀疑他的忠诚。”

“但你同样也有段时间没见过他了。” Stark争论到。“上次你们见面还是在……操，在我出生之前。五十年里很多事都能变。”

“那有可能。” Loki同意。“但是几十年没见不能抹杀之前的所有那些百年。我仍是了解他。关于一个人，有些特定的事永远都不会变，而Hatchet不是个倒戈者。”

“你不能真的期盼我就这么去相信这家伙！” Stark沉下脸，提高了音量。

“我没叫你相信他。我让你相信我。我能够客观的判断他和他的说辞。”

“是吗，看起来并不是这样！” Stark立刻回击，而Loki的唇在愤怒中抿成一条线。

“你能跟我们说说关于他的事？” Drongo问。“我们的意见可能能够帮你做决定。”

Stark和Loki两人都转头看向他，好一会儿没出声。虽然争论无疑仍没有被忘记，但他成功让紧张的气氛舒缓了些。

“他是一个朋友，我们认识了几乎大半生。”Loki开口道。“没错，他不是个最高尚无私的同伴，但他忠诚可信。”

“他是个低俗，鬼祟的人而且显然长期卷在麻烦里。” Stark说。“他有张大嘴巴和比那更大的自负。”

“你是说像你一样？” Drongo提到。相似的人经常会产生冲突，那就能解释Stark的愤怒了。

“不！不像我，完全不一样！他是个混蛋！”

“但没有Loki那么混蛋。” Juyu评价道。

“我想不到我会说这个，但是谢谢。” Loki看向她。

“我们是要忘了那个鬼祟的部分吗？” Stark问。“或者在酒馆里的那场打架？我可没忘！他绝对就是个罪犯。”

“我们基本上就是海盗，Stark！” Loki着恼的提起了音量。“我们在道德尺上也没有那么高尚，尤其不是我。事实上，相比较于我犯下的那些罪，他就是个正直的市民。”

“好吧，我不想让他接近女孩儿们。” Stark说。

“你到底在说些什么？” Loki问。

“他显然就是个……花花公子，你得警告他离Juyu远一点。” Stark说。

“我警告他的不是这个。” Loki对他说。“他反正也不可能碰她。”

“我不知道应该觉得松一口气还是被侮辱了。” Juyu皱眉。

“这不是针对个人。” Loki看向她。“他就是对这些事不在意。” 然后他转而再次看向Stark。“他甜言蜜语，但他只是调情而不会再近一步。他就是享受调情和引诱本身。我警告过他，因为他口无遮拦时就会说出些不适宜的评论。”

“我还是不明白。” Stark说。“你是个王子！你到底见鬼的怎么会跟这种人成为朋友？尤其是你还有那种自以为是的优越感。”

Loki眯起了眼睛，下颌紧闭。Stark在说完那句话的一瞬间就像是想要收回所有的话语。

“我们迟些再讨论这个如何？” Drongo提议道。“我们有很多事情需要处理，尤其是修复船身。”

“对，你说的对。” Stark点着头，手指耙过发间。“Loki和我可以——”

“我会去见Hatchet，然后给Drongo和Bee找些衣物。” Loki插话道。“你可以开始和Vismio讨论具体细节。”

“好吧，可是——”

“我不会耽搁太久。” Loki说着转过身，迈步离开。Stark盯着空气看了会儿。

“我觉得他被惹毛了。” Juyu说。

“是的，我发现了，谢谢你Juyu。” Stark沉着脸。

“别怪到我头上，你才是那个点火的人。”

“我的关心是正当的，好吗？我们完全没有理由相信那个家伙。” 他说。

“只有Loki的话，而且通常来说你相信他的判断。” Juyu还嘴道。“你就是不喜欢Hatchet。”

“是啊，我不喜欢他！他是个……我们得停止谈这个了。我们有一堆的狗屎要做而我们已经浪费够多的时间了。”

语毕他转过身，也朝货仓走去。

“他绝对也生气了。” Juyu评价道。

“非常准确的观察，Juyu。” Drongo对她说。

 

* * *

 

Loki信守承诺的挺快就回来了。但那个叫Vismio的人来的更快，而虽然Drongo没法听懂当地的语言，Stark却完全能够跟他谈话交流。

“我也不知道他们是怎么办到的。” Juyu注意到他的视线。“Stark说那是魔法。”

“我迟些肯定会问问的。” Drongo对她说。他知道Loki的魔法能力，尽管只见识过几次。好奇心不停的在蚕食他，即使Loki兴致到时不吝于分享信息。这也就是为什么Drongo会知道他现在并不拥有全部的魔力。他非常能理解这个。他知道那就像是上古之力在他可及范围外。那感觉就像是知道他能力的核心就在那儿，但却无法抓握住。他知道他的人民将上古之力植于银色星系的众多星球上，但Sarka不是其中之一。他好奇Stark的家乡会不会有上古之力，又或者Loki的魔力源是否也是类似的东西。未来确实有太多的东西需要探索了。

但现在他的注意力大部分还是集中在新来者的身上——那个名声已经坏了的Hatchet——那个让他们的指挥官陷入疑神疑鬼的坏心情的人。他只比Loki高了一点，但是跟Loki一样有着相同的精瘦健壮的身形。他也许比Loki还要再瘦一点，但是鉴于他们两人都裹在斗篷里，很难说。勾起Drongo兴趣的是那对Skrull一样的耳朵。他从没有机会了解银色星系和它之上栖居的种族们。

当Vismio的眼睛落到那个白发男人身上时，他猛地陷入沉默，然后对着Stark说出了句像是问话的东西。

“不，他是经我们允许留在这儿的。” Stark显然说得颇为勉强。“所以750，那包括了……”

“喔哦，喔哦，喔噢！” Hatchet突然停了下来，朝Stark和Vismio走回去，两手间拖着个大包，Drongo猜测是Loki去取回来的冬装。“那个小飞机可不算是第二艘船，老兄！” 他对那个蓝皮肤的男人严正说道。“一个港口，一艘船，500 nu-ek，多一个子儿都没有，你他妈的的心里明白为什么。”

那人对着他沉下了脸。Hatchet将袋子移到了一边胳膊上，将它甩上肩头，然后伸手进他身后的口袋里。

“我现在先来负责这个。” 他说。“越早跟这些企业家伙们打完交道让他们赶紧走得远远的越好。”

“我们不需要你来支付任何东西。” Stark坚决的说。

“你宁愿把你的货都卖掉换些垃圾回来然后还被坑一笔？” Hatchet反而问道。Stark张口想要继续争论些什么，但他一定是意识到这没意义，于是他保持了安静。

“这不是个礼物。” Hatchet说着从口袋里抽出几张钱——显然是当地货币——然后开始数起来。点清数量后，他一把塞进Vismio的手里，顺带一句沉稳而明显不屑一顾的“祝你一日顺利。”

那个蓝色的人拿着钱转身带着个告别的瞪视离开了。

“规则第一条，孩子们。” 等那人不见后，Hatchet说着转身。“永远别相信一个企业里的人。如果任由他们来的话，你就得为你呼吸的空气付钱了。”

他们朝里移动走去，Stark瞪着Hatchet的后脑勺，但没有说什么。

Loki已经在给Bee递过一堆的衣物了，她毫不犹豫的就接了过去。Hatchet在终于看到Drongo的一刻响亮的吹了个口哨，然后他瞟向Loki。

“你在提到身高的时候不是在开玩笑。” 他说，然后坏笑着扔给Drongo那个大包。“给你，大家伙。专门为你挑选的。”

“真的吗？” Stark问。“一切会跑的生物都不放过，嗯？”

“噢你别担心。” Hatchet看都不看的对他说。“你绝对仍是我的最爱。怒瞪着眼睛让你显得更加迷人。” 当然了Stark只是更用力的怒瞪过去。Drongo看见Loki对此翻了个白眼。

Drongo打开了包裹，在里面搜寻到了他能穿的外套，货仓的门开着，舰船内变得有些凉。终于穿上厚织物的感觉让他松了一口气。

接着Hatchet转而去查看Bee，而瞬间每个人的注意力都集中在那上了。Stark目不转睛的盯着，但看起来似乎连Loki也好奇于她的反应。Drongo同样如此。他能够依靠自己的观察来做判断，但在感知某人的意图时，Bee的直觉无疑更加绝妙。

在Drongo看来，那男人显然十分危险。他走进货仓的第一秒，迅速观察四周的方式，显示这人已经习惯身处险境。而他移动和观察事物的方式也无可否认的带着些蹑手蹑脚。他的目光尖锐而谨慎，不是恶毒，但仍旧有掠夺性。他的整个身体都在控制中，致命的优雅，而且随时准备在眨眼间跃起行动。

Bee双臂间缠着她的新衣服，同时盯着男人看，而Hatchet冲她盯了回去，自他到来后第一次，四周陷入了寂静。他好奇的偏过了头，Drongo几乎是着迷的看着他整个气场的变化。那不是个显而易见的变化，但他站立的方式，他肩膀的弧度，他眼中的神色，所有他的一切都变得柔软了。他迅速的表现得不那么危险，不那么像一个随时准备在险情出现的第一秒就猛扑上去的人，而是更加无辜而好奇。

Bee看了他好一段时间，然后她轻声喷出口气，随意的转过身带着她的衣物离开了，轻易的将后背对着他。

“这位有点野啊，对吧？” Hatchet沉默了会儿后问道，并且朝Loki再次看去，脸上带着个惬意的笑容。

“公平警告。” Juyu说。“她不说话而且不喜欢被触碰。做任何她不喜欢的事她就会把你切成碎片。”

“我已经喜欢上她了。” Hatchet雀跃的宣布道，而Loki发出声轻笑。

“我不知道怎么解读她的反应。” Stark皱眉道。

“她没表现出敌意。” Loki说。“那足够了吗？”

Stark在鼻子下轻声的抱怨着什么，但那太小声了没人能听见。

“我觉得我错过了什么。” Hatchet说着看向他们两人。

“让我们来谈谈交易。” Loki说。“我们该把东西卖给企业吗？”

“看情况。” Hatchet耸肩。“我得看看你都有些什么。”

“为什么我们需要他来查看我们的东西？” Stark问道，同时在胸前抱起了手臂。

“因为我知道当地的价格，所以他们没法坑我？” Hatchet给出了个答案。“我还觉得我已经是个投资人了。”

“我们一旦卖出东西你就拿回你的那份钱。” Loki对他说。

“你觉得我会接受我亲爱的王子的钱吗？” Hatchet着恼的问。

“是的，你会。” Loki露出个假笑。

“是啊，我会。” Hatchet也假笑回去。“但是，我会帮你争取到个折扣的。”

“我们真的就这样让这家伙一路跳着华尔兹进来然后开始掌控事情吗？！” Stark爆发了。“卖些什么和在哪里买入，就决定于他懂得更多？因为我他妈的不乐意！事实上，我现在离乐意还差着两个星系和留个行星系统远呢！我们没有任何理由相信他，所以我们不会相信他！”

Stark停下说话后，仅仅只安静了片刻。Loki对上他的视线，深吸了口气，显然在做着什么决定。

“Stark，跟我来。现在。” Loki无甚语调的说道，接着开始朝外走去，大概是走向他们的房间。Stark绷紧了下颌，再次的怒瞪了Hatchet一眼，接着跟了过去。

Drongo，Juyu和Hatchet沉默的看着他们离去。

“所以，我猜我就来查看货物了。” Hatchet在他们两走远后说道。“可能需要好几个小时他们才能搞定他们那爱人的小拌嘴。”

“你看起来对这事异常的平静。” Juyu对他说道，同时男人已经开始扫视着周围的货箱和木桶了。

“没什么是从没发生过的。” Hatchet从今。“Loki就是不能跟无聊的人呆在一起。但这次我甚至都没被捅刀，所以一切都好。”

“捅刀？” Juyu问道。

“哦对啊，Amora和Lorelei。” Hatchet轻笑着回答。“可惜，那不是我该讲的故事。” 他又露出个微笑，然后爬上了些货箱好查看他们的物资。

“如果你想的话可以离开。” Drongo对Juyu说。“我会留下来看着他。”

“我不确定自己想要去靠近Stark和Loki的房间。” 她回以一个尖刻的表情，然后走到些盒子上坐了下去。Drongo也跟过去，从包裹中又抽出些衣物好让自己穿上。

Hatchet一语不发，轻巧的在货箱间移动跳跃，查看着。Drongo对他完全不确定。Loki的信任和Bee的无敌意可以是个好的征兆，但是男人那伴随于身的蹑手蹑脚的天性让Drongo仍有些警惕。他究竟是猎人还是掠夺者？这两种角色非常相似，而且有时很难区分。两者都很危险，但只有一种是能让人安全作伴的。Drongo还不能确定他是哪一种人。

Hatchet注意到Bee是不一样的，于是对她区别对待，甚至都不需要经人警告。她离去的样子就像是说他不值得多少关注，不是个需要盯着的威胁，但同样也无趣得不值得一看。但他的行为改变得就像一阵微风，起先是凌厉的，然后有了谨慎，接着是明亮的雀跃和冷漠。简单用一个词形容就是混乱，或者说难以预料。他能看到为什么Loki会享受这样的人作为同伴。但仍旧，一阵野性的微风甚至能将小火苗煽得炽热，而Loki本身就是一团微小而平静的火焰。

现在为止他只确定一件事；Stark不会想让他们留Hatchet独自在这与货物和他的工作室同处。所以Drongo将自己裹在他的新厚衣服里，盯着Hatchet，同时也在观察着。


	50. 永远

Tony通常来说都很清楚自己是怎么从A点走到B点的，除非是在涉及大量酒精的情况下。但这次他头回搞不清自己是怎么和Loki从争执——基本上说是咆哮——发展到操到床上去的。因为虽然听起来奇怪；愤怒中的性爱通常不是他们的作风。也许这也不是什么愤怒中的性爱。噢那确实迅猛而狂野，但Tony感觉到的更多是绝望而不是愤怒。在此刻要说清他脑子里奔涌的那些感觉很难，所以也许也是有愤怒的。至少他知道自己生气的对象不是Loki，不真的是。

但当他紧紧抓着Loki的臀，唇间有着对方肌肤气味的时候，他倒也并不在意什么愤怒的问题。Loki光裸的腿紧紧的绕在他的腰间，漆黑的发丝铺于床上，纠结而散乱，而那长长的手指在Tony几乎是疯狂的动作间绞紧了白色的床单。Loki发出的每一个声音，都在让他渴求着 _更多_ 。更用力，更深，更快。如果Loki是人类的话，Tony的手指早就在他白皙的皮肤上留下青黑的印记了，老天，如果他是人类的话他可能也就不会这么享受了，鉴于他们几乎没怎么做前戏。但他享受这个。他的皮肤温热而汗湿，脸颊和胸口一片潮红，而他还在咬着唇让它们变得潮湿而血红。Tony需要更多。

那不像他，有这样的感觉，特别是在性事上，但他就是没法控制。胸中像是有着什么在狂热的燃烧着，催促着。对Loki的爱总是让他觉得汹涌无尽。但这种温暖，模糊，而又舒适的感情，没有哪一个是Tony认为他该感受到的。那是自由落体。惊恐而又刺激。那让他的心跳得猛烈而又快速，让他的血液带着活力在血管内涌动。就像整个世界在他身边冲刷而过，而Loki是他唯一能够抓住的。但不论那感觉如何庞大可怕，他仍旧永远不愿停止去感受。

就算那让他胸口发紧也好，那同样也让他的心静了下来。也许是因为视野狭窄到只看得见一个人，也许只是因为一切都变得清晰无比。那不停在他脑海里奔涌的一千种事情都在一个吻之下消失无踪，而他知道这正是自己渴望并且需要的。一旦他将什么抓得如此靠近心口，嵌得如此深入肌肤，他就没法再放手了。他就是不能。他只能将手指深深的扣进去，不让它从指缝间溜走。  
也许这就是为什么他此刻会这样紧的抓着Loki。也许这就是为什么他希望自己的手指能够留下淤青。因为他无法放手，永远无法放手，而他害怕自己哪天不得不如此。他爱他，操蛋的耶稣基督他是如此爱他。Loki得知道这点。

他已经快要到了。一切都是那么快而热辣，他不知道自己还能坚持多久，但他得继续下去，再久一点点。他想要看着Loki先他而坠落，想要让对方体验前所未有的高潮。他真的，真的想要这个。

他将手臂勾到Loki腿下，拉着它架到自己肩上，同时向前倾去，变幻着角度让自己进得更深。Loki泻出一声长而诱人的叹息，手指在床单间绞得更紧，将织物撕扯得碎裂。Tony偏过头去亲他大腿内侧，就在膝盖上一点的地方，接着用同样的速度和力道开始动了起来。但这个姿势让他滑入得更深。他没能控制自己的低吟，也不想控制。这感觉太过美妙，他无法保持安静。

每当Tony用精准的角度撞进去时，Loki就会大声而愉悦的喊出来，Tony觉得自己已经因为那声音而变得醉醺醺的。Loki能够发出的每一个声响都是因为他。每一个喘息般的轻哼，每一个低沉的呻吟，还有那难以成词的音节，都是因为他。他是那个让Loki如此享受的人。他是那个得以见到Loki这一面的人——四肢在床笫间舒展坦陈，几乎完全迷失在愉悦中。他如此的接近高潮，忍得几近疼痛，但他仍在继续，眼睛锁上Loki的脸庞。

“摸你自己，让我看。” 他急喘道。他无比想要继续做到Loki不碰前面就射出来，但他没法再坚持太久了。Loki是如此的紧实，而润滑油更让他湿滑至极，Tony在他们褪去衣服前就已经硬的跟石头一样了。

Loki睁开了双眼看着Tony，然后伸开手指裹住了自己的阴茎。他开始抚弄起自己来，拳头用力而快速，瞳孔因而扩散开，那让他的眼睛看上去几乎是一片漆黑。Tony在Loki的呼吸突然间变调的时候更用力的向前顶去。他知道Loki也要到了，他认出了那些小细节，Loki撸动自己的方式，脸上露出的表情，以及他变得不再专注，双眼几乎有些呆滞的模样。

那没用多久。Loki整个人猛地从床上弓起，唇间落出高声的喊叫，同时精液覆满了指间和小腹。Tony无法再多忍一秒，他在感觉到Loki在自己周围绷紧的一瞬间也释放了。他又陆续向前顶了几下，尽可能深的将自己推进去。直到体内最后一丝战栗也结束，他才放开Loki的腿，接着整个人朝对方倒了下去。他一点都不在意Loki小腹上的那团温热黏腻，也不担心会把自己弄脏，这感觉很棒。他简直爱死了Loki能轻松承受住他的重量这点。他也没费心将自己从Loki体内抽离，他想要先平复下呼吸再说。

Loki也在急急地喘着，胸口快速的升起又落下。他没有去推Tony急着让对方从自己身上翻下去，相反，他的一只手甚至抬了起来在Tony的身侧懒洋洋的一下下抚着。Tony发觉自己因为那抚弄而感到了可笑的满足。他们靠得不能再近，而那感觉简直美好至极。

但这不会持续到永久，过了一阵后Loki轻轻推了他一下。Tony立刻懂了，于是他抬起身，将重量从对方身上移开，然后双臂揽住Loki的头，向下看着他仍旧放松而宁和的面庞。鉴于此刻还没什么想要说的，他靠了下去再次亲吻对方。不是粗鲁的啃咬，不像他们在这一开始时亲吻的那样。他温柔而又细致，品尝着期间每一分感受，如此缠绵良久。直到一吻终了，他才将自己抽出来，转到另一边挨着Loki躺下。Loki转动着在旁边蜷起——就像一贯的那样——将头靠到Tony的胸前，一只腿横到他身上，而几乎是立刻他就觉得自己的心口轻了许多。他紧紧的环抱着对方，没有放手，永远都不放手。

“你真是个傻子。” 过了阵后Loki开口道。

“为么？” Tony嘟哝着。他的脑子还没有完全回归呢。

“别以为我不知道这是因为Hatchet。” Loki解释道。说真的，Tony真的开始讨厌起听到那个人的名字了。

“还记得吗，在我们差不多要赤裸相见的任何时候有一个名字是你不愿让我提到的？我们能不能也把他的名字加到那个列表里？” 

Loki从他胸口抬起身，低头看向他。

“这就是所有这一切的原因了，是不是？这不是关于他的动机可疑又或者什么单纯的谨慎行事。这完全不是你说的那些理由。你就是在争夺领地。”

“我有足够的理由去不喜欢他像这样出现。” Tony争辩。耶，太好了，他们又退回原点了。他们应该再多享受一下高潮后余韵的。

“是的，我发现了。” Loki坚决的看着他。“所以我保持了适度的谨慎。”

“不，你知道吗，那不完全是真的。我已经能够看到你对他有软肋了，好吗？也许我没有认识你几个世纪那么久，但我确实了解你。你不像你平常那样的小心。”

“当然我没有 _那么_ 小心。” Loki说。“他不是个陌生人。我认识他。”

“那就是了！你不是那个一贯的超级-疑心的你，所以我就得更加警惕了。”

“软肋，也许。” Loki说。“但不是盲点。别那样低估我。我确实觉得是有人让他来找我的。”

呃好吧，什么？Tony坐了起来，微微皱眉。好吧，他确实没预料到Loki会说出这些来。

“Asgard？” 他问。Loki摇头。

“绝对不是Odin或者Thor。” Loki回道。“Odin并没有跟他那么熟。而Hatchet讨厌Thor，所以那也不可能。”

好吧，又一块拼图归位了。Tony不知道这兄弟间的情谊是怎么样的，但从他现在收集到的信息来看，Thor大致上是受众人喜欢，爱戴的那个。而有些人更为喜欢Loki的陪伴而不是受爱戴的头顶皇冠的王子——事实上是公开讨厌年长的Odinson的人——就这么说吧，他能明白为什么Loki也许会喜欢这个了。

“很可能是我的……也许是Frey。” Loki说。

“呃，Alfheim的王，是吗？” 他问道，而Loki点了点头。Loki的叔叔，但他聪明得不去跟Loki用这样的字眼。好棒，Hatchet是个精灵，所以那就说得通了。“所以你不相信他说的那个女孩儿和流放的故事？”

“不，那个我相信。” Loki说。“我相信他告诉我们的都是他知道的事。某些精灵家族间的关系可以变得十分恶毒，所以很可能还有很多Hatchet并不知道的事。那女孩儿可能是被谋杀的，那不怎么重要。也许是精心策划，也许不是，这都不是重点。Hatchet有件事说的没错；他就是替罪羊体质。他很可能会被用来遮掩这种事情。他一没有身份，二没有家人。我们的友情是唯一让他能够登上大雅之庭的的东西。同时他也不是那么受人喜欢。”

“目瞪口呆。所以你觉得他真的是被流放了，然后接着被Frey指使去找你？为什么？Frey想要什么？”

“那我无从知道。” Loki耸肩。“也许甚至都不是他，这只是个猜测。Frey肯定知道所有发生的事，包括我对Midgard的入侵。我很怀疑他会是为了要帮Odin的忙，所以也许Frigga……我真的不知道。”

Tony让话题沉下去了一阵子。那绝对给事情开启了个新局面。好吧，那同样让他之前说的某些话都成了实实在在的狗屎。

“我很抱歉。” 他说。“我是个混蛋。” Loki挑起了一边眉毛。“你当然有在保持足够谨慎。”

就好像Loki是那种会被个微笑蒙蔽或者因为一个熊抱就被安抚的人一样。拜托，他到底在想些什么？Loki判断事情从来不会只看表面。当然了他早就意识到了Hatchet的故事里有什么不对劲。

“我小心谨慎，但我不是疑心病。” Loki说。“Hatchet会有什么邪恶意图的可能性非常的低。”

再一次的，Loki没有说“不可能。”只是“可能性非常低”。Tony该多花点注意力在这些细节的区分上。Loki一向都措辞严谨。

“你要跟他当面对质吗？问他是谁派他来的？”

Loki轻笑出声。“不。”

“为什么不？”

“因为如果他没有变的话，如果他仍旧是我记得的那个他，他很快就会坦白了。他永远没法承受对我说谎太久。那不会花太多天。就当是个测试吧，不要去干扰。”

Tony盯着Loki唇角的那一抹笑看了一会儿。

“好吧，你得告诉我你们到底是怎么回事。我就是没法定位。”

亲近，操蛋的亲密或者什么。他从Hatchet轻易就靠进Loki的空间里能看出来，就像他之前已经做过几百万次了，而Loki就让他这么做。他能看到那些无需说出口的对话，看到他们在互换的几个眼神里就能读懂对方。他们之间的渊源历史已久。Loki能够自信的谈及Hatchet的忠诚，甚至是在确信那家伙对为什么要找寻他而说谎了的情况下。他能明白为什么Loki会喜欢Hatchet身上的某些东西，但有些细节仍说不通。

“他是个朋友。” Loki说。“我告诉过你了。”

“就是朋友而已？不，别那么看着我。一个你认识了大半辈子的人出现了，而你们显然很亲近。你能怪我有疑虑吗？”

Loki一只手按在了他胸前，将他推回到了床上，然后自己向前靠去好让他们能够好好看着对方。

“这是吃醋吗？”

“这不……这不是。” Tony说。他并不清楚该如何描述这个。这不仅仅是嫉妒，但要解释实在是太难了。他不想让自己听上去太粘人。他不想要像个贪心的孩子一样抱怨。“我爱你。” 是他开口的话。“而我知道我们这样在一起已经过了几年了，但是……那怎么比得过几个世纪——”

Loki抬起一只手指按在他的唇上，使他噤声。

“这不是竞争。” 他说。“而我也不是要赢得的奖品。”

“我知道。” Tony抗议。

“我跟你在一起的原因不是因为你是这里唯一的人，又或者因为我们过去几年间一直呆在一起。我已经将爱给你，而我不会就因为某个我喜欢的人回到了身边而将这份爱收回。还是你觉得我的爱是这样善变的东西？是件能够轻易被人抢走的东西？一件我随便给予的东西？”

“我知道它不是，但如果你已经给了他——”

“我该担心下回到Midgard吗？” Loki问。“你会转身回到她身边吗？”

“你知道我不会。” Tony回答。

“那你还怀疑我的忠诚吗？”

“不，当然不！” Tony说着将手环在了他的腰间，只是再次抓着他。

“那你在如此担心什么？” Loki微笑着问。那是一个让Tony觉得自己无比年轻的时刻。

“我不知道……就我只是……我……一个大嘴巴的发明家有着奇异的幽默感和不健康的英雄情结。还有你是个神，还有也许你想要找个更加……适合的人。”

这是他第一次觉得也许自己不够好配不上Loki。而这让人惊恐无比。

“哦安静，你这愚蠢的人。” Loki说道，然后亲吻他。那是个长而深的吻，一个令人安心的连接。于是Tony不得不将双臂在他周围收紧了。

Loki移到他上方，双腿跨在他臀部两侧直到它们完全的贴合在一起。当Loki停下的时候，他没有离开太远，他们仍是呼吸着同一片空气，离对方只有几公分远。

“只是你。” 他轻声说道。“只有你。”

Tony点头，将他拉回另一个吻中。Loki没有抗拒。他们一次又一次的接吻，互相裹在对方的臂膀中，而终于，Tony觉得抓着他胸口的最后一点重量也消失无踪。

接着Loki在他们的吻间轻笑起来。

“怎么？” Tony也笑着问。

“唔，你没有吃醋的理由。” 他开口道，坏笑着。“但如果说我并不享受你这小小的领土意识爆发那我就是在说谎。”

“是吗？”

“只要你不是占有欲作祟。”

“我很高兴你能够欣赏两者的不同。” Tony说。他本可以说Pepper对于区分这两者不在行，而且她也不喜欢这样，但他聪明的知道不在这个时候特别提到Pepper。她就是那个名字被Loki从他们的床上禁了的人。可以理解，真的。

“你仍旧很愚蠢。” Loki笑着向前转动了下臀。Tony仍旧有些敏感而且还不能马上就再次勃起，但这感觉太棒了。

“因为领土意识？” Tony问。“从一个总是在我脖子上吸出星球那么大吻痕的人口中说出来，还真是意义非凡。”

“因为吃醋。” Loki纠正道。“欢迎你领土意识爆发。从没有人那么对我。”

“我觉得那很难让人相信。” Tony说着上下抚摸着Loki的背脊。“最近照镜子了吗？”

Loki大笑着再次吻上他，咬着他的下唇然后用舌尖抚开。

“我不知道。” Loki再次抽离后说道。“有些人是嫉妒，但那更多是占有欲，性欲而不是别的。”他继续缓慢的移动着臀，而之前的润滑油和Loki的精液让这动作变得绝妙得滑腻。“没有别的。” 他继续说。“他们要不就对我不太有感情，要么就不觉得一个王子会愿意只为了一个爱人而停留。”

“唔，我就有感情了。” Tony说着，开始在他下面动起来，他的下身英勇的再次开始展现出了兴致。“而且我确实就想成为那唯一的人。”

“你是的。” Loki承诺着，Tony将他拉下到另一个吻中。那跟之前非常不同。他们就只是晃动着，碾磨着，吻着。Loki比Tony更早就硬了，但他很快就跟上了。他不再是二十岁的年纪，但他是Tony他妈的Stark，而如果他火辣至极的爱人还想要更多的话，他真他妈的绝对会给他的。跟上步调真的不是那么难，即使是考虑到一切。

“别动。” Loki接着说，一只手在他想要坐起的时候稳稳的按在他的弧反应堆上。当Loki移动的时候，他能再次感觉到因为润滑油和他们的精液的原因，Loki还是那样的又湿又滑。他的阴茎绝对不需要更多的刺激了，就看着Loki，同时感受着他们第一轮弄出来的那一堆混乱就足够了。他们甚至没费心将自己擦干净。一切都见鬼的污秽。Loki看起来对这有某种嗜好……倒不是说Tony没有。

Loki伸手握住了他，上下撸动了几次，只为让Tony完全勃起。接着他调整着Tony阴茎对准自己的洞口，那里仍旧松软而湿滑。这感觉和之前不同，就这样滑进去。不那么紧绷，却湿得惊人。Tony愉悦的长叹着，而Loki也发出了同样满足的哼声。

“你真他妈的迷人。” Tony对他说道，伸出手握住了Loki的胯部，感受着他移动的方式。Loki将手放到了他的上面，拉着他一路往下直到Tony的手指抠进了臀肉里，掰开那两片臀瓣。Tony挤压着它们，将他握的更紧。

Loki没有加快他的步调，甚至在好几分钟过去后也没有。他缓慢的动作着，提起身，接着又在Tony的勃起上沉回去。看着Loki将一切都推向了一个新的阶段，那不仅仅只是感觉美妙而已。Loki是这样的回望着他，指尖在他胸口张开，而他眼看着Loki的呼吸是如何一点点逐渐加速的，Tony十分确信自己这辈子都不会再像这样想要去碰触别的人。没有任何事能让他感觉更加美好。

他伸出一只手将Loki拖下来，因为他必须要再次吻他。Loki很轻松的就伏下去了，他缓慢的节奏并没有被打乱丝毫。一吻结束后Tony没有让他离去，而是将手按在他颈后，让两人额头相抵。

“只是你。” 他喘息着说。“只有你。”

“只有你。” Loki重复道。

Tony不是个会去做什么爱的宣言的人，他不擅长这些，所以他什么也没多说，但他相信Loki懂他。只是你。只有你。永远。


	51. 闻友之言，我心沉默

Loki让Stark继续睡，自己则轻手轻脚地穿好衣服，往货仓走去。当他走到那里时，Drongo正坐在一个大木箱上，身上穿着御寒的衣物，Hatchet则悠闲地半躺在不远处的另一个箱子上，拿着一张纸涂涂写写。

“谢谢你留在这里，Drongo。”当Loki走得足够近时，他说道。

“小事一件。”巨人回答，站起来伸伸懒腰。“Juyu也待了一会，但不久前决定去看她姐姐。”

“你去休息吧，吃点东西。”Loki说，“这边我能处理。”

“他有点烦人，但没惹什么事。”Drongo在离开前告诉他，Hatchet笑了一下，显然在听他们交谈。

“所以他是在吃醋吗？”当货仓只剩他们两人时，Hatchet问道。Loki不置可否地哼了一声，但仍让精灵露出微笑。“不用客气。”他嬉皮笑脸地说。是啊，当然了。

Loki走到他身后，双手抚过他的肩膀，然后掐紧手指。Hatchet痛得呲牙咧嘴，立刻挺直了腰杆。Loki向前倾，没有减轻手的力道。

“别捉弄他。”他轻声警告，语气坚定严厉。

“好的，我的王子。”Hatchet说，从眼角看了他一眼。“谨遵吩咐。”

Loki点头，放开了他。Hatchet转了转肩膀，半心半意地看着他，之后他的视线依然停留在Loki身上，探询着，尝试把一切线索拼凑起来，搞清楚现在的情况。

“他不只是个情人，对吧？”他问。

“没错。”Loki简短地回应。Hatchet凝视着他，然后因为领悟而睁大了眼睛。

“你对这段感情是认真的，是吗？没有半点玩票性质。你是完全认真的。”

“是的，的确如此。”Loki说。还是越快把话说清楚越好。

“Loki，他是凡人——”

“一个字都别说。”Loki打断他，看了他一眼。

Hatchet知道最好别跟Loki吵，于是他移开目光，用了几分钟思考这个新消息。

“噢，那真是……嗯，我真没想到……那简直……哇喔……呃……那真是好极了，真的。非常好的消息……另外呃……我想我得跟你道个歉。”他总算决定好说词，“从现在起我会安分守己的。”

“这你可不怎么擅长。”Loki立刻回应。Hatchet笑了一声。

“是呀，不过我会尽力而为。这将大大降低我的烦人程度。”

这是真的。Loki只希望这足以让Hatchet和其他人——尤其是Stark——和睦相处。

Hatchet起身，把他刚写好的那张纸递给Loki。

“我把你们东西能卖到的价格都写下来了。不过我猜你没有要把alyndor卖掉。”

“当然。”Loki证实他的猜测，接过那张纸。

“我还写了最低的出售价格，如果有人开出更低的，你就叫他们滚犊子去吧。如果zeDat很吝啬的话，跟我说，我再帮你找其他买家。但企业的人看到你们有知情人士帮忙，大概也不会想再坑你们了。”

“很高兴听到这些消息。”Loki点头。

“至于修理工作和补给品……Drongo有告诉我一些损伤程度，要修好可不便宜，我想你已经知道了。”

“如果有合适的材料和工具，Stark可以自己动手修。”Loki告诉他，“他只是需要人手好加快速度。”

“哦？真的？那就不用花这么多钱了。你可以写张清单给我，让我帮你问问看，帮你们买到物美价廉的东西。”

“你就是借此维生的？”Loki问。

“主要是，这就是跟任何人都能沟通的好处。”Hatchet说。“我就像是个中介，给双方介绍买卖。所以我总是知道谁要卖什么以及价格高低。”

Loki再次点头。“那好，我们就这么办。”他说。“不过清单得由Stark来列，另外我们的确得先卖些货品。”

“我可以先从补给品着手，像是食物以及其他必需品。你们对此没有特殊要求。我可以把事情安排好，叫卖家几天后送货来，那时你们也有钱可以付款。”

“听起来不错。”Loki说，“不过我得去看看我们还剩多少东西。走吧。”

他步入货仓内部，Hatchet二话不说跟在后头。

“你之后会告诉我你为何不在Asgard吗？”在片刻的静默后，Hatchet开口问道。

“总归会的。”Loki说。

“事情很严重，对吧？不然你不会离开的。”

“我之后会说，Hatchet。我向你保证。”Loki看着他。Hatchet对上他的视线，几秒后他点点头。

“好吧，我可以等。”他说，“慢慢来吧。”

他现在还不会告诉他，因为Hatchet还没坦白他的真实意图。他必须得是那个先说出真相的人，之后Loki才会说出自己的故事。目前就连Stark都不知道事情的全貌，而他必须是第一个知道的人。

 

* * *

 

隔天Vismio回来跟他们商议要卖的物品。虽然Stark对Hatchet写的清单投以不满的目光，他仍然物尽其用。这个企业人员对于他们非常清楚行情显得不怎么高兴。他仍尽量把价格压低，但Stark太会做生意了。他说他们有zeDat以外的买家，如果Vismio不提高价格，大不了他们就直接付钱取得交易许可。最终他们卖了个好价钱，但此时他们显然已经不是Vismio最喜欢的客户了。

Stark坚持他们一定要先把钱还给Hatchet，他不想欠精灵的债。Loki确定Stark之前从未欠过任何人钱。这对他来说一定是种奇怪的经验。

Hatchet保证他会回来告诉他们要花多少钱才能补足船上货品。Loki没把事情交给他全权处理的唯一原因就是他知道Stark不会同意的。当他告诉Hatchet在下订单前要回来做确认时，对方只是会心一笑，摇了摇头。但他当然照Loki所说的去做。

这感觉挺奇怪的，因为一切是如此熟悉，他很快就回到了跟Hatchet之前的相处模式。他们之间的关系总是相当有意思，虽然才过了一天，但看起来什么都没变。Hatchet依然对他颇为尊重，但这并未阻止他回嘴或是咒骂。不过说真的，那些大部分都是关系好的玩笑式昵称。虽然并不是每个人都能理解把类似‘混帐’之类的词当成亲昵的表示，但Hatchet就是如此。只有那些他不与之深交的人他才会叫他们‘甜心’、‘帅哥’之类的，都是随口说说而已。只有在熟人面前或是气到什么都不管时他骂人的频率才会增加。Loki已经习惯Hatchet对自己的称呼在几秒内就从‘我亲爱的王子’变成‘你这烦人的混蛋’，但看到别人对此的反应依然十分有趣。

当他说Hatchet忠诚可靠时，他是认真的。虽然他之前遭受背叛，学到了残酷的教训，发现有时连身边最亲近的人都不能信任，但他仍相信Hatchet。Hatchet不在乎他是战士还是法师，不在乎他是否是个王子，也不在乎他是不是Odin之子。Hatchet是他唯一一个不是Thor朋友的同伴，他不是为了接近那个他所谓的 _‘哥哥’_ 才跟他来往的人。

Hatchet从来就对Thor自傲的性格没有好感，他总是认为Hatchet应该尊重且善待他，就像其他人一样。但是Hatchet不会轻易对别人表示敬意。这点一直都没变。当Loki问他为何不喜欢Thor时，他的回答是有太多东西Thor都拒绝去了解，认为它们不值得他去注意。Hatchet不止一次告诉过他，如果Thor不是靠自己领悟到这点，那命运会给他一个教训。

_‘而命运的教训，向来都是残酷无情。’_

噢，事后看来他是多么正确啊。只不过比起Thor，命运对Loki更加残忍。

所以此刻这是种对往昔的奇特怀恋。可以说是苦中带甜，因为他不知道这能持续多久。他迟早得告诉Hatchet自己先前在Asgard被囚禁，犯下叛国和弑君（或者说是弑父）之罪。他必须告诉他自己的真实身份。精灵并不像Aesir那么鄙视Jotnar，但他还是很难想像一切会顺利进行。不过目前至少他能享受旧时回忆中的这一点片段，而内心不会被怒火吞噬；至少他可以回忆过去时光，而不会想把自己的皮肤抓掉；至少现在他还有一些美好回忆可以重温，虽然他已经可以预见它们随着事实的浮现而消逝。

Stark对此的反应他则是想都不敢想。要告诉Hatchet已经令他烦扰不安，而要告诉Stark则让他感到足以麻木内心的恐惧。但最糟的是，他知道自己无法永远保持沉默。

 

* * *

 

_“我的天……你长大好多啊，年轻的王子。”来者的声音很熟悉，Loki看着体型庞大的熊伴随一声巨响倒在湿润的草地上，一支矛从它颈处刺出，Loki的匕首则没入其身侧直至刀柄。_

_Loki已经对这片围绕在Frey城堡周围的森林——野狼林——十分熟悉。迷路一次已经够丢脸了，他不允许这种事再次发生。现在他知道该走哪条路，知道该把哪些老橡树和岩石当作路标。他从不过度深入树林，但他自认对森林外围已经足够熟悉。这种事不该发生的。_

_今年他们的母亲决定早点造访Alfheim，虽然这个国度被称为永春之地，但有些季节仍较为寒冷。Loki并不在意冰冷刺骨的空气，这反而令他精神一振。这时节森林里的植物才刚开始冒出新芽，尚未长成茂密的灌木丛，让他比较容易找出正确路径。这个地带应该是安全的，不该有野兽在此出没。_

_精灵从巨石上一跃而下，朝Loki和那头死熊走来。_

_“我自己能搞定。”Loki说，总算从地上起身，把溅到脸上的血抹掉。精灵把矛从熊的脖子拔出来。Loki也弯下腰把匕首抽出。_

_“也许吧。”精灵耸肩，“但你可能会留下狰狞的伤疤。还是你就想那样？我听说你们Aesir就喜欢这么做。”_

_Loki不屑对此作出回应，他抽回匕首，上头沾满鲜血，就跟他的衣服一样。当矛刺穿熊颈时，血喷得到处都是，站在它面前的Loki首当其冲。_

_“所以说……你又在独自狩猎？”精灵问，引来Loki一瞪。为什么又让他遇到同一个精灵？虽然已经过去三年的时间，但Loki依然认得出来。他比之前看起来更加邋遢，衣服也更破旧，而且满身泥泞。_

_“我只是出来散个步。”Loki告诉他，把匕首收回皮带上。“我以为这些熊会在靠近丘陵的地带逗留。”他皱眉加上一句。_

_精灵点头。“没错，不过最近溪水暴涨。”他说，“几乎淹没了所有交叉道路，还冲垮了几座桥，动物都被困在这边或对面，其他生物就更不用说了。”_

_“这里离城镇很近，为何它们不避开这片区域？”Loki问。_

_“如果这边食物充足的话，它们是会这么做。”精灵对他说。“但是对城镇的恐惧阻止不了饥饿的野兽。”_

_“那该有人去警告一下。”Loki说。“我舅舅必须知道此事。”_

_精灵耸肩。“也许吧。”他边说边蹲到熊旁，“反正他们很快就会知道了。”_

_“你在做什么？”Loki问。_

_“不让这些好肉和毛皮留在这里腐烂。”精灵说，“所以我要把它的皮剥下来，拿走所有能利用的东西。”_

_“你打算吃熊肉？”Loki问，皱起鼻子。_

_“如果你够饿的话，什么肉都可以吃，年轻的王子。”他把矛插在地上，调整了背上十字弓的位置，从皮带上抽出一把猎刀，开始动手。_

_“我之前从未见过带十字弓的精灵。”Loki注意到。精灵都是拥有绝佳视力的出色弓箭手，他们以高超的技巧使用长弓，有些精灵会用短弓，但那非常罕见。_

_“这是钢弩。”精灵纠正他，“你要来帮忙吗？这些血会引来掠食者。”_

_“我为何要帮你？”Loki问，双臂交叉在胸前。_

_“它也是你的猎物。”精灵说，抬头看了他一眼。Loki只是盯着他。“如果你帮我的话，毛皮就归你了。目前我用不到。”_

_Loki看着那头死亡的野兽。它体型庞大，当它用后脚站立时至少有八英尺高，看起来超过一千磅重。它的毛皮目前沾满了泥土和血，但毛根茂密纤长，颜色近乎纯黑。它是个好猎物，一头值得猎杀的野兽，把它的毛皮当作战利品来展示会很不错，尤其是在Asgard。事实上，这会非常非常好。现在他已经可以加入狩猎，但他目前最大的猎物也远远小于这只熊。就连Thor去年猎到的野猪和前年的雄鹿都没那么大。_

_“我的匕首不适合用来剥皮。”他说，同时蹲到精灵身旁。“你有别的刀吗？”精灵转头看着他，那双紫蓝色的眼睛好奇地盯着他，然后他从靴里抽出一把较小的刀。_

_“我希望你知道该怎么正确地剥皮。”精灵说。Loki接过那把刀，朝他轻蔑一笑。_

_“我当然知道。”_

_“不怕弄脏你的手，嗯？很好。”精灵点点头，露出一个狡黠的微笑。他没再给Loki任何指示，也没问他是否知道自己在做什么。这跟Asgard的宫廷狩猎活动比起来是个不错的改变，那些较有经验的战士总是不断重复告诉他该怎么做。好像他们不相信他真的知道怎么用刀似的。但在Asgard，这就是他决定学习魔法的后果。_

_“你叫什么名字？”在一阵沉默后Loki问道。“你应该知道我是Loki。”_

_精灵只是埋首于手上的工作。Loki以为自己不会得到回应，但之后精灵深吸了一口气。_

_“我没有名字。”他说。_

_“你没有名字……”Loki怀疑地重复他的话。_

_“是的。”_

_“那不是真的，每个人都有名字。”_

_“我就没有。”精灵简短地回答。_

_“不可能，你的双亲一定有帮你命名。”_

_“他们不觉得有必要。”他说。_

_“但是——”_

_“鲜血会引来掠食者。”精灵说，严肃地看了他一眼。“继续做你的事。”_

_虽然没几个人会相信，但Loki确实知道什么时候该闭嘴。精灵眼里冷酷危险的光芒就是个明显的暗示。他没再继续追问下去，只是沉默地继续做手上的事。_

 

* * *

 

后来他陪Hatchet到别的区域去，Stark对此没有一句怨言。他忙着准备修理工作，而且他也不想让Hatchet独自一人去采购工具材料。Drongo和Juyu都说可以跟他们一起去，不过Loki回绝了。虽然他挺确定Hatchet还没准备好要坦白，但最好还是让他有这个机会，Hatchet在其他人面前是不会开口的。

另外，能跟团员分开一段时间也挺好的。不是说他已经受够他们了，只是在封闭空间相处那么久使得Loki很想出去透透气。

第十区人潮不多。街道宽敞，许多车辆呼啸而过。这里的行人没有港口区那么多，也没有小型商店和烟雾缭绕的酒馆。Hatchet向他说明几个主要区域的注意事项，Loki把这些讯息记在心里，以防修理工作让他们得在这里多待一些时间。Hatchet自己目前住在第九区，说那里是他的‘行动基地’。它位于城市边缘，但那边并没有遍布企业港口和小型机场，比较像是内陆的贸易中心。

他们来第十区寻找最好的材料，以修补在上次攻击中被飞行舱切开的船身。Stark有明确指示他们该买哪种金属。那里有许多适合的材料可供选择，价格也不尽相同，最后他们选了有免费送货服务的商家。

而采买合适的工具又是另外一回事了，虽然这区的商人大部分Hatchet都知道，但仍需要花费许多时间寻找。Loki知道Stark拿到他的新玩具会很开心的。他完全可以想像那画面。Stark会仔细研究每一样工具，测试它们的性能。接着他会开始工作，就像平常在工作室里那样，全神贯注且活力充沛。

他也确定Stark会想亲自来第十区一趟。Loki和Hatchet知道修理船身需要买什么，但那里有许多其他种类的工具和器械，都是Loki从未见过的。Stark会兴高采烈地四处浏览，买下令他眼睛一亮的东西，探索崭新的科技。他们离开前绝对要再回来一趟。

后来他发现如果想补充药柜物品的话，必须到第四区去，它位于城市的另一端。Hatchet说魔法事物在这里十分罕见，虽然他已经在这里待了几个月，但也只找到一些有卖此类物品的人。他建议Loki如果没有急着要用魔法补给品的话，应该等到了别的星球再买。在这里，它们的价格相当高昂。有时Loki会对这种事感到无奈，Stark也是。在Asgard，如果宫廷里没有他要用的东西，他就骑马到森林里自己找。现在他却得受限于金钱之类的事物。当他提到这点时Hatchet只是笑了几声。

“欢迎来到平民的世界。”他说，“希望你在这里待得愉快。”

 

* * *

 

当他们把工具都买齐后，两人坐下来吃了热腾腾的一餐。Hatchet不断说着关于Dalekanium和当地居民的事，也有说到他去过的其他星球，分享他在这个星系的见闻。Loki也告诉他关于仙女座星系以及它所拥有的各种爬虫族。他当然也必须说说团队里的其他成员。如果Loki把他们介绍得足够详细，Hatchet就不会把他们视为陌生人，这会大大改善他对他们的态度。所以他用了许多时间谈论Stark聪明绝顶的头脑和Drongo的冷静强悍，当然还有女孩们。他告诉他Bee有着怎样不可低估的力量，而由他亲自训练的Juyu，学习速度又是多么地快。

“如果Bee能说话的话，她会更加有用。”他说，“光靠外表很难骗人。Juyu说谎的技巧还不够高明，而且她对变形术的掌握也没有Bee那么迅速准确。”

“哦？他们是变形者？”Hatchet问道。“能跟相似的人待在一起是挺不错的吧。”

“因为他们是Skrull族所以他们能变形——”

“什么？！”Hatchet突然靠近，嘶声说道。他迅速看了看周围，然后视线回到Loki身上。“他们是 _Skrull_ ？”他厉声低问，显然不想被别人听见。

“是的，我之前没说吗？”Loki问。

“我操！”Hatchet骂道，“完了完了，我他妈当然就是这么倒霉，操他妈的我就是不能喘口气，该死！”

“怎么了，Hatchet？”

“起来！走人了！ _快点！_ ”他催促着，已经起身朝桌面丢了几张纸钞。“快点，走了！”他再次催促，抓着Loki的手臂，把他拉离桌边。

“怎么了？”Loki用要求解释的口吻问道，同时Hatchet仍拉着他。

“情况很糟。他妈的糟到不能再糟了。就像有个勃起的山怪想跟你来一发那种糟！”

“我们先把这吓人的画面放一边，到底发生什么事了，Hatchet？”这次他紧抓着精灵，让他停下脚步。

“事情就是我们该死的很靠近Kree族的地盘！”Hatchet怒道，“事情就是Skrull曾经侵略过这颗星球！事情就是他们有他妈的安全措施来防范潜在的Skrull入侵者！变形术可一点都帮不上忙，而且城市警卫队会定期检查停靠港口。操，现在他妈的几点了？”他骂完后又开始前进，Loki跟在后头。“如果他们发现那两个女孩的话，场面可就不怎么好看了。你们会深陷前所未有的麻烦里！你们全都会完蛋。我们得用跑的了，希望还来得及赶到！”

Loki很确定自己曾遇过比这更严重的麻烦，不过这仍然……

“该死！”他骂了一声，然后他们开始狂奔。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 剧情又复杂起来了……  
> 之后会有最后一次闪回 :)


	52. Laufeyson

这次他们有个不错的开始。唯一让Tony心烦的，就是Hatchet实在是恼人地有用。那混蛋一直在帮忙。Tony倒是会乐得能有更多理由不给精灵好脸色看，但除了Hatchet的态度和烦人性格外，他实在没理由对精灵发怒，至少现在还没有。他已经向Loki保证自己不会干涉，会给他几天去处理Hatchet的事，看精灵能否通过Loki的诚实测验。一方面来说，Tony不希望他通过，因为那家伙实在太可疑，不可能这么简单就说出是谁他妈的派他来找Loki。如果他保持沉默，那他们就有理由赶他走，再也不去管他。但同时他又希望精灵能通过，因为看看Loki所背弃的一切，还有他和家人间的那些问题，如果连朋友都让他失望就太惨了。Tony真的真的很不喜欢那家伙，但他是所有来自Loki过去的人里面第一个不让神族陷入凶暴状态的。如果他希望Loki失去最后一位来自过去的朋友那他就太恶劣了。

所以撇开Hatchet不谈的话，他们日子过得还是不错的。直到一个五人小队——看起来是全副武装的士兵——走入他们的停靠处。他脑中立刻响起一个声音，喊着： _‘有危险，Will Robinson，有危险！’*_ 他绷紧神经，转身面对他们。当那些人迫近时，只有Juyu跟他一起待在外头，Tony不知道是否该叫Drongo和Bee过来。对方已经很靠近了，他的呼喊可能会被听到。于是他决定先打消这个念头，希望能靠话语解决一切。

“什么都别说，好吗？”他看了Juyu一眼，女孩坚定地点头。

当那些人走到他们面前时，他露出自己最迷人的记者会专用笑容。

“有什么我能效劳的？”他问。

“这艘太空船的负责人是你吗？”他们的队长问。

“没错。”Tony毫不犹豫地答道。

“我是Ulcan，现在要依据议会法第五条进行例行检查，搜索你船上是否有敌对生物，你必须配合我们。”

“这里半点敌意也没有。”Tony对他们说，露出微笑，“这我马上就可以告诉你，我们只是纯良的商人。”

那队长看着他，眼神表示这种说词他已经听过上百次了。

“先感谢你们的配合。”他说，“这用不了多少时间的，只要你们没有藏匿Dire Wraiths、Gramosians、Kodabaks、Chitauri、Skrulls、Yirbeks、Ul’lula’ns或Solons的话，应该就不会有什么问题。”

Tony从来没有为自己处变不惊的能力感到如此骄傲过，在听到‘Skrull’时他的表情没有丝毫变化，依然面带微笑。他也非常庆幸Juyu听不懂他们在说什么，因为她实在是不怎么擅长掩饰情绪反应。此刻他的思绪正以跑百米的速度疯狂运转，在他还没想好前嘴已经开始动了。

“哇喔。敌对种族可真多啊。我才刚来这里没多久，请问我该担心吗？我们需要采取哪些预防措施？有哪些星系是该避开不去的？我是说，那些种族会在附近攻击船舰之类的吗？”

他唯一能想到的就是尽可能拖延时间，趁机想出更好的办法。幸好Ulcan看来正准备满足他的愿望。

“没有担心的必要。”他说。“这些种族大部分都居住于仙女座星系，不太可能跟我们有接触，但其中一些种族拥有可用于秘密潜入的能力。你也不需要担心会受到攻击，贸易商船通常不是他们的目标。”

“但你们也会定期巡逻停靠区，对吧？”Tony问。他需要争取更多时间，越多越好。Loki还没有回来，意味着他不能直接开船逃走。

“城市警卫队会确保所有居民和旅客的人身安全。”那男人说。“你没有必要担心。虽然街上是有一定的危险，但这对大城市来说再平常不过。”

“那真是太好了！”Tony再次微笑，让自己的肢体语言维持热情且毫无保留的样子。如果他们开始怀疑他为何要问那么多问题的话就完了。虽然他们大概已经完了，但事态仍可能在瞬间变得更糟。“你自信的态度让我觉得更有保障了。我是说，你们明显是这方面的专家，而且要巡逻这么多停靠区也不轻松吧。我希望他们没把所有事都丢给你们做。在有些我去过的星球上，像你们一样的警卫都工作过度。我的意思是，整个机构就那么几个人而已，想也知道那里的安保措施有多烂，我在那里就不像在这里觉得这么安全。不过我确实希望你们的人数能再多一点，也希望这城市没给你们繁重到不合理的工作量。那些混蛋高层都不懂你们做的都是最辛苦的工作，维持治安，对吧？这是最辛苦的，治安不好还怎么赚钱啊，我说的对不对？你们是让公司得以经营下去的最大功臣，而高层却吝于增加你们的薪水。如果城市不够安全的话，谁在乎那些公司高层啊？安全保障，这才是吸引商人停靠的最大因素。但谁赚的钱比较多？那些坐办公室的白痴。”

“是啊，说得没错。”一名队员咕哝着说。队长瞪了他一眼，但他只是耸耸肩。Tony早就忘记之前是哪个工会的家伙曾对他吼过这么一段话，不过他很庆幸自己还记得其中几句，虽然他不知道自己怎么就说到这里来了。但他唯一知道的是自己必须继续说下去。

“对吧？对吧？”Tony点头如捣蒜，“我就知道你们会懂。所以我只是想知道我在其他星球看到的破事这里是不是也有。我是说，我已经在停靠区外面看到好几个可疑人物，所以我有点想知道这里的安保措施做得好不好。而且——”

“虽然你说的这些事都非常有意思，”Ulcan打断他，“但我们还有其他地方要去。首先，我需要你回答几个问题。”

“好的，当然当然。我也不想耽误你们的时间，完全不想。有什么问题尽管问，我会尽力回答。”

他见鬼的到底该怎么办？这些家伙就是不走。而且那队长看起来不打算继续听他胡扯下去。不过他们看到Juyu时也没什么特别反应，所以大概不知道她的身份。他们有办法检查吗？他还记得第一次见到女孩们时她们颈上的项圈，代表这种技术是存在的。这些家伙有类似的东西吗？他不清楚。

“之前造访过的星系？”Ulcan问。

“呃，天炉座和天龙座。”他答道。他是绝对不会把仙女座说出来的，门都没有。而他们是从天龙座的方向过来的，不提就太蠢了。

“团员人数？”Ulcan继续问道。

“五人。”Tony说，“只是个小团体，其实更像一家人。”

“团员的来源地？”

“我们都是本地人，我是说星系，我们都是这星系的人，还有天炉座。我们有个团员是天炉座来的。”因为他不知道会不会有人认出Drongo的种族，所以最好把话说得越贴近事实越好。队长朝他点点头。

Loki到底跑哪去了？Tony不记得他之前是说什么时候会回来。他迟到了吗？还是正在回来的路上？情况糟透了。如果那些家伙决定搜索船内，他还真不知道自己该怎么办。虽然他可以跟他们战斗，但然后呢？

Ulcan看起来已经把问题问完了。

“现在我们只需要——”

“嘿！伙计们！你们在做什么呀？”Tony和警卫全都转过头去。刚才那句话是Hatchet喊的，Loki则紧跟在他后面。Tony想要松一口气，但他又不想让警卫看出自己之前的紧张情绪，于是他依然保持一副轻松的模样。现在如果情况恶化他们就可以直接起飞走人了。希望如此。

 

* * *

 

Tony没有忽略Loki把自己挡在Juyu和警卫间的举动，他平常的保护欲没那么强，所以Tony只能假设他大概已经知道发生了什么事。Hatchet站的位置非常靠近警卫，但没有挡住他们的视线，不然意图就太明显了。

“你们是第六队吧？”Hatchet问道，看着警卫队，“这是在做什么？”

“例行检查。”Ulcan回答。

Hatchet哼了一声。“真的？在这么多停靠口中，你们偏偏来查这里？是Vismio干的好事对不对？一定是他。你要知道，我住在这里，而他们是我朋友，我已经跟他们做好几年生意了。他们没什么可疑之处，别因为ZeDat没法骗到他们的钱就派你们过来，他们没权力这么——”

“没人派我们过来。”Ulcan打断他的话，“这是每位新访客必经的例行程序。”

“那就不用了啊，因为他们不是新访客。我已经跟他们在生意上往来一段时间了。他们在邻近的星系已经接受过各式各样的检查。而且你们也知道Milsys公司的停靠区才是不受欢迎人物的大本营。你们为什么还要在这里浪费时间？”

“他刚说自己才来这里不久。”Ulcan朝Tony那边点了点头，该死，他刚真那么说了？如果这会让他引火上身的话……

然而Hatchet处变不惊，若无其事地耸耸肩。“他是啊，但其他人可不是。”他说。

“那好吧。”Ulcan说，拔出一把造型奇特的枪。Tony还来不及反应就被打中了，他完全没时间蹲下或闪身躲离那道黄色光束。于是他手立刻伸到胸口紧紧抓着，等着迎接随之而来的疼痛。

但他感觉到的并非疼痛，而是某种渗入皮肤的诡异冰冷感。他边喘气边破口大骂，脚步踉跄。

“刚那是什么鬼？”他朝警卫大吼，重新挺起身，他看到Hatchet仍站在原地，而Loki跟他的距离却大大缩短了，神族看起来无比震惊。他一定也以为Tony真的中枪了。Juyu已经把枪举起来，瞪着警卫看。她仍听从嘱咐保持沉默，但眼神愤怒，等待着Tony的指示。他对她摇摇头。

胸中冰冷刺骨的感觉仍未减轻，真他妈不舒服。

“喂，我问你问题呢！”他怒视着Ulcan，“你他妈的干嘛开枪打我？”

那警卫似乎丝毫不受他的愤怒影响，这只令Tony更加火大。

“就像我之前说的，有些敌人拥有特殊的能力，其中一项就是改变外表。我们有自己的一套办法来找出变形者。”他边说边举起枪，“看来你通过了测试。”

“是啊，我他妈的不是变形者，这我本可以直接告诉你的。”Tony狠狠瞪着对方，揉着仍感刺痛的皮肤。然后他瞥了Loki一眼。神族几不可察地睁大了眼。Tony也同样意识到了，如果这些该死的家伙朝Juyu开枪的话，他们就得赶紧上船走人了。

“好了，你们已经检查过了也玩够了，别再骚扰我的生意伙伴。”Hatchet开口，“而且说真的，你们应该去Milsys的停靠口才对。”

队长挺起肩膀站到Hatchet面前，怒气冲冲。他比精灵还矮一点，但看来丝毫没有受这个事实影响。

“你没有权力告诉我该去哪个停靠口检查。”他说，“所以我会在这里行使职权，你最好把嘴闭上。现在给我让开。”

Hatchet的站姿稍微改变了一点，他挺起身，肌肉绷紧。他仍站在原地，低头看着警卫，这对他们的情况可没有帮助。Loki看着那些警卫，眼神警惕，再次把Juyu挡在身后。

“Hatchet。”Loki低声呼唤。精灵转头看着他，等待着。大概是在等Loki告诉他怎么做，看起来像是这么一回事。Loki抬手将一缕发丝顺到耳后。这个举动看起来自然平常，但Loki从来不会拨弄头发，更不可能在目前他那么警惕的情况下这么做。

Ulcan看起来已经不想在这里耗费更多时间了。他推了Hatchet一把，再次举起那把蠢枪。

Tony一颗心都悬了起来，不过当光束打到Loki而不是Juyu身上时，他还是稍微松了口气。Loki看起来不像他这么如释重负，随后Tony记起了自己被击中后那冰冷的感觉，所以Loki可能需要一些时间来缓缓。

接着某种亮紫色的东西吸引了他的目光，他转过头去看着Hatchet和那些警卫。精灵的手在发光，指上有种脉冲燃烧的能量，一时间Tony以为那跟很久以前Loki用过的能量光束是相同的，就是在他的大厦里，在这一切开始之时，他见过的那种。

但没时间让他去仔细观察，因为Loki的呼吸声变得急促响亮。Tony还没意识到自己看见了什么就朝他走去。Loki的身体微微弓起，几缕头发滑落下来遮住他的脸庞。他的呼吸声那么粗嘎刺耳，让Tony立刻感觉到一阵恐慌在胸膛里蔓延。然后他总算注意到了：Loki的双手变成了蓝色。

不是当地居民那种暗沈的灰蓝，而是更深、更饱满的宝石蓝。Loki低头凝视着自己的双手，剧烈喘息，屈伸着他修长的手指。

“Loki？”Tony忧心忡忡地呼唤他，想伸手去确认他是否安好，但Loki看起来情绪极为不稳，于是他收回了手。他看不到Loki的脸，被头发挡住了视线，但他可以看到深蓝的色泽缓慢地爬上Loki的脖颈，逐渐取代他苍白的肤色。一条条凸起的纹路也随之浮现，一开始看起来很像伤痕，但定睛一看就会发现它们对于伤痕来说太过精致平滑。

“Hatchet，动作快点！”Loki厉声说道。

“已经在快了。”精灵喊道。Tony抬头，不确定自己看到了什么。Hatchet手上的紫色能量已经消失，取而代之的是半透明的蓝紫色迷雾。Ulcan和其他警卫困惑地环顾四周，眼神失焦，脸上表情空洞呆滞。Tony完全不知道精灵在做什么，只知道那是魔法。不过目前他没心思去管，只希望警卫快走好让他搞清楚Loki到底怎么了。

“你想要我怎么——”Hatchet回头看了一眼，倏地噤声了，他倒抽一口气。好吧，看来他跟Tony同样震惊，所以情况并不寻常。那这究竟是怎么回事？

“让他们离开。”Loki说，依然低头盯着双手。他的整副身躯看起来非常僵硬，每一条肌肉都很紧绷，Tony依然看不清他的脸。这让他吓坏了，简直是惊慌失措。Loki是否感到痛苦？他受伤了吗？Tony应该怎么办？当别人突然变蓝的时候你该怎么做？他真的很想碰触他，但Loki全身僵硬，肢体语言尖叫着他不愿被碰触。

“ _变形者，但非敌对种族。_ ”Hatchet的语调平缓冷静。

Tony再次看向他们，蓝紫色的迷雾正逐渐淡去。Ulcan眨眨眼，把枪收回枪套，接着伸手凑近肩上的小三角形。

“我是第六队的Ulcan。这里有变形者，但非敌对种族，这个停靠口已经检查完毕，准备前往第十八号停靠口。”他回报。“感谢你们的配合。”他对他们说道，随后转身离去，其余四人一言不发地跟在后头。

正常来说，Tony会非常想知道刚才那绝地控心伎俩是什么鬼，不过现在他有更严重的问题要处理。

而Loki在警队转身的那一刻就拔腿跑进船内，半句话都没说。

“Loki！”他喊道，但神族一秒都没有停下。“Juyu，把船锁上。”他说，然后追了上去。

 

* * *

 

Drongo在Tony飞奔过他身旁时试着开口问他发生了什么事，但Tony只是朝他喊了句‘等会再说！’就跑走了。该死，Loki的速度真快。他大概是要往他们房间跑去。Tony心中困惑，完全不知道这到底是怎么回事。但他很庆幸Loki决定跑进船内而不是跑出去。他现在大概想一个人待着，但Tony不会让他这么做的，至少现在不行。

“放开我。”他听见Loki低声说，这让他在走廊上慢下脚步。“拜托你了，小蜜蜂。”

当他走过转角时，眼前的景象令他呼吸加快，Bee——维持Skrull原本的样貌——正抱着Loki的腰。而Loki全身依然是蓝色的。

“看来她抓到你了。”他说，Loki立刻抬起头。红。红色的双眼。Loki几乎马上移开视线，但仍被Tony看见了。跟Bee的眼睛的红色不同，他的眼睛有着深红色的虹膜，虹膜周围则环绕着较浅的红，形成渐层，只有他的瞳孔是墨黑的。

Tony走过去，他的气息立刻平稳了些。他甚至都没空去对Bee竟然愿意碰触别人的事实感到惊讶，因为Loki看起来仍非常紧绷。他依然站在原地的唯一原因是如果他要走，就必须用暴力把Bee从身上扯下来。她抬起头，一双红眼平静地看着他，眼神专注而锐利。

当Tony伸出手时，Loki躲开了，不想让他碰到。Tony吞咽了一下，坚定地无视自己心如刀割的感受。

“别这样，Loki。说句话啊。”他出声请求。他想不出自己还能说什么。不管那把枪的原理是什么，显然都是用来对付变形者的。这表示Loki变蓝的原因只剩下几种可能。而枪的效果显然也尚未消失。

“这就是你真正的样子？”他问道。Loki紧咬着牙，深吸了口气，点点头。“这就是你不想告诉我的事。”Tony说。这不算是个问句，但Loki还是点点头。

Tony知道这就是Thor提过有关收养的事。这就是一切的根源、所有问题的导火线。这就是为何Loki不愿称呼他们为家人的原因，不只是因为他们没有血缘关系而已。Loki的种族跟他们完全不同。但问题不只如此。他们是皇室家族，事情一定还要更加复杂。他的思绪又开始运转，把所有他对于Thor、Odin和Frigga的了解和他所知在Asgard发生的事都拼凑起来。包括所有Loki对他说过关于Aesir和自身过往的事。这方面他说得不多，但每一次Tony都认真倾听，仔细地留意每一点零碎的信息，并记在心里。Loki对此不愿多谈，所以要拼凑出真相十分困难。他必须加入自己的观察还有这些年来他对Loki的所有了解。

然后他恍然大悟，就像有个灯泡在头上亮起来似的：Odin，那个战争贩子、狡猾的国王和他所有窃得的宝藏。

“你就是他带走的那位王子？”他问。当初Loki的故事里有两位王子和一位公主。Frigga和Frey这对被带离Vanaheim的兄妹先出场，然后是那位在地球之战后和Jötunheimr之心一起被带走的王子。他不太确定但是……Loki点头。

Tony呼出一口气，走得更近。这次他不让Loki有躲开他碰触的机会，他一只手抚上对方的脸颊。神族的皮肤冰冷，但还不至于令人不适。他感觉起来像是在外面吹了一整天的冷风，而事实确实如此，所以Tony不知道之后他会不会变暖。

当Bee发现Loki不再试着离开时，她就放手了。不过她并未走远。说实话，Tony也哪都不想去，他不想破坏自己设法取得的片刻平静。必须要让Loki开口才行。

“过来吧。”他低声说，后退一步，靠墙而坐。Loki也照做了。Bee则坐到Loki另一边，没有再去碰他，但仍靠得很近，只是个安静的存在。Tony一向很感激她敏锐的直觉，但这次更甚以往。

Loki看着前方，Tony趁机端详他的脸庞。他的轮廓没有丝毫改变，不一样的地方只有双眼和肤色，以及皮肤上的精致纹路。

“让我看看你。”Tony出声请求。Loki只是再度咬着牙。他不需要是天才也能看出Loki并不喜欢自己的外貌。“你是巨人族，对吗？”他问道。

“冰霜巨人。”Loki说。不，他简直是用啐的，仿佛这词脏了他的嘴。当初他在故事里提到这个种族时，语气还没有这么轻蔑，显然他之前把内心的情绪藏得很好。但现在他已经没有这么多层伪装了。

“Jotun。”Tony说。

“Asgard的宿敌。”耳边传来另一道嗓音，Tony转过头去，看到Hatchet站在转角。Loki的牙咬得更紧，手握成拳。

Tony不确定是否该叫精灵走开，但他知道就算说了Hatchet也不会听，于是他保持沉默。

Hatchet动身走近，在Loki面前停住，然后单膝跪下。

“你，”他开口，“让我大吃一惊。这可不是件容易的事。”他说，然后沉默地看着Loki，几乎跟Tony不久前做的一样。“你简直是我看过体型最小的巨人。”他冷不防说了这么一句。

Loki抬头冷冷瞪了他一眼。“是的，我知道自己是个侏儒。”

对此，Hatchet只是若有所思地哼了一声。“好吧。”他说，“但你也是我看过最英俊的巨人。”他加上一句，狡黠地微笑。

Loki愣了一下，Tony一时之间也不知道该作何反应。Bee则轻轻哼了一声。Hatchet只是笑得更开。

“怎么？你竟然还会为此感到惊讶？你也知道我这张嘴就是这样。就算你是邪恶的冰霜巨人我也不会因此饶过你的，兄弟。”

Loki叹了口气，头向后重重靠在墙上，抬头看着天花板。

“真受不了你。”他说。

“你也知道我就是这样。”Hatchet说道，然后他瞬间严肃起来，玩味的笑容变成某种更温柔的表情。“但说真的，”他再次开口。Loki的视线回到他身上，然后Hatchet伸出手，掌心朝上。“可以把手给我吗？”他问，手指稍微动了动。

Loki叹息的样子仿佛在诉说一场他早已溃败的战役。Tony可以确定这已经不是精灵第一次提出这种要求了。从他做出这个手势的样子以及Loki无奈的叹息中都可感觉到一种亲密的氛围。Loki把手放到精灵掌中。Tony注意到他黑色的指甲以及手背上的纹路。那些纹路一定覆盖了他的全身。Hatchet将自己的另一只手也覆了上去。

“你是Loki。”他说，直视着那双深红的眼，“除此之外的一切对我来说都不重要。”Loki回望着他，然后点点头。Hatchet再次微笑，捏了捏Loki的手后才放开。

虽然Tony仍对那家伙没有好感，但他明白对方话中的意思。他之前显然也不知道Loki是个Jotun。现在他知道了，但他对Loki的态度不会因此有丝毫改变。一切都维持原样。

接着Tony遵从内心的渴望，把手覆上Loki修长的蓝色手指，他很庆幸Loki并未抽回他的手。他现在比较平静了，一部分的肌肉也放松下来。

“可以让我们独处一会吗？”他问。于是Bee起身，临走前碰了碰Loki的肩膀，而Hatchet只瞥了Tony一眼，然后探询地看着Loki。等到Loki对他点头时才起身。

等到只剩下他们两人时，Tony却完全不知该如何开口。

“我不认为你真的在担心我对你真实模样的反应。”他说道，“因为你要知道，我对此并不在意。”

“真的？你不在意我看起来跟你完全不同？”Loki问，“不在意你所知的一切都是谎言？不在意我真正的模样是个怪物般的异——”

“不，你不是。”Tony打断他，“你为何会这么想？还是你觉得我也把女孩们视为怪物？她们是绿皮肤的变形爬虫族，跟我完全不同。”

“这不一样。”Loki说。

“哪里不一样了？”Tony反问。

“问题不只是出在我的肤色而已。”Loki说，“冰霜巨人都是残忍愚蠢的野兽。”

“我知道你不是真的这么想。”Tony说，“难道你也觉得女孩们是某种恐怖的野兽？因为我们所听到关于Skrull的传闻都是这么说的。”

“我当然不这么觉得。”Loki说。

“Sakaar的帝国人也认为Drongo的族群只是愚笨的大型动物。事实真是这样吗？他只是某种愚笨的大型牲畜？”

“有时我觉得他比我们两个还要聪明。”Loki说。

“是啊，老实说这想法挺吓人的。”Tony点头。

“这还是不能相提并论。”Loki说。

“能。”Tony坚持，“或许冰霜巨人在Aesir的故事里都是邪恶的怪物，但历史向来是由胜者所写的。这你一开始就告诉我了，所以我知道你对他们的想法不是那样的。”

“你还没见过真的冰霜巨人。到时你就会知道他们究竟是多么野蛮无知。”

“我现在就坐在一个冰霜巨人旁边，而他证明了他们并非如此。”

“我是在Asgard长大的。”Loki反驳。

“这并不会神奇地赋予你高于平均水准的智商，那是天生的。更别提你的魔力了。那些都存在于你的基因、血肉、骨头和你顽固的脑袋里。单从统计学的角度来看，你甚至都不可能是唯一一个这样的冰霜巨人。没有人是独一无二的，就连我也不是。我现在就可以想到五到十个可以跟上我思考的速度，甚至在他们的专长领域里超越我的人。而你很聪明，所以我知道你懂我的意思。我知道你至少想过几次。”

“难道这该是种证据？证明一定有几个聪明的冰霜巨人？”Loki问。

“我怀疑你根本不知道他们的数量。”Tony说，“我怀疑你根本对他们一无所知。他们有法师或术士吗？在他们战败之前，在Odin夺走他们的……心，让他们陷入无尽的严寒和黑暗之前，他们的城市是什么模样？”

“这些都不重要！”Loki怒道。Tony并未多作争辩，因为他确定Loki知道他话中的含义。

“好吧。我只是在证明我的观点。”他说。

“这不是我希望进行这场谈话的方式。”Loki说，头又靠到墙上，叹了口气。

他有打算进行这场谈话的想法已经让Tony很庆幸了。他再次转头看着Loki，把对方的手拉到自己腿上，紧紧握住。

“你可以转过来看我吗？”Tony问。Loki又叹了口气，但总算转过头来。

“我讨厌这一切。”他说。

“但我不讨厌。”Tony回应，“因为这是你。”他微笑。“而且你也知道，红色是我最喜欢的颜色。”

然后他们沉默地坐着，Loki的外表虽然很奇特，但绝不难看。或许几年前的他会更震惊，但在看过各式各样的种族后，他现在已经见怪不怪了。见鬼的，还有粉红色的人和毛茸茸的紫人，以及种类繁多的蜥蜴族，而且这星球的人也是蓝色的呢。所以在这方面他其实不怎么惊讶。就连那双血红的眼都不会令他感到不安。他知道这绝对是因为Bee的缘故。

“他们从未把真相告诉你，对吗？”他打破沉默。Loki摇头。

“我自己发现的。”他说，“Jotun的碰触会使人冻伤，但我的手只是变成蓝色而已。”

“然后你就跟Asgard对立了。”Tony做出结论。

“他们欺骗了我。”Loki咬牙切齿地说，呼吸再次急促起来。“从我出生开始就是如此。你知不知道那是种什么感受……每件你该做到的事都以失败收场，到头来发现其实一开始就没有成功的可能？你就是注定要失败？你就是注定要低人一等而不是与之并肩？”

Tony很难读懂这双深红的眼，因为他还不太习惯，但它们看起来正闪着泪光，饱含怒意。Loki脸上的表情则容易解读得多，但也一样令他心痛。

“我恨我的皮肤和眼睛。”Loki接着说，“我恨在我血管里流动的冰冷血液。但我最恨的是他们教我去恨这些。我成了自己小时候床边故事里的怪物。”

Tony再也忍受不了了，他伸出手把Loki拉近，在他因愤怒而抿起的嘴唇上印下一个温柔的吻。一开始Loki还很紧绷，但随后就放松下来。Tony只是保持两人彼此贴近，当吻结束时他们的额头依然相抵，感受彼此缓慢的气息，他轻抚着Loki的头发。Tony希望能让他再次冷静下来，因为如果看到Loki流泪的话他恐怕会手足无措。他永远都不想看他落泪。

“你知道我不会在意。我不在乎你是Aesir还是Jotun。”Tony说，“所以你为何不敢告诉我？”

很长一段时间Loki都不发一语，但之后他肯定认为事已至此，已经没必要再保持沉默。

“就算我的身份没把我变成怪物，我所做的事也会。”他说，同时拉开两人间的距离。

看来他已经再次冷静下来，不是藏在面具背后，而是筑起城墙，准备遭受打击、承担痛苦、面对一切不可避免之事。

“而有些我毫无悔意。”Loki加上一句，稍稍抬起下巴，态度挑衅。但Tony很难看出Loki是真的对他所做过的一些事情毫无悔意，还是他只是不允许自己为此感到后悔。

如果Tony说他对自己接下来会听到的事不感到紧张的话，那他就是在说谎。虽然他确信自己很清楚Loki的能耐，确信自己不会听到比预期更糟的事。但他也相信Loki被他必须面对的真相，或被真相揭露的方式弄得遍体鳞伤。他被迫发现自己格格不入的原因是一个潜藏在他皮肤底下的谎言，他被迫在镜中看见敌人，看见从小就知道要惧怕、憎恶的怪物。他确信这是让Loki步入疯狂的真正原因，而不是Yggdrasil的景象或是疯狂泰坦对他的心灵控制，也不是宇宙魔方。而他也确信没有什么事可以抹去他对这个男人的爱。但他也知道爱情不是一切，有时候单靠爱情是不够的。

Loki凝视着他，脸上的表情难以捉摸，但他看起来似乎只是单纯地想把他的样子收进眼底。

“怎么了？”Tony问。

“我想要将此刻记在心里。”Loki说，露出一个心碎的微笑，“我想记住你现在看我的样子。”他伸出手，小心翼翼地抚过Tony的脸庞。“因为以后你再也不会这样看我了。”

Tony抓着他的手，紧紧握住，然后在他掌心上印下一吻。接着他点点头。

“告诉我一切。”他说。

“我需要其他人也在场，因为我恐怕无法再把这个多讲一遍。”

Tony点点头，但没有立刻站起，而是倾身吻了Loki。

“我爱你。”他坚定不移地说。

然后Loki再次露出那种微笑。仿佛他知道自己的世界即将灰飞烟灭，一切都将崩毁，不复存在，而他只能眼睁睁地看着，束手无策。

“而我也爱你，Tony Stark。别忘了这一点。”

不会的。无论他将要面临什么，这是他永远也不会忘记的。

 

*有危险，Will Robinson，有危险！（Danger, Will Robinson, danger!）：出自影集 “Lost in Space” ，由里面的一只机器人对一位小男孩Will Robinson所说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 天啊，在写最后一段时我哭得好惨。我对Loki有太多感情了。没办法。《雷神索尔》也是让我看一次哭一次。
> 
> 我的天啊，只剩下四章就要回地球啦 ;D


	53. 应成之王

Loki从没跟任何人提起过一个字。从没解释过Thor的登基之日到来时他做了何种的计划，他还从没有告诉过任何人原因。从没告诉任何人他是被愤怒和担忧所驱使而非嫉妒。他没想要从Thor手中抢夺王座，总之不是为他自己抢。他就是想拖的久一点，让Thor迟些再登基。那就是如此简单的一个计划，但又无比精妙。那原本可以让Thor拿不到宝座，同时又可以让众神之父看到Thor还没准备好。Odin本会震怒而Thor的登基本会推迟好几个世纪。现在回头看的时候，事态升级的速度快得令人吃惊。Loki的小计划演变成了巨大的灾难。就像是一个简单的火炬燃烧成了炽热的地狱。

他讲述的时候没有看向任何人。他就直直盯着眼前的一点，让词句一个接一个的从唇间滑出。他已经尽可能的让语气显得超然而漠不关心，但他的声音仍旧时不时的沉寂下去，他还是得停下来深呼吸，他还是会在几个词上变得磕巴。

即使在几个小时过去后，他的皮肤仍是令人恼火的蓝。Loki仍能感觉到中枪时那股奇异的能量渗入皮肤的后劲。但至少他能感觉到它在慢慢的消退下去了。越早能转变回他的平常形态就越好。他只是不得不再忍耐这番景象久一点。

他并不后悔搞砸了Thor的加冕礼。那雷电之人还远远没有准备好成为王，这简直令人发笑。Thor就是个自大又莽撞的毛头小子，还一点都不羞愧于自己的表现。他以为统治就意味着领军打响荣誉之战，在平民群众前游行而过对他们的崇敬之情回以微笑。Thor会在第一道外交关卡时就引发战争。

他同样也不会后悔杀了Laufey。不管他们体内是否流着同样的血。Jotun之王将他丢弃，大概因为他是个侏儒。Laufey还无比渴望Odin的死亡，以至于让自己掉入了一个明显的陷阱。他不值得Loki的怜悯。他的嗜血和对复仇的渴望造成了他自己的死亡。Loki仅仅是其中的导火索。

他不知道自己是不是后悔于让毁灭者追杀Sif和三勇士。Loki是摄政王而他们则是背弃誓约的人，背叛者，就像Heimdall一样。Loki仅仅在Asgard的王座上坐了几个小时就被他称为朋友的人背叛。他别无选择，他得证明自己，得证明他能够在Odin沉睡间守卫王座。不，他们都跑去寻回Thor。他们所有人都准备好了要将他所做的一切都钉为嫉妒的驱使。Thor的回归将会毁了他唯一能证明自己的机会。至少当时他是这么想的。他已经愤怒到无法保持理智。

好吧，是的，Loki在加冕仪式中断后调拨起了Thor的怒火，但一个合格的王本不该如此轻易的像个傀儡般被人引导，即使是被他的家人。Thor本身的怒火就让他渴求战争。Loki只需要说几句话而已。Thor可以拒绝的。他本可以听进Odin的话，证明他是值得并且睿智的。他本可以找寻其他外交和平解决的方法来惩恶。但不，Loki跟他说他对霜巨人的担心是对的而下一刻他就骑上了马，朝他这辈子最愚蠢的决定奔去。

Loki给了他大量的选择去做明智的事，但Thor就是要像个该死的蠢货一样一路进军。他没有料到Thor的流放，但他也不在意。Loki的诡计只是针对Thor缺陷。那些缺陷是他自己的，就像他自己犯下的错一样。Loki只是让所有人都能看到他已经看到的东西——Thor太不负责任，太易暴怒，而且太轻易就被花言巧语所影响。他能看到Thor所有的缺点，而他确保所有人都能看到，尤其是Odin。

当然Thor的朋友们并不在意，他们开心的盲目跟随于他，一有机会就背叛了Loki。他不该感到惊讶的，因为他总是知道他们是Thor的朋友而不是他自己的。但他还是跟他们认识了几乎大半辈子，几个世纪以来与他们一起狩猎，旅行，和他们一起跟随Thor。那激怒了他，远超过它应有的程度，当他们全都在他最需要的时候离他远去，当一切都分崩离析，当他最为怀疑起一切的时候。那恰好证明了他在Asgard是多么不被需要。

他惊讶于自己无法清楚记得那日后发生的一切。他的记忆一向是无可挑剔的，但当他试着回想的时候，有些细节在他脑中变得模糊。其时Odin陷入了沉睡而Thor被流放，Frigga告诉他坐上Asgard的王座是他的责任，而那之后，一切发展得太过迅速。他记得他是如何策划了Laufey的死来证明自己的忠诚，他是如何想要让它就在Odin和Frigga的眼前发生，但接着一切就……变得更糟了。

他知道自己试图杀了Thor，即使那想起来很是奇怪。Thor仅仅倒下去了片刻，接着就重新得回了他昔日的荣光。他知道自己因为Sif和三勇士的离去而生气，但他更为震怒的是当他听到Thor由衷的道歉的时候。 _“我做过的不论什么” _他说。苍白无力的词语，那些话正是这样。他怎么能够对自己犯下的事毫无头绪就说道歉？他怎么能以为Loki会被毫无疑义的漂亮话安抚？ _“我做过的不论什么” _。伟大的Thor，与能力相配的Thor，愚蠢的Thor。他以为所有的事情都得绕着他转，但并不是说他不需要寻求Loki的原谅。他该请求原谅，为所有他贬低Loki能力的时候。他该请求原谅，为所有他自大反驳Loki的时候。他该请求原谅，为没有平等的对待Loki。他该请求原谅，为所有他没能到场的时间。Loki也许会原谅他，如果Thor能有一丁点的意识到自己为什么该道歉。但他没有。他期盼自己能够被原谅，就因为他愿意说几句谦虚的话语，而那让Loki的怨恨变得没有止境。____

他确实后悔于向Jötunheimr出击。现在他终于能够清晰的思考。但他不会将这怪到别人头上，不是这个。他的世界在周围分崩离析而他差一点就拉着Jötunheimr一起坠落。那是个很好的提醒，提醒着当他被逼到角落的时候他都能做什么。提醒着他的愤怒能变得多具有毁灭性，他破碎的心是如何导向破碎的世界。他确实证明了他不是什么可以随便被推到一边的小角色，他是一方需要重新考量的势力，是个让人畏惧的存在。他证明了自己可以是他皮肤向他展示出的那个怪物。不，他证明了自己可以比那更可怕。

奇怪的是，谈论他的……从Asgard的坠落和所有之后发生的一切，不知为何让他觉得更糟。Stark已经知道那些了，所以他是为了其他人而讲述。没花多少功夫他就意识到谈论那个比谈起Asgard还让他浑身战栗的原因。那时他做的那些事都是出于他自己的决定。受愤怒、痛苦和疯狂的驱使，但不论如何仍是他自己的决定。所有在他被Thanos找到之后发生的事不是。他只得打出命运发给他的牌，以活下去，以逃离。他那时就是一只被痛揍的疯狗，绝望的想要逃离他的枷锁。那更加的可耻，因为那恰好说明了他堕落得有多深。

Jötunheimr的事该怪他，他不能推脱也不会推脱。但是入侵Midgard？他仅仅只是一盘大局中的一小片拼图。他做了他能做的，拖慢Thanos的计划，不让宇宙魔方落到对方手上以及警告Asgard。他引发混乱，导致死亡，但那时有比凡人性命更悬于一线的事。也许会有一个更加高尚的方式来解决，伴着较少的破坏和鲜血，但Loki不是什么英勇的英雄，而当为自己复仇的渴望仍在他皮肤底下燃烧的时候，那就是他破碎的神智所能得出的所有办法。他太过愤怒以至于不再费心约束自己，太过疯狂而不再关心成堆的尸体。

但做过的事已成定局。他知道自己的罪孽，他也无法否认。那么他是一个恶魔吗？他不知道。那不由得他来决定，因为那个审判者不能是他。

 

* * *

 

Loki沉默之后没有人开口。Drongo看上去完全沉浸在自己的思绪中，两眼只是盯着身前的某一点。Bee的沉默有自己的意义，但她的凝视并不具有攻击性，Loki觉得那是个好征兆。Juyu则坐立不安，挑着指甲又抖着脚。那意味着她很紧张，而且也许是陷入了矛盾中。Hatchet很安静，但当Loki扫视他的时候，他也坚定的看回来。如果有什么人是能在Loki对局势失去控制之前就能明白他的意图的话，那人就是Hatchet。他了解关于Thor和Asgard的一切。他能看到Loki的计划不是一场因幼稚的嫉妒而生的争权夺利。

“好了，今天发生的已经够多了。”Stark说。“不如大家就去……随便吧。我们能明天再开始修复工程。”

“那时剩余的工具和材料就都能到了。”Loki说。

“那很……好。让我们今天就放松点。”

其他人纷纷点头，赞同他的提议。

“我明天会回来。”Hatchet说着从他靠着的那堵墙边直起了身。“如果有任何需要我的地方，就去Hani的酒馆，她知道怎么联系我。”

Loki点头。他奇异的因为这些话而放下心来。他还记得那些将Hatchet的忠诚当做是预期之物的日子。他曾将它视之为理所当然。而现在，他觉得那是个令人充满感激的东西。如果这几年的时光教会了他任何事的话，那就是没什么是他能当做理所当然的。不是他的名号，他的地位，他的朋友，他的家，家人的爱，甚至不是他的自由。那让他现在拥有的每一件东西都显得更加珍贵。那同样也让他更加害怕失去。

“我送你出去。”Juyu对Hatchet提议。接着所有人都开始走出了货仓。

Stark在他的工作椅上磨蹭着没有动身，眼睛看着Loki，但没有说一个字。Loki刚要开口Drongo就上前一步靠了过来。

“如果你能就给我们点时间，指挥官。”他看向Stark，后者片刻后就点了点头。

“好的，我……就……”他退了几步然后走了开去。

“你想要与我谈的事是什么？”Loki问。

“无需再次变得疏远，Loki”，Drongo说。“你过往的错误并没有抵消丝毫你对我和我的人民所做出的援助。所以即使没有别的，我也还是欠你一份救我性命的感激之情。”

“好吧，所以你要说什么？”

“我并无立场评断你。那是被你伤及之人的权利。”Drongo说。“我只是想让你知道你帮助我的原因此刻变得清楚了很多，至少是在我看来。但我同时想让你记住一点。”

“那是？”

“你志在成为一个绯红之王，因为你无法忍受只做一个被偷走的孩子，但绯红之王的路充满了血腥，愤怒和凄苦，而失落的灵魂总会在适当的时候找到归处。王位不适合你。”他坚定的说。“而那不是诋毁。”

“我无处可得王位。”Loki说。

“噢，如果你真的想要的话会有的。”Drongo说。“你很聪明，有心计而且强大。如果你真的想要一个宝座的话没太多东西能够阻止你。但你知道那不是你真正渴望的。而我想要你记住这点。那会帮你坚持你自己的道路。”

“我比你年长，我才该是那个明智的人。”Loki说。Drongo轻声笑了。

“年龄与之无关。”他说。“你没受到正确的教导。”

 

* * *

 

“想要我在别的地方呆几晚吗？”Loki在迟些的时候找到正坐在他们床上的Stark。他没在和Drongo谈完后马上就去找他，他想给他多一点时间思考。

Stark抬头看向他，但Loki真的没法读懂他的表情。

“什么？不，不，到这儿来。”他举起一只手。“还是蓝的？”

Loki走近了些，瞥了眼自己的手。“我明天应该就会好了。”他说。

“我不介意。”Stark说。

“我介意。”Loki说着坐了下来。

“你不该的。”Stark反驳道，而那只是让Loki叹息。“如果比起你出生就有的形态你更喜欢另一种模样的话，也没什么不对的。”Stark接着说。“我就是不想让你觉得你是……你是犯了什么与生俱来的错，只因为你是谁。”

“那我做的那些事呢？”Loki问。“那不就证明了我是错的吗？”

他说完之后深深的吸了口气，让自己狂跳的心平静下去。再次生气毫无用处。

“我实在不是判断这个的最好人选。”Stark说着耸了耸肩。

“好吧，我在意的只是你的判断。”Loki对他说。Stark叹了口气，揉着他的脖子后方。

“我明白的好吗？”他说。“我明白你的意图是好的，或者说大部分是好的。我明白你和你的……和Odin之间的问题，那个我真的懂。只是……一时间有太多需要消化的了，好吗？”

Loki安静得点头，然后他们又保持了一阵的沉默。

“你嗯……知不知道那些破坏的程度？我是指……也许那不重要，我只是……”

“我不知道。”Loki说。“我被从Asgard带走的时候我的审判还没有结束。”他继续说。“最开始的几个月他们仅仅是走完了所有的手续，我的罪行那时候甚至都还没被列出来。”

沉默再次降临，但Stark仍旧是他身边一个坚定的存在。他们坐在床上，大腿和肩膀抵着彼此。

“你真的……从Asgard……掉下去了？”Stark轻声问道，极其小心。Loki握紧了拳，片刻后又松了开来。那不再重要了。

“不。”他说。“是我放手的。”

“但你知道你会生还。”Stark坚持道，握着从他的语调声中伸出的稻草。

“我没期盼死亡，但我也不曾预计会生还。”他回答。那是他能给出的最好的回答。有时候回头看的时候真的很难说清他当时在想什么。他就只是想要离去，但是离开Asgard还是彻底离去……他没法说清。

接下来的一阵子，沉默变得很有压迫性，但Stark的存在仍是坚定而不移。他没有抽身离开或是拉远两人间的距离。那让Loki心中纠结的东西舒展了些。

“给我几天让我整理下我脑子里的这些东西，好吗？”Stark接着问。Loki点头了，没有质疑什么。他有很多的时间，他给得起这个。

 

* * *

 

Hatchet第二天回来了，就像他保证的那样。但他穿着厚实的衣服还拿着两把十字弩。Stark正在整理着早些时候送来的工具，但他抬头看去的时候也惊讶了。Loki挑起一边眉，而Hatchet坏笑了下。

“我们去狩猎。”他宣布着，举起十字弩。

“不。”Loki说。

“来吧，拜托了！”Hatchet走近了些。“我已经好久没有狩猎了，我还做了十字弩！而且我有完美的坐骑。比马好多了。”

“我不觉得这是个好时机。”Loki说。

“免费的，新鲜的肉，你不能说大家都不喜欢这个！”Hatchet坚持道。Loki就只是在胸前抱起了胳膊，回瞪着他。

“你可以自己留着十字弩。”Hatchet戏谑地哼哼着，将那把武器悬在Loki面前晃了晃。“它还配有些非常特别的弩箭。”

Loki哼了声，然后一把将弩抓了过去。

“你就是不能对贿赂说不，对吧？”Stark问，一个坏笑在他唇角跳了出来。Hatchet瞪向Stark夸张的揪住了胸口，假惺惺的倒吸一口气。

“Loki，他知道你的秘密。你完了！”

“我几年前就知道这小秘密了。”Stark说。

“真的？你贿赂了他什么？”

“装备，大部分是。”Stark回答。

“真的？”Hatchet拉长声说着看回Loki。

“几天前你看到的那个。”Loki告诉他。

“那是他做的？”Hatchet问。

“你该看看他自己的盔甲。”Loki又意味深长的挑起一边眉说道。

“是这样吗？”Hatchet惊叹于这个新知识然后转身再次看向Stark。“非常精细的活，Stark大师。”

噢，他现在表现得太不公平了。Loki的脸色一定出卖了他的想法，因为Hatchet又朝他露齿一笑。而Stark就只是看上去对那个敬称感到挺困惑。

“狩猎！”Hatchet宣布。“穿戴好，快点，走走走！”他催促道，将十字弩拿走然后推着Loki的肩。“别穿黑色，现在是冬天。如果你能在十分钟内回来我还会给你一桶我的晶尖箭。走！”

 

* * *

 

_Loki的形象一定被自己弄得非常不体面。他仍旧浑身都是土，还有太多干涸的血迹。当Thor像这样出现在宫殿里时从没人惊讶过什么，但Loki一到门前就得到了一堆惊异又欣赏的瞥视。_

_精灵跟在他旁边，因为Loki没法自己把所有的东西都扛回来，又因为Loki仍旧坚持让精灵来对那场洪水和其他连锁损失和危险做出相应声明。他也许看上去邋邋遢遢的，是个无名的陌生人，但他看起来非常了解森林，还掌握了很多珍贵的消息。_

_Loki最终负责扛肉，因为精灵更高所以能扛着那张巨大的熊皮而不会让它一半拖在土里，它已经血淋淋又脏兮兮的了，不需要更多的破坏。_

_精灵一开始挺沉默的，但随着他们接近宫殿开始话多了起来，那也促使Loki多说了些。他只在需要专注于什么的时候才更加喜欢安静，所以听着精灵一个句子里多说几个单词其实是件挺不错的转变。_

_门卫们不知道从哪跳了出来，说真的Loki没注意到他们，他为什么要呢？上一刻他还在听着精灵的说话，下一刻他就被扯了开来推到了几个高大的身躯后面。_

_“你们在干什么？”他立刻就抗议道，但挣脱开手臂上的抓握倒是花了些功夫。_

_“您还好吗，Loki殿下？”他们中一人问道。_

_“我当然很好，这是什么意思？”他愤怒的问。他不再是个孩子了，他不能忍受再像个孩子一样被推来推去。当他终于从那两个挡住视线的人身边走开时，只见他的白发新朋友被抓了起来，而那张宽大的黑色熊皮落在了地上，一个守卫甚至踩在它的一角。_

_“你们在干什么？”他再次问。_

_“您消失了一整天，王子殿下。”一个守卫对他说。“Frey大人和Frigga王后十分担心您的安全。我们已经搜寻了几个小时了。”_

_“好吧，但现在我回来了，我没受伤，让他走。”他说。_

_“您现在应该进去了。”一个守卫说。他试着再次让他离开，将他引向门那边。但他们没有放开那个白发精灵，他们甚至还更紧的握住了他，想要将他拖向另一个方向。而且他们又踩上他的熊皮了！为什么他们就不能看着点脚下呢？他再次从那个精灵族守卫的掌控下扭身出来。他在瞬间就生气了。盛怒，甚至是。_

_“如果你们没有挡着我的路我早就已经进去了！”他尖刻的说。“而我已经说了。让他走！就现在！”_

_“但王子殿下……”他们中一人反对道。_

_“你是聋子还是蠢货？！”Loki猛地打断了他。“让他走！我不会再说第二遍！”_

_抓着白发精灵的守卫们互相递了个眼色，但最终还是放开了他。他从他们身边移开了，小心的没有踩到那张熊皮，然后朝他们送去一个刻薄的假笑。_

_“他是个小偷，王子——”_

_Loki无视了那些词，小心的没有给出任何反应。_

_“他是那个在我被一头凶残的猛兽袭击的时候救助于我的人。他陪同我保证我的安全并且有紧急要事需要告诉我的叔叔。而现在你们在这拖累着我们，还几乎毁了我的战利品！”_

_于是那些守卫们终于从那张熊皮上移开了脚。那白发的精灵将它从地上挖了出来，又甩到了肩上。_

_“别再像一群蠢货一样，从现在起，没有我的命令你们不会再动我的同伴一根指头。”他不停的对着他们狠狠的皱着眉头，虽然他知道那大概不像他叔叔的怒视一样令人心惊，但那似乎也挺有效的。他再次提起了那堆绑好的肉然后扫了一眼白发精灵。_

_“您先请，我的王子。”他说，用手里的小弓弩指了指门。于是Loki转了个身再次走起来。那些守卫没有跟上。_

_直到那扇巨门在他们身后闭紧后Loki才大大的松了口一直绷着的气。_

_“那真是……令人印象深刻。”精灵说。_

_“我从没有那么做过。”Loki说，他的心跳仍旧过快。_

_“我可看不出来。”精灵说。“你勇猛而又威严，干得好。”_

_Loki说不上为什么，但那赞赏立刻就让他平静了下来。_

_“你真的是个小偷吗？”他接着问。_

_“不，我只是有次凑巧被抓住了在偷东西。”精灵回答。_

_“如果你不是小偷，为什么你要偷东西？”_

_“我告诉你了，洪水造成了太多的损失，我的藏身之所跟我的粮储全都没了。如今不仅仅是野兽捕食艰难了。”_

_“所以你去偷食物？”_

_“不，我偷了些工具好重新造些武器，以替换我丢掉的那些。用完之后我就会还回去的。”_

_“那还不太坏。”Loki决定道，然后引着精灵走向他的住处。他想要在去见他母亲前事先清理一番。他还要让那个精灵看起来更……像样一点。_

 

* * *

 

他们骑着的那些猛兽确实比马匹要好，毕竟它们是某种掠食者。它们有些像狼，但还有些猫科的明显特征，宽头，短尾而圆耳。皮毛是脏脏的白色，眼睛是黄色的像猫一般。即使是在奔跑中，它们也很能顾及背上的骑乘者。Loki打算留一只，就算他知道一艘太空飞船可不是这种大型野兽能呆的地方。那太可惜了，真的。

Hatchet的特制晶尖箭原来跟Stark能造出来的那些能量子弹非常相似。它们在能量模糊的嗡声中发着光，并且在进入猎物体内时裂开来，造成大量的伤害却又不会损坏毛皮。那是个非常巧妙的发明，而且显然是受到能量枪的启发，但Hatchet明显是用魔法而不是技术造出来，因为它们上面发着一层淡紫色的光。Hatchet确实给了他一整桶的箭，附赠一个了然的调笑。

Loki感觉有点念旧，就一点点。和Hatchet一起狩猎勾起了太多回忆，而在那远离城市和一切的几个小时里，他可以忘记。忘记所有他在近几年里失去的。他几乎能勾画出Frey的大厅中的宴席，就在那儿，在他们回去的时候等着他们。想着这些，他并没有生气。他的对Alfheim的回忆是最甜美的。他那时远离着Asgard，远离Odin永远审视着的眼睛。他感觉到一种在Asgard永远无法拥有的畅快。他开怀大笑，开些小玩笑，他能炫耀他的魔法并且因他的天赋而被赞扬。

Thor在他们还是孩子的时候总是陪着他们一起，但在最近几个世纪里他几乎是完全的停止了前往。他宁愿和Sif还有三勇士一起计划各种旅行，伟大的探险，而不是和Frigga、Loki一起造访Alfheim。那片精灵之地让他无聊至极，而他想要去探索新国度和未知的土地，但并不是说他不能在那些年间的其他时候做这些。Loki猜测那只是一个借口，所以他总是在每年的那个时候生Thor的气。但当他迎上Hatchet的笑脸时，他就忘记了Thor并不想去那儿的事。

现在就跟那时一样。和Hatchet狩猎让他暂时的忘记了那些担忧。那比任何冥想都能更有效的让他思维明净。他很确定他的朋友正是因为如此才拉着他跑出来。

当太阳快要落下的时候他们开始往城市返回，战利品被牢牢绑在鞍上，仍需要掏净内脏并且剥皮。那些猛兽——它们被称为North Cait——小步的慢跑着。

“我得告诉你些事情，Loki。”Hatchet在他们靠近城市边缘的时候说。Loki只是扫了他一眼让他继续下去。“我并不是某天突然决定要来找你。”精灵说完了。

Loki想要放松长叹出声并且笑出来。他就知道！他就知道Hatchet不会保持太久的沉默。他就是知道！但他没有表现出他的释怀；他只是微笑了下然后再次看向Hatchet。

“我在听。”

“啊，你一直都知道。”Hatchet郁闷的咕哝。

“你不是个高明的骗子。”Loki对他说。Hatchet叹了口气，但仍继续说下去。

“我一直呆在九大国度周围。”他说。“期待那千万分之一的机会下有人真的会去Midgard附近。但奇迹没有发生，我还是想要呆在附近。所以呃，大概在四年前我做了个奇怪的梦。说是梦，我指的是某人穿过星界找到我然后在我脑子里留了个信息。”

“谁？”

“Frey。”

“我就知道是Frey。”Loki说。

“你早就什么都知道了，我到底干嘛还在说呢？”

“继续说。”

“好吧，所以他没告诉我太多。”Hatchet说。“他说你消失了，要不是自己离开了要不是被强行带走。他说我得去找你，因为你很可能有麻烦了而且他有需要你的地方。他一个字没提关于Asgard和Midgard发生的事。”

“那就是所有？”

“我没法真的转头去联系他询问更多的信息。”

“所以你就动身去找我了？”

“啊，是啊。”Hatchet耸肩。

“跟从Frey的命令不太像你。”Loki评论道。

“我不是因为Frey需要你干什么才开始去找寻你的。我那么做是因为他说你有麻烦了。”

“他当然那么说了，否则你连一根手指都不会抬。”

“你叔叔真是个狡猾的混球。”

“他确实是。”Loki轻笑出声。“几乎难以相信我们实际上并没有血缘关系。”那念头立刻就让他清醒过来了。他失去的所有那些东西，让他甚至不能再把Frey称为他的叔叔。他其实挺喜欢Frey，于是那个念头在他嘴里留下了个酸涩的滋味。

“你觉得他需要你干什么？”Hatchet接着问。“我不觉得有什么是他自己解决不了的。为什么他会需要你的帮助？尤其考虑到你不再是——”

“不再是个Asgard的王子了？”Loki接了下去。

“我相信你还是个王子。”Hatchet说。“Odin得公开与你断绝关系并且剥夺你的名号，那才能让你不是王子。而相信我当我这么说，亲爱的Frigga王后在让那事发生之前就会把他剩下的那只眼睛给抠出来了。”

“我不知道。”Loki耸肩。

“相信我这点。”Hatchet说。“但如果这么说能安慰到你的话，基本上要剥夺你Jötunheimr的王子身份是完全不可能的。”他又说。“Laufey死了而所有……嘿，也许你是个待冕王子，Laugey有其他的儿子吗？我是说，比你年长的？”

“我不知道。”Loki回答。

“你得去查查这个。”Hatchet说。

“我没兴趣接手Jötunheimr的王座。”Loki斩钉截铁的说。

“我不是说接手王座，我是说得到九大国度之一的待冕王子头衔的好处。”精灵解释道。“就想想吧，当我们回到九界时你会需要用到所有你能得手的优势。”

“我会想想的。”Loki在长久的停顿后说。他会的，他不得不，他知道。他没有余地说不。如果他想要让事情变得顺利哪怕那么一丁点的话。


	54. 千面之神

Tony不知道是该觉得惬意还是反胃，Loki和Hatchet开始对着他们的猎物开膛破肚剥皮了。那是个挺奇异的画面，彻头彻尾的怪异。但Loki也比之前放松了很多。要么是因为Hatchet的陪伴，要么是狩猎本身的作用，又或者两者都有。Tony从没真的想过狩猎和给动物开膛会有让人放松的效果，但他又不是奇怪的外星维京海盗。虽然相比起看到Loki炸毛，他还是更乐意见到给动物剥皮的场面。那是个发泄的出口，Tony知道Loki带着一堆积压已久的暴力倾向，而那绝对能让那些情绪缓解一些。

这样看着Loki是件有些奇怪的事。Tony了解他，在这许久后Tony已经非常的了解他，但现在一些额外的信息在Tony的脑子里翻飞，叫嚣着要他给予关注。他知道Loki都能做些什么，他在地球上就看到了第一现场而他仍旧爱他。Loki在Asgard做的那些事不应改变这个，那没有改变这个，他确实爱他。但Tony也知道回家后一切都将变得比他一开始预计的还要复杂。Loki挺久之前就对他说过，在九大国度，除了牢狱在等着自己外别无其他，但他仍旧不管不顾的同意了要跟Tony呆在一起。那才是重要的，不是吗？他愿意面对任何可能发生的事，只是为了Tony。他愿意以某种方式承担自己犯下的罪。他们还没有对此讨论更多，但他知道Loki一定有些计划。他知道他不会让自己就那么被抓起来。Tony很早前就决定了回地球后要尽力帮他，帮他收拾残局，但那是关于那场入侵的事。Tony对此相当有信心，一旦神盾局和其余的复仇者们知晓了关于他者和疯狂泰坦，还有所有宇宙中那些更大的威胁后，他们就会意识到他们有比Loki更大的麻烦。事实上，如果Loki做的那些事是他们需要面对的星际斗争中最坏的一种，那他们就是非常——非常幸运了。

所以他知道Loki有些计划，而Tony对于重返地球也有自己的打算，但其他的呢？Tony无能为力。那完全就是一堆狗屎，而Tony毫无头绪该如何清理。他甚至不知道这有没有可能被清理干净。这对他们都意味着什么？Odin会再次派Thor去寻回Loki吗？Tony没法对抗Thor，不是在这事上。他不能就把Asgard翻到一边。他对Odin的看法不重要，Loki确实犯下了可怕的罪。也许不是Asgard，但至少Jötunheimr有权力要求伸张正义。但他同样也不能对Loki背过身去，他做不到。他不能就站在一边看着他被拖走，囚禁，再也无法相见，甚至是被处决。那必然也是摆在台面之上的事之一，即使Loki没有提过。

这整件糟心事快把他逼疯了。Loki没有说话，给了他需要的时间和空间，即使这导致了他们之间形成了一种非常奇怪的暂时无线电静默状态。这已经过了一天了，Tony思考了很多，但他仍旧不知道该说些什么。他希望思绪变得明晰的那一刻能够尽快的击中自己，这样他就能得出正确的答案了。如果一份正确答案真的存在的话。

他没太注意Loki和Hatchet。Tony正好好的想着他的计划，同时为移除飞行舱和修复船只主体做着准备，而另外那两人正忙着处理他们的动物尸体。但当“Laufey”这个名字钻到他耳朵里时，他开始分了些注意力过去。

“他怎么了？”Loki简略的问。

“就是挺奇怪，你知道。”Hatchet耸肩。“让我挺困扰的，这毫无道理。”

“我是个侏儒而他不想要那样的东西当他的继承人。没什么特别复杂的。”Loki说着，语调变得冰冷。Tony不知道为什么Hatchet又要提起这事。

“不，我明白那个，就是……为什么是神殿？”他问。

“什么？”Loki终于放下了小刀看向Hatchet。

“Jotun的魔法掌控者是巫师，你知道的。”Hatchet说。“他们供奉Ymir和他们的先祖。没有信仰他们无法施咒。”

“所以？”Loki示意他继续。Tony停下了手里的活，小心的听着他们的谈话。

“所以他们的神殿是他们先人的圣堂。”精灵说道，同样也放下了手里的小刀。他再次开口前像是迟疑了下。“如果你想要把什么扔掉，想要摆脱它，为什么不把它留在水沟里呢？从悬崖上扔下去或者留给外面的野兽们。将不想要的东西留在一个神圣的地方，在我看来真是毫无道理。”他最后说道。

Loki盯着他看了片刻，然后猛地站了起来。“不。”他说。“不，不，不那是……不！”

“Loki……”Hatchet试着叫他。

“不！”Loki再次说，这次更加大声。他踱了几步然后停住了，攒紧了拳头。Tony只能看到他的半张脸，但那足够他认出至少好几种迅速变幻的情绪了。

Tony花了些时间才意识到Hatchet在说什么，暗示什么，而Loki猛然的反应也立刻就能说得通了。相比于Loki告诉他们的一切，那只是整个故事中很小的一部分，很渺小，几乎完全不起眼的部分，但Tony确实记得。Odin说他在最后一战之后，在一间神殿中发现了Laufey丢弃的侏儒。说Loki被留在那等死。

“Loki，我并不是说——”Hatchet试着再次说些什么，但Loki又一次打断了他。

“不，那不是……那不可能，因为那样我就……”Loki又陷入了沉默，而Tony此刻可以看到他的肩膀在快速的升起落下。他甚至在Hatchet看向他这边之前就从工作台的后面走了出来。

“Loki。”他也叫了一声，但他的声音同样没有得回任何回应。Loki又开始说起什么来，这次他的愤怒让他扬起了头。他的语调变得尖刻而狠毒，怒火沾染了他的每个字眼。

“他当然那么说了，当然了！一朝骗子，永世骗子！他会把自己描绘成高尚的英雄，怜悯于可怜的被遗弃的孩童，把他从残忍的霜巨人父亲手中救出来！他当然会那么说了！用些关于怪物Jotun的故事把我养大还远远不够，不，他得将一切推过临界点，将最后一根钉子钉死。他得保证我明白他是从 _什么样的怪物_ 手中救下的我！”他啐出最后的句子，那狠毒的语调甚至是Tony都鲜少听他用过。Hatchet又看向了Tony，他的眉毛停在介于惊讶的提起和试图谨慎的皱起之间，显然不知道该怎么办。

哦，当然了，他也许跟Loki做了很久的朋友，但他从没有见过他这样暴怒过。他也许对他有着几百年的认知，但他从没见过这个Loki。幸运的是（或者不幸的是），Tony有过。他得以更早的认识这个Loki。

“过去的已成定局。”Tony说。他的声音平稳，但他知道Loki不会立刻就冷静下来，于是他没要求他去尝试冷静。“你比任何人都清楚他为了自己的利益能做到什么地步。别让这事再抓住你。”

“这不仅是关于他！”Loki大声打断道。他的面容愤怒而忧伤，整个身子绷紧得像是有无尽的重量再次压到了肩上一般。“如果……他没有，如果Laufey不曾——”

Loki狂怒的双眼中清晰的印着满含的泪光，而他的双手则轻微的颤抖着。Tony意识到这正在慢慢的失去控制。Loki真真实实的在失去控制。他立刻就行动了，直直朝他走过去，即使那个神族的身子仍封闭着被怒火包围。

“不，别。”Loki在Tony走近到能碰触的范围内时猛地离远了，但没错，不，他必须要做些什么。于是他伸出了手，一只放在Loki的脑后，另一只在他的颈背上，只是让他们靠近着，额头相抵。Loki僵硬起来并且再次移动了，他挣动着离开，但Tony紧紧的抓着他，不让他退后丝毫。如果他真的想的话他大可以挣开，但他大概会在那过程中伤到Tony。

“就跟我一起呼吸。”Tony平静的说。“我只请求这个，就跟我一起呼吸。”

Loki的一只手紧紧的握住了他的肩头，那绝对会留下淤青，但Tony控制住了自己的瑟缩，没有移动分毫。Loki的呼吸快而凌乱，很长一段时间之后他才得以去尝试跟上Tony更为平稳的节奏。第一下缓慢的吸入摇晃而破碎，Loki整个身子都随之颤抖，而呼出的过程也并没有好到哪里去。那是愤怒，Tony知道，那种令人心智麻木的愤怒，推动着让你爆发让你将一切都折毁，让你徒劳的想要甩脱那些威胁着要将你从内撕开的感觉。Tony什么都没说，而Hatchet也聪明得保持着沉默。

当Loki的呼吸慢下来些许后他又开始说话了。仍是愤怒的，但某些其他的情绪此刻已经占据了主导，让他的声音放轻了些，语调也不再那么尖刻。

“我杀了他。”他说。“而也许他……他甚至不曾……”

“这是……”Tony开口道，但他又陷入了沉默。他不能说这不是Loki的错。“你不可能知道这个。”他最后说。

“我应该意识到的。”Loki说。

“现在这不会改变任何事。”他说。也许这样说听起来残酷，但这是事实。相比于友善的腔调，Loki永远更需要事实。“你仍然不知道真相。你对真实发生的事一无所知。而死去的人不关心。”

那是Loki教会他的众多事情中的一个，也是Tony不得不亲身领悟的一课。Loki不能跌回到无尽盘旋的憎恶，愤怒和愧疚中去。他如今能够将自己从中拉出来已是某种奇迹。如果任由他的黑暗本能再次吞噬掉他，能否还会有出路就很难说了。

Loki的身体缓慢的放松下来了。并不完全，但现在已是足够了。Tony动了动，将一只胳膊环上Loki的背，好替他分担些重量。Loki默许了他。

“我恨他。”Loki说。他的声音很轻，有些破碎，但很平稳，而Tony知道他不再是谈论着Laufey。

“那没什么。”Tony说。如果Loki能将他的怒火集中在某个确实活该的人身上，而不是对所有事所有人都发怒，Tony就能把它算作胜利了。他过去的几年间都做得挺好的。他也能挺过这一次。

当Loki过了很久后往后抽身的时候，他没有阻止。

“我把血沾了你一身。”Loki说。对了，动物血，Tony耸肩，那不重要。

Hatchet站在几步远的地方，一语不发的沉思着。他的胳膊在胸前交叉，脸色严峻而坚定。一丝狠毒的怒火在他的眼中闪过，Tony仅仅捕捉到了片刻。

“我来收拾好这里。”精灵说道，对着那堆皮毛和猎物剩余的部分做了个收拾。愤怒从他眼中褪去，而他脸上的严峻也消失了。他看上去几乎就像往常一样雀跃，但Tony明白并不是那样。“就快去清理好自己。”他说着回身坐了下去，拾起他的小刀。

“不会花太久。”Loki说。

“不着急，我的王子。”Hatchet对他说。“我哪儿都不会去。”他并不只是指的现在，那即使是对Tony来说都显然太够了。但他没有对此发表任何评论，他一个字都没说，直到他们离货仓很远了。

“好些了？”他于是问，

“不。”Loki说。“但是我不会摔成碎片了，如果这就是你想问的。你不用担心我的噢如此娇弱的神智。”

Tony伸出手碰触他的胳膊。“我不会丢下你的。”他说。“我不能……我不想。这……这不太容易，让我自己去思考那个，思考那对我意味着什么，我拒绝放开你，罔顾一切，但我就是不能。也许是因为我太他妈容易就会落得跟你一个下场。如果Pepper和Rhodey没有注意到的话，如果Obie没有试图杀我……”

Loki终于转过了身。

“你不会的。”他说。“你比那好太多。”

“你能够变得更好，你已经证明过了。”

“我能变得更好，而我也能变得坏得多，那不会有什么改变，那永远不会改变。别忘记那个。”Loki说。“我们很相似，但我不会变成你，就像你不会变得跟我一样。”

“那不太坏。”Tony说。“我们不需要变得一样。”

“但我们的差异是否太过巨大？”Loki回问道。

“不。”Tony摇了摇头。“我不认为……至少我希望没有。”他退缩了，因为他对这些仍旧不够自信。“你有计划吗？”他转而问道。

“关于？”

“我们回去后你要怎么办。”Tony说。“我知道你不会就让Asgard把你抓走然后给你定罪，所以我想知道你在计划什么。”

“不，你想要知道我是打算施伎躲避罪罚，还是准备诚实的纠正一些错处。”

Tony没法反驳，那确实就是他想要知道的。“所以是哪个？”

“两者皆是。”Loki简单的说。“这不该让你惊讶。”

Tony摇着头喷出了个小小的笑来。

“不，我真的不惊讶。”他说。“但你打算告诉我吗？你确切的计划？”

“当然。”Loki回答。“我将不对你保有秘密，如果那是你所期望的。”

 

* * *

 

修复舰船花了将近一周的时间。一般来说，Tony会对花费了这么长时间的事感到厌烦，但他不想要陌生人围在旁边。如果不是Drongo和Loki（还有时不时出现的Hatchet）都见鬼的强壮的话，他就得被迫雇些陌生人了。他知道，理论上说，他们都有着超越人类水准的力量，但这仍旧是个让人惊叹的画面。Drongo在做些扛举重物的活时看上去并不算太奇怪，因为他身形巨大，但Loki和Hatchet就不一样了，他们看起来真的挺诡异，尤其是Hatchet。好吧，他不像Loki一样强壮，但那仍旧让人印象深刻。

当他们忙着修理的时候，Tony有时能够将他对未来的担忧塞回到思绪后面去，但不总是这样。这就像是他和Loki回到了他们关系的最初时一样。那些长久以来变得舒适而熟悉的东西再次变得有些不确定了。他们的睡眠习惯回到了正常的状态，但除此之外没太多其他的。他一次又一次的指责起自己，因为事情没有任何改变。Loki没有就因为坦白了关于过去的事实而改变，只不过是Tony对他的看法转变了些。即使那并不是个巨大的转变。所以没错了，他跟自己说了一遍又一遍的应该就让这事过去。他不会离开他，所以他就是需要接受事情原本的样貌然后向前走。说起来比做容易，但随着日子一天天过去，Tony脑后的那点不愉快的瘙痒也开始变得不那么难以忍受了。那把在他脑中提醒着他Loki做过的那些事的声音也确实变得轻了。Loki再也不像那样了。是的，可能性将永远在那儿，他将永远都可能做出些大型的事件，或者是好的或者是可怕的。但Tony确实相信如果他再次做出那样毁灭至极的事，他会有他的理由，他会有非常棒的理由。

总的来说，事情有些许的紧绷，但一切都在往再次变得完美的方向发展。他们就是需要点时间。

Tony早该知道有些事是命中注定该发生的，因为每当他们有了几天的平静之后某些事就会发生。这次发生的就是Hatchet在一个午后半身都是血的走了进来。

“喔哦，糟！”Juyu惊呼起来，她是第一个注意到他的人。Bee和Drongo转过了身而Tony也闻声从工作台前抬起了头。Loki片刻就站了起来穿过了货仓。

“你受伤了？”他问他。

“我会活下去。”Hatchet轻巧的说，往里又走近了些，远离开门口。

“这是你的血？”Loki接着问。

“大部分是。”精灵回答道。

“你的肩膀处在一个非常奇怪的角度。”Juyu颇有些帮助的指出。

“是啊，脱臼这事很可能跟这有点关系。”Hatchet回道。

“别咬了你的舌头。”Loki警告道。接着在Hatchet甚至能移动或是抗议之前，他就抓住了他的手臂飞速的将肩膀推回了原位。Hatchet痛得大喊出声，同时诅咒着，很多。Tony只听到最后的几句。最初的几句话就是一堆混乱的愤怒之词。

“……你这可悲操蛋的狗娘养的！啊操！！我现在恨透你了！”

Loki对Hatchet的长篇大论无动于衷。“发生了什么？”他转而问道。

“错误的地点，错误的时间。”Hatchet说着微微的转动了下肩膀，痛得发出了几个嘶声，很快就放弃了移动它。

“这跟在酒馆里的斗殴有关系吗？”Loki问。

“没有……就一点……好吧，很多。”

“他们跟踪你了吗？”

“没有。”

“你确定？”

“是的，我他妈的很确定，Loki。你觉得我是什么见鬼的白痴吗？”

“唔，从你现在的样子来看。”Loki说着伸手抓住了精灵的下巴，将他的头转到一边，观察他太阳穴上血淋淋的伤口。“如果你惹上了麻烦，你现在就马上告诉我。”他命令道。“你知道你该——”

“别对我说教，小子！”Hatchet大声打断，从Loki的掌控中挣脱开来。Loki咬紧了下颌，但有段时间没有说话，只是严肃的看着对方。

“你知道厨房在哪。”他然后说。“去把你自己弄干净。”

Hatchet就只是喷了口气，擦掉了鼻子下的血没有争论。他走了几步后就变得更为顺从而不是恼怒了。

“好吧……”Tony等到他走后开口道，但他不知道该说些什么。他觉得他能说的一切都挺明显的。

“他以前在Alfheim的时候不会像这样惹上这么多麻烦。”Loki说着深深皱起了眉。

“也许他现在也没惹上很多的麻烦，这就只是个坏时机罢了。”Juyu说。

“不，酒馆的那个侍女显然指出了他有多经常卷入到斗殴中。”Tony说。

“他不怎么善于管住自己的舌头。”Drongo继续道。那解释了很多，他们都同意这一点。

“不，不仅仅是那个。”Loki摇了摇头。“大城市对他来说毫无益处。他不善于跟人群长期相处。那让他……神经紧张。”

“好吧。而万一Hatchet对偷溜进这里不太在行的话，我们最好还是小心些。”Tony决定道。他真的希望那个精灵卷进的不论什么麻烦都没有尾随他到这儿来。“Juyu，关闭舱门。”他说道。“我们最好还是低调行事，反正外围已经修理完了。”没人反对。

Loki脸上仍然挂着那个不开心的皱眉，Tony真的不知道该对他说些什么。他个人倒是期盼这种事情能更早就发生。

“好吧，我也许是错的。”Juyu的声音从门边传来。“但我觉得外面那儿有一堆Hatchet的东西。”

Loki转过了身看向他，而哦操啊，他就知道这会发生，他就是知道。Loki的神色意味着他想要问他一些问题，而那问题是什么简直操蛋的明显。尽管Tony仍旧不喜欢那个小混蛋，但他真的不想看到这事引向他猜会引向的地方。

“他是个比你更糟糕的麻烦磁铁。”Tony说。

“并不总是这样。”Loki说。“他就是在这过了艰难的几个月。”

“我不信任他。”Tony说。“我知道你信任，但……操，好吧，就把他的东西暂时先带进来。”他退缩了。“你可以和其他人讨论下这个小状况。”他对Loki说。“而我会亲自去跟他聊几句。然后我们再说。”

Loki张开了嘴，但Tony没给他抗议的机会。“这段谈话早就该来了。”他说。

“好吧。”Loki勉强同意道。

 

* * *

 

Hatchet从水池里抬起头来，Tony正走进房中，但他片刻后就又低下头回去清理面庞了。血粘在他的白发和苍白的皮肤上显得非常明显，而现在由于大部分的血迹都被清理掉，他的伤口和淤青也显得更加的引人注目。就简单说吧，他看起来糟糕透了。疲倦至极而又糟糕透顶。

“我会想要请求你让我跟你们一起走。”Hatchet沉默了一阵后说道。

“所以你会吗？”Tony应道。

“什么？”

“请求我。”

Hatchet气呼呼的喷了口气，将用来清理的布重又扔回水池，然后才转过身。他瞪着随意的一点盯了一会儿，然后终于对视上Tony的眼睛。

“求你，让我跟你们一起走。”他说。

“那比我料想的还要礼貌。”

“傲慢和自大从来不是我的缺点之一。”Hatchet回答。

“我有几个问题要问你。”Tony说。“别试图对我胡说八道。我们都知道请示我只不过是个流程，因为Loki不想把你留在这里。所以我不喜欢你这点并不重要，我不能就对他说不。我不能要他丢弃朋友。”

Tony没法对他要求那个。他不知道当他要Loki拒绝Hatchet的时候，他是否甚至愿意去那么做。如果他们留Hatchet在这儿Loki会生气，不满，或是更糟。他会想着他的朋友是不是还活着，又或者是陈尸于哪个水沟里就因为他的大嘴巴把他卷进了无法收拾的麻烦中。那太他妈气人了，但Tony不喜欢他这事并不重要。见鬼，如果他们把他留在这，连Tony都会想着这个混蛋是死是活。

Hatchet对Loki是忠诚的。不仅仅是普通程度的忠诚，那根本是到了被标记的鸭宝宝程度的忠诚。那真的非常诡异，但话说回来，Hatchet整个人都是诡异的。Tony几乎可以确定，如果他告诉Hatchet就滚得远远的，对方也会找个办法偷溜回来然后藏着直到他们起飞。他没法甩开他而Loki不想要甩开他。Tony就期盼着也许那精灵想要留下来，因为他看起来在这儿还有些生意在做着，但好耶，不走运。这基本上就已成定局了，而Tony唯一能做的就是来收集些见鬼的信息。

“那看起来挺公平的。”Hatchet说。“我保留回答的权利，但我不会回以谎言。”

Tony不会再得到更好的条件了，于是他继续下去。

“你知道在九大国度有什么在等着Loki。”他说。“但还是想要站在他身边？”

“啊，多特别啊。”Hatchet惬意到。“我自己都想问你同样的问题。”他给出了一个小而挑衅的笑容。“但我的回答是，唔……让我们就这样说吧，如果在他不得不领军进行那场入侵的时候我还在他身边，你跟我就也会有一段敌对的历史了。”

“同甘共苦？为什么？”Tony问。他从那回答中得到的比他预计的还多。

“他值得。”Hatchet简单的回答。“他引领我跟从。”他继续道。“他看起来决定暂时跟从你的指引，所以我亦会如此。”

“但你不喜欢这样。”Tony说。“因为你不喜欢我。”

“为什么，Stark大师，我觉得这种感情完全是相互的，不是吗？”

“我不喜欢你，因为你没有给我任何理由去信任你，还因为你真的很烦人。”Tony说。“你的问题是什么？是因为Loki，对吗？你觉得我不够好配不上他还是什么？”

“噢，不是针对个人。”Hatchet耸肩。“我不觉得有任何人能配得上他。”

“你知道，我仍旧搞不懂你们两之间的这种……奇怪的，亲密的，保护性的友情之类的东西。所以你何不告诉我，至今我见到的这些是否就真的是你们之间曾有的全部。”

Hatchet真切的大笑出声了。“你不是第一个问这个的。”他说。“但我想我会对你诚实的，你已经值得这么多了。我是什么感觉？这就是你在问的，是吗？这是爱吗？是的。仰慕？是的，甚至是这个。被吸引？不。那样想着一个我当初遇到的小男孩太令人困扰了，甚至是令人反感，你不觉得吗？我会说我们的关系更倾向于‘兄弟’，但那个头衔只属于Thor。”

“Loki如今恨着Thor。”Tony指出来。Hatchet又喷出了个笑。

“是的，但他还是爱他，就像他仍然爱着Odin，即使他同时也恨着他们，而如果他否认的话；他就是在说谎。”

“所以你不喜欢我，但不是因为你对Loki有意思。所以又是为什么？我知道你有个真正的理由。”

Hatchet陷入了沉默，看起来像是在思索他的回答。那让Tony有点不舒服。他愿意承认说他并不那么了解Hatchet，但如果对方如此认真于回答这个问题，那么他的理由就不是什么Tony能够轻易推翻的小气而可笑的东西。而没错操蛋的见鬼了，也许他不想要Loki烦人的BFF（死党一辈子）恨他到骨子里，但那又如何？这是为了Loki又不是为了那愚蠢的精灵。

“Loki的爱很深沉。”Hatchet开始说道。“一旦他让谁进驻了他的心，没有任何事能将他们从那儿剥离。他的感情永远汹涌而不移。他倾尽所有去爱。有时当我看向他时我觉得他就是纯粹的情感。一旦我这么想了，我就意识到我并不惊讶于发生过的那些事，因为如果他对爱，奉献和忠诚的感受是如此之深，那他对背叛，嫉妒和心碎的感受也就会同样深刻。”

他说的话对Tony来说不是什么新闻。他非常明白这个。从Hatchet的口中听到这些进一步证明了他是真的了解Loki，而不只是对方戴上的众多面具之一。

“所以你到底在说什么？”Tony问。

“我在说他爱你。”Hatchet说。“爱你胜过于任何我曾见他爱过的时刻。我在说你已经如此之深的扎根于他的心底，深得你将永远都不会从那儿消失。就算你伤害他或是背叛他或是离开他，他也不会停止爱你。”

“我不会离开他。”Tony稳稳的说。“而我见鬼的肯定不会背叛他。”

“你始终会离开。”他抢在Tony能反驳之前继续道。“你是凡人。他不是。你应该已经知道那意味着什么。”

他当然知道，但是……

“我能看到你束缚住了他，你能仅仅靠着出现在那儿就给他的愤怒划上句点，就像一盏指引他离开黑暗的灯塔。你让他快乐。我很高兴你可以，别以为我不为之欣喜。但几十年后又如何呢？一百年？一千年？我仍会跟随于后，不论他变得如何，但我实在不期待于那些没有你的年月。”

Tony无声的站在厨房中，Hatchet的话语在他脑中奔窜着。他对未来思考得如此之多，但从来没到过那么遥远，远过他凡人的生命极限。

他清了清喉咙，然后暂时停下了思绪的火车。

“是啊，嗯……你可以跟来。”他恍惚的说。“我们一两天后就启程。”

“我明白了，谢谢。”Hatchet说着微微欠身行了个礼。然后他转身重又对着水槽继续清理，没再说一个字。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 平均寿命：
> 
> Loki：Jotun，霜巨人，约5000年  
> Hatchet：Ljósálfar faeling，近乎永生  
> Juyu和Bee：平均Skrull寿命，约210年  
> Drongo：平均Grey Sakaaran寿命，约200年  
> Tony：平均人类寿命，约70~80年
> 
> 我会在接下来的章节中分享更多的数据（身高，现年龄等等）。


	55. 童话故事

当Stark告诉他——虽然态度不怎么情愿——他不介意Hatchet跟他们一起走时，Loki吻了他。他以前从未如此坦率地向他的情人表示爱意，但Stark是特别的，让他自然而然就这么做了。当他们双唇相接时他才意识到自己已经好几天没亲吻过这个男人了。于是他把人类压到墙上，几乎是不顾一切地紧抓着他，贪婪地索求他的唇舌。Stark任由他这么做。他带着一如既往的热切回吻，搂着Loki，将他拉入怀中。他们直到彼此都喘不过气时才停下，但Loki站在原地，并未后退。他感到内心最后一丝悬而不定的担忧终于得以放下，此刻他们是如此亲近。虽然Stark已经说过爱他，而且也不会离他而去，但话语和行为不是同一回事。现在他可以借由肢体接触去感觉。这是真切具体的证明。

“我不想放开你。”Loki低声说。

“那就别放开。”Stark回应。

Loki知道他们最终会没事的，在此之前他就知道，但现在他可以真心相信这一点。

由于他们已经把来Sarka要处理的事都做得差不多了，所以Hatchet把身上全部的当地货币都拿出来，叫他们去买些需要的物品，因为这些货币无法在别的星球上使用。于是Loki按照他之前的计划，带Stark去第十区。Stark就如他所预料的一样，对于能见识到更多新科技感到兴奋。他那孩童般的热情和喜悦有种奇特的魅力，Loki发现自己有几次都不自觉地露出微笑。他们还买了一些无论去到何地都依然保有价值的物品，大部份是宝石。这是Loki的主意。就算它们不需要用于交易，Loki也可以用它们来练习魔法，不管怎样都能派上用场。只不过Stark对于又要用Hatchet的钱而有点不高兴，但Loki叫他把这当成Hatchet对他们回家之旅所做的贡献，Stark很快就被说服了。之后他们并未在这个星球多做停留，因为众人都很想赶快远离城市里的寒冷和永不停歇的喧嚣。

船上还有两间空的卧舱，Hatchet选了较小的那间。他把所有的随身物品都拖进来后就迅速躺到舱内的单人床上沉沉睡去。他睡了整整两天。等他醒来走到货舱跟其他人会合时，他们已经在太空中了。他看起来已经没那么苍白，大部份的伤口也都变成浅色的瘀青。

他信守承诺，没有一直去烦Stark，但这意味着他一直在烦Juyu和Drongo。Drongo依然像座由冷静和沉着构成的坚固堡垒。Loki不用想就知道Hatchet一定会把这视为一项挑战。Juyu已经放话说要开始朝Hatchet的头部丢掷利器。而Bee似乎不可思议地被他逗乐了。她看着他的眼神好像觉得他是只奇特的动物，有时候很烦人，但整体来说还是颇有娱乐效果的。

几天之后Hatchet才再次提起Loki的继承权。Loki没想到精灵能忍这么久，他总是一直刺探追问那些他不该提起的事。这次他问Loki知不知道他的生母是谁，Loki当然不知道。然后他提出一个想法，认为是Loki的生母把他藏在神殿里的。他觉得这个人选比恶名昭彰的冷血Laufey王要合理。Loki不想去思考这件事，他不愿再次去探究这件事的可能性。这会把他逼疯的。

“我一直提这件事不是为了伤害你。”Hatchet说道。他脸上的表情变得坚定严肃。Loki有时候真讨厌他严肃的样子。不知为何这仍让他觉得自己像个小孩。

“我是要让你不再感到伤痛。”他说。

“一直戳弄伤口并不会加速它的愈合。”Loki告诉他。

“如果它需要先清理消毒的话，这才是正确的做法。”Hatchet反驳，“如果你只是包扎完后就放着不管的话，你的血肉会腐烂，然后被它吞噬。”

“那你有话就直说吧。”Loki说道。最好早点把这事做个了结。

“我知道你觉得真相是个沉重的负荷。”Hatchet开口，“但它可以不只如此。是你的想法决定了它是什么，而你可以把它变为盔甲或是一把利刃。如果你只把它当作负担的话，那它就只会伤害你，其他人也可以伤害到你。这是项可以利用的资产。你绝不能以自己为耻，我的王子。”

“但我有很多理由感到羞耻。”Loki低声说。

“这不代表你不能有尊严地面对那些错误。”Hatchet对他说，“永远都要抬头挺胸，别忘了你是谁，也别忘了你的身份，一刻也不行，因为其他人可不会遗忘。”

“我从未遗忘，相信我。”Loki争论著，双手交叉在胸前。

“不，你从未遗忘 _其他人_ 对你的看法。如果你给他们定义你身份的权力，那你就属于他们，而不是属于自己。他们就像是镣铐和枷锁，让你无法呼吸。”

“你听起来又像个妖精一样了。”Loki说，对此Hatchet笑得明亮又灿烂。

“而我永远不会以此为耻。”他高声说。“从血缘来说你是个Jotun，但从养育方式来说你是个Aesir。坦然接受这个事实吧。因为我绝对不会让你忘了这一点。”

Loki看不出有争论的必要，因为Hatchet比他固执得多。

“好吧，我有义务先警告你一下。”Hatchet再度开口，“我接下来要拥抱你了……别摆出那种表情嘛，我是个热爱肢体接触的人。你总要时不时地纵容我一下吧。”

然后他真的把Loki拉入怀里紧紧抱住，并在Loki无奈叹气时放声大笑。

 

* * *

 

_Loki溜进Thor的房间内拿了几件衣物，因为他虽然并不矮小，但精灵仍然穿不下他的衣服。幸好Thor目前不在房间里，不然得花上许多时间解释为何Loki身上全是血污。他希望在自己选择的时机展示那件熊皮、诉说它的来历。_

_当他回到自己房间时，看到精灵站在窗旁，跟他离开时一样。_

_“Thor几乎跟你一样高，所以这些你穿起来应该会合身。”他边说边把门关上。_

_“我不该久留。”精灵说道。_

_“至少等你把洪水造成的灾情告诉我舅舅后再走。”Loki说，“而你去见他时不能穿着沾满血污的衣服，他是这里的王。你可以用我专属的浴室，就在那里。”他补上一句。精灵对Loki从Thor那里拿来的衣物投以半信半疑的目光，然后低头看着自己破旧的皮衣。_

_“我想你说得对。”他表示同意。“那件毛皮应该在妥善包裹后放入冰内，之后再进行解冻并清除残留的血肉。那些肉块如果没冻起来的话就该风干处理，以免腐烂。”_

_“这就交给我吧。”Loki提议，“你先去把自己弄干净。”_

_精灵犹豫了一会后点点头，带着干净的衣物往浴室走去。_

_当他带着熊皮现身时，宫廷的制革师非常热心地提供帮助。他说这是个好猎物，也对他剥皮的方式赞赏有加。他对Loki说，如果他有意一起完成毛皮的最后处理工作的话，可以稍后再来，Loki欣然同意。制革师满意地向他点点头。Loki已经知道如果他愿意靠自己的力量做事的话，精灵们就会对他另眼相待。随后他把肉拿到厨房，并严格嘱咐它必须受到妥善保存，因为这是客人的物品。_

_当他回到自己房间时，精灵已经打理好并坐在窗台上。他看起来没那么邋遢可疑了，他的头发变得更白，当阳光洒在上头时，看起来就跟刚落下的雪一样亮眼。这看起来仍有点奇怪。或许他是来自某个遥远的Ljósálfar族，所以他看起来才那么与众不同。他想要问，但又不确定精灵是否会回答。_

_Loki仔细地把自己从头到脚都洗得干干净净，因为他已经受够全身都是尘土和干掉的血。_

_“如果你还坚持我必须把事情告诉你舅舅的话，我们现在就该去见他了。”当Loki穿戴整齐回到房内后，精灵对他说。_

_“你在急什么？我以为洪水冲走了你全部的家当。”Loki说。“反正住在森林里也没多舒适吧。”_

_“至少比住在城市好。”他说。_

_“大部份的精灵都喜欢跟同类住在一起。”_

_“我跟大部份的精灵不同。”精灵回应。_

_“是的，我注意到了。”Loki告诉他。“你一直都住在森林里吗？你在那里长大的？你说过你没有家人，但你不可能从小就完全独自一人吧。”_

_“你问题真多。”精灵说。_

_“我生性好奇。”Loki告诉他。精灵露出微笑。_

_“没错，我在森林里长大。”他说道。“而我确实也不是一直都独自一人。”_

_Loki眯起眼睛。“你是被狼养大的吗？那就能解释很多事情了。”精灵仰头大笑。_

_“不是，但也相当接近了。”他说。“你能保守秘密吗？”他问道，他蓝紫色的眼睛闪着顽皮的光芒。Loki在靠近窗户旁的床边坐下。_

_“当然可以。”他立刻点头。_

_“妖精。”他说。_

_“什么？”_

_“我跟妖精住在一起。”_

_Loki睁大了眼。“可是……可是……妖精既邪恶又残忍，他们会让你受焚身之苦，还会偷走你的牙齿！”_

_精灵翻了个白眼。“别傻了，孩子。”他说，“只有一些森林妖灵会这么做。”_

_“噢，那可真是……令人安心……呃，等等……你是……你是妖精吗？”_

_那白发男人轻笑几声，看着Loki，调皮的光芒又回到他眼里。“不，我是个精灵……至少大部份是。”_

_Loki仍直直地盯着他看。他从未见过妖精，也许他们长得跟精灵很像，或者是拥有改变外貌的能力，他无从知晓。他说他是个精灵，但妖精时常说谎，他可能是在骗他。_

_男人看了他一会儿后叹了口气。_

_“我不会偷你牙齿的。”他说。_

_“我相信你。”Loki立刻回应，或许有点太快了。_

_“我不是真的妖精。”男人说，“你可以冷静下来了。”_

_“我怎么能肯定？虽然你看起来没有翅膀……呃，还是你有？”_

_男人叹了口气。“唉，你们这些Aesir啊。”他说，“并不是所有妖精都是仙子的。山怪和地精也没有翅膀。妖精的种类多如天上繁星，不只是有妖灵、仙子和仙精而已。”_

_“看来你对妖精所知甚多，那你能告诉我关于他们的事吗？我以为妖精和精灵处不来，所以如果你真是个精灵，他们为何会跟你待在一起？”_

_男人盯着他看了片刻，正打算开口回应时，Loki卧室的门突然打开，Thor大步流星地走进来。_

_“弟弟，你回来了！”他喊道，“我一直在找你。整个宫廷的人都在找你。”_

_“我去了森林一趟。”Loki告诉他。_

_“你知道你不该独自前往的吧？”_

_“我不是小孩子了！”_

_“我可以跟你一起去的，弟弟。”_

_“上次你说你没时间‘看我采集杂草’。”_

_“因为那很无聊啊，但我还是会陪你一起去的！你只需要开口跟我说。”Thor反驳。然后他总算注意到房内的精灵。“这是谁？”_

_“一位朋友。”Loki说。_

_“我从未见过他。”Thor说。_

_“因为并不是我所有的朋友你都认识。”Loki说，这当然不是真的。Thor双手抱胸，他臂上发达的肌肉因此鼓起。真爱炫耀。_

_“那传言是真的了？”Thor说，“你回来的时候真的浑身是血。你受伤了吗？”_

_Thor愚蠢的姿势稍微改变了，他的声音里带着真诚的关心，Loki感到自己的怒气逐渐平息。_

_“我没事，Thor。我们杀了攻击我的野兽。”_

_“什么样的野兽？”Thor立刻问道。_

_“一头巨大的黑熊。”Loki说，“至少有八英尺高。”_

_“这么大只的熊不会跑到山脚下的。”Thor争论。_

_“这只就这么做了，它的毛皮目前在宫廷制革师手上。如果你不相信我的话，等处理好后我再把它拿给你看。”_

_“息怒，弟弟，我当然相信你。那快告诉我你怎么杀掉那头野兽的，一定是个精彩的故事吧。”Thor催促着，嘴角勾起，笑容灿烂。如果这举动是别人做的话，Loki会认为自己正遭受奚落，但暗自嘲笑他人不是Thor的风格。他如果要嘲笑人的话，会是公开又直接的，就跟他做的每件事一样。_

_“不，我会在晚餐时告诉你，连同妈妈和舅舅一起。”Loki告诉他。_

_“你为何不现在就说？我以为你会急着分享你的故事。说嘛，弟弟。这是个值得骄傲的壮举。”_

_“你说的没错，但我还有别的事要跟我朋友谈。”_

_“是吗？”Thor问，打量着精灵。“什么事？”_

_精灵说这是个秘密，所以Loki不会多言。_

_“我们在谈关于妖精的事。”他说。_

_“哦，那些邪恶的小生物啊。我听说如果你动作不够快的话，他们会偷走你的牙齿，还会把你的眼球挖出来。”_

_“别傻了，Thor。”Loki说，“只有一些森林妖灵才会偷牙齿。”Loki听到精灵低低笑了几声。_

_“你有些关于妖精族的精彩故事吗，精灵？”Thor问道。“说来听听吧！”_

_Loki正准备让他哥哥打消留下来的念头，但精灵抢先一步开口。_

_“我可没说要讲给你听。”他说。_

_“什么？”Thor皱眉看着他。_

_“我没说要告诉你任何事。”精灵把话说得更直白了些。_

_“我是Asgard的王子。”Thor话里带着他一贯理所当然的自信，但他眉头仍然皱着。_

_“我应该要感到印象深刻吗？”精灵回问。_

_“这代表当我叫你说的时候你就得说。”Thor一本正经地告诉他，眉头皱得更深，表示他真的动怒了。_

_“他只是要说妖精魔法的事而已。”Loki插话进来，转移他哥的注意，“还有水中幻象。”_

_这也达到了他想要的效果。“哦，妖精族的把戏啊？那我不听也罢。如果你有学到对付他们的技巧再跟我说吧，弟弟。我听说西边有几个村民一直受到那些哥布林害虫侵扰。”_

_“我一定会的，哥哥。”Loki告诉他。Thor点点头后就离去，没有再跟精灵多说一个字，精灵盯着Thor离开的背影，在门关上后仍未移开视线。_

_“他没那么糟，我向你保证。”Loki说，“他只是……让人一时之间接受不了。而且他很担心我。”_

_他曾听过传闻，有些妖精会对粗鲁无礼的人实施残酷的报复，所以他现在很希望这个精灵是真的精灵而不是某个妖精伪装的。_

_“祈祷他不会遇到真正的妖精吧，他的傲慢会让他惹上不少麻烦。”_

_“我会确保他不会惹上麻烦的。”Loki说。“你还会告诉我你怎么会跟妖精待在一起的吗？还是你已经不想说了？”_

_“你问的时候很有礼貌。”精灵说，“所以我不介意。”_

_Loki忍不住露出微笑。这一定会很有意思。Asgard没有妖精，所以他的导师们都没提过。虽然他们教过他怎么杀掉山怪，但也仅止于此。而另一方面，Alfheim的精灵很忌讳公开谈论妖精，他们说这会招来厄运。Loki不相信这种无稽之谈，你对一件事物了解得越多，你就越没有理由感到恐惧。目前他只听过一些关于妖精的故事和传闻，但它们都没有提供什么明确资讯，不过现在他有机会能更深入了解他们一些。然后他想起了某件事。_

_“这是你没有名字的原因吗？”他问道。那个男人、精灵、妖精，不管他真正身份是什么，扬起他的眉毛。“如果你知道一个妖精的名字，你就能抓住他。这是真的吗？”_

_“聪明的小子。”男人咧嘴笑道。_

_“所以你有名字，只是你不愿意告诉我。”Loki作出结论。_

_“不是的。”精灵摇摇头。“就算我真有个名字，我自己也不知道。”他说，“它早已佚失，或许从未存在过。”_

_Loki坐回床上听着。_

_“我的母亲，至少我认为她是我母亲。”精灵开口，“我记得她的嗓音，也记得她带着我一起走在野狼林里，我记不起来她的样貌，而且我觉得自己那时还太年幼，记不住她的名字，就连她呼唤我的方式我都早已遗忘。”_

_精灵再次转头看着窗外。“我记得她流的血。”他接着说，“记得它是如何将草地染得猩红，也记得白天变为夜晚，然后又无声无息地变为白天。我记得当夕阳再度西下时，缕缕光芒点亮了一条小径，也记得随之而来的笑声。我记得一群长相奇特的人在一棵高大的橡树旁跳舞，也记得他们争论著是该喂养我还是把我淹死在小溪里。”_

_“为何他们没有淹死你？”Loki问，他的声音像耳语一样轻。_

_“几位长者认为夺去一条无辜孩童的生命会为他们带来不幸，于是他们决定抚养我。他们在我身上施展他们的魔法，并且让我远离精灵的城市，以免我像个粗心的孩子般泄漏他们的秘密。”_

_“他们从来没有为你命名？”Loki问道。精灵转头看着他。_

_“妖精把真名看得比矮人对黄金还紧。他们说我的真名已经佚失简直是再幸运不过的事，因为我不用担心它会被人知道。”_

_“他们一定得给起你个称呼吧。”Loki继续问道。_

_“大部份的妖精都用昵称作为名字。”精灵说，“只愿意对极少数特定人透露真名，所以没人知道我的真名也不足为奇。他们有些叫我‘男孩’或‘小伙子’，但大部份都叫我‘精灵小子’。”_

_“我不会叫你‘精灵小子’。”Loki皱起了鼻子。_

_“在这些精灵之中，这么叫确实很奇怪。”男人表示同意。_

_“所以你真的是个精灵？”Loki问。_

_“我出生时确实是一个精灵，但我跟他们不一样，而他们也知道这点。”_

_“他们看得出来？是这个意思吗？你头发和眼睛都跟他们不同，是妖精的缘故吗？是妖精魔法造成的吗？”Loki问道。_

_“你比我想得还聪明。”男人轻笑。这已经是他第二次被夸智商高了，多来几次他也不反对。_

_“所以我该如何称呼你？”_

_精灵耸肩。“随你高兴。”他说。_

_看来他必须想个昵称。Loki皱眉，环视四周。他可以精灵族的命名方式想个名字，但这不合适，因为这个精灵是不同的，他的名字不能跟其他精灵一样。他跟一般精灵完全相异。他用的甚至是钢弩而不是长弓。老实说，Loki实在无法想像他使用优雅的长弓或是长剑等精灵常用武器。钢弩和矛很适合他，流星锤也很适合，也许是斧头或短柄斧*。没错，轻巧又致命，擅于劈砍。绝对是把短柄斧。_

 

* * *

 

“我的妈呀，他是你的神仙教父。”在听完Loki所说的关于为何Hatchet有个那么不像精灵的名字的故事后，Stark惊呼。

“我的什么？”Loki皱眉。

“原来如此！”Stark继续说着，没有回答Loki的问题。“我确实觉得你们两个之间有点挚友的感觉，但好像又不只如此，我就是不知道该怎么形容这种关系。我知道你们之间不只是友情而已。Hatchet对此不愿多谈，但他确实有说他在你小时候就认识你了。所以一开始我以为你们大概是亲戚之类的，但你们相处的样子又不太像兄弟。我简直快被搞疯，现在总算有个完美的解释了。”

“看在理智的份上，你到底在碎碎念什么？”Loki问，“而且不管从哪方面来说，他都不是我父亲，别搞笑了。”

“不不不，相信我，我指的不是父亲，他简直是有史以来最糟的父亲形象了。我说的是神仙教父。”

Loki皱着眉，脸上的表情好像在说他认为Stark已经疯了。

“这是什么意思？”他怀疑地问。“而且他不是仙子。他是精灵，只是碰巧有点妖精的特质。”

“都差不多啦。”Stark说。

“我认为你这段话是真的有重点的，可以说出来了吗？”

“没错，我们地球上有些故事，通常是说给小孩听的……童话故事*。令人惊讶的是，这些故事有时候还真的会有仙子在里面。想不到吧？然后有种角色叫‘神仙教母’，她会帮助公主……参加舞会、遇见真命天子、保护她不受邪恶怪物攻击和诅咒之类的，其实我也不太清楚。大概就是这样，你懂的。”

“你们中庭人的故事真是愚蠢。”Loki告诉他。“大部份的仙子才不会保护你，他们只会拔掉你的指甲、啃食你的血肉。”

“这形象真是让我心灵受创，但这不是重点。”Stark咧嘴笑道，“你是位王子，而他是某种精灵仙子。”

“他不是仙子。”

“而且他还比你年长，一开始我以为你俩年纪差不多，但现在看来显然不是这样。这让他对你的保护欲变得没那么诡异了。”

“跟我们漫长的生命比起来，这其实没什么差别。”Loki说。Stark盯着他看了一会，然后继续说下去。

“是啊，我懂，一旦你们长大成人后几个世纪对你们来说根本不算什么，但说真的，他到底比你大多少？”

“他的年龄是我的两倍。”Loki说。Stark吹了声口哨。

“我还以为两千年的岁月会让人成熟一点呢。”他说。Loki忍不住笑了。

“他在妖精群中长大，所以别指望他会成熟稳重，他们生来就是要烦人的。他们真的有为此举办比赛。你该庆幸收养他的是森林妖精而不是哥布林，后者就是些贪婪的小混蛋。”

“我永远无法习惯我们的生活能一下子从太空船跳到仙子魔法。”Stark无奈地说。Loki低声笑了。

“这宇宙既无垠又充满奥秘。”他说，“它有着无数面貌。就算我用一千年的时间去探索，也无法得知它的所有秘密。”

“不过你可以这么做。”Stark说。

“可以怎么做？”

“用一千年的时间去探索，抛开那些在九界等着你的破事。”

Loki抬头看着他，眉头紧皱，但是Stark靠在桌边，别开目光不去看Loki。

“我已经说过我会回去。”他说。

“我知道。”Stark点头，“只不过我之前并不知道你回去要面对的是什么样的处境。”

“但我知道。”Loki说。他从一开始就非常清楚，但他仍然下了这个决定。

“是啊，只不过现在看来，为了几年时光去面对那么多麻烦不太划算啊。”

Loki本来躺在床上，听到这句话他立刻起身。

“你在说什么？”他问道。

Stark揉着脖子，叹了口气后回答。

“在我离开之后，你仍要应付许多麻烦。”

“这是什么意思？”他在说什么？离开，他为何要……“我以为你说过……”他深吸一口气后才再次开口。

“你说过不会……”

“不是！”当Stark意识到Loki要说什么时，他立刻出声反驳。看他反驳得那么激烈也让Loki内心翻腾的情感平静下来。

“我不是这个意思。”Stark说，“只是，你也知道……我是凡人。”

“喔。”Loki的确不愿去想这一点，至少不愿时常去想。

“这其实没什么关系，毕竟我们俩都心知肚明。”Stark说，“我只是觉得，你为了跟我回地球，让自己惹上这么多麻烦，而我却不能一直陪在你身边。认真算起来，我大概还能活个几十年……吧。”

“我以为你希望我跟你一起回去。”

“我确实希望。”Stark说，“我当然希望。只是我无法不去想之后会发生什么事。我是说，你现在调适得还不错。我只是希望没有我你也能好好的。”

他们的距离近得足以碰触，但目前谁都没有伸出手。

“这当然不可能，你应该知道。我怎么会好？”Loki质问。

“但这就是重点。”Stark说，终于伸出手紧紧抓着Loki的双臂。“我 _必须_ 确定在我走了之后，你没有我也能过得好好的。我必须确定你不会悲伤过度而决定毁灭一切。我必须确定，Loki。”

“Tony……”

“没有我你也能过得好好的。”

“我 _不想_ 过没有你的生活。”

Stark凝视了他很长一段时间，仿佛有人朝他胸口揍了一拳，而他正试图找回平衡。

“别让我成为你生活的全部。”最终他开口，“这对我来说太过沉重、太过困难。我应付不来。”

“但你是我仅有的一切啊。”Loki低声说。他们互相扶持，一起逃出艰险的黑暗，他们并肩走在这条路上。

“不，我不是，我也不应该是。”Tony说。“难道你看不出来这 _就是_ 你之前发狂的原因吗？你不能把一切都寄托在单独的事物上，更不应该寄托在一个人身上，因为如果他辜负了你，你就会分崩离析，像一叠纸牌般垮下。像你之前认为你家人不复存在的那一刻。你不能把我当成你世界的中心，我只是一个负伤的凡人，甚至都不能陪伴你多久。”

“这你不能确定。”Loki摇摇头，“我可以……搜寻……想出某种办法，或许……”

“这不是重点。”Tony说，“我可能明天就会中枪或是被陨石击中。只要……告诉我就算没有我你也能过得好好的。”他出声要求，好吧，是恳求，该死的，他在恳求Loki。“女孩们绝对能陪你很长一段时间，Drongo可能也是，还有Hatchet那混帐，我怀疑你现在根本甩不掉他了。他一不在你就麻烦缠身，他再也不会让你离开他的视线了，至少不会太久。”

Loki把他拥入怀中，只为了让他别再说下去。

“Loki，告诉我。”人类再次开口要求。

Loki深吸了几口气，把他怀里的人类抱得也许太紧了些。

“我会试试看。”他最终说道。这是他唯一能说的，他唯一能给予的承诺，没办法再多了。

“好吧。”Tony点头。“这就够了。谢谢你。”

“先别谢我，你这个令人难以忍受的傻子。”Loki说，“我现在对你感到非常恼火。”他说，但没有放开他， 手也没有移动分毫。

“不过你还是爱我的吧？”Stark轻声问道。

“一如既往。”

 

*短柄斧（hatchet）：就是Hatchet这个词的意思。  
*童话故事（Fairy Tale）：直翻的话应该是仙子（Fairy）故事（Tale）。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 各角色的身高：
> 
> Tony: 5'9 (175cm)  
> Loki: 6'2 (188cm)  
> Bee: 5'1 (155cm)  
> Juyu: 5'8 (173cm)  
> Drongo: 7'6 (229 cm)  
> Hatchet: 6'3 (191cm)


	56. 永不无聊

最近想要跟Stark独处又更加困难了。他跟Loki基本上是形影不离，就连当初Juyu把他们锁在自己房间后他们都没有黏得这么紧。另外Hatchet简直是 _无所不在_ 。他就是个祸害，一个聒噪烦人的祸害。他竟然有脸在Juyu想吃点他和Loki带回来的肉时把她赶出厨房。他说她在糟蹋那块肉！什么叫糟蹋那块肉？肉的处理方式不就是把它放到火上烤吗？但Hatchet就偏要在上头洒高级香料，然后把它切成小块小块的。她都不知道他们还有这些调味料。显然他从一开始就打算要跟他们一起走，因为他们的补给品里明显充满了精灵自己要用的东西。狡诈的混蛋。就算他厨艺很好又怎样？如果Juyu想吃一块纯火烤的肉，那她就可以吃到一块纯火烤的肉，才不需要Hatchet的高级调味料。

她姐姐不应该被此事逗乐。她应该充满杀意地瞪他，而不是饶富兴味地轻哼。没错，这就是赤裸裸的背叛。Juyu惨遭她的亲生姐姐背叛了。还好Drongo似乎跟她一样恼怒，不过他并不太表现出来，而且当Hatchet没办法从他身上得到什么反应时他就有一阵子不会去烦他了。所以到头来只剩下Juyu一人恼火地咬着牙，看着精灵嬉皮笑脸地在船上随意闲晃，每件事都要插上一脚。

所以她用了比预期更久的时间才找到机会跟Stark独处。

“我想跟你谈谈。”她开口。Stark正在捣鼓他新买的科技玩意，Juyu的声音让他抬起头。

“嗯？好啊。”他说，放下手上的工具，“不过这可真不寻常。”

“为什么？”

“因为你最近有什么事通常都会去找Loki。”他说，“自从那些训练开始后。”

Juyu耸肩，这是真的，不过……“我现在想跟你谈。”

“好啊。”Stark点点头，向后靠上椅背。

“是关于Loki的事，关于……他告诉我们的那些事。”

Stark做了个‘继续说’的手势，于是Juyu接着说下去。

“我只是觉得……Loki他……我不相信他会……我的意思是，我知道他不是有史以来最和善的人，但我仍无法想像他会做出那种事。我也无法想像你们敌对的样子。”

“我们不会再度变成彼此的敌人，所以你想像不出来也没关系。”Stark说。

“我猜那是件好事。”她说，“只是我感觉好像自己的认知都被否定了。”

“他仍是一样的Loki。”

“我知道，但是……很难想像那个会在我踢到他后放声大笑的Loki会伤害那么多无辜生命。”

“他已经不是那样的人了。”Stark说，“在那段黑暗的岁月里他备受折磨，但那些都已经过去，他正在进步。”

“你的意思是那种事不会再发生？”

“我说的是它发生的机率非常渺茫。”

“这意思不一样。”

“没错，但我只能这么说。”Stark说，“听着，Loki就是Loki，他是那个被你揍了一拳后大笑的家伙，同时也是个犯下许多严重错误的人。”

Juyu点头。“那你怎么调适的？他曾与你为敌，但你现在却爱着他。这是怎么办到的？”

“你和我是不一样的，Ju。没有一星半点相似，所以无论我跟你说什么，你大概都不能理解。”

“你还是说说看吧。”Juyu要求。

“好，事情是这样的。我没有资格站在道德的制高点上说什么，懂吗？我不是个好榜样，更不是个完美的英雄。我曾犯下大错，虽然跟Loki的不太一样，但仍很严重。那些错误在我家乡夺去了许多生命，而我还引以为傲。我为自己能造出毁灭超过数千条生命的武器感到骄傲。我那时常说我觉得自己在做好事，制造这些武器让盟友能自保，但事实上我对此毫不在乎。众人为我的聪明才智喝采，赞赏我发明的物品，而这就是我所需的一切。我饮酒作乐丶狂欢庆祝，完全没有想过那些在交火中被误杀的无辜生命。一次都没有想过。”

“然后我遭受背叛，被迫目睹那些由我武器造成的死伤和毁灭，最后我被囚禁在一个非常漆黑的洞穴里。我本以为自己再也无法重见天日。最后我从鲜血与火焰中爬了出来，不得不去面对自己做过的那些事，从那天起，我试着改变做法。”

Stark摆弄着工作台上的工具，陷入沉思。

“但有件关于Loki的事你要知道。当我总算从那个梦魇中脱身丶重获自由时，我有敞开双手迎接我的朋友。我有关心我的人照顾我、帮助我成为一个更好的人，尽管同时也有其他人选择背叛我。Loki没有像我这么玩世不恭。他没有纵情享乐，也没有对什么事都不在乎。他有关心的事物，就是他的家人和王国，而他的生活也为此四分五裂。当他试着爬出一个比我当初待的更幽深黑暗的洞穴时，他落到某些全宇宙最恐怖的造物手上，而他们只是把他毁得更彻底。他腹背受敌，无处可逃，只能前进，不管那条路是多么艰险。”

Stark深吸了一口气后才继续说下去。

“我并不是说接受他过去所做的事有多容易。而且他仍然有能力做出骇人的事，但他也是那个在你觉得自己不够强悍时决定教你如何战斗的人。我想说的只是事情并不是非黑即白的。你必须自己去决定是否要接受它是处于灰色地带。因为事情永远都是处于灰色地带的。”

“噢，我认为事情远不只如此。”

Juyu和Stark都转向声音来源，但货仓里就只有他们两人而已。Juyu皱眉，但她还来不及开口，Hatchet就从一团淡如雾般的紫光中现身，字面意义上的。前一秒还什么都没有，下一秒Hatchet就站在那里了。

“你刚是……瞬移了吗？”Stark怀疑地问。

“当然不是，你也知道我瞬移的技巧有多烂。”Hatchet回答，用手把自己撑上工作台，从容地坐在上面。

“那你是……隐形了？”

“当然。”

“他说‘当然’。”Stark举起双手。“他当然可以隐形啊。这让我觉得不舒服。”

“真是太遗憾了。”Hatchet耸肩。Stark深吸了一口气，但没有再说什么。

“这是我们俩的私下对谈。”Juyu怒视着他。

“这谈话仍是私下的。只不过变成我们三个人的。”

“你想干嘛？”

“我想指出，Stark少爷的解释并不完全正确。这不只是关于接受或原谅Loki而已。”

“那这是关于什么？”Juyu问。

“这是关于当其他人看到你站在Loki这边时，他们对你会有什么想法。”精灵解释道，意味深长地看了他们一眼。“当你安全地待在这艘船上，身旁都是亲爱的朋友时，你当然可以接受他过去的罪恶。但是，当你身处于那些知道他过去行为的人丶那些曾被他伤害或利用的人之中时，情况可就不一样了。这是关于不论发生什么事，你是否都愿意接受他人对你的批判和轻蔑。”

“你还在质疑我的决心吗？”Stark问道，“你以为我一回到地球就会改变心意？”

“不。”Hatchet说，“我确信你不会这么做。但这一切都是假设。我希望你们能仔细考虑清楚。你们会被批判。他们会把Loki视作魔鬼，而你们就是帮助魔鬼丶爱上魔鬼的人。你们会被烙上恶名。甚至受到比Loki更严厉的批判。”

“这我已经知道了。”Stark说。

“很好。”Hatchet微笑。“我不希望你到时候措手不及。”

“那你呢？”Juyu问，“不担心被视为魔鬼的朋友？”

“噢，我亲爱的Juyu啊。”Hatchet轻笑，“我会骄傲地把这说给所有想听的人听。”

话说完后他便消失了，跟他现身的速度一样快。Juyu确定自己有听到轻微的脚步声，但她仍无法准确指出精灵的位置，也不确定他是真的离开了还是决定留下来继续偷听。真是个鬼祟又狡诈的混蛋。

 

* * *

 

“Loki！”Stark喊道。Loki举起手，于是Juyu退后一步，姿态放松下来。

“怎么了？”他问。Stark低着头看着工作台，眉头皱着。

“我的头发又太长了。”他大声宣布。Loki叹了口气。

“你现在应该能自己剪头发了吧。”Loki说。

“这个嘛，你也知道，这又是一件只要我想就 _可以_ 自己来的事，但让你来做会让我感觉更好。”Stark坏笑。

“呃，这话留在你们房里说行不行？”Juyu抱怨，但她已经知道他们要暂时休息一会了。Juyu自己剪头发，Drongo剃头，Bee则是完全不剪。只有Stark会要求Loki帮他。

“好吧，你先坐下。”Loki边说边走向他。于是Juyu去倒了些水，拿些东西吃。

当她回来时她惊讶地看到所有人都在里面。Drongo丶Bee，就连Hatchet也在，同时Loki修剪着Stark的头发。

“发生了什么我不知道的大事吗？”她问道。

“我想要提出几个安全且值得造访的星球名单。”Hatchet说，“我不会说自己对银色星系了若指掌，但这至少能让我们避开一些危险地带。”

“听起来挺有道理。”Drongo说，“只不过我不确定你对‘安全’的定义是否跟一般人相同。”

“别这样嘛，大家伙，你应该要更信任我一点的。”Hatchet说，“而且你生活中需要一些刺激。我觉得Janstak星系的Ovoids星会挺适合你的，你可以找些女士……或男士乐一乐。不过他们有着十分巨大的头部。你喜欢大头吗？我没有批判的意思。如果你喜欢一位八英呎高的大头男士或女士的话，我绝对可以帮你介绍。”

“请你别再说话了。”Juyu打断他。

“我可是在跟你们分享宝贵的知识啊，女孩。”Hatchet说，“传授我的智慧。”

“你有时真该控制一下你传授智慧的冲动。”Juyu告诉他。

“噢，我赌Drongo很喜欢我的智慧。不是吗，大家伙？你一次都没有叫我闭嘴，我就把这视为鼓励了。所以……你想要个八英呎高的大头女士跟你作伴吗？”

“我们应该计算一下还需多少时间才能到达地球。”Drongo说，完全无视了Hatchet，“然后再决定走哪条路。”

“等等，我觉得他眼角刚动了一下。”Hatchet说，热切地看着Drongo。

“别闹了，Hatchet。”Loki说，但他的语气既不愤怒也不严厉。Juyu确信如果Loki严肃地叫Hatchet停下的话，他就会照做的。

“为什么？”精灵问。

“因为你大概不会喜欢他生气的样子。”Loki说，而Stark立刻大笑起来，他笑得连肩膀都在抖。Juyu不觉得这有那么好笑。Loki用手固定住Stark的头，好让自己能继续帮他剪头发，然后问道：“发现什么有趣的事了？亲爱的？”

“我一直很期待看到你们跟Bruce见面的时候，但现在我不太确定在那之后Hatchet还能活下来。”

“噢，他知道什么时候该收手的，不是吗？Hatchet？”Loki抬头看了他一眼。

“当然。”Hatchet狡黠地笑了。“就拿大家伙举例吧，他可能看起来可爱得让人想抱一抱，但我知道如果我太过分的话，他会把我的头扯下来，拿我的头骨当茶杯。”

“说得没错。”Drongo态度冷静地同意，坐在他身旁的Bee笑了几声。

“这是我们之间不用明说的共识。”Hatchet说。

“继续说这些安全的星球吧。”Juyu催促着。

“这其实只是个想法而已。”Hatchet耸肩，“我也还不清楚。所以我们到底有多急迫？”

“嗯，”Stark想了一下，“鉴于我已经离开了那么久，其实也就没多急着回去，但我也不想浪费太多时间。”

“一旦回到中庭后，我们就会变成容易下手的目标。”Loki加上一句，“我们应该仔细制定好计划后才能回九界。因为当我们抵达中庭后就没时间可以准备一切。”

“这也是个重点。”Stark表示同意。

“也就是说你们不反对慢慢来，但也不希望绕任何不必要的路。”Hatchet总结道。

“基本上是这样没错。”Loki表示同意。

“为什么你们回家前还要用那么多时间做准备？”Juyu问。

“嗯，首先，因为Loki的敌人简直见鬼的多。”Stark说。

“我们也必须确保你们知道我们所有的盟友丶重要关系人和其他在这个棋盘上的重要棋子。你们也必须了解中庭和九界的其他国度。”

“中庭就是地球。”Stark补充，“我们说的是同一个地方，只是名字不同。还有一点，我们地球人把这个星系称为‘银河’，就是让你们知道一下。”

“最好让他们都拥有通语。”Loki说。

“你这样随意把我们最大的赠礼赐与别人，那些Aesir会气死的。”Hatchet窃笑着。

“那是什——”Juyu开口。

“那就是Stark丶Hatchet丶和我能够跟任何人沟通的原因。”Loki在她把话说完前就开口解释，“无论他们是用什么语言。”

“好酷。”Juyu说，她之前就一直很好奇。

“我们是要准备迎接一场战役吗？”Drongo严肃地问。

“比较像是对峙。”Stark说，“可能还有一些气氛紧绷的谈判吧。”

“情况也可能会恶化，但只要我们事先计划好，就有机会能够避免直接开战或是暴力事件。”Loki说。

“但我们应该有要作战的心理准备。”Juyu说。

“跟我们在这里需要打的仗不太一样。”Stark说，“大概会有很多协调和衡量。大部份是政治上的问题。但不用担心，我们对此很在行。Loki可以在幕后做他拿手的事。而我可以善用大众舆论和媒体。”

“真的？他是Bragi的那种受欢迎还是Thor的那种？”Hatchet问道，明显是在问Loki。

Loki想了一下。“比较像Thor的那种。”他说，“不过他头脑比较好。”

“嗯，好的，我可以看出你们能怎么利用这些了。”Hatchet点点头。

“我觉得自己受到夸奖了。”Stark露出愉悦的笑容。Loki扯了一下他的头发，让他的头换个方向。

“那你也有盟友吗？Loki？”Drongo问。

“你说在九界？还没有，但如果有可能的话，我一回去就会开始结盟。”

“好吧，我们能活着把计划都实现的机率有多大？”Juyu问。

Loki和Stark交换了一个眼神。

“够大了。”Stark最后说道。看起来其他人都对这个答案感到满意。而这对Juyu来说就够了。

“这让我想起一些事情。”Hatchet说。

“什么？”Loki问。

“剪发惯例。”精灵说。

“别。”Loki立刻出声阻止，Juyu看到Stark因为头发被大力拉扯而皱起脸。

“你知道我现在必须得问剪头发有什么重大含义了吧？”Stark说。

“不，你不需要。”Loki说，然后拿着剪刀指向Hatchet的脸。“你给我闭嘴。”

“不说这个的话，我就改说山羊事件了。”Hatchet说。

“什么山羊事件？”Juyu问，同时Loki则不满地大声叹气。

“ _为什么？_ 为什么你要提起这件事？”他抱怨，“我已经都快要把它忘记了。”

“好吧，现在我比较想听山羊事件而不是剪发事件了。”Stark说。

“其中一个涉及Thor丶一些树脂丶和一场史诗般的雷霆暴怒。”Hatchet说，“另一个则涉及一些上好丝绸丶两只山羊丶几位尖叫的女士丶和一位非常非常愤怒的雷神。”Hatchet说到最后自顾自地笑了起来。

“我真恨你。”Loki说。

“你自己选一个吧，不然我就要把两姐妹的事搬出来讲。”Hatchet说。

“唉，你这流氓。”Loki低声抱怨。“那就剪发吧。”他说。

“不要，我想听山羊的那个。”Stark坚持，“姐妹的也行，不过你是在说哪种姐妹？那是个色情故事吗？”

“不是。”Loki坚定地说，“不存在那种故事。”

Hatchet只是再度窃笑起来，然后随意地坐到地板上，开始讲述。

“这发生在很久以前，那时大部份Asgard无畏的战士们都留着及腰的长发。别问我为什么，他们就是有这种留发又蓄胡的习惯。大部份的人还把头发绑成跟矮人一样的辫子。所以Thor这位年经的战士当然也决定跟其他人一样把头发留长。当皇室家族来到Alfheim进行一年一度的造访时，Thor的金色长发就是他的骄傲与喜悦。他那时还不是满身肌肉的大块头，而且脸上连一根胡子也没有，所以我觉得这让他看起来不像个勇猛的战士，比较像个……女子。”

“当然没人会在他面前提起这事。”Loki插话进来，“除了……”

“除了我。”Hatchet替他把话说完。“英俊的男人年轻时通常都长得颇为‘标致’，Thor也不例外。金色的长发真的对他想塑造的‘男子汉’形象没什么帮助。”

Juyu知道他们口中的男人是Loki的‘兄弟’。但她也只知道这么多了。当Hatchet说话时，Loki的脸上是谨慎的一片空白，令她觉得有趣。他显然完全不想听这个故事。

“Loki和我计划要来趟小旅行，顺着溪流到尽头的湖泊去，或许顺道拜访我的几位友人。而也是那年Thor决定Loki不该没有他陪同就踏上旅途，因为他不想独留在宫里陪母亲和那些精灵。你们不认识他，他是个十分倔强顽固的人，所以你根本没有拒绝的馀地。当时我提醒他，那些战士在远征或行军打仗前把头发绑成辫子不是没有原因的，但他听不进去。”Hatchet说。

“因为你一直称他的长发为‘性感的发丝’还不断跟他说那让他看起来很美。”Loki再次插话，手指仍在Stark的发间穿梭。Juyu不确定还有什么地方需要修剪，但是Stark显然不介意。

“他就是开不起玩笑。”Hatchet说。

“你的玩笑都烂透了。”Stark回应。

“胡说，我可是极具娱乐效果的。”Hatchet反驳，“说到野狼林啊，离城市越远的地带，树林就越茂密，也更危险。那里有着各式各样的生物，潜藏在树丛下或树枝上，所以一定要随时保持谨慎。更何况那里还有各种妖精。”

“森林地精是有趣的小家伙。”Hatchet接着说道，“虽然他们会咬人。幸好我交友广阔，所以当我们遇到他们时只会被捉弄一番，不会受到什么实质性的伤害。其实还挺好玩的。”

“你会这么觉得是因为他们不会捉弄你。”Loki说。

“因为他们很早以前就知道别来惹我。”Hatchet咧嘴笑着。“我都还搞不清楚是怎么回事，大概是其中一个地精对一些藤蔓施了咒语，反正最后的结局就是我们的其中一位王子被卡在某些大型蕨类底下。”他边说边指着Loki，“而我们金光闪闪的天之骄子则跑到了一棵巨大的雪松树上。”Hatchet又再度吃吃窃笑了起来，而Loki只是翻了个白眼。

“尽管如此，”Hatchet继续说，“当那些地精欢乐地离开后，Loki轻轻松松就挣脱束缚，但花了些时间才把Thor从树上弄下来，当他总算再次回到地面时，那副模样真是一言难尽啊。他的头发全被树脂缠在一起，上头都是松针和泥土，他全身都黏搭搭的，情绪暴躁又不悦。从那时的情况来看，他的反应其实是可以理解的。”

“而你笑得合不拢嘴。”Loki说。

“当然啊。”Hatchet说，“如果换作是我变成那样，Thor也会笑我的。”

“所以后来发生了什么？”Juyu问。“我想我知道为何需要剪发了。”

“之后呢，我亲爱的大家，就是Thor不愿意就此打道回府。他坚持我们要继续前进，说他可以用溪水把自己弄干净。那不怎么成功。你试过用冷水洗掉头发上的树脂吗？洗不掉的。他只是把自己搞得更狼狈。在几个小时后我差点就笑不出来了。”

“然后Loki说他无聊了，不想管那座湖了，借此帮Thor挽回一些尊严，然后我们就回宫廷去。想知道他究竟有没有把头发上的树脂洗掉吗？给你们个提示：完全没有。这让他大发了一顿脾气。我发誓，我人在宫廷花园里都能听到他的声音。他不让理发师帮他剪头发，也不让他母亲帮他。他看起来就像个树人，头发乱七八糟地竖着，还插满一堆松针。噢，那时他真气炸了。”

“你有在半夜溜进去把他头发剪掉吗？”Stark问。

“没有。”Loki说。

“在经过一番哄诱，加上Loki同意也陪他一起把头发剪了之后，他总算愿意让Loki剪他头发。这样他就不会是Asgard宫廷中唯一一个短发的年轻人了。之后他就一直让Loki帮他剪头发，而你也会在那时剪头发，不是吗Loki？”Hatchet的故事就说到这里。

“我不知道你为何坚持要提起这件事。”Loki说，总算把剪刀放下。“剪好了。”他对Stark说。然后坐到工作台上。

“我不知道。”Hatchet耸耸肩。“我只是觉得你都离开那么久了，Thor现在的头发大概已经又密又长了吧，至少跟你头发的长度一样。”

“别傻了。”Loki说。“我知道你想干甚么。”

Hatchet只是举起双手，无辜地眨着眼。

“是啊，Thor的头发一定会很长的。”Stark说。Loki只是看着他。“你到时候就知道了。”

Loki只是不以为然地叹了口气，没说什么。Juyu感觉有些事她没看出来。这不只是头发的问题而已。她从Loki说的故事里知道他已经失去了家人，也知道他痛恨他们口中这个叫Thor的家伙，但似乎又不只如此。她无法想像自己能对Bee产生恨意，就算受她欺骗或是抛弃也无法。她会发怒，但不会停止爱她。也许Loki只是感到愤怒，也许Hatchet是在试着提醒他愤怒只是一时的。她听说Loki痛恨他的哥哥，但她没听到他哥哥是否也恨他。从Stark的表情判断，应该不是如此。或许他哥哥仍留在当初Loki离开他的地方，仍盼着他回来。

“噢，看啊。”Stark轻声说，Juyu随着他的视线转头。看到Bee平静的睡颜，她的头和肩膀都靠在Drongo的手臂上。他当然不以为意，但Juyu注意到他尽量不做太大的动作，避免弄醒她。

“最近她睡得很多。”Juyu解释，“在Sarka时她大部份时间都保持真实型态，那里的低温让她头晕。”

“她应该几天后就会恢复了。”Drongo补充。

“好，那我想事情都说得差不多了。”Stark说。

“我想提出一条新规矩。”Juyu说。

“跟外星探访有关？”Stark问。

“不是，是跟我们一般生活有关。”Juyu说，“除非我们遭受攻击，否则Hatchet不得在船上隐形。”

“我赞成。”Stark点头。

“什么？不能这样！Loki！你看他们！”

“不行不行。”Stark打断他。“你不能每次不如意就去找Loki讨救兵。”他说。“当Loki管不住你时，我可不喜欢你那些妖精魔法丶心灵控制丶和隐形能力。”

“呿，Loki是一个比我更强大的法师。”Hatchet说。

“我现在不太能使用魔法。”Loki说。

“什么？为何？”Hatchet问道。

“因为我们离Yggdrasil太远了，还用问吗？”Loki告诉他。

“是没错，但还有宇宙能量可以用啊。”Hatchet说。

“我无法使用宇宙能量。”Loki告诉他，“我可以感知到它的存在，但无法使用它，我够不到它。我忽略了某件事，我就是没办法控制它。我已经学会取用水晶里的原始能量，但最多也只能做到这样而已。”

“这怎么可能？你已经在这里待了好几年了啊。”Hatchet问，眯起眼睛。“你都在做什么？你是怎么进行尝试的？”

“大部份是靠冥想。”Loki说。

“什么？！你突然变成某个弱智的娘娘腔术士了吗？”

“并没有。”Loki皱眉。

“我用世界树发誓，你应该要更聪明才对，Loki。”Hatchet边说边起身。“来吧，别坐着了。”

“为什么？”

“因为你显然在Asgard待太久了，以至于忘了怎么当一名法师，你个白痴。”

Loki站起身，朝Hatchet走了几步。

“那请你告诉我，我应该怎么做？”他问。

“跟着你的直觉走。”精灵答道，同时手上泛起蓝紫色的光芒，形成一个小型能量光球，然后未经警告就丢向Loki。

“你在搞什么鬼？”Stark见状立刻大吼，眉头愤怒地皱起。

“别紧张，这不会杀了他的。顶多会有点疼而已，对吗小子？”他问Loki，同时狡黠一笑，Loki怒视着他。

“如果事情有那么简单——”他开口，但被Hatchet朝他丢来的小光球打断了，还因此蹒跚退了几步。

“别想那么多。”Hatchet说。“你永远不可能只靠冥想就净空杂念。你对周遭环境变化太敏感了。”

“而你现在的行为到底是想达到什么目的？除了让我想拧断你的脖子之外？”

“不，我们还差得远呢。”Hatchet说。这次他双手都被光芒笼罩，看起来彷佛流动的火，好似有了生命。

“Loki？”Stark问。噢，他看起来怒不可遏。就连Drongo都注意到了，这场骚动也让Bee醒了过来。

“没事。”Loki说，“Hatchet现在就会停下他那无理取闹的行为。”

“不，我不会。”精灵回应，而Loki设法闪过了下一道闪着光芒的攻击。

“停下！”Loki怒道。

“看到没？你已经很接近了，别去思考。要不是你那么难搞，我也不需要用这种极端的方法了，但你总是爱把事情搞得很复杂。我简直为你操碎了心啊。”

虽然在下一道攻击后Loki看起来很愤怒，但Juyu实在没法责怪他。她有种想用脚踹精灵某个重要部位的冲动。

“如果你不立刻停下的话，我会——”

“你会怎样？你没有法力。你需要它才能反击，所以你何不拿出点真本事？你这模样我都快看不下去了。”他的手再度泛起光芒，Loki眯起眼睛。

“Hatchet……”他出声警告。

精灵露出一个令人火大的笑容，然后又开始朝Loki丢光球。这次的速度像子弹一样快，Loki几乎要躲不过。然而当紫蓝色的光芒碰到Loki时，它停了下来，同时变成明亮的金绿色。Loki站在原地，指尖碰触着那股能量。

“这就对了。”Hatchet灿烂地笑了。“你生气时就会停止思考。然后就会靠直觉行事。你是位法师，你得让魔法渗入骨髓。让它的力量流进血肉，然后再紧紧抓住。宇宙能量不会轻易屈服。你必须强迫它受你掌控。”

Loki动了动手指，那能量变成一道明亮橙红的火焰，然后倏地变成烟雾消失。

“好吧。”Stark插话进来，“现在是‘痛揍Hatchet一顿’的时间了吗？还是……”

他话还没说完，两个Loki就凭空出现，接下来又有两个，位置全都不同。

“我有别的打算。”Loki说，怒意已消失无踪，他咧嘴笑着，笑容灿烂又狡黠，每次他别有用心时就会露出这种表情。

“噢，尽管来啊。”Hatchet说，脸上也挂着笑容。“我可不会让你好过。”

当他们开始朝对方施咒时，Drongo和Bee立刻闪得远远的，Juyu也是。Stark双手抱胸站在原地，但他眼里的怒火已经熄灭。

“所以这是坏事还是好事？”Juyu一脸狐疑地看着那场‘打斗’。她无法看清一切。Hatchet有时候会消失，而Loki的数量一直在改变。有时候两人会近身肉搏。她原本以为Loki的速度已经很快了，但看来Hatchet比他更快。

“这是……不无聊的事。”Stark最后决定，然后搂着她的肩，把她带离货仓。“既然神力双子正在忙，你可以决定我们接下来要去哪颗星球。”他说。

“太好了。”Juyu说。她可以接受‘不无聊’这个答案。这很适合他们。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者后记：  
> 下一章：地球！
> 
> 译者后记：  
> 不知道还有没有人记得在第27章Loki帮Tony剪头发时，Tony问他有没有帮人剪过头发，Loki说有的那段XD  
> 一如既往感谢大家的支持！


	57. 欢迎回家，Stark先生

J.A.R.V.I.S. CU001 05-04-18 UTC0355  
——————————————————————————————————

接入信号……  
无授权访问  
初始化安全协议 00.57.. 覆写  
允许访问  
接入数据……  
……  
欢迎您，Stark先生

——————————————————————————————————

“Martin，我不想再曝光在公众面前了。”Rhodey对着电话叹气道。他已经能感觉到头在疼了，而这通电话才刚接通五分钟。

“ _但你知道我们有多需要良性宣传，尤其是考虑到我们在Sierra Leone干的那些糟糕事。_ ”Martin仍在碎碎念着。

“保证美国政府和军队有良好的公众形象可不关我的事。”Rhodey打断道。“我不是个吉祥物，我是在前线实地战斗的，好吗？而且我打算保持这样下去。”

“ _但是——_ ”

“不，你不能每次Steve Rogers不乐意把自己扮成马戏团猴子的时候就把我牵出去。我们都知道这就是这么回事。”

队长如今对于自己在媒体前要选择支持谁已经变得见鬼的有主见，但那是可以理解的。如果Rhodey是他的话，也会对政治游戏有多远就离多远。他是最热门的国家偶像，每个人都想要他站在自己那边。离下一届选举还有两年的时间，但所有人都已经在抢着跟他合照了。有时这就是个操蛋的噩梦。Rhodey从他担任“爱国者”号的短暂生涯中明白，那就是世界上最糟的职业。成为“战争机器”倒没什么，好好打几场仗，而不用在照相机前摆姿势，真是太谢谢您了。

“ _来吧，James。_ ”Martin真的哼哼出来了。那倒是卑微出了新高度。

“不。”Rhodey简短的重复道。

“ _别逼我给你上级长官打电话，James。_ ”Martin用一种单调的语气说。Rhodey不知道是该冷哼还是叹息。

“是啊，说服Paulsen将军，祝好运。”他说。Martin最终叹了口气放弃了。“日安，Martin。”

“ _噢，闭嘴吧。_ ”男人叹着气挂断了电话。

Rhodey才刚到芒廷霍姆空军基地一周，但他已经急不可待的想要返回纽约的斯图尔特基地。倒不是说他讨厌爱达荷州，但根据经验来看，每当他不在的时候狗屎事就会落到东海岸那边去。到现在着已经变成个定律了。雪上加霜的是，他知道现在只有Steve和Bruce在纽约市内，所以肯定会有事发生。他可不是疑神疑鬼，他就是知道，他对这些事有着第六感呢。他打算两天内就飞回去，所以他希望在那之前一切都保持平和。

他的手机又开始响了起来，而他真的希望那不是Martin，因为Rhodey已经没有好脾气去说不了。

视线瞟向屏幕时，他惊讶的眨了眨眼，因为通常来说JARVIS会直接从复仇者大厦向他连线，但这次在他手机上的是“JARVIS CA”，而现在没人住在马里布。

“你好？”他接了起来。

“ _早上好，Rhodes上校。_ ”JARVIS致敬道。什么？

“JARVIS？”

“ _我被指示联络您并且请您出现于Stark先生在加利福尼亚的府邸。_ ”AI通知他道。

“被谁指示？”Rhodey皱眉问。

“ _这是一条预编程的指令。_ ”JARVIS回答。“ _请您尽快前往府邸。_ ”

“Pepper知道这件事吗？”他问。

“ _Potts小姐已被通知。_ ”

“帮我接通她，好吗？”Rhodey问。

“ _正在接通，上校。_ ”JARVIS说完，声音就立刻被一道拨号音取代了。

“ _Potts。_ ”她回应道。

“嘿Pepper。”Rhodey打了声招呼。

“ _我正想要给你打电话。_ ”她立刻说。“ _JARVIS也联系你了吗？_ ”

“对，就在刚才，这是怎么回事？”

“ _我什么都不知道。_ ”她回答道。“ _他就不停在说那是条预编程的指令。_ ”

“他也是这么告诉我的。你觉得那会是什么Tony让他做的事吗？今天是什么特别的日子吗？”

他听到Pepper的叹气。“ _还有三周就是他的生日。_ ”她说。“ _我现在想不到别的什么了。_ ”

“那像是他吗？”Rhodey问。“给JARVIS预编程让他在生日前三周给我们打电话？为什么是今年？”

Pepper沉默了一会，显然是在思考。“ _噢。_ ”她然后说。“ _我想Jarvis是48岁去世的。_ ”她说。“ _你知道的，Edwin，我不知道你有没有见过他，我从没有机会。_ ”

“一两次吧。”Rhodey说。“我想他是在96年间去世。我知道Tony那时跟他很亲近。葬礼之后好几周他都没从他的工作室出来。你觉得这就是了吗？”

“ _我不知道，我就是在猜。你会来吗？_ ”

“你会因为这个飞到马里布去？”Rhodey问。

“ _JARVIS什么都不说，所以我只能这样了。如果他拒绝听从我的指令的话，那绝对是因为Tony之前在他的系统里装了点什么。也许这是JARVIS必须在Tony离去特定的一段时间之后做的事，我不知道。_ ”

“是啊，那听起来挺像他的，我猜。”Rhodey说。“JARVIS还给谁打电话了吗？”

“ _不，就只有你和我，但是Happy会跟我一起过去。_ ”

“你什么时候到？”

“ _明天早上10点，这里还有些事需要我在跳上飞机前处理好。_ ”

“我在爱达荷，我会在明天早上到那。”Rhodey对她说。他可以早点离开这个基地的。他一直有他“战争机器紧急事件”的借口以备有人会抱怨些什么。

“ _谢谢你能过来，James。_ ”Pepper说。“ _要回马里布的房子感觉有些奇怪。从它重建后我就没再去过了。_ ”

“这是关于Tony。”他说。“我当然会去。到时见，Pep。”

“ _再见James。_ ”

线路挂断，Rhodey将电话放回到桌上。他试着想清楚这意味着什么，但除了Pepper的猜测外他想不到任何其他的。如果什么都没有的话，单就见到她也挺不错的。他们已经好几个月都没见面了。他们总是忙着各自的职务。

想到Tony，他的情绪立刻就跌落了下去。他能从Pepper的声音里听出她也是如此。也许是因为人永远都不能接受失去一位挚友，又或者是因为对于他或任何其他人来说，事情从来没有正式划上一个句号。没有葬礼，只有一场在Stark家的旧址举办的纪念会。老天啊，这世界上各处有着几百个关于钢铁侠的纪念会，但他永远都无法简单的想起Tony而不感到一丝忧愁。

 

* * *

 

第二天清晨，Rhodey心情复杂的从车里步出走向马里布居处的大门。那房子看上去和遭遇袭击之前并没有太多不一样。2012年的时候Tony通过了装修计划，而第二年在他缺席的情况下翻新工程也照样进行了下去。但没有人搬进来。Pepper更喜欢呆在纽约的Stark大厦里。大概是因为那里对她来说没有什么跟Tony有关的回忆。Tony在那宅里长大并不重要，因为她从未在那儿和他共同生活过。而这栋房子有着太多的回忆，即使样貌已翻新。

他走过去的时候大门自动打开了，JARVIS也立刻对他致以问候。

“ _Potts女士已经在起居室等您。_ ”AI说道。

“谢谢，JARVIS。”他说着朝里走去。

考虑到这里从重新装修以来就没有人踏入过一步，这地方看上去倒是令人惊异的干净。它看起来不太一样，但那熟悉感仍是足以让人觉得Tony随时都会从哪个角落后面跳出来。

Rhodey叹了口气，将脑中的思绪推开。他早知道跟些与Tony有关的事情打交道会让自己陷入这种心绪中，但放任它越陷越深并无用处。

他走进的时候，Pepper和Happy都在起居室中，小声的谈论着。

“James。”她说着站了起来，走到近前将他圈入一个怀抱中。“再见到你真是太好了。”她说。“我是说我一直都能听到你的近况，但那不一样。”

“见到你也真好。”Rhodey微笑。Happy也已经站得近了些，Rhodey在Pepper放开他后又和Happy握了握手。

“我得说你把这地方打理得惊人得舒适，考虑到从没有人来过。”

“噢，不是我做的。”Pepper说。“看起来是JARVIS在我们到达之前订了清洁服务和食物外送。”

“好吧。”Rhodey冲着天花板皱了皱眉。“所以搞清楚这是怎么回事了吗？”

“我们在等你。”Pepper说。“JARVIS，现在我们都到场了。想要继续你预编程的指示了吗？”

“当然，Potts女士。”JARVIS立刻回答。“请您移步到工作室的楼层。”

Rhodey和Pepper互看了一样，然后耸了耸肩。“最好赶快解决这个。”

“我是该在这儿等着还是……”Happy问。

“不，你也是Tony的朋友，你该一起来。”Pepper说。Happy点了点露出了个小小的微笑，跟在了她后面。

工作室看起来就没有大宅那么温馨了。翻修不是难事，但很多在袭击中毁坏的东西只有Tony在才能修复。Pepper尽力了。Tony离开的第一年，别无他计之下，她只能专心于Stark大厦和马里布大宅的修葺。她真的一个个的去找寻Tony车库里所有型号的车，让Stark工业最好的工程师在JARVIS的指示下或替换或修复Tony的设备们。她为Tony的回归做了一切的准备。他们一开始那时仍旧抱着希望。他们仍旧相信他会在几个月后就突然出现，就像他被抓去阿富汗做人质那时一样。但月等成了年，而Tony的工作室仍保持着空寂。

当他们走进去的时候，灯光已经亮起，几个显示屏上正运行着某种诊断。Rhodey猜测JARVIS正在检测大宅内的系统，时隔这么久，一切又重新启动了。

“好了，我们都在这儿了。”Rhodey说。“让我开始吧。JARVIS，让我们知道我们为什么要来这。”

“请您注意看中央的屏显。”JARVIS的指示音下，一个巨大的全息平布闪烁着跳了出来。

一开始的时候仍是黑屏，几行文字在上面跑过，接着Tony出现在了屏幕上。

“喔噢，他一定是老早前就录好了这个。”Rhodey发现自己喃喃说了起来。“他看起来就像三十岁一样。”

他真的像三十岁，即使他的胡子跟以往几十年里有的精致山羊胡不太一样。Rhodey试着想起这有可能是哪一年的事情，但他没法确定。Tony好几年间都留着这种较长的发型。

“ _嘿伙计们。_ ”Tony在屏幕上叫道。他看起来有些迟疑，没再说话。他就只是盯着摄像头。那背景一定是他较老旧的一间工作室，但除了灰色的金属墙和几个环绕着Tony的显示屏外，Rhodey没法看到更多。

“顶多三十五岁。”Happy赞同道。“我会说大约是在2003到2005年间的。”

“但他为什么要录视频？”Pepper问。“我不记得那时候有什么特别重大的事，没有任何说明——”

“ _伙计们！_ ”Tony的声音再次出现。“ _不是故意要打断你们精妙绝伦推理谈话，但……这是现场连线。_ ”

他们三人全都僵住了，转回了身对着全息屏显。

“他刚才是不是说——”Happy开口道。

“这一定是什么——”Rhodey摇着头。

“ _不，我是认真的。_ ”Tony在屏幕上说。“ _这不是录像。我现在就在跟你们说话呢。_ ”

“JARVIS？”Pepper轻轻的呼出一口气，那听上去像是个问句。她眼睛眨都不眨的瞪着屏幕。

“Stark先生正从别处传回这道连线。”JARVIS立刻确认道。

“ _嘿。_ ”Tony摇了摇手。

“噢我的天！”Pepper惊呼出声。她瞪着屏幕一只手盖在了唇上。

Rhodey同样也目瞪口呆，他的大脑正试着跟上进度。

“你还活着。”他轻声的说，语调中有着怀疑。

“ _Pep，坐下来，拜托，你看上去像是就要倒在地上了。_ ”Tony有些关切的说道。她确实脸色苍白而且也许还有些摇晃，眼泪也已经在她眼中闪着光。Happy稳稳抓着她的手臂将她领向附近的椅子。

“你还活着！”Rhodey更大声的重复道。他没再说一个字，他很确定自己的大脑此刻还没法想出任何其他的字来。

“ _我还活着。_ ”Tony点头，冲他们微微笑起来。“ _我回来了。_ ”他响亮的又加了一句。

Rhodey觉得突然之间世界的轴心都猛地转了起来。

 

* * *

 

说“花了他们一点时间适应这个”算是温和的。在很长的几分钟里谁都没有出声打破寂静，连Tony都没有。

“你现在在哪？！你跑哪去了？怎么回事？”然后Pepper打破了寂静。

“ _你们可能已经注意到了。_ ”Tony说。“ _我不在地球上。_ ”

“是啊，我们看了你失踪那晚的监控录像后就想到了。”Rhodey说。

天知道他看了几百万遍那个该死的录像了。Pepper也是，复仇者们也是，SHIELD也是。他现在已经能在脑子里刻画出每分钟的画面了。他能刻画出那场战斗，那耀目的能量束，还有Loki头部周围渗入地毯中的血。Tony被抓住的场面，他被从镜子中带走模样，像一带土豆一样被甩到那个陌生生物的肩头，接着还有Loki在他之后被拖过地面，那另一个外星生物真真实实的就只粗暴抓着他的四肢，像拖车一样拖着他出发。

Tony在屏幕上看向了另一侧微微皱了皱眉，大概还有什么人和他一起在房里。

“ _好吧，看着，我最好还是在到那儿之后再跟你们面对面的解释一切。我们计划今晚就降落。现在来说我就只想要你们呆在那儿，别告诉任何人说我回来了。任何人，好吗？_ ”

“我们？”Pepper皱眉问道。

“为什么？”Rhodey同时问道。

“ _因为我不想要任何人知道。_ ”Tony回答说。

“有什么特别的理由要让这一切保持神秘吗？”Rhodey问。“我是说，别误会，我从没这么开心见到你，但这么久之后你突然间就跳了出来，你还想要让这变成个秘密？”

“ _就暂时而已。_ ”Tony对他说。“ _我想要暂时的保守这个秘密，不是永远。_ ”

“好吧，那就告诉我原因。”

Tony叹了口气。“ _因为我去到了个完全不同的星系，好吗？”他停顿了下又继续说。“离这儿非常远的星系，而我开着一艘飞船回来的，一艘能超光速航行的船。一艘满载着来自宇宙间如此多的先进技术的船，会有太多人想要染指它们。有些东西是武器又或者能被用作是武器。所以我暂时还不想要任何人知道我回来了。我不想要政府知道，又或者是军方，我还尤其不想要神盾靠近这些东西一步。_ ”

“一艘宇宙飞船？”Happy问。“你现在就在一艘真正的宇宙飞船上？”

“ _我的宇宙飞船，没错。_ ”Tony点头。

Rhodey只需要略微一想，Tony想要悄无声息回归的原因就显而易见了。鬼知道他说的是哪种技术，但如果Tony担心它会落入错手，那它们大概就不是什么外星咖啡机了。

“那我们会呆在这里不联系任何人。”Rhoedy点头。

“ _谢谢。_ ”Tony说完再次看向了一侧。“ _噢还有，是啊当我说‘我们’的时候，那不是个夸大的复数而已。我真的有一组的船员跟着我呢。_ ”

“什么船员？”Rhodey问。

“ _唔，不是来自地球的，显然。_ ”Tony回答道。

“外星人？”他怀疑的问。

“ _好吧……对了，不是人类，这也是为什么我不想要政府或者神盾立刻就得到消息的另一个原因。_ ”

“Tony你得知道这听起来像什么，就这么突然出现，还带着外星人一起。”

“ _他们是我的朋友。_ ”Tony立刻就坚定的说道。“ _是我认识了好多年的人。他们是我的船员。他们一直都照看着我的后背救我的次数多得我都不想算了，懂了吗？_ ”

Rhodey叹气道。“好吧。这就是太过诡异了。我还在试着让自己相信我真的是在跟你说话呢。”

“ _是啊，我懂的老兄。那就是为什么我说我最好还是降落后跟你们面对面的谈。_ ”

“你现在在哪？”

“ _躲在月亮后面呢。_ ”Tony说。“ _这是个挺不错的地方。我喜欢。_ ”

“所以你打算怎么不为人知的把一艘宇宙飞船降落下来？我是说单论那些卫星就……”

“ _让我操心这个吧。_ ”Tony说。“ _我已经搞定了那些卫星们。另外，我不会开着舰船降落的。我们有个可供降落的小型飞船。而同时舰船会保持隐蔽。_ ”

“非常好的办法。”Rhodey赞同道。从第一次外星人入侵以来，每个人就都对太空来的事物感到好战且跃跃欲试。如果他们捕获到了迹象显示有什么未知的太空船在靠近地球的话，马上就会引发恐慌和军方回应。至少Tony在这点上并不莽撞。“想要我确保这附近的空中畅通无阻吗？”他问。

“ _那就太可疑了。_ ”Tony摇头。“ _相信我，我们有办法完全不被监测到的降落。我就是要等到西海岸夜深而已。_ ”

“有什么是想让我们准备好的吗？”Rhodey问。

“ _JARVIS已经准备好了一切。_ ”Tony说。“ _就呆在那儿，别跟任何人说一个字，好吗？连复仇者们都不行……如果他们还存在的话。_ ”

“噢，他们好好的在这儿呢。”Rhodey说。

“ _那太好了。_ ”Tony微笑道。“ _我得走了，准备降落，之类的事。我们出发时JARVIS会告诉你的。_ ”

“我们都以为你已经死了。”Pepper突然说，眼睛并没有看向屏幕，而是盯着地上的一点。她沉默了太久了。

Tony看向她时神色变得柔和许多。

“ _是啊，我猜就是。那没什么。一切都会好了，Pep。我回去后让我们聊聊，好吗？_ ”

Pepper点了点头，Tony对她回了一个笑。

“ _如果有紧急情况的话，JARVIS会联系我的。_ ”Tony说，接着屏幕迅速跳回了空白。好吧，在外面呆那么久无疑对他的礼仪方面没有任何的好处。

 

* * *

 

“他看上去不一样了。”在他们回到起居室，又过了会儿后Pepper说道。

“他看上去更年轻。他怎么会看上去更年轻？”Happy问。

“我不知道。”Rhodey摇头。“他说他处在另一个星系中，鬼知道他在回来的路上发生了什么。”

“这真是太……不真实了。”Pepper说。

“Pep，我们要怎么……”Happy开口道，但她看过来的一瞬他就陷入了沉默。

“我不知道。”她说。“我一点头绪都没有，Happy。”

Rhodey也坐了下来，离坐在沙发上的两人很近。

“看着，Pepper。每次我告诉你说Tony会想要你快乐时，我是认真的。我仍然是认真的。他会理解的。”

“我不知道……我不知道我该怎么跟他说。我已经放弃这个了，而它现在又实实在在的发生了。我不知道，这不是我今早飞过来时预料到的，老天。”

再次的，那是个比较温和的说法。Rhodey也绝对同样没有料到这个。谁会料到？说真的？他们整整两年都拒绝宣布他已经死亡，但那之后他还活着的机率就变得该死的低了，基本上说是不存在的。而现在他就在这儿了，活得好好的。只有Tony。如果他从阿富汗的回归是个奇迹，那么这个就离存在“可能性”的国度隔了十万八千里，以至于根本就没有好的词可以形容它。但除了他又还有谁能从一个全然不同的星系回家来呢？只有Tony Stark。难以置信。

“他没可能会期望你等他五年多。”Rhodey于是说。“你了解他。他会很开心你并不孤单的，相信我。”

她只是叹了口气，朝后靠回沙发上好一阵，闭上了眼睛揉着太阳穴。

“我得打几个电话。”她接着说。“因为我不认为我短期内还能回去纽约了。”

说着她站了起来走出了房间，没再说一个字。Happy叹息着看着她的背影。

“这会变得有意思的。”他说。

“没开玩笑吧。”Rhodey喷了口气。“你什么都没说。”

“这是她的决定。”Happy立刻说道。Rhodey有时候觉得Happy实在是太老好人了，但他只是点了点头没有再评价任何。

 

* * *

 

当JARVIS突然宣布说Tony已经降落时，他们所有三人都惊讶的抬头看了过去。

“飞行船此刻已降到工作室一层。”AI通知道。

“那真是个安静的降落。”Happy评价道。而下一刻他们就已经在过去的路上了。Pepper走在前面，Rhodey和Happy跟在她身后。

他们一进去立刻就都看到了那个小飞行船。它比一架喷气式战斗机还大，但没有通常的商务喷气机大。说真的它看上去就像是神盾昆氏喷射机的大兄弟，还装配着大量的火力，这一点倒是显而易见。不像昆氏喷射机，它的两翼向后弯曲着，整个形状更圆滑而不是棱角分明。  
   
他们就看着它缓缓降落到地面。一等飞行船入内，车库的天花板就立刻关闭。Rhodey感觉到自己肌肉中的紧绷感，而他并不确定这是为什么。也许是因为面对面的看着Tony而不是对着一个屏显会让这切切实实的成真。也许是因为在他脑子里不停旋转的所有那些问题，因为他有一大堆的问题。也许是那脑后的那道细小的声音，不停的提醒着他说Tony看起来不一样了，也许甚至太不一样了。不自然的年轻，他的脸庞更加尖锐，眼神更加强硬，甚至连他说话的声音听起来都有点不像他。但这已经过了好几年了，而人是会变的，Rhodey知道这个。他仍旧没能放松下来。

Pepper仍是安静的站着。她看起来也像Rhodey觉到的那样紧绷。她同样也像之前一样苍白，而Rhodey想不到任何能安慰她的话。那得看Tony。

接着飞机的后部开启了，而Rhodey首先看到的就是一个非常高的身形，高得难以置信，但接着Tony走了出来。看起来还是跟屏幕里看上去的一样年轻，但现在Rhodey能好好的看看他了，他注意到了其他的变化。他比以前更有肌肉了，那给了他的外形一个硬朗的线条轮廓。他穿的那些衣物只是让一切显得更加明显。他看起来比以往的任何时刻都更勇武。

Tony出来之后，其余的乘客也都尾随而出。听说Tony会带着外星人一起过来，和真的亲眼看到他们是两件非常不同的事。Rhodey觉得自己更加紧绷了。那极高的身形是个男人，显然不是人类，他有着灰色皮肤和深色双眼还有没错，那个身高。接着是几个绿色的外星人。名副其实的小绿人，还有这长而尖的耳朵。女人，或者至少她们在Rhodey看来像是女人，她们的身高倒是和人类没有太多不同。一个高而有着白色头发的男人跟着他们走了出来，而如果不是因为衣服的话Rhodey会觉得他就是自己神情恍惚之下幻想出来的，因为那对耳朵简直让他看上去就像个精灵。

然后另一个高高的身形走了出来，而Rhodey感觉自己的紧绷程度飞速蹿高爆棚，因为他从来没有亲自见过他，但他看到了所有的文件，那些录像，他认得那张脸。从Pepper猛地深吸一口气的反应来看，他不是唯一注意到了的人。那不可能，真的不可能，但他看起来就像是他。Loki。

“告诉我他不是我想的那个人。”他大声的说了出来，眼睛看着Tony。

“相信我。”Tony说，双手抬起到一个抚慰的姿势。也是他是在表达他没有配备武器，那姿势由Tony做出来还真是挺奇怪的。“这后面有个故事。”

“故事？”

“一个你会在听完之前想都别想干其他事的故事。”Tony继续道。

Rhodey想要拒绝，但Tony脸上的神情让他安静了。他真的对此见鬼的认真。他站在那小团队前面的姿势是个挺奇怪的画面，他站立的模样，还有他此刻看向Rhodey的表情。但那仍旧是Tony，那是100%的Tony该死的Stark而他妈的让一切见鬼去吧他最好的朋友还活着，他能他妈的听他说任何想要说的事。

“开始说吧，老兄。”他说。“因为我真的希望你有个不错的解释。”

“我有。”Tony回答到，而他不可思议的年轻的脸上出现了一抹微笑。“你只需要听好。”

这他倒是能做到，如果没别的事的话。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你能想象这一章我原本计划是“第十章”的吗？？我原本打算在Tony和Loki偷了艘船从仙后座逃出来后就把时间往前跳的。
> 
> 但接着我意识到那样你们就没法明白Tony和Loki都经历了什么，你们不会知道所有这些原创角色，以及他们的故事和为什么他们是这样终于。所有我想要你们知道Tony和Loki是如何陷入爱情，还有他们是如何遇到他们的船员的。所以这变成了“五十七章”而不是“第十章”。我觉得这是个好决定。
> 
> 你萌能猜测，但以免信息不明确，这章的确切日期是2018年4月5日。Tony消失于2012年8月。
> 
> 2018年4月的船员年龄：
> 
> Tony：47岁（魔药作用下看起来像35左右） 生日：1970.04.26，在这故事里还有三周就满48了。  
> Loki：约1050岁（以Aesir标准看是年轻成年人）  
> Bee：约26岁（以Skrull标准看是年轻成年人）  
> Juyu：约18岁（以Skrull标准看是青少年）  
> Drongo：约71岁（以Sakaara标准看是成年人）  
> Hatchet：约2300岁（以Fae/Ljósálfar标准看是成年人）
> 
> 只有Tony的生日是已知的，所以其他人的年龄不是确切数字。


	58. 我的奥德赛

Pepper整个人都在晕眩中一般。感觉就像是在一个非常模糊的梦中穿行，就像她刚一步跨进了一个自己潜意识创造出的幻想世界一样。但那是真实的，非常非常真实，即使那仍旧梦幻至极。那是Tony，但那又不是他。他站姿不太一样了，他说话的方式也有些不同，他的肩膀更宽了一些，他的胸膛轮廓更明显了些，还有老天啊他的脸，他看起来那么年轻，像是刚从一张老照片里走出来一样。她显然无法将眼前这个Tony和她印象中的那个人联系起来。但那只能是他。

Rhodey想要私下里谈谈，Pepper同意了，而Tony完全没被这个影响，只是转过了身朝向他的船员们——他的外星船员和Loki！——告诉他们将这儿当家。

“欢迎光临我谦卑的寒舍。”他说。

“当然了一点都听不出谦卑。”看起来像是个白发精灵的那人说道，同时冲Tony坏笑了下。

“是啊，就像我承诺的那样。”Tony对他说。“你已经知道JARVIS了，他能告诉你关于这房子的任何事。放下那些东西，吃点什么，这儿大得每个人都能有自己的房间，但是……JARVIS那个给Drongo的加大，加固的床什么时候才能到？”

“应该明天就能送到，Sir。”AI回答道。

“抱歉呀。”Tony看向那个站在房中的巨人。

“这没什么。”他轰隆隆得低沉回答道。“比起你看起来很是昂贵的地毯来说，我曾在更糟糕的地方睡过。”

“那好吧，我家就是你家那什么的。我马上回来。”

Pepper没有看漏他在转身跟着自己和Rhodey一起离开前，跟Loki交换的那个长长的对视。Happy跟着她也多看了一眼，显然想要确认自己所见。

“你这个模样，我得说我觉得自己像是在跟你不可能存在的弟弟说话一样。”James等到他们终于远离其他人之后说道。“你不是你不可能存在的弟弟吧，你是吗？”

Tony对此大笑了会儿。“太诡异了，不。”他接着说。“你想检查我的指纹吗？”他伸出手指在空中卷动了下。

“如果你想要宣告复活了的话，你反正都是要被扔到全套检查里去的。”Pepper打断道。“股东们不会让一个仅仅是长得像Tony Stark的人去签任何文件的。”

“但你们知道我是Tony Stark。”Tony说，但接着他在她能够开口前就继续道。“而且别担心，我料到了。他们随便想怎么检查都可以，我就是我。”

“我所有的主要扫描项目都证明他就是Stark先生。”JARVIS帮腔道，Tony一脸“看到了吧？”的表情指向天花板。

“所以，让我们进入到解释环节怎么样？尤其是关于那个站在你客厅里的外星大战罪犯的解释。”James说。

“你最好坐下来，因为这会是个非常长的故事。”Tony说。“而大部分的内容可不怎么好看。”

 

* * *

 

最初的部分是最难让人听下去的，当Tony讲述起自己被带走的时候。他不像他们推测的那样，仅仅是一个在交火中被抓走的旁观者。那些人也想要Tony，不仅仅是Loki。为了什么呢？武器。总是武器。他这次不是因为自己的发明而被抓走，而是为了一个核弹，但那也没什么差别。

Tony说起他们是怎么被注射了镇静剂陷入了应该是有好几个月的沉睡中，其间他们被转移到了一个遥远的地点。“遥远”是个保守的用词，因为他现在谈论的是个几百万光年远的地方。

他一直在说着“我们”而不是“我”。“我们被关在一个又黑又冷的牢房里好几个月”。”我们拒绝合作”。”当我们意识到合作是唯一出路时，我们决定联手”。就好像第一人称单数突然间从他的词汇库里消失了一样。那几乎就是最奇怪的事了。以前就算是他尝试，Tony也都一直没法好好的解释清一项事情而不让那听起来像是一切都围着自己转。一直都是“我相信”。”我觉得”。”对我来说”。现在只是“我们”了，而那真是个奇怪的感觉。考虑Loki是“我们”中的另一半，那不仅仅是奇怪而已，那让她警铃大作。Tony如此的不一样了，但随着她慢慢的将故事听下去，Tony改变的原因也变得越来越清晰。

仅仅是听着就已经让她的内里像被冰冷的手紧紧攥住一样，因为她知道阿富汗对Tony有什么影响，她亲眼见识过。那不仅仅是关于钢铁侠，他经历的是一系列根本性的变化。而这听起来更糟，这的确更糟糕，因为他离开了数年，而除了些疯狂的宇宙征服者外他身边别无他人。

Tony并没有把那当成是个坏事来说。他说要是没有Loki他早就已经死了，他说要是没有Loki自己早就无法保持理智。Pepper有那么一段时间都无法将她的思绪理清过来。Loki，那个入侵了他们星球的人，那个造成了成千上万的死亡的人，而且他字面意义的将Tony从窗子里扔了出去。但Tony现在说着的那个人听起来并不像那个疯子。他听起来和他完全没有任何共同之处。Pepper仍旧警惕而紧绷。他听上去不一样了是因为他不再是那个罪大恶极之人，还是因为Tony此刻对他的认知已经过于扭曲到无法看清他了？

Tony谈论到他们是怎么意识到如果想要回家的话，他们需要休战，他们必须成为盟友。他解释到一开始是如何的困难重重，他们在最初是如何死硬倔强的，但同时他们也从不需要在睡觉时提防着彼此。他们一同遭受了太多，而他们知道自己再没有其他人可依靠。

Pepper试着去描绘这个。Tony被困在遥远的星系，身边只有他的敌人帮他回家。他和那个恶魔做了个交易。那是个赌博，一个巨大的风险，但他到家了。这交易真的如此划算吗？五年是段挺长的时间，但那能如此之大的改变Loki这样的人吗？

Tony说他没有改变太多，但变得更好了。Pepper认得他说那个的语调。太多的感情蕴含在那些字眼里，大部分是藏着的，但有些轻巧的溢了出来。他没有找任何借口，他的解释听起来几乎像是临床诊断一样不带感情。Loki并不是理智的，对自身没有控制力。他的决定是他自己做的，即使是在极端的情形下做出的。Tony说他很能理解Loki是如何落到如此的地步。他也提到他现在已经稳定了很多，同样的事再发生的几率非常非常小。

“他仍是个罪犯。”James简短的说。

“他已经受够惩罚了。”Tony说。“相信我，我就在那儿，每一天我都在那儿。我知道他们对他做的那些事，入侵之前和之后的。把他锁在一个漆黑的洞里然后扔掉钥匙，并不会对任何人有任何好处。”

“有些人会觉得那是正义。”James提议道。

“很多人还觉得如果我被锁起来是正义呢。”

“这跟你无关，Tony。”他说。“你的错是无心的，他亲自引发了一场入侵还亲手杀了人。”

“某人无意间犯下了杀人之罪和某人在精神崩溃和遭到心理生理的双重折磨后在被胁迫之下同意领军，这两者之间真的有多大不同吗。我的律师们可以对这来个考察了。”他转过去看向窗外，但没靠太近，显然不想冒险被任何人看到。

“我的自大不能为我的罪行开脱。”他继续道。“但我仍旧毫发无损的逃脱了出去。他的精神状态也不能真的为他开脱。而且这事也轮不到我来做决定。我毕竟也只能为自己说话而已。但我说他已经受够折磨了。你们要么同意我说的要么不，但我不会把他扔给恶犬们。”

“我真的没法相信有天我会说出这些话。”Rhodey说。“这就像是一个最棒的精神错乱辩护和刑事压迫的合体。”

Pepper没有赞同出声，但那没错。她大概80%确定Stark工业的律师团队能轻松的就帮他开脱。倒不是说他们该这么做，但如果他们被命令如此的话他们是能做到的。扔点小同情进去再加上些正面的新闻报道，这就会是个干干净净的案子了。她知道能打同情牌的素材可不缺。Thor总是对他的家庭守口如瓶，但他透露了足够多的信息以至于那些有心之人能够从中窥出个大致的画面。

她不该把这个看成是什么需要他们来清理的司法烂摊子，但Tony不停提及“我们”的方式，她越来越确定这无论如何都会变成Tony的烂摊子。

“所以你是说他不再疯狂了？”她问道。

“他还是有些问题的，但不，不是疯狂。”Tony说。“他那时不在控制中。现在他的头脑已经理清了。”

那挺好的没什么问题，但大部分人不会在精神崩溃的时候领着外星军队试图攻占一个星球。但另一方面来说，Thor在有些小怒火的时候毁了复仇者大楼的一整个房间呢。神族们就是在任何方面的标准都不一样。

她思考的越多，就越明白这不是关于Loki。这是关于Tony。他已经做出了决定，问题在于她和Rhodey是否相信他做出了正确的决定。

“我不喜欢这样。”她说了出来，她大概没想到Tony的下颌会绷得那么紧。“但你看起来自信得可怕。”她继续道。“所以我暂时就把这个留给你处理，当是你的试用期，就这么说吧。我没法信任他，但我能信任你。别让它最终成了个坏决定，因为我真的不想到时再后悔。”

“Pepper，你真的是绝无仅有最棒的人。”Tony说着，在句末又加了个坏笑。他看起来再次显得那么年轻得离谱。

“还有看在基督的份上啊，告诉我你的脸发生了什么。”她命令道。

“我的脸？”

“你看起来年轻了，Tony。”Rhodey接口道。

“哦对，没错，我受了超级严重的伤，就是流血致死的那种，然后Loki不得不给了我些神奇的治疗魔药把我治好。结果原来皱纹能被当成是组织受损。实际上我挺想给我的肝做个检查的。它看上去应该就像我这辈子从来没喝过酒一样。我的医疗档案记录一定看起来超搞笑。”

“这就是全部的原因了？”Rhodey问。

“对，100%。我喝完它后甚至连一点点的不同都没感觉到。我就是……更柔滑了。”他说着又露出个大大的微笑。

“你看上去像个孩子。”Rhodey说。那是真的，Pepper光是看着他就觉得自己老得可怕。好吧，如果之后有人问的话，还是能解释成整容手术的。

“你呢，Rhodey？”Tony接着问。

“我不能就这么支持一个战争罪犯。”他坚决的说。“我现在最多就只能对你做到公正而已。我不会声张，但我想要先亲眼见到你对他的判断是正确的。无意冒犯，但我看来你现在简直偏心爆了。”

Tony耸肩。“挺公平的。”

“还有件事。”Rhodey又说。他朝Tony走近了点然后将他扯进了一个像是碎骨机一样的拥抱中。“我真想你，你这愚蠢鲁莽的混蛋。”

“我也想你，老兄。”Tony微笑起来拥抱了回去。

分开后，Rhodey一只手稍久的拍了拍他的肩膀，Tony的笑变得更大了。接着Rhodey回望向Pepper，清了清喉咙。

“我猜你们两现在得谈谈了。”他说。“所以我想我要出去看看Happy怎么样了，还有去见见你的外星朋友们。”

“矮个子的绿色女孩儿是Bee，她不喜欢被人碰到。白色头发的精灵叫Hatchet，就忽略它的存在就好。”他严肃的说。“我是认真的。”

“收到。”Rhodey一边赞同着一边朝门外走去。

Pepper知道这是轮到自己说话的时候了。一切都该尽早的说明白，这就是为什么Rhodey先离开了，但当他们单独被留下来后，房中仍旧保持了很长一段时间的寂静。

 

* * *

 

问题在于她不知道该说什么。她从来没想过自己会有这样的一段谈话。字词挣扎着想要跳出来，但她不知道从何开始才是最好的方式。Tony在她旁边坐下后，打破了沉默。

“JARVIS跟我说你一字不差的遵守了我的遗嘱。”他说。“谢谢了。”

“也不是说我还能把你的公司交给别的什么人。”她说。

“你做得很好，但我早在写下那些东西的时候就知道你能胜任。”

“抱歉我们不得不宣布你的死亡。”她说。“我们本可以再拖满七年的，我想要再拖下去，但如果我仅仅是你的代理的话，我就不会有足够的控制权行事。”

“不，你做了正确的事。如果我只是被标为失踪的话很多的机遇都会被错失掉。”

“但你确实只是失踪了！”

“你没法预料到这个。”

“好吧，把你带回人世将会涉及到一大堆的文书工作。”

“而我会把它们都交到你能干的双手中。”Tony笑着说。

“Tony，老天我都不知道该说什么。你现在就在这儿而我简直难以相信。我没想到这会发生。最初我有过期待，我每天都盼着你会突然的又出现，就像上次那样，但日子一天天过去，日变成周而周又变成月，而接着你就消失了好几年，我得确保公司能继续运营下去。你被宣告死亡我感觉糟透了，我还盼着也许你会在哪儿还活着，但接着更长的时间过去而我就是不能再盼下去了Tony……我……”

Tony伸出手握住了她，双掌盖着。他的掌心就像一贯的那样布满老茧，或许比以前更多。他的双手一定做了许多不仅仅是精细工程的活。Pepper好奇过去的几年人生对他来说有多困难。噢，她在跟谁说笑呢，她已经知道那有多难。他得靠自己的力量从折磨中逃离，在百万光年之外的地方寻找回家的路。

“你跟什么人在一起了吗？”Tony问。“那就是你试着要告诉我的吗？”

Pepper觉得自己的心在Tony平滑而轻柔的声音中猛地攥紧。如此的不协调。他外表看起来更加的年轻硬朗，但他眼中透出的却是恰恰相反。他的目光坚定而冷静，整个人透着令人心安的气场。那些永无止境的活力和闲谈都不复出现。Pepper记得见到他这般安静的唯一时候是在他完全喝醉后，但他此刻是实实在在的清醒着。他变了，他不再是那个Tony。

“是的。”Pepper最终说，点了点头。“你离开的太久了，Tony。我们都以为你已经死了，我很抱歉。”

“不不，Pepper。别道歉。”他立刻阻止道，将她拉进一个紧实的拥抱。“我很高兴。”

Pepper没有挣开，只是将头停在他的肩膀。那比她印象中记得要坚实。他的皮肤下有了更多的肌肉。

“真的吗？”

Tony深吸了口气，然后再次开口。“第一年过去后，当我们终于逃离仙后座，我就很清楚自己很长一段时间都没法回家了。我一开始还在希望，一旦我回来我们就能回到从前，但我知道那不会发生了。”

听到他将这些都说出来，奇异的令人安心而又痛苦。

“事情是会变的。”Tony说。“我无疑是变了，而每当我想到你的时候……我就太他妈希望你不会一直干等着。我没法想像你独自一人。期待着无望的未来又或是替我哀悼。我想要你好好的。所以我很高兴，Pepper。我真高兴你不是孤单一人。”

Tony再次拥住了她，不是特别紧，但那仍旧是一个强而有力的拥抱，就像是在对她证明自己的存在令她心安。接着他放开了手，露出一个招牌般的灿烂微笑。这还是跟从前一般。

“你会告诉我那个幸运的家伙是谁吗？我不需要去确认他对你好不好，因为你不会浪费时间在对你不好的人身上。所以这更多是出于好奇心。”

Pepper很肯定自己做到了没有脸红，但她确实笑了下，咬着下唇。

“Happy。”

“Happy？我们的Happy？我的司机Happy？”

“你还知道别的“Happy”吗？”

“好吧，喔噢，他是……个非常好的小伙子。”Tony点头。“他不无聊，但他身上没有不必要的压力。我明白你为什么会享受这个了。”

Pepper喷出个大笑，想要翻白眼。

“好吧，你最好告诉他他没有违反任何臆想中的“兄弟条约”。我真的觉得他有点担心这个。”

“他想要确保我的感情没有被伤害，额外加分。”Tony说着从沙发里站了起来。他走向了窗口，但接着他就转回了身。

“好了，我得实话告诉你，鉴于你对我很诚实。”他说。“就像我说的，一开始我期盼着我能快点回来，但接着一切都变了而我知道我们没法就……重逢然后……”

Pepper皱眉。“这是你的“我跟别人在一起了”演说吗？”她问。“因为我不是什么外星专家但是那些女孩子看起来年轻极了，所以我真的希望你不是要告诉我你……”

“什么？不！不是我的小女孩儿们。”他的脸倒胃口般的皱成一团。“别对我说那种话。”

“好吧……但是你的组员中的人，对吗？我是说……”噢，所以不是女人，这对Tony来说不平常，但也不是从没有过。“等等，是那个冲你笑的男人吗？那个白头发……”

“噢操不，不是Hatchet！他对着所有会动的东西都调情，有时甚至是不会动的东西。我绝对不要靠近他碰都不要碰到他。”

“我不敢问你那个巨人。”Pepper继续道。

“Drongo是个朋友。”Tony说着摇起了头。Pepper花了大约两秒才意识到那意味着什么，她的眼睛瞪大了。因为剩下的就只有一个人。

“你是疯了吗？”她立刻站了起来问道。

“Pep——”

“不！JARVIS，叫Rhodes上校回来这儿。”她命令道。

“是，Potts女士。”JARVIS立刻回应。

“就让我解释，好吗？”Tony请求道。Pepper就只是交叉着胳膊看着他，等着Rhodey回来。谢天谢地他们不需要等太久。

“一切都还好吗？”他问。

“我想要你在这儿听着我问Tony他决定站在Loki一边是在他们搞到一张床上之前还是之后的事。”

“妈的这不是关于性。”Tony立刻争辩。“别就跳到他妈的结论去。还有不，变成盟友，变成朋友都发生在那很久之前。他没有引诱我，如果那就是你在想的。如果我不信任他的话我不会就这么纵身跳进去。”

“你怎么能够信任他？我是说我知道你们得互相依靠才得以回到这儿来。”Pepper说。“但那跟与人建立亲密关系是完全不同的事。如果这不仅是性——”

“这意味着我爱他。”Tony回答道，而那立刻就让Pepper安静了下去。“而我信任他，因为他一次又一次的证明了我能用生命甚至更多去信任他。这意味着我知道我在干什么，我想要你相信我这点。”

“他做的那些事……”Pepper开口了，因为她能接受说Loki没有敌意，但他爱他？

“那不是他。”Tony说。“他能做到那些，但那不是真的他。你真的觉得我能爱上一个冷血杀手吗？如果他真的就是个一意孤行的毁灭疯子，我会在意吗？”

Pepper沉默着，看着Tony深深吸了一口气平复着气息。

“我知道这一下子有太多事要消化，而我不请求你立刻就接受一切。给它点时间，你自己看。去跟船员们说说话，见鬼的去跟Loki说话想说多少说多少。你亲自去看看他是不是你在SHIELD的监控录像文件里看到的那个人。”

“你要求的太多了。”Pepper最终说。

“我请求你试着去接受这个，而如果你不能，在你采取任何行动前请让我知道。”

换句话说就是让我知道我是否能将你算为我的盟友。他话里行间的意思清晰得如同白昼。

“Rhodey？”Tony问。“想说点什么吗？”

“我不知道，老兄。”Rhodey耸肩。“我觉得我该去插支彩虹旗什么的。”

Tony瞪着他看了一秒然后一阵大笑从他口中喷了出来。Pepper朝Rhodey扫射了一眼。

“怎么？”他又耸了耸肩问，朝她看了回去。“看看他，他见鬼的认真，你没法劝得动他的。输战场这种时候，我一眼就能看出来。”

Pepper叹气。他是对的，Tony对于这事简直彻头彻尾的认真。

“但是！”Rhodey继续道，一只手指着Tony的脸。“我保持放复仇者们去踢他屁股的权利，如果我有那么一秒的时间觉得他在密谋什么坏事的话。”

“成交！”Tony不假思索的同意了。

“我说真的，甚至是Banner和Barton……尤其是Banner和Barton。”Rhodey严正的说。

“收到，老兄。”Tony笑了。他正对着个威胁微笑呢，但那又有什么新奇的？他在被抓走之前就这么做了。

“你不会想知道我要干什么的，如果他敢跨雷池一步。”她断然的加上一句。她不得不在Tony离开时独自战斗。无数的威胁需要解决。也许她没有一套战甲亲自处理麻烦，但她知道如何解决问题。高效的。Tony爱他，这点是肯定的，但如果Loki只是在玩弄他，甚至只是动了个念头要伤害他。那他需要担心的可就不是Hulk了。

Tony点头。

“所以你怎么说，Pep？”他于是问道。“想要正式认识我的船员们吗？然后我们能谈谈我的重生细节。”

“你在计划什么。”她意识到。“我会喜欢这个吗？”

“还不确定。”Tony坏笑起来。“但会有烟花涉及。”

“当然会有了。”她说着，无法让自己停止微笑。


	59. 第一阶段

Stark并没有夸大他的财富。Drongo不用完全了解地球就能分辨出什么是奢侈品。Stark说这里只是他众多的住所之一，Loki亦证实他的大厦也十分令人惊艳。对此Stark只是哼了一声，摇摇头。这反应意味明显，因为Loki会知道Stark大厦的唯一原因就是他曾带队围攻那里。不过现在那已不重要。

在过去的几个月里，Stark都在为他的返家做准备。他不眠不休地调整钢铁法师的运作系统，想要确保它能够跟他在地球所用的系统相容。

当Stark看到那颗蓝色星球时，他久久不语。Drongo能够了解他的感受。自己每次离家都是出于自愿，但仍然深深思念着家乡。Stark则是被强制带走，而且有很长一段时间甚至都不能想象自己还能够再见到故乡。如果Drongo是他的话，也会感觉到那种心仿佛快跳出来般的激动之情，就算因此流泪也不足为奇。但Stark没有发出半点声音，只是沉默地凝视着那颗星球，脸上的表情显示此刻他心中五味杂陈。

但是当那台Stark称作‘JARVIS’的电脑透过舰桥上的扩音器发声时，Stark沉默的惊叹就转变为一抹灿烂的笑，眼泛泪光。

 _“欢迎回家，Stark先生。”_ 电脑就说了这么一句话，而Stark开怀大笑，仿佛那是他听过最美妙的声音。

Drongo能理解为何Stark要这么努力让他的造物能跟船舰的中央系统合为一体。Stark说他是人工智能，如果他没说的话，Drongo真不会知道那是台机器，他会以为他们是在跟一个有智慧的生物交谈。JARVIS立刻按照Stark的指示，开始准备迎接他的归来。他确实非常有用，Stark也没忘了强调透过JARVIS，他能够操控所有属于他的东西，而且还不止于此，他也能取得所有他们需要的资讯。

Drongo也注意到当电脑警告Stark说Loki正在船上时，他把Loki从‘敌方’归到‘友方’的举动。至少像JARVIS这样的电脑不会去询问原因。当Stark告诉他Loki的档案已经过期时他就立刻照做了。

他们是在夜晚抵达地球的，所以Drongo没机会看清地表的样子，只能看到城市闪烁的灯火，但地形景观并非他们这段旅途最有趣的部分。随着他们逐渐接近这个星球，Drongo就开始感觉到周遭有一股缓慢脉动的能量包围着他。这不是古老力量，所以这至少回答了一个问题。他的祖先显然未曾造访Stark的星球，但这里拥有一种不同的能量。他仍可以感觉到宇宙能量的牵引，但那不是他能取用的。他马上转向Loki，因为他曾造访过这个星球，他一定知道这能量是什么。神族只是朝他微笑。

“你感觉到的是世界树的能量。”Loki说，“我们已经进入九界了。”

“怎么，所以你能用世界树的能量大显神威了？”Stark问道。Stark用这么随便的态度谈论上古之力的赠礼令他想要叹气，但他知道这其实也不是什么值得计较的大事。

“这我还不知道。”他说，“我得先探索这股能量，看看我的身体有什么反应。我对这能量的感应没有古老力量那么强，所以能使用的程度可能没那么高。我也可能完全无法使用它。除此之外，使用古老力量的时间过长会让我非常疲惫，而使用世界树能量的后果可能会更加危险。我在接触它时必须非常小心。但我能感觉到它就已经是个不错的开始了。”

然后他们见到了Stark的朋友们——其实从他谈起他们的样子来看已经可以说是家人了。而Loki的存在也让他们从不敢置信但仍热烈欢迎的态度变成紧张不安的戒备。这也在意料之中，于是Stark在说了几句话后，就带他的朋友们离开去进行私下会谈。留下那个叫Happy Hogan的男人和他们待在一起。至少这代表了某种程度的信任，留下一个同伴跟他们独处。

“这房子真大。”Juyu说，“还很豪华，感觉好像我一坐下就会把家具弄脏。”

“谁管他？”Hatchet边说边随意找了张皮椅坐下。“你也听到他说的话了，他家就是我们家。而且只要他想，天天换家具也不是难事。从现在起，这就是我们的行动基地了，所以我们最好能让自己过得舒适点。”

那人类待在房间的另一头，坐立不安，显然不怎么舒适。

接着Bee朝房间外走去。

“我觉得她想去探索周遭环境。”Juyu说。Drongo也这么觉得。“我要跟她一起去。”

“如果需要回来的话，JARVIS会通知你们。”Loki告诉他们。显然Loki对于通语必要性的看法是正确的。这对要留在这里的他们来说很重要。如果只能跟Stark、Loki、和Hatchet交谈的话会让他们受限甚多。Drongo十分乐意拥有这种能力，不只是为了目前的情况，他未来的旅途也会因此受惠。这是他所能想到的最珍贵的赠礼，对此他心怀感激。

一开始Loki有点犹豫是否要把知识的种子（他就是这么称呼的）放到Bee的精神里。Drongo了解他的担忧，Bee大部分的神智是正常的，但却不完全平衡，就算是完全正常的心智也会有风险，更何况是Bee。而且还是那个问题，Skrull的身体机能跟他们其他人是最不同的。于是Juyu自愿先接受这份知识，好让Loki能够知道其中的差异，如果真有的话。他对此也犹豫了一下，但Juyu坚持说他们不能被排除在外。

她接受和调适得比Drongo和Stark都更迅速轻松。大概只用了一个小时，魔法种子就完全转化了。Drongo对此的理论是因为Skrull能够从分子层级改变他们的身体结构，所以他们的身体已经习惯各种变化了。

这还挺有道理的，既然他们可以让肺部转化得能呼吸任何一种空气，也能重新调整体内器官来适应增加的重力，那么对大脑皮层的一点细微改变其实也不会造成什么重大影响。看到Juyu轻松地调适过来后，Loki也放心地同意给予Bee通语的赠礼。她不说话，但她需要听懂别人对她说的话。幸好在给予的过程中也没有遇到阻碍。她的调适速度稍慢于Juyu，但仍然胜过Stark和Drongo。

“你不必这么紧张，Hogan先生。”Drongo在男人又开始不安时对他说。“我们都是Stark的朋友，就跟你一样。”

男人看了他一会，然后露出一个尴尬的笑容。

“是的，不好意思，我还不太习惯这些外星的事情，给我一两天的时间我就会没事了。另外叫我Happy就好。”

“那不是你的真名吧？”Hatchet问。

“不是，只是个绰号，但比真名更好。”

“Stark帮你取的？”Hatchet再次问道。

“是啊，他常干这种事。”Happy回答。“另外Pepper和Rhodey也不是真名，我先说一下，以免你们误会。”

“我是来自Sakaar的上古之力Drongo。”Drongo向他自我介绍，因为这样才有礼貌。Stark在还没为他们做适当的介绍前就跑走了。“他是来自Alfheim的Hatchet，而你大概已经认识Loki了。”

“是啊，我听说过他。”Happy说，小心翼翼地不去看Loki。

“嘿JARVIS。”Hatchet喊道。

 _“有什么我能为您效劳的？”_ 电脑问。

“你能让我们看看中庭对Stark的看法是怎样吗？我听说他名气很大，而群众对他的爱戴更甚。”

_“您是想要历年回顾的概述还是只要现在的大众舆论？”_

“先从现在的舆论开始吧。”Hatchet说。Drongo并没有阻止他打探的举动；毕竟这是可能会影响Stark和Loki计划的重要资讯。于是他专心观看，知道Loki也跟他一样。

 

* * *

 

Hogan先生在他口袋传出一阵微弱的乐声后就离开了房间，留下Loki、Hatchet和Drongo在客厅听JARVIS的汇报。Stark的朋友——Rhodes上校过一会后加入了他们。Stark叫他‘Rhodey’，但Drongo并不想跟一个他尚未熟悉的人表现得太过亲昵。

“Loki我已经认识了，而那个是我应该无视的家伙，”他朝Hatchet的方向点头。“等等，那两个绿女孩在哪？”

 _“正在探索健身房，Rhodes上校。”_ JARVIS回答，暂时停下了他对于世人仍如何哀悼思念钢铁侠的漫长展示。

“我是Drongo。”Drongo再次自我介绍。

“好吧，我并无冒犯之意，但你真他妈高大啊。”那位上校说。Drongo愉快地轻笑。“所以Tony是在他回程的哪一段把你接到船上的？”

“我来自天炉座。”Drongo回答。“距离此地大约有五十万光年。”

Rhodes吹了声口哨。“那可真够远的。”他说。

“Juyu和Bee是从仙女座来的。”Drongo说。“比起来我的家乡算是近的了。”

“你们打算留在地球吗？”

“Stark是我们的指挥官。”Drongo回答。“他去哪我们就去哪。”

但Stark当然并非独自一人做决定，而是跟Loki一起。他也会听取其他人的意见，但当他们在地球的时候，最好还是让Stark的盟友认为是他们的这位朋友说了算。他们其他人是陌生的异族，甚至是危险的生物，而且身处在一个对外来种族没什么好印象的星球上。只要有一点暗示Loki也有决定权的话，对他们不会有什么好处。他会是那个最不受信任的人，他自己也非常清楚。Stark对于在自己星球上被他们所有人称为‘指挥官’感到非常开心。就连Hatchet也同意Loki的主张。Drongo知道在外太空为何跟在此处不同，所以他觉得Stark的愉悦之情十分有趣。

“你们所有人？”Rhodes问道。

“我们所有人。”Loki站在墙边答道。

 _“Rhodes上校，Potts女士请你回去加入她和Stark先生。”_ JARVIS的声音响起，那位上校随即转身再次离开房间。

“JARVIS，继续你的汇报。”当房内再度只剩下他们时，Loki吩咐道。“还有，叫Juyu和Bee回来。”

 _“立刻就办，先生。”_ 电脑回应道。

 

* * *

 

当Potts小姐跟Stark和Rhodes回到房间时，从她眼睛立刻紧盯着Loki的样子判断，Drongo就知道他们两人现在已经完全知情了。不过她并未对Loki说什么，她的视线在他身上停了一会，然后就转移到其他人身上了。她对Hogan先生微微一笑，而他也回以微笑。Juyu和Bee才刚回来不久。

Stark回来时微笑着竖起两根大拇指，让他们知道他跟两位朋友的会谈显然十分顺利。

“所以，既然现在所有无聊的解释都说完了，我们来正式介绍一下如何？我们船员已经听了很多关于你们的事了，所以现在你们需要认识下船员们。”

没人说话，所以Stark在短暂的停顿后继续。

“好的，女士优先。这是Bee和她妹妹Juyu。”Stark开始介绍。“他们是Skrull族，又称为爬虫族，在这里很难遇到，但相信我，在仙女座，我这种温血生物才是那里的奇怪物种。先提醒你们一下，Bee不喜欢被陌生人碰触，给她一些时间习惯你们的存在。她完全不说话，所以并不是她无礼什么的。”

Juyu挥了挥手，Bee看着他们，点了一下头。

“你们多大了？”Potts小姐看着她们问道。

“我们是成年人了。”Juyu回答，每当有人问这个问题时她都这么回答。

“难道她不该去上学之类的吗？”她问，看着Stark。

“就当她是在家自学吧。”Stark立刻回答。“好了，下一个。Drongo很有礼貌，所以他大概已经做过自我介绍了，但以防万一我还是要再介绍一次。Drongo是来自Sakaar的上古之力，他简直随时都散发着禅意，而且我很确定他能跟Hulk比腕力。虽然我们可能要试过才知道。”

“不，我们不需要。”Drongo说。

“太可惜了。”Stark坏笑。“别被那些肌肉骗了。”他补充，“他是我的副驾驶，而且无所不知。”

“只是什么都懂一点而已。”Drongo纠正他，然后低头致意。

“那边的白雪公主是Hatchet，也被称为混蛋。他是个精灵……妖精灵？我还是不太确定。”

“你的嘴真是太甜了，Stark。”Hatchet狡黠一笑。“你知道自己偷偷爱慕着我。”

“他是位法师，也是个惹人嫌的麻烦，他嘴里说出来的话你们最好自动忽略其中的80%。”Stark接着说。

“是呀，我们对此已经驾轻就熟了。”Rhodes评论道，这让Hatchet愉快地窃笑起来。

“别鼓励他。”Stark看着他的朋友，但对方只是耸耸肩。

“还有我亲爱的Loki，别再躲在那黑暗的角落里了。”Stark说。“过来啊！”Loki恼怒地叹了口气，但还是不再靠着墙边，走向他们。到目前为止他都故意远离众人注意力的中心。“我知道我不必介绍你，但或许有必要来个重新介绍，况且你们从没当面见过。”

Drongo注意到那些人类（除了Stark）在Loki走近时都有些紧张起来，但神族没对此作出任何反应。

“Asgard的Loki，杰出的战斗法师，也是我还活着的原因。”Stark用一种深情且温暖的语调说，这种语调通常是专属于Loki的。

Loki点头致意。上校也点头回应，但Potts小姐只是平静地看着他，表情严肃，似乎在思考着什么。

“好了，客套话都说完了，让我们谈谈正事吧。”Stark拍了拍手，打破了有点紧绷的沉默。“JARVIS，进度多少了？”他问道。

 _“已经上传76％到钢铁法师上。”_ JARVIS回报。 _“Mark‘Fire-bird’的扫描数据已经可以在工作室读取，另外关于新登记的金属alyndor和您在压电效应方面的发现我已经更新到您的私人资料库。 一旦整合完成，您就能从这里读取钢铁法师资料库的其他部分。”_

“太好了。”Stark点点头。“把一切都存在我的私人伺服器上，最高安全等级。”

“你离开的这段时间可没闲着，对吧？”Rhodes问道。

“你绝对想像不到的。”Stark咧嘴笑道，“我有很多东西要展示给这个世界看。”

“所以，你跟你朋友谈过了。”Juyu说。“我们可以进行下一步了？”

“没错，现在这间房子是主要的行动基地。”他说。“就如我们之前同意的，第一第二条规则仍需要遵守，其他的在这里都不适用。第九条规定则只在我们用无线电联系时适用。Pepper……”Stark转向她，“我要你开始准备我‘复活’所需的书面程序和其他事情，但请务必保密。我目前还不想让任何人知道我回来了。”

“那你究竟打算何时诏告世人你回来了？”

“今天几号来着？”Stark问道。

 _“2018年4月5号。”_ JARVIS回答。

“噢，我的生日快到了。这听起来不错，三个礼拜的时间足以搞定一切了。”

“你要准备什么？”Potts小姐问。

“一大堆关于Stark工业的事，还有其他关于钢铁侠的事。我要很高的媒体曝光度。办一场派对，要热闹盛大、气派豪华。我要到处都是新闻记者。要有跳舞的钢铁女郎和烟火表演。要有群众、小孩、家庭，还有我的粉丝们。我要整个会场人山人海，万人空巷。”

“我们的股票又要大涨了。”Potts小姐边想边说。“可以营造成一次凯旋归来，大众会爱死的。之后是否要办一场记者会？”

“不，弄成访谈，采访者由你决定，我要它在网路上直播，还要尽可能覆盖越多电视频道越好，甚至包括广播电台。”

“私下的单独访谈。”她点点头。“但你得告诉我你打算在访谈中说什么。”

“我不会即兴发挥的，相信我。”Stark说。“这事关重大。”

“好吧，我会开始着手准备。”她点点头。

“谢谢你。JARVIS，楼下的工作室已经完全正常运作了吗？”

 _“如果您想在这里使用DNI连结的话必须先做些调整。”_ JARVIS告诉他。 _“您所有的战甲中只剩下MARK V尚可运作，MARK VI和VII仍是损毁状态。DUM-E也仍在故障中。”_

“DUM-E？为什么？”Stark皱眉。

“在这里遭受攻击之后，您曾说希望能自己修理他，所以他被留置等待您的归来。”

“哦，我想起来了。”Stark半心半意地说，然后转向Loki。“我们可以暂时先不谈接下来的计划吗？”

“那是你的造物，当然，去吧。”Loki说。他们都知道那些发明对Stark的意义有多重大。

“好的，Pep，开始计划，Rhodey……我想你只需要保持安静就好。”

“我会像三不猴*一样的。”Rhodes回应，不管那是什么意思。

“很好。”Stark点头。他在Loki身旁停了一下，抓住神族的手并在他指节上印下一吻，然后就迅速朝工作室走去。

“那我们现在要做什么？”Juyu问。

“安顿下来。”Loki说。“去挑房间，这里已经是深夜了，困的话去睡一觉，不然至少也稍作休息。我们有三周，有充裕的时间准备一切。”

Hatchet没有任何动作，但Juyu和Bee从沙发上起身，开始收拾她们的行李。不过当Potts小姐大步走向Loki时他们都停了下来。一开始她什么都没有说，只是盯着他的脸看。

“Pepper女士？”Loki出声。他表情平静，肢体语言尽可能地坦然镇定。他知道她对Stark来说有多重要，他们全都知道。

“我不会威胁你，那太粗俗了。”她开口，语气轻快。“但我会随时注意你，如果你做了什么我不喜欢的事，后果就留给你自己去想像了。”

“我的想像力十分丰富。”Loki说。

“我想也是。”Potts小姐回复道。接着她转过来看着他们其他人，脸上立刻露出甜美灿烂的笑容。“很高兴认识你们。”她友善地说，然后立刻转身离去。脚上踩着的高跟鞋随着她走的每一步在Stark造价不凡的地板上敲出响亮的声音。Hogan先生举起一只手尴尬地挥了挥，随后便快速地跟在她身后离去。

“还想补充什么吗？Rhodes上校？”Loki问。

“我认为你不需要我警告就能知道那些后果。”他说。“但记住，我们相信Tony，而其他人则不然。”他加上一句。“JARVIS，告诉Tony我今晚要留在这里，明天早上再走。”

 _“好的，Rhodes上校。”_ JARVIS回复。

男人朝他们点了点头，然后直接离开房间。

“我觉得我喜欢他们。”Juyu说。

“我觉得Stark喜欢的类型都差不多。”Hatchet轻笑。

“她确实很不凡。”Loki淡淡地表示同意。

Drongo抓着他的行李，跟着女孩们走出客厅。Hatchet和Loki开始讨论其他事情，Drongo毫不怀疑那是关于九界其余国度的计划。

Drongo还不想去担心那些，他们在地球已经有许多事要做。至少第一阶段已经非常顺利了，甚至比Stark预期的还要好。不幸的是，Drongo知道接下来事情只会越来越困难。

 

*three wise monkeys：三猿，又称三不猴，是指三个分别用双手遮住眼睛、耳朵与嘴巴的猴子雕像。


	60. 恣意而为

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 請配合 >> AC/DC - Shoot To Thrill << 食用

她没有想到当电梯门打开时，迎接她的会是一张陌生的脸孔。

“你是谁？为何会在这里？”Natasha立刻问道。那男人震惊地看着她，沉默不语。

“他来确认施放烟火的事宜！”房内传出一道声音，大概是Bruce，他听起来像是在吃东西。

Clint没等男人让开就踏出电梯，跟对方擦肩而过，片刻后Natasha也照做了。男人马上走进电梯离开。

“他们真要放烟火？”等他们一走进房内Clint就开口询问。Bruce确实捧着餐盒在吃中餐。

“难道你没看到外面的人群吗？”Bruce问道。“我很惊讶楼顶竟然没有飘着大型的钢铁侠热气球。”

“别乌鸦嘴。”Clint说。

“所以你们过来做什么？”Bruce问。

“Steve在吗？”Natasha问道。“JARVIS？”

 _“我已经通知他您的到来了，Romanoff探员。”_ 人工智能以一种尽义务的态度回应。这可能只是她的错觉，不过那人工智能似乎总是用跟Pepper Potts现在一样的语调叫她的名字，几乎不费心掩饰她的礼貌只是装出来的。

“有什么问题吗？”Bruce问。

“我们只是在监控现场情况。”Natasha回答。

“也就是说，Fury的Pepper妄想症又发作了。”Clint补上一句。这让Bruce轻笑起来。Natasha忍住了想翻白眼的冲动。

“你应该更严肃地看待此事，Clint。”她说。

“真的？”Clint转头看着她。“外面那场盛大的生日派对也能算是可疑活动？”

“那里还有演唱会呢。”Bruce补充道。“而且儿童如果能答对关于Tony Stark的问题就能得到免费的钢铁侠公仔。”

“哇，那听起来真是有够恶毒。”Clint干巴巴地说。“那里甚至可能还免费供应啤酒呢……简直丧心病狂。”

“整个庆祝活动都不知从何而起。”Natasha说。“而且她应该是打算要宣布什么重大消息。不然为何外面有那么多记者？”

“或许Stark工业的工程师终于完成了某件Tony未完成的发明。”Bruce提出想法。“我知道他们一直在朝这方面努力。这会是个大新闻。”

“这也能解释为何她会举办一场盛大的Tony Stark嘉年华来造势。”Clint补上一句。“为了行销嘛，你懂的。”

“那为何选择这座大厦？”Natasha问。“有那么多场地可以选，她偏要在复仇者大厦周围举办。”

“因为她希望我们出席。”Steve边说边走进来。“嗨，Clint、Natasha。”

“真的？”Clint问。

“不是什么强制性的要求。”Steve边说边走过去打开冰箱拿水。“她只是说如果群众看见我们出席会很不错。这是为了庆祝Tony的生日，所以这会是个不错的表示之类的。”

“噢，那我也要去。”Clint说。“免费啤酒和跳舞的钢铁女郎，有什么好拒绝的？”

“我们不是来玩的。”Natasha提醒他，但Clint看来对这谴责不以为意。

“Tony会喜欢这些热闹场面的。”Bruce轻声说，起身去把餐盒和筷子丢掉。

“所以Potts在哪？”Natasha问。

“你问这个做什么？”Steve问道。“你想要去审问她怎么敢以纪念Tony的名义办庆祝派对？Fury到底为何要派你来？”

“Fury觉得Stark工业里发生了什么大事。”Natasha说。“她取消了去中国的行程，突然开始计划这一切。她让媒体大肆报导，但每个人都对她要宣布的事守口如瓶。还有，几乎每位公司高层都被叫回来参加今天的一场会议。而我们同样无法得知那是关于何事。”

“Fury为何要关心Stark工业的内部运作事务？”Bruce问，走回来坐下。“这又不关他的事。”

“Stark工业是复仇者联盟的最大金主，这座大厦和里面的一切都属于她。她不只拥有权力和资源而已，到处都有她的人脉，她还掌握着跟神盾局一样多的机密资讯。考虑到这一切，你真以为Fury没有派人整天监视她？更别提那些可疑的员工了。”

“哎又来了。”Clint咕哝。

“Pepper如何处理公司事务都不关Fury的事。”Steve坚定地说。“那些资源和资讯本可以共享的。Fury只能怪自己。”

“Fury应该别老想着去掌控那些不属于他的事。”Bruce加上一句。

“因为这么大的权力握在一个平民手中会更安全。”Natasha回击。

“你不能去审问Pepper。”Steve说。他看向Natasha，接着看向Clint。

“别看我。”Clint说。“我来这只为了免费啤酒和钢铁女郎。”

Natasha给他一记眼刀。

“干嘛啊？”他问道。“你知道我对这件事的立场。Fury这是自作自受。他只是不爽Pepper让他知道是谁说了算。”

“你该知道这不是什么私人恩怨。”Natasha说。

“这当然是私人恩怨，Tasha。”Clint说，他已经开始对这话题感到厌烦。每次提到这件事都会让他火大。“Fury要她照他说的做，而她叫他滚蛋且坚决不退让，现在他就想找个理由来找碴。但他没有任何理由，而我他妈的也不会帮他找一个。”

“她不该随心所欲还不用对任何人负责。”Natasha说。

“Tony以前就是这样。”Bruce以陈述事实的口吻说。

这事已经吵过好几次了。Stark把一切——字面意义上的一切——都留给了Potts，包括他的公司、房产、战甲和其他技术。Fury认为钢铁侠战甲和JARVIS应该要由神盾局控管，Potts不但不同意，而且还确保自己能保有一切的所有权。这场较量已经持续好几年了，目前看来也不会在近期内结束。

“Fury不能想要什么就有什么。”Steve说。就连他都已经愤怒地皱起眉头。“现在，看你是要下去对着镜头微笑还是离开都可以。Pepper的演说预定在一个小时内开始。”

说完后他就转身离开房间。

“我们楼下见。”Bruce边说边站起来跟在Steve身后。

“Thor回来没？”Clint问。

“如果他回来的话，我确定神盾局会和我们同时知道。”Bruce说。“毕竟彩虹桥还满难忽视的。”

“但我们都知道有许多没彩虹桥那么引人注目的传送方式。”Natasha说。Bruce只是耸耸肩然后离去。

 

* * *

 

他们又进到电梯里，Clint明显仍因为之前的谈话心烦意乱。

“你不可能一直这样下去。”在一阵沉默后Natasha说。

“哪样？”

“在神盾局和复仇者之间摇摆不定。你说你是神盾局的人，但却每次都站在Rogers那一边。”

“因为Steve碰巧对很多事的看法都是正确的，而Fury则做出一堆错误决定。”

“Fury的处境十分艰难，他不能就这么……”

“他可以去问Rhodey的。”Clint说。“他虽然不是复仇者，但他仍会愿意在必要时穿上战甲。”

“我们那时还不知道他会这么做。”Natasha争论著。

“你知道大部分探员都是怎么想的吗？”Clint问。“你当然知道，你总是有在留意。所有的探员，我指的不只是出外勤的那些，而是包括像Blake和Sitwell那样的家伙。他们认为Fury触及了某种底线。他们都知道Stark为了修复下坠的天空航母而差点粉身碎骨。”Clint停顿了一下，吸了口气，每次提到那些过去的日子时他总是得这么做。

“然后他们看着他背着一个核弹头飞进传送口，愿意为了我们而死。他被视为英雄，不只是在大众或媒体的心目中，神盾局的探员也都视他为英雄。而后来Fury想要从那位英雄悲痛的女友手中夺取宝贵的技术资产。天啊Tasha，我真想知道为何场面会搞得那么难看。”

“那些战甲是需要被……”

“不，它们不需要。Fury只是想找某个他挑出的探员穿上它，像个对他唯命是从的钢铁侠魁儡。你真的不知道为何这让人不爽？而这还只是他众多错误的决定之一。现在他只是想证明Stark的技术不能交给Pepper管理，而那简直是胡扯。”

“只要我们能找出她的消息来源是谁，他就不用试着去证明这件事了。”Natasha说。

“如果那些消息来源真的存在的话。”Clint说。

“神盾局里有她的线人。”Natasha肯定地说。“如果我们能找出是谁的话，Fury就不用紧盯着她的一举一动。”

“我们永远也找不出那个内鬼。”Clint说。“我们已经找了多久？超过两年了吧？我很确定Fury只是疑心病太重，而且仍太过低估JARVIS。”

“不，消息来源一定是位探员。”Natasha摇摇头。有些Potts不该拥有的档案是从神盾局内部伺服器流出的。那只能由某个具有实体的人才可取得。

“不管事实是哪个我都不惊讶。”Clint耸肩。“不管是谁，他们显然都知道Fury没权利从Pepper和Stark工业手里夺走任何东西。”

“如果你真对神盾局现今的手段如此反感，那我真不知道你为何不选择加入复仇者。”Natasha平静地对他说，视线直直看向前方。

“你说真的？Tasha？你不知道？难道我需要向你解释我为何选择神盾？”

她仍坚决地直视前方，虽然她能感觉到Clint的视线落在身上。当电梯门打开时，Clint怒叹一口气，喃喃地说了句‘算了’就走出电梯。Natasha吸了口气后跟着走了出去，确保自己脸上不会显示出任何想法和情绪。

 

* * *

 

他们在一楼的一间办公室找到了Potts。她为这个场合穿了深红色的套装，短裙和红高跟鞋，配饰则毫无疑问是金色的。在出席公开场合时她总是会穿戴各种红和金的衣物配饰，原因不用多说。Stark失踪之后，她不只成为Stark工业的执行总裁，还成了它的象征。她坐在椅子上，让化妆师帮她化妆。当门打开时，她的两位常任助理只是从他们手中的Starkphone抬头看了一眼而已。

“Steve、Bruce、Clint，你们能来真是太好了。”她露出灿烂的笑容招呼他们。“当然Romanoff探员也是。”

又是那种装出来的礼貌。

“外面可真热闹啊。”Bruce说。

“是啊。”Potts微笑着闭上眼，让化妆师帮她上眼影。“毕竟这是Tony的生日，一切都要最好的才配得上。”

她脸上表情和声音都愉悦从容，一点也不紧张沉默。她如果不是变得更擅于隐藏内心情绪就是总算走出Stark死亡所带来的伤痛。

“Janet打电话来说很遗憾她不能出席。”Steve带着歉意说。

“是的，她寄了封电子邮件给我。”Potts点头。“没关系的。我知道他们不能为了这件事就缩短行程。虽然很可惜，但我确定如果他们能看电视的话就什么也不会错过的。”

“为什么突然要办这么一场庆典？”Natasha问道。

“我希望你能了解做好宣传和行销的重要性。”她愉快地回答。“大众爱着Tony和钢铁侠，一如既往。这个场合能很好地提醒他们这一点。”

“为什么？”

“为什么不呢？”Pepper反问，再次睁开眼。

“不管怎样。”Steve插话进来。“很开心看到这么多人聚在一起。”他说。“你应该很高兴看到外面有这么多的群众。”

“没错，我希望万众瞩目。Adam，有估算的数据了吗？”她问道。她的助理从Starkphone抬起头，然后手指快速地在屏幕上移动。

“目前看来有超过二十五万人聚集在大厦周围、公园大道和东区第四十五街，你要我去查看电视和网路转播的观看人数吗？”

“那一定有好几千万人吧。”Bruce说。

“我们在东亚和澳洲的转播才刚开始，所以整体人数应该有上亿吧。”Potts说。

“你为何需要那么多的观众？”Natasha问。

“别审问她，Natasha。”Steve提出警告。

“噢，随便她吧Steve。Romanoff探员知道底线在哪里，除非她想被赶出这栋大楼……第二次。”

“Fury局长——”

“我不在乎Fury的看法或他想要什么。”Potts打断她的话然后站起身，她的妆已经画好了，嘴唇如血般鲜红，跟她的穿着一样。“如果他这么好奇，大可打开电视听听我的声明，跟其他人一样。”

如果她不是这么难对付的话，Natasha会对她竟能承受自己的目光而毫不动摇感到佩服。她并没有那么容易被吓到，从很久以前就不会了。没有Stark在身边让她变得更加坚强，在保护曾属于Stark而现在属于她的事物上她可是一点也不含糊。

各方高层都有她的朋友，她将媒体和公众舆论化为她的剑和盾。这就是为什么Fury那么渴望找出证据来证明她不适合持有钢铁侠战甲和Stark的其他技术。神盾局不管用什么方法都不能控制她、威吓她或对她做什么。Stark因为他的心理问题、情结和自傲性格而变得可以预测。Potts可没那么好对付。

“容我失陪了。”她微笑，大剌剌地转身背对她看着其他人。“去外面喝一杯吧，给摄影镜头送上几个微笑。”她说。“另外你们绝对要听听我待会的声明。”

“当然了，Pepper。”Clint对她说。Pepper又露出个微笑然后就离开了，她的两位助理和化妆师紧跟在后。Natasha确定她的保镖一定也在周围，虽然目前她还没看到他们的身影。但他们一定在附近。

“你每次都一定要引起她的反感是不是？”Steve说。

“你知道我肯定要问这些问题。”Natasha回答。“或者说我一定会试着去问。现在我知道她一定有什么意图。这一定不会是什么单纯的公司事务声明。”

“这仍然不关神盾的事。”Steve驳斥。

“不是明知故问，但Fury知道Pepper不喜欢你，为何还一直派你过来？”Bruce问。

“又不是随便哪个神盾探员都可以进来这里。”她指出一件简单的事实。她没说因为Fury不放心让Clint独自处理有关复仇者和Potts的任何事，所以Natasha必须跟过来。

“现在我们可以去喝杯啤酒了吗？”Clint问道，立刻动身准备离开。“或是来杯插着小雨伞的高档饮料？”

“你知道你是唯一一个打算喝酒的人，对吧？”Bruce提醒他。

“我突然好想念Thor。”Clint叹息。

 

* * *

 

舞台旁有一处VIP位置，专门为他们以及Stark工业的高层人士所准备。最靠近舞台边的群众一看到Steve就完全陷入疯狂状态。他尽责地对每个人挥手并露出微笑，还对戴着钢铁侠面具和冲击光束手套的孩子们行了几个军礼。

舞台后方有个大型荧幕，播放着大概是来自于JARVIS外部摄像头以及在大厦周围和附近街区飞行的直升机所传来的影像。巨型扬声器大声播放着音乐，钢铁女郎则在台上跳舞。

“我不敢相信Pepper还留着那些钢铁女郎。”当Clint拿着饮料回来时他这么说。舞台后方的酒保调了杯紫色饮品给他。真是个幽默的家伙。“也不是说我对此有什么怨言。”

“钢铁女郎都是全职员工。”Natasha解释道。“当他们没在Stark身旁搔首弄姿时，就在世界各地帮Stark工业做各种宣传活动。所以她大概不会想炒了他们。”

“只是把制服换了。”Bruce平静地说。是的，钢铁女郎穿着金红配色的紧身连衣裤，而不是短上衣和热裤，但这是唯一的改变之处。

“我好像从没一次性地看到过那么多钢铁侠玩具。”Clint说。“每个跑来跑去的小孩手上都至少有一个公仔。”

“所有的钢铁侠商品都是由Stark工业制造。”Bruce说。“玩具、马克杯、台灯、T恤，所有你能想到的一切。钢铁侠是个商标，Tony一开始就用他的超级英雄身份来赚钱。”

“好吧。”Clint皱眉。“那我在那边看到的Hulk玩偶又是怎么回事？”

“那些也是由Stark工业制造的。”Bruce微笑着说。

“他们有Hulk的版权？”Clint问，同时啧啧作响地喝着他可笑的紫色饮料。

“Hulk和Thor的都有。”Bruce说。“先跟你说，这是经过我同意的。那些孩子得到绒毛玩偶和巨型玩具拳头，而我则有售后抽成。Pepper没占我便宜。”

“你要那些钱做什么？你住在这里。”Clint又问道。

“只是以防万一。”Bruce耸肩。“而且我不喜欢每样东西都要Pepper出钱。”

“为什么Thor会同意？”Steve问。“他有同意，对吧？”

“Thor同意是因为孩子的关系。”Bruce说。“他说这让他想起了以前战士们会把他的名字刻在武器上，这样他们就能骁勇善战，好像Thor跟他们并肩作战一样。他甚至都不对此感到惊讶，不过我想人们以前曾为他建造祭坛和神殿。”

“他也有从中抽成？”

“我不认为他有花到那些钱。”Bruce说。“他只是很高兴孩子们想要迷你版的Mjölnir和红披风。他有点拿小孩子没辄。”

“他当然是这样。”Clint轻哼一声，继续猛吸他的饮料，看起来真的很滑稽。“等等，那队长的东西是谁做的？我挺确定曾看过塑胶版星条旗盾牌。”

“Stark工业。”Bruce说。Steve皱眉。

“我什么合约都没签。”他说。

“当你的漫画在四零年代发行时你有签什么东西吗？”Bruce问道。

“好像……有吧。”Steve依然皱着眉头，试着回想。“名字、服装和其他东西都不是我想的，所以我其实也没什么话语权。”

“是啊，所以不管之前的所有人是谁，他绝对把它卖了，或许你该问问Pepper。”

“我想要看小孩们拿迷你弓箭。”Clint边说边叹气。

“不好意思，没有神盾探员的周边玩具。”Bruce对他说。Clint低声抱怨几句后又继续喝饮料。

Natasha叹气，看了看时间。Potts的演说就不能快点开始吗？

 

* * *

 

当Pepper Potts走上舞台时，人群的喧闹声就跟Natasha想的一样大。太阳才刚要落下，所以仍有足够的光线保持视线清晰，但也不会亮到看不见烟火。群众欢呼声不歇，镁光灯也闪个不停，钢铁女郎停下舞步，转而在背后摆着漂亮的姿势，四处走动好似女侍臣跟随着她们的皇后一般。经过足够的排练后，舞台效果已达到了最佳。Potts不是Tony Stark，但她近年来为自己塑造的这个形象十分适合她。

“晚上好，纽约。还有世界各地的观众们，你们好。”她带着灿烂笑容问候，台下群众报以热烈的欢呼声。

“对于我们今天前来为他庆祝的男人来说，这是一个证明。”她接着说。“这么多人聚集在此。此刻世界上每一双正看着我们的眼睛，都证明了我们对这位发明家和英雄的爱，这份爱在他缺席我们生命中的这几年里都未曾减少半分。”

“我们在此是为了纪念他所给予我们和这世界的一切。我们在此是为了庆赞他的作为。我们在此是为了Tony Stark。”

群众爆出热烈的掌声和欢呼。

“但我们在此也是为了展望未来。”Potts露出灿烂的笑容。“一个更美好也更安全的未来。这将再也不是梦想，不必寄托于虚无的希冀或期望。所以，废话不多说，让我们欢迎……”

音乐的声量降了些许，但不论何时，只要听到第一个音符Natasha就能认出这首歌。

“听起来有点耳熟。”Steve说。

“AC/DC。”Clint说道。

Potts笑容满面。“请大家抬头看看天空吧。”她说完后就微偏着头往上看。歌声音量逐渐提高，人群开始移动，抬头去看到底会有什么样的奇景。

Natasha也跟着抬头，其他人也是，但目前天上空无一物。

“我的妈呀。”Clint骂了一句，从座位上站起来。Natasha、Steve和Bruce跟随着他的视线望去，但过了一会她才看到那快速接近的红点。那物体的形状越来越清晰，就连Natasha一时间都不知道该如何反应。

随着距离缩短，小红点的形体也显现出来，很快就能看出那是一套钢铁侠战甲，以极快的速度掠过人群上方飞往大厦。群众发出惊呼和各种疑问之声，但很快都转变为大声的欢呼。钢铁女郎们迅速从震惊中恢复过来，开始随着‘Shoot To Thrill’的熟悉旋律舞动。

红色的战甲并未在到达舞台时放慢速度，而是直冲云霄绕着大厦转。现在所有镜头都聚焦于那个身影，舞台后方的巨型荧幕清晰显示着那套战甲。

“那看起来跟Stark以前的战甲都不一样。”Natasha观察到。战甲全身都是暗红色的，不带一点金色。胸甲中央有个弧形反应堆，而肩甲、金属手套和靴上都散布着亮蓝色的物体。不过这确实是套钢铁侠战甲，毫无疑问。

她可以听到记者们简直是在对着麦克风吼叫，问着这位钢铁侠到底是谁。这 _确实_ 是个好问题。是Rhodes吗？还是Potts保镖团里的人？她总算决定是时候让别人继承钢铁侠的衣钵了吗？

那个身影持续在楼顶高空盘旋，然后又俯冲下来飞过雀跃的人群。节目效果十足。就连Steve和Bruce都站了起来，目光紧随着那飞行的身影。当它再次飞到大厦上方时烟火也随之绽放，毫不意外的是红金两色，以耀眼夺目的色彩点亮夜空。

接着战甲以华丽的姿态降落在舞台上，这么说吧，他降落的方式完全就是典型的钢铁侠风格。Potts稍微挪身站到一旁，将舞台中心让给穿着战甲的人。‘钢铁侠’向前走到所有人都能看到他（她？）的位置。

然后鼓声的独奏开始，战甲开始变形。毋须经由外部机器来拆卸。肩甲收到胸甲周围，上臂盔甲也收了进去。只有金属手套还留在原位。覆于大腿上的金属部分收进上半身的结构，其余部件则收到靴里。然后头盔总算打开，露出来者的脸。

“我的妈呀！”Clint再次咒骂。

 _“是Tony Stark，他是Tony Stark！”_ Natasha听到某位记者喊道，其实更像是尖叫。不对，不只是一位记者，而是所有记者。每个人都在大喊大叫。扬声器高声放着AC/DC的歌，群众的欢呼声变得比之前更大，镁光灯一刻也不停地闪着，而Tony他妈的Stark正站在台上咧嘴笑着，展开双臂，身上的钢铁侠战甲像是某种华丽的盔甲。后方巨大的投影荧幕显示着他的特写，如果Natasha没看错的话，那战甲甚至还经过镌刻，但距离太远她无法看清究竟是刻了什么。Stark头上还戴着某种金属装置，而或许是因为经过打扮和光线的关系，他看起来不可思议地年轻。

当歌曲的最后一段副歌开始时，他再次让自己稍微悬浮于舞台上空，Natasha已经放弃猜测为何靴子和金属手套看起来并未跟弧形反应堆相连却仍可运作。很明显Stark的目的只是为了炫耀。然后他又降落在舞台上，咧嘴笑着，在歌曲结束时向人群挥手。

“我得说，”他开口，“我发自内心地觉得，”他再次微笑，“回来真好。”


	61. 分裂的忠诚

当Tony离开舞台后，他们都转身朝大楼里走去。Natasha的手机甚至在他们抵达公共休息室前就响了起来。她接起电话开始在说些什么，极有可能是Fury。Steve就只是朝前走着，一堆的问题在他脑子里奔窜而过。

他很高兴，显然了，Stark还活着，他回来了。最近几年他已经懂得奇迹般的回归并不总意味着是皆大欢喜的大团圆，所以他无法抑制的带上了些许戒心。很显然Stark已经回来有些时间了，而他没有联络他们之中的任何一人。好吧，Steve倒是隐约知道Tony为什么想要这样一个公众场合下的回归，但他不会这样轻易的就做出结论。他会去私下里询问Tony所有这些问题的。他希望得到的答案会令人满意。

“等着。”Natasha提高了些音量，于是他们都停下了脚步看着她。“我把你放到扬声器。”她对着手机说。

“ _那真是Tony Stark吗？_ ”Fury的声音从另一端传来。

“看起来确实像是他。”Steve说。

_“不。’’看起来像他”还不够，我需要证据。你是知情人吗Rogers？”_

“我无须向你汇报。”Steve没有回答，转而朝大厦更里面走去，Bruce跟在他后面。他已经清楚的说明过几十遍了，Fury不能就这样命令人给出答案。

Natasha将手机收回耳边，很可能是在听从指挥。而就当Steve正要开口问Bruce该从哪里开始找Stark的时候，一扇电梯门缓缓打开，Pepper的助理Patricia从中走了出来。

“Stark先生正要出席一个访谈，他现在不能见你们。”她说，显然很清楚他们在找谁。“Potts小姐建议你们回到复仇者楼层，在那儿你们能看到直播。”说完她走了出去，将电梯留给他们。

“我们可能会从那里面听到点答案。”Bruce说。

“是啊，那些官方透顶的答案。”Clint说。“难说那会有多接近真相。”

“好吧，我们也不能就把他从那儿拉出来开始问我们的问题。”Steve说着走向了电梯。“我们就等等他也没什么。”

Natasha收起了手机，接着跟在他们后面也进了电梯。

“Fury是对的，我们需要确定那是否真的是他。”她说。

“我很怀疑哪个冒牌能骗过Pepper。”Steve回答道。

“除非她自己找上的他。”Natasha说。

“那就是Fury在想的吗？”Steve对她皱起眉。“Pepper去找了个Tony相似者？别犯傻了。”

“我们只是在考虑所有的可能性。”

“我大可以让你离开。”Steve严正的警告道。“你和Clint现在还算是复仇者并且还能进入大厦的唯一原因就是你们发誓Fury不会插手我们的问题。你真的没好好履行你那方的约定。”

“这不是复仇者们的问题。”她说。“这也关系到神盾。”

“不如我们停个他妈的五分钟不吵架？”Clint打断道。“Fury将会想获悉些情报而Tasha是对的，Stark的回来不仅仅是复仇者们的事。它关系到整个世界，所以Fury也需要知情。就是这样。”

“我同意。”Bruce说。“但是他大可以等到我们跟Tony谈完之后。”

“好吧。”Natasha点头。Steve想要叹气，但他也点了点头表示赞同。他厌倦了和神盾争执的每一步，但后退就意味着将控制权拱手还给Fury，他无法允许那个发生。Fury证明了自己无惧于跨越不该被触碰的界限。Steve要为所有的复仇者们负责，并不仅仅是他自己，他们必须得有独立自治权，而如果那意味着要和Fury每周都至少吵一次的话，那就来吧。

“访谈开始了吗，JARVIS？”Steve一迈出电梯就问道。

“ _随时准备开始，Rogers队长。_ ”AI回应道。

Clint重重的倒进电视前的沙发上，当然了，那台巨型电视里有着像是“特大新闻”一样的“Tony Stark还活着”标语。Bruce在他旁边坐下。Steve决定仍旧站着，而Natasha也走到了一边，她的背靠着墙，在那儿她能将整个房内的一举一动尽收眼底。

“嘿JARVIS。”Clint接着大声说道。“你检查过了那是不是真的Tony，对吧？”

“ _当然了Barton探员。_ ”JARVIS回答。“ _我做过主要的检测，但那之后，出于对持股人的利益考量，Stark先生的身份也在Stark工业这儿被证实了。他的签名，指纹，虹膜甚至是DNA都符合。他毫无疑问就是Anthony Edward Stark。_ ”

“好的，那挺全面的。”Bruce点头。“我觉得我们能确定了。”

“那么你怎么解释他的样貌？”Natasha问。

“化妆？”Clint也问道。

“不，他明显的年轻了。那也是Fury的第一个问题。怎么可能一个人在差不多六年之后出现却显得比消失之前还年轻？”

“ _如果这能解除您的疑虑的话，Romanoff探员。_ ”JARVIS再次开口。“ _我被允许告知您，二级检测结果证实他胸腔上的弧反应堆正是Stark消失时所带有的那块。另外，那些在他心脏旁的金属弹片也处于完全相同的位置。_ ”

“好了，那绝对没可能造假。”Bruce说。

“谁知道他去了哪里。”Clint说。“任何事都有可能造成样貌变得年轻，先进的技术，操蛋的魔法，谁他妈知道呢。我们这几年来见过一堆诡异的事了。这件事甚至都没让我注意到。”

“ _Stark先生的访谈开始了。_ ”JARVIS通知他们道，而电视屏幕立刻就转到了另一个频道。Tony就在那儿，仍旧穿着他的盔甲，但他呆在里面完全不像不舒服的样子。他看起来年轻而健康，而且对自己超级的满意。

“好吧，这会挺不错的。”Clint说。Steve不得不赞同他。

 

* * *

 

“Tony Stark。”记者说，她是Mari Harcrow，这几年因为政界访谈而名气大涨。她是个出了名的复仇者支持者。“当我接到邀请的时候，我原本期待的是一场和Pepper Potts关于她神秘而又备受瞩目的申明的访谈，但结果你来了。”

“我来了。”Tony微笑。

“又一次死而复生。从灰烬中崛起，上一次你是这么说的吗？现在这里也适用吗？”

“哦没错，绝对适用。”Tony回答。

“别说我肤浅，但你看起来前所未有的好。”Harcrow女士说。

“唔，五年多不沾酒精，咖啡和快餐。”Tony愉悦的说。“相反，100%的过滤空气，干净的过滤水和无味而有营养并且过于健康的食物。非常有效。”记者没再对此追问更多。

“我得问出那个所有观众都迫切想知道的问题了。发生了什么？”

“好吧，官方的故事倒是惊人的准确。”Tony说。“我被绑架了，而那确实跟纽约之战有些关系。”

“很多留言都在传这两件事是如何关联的。你现在是否能澄清一下呢？”

“我被抓走。”Tony开口道，他的语调变得严肃了些。“但不是被那些真正入侵过我们的人，而是那些在袭击背后发号施令的人。”

“这是复仇吗？”记者问。

“某种程度上是的。”Tony回避了这个问题。

“他们是谁？”

“就叫他疯狂的战争家。”Tony说。“这是我能用的最恰当的描述了，没什么不同，除了更强大，私人军队，妄想观念，毫无仁慈。你要么低头臣服要么死。那就是他给你的所有选项。”

“你并没有选任何一项。”

“我逃离了。”Tony说。

“从哪儿？”

“我在宇宙间一个非常黑暗非常危险的角落，被囚困太久太久。我就省去那些阴暗的细节了，因为我知道现在大概还有孩子在看这个，但那不是阿富汗的洞穴。那更糟糕。”

“宇宙？那么你是被抓到了另一个星球？”

“事实上是另一个星系。”Tony说。“一个离这儿非常远的星系。”

“那么你是如何逃离的？怎么回来的？我猜这儿并没有什么营救计划。”

“虽然我对人类技术的研究给予很高的评价，但地球确实缺少一些重要的技术让人得以行驶那么远。我在另一个被囚禁者的帮助下逃脱回归的，我和他同在一间牢房中。而至于“如何”这个问题，嗯……我飞回家的当然了。搞了个飞船然后启程回家。”

“一架宇宙飞船？你乘坐一架宇宙飞船飞回家的？”

“在当时的情况下并没有太多其他的选择。”

“没有什么事能扳倒你。”Harcrow女士满是钦佩的说。

“对。随便他们尝试多少次，我不会屈服也不会崩溃。我拒绝给他们奉上他们想要的。”

“所以你这么长时间里是一直在回家的路上吗，还是你最近才逃出来的？”

“我逃出来有一段时间了，但旅途花了些时间。我的船不是最快的，但乞丐没有选择的份儿。”

“Tony Stark，宇宙冒险家。”Harcrow女士说。“你可以把这个加进你的简历中。”

“没错，天才亿万富翁宇宙飞船指挥官，听起来确实不错。”

“那些抓走你的人，他们还在追你吗？”

“有这种可能，是的。”Tony点头。“但我现在有所准备，我不会再措手不及的被带走。”

“这个帮了你的囚犯，我猜不是人类，对吗？”

“不，他不是。”Tony说。“而且他不是唯一一个帮助我回家的人。我不希望人们觉得宇宙中只有可怕的外星军队，在那儿准备摧毁我们。他们是令人惊叹的种族，绝妙的文化和技术，超出你最狂野的想象。不是所有的种族都是战争疯子手下的奴隶军人，还有平民在那儿，家人，商人，机械家，还有执法部门。那儿有上千个世界，比人类还古老的帝国，覆盖整个星球的城市，而就像在地球这儿一样，有好有坏，有美好有丑陋，还有处于中间的所有灰色地带。”

“你结交了些盟友，你是在说这个吗？”

“我结交了朋友，非常要好的朋友。”Tony说。“但没错，也是地球的盟友，甚至更多。”

“更多？”

“技术。”Tony简单的说。“上次我回归的时候我给世界带来了钢铁侠和弧反应堆。这次我打算给世界带来更多。Stark工业将会让这个星球变得更好更安全，不仅仅是为我们，也为了未来的一代。”

“外星技术？”

“我不喜欢“外星”这个词。”Tony说。“因为它暗示着怪异，外来和未知。那是来自宇宙各地，来自不同种族的先进技术。”

“你会要扩展你在能源市场的影响力吗，还是你的公司将走向一个新的方向？”

“提供清洁能源将仍是一项我们关注的重点。弧反应堆技术已经彻底改变了市场，但它也主要是提供给大型的投资商。现在我打算让新型太阳能技术可以为任何人所用。一个新的晋级版太阳能面板，它会让我们现在用的那些看起来像是出自于一家高中的科学展览。”

“听起来挺奇妙。”

“我们着手开展的第二个大项目是引进先进空气——还有水源——过滤系统。100%洁净水，不需经过过于复杂的过滤、沉降、蒸馏过程，同时还不需要使用额外的化学物。我还打算捐赠一大批这些系统出去，让它们可以被安装在洁净水仍旧是奢侈品的地方，因为那简直是不可接受的。我不能让我的星球上还有这种事存在。”

“那么空气过滤系统？”

“我相信NASA会感兴趣的，因为这项技术主要是用于太空飞船，但我的主意是将他们用在污染最严重的大都市。我见过当星球上的臭氧层完蛋后会发生什么，那不怎么好看。”

“所以换句话说你想要解决星球上几个主要的全球问题。你还计划结束世界饥荒吗？”

“一步一步来。”Tony微笑着说。“让我们暂且做好这些。”

“仍旧雄心勃勃。”Harcrow女士说。

“实现世界和平也是如此，但我仍旧那么做了，好吧……看起来那过去几年不怎么太平，但老鼠总是当猫不在的时候跑出来。我相信事情很快就会转变。”

“那就是你带回家的所有技术了吗？”

Tony微笑。“不完全是，但像我说的，我们需要一步一步向前。我确实有计划最终将其他发明也引进进来。”

“我知道我们的时间不多了，所以我最后的问题还是对我们都很重要的一个问题。那些策划袭击地球的人，那些抓走你的人，他们对我们有威胁吗？他们会回来这里吗？”

“如果他们回来，如果他们甚至试图再次踏上这个星球一步，我们会严阵以待，我们会制止他们。我向你保证。”

“你和复仇者们？”

“但愿也包括复仇者们。”Tony愉悦的笑了。接着屏幕立刻回到了新闻频道，切断了来自复仇者大楼的现场直播。

 

* * *

 

“哇噢。”Clint在直播一结束就说道。

“没错。”Bruce赞同。

“哇噢，另一个星系？”Clint说。“我没听错吗？那个混球真的从什么宇宙监狱逃了出来然后开着个太空飞船飞回来？”

“听起来是这样。”Steve说。

“这真他妈的难以置信，即使是对Stark来说。”Clint道。

“你知道，即使是最近的矮星系也有2万5千光年远。”Bruce说。“所以要么这趟旅行涉及了某种传输门，要么他说的那艘飞船能走得比光还快。”

“你是说他有个像是星球大战里的太空飞船一样的东西而他还在讲着水源净化？”Clint问。

“他可能不想要造太空飞船。”Steve说。

“不确定人类是不是已经准备好有这种太空飞船了。”Bruce说。“我们没立场去自寻烦恼。”

“我们猜测得太多了。”Natatsha说。“我们需要跟Stark谈谈。”

“是的，我们需要。”Steve赞同道。“关于他的逃离和他结交的那些盟友。”

“是啊，那是另一件事了。随便就把外星朋友这个重磅炸弹就这样扔出来。”Clint说。

“他想要让信息外漏，但他显然不想让人们给予太多关注。”Bruce说。

“Thor会想要知道Loki发生了什么。”Steve于是说。他不知道Asgard是否此刻正在关注这事，但一旦Thor听说Stark回来了，他会下来这儿问询关于他兄弟的事。Thor最后看到他是在大楼顶层的监控录像中，而即使是Steve也愿意承认Loki被拖走的样子并不好看。在那之前Thor一直相信他弟弟从牢狱中逃脱是有别人相助，但看完那个录像后，一切立刻变得清晰起来，Loki绝对不是自愿的参与者。Steve好几次发现Thor盯着Stark卧室地毯上的那滩巨大而暗沉的干涸血迹。当某人关心的对象是敌方的时候，给予安抚和支持就变得艰难，但Steve仍旧尝试了。

“我希望他死了。”Clint阴沉的说。

“即使他死了，Thor还是会想要知道的。Tony绝对比我们知道的多。”Steve说，他不知道自己是不是该期盼Loki的死亡。Thor不会安然的接受那个的，即使那会给他最终的结束。

“JARIVS，Tony在来这儿的路上了吗？”Bruce问。

“不，Banner博士。”JARVIS回答。“Stark先生此刻正在和董事会的会议中。”

“你在玩我吗？”Clint呻吟道。

“他什么时候会来这儿？”Steve问。短暂的停顿，Steve希望那是JARVIS正在询问Tony或者Pepper。

“Stark让我通知你们他现在没有空，并且此刻他没有更多消息想要与神盾局分享。”

“哦老天。”Bruce叹气。

“看起来Pepper绝对是告诉他最新消息了。”Clint说，完全没有被这个消息烦扰到。

“无论如何Fury都会想要答案的。”Natasha说。

“Fury得等着了。”Steve说。“Bruce，你怎么想？”

“我想他很小心。”Bruce说。“他现在有着全世界最大的聚光灯。这儿是离阴谋组织最安全的地方。”

“公众一直都站在他那边。”Clint继续说。“而且你听到他说的了；他想要让所有人享受清洁空气和水源。想猜猜现在全世界有多爱他吗？”

“如果他手中真的有这么多先进科技，那么他想要跟政府和神盾保持距离的原因就可以理解了。”Bruce说。

“尤其是神盾。”Steve说。

“也许不止那个。”Natasha说。“他说他交了朋友，还有他是一艘太空飞船的指挥官。一艘船上通常有机组人员，不仅仅是个长官。”

“你觉得他真的带回了些……朋友们？”Clint问。

“也许。”Natasha耸肩。“未知外星生命体在神盾标准来说算是个威胁，需要至少被监视起来，也许还有更多措施。Steve应该知道，所以那也许是另一个他不想要跟我们共享信息的原因。”

“好吧，不管那仅仅是因为技术还是真正的人。”Bruce一边说一边揉着眼角。“Tony绝对不会让神盾靠近半分的，如果Pepper不告诉他Fury的一举一动的话。”

“也许你是时候离开了。”Steve说，转向了Natasha。他没费心思看向Clint，他几乎不介意Clint的留下，但Natasha的忠诚确实指向神盾那边，所以她不论如何都会跟Fury通气的。

“你一开始就把神盾摒除在外是鲁莽至极的。”Natasha说。

“神盾已经失去了参与进来的资格。”Steve反击道。Natasha正要再次开口，Clint呻吟出声并站了起来。

“看在他妈的份上，我们就走吧。Fury想的话就去追击Stark去，我反正绝对不会跟在他后面跑的。”

“如果有什么麻烦的话，告诉我们。”Natasha在他们走出去的时候说道。

“回见，伙计们。”Clint说着跟在她后面。“有消息随时联系我，Bruce。”

“没问题，回头见。”

电梯门关闭后，Steve才靠着Bruce在沙发上坐下，他觉得自己就像个断线的木偶。

“你对Natasha比平常更严厉了。”Bruce评价道。

“我从来都在队伍散乱的时候没什么耐心。”Steve回答。

“我们该呼叫其他人吗？”Bruce问。

“他们反正都快回来了。”Steve摇头。“我们该拿Stark怎么办？”

“我可以和他谈谈。”Bruce说。“他不想要神盾在场，但我不是神盾的人，嗯你显然也不是神盾的，但你们上次见面的时候你还是神盾的人来着，所以就算Pepper告诉他……”

“不，你是对的。我们还不够了解对方。在他被抓走之前我们甚至少有和平共处的时候。我很怀疑他会想要跟我聊些什么。”

“我可以跟他解释一切。”Bruce说。“Pepper知道很多，但也许她没有时间解释所有的细节，而且她也不是一直都涉入其中。一旦Tony知道你划下的界限，我相信他会想要跟你聊的。”

“是个好办法。”Steve点头。“他确实挺喜欢你。”

Bruce低笑了几下。“JARVIS，请告诉Tony我想跟他私下聊聊。”他于是说。

“ _Stark建议您跟他回到他的马里布大宅。_ ”过了挺长一段时间后JARVIS回答道。

“哦？他这段时间就是住在那里吗？”

“ _确实如此，Banner博士。_ ”JARVIS说。

“好吧，那我猜我最好开始收拾了。”Bruce说着站了起来。“你大概过几天后就能到加利福尼亚来，一旦我跟Tony说清楚之后。你可以亲自跟他说说复仇者的事。”

“听起来不错。”Steve点头。“与此同时我会跟大家都说说的。”

“我们最后还是得跟Fury打交道，你知道的。我是说，他现在更像是Tony的麻烦，但要是他回到复仇者……”

“我知道，让我们就先一件事一件事的来。”Steve说。“跟他去，弄清整个事情始末。也许他甚至还会让你知道是什么技术让他这么不想要神盾插手。还有，看看他是不是有任何盟——新朋友跟他在一起。”

“这开始感觉起来像是个任务了，而不是个友好的闲谈。”

“嗯，你是那个Stark绝对想要倾诉的人，所以我们最好把握好这点。”

“当然了，Cap。”Bruce说道，接着他朝外走去。

“对了，别忘记要问问他关于Loki的事。”Steve在他身后喊道。他们最好在Thor回来之前就弄清楚他身上发生了什么。

“就好像我会忘记一样。”Bruce喊回道。

Steve在沙发上停留了会儿，将注意力转回到电视上。新闻里仍在播放着Tony Stark和他盛大的回归。

“JARVIS，把声音调回来。”他请求道。于是播报员的声音充满了整个房间，他往后靠去。

他就是想要思考下。这一切已经变成了一团糟。和Fury打交道是一回事，Stark的回归要么会让它变得简单要么会变得更麻烦。至少Steve不需要让他选择站边了，就像他不得不让每一个队友做的那样。当然了被勒令分开的更多是核心组员，但他们的二级关系也并不是没有受到影响。他就只是希望和神盾现有的这种相对平和能继续维持下去。他不喜欢Fury，也不喜欢他的手段，但时不时地他们得放下成见共同合作。

他的电话响了起来，他花了些时间才将它从口袋里拿出来。那是Pepper给他们配的一款特制Starkphone。Steve仍旧不知道怎么使用上面全部的那些应用程序，因为他就是不需要它们，但至少他能发短信，把它当成个电话来用。注意到屏幕上的来电名称时，他有些惊讶，但他立刻接起了电话。

“你现在不是应该在去智利的路上吗？”他立刻问道。

“ _没有hello吗？真没礼貌。_ ”

“抱歉，压力太大的一晚。”Steve叹气道。

“ _是啊，我知道，我刚才在看新闻。你的震惊脸简直太好笑了。所以……我终于要见到伟大的Tony Stark了。_ ”

“看起来你是要见了，在你回来后。”

“ _我现在就在回来路上。_ ”

“什么？为什么？发生什么了吗？”

“ _没错，我刚在看新闻，所以我现在在回来。_ ”

“这没必要。”Steve说。

“ _哦，闭嘴吧，我已经在路上了。_ ”

“谢谢，Bucky。”

“ _随时效劳。Fury已经完全盯上他了，对吧？_ ”

“尝试过，但Stark对付他挺有一套，还有Pepper也是。但我当然还是得跟Natasha起争执。”

“ _你知道她为什么不允许自己背叛Fury。_ ”

“这不是关于背叛谁。”

“ _这是关于忠诚，而她如果就这样背弃神盾，那就等于是又回到了旧时光。别对她那么严厉。_ ”

Steve叹气。“这就是为什么你需要回来这儿解决她。”

“ _很高兴知道我自己擅长些什么。_ ”Bucky大笑道。“ _好了，在我回来之前，别犯傻。”Bucky说。“我应该几天就能到那儿。_ ”

“你才是那个把傻气都带回来的人。”Steve下意识的回道。“也许我得去加利福尼亚。我会及时告诉你的。”

“ _好吧，那再见吧，还有，保住阵地，队长，哦我的队长。_ ”

Bucky就不该被允许看电影。“一路顺风。”Steve说，但他挂电话的时候脸上正带着微笑。

他现在该给所有人打电话了，但他觉得至少能等到Bruce离开以后，他理清了点头绪，又考虑了下这所有的事，直到这世界其他的地方不再是午夜。他对此是高兴的，他真的是，但他没法不去想他们的生活突然间又变得多么复杂起来。


	62. Bruce Banner（上）

“我还是觉得我们该从Rogers开始。”Loki第一百次说道。他变成了一个样貌普通又矮又黑的棕发男人，这让他脸上有些恼怒的表情变得无比好玩儿。

“船都已经开出好远啦，亲爱的。”Tony对他说，“就是Bruce了。”

“他开始变绿的那一瞬间，你就自己玩吧。”Loki警告道。

“噢哦哦哦，你才不会丢下我的。”Tony调笑道。他心情挺不错，显然的。也许是因为那排山倒海为他的回归而庆贺的人群，那场成功的访谈，又或是他们为了预祝好运而在他穿上盔甲前来的那一发。

Loki并不是完全同意“让我们先把消息透露给Bruce”这个主意。考虑到他对Hulk有的那些不那么美妙的记忆，Tony能明白他的保留。但Bruce不是Hulk，而Loki真不该再只看到绿巨人了，他更该看到原本的那个男人。

一声敲门声传来，Tony应了声后Patricia走了进来，后面跟着Bruce。

“谢谢，Patricia，没别的事了，你现在可以回去找Pepper了。”Tony对她说。他喜欢Pepper的助理们，他们就像是她非常怪异却又高效的扩展包。Tony感觉甚至在她没有亲自到场的时候自己都在被她注视着。当然了他们都没什么不爽的。Adam看着Loki变形成一个完全不同的模样，而他甚至连眼睛都不眨一下，而Patricia则是对于搞定一切都擅长得可怕。要不是Tony亲身明白机械化还没那么先进，他会猜他们都是机器人。

一等Patricia转过身关上门，Tony就甩起双手咧嘴露出个大大的笑容。

“Bruce！”他欢迎道。无需客套，去他妈的客套。他立刻就冲了过去给他的朋友一个拥抱。

“嘿Tony。”Bruce一边招呼一边将包扔在地上。

“见到你太好了，老兄。”Tony一放开他就说，Bruce回了一个他惯有的一种带着点不确定的微笑。

“是啊，我也是。我没想过会再见到你。我们都很高兴你回来了。”

“啧，就好像我会被那种人永远地扳倒一样。”Tony不屑地回答。

“既然你这么说。”Bruce说，而接着他的视线落到了Loki身上，他当然没有认出他来。“那是谁？”

“我们会谈到的。”Tony话题一转。“你准备好了吗？这就是所有你想带上的东西了吗？”他说着指了指那个包。

“对，我总是轻装旅行。”Bruce对他说。

“永远别带你拿不动的东西。”Tony同意道。“所以，我可以先开始解释，但我们最好先回到宅子去。”

“这一路上我们会有好几个小时来消磨。”Bruce说。Tony只是笑了。

“不，我们不会。”他对他说。“我们将瞬间转移。”

Bruce瞪着他好长一段时间，然后看向了Loki，接着又看回Tony。他微皱着眉，像在试图弄清笑点在哪。

“你没在开玩笑。”他最后说。

“我没有。”

“瞬间转移？你想要瞬间转移到西海岸？”

“没错。”Tony笑了。“听起来就很刺激，对吧？它确实刺激。你准备好了？”

“不，不等等，你要怎么做？你在这里安装了什么机器吗还是这背后有什么科学技术？”

“就信我吧，Bruce。”

“告诉我这是怎么做到的。”

“《真实世界的脉络》*里讲的捷径。”Tony对他说，那是最简单的回答方式。Bruce瞪着他，像是一面极度渴望要再多问点问题，又一面渴于在问任何问题前先亲眼见识一番。于是Tony捡起了Bruce的包扔到自己肩上。然后Loki朝他们走近。

“你准备好了？”Tony问。

“我们要从这里瞬移吗？我需要干什么？”

“从我的经验来说，如果你深呼吸然后含着那口气会有帮助的。”Tony说，“明白了？跟着我。”他说着缓缓深吸了一口气，Bruce片刻后也跟着做了。Loki伸出手，将一只手掌放到他们肩上，就这样Tony感觉到了那个熟悉的失向感还有加在他身上的陌生压力。那感觉仅仅维持了片刻的功夫，然后Loki的手滑了开去，Tony和Bruce都长呼出来，深吸进新的空气。他们在他马里布的客厅里，就像那样。这永远都不会变得无聊，Tony笑得像个圣诞节早上的孩子。

“欢迎回来，Sir。”JARVIS欢迎道。

“喔噢。”Bruce环视四周。“你真的没在开玩笑。”他说。

“让我先脱下我的盔甲然后把船员都召集起来。”Tony说，“然后你就可以问你的问题了，好吗？”

“船员。”Bruce看着他，“那回答了我其中的一个问题。”

“让我们从我开始！”

Tony和Bruce两人都被那突然出现的声音吓了一跳，Tony转过身怒瞪向Hatchet，那人一秒前肯定还没坐在沙发上呢。或者好吧，实际上他确实坐在那，但隐形是他最爱的操蛋的消遣节目。

“别他妈再那么做了。”Tony对他叫道。“总有一天你会惊到我然后因此得到一枚打到脸上的冲击炮。”精灵只是耸了耸肩，当他妈的然了。

“JARVIS，你知道他坐在那儿吗？”Tony问。

“很遗憾，Sir，我并不知道。”JARVIS回答。“他对于混淆我的感应器已经娴熟得令人心惊。”

“但要骗过你变得越来越难了JARVIS，你从我这儿学习，这样你就能用你那无所不视的眼睛保护我们所有人。”Hatchet一边争辩着一边朝后扬起了头盯着天花板。他还是在那样做，只有Drongo和Loki在跟JARVIS说话的时候才不对着天花板。

“以消极和带攻击性的方式提供帮助以及给出讽刺挖苦的恭维看来也是他新的最爱消遣。”JARVIS又说道 ，Hatchet窃窃笑了。

“所以，他就是那个会变大变绿的。”Hatchet问着站了起来。他一贯的坏笑又贴到了脸上。

“不行！”Tony和Loki立刻说道。

“你们真没意思。”精灵愤愤地退了下去。

“所以，他是……”Bruce问。

“Hatchet。”Tony说。“当他最终还是惹毛了你的时候试着别杀了他。”

“你对我生命安全的担忧真是感人，哦无惧的领导者啊*。”Hatchet坏笑。

“JARVIS，你让其他人知道我们回来了吗？”Tony问，无视了精灵并开始脱下盔甲，从手套开始。

“Drongo先生已经在路上。”JARVIS说。“Bee小姐和Juyu小姐也会很快过来。”

“好极了。”Tony说。“我不在的时候有发生什么吗？”Loki走到了沙发边，在Hatchet旁坐下。精灵上下打量了他一遍然后又窃笑起来，显然是被他好友不寻常的模样逗乐了。

“您订的那些水晶已经在您的工作间，alyndor也已经为MARK火鸟2号准备好了。”

“水晶？”Bruce问。

“哦，你会爱上我那些新玩意的，Bruce。”Tony对他微笑。“我会给你个盛大的参观的，等我们把你来这儿的必要项目搞定了之后。”

“也就是，我猜，跟你的船员们见面。”Bruce说。

“是的，我还有些问题要问，如果你不介意的话。”

“不，挺公平的。”Bruce说。“我问我的问题，你可以问你的。这对所有人来说都是最好的。”

“对啊，神盾和Cap会想要你把我说的一切都告诉他们。”

“我会告诉Steve他想知道的，但神盾不会从我这得到任何东西，如果你担心这个的话。”

“不担心。”Tony耸耸肩，从靴子里滑出来。“我知道你跟Fury之间没什么感情。实际上我就指着你对今天在这了解到的事给他们一个相对公正的看法呢。”

“他们知道我们是朋友。”Bruce说。

“但他们也知道你聪明，谨慎，几乎不可能被恐吓，而且你可没有鲁莽行事的名声。”

“我恐怕得问下为什么我的这些优点在这事上很重要？”Bruce说。

“我们会说到这个的。”Tony安抚地笑道。他想要Bruce对船员们有个相对较好的看法，即使如果Loki的部分不顺利。

“能帮帮我搞定这块胸甲吗？”他看向Loki问道，后者立刻站起来帮忙把它卸了下去。Tony得把MARK火鸟2号做成他能自己脱除的。他可以自己穿上这个甚至如果需要的话还可以自己脱下它，但它很重所以这不是个轻松的活。他的新设计会修正许多这些小的不便之处。他还得确保自己在所有天气下都能穿着它，甚至是在水下。

在Tony脱下他DNI头带的时候Drongo走了进来。Bruce一看见这位巨人，眉毛就明显地挑了起来。

“Drongo，正好，见见Bruce。Bruce，这是Drongo。”Stark迅速地介绍他们认识。

“我一直期待着与你会面，Banner博士。”Drongo说道，一如既往地礼貌。

“是的，呃，你好。”Bruce片刻后握住了那只伸出的手。

“我承认一开始我是被你的变形能力激起了兴趣，但我如今对你关于核嬗变的研究更感兴趣，我还希望你有时间能谈谈细节。Stark和我关于一些地球科学聊过很多次，那非常引人入胜，但即使他有浩瀚的知识，他也不是在所有领域都是专家。”

“噢，好啊，我是说，没问题。那会挺有意思的。”Bruce说，再次从上到下打量了遍Drongo，这回皱眉的表情又完全是另一种了。

Tony发现自己在笑。“你会要说很多话的，Bruce。”他说。“Drongo就像块海绵一样吸收知识。就等着你发现自己开始质疑宇宙的基本理论吧。”他说。

“我过去的这些年间已经在这么做了。”Bruce说。“没什么比外星人从天涌下来更能改变你的世界观。”

而那仍旧是个Tony还不想碰触的话题，幸运的是女孩儿们终于也到了。

“哦老天啊，她们是绿色的。”Bruce发现她们后立刻说道。他将眼镜在鼻梁上推高了些，甚至都不试着去掩饰他的惊叹。

“她们是蜥蜴族。”Tony说。

“嗨。”Juyu抬起了一只手，Bee只是晃向Drongo直到她站到了他的胳膊下面，紧紧地靠着他。每次她那么做的时候Tony都控制不住微笑。Loki说她和Drongo在一起感觉到安全，也许因为他是那么冷静，又或许是因为他很强壮，也许两者都有。每当他在附近几手可触的时候她都放松得多，而Drongo绝对不介意当她坚实的支撑。

“我有太多问题了没法决定先问哪个。”Bruce过了会儿后说。“她们也是冷血动物吗？”

“对，但拜托别问繁殖的问题，第一次就够尴尬的了。”Tony说。

“现在你让我更想问了。”Bruce瞥向他。

“我永远都适应不了自己变成了少数种族。”Juyu一边说一边坐到沙发扶手上。

“仙女座大部分都是蜥蜴族。”Tony解释道。

“仙女座。”Bruce重复。他看起来很兴奋，不像Tony一贯有的那种兴奋，手舞足蹈像是想要从自己的皮肤里跳出来一样噼里啪啦说个不停。他只是眼中闪着那种渴求的光，意味着他有许多许多的问题。

“Stark。”Loki唤道，他的声音这么听来很怪异，但那语调却熟悉得很。

“好的，既然我们将愉快的部分搞定了，”Tony开口道，“你为什么不坐下来呢Bruce？”

Bruce的目光有些好奇，但他双眼也眯了起来。

“介绍外星——抱歉唔，你的外太空朋友们是愉快的部分？”他问道，但他坐下了。

“是的，我还有些别的事要告诉你。”Tony开口。Bruce看了他一会儿。

“你在小心翼翼。哦这很糟，是吗？”

“在我看来不算糟，事实上，我完全不觉得糟。就是可能看着比较糟。所以我想要你保持冷静……”

“哦，我不会喜欢这个的……”

“还有记得，我有非常棒的理由的……”

“哦，我真的不会喜欢这个……”

“你只需要相信我……”

“真的那么糟？”

“专心Bruce，现在不要变绿，我就请求这点。”

“好的，我冷静了。”Bruce说，“你干了什么？”

Tony没有回答，而是看向了Loki。机不可失。Loki叹了口气，他很紧张，Tony看得很明白。他想要靠近他，想要展现出一个统一战线或是什么的，但他不确定此刻那是最好的做法。于是他只是盯着Bruce，而Loki褪下了他的伪装变回了自己。

Bruce瞪大了双眼。他没有动，他没有说话，他完完全全一动不动地瞪着神族。

“Loki。”然后他说道，只是一个陈述句，而不是问候。

“Banner博士。”Loki淡淡地回道，这倒是个问候。他同时还做了他那个微微侧头式的点头致意。

Bruce仍旧看着他，没有变绿，Tony觉得那算是个成功了。

“他能离开房间吗？”Bruce接着语调平稳地问道，终于从Loki身上移开目光。“就现在？”

好吧，耶，半个成功。Tony和Loki交换了个眼神，但他们不需要讨论什么，他们已经达成共识如果Bruce太紧绷的话Loki会离开他视线的。于是Loki回看了他片刻，然后转身离去。

“Hatchet，你也是。”Tony说。

“哦老兄。”精灵呻吟道，但他立刻站了起来跟上了Loki。根本不需要多余的鼓励，他总会像影子一样跟着Loki。接着Tony想到此刻Loki和Hatchet单独待在房子里，然后他又看向了Juyu。

“Ju，如果你不介意的话……”他开口，但她也已经站了起来。

“我明白。”她说着跟着另外两人走了出去。她很惊人地善于阻止任何跟Hatchet有关的灾难。Loki在这方面说来毫无用处。他就从来不会去劝阻那个蠢精灵，除非他们处在了一个尤其险恶的情况中。

“你不介意Drongo和Bee留下的，对吧？”Tony问。

“Loki。”Bruce重复。

“好吧，首先谢谢没有因为这个变绿，而第二，我有个解释。”

“好，我听着。”Bruce说。“因为我有种感觉你不想要我警告复仇者和神盾。”

“我知道你会告诉他们。”Tony说。“那没问题，他们最好从你这听到这事。”

“因为你被策反了。”

“那取决于你怎么定义策反。”Tony说。

“我定义它为与被判定为敌人的人串通联手并共享信息。”

“好，他不再是敌人了，所以我完全不是被策反。”Tony说。

“好吧。”Bruce说，往后靠着沙发抱起手臂。“而他为什么不是敌人？等等……他就是那个你在采访中说的监狱同伴，是吗？你们被一起抓走的。他就是那个帮你潜逃的人？”

这部分很容易，解释发生了什么。接下去的对话才是Tony更担心的部分。

“是的，是他。”Tony点头，开始了讲述。

 

* * *

 

 

“你得知道这听起来像什么，Tony。”Bruce在Tony终于说完想说的话后，沉默了好一会儿才开口。Drongo和Bee在很明显不会出现Hulk状况之后就离开了。Drongo留下来确保无差错是周道之举，而现在他想要点隐私了，鉴于他得谈谈现状以及未来。

“听起来像什么，Bruce？”

“像你对跟你一起被关了很长一段时间的人产生了普遍的心理依赖，这人是两方中相对不邪恶的，是敌人的敌人。他是唯一没有在那里伤害你的人，所以你对他产生了一种强烈的感情，而他显然助长了这个，或者至少没有阻止。”

“所以你觉得我被囚禁疯了而Loki趁机把我玩弄于指掌间？”

“Fury会这么觉得的。”

“不是那样。”Tony说。

“说服我。”Bruce说。“你看起来不像失去理智或者被Loki控制了，但你不能否认近距离和他待这么长时间影响了你。你那时很绝望而他是唯一能帮忙的人。没人会为这个怪你的。那不是问题所在。”

“不，问题在于我不仅仅把他看作是敌人的敌人，对吧？”

“没人会忽略你叫他名字的样子。”Bruce说。“所以他到底对你来说算什么？”

Tony笑了。好吧，这个问题够有暗示性的了。它同样不容易解释，没有足够的词好解释它。

“一开始时确实像是个共同获利的协议。”Tony没有直接回答，“我不信任他，他不信任我，差得他妈的远着呢。你是对的，最初他就是我能有的唯一一人。但并不仅仅是我依靠他，我们是彼此互相依靠的。他需要我在身边就像我需要他一样。接着我们不得不停战息鼓，尽可能地和平共处，为了生存而变成同盟。如果我们没有信任对方的话我们不可能成功，而我们都想要活下去。”

“他……他不是你想的那样。”他继续说， “我不是说他从本质上跟他之前的样子有什么区别，但他不再那么愤怒和失控，整个人像是由七零八落的碎片草草拼凑而成。他现在也不是完全完整的，但比起之前的很长一段时间，他更像是他自己了。”

“所以他现在不疯了。”Bruce说。“你确实明白那就只是让他更危险了对吧？”

“为什么？”Tony问。

“那魔法？瞬移，变形……我们之前从没看过任何那些东西。他那时失去理智，我们都知道，我们都看到了。他太疯癫以致除了盲目的摧毁他做不了任何事。他的计划鲁莽，冒险，没有很好地构思过，他每一个举动都愤怒而具有毁灭性。所以你说他现在在控制中了，他能真的用他的智慧和更好的技能，而不是像个疯子一样横冲直撞了。他曾是混乱，但现在这是掌控之下的混乱。他以前……像是瓦斯爆炸，现在他是导弹，带着运行良好的系统配件。”

“他不是个武器。”

“我只是跟你打个比方。”Bruce耸肩。“你知道我的意思。”

“这同样意味着他是个就跟你我一样的威胁。有那么些可能，但他不是敌人。”

Bruce叹气，摘下了眼镜按揉着鼻梁。

“如果要我来指出他造成的损失和死亡人数的话，当然我就有点虚伪了。”Bruce说。

“他那时没想要赢，你知道。”Tony说，靠向了墙壁将头抵在那儿。“拿下地球和宇宙魔方这事，他不是幕后的人。他只是他们放到台前充当将领的那个人。”

“那谁在幕后？”

“他叫疯狂泰坦。”Tony说。“我不知道他的真名，因为Loki不能冒着发疯的危险说出口来。Loki不是因为他想要攻占地球或者有多坚定地认为自己该是这个地方的王才接受带领那支军队的。他那么做是为了远离他们。”

Bruce再一次看向了他，沉默，但若有所思。

“我已经差不多在全世界面前说过了。他和他的副手‘他者’，你要么屈服听从于他们要么就得受苦。死亡是恩赐，只有一些人能被赠予。而Loki不是圣人。他没有任何理由要为了九界去死，他觉得自己在这儿只有敌人。引军入侵让他得以远离他们，只不过Asgard没有他想得那么安全。他处在混乱之中，经过之处充满毁灭，但他同时也警告了我们外面都有什么，谁才是真正的威胁。”

“如果那就是他帮忙的方式，那真是非常令人不安。”

“他现在做得更好了。像你说的，他在控制中，他现在会使用所有那些更精细的技能。”

“混乱就是混乱，Tony。”Bruce说。“他不能被信任。”

“混乱不仅仅是毁灭，你懂的。它还是创造，是生命。是啊没错森林大火糟爆了，但那不意味着你得禁喷灯和蜡烛。控制下的混乱可以是你拥有的最有价值的财富。”

“取决于在谁的控制下，如果你生性鲁莽的话甚至是一根蜡烛都能烧掉你的房子。”

Tony叹气：“比喻句搁一边，我懂他而且我信任他。我不会为他的决定找借口，因为我知道他犯了错而他也很清楚这点。但我会站在他那边的。他遭受得够多了。我不会让他再受到更多折磨。”他说出这些话时坚定地看着Bruce，想要确保对方明白自己有多认真。

“而你凭什么那么确定他不再是地球的敌人了？”Bruce问。

“因为这是我的家。”Tony说，“因为他永远不会与我为敌。”

“那也是Thor相信的，信了好几个世纪。”Bruce说。

“那个家庭建立在一堆丑陋的谎言之上。”Tony说。“Thor该去质问他的父亲为什么一切都像纸牌屋一样坍塌。我和Loki之间没有谎言，我们之间并无高低之分 。我们花了几年的时间学会无条件地信任对方。不论发生什么我们都会共同进退。就算你不相信别的，你最好相信这个。”

“他对你来说是什么，Tony？”Bruce轻轻地问。

“他是我生命里最重要的人。”Tony说。“只要我活着他就永远都是。”

 

* * *

 

Bruce和Tony走进厨房的时候Hatchet正在做东西吃。Drongo坐在桌子旁，Bee黏在他身边，几乎是坐在他大腿上，而Juyu正在嚼着些Count Chocula巧克力棉花糖麦片，直接从盒子里吃的。不知为何她爱那些甜过头的东西，还永远都不加牛奶。Loki也坐在桌边，身前摆着一杯什么。Bruce和Tony走进来时他们全都转头看了过去。

“所以……”Juyu开口道。

“那么，Bruce会在这里留几天。”Tony说。“观察情况。”

Bruce仔细看了眼Loki而Loki也看回去的场面几乎是令人发笑的。那是个挺了不得的成果了，能让Loki觉得不自在。唯一没让Tony觉得担心的原因是让Loki露出那种表情的人是Bruce。

“还有Hatchet，”Tony转过身对着精灵，“如果你惹毛了他……”

“它变得又大又绿然后把我掰成两段，我懂。”他长长地叹了口气回答道，就好像有个他不能去骚扰的对象是他人生中最大的悲剧一样。Loki朝后伸出手轻轻推了他一把。他们有时候会这么做，那算是他们之间奇怪版本的撞肩膀之类的。显然Loki是那个宣布Bruce处于不可碰禁区里的人。Hatchet才不听别人的话。

“你想要和我们一起吃晚餐吗，Banner博士？”Drongo问。“Hatchet不识礼仪也没有健康的自保本能，但他是个不错的厨子。”

“啊，继续夸我吧，大家伙，衣服会开始一件件掉下来的哦。”

“他也没有羞耻心。”Drongo补充道，完全无视了精灵。Bruce再次看向Loki，没有说什么，只是沉思。

“好吧，几个小时前我点了些外卖吃，但我猜我能吃下。”Bruce说。他刻意地坐到了Drongo旁边，保持着和Loki的距离，但他们坐在同一张桌前，那对Tony来说就够好了。他站到了Loki身后弯下腰，伸出一只胳膊勾在Loki的脖子上，将下巴贴到Loki的头侧，只是亲近一点。Bruce抬眼看了一下，但他还在跟Drongo说着话，一秒后就转走了视线。

“就跟你说从Bruce开始最好了。”Tony轻声说。“他通情达理而且跟你没有私人恩怨。”

“嗯，我所有的骨头暂时都还完好无损。”Loki说。“所以你是对的，我猜。”

“你会喜欢他的，我保证。”Tony说。“你知道关于Hulk的所有事，是时候也来认识下Bruce了。”

“好吧。”Loki说，小口喝着他的饮品。Tony在他发丝间咧嘴笑了起来，然后放开了他，在他右手边的空位上坐下。他一开始还注意着听Drongo和Bruce的谈话，但大部分时间他就只是在享受跟船员们一起吃晚餐的日常的舒适感。

“你想要我帮你的新盔甲雕刻吗，还是JARVIS会负责好？”Loki问。

“我当然想要你来做了。”Tony说。“唔，我猜你可以就把设计图画出来然后让JARVIS去做剩下的。”

“不，最好是手工处理。”Loki说，而Tony再次笑了起来。

“我明天会带Bruce参观工作间。”Tony说。“你也可以来一会儿，你在解释压电效应和宇宙能量方面比我强多了。我很确定他还想知道你是怎么瞬移的。”

“想要炫耀一下我有的不只是个漂亮脸蛋儿？”Loki用一种认真而干巴巴的语调问。Tony咬住唇好不让自己大笑出来。

“没错。”他严正地点了点头。Loki就只是窃笑了下然后又喝起杯子里的东西。

他确实想要让Bruce看到真实的Loki，这是真的，但他也想要Loki看看除了Hulk外，Bruce身上还有更多东西。Tony确定Bruce是他们最好的选择，他们甚至可能跟复仇者和神盾达成相对的和平共处，而他只有几天的时间去让好医生相信Loki对地球的安全不构成威胁。Bruce还没买账，但他知道Tony是认真的，他知道他每一个字都是认真的。所以他愿意留下来几天，先不去通知复仇者和神盾的其他成员。Tony猜测他既想看看Loki是不是像Tony说的那样理智，同时也是想要确保Tony精神正常。

Tony就是得尽力在他们有的短短这几天里让他相信这两件事。

  
*The Fabric of Reality：《真实世界的脉络》，一本关于宇宙，时间，生命等等的书。  
*Fearless leader： 指动画片《Rocky和Bullwinkle的冒险》里面的角色Rocky和Bullwinkle，常用来讽刺在领导者位置的人。


	63. Bruce Banner（下）

对于要留在马里布，Bruce的心情十分复杂。好的一面是，Tony带回来的新科技非常令人惊叹。Bruce不是个工程师——差得远了——但这并无损这些科技的迷人程度。老实说，在Tony说他的船配备有人造重力场和超光速引擎时，他就被说服了。短短几天的时间连好好查看这一切都不够，更别说要深入研究了。

Tony的船员则是，嗯，满有意思的。有几位他并不常见到。跟他接触的主要是Drongo和Bee。其实主要是Drongo，女孩只是待在那里，沉默不语却时刻留意。他知道其他人一定会对她的存在感到不安，但Bruce不会。他知道被视为异类是什么感受。就算你不觉得自己是异类或怪物，其他人对待你的态度也会让你有这种感觉。

Drongo很有智慧。不是了解许多学理知识的那种，他的智慧是从经验中习得的，借由接触许多不同事物和询问问题。他已经旅行了好几十年，而且从旅途中获益良多。他也很……沉静。Bruce没法找出更好的形容词了。他本身的存在就散发着一股冷静的氛围。但同时他也是个战士。从他训练有素的身体和其上的许多伤疤就能明显看出。他就是个身心健全的典范，Bruce还没看过有比他更符合这个词的人。

他只跟Juyu做过短暂交谈。她跟她姐姐完全不同。她直率且活力充沛，性格坚强。她也是年纪最小的船员，这点是看得出来的。不是指说她很天真，而是指她向Tony寻求帮助的样子以及Tony对待她的态度。Tony——他敢说——几乎就像父亲一般。

这不是他在Tony身上注意到的唯一一件事。最明显的一点当然就是他的容貌。他看起来更年轻，肌肉也更结实，皮肤也比之前白上许多。他知道后面两项都是长期待在外太空的结果。Tony提过他船上的人造重力比地球上的重力还大，所以这就像是在不间断地健身一样，加上没有了战甲，他必须得靠自己的力量打斗。而当你根本没什么机会接触阳光时也就很难晒黑。Bruce确定在马里布待几个礼拜后他就会变回以前的肤色。不过看起来变年轻这点就找不到什么合理的解释了，但当他问起时Tony毫不犹豫地回答了他。答案是Loki。

这也是留在马里布不那么好的一面。一开始他担忧的仅是Loki而已。显然不是在他自己的人身安全方面，他只是单纯觉得不安。这是可以理解的，毕竟那可是Loki啊。然后他开始想知道为何Hatchet被禁止单独跟自己待在同一个房间。Tony说这是因为Hatchet是个烦人的小混蛋。这答案Bruce可以接受，但又不是说他连一点烦人的捉弄都忍受不了，Tony应该很清楚才对。Drongo说是因为Hatchet很难搞，‘闹腾’就是他的天性。他还说Hatchet并无恶意，他就只是那种一定要烦到你有反应的人。接着Juyu无意间提到他是Loki最好的朋友，而那提供了他一个新角度来看待此事。

Bruce可以从两人狡黠的笑容和算计的目光中看到他们的相似性。他也留意到他们交换眼神、意味深长地挑眉或是因为某件事露出不怀好意的笑容的样子。有时Bruce会听到他们用一种陌生的外语交谈。不需要是天才也知道他们这么做的原因是不想让Bruce听到他们讨论的内容。Hatchet做事情前会向Loki确认，跟随他的引领。这点很明显。Bruce并不觉得该对此有所提防，他或许对他们还有点古怪的好奇。他们两人看起来像互相搭配的一对，身形高大修长，一亮一暗，但都同样危险。

Bruce当然也密切注意Loki和其他人的相处方式。没多久他就知道关于理智的部分Tony没说错。他的行为举止都和上次在地球时所表现出来的截然不同。那时他显然是疯了，就算他想也无法掩饰。现在他的眼神清澈，声音平稳，散发着沉着的自控力且没有丝毫勉强。他看起来也很平静。而且他还会露出微笑，这或许是最诡异的部分。不是那种丧失理智的笑容，而是微笑。当Juyu对Hatchet骂脏话，而Hatchet只是笑了几声作为回应时他会微笑。还有当Bee坐到他身旁，跟他交换一个意味深长的眼神时他也会微笑。以及无论何时只要Tony微笑或是他兴奋地解说某种科技时他也会微笑。当Bruce第一次看到时他愣了一下。他记不起Tony那时说了什么，只记得他说完后就咧嘴笑了起来，而Loki看着他，回以微笑。他的嘴唇弯成一个微小而愉悦的弧，眼神温柔专注。然后他发现Bruce在看就立刻收起笑容沈下脸来，表情又变得不可捉摸，眼神里的情感也消失殆尽。

如果Loki不是有史以来最出色的演员，那Bruce就必须认清Tony的这种依赖感并非如他之前所想是单方面的，实际上他们至少是互相依赖的。他们显然在夜里同床共枕，但白天也不会离对方太远。他们一起吃饭一起工作。两人所聊之事上至Tony的工作，下至Loki那天又从JARVIS那里了解了什么地球事物。Bruce甚至还为这件事跑去问了Drongo。

“他们当然可以分开。”他说，“只不过他们选择不这么做而已。”

他们两人的相处非常协调，也很习惯对方的存在。这显然是多年来朝夕相处的结果。看着Tony在神族身边的表现，Bruce仍然不知道该对此作何感想。

老实说，Bruce还以为Tony和那些船员会更迫切地想劝服他，虽然就算他们这么做了他也不会买账。但Juyu、Hatchet和Loki都谨慎地跟他保持距离，没有试着表现得过于亲切和善，这比故意示好还来得真实。让他觉得他们没有故意演戏，他所看到的就是真实情况。

隔天他得打电话给队长，而对自己必须刻意略过某些事不谈他感觉并不好。他告诉队长Tony确实有几位船员跟他在一块，而且也保证之后会分享更多细节，但他没有提到Loki。他知道自己得尽快说出来才行。但他想再给Tony一两天的时间，虽然他的想法应该是不会改变。那些船员还好，他们不会造成什么问题，但不管Tony的想法为何，也不管他相信什么，Loki都必须被遣送回Asgard。当Thor在Tony和Loki失踪后来到地球时，他对这点的要求就十分明确。如果他弟弟还活着，Thor会带他回Asgard，进行他未完的审判。每个人都同意了，Steve对此毫无异议，Fury则是很不情愿，但Thor非常坚持。这已经是板上钉钉的事了。复仇者和神盾局能做的只有在Thor来接他前尽可能地控制住Loki而已。这很早之前就决定好了。

当然现在有Tony站在他那一边改变了一些事情，但他们和Asgard的协议依然没有改变。Bruce把这件事告诉了他，他必须这么做。他认为Tony应该要知道。Tony只是说到时他们会处理Thor和Asgard的。Bruce真的不想知道他这话是什么意思。

 

* * *

 

“所以，神盾局和复仇者间是怎么回事？”Tony突然问了这么一句，头甚至都没从工作中抬起来。

“我很惊讶你忍了三天才开始问问题。”Bruce说。

“我不想让你觉得自己在这里只是为了提供资讯。”Tony耸肩。

“真体贴。”Bruce说道，“但毫无必要。”他加上一句。“我知道你不是那样的人。”

Tony微笑。“你依然这么认为吗？”他问道。

“你没以前那么幼稚了，但在其他方面你还是没怎么变。”

这次Tony放声大笑，他放下手上的工具看着Bruce。

“JARVIS、Pepper和Rhodey告诉我许多趣事，但我想听一个全程目睹事件始末的人再说一次。”Tony说。

“当情况很糟的时候Pepper和Rhodey才被牵扯进来，但整件事的开始和结束他们都没有参与。”

“继续说吧，我听着呢。”Tony催促。

“是Steve，他受够了Fury。”Bruce开始讲述。“其实导火线是你，更确切地说，是你的失踪，以及这件事的处理方式。Pepper联络了神盾局，因为他们是她唯一想到能帮得上忙的。她知道这事警察应付不来。Rhodey一开始就在那里，不想被排除在外。当JARVIS复原了那晚的监视录像时Fury才把我们全都叫来。”

“一开始我们只看到了最前面的片段，你走进房内，而Loki从镜中出现，仿佛某种乱七八糟的童话故事。我们自然就以为是他抓走了你，也许是为了复仇，但当我们看到了全部的录像就发现情况显然不是这样。这让事情变得复杂许多，因为未知的敌人总是比已知的还糟。”

“但我们束手无策，不论我们如何搜寻，显然都无法找出你们被带去了哪里。我们不能追踪你，因为根本没有路径可循。那种毫无用处的感觉并不好。我和神盾局密切合作，希望能找出一些蛛丝马迹，但是什么都没有。”

“我知道。”Tony说。“我知道你们没办法找到，别太自责了。”

“现在这么说是很容易，但那时……我们看到他们是怎么把你拖走，把Loki拖走，我们都很清楚你将遭受什么样的对待，如果你还活着的话。”

“然后？”

“然后Thor出现了，毫无预兆，就跟之前一样，开始寻找Loki。他以为他逃出了监牢，但当我们拿录像给他看之后……”Bruce停下来清清喉咙。“我以为我已经见过Thor发怒的模样，但我错了。他的表现用愤怒都不足以形容，这也不能怪他，就算当初Hulk对Loki动粗之后……他大概骨折了好几处，但没有流血，只是受了伤，而考虑到那可是Hulk，这样已经很了不得了。而这次当那些……”

“赏金猎人。”Tony说道，“只是些被派来抓我们的打手。”

“是啊，所以……你知道发生了什么，你就在现场。在看完录像后Thor的态度更偏向于去营救他的弟弟，而不是把他当成逃犯来追踪。”

“让我猜猜，Fury不喜欢他的转变？”Tony问。

“差不多是这样。”Bruce耸肩。“Fury不关心Loki，你才是他想找的人。而你也知道Thor的个性，我是说，你跟他没那么熟，但你也知道无论如何他都不希望Loki死。Fury说Loki已经不是他们的麻烦了。那在当时也没什么大不了的，虽然Thor是对Fury感到愤怒没错，但那几个礼拜对每个人来说都是煎熬。Thor也没有期望我们替Loki感到担心，但Fury那副‘他是罪有应得’和‘他最好就留在那里’的态度让Thor不怎么高兴。Steve试图居中调解，说你们两个可能被带往同一个地方，所以就算只搜寻其中一个也会同时找到你们两人。只不过我们当然没找到你。”

“我在这方面下了很多工夫，试着想办法找出你被带往何处，但过了一个月，所有结果都显示已经无法可用。同时我也有点想离开神盾局。Thor也打算回Asgard去，因为这里已经没有他能做的事了，而且他心中烦躁。他的国度也还有很多责任等着他。但Fury再一次地反对了。他说因为你不在，加上在外面不知所踪的Loki是个威胁，复仇者不能解散。Thor本来就不是个有耐性的人，而Fury还想决定他能不能离开 _真的_ 已经踩到他的底线了。加上他也想把我留在那里，于是……Steve受够了。他告诉Thor别管Fury，尽管走就是了，也让Thor知道这么做并不会违背他要保卫地球的誓言。他还帮我打包行李，亲自开车送我到机场。你大概不知道，他感到愤怒时下巴会绷得很紧，而那时他看起来一直都是这个样子。”

“Fury大概气坏了吧。”Tony说。

“没错。而我从Clint那里听说Steve只是站在原地低头看着他，不为所动且毫不退让。所以那可以算是第一次的冲突。”Bruce说。

“那第二次呢？”

“就是关于Pepper和你战甲的问题。”Bruce说，“她大概已经全告诉你了。Fury想要把战甲，甚至还有JARVIS都变成由神盾来控制，Pepper告诉他想都别想。而Fury不接受这个回答。当我们知道发生什么事时情况已经变得很难看了。Pepper弄来了几份神盾的机密档案，还雇了一堆被列为是‘潜在威胁’的家伙——主要就是那些不爽神盾局的人。所以当神盾探员想大摇大摆地进到纽约的Stark大宅——你大部份的科技资产都在那里——时，他们就收到了一份惊喜。Pepper的保镖制伏了他们，而媒体早在那伺机而动了。每个新闻频道都在报导这件事：政府机构想从已故的Tony Stark的女友手中偷东西。大众对她的支持声浪高涨，政客们也纷纷选边站。整件事闹得沸沸扬扬。”

“是啊，她跟我说了。”Tony得意洋洋地笑着，看起来极其愉悦。

“于是Steve的下巴又绷紧起来了，他立刻站到Pepper这一边。他也认为Fury没资格违背你的遗愿从她手上夺走任何东西。我听说最后是议会叫Fury收手的。Pepper仍拥有Stark安保部门，Fury认为她手上也还握有许多神盾的机密档案，随时可以拿出来用，以防万一。”

“我既不能承认也不能否认。”Tony坏笑。

Bruce叹气。“所以那就是第二次冲突。在Steve表示支持她后，Pepper就把大厦给我们用，把你想把上面几层楼当成复仇者联盟总部的计划告诉我们。那真是，天啊，真是意义重大，知道你愿意为我们做这么多。Steve之后几天都保持诡异的沉默，也不是说我就不……感动，你懂的。我那层楼看起来真的很棒。我都还没来得及感谢你。”

“不用跟我客气。”Tony耸肩。

Bruce点点头，接着道：“当Thor再次来到地球，看到你为他准备的楼层后，他喝了很多酒向你致敬。他说在他有幸能与其并肩作战的战友中，你是最杰出的几人之一。”

“他人真好。”Tony说。

“他很开心不用再跟Fury打交道。但有时当Rhodey谈起你的时候他眼神会有些恍惚。”Bruce说。“我觉得你让他想起了……”

“Loki？”Tony问道。“真不是盖的，我们很相似。”

“之前很长一段时间我都无法想像。”Bruce说道。“Thor从不谈论Loki，所以我们也不怎么了解他。但我现在有点懂了。”

Tony只是再次微笑。“所以第三次——也是最后一次——的冲突是什么？”他问道。

“冬日士兵。”Bruce说。“也就是Bucky Barnes。Pepper是怎么跟你说的？”

“在这件事上？她没说什么，只是说Steve因此跟神盾局分道扬镳。”

“我们之前已经有些新人加入。”Bruce开口，“不是神盾的人。只是随着日子过去，总会有新的麻烦出现，而你也知道我们会因此认识新的人。通常要我们来处理的事神盾也会出面，我们会跟他们合作，但有时我们会遇上其他事情，联盟成员也会因此增加。”

“这我已经略有耳闻。”Tony说。

“情况就是，联盟里有个核心小组，包括Steve、Thor、Clint、Natasha和我，但随着我们遇到的事情，我们会增加一些盟友。他们没有成为复仇者，但仍跟我们有所联系，变成第二层的成员。Rhodey就是第一个，在我们遇到困难时他愿意伸出援手，但他不想正式成为一位复仇者。然后是Sam Wilson，神盾局探员，是个很好的家伙，帮了很多忙，但也不算是复仇者。随着时间过去，第二层的成员越来越多，而当有事发生时我们有其他人可以来支援，一些不属于神盾的人。”

“但后来神盾把我们拉进这个搜捕行动。他们想要抓一个叫冬日士兵的狠毒间谍兼杀手。Steve同意了，因为他也没理由拒绝，但后来发现那人是Bucky，他是……”

“队长的挚友，应该早就死于二战期间。”

“没错，问题是他并不记得这件事。苏联人把他的脑子搞得一团乱。当他在行动中失踪后是苏联人发现了他。大部份时间他都被他们放在低温室里。”Bruce说，“当我们知道他的真实身份后Fury和Steve起了严重冲突。Fury认为苏联人对他做的一切已经无法挽回，他现在是个不能放任不管的危险分子。Steve当然不愿意让他失散多年的朋友被杀。当Fury决定不让步时，Steve就跟他分道扬镳。说神盾局不用再插手这件事，复仇者并不受Fury指挥，他不能控制我们的行动。然后他召集了所有非神盾的第二层成员，打算去把Bucky找回来。”

“那Fury呢？”

“坚守立场，仍派他的探员去歼灭冬日士兵。”Bruce说。“那是个选边站的时刻。”

“你选择了复仇者。”Tony说。

“原因很明显。”Bruce回答。“毫不意外地，Thor也是。Natasha和Clint仍选择神盾。虽然Steve没有把他们‘踢出去’，但他还是把他们归到第二层，然后把其他人拉进核心小组。不过大部份的人本来就跟神盾无关，所以要他们对Steve和复仇者献上忠诚也不是什么难事。”

“而队长对Bucky的看法是对的，没错吧？”

“是的。”Bruce说。“Steve办到了，我甚至都不知道他是用了什么方法，因为比起Hulk，他们更需要我，所以我并没有出外勤。但他就是办到了。Bucky现在很好，我是说他仍有许多事要面对，那些他曾做过的事，但他记起了自己的真实身份，也在逐渐复原。他表面上是属于第二层，但他基本上都住在大厦里，所以也可以算是全职的成员。”

“原来如此。”Tony说。

“这些事你大部份都知道了。”Bruce说。

“是的，但我想听听你的版本。Pepper会有些偏颇。所以Barton和Romanoff的情况呢？”

“Clint还好，他谨守份际。神盾和复仇者的工作他都会做，但都不会把一方的消息告诉另一方。他保持中立，也非常努力地不让自己被卷入冲突，虽然他也认为Fury做出了许多错误决定。Natasha就比较偏向神盾。她和Steve时常争吵，但她也是我们对神盾的主要联络人，不管怎样，有时我们还是得跟他们合作的。Natasha会分享情报给Steve和Fury，但我不认为Steve信任她，所以他总是跑去找Clint确认。情况并不怎么理想。”

Tony靠着椅背，看起来正在思考。

“如果你是在想哪边会对你更有利……”

“别说笑了。”Tony说。“我根本不在乎神盾局。我站我自己这边，但那也可以跟复仇者是同一边。”

“但是……”Bruce催促着他说下去。

“但是我这边包括了Loki，就是这样。所以老实说并不是全都我说了算。我愿意跟你们站在同一边，完全愿意。”

“只是我们得接受Loki。”

“或许这太强人所难了。我觉得只要没有敌意的容忍就可以接受。”

Bruce叹了口气。事情真是棘手。

“你知道我得告诉Steve他们Loki的事吧。”Bruce说。“但如果你不希望我告诉神盾……”

“这我交给你自己去决定。”Tony说。“我知道你不是神盾的人，所以过去几天我都是在和复仇者分享情报。”

“说真的，这让我头都痛起来了。”Bruce抱怨。“我要让Steve来决定。”他说。

“随便你。”Tony耸肩。

“你看起来对这事非常平静。”

“我们都知道你不能就这么攻击Loki然后把他关起来。”Tony淡淡地说。“不只是因为我不会让你这么做，还因为我已经告诉你外头有比Loki更严重的威胁，准备对地球下手。Loki已经不再是敌人，他不想要地球，也不想要其他星球或国度。我已经向你解释过他是如何参与到上次的入侵事件中，以及他从Asgard被抓走后受到了什么样的对待。你也知道Thor和Asgard要Loki活着，就连Fury都没办法对他们叛逆的王子动什么歪脑筋，因为他付不起惹怒Asgard的代价。所以如果你好好思考过这些因素的话……”

“除非Loki先动手，不然我们无法对他做什么。”Bruce说。“这就是你想说的吧？”

Tony耸肩。Bruce盯着他看了一会。

“这简直是一团糟。”Bruce叹了口气。

“不一定非得如此。”Tony说。

“你知道这是不可能的。”Bruce跟他说，而Tony没有反驳。

 

* * *

 

在第四天早上Steve跟Bruce说Fury已经等他等得不耐烦了。但又说Bruce应该慢慢来，管Fury去死。Bruce听到Bucky在后头大笑，说Steve是个牛逼的反抗军。

在通话结束后Bruce走去吃早餐，发现厨房里只有Tony一人。Drongo和Bee总是早早就吃了，而Juyu和Hatchet会睡得比较晚。不过Loki的缺席很不寻常。

“我仍然不敢相信你在喝茶。”Bruce观察道。

“我已经好几年不喝咖啡也能过得很好了。我不想再染上恶习。”Tony说。“我打算活得健康又长久。”

“这话从你口中说出来简直令人不敢置信。”Bruce说。Tony笑了几声。

当Loki走进来时Bruce正好拿着他的吐司坐下，他丝毫不感到意外。不管他们其中一人在哪里，另一人总是没过多久就会出现。Loki不是个会穿T恤和牛仔裤的人，但他的穿着很随意。Bruce仍然不习惯看到他没穿盔甲，这让他的体型看起来小了许多。

Tony边吞咽边对着Loki皱眉。

“干嘛？”Loki问道。

“今天是第七天了，Loki。”Tony说。Loki的眉头深深皱起，然后看了Bruce一眼。

“Banner在这里。”他说。

“他又不是陌生人。”Tony回复。

“对你来说不是。”Loki反驳。

“你知道我不会强迫你。”Tony说。

Loki咬着牙，瞪着流理台上的某个点。Tony站起来走向他，全部的注意力都在Loki身上。他抓着Loki的双手，将它们拢在掌中，然后举至胸前。

“你想去跟Hatchet待在一块吗？”他问道。

“不，我……我不会躲起来，像个……”他挫败地叹了口气，Bruce真的很想知道究竟是怎么回事。

Tony的视线一直停留在神族身上，手也没有抽回，片刻后Loki叹了口气，肩膀稍微放松下来。然后他闭上眼。

Bruce过了一会才发现Loki的手指开始变蓝。接下来的转变更是无法忽视，因为那色泽从他脖颈开始蔓延直到他的整张脸都是同样鲜明的蓝色。Bruce感觉到自己瞪大了眼，因为Loki这次的变形术看起来完全不是在闹着玩的。

Tony露出微笑，拉着Loki的手在上面印下细碎的亲吻。当Loki睁开眼时，他的双眼已经完全变成了红色。

“这就对了。”Tony轻声说，抬眼对着神族微笑。他的声音因为嘴唇仍抵着Loki的指节而模糊不清。“想要尝尝看花生酱吗？”他开心地问，“Juyu可爱吃了。”

Loki只是叹了口气，抽身离开Tony坐到桌前。Tony走过去收拾他的盘子和马克杯，把它们放进水槽，然后从橱柜里拿出几样物品。

“呃，我没有冒犯的意思，”Bruce开口，“但，呃，我可以问问——”

“这是我原本的样貌，Banner博士。”Loki镇定地说。“当我看起来像是个中庭人时我是在伪装。”

“噢，我明白了。”他说，发自内心地感到惊讶。Tony从流理台前转过来，他正在做花生酱三明治。

“在Asgard，大家从小就被教说要憎恨Jotnar。”Tony解释，他声音里的愉悦之情立刻消失了些。“Loki正在学着适应他原本的Jotun型态，让他对此别那么排斥，你懂的。我们说好他应该每个礼拜至少一次变回原貌。”

那真是……Bruce一时不知道该说什么。

“所以你跟Thor完全是不同的种族。”Bruce说。他知道Loki并非Thor的血亲兄弟，但他以为他们至少是同一族的。

Loki轻哼。“噢，难道Thor没告诉你关于Asgard和Jotunheim的那场大战吗？”他问道。“这是我故事的起源。但我想你们应该都对此不感兴趣。”

Bruce抬头看着Tony，但他早已转回去背对着他们，把花生酱抹到面包上。

“反正我现在也没别的事要做。”Bruce说。情报总是多多益善。知道在Loki现身进行外星侵略之前Asgard到底发生何事只会有益而无害。

Tony把盘子放到Loki面前，然后在桌边坐下，他脸上的表情让Bruce知道他即将听到一个令人震惊的故事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注释：  
> 1\. Mens sana in corpore sano （拉丁文）：一个在健康身躯里的健全灵魂。 一句著名的希腊格言，可以被解释为只有健康的身体才能产生或供养健全的心智。


	64. 恻隐之心

就像每个早晨一样，他在熟悉的氛围中醒来，Stark双臂环抱着他，而肩上传来绒毛的柔软触感。Loki把他在Sarka上猎得的毛皮铺在他们位于船内的床上，他显然也想把这张毛皮铺到他们现在所睡的床上。Stark对此毫无异议。

Loki永远不会厌倦在Stark怀里醒来。虽然他是那个把头靠在对方肩膀上依偎着对方的人，但Stark才是那个用手脚缠绕着他，让两人尽可能地贴近的人。就算在熟睡时他也没有放手。因此他们醒来总是感觉热烘烘的，但两人似乎都不在意。船上温度不高，而Stark卧房的温度也很宜人。

他并不是被JARVIS叫醒的，所以还没到需要起床的时候，于是Loki只是稍微调整了下姿势就继续躺着。Stark无意识地配合他的动作，保持两人的贴近。如果Loki愿意让他这么做的话——而事实上也没有理由阻止他——那人有时非常喜欢亲密的肢体接触。最近他迷上了Loki的手。这股迷恋是从Loki再次开始使用魔法时出现的。当然某些咒语包含了各种不同的手势，但Loki一开始还是不明白这迷恋从何而来。现在他觉得令Stark感到着迷的不是咒术本身，而是Loki手中掌控的力量。这样他就能理解了，毕竟他自己也被Stark那双手能创造出来的事物吸引。Hatchet说他们两人都是创造与毁灭的行家，这也是为何他们的关系如此无可救药地紧密相系的原因。

在Hatchet有足够的时间去了解Stark后，就对他颇有好感，虽然他总是尽可能地掩饰这件事。不单是因为Stark的话语和幽默感能和Loki与Hatchet合得来而已。当Stark一再证明他坚定的忠诚和爱意时，Hatchet对他的认同感也与日具增。虽然就算Hatchet不喜欢Stark，Loki也不会做什么，但如果两人能和平相处的话是最好。至少是相对来说的和平，互损已经变成他们最喜欢的消遣，有时甚至会变成在互相较劲。他很确定Stark和Hatchet一样都乐在其中。Loki和Stark间的争执已经有很长一段时间都顶多是闹着玩的，而且几乎总是会变成调情甚至更进一步，就连互骂都像是在谈情说爱。这一切都让人感到肉麻，但Loki对此毫不在意，如果他想跟人打嘴仗来取乐和打发时间的话他可以去找Hatchet，甚至找Juyu就可以。

一旦他神智清醒后就绝不可能再睡回去，于是他开始思考究竟是要继续留在床上然后马上感到无聊还是离开Stark的怀抱。不管哪一项都不怎么吸引人。

当Stark身躯微动着醒来时，他就不用选择了。JARVIS自动把窗户从全黑调整成稍微透光，让晨光透了进来。

Stark揉揉眼睛，睡眼惺忪地对他微笑，看起来迷迷糊糊的。他每天早上都要先洗个澡才会完全清醒。

“早安啊，帅小伙。”他说。这听起来本应很荒谬，但事实上却让人感觉深情又真挚。Loki脸皮还没厚到说他毫无虚荣心且完全不喜欢听到这些话。

Loki只是嗯了一声，然后手指抚上Stark因熟睡而变得温热的肌肤。

“你感觉起来还是比平常冷。”Stark说，尚未准备起身。听到这句话，Loki才终于睁开双眼，立刻就看到Stark胸前自己的蓝色手指。噢。

“我忘了。”他淡淡地说，然后惊讶地意识到这是事实。

“那很好啊。”Stark说。“几乎要二十四小时了。这是你目前停留在这状态的最长时间。”他微笑着在Loki的额头上印下一吻，收紧了环抱Loki的双臂。

“我仍然不喜欢这样。”Loki告诉他。

“没关系，我对此的喜爱够我们两人份的了。”

令人惊奇的是他说的是真话。不是什么虚伪的陈腔滥调，而是完全的事实。Stark对于寻欢作乐的态度一向坦然，从来不会掩饰他的欲望和性奋。Loki还没找到能让Stark眼中焰火熄灭的型态。

Loki看着自己的蓝色手指来回抚过Stark弧形反应堆周围的肌肤，对方并未因此紧绷起来，他依然保持放松状态，心跳平稳。虽然看到自己皮肤现在的模样令他感到不快，但也不至于让他感到自己的胃因愤怒厌恶之情而绞成一团。或许是因为Stark一直抚着他的后背才让他保持平静。或许他总算开始像Stark和Hatchet坚称的那样逐渐适应了。

“想跟我一起冲澡吗？”Stark问。

Loki皱起眉头。“为什么？”如果用的是Stark那宽阔浴缸的话他还能理解，但淋浴间只是用来做快速清洁而已。

“因为我们在船上只能用小到可笑的浴室，而我在这里的浴室可是又大又豪华，加上我很喜欢你头发湿嗒嗒的样子。”

Loki叹了口气，翻身离开Stark，伸展身体，然后他才意识到一件事。

“噢，你要我维持这副模样。”他说。

“如果你想变回去也没关系。”Tony态度轻松地说。“只是我没看过你这模样赤身裸体的样子。我有点想知道你身上的纹路是怎么延伸的，它们是否也盘绕在你的小腿和脚上，它们在你背上看起来是什么样子，你的大腿和臀部上是否也有一些。”

Stark眼神里的意图已经非常明显。

“你为何如此好奇？”Loki问道，他转身过来用手肘撑起身低头看着那个男人。

“或许是因为我想要用舌头舔舐它们的轨迹。”Stark说，毫不掩饰他目光里的热切。“或许我能从你脖子那边开始，看看它们会将我带到何处。”

“这是个不错的动机。”Loki坦承，因为他已经感觉到自己开始硬了。“虽然你这样很奇怪。”Loki告诉他。

“这没什么好奇怪的。”Stark回复，“这可是你赤裸且湿身地待在淋浴间呢。”

Stark一定知道这不是Loki的意思，但因此他这么回复反而更好。

比起船上的淋浴间，他更喜欢这里的，虽然如果能让他选的话他还是会选择用浴缸泡澡。他开始宽衣，拒不承认自己避眼不去看镜子的行为是在害怕。Stark当然不会放过这一点。

“等等，你到底有没有看过自己现在的样子？”

“我知道自己是什么模样。”Loki说。

“真的？你真的知道？还是你只是随便想像一个跟你一样高的Jotun？”

Loki丢下他刚脱下的背心，转身怒视对方。

“你能不能别再逼我了？难道我做得还不够？这到底有什么好玩的？你为何突然这么着迷于——”

“等等，等等，不是那样的。”Stark打断他的话。“我不是突然对Jotun有了什么特殊癖好，好吗？这件事的重点不是我，你知道我不会逼你的。”Stark开口解释，向前将手放到Loki前臂上。“只要你说够了我就会停下，你知道的。只要一句话，我就不会再多说什么。而且你也知道你不管怎样都能挑起我的欲望。我觉得你在Aakar时的亮粉色模样很火辣，甚至连在Yirb上的绿色光头Skrull造型都让我觉得如此。这跟你的皮肤没关系，好吗？我只是在试着让你好过一点。”

“这令我心力交瘁。”Loki顿了一顿后说，“它不断提醒着我每一句对我而说的谎言。”

“我知道。”Stark说，靠得更近。

“感觉好像一旦我接受了 _这副模样_ ，接受了这个事实，那过去的我就会不复存在。Aesir和神族的身份都会消失。好像我放弃了一切。”

“你永远都是你。”Stark说。“而你想当谁就当谁，Aesir也好，Jotun也罢，你可以两者皆是，也能两者皆非。但你永远都会是Loki。”

“仅仅是Loki。”他说。

“不，没有什么‘仅仅’。‘独一无二的Loki’如何？听起来好多了。”

Loki笑了一声，摇摇头。

“你真的是很烦，蠢人类。”

“但你爱死了。”Stark微笑，伸手搂住Loki的腰。“准备好了？”

Loki叹了口气。“早点把这事了结了吧。你说过要好好利用你的舌头，而到目前为止你都只是在说话而已。”

Stark对他露出个意味不明的笑，然后将两人转过身去，对着洗手台上方的大镜子。

其实也没那么糟。他看起来很蓝，这是当然的，但下巴、鼻子和嘴唇都还是一样的。脖颈的线条一如既往，他的肩膀也是一样，胸膛的肌肉也未改变。然后他看着自己的双眼。

“这红色和Bee眼睛的有所不同。”他评论道。他或许希望它们是一样的。

“瞧瞧，你身侧也有纹路。”Stark说，手沿着Loki腰间的一条纹路抚下，直到Loki的裤缘，突起的纹路消失在柔软的织物下。

他的臂膀上也有纹路蜿蜒而过，他猜这代表背上也有这些纹路。他从未有机会近距离观察一个Jotun身上的痕迹，所以他不禁开始思考。这些纹路有什么意义？能否显示亲缘关系？还是像人类的指纹一样随机生成？

“去淋浴吧？”Stark问道，Loki从镜面上看到他的微笑。“我保证你会喜欢的。”

“噢，尽管放马过来，满足你的好奇心吧。”Loki柔声说，视线从镜面上移开，脱去最后一件衣物。

Stark只是盯着他看了片刻，目光以一种亲密的方式在Loki身上流连，将他赤身裸体的景象收入眼底。Loki微笑着踏入淋浴间。

“过来吧。”他催促着。Stark急不可耐地扯下自身衣物加入了他。

Stark柔软的嘴唇首先落在他颈侧，感觉一如既往的甜美，当对方整个身体都贴上Loki后背时，探入他臀间的手指也同样令人愉悦。水流带着适宜的温度打在Loki身上，当Stark用舌头追逐他身上的水滴时，他开始体会到和Stark一起淋浴的好处。

Stark要他转过来，Loki照做了，后仰着头让水流淋湿头发。Stark一秒也没有浪费，嘴唇再度贴上Loki的脖颈，从耳下的位置一路吻到喉咙再到锁骨。Loki的手搭在Stark肩上，将他拉近，然后吻上他的唇。两人从胸膛到大腿都紧贴在一起，在如此近的距离下，欲望无所遁形。Stark的吻就如同他之前在Loki身上的轻啄一样慢条斯理，Loki也不急着加快速度，就连充血的下身都没法让他感到不耐。他会得到他想要的，总是如此，而最后他和Stark都会感到无与伦比的满足。

当这一吻结束后，Stark的嘴唇立刻回到Loki的脖颈，又舔又咬。然后他开始一路从Loki的脖子吻到锁骨，然后再到肩膀。Loki确定他确实是用嘴在描摹他身上的其中一条纹路。Loki没有低头去看，他将头靠在后方温暖的磁砖上，在Stark的嘴移至他的胸膛时渴望地摆动臀部。

“别急，亲爱的。”Stark对着他的皮肤低语，然后含着Loki的乳头，在嘴里吸吮。Loki发出愉悦的闷哼，手指穿梭在Stark的湿发间。

Stark继续他嘴上的旅途，双手抚上Loki的肋骨，顺着一条纹路抚下，当他摸到Loki的腰时他跪了下来。这个姿势并不舒服，但Stark似乎不在意膝下淋浴间的坚硬地板。他持续舔舐着从Loki腰部向内弯曲至臀部的纹路，然后轻轻咬着Loki的髋骨。

Loki不会介意Stark此刻就把嘴移到他下身的硬挺上，但Stark的嘴继续往下到了他的大腿。他一只手向下滑到Loki的小腿，另一只手则向上抚过他的大腿内侧，要求更多的空间。Loki顺着他的意思，把腿张得更开。Stark看起来并没有继续往下的打算，他只是把嘴移到了Loki大腿内侧的敏感处，再次轻咬着那里的肌肤。Loki毫不隐忍地发出愉悦的呻吟。

然后Stark总算停止玩闹般的挑逗，把嘴移到Loki想要的位置上，就算是现在这副模样，他感觉那里的热度也必然很高。Stark温热的气息吹拂着他的皮肤，以及他胡渣带来的刮痒感让他再次呻吟，手指在对方的湿发间收紧。

“准备好接受更多了吗？”Stark低声说，音量刚好比淋浴声大一点。

“是的，给我更多。”Loki回应，欲望让他的口舌变得迟钝，声音也变得低沉。“别再玩了，Tony。”他加了一句。

Tony舔着他的柱身，缓慢又从容，舔到下侧时压平自己的舌头，Loki睁开眼低头看着他。他还是不太适应看到自己的蓝皮肤，但他只是收紧了在Tony发间的手指，把注意力放在对方而不是自己身上。他当然无法忽略自己的阴茎看起来有多么不同，因充血而发胀，颜色变深，更像是深紫色而不是蓝色。Tony的嘴又回到原来的位置，他抬眼看了Loki一下，随即又低下去吸吮那敏感的部位，让Loki发出满足的声音。

他没有再继续挑逗下去，而是回去舔舐顶端的小孔，然后用唇舌含入头部。这让Loki再也无法忍着不发出声音。Tony的嘴总是令人不敢置信地温热，而这次又更甚以往。Tony用手抓着他的柱身，抚弄了几下，同时他的嘴吸吮着粗大的头部。然后他的嘴缓慢下移，吞入的范围越来越大，Loki的硬挺一寸一寸消失在他的双唇之间。他第一次这么做时一次吞得太多，让他噎得够呛，然后他简直就跟这件事杠上了。他不断试着吞入更多，直到他能够…… _噢_ ……那样做。当Loki的硬挺触到Tony的喉咙时，他的柱身都包裹在美妙的湿热里，这让他低喘着，头猛地后仰靠在磁砖上。

之后Loki就失去了思考能力，他脑子里除了Tony之外就什么都没有了。只有那张技巧高超的嘴吞吐着他的柱身，让他越来越接近高潮。他稍微移动一下臀部，不是向前挺进，只是进得更深一点。Tony不介意他这么做，他在含着硬物的同时闷哼一声，低沉的声音带着鼓励意味。

如果他想的话，Loki可以很持久，但现在这么做毫无必要。当他感觉到体内紧绷的热度，当他几乎可以尝到释放的滋味时，他只是用手抚着Tony的脸庞，低声提醒他。Tony没有立刻退开，只是继续用力吸着，直到Loki全身肌肉因快感而绷紧，并在高潮来临时颤抖着。在第一波快感冲刷过Loki的身体后Tony才退开，但他的手仍握着Loki的柱身继续抚弄着直到高潮结束，并在他的腰臀上又咬又吻，另一只手则紧抓着他的臀部。

Loki抓着他的手臂将他拉起来，然后热切地给他一个深吻，同时双手也抓住了Tony下身的硬挺。Loki全身依然沈㓎在高潮的余韵中，当他的手开始动作时两人都呻吟出声但都被彼此的唇舌吞噬。他愉快地感受着Tony在他手中的热度和硬度，感受着他从给予Loki欢愉的过程中获得多大的快感。Loki继续给予Tony又深又重的吻，一只手不停地爱抚他的柱身，另一只手上的黑色指甲则从Tony的肩膀和后背滑下。Tony弓身迎向他的抚触，随着Loki抓握的动作向前挺身，他已经非常接近高潮且即将释放。

当Tony高潮时，他抓着Loki的头发和颈侧，热流溅到Loki的腹部，随后就被水流冲走。Tony向前倒去，Loki承受着他的重量，两人都气喘吁吁。Loki的心跳急促，他确定Tony在弧形反应堆下的心跳也是如此。

当两人从快感的巅峰缓过来时，Tony将额头靠在Loki肩上，Loki牢牢地搂着他。

“你尝起来还是没变。”Tony说。

“噢？”

“嗯，没错。你看起来不一样了，但你还是你。”Tony抬起头看着Loki，笑容灿烂，看起来愉悦快乐。他的嘴唇饱满且泛着深红色泽。

Loki什么也没说，只是再次吻了他。

 

* * *

 

在去吃早餐前Loki还是变回了他Aesir的模样，因为够了就是够了。反正下星期他还是得变回Jotun的样子。他看到Hatchet和Banner坐在桌旁，这让他怔住了。

“我是怎么跟你说的？”他看着精灵。

“怎么？他又没变绿，我很乖的。”Hatchet立刻说道，确实，他说的没错。Banner眼底没有丝毫Hulk出现的迹象。

“好吧。”Loki点点头。Hatchet是个成人了，所以也不用把他当成小孩对待。他走去为自己泡一杯早茶并准备食物。

“Hatchet在告诉我Alfheim和Vanaheim的事。”Banner说道，“这很有教育意义。”

“还有魔法。”Hatchet说，“中庭的科学家都拥有强烈的好奇心，我之前还以为只有Stark会这么好奇，看来他不是例外而是常态。”

“如果我们不好奇的话又怎么会想要去寻找周遭一切事物的答案？”Banner问道。

“有道理。”Hatchet说，“不过你们这一族并非一直都那么热切地想要探求真相。几个世纪前你们只会认为一切都是魔法，而不是提出疑问。”

“就算在那时也有伟大的思想家。”Banner说。“但一般大众和知识分子间总是有差异的。”

“噢这不管在何处都是一样的。”Hatchet表示同意。他的态度里有着诡异的礼貌及平和，这吸引了Loki的注意。他转过去看着他。

“发生什么事了？”他问道。

“为何这么问？”Hatchet反问。

“你做了什么吗？”Loki问。他没有指责的意思，只是单纯询问。

“因为我现在安分守己？”Hatchet问。

“对。”Loki说。

“我叫JARVIS给他看Hulk的录像。”Banner微笑着说，“因为他很好奇。”

“啊，我明白了。”Loki边说边转身回到流理台。

“而且我并不愚蠢。”Hatchet说。“加上我挺喜欢这屋子的，如果它变成一堆瓦砾碎石就太可惜了。”

“我的控制力已经变强了，就算变成Hulk时也是。”Banner说，“我只会担心你的人身安全，Hulk的忍受力比我低多了。”

“是的，我知道。我会被劈成两半。”Hatchet叹了口气，Loki在他身旁坐下。

“Tony呢？”Banner问道。

“他想先去工作室里查看一些事情后才来吃早餐。”Loki跟他说，“如果有急事JARVIS可以叫他过来。”

“不是急事，我只是觉得我该回去纽约了。”Banner说，“所以我想知道我是否能用他的私人飞机。”

“我可以送你一程。”Loki提议，同时啜饮着他的茶。Banner只是透过镜片狐疑地看着他。“只要几分钟而不用花上几小时。”他加上一句。

“我不确定我能接受。”Banner说。

“你的意思是你不信任我。”Loki说，Banner耸肩。

“你不会为此感到惊讶吧。”

“是不会。”Loki说道，“但一开始就是我带你过来的，所以我不明白你为何还要如此小心。”

“很简单，因为我不信任你，我不信任你的意图，也不信任你的任何计划。”

Loki放下杯子，然后看着男人。

“你应该信任你的朋友。”Loki说。

“你是指那个愚蠢地爱着你的朋友？”Banner反问，“相信他在牵扯到你的时候还有清楚的判断力？”

“算了，去搭你的飞机吧，我只是在跟你客套而已。”Loki告诉他，然后站起来拿走他的杯盘。

“听着，我真的相信你不想伤害Tony。”Banner在Loki离去之前开口，“我只是不太相信你对我们其他人的想法也是如此。大家现在是很爱Tony，但万一他们站到他的对立面呢？那我们是否会再次需要提防你？现在我认为答案是肯定的。我认为如果不是Tony的缘故你根本就不会在乎我们。你这副和善的模样只是为了让他高兴。而这并不足以让我信任你。”

“我很感谢你的诚实以对。”Loki以一种外交口吻说道，然后头也不回地离开了。

他并不意外Hatchet在片刻之后就跟了出来。

“我不想这么说，但他说得还满正确的。”Hatchet说道，“我知道大部分的人类你都不在乎。”

“没人会在乎所有的人类，除了那些荒唐的大公无私自封头衔的英雄。”Loki边说边在客厅里坐下，把杯盘放到咖啡桌上。Hatchet坐到他身边。“就连人类也不会去关心所有人。”

“我们可以去找本地住民。”Hatchet提议。“跟他们交个朋友，这样我们就有个非单纯基于情感的理由说明我们为何会在乎中庭的安危了。你可以试着去说服人类说你对他们没有敌意，但我觉得成功的机率渺茫，就算有Stark为你担保也一样。如果你不能让人类相信你喜欢他们——因为说真的，你确实不怎么喜欢——那我们可以说我们在乎妖精族群的安危。”

“还有妖精居住在中庭吗？”Loki问。

“应该还有一些。”Hatchet说。“我知道他们大部分在人类开始砍伐森林时就迁徙到Alfheim和Svartalfheim了，但我可以找找看。有一些本地的盟友应该会有所助益，对吧？”

“同时也是行事难测的盟友。”Loki指出。

“有总比没有好。”Hatchet说。“如果我们跟中庭的妖精结盟的话，Alfheim的妖精也会比较愿意把你当成朋友。别低估他们能给予你的帮助。如果泰坦来到这里的话，有危险的不只是人类而已，所以他们大概也会愿意结盟。”

“好吧。”Loki点点头。“找些妖精过来，他们对于中庭有着跟人类相同的权利，或许应该更多才对，毕竟他们在这里的时间更长。另外在我跟Stark讨论之前，别对他们乱许诺什么。”

Hatchet咧嘴而笑，狡黠又愉快，然后点点头，变成一缕烟消失了。


	65. Natasha Romanoff

Natasha从来没喜欢过加利福尼亚的炎热。因为她偏白的肤色在那里格外显眼，除非她花上好几个小时去化妆，而那妆也很有可能被灼人的骄阳以及汗水花掉。就因为这个，她从来没装成过是当地人，但在街上走在那些金发棕肤的女孩中间，人们仍然更可能记住她。

因为某些原因Clint倒是很喜欢这里的天气。没几天他的皮肤就也晒成了一种温暖的棕色。随着他在太阳下待的时间变长，他的发色看起来也开始变得有些浅。再过个短短几周，他就能完美地伪装成海滩上那上千个冲浪手中的一员。Natasha真的希望他们不用再在这里待那么长时间。倒不是说他们住的地方不好。他们有一间宜人的海滩小屋，而不是某个黑漆漆的公寓房，因为那是这附近唯一空余的住所。不管怎样，他们离Tony Stark的宅邸只有大概十分钟的路程。

Natasha用了相当一些劝说技巧才说服Fury不要直接找上Stark的门，尤其是Bruce已经在那里了。她知道Bruce仅仅只会给出他想提供的信息，但破坏复仇者和Stark已有的公开交流连线只会弊大于利。幸运的是，Fury知道Stark不是那么容易对付的，考虑到Potts可能已经告诉他的所有事情，他同意还是谨慎处理为上。现在的情况很微妙。Natasha非常清楚Stark同意再跟神盾局合作的机会寥寥无几，但如果他想的话，他能让复仇者和神盾之间的局势变得更加严峻。Rogers是领队，但没人会蠢到去低估Stark能有的影响力，这还不仅仅是关于他的公司花在复仇者身上的钱。Fury勉强同意等到Bruce给出任何信息之后再做决定。

现在他们没法从Stark工业、Potts又或是Rhodes上校那边得到任何关于Stark的信息，对此她一点也不惊讶。同样对于没法找到Stark乘坐回来的飞船她也并不吃惊。不管它在哪，它都藏得很好，Natasha几乎都要相信它从来都没有在地球上降落过了，又或者如果它降落了，那么它就有着一套比神盾航母还强的伪装系统。

Natasha越发因无事可做而感到不耐又急躁，但Clint却十分享受闲散地躺着无所事事的时间，并且把那称之为工作。他大概很开心能远离那些复仇者/神盾局的麻烦事儿一阵子。Natasha不想提醒他平和的日子不可能长久。

此刻的Stark无法预计。Natasha了解曾经的那个他，但不是现在的这个人。甚至只是在那简短的访谈间，她就注意到了太多太多的不同之处，多到对当前的局势不可能是无关痛痒的。她一点都不关心他看起来是不是年轻了，那不是个重要因素。过去的那个Stark不管掌握了什么新技术，他定会更积极地去夸耀，而不会以如此稳妥的态度仅仅是宣布其存在。Stark在打一副稳扎稳打的牌，也就是说他隐瞒了些事。那不可能只是技术而已。她最怀疑是一组船员，显然来自外星，但恐怕还不止如此。还有些什么其他的事，而无从得知这些事让Natasha感觉不太好。

Clint一边耳朵贴着手机听电话一边走进了房间。

“提个醒，我们马上要从Bruce那儿得到些消息了。”他说着挂断了电话。Natasha已经走向了房间另一边他们安放装备的地方。那不是Stark级别的技术，但也足够好了。

“Fury？”Natasha问。她知道自己不需要讲太多Clint就能懂。

“Cap同意给他同步消息。”Clint说。

“该死。”Natasha诅咒道。如果Steve这么轻易地同意了和Fury一起共享信息，那事情一定非常严重。

“我比较乐观。”Clint一边说一边倒进了沙发里。“如果真的是外星人的话，那么Steve会觉得有义务告知神盾，即使他们不是威胁。”

“我们会知道的。”Natasha说。她对这事不那么乐观。很快Fury出现在了一个小窗口上，Natasha将窗口拖到另一个显示屏上让其全屏化。

“那么，你能告诉我什么？”Fury立刻问道。

“Banner博士很快就会联络我们。”Natasha说。“而Rogers队长也同意有些事情需要通知你。”

“我怎么不太喜欢这种说法呢。”Fury嘲讽道。“给他们打电话，我们知道的越多越好。”

Natasha照做了，跟复仇者大厦连了线。Natasha将这个窗口同样推到了全屏模式。她从电脑前退了开，好让Clint也能看见，但她没有坐下。

Steve片刻后便出现在了屏幕上。

“Natasha，Clint，Fury指挥官。”他点头致意道，他的双肩紧绷，眉头皱着。他在生气或是担心。但他那样一动不动时，很难分辨出是哪种。

“嘿Steve。”Clint回道，但Fury没费心寒暄就切入了正题。

“我想Banner博士已经回到纽约了。”他说，“而且他有些神盾局会想知道的消息。”对于Fury来说，这倒是非常令人高兴的。

“对，我在这儿。”Bruce的声音响了起来，很快他就走进了屏幕站在Steve边上。

“嘿Bruce。”Clint就跟之前一样愉悦地致意道。

“你好Clint，Natasha。”Bruce点头。“还有是的，我确实有些事要告诉你们。我已经跟Steve说了些，他觉得在我继续之前最好还是给你们打电话。”

“所以是外星人吗？”Clint问。

“唔，是的，但那不是我想要说的。”Bruce说。

“你是告诉我说Stark真的有一队外星人跟着他而那还不是最劲爆的消息？”Clint问。Bruce摘下了眼镜，双手抱在胸前。

“唔，不，不是。我也会讲到那些的，但我们该从别的一些事说起，所以嗯是的，是关于Loki。”

Natasha小心地没去看Clint，但她知道如果自己真的去看的话，她会看到对方紧绷些许然后才再次放松下来。那是个下意识的反应，他仍旧没法控制自己。

Steve将重心换到另一只脚上，但他的反应也就如此了。Fury则没有任何的反应，只是继续谈话。

“我在听着。”他说。

“所以说，我们知道Tony和Loki是被同时抓走的，而现在Tony说明了一些事发当时的具体情况。首先，Tony也是目标之一，他不是正好在交火中被无故牵连进去的。Loki出现在大厦，因为他试图逃离那些人，但他们无论如何都会冲着Tony来的。第二，看来他们似乎是被置入深度睡眠或者低温中好几个月，途中被转移到了仙后座的一间监狱里。在地球这里我们称它为仙女座VII，大概有260万光年远。”

“哦操。”Clint咒骂道。

“所以没错，等我们发现Tony不见了的时候，他大概已经至少在几个星系之外了。”Bruce又说。他们所有人都找了Stark很长一段时间。即使很高几率下他已经不在地球了，他们仍旧得全球搜索。而此时得知无论当时他们反应如何迅速也都做不了什么，这实在难以令人感到宽慰。那只是让Natasha觉得软弱而无能。

“所以Tony和Loki被关在了同一个地方。”Bruce继续道，“而Tony从他身上得到了很多的信息。首先，带走他们的人和袭击地球的幕后主使是同一人。”

“Loki就是袭击地球的幕后主使。”Clint立刻说。

“不，不是。”Bruce不让任何人打断继续说了下去。“Loki是被一些人派到这里的，而他们事实上并不是他的盟友。”Clint张开口想要说些什么，但Bruce举起了一只手。“先让我说完。Tony说Thor在第一次来地球之后，就和Loki在Asgard有了一场大战，最终以Loki坠落入宇宙为结局。嗯，他把那叫做宇宙树枝桠间的虚无空间。我不是很确定还能叫它什么。他说如果人们流落到那里，他们要么死去要么变疯，要么两者皆有。”

“这跟其他事有任何关系吗？”Clint问。

“有个这样的一个……生物。”Bruce说，“Tony称他为疯狂泰坦。他是那个把Loki从空虚里拽出来的人，但不是出于好心。Tony说那个疯狂泰坦是从这里，从九界被流放出去的，被Thor的祖父和他的盟友们。他说他痴迷于死亡女神，而正是因此他就尽可能多的去杀戮毁灭。他屠杀了亿万的生灵，毁掉了整个星球甚至比那还多。所以是的，非常令人不舒服的一个家伙。还有，在被放逐的时候他的某件东西被夺走了，我猜是武器，Tony没有明确说是什么，但那东西还在Asgard。他当然想要回它。”

“这跟地球有什么关系？”Fury问。

“是的，好吧那就是Thor忘了跟我们提起的事了，我猜。”Bruce说。“原来Asgard和九界并不像宇宙其余地方一样存在于同一现实中。我们没有谈到太多细节，但Tony说地球是那个大门。Loki告诉他说地球同时存在于实际宇宙和九界的抽象宇宙。所以如果谁想要从一边到另一边，他们得通过地球去。”

Bruce告诉他们完后，有那么一段时间的沉默。

“好吧，那他妈真是好极了。”Clint说。

“所以，地球根本不是目标？”Natasha问。

“不是最终目标。”Bruce说。“我们像是一架桥，他们能安全越过边界的唯一场所。”

“但Loki想要宇宙魔方。”Steve说。

“Loki不想要任何东西。”Bruce说。“疯狂泰坦想要宇宙魔方，而最开始让他知道它在这里的唯一原因，就是因为他差不多是……从Loki的意识里抽出了那段信息，嗯……强迫性地。”

“你说他们不是Loki的盟友。”Natasha说，她的脑子里已经闪过各种可能了。一片片新信息到位，整体呈现出了一副全新的画面。

“不，他们把Loki从虚无间拽了出来，囚禁着他以获得信息。”Bruce说。“他们知道他是从Asgrad来的。”

“但他带领了他的军队。”Natasha说。“那是他的军队，对吧？这个泰坦的。”

“是的。”Bruce点头。“Tony说疯狂泰坦有个手下叫‘他者’。Loki说服了他，让他相信自己比其他任何他们能派去的人都更了解地球，而且还告诉他们说如果自己能够得到地球，那他就会给他们献上宇宙魔方。”

“所以他做了个交易。”Steve总结道。

“Tony说他想要逃离他们，所以一有机会他就立马抓住了。”Bruce说。

“我从中理解到的——”Fury说，“是那些真正想要宇宙魔方并且意图利用地球作为他们操蛋的桥梁的人，还在那儿。这就是你在告诉我们的是吗Banner博士？”

“对，一点没错。”Bruce点头。

“他们会再出击吗？”Natasha问。

“Tony说他们会的，总有一天。”Bruce说。“但宇宙魔方好好地保存在Asgard境内，他们也没有任何捷径可走，所以他们没办法将整个军队传送到这里来。Tony说如果要试着跨越仙女座或者整个银河的话，对他们来说就太冒险了，因为还有很多强大的帝国挡在这支怀有敌意的军团的道上。在到这儿之前他们的武力就会被削弱了。”

“但他们可以把个人或者小支的队伍传送过来，先弄到手些东西好为以后长远的计划做准备。”Natasha说。

“像是宇宙魔方。”Steve说，“或是Tony。”

“他们要Stark做什么？”Fury问。

“核武器。”Bruce说。“他们见过他一击就摧毁了整支大军。疯狂泰坦很是印象深刻，想要招他入伙，或者至少从他那挖出如何造那种武器的方法。Tony显然是拒绝了，所以……他们试着用一种更暴力的方式去说服他，就像他们之前对Loki做的那样。”

“哦，所以我们很幸运Stark没有完全疯了地回来并帮那些坏人做事，知道这个真好。”Clint没好气地说。

“地球是个堡垒。”Steve说，“防御的最前线。”

“是的，他们想要的是Asgard，地球仅仅是挡在了路上。”Bruce赞同道。

“好吧，等Thor回来我绝对有些非常有意思的问题要问他。”Fury说。“考虑到这些信息的来源，我还会想要些确认下它们的。”

“Tony亲眼见到了他者。”Bruce说，“那对我来说那就是充分的证据了。”

“Stark需要把他知道的所有关于他们的事都分享出来。”Natasha说，“我们需要做好准备，为此我们需要更多的情报，即使是从Loki那儿得来的。”

“那也引出了我的下一个问题。”Fury说，“Loki那发生了什么？我们也需要准备对付他吗？”

“还有Stark的船员呢？他们可以信任吗？”Steve问。“我们可以用到更多的人手。”

“好吧，呃，这两件事是相关的。”Bruce说着揉了揉他的脖子。“他们看起来都追随着Tony的引领，而且差不多只有其中的两个人是让我觉得不太舒服的。以及不，我觉得我们现在不需要担心Loki。疯狂泰坦是个共同的敌人，我很确定Loki一点都不想跟他扯上关系。”

“他曾经帮他们做事。”Clint指出。

“是的，在一场精神崩溃和高强度折磨之后。”Bruce简短地说。“相信我，他想要他们死。Tony说他从最开始就想尽全力对抗他们。只是他当时实在不处在一种……你们明白的，能坚定立场全力反抗的精神状态。”

出乎意料地，Natasha完全没有去质疑这话的可能性。她越去思考那场入侵，一些Loki犯下的错误就越是明显。他并不愚蠢，所以Natasha怀疑他当时过于失去理智以至于无法好好思考或者计划妥当，但现在她知晓了更多当时的情况，Loki的那些错误似乎就有了个更合理的解释，即或多或少是他有意为之。一个已经被击败的人做出的最后的藐视反抗之举，一个混乱而疯狂的假象，隐藏于一个嫉妒狭隘的王子面具之下的假意服从。一个警告，藏于一个贪婪愚人的戏剧而自负的表演之下。上千人死去，但不是几百万人。有人甚至会把这称之为成功，即使连带损伤是巨大的。Loki很疯狂，但不是傻子。他同样也不是那种会自愿屈居他人之下的人，他太过于骄傲。这一切看起来确实都开始变得非常合情合理了。

曾几何时，她不得不装作向他人的意志屈服，不得不将双手浸满鲜血以消除他们对她哪怕一星半点的怀疑。她知道那是什么感觉，给别人留下提示，一边等待着合适的时机逃跑……或者反击。

“你为骗子撒谎，给杀手当屠刀。”

那时Natasha以为Loki只是在含沙射影，但也许到头来他是在留下线索。一个半疯的凶手从一个更可怕的怪物手心中挣扎着想要爬出来，撕扯着他的锁链，挣拽着他的项圈，同时让他周围的世界燃烧。

不，她该停止类比那些相同点了。她将那些思绪推开。

“Bruce，你在拖延时间，老天啊，快说吧。”Clint说，显然是不耐烦了。

“好吧，先别草率地采取任何行动。”Bruce说，“Loki和Tony一起回来的。”

接下来的一片震惊的沉默真没什么奇怪的。

 

* * *

 

  
Natasha什么都没说，相反她看着Bruce，让自己的思维保持着空白以更好地观察。他看起来很谨慎，但并不担心。当然了Bruce一向注意掩藏自己的情绪，所以想要读懂他并不总是那么简单。她也看向了Rogers，他的脸色更容易被解读。他显而易见地紧绷了起来，但同时也十分果断。他大概已经考虑起了他们的选项，但在做决定之前仍在等着更多的信息，永远的战术家。

“那他现在在哪？”Fury终于问。

“听着，你不能做任何事。”Bruce说。

“噢你想打赌吗？”Clint面色严肃地说着，从沙发里站了起来，盯向窗外，他们在这里有一副绝佳的视角可以看到Stark的房子。

“我的意思是他现在不是敌人。”Bruce说，“你不能就这么闯进去试图把他关起来，因为那不会成功的。”

“我们走着瞧。”Fury说。

“不！你们没明白。”Bruce争辩，“这不是我们以前对抗过的那个Loki。Tony公开回归的那天，Loki就这这儿。他就在大厦里，我们只是没有发现，因为他能改变外貌。然后他轻而易举地将我们瞬间传送到了西海岸，毫不费力，只用了片刻功夫。我们从前根本没有见过他任何这种能力。他是……理智的，他能控制他自己和他的魔法，他能清晰地思考。他不是那个到处跑着摧毁一切笑得像个动画片反派一样的疯子了。他冷静，而且他……说实话，他比我之前判断的要聪明太多。而即使你们成功关起他来了，他一眨眼间就能消失掉。除非是用魔法，否则没有任何笼子能真的关住他。而且最重要的是，Tony不会让你们把他关起来的。”

“你是说Tony在保护他？”Steve深深皱着眉问。

“他们之前被关在一起，他们一起逃脱，一起跋涉回家。他们从最开始就这样在一起，每天每小时，这样好几年，为他们的生存而一起奋斗。Tony信任他。他们很亲近。而且其余的船员也都在那里，他们也不会就让你们攻击Loki，所以你们不该去尝试。这就是我要说的，无需急着做出任何草率的决定。这是个……微妙的情况。你们都得意识到。”

“所以我们该就坐在一边什么都不做？等着Loki出击？”Fury问。

“我不觉得他会。”Bruce说，“我不相信他的长远计划，但他不会做任何Tony不想要他做的事。”

“你怎么能这么肯定？”Steve问。

“他真的在Tony身上投注了很多。”Bruce说，“他嗯，是了，Tony知道怎么应对他。”

Natasha眯起了眼看他。

“准确点说，‘亲近’是有多近？”她问。Bruce揉了揉前额，显然是在思考这个。

“Bruce？”Steve催促道。

“嗯……亲密的……亲近？”Bruce终于说了，让那语调听起来像是个问句。而这只让问题变得更加复杂。

“所以你是说我不该担心那个疯狂的战争罪犯正在马里布度假，因为他是Stark固定的床伴？”Fury问。

“听着，随你怎么想，”Bruce说，“我要说的就是我们不能先出击。我们跟Asgard有协定。只要Loki守规矩，我们就只能等到Thor出现。”

“他是对的。”Natasha说。

“什么？”Fury立刻问。

“Asgard想要Loki活着。就算他们不想，我们也不可能真的伤害到他，除非你想要从地图上彻底抹掉洛杉矶。而据我们现在对他力量的理解，我们也不能真的关住他。那么，我猜我们可以试着药倒他，但我们还是得为此跟Stark对上。我不觉得那是明智的决定。Stark的船员同样也是个未知数。”

“当Thor来到这里后Loki计划会配合吗？”Steve问。

“Tony说他们会应付Thor和Asgard。”Bruce说。

“我一点都不喜欢这种说法。”Fury说。“Banner博士，你有多确定Stark的精神是受他自己控制的？”

那是个很正当的问题，而Bruce看来一点也不惊讶。

“我仅仅在那里待了几天，但就我所见，没有涉及到任何形式的心灵控制。他们就是在一个可怕的环境下一起度过了很长一段时间。Tony当然变得有些不同了，但并不是大幅的改变。如果你好奇的话，他的瞳色还跟原来的一样。”

“但他在别的方面看起来非常不一样。Loki有在他身上施过什么术法吗？”Fury问。

“Tony说那是他被一只巨型蜥蜴或什么生物重伤后，不得不喝下的治疗魔药留下的副作用。”Bruce说。“他说那个治疗魔药不仅仅‘修复了’伤口。”

“Banner博士，没有任何证据表明Stark在这件事上值得信赖。”Fury说。“也许他被控制了，也许没有，但我们显然不能信任他能做出理智的决定。我甚至都不去怀疑他的忠心了。我想现在很明确，他忠于的不是我们任何人。”

“听着，Loki不是我们主要问题。”Bruce坚定地说，“我也不想他在这里，但我们最好不去戳醒睡龙。他在这里好几周了。我们需要看着点他，我知道，我同意，但贸然进犯不是正确的举动。还有你是对的，Tony很明确地跟Loki站在同一边，但是他也说了他想要跟复仇者们站在同一边。”

“你怎么看，Rogers队长？”Fury问。Steve和Bruce交换了个眼神，在胸前抱起了双臂。

“我会在做决定之前跟Tony亲自谈谈。”他说，“但我想我们不能无视那个真正罪魁祸首对他和Loki做下的事。所以如果Loki愿意安分待着直到Thor来带他去Asgard审判，那么我赞成我们该只是盯着点他而不是上前进攻。”

“操他的。”Clint咒骂着朝门口走去。

“Clint？”Natasha转向他。

“我需要去透透气。”他焦躁地说道，一步没停。片刻后门在他身后摔上。没人说什么，没什么好说的。

“你亲自跟Loki对战过，队长，现在你跟我说你愿意放他走？”Fury问。

“我不是那么说的。”Steve回答。“没人要放他走，他会被带去审判。他声明他是无辜的了吗，Bruce？”

“完全没有。”Bruce说，“但Tony觉得他已经受够惩罚了，因为至今为止他被这个疯狂泰坦和他者囚禁已经两回了。他确实被逼迫做了很多的事。我不认为我们能完全无视这一点，个人情感先放一边。”

“那是Asgard需要决定的事。”Steve说。“那已经由不得我们掌控了，我们同意过的。”

“Thor会抓住这次机会的。”Natasha说，“如果Loki把这一切都告诉他并且表现良好的话。”

“他会做出选择的。”Fury说，自顾自点了个头。

“Thor不会就那么忘记他做过的事。”Steve争论道。

“他不会，但如果他觉得有一丝的机会可以让他的弟弟回来，他会把握住的。”Bruce说。“尽管我也觉得事随境改。现在试想一下Thor会怎么看待这个消息，他的弟弟被某个疯狂的外星军阀打，被强迫服从。他们如何将他折磨到同意为他们干活。那不能为他开脱，完全不能，但Thor不会理性看待这事的。Loki是他的兄弟。他会愿意去宽恕，尤其是在他看到一个不疯癫的Loki是怎样的之后。”

“你是对的。”Steve赞同道。“这都给了我们更多的理由让我们得确保情势不会升级。我们需要让事态处于掌控下。这不能变成一场战斗，除非Loki先出手了。”

Natasha刚要赞同，也许还要帮着让Fury的观点朝对的方向转变一点，但接着她听到了Clint越野车的引擎声大作。

“糟了！”她诅咒着冲向门口，只来得及看他高速驶远。“我想他是过去那边了。”她一边说着一边回到房间。“Stark？”

“他不在线，Tasha。”Bruce说。

“我们通过JARVIS连的线。”Natasha说，“你真的觉得他没有在偷听吗？Stark！Clint正往你的房子过去了，他大概会在6分钟内到达。”

当一个新的窗口弹出显示着Stark的脸时，她一点都不惊讶。

“你们现在在马里布这儿？”他问，“JARVIS，你怎么不告诉我他们在马里布？”

“看上去他们的设备隐藏了他们所在的确切地点，Sir。”JARVIS回答。

“干得好，Romanoff。”Stark说。

“Stark，你需要作出些解释。”Fury说。

“抱歉，不行。”Stark回答。“Cap，我会迟些给你打电话，但先让我告诉你，因为你没想直接踢爆我的门，你刚给自己赢得了大概两打的金色小星星。”

“别觉得我不敢挑战你。”Steve说，“但欢迎回来。”

“打住，Cap，我可能要开始喜欢你了，这已经让我开始觉得诡异了。”

“Stark，Clint还有几分钟就会站到你家门口了。”Natasha提醒他。

“哦对，操。”Stark说，“呃好吧，我猜我们会应付他的。迟些聊！”接着他的窗口就消失了。

“哦，这一点都不好。”Bruce说。

“想要我去跟上他吗？”Natasha问Fury。

“走之前等个二十分钟。”Fury说，“Barton可能甚至会得到点额外的信息。而我想我们会看到不怀敌意的Loki真实的模样。”

说完他的窗口也关闭了。

“你确实意识到Fury指望着Clint去激怒Loki。”Steve说。

“Clint能处理好他自己，而如果Stark像你说的一样能处理好Loki的话，Banner博士，那么就不该有什么问题。”

她对此也没有十足的信心，因为当涉及到Loki的时候，Clint就变得非常的情绪化。她对于Bruce谈论的这个理智的Loki也还一无所知。她就是没法预测会发生什么。二十分钟看起来太长了，但那是个测试，她知道。Fury一直都在测试着她和Clint两人，将他们推到极限好看看他们忠诚于哪边。Clint现在已经搞砸他的测试很久了。而据Natasha所知，她仍旧干得挺不错的。那只是个越来越使人厌烦的博弈。

“我们有二十分钟。”她说，试着暂且将关于Clint的念头推开。“在我也闯过去之前，给我讲讲这组船员的事。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 噢是的，下一章会是Clint的視角。


	66. Clint Barton

他开车的时候什么也没想。不，那他妈全是屁话。他在想很多事情，他只是非常非常努力地让自己不去想它们。他的手把方向盘握得太紧，车速更是过快了，但他根本一点都不想放慢速度或者冷静一下。

Loki……Loki，Loki，Loki，那个该死的操他妈的狗娘养的混帐。

被因Loki而起的怒火灼烧着胸膛是一种他早已熟悉的感觉。他已经让自己学会去习惯这种感觉，并在有需要时利用它，其他时候则无视掉。现在那股熟悉的怒火又被燃起，但他甚至不确定这次的缘由真是Loki还是Tony·他妈的·Stark。

他的头脑一片混乱。他就是不想好好地思考这件事……他 _不能_ 好好思考。于是他让本能替他做决定。他的本能要他全速冲向Stark的宅邸，他的本能要他停在正门前，轮胎因他猛踩刹车而发出尖锐的摩擦声。他又紧握了一下方向盘，看着正前方，深呼吸了几口气。然后他下了车，迈步走向正门。

当他到达玻璃门前时，那门就立刻打开让他走入。于是他大步地走了进去，丝毫没有放慢脚步。

“你就是那个叫Barton的家伙，对吗？”

他停了下来，立刻朝那女声传来的方向转过身。声音的主人是个有着尖耳朵的绿色小妞，就这两点本应足够让他感到些许惊讶了，但事实上却没有。

“我来这儿见Stark……和Loki。”他告诉她。

“我知道。”那女人说……不，她只是个女孩，虽然身材很好。“走吧。”她点了下头。Clint跟了上去，因为该死的为什么不呢？她明显是Stark的船员之一，所以他们很有可能正是要去见Stark。

“你运气不错，Hatchet还没回来。”她头也没回地对他说道。

“我们能跳过这些闲聊吗？”Clint问。他本可以利用这个机会来收集更多信息，但是说真的？对于帮神盾局收集情报他现在屁心思都没有。

“喔，你可真是个开心果啊。”女孩说道。但在Clint正想回话的时候，Stark出现在了楼梯上，朝他们走了过来。

“Barton，好久不见，很高兴再次见到你。”

“别说废话，Stark。他在哪？”

“在那之前我们不如先聊聊——”

“我说了别废话。”Clint重复道。Stark开口又要说什么，但这次被另一个声音打断了。Clint没有因此紧绷起来，对此他很骄傲。

“哦，随他吧，Stark。他对目标顽固得没人能阻止。”Loki一边从容不迫地走下楼梯一边说道。

他走下来的那副样子既有种阴魂不散的熟悉感，又诡异地让他觉得新鲜。Loki穿着紧身的黑色长裤和深绿色的亨利衫，而不是厚皮革，这是诡异的地方。他看起来身形较瘦了些，也没那么阴沉，但这丝毫没有减少他周身那种尖锐又危险的气息。他的穿着并不重要，不管是身着黑色西服套装或是Asgard式盔甲，他看起来都同样具有威胁性。

当Loki走下楼来时Clint没有移开目光，而当Loki走近时他也拒绝后退或转向其他方向。他抗拒着想要将双手交叉在胸前的冲动，相反地，他双手保持在身体两侧，紧握成拳。

“Juyu，去厨房里陪你姐姐和Drongo吧。”Loki看着女孩说道，那女孩点了点头就立刻离开了房间。

而Stark留在一旁，故意站到了靠近Loki和Clint之间的位置。有一阵工夫Clint就那么盯着Loki，什么都不做地看着他，同时试图让自己尽可能保持一张扑克脸。

“你可真够厉害的，你知道吗？”他开口，意识到自己的声音大概暴露了他的愤怒和不安，“就这么回来，扮起乖来，还把Stark叫来当你的靠山。”

“他没有 _叫我来_ 做任何事。”Stark立刻反驳道。

“闭嘴，Stark。” Clint语气坚决地说，仍然在克制他的愤怒，他来这里毕竟是有目的的。“我现在没有一拳揍你脸上的唯一原因是因为那他妈会让我的手骨折。”他直瞪着Loki的眼睛说。噢如果他真能那么做的话感觉该多好。

“Barton……”Stark又一次插嘴，而这回Clint转向了他，他对自己脾气的薄弱控制正在逐渐消失。

“但我仍然能打烂 _你的脸_ ，Stark，所以现在别惹我。”他压低声音说道，平静地盯着那男人。对于这威胁Stark没有表现出丝毫惊讶。

“听着，”Stark说，抬起双手做出一个安抚的手势，“听着，我知道我们并不怎么了解彼此……”

“妈的没错。”Clint立刻回嘴，“你他妈对我一点都不了解，所以别给我扯你那些套朋友近乎的废话，省省吧，我没兴趣。”

他盯了Stark一会儿，对方没有退却，对此Clint只是有一点惊讶。以前的Stark会扯更多的屁话来改变局面，以前的那个Tony Stark可能已经开始滔滔不绝地来打破这种紧绷的气氛。而现在的Stark则直直回瞪着他。

“Stark。”Loki平静地开口，打断了他们的眼神交锋。

“我们俩现在要好好聊聊了。”Clint又立刻转回去看向Loki，对他说道。“单独谈。”他又语气坚决地补上一句。

“没问题。”Loki同意了。

“你确定不要我在场吗？”Stark问道，明显是在问Loki。

“就像有些问题你也必须和你的朋友单独谈一样，此刻的情况你恐怕帮不上什么忙。”Loki说，“我想实际上我比你更了解Barton探员。”

听到这话Clint下巴紧绷了起来。指甲陷进掌心里的感觉能较好地分散些他对此的注意，因为Loki所说确实是真的，而这令他怒火中烧。

 

* * *

 

“我就不绕弯子了。”当房间里只剩他们两人时Clint立刻开口道，“我要说几句话，问几个问题，然后你全部都要回答，明白吗？”

“我尽我所能，Barton。”Loki靠到Clint对面的墙上回答道。“我听着呢。”

Clint逼自己强压下胸中那种不爽的感觉，他看着Loki。现在还不是时候。他很确定Natasha会在十到二十分钟内到达这里。

“我恨透你了。”他简短地说，“这点不会变。哪怕你他妈变成了耶稣再世或者特蕾莎修女我也不在乎，我仍然恨透了你。我才不管你是正密谋执行着什么邪恶大计划还是Stark真的拿他的魔力老二把你变成了个贴心可爱的小熊宝宝。”

这话至少引起了点反应，Loki被逗乐了似的挑了下眉，而这更令他愤怒。

“你是个自大的、自私的、自封头衔的混蛋，永远都是。随便你去密谋你的计划，玩你的游戏，或者表现得像个好人，我他妈不在乎。”

“那你在乎什么？”Loki问。

Clint头一次移开目光不看他，但现在可没有时间犹豫了。他必须继续。

“那个把Stark变回娃娃脸的玩意儿，他说那是什么用于治疗的……东西。”

Loki的态度突然变了，那不是什么太大的变化，只是从冷淡的略有期待变成了好奇，而Clint真他妈痛恨自己能读懂这种微小改变。

“一种魔药，是的。”Loki说。

“它能治愈多大程度的伤害？”Clint没好气地问道。

“很大程度。”Loki回答，“它不能使断肢重新长出来，也不能把异物移出身体，但除此之外它几乎可以治愈任何种类的损伤。”

“所以Stark的弹片仍然在那里。”Clint说。

“再过不久就能取出了。”Loki宣称，但Clint没问这个，他得抓紧时间。

“所以即使是旧伤也可以痊愈？”Clint问道。

“在我看来你并没有什么伤病。”Loki说，“你是在替谁询问？”

“你只要回答这该死的问题就好。”Clint说。

Loki看了他片刻，但没有继续追问。

“是的，旧伤口和伤疤也可以痊愈，但如我所说，已经失去的部分无法再生。”

Clint自顾自地点着头，一时有太多种可能在他脑中闪过。但时间正一分一秒地流逝，所以已经没有太多能去做的。

“很好，那你要给我调制些魔药。”他说。

“是吗？”Loki反问。

“哦是的。”Clint说。

“为什么？”

“因为这是你欠我的！”Clint告诉他，“你欠我的，因为你搞乱了我的脑子，让我造成了那些破坏，夺取了那些人命。你欠了我很大的一笔。所以我要要求你来帮几个忙。”

现在Loki在盯着他，那令人不安。他盯着他的样子就好像他是一个待解的谜题。而他十分确定他不想这混蛋这么看着他。

“帮忙？”

“没错，帮忙，你听到了。我要要求几件事而你要照做，明白吗？”

他的大脑正对他狂吼： _“你他妈在干什么？你丫是不是疯了？”_ 哦是的，他可能是疯了。他正站在Loki面前，手无寸铁，还在提要求。一边辱骂对方一边提要求。在过去几年里他一定是把他的理智丢在什么地方了，这一点现在尤为明显。说真的，妈的，他到底怎么想的，就这么冲到这里来？现在他已经随时准备好看到Loki大笑起来然后提醒自己他是个神，而Clint只是个低等的凡人，骨骼脆弱且会流很多的血。

他已经可以预见到Loki眼里残忍嗜血的光和那仍会出现在他噩梦中的邪恶笑容。他认为自己会看到那种嫌恶和不屑，那种带着冰冷怒意的狂傲自大。他想那修长的手指也许就要扼上他的喉咙，让他知道自己是个什么东西。

“可以。”Loki简单地说道。而Clint感觉仿佛他整个世界的轴心都因此发生了变动。

“可以？”

“是的，可以。”Loki又确认道。

“为什么？”他问，因为尽管他内心有一部分只想接受这个回答然后继续接下来的行动，尽管已经快要没有时间，他仍然必须知道原因。

“这是个合理的条件。”Loki耸肩，“你确实该为你所受到的……折磨而得到一些……补偿。这没什么困难，我想你也不会要求那种不合道德的事。”

“我可不会只要求一件事。”Clint说。

“这我预料到了。现在告诉我，为什么你需要我给你调制魔药？我想你并不是要恢复年轻，你不会为了这个而如此冒险地与我对峙。毕竟你不是那种爱慕虚荣或自私自利的人。所以你为什么需要那魔药？”

“为了一个朋友。”Clint简短地说。

“我明白了。你要把另一个人的性命交到我手中，这样明智吗？Barton探员？”

“现在也快算不上是条命了。”Clint语调低沉而含有怒意。“你也不会让他变得更糟了。如果你要问为什么我会信你到这种程度，那我告诉你，不，我不相信你。我能把你扔多远我就有多信你。但是现在你有你的计划要进行，出于某些原因这还涉及到Stark，而你还要表现良好。我不在乎你的目的，但我知道你现在不会有越界行为。这就是为什么你不会杀我，也不会杀其他人，这也是为什么你会同意帮忙。”

“那不是我接受你那些要求的原因，但你想相信什么是你的自由。”

“随你怎么说。你现在手里有那东西好让我可以带走吗？”他问道。

“恐怕不是你想的那样。”Loki说，“魔药必须在调制完成后立刻服用。要知道它的效力消失得很快。你得把带我到你那位受伤的朋友身边。”

“我做不到，他在神盾局的设施里。”Clint想骂脏话，骂很多脏话。Loki也有可能是在说谎，但那也说不通。如果他实际上只需递给他一个瓶子的话，为什么他还要浪费时间跑一趟呢？

“我想Banner博士应该已经告诉你们了，”Loki说，“距离——甚至是墙壁——都不会构成障碍。”

他意有所指地看着Clint。好吧，他忘了，该死的肾上腺素和一团乱麻的脑子让他忘了这个。

“瞬间移动，没错。” Clint说，他的脑子里又充满了新的可能性。如果Loki能如此轻易地进出，那Clint能做的也不仅仅是运送魔药了。

“让我去取我的药剂箱。”Loki说着离开了墙壁，“和鞋子。”

Clint对最后的补充一时有些惊讶，所以没有注意到Loki朝他走近，直到他面对面地站到自己跟前。而让他感到可耻的是自己瞬间几乎是跳起来地向后退去，心脏蹦到了嗓子眼儿。Loki笑了，那个混蛋。那不是他惯有的那种狡黠的笑，但依然是种被逗乐的笑，这简直令人火大。

Loki和他擦身而过，朝房间门口走去。

“你他妈就是个混蛋。”Clint说。

“我知道。”Loki得意地笑道，转过头瞥了他一眼。然后抬了下手示意他跟上，甚至都不再看一下Clint是否迈步跟来。嚣张的王八蛋。

Clint当然跟上去了。Natasha在几分钟内肯定就会出现，他现在可不希望她在场。

看着Loki走向另一个房间（还是间卧房）的样子让他感觉十分不真实，尤其是他正光着脚这一点。即使是那身亨利衫和简单的长裤也没有Loki光着的脚那样让他看着觉得诡异。他的背影轮廓看起来也不一样了。Clint仍清楚记得自己曾像这样跟随着他。而现在的感觉却和那时不同，此情此景没有让他回想起那段时日。 _Loki_ 没有让他回想起那段时日，这简直不可能，怎么可能会是这样？

 

* * *

 

“亲爱的，我们要出去一会儿。”Loki拿了药剂箱后朝楼梯下方喊道。那个药剂箱看起来像是个木质的工具箱。

“什么？”Stark出现在楼梯底端，问道。他看着他们，眉头皱了起来。“我不确定我喜欢你们两个走在一起的样子。”他又开口。

Loki对此竟笑出了声，这又一次把Clint的怒火拱了起来，因为那句让他们想起Clint曾是一个被Loki控制心灵的小跟班的话真是 _太他妈好笑了_ 。

“可你们要去哪？”Stark问。

 _“Sir，Romanoff探员刚刚出现在车道上了。”_ JARVIS插话道。

“我们得走了，快点。”Clint说。

“晚点我会解释的。”Loki告诉Stark，随后伸了一只手抓住Clint的前臂。Clint没有时间抗议或者把手抽走。

“深吸一口气。”Loki指示道，下一秒Clint感到被猛地一拉，胸腔被高压所压迫，而Stark的房子消失在眼前。

Loki在拿他的药剂时问了他目的地的具体坐标，然后叫JARVIS显示出那个区域的详细地图。似乎那就是他瞬间移动所需要的全部。

那就像致幻剂引起的感觉一样，有一刻他是处于失重状态下的，至少他是那么觉得。但接下来他的脚又稳稳地站到了地上，于是他马上甩开了Loki的手。

“Barton。”他听出了一声质问——一声警告。他转过身。

“Phil，你现在必须得相信我。”他立刻说道。

 

* * *

 

房间看起来仍然和上次Clint来时一模一样，这令他感到十分难受，因为上次他想方设法能亲自来探望已经是八个月前的事了。

“噢，是他。”Loki说道，语气里流露出轻微的惊讶。

“我知道这看起来很……可疑。”Clint说。

“关于这个我们先持保留意见。” Coulson边坐起来边回答道，把他的书放到一旁。他的脸上没有显露出任何情绪，没有谨慎，没有警惕，什么也没有，但正因如此他才是最优秀的特工之一。好吧，他曾是最优秀的特工之一，直到Loki从背后捅穿了他的胸膛然后Fury把他藏匿到美国某个偏远地区，在他们的视野范围之外，就像一个再也没有用处的故障设备。这一切全都以“安全的后勤职务”作为掩饰借口，那就是个笑话，Fury只是在掩盖他的谎言。

“他怎么在这？不止是在地球上，确切地说，他为什么会在这里？”Phil问道。

“我现在没时间解释这个。”Clint说，“我们会治好你然后带你离开这儿，好吗？”

Fury能将Coulson的所在地以及他没有死的事实对复仇者隐瞒这么长时间，唯一的原因就是他受的伤造成的损害是永久性的。床边那个大号的氧气筒令人不爽地提醒着他为什么Phil被困在这里，而不是在风风火火地出外勤。

而当Coulson恢复得能让大家知道他还活着的时候，Stark失踪了，Fury和Steve之间的 关系则急转直下。Clint完全是出于巧合才知道他还活着，他不确定Natasha是不是知道，事实上他从来不敢跟别人说他知道Coulson在这里。

“这地方安全吗？”Loki问道，打断了Clint和Coulson之间的长时间对视。

“你是问神盾局是不是已经知道你们在这里了？”Coulson问。“是的”然后他又说道，目光转向天花板的一个角落。

“操，上次那玩意儿还不在这儿呢。”Clint看到了那个监视摄像头，骂了出来。

“在有人来之前你们大概还有两分钟。”Coulson告诉他们。

“那样的话我们需要立刻离开。”Loki说。

Clint一下子就有了主意。

“复仇者大厦。”他说，“我的楼层在——”

“我知道。”Loki打断了他。“收拾好重要的东西。” 他说着朝一张放着台电脑和几个文件夹的桌子点了下头。

“我们没时间了。”Clint争辩道。

“我来争取点时间。”Loki答道，并走向房间另一边，将他的药剂箱放到地上，抬起手触到通向走廊的金属门上。片刻后那金属开始在他手指下发出橙色的光，Clint闻到了热钢材融化的气味，不会弄错。Loki正他娘的用他的手把门焊住。

Clint很快就不去注意这事，恢复行动冲向了桌子。现在最好不要去想那些，因为他对于Loki之前没用过的所有那些魔法了解得越多，事情似乎就越可怕。他看起来就越可怕，是的，他现在不要去想这些。

“Barton，我不认为——”Phil开口。

“不，听着，我知道这一切现在看起来像他妈疯了一样，但这是我能做到的最好程度了。我受够这个屁事了。”Clint说，“你要跟我一起去复仇者大厦。”

他听到了从门外边传来的声响，已经有几位特工赶过来了。

“现在神盾局可能已经宣告你被策反了。”Coulson意味深长地看着他说道。

“操他妈的神盾局！”Clint骂道，“Fury几个月前就在找借口踢掉我了，现在我他妈就给他一个好理由。我不喜欢为我不信任或不能尊重的人做事。我已经以为了多数人利益的名义干了好多可疑的屁事了。我他妈 _不干了。_ ”

Phil没有与他争辩，他比任何人都清楚Clint对于他的一些任务以及神盾局近几年的内部运作是怎么想的。

他口袋里的手机响了起来。他还没把它掏出来，熟悉的铃声就已经告诉他是谁打来的了。他看着屏幕上显示的名字叹了口气。

“抱歉，Tasha。”他低声说道，点下“忽略”然后关了机。

“所有东西都拿了吗？”Loki问道，Clint听到后又立刻行动起来，把桌上所有看起来很重要的东西卷成一堆好夹在他胳膊下面。

“还有其他东西要拿吗？”他问。Coulson摇了摇头，从床垫下拿出一个小盒子。

“只有这个。”他说。

现在有人正从外面对门重击。Clint知道他们迟早会试图把门炸开或割开。

“你欠我一些解释。”Coulson语气坚决地对他说道。他最近看起来总是那么苍白，因为无法待在户外。但他并没有拒绝离开这里，尽管这个逃脱大计有Loki参与。

“我会解释的，等我们离开这儿后我就说。”Clint一边保证道一边走向Phil的床，他仍坐在那里，他到现在都还没试着站起身已经证明了他目前的健康状况是多么糟糕。这一如既往地让Clint火大。

他又回头瞥了眼Loki。

“你可以不用地图就瞬移回复仇者大厦，对吧？”

“我对那幢建筑比地球上其他任何地方都熟悉。”Loki一边迅速走向他们一边说道。

Phil对此没有表现出退缩或紧张。就是没有什么能威吓到他，Clint希望自己能像他一样当Loki在场时也这么保持冷静。他非常清楚神族仍然令他感到不安，而对此他的表现完全是显而易见的。Clint把一只手放到Phil的肩膀上，但当Loki伸手触碰他们两个的时候他并不惊讶。

“深吸一口气。”Loki又一次这样指示道，而Clint又朝Coulson点了下头，希望他相信自己。虽然他知道以Coulson现在的状态无法动手反击，但当他也朝他点头回应时，他仍感到如释重负。

这回那一猛拉和突然失去方向的感觉他欣然接受。

 

* * *

 

Loki把他们传送到了他的卧室里，他不太清楚为什么这比起传送进起居室或其他屋子更令他浑身起鸡皮疙瘩，哦不，好吧，他很清楚为什么这让他毛骨悚然。

_“欢迎回来，Barton探员，Coulson探员。”_ JARVIS自动地出声问候道， _“Loki先生，我想通知您，Stark先生非常担心您的去向。”_

“告诉他那是不必要的担心，Barton探员和我都还活着。”Loki说着走到Clint的桌子上，把桌上的一些东西推到一边，给他的药剂箱腾出空间。

“忘了氧气筒。”Coulson说，“还有我的药。”

“你马上就不需要它们了。”Clint向他保证道。好吧，至少传送回Clint的卧室有个好处，这里有个床可以让Phil再次躺下。

“告诉我损伤的程度。”Loki问道，从他的箱子里往外拿一些药瓶和小包。

“他的肺功能受到严重损伤。”Clint告诉他，“就在你从背后捅了他以后。”

Loki对此没有做出任何反应。

“还有一些脊髓损伤。”Clint把伤势报告完，“其他的伤已经恢复好了。”

Loki嗯了一声表示了解。“帮我拿两个玻璃瓶，好吗Barton探员？”

现在不是争辩的时候，所以Clint照做了，但只是因为他想让这事尽快结束。

当他拿完瓶子回去的时候Phil和Loki正盯着对方，看起来他们似乎说了些什么。

“没什么问题吧？”他看着Coulson问道。

“没有，Barton。”

Clint将瓶子放在Loki身旁的桌子上，然后就走回Phil身边等着。

Loki很快就调制完成了，而他准备材料时的样子显示出他已经这样做过很多次了，感觉都有了很熟练的步骤。他很好奇Stark在回家的路上到底把自己搞伤了多少次。

Loki拿着两个瓶子转过了身，瓶子里都装着微微闪着光的金色液体，但一个瓶子是满的，另一个则只是半满。Clint皱起了眉。

“所有那些他都需要吗？”他问。

“不。”Loki说，“他刚才已经声明了他不信任任何从我手里给出的东西。而既然你有你的理由相信我不会给你下毒……”他收了声并把半满的那个瓶子递向Clint，“你可以当我的证明。”

这个……

“Barton，这不是个好主意。”Phil说。那是个非常非常蠢的主意，完全是。但是他很确定，他太他妈确定Loki必须要扮好人。否则他就该一直藏起来，他就不会让Stark透露出他在这里。他有他的长期计划，而如果此刻Clint翘辫子了那些计划就会成为泡影，或至少会给他造成不便。Loki付不起再到处惹事杀害“好人”的代价，对此Clint很确定。他必须确定。

“我并不需要那玩意儿。”但他还是这样说。

Loki嘴角微挑，可以说是露出了微笑，如果Clint能够大方地承认那是个微笑的话。

“你更偏于使用左腿，因为你的右膝僵硬，你有几根手指也有些别扭，可能是在受损后没有得到正确的治疗。这魔药也许不能完全恢复你的听力，但可以让它变好一点。”

Loki比以前观察得更细致了，或者以前他只是没把这些观察到的说出来。他的听力已经比以前好很多了，多亏了神盾局，但此刻Loki手里那瓶发光的液体突然看起来不像个不可避免的灾祸了，反倒更像个他能得到的好处，如果拒绝了才傻。

他接过了两个瓶子然后把满的那个递给了Phil。

“干杯。”他说道，在能改变主意前就把自己那半瓶魔药一饮而尽。

Loki已经转回身去把东西收回他的箱子。而Phil看着Clint，眼神像是觉得Clint完全疯了一样。是啊，随便他吧，如果他完完全全是个理智的人的话，他现在根本不会过这种生活。哪个神经病会就拿着弓和箭去跟他妈的神和外星人战斗？疯狂，Clint Barton即为汝名。

Coulson摇了摇头，但还是喝下了那一整瓶的魔药。他的信任仍然让Clint觉得诚惶诚恐，哪怕已经过了这么好些年。

“治疗过程开始后你们的体温会明显升高。”Loki收拾着他的东西，背对着他们说道，“满瓶的剂量还会让你陷入至少几个小时的深度睡眠。而你，Barton探员，会有些疲乏感。那都是非常正常的反应。还有如果看到皮肤下层有点发光也不必惊讶。”

“这其实算不上帮我的忙。”Clint告诉他。“是你让他受的伤。这只是你欠Coulson的债。”

“对我来说没有区别。”Loki说。他伸手从Clint桌上的记事簿上撕下了一张纸，又随手拿了支笔在上面写了什么。

然后他拿起他的箱子走向Clint，把纸递给他。Clint接了过来。

“电话号码？”

“我的。”Loki说，“别那么惊讶，我可是和Tony Stark住在一起。”

“哦对。”Clint同意道。

“现在我有更多疑问了。”Phil说道。他此刻看起来已经有些困了。很可能是在Loki还在房间里的时候撑着让自己保持清醒。

“我希望你记住，Barton探员。”Loki接着说道，“你曾被我以一种我非常熟悉的方式所伤害，所以在一些事上你有一定程度的自由，包括你对我的态度和语气。以及是的，我会帮你一些忙，这一点我向你承诺……但你不能逼迫我。只有一些事是我可以接受作为合理补偿的。如果你越过了某条界线，交易就取消。”

“而那条界线是？”

“Stark和我跟别人定了条规矩，如果想继续跟我们和平相处的话就必须遵守。”

“所以那是什么？”

“别他妈来惹我们，也别动属于我们的东西。”Loki面色严肃地说道。“祝你们有个愉快的一天，先生们。”他又语调轻快地补上了一句。

现在Clint可以看到那瞬间移动从外面看起来是什么样子了。Loki的皮肤开始发出金光，接下来绿光一闪，而他就像是被吸进某个洞穴一样消失了。

“感觉你好像刚和恶魔做了笔交易。”Coulson说。

“那不是最让我烦躁的事。”Clint说。

“那你最烦的是什么？”

“是我他妈可以和他配合得这么好。”Clint说道。因为说真的，那说明了什么？他确定接下来每个人都会跟他谈他刚干的这件鲁莽的蠢事。“去睡会儿吧，Phil，你醒来后就会好很多了。”

“谢谢你。”Phil说，躺了下来闭上了眼。

是啊，随便他们要说什么。Fury可以发怒，Natasha可以不以为然地沉下脸。他在这事上的个人感情以及他对自己的看法一点都他妈不重要。他可以怀恨在心，可以乱发脾气，可以进行私人报复行动，或者他可以趁有机会时利用这件事，得到点噩梦和愧疚之外的东西。

看着Coulson，安全无虞且正在痊愈中，这已经值了。


	67. 基本归因错误

噢，永远变化不断的中庭啊。它没有想像中那么无聊，但人类依旧只愿意相信眼前所见的表面，而非背后的真相。不过他们比以前好看多了……也更高了，虽然大部分人依然矮小。甚至比Stark还矮，而且还没他可爱。好吧，也不是所有人都这样。有些人看起来——他得说——几乎是有趣的，但也没多有趣。

不过他倒是喜欢各种发色。红的绿的蓝的，还有几人是粉红色，另外一些则是紫色。有个女人看起来仿佛在头上顶了一道彩虹。他们身上有着五彩缤纷的刺青，还有在各个部位上穿的环。唇膏还满漂亮的，但他更喜欢彩绘过的指甲。

Hatchet喜欢那些奇异的服饰，甚至还喜欢那些栖息在人类肩上或小包里的宠物，它们比服饰更奇异。他喜欢看孩子们脚上踏着小轮子呼啸而过，喜欢某些女士踩着高跟鞋走在人行道上的模样，也喜欢车辆以及从商店内传出的乐声。

他不喜欢大城市，但他可以慢慢适应。虽然马里布也不算是多大的城市。令人难过的是，如果没在这里找到妖精的话，他大概得去洛杉矶一趟了。他可不想独自前往。

他第一天出门时顺了顶柔软的紫蓝色羊毛帽，跟他的眼睛颜色相同。这是为了遮住他的耳朵。只要他想，他也是能有先见之明的。而今天他拿了一条绿色围巾要给Loki，因为那颜色和他的眼睛一模一样，所以他得这么做。他还忍不住为Bee顺了个吵闹的小饰品，它会发出几段旋律，上头还有跳舞的小青蛙。他还拿了一袋糖果要给Juyu，因为她爱吃甜食。而当他看到一只漆成灰色的木雕小鸟时他就把它收入袋中，之后才意识到自己为何要这么做。它有着微小的黑色图纹，这让他想起Drongo的皮肤。Stark一生都住在这里，所以一开始Hatchet没有打算送他任何东西，其实他也没打算要带东西给其他人。除了Loki，他必须得送Loki什么。不过接着他看到一朵摆在商店橱窗内的金属花，而金属让他想到Stark，所以他拿走了它。

而别忘了，他还要找妖精呢。他不单单只是在阳光底下悠闲漫步而已，他同时也在搜寻。但中庭的妖精似乎不太愿意露面。有时候Hatchet会闻到砂糖燃烧和甜美青草的味道，但这气味很难追踪，而且他也不确定那是否真如他所想。在海岸那边他也没找到什么，不只是那些躺在沙滩上的人类的缘故。他也会在夜晚出去，但除了收到某些男人对他臀部的赞美外就没什么值得一提的了。这事是否值得一提或许也有待讨论。

每当他离Stark的房子和Loki太远时，他的皮肤就会开始发痒，离开时间太长也会这样。他认为下次最好去Stark房子旁的海岸试试。那里是个完美的潜藏地点。他确定自己仍记得那个能让人在水下呼吸的咒语。如果还是一无所获的话，他还能想办法说服Loki陪他一起去洛杉矶。距离这里只有四十英里，但他当然不打算用走的。

虽然没什么可以告诉Loki的，他还是回去了。令他意外的是，有客人上门了，一位红发女士，啊，是那位寡妇。一定是。据Loki所说，她是个致命且聪明的小东西，是个骗子，用谎言操弄人心，同时也是个刺客。她看起来是如此娇小脆弱，也不能使用魔法，但Hatchet相信她在中庭人之中是个危险分子。她站在Loki面前时的自信模样只是在虚张声势。不过她装得还挺真的。她看起来如此冷静，动也不动。让Hatchet萌生一股想捉弄她的冲动。不会动的事物最无趣了。

他放轻脚步，早已隐匿好身形，因为他不想让任何中庭人看到他进入Stark的房子。进去后他并未像平常一样现身，而是悄悄溜到更里面去。他相信除了Loki和JARVIS之外，没人可以注意到他。Loki能注意到是因为只要他注意力集中的话就能感觉到魔法的存在，JARVIS则是因为有着非常有趣的探测器。Hatchet已经知道如果他在隐身时移动得太快就会被JARVIS察觉，可能是因为感测到了空气的流动变化。另外Hatchet在几次的练习之后才终于能在监视器前隐藏他的体温。要能在肉眼和人造监视器前都保持隐形需要费很大的劲，不过这样还挺好玩的，而且他的魔力也需要找地方用。

看来JARVIS似乎没有发现他的存在，而Loki也毫无反应，这让Hatchet的嘴角弯成一抹浅笑。他走到寡妇身后，在近到她能察觉前停下，然后解除了身上的咒术。

“你好啊。”他打了个招呼，预期她会有所反应，不过她的反应比他想的还快。她立刻转身，手瞬间往Hatchet的脖子抓去。速度确实很快，但Hatchet更快，于是他退到她伸手可及的范围之外，并在她能攻击他喉部前抓住了她的手腕。

“蜘蛛小妞，别动手动脚的，我只是在向你问好。”他微笑，知道这笑容会大大激怒对方，当他想嘲笑对方又不露声色时他就会这样笑，屡试不爽。此刻他的魔力因她的眼神而玩味地蜷了起来。

寡妇甩开他的手，Hatchet任由她这么做，未再多做纠缠。她退了一步，打量着他。Hatchet只是一直保持微笑，好奇她接下来会怎么做。

Stark毫不意外地插话了。

“那是我的牛仔外套？”他问。“你还拿了我的太阳眼镜？那顶帽子又是从哪弄来的？”

Hatchet脱下他的紫蓝色帽子，把太阳眼镜推到头上，这动作是从一些城市里的中庭人身上学来的。

“别大惊小怪的，我不想太引人注目，而且我又没有中庭服饰。”Stark的外套袖子有点太短，但肩部还挺合的。而太阳眼镜已经深受他的喜爱。他拿了一副黑色的，因为他不能让人类看到他的眼睛，但Stark还有好几副彩色的，有些在不可预见的未来内很有可能会消失无踪。

“噢，好吧。”Stark说。“JARVIS记一下，我们要给每个人买衣服。但你可以保持隐形就好。”他对Hatchet说。

“是没错，但那样就……”他看着寡妇，后者仍然用带着算计的目光盯着他看，然后他看向四周，注意到正在运作的显示屏。有两个荧幕，右边的荧幕上有个独眼黑人。噢，是Fury。另一边则显示着Bruce和一个高大的金发男人——队长，还有个稍矮一些，肤色也更暗的金发男——Barton。他看起来状况不佳。

因为有了听众，所以他改说精灵语。 _“那样会适得其反，因为我希望让那些妖精注意到我在打探。”_

Stark皱眉，视线移到显示屏上。“你不觉得……”Loki抬起一只手阻止他继续说下去。

_“我们说的是精灵语，亲爱的。”_

“哦，这样啊。”Stark说。他拥有通语的时间还不够长，所以仍无法使用不同语言交谈，他甚至都听不出其中的差异。

 _“还是一无所获？”_ Loki仍用精灵语问。

_“我有感觉到魔法的踪迹，但他们躲起来了。明天我会去海边试试，如果还是找不到的话，你可能得帮我进行更大范围的搜索。”_

Loki点点头。这事可以等会再做进一步的讨论。

“介意说出来分享一下吗？”Fury从显示屏里问。Hatchet总算拿正眼瞧他。

“我刚只是在说我有多喜欢你们中庭人的某些发明而已。我以前从没见过指甲油呢。”

Loki忍住想笑的冲动，他眼里闪烁的光芒让Hatchet体内的魔力雀跃地跳动起来。

“这人是谁？”在一段漫长的沉默后Fury问。

“他是Loki最好的朋友。”寡妇平静地说，她的语气听起来好像认为那是件令人蒙羞的事，这也让Hatchet的微笑变得没那么友善，他的魔力也转变为更具有攻击性的型态。

“这是我有过的最棒的头衔。”他说，然后从她身旁走过。“你好啊，Bruce。”他问候道，看向另一面荧幕。“其他人也好啊。”他把袋子放到沙发旁然后坐下。“女孩们在哪？”

“跟Drongo在一起。”Loki告诉他。噢，没错，在这种会谈上，Bee毫无用武之地，而Juyu的脾气也不太适合面对这种情况。或许Drongo在场会带给他们一些好处，但也不一定，鉴于Fury一直用想烧死人的目光怒视着Hatchet。不过也许这种待遇是他专属的。很少有人会对Drongo投以怒视。

“我们说到哪了？”Stark问，试着带回被Hatchet打断之前的话题。Hatchet注意到Loki穿着靴子，代表他出过门，但是去哪？他再次环顾房内，看到了Loki的药剂箱。如果有人受伤的话他们早该说了，看来是特殊情况。

“好，让我们把话题回到你的小房客再次策反了我的一位探员，而且还是同一位。”Fury对Stark说。

“你能别再那么当我不在场一样地说话了吗？”Barton说。

“对我来说你确实不在场。”Fury说。

Barton笑了，听起来毫无喜悦之情。“你应该知道我已经告诉大家我带出来的是谁了吧？”

“是的，说到这个，”Stark说，他的声音因怒意而苛刻起来。有意思。看来这场会谈的议题不只是关于Loki对征服世界的偏好而已。“你不解释一下你的作为吗Fury？解释那些你说过的谎。我们一直都知道你对我们隐瞒了一些事，而且也会操纵人心，但这件事？不明智，Fury，很不明智。”

“这是为了阻止你身旁那个男人所用的权宜之计。”Fury说。

“有些事情是手握大权的人永远不该对自己人做的，那些并不能称为权宜之计。”Rogers队长冷冷地说。他是叫Steve吗？他看起来就像个叫Steve的，这名字很适合他。他的宽肩和金发蓝眼让他看起来也很像个Aesir。

“你还好吗，Clint？”Bruce问，打断了他们的谈话。

“我很好。”Barton回答。

“你该去躺着。疼痛感会越来越强烈，而且我也说过你会感到疲乏。”Loki说。

“是啊，皮肤还会发光。”Barton边说边举起手。他皮肤泛着一股令人熟悉的淡金色光芒。噢，所以这就是Loki拿出药剂箱的原因。

“你的耳朵也在发光。”Hatchet热心地指出。“看起来挺迷人的。”

“像棵他妈的圣诞树一样迷人。”Barton边说边往Steve和Bruce身后的沙发走去。Hatchet不知道圣诞树是什么东西，但从Barton的语气判断那是句玩笑话，所以他咧嘴笑了。

“你要我不去管Loki对他做了什么？”Fury问。

“Barton是自愿喝下我给他的治愈魔药，所以你真的无权置喙。”Loki说。

“呵呵，你要我相信他会蠢到喝下你给他的东西？”

“我还在这儿呢！”Barton的喊叫声从后方传来。

“不管他这行为是蠢还是不蠢，都不关你的事。”Loki说。

Hatchet几乎知道每件发生在中庭的事，他探求了足够的细节好让自己了解每个重大事件。不过从Loki对那些人事的谈论方式来判断是最准确的。他显然厌恶Fury，而似乎竟然有点喜欢Barton，就比冷漠还好上那么一点。但Loki的‘冷漠’还分为许多不同种类。他对Bruce的冷漠是出于提防，对寡妇则是谨慎的估量，而当他提到Steve时则是带着些微的恼怒。那个人大概很容易让他想起Thor。另外他也知道Loki喜欢亲爱的Pepper女士，但他对她保持一种适当的距离。她对Stark来说很重要，所以Loki不想让她有讨厌他的理由。像这样避免惹麻烦对Loki来说是很难得的举动，这说明了许多。这总是会让Hatchet微笑，因为这和他的其他许多行为一样显示了他对Stark的爱有多深。思及此，体内的魔力让他心口一暖，因为他知道Loki的爱有得到应有的感激和回应。

他观察和思考时漏听了一些对话，当他注意力再次回到那上头时他发现Loki的语气越来越愤怒。

“如果你仍然认为我是你们最大的威胁，那你就比我想的还要愚蠢。”Loki说。

“你或许不是最大的威胁，但依然是个威胁。你刚才证明了这一点。”

“他只不过是治好了那个你用来操控我们的家伙。”Stark插话进来，听起来他也跟Loki一样愤怒。噢，每当他们两人都开始发怒时情况总是会很不妙。不过Hatchet对此喜闻乐见，这对他来说是好事，但对其他人来说就不一定了。他脑子里有一小部分叫做‘常识’的东西正在告诉他去把Drongo找来。但那部分太微小了，所以他听从了正兴奋躁动的魔力的建议，坐在沙发上动也不动。

“但他是一开始刺伤他的人。”寡妇说，怒视着Loki。

“他拿枪指着我。我有权利去刺杀拿枪指着我的人。”Loki说。

“有道理。”Hatchet表示赞同。

“那枪甚至都没伤到你！”Barton的叫喊声又从影像后方传来。

“这我不可能预先知道。”Loki说。“那武器是从毁灭者改造的。”

Hatchet吹了声口哨。“那你绝对有权利捅他一刀。”他说。

“别把他的行为正当化。”Stark立刻开口。Loki微微叹了口气，双手抱胸。Hatchet不知道他们说的是谁，但Stark的态度给了他一些线索。他极少希望Loki表示（或假装表示）悔意。

“不过他活下来了。”Loki总算开口。“而当他醒来时状况会前所未有的好。所以没必要在这件事上浪费口舌了。”

“你还看不出来你现在维护的是什么人？”Fury问，怒瞪着Stark。

“他也试着杀过我啊。”Stark说。“情况变了。”

“他那种人是不会变的。”Fury立刻回应。Hatchet不喜欢他脸上的表情，那不是单纯的嫌恶。他说这句话的样子带有一种优越感，好像Loki是什么罪犯渣滓似的。 _‘他那种人’_ 。啊，他感受到了，体内的魔力开始因怒意而汇聚，这让他的皮肤因为一个截然不同的原因而发痒。

“在这件事情上，你们应该像Barton一样，把个人情绪放到一边。”Loki说。“当疯狂泰坦再次派人过来时，你们会需要我，我的作用会和你们的那些英雄一样重要。”

“如果有危机迫近，我们会出手摆平，而你那时已经烂在牢房里了。”Fury回应。

“摆平。”Loki嘲弄地说。“你真的认为你们能就这么‘摆平’他那种程度的危机？Bor都要联合盟友的力量才能将他驱逐，而你以为你们光靠一群人类就能永绝后患？无论他们之中有些人是多么杰出，如果不做好准备的话，他们都会被击垮。”

“你曾威胁要把我们全部击垮，而我们摆平了你。”Fury平静地说。

Loki放声大笑，声音中充斥着怒意，Hatchet的魔力沸腾起来，呼应着Loki的怒火。

“你真的以为我的危险程度和疯狂泰坦差不多？他毁灭了许多世界，屠杀了无数条生命。而我才毁损了你们一座城市里的三个街区。我的入侵行动只包含了一艘母船，上头载着没脑子的Chitauri战士，而他们的指挥者还跟他们对着干。他拥有庞大的舰队，数以百万计的士兵，一旦他找到来这里的途径，中庭就完了。”

“我们有Asgard作为盟友。”Steve说。

“不，你们没有。”Loki转身面对他。“你们有Thor。他或许是Asgard的下任国王，但他也只是一个人而已。你们没有其他盟友。九界的其他种族根本不在乎你们的死活，只要他们的敌人能被阻隔在入口之外就行。只有当战火危及自己的世界时他们才会出手。他们会保护中庭这个入口，但不包括居住其上的人类。他们大部份人不像Thor那样爱你们这个种族。而你们也没有九界之外的盟友。”

“如果我们的机会真的如此渺茫，那就算有你的帮助也改变不了什么。”Fury说。

“重点是在于结盟，Fury。”Stark说。“如果我们都把时间浪费在内斗上，那会让我们在面对外敌时不堪一击。有无数件小事可以让他在未来的很长一段时间内都没法入侵。宇宙魔方现在已被安全保管起来，所以我们逃过一劫，但他还会派其他人来为他和他的军队打开其他通道。”

“就像他当初派Loki过来一样。”Fury说。

“你还是搞不清楚状况。”Loki说。“你还是不知道当初由我来指挥那场入侵对你们来说有多幸运。”

“幸运。”Fury不以为然。

Hatchet感到他的魔力因新一波的怒意而翻腾。你可以鄙视你的敌人，亦可恨之入骨，但这个男人无视Loki，不尊重他。仿佛Loki的话不值得听，仿佛他出于对Stark的爱所诚心提供的帮助不是最丰厚的赔偿似的。如果Fury对Loki的态度是厌恶，他可以接受；如果是愤怒，他可以理解，就算是轻蔑，他也不会觉得怎样。但是这种顽固的傲慢和不尊重，只是为了表现出高人一等的样子，只是为了在一场无用的谈话里占上风？这让他不能忍。

“幸好我们不用说服你任何事。”他开口，站起来走到Loki身边。他就是喜欢做象征性的举动，怎样？Loki只是看了他一眼，没有叫他闭嘴。这几乎可以当成是鼓励，太棒了。

“你站在这里侮辱我的王子，以为自己是个重要人物。”他说。有趣的是，他根本不用费心去装出一副居高临下的样子。“你不是国王，也不是中庭的领导者。你只是个发出警告的小子。你只是负责说开战而已，而这竟让你以为自己是个统帅。”

“你真的要跟我来这套？”Fury回问他。

“我没要跟你来什么，小子。所有伟大的英雄都站在我们高尚的Rogers队长身后已经证明了我的观点。我只是想分享我的看法，想问问你能为自己的傲慢付出多少代价？当一个人被最正义且英勇的人背弃时，这说明了什么？”

“如果你是想以此来恐吓我，我恐怕得让你失望了。”Fury回应，平静地注视着他。

Hatchet大笑，他的好戏才演到一半呢。他在冷燃的怒火中感受到了一丝兴味。他可以感觉到魔力汇聚于指尖，渴望着释放、渴望着爆发，让Fury看看他选择用话语而不是魔法跟他交谈是多么仁慈的行为。

“我真不是在恐吓你。”他说。“但我知道什么时候是在对牛弹琴。Loki和Stark找你加入这场会谈只是出于礼貌，你要了解这一点。”

“你知道我了解了什么吗？”Fury问道。“一个危险罪犯可以为所欲为，只因为Stark傻到对他言听计从。我了解到我没理由不冲过去那间房子，然后破门而入把他抓起来关着，直到有人肯赏脸从Asgard来把他带走。我了解到他这次身边似乎有某个疯疯癫癫的小跟班，而这让我更确信他迟早会做出某些祸事，而我们只要先把他关进牢房、用锁链捆着就能避免。”

“你是在威胁我们？”Hatchet问，他的瞳孔一定是放大了，因为他的视线里只剩下那个在荧幕上的男人，而他能感觉到他的魔力有多渴望从体内冲出。

“我只是陈述事实。”Fury回答。

“那好，让我告诉你另一个事实！”Hatchet咬牙切齿地说。“如果你敢——”

Loki伸手拦住了他，用轻到可忽略的碰触让他安静下来。当Loki的指尖擦过他的手时，他的魔力就因为熟悉的感觉而稍微平静下来。但它仍在临界点下翻腾，让他的皮肤发热且感觉薄如纸张。

“好了，让我们继续像理智的人一样说话行么？”Stark问，“还有Fury，如果你能别再激怒古老且强大的魔法生物的话就帮大忙了。”

“我刚才证明了他们是多么不可信任。”Fury说。

“不，你只证明了你真的很擅长踩到别人的底线。”Stark说。“感到自豪吧，这完全是在没效率地浪费时间。”

当他的魔力平静下来后，Hatchet终于移开了死死盯在Fury身上的视线，同时他注意到Stark看起来火冒三丈。这让他毫不后悔拿了那朵金属花。他打算把花放到Stark的工作室里。没错，那似乎是个很棒的处理方式，把它放到他的工作台上。

“我证明了……”Fury再度开口，仍想要反驳，但Steve打断了他。

“好了，我已经听得够多了。”他说，“我们已经做出了决定，Fury。Clint的行为并没有改变什么。我们跟Thor有过协议，如果Loki安分守己的话，他就可以留在Tony家里。但这也包括当Thor现身时的合作态度。”他说，后面这句话明显是说给Loki听的。“他会带你回去Asgard，如果你反抗，我们会动用武力，清楚了吗？”

Loki这时才放开Hatchet的手腕。

“十分清楚，队长。不过我希望你能把如何处置我以及是否把我带回Asgrad的决定权交给Thor。”

Steve盯着他看了许久，然后点点头。

“好，决定权自始至终都在Thor手上。”

“我要Banner待在那里。”Fury插话进来。

“什么？”Bruce问道。

“我要确保附近至少有人能够阻止他。”Fury说，“这是我的条件。你们可能全都蠢到放任他自由活动，而或许我现在对此束手无策，但我们会监控周围区域。如果有可疑活动的话我们就会介入。把这当作事前警告吧，Stark。”

“因为以往你擅闯我私人财产的行动都非常顺利对吧。”Stark说，看起来仍然很火大。

“别以为我们动不了你。”Fury告诉他。“Banner？”

“好吧，我 _又_ 要去整理行李了。”Bruce恼怒地说，“只是让你们知道一下，我已经越来越讨厌坐飞机了。”

“是否要我去接你，Banner博士？”Loki提议。这是他第二次这么问了，有意思。虽然Bruce是Stark的朋友，但这仍然耐人寻味。这已经是Loki第二次释出善意，如果Bruce再度拒绝的话，Hatchet也不想跟他客气了，管他会不会变成绿色的野兽。

从荧幕上可以看到Bruce转头看着Barton，后者只是懒懒地耸肩。治愈魔药的效力仍在，他还能设法保持清醒真是奇迹。

Bruce叹了口气，然后说：“好吧。让我先去收拾行李，一个小时后见。”然后他立刻从荧幕上消失了。

“我们到底要等多久Thor才会现身？”寡妇问。“有时他一走就是好几个月。”

“为何要等？”Loki问，同时转身走向前门。Hatchet紧跟在后，Stark在跟其他人简单道别后就跟上。

“你确定时机成熟了？”Hatchet问。“我们可以再多用点时间……准备。”

“再等下去的话，我只会找更多借口来拖延。”Loki说。

“而且你也不想再跟Fury打交道。”Stark补充一句，他们已经走到外面。噢，寡妇也跟着他们一起出来了，她保持在一段距离之后，但仍近得可以注意他们的一举一动。Hatchet想知道她是否也打算留在Stark这里。他真的不怎么喜欢这个主意。

“我不想再跟他们任何一人打交道。”Loki说，无奈又烦躁。Stark伸手抚上他的后腰，把Loki的注意力转移到他身上。

“我知道。谢谢你。”他说。Hatchet喜欢Stark的一个主要原因就是他的话语能让Loki的表情变得柔和。这只有Stark能做到，只有他能如此有效地驱散Loki的怒意。只有他才能如此轻易地让Loki暴烈的情绪平静下来。这让Hatchet希望Stark能永远留在他们身边，只为了让Loki此刻的表情能一直维持下去。

“那就开始吧，我的王子。”Hatchet说，把手放到Loki肩上捏了一下。他不喜欢看到他那里因情绪而紧绷起来，虽然他知道这是无可避免的。

Loki只是向前走了几步，与他们拉开一段距离，不久之后Hatchet就感觉到Loki身上那层为了躲避全视之眼所施展的法术消失了。现在他能更清楚地感知到Loki的魔力，近来几周它都是压抑而淡弱，隐藏且沉默。现在Hatchet又能再次感觉到Loki周围的鲜活能量，而他自己的魔力也随之唱和，因为感应到他的朋友而欢欣鼓舞，也因为看到他如此生气蓬勃且强大而开心。他的魔力是变化无常的，充满好奇且兴奋躁动，但它在Loki面前的反应总是固定的。它会平静下来，在几个星期的烦躁后安适地回到Hatchet的灵魂深处，因为Loki就在这里，强大且充满活力，而这代表一切都很好。

“Heimdall！”Loki大喊，凝视着天空。“告诉Thor我要跟他谈谈。”


	68. Thor Odinson（上）

“我愿尽我所能让你那郁闷的表情消失。”

Thor转头微笑。“我没事，Volstagg。”他向他的朋友保证，然后转回去继续收拾行李。他总是喜欢亲自整理而不是让别人代劳。

“先别管他了，Volstagg。”Fandral插话进来。“当我们离开Asgard和它的纷纷扰扰后，我们就会在我们亲爱的朋友脸上看见许多笑容的。”

“我真心希望如此。”Volstagg说。“大家已经开始有点对这些乌云感到厌倦了。”

Thor沈下脸，但由于他背对着他的朋友们，所以他们并未看见他脸上的表情。如果可以的话他会去驱散那些风雨，但每当他这么做之后，如果不时刻注意，那些雨云又会在几个小时内卷土重来。整天把Mjölnir留在房里也没有用。

“一个世纪才一次的小风小雨，不会把他们怎么样的。”Fandral说。

“如果只是小雨的话确实是不会怎么样。”Volstagg说，“但目前的雨势可不能算小。”

“如果你们双手动得有舌头那么快的话，我们早就出发了。”Sif对他们两人说，这让Thor微微勾起嘴角。她当然已经打包好准备动身了，Hogun也是，只有Fandral、Volstagg、和Thor动作比较慢。Thor还有许多东西未收拾，因为他不太想离开，其他两人则是因为只顾着像老太婆般说闲话。

“到时你就知道了，Thor。”Volstagg说，“这正是你需要的。没有战争，也没有政治事务，只有和朋友同行的旅程，这会让你振作起来的。”

“是啊。”Thor说。他对此不是那么确定，但他无法拒绝他的朋友。他们说的对，他是该离开Asgard一段时间了，他知道自己需要这么做。一开始他觉得自己应该回去中庭，花些时间和他的复仇者同伴相处，但他也很久没有和Sif以及三勇士一同出游了。他尚未继位，但随着时间越来越近，他身上的责任也愈加沉重。当他登基后，就再也没有时间和朋友出游了。他仍然可以造访中庭、保护它，因为那是他的义务，但不会再有纯为取乐的旅游了。一旦他想到这一点，他就无法说不，虽然他不觉得自己能从这趟旅途中获得多少快乐。他很感激Sif他们有心想让他能暂时抛开……一切。况且中庭只会让他想起那些他宁可遗忘的事物。

“我们得去一趟山谷前的那间酒馆。”Volstagg说，“你们都知道的。那里有着最美味的烤鹿肉。我已经好几年没尝到了。”

“但你已经吃了很多其他鹿肉了。”Fandral说。

“但那里的鹿肉涂着我所尝过最甜的蜜汁。”Volstagg说，“而且搭配的蜂蜜酒也非常香醇。”

“如果你们能专心收拾行李的话，我们大概已经在去那里的路上了。”Sif再次训斥他们。

“我好了。”Thor边转身边说。

“看到没，他可没浪费唇舌说闲话。”Sif说，指着Thor，同时怒视着Volstagg和Fandral。

“因为Thor不是那种会喋喋不休的人。”Fandral说，在Sif的瞪视下他收拾的速度加快许多。“但这只是因为他没有那银……”

他突兀地陷入沉默，只是继续打包，仿佛他之前未曾开口，也没有抬头去看Thor。

“或许他们的鹿肉餐仍附有那种白色蘑菇。”Volstagg说，继续谈论著食物。

Thor并未做出什么反应，但他知道Fandral刚才要说什么。‘他没有他弟弟那条银舌头。’。他的朋友很少会无意间提到Loki。他甚至都记不起来上一次发生这种情况是什么时候了。他们看起来并未对于他的失踪感到多伤心，但他们仍想要照顾Thor的感受。每次这种情况出现都不是他们刻意为之，不是出于美好的回忆，也不是出于他们的某件冒险事迹，它的发生总是无心的偶然，因为他们习惯在开玩笑时提到Loki。不，这么说也不完全正确。他们总是只提到Loki的某一部份而非Loki本身。Loki的把戏、Loki的尖刻评论、Loki让他们陷入或脱出麻烦的谎言。在经历过一切事情之后，他的朋友们和Loki之间只剩下厌恶之情，但他们跟他相处的时间太长，所以有时候无可避免地会提到他。不过这习惯迟早有一天会消失。

Thor抛开那些思绪，因为他能感觉到自己的心情变得更糟，他应该要放松自在一点才对。他没必要把Loki放到心上最重的那个位置。

“总算好了？”Sif问。

“好了。”Fandral咧嘴而笑。

“好了！”Volstagg雀跃地回应。

“那我们就出发吧。”Hogun说。在众人提起行囊准备离开时，Sif对上了Thor的目光，Thor一如既往地对她微笑点头。Sif完全不信那笑容是发自内心，但只要Thor有做出尝试，Sif就很欣慰了。她富含同情心，Thor觉得这样就已足够。

当Thor正要拿起行李时，有人开始用力地敲着房门。

“噢不，别又来了。”Fandral叹气。一定是什么重要的事才会让人如此粗暴地敲门。

“进来。”Thor喊道。片刻后一位彩虹桥守卫走了进来。Thor已经知道这代表着什么，他的朋友亦然，因为他们哀嚎着把行李放下。上次他们离开Asgard的计划也被相同的方式破坏了。那时Thor已经为了他的职责忙碌了好几个月。

“大人，Heimdall希望您尽快过去一趟。”守卫在微微朝Thor行礼后说道。

“他还说了什么？”Thor问。一时之间，守卫的态度变得犹豫起来，他看了Sif和三勇士一眼，然后又果断地看向Thor。他压低声音，仿佛在诉说一个秘密。

“跟Loki王子有关，大人。”

只是短短的几个字，只是一个名字，就让Thor觉得自己快要无法呼吸。

 

* * *

 

“Thor，你不能独自前往！”这是Sif第十二次对他说这句话。

“让我们跟你一起去。”Fandral说。“你甚至都不知道他是否在中庭，或许到时你的凡人朋友会无法与你并肩作战。”

“理智点，Thor。”Volstagg恳求道。他们全都跟在他身后，但他一刻也未停下。他没有忘了带上他的行李，但除此之外他就只打算带着Mjölnir和身上所穿的盔甲。

“这是我的义务。”Thor说。“我的责任。”

“他不是你的责任。”Sif反驳。“就算他是，也不代表我们不能帮你。”

“不，够了。”Thor突然停下脚步转身看着他们。“我已做了决定，我会独自前往。”

Sif开口想要争论，但Thor抢在她出声前继续说下去。

“如果你们能留在这里，在我不在时守卫Asgard的话，我会比较放心。”

“你这烂手段用不了几次的。”Fandral说。“你只是在借由奉承我们来达到目的。”

“我真的很感激你们想要在我身边提供帮助，但你们不能永远这么做。”

看起来Volstagg、Fandral和Hogun已经接受了他的说法，但Sif仍然面带怒意。

“你不能再重蹈覆辙。”她说，“我知道你比他强壮，但低估他的能力是很愚蠢的！”

“相信我，我不会这么做的。”Thor说。相同的错误他已经犯过太多次，他再也不会犯了。

“你应该让你父亲派其他战士过去把他带回来关着，而不是自己去以身犯险。”Sif说。

现在换Thor面露怒容了，他收紧了抓着Mjölnir的手。

“现在是你在低估Loki了。”他说，“而且Loki不是一般的罪犯。去的人必须是我。”

“不应该是你去。”Sif说。“每次一听到他的名字你就急着跑过去。这种情况必须停止了，Thor。”

Thor只是摇摇头然后继续前进，但Sif当然不会那么轻易就放弃，她抓住他的手臂。

“你不欠他什么！他不值得让你为他心痛。让你父亲处理他的事吧。”

“不。”Thor再次转身。“当初他并非自愿离开的，难道你已经忘了？”她陷入沉默。“他或许已经不再是我曾经的那个弟弟，但我至少还能去面对他。他或许是我的敌人，他或许希望再次与我交战，或许还希望我死。若真是如此，我会跟他战斗，然后把他带回来。我不会对他不理不睬。谁知道他到时会做出什么事情来。”

看来就连Sif都意识到再怎么说也是无用，但她对Thor的决定还是非常不高兴。

“如果我急需帮助的话，我会呼叫Heimdall，然后请他送你们过来。”Thor向他们保证，他等到所有人都点头同意后才转身继续朝彩虹桥前进。

这次他们没有再跟着他。他只听到一些说他太过固执的低语，但他毫不在意。他朋友们的提议都是为他着想，但他们也足够了解他，能尊重他的决定。

他在赶时间，所以都没想要骑马，他只想走到宫殿外然后用Mjölnir飞过去。

“Thor！”

他立刻停下脚步转身看着他母亲朝他疾步走来，她双手提着金绿色的裙摆，避免因快速的步伐而绊倒。他母亲很少会像这样失去冷静，但就算如此她仍是一如既往地雍容华贵。Thor不认为有什么事物能减损她的皇家气度。但每当她做出什么让她的侍女惊呼的事时，都是因为Thor或Loki。除此之外再没有任何事能让她不顾形象。

她脸上的表情显示她已经知道Thor要去哪里。

“母亲……”他开口。

“我明白。”她在他面前停下脚步。

“父亲对此的看法是什么？”他问道。他母亲是最了解Odin的人，九界之中没有人能像她一样解读Odin的心思。

“他知道阻止你也是徒劳。”她回答。

他从未和他父亲谈论过Loki。他们的话题里有Asgard，有他们的敌人、战役和政治事务，还有何时举行Thor的加冕典礼会最合适，但从不包括Loki。有时他认为父亲和他一样感到愧疚和后悔，有时他认为他对此只感到愤怒。但是对谁感到愤怒他就不清楚了。Loki的名姓和头衔并未被剥夺，父亲没有跟他断绝关系，但他也明显表现出对Loki的行为感到愤怒和深深地失望。他从不讳言他让Odin家族蒙羞。Thor相信他们全都有应感到羞愧的事，也都有理由对他们自己而不只是Loki发怒。他从未当他父亲的面说出这些话，而近来他则是对他感到十分愤怒，不想去搞懂他内心的真正感受。

他母亲的态度则是完全不同，她的情感坚定不移。虽然她感到伤心，但她的爱却一如既往地深沉。她会在Loki被监禁时去探望他，她会在每场宴会中穿着代表Loki的金绿色服饰，虽然这总让某些宾客感到震惊和愤慨。她让Thor知道自己不是唯一一个感到悲伤的人。她拒绝让Loki被众人遗忘。其他人都不敢说出他的名字，或只敢低声地谈论他，仿佛他是个黑暗的秘密。但他母亲仍称他为她的儿子。

他们两人已经哀悼了Loki两次，他不确定是否还有其他人跟他们一样感到伤痛，只不过像他父亲一样把所有思绪都藏在严肃的表情之下。现在他们又再次拥有了希望，虽然Thor无法确定自己对此作何感想。他从不希望Loki死去，他不否认当听到Loki仍活着时，他心中放下了一块大石，但他知道最好别抱更多期望。他上次冲到中庭想把Loki带回来的经历已经让他学到了教训。

“我知道你觉得希望已所剩无几。”他母亲说，她非常了解他心中所想。“我们都知道你弟弟已经变了。他或许会再次跟你起冲突、伤害你，迫使你反击回去。”

她的脸庞因这些话而浮现痛苦之色，令Thor心如刀绞。她知道Thor别无选择，只能跟他的弟弟交战，但这仍然让她心碎。这令Thor对所有的一切感到愤怒。

“我都明白，但希望你能先劝劝他。”她上次也向他提出同样的要求，Thor尽他所能去实现他的诺言，虽然Loki并未给他多少机会。

“Loki不会听的。”Thor说，“再也不会了。”

“但如果连你和我都放弃了，那他就真的迷失了。”她眼泛泪光地说，Thor愿意付出一切只为了不再让她露出这种表情。她向前靠得更近，牵起他的手，这令人安心的抚触总能让Thor变得更加勇敢坚强。

“如果连我们都不怀抱希望，还有谁会这么做？”她说，“答应我你会试着劝他。”

Thor立刻点头，他无法拒绝。

“我向您保证。”Thor说。他母亲欣慰地笑了，再次握了握他的手然后放开。

“一切小心。”她说。“我会在这里等你们回来。”

Thor再次点头，然后动身离去。

 

* * *

 

“Heimdall。”当Thor走进了望台时他出声问候。守门者只是身姿挺拔地站在前方，向外凝视着，跟往常一样没有转过来看Thor。“他在哪里？”

“中庭。”Heimdall简短地回应。Thor叹了口气，眼睛闭了一会。他把手上的Mjölnir转了个方向。

“他此刻在做什么？”他问。他想直接离开而不是在这里问问题，但最好还是先把情况搞清楚，做好准备。

“等待。”

“等待？”

“我认为他是在等待着你。”Heimdall说。

“他有造成什么伤害了吗？”

“他之前都避开了我的探知，所以我无从知晓。”

Thor忍住想再次叹气的冲动。他之前急着离开，但现在又感到犹豫。一想到又要跟Loki对战，他的胃就翻搅起来。但他抓紧了手中的锤子，坚定地点点头，让自己下定决心。

“开启彩虹桥吧，Heimdall。”他说。守门者未做争辩，只是往后退了一步，照他所说的做了。

上次他到中庭去找Loki时彩虹桥仍处于损毁状态，残酷地提醒着他们之间发生的事。上次他很愤怒，但满怀希望，在一切事情之后仍然相信他可以把弟弟找回来。上次他仍然因心中伤痛而饱受折磨，Loki真正的身世在他的思绪里滚烫燃烧。

他仍然感到愤怒。在最近这几年里，怒意已经是他一位熟悉的同伴。这次他对于等待着他的会是什么更无法预料。Loki已经失踪了好几年，从他自牢房里消失的那天起就杳无音讯。如果没有看到Stark大厦里的录像，Thor会以为他只是逃走了。但知道他是被抓走的让Thor感觉更糟。上次Thor必须眼睁睁看着他放开手，往下坠落，自愿选择了一个几乎没有生还余地的下场。而这次他被人抓走，只留下模糊的录像和溅在Stark大厦地板上的血迹。两次的失踪、坠落、被带走，两次的再度寻获。但Thor没有怀抱希望，虽然他母亲叫他这么做。这几年里他除了希望Loki活着外就别无所求。在当初那场中庭的战役之后，如果还心存更多希望就太傻了。

Loki如他所愿地活了下来，但这次出现在Thor面前的会是谁？他弟弟会变成什么模样？

当他听到Heimdall把剑插入开口时他微微绷紧了身体，但现在已经不能再犹豫了。无论在前方等着他的会是什么，他都会去面对，不管用何种方式。

彩虹桥熟悉的拉力将他带离Asgard，离开前他听到Heimdall祝他好运。他需要的不是运气，那种东西变化无常，无法倚靠。

当彩虹桥散发出的耀眼光芒消失时，Thor知道自己已身处中庭，但周遭的景物他却不熟悉。一开始他听到海浪的声音，闻到新鲜海水的味道。他站在悬崖边上，眼前是一整片海。然后他转身看着那间庞大的屋子。它看起来有点眼熟，但他不知道自己何时见过它。Thor确定自己从未造访过此地。

到处都没有Loki的身影，Thor在考虑是否该动身去寻找他。他也在考虑是否该联络他的复仇者同伴。他在稍远的岸边看到几间人类房屋，所以他在某座中庭城市附近，但Thor还不知道是哪一座。

当门打开时他转过身去，然后他的身体又再次绷紧起来。他紧紧抓着Mjölnir，脚底仿佛生了根似的站在原地，沉默地看着他弟弟熟悉的脸庞，Loki站在玻璃门前跟他对视。

他知道自己应该开口说些什么，但他暂时放任自己沈溺于情感之中，仅这么一刻，因为眼前的人是他弟弟啊。活生生的。虽然知道不可能，但他还是觉得自己的心跳停了那么一两秒钟。光是看着他就令他心痛。两次的哀悼，两次的未亡归来。就算Loki恨他，他心中如释重负的感觉也不会因此减少半分。他宁可Loki与他为敌、行为疯狂、对他挖苦嘲讽，也不愿他死去。这点永远不会改变。

Loki只是静静回望着他，这让Thor能好好端详他。他身上未着盔甲，手上也没有武器。

然后有人从屋里走出，Loki因此被向前推了几步，接着Thor的眉头因困惑而深深皱起，虽然他很高兴看到那人安然无恙。Tony Stark，他与Loki一起被抓走，所有的中庭人都为此哀悼，而现在他站在Thor的弟弟身旁……没有穿着战甲，态度放松闲适，没有对Loki身在此处而感到不安。

然后第三人出现了，Thor再次收紧了抓着Mjölnir的手。他越来越困惑了，还多了一些怀疑之情。那该死的妖精站在Loki身后，接近和他并肩，好像那就是他该待的位置似的。他用那双颜色诡异的眼睛盯着Thor看，那双眼睛沾染了妖精魔法，就跟他身体的其他部分一样。

Thor放下行李，稍微转身直面他们三人，眉头仍深深皱着。他并未改变站姿，因为看来他目前还不会遭受攻击，但他也没有放松下来。

“早就跟你说过他的头发会很长。”Hatchet对Loki说道，打破这紧绷的沉默。对此Tony Stark轻轻笑了一声。Loki避开了他的目光。

之后沉默再次降临，然后Tony夸张地叹了一大口气。

“好吧，首先，你好啊金发妞，欢迎回到地球。”他出声问候Thor。

“很高兴看到你还活着。”Thor对他点点头。

“是啊，谢啦。”他回应。然后他看向Loki，后者仍凝视着海洋。“好吧，这样下去不行。”

接着Thor震惊地看着他伸出一只手环上Loki的腰，搂着他向前走来。Loki没有反抗，只是怒视着他，但仍然跟着他向前走了。Thor站在原地，脚底仍像生了根似的动也不动，只是盯着他们俩看。

Tony在离Thor还有一小段距离的位置停下，但他并未立刻抽回搂着Loki的手。

接着又是一阵沉默，Tony的视线在Thor和Loki之间来回移动。然后他又叹了口气。

“好——吧，Loki有几件事想跟你说。”他开口。

“我就快准备好了，Stark。闭上你的嘴。”Loki怒声说道，低头瞪着他，这让Thor感觉他的喉咙仿佛突然哽住了，因为他认得那种表情。那是恼怒，而非愤怒。

Stark收回搂着Loki的手，然后防御性地举起双手，但显然并不认为自己会遭到攻击。他反而还微微笑着，睁大双眼做出一副无辜模样，这让Loki翻了个白眼。Thor几乎快要喘不过气。

那流露出的是……喜爱之情？不，不可能……那种、那种表情。那种恼怒的表情，他对Tony露出的那种样子，看起来熟悉得令人心痛，但是……

“我不明白。”他总算开口，再也憋不住了。

虽然他很庆幸自己现在并未和Loki打起来，但这实在是……太不真实了。

Loki吸了口气，挺直背脊，然后总算直视着Thor的双眼。他的眼神锐利坚定且带着决心，或许还有怒意，但就算如此，他看起来并未失去理智。Loki的眼神冷静镇定，没有因疯狂和绝望而变得狂乱。他看起来似乎做出了某种决定，因为他的表情看起来更加坚决。

“我想跟你谈谈。”他平静地说，带着一丝傲气。他这是在……提出要求？是这个意思吗？

“那就谈吧。”Thor说，他的眉头仍然皱着，视线则一直停留在Loki身上，他控制不住。Loki看起来很健康。Thor在他身上看不到病态的苍白，他依然像以前一样身形瘦削，但很强壮，没有一副皮包骨头的模样。他眼下也没有疲劳造成的乌青。

“进去屋里谈。”Loki说。Thor看着Tony Stark。

“走吧。”他说，头朝屋子的方向偏了偏。Loki立刻转身走回屋内，Thor内心又受到了某种无法言说的冲击。他仍感到困惑，但还有些别的什么，因为Loki如此轻易地背向他。虽然Thor永远不会对背着他的人出手，但这仍然很……诡异。

“回神了，Thor。”Tony说，伸出手在他面前挥了挥。“你要进来吗？”

“我……呃，好。”他点点头，拿起行李。Loki已经进到屋内，但Hatchet仍在在门前看着他。

“你好啊，Thor。”当Thor靠得够近时，Hatchet欢快地向他打招呼。他以一种令人不安的方式微笑着。不过话说回来，他的每个笑容都让Thor觉得不安，所以这也不是什么新鲜事了。

“你在这里干什么？”他用问题代替了问候。

“这个嘛，我只能说我在自己的命定之处。”精灵答道，他仍然挡住了Thor的去路。

“Hatchet？”Tony的语气里带着一点警告意味。

“别紧张。”精灵回应，仍盯着Thor看，这令他全身僵硬，然后Hatchet才不发一语地移开视线，意味不明地笑着。Thor的眉头因此皱得更紧，因为如果Hatchet跟Loki待在一起，那可不是什么好事。那讨人厌的精灵总是让他不安，这种感觉在他还是个少年时尤为强烈。虽然现在也并未改变多少。不过他还是不太愿意在他弟弟表现得如此……平和（至少不是带有敌意的态度）时挑起战火。

“听着，Thor。”Tony在他们踏入屋内前开口。“我知道我们没说过几句话，也知道我们对彼此都不太了解，但是……”他用手指梳过发间，“我不只对自己承诺过不插手这件事。我会让Loki自己处理，不过……”他看着Thor，“他已经好多了。”他说。

Thor看着他，张嘴想要问他这句话是什么意思，但Tony已经继续说了下去。

“我不会再多说什么，因为我也没这个资格，但在这件事上你必须相信我；他现在已经好多了。所以你别……”他再次陷入沉默，似乎不知道该怎么说才对，以Thor对他的了解，这是相当罕见的。同时他看起来忧心忡忡。“我也不知道，反正你别犯蠢就是了。”

他转身朝屋内走去，Thor则更加困惑了，他得花些时间解读对方话中的含义。

_‘已经好多了’_

不……对此他不能想得太多。他必须甩开所有涌入脑中的思绪，甩开那些因为短短几句话和Tony脸上担忧的表情所带来的想法。他为Loki感到……担忧！？不可能的。

他现在不能去思考这些，这次不行。他得小心谨慎，把情况搞清楚。他不能被自己纷乱的心绪动摇，他必须理智地思考。所以他抛开个人情感后才踏进屋内。

他会倾听Loki要说的话，因为他不是个只会用暴力解决问题的野蛮人，但他必须将自己来此地的原因谨记于心。他必须带Loki回去Asgard，让他为自己犯下的罪行接受审判。Thor必须这么做，这是他的责任，他不会偏离这个目的。同时他也为了许多原因而对他弟弟感到愤怒，过去这几年他的怒火或许已经减弱，但没有完全熄灭。

不过就算如此……他已经对母亲许下承诺，所以他会倾听，也会以话语回应。或许这次理智在他们的交流中能占有一席之地。手中的Mjölnir突然令他感到沉重万分，他只希望能够将它放下，但他不敢怀抱希望。

还不是时候。


	69. Thor Odinson（下）

Tony很久都没这样紧张过了。嗯，也不能这么说，因为之前他确实有几个礼拜都备感压力。但Pepper和Rhodey是他这边的事，而且Tony对他们足够了解，大概知道他们会作何反应。至于复仇者那边，他们尽可能地保持友善丶以礼相待，但Tony知道他不是没有他们的支持就寸步难行。他不一定需要他们，保持友善只是让事情变得容易点。虽然Tony想要结盟，但也不是非如此不可。如果跟复仇者谈崩了事情可能会很糟，就算是现在事情也可能变糟，但Thor……又是另一回事了。

虽然Thor是复仇者的一员，他们也曾一起对抗过Loki和Chitauri，但除此之外呢？噢对了，他们初次见面时就想把对方打个半死。那真是乐趣无穷。美好的时光啊。但这并未改变Tony对他所知甚少的事实，Tony对他的了解仅来自于少数几次的接触以及Loki和Hatchet对他说过的话。所以Tony真不知道该怎么应付他，但现在有很多事又都取决于Thor，在Tony看来是太多了。虽然他对Thor没什么偏见。事实上他认为Loki和Thor间最难解的几个心结都不是Thor主动造成的，Thor自己也控制不了。但Tony没资格对此做出评断。这也是他决定尽可能置身事外的原因之一。

Hatchet的想法肯定跟他不同，从他像是想用眼神把Thor的脑袋钻出洞来的表现就能看出。至少他现在还保持安静，这已经是很大的让步了。Thor的目光时不时地飘向他，彷佛想确认他依然待在原地。有鉴于Hatchet时常突然消失，然后再从让人意想不到的地方冒出来，Thor会有这种举动也不意外。

不过Thor的目光大多都落在Loki身上。Tony甚至都解读不了他脸上各种复杂的情感。Loki的扑克脸已经摆得越来越像样了，但仍不够，了解他的人依然可以一眼看穿。Tony不知道Thor是否可以。

Thor紧抓着Mjölnir的把手。他看起来不像是要用它的样子，但他也没把它放下。Tony希望自己能有充分的理由为此感到愤怒，但他必须承认这举动满合理的，考虑到Loki喜欢耍诡计。

“你有话要说。”在一阵漫长紧绷的沉默后Thor开口，“那就说吧。”

Loki站在巨大的窗户前看着外面的海，Hatchet非常刻意地坐在离他最近的沙发椅上。Tony让自己站在两位神族中间——至少相对来说是在他们中间——他站在暖炉旁，没挡到他们的路，但也没离他们太远。

当Loki开口时，他并未转过身去看Thor。

“有太多的事情要说。但我会先说最要紧的。”他说。“我在此不是为了乞求，我会给你一些消息和解释，然后再表明我的要求。”

Thor的眉头皱得更紧。

“要求？我不认为你还有提出要求的余地，Loki。”

“这就是为何必须让我先说。”Loki说。“你听完之后可能会改变心意。”

“畅所欲言吧。”Thor说，他的眉头依然紧皱，表情严肃。“但我再也不是会被巧言蒙骗的傻子了。你要记住这一点。”

“如果你是个傻子，那你对我来说就毫无用处。”Loki说。如果让Tony来的话，他会用别种说法，但他保持沉默。“ 毕竟你动脑子的时候也是可以证明自己的智慧的。”

Hatchet发出一声像是在憋笑的闷哼，Tony想把他拖出房间，但他知道Loki在这件事上可能会需要他的支持。虽然Loki看起来是一副冷静自持的模样，但这件事一直以来都带给他很大压力。任何事都有可能会破坏此刻这脆弱的相对和平。

“或许你已经知道我离开Asgard并非出于自己的谋划。”Loki开口。“对于那些野蛮人是如何轻易地破坏Asgard的防御机制我就不多做评论了，不过我相信你们对此事也相当愤怒了。”

“那里设置的魔法屏障是为了关住你而非阻止他人进入。”Thor说。

“是的，换句话说我就被摆在银盘上拱手送出，对于外来的袭击毫无还手之力。”

“他们一开始就该被挡在Asgard外头才对。”Thor的语调里多了一些怒意。

“你们都以为Asgard是个牢不可破的堡垒，但我已经向你们证明过事实并非如此。Heimdall的视线无法看透一切，而永恒之国城墙内蕴含的魔法可以牵引出数十条通往其中的秘密路径。认为没人敢攻击这个国度或是偷走本该被严加看守之物是很傲慢愚蠢的。”

Thor的表情因为这些话而变得十分凝重。

“我们知道。”他说。

“至少你们醒悟得还不算太迟。”Loki告诉他。

“在某种程度上是吧。”Thor说。“我们会知晓此事的原因不只是因为你被带走。不久之后我们就受到了袭击。”

Loki转身看着Thor。

“Asgard遇袭了？”Tony问。没人告诉他这件事，其他复仇者都不知道吗？当他意识到这可能代表了什么时，他背后突然窜上一股冷意。“攻击者是谁？”他问道。Loki看着他，显然他们想到了同一件事。之前他者曾设法找到能溜进Asgard的人，难道他又故技重施了？

“一群黑暗精灵。”Thor说。噢，这让人松了一口气。“他们出现在牢房区附近，就在Asgard的中心。他们从那里发动攻击。”

“他们走的是之前赏金猎人用来抓你的那条通道。”Tony推论道。Thor讶异地看着他，但Tony只是耸耸肩。他敢打赌只要跟Loki相处个几年，谁都至少能懂一点魔法的基础原理。

“不久前使用过的通道仍会留有很强烈的联系。”Loki点点头。

“他们想要什么？”Hatchet问道。“虽然Dökkálfar并未跟Asgard交好，但他们也不太可能冒着触怒Aesir的风险做出这种事。”

“他们不是Alflyse皇后派来的。”Thor说。“而且他们以为Asgard已不再强大。父亲进入了Odinsleep，我那时则身在中庭。”大概仍然在寻找Loki的下落，这大概是Thor隐而不言的事。“当我回去时，许多战士都已在这场突袭中丧生。”

“他们是否有得到他们想要的东西？”Loki问，语调刻意地保持平静无波。

“没有。”Thor说。“他们想偷取远古冬棺。但他们不知道它目前下落不明。”

如果Loki之前是面无表情的话，他现在已经像是座大理石雕像了。Tony也小心翼翼地保持沉默，不参与这个话题。是啊，下落不明，就让Asgard继续这么以为吧。

“当他们意识到它已经不在保险库时，他们就试图带走永恒之火。”Thor说。

“噢，那群傻子。”Loki评论道。

“我不知道那是什么。”Tony说。

“那是一种神奇的火焰，永远也不会熄灭。”Loki说。“是Odin从Surtur手上偷来的。”

“那可以解释为什么火恶魔想把它拿回来。”Tony说。“但黑暗精灵为什么也要它？”

“我猜是为了获得力量。”Loki说。“那火焰将他们吞噬殆尽，是吗？”

Thor点头。“除此之外还加上一大片位于Svartalfheim的森林。当父亲醒来后情况就被控制住了，但就连他也需要他的魔法师和Frey派来的几位法师帮忙。这件事在Asgard和Svartalfheim都夺走了不少生命。”

“一群白痴。”Hatchet轻哼。

“至少我不需要再向你证明Asgard目前处境危险。”Loki说。

“说得好像你在乎Asgard的安危似的。”Thor对他说。他的语气并不是带有怒意的指责，而是像在阐述一项事实。

Loki眼神锐利地看了他一眼，但并未反驳。Tony想恭喜他成功地克制了冲动。至于Hatchet……

“妄自揣测永远不会为你带来任何好处。”他说。“你应该已经从过去的经验中学到这一点了。”

Thor怒视着精灵，但他什么也没说。

“我们在此不是为了谈论Asgard的。”他说，再次转向Loki。

“在某种程度上是。”Loki告诉他，背脊挺得更直，抬头挺胸地继续说。“我不会说我未曾犯下罪行。我不会说我不该为上述罪行付出代价。但我认为Asgard没有权利审判我。”

Thor再次眉头深锁。如果他不是什么永生之神的话Tony确定他额头上一定会留下永不消失的皱纹。

“你承认自己犯下许多错事，却拒绝为此受审？”Thor问道。

“并非如此，我只是拒绝被Asgard审判。”Loki说。Tony再次紧张起来，因为他们终于走到了这一步，不再绕圈子。Loki已经进入重点。

“你必须在Asgard接受正义的审判。”Thor说。

“为何？”Loki问。“为何在所有的国度中是Asgard来审判我？我犯下的过错并非针对Asgard。中庭和Jötunheimr都有审判我的权利，但Asgard有吗？我唯一对Asgard犯下的罪就是放几个Jotnar进来。算是叛国罪吧，但考虑到他们没能造成多大损害就被杀了，我只会被判流放之刑，而我已经出于自愿离开了Asgard。所以，不，我不打算去面对你所说的‘Asgard式的正义’。因为Aesir对我的不公远甚于我对他们所犯下的错误，我拒绝接受这些人的审判。”

Thor的脸色因怒意变得凝重。

“那你试图取我性命的事呢？难道你也不该为此受审？”他问道，他的音量提高，声音也变得更愤怒。

“但那是你我两人之间的事，不是吗？”Loki也带着怒意回应。“我攻击你并非因为你是Asgard的王子。”

“你会这么说只是因为你知道我不是会报私仇的人而已。”Thor说。“你知道我不会取你性命……除非你逼我这么做。”

“说得好像有人能逼你做任何事似的。”Hatchet不以为然地说。这不是个插嘴的好时机。Thor满面怒容地转向Hatchet。

“闭嘴，无耻小人。”他啐道，他甚至举起Mjölnir对着精灵。Hatchet不为所动地跟他对视。Loki看起来也被激怒了。

“好了好了，大家都来做个深呼吸吧。”Tony说。“别让我叫大块头们过来。”

Loki双手交叉在胸前，再次转头看着窗户外面。Hatchet耸耸肩然后坐回沙发椅上舒适地靠着。

“谁？”Thor问。

“Bruce和我们一个你还没见过的朋友。”Tony说。“他不是唯一一个我想介绍给你认识的朋友，不过这些我们等下再说。”

“Bruce在这里？”Thor问。

“是啊，Loki刚把他从纽约接过来。”Tony轻松地说。他是故意的，说得好像这没什么大不了的，而且还是很正常的事。这在某种程度上起作用了，因为Thor的脸上再次露出疑惑的表情而不是强烈的愤怒。Stark队得一分，危机解除。至少暂时如此。

 

* * *

 

当Loki——有时Tony会补充几句——向Thor解释把他们绑走之人的身份时，事情毫不意外地并没有变得更容易一点。听完他们解释后，Thor就像他预期的那样愤怒。这真的没什么好惊讶的，在他从Bruce和Pepper口中听到当Thor知道Loki不是逃走而是被抓走时的反应就可得知。他看起来也有点高兴Loki已经不跟那种人合作了。

但最大的问题仍然悬在他们心上。Tony知道Loki不能回Asgard去，现在不能，或许永远都不能。他同意Loki的看法，Asgard——或Odin——无权当Loki的审判者。先不说在那里长大扭曲了他很多想法，Loki确实没有对Asgard造成什么破坏。他放进来的Jotnar本来就无法活着回去，他们只是用来推迟Thor加冕典礼的工具而已，他没有帮他们取得远古冬棺。他没有用武力取得王位，也没有想让Thor永远从Asgard消失。虽然他确实试着杀死Thor，但那是私仇，是Loki对他哥哥的攻击而非对Asgard的王子。那是Loki和Thor要自己去处理的事。

没错，他知道那些应该引渡回家乡受审才更可能被公平对待之类的，但问题是，Asgard并非Loki的家，而他也不算是真的Aesir。更具体一点，他可不只是Aesir。他们确实是在纠缠细枝末节且还有点在钻空子，但这是必要之举，考虑到Tony不想让他在Asgard受审的真正原因。

Aesir对Loki有偏见。他们还不知道那些Aesir是否都已经知晓Loki的身世，但就算没有那个惊天秘密，Loki能受到公正审判的机率也趋近于零。Loki在Asgard是什么形象？觊觎他哥哥的地位丶心怀妒忌又爱说谎的骗子，狡猾如蛇蝎，背叛了他的家人，令人失望的王子，自甘堕落沉迷于法术而不是成为一个‘真正的战士’，好像他应该看起来像是Odin的儿子似的。

Tony知道这是怎么回事。Odin是最伟大的，他代表着正义，他有着完美的家庭，而Loki只会受尽奚落。在Asgard，没人会在意Odin的谎言和他一直以来隐瞒的秘密。他们不会在乎Loki是如何步入疯狂。他们不会在乎他的说法，也不会在乎他的行为完全不是出于嫉妒。Thor是好的丶是伟大的，Odin也是，如果Loki以任何方式背叛了他们，他就自动被归为错误的那方。或许Odin不会让他受什么严重的刑罚，或许他会，但就算如此，他最好的结果也是被长期监禁，久到Tony这辈子再也无法见他一面。他们不能让这种情形发生。

“那谁会来审判你？如果你如此坚信Asgard没有这个权利的话，那谁有？”Thor问。他又再次发怒了。Loki仍然在控制自己的情绪，但他越来越频繁地看向Tony，好像他是唯一能让他不致失控的精神支柱，好像他必须时刻记得自己为何要做这一切。这不是最好的情况，但Tony仍然为此动容。

“那些被我伤害过的人。”Loki说。

“所以你想在中庭受审？”

“当时机成熟时我会对中庭尽应尽的责任，在此之前我会协助Stark做他想为他家乡做的一切。”

Thor为此看向Tony。

“别那么惊讶。”Tony告诉他。“你忘了我们是一起回来的？Loki和我已经合作很长一段时间了，而这在未来也不会改变。我们是一伙的。”

Thor的眉头又紧紧皱了起来。

“你是说你站在Loki那一边了？”Tony很熟悉这种语气，因为过去几个礼拜已经有许多人用这种语气和他说过话了。就是那种‘到底Loki对你做了什么让你变成这样’的语气。他都懒得去克制想翻白眼的冲动。他知道这是个合理的担忧，但说真的，为何大家都认为他不是被心灵控制了就是心志不坚到会被他不在乎的人所利用？

“我们站在彼此身边。”他说。“我和他，是捆绑销售的，好吗？我信任他，他信任我，而且我们对许多事情都有相同看法。我已经尽量缓和情势好让Loki可以留在这里，我知道他会偿还他对地球欠下的债。”

这次当Thor看向Tony时，他的目光几乎是带着审慎的意味了。那种试着拼凑出事情全貌的模样在他身上是极为罕见的。

“你是否同意他所说的话？”Thor转向Loki。

“当然是的。”Loki立刻答道。

Thor明白过来了，这从他的表情就可以轻易看出来。他似乎仍足够了解Loki，能意识到这都代表着什么。Tony很庆幸，就连Thor接下来说的话都没能改变他的想法。

“Tony Stark，我一直认为你是个杰出的人，也是个杰出的战士，你在我们并肩作战时展现了非凡的勇气和正义感，但在这件事上我不能就这么听信你的言论，因为你的判断力显然被情感所左右。”

“说得好像你就完全客观似的。”Hatchet插嘴道。

“我确实不客观。”Thor毫不犹豫地承认。“但这也是为何我不愿担任Loki的审判人。这就是为何我希望由一场公正的审判去决定他该为自己的罪行付出何种代价。”

“你知不知道自己在说什么？”Loki问道。“你真的以为Asgard会公正地审判我？我，那个备受奚落的二王子？那个毁了完美家庭形象的总令人憎恶的污点？呵，他们会评判我，但那绝对不是公正的评判。如果你到现在还没能认清这一点的话，那你根本也没变得多明智。”

“所以呢？你宁可被那些 _霜巨人_ 审判？你认为他们会更公正地对待你？”

Loki的表情立刻因怒火而变得阴沈。

“呵，虽然你不断宣称自己已经是个改过自新的人了，但你说那个词时依然像是它会脏了你的嘴似的。”

“什么？”

 _“霜巨人。”_ Loki用和Thor相同的语调说。“你老是忘记自己就在跟一个霜巨人说话。”

这让Thor一时间说不出话来。

“怎么？”Loki问。“你以为我们会一直假装没这回事？你以为我们会就这么不去承认那些骗了我一辈子的谎言？你以为我会让你忘记我和Asgard _根本没有_ 任何关系？我杀了我父亲、他们的国王。我在他们的国土上带来灾难性的毁灭，损害的程度更甚我对中庭所为。如果Jotnar想要审判我，他们有权利这么做。至少我知道他们能这么做，而我只会因为我的作为受审。Asgard从我被带过去的那一刻起就想把我驱逐出去。我这一生已经受尽了他们的批判。所以我绝不允许他们再批判我一次！”

他们对视了很长一段时间。

“我该如何相信你是真心想要为所犯的罪行负责？”当Thor从Loki的话带给他的震惊恢复过来后，他说。

Tony真的很想插嘴，因为Loki紧绷的肩膀线条让他看了心如刀绞，但他保持沉默。Hatchet看起来似乎极度想要站起来做点什么。Loki之前一定非常坚定地和他说过别让事情变得更糟，不然他大概早就冲到Thor面前了。

“这我才刚刚说过而已。”

“那你说得还不够。你为何不逃走？为何要来问我？带你回去是我的责任，而你要我无视父亲的命令。你要我相信就算我不带你去Asgard，你也会自愿去面对……Jontar，去为你对他们犯下的罪行负责。”

“因为如果我逃走的话，我就无法继续待在中庭。”Loki说。“至少不能像现在这样。我不能离开，至少不能在有极大危险潜伏在我们周围时离开。Stark不会让这个国度自生自灭，而我不会离他而去。加上我不想打一场腹背受敌的仗。就算无法结交盟友，至少也要减少敌人的数量。”

Thor揉揉他的额头，深吸了几口气。

“你又在跟我绕圈子了。”

“我说的是实话，你只需认真听着。”Loki说。

“听着？！”Thor猛然怒道。“在所有的谎言丶背叛丶欺瞒和破坏后，在所有你造成的死亡之后，你现在要我听着？我要如何相信你？我有什么理由听你说哪怕一个字？告诉我！给我一个理由，而不是那些为了操弄我的心意以达目的的陈腔滥调。告诉我为何我该听你说，我就会这么做！你不能就这么期望我说一切都好，然后让你为所欲为。我做不到……说吧。别说谎，别耍诡计，也别再说好听话。我不是什么任你玩弄于股掌间的傻子，所以除非你给我一个很好的理由，否则我就会把你带回Asgard。”

他说完后沉重地喘息着。然后终于放下了Mjölnir。突然之间，他看起来非常苍老，彷佛有巨大的重量压在肩上，而他已不想再背负。Tony担心Loki会发怒，但他没有。他甚至看起来还放松了一点。

“好点了？”他问道。

“嗯。”Thor叹了口气。

“想要再多吼几声的话也没关系。”Loki轻声提议。

Thor叹了口气。“去你的，Loki。”他低声说。“我希望我能……说一切都好，但我不能，Loki，你要知道我无法这么做。”

“我知道。”Loki回道。

接着沉默又再度降临。然后Thor抬起头再次看着Loki。他脸上一时之间浮现出太多情绪。Tony只能看出其中一种；宽慰。

“看到你还活着真是太好了。”他低声说。这大概是自彩虹桥把他传送到Tony的车道上后他第一次稍微卸下心防。现在他心里筑起的防御已经开始松动，谁都能看到他在愤怒和决意背后努力掩饰着的些微希望和快乐。

“你们出去吧，让我们俩单独待着。”Loki要求。

“你确定？”Tony问。

Loki点点头，甚至还对Tony露出一抹要他放心的微笑。“我确定。”

“好。”Tony同意了。“但如果有流血冲突的话JARVIS会告诉我，然后我就会带着Drongo和Bruce回来这里。”

 _“当然，Sir。”_ JARVIS确认道。

“好吧，快离开吧。”Loki说。“你也一样，Hatchet。待会别偷听。”

Hatchet恼怒地叹了口气，但还是二话不说从沙发椅上起身。说真的，Tony想知道Loki是怎么办到的。Hatchet对其他人连一件小事都能争执不休。

“如你所愿。”精灵说。“需要我的话就喊一声。”

Loki点点头。

“好了，你们俩好好相处啊。”Tony说，对两位神族竖起两根大拇指。Loki深情地翻了个白眼。没错，他就是这么做了，这是他的一项特殊技能，就像他也可以深情地表示恼怒一样。这是Loki特有的举动。Thor也注意到了，因为他又对Tony露出那种复杂难解的表情。不过他现在也没时间去解读Thor是什么意思，所以他就跟着Hatchet离开，没有多说什么。

他真的希望事情不会闹到见血的地步。

 

* * *

 

“情况如何？”当Tony和Hatchet走入Tony宽敞的厨房时Bruce问道。这里离客厅很远，因此Tony叫他们在这里等。Juyu全身的肢体语言都暴露出她只是在装作漠不关心，但至少Bee看起来挺放松的。

“嗯，他们还没人有弑兄或弑弟的企图，所以我认为这代表情况还不错。”Tony答道。

“如果没有谋杀意图就算是很好的结果，你就能知道那两人的关系有多糟了。”Juyu说。Bee似乎觉得这很有趣，她有着非常扭曲的幽默感。

“Thor和Loki之间就是这样。”Tony不知道还能说什么。

“不过说真的，情况看起来如何？”Juyu问。“他会让步吗？”

“很难说。”Tony说。“目前看来他有意愿这么做，但如果他们又吵起来的话……”他收了声，耸耸肩。他确定大家都懂他的意思。

“这事离结束还早得很呢。”Hatchet说。他皱着眉头，这对他来说很不寻常。“就算Thor同意不立刻带Loki回去Asgard，他们也不会很快就重修旧好。情况会先变得更糟然后才能好转……如果真有可能好转的话。”

“你太主观了，Hatchet。”Drongo说。“谁都能看出你有多讨厌Thor。”

“没错。”Hatchet答道，完全不打算否认。“想知道原因吗？因为他犯了身为一个兄长永远也不该犯的错。”

“犯错并不代表他就是坏人了。”Bruce对他说。

“但这也不代表他是个称职的兄长。”Hatchet啐道。当Hatchet发怒的时候大家都不希望他待在附近。

“我们都心存偏见，而也不只有你才想去Asgard教训某些人。”Tony告诉他。“但也正因如此我们要尊重Loki的决定，尽量不要插手。我们可能会让情况变得更糟。我都有可能让情况恶化了，更何况是你。”

“如果Loki不管他的话，他只需要两秒钟就能惹怒Thor。”Juyu评论道。

Hatchet耸肩。“我才不怕他。反正我也不是第一次接那大蠢蛋的招了。”

“如果Loki希望你介入其中的话，他会跟你说的。”Drongo说。而他当然是对的。

“就是。”Tony同意。“所以我们让他自己处理……除非JARVIS说有流血冲突发生，这样的话我就要插手了。”

“听起来很合理。”Drongo同意。太棒了，来自于理智之声的正式认可。

“让我们希望事情不会出差错吧。”Bruce说。“不然我认为你的客厅没法挺过这场浩劫。”

“是啊，你说的没错。”Tony同意。

后来证明，它真没挺过。


	70. 雷击和勇者的早餐

“Hatchet，停下，你快把我逼疯了。”Stark边说边揉着太阳穴。Hatchet正不停地踢着一个底部橱柜，听到这话他抬起头来。

“不然我还能做什么？”Hatchet问道。

“一直踢家具并不能算是在‘做一件事’。”Stark告诉他。“如果你不能好好坐着就去其他地方待着。”

“我不会走的。”Hatchet边说边把双臂交叉在胸前。Stark烦躁地叹了口气。

如果接下来的一小时情况还是如此的话，Juyu觉得想杀了对方的就是他们两个而不是神族兄弟了。

目前来说Loki和Thor间的情况还算平和。JARVIS没通知他们有任何事物损毁或肢体冲突。Stark问了他几次客厅内的情况，JARVIS只说他们在交谈。不知怎地Stark和Hatchet都没有因此放心下来。

Bee觉得很无聊，这谁都看得出来，Bruce和Drongo则是借由讨论话题来打发时间，过没几分钟Juyu就听不懂他们在说什么了。他们试图让Stark也加入谈话，但他整副心思都在另一个房间的情况上头，其他事都无法转移他的注意。通常他很擅长一心多用，所以可见他目前究竟有多么担忧。

“我们能看部电影吗？”Juyu问。Stark一直很坚持要他们好好享受地球的娱乐活动，因为‘她们需要接受教育’。用这种方式了解地球很有趣，在Juyu明白了为何人类会觉得假扮他人很有趣后她就爱上了电影。

这并不难理解，她知道模仿和假装并非易事，但一开始她不懂如果大家都知道屏幕上的人是在假扮的话，那还有什么意义？然而他们有些人对此非常擅长，这让她迅速产生了兴趣。看着人类扮演他人是一件很有趣的事，通过试着找出他们犯的错误她学会了许多关于欺骗的技巧。哭喊是否虚假、笑声是否空洞都是很容易看出来的。她确定自己下次变形时就能更好地‘保持人设不崩’，这词是她从人类那里听来的。她甚至还去练习模仿各种不同人类的声音。这真的很有趣。

Bee也喜欢看电影，虽然她并没有像Juyu一样对此投入那么多热情，但她偶尔会和Juyu一起变形，有几次是为了让她看看她漏掉了哪些细节，也有时候则是没有特别原因。有时她表现得如此无所顾虑，平静又专注，令Juyu希望她能就这么开口说话。但这从未发生，不过她现在也会用言语以外的方式表达自己了，她已经可以心无顾忌地扮鬼脸、发出轻笑和轻哼。那些她双眼因愤怒而变得无神或是把自己封闭起来对外界事物毫无反应的时刻已经越来越少，而且通常只要有人呼唤她的名字就能让她从这种状态中脱离出来。或许Bee最多只能恢复到这种程度，不过对Juyu来说这已经够好了。

“好啊。”Stark耸耸肩。“至少这样我就不会一直想爬墙过去看那边发生了什么。”

Juyu不认为他用一部电影就能让自己不去想客厅里的情况，不过至少他愿意找事情做而不是干坐在那里等着。这样已经很不错了。

 

* * *

 

JARVIS在几个小时后发出警告，过没几秒他们就听到了玻璃碎裂的声音。而且听起来被砸碎的玻璃数量还不少。

Stark和Hatchet毫不意外是最先行动的人。Drongo和Bruce跟在后面，他们之前一直在厨房交谈，没有和其他人一起看电影。Bee也跟了出去，所以Juyu也站起来。她并不担心Loki的安危，他能保护好自己。她也跟上只是因为要‘统一阵线’，如Stark一直所说的那样。

当他们跑到客厅附近时她立刻感受到了一阵强风。而当他们进入客厅时看到里面的玻璃碎了有一半之多，这就显而易见地解释了那风是怎么来的了。不过既然Thor和Loki都在房内，至少代表他们没人试图把对方扔出窗户。在迅速地环视一圈后，Juyu发现Stark摆在这里的丑雕像至少少了一座。所以他们只是朝对方砸东西，情况还不算糟。Juyu每天都要努力压抑想拿东西砸Hatchet的冲动。至少目前看来还没人流血。

不过Thor掐着Loki的脖子把他钉在墙上看起来就不怎么好了。他们一直盯着对方，甚至可以说是怒目而视。两人似乎都没注意到有其他人进到了房内。

Hatchet最先行动，在进入房间后他也没停下脚步，但在他能靠近之前就被Drongo伸手阻止了。Hatchet狠狠地瞪了他一眼，但Drongo当然没受影响。他已经开始朝那仍在沉默地怒视对方的两人走去。至少Stark设法控制住了自己的冲动，没急吼吼地插手。他现在还没穿战甲呢。贸然插手可不是个好主意。

Drongo在Loki和Thor旁边停下，那两人总算注意到了周遭的环境变化。Thor在抬头看着那巨人时有一瞬间的惊讶，然后他皱起眉头。

“你好，我叫Drongo。非常高兴认识你。可以请你行行好把Loki放开吗？我会对此非常感激。”

从她站的位置看不到Drongo的脸，但她可以想象他对Thor露出的表情。绝对是那种耐心又平静的模样，却暗示着如果有人敢做什么出格的举动他可就不会那么心平气和了。这是个非常温和表情，完全不具压迫性，但却能保证如果有谁敢挑战他的耐性的话后果会是多么惨重。她不知道Drongo是怎么办到的，这是个很有感染力的表情。就连Hatchet都不能完全免疫。

“Thor？”Bruce问了一声。

那金发大块头把视线移回Loki身上，接着他的肩膀稍微放松下来，放开了Loki。他往后退了几步，但没有移开目光。Loki也仍凝视着他。Juyu无法解读他脸上的表情。看起来大概是混合了愤怒和固执。Drongo并未站到他们中间，不过他的位置让他能随时这么做。这举动意味明显。

Juyu听过很多关于Thor有多强壮的事迹，但他最好别试图想和Drongo比。如果Drongo说不准打架，那就代表没人能他妈的打起来。那金发大个子最好快点了解这一点。随着情绪逐渐平静下来，Loki的姿态也更加放松，不过他眼底仍有着些许怒意。

“好了，时间到。”Stark说，在有了Drongo这个调解员当肉盾后他终于能走向前了。“今天就到此为止，你们俩都需要去冷静一下。Thor，至少留下来住一晚吧，睡个觉，好好把事情想清楚，消化一下今天听到的消息……行吗？”

Thor没有立刻响应，于是Stark继续说。

“我保证Loki哪都不会去。”他说。

Thor举起一只手，视线没有离开Loki，几秒后一把大锤子就飞入他手中。这令Juyu感到吃惊，虽然她确定自己把这惊讶之情隐藏得很好。

当Thor总算开始环视房内时他的视线在Bee和Juyu身上停留了片刻，不过他什么也没说，只是转身离开Drongo和Loki，当他走出房间时，红披风在他身后飘扬着。

“就让我……我最好去看看他。”Bruce提议道。

“好，谢啦。”Stark点点头。“等等，把这个拿给他。”他边说边从地上捡起一个皮制的袋子。Bruce把它从Stark手上接过来，然后没多久就离开了。

“Loki？”Drongo问道。他之前从未问过Loki是否还好，至少不是那么直接地问。这是Juyu前一段时间注意到的。她不知道他为何从来不这么做，但有时Loki和Drongo的相处模式让人很难理解。

“我没事，谢谢你。”Loki迅速回应。Drongo点了点头，抬起一只沈甸甸的手在Loki肩上放了片刻，然后才从他身边走开。

“所以刚是怎么回事？”Stark边问边察看房内情形。“天啊，我的地板也裂了？”

“我可能说了一些有关于他父亲的难听话。”Loki低声说，身体仍倚在墙上，眼睛看着碎裂的窗户。

“这样啊，那就能解释刚才的情况了。”Hatchet点点头。

“我还以为你们不会那么快就谈到Odin。”Stark说，Loki耸肩。

“他可能在某些激怒我的事情上也说了一些难听话。”

听到这句话让Stark叹了口气，而Hatchet则点头表示赞同。

“很好，别让他以为说错话不用付出任何代价。”Hatchet说。

“我觉得每次遇到这种情况就反击回去不是什么明智的行为。”Stark说。“不过我自己也一直都是这样，所以……”他再次耸肩。

“是的，所以这无法避免。”Loki说。

“JARVIS，把修缮事宜排入明天的日程。”Stark吩咐道。

 _“我已经擅自这么做了，Sir。”_ JARVIS回应。

“如果你们想把电影看完的话就去吧。”Stark看着Juyu和Bee说。这不是个建议，而是要求，但反正Juyu不介意给他们一些隐私。她很确定不管他们是要谈论什么，一定会在最后某刻发展成交换体液的活动，而她完全不想在场旁观。

“好啊。”她说，Bee已经动身离去，就连Drongo也跟来了。Hatchet还留在那里，不过大概在过了十分钟后他就来到沙发前重重地在Juyu身旁坐下。

但是他脸色阴沉，Hatchet的这种表情总是会让Juyu隐隐感到不安。

 

* * *

 

_Thunder …… Thunder …… THUNDER!*_

Juyu猛地从床上坐起，动作过快以致差点掉到地板上。

“JARVIS，把它关掉！”她生气地喊道。那噪音……音乐……管他是什么马上就停止了。

 _“非常抱歉，Juyu小姐。”_ 电脑说道， _“Loki先生和Hatchet先生正在等您共进早餐。”_

Juyu揉着脸开口抱怨：“那两个该死的混蛋。”

她还是起床了，因为已经无法再次入睡，而且肯定还会有人再来叫醒她。她把缠在腿上的被子甩开，起身走向卫生间。

“其他人也收到起床闹铃了？”她问。

 _“是的，整座宅邸都收到了。”_ JARVIS答道。

简直是混蛋。

当Juyu总算下楼走进厨房时，她已经没那么想杀人了，但仍对这整个世界怀有些许不满。Drongo，Bee和Bruce已经在厨房里了，Hatchet和Loki也是。Drongo看上去也有些不快，所以他也是被那讨人厌的闹钟吵醒的。Bee正瞪着她的茶杯，不过她每天早晨都会这么做，没什么新鲜的。出人意料的是，Bruce看起来并不生气，反倒一副睡了个好觉的样子。

“坐吧，吃早餐。”Hatchet在厨灶旁说道。Loki就站在他旁边，靠着流理台，一副全然无辜的模样。真是个笑话。

“你们两个该死的混蛋。”她抱怨道，但还是坐下了，不过只是为了食物。

Hatchet笑了，那个混帐。

“JARVIS至少得担一半责任。”精灵说。

“我只是遵从指示而已。”人工智能说道。

“我们让他从Stark的歌曲收藏里选一首适合这个场合的。”Hatchet说。

 _“我认为这首比《雷霆之路》更合适。”_ JARVIS说， _“Stark先生通常也更喜欢这首。”_

“是吗？”Loki问。

 _“他现在正大声且坚决地谋划着要杀掉Hatchet先生。”_ JARVIS回报。Hatchet又偷偷笑了起来。

Juyu也想开口说些什么，不过这时精灵把盛满食物的餐盘放到了她面前。好啊，吃的来了，于是她便开动了。

“所以我们怎么没请到Hulk来一起吃早餐？”过了一会儿Juyu问道。

“我那会儿已经醒了。”Bruce啜了一口咖啡说道。Juyu看了眼厨房里的时钟，上面显示时间仍然该死地早。她又看向Bruce，微眯起双眼。

“你是个怪胎。”她告诉他，然后又继续吃饭。

“这说法算好的了。”Bruce轻松地回应。

“我相信Hulk也会是个可爱的伙伴。”Hatchet说。

Bruce摇了摇头。“你比Tony还糟糕。”他说。

“没错，我就是。”Hatchet自豪地同意道。这回轮到Loki窃笑了。Drongo嘟囔了句什么，而Bee仍只是瞪着她的杯子，对周围的对话毫无反应。

然后Thor走了进来，厨房里一下子安静了。他没有穿着昨天的那副盔甲。但他也没穿地球服装——Juyu现在已经很擅长辨别那些衣服了——不过仍然比他昨天穿的看起来更柔软舒适。他的束腰上衣是浅棕色的，衣服边缘则为红色，而他当然穿着棕色皮裤。这一定是Asgard人的习惯，Loki也总穿着这种裤子，很少见他换别的样式。

“嘿Thor，过来坐，吃早餐。”Bruce先开了口，指着他和Bee之间的空椅子。Thor看了眼Loki，又看了眼Hatchet，接着视线扫过Drongo、Juyu和Bee。他又皱起了眉头，不过是出于困惑而非愤怒。Juyu觉得跟Thor一起吃早餐可能是件很重要的事，因为之前第一次和Bruce一起吃早餐也是如此。

“Hatchet是个混蛋，但他也是个好厨子。”Juyu开口。不过Thor仍然皱着眉，好吧。

Loki叹了口气，接着恼怒地拿过一个空盘子给他盛食物。然后走到Juyu身旁倾身把餐盘放到空位前。

“坐下，别让人说第二次。”Loki态度强硬地说完后又回到了流理台边，拿起自己的杯子喝茶。Juyu不确定那是表示他不想让自己再多说什么还是表明他已无话可说。不过Hatchet又斜眼怒视Thor了，那意味明显。

Thor确实坐下了，所以，随便吧。她盘子里的食物还没吃完，于是她继续吃。突然的沉默使得气氛似乎有些紧张了起来，而Juyu真的很不喜欢这样。吃早餐通常是她最爱的事之一。在飞船上她就很喜欢，在这里也一样。她才不想让这愚蠢的插曲毁了她的早餐。

“那闹铃够吵人的，是吧？”她问道。Thor过了片刻才意识到她是在对他说话。

“呃，还算好的了。”他又过片刻后回答，“Clint Barton前阵子已经给放过这首歌了。他认为给我听这首歌十分有趣。”他又补充道。

Juyu只是嗯了一声。“我是Juyu，顺便说一下。”她说，因为到现在都还没人介绍她。“那是我姐姐Bee。”

Thor看了她们两个一会儿，这回的皱眉是在考虑着什么了。

“对，她们是Skrull。”Loki开口，“不，她们没有威胁。”

“我没有……”Thor反驳。

“你有。”Loki打断了他。

他们两个又开始盯着对方了。

“我怎么没有茶？”Juyu插话。Loki眨了下眼然后看向她。

他伸手从流理台上拿起Juyu常用的杯子递给她。“给你。”Juyu站起来探身接过。

“所以到底是为什么把大家都叫起来？”Bruce问，显然是找个话头让他们有的可说。Juyu突然对他好感大增。

“因为如果让这两人单独待着的话，没多久他们就退化成五岁小孩儿了。”Stark走进来说道。喔，他看起来也有点暴躁，头发是湿的，还到处支楞着。

Hatchet又偷笑了，Loki则非常刻意地啜了口茶，用杯子遮住他嘴角那抹得意的笑，不过掩饰得不怎么成功。

“别笑。”Stark怒视着Hatchet，然后拖着步子疲惫地走到Loki跟前靠向他，前额抵在他肩膀上。

“我恨你。”他咕哝道。Loki轻笑了声，抬起手顺了顺他的一头乱发。

“你才不。”Loki说。Stark又嘟囔了一声然后站直了身，看起来那花了他不少力气。

“你真是个糟糕透顶的人。”Stark说。

“我知道。”Loki以一种安抚的口吻说道，但声音里也听得出他在笑。

“我泡了咖啡。”Bruce说。

“很诱人。”Stark说，“但那样我就又要对那玩意儿上瘾了。谁来把我的茶给我。噢，嘿Thor。”他问候道，显然才注意到对方。Thor也朝他点了下头。随后Stark看向餐桌。“老天，我们椅子不够了。JARVIS，这里需要一个可以放更多椅子的新餐桌 。”

 _“您要使用餐厅吗？”_ JARVIS问。

“不，餐厅太糟糕了，感觉尴尬又没人情味儿。我们在厨房里进行我们傻傻的家庭聚餐就好。在飞船上就是这样，在这里也一样。”

“还有一个空椅子，坐吧。”Loki告诉他，Stark也没有拒绝，坐在了Juyu旁边。

 _“那么您是要订一个八人座的餐桌吗，Sir？”_ JARVIS问。

“不，十人座的。Pepper和Happy很快就要搬回LA了。我是说……万一他们什么时候也会来一起吃早餐呢？如果有其他人来访呢？我想要这里多些座位。”

 _“那大概需要重新布置。”_ JARVIS说。Stark眨了几下眼。

“直接开始规划安排吧，JARVIS，需要我们避开这房间的时候再通知我们。”Loki说。

 _“好的，Sir。”_ JARVIS答道， _“关于这一点，负责起居室的修理小组将在上午10点到达，如果你们不希望被人看到的话，我建议你们今天不要到那片区域活动。”_

“知道了JARVIS。”Stark点头。

“给你，哦无畏的领导者啊。”Hatchet说着把餐盘放到Stark面前。

“不要因为你能拿食物贿赂所有人就觉得我会放过你。”Stark说。

“但这确实是个不错的贿赂方式。”Juyu叹了口气说。食物是Hatchet的秘密武器，而他一向都不吝于利用这个优势。

“对此我不反对，只要我能在合理的时间用餐。”Drongo说。

“噢，但是中庭这里人们是怎么说的？早起的鸟儿有虫吃？”Hatchet微笑着说。

“早起的鸟儿很想把烦人的精灵痛揍一顿。”Stark说，“是这么说的。”

“又来了，Stark，你的甜嘴。”Hatchet窃笑。

“总有一天，Hatchet，你等着。”Stark拿起叉子警告道。然后他抬起头来，注意到Thor还没动过盘子里的食物。“你不吃吗，飙风特工*？”他问，接着咬了一大口他自己的食物。

Thor的表情看起来十分困惑，Juyu不禁想要用类似“可爱”的词来形容，但考虑到他是个大个子，这词用在他身上会很怪异。

“呃……我吃。”Thor总算回话，同时也拿起他的叉子。Bee终于不再瞪着她的杯子了，她抬起头来看着面前的男人。Thor也停下来看向她。“你好。”片刻后他低声说道。

Bee盯着他，似乎对他在此处感到惊讶，她眉头微皱，不过是不带敌意的那种皱眉。她要么是比Juyu想象的要累，要么就是觉得Drongo和其他人都在房间内而无需提防，不管是哪个原因，看起来她之前都没注意到Thor。随后她站了起来去给自己再倒些茶。噢，好的所以Thor是属于“你的存在不会打扰我”的范围。这算好的了。

“她不说话，不用担心。”看到Thor目光一直追随着Bee，Bruce说。

“噢，我明白了。”Thor点头。他又抬起头时，刚好看到Bee拿着水壶主动要给Loki添茶，而Loki对她露出了微笑。

Thor的目光停留在他们两人身上，看起来若有所思。接着他总算咬了一口他的食物。由于某种原因，第一顿早餐意义重大，但Juyu仍然无法摆脱那种“情况离好还差得远”的感觉。

不只是由于Loki或Thor的沉默。也因为Bruce在每次看向Thor和Loki时总是不停地转动手里的杯子。以及Stark看起来一副睡眠不足的模样，而且不是出于什么有趣的原因。Hatchet和Loki可能根本就没睡觉，很难说，只要他们想的话他们可以几天不睡。接着她对上了Drongo的目光，这让她放心了些。Drongo脸上不是那种“一切都好”的表情，而是“情况还不算糟”的表情。此时后者比前者更好，因为如果是前者的话Juyu也不会相信。

情况本有可能会比现在糟上许多。但是……她想起昨天在Hatchet脸上看到的那种阴沉表情，只剩这点仍让她有些担忧。

*此为AC/DC的歌曲Thunderstruck（雷击）的歌词。  
*飙风特工（Point Break）：译为《惊爆点》，1991年的电影，《飙风特工》是2015年翻拍版的译名。主角之一是高大强壮的金发男，和Thor有点像。


	71. 火光明亮

Loki知道他迟早要和Thor谈谈，这事已经不能再拖了，但他觉得自己还需要一些时间静下心来理清思绪，想想他做这一切都是为了什么。

当Banner用复仇者事务转移Thor的注意力时，Loki趁机离开了厨房。一起吃早餐真是愚蠢，Loki认为这都是Hatchet的错，但他不否认这也挺好的。好好地提醒了他现在所拥有的一切，这些事物能帮他驱散那些在他看到Thor时立刻想起的阴郁往事。

他对于Thor、Odin以及Asgard的一切感受似乎都迅速涌上心头。他可以感觉到所有的情绪再次浮现，仿佛他的伤口正在不断地被戳弄直到它们变得红肿或流出鲜血。一起吃早餐确实是件愚蠢的事，但它也再次让他抛开心中那些阴暗想法。他觉得自己已经准备好去面对Thor了，不过在此之前，他需要先让自己冷静下来。

没过多久Stark就毫不意外地跟着他回到他们的卧室。在房门打开时Loki并未起身，仍躺在床上盯着天花板，反正他认得对方的脚步声。

“让我问你个问题。”Stark在关上门后说。Loki并未回应，所以Stark就把这当成让他继续说的暗示。“你是在借此表明某种立场，还是只是小心眼地想伤害他的感情？”

Loki叹了口气从床上坐起，用手抹了把脸。然后认真地想了一下。

“或许两者皆有。”他坦承。“情况总是……上一秒我还希望他能好好听着，下一秒我就被他气得要命，只想朝他脸上揍一拳……或做出其他更可怕的事。”

Stark在他身旁坐下，靠得很近，两人肩并着肩。

“你因为各种矛盾的情绪而心乱如麻。”Stark说。“从我认识你开始，你对Thor一直都是这个样子。”

“这种情况已经持续很久了，早在……”他打了个手势，但也不知道自己想借此表达什么，“……一切发生之前。我只是一直不去管它。”

这是真的，在他知道自己的身世前就已是如此。他对Thor的情感一直是由爱和仰慕、嫉妒和愤怒组成的复杂产物。

“反正Thor也不想知道。”

“不是那样的。”Stark立刻说。

“你不明白。你只见过现在这个‘改过自新的人’或他自称的其他身份。而我已经认识他一辈子了，我了解他。”

“我怀疑你们俩都没有花时间去好好了解对方。”

“我们一起长大。”

“是没错，但你们都需要扮演既定的角色。不只有你才会故作勇敢，也不只有你才会为了不辜负别人的期许而掩饰什么。”Stark稍微转身面向他，继续说下去。

“我和Thor没什么共同点，但让我告诉你：我没有兄弟姐妹能比较，我是我父亲的长子，是他公司的继承人，但这一切对我来说仍不容易。我犯的每个小错都被放大检视，全世界都在关注我的在校成绩和我取得的每项成就，想确定我配得上我的身份。而我甚至就跟他一样，我有着跟他相同的天赋，继承了他的杰出心智和出色才华。我爱我的工作，我爱建造东西、发明事物，一直如此。我 _完全符合_ 众人的要求。我就是大家认为伟大的Howard Stark所该拥有的那种继承人，但就算如此，我仍快被这些压力压垮。仍有许多人，包括我父亲，让我觉得自己还不够好，还不够完美。”

Stark吸了一口气，抓抓他的胡子，想了片刻。

“我不是这件事的主角，但我还是要说：我总是在逃避。我炫耀自己的天赋，自傲地向所有人展示我的能力。我尽力扮演着神童的角色，一位天才发明家的儿子。而人们对此深信不疑，因为我总是面带微笑，因为我总是有事情可以说嘴，因为每当我觉得自己很渺小时我就要表现得好像我是所有人里最出色的那个人。我对人们的赞美照单全收，享受着众人瞩目的感觉，借此获得至少片刻的喘息。”

Loki可以看出这些话让Stark不太自在，他的双手不停乱动，好像希望手中能有什么东西让他摆弄，希望能把注意力放到其他事物上而非集中于他说出的话语。

“我不是说Thor的情况一定和我一样，不过……”Stark再次陷入沉默。他得整理一下思绪。“你是否真的了解他？你是否知道当他没有露出灿烂微笑、吸引全部人的注意时是什么模样？每个人都会心生疑虑，只不过有些人比其他人掩饰得更好而已。而你是他弟弟，你视他为榜样。我觉得他最不愿在你面前露出软弱或不完美的一面，他不愿让你失望。”

“所以他在你面前也需要扮演一个角色。”没听到Loki的回应，于是Stark继续说。“尤其是当他以为这就是你希望他做的。我知道你从未告诉他你真正在乎的是什么，所以他会以为你希望他成为一个永远强大完美的王子也不奇怪了吧？我说得有没有道理？说真的，虽然我曾向你承诺过不会插手，但我现在还是在这里假装很懂一样。”

“你毋需自责，没关系的。”Loki轻声说，因Stark的话而陷入沉思。

“我想说的是，如果你自己都不愿倾听，那怎么还能希望他这么做呢？如果你们俩还是继续扮演着Odin分配给你们的角色，那你们永远都只会是竞争对手或仇敌。”

“你对此想了很多。”Loki说。

“当然了。”Stark说。“因为这件事仍一直给你带来伤害……先别说话，听着就好，我知道你也无法去恨Odin，至少不能全心全意地恨他，但Thor跟他不同，我真心认为你也知道这一点。”

他的思绪又开始纷乱起来。他极度不愿意去思考这些事，但如果他一直放着不管，那些伤口只会不断流血溃烂，永远也没机会愈合。是的，他知道Thor是不同的，但是……

“但为何我对他的怒意却比对Odin的还深？”

Stark叹了口气，靠得更近，把他们的手交握在一起搁在Loki腿上，然后把额头贴上Loki的鬓角。

“你确定你发怒的对象是他？”

他想要坚定地回答‘是的’，但他对Thor的感觉太复杂难解，而且还夹杂着痛苦的回忆。

“我不知道。”最后他这么回答。

Loki闭上眼睛，让他塞满各种思绪的脑袋冷静下来，平稳地呼吸着。他能感觉到Stark呼在他皮肤上的气息和从两人交缠的手上传来的热度，Stark的手掌温热，而他自己的则较为冰凉。

“我做不到。”

“别这么说，你可以的。”Stark立刻说。“只要有心就能做到。”

“他不会——”

“他爱你，Loki。”Stark轻声打断他。“我知道你现在不太相信这一点，但我看得出来，所以 _相信我_ ，好么？那傻大个永远不会不爱你。”

Loki紧咬着牙，吸了口气让自己平静下来。但他为何要这么做？他的一举一动Stark都非常了解。每次当Loki从恶梦中惊醒，全身颤抖且心怀恐惧时他就在身旁。有时他甚至比Loki自己还了解他的心。在他面前Loki不需要隐瞒任何事。Stark知道这件事令他多么惧怕、多么痛苦，也知道他心中背负的疑虑有多沉重。他说不定还知道Loki此刻正试着努力让喉咙被哽住的感觉消失。

Stark没有催促他。他实在太了解Loki了，知道Loki有多痛恨失去控制。他只是伸出一只手放到Loki背上。他没有抚摸他，也没有试着将他拉得更近。但这样就够了，Loki再次冷静了下来。

 _“我必须十分遗憾地打扰你们，因为一楼似乎有状况发生。”_ JARVIS的声音毫无预兆地响起。

“什么情况？”Stark问。

Loki在JARVIS回答前就已经知道他要说什么，因为他感觉到了空气中剧增的魔法波动。

_“恐怕Hatchet先生和Thor——”_

“该死！”Stark骂了一声。

不等JARVIS说完，两人就冲出房间。他们才刚要下楼梯就听到外面传来隆隆雷声。

 

* * *

 

现场情势不是用‘状况’就可以概括的，当Loki下楼来时看到的就是一场正在进行的战斗。他确定JARVIS已经把此事告知所有人，或许他是听到Stark吩咐他这么做，但目前还没有其他人出现。Loki对此也没有多注意，因为他能闻到空气中鲜血和臭氧的味道，魔法令他的皮肤刺痛起来。

跟眼前的情况相比，他和Thor昨天对房子造成的损害根本不算什么。Hatchet和Thor所到之处都只剩下翻覆损毁的家具，几面墙壁上都有着巨大的裂缝或魔法留下的焦黑痕迹，原本挂在上头的照片和绘画散落一地，地板和地毯上到处都是瓷器和玻璃碎片。

当他终于把视线移到他们两人身上时，他立即就知道要怎么将他们分开。他没办法独力制住Thor，而他再也无法用话语劝他收手，所以他只能从Hatchet这边下手。

Hatchet身上散发出炽热的魔力。对于那些无法感知空气中能量的人来说或许不明显，但许多显露在外的迹象就连未经训练过的人都能看出他现在有多么失控。

这时，Thor抓住Hatchet并把他扔出去，使得Hatchet撞到一堵墙上。Loki趁机移到精灵身旁，在他站起来时抓着他，不让他再靠近Thor一步。虽然这不会停止Thor的攻势，但至少他设法介入其中了。

“Thor，停下——”Stark喊道。“喂，别——哇喔哇喔，这里有个容易被压扁的人类啊，给我住手！”

Loki没时间转身或是去想Stark是否真的蠢到直接挡在Thor面前，因为此刻Hatchet的情况比较要紧。

Hatchet龇牙咧嘴、瞳孔放大到亮紫色的虹膜只剩下极细一圈。他的皮肤苍白到近乎透明，Loki可以从他脸和脖子上，甚至是他裸露的双臂和手上看到底下张大的蓝色静脉。他的嘴唇几乎变成蓝色。Loki的手在他身上抚过，他可以感觉到手指下方那些缠绕脉动的魔力，随时准备爆发。Hatchet的魔力通常都给他活泼嬉闹的感觉，但现在它正凶猛地想要挣脱束缚，带来毁灭。

“Hatchet！”他呼唤他的名字，微微摇晃着他，但这毫不意外地不起作用。精灵的视线紧紧锁在Thor身上，他试着挣开Loki的手。

Loki释放出自己的魔力，仿佛他正准备要施展魔咒，因为这是他目前唯一想到的办法。他之前看过Hatchet生气的模样，但这次的程度更胜以往，他整个人都被魔力所支配。妖精魔法是很危险的，它和情绪上的连结比其他种类的魔法更紧密深入。Hatchet用了几个世纪的时间学会控制，他也努力克制自己极易波动的情绪。但现在他明显已经完全失控。当魔力夺得主控权后，妖精的行事就完全出于本能，Hatchet也不例外，就算他拥有精灵血统也是一样。

“停下。”Loki说，他也不知这是命令还是请求。如果Hatchet没有对Loki的魔力做出反应的话，Thor就必须离开直到精灵冷静下来。

过了许久，Hatchet停止挣扎。幸好他并未用魔法挣脱，也没有攻击Loki。他呼吸急促，大而无神的双眼仍看着Thor的方向。Loki可以感觉到他沉重的心跳，速度快得简直和鸟类一样。大量的魔力仍在他皮肤底下剧烈燃烧，迅速地消耗着，这必定对他的身体造成很大负荷。

然后他总算眨了眨眼，看向Loki。他的瞳孔仍过度扩张，但至少他紫色虹膜的亮度已逐渐减弱，眼神也变得清澈。没过多久他就意识到刚发生了什么事，然后闭眼做了几次深呼吸。Loki放松下来，仔细端详着精灵，检查他的伤势。

他流着鼻血，额头上有一块可怖的瘀青，发上也沾着鲜血，其他部位或许还有更多伤口，不过至少伤势并不重。虽然他看起来仍太过苍白，但那要一段时间后才能恢复。

“先去你的房间里等我。”他对Hatchet说。

Hatchet又看了他一眼，Loki知道他有许多话要说，但最后他只是点点头，在Loki放手时转身离去。

“JARVIS，不用叫Drongo或Bruce过来了。”Stark说。“跟他们说我们已经把情况控制住了。”

_“好的，Sir。”_

Loki的视线在房内转了一圈后才落到Thor身上。他看起来也没伤得多重。他一边的上衣有烧焦的痕迹，脸颊上则有四道血淋淋的伤口，毫无疑问是被手抓出来的。他看起来相当愤怒，这也在意料之中。

“到底发生什么事了？”Stark看着Thor问道。

Thor只是挺起肩膀，双臂在他宽阔的胸膛前交叉。

“Thor，这是怎么一回事？”Loki问。

“你为何不去问你的 _朋友_ ？”Thor说。

“我现在问的是你。”Loki说。并未对Thor说‘朋友’一词的语气做出反应，虽然他很想这么做。

“事情就是他是个邪恶的无赖。”Thor说，抹去脸上的血迹。他的齿间也渗着血。“没什么好意外的。”

“哦真的？他就这么走进来攻击你？”Loki问。

“我们说了几句话。”Thor说。“然后情况就变糟了，跟他在一起总是这样。”

“Hatchet牙尖嘴利，但他只有在被激怒时才会动手，所以你们之前到底说了什么？”

“他那一族使用暴力是不需要理由的。”Thor说。

“他那一族？”Loki回问。

“妖精魔族，Loki。”Thor解释。“你口口声声说自己已经变了，但你却仍跟他那种人为伴。”

“先给我等一下——”Stark试着插话进来，但Loki阻止了他。

“不，让他说完。我要听听他的说法。”Loki说。

Thor一定是注意到了他脸上的怒意，他叹了口气，放下手臂。

“不，我不是……”他试着解释。“我只是因为看到你又再次开始信任他而感到担忧。”

Loki一时之间无法确定他是不是听错了。他简直不敢相信。

“你没资格决定我要跟谁做朋友。”

“我不是这个意思。”Thor立刻反驳。“我很高兴看到你在这几年里交了新朋友，他们都是好人。这让我重燃希望，期望你能再度回到正途，但他是——”Loki打断了他。

“不。”他说，因为他知道Thor接下来要说什么。“相信我，这些话我早已听过。我完全知道你想说什么。但我并不在乎。我不在乎刚才是谁先动的手，也不在乎是什么样的辱骂导致这一切。我不在乎你对他或是他族类的看法。我不在乎你认为他在我耳边说了多少谗言。几个世纪以来他给我的只有关心、忠诚和爱。所以你没资格决定他是好是坏。”

他和Stark交换了一个眼神，然后就转身离开，避免自己再说出什么让情况更糟的话。

“Loki……”Thor在他身后喊道。

“别，让他去吧，大块头。”Stark坚决地告诉他。

 

* * *

 

当Loki进门时Hatchet坐在床上，背靠着墙，他的双腿曲起抵在胸前，手臂放在膝上。他需要吃些东西才能让脸上恢复血色，但他目前看起来没这个心情。

Loki爬上床坐到他身旁。

“我已经很久没这么失态了。”Hatchet在片刻的沉默后开口。

“我不记得见过你变成那副模样。”Loki说。

“我早该知道别去跟他说话。”Hatchet叹气。“他总是能让我发怒。”

Loki耸耸肩。

“一开始情况就不算好，你也没让它变得多糟。我知道这是件困难的事。”

“在他待在这里的这段时间，我还是尽量离他远一点好了。”Hatchet提议。

“如果你决定这么做的话也行。”Loki说。他才不会因为Thor在这里就把Hatchet赶走。

Hatchet的手指在膝盖上一抽一抽地动着，看起来烦躁不安。他的魔力大概仍在皮肤底下烧灼着。魔法比情感和思绪更难平静下来。但至少在这方面Loki可以提供帮助，于是他伸出手。Hatchet没犹豫多久就抓住了它。Loki的想法没错，因为他可以感觉到Hatchet的魔力仍然狂躁着，随时准备爆发。

Hatchet发出一声叹息，仿佛肩上的重担都消失了，因为他现在不需要独自容纳那么多能量。他紧绷的肌肉也在逐渐放松。如果是那些不知道如何让妖精——或妖精魔族——冷静下来的人的话，他们现在恐怕会身陷极大的麻烦之中。不过Loki没有这方面的担忧，因为Hatchet曾教过他怎么做。

“我很抱歉。”Hatchet说。

“为何？”

“我曾向你承诺过要安分守己，但我还是搞砸了。”

“我昨天也失控了。”Loki说。“Thor的个性就是那样。他只是……对事情的看法跟我们非常不同。虽然你第一眼看到他时会觉得他很简单易懂，但他其实是个复杂难懂的人。”

“或许你和我对他来说也是如此。”Hatchet说。

“至少我一开始就知道这会很难……不知道我是否能取得什么成果。”

“我对你有信心。”Hatchet说。“我觉得你们只是要多花一些时间。”

Loki嗯了一声，靠在精灵身上。所以两人目前是肩并着肩。这几乎和他之前跟Stark的姿势一样，但感觉起来却有着根本上的不同。随着Hatchet令人熟悉的魔力在两人周围流转，Loki不知怎地觉得自己仿佛回到了年少时。因为过去他常常像这样靠着精灵坐着。在Alfheim的森林里，Hatchet总是会让他的魔力自然地散发出来，让每个经过他们身边的妖精知道他们是友非敌。他数不清多少次自己曾在这温暖安全的感觉环绕下睡去。

他的身体下意识地就下滑些许，将头靠到精灵肩上。

“你还记得你以前都怎么称呼我吗？”片刻之后他问。

“小王子？”Hatchet回问。

“不，在那之后。”Loki说。

“我想起来了，我的小鸟儿。”Hatchet说，脸上露出明显的笑意。

“你从未告诉我原因。”

“因为那就是我眼前所见。”Hatchet说。“一只被困在金笼子里的小鸟……所以我想带你自由翱翔。”

这个理由非常符合Hatchet的风格，但Loki仍为此感到恼怒。虽然不可否认只要他远离Asgard——甚至是Alfheim的宫廷——几天的时间，去跟Hatchet待在一起，他就会感到更自在。他们会狩猎、练习魔法、分享彼此学到的知识以及从上次见面后他们经历的奇事。在那几天他总是可以抛开一切。

“就算你现在拒绝承认，但我知道你想要和Thor重修旧好，而且不只是出于计划所需而已。”Hatchet再次开口。

他不知该如何解读Hatchet的语气。也不知道该对此做何回应。

“那是——”

“我不会从中阻挠。”Hatchet坚定地说，仿佛刚做出了某个决定。

“Thor得学着去适应你的存在。”Loki以同样坚定的态度告诉他。

Hatchet没说什么，但Loki可以想像得到他脸上的微笑。

 

* * *

 

“看来你们挺舒适的啊。”Stark在打开门时说，因为Loki在听到敲门声后懒得爬起来开门。现在他正要起身，但Stark阻止了他。“不用，别起来了。”

在看到他们后，Stark脸上露出一种像是温柔又像是觉得有趣的表情，看到他们俩懒洋洋地躺在Hatchet床上并没有让他不快。

“我没听到狂风暴雨的声音，所以我猜Thor还算冷静。”Loki说。

“还算。”Stark表示同意。“他现在和Bruce在一起，不过我们实在无法让他多说什么，因为他每隔几分钟就坚持要跟你说话。”

Loki叹了口气。

“你觉得我应该跟他谈谈。”他做出结论。

“不，我觉得你们现在情绪都还不稳定。所以我不认为更多的谈话会有什么帮助。”

“出乎意料地明智。”Hatchet说。

“谢了，Drongo也这么认为。”Stark跟他们说。这让Hatchet窃笑起来。正常来说这不是什么值得注意的事，但现在听到他的笑声让Loki松了口气。自从Loki过来陪他后，Hatchet的魔力就平静了许多。

“所以你有什么建议？”Loki问。

“我认为你们两人应该暂时离开。至少出去几个小时。去寻找妖精或做些别的事。让我和Bruce来应付Thor。”

“你不是说过不会插手？”Hatchet问。

“如果我继续袖手旁观，我的房子就要变成一堆碎石了。”他这话可不是在开玩笑。“所以到此为止了。从现在起每件事我都要插上一脚，因为让你们自己处理的话只会打成一团。”

“你之前真的就这么挡在Thor面前？”Hatchet皱着眉问，试着回忆当时情况。

“没错，我差不多是指望着他的端正品行。”Stark坦承。“但他没有把我劈成两半，所以我猜效果比我预期的要好。”

“但还是很蠢。”Loki告诉他。Stark并未反驳。

“暂时离开是个好主意。”Hatchet决定。然后他用手推了推Loki。“反正我一直想要你陪我去洛杉矶继续寻找妖精。”

“只要你们能远离Thor的视线范围就好。”Stark说。

“这非常容易。”Loki告诉他。

“很好。”Stark微笑。“对了，你们还好吧？别以为我之后什么问题也不会问。”

“没关系，我知道。”Loki说。“我们都没事了。”

“那就好。”Stark点点头。“别惹出什么麻烦。我是认真的。认真到不能再认真了。老实说，我认为你们应该带Juyu一起去，她仍然能很有效地阻止你们惹事。”

“噢是的，她非常喜欢当……她近来是怎么说的来着？”Hatchet问。

“托儿者。”Loki说。这个词是她从一部她非常喜欢的影片里学到的。“意思跟保姆差不多。”

“噢，那个小丫头片子。”Hatchet轻笑。

“不过我认为如果你给她买几样她喜欢的东西，或许她就不会再用那个词了。”Stark边说边从牛仔裤口袋里掏出皮夹，抽了一张信用卡出来。“我还记得她很喜欢在某部电影里看到的长靴。而你们也需要一些衣服。一石二鸟。”他递出卡片。“还记得怎么用吧？”

“我又不傻。”Loki轻哼一声，拿走了卡。

“我从来不觉得你傻。”Stark再次微笑，走到床边。“晚上见。”然后他弯下身迅速在Loki前额落下一吻。

“别忘了带手机。”他在离开时说。

Loki把玩着手上的塑料卡片，越来越喜欢离开房子（并远离Thor）这个主意。去找妖精也不错。稍微专注于其他计划对他们来说有益无害，以防Thor那边的结果不如预期。而且Stark说得对，他们需要中庭服饰，或许Drongo除外，因为他就算穿着中庭服饰看起来也不像中庭人。

“你知道吗？我觉得我真心喜欢他。”Hatchet若有所思地说。

他正看向门口，所以他显然是指Stark。一个真诚坦率的认可，那真是件非比寻常的事。这让Loki再次微笑。

“我知道。”他说。


	72. 从未怀疑

Bruce很熟悉Thor的情绪变化和易怒的性格，但他不认为自己是最适合处理这种情况的人。他对于自己的脾气有着卓越的控制力，但这不代表他也适合去控制别人的脾气。他对此真的没那么在行。当Thor现身且和Loki起冲突时，Bruce能做的只有告诉他Loki已经在这里待了一段时间，而且没有制造什么麻烦。他还说了好几次Loki会待在这里，哪也不去。他的话在某种程度上让Thor放下心来，因为Bruce不像Tony那样对Loki投入那么多感情。但他能做的也只有这些。

现在他不知道该怎么办。他真想直接打电话给Steve，让他来应付Thor。Steve对此十分擅长，他知道该怎么跟Thor沟通，让他理智一点。而Bruce所能做的只有待在那里。大家在他面前都会比较注意自己的情绪，就连Thor在某种程度上也是如此。这是一种消极性的帮助，也是他唯一能提供的帮助。说真的，他不是那种医生，他不适合来做这种事。他是个核能物理学家（当有需要时也是个能处理伤势的医生），而不是心理医生。他很确定Thor和Loki需要进行心理治疗，而且次数一定要非常非常多，因为两人之间有着多如牛毛的心理问题。他完全不知道Tony打算怎么处理。

而和Hatchet那场乱斗只是让事情变得更加复杂。他真的好想打给Steve。但令人遗憾的是，他确定Tony不希望他这么做的。

“你好点了没？”Bruce问。只是为了活跃气氛。Thor看向他，一脸严肃。他脸上仍有伤痕，不过已经开始愈合。

“我很矛盾。”Thor说。“我的情感和理智分别希望我去做不同的事，而少数几件两者意见一致的事我则无法昧着良心去做。”

Bruce不敢去想那些事是什么。他甚至都不知道该如何回应。幸好Tony过没多久就回来了，让Bruce不必 _再_ 去试着提供建议。他很擅长客观地观察或分析情况，但Thor和Loki的问题是个情感上的雷区，他不想被牵扯进去。

“Loki会暂时离开几个小时。”Tony说。

“什么？”Thor转头怒视着他。

“别紧张，只是几个小时而已。我认为暂时分开一下对你们会有帮助。”Tony说。“还有，我想在无人打扰的情况下向你问问这一堆破事。我之前想尽可能不插手这件事，但那显然是行不通的。你来这里都还不到一天，我的房子就已经看起来像个灾区。”

“很抱歉我造成了损害。”Thor说。

“别担心。”Tony耸肩。“我知道这事没那么容易解决。”

Tony以一种‘让我们开始干正事吧’的态度拍了下手，朝他们走近。

“先从Hatchet开始。”他对上Thor的目光。

“他怎么了？”Thor粗声说。

“他怎么了？”Tony反问。“我差 _一点_ 就能说服Loki坐下来耐心地——至少是他所能做到最耐心的程度——听听你的说法。然后你就和他最好的朋友打了一架。”

Thor张开嘴想要说话，但Tony只是继续说下去，Bruce可以看出他说得正起劲呢。

“不要因为他设法——我必须说是奇迹般地——从精神错乱的痛苦和那些畜生对他的所有折磨中复原，就认为他已经完全没事了。所以你不能就这么乱干蠢事。”

这次Thor几乎没时间插话，因为Tony立刻举起一只手阻止他开口。看来在他把话说完前是不愿意被打断的。

“我知道Hatchet也有错。我甚至不用想就知道他是怎么激怒你的。但如果你还想再次跟Loki和睦相处，想以后也能好好相处，你就要学着去接受Hatchet。我本来还以为你会是我们之中最适合处理这事的人。你和Loki一起长大。你应该比我们所有人都还熟悉他们的混帐作风才对。”

“我能说话了吗？”Thor问。

Tony吸了口气，显然在让自己冷静下来，然后点点头。

“我知道该如何应付尖牙利嘴的人，至少我希望自己已经比以前擅长了。”Thor开口。“但这不是我不待见Hatchet的原因。”

“我洗耳恭听，大熊仔。”Tony说。

Thor伸出手揉了揉额头，想了一会儿，但没过多久他就重整了思绪。

“我父母对他在Loki生活中的影响一直都存有戒心。”他说。“他们不希望他对Loki产生太大的影响。你必须知道这担忧并非毫无来由的。当我初次见到他时我并不知情，因为我对魔法不是那么了解。所以我并未意识到他那奇怪外貌所代表的意义。而之后我才知道妖精魔族到底是什么样的生物。”

“他是被妖精养大的。”Tony简短地回应。

“不只是如此。”Thor摇摇头。“妖精会创造许多种类的妖精魔族。每创造一个魔族都要耗费他们几年的时间，有时候还需要众人合力才能完成。他们是由魔法创造出来的。通常妖精会选择他们喜欢的动植物，然后把他们的魔力注入其中，年复一年，直到取得他们满意的成果。有时他们会去偷别族的小孩来这么做，我不知道Hatchet是否就是因此成为妖精魔族的。一旦妖精的仪式完成后，那些生物就再也不是原来的模样了，而是某种别的东西。它们会变成所接触到的魔法的容器。”

“如果真的如此困难，那他们为什么还要制造……‘妖精魔族’？”Bruce问。在最近几年他忍不住对魔法产生了些许兴趣。因为这已经变成了他们世界的一部分，是他们必须面对的现实，如果继续愚昧无知下去，那代价将是他们付不起的。

“就我知道的来说，他们通常被用来当守卫。我曾见过一个巨魔巢穴，由前身是山狮的妖精魔族看守，它们是凶猛强大的野兽。有几位Vanir战士曾告诉我Vanaheim的妖精宫廷是由哥布林看守的，而他们的坐骑就是成为妖精魔族的白色公马。有些人说他们也会为了延长他们劳役动物的寿命或是让树木拥有意识而这么做。如果你身处一座森林之中，并且看到有着纯白树皮及蓝紫色花朵的树，你就能知道自己进入了妖精的领土。”

“撇开‘偷小孩’那部分不谈的话，听起来也不算太糟。”Tony说。“至少Hatchet身为一个‘妖精魔族’还没有什么错处。所以你父母为什么不喜欢他？”

“就像我刚才说的，妖精魔族是妖精魔法的容器。一只成为妖精魔族的狼就不再是狼，而是一种狼形的魔法生物。但野兽就是野兽，所以就算它遵循体内涌动的魔力行事也不会跟之前有多大差别。但对于那些比兽类高等的生物而言，在被妖精改变后他们会失去更多东西。他们不会像正常的活物一样拥有情感。”

Tony皱眉，摇了摇头，嘴巴开开合合却说不出一句话。

“你得说得更清楚一点。”他最后说。

“妖精魔族受制于它们体内的魔力。”Thor说。“它们看待世界的方式和我们不同，因为它们无法拥有像我们一样的感受。魔法是原始的力量，它的行为也许看起来像是有自主意识，但它没有情感，也没有良知，不会后悔也不会顾及后果。它或许会有想获得的事物，但它没有真实的情感，魔法没有感觉。它只是单纯存在。”

Tony仍皱着眉头。“你是说……”

“Hatchet是妖精魔族，不是精灵，也不是人。他只是被囚困在血肉之躯内的妖精魔法。你看到的躯壳曾经属于一个精灵小孩，但他早已消失，里面只有魔法存留。而魔法没有感情，所以无论它看起来多像个拥有生命的活物，都不能放任它自由行动，这是很危险的。”

Tony依然紧皱着眉，看起来正沉思着，不过Bruce也有问题想问。

“你是说他像是某种反社会人格者？”他问道。

“我对这个词不太熟。”Thor说。

“呃，就是指一种人，他们与常人不同，他们不具备某些情感。”Bruce试着解释。说真的，他不是心理医生，他到底是怎么牵扯到这种情况里来的。“所以他们无法和其他人产生情感联系，也不会因为说谎或使用暴力而感到后悔。仿佛他们没有是非观念。”

Thor想了一下。“我觉得这个解释挺正确的，没错。”

“这都是胡扯。”Tony说。当Thor转过来看着他时他继续说下去。“我已经认识Hatchet超过一年了，如果情况真是这样我早该注意到了。我看过他发怒，看过他心烦、高兴、担忧和其他一百种不同的情绪。所以这是胡扯。”

“但那些情绪的起因全是Loki，对不对？”Thor问道。

“大部份是。”Tony说。

“妖精会对某些事物产生强烈的感情依赖，正是因此我父母才总是设法让Loki远离Hatchet，毕竟他们又不能不让Loki去Alfheim。妖精对于他们在乎的事物会执着到着迷的程度，妖精魔族也是如此。在过去一年里他的行为或许看起来没什么异常，但他很可能只是听Loki的话而已。如果在入侵事件时他和Loki在一起的话，我毫不怀疑他会站在Loki那边，跟他一起对抗我们。”

“是的，那叫忠诚。”Tony说。

“不，不只是如此。”Thor摇摇头。“如果我弟弟叫他去街上屠杀中庭人，他二话不说就会去做。无论Loki做什么，他总是会在一旁支持。无论他做的事情是好是坏。在Hatchet出现之前Loki从未恶意使用魔法，他从未把它当成复仇的工具。但Hatchet鼓励他去恶作剧和玩弄把戏，对他所不该做的事出言称赞。”

Bruce想了想Thor说的话，然后跟他目前对Hatchet的所知做了比较。两者……不太符合。

“我没有打算质疑你的话。”他开口。“但你刚告诉我们那些关于妖精魔族的话里有多少是确定的事实，又有多少只是谣言或猜测？”

Thor很明显地皱起了眉头。

“我是说，这些你都是从哪里听来的？专家？对妖精所知甚深的人？”

“这每个人都知道。”Thor说。好吧，这不是个好的开始。

“没错，就像每个人都知道不能把跳跳糖和可乐加在一起食用，不然肚子会爆炸一样。”Bruce说，Thor的眉头皱得更紧。“我的意思是……你百分之百确定妖精魔族就是这样的？有人去问过妖精吗？还是你们只是自己推测？”

“Asgard到底都教给了你们哪些关于妖精的知识？”Tony问。“我是指除了怎么杀掉他们之外。”

“你先来问我对于妖精魔族都知道什么，然后再反过来质疑我？”

“我不是在针对你，大块头，但是……”Tony抓了抓他的颈背，走近神族。“事情是这样的。Asgard的每个人都认为霜巨人是十英尺高的笨重野兽，对吧？认为他们是智商不高、但非常强壮残忍且丑陋野蛮的怪物。这是基本常识，我说的没错吧？Asgard的所有人都知道。”

Bruce很确定地知道Tony接下来打算说什么，从Thor的表情看来，他也知道。

“然后你看看Loki，6.2英尺高，是法术大师且魅力无穷，而且还是我见过最聪明的人之一。我想说的是，在你看来哪种情况比较有可能？是Loki属于某种非常非常罕见的例外，没有其他Jotnar跟他一样，还是Asgard知道且教给你们的Jotnar知识是错的，或只是个粗略概论？”

Thor的视线从Tony身上移开，但Tony仍不断走近并移动步伐去对上Thor的目光。

“你还在听吗？我说的话你有听进去吗？有？那就好。现在让我们用同样的逻辑来推论，或许大部份Asgard的人对某些种族不是一无所知就是只知道完全错误的讯息。告诉我，有多大的可能他们对妖精的认知是错的，就像他们对Jotnar的看法是错的一样？我还能一直说下去。你在Asgard学到的关于人类的知识是什么？是把我们想成没有防御能力且又弱又傻的种族吗？还是认为我们太愚笨，不能了解宇宙的奥秘且弱到不能自保？难道大部份的Aesir不是这样想的？”

“我从不认为——”Thor开口，但Tony再次举起手阻止了他。

“不只是在说你而已。”Tony说。“而是说在Asgard你们不加思索地就认为其他种族都低Aesir一等。Jotnar是怪物，妖精是邪恶的生物，人类是愚昧的弱者，Vanir是手无缚鸡之力的魔法使用者，要我继续说吗？还是你已经明白我的意思了？”

“我们没有——”Thor开口欲言。

“相信我，我已经听了许多你们小时候在Asgard学到的事。你们是九界的保护者，是善良高尚的英雄，是希望的灯塔。其他人不是需要受到保护的弱者就是需要被杀掉的怪物。我觉得还挺黑白分明的。我以为你已经知道那些事有多不可信，但我还是不断从你口中听到蠢话。”

“注意你的言词。”Thor警告他，但只是半心半意地。

“我他妈不需要在自己的屋子里注意言词。”Tony态度强硬地回嘴，直视着对方。“我要你想想所有你刚告诉我们的有关妖精魔族的每一件事，然后只把事实重复出来。我不要那些出于无知恐惧所编造的谣言故事或猜测，也不想听到任何Aesir种族歧视的废话。你能做到吗？我补充一下，你能证明的或已经有人证明了的才算是事实。关于妖精魔族被注入大量妖精魔法的说法是正确的，Loki也是这么告诉我的，但其他事的真实性我无法确定。”

“我们只是想确保自己不会基于错误的资讯去评断别人。”Bruce说。“这样才合理，你觉得呢？”

“我……得好好想想。”Thor轻声说。

“不过你了解我想表达的意思吧？”Tony问他。

“是的。”神族点头。“我推测的多于我确切知道的。”

“我知道你的出发点是好的，Thor。”Tony说。“你是个好人。说真的，这是很了不起的事，考虑到你原本可能会变成多么糟糕的样子。”

Thor叹了口气。“谢谢你……我就当你是在夸我了。”

“或许这是因为你只有四分之一的Aesir血统。”Tony微微勾起嘴角。Thor再次对他皱起眉头。“因为你母亲是个Vanir，而你父亲是半个Jotun。”

“噢……这样啊。我从未想过这一点。”

“或许你应该多想想。”Tony跟他说。Thor沉默地看了他很长一段时间。

“让我……再想想那些关于妖精魔族的事。”他说。

“慢慢来。”Tony说，拍了拍他的肩膀后走过去跟Bruce坐在了一起。

 

* * *

 

Bruce为Thor感到骄傲，因为他并没有在Tony朝他破口大骂时发怒。Thor最棒的特点之一就是如果你向他解释他犯了什么错，他就会坦然承认。他总是渴望让自己变得更好，想成为一个更好的人，他乐于学习新事物和新观点。Bruce一直记得某一天Steve告诉Thor为何他不赞同完全的君主专制，但同时也向他保证他会是个好国王，只要他是想成为一个好人而非一个好战士或好将军。那天剩下的时间里Thor就只是坐在原处，看起来完全沉浸于他的思绪里。Bruce有时真的不羡慕Thor。当一位王子或国王或许听起来是荣耀万丈，但要承受的压力一定很巨大。

最后，Thor仔细地想过所有他知道的有关妖精魔族的一切，然后将范围缩小到几项简单的事实。妖精魔族是妖精将大量魔法注入另一种活物所创造出来的，可能是动植物或其他东西。妖精魔族通常守护着妖精看重的事物，或是成为妖精的同伴。当所保护的事物受到威胁时，妖精魔族的攻击性会变得很强，另外他们的行为看起来比较像是出于本能而非理智。他们就像妖精一样烦人且爱恶作剧，也没有多高的道德标准。他们也像妖精一样会过度执着于某些事物……或某些人。

其他的事Thor就没有确凿的证据来证明。这让他显得闷闷不乐。

“听着，我没有说你一定要喜欢他。”Tony说。“相信我，我知道Hatchet很难让人喜欢。但你要接受他会待在这里。他哪也不会去，永远不会，就算他有选择权也是一样。毕竟他都愿意花超过三年的时间去寻找Loki了。”

“他当然愿意。”Thor说，语气仍然是阴沈不悦。

“我认为那是件好事。”Bruce插话进来。“我是指对Loki来说，在……恋爱关系之外能拥有可靠的朋友是件好事。友谊有着很不错的平衡效果。”

“别因为我不怎么了解妖精魔族就认为我对他给Loki带来影响的看法也是错的。”Thor说。“在那方面我说的仍是真的。我怀疑他对Loki来说并不能有什么平衡效果。我仍认为他不是个好同伴。”

“随便你怎么认为，Thor。”Tony告诉他。“这并不取决于你认同与否。只有Loki能决定他想让谁陪在身边。”

Thor低声埋怨了几句，仍然一点也不高兴。

“而且他们之间不止是友谊而已。”Tony继续说。“是比友谊更重要的关系。他们之间其实更像……”Tony思索着该用什么词来说才对，于是Thor就把话接了过去。

“是的……像 _兄弟_ 一般。我知道。”他面色不善地说。

Tony盯着神族看了片刻。“如果你他妈是在…… _嫉妒_ 的话，我就要去穿上战甲揍你一顿。”

Thor转过来看着他们。现在Bruce可以理解Thor的观点了，尤其是经历过今早的早餐之后。

“我不是在嫉妒。”他坚定地说。Bruce不太相信他这句话。

“那就好，因为如果你是的话，你就是个白痴。”Tony告诉他，满面怒容。“是像父母和孩子之间一般，你个笨蛋。”

“什么？”Thor困惑地问。

“不是兄弟般的。他们的……随便你想怎么称呼。Hatchet对他来说不是像兄弟一样。”Thor只是盯着Tony看，Bruce也是，因为他不确定Tony接下来要说什么。“我的天啊，Loki跟我说过你比你看起来还聪明，所以别让我失望，Thor。Loki需要Hatchet。这事你越快接受越好。”

“他已经交了几位不错的朋友，而且他现在还有了你。他不应该……还需要他。”Thor说。

Bruce无法分辨Tony脸上的表情是悲伤还是愤怒亦或是失望。

“是啊，我们不希望他对此太过 _贪心_ ，他不该希望身边有太多真的关心他的人。你觉得哪个数目比较合适？四个就足够，五个就太过奢求。他就该满足于更小一点的数目才对。”

“我不是那个意——”

“我在想什么啊？”Tony接着说，好像Thor根本没开口说话似的。他现在绝对是发怒了。“他最后可能会有良好的社交圈，我们可不希望 _那种情况发生_ 。难道你们一直都是这样想的？对你们来说，他总是太过 _渴求_ ？真令人吃惊啊！他已经有你了，所以他不需要其他人。你就是他所需要的一切，他就应该闭上嘴，永远跟在你身后，像个乖巧的弟弟。他就该满足于他现有的，不该再想要更多了。”

“别妄自揣测我的想法！”Thor怒吼。

“我不需要这么做，你话里透露的想法就已经够糟了。”

“我并非不愿让他——”

“但你的话听起来就是这个意思。而你知道我对此想说什么吗？他妈的成熟一点，别以为每个人都跟你一样。有些人需要更多、需要不同的东西。对你来说足够的或许对别人来说还不够。或许你拥有这些就已经可以感到快乐，但对别人来说这可能才只是最基本的而已。或许你这一生在Asgard所拥有的一切已经让你感到满足，但那些东西却重重压在Loki身上，伤害着他，压垮了他，令他粉身碎骨。而你们根本没有人意识到这一点，直到最后一切都太迟了。”

Tony用手指梳过发间，深吸了一口气。这次Thor没有再试着开口。

“你大可继续说什么你父母只想给他最好的。Hatchet是很奇怪没错，他对待Loki的态度很认真。妈的，他甚至是对他过于执着了，你说得对。但他带来的好处多于坏处，他让Loki知道有人愿意把他放在第一位。让他知道有人会永远优先考虑他的安全和幸福。跟Hatchet在一起时他不会因为其他更重要的事——例如一个王国或是一个更受喜爱的兄弟——而被排到第二位。所以你知道我是怎么想的吗？Hatchet或许是个疯狂的混帐，但他永远会把Loki视为最重要的人，总是会为他着想。而这比你的意见更重要。这是Loki应得的。他 _需要这样的人_ 。他需要有人能像这样陪在他身边。”Tony再次盯着Thor看了很长一段时间，试着去判断他的话是否有被好好地听进去。“就连我都没办法做到那种程度，不管他对我来说是多么重要。而且我也不能永远陪着他。所以这不是兄弟般的关系，是比那还重要的关系。”

Thor微微瞪大眼睛看着Tony。大概是出于震惊。

“你是说我弟弟把他视作父亲一般？”他轻声问，语带犹疑。

“不，我是说Hatchet对他的爱就像父母对子女应有的那样，是无条件的。另外你知道吗？如果他有机会的话，他绝对会比你父亲做得更好。”Tony的语气是十足十的肯定。Bruce可以看到Thor在听到这句话时脸上一闪而过的退缩，仿佛被戳到了痛处。

“我他妈的不管你是担心他会带来不好的影响还是有什么其它担忧。”Tony接着说。“他会照顾他、用他所需的方式爱他。你们谁都不应该把这从他身边夺走。而现在你更是想都别想，否则你就要有与我为敌的准备。”

Bruce不敢打破Tony说完话后的紧绷沉默。Thor在几分钟后才轻声开口。

“或许我有时会犯傻。”Thor说。“但我确实爱我弟弟，Tony Stark。从我有记忆以来我就一直爱着他。”他的声音有些粗哑，让Bruce意识到他正在竭力让自己保持镇静。“而听到你说我的爱和友谊并不足够，这让我心碎。”

“Thor——”Tony的语气缓和下来，声音里的怒意正逐渐消失。

“不，我了解。有些人需要更多，而一位兄长所能给予的并不足够，况且还是位很糟的兄长。”

“这不是你的职责，也不是你的责任。”Tony说。

“但我仍然感觉自己很失败。”Thor摇摇头。他抽了下鼻子，然后深吸了一口气，挺起肩膀和背脊，抬起头，像他平常一样。

“告诉Loki我尚未打算回去Asgard，因为我必须去跟Rogers队长谈谈。当我在几天后回来时我们可以继续讨论。”

“你要去纽约？”Tony问。

“是的，我认为我需要一些时间去……思考，保持一些距离有助于让我思绪清晰。你只要向我保证当我回来时他还会在这里。”

“我向你保证他不会跑走。”Tony说。“听着，Thor，我——”

“你毋需再说更多。”Thor阻止了他。

“我那些怒骂大多不是针对你的。我主要是对你父亲感到非常火大。你只要……永远别怀疑他仍然爱着你。”

出于某种原因，这句话终于让Thor眼泛泪光，他甚至都不想去掩饰他脸上那易碎的希望。他笑了一声，但声音中并无丝毫喜悦之情，然后点了点头。或许他已经相信，或许他还不敢。


	73. 信任的重量

Thor的到来是预料之外的。当他降落到屋顶上并坐电梯下来时，JARVIS只是简单地通知了他们。Steve和Bucky对视了一下然后起身去迎接他。

Thor看起来一副孤苦伶仃的样子，那是最合适的词了。他眉头深深皱起，紧抿着嘴唇，手里的锤子他也抓得过紧了。他还受了伤，Steve可以看到他脸上浅淡的伤口，虽然已经差不多愈合了，但仍然可见。当他抬起头来看到Steve和Bucky时，他脸上严肃的表情消失了。他露出笑容朝他们走近。

“朋友们，”他问候道，“很高兴又见到你们。”

Steve伸出一只手，Thor紧握住他的前臂并快速地和他拥抱了一下，在他肩膀上重重拍了拍。Bucky一边咧嘴笑着一边伸出手，Thor也毫不迟疑地握了他的前臂，他们没有拥抱，但他们从来也不拥抱，所以没有关系。

“我们不知道你回来了。”Steve说。

“我去了Tony Stark的住所。”Thor答道，而他的脸很好地反映出了这一点。

“Loki的事处理得不顺利吗？”Steve指着Thor脸上的伤口问道。

“伤口不是我弟弟造成的。”Thor说，“而对此我也有责任。”

“别告诉我你和Tony打架了。”Steve说。

“没有。”Thor立刻摇了摇头，“Tony在他离开期间已经变成了一个极富智慧的人。他只是对我说了些他自己的意见。”

从Thor的表情来看那不太可能是什么愉快的谈话。

“所以，你为什么到这儿来了？”Steve问，“当然我很高兴你回来了，我只是以为你没时间来这里。”

“等等，你是从马里布飞过来的吗？”Bucky插话道。

Thor点头。“我需要让头脑清醒一下。”他说，“这是最好的方式。”

Bucky吹了声口哨。

“飞得挺远。”Steve同意道，“所以你为什么来？”

“我想与你谈几件事，主要是关于Loki。”Thor说，“你曾给过我很好的建议，所以我想在这一事上询问你的观点也没有问题。”

“天啊，当然没问题，如果我能帮得上忙的话。”Steve说道。Thor向他征询建议总会令他诚惶诚恐，因为这代表了极大程度的信任和尊重，尤其是当Thor在Loki的问题上征询建议时，因为那对Thor来说一直是一个艰难的话题。说起来……

“你应该先见个人。”Steve说道，手指向电梯。Bucky当然也跟他们一起走向了电梯。

“所以与弟弟重逢怎么样了？”Bucky问。

“大部分时候很……令我困惑。”Thor想了下才答道，“比我们上次见面好很多。但我们还是打了起来。”

哎呀。

“很遗憾听到这个。”Steve说。虽然他并不想和Loki扯上任何关系，但那也不代表他不能理解Thor的感受。

“已经比我预计的要好了。”Thor耸了耸肩。

电梯到达了指定楼层，Steve先走了出来。Thor看了看周围。

“Clint在这里？”意识到了他们是在哪层，他问道。

“他现在不属于神盾局了。”Bucky愉快地宣布。Thor转过头来惊讶地看着他，然后满意地点了点头。

“这是个很好的消息。”Thor说，“Natasha小姐也加入我们这边了吗？”

“不，她仍然在另一边。”Bucky耸耸肩说道，“她会不会过来就不好说了。”

“她和Clint分开了挺奇怪的。”Thor评论道。

“你会知道这是怎么发生的。”当他们走到Clint的健身房时，Steve说道。

“嘿伙计们。”Clint招呼道，转过身来看着他们，“嘿Thor！欢迎回来！”

Thor笑了，随即发现房间里还有另外一个人，他震惊得笑容有些僵在脸上。

“Coulson。”他说。Clint和Phil走近了些。Steve很少见到Phil不穿西装的样子。由於Phil這几年都没有运动过，所以他需要进行锻炼，于是自他能站起来的第一天就开始了非常严格的训练计划。出于某些原因，Phil穿着运动装的样子总是非常不真实。

“Thor。”Phil点头致意。

Thor面色震惊地又盯着他看了一阵，然后走上前，一个熊抱把他紧紧搂住。如果是其他人的话，可能会对Thor这突然的举动感到惊讶，但这是Phil Coulson所以他不露声色地接受了拥抱。

“是我，你好Thor。”他又一次问候道，拍了拍他的上臂。

“我以为……”他后退了一步仔细打量着眼前的男人，“发生了什么？你还活着！”

“我受了重伤。”Phil告诉他，态度一如既往地坦率。

“为什么没人告诉我？”Thor转向Steve，问道，“我以为我弟弟杀了他！”

“Thor，我们也不知道。”Steve安抚道，“Clint碰巧发现的……然后把他带了出来。”

“从哪里带出来的？”Thor问，在其他人回答前就沉下脸来。“这是神盾局干的吗？又是Fury的什么阴谋吗？”

“我处于保护性监禁下。”Phil说。

“更像是为了掩盖真相而被藏起来。”Clint评论道。

“那么我们是被欺骗了。”Thor眉头不悦地皱起。

“发生了这么多事后你应该已经不惊讶了吧。”Bucky说。

“我倒希望我还能惊讶。”Thor说，“但不惊讶不代表这些谎言就没那么令人愤怒。”

“完全没错。”Bucky同意。

“所以这就是你终于离开神盾局的原因？”Thor转向Clint问道。

“呃，更像是他们不要我了。”Clint说。

“他和Loki做了笔交易，把Phil带了出来。”还没等Thor发问，Steve就解释道。

“我来此感到的困惑不比在Stark那里的少。”片刻后Thor说道。

Clint露出了嘲讽的笑。“‘和Loki做了笔交易’，你说得好像我要出卖我的灵魂还是什么的。”他说。

“那你给出了什么？”Thor问。他的语气里明显有一丝担心。

“我差不多就是……告诉他因为他……搞乱了我的脑子所以欠我几个忙要帮，然后他就同意了。”Thor的眉头皱得更深了。“我知道，相信我，这事真的能成我也挺惊讶的，那就是一念之间的决定，其实差不多是赌了一把。”

“他的意思是他闯进了Tony家然后要求Loki提供帮助。”Steve概括道。他仍然确信那是Clint做过的最蠢最鲁莽的事情之一。结果很有可能会非常糟糕。

“我弟弟可不是会轻易接受别人对他提出要求的人。”Thor说。

“是啊，他说只有一些态度他可以不去计较。”Clint说。

“这听起来更像他。”Thor点头。

“但是他仍然如我所愿照做了，所以无所谓了，事情成功了。”Clint耸肩。

“你就那样与我弟弟对峙是非常冒险的。”Thor说，“但我知道你就是如此愚蠢又勇敢的人。”

Clint听到这话笑了出来。

“我建议你们去外面坐下。”Phil开口，“等我们也过去，Clint就可以向Thor详细解释事情经过，然后Thor就可以告诉我们他为何来此。”

毫不意外地，他们未作争辩就照他说的做了。

 

* * *

 

在他们准备谈话之前，Thor先去了他自己的楼层放他的锤子，并脱下了披风和部分盔甲，还拿起了他的Starkphone。他从没用过它，因为他也不认识几个复仇者以外的人。但那是Pepper送的礼物，所以在他想的起来时就会带着它。有那么一两次碰巧赶上他召唤雷电，结果就烧坏了。不过每当这种情况发生时，第二天他就会立刻得到一个新的。

当他们都坐下来后Clint迅速地概括说了他和Loki之间发生的事，与他之前跟Steve和Bucky说的完全一样。Steve仍然不知道他是否有漏掉任何细节，但他没有问。Clint已经不再属于神盾局了，Steve也不需要再担心遗漏的细节了。并不是说Clint有对他们不诚实过。就Steve所知，他甚至都未曾以故意遗漏部分事情不说的方式欺骗他们。总需要Steve留意的是Natasha，但是显然即使是她也没有参与Phil的这整件事。至少Clint告诉他们她是这么说的。Clint相信她，所以Steve也倾向于相信她。

在Clint说的时候，Thor看起来在思考，大概是想弄明白Loki为何同意Clint的要求。Steve还是很难去相信Loki这么做是真出于好心。而Clint确信Loki只是为了Tony的利益才“表现良好”，但这事仍让Steve想不明白。

“你说到的那种魔药，”当Clint说完时Thor问道，“是一种发着金光的液体吗？”

“是那种。”Clint点头，“那是能喝的，对吧？”

“那确实是一种治愈魔药。几世纪以来在重伤的时候我自己也曾喝过几次。不过我想不需要我再告诉你就这么简单地喝下我弟弟调制的魔法产物是多么鲁莽的行为。”

“Tony明显喝了后反应良好，而Phil的情况也不会更糟了。”

“风险系数确实很高，我同意。”Phil说，“不过确实就算失败也没什么可损失的，而如果成功却能获益良多。Clint做了正确决定也得到了好结果。”

“我可是出了名的会做正确决定。”Clint说。

“啊，我没意识到我弟弟也让Tony喝了魔药。”

“他现在看起来比他之前失踪时还年轻。”Clint指出。

“我没注意到。”Thor耸肩。

“不朽之人眼中看到的一定与我们不同。”Bucky猜测。

“所以从Tony和Loki出现到现在发生了什么你都已经知道了。”Steve说，“该你了，为什么你还在这里？我以为你会立即将Loki带回Asgard。”

“我本是这样打算的，或者至少试图这么做，但……我弟弟想要先与我谈话而我不能拒绝。”

从Loki让Steve承诺复仇者会将有关于Loki的决定权交到Thor手里那一刻起，他们差不多就预见到这种情况了。他们很确定Loki不会就这样让自己被带走。他现在肯定已经获得了额外的时间。

“然后呢？”Clint问。

“然后……情况很复杂。我弟弟表示他不愿在Asgard受审。”

“哇，他不想接受审判，多么令人吃惊啊。”Clint说。

“你误会了。”Thor说，“我弟弟没有否认他的罪行，没有全否认，但他想要去接受Jotnar的审判，向他们偿还他的债，而不是在Asgard受审。”

“为什么？”Steve皱眉，“我以为他们是你们的敌人，为什么他会宁可去那里？”

“Loki本身就是个Jotun。”Thor犹豫了片刻后说道，“他说——我必须承认他说的是对的——他的罪行是对Jotun犯下的，而非Asgard。Loki认为Asgard无权审判他。”

“再说一遍他的具体罪行是什么？”Bucky问他。

“他杀了他们的国王，Laufey。他是……Loki的父亲，他的……亲生父亲。他还试图用彩虹桥毁灭他们整个王国，以及每一个住在那里的霜巨人。”

“老天，然后比起你们他还宁可去面对他们？”Clint问，“这他妈是为什么？”

“我不知道。”Thor说。“在他能毁灭王国前我阻止了他，但我不知道他具体造成了多大程度的损害，所以我也不知道他们会想要给他多严重的惩罚。但Loki说Asgard不会公正地审判他，而在Jotunheimr他只会因他所做的事而受审。”

“是他说的那样吗？”Steve问，“我不太懂Asgard的司法体制。”

“在Asgard他会由国王——即我父亲——审判。”Thor说，“他的所有罪行都会被列于Asgard人民面前，人们可以发言控诉他或为他辩护，国王会聆听所有人的发言，然后做出一个合适的裁决。”

“你父亲会给他多严重的惩罚？”Phil问。

“我不知道。”Thor说，“我相信他仍把Loki当作儿子一样爱，但我父亲在审判中也可能会非常严厉……他对此问题一直保持沉默。”

“我想Loki至少对于他会在Asgard受到什么样的惩罚有一些概念，我这么说不为过吧。”Phil说。

“我怀疑我父亲不会流放他，因为即使剥夺他的不朽之身他仍是个强大的法师。”Thor说，“他不会因此变得无助或变得不那么危险。而且Loki也已经处于一种自我流放了，再去流放一个已经自愿离开的人是毫无道理的。所以我想应该会是某种监禁。”

“那如果去面对霜巨人，他会得到什么？”Steve问。

“我不知道。”Thor承认，“我对Jotun的法律或传统一无所知。”

“Loki了解吗？”Clint问。

“我怀疑他也没有详细研究过。”Thor说，“我们……我们一直都没有喜欢过那个种族，直到……直到我们得知Loki也是他们中的一员。”

“我们必须假定他对其有一些了解。”Phil说。

“或者有些可以谈判的筹码。”Bucky说，“你说他们的国王是他的生父对吗？所以，即使Loki杀了他，这会让他成为他们的新国王之类的吗？”

Thor想了片刻。“这种事在Asgard绝无可能，但我不知道在Jotunheimr会怎样。也许这在他们那里并非没有先例。”

“不管是不是这样，他肯定有个计划对吗？”Steve问，“所以他才会想去那里而不是Asgard。”

“我认为是。”Thor同意。

“那他对地球犯下的罪呢，啊？”Clint问，“由谁来审判他？”

“我弟弟说当时机到时他会偿还他对中庭的债，而在此之前他会一直站在Tony Stark身边支持他。”

“偿还他的债。”Steve重复道，“事情可不是这样的，他不能就这么决定来给我们一些补偿，就像某种……”

“偿命金*。”Bucky说。所有人都转头去看他。“怎么？我读了书的。”  
[译注：偿命金（weregeld，亦作wergeld，wergild，weregild）：盎格鲁-撒克逊和日耳曼民族的法律中为防止世代血仇而付给被谋害人家属的赔偿金。]

“这样的誓言是不能轻视的。”Thor继续说，“它胜于那种简单的偿命金，因为他是想通过服务而非物质来补偿你们。即使是我父亲也会认为这提议是公平的。”

“你没在开玩笑？他承诺对我们友好以待然后就可以既往不咎了？”Clint难以置信地问道。

“他提出要保卫你们。”

“我们可以保卫自己。”Steve说。

“我知道你们可以，朋友。”Thor说，“但是——”他放在咖啡桌上的手机响了，Thor对它皱起了眉。

“短信。”Clint帮他指了出来。

“好吧。”Thor抓起了手机，看起来仍十分困惑。但他操作起来却一点也不笨拙，第一天他拿到手机的时候就说过这是个很易于操作的设备。“来自于未知号码。”他说。

“等下，让我猜猜。”Clint说着便伸手将自己的手机从口袋里掏出来。他在自己的手机上查了什么然后又看了眼Thor的手机屏。他生气地摇了摇头，又把手机放回口袋里。“我就知道，是Loki。”

“我弟弟也有个这样的手机？”Thor问。

“他和Stark在一起，他的Starkphone恐怕比我们好一百倍。”Clint说。

“为什么你会有Loki的号码？”Steve问。

“如果我需要帮助可以打给他。”Clint说，“顺便提一下，仅供参考，他完全关掉了GPS，或者Stark帮他关的。不管怎样，无法追踪。”

Thor正皱着眉看着他的手机，也许因为他像Steve一样不喜欢短信，又或者是因为短信的内容。过了片刻Thor把手机放回咖啡桌上，瞪着它。

“Thor？”

“没什么。”Thor说。

“回到我们之前讨论的内容。”Phil继续，“Thor，你认为Loki所承诺的足够补偿他做过的那些事吗？”

Steve感觉这是个别有用意的问题，而Thor看了Phil很长时间后才回答。

“Thanos的威胁不可等闲视之。”Thor说。

“Thanos？”Steve问。

“疯狂泰坦，我想Tony和Loki已经告知你们关于他的所有事了。”Thor说。

“他们从没说过名字。”Steve说，“但他们确实说了那些事。”

Thor继续说：“即使在Asgard的法律中，在危急之时那些犯过罪被关押的人也可以通过战斗来赎回他们的荣誉或自由。”

“我没在问Asgard的法律，我在问你的观点。”Phil说。

“我不能就跟随我的心来判断这个问题。”Thor说，“如果我听从我的内心，我就会以一个兄长的身份来做决定，而我不确定所有人是否都会对此感到开心。”

“为什么？你会让Loki就这么脱身吗？什么问题都不问？”Clint说。

“不，我——”他的手机又响了，Thor一边抱怨了一声一边去拿。当他看着屏幕时怒容舒展了些，但看起来也没有变得开心。他叹了口气。“我失陪一下。”他说着然后站了起来，走向电梯，大概是去他自己的楼层。

等电梯门关上，Thor到视野范围（和听力范围）之外时，Steve转过来看向其他人。

“大概不只有我这么觉得，我现在越来越确定Thor会同意Loki的要求了。”

“公平地说，听起来他也有了很好的理由。”Bucky耸肩。

“那可是Loki。”Clint说，“一旦你允许他讲话，他很可能就会说服你一两件事。而且他现在还有Stark帮忙。他们很聪明，聪明到可怕的地步，他们太清楚怎么利用好手里的牌了。”

“他绝对是想逃脱Asgard的审判。”Steve说，“他肯定有什么充分的理由。”

“我以为应该是——你在一个第三方国家做了坏事被抓，然后会拼尽全力地争取回家乡受审。”Bucky说，“在那里赢面更大些。”

“他一定有方法安抚霜巨人。”Phil说，“如果Asgard同意让他在那里受审，而他又和霜巨人达成了某种协议，那么他就自由了。”

“或者他知道自己在Asgard会被判监禁，所以他宁可去另一个国度碰碰运气。”Bucky说。

“我不认为Loki会依靠运气，他肯定有个计划。”Steve说。

“而我们具体能对此做什么？”Clint问，“你已经同意了由Thor来决定。”

“我们什么都不做。”Bucky轻松地说。Steve转头去看他。“怎么？我们为什么要采取行动？”

“因为他不应该就这么被放过。”Steve说。

“你抓了个坏人，把他遣送回他的国家，之后具体怎么处理就该留给他们自己决定了。”Bucky说。

“就算他能逃脱一切制裁？”Steve问。

“Stark说他已经受到了足够的惩罚。”Bucky说，“而且他也不再是一个想征服地球的偏执疯子了。我认为这事已经结束了，过去了，我们该继续朝前走了。我们会留意他，如果他有越界行为我们就出手干涉。但没有的话我们就不该去管他们了。”

“你认真的。”Steve说。他有些惊讶，因为Bucky不是会轻易听之任之的人。

“我当然是认真的。”Bucky说。

“但他可是Loki。”Clint说，“我们不能就这么让他随心所欲。”

“为什么？”

“不要忘了他做过什么。”Steve提醒他。在那场入侵中Bucky没有与他们一起战斗，所以他没有亲身经历，但他对其的了解也足够充分了。

“哦老天啊，你们是认真的。”Bucky恼怒地叹了口气，“你们真的没看出这有什么问题吗？”

Steve微皱了下眉，Clint耸肩，Phil保持沉默。

“好吧，所以如果Loki没‘受到适当的惩罚’你们就不能允许他继续生活的话，那我猜我得赶去最近的监狱里待着了，最好再带着Natasha一起。”

“你在说什么？”Steve问。

“我在说双重标准，Steve。”Bucky说，“Clint做了一个特殊决定让Natasha活着，不管她做过的那些事。她加入了神盾局，一切搞定。你做了一个特殊决定，说不能杀我，不管我做了什么。我加入了复仇者，一切搞定。Stark做了一个特殊决定，认为Loki已经受到了足够的惩罚，而他也不再是个威胁了，他甚至愿意结盟，但不知为什么你对此就不乐意了。你坚持他应该再受到更多的惩罚。你能感觉到这其中的虚伪吗？我肯定能。”

“Bucky这不一样。”Steve说。

“不，这没什么不一样。有哪里不同？我没有被人一枪爆头的唯一原因就是我是你的朋友。所以我才能幸免，这是我幸免的 _唯一原因_ ，因为你不想让我死。但对于Loki你就说不？不管Stark，不管他跟那人一起克服过多少困难，不管他是他该死的此生挚爱之类的，就因为他……为什么Stark想要帮助一个人的理由在你看来就不够好？还是只有你能决定谁能被赦免？如果你来为Loki担保就没问题，但换成Stark你就‘不能让他就这么被放过’？”

Bucky看起来非常非常地厌烦和生气，每当他这样的时候左臂的金属手指总会紧握。他看了看Steve，然后站了起来。

“你去哪儿？”Steve问。每次他都很讨厌Bucky这样生气地走掉。

“我去拿我留在你楼层的啤酒，然后在我回来前我要你别再犯蠢了。”

他没再说一句话便离开了，Steve坐在原地，思考着Bucky说的话。

“我很少跟Barnes意见相同。”Phil说，“但这件事上他是对的。”

“Loki曾试图杀了你。”Clint阴沉地说。

“和我一起工作过的半数神盾局特工也试过。”Phil轻松地回答，“包括Natasha。Loki只是最接近成功的那个。”Steve不知道Phil对这种事为什么能如此冷静。

“我们倾向于从非比寻常的地方挖掘人才。”Phil补充。

“所以不管他在计划什么你也无所谓？”Steve问。

“Loki怎么应对Asgard和Jotunheimr不关我们的事。”Phil说，“他也不是策划袭击地球的人。准备应对真幕后黑手的威胁才是我们的优先事项。除非Loki又变成了地球和人类的威胁，否则我们就应该把时间花在比他更重要的事上。这完全是轻重缓急的问题。”

“我想我不喜欢这样。”Clint说。

“是你先迈出了第一步，让我们认清了Loki也是个有价值的人力资产。”Phil指出，“而我们也该这么看待他。他还能在很多事上提供相当有价值的信息，这是不能忽视的。”

Steve想了一两分钟，但除了“我们在说的可是Loki”这一事实外他也想不出其他反对论点，本来也没什么可争论余地。

“JARVIS，Thor在做什么？”他转而问道。

 _“他正和Loki先生一起待在他的楼层。”_ JARVIS答道。

“我真的不喜欢瞬间移动这种能力。”Steve抱怨，“JARVIS，当Loki在大厦里时你要通知我们。”

_“我会这么做的，Rogers队长，但我必须通知您，Loki先生对所有Stark工业的资产都有完整的安全许可，所以他可以覆盖这条指令。”_

“他有和Stark一样的许可级别？”Clint问。

 _“非常接近的级别。”_ JARVIS说。

“这真是疯了。”Clint叹气。

“但并不令人吃惊。”Phil站起来说道，“我约了人得走了，但不要忘了：轻重缓急。”

他朝他们点了点头，然后离开了。

“我讨厌Coulson讲道理的时候。”一阵沉默后Clint说道，“你就是没法跟他争。”

Steve叹气。“我们需要跟Tony达成协议。”然后他说，“我们得把Loki留在地球上的条件讲清楚，以及如果他破坏了任何一项我们会采取什么行动。而且Thor必须保证Loki会接受审判，在不在Asgard不重要。”

“像某种‘条款和条件’？你是要一个合同吗？”Clint问。

“不，我只是想让所有人都达成共识。Loki在我们的掌控之外，但不代表我们对整体情况就没有任何控制力。”

“你得承认我们的处境很为难，Cap。”Clint说，“我们不想与神盾局有所牵扯，但如果Stark工业撤掉了对我们的资金支持，复仇者联盟就彻底玩完了。Janet的资金没法独立支撑我们。”

“Pepper不会那么做的。”Steve说。

“但Pepper不再是大老板了。”Clint说，“Stark才是，所以我不知道我们实际上能有多大的控制力。”

“这真让我头疼。”Steve承认。

“早告诉你了他们对此聪明得可怕。”Clint说。

“所以我们就只能束手无策，仅寄希望于Loki不会再反戈相向？我不喜欢我们的胜算。”

“不是那样。”Clint说，“问题在于我们信不信任Stark。我猜他是有在逼着我们信任他，不过归根结底还是那个问题。”

“你花了多长时间才信任Natasha的？”Steve问。这回轮到Clint叹气了。

“有那么一段时间我仍在等着第二只鞋落地。”Clint诚实地回答，“但那也没阻止我把自己的性命交到她手上。但是嘿，在此之前就经常有人说我蠢了。”

“你能和那些有可能会背叛你的人共事？”

“这不是个完美的世界，Cap。和你并肩战斗的不可能总是那些好到最好的人。有的时候你就得去接受那些身体有伤的、精神破碎的，还有相对不那么邪恶的。你得到什么样的就是什么样的，然后努力去充分发挥他们的作用。”

“你想要去相信Stark吗？”Steve问。

“我相信你能对此做出正确的决定。”Clint说，“而我会跟随你的领导。”

这里唯一的问题是Steve自己都不知道正确的决定是什么。曾有一段时间他很容易地就信任他人，但那段日子早已结束。他从与神盾局的工作、从Bucky还有Phil发生的事、从所有想利用他来让人民为自己投票的政治家那里明白了不能轻信。信任已不再是他能轻易交付的东西。而他人给予他的信任的重量他仍然很熟悉，但那重量现在感觉起来也比往常还要沉重。

“相信他是个好人。”Steve心不在焉地说。这是真正的问题所在。几年前当他看着Stark扛着核弹飞进传送口时他可以毫不怀疑地回答说Tony Stark是个好人。他现在仍然能这么说吗？Pepper和Rhodey仍站在他那边支持他，这是很重要的一点。

Steve得等着那个一切变明朗的时刻，等到一个迹象出现表明Tony仍然是一个可以信赖的好人。Steve确信会有那么一个时机，可以让Tony证明他仍是Steve想要相信的那个人，又或者露出他的真面目。时候会到的，那时Tony得做出决定。而Steve就可以看清，那时他就能确定了。

“也许有的时候我也有点蠢。”他说，“但我猜我们会看到第二只鞋子到底会不会落下来。”

Clint看了他一会儿，然后点头。“听你的，Cap。”

他们只需要拭目以待，并为两种可能都做好准备。


	74. 兄弟

_‘你不该离开的。’_

这是Loki传来的第一条讯息。Thor不知该如何回应，这令他感到沮丧。但同时这也让他心口一暖，因为虽然他和Hatchet打了一架，Loki仍不希望他离开Stark的房子。Thor尽力忽略这种感觉，因为他不该让情感过度影响自己。

他心中的某部分知道自己最终会让步的，至少在某种程度上。因为他又再次怀抱希望，它紧紧攀附在他心上，无法消除也无法压制。但他心里仍有一道声音低语着他不该怀抱希望也不该付出信任，因为他只会像之前一样遭到背叛。但他不能听从那道声音。他母亲是对的，如果连他都不怀抱希望，那还有谁会呢？如果连他都放弃了，他就会永远失去Loki。

_‘不出所料，你真的有个放Mjölnir的小架子。’_

这是第二条讯息。它代表的真正含义已经非常明显，于是Thor向众人告辞，到他的楼层去找他弟弟。

当Thor走进房间时就毫不意外地看到Loki站在Mjölnir旁边。他穿着中庭人的服饰，一只手指随意地抚过Mjölnir的把手。

“你的指甲是黑色的。”Thor没话找话地说。

Loki叹了口气。“Hatchet弄的。别问。”

“本来就没打算问。”Thor说。他往更里面走去，直到他站在Mjölnir放置架的另一边。Loki把手伸回来，交叉在胸前。

“你不该到这里来。”Loki说。

“有何不可？”Thor对他说。“Stark没跟你说我几天后就会回去吗？”

“他确实说过。”

“那你为何过来？”

“因为你总是会做这种事。”Loki说，声音里带着一丝恼怒。

“这种事？”

“是的，这种事。跑去找你的朋友，好让他们把 _他们所想的_ 塞进你的脑袋里，而不是试着去思考 _你自己对此的想法_ 。”

“就我所知，我以前大多是跑去找你寻求建议。”Thor指出。“让你把想法塞到我脑袋里。”

Loki被这句话激怒了，他怒视着Thor。“你只有在惹上麻烦时才来找我。”

“不是那样。你也曾让我惹上许多麻烦。”Thor反驳。“而且 _你自己_ 在惹上麻烦时也会来找我……”他想了一下。“至少你以前会这么做。”

“显然在你明确表示不想理会我的麻烦时我就不再这么做了。”Loki说。

“我从未说过那样的话。”Thor立刻说。

“只是没有直说出来。”

“那就是你误会我了，因为我那时从不会拒绝你。”

“是的，但如果我去寻求你的帮助，我就得忍受你朋友的嘲笑和奚落。而你只会跟他们一起大笑。”

“Loki——”

“这一点你可别想否认。”Loki坚定地说。

“我们都会开玩笑，不是只针对你。我们笑过Volstagg的旺盛食欲或是Fandral的轻浮举止，你也开过玩笑。”

“你们笑的是他们 _所做的事_ ，而非他们 _是什么样的人_ ！”Loki怒道。“这是不同的。”

Loki突如其来的怒火令Thor陷入沉默，全身习惯性地绷紧起来。但在他能开口之前……他甚至都不知道自己想说什么，因为Loki叹了口气，摇摇头。

“我不是来说这些的。”他说。“这不重要。”

“如果这让你如此不悦，那就是重要的事。”Thor说。Thor很少看到Loki如此直白地显露出内心情绪，也从未见他展露出如此令人感到刺痛的、烧灼的情感，一切都在非常靠近表面的下方闪烁着。他弟弟以往总是给人一种……得体且沉静的感觉，跟他们的母亲有点相似，总是这么冷静自持。这也让他在Thor返回Asgard那天的行为举止更加吓人，那时他流着泪水、大声怒喊，仿佛变成了一个完全不同的人。Thor依然记得以前他弟弟自在大笑的模样，那时他还喜欢跟他一起玩笑打闹，也会和他一起喝得酩酊大醉。但那些时光——令人伤心地——都已经过去很久了。近几年发生的一切就相片巨大的阴影笼罩在他们上头。

Thor又再度感到了愧疚，它像把刀插在他的心上，他脑中有个声音重复低语着他早该察觉到的。早在加冕典礼前就有许多迹象，显示事情有些不对劲。Tony Stark说得没错；他们没有一人注意到。他可以用Loki太擅长掩饰自身情绪来带过这件事，但Thor不认为自己可以把这当成借口。他们应该注意到的，他应该注意到的。

“我可以看出你正陷入苦思。”Loki再次开口。

“我应该——”

“饶了我吧。”Loki打断了他。“你没有义务照顾我。”

“如果你真是那么想的，你就不会对我感到如此愤怒。”Thor叹了口气。

“一直沈湎于愧疚之中并不会为我们带来什么好处。”Loki坚定地说。

Thor看着他的弟弟，视线在他身上停留了很长一段时间，再次为他的模样变得比Thor记得的要好上许多而感到惊讶。

“那诚实以对呢？回答对方的每一个问题且只说真话。那会对我们有所助益吗？”

这要求有点强人所难且不容易做到。不只对Loki来说是如此，对Thor来说亦然。他自认是个诚实的人，但同时他也很了解自己。他会对自己的心事保持沉默，因为不想让别人担心。不想让别人看到他痛苦或软弱的一面。Steve曾跟他说他不必把自己逼得那么紧，他也能有心存疑虑或软弱的时候，只要他能不断地重新振作。只要他不会从此一蹶不振就行了。Thor试着遵循这睿智的话语，但有些习惯很难改变。

“这……至少没什么坏处。”Loki停顿了一下后说。

“那我能问你一个问题吗？”Thor开口，因为他心中一直有个问题在不断地烧灼着他，他需要获得解答。或许知道真相不会让情况好转，或许还可能会变得更糟，但至少他能知道实情。

“问吧。”Loki低声说。

“告诉我你为何要破坏我的加冕典礼。”Thor问道。关于Loki这么做的理由，他从朋友们口中听到许多，甚至他父母也说了不少。但他需要听到Loki亲口说出来。

“这仍旧困扰着你？”Loki回问。

“我必须要知道，Loki。”他坦承。

Loki转身看着他，视线在他身上停留了许久，然后他叹了口气，又转回去看着窗外。

“那好吧。”他说，光听到这三个字就已经让Thor心上的痛苦减轻不少。“信不信由你，我不是出于嫉妒才这么做。”Loki说。“但我相信很多人都是这么跟你说的。”

Thor并未反驳。

“我这么做是因为你尚未准备好。”Loki说。“但就算我说出我的担忧，你们也没有人会听。Odin不会跟我谈论这件事，因为我没有立场去质疑他的决定。在你被宣布成为继承人后不久，他曾告诉过我王位不是我能用争论得来的事物。”

“那是什么时候的事？”

“在我问他他是基于哪些特质才选择你作为继承人的时候。我并未因此感到愤怒。那时我早就知道他不会选我，而我也相信你有朝一日会成为一个不错的国王。但我必须要问清楚。”

“他是怎么说的？”

“他没说什么。”Loki耸肩。“只说他很幸运拥有两个好儿子，叫我回去好好庆祝。所以我就自己帮他回答了。其实不难看出让你如此出众的特质是我完全不具备的。”

他的语调里没有丝毫怒意。仿佛只是在诉说一件他早已接受的事实，再也无法在心中泛起波澜。

“所以我不能去找Odin，而你……”

“我会感到愤怒，感觉受到了侮辱。”当Loki的话音渐弱时Thor低声说。他可以鲜明地想像出以前的自己如果听到他弟弟对他心存怀疑时会作何反应。他会觉得受到背叛，他会勃然大怒，因为Loki很聪明，他的担忧会让Thor更加怀疑自己的能力。当初Loki对他的肯定是少数几样让他能在加冕典礼到来前抬头挺胸保持微笑的事物。

“而其他人都已经认为我嫉妒你得到了王位。”Loki继续说。

“母亲一定……”Thor试着开口。

“王后说她并不担心。”Loki说。“因为你有我在身旁，我能弥补你所有的不足。”

“她真的这么说？”Thor问道。

“我后来清楚地意识到我受的教育都是为了成为一个顾问，我被当成王位继承人教养的原因就是为了能在你成为Asgard的统治者时更好地辅佐你。至少我之前是这么想的。那时我还不知道我真正的身世。”

Thor就是这么想的，每当他想像自己成为国王的时候，Loki都会在他身边。这是个他非常喜欢的美好景象。现在他回想起来，在他们成长期间母亲不只一次告诉过他不要羞于向他弟弟寻求帮助和支持，因为Loki会永远在他身边。

“你就这么不愿意帮助我统治Asgard吗？”他问。

Loki发出一声无奈的呻吟，还拍了玻璃窗一下，但没有用力到将它打碎。

“你总是不懂我话中的意思！”他说。“我得用婉转暗示的话语让你心中产生想法，让你以为这就是你一开始想做的事。”他的音量渐高，其中的怒意也越来越盛。

“这样就已经够侮辱人了。”他继续说，咬牙切齿地瞪着窗外，不去看Thor。“而他们竟认为这就是我 _全部的_ 价值？当你的看护者。”他啐道。“替你收拾烂摊子、在背后支持着你，而你则站在前方接受众人景仰。”

他深吸了一口气，显然在试图控制他的怒火。

“本来我会愿意这么做的。”他说，声音比之前轻了些许。“如果有人能给予我一丝尊重的话，我会很乐意这么做。然而并没有。你没有，其他Aesir更没有。你们都如此轻视我，而你所做的每件事都受到赞扬。一次机会，我告诉自己，我只需要一次机会来证明你还未准备好，证明我比他们所想的还要有能力。这样他们就会把我的话听进去，而不是把我当成一个嫉妒的小孩子。”

Tony Stark的话在Thor耳边响起： _‘别人需要更多，需要不同的东西。’_ Thor心中一直有着那幅完美的景象。他从未想过那景象对Loki来说并不完美。他以为他弟弟对此也很满意。这 _又_ 是他自己的假设。这真是他最大的缺点，不是吗？

他几乎要开口告诉Loki他应该早点把这些话说出来，然后他意识到这话听起来会是多么愚蠢。他突然觉得他和Loki活得就像是一面墙上的两幅画，一成不变地只向对方展示出一副模样，表面上看来完好无缺，但实际却是扁平空洞的假象。是从什么时候开始他们就不再视彼此为兄弟、友好相待的？不是在他加冕典礼那一天，而是在更早之前。

“你有什么想问我的吗？”Thor问。“你有什么想知道的？我发誓会据实以告。”

“我不知道。”Loki说。

Thor点点头，有段时间两人都没有说话。Thor想做点什么，想要更进一步，但他不知道该怎么说。至少他觉得这静默是平和的。这是他之前想都不敢想的事。而现在那股希望紧紧攫着他的心，再也不会消失。

“我不了解你。”Thor说。Loki转过去看着他。“我是说，我了解一部分的你，但不是全部。我知道的比我以为的还少。”

“我已经变了。”Loki说。

“我也是。”Thor说，残忍的话语和痛苦的回忆随之而来，但说出这句话的感觉依然很好。

“我注意到了。”Loki嘴角微扬，这让Thor感觉像是赢得了一场胜利，仿佛有什么正在弥合、痊愈。Thor忍住想像从前一样把手放到Loki脖子上的冲动。他现在还不能这么做。

Loki没有问题要问，或许他只是表面上这么说，Thor认为大概是因为他有太多问题想问。或许他害怕听到Thor的回答，或许他不相信那些答案能改变什么。Thor的口舌并不笨拙，但不想说错话的欲望几乎让他麻木。如果Loki不问，Thor就得不问自答。

“我确实很少能正确理解你话中的意思。”他说。这是个合适的开头。“但这不是因为我不看重你说的话。”

Loki转过来看着他，身体靠在玻璃窗上。

“或许我在Asgard没听到那么多流言蜚语，但我仍知道那些关于我的议论。”Thor继续说。他没想过自己有天会把这些话说出来。但现在也许是个好时机。“他们说我是个伟大的战士，是个强悍的人，在战场上也是个优秀的将领，但他们也说我很幸运能有一个聪明的弟弟，因为我没有Odin的智慧和心计。”

Loki微微皱起眉头，但他并未插话，只是等Thor继续说下去。他需要一些时间组织话语。

“我想要证明自己能独当一面。”Thor总算开口。“证明我不是头脑简单的傻子，证明就算没有我弟弟的建议我也能做出决定。我知道你或许会觉得这听起来很自大或愚蠢，但这是事实。”

“我没想过你有注意到这些事情。”Loki说。“你从来没有——”

“表现出来。我知道。”Thor说。

“而且这么说你的人很少。”Loki补上一句。

“很多人都这么认为。”Thor说。“我知道这话你大概不想听，但我还是要说。我多次故意在众人面前驳回你的建议。不只是因为固执而已。”

Loki的下颚稍微绷紧起来，但他什么也没说。于是Thor立刻继续说下去。

“但我从未认为你不如我，这也不是我这么做的原因。”他说。“我从不认为你的建议无足轻重，也从不认为我比你优秀。”

他也从未想过这些事必须要特别说出来。因为这对他来说再明显不过。但显然对Loki来说还不够明显，远远不够。

“我真心为此感到抱歉。”他说。“因为我太过幼稚和固执，拒绝承认自己的缺点，还极度想要掩饰我一直需要你帮助的事实。我很抱歉我认为听从你的建议会让我显得软弱。”

Loki扯着他的衣角，这是他紧张时的习惯动作，Thor已经很久没见过了。他之前总是紧握双手来掩饰。

“他们期望你能独当一面。”过了一会他说。

“期望。”Thor重复道。“我讨厌这个词。”

“噢，我也是。”Loki同意道。

Loki现在正站在这里，心平气和地听他说话。Thor觉得这个机会一旦错过了就不会再有了。他们都说要打铁趁热。有些话他现在必须得说，在这个Loki愿意倾听的时刻。他可能不会再有第二次机会了。

于是他绕过Mjölnir的放置架——此刻两人之间唯一的障碍物——好让自己离Loki更近一点。当Thor靠到他旁边的玻璃窗上时，他弟弟并未退开，但没有拿正眼看他，只是从眼角瞥了他一眼。没关系，这样已经不错了。

他的喉咙干涩且眼睛刺痛，但这些话他必须得说出来。

“我很抱歉我未能成为一个更好的兄长。”他说。

Loki猛地动了一下，他看起来像是有话想说，于是Thor顺从自己的欲望把手放到Loki脖子上，取得他的注意。

“先让我说完。”他请求道。如果需要的话他也愿意恳求，这没什么大不了的。Loki看着他的双眼微微睁大，身体紧绷，仿佛他想要逃走一样。

“我很抱歉我未能成为一个更好的兄长。”他又重复了一次。“如果我是个好哥哥，你就能对我直言不讳。”他吞咽了一下，但仍继续说下去。“你就能告诉我说我还没准备好。而如果我那时是一个更优秀的人，我就会承认你是对的。”

“我并非总是对的。”Loki说，他的声音很轻。这让他听起来仿佛又回到了年少时期，而这几乎让Thor心碎。

“我知道。”他点点头，甚至露出一抹微笑。“但我算是什么兄长啊？”他问道，再次对自己感到愤怒。“我自己的手足都不敢对我说真话，只因为自大的我会被愤怒蒙蔽，听不进睿智的话语。”

“我知道我的过错，Loki。”他说。“我每一天都比前一天更加了解。很抱歉我让你得用计策和手段来达到目的，只因为我听不进劝告。”

Loki只是看了他很长一段时间，像是在他脸上搜寻，但Thor不知道他想寻找什么。

“公平起见。”不久后他开口。“我确实曾用看似睿智的建议耍了你好几次。”

Thor大笑，笑声意外地从他口中蹦出，他知道如果不笑的话，他就要哭出来了。

“是啊。”他说。“但我从不介意。”

这次Loki轻声笑了，但听起来生硬又破碎，就像Thor的一样。

“我记得的可不是这样。”Loki说。“有好几次我都得躲着你。”

“但隔天我总是能拿这些事来开玩笑。”Thor说，逐渐冷静下来。“而我仍会相信下次你跟我说的话，不管我被骗了多少次。”

Loki只是凝视着他，双眼太过明亮。

Thor又紧紧捏了Loki的脖子一下才放手，但他没有退开。现在换他看向窗外了。

“所以我们现在要怎么做，Loki？”他问。

“你会让我偿还我对Jotnar欠下的债吗？”Loki问。Thor叹了口气。

“如果你真的想要这么做的话……但把你的命运交到他们手中令我感到十分担忧。”Thor说。“你真的认为他们会比父亲公正吗？”

Thor看到Loki的表情因他提到Odin而变得冷硬。

“我一直以来都是个被利用的工具，我不认为他会被情感左右。”Loki说。

“那不是真的，Loki。”Thor说。“你不是真的那么认为。”

“我认为Odin一开始是想让我当一个魁儡国王。”Loki说。“一位在Asgard长大的Jotun王子，忠于这个国度以及它未来的国王，也就是你。这样一旦Laufey消失后Jötunheimr就会变得很容易统治。”

“如果是这样的话他就会把你的身世告诉你。”Thor反驳道。

“或许他改变心意了。”Loki说。“或许他决定让我继续当你的顾问就好。或许他从Frey那里学到了教训，他本来该是他手中的牵线木偶，但却逐渐掌握了自己的权力，成为了一个不容小觑的真正国王。或许他意识到我没那么容易控制。”

“他说你是个弃婴。”Thor说。

“他在一座Jotnar的神殿中发现了我，不是在某块岩石底下。”Loki说。“而且他自己也说了，他打算借由我将两个国度联合起来，你觉得这听起来是什么意思？”

“但是他后来也对你付出了关爱，Loki。”Thor说。“你是他的儿子。”

“你永远也不该忘记Odin把国王的身份摆在父亲之前。他的爱，如果真的存在的话，并不会阻止他实行他的计划。”

“我不认为我能改变你的想法。”Thor说。“至少现在不能。”

“你不了解Odin的心思，所以你不能代他诉说他的意图。”

“是的。”Thor必须承认。“我不能。”

Loki错愕地点了点头，看起来对Thor不再反驳感到惊讶。

“但我能为自己发声。”Thor说。“我能肯定地说我不会让他实行这个计划。我不会让他这样拆散我们。”

Loki再次看着他，脸上的表情难以解读，看起来像是在仔细斟酌。

“你确定吗？”他问。

“当然。”Thor立刻回答。

“你现在已经变了不少，但在以前如果有天Odin告诉你那个你视为兄弟的人其实是个霜巨人，是Laufey的儿子，或许即将成为Jötunheimr的国王……坦白说，Thor，你会很希望我快点离开你的视线。前提是如果我还能活着离开Asgard的话。”

当Loki说出这些话后，Thor突然感到无比的愤怒。他用行动代替话语，他消弭了他们之间的距离，但不是为了伤害他，虽然他很想狠狠地敲他的头，把那些蠢想法赶出他的脑袋。

当Thor紧紧抱住他时Loki全身都僵硬起来，两人变得如此靠近。他大概可以挣脱这个拥抱，但他没有这么做。

“不会。”Thor严厉地说。

“Thor——”

“不会！”他重复道，手臂收得更紧，哪怕已经不能更收紧了。“永远别再说这种话。”

他的声音冷硬，但却因为所有他无法隐瞒的情感而颤抖。他很生气Loki竟然会有这种想法。这也让他感到心痛，因为这再次显示出他这个兄长当的多么失败，竟然让Loki如此怀疑他对他的爱。他真的认为在他得知真相的那一刻起他就失去了他们所有人吗？

“Thor……”Loki再次试着开口，但不行，现在不行。

“你是我弟弟。”Thor语气强烈。“如果你不希望我这么称呼你，我就不会这么做，但你永远都是我弟弟。我不会以别的身份看待你。永远不会。”Loki沉默地待在他怀里，身躯仍然僵硬着，但Thor继续说了下去。“自我有记忆以来我就一直爱着你，我会爱你直到我心跳停止，直到我呼出最后一口气，直到我前往Valhalla。你不能否认我的爱，你没有权利这么做，我不容许你这么做。因为这是 _我的心_ 。谁能在里面占有一席之地是由我来决定。”

有很长一段时间Loki只是全身僵硬地站着，然后他放松下来，内心不再挣扎。

“我不是个好弟弟。”他悄声说，而Thor只想把他留在身边，只想用双臂抱着他，越久越好。

“你对我来说已经够好了。”他说，不去管他眼中汇聚的泪水。“现在也是如此。”

而就是此时他终于感觉到了Loki身体的重量。他弟弟倾身向前，让自己落入Thor的怀抱。他把头靠到Thor肩上，接着他抬起双手，紧紧抓着他。他上一次这么做是什么时候了？命运女神在上啊，他甚至都记不得了。

但是这不重要，他们在乎的是未来。他们仍旧伤痕累累，仍旧远未恢复完好，但是有希望，他又再次拥有了希望，而他再也不会试着驱散或压制它。现在他能紧抓着它，以一双强而有力的臂膀和一颗坦然的心。

然后他听到一声低语，音量很小，但足以让他听见。

“我很抱歉。”

“会好起来的，Loki。”他向他保证。他不知道这话是想安慰Loki还是他自己。他不在乎。“我们会让事情好起来的。”

当Loki因为听到那些话而把他抱得更紧时，Thor感觉仿佛整个世界的重量都从他肩上消失了。他再也不会放手，不管将来会遇到什么困难他都会紧抓不放，他不能让自己再度失去。他们可以做到。他们会的。两人一起。


	75. 居住在地球的朋友

当Loki总算跟Thor道别后，已经接近黎明时分了。Thor希望他能再多待一会，但Loki拒绝了。他需要回到Stark身边，而且不只是为了跟对方说一切都好。

这一天的经历让他感到脆弱，仿佛被剖开一般。感觉好像他深埋在内心的事物被粗暴地翻搅出来，摊在阳光下让众人观看。他感觉好像抛开了某种一直在吞噬他的沉重负担，但也让他失去了近几年绝望地紧抓不放的什么东西。他知道事情还远未结束，也知道这不会是最后一次他需要在Thor面前以一种他从未觉得可以做到的方式坦露灵魂深处的情感。除了对他说出恶毒的话语以外。但他们现在走到了这一步；他们说出了未曾说过的话，交流了未向他人吐露过的心声。这感觉起来很……不真实，并且让人精疲力尽。

当他回到Stark的房里时，JARVIS明智地没有出声问候，因为Stark正在睡觉。Loki不假思索地爬上床，蜷缩在男人身旁，感受着他的存在，呼吸着他的气息。他感觉着手掌下方Stark的心跳，这令他感到安稳，他身体散发的热度和他平稳的气息让他能够再次顺畅地呼吸。他的思绪立刻就变得清晰，胸膛里的紧绷感也稍微减弱下来。

不到一分钟后Stark就醒了，他意识模糊地把双臂伸过来抱着Loki。

“嘿。”他粗声说，声音因为睡眠而变得沙哑。Loki未作回应，只是深呼吸着，让Stark熟悉的触碰帮助他更加放松。Stark立刻收紧了抱着他的手臂，让两人更加贴近。Loki把脸埋在他颈间。

“需要我去宰了谁吗？”Stark轻声问。

Loki叹了口气，摇摇头。Stark稍微放松下来，开始温柔地抚着Loki的背部。他总是知道该给Loki什么，就算Loki不知道该如何索求。现在，他需要待在Stark身边。他觉得自己身负着伤，虽然并不算糟，但仍让他感到太过无力。Tony身边则很安全。

“所以不用去谋杀任何人。”Tony在许久的沉默后开口。他显然无法再保持安静了。“但我要声明一点，我完全不怕Thor。我绝对能把他打得满地找牙。”

Loki低声笑了，因为这话真是典型的Tony风格。但Tony的语气带着些许轻快，这让他能进一步放松下来。他移了个位置让自己侧身躺着，把头靠到Tony肩上。

“虽然看你们俩再次起冲突会很有娱乐性，但我实在是……筋疲力尽了。”Loki说。

“那我们就睡下吧。”Tony做出决定。“如果你心中有什么负面情绪的话一定要告诉我……我非常需要知道这一点，好吗？”

“我很好。跟Thor的谈话很……不错。”Loki说，咀嚼着这个词带给他的感受。“我们没……我们会没事的。”他说。说出这些话的感觉很奇怪，他从未想过自己会说这话。他和Thor之间……相安无事。这令人难以承认，也难以置信这是有可能的。但事情就是发生了，他们会没事的，情况看来真是如此。哪怕是这个想法本身都需要他花一段时间来适应。

当他转过来面对Tony时，那人对他微笑。他看起来很开心，像是松了一口气，但他什么也没说，只是靠向前吻住了Loki的唇。他们并不急切，因为这没有必要。重点并不在此。虽然每当Tony吻他时，Loki都会感觉到一种由欲望带来的烧灼疼痛，但现在的吻不是前戏。Tony只是单纯想吻他，这个吻既深且久，好像这是他最想做的事，好像他只想要让他们待在彼此的怀里，而亲吻只是为了确认对方的存在。

当他们分开时Tony几乎要喘不过气，Loki的嘴唇则因为刚才的接触而感到刺痛。Tony只是再次凝视着他，拂去滑落到Loki脸旁的深色发丝。

“谢谢你去跟他谈。”Loki说，声音平和真诚。他仍然因为自己必须对Thor说的那些话而感到情绪不稳，但他不想忘记这件事。Tony再次靠过来亲吻他的额头，接着是嘴唇，都是温柔的轻吻。

“只要你需要，我随时都能这么做。”他又露出微笑。“我说真的。”

“他说你训斥了他。”Loki说。

“他说的一点都没错。”Tony骄傲地同意。“而且我大概只有25%的程度害怕我会变成墙上乱七八糟的涂鸦。”

Loki忍不住笑出声来，因为Tony绝对把他的恐惧掩饰得很好。Thor大概根本没察觉到。

“他说你很睿智。”

“那Thor的标准未免也太低了。”Tony反驳。

“真相会让你感到惊讶的。”Loki说。“你似乎有着能跟他抗衡的个人魅力。”

“我一向抱着一种‘演久成真’态度，而且表现得总是很好。”Tony耸肩。

“别说了。”Loki又笑了几声。“你只是想让我夸你。”

“你的意思是我没什么好夸的？”Tony问。

“你的自我感觉已经太良好了。”Loki说。“我不会再继续助长它的。”

Tony撅起嘴，瞪大他的棕眼，于是Loki把他的脸推压到枕头上，闷了他一会儿。

当Loki总算放手并站起来宽衣时，Stark像个小孩般傻笑着。他毫不意外地挺起身侧躺着看他脱衣服，每隔一阵子就轻笑几声。

“所以，他同意了？”Stark问。

“是的。”Loki点头。“虽然不太情愿，而且他还坚持要随时知道我的行踪。”

“那还不算太糟。”

“他大概也会坚持要跟我一起去。”Loki告诉他。

“那……也算是好事。那样会有所助益，对吧？”

“得看情况。”Loki耸肩，总算把裤子脱掉回到床上。他解开他的马尾，然后边把头发编成辫子边说。“在我和Frey谈过之后，我就会知道更多。”

“你看起来很确定他会帮忙。”Stark说。

“如果他需要我到要派Hatchet来找我的话，那我猜想我的帮助会值得他给予回报，不管他想要我做什么。”Loki说。

当辫子编好时他再次躺下，调整成舒适的姿势。

“而且我了解他。”他接着说。“如果他想要什么，他就会设法取得，而且也愿意为此付出相当的代价。”

至少Loki确定他对Frey足够了解。主要是他对他舅舅有着很好的印象，他知道他是个聪明人。事情应该会很顺利。

Stark四肢大张躺在床上，Loki躺到他身旁，他们朝彼此靠近，直到两人再度肢体交缠。

“我只是不喜欢自己对他想要你做什么一无所知。”Stark说，伸出一根手指漫不经心地顺着Loki手臂的线条抚下。

“这就是为什么我和Hatchet在找寻另外的办法。”Loki提醒他。

“那进行得如何？”Stark问。

Loki微笑。他们还没时间谈到这个。“你到时就知道了。”他神秘地说，然后再给他一吻。“现在睡吧。”

Stark未做争论，过没几分钟他就迅速回到睡梦中。不久后Loki亦然。

 

* * *

 

Loki猜想是未充分休息的昨夜和他们今天刺激的早晨导致Stark花了三个多小时才发现不对劲。Loki不是会去四处夸耀的人，不对，这是个谎言，他有时就爱夸耀，不过他仍然对于早上Stark那副完全被操翻的模样感到自豪。一想到他四肢大张地躺在床上，一句话都说不出来地喘着气，身上还泛着一种迷人的淡红色，Loki就会感到一股特别的满足感。每当他想到那副景象，他就想从头再做一次。他心情很好，而当他心情很好时他就会感到极度饥饿，而这饥饿可不仅是对食物而已。

“Hatchet见鬼的跑哪去了？”Stark问道，他总算是注意到了。Loki的视线从书中抬起来。

“他去和我们等会要招待的客人见面。”Loki说。

“客人？”

Loki只是嗯了一声作为回答。他可以从眼角余光看到Stark顿了一顿，显然注意到了Loki玩味的语调。

“是什么样的客人？”Stark追问。

“妖精。”

“妖精？”

“没错，妖精。”

“好吧，所以你找到了一些妖精，这是好事。”Stark说，总算走了过来。“如果你能早点知会我就好了，不过没关系。我需要事先知道什么吗？”

“我认为你已经知道那些基本规则了，所以没什么好担心的。”Loki告诉他。“你只要把规则记牢就好。”

“呃，别问他们的名字也别表现得粗鲁无礼？”Stark猜道。

“询问他们的名字就算是粗鲁无礼的行为了，不过你说的没错。”Loki点点头。“没什么比侮辱一位妖精还危险的了。”

Stark想了一下。“那我不确定这次我是否应该在场。”

“不会有事的。”Loki向他保证。

“但我时常侮辱别人，Loki。”

“那这是个好机会，你得表现出你最得体的举止。”Loki愉悦地说，抬头对他微笑。

“我觉得自己好像被抽了一鞭。”Stark低声抱怨。Loki轻笑。

“没有的事，亲爱的。”他说，然后想了一下。“嗯，除非你想要我这么做。我确定我们可以安排一下。”

他确保他这句话的语调里暗示着许多淫秽的承诺。Stark显然注意到了，因为他咧嘴笑着，靠过去吻他。

“我想还是算了吧。”他边抽身边说。“但我确定我们能想出其他同样有趣的事。”他暗示性地挑眉。

Loki把书放到一旁，然后将他拉入一个深吻作为回答。Stark得半跪在沙发上才不致跌倒。他的身体在Loki上方，这可不行。Loki把他拉下来，直到Stark必须手撑着沙发背，这也让他几乎就是坐在Loki腿上了，也就是Loki想让他待的位置。

当两人再次分开时，Stark的嘴唇看起来鲜红饱满，Loki爱极了他这副模样，他的思绪又再次飘回早上。只要再多想一点就让他的裤子紧得令人不适。

“你表现好的话我就想一些特别的来玩。”Loki向他承诺，以一种他知道会很诱人的方式咬着下唇。

“噢，所以我们进行到贿赂这步了。”Stark说。

“你已经用礼物贿赂我好几年了。”Loki指出。

“说得也是。”Stark表示同意。

“而且，”Loki继续说，双手紧抓着Stark的臀部，“这比较像是个奖励的承诺而非贿赂。”他的手指缓缓地在Stark的T恤上来回滑动，他确定自己脸上所显示的意图非常明显。Stark炽热的眼神已经做出了回答。Stark再次咧嘴笑着，然后倾身向前吻了他。他总算把整副身躯靠到Loki身上，稳稳地坐在他腿上。当他这么做时，Loki将他的臀部抬起，并在Stark发出微弱的愉悦呻吟时轻笑几声。

Loki在还没听到任何声响时就已经感觉到空气中的魔法波动，但他不怎么想和Stark分开，于是他继续吻着他。然后Hatchet毫不意外地吹了声口哨，把Stark吓了一跳。

“噢，别管我们。”Hatchet说。Loki不用看他就能从他语气中听出他的笑意。Stark恼怒地叹了口气，从Loki身上起来，把他衣服上的皱褶抚平。幸好他们俩都不是那么容易害羞的人。

当Loki总算转过去看Hatchet时，他同时也看到了他们的客人。好极了。不过Stark看起来非常震惊。

其中一个站在Hatchet的左肩上，抓着他的头发保持平衡。他的体型较小，有着浅棕色的皮肤和灰绿色的头发。他的耳朵很大，耳垂上戴满饰物，耳朵顶端是尖的，他的黑色眼睛像钮扣一样又圆又大。另一个站在地板上，但手仍紧抓着Hatchet的裤管。他有着白皙的皮肤，看起来甚至比Loki和Hatchet还白，蓬乱的头发则是铁锈般的暗红色。不过眼睛和耳朵都和他的同伴一样。Loki总是为这小小身躯能容纳的魔力感到惊奇。甚至从他所站的位置就能感觉得到。他们不需要施展任何咒语就能让空气中充斥着魔力的波动。妖灵也是如此，但如果能选择的话，Loki宁可和其他种类的妖精打交道。

“噢，妖精。”Stark说。“他们真是——”他突然停下，然后用一种不同的语气继续说。“跟我想像中一模一样。呃，他们是哪种妖精？”

“他们是地精，Stark。”Hatchet说。“让我介绍一下。这位是Oakbud。”他说，挺起地精站着的那边肩膀。“而这位是Pilzskin。”他说，指着脚边那个白色地精。“这当然只是绰号。”他补充说明。“这位是Loki，我已经跟你们提过他了。”他对那两个地精说。

“他长得好好看喔。”Oakbud高声说道。Stark错愕地眨了眨眼，Loki则早就见怪不怪。他苍白的肤色和瘦高的身形对各种妖精来说都颇具吸引力。同时他也是个法师，所以他们能感应到他身上的魔力。

“而这位是Stark先生。这是他的房子。跟他问好。”Hatchet说。

“你好。”他们两个同时开口，笑容灿烂又狡黠。所有妖精的笑容都是如此。小型妖精的声音通常来说不是很高亢就是很低沉，这两个有着高亢的嗓音，所以他们年纪还算是轻的。

“非常感谢你们愿意来见我们。”Loki点头致意，然后给了Stark一个意味明显的眼神。

“噢对。欢迎，很高兴认识你们。”

“噢噢噢，这人类不笨嘛。”Pilzskin说。

“他当然不笨，他是钢铁侠。你都不看电视的吗？”Oakbud问。

“他有人类的小聪明不代表他也有其他的小聪明。”Pilzskin回应。

“他是 _人类_ 。”Oakbud翻了个白眼。“他的小聪明都是人类的小聪明。”

“好了，你们俩。”Hatchet打断他们。“Stark有小聪明，我们都同意。别再讨论这个了。”

“哇喔，好吧。”Stark说，看着那两个小生物。“这感觉起来有点不真实，但你们知道我是谁。那很不错。”

“地球上有谁不认识你？”Pilzskin问。“我们又不是住在石头底下。”

“我知道有个地精曾住在石头底下。”Oakbud说。“肮脏的混蛋，但就连他都有电视。”

“他们是城市地精，住在洛杉矶市区。”Hatchet说。

他这句话显然是说给Stark听的，因为Loki已经知道了。地精身上的衣服饰品都是从他们所居之地搜刮的东西制成。森林地精通常穿的都是蘑菇的菌伞、动物毛皮和羽毛，住在海边的则会穿着贝壳、鱼鳞和鱼骨。眼前这两个地精身上的衣服是由人类服饰做的，他们配戴的饰品显然也是从人类的东西改造而来。Pilzskin的银色皮带前身似乎是表带，Oakbud小小手腕上戴的金环和衣服上被用来当钮扣的五颜六色宝石大概都是来自于人类掉落的珠宝首饰。

“我们应该向其他人介绍他们吗？”Stark问。

“也可以。”Hatchet耸耸肩，弯下腰把Pilzskin抄起来。地精发出短促的尖叫，声音愤怒，但Hatchet不为所动，只是把他夹在腋下。Oakbud则坐在Hatchet的肩膀上嘲笑他的同族。

Stark和Loki跟随他们走出房间。

“不是说不能对他们无礼吗？”他低声问。

“Hatchet跟我们不同。他也算是妖精。他们对同族的态度和外族不同。”Loki向他解释。

“好吧，告诉我两只小地精能给你什么帮助。”他问道。

“地精的人脉很广，他们的消息也非常灵通，而且他们不像某些种类的妖精那么难相处。”

“所以我们在交朋友。”Stark说。

“没错，我们在交朋友。”Loki同意。虽然他们主要是想取得内部资讯，但长期来说，认识一些本地的地精是有益无害的。

 

* * *

 

介绍的过程可以说是……很有意思。当他们看到Bruce和Drongo时，Oakbud举起双手大喊‘愤怒怪兽！’而Pilzskin则是兴奋地不停叫着‘砸、砸、砸’。

“看来你们也认识Bruce，太好了。”Hatchet笑道。“他旁边的人是Drongo，他像山怪一样，平常看起来平和友好，不过被冒犯时就会把对方砸扁。”

“我喜欢山怪。”Oakbud高声说。

“我不想被砸扁。”Pilzskin哀嚎着说。

“我很高兴大家都有共识了。”Hatchet说。“他们是Oakbud和Pilzskin，他们会……待在这里。好了，去见其他人吧。”然后他就带着地精走出去了。

“愤怒怪兽！”Oakbud又喊了一声，大概是道别的意思。

“那是什么？”Bruce问。

“地精。”Tony耸肩。

“当然了，没什么好意外的。”Bruce说，摇摇头。Drongo看起来也同样镇定。

对此，Loki直接放声大笑。

当他们遇到Juyu和Bee时两人正在看影片。

“那是什么东西？”当Juyu转过来时她问道。

“Juyu和Bee，他们是Oakbud和Pilzskin。”Hatchet说。

“噢噢噢，绿色的。为什么她是绿色的？”Pilzskin问。

“她是蔬菜吗？”Oakbud问。

“不，我不是蔬菜。”Juyu坚定地说。Bee已经爬上沙发背，从更近的距离看着两个地精。

“如果她是蔬菜的话我们就能吃她了。”Oakbud说。

“小心点。”Hatchet警告。“如果你咬她，她会咬回来的。会把你的耳朵咬掉。”

Oakbud倒抽一口气。“别咬我的耳朵！”他说，把他的小手移到长耳朵上，想把它们藏起来。

“没错。”Hatchet接着说。“或许你只会剩下一只耳朵，然后你就变成独耳Oakbud，沦为众人的笑柄。”

“我不想被咬掉耳朵。”Pilzskin哀嚎着说。

“那就别乱咬人。”Hatchet说。

“我真的跟不上他们的对话了。”Stark说。

“别试着去理解妖精。”Loki告诉他。“只要接受他们的独特之处就好。”这是他很久以前就学到的事。

Oakbud好奇地打量Bee，稍微俯身盯着她看。Loki没想到Bee会突然倾身向前对Oakbud呲了呲牙。地精尖叫一声，从Hatchet肩上跌落。Juyu、Hatchet，甚至连Pilzskin都立刻大笑起来。Bee露出一个很有她风格的得意笑容。Oakbud爬起来，飞快地跑去Loki那边，顺着他的腿往上爬到背部，然后挂在他肩上，身体半藏在他头发里。Loki没有阻挠他，如果你拒绝友善的肢体接触，地精会不高兴的。Hatchet已经跟他说过好几次了，妖精是喜爱肢体接触的生物。Oakbud瞪大眼睛，伸出一根手指指着Bee。

“蔬菜女孩好坏！”Bee只是微笑着回到沙发上坐着。

“我觉得我喜欢他们。”Juyu在停止大笑后说。

Hatchet把Pilzskin抓到肩上放着，转向Loki和Stark。地精低声抱怨了几句，用手扯他的耳朵作为报复。于是Hatchet用力捏了他一下。

“呃啊，这是虐待！”Pilzskin哀嚎，踢了Hatchet的头一脚。精灵只是把他头下脚上地拎着，不久后地精就冷静下来了。

“好了，都介绍完了，该谈正事了。”他说。

“蔬菜女孩再见！”Pilzskin挥了挥手。这显然对Stark来说是最后一根稻草，因为他开始大笑，笑得眼泪都快流出来了。

 

* * *

 

“你需要去找Babba女王。”在听完Hatchet和Loki对于Loki特殊处境的描述后，Pilzskin说。幸好出乎Loki的意料之外，地精的态度没多久就稍微正经起来。

“Alfheim的妖精女王。”Hatchet向Stark说明。

“我本来是希望你能告诉我在中庭该去找谁。”Loki说。

“这不是个好主意。”Pilzskin说。“Vix是个毒仙女。”

Loki皱眉。“我以为中庭有个妖精国王。”

“Auberon已经是过去式了。”Oakbud说。“这是无可避免的。每个会用谷歌的人都能知道他的名字。迟早有人会以此对付他。”

“而且后来人类开始乱搞，很多毒仙女因此变得很强大。”Pilzskin补充道。

“有谁能向我解释一下那是什么吗？”Stark问。

“毒仙女以致命和有毒性的东西为食。”Loki说。“他们大部份都住在Muspelheim，那里的硫磺和烟雾对他们来说很有助益。”

“在Svartalfheim也有他们的踪影。”Hatchet说。“主要分布在那里的剧毒沼泽中。”

“没错，但人类开始把乱七八糟的东西像是油料、垃圾和有毒废弃物都倒入河流和海洋。这些祸乱喂养了毒仙女。”Pilzskin说。

“然后事情就一发不可收拾！”Oakbud说。“Vix住在哪？Cherna……？”

“Chernibal？”Pilzskin猜测道。

“Chernobyl*？”Stark问。

“对，就是那里。”Pilzskin点点头。“她封锁了一大片区域，人类无法进入。很多毒仙女都在那里。”

“噢太好了，带有放射性的毒仙女，正是我想听到的消息。”Stark说。

“她有个女儿住在东海岸。”Oakbud说。“黏液女孩。”

“又黑又油滑，还很坏。”Pilzskin说。

“不，我不会去和毒仙女打交道。”Loki说。那种妖精可不是他想要结交的。

“所以为何要我们去找Babba女王？”Hatchet问道。“虽然比起中庭的妖精我对她更熟悉，不过……”

“因为地球上所有不想住在城市里的妖精都会请她带他们到别处去。”Pilzskin说。“她会来这里把他们带到其他国度，所以到处都有她认识的妖精，连Jötunheimr上都有。”

所以Jötunheimr确实有妖精居住，Loki现在才确定。如果当初Thor迟来一步，未能及时阻止他的话，那些妖精可能就会灰飞烟灭。思及此他的腹部就产生一股冰冷沉重的感觉，他得吞口口水、舔舔他干燥的嘴唇后才能继续说话。

“居住在那的Jotnar和妖精相处情形如何？是否和睦？”

“当然是啊。”Pilzskin说，好像这是显而易见的事似的。“Jotnar说任何住在Jötunheimr的人都是Ymir的子民。”

“而且巫师们和冰灵是朋友。” Oakbud说。

“是的。”Pilzskin点点头。

“Jötunheimr有巫师？”Loki问。

Pilzskin给了他一个意味深长的眼神，或许还带着点批判的意味。

“你需要去了解更多。”他说。Loki甚至都无法反驳。他显然对Jötunheimr不够了解。这种情形必须尽快改善。

“所以得去一趟Alfheim了。”Hatchet说。“反正你也需要跟Frey谈谈。一石二鸟……”

“没错，得去一趟Alfheim。”Loki表示同意。

 

* * *

 

那两只地精意外地——或者说是毫不意外地——没有要离开的打算。至少Hatchet有在注意他们，所以他们没造成什么——应该说是没造成太多麻烦。他们只是很闹腾。不过Loki得把心思用在其他更重要的事上，因为成败几乎在此一举，太多事情发展都取决于他的Alfheim之行，所以这不能出半点差错。他知道自己不能独自前往，但他不会冒险带Stark深入妖精的领地。他们一定会为此争论，所以Loki还没跟对方说这件事。他仍有时间去打点其他细节。

他还有别的事要处理，所以他告诉Stark他要去找谁然后就离开了，厨房里就只剩下Stark、Hatchet和那两只地精。

“JARVIS，联系在Stark大厦的Thor。”他一回到房间就开口。

 _“他正往他所居的楼层走去。”_ JARVIS片刻后说，所以Loki等着。他不太清楚Asgard和Alfheim近几年的情势如何，但他认为Frey的立场应该不会有多大改变。他不确定Thor是否能给予他更多帮助，但不管怎样他还是得告诉他这件事。

显示屏总算亮起，Thor的脸出现在画面中。

“Loki，很高兴听到你的消息。”他说。

“距离我们上次见面都还不到一天。”Loki指出。

“就算如此我依然很高兴。”Thor说。“有什么事？”

“我需要去Alfheim一趟。”他说。

“为何？”Thor问。

“因为是Frey告诉Hatchet我失踪的事。所以他显然有求于我。”

Thor看起来若有所思。“你是否知道他所为何事？”

“不知道。”Loki摇了摇头。“当我不在时Alfheim有发生什么值得注意的事吗？”

“就我所知没有。”Thor说。“当父亲需要控制永恒之火时，Frey派了几位法师过来帮忙，除此之外就没什么事了。”

“会需要让他叫我去做的事情不多。”Loki说。“那母亲呢？她有到Alfheim去吗？”

Thor脸上浮现出惊喜之情，然后在开口回应前露出一抹微笑。哦，对，他说了‘母亲’。Loki没有对此再多说什么。

“有，一两次吧。”Thor点头。“但从未久留。你认为这或许跟她有关？”

“她和Frey仍旧非常亲近，对吗？”

“或许是母亲要去他联络Hatchet。”Thor猜测。“所以他才会去找你。”

“Frey告诉Hatchet他有求于我。”Loki说。“所以事情没那么简单。”

“那你打算帮他？”Thor问。

“然后让他以提供意见作为回报。”Loki说。

Thor想了一下。“是关于Jötunheimr的事。”他说，语气肯定。Loki点头。

“他是我在目前情况下能找到的最了解那个国度的人。”

“Alfheim仍在Asgard的管辖之下。”Thor说。“Frey必须把你交给……噢，我懂了，你要我去把这件事告诉父亲。”

“Heimdall已经听到了些只言片语。”Loki说。“他也许已经知道一切。”

“那将不会是场愉快的谈话。”Thor揉了揉他的头。

“我确定王后会愿意支持你的决定。”Loki说。

“我会先回去Asgard。”Thor说。“然后在Alfheim跟你会合。我要你在我过去前都待在Frey的宫殿里。你要记得我们的协议。”

“我记得，你要随时知道我的行踪。不然你以为我为何要联络你？”

Loki知道他还不能要求Thor信任他。反正通知Thor也没他想像中那么麻烦。

“那就好。”Thor点头。“我认为我最好别再回避跟父亲谈这事。”

“我预定在两天之后离开。”Loki说。

“那我也会在同一天到Asgard去。”

“命运女神禁止你比我早离开。”Loki说。Thor微笑，还轻声笑了几声。

“我不想离你太远。”他说。“至少在非必要的情况下。”

“好吧。”Loki说，但他几乎确定他表现出来的烦躁完全不是真的。

“我明天是否也能和你交谈？”Thor问。Loki耸耸肩，别过脸去。

“你只要叫JARVIS联络我就好，或者用你的手机也行。”他说。

Thor微笑，既开心又满意。Loki拒绝去承认他胸膛泛起的暖意，因为这太荒谬了。他不应该为了这么一件小事而产生这种感觉。

“太好了，那我明天再跟你联络。”

“是的，好的。”Loki说。“你走吧。”

“再见，Loki。”Thor微笑，然后显示屏暗了下来。简单到荒谬的事。他摇摇头，忍住对自己翻白眼的冲动。毕竟他还有许多计划要做。

 

*Chernobyl：指切尔诺贝利核电站，位于乌克兰北部，距首都基辅以北130公里，它是前苏联时期在乌克兰境内修建的第一座核电站。切尔诺贝利曾经被认为是最安全、最可靠的核电站。1986年一声巨响彻底打破了这一神话。由于操作人员违反规章制度，核电站的第4号核反应堆在进行半烘烤实验中突然失火，引起爆炸，其辐射量相当于400颗美国投在日本的原子弹。爆炸使机组被完全损坏，8吨多强辐射物质泄露，尘埃随风飘散，致使俄罗斯、白俄罗斯和乌克兰许多地区遭到核辐射的污染。


	76. 与卿话别

Tony闭上了眼重重地喘着，试图找回自己的呼吸。他的心脏在胸腔内疯狂擂动，全身都字面意义上被汗水浸透。皮肤过度敏感，而肌肉酸痛着，一些他甚至不知道其存在的肌肉群此刻都在精疲力竭中颤抖着。

“好吧，我……”他吞咽了下，舔着他肿胀的唇，试图再次开口。“我从没想过我会说这话，但操他妈的，我只是个人类……我需要休息。”

Loki大笑，声音低沉而下流。他亲吻着他的小腹，舔舐着肚脐上方的一小块皮肤，然后缓慢地一寸寸向他的胸口进发。

“真的？”他一边问一边在他温热的皮肤上舔舐轻咬着。Tony再次呻吟吞咽了起来。

“好吧，操，给我十五分钟。”他说。他没法对性说不，他真的不能，尤其是在此刻Loki表现出如此难以置信的热忱……但说真的，他需要喘口气。Loki哼了两声，显然被这回答取悦了，然后继续着他缓慢而极尽挑逗的探索。

一直到抵达弧反应堆之后他才停了下来。他支撑起身体，一根手指敲上了它的中心。

“等我回来后我们该把这个取出来。”他说。Tony睁开眼看向他。他们之前讨论过，关于如何实施，但那不会是件简单的事。不仅仅是因为他心脏里的弹片，他的肋骨缺失了太多，而从反应堆放进去的那天起他胸腔内的肌肉就改变了。那些都需要改造再生，而即使有了魔法的帮助，也不会轻而易举又毫无风险。因此他们都不太想实行这个计划。但那不代表他们都忘了。

“为什么是现在？”

“我可以询问一些在Alfheim的治疗师，还有一些我认识的法师。”Loki说。“问问重生失骨的办法，或者是其他有用的信息。那样实施起来就会容易些。”

Tony不需要真的去思考太久，答案很简单。

“我相信你。”他说，“如果你觉得你能办到，我们就搏一搏。”

Loki给了他一个长久的凝视，于是Tony对着他微笑起来，伸手去触他的脸颊。Loki俯身向前，再次亲吻他。Tony能感觉到那深入骨髓的冲动，他伸手将神祗拉得更近，紧紧地贴近自己。好吧，所以到头来他并不需要十五分钟的。

他的唇肿胀而过分敏感，但那无法阻止他鼓起所有的热情回吻Loki。Loki再次抓上了他的臀部，手指划过早前留下的新淤痕。Loki鲜少会留下痕迹，但每当他那么做时，Tony都很享受。每一道淤痕或是抓痕都意味着Loki对力量失去了些控制，而Tony绝对把那当做是赞美。再说，它们的严重程度也就跟Loki在他脖子上留下的吻痕差不多。

当Loki朝下碾转着臀部的时候，Tony感觉到自己的阴茎开始再次挺立起来，迎合着Loki的坚硬的触感。是的，Tony绝对也快了，完全不需要多久。

“想交换吗？”Loki问着，微微抽身离开了一点。Tony确实想了那么一会儿，但不，他真的不想要，于是他摇了摇头。

“不，像这样。”他说着，将双腿又张得更开了些，好让Loki可以安身其间。“就像这样。”

Loki等了片刻，在他脸上搜索着。没错，一般来说Tony不喜欢连着两次当下面那个，尤其在这么短的时间里，因为再多的润滑剂也没法防止一定程度的酸痛，但这次他想要感受它，最好是接下来的几天都能感受到。那一定清楚明白地都写在了他的脸上，因为Loki没有犹豫太久。

经过了上一场，Tony已是松软而又湿滑，但Loki仍旧移动着抓起了润滑剂。回到地球的众多好处之一就是润滑剂，说真的，油挺好用的，但清理起来简直操蛋。这不是床笫之间唯一的好东西，而且也绝不是Tony介绍给Loki的唯一一件，但它一定是最精华的。

Loki再次润滑了他的硬挺。他的双眼眨动着，修长的手指在阴茎上上下移动着，照顾到每一寸。他真是个美景。Tony永远都不会厌倦于看着他，尤其是在床上从这个角度朝上看他。不仅仅是因为Loki有多迷人，不仅仅是因为他展露出的精瘦肌肉和白皙无暇的皮肤。他在床上时比其他任何时候看起来都更像个神祗。那么多的东西都被褪去，而Tony指的并不是衣服。Loki对于自己的快感很诚实，他知道自己想要什么，并且热衷于给予Tony渴望的一切。他的面具尽数跌落，帘幕拉起到两边。当他们像这样坦诚相对的时候，Loki是他最单纯的自己。而Tony是那个欣赏着他如此模样的人，他爱极了这一点。

他把Loki扯下到另一个亲吻里，在Loki调整着角度对准自己的时候呻吟起来。那湿滑的阴茎头部在他入口处摩擦着，浅浅地挑逗着。接着Loki滑了进去，几乎毫不费力，仅仅是一个顺畅的前推然后他就整根尽入。他没有动得太快，要么是想要轻柔对待Tony疲累的身体，要么就只是想要细细品尝。那不重要。Tony弓起了背，在被填满的同时更深地亲吻Loki。

Loki抓住了他的手，彼此十指相缠。然后他将它推过了Tony头顶，用力按进了床里。Tony不介意被按于掌下，而Loki非常享受这个。他另一只手稳稳的抓在Tony胯上，微微将他托起到一个更好的角度。然后他开始动作了。缓慢而深入，让Tony感觉着每一寸的移动，感觉着他每一次的几乎连根抽出，接着又尽可能深的再次插入。

“操。”就在Loki的阴茎刻意擦过他的前列腺时，Tony呼出了一口气。此刻他的下身绝对是更加进入状态了，它饥渴地硬了起来，端部濡湿。

Loki再次亲吻他，他们的前额抵在一起。他的冲撞变得用力了些，但没有变得更快。Tony通常都会抱怨着说自己不是玻璃做的，但他现在还很疲累，而这感觉太他妈棒了。他一只手按上了Loki的后颈，将对方固定在原处，回吻着轻咬着他深红的唇，并且在Loki每一次顶入到那个地方时呻吟出声。

他立即就确认Loki是想要细细品尝这种感觉，Loki想要记住这个，如同自己想要感觉它一般，Loki也想要记上好几天。Tony又不能给他留下什么痕迹，就算他真的弄出了一两个吻痕，它们也会迅速消去。Loki不会因为亲吻而被Tony的胡子磨伤，而他的唇也从来不会在第二天裂开。一般来说，Tony会觉得他是幸运的，因为他都不需要去处理那些不便之处，但那也有缺点。Tony没法给他留下痕迹，只有回忆。

一次顶入，较之前更深更重了些，将他猛地从思绪中顶出来。

“我让你无聊了吗？”Loki坏笑而又挑逗地问。他一定是注意到Tony陷入思绪中了。

Tony甚至没费心回答，因为Loki太清楚他可以如何迅速地将Tony变成难以言喻而心满意足的黏糊糊的一团。于是他只是露齿一笑，微微动了动自己的臀部，渴求着更多。Loki喘息着笑了，猛地将胯往前顶去，从Tony口中扯出一声急急的呻吟。那同样也让Tony意识到该有人去碰碰他的阴茎了，像是，昨天就该这么做了。

他并不想要Loki放开他的手或臀部，于是他将自己的手推到了两人之间，包裹起柱身上下操动起来。Loki呻吟着舔着他的唇，加快了些速度，视线牢牢的钉在Tony的脸上。

再无余地可思考，连最后一点的思绪都逃离了Tony的意识。只有Loki皮肤上的热度，他们亲吻间彼此的呼吸，用力抓握着他的手，还有那持续热化的快感，将他一点点推向极限。

Loki很近了，因为他闭上了眼俯下身亲吻啃咬着Tony的脖子，而他的臀此刻更加用力的往前拍击。他抓着Tony臀上的手也更加收紧了。

“操，就是这样，来吧。”Tony怂恿着，爱极了Loki回应出的那些声音。

Tony在突如其来的快感中哭叫出声，Loki连着两次钉入了他的前列腺，两次撞击都是快速而有力，让他眼冒金星。接着Loki到了，低沉地呻吟着，片刻后僵直了身体。但他仍留在了里面，手从Tony的臀上移到了阴茎上。他伸长手指覆盖住Tony的手，让他的抓握变得更紧了些。他们一同移动着手掌，直到Tony也跟在他后面越过了顶峰。他们交换了一个啃咬中的亲吻，一直吻着直到两人终于找回呼吸，从各自的高潮中回过神来。

Loki对着他微微一笑。是那种他不经常露出的微笑，那种让他看起来棱角都柔和了不少的微笑。那种让Tony太清楚自己手里捧着那颗心的微笑。幸运的是，他一直都挺擅长于手工而且非常明白怎么去应对如此重要的东西。于是他回以微笑。

一小会儿后，Loki将自己抽了出来，从Tony身上翻下到一边。他舔掉了指尖挂着的一缕精液，而Tony对着那画面呻吟了出来。

“说真的，别再来了。你别想告诉任何人我说了这话。”Tony说。“但是 _没有性了_ 。”

Loki又笑出了声，然后靠得更近了些投入到另一个吻中。

“至少不是今天。”Tony在他们分开后软下了语气。

“等我回来之后。”Loki承诺着说。

“我还是不喜欢这样。”Tony说。

“Tony。”Loki警告道，再次躺回了床上。能让自己的名字听起来同时具备那么多种意义，那一定是个特殊的技能。

“不，我明白，但我不需要喜欢。”Tony说。

“我们能别再争论这个了吗？”Loki问。

“我宁愿跟你一起去。”Tony说。

“在不必要的时候我不会拿你冒险。”Loki说。

“我是个大男孩了你知道的。”Tony说。

“我也是。没有你几天我也可以照顾好自己。”现在Loki的语调里有了些怒意，于是Tony挪动着靠近了他。

“你知道我不是那个意思。”Tony说。“就是，有太多事是我们未知的了。要是Frey想要些你不能做的事呢？要是Thor没法说服Odin呢？要是Hatchet不在时妖精变得不友善呢？说真的，为什么你不能带着Hatchet一起去？”

“他被从Alfheim放逐了，这是其一。”Loki说，“我不会在跟Frey讨论之前就把他带到那里。第二，我不会留你在后毫无任何魔法的保护。我会带着Drongo一起，Thor也会在那。别再忧心忡忡的。”

Tony叹气。他们大概争论过有差不多十几次了，但Tony还是不满意。

“那再带上Juyu。”Tony说。Loki看向他。

“我知道现在你和Bee更亲近了，但我不会让她在Drongo和Juyu都不在的情况下留在这儿。我可以带着他们其中一人，但不能两人一起。而且如果我不得不选的话……”

“好吧，我知道，这大体上是个外交之旅，所以Drongo能帮上的忙比Juyu更多。你可以把Juyu和Bee都带着。”

“然后就留你和Hatchet在一起？绝对不行。”

“我还有Bruce，而且有需要的话我可以给Rhodey打电话，”Tony说。

“我在试着不让这次旅途显得大张旗鼓。我不能带着一整组的随行人员一起露面。Drongo就足够了。一切都会没事的。”Loki向他保证道，像是第一百次这么做了。

“好吧。”Tony恼怒地叹了口气。“这是……这会是从我们被抓走那天起分开最久的一段时间。那让我焦虑。”

“这只是三天，亲爱的。”Loki说着将他拉近了些。Tony再次叹息了一声，躺到Loki身边。

“我还是宁愿跟你一起走。”

“下次，我保证。”Loki微笑。Tony众所周知地固执，但Loki则固执到了一个完全不同的段位。Tony非常清楚什么时候Loki会毫不让步。他在他们第一次对这场旅途起争论的时候就看出Loki不会让步了，甚至现在也是。而是的，他知道那是Loki要担负的重量，Loki要对自己做下的事负责，但那仍旧让他不安。

“如果你三天后没回来，别以为我们不会去找你。”Tony说。

“我知道。”Loki说。“我也不会期盼别的。”

好吧，这就是他们关于这次旅行谈妥了的一件事吧。

 

* * *

 

“ _复仇者大厦检测到彩虹桥活动。_ ”JARVIS宣布，“ _我能确认Thor已经离开。_ ”

“那就是给我们的信号了。”Loki说。他穿着他的alyndor盔甲。不是旧的那个，而是几个月前Tony新设计的那款，在那个旧胸甲被毁了的时候。那不是个好玩的日子。但他还是刻上了蛇的图案，有些东西永远不会变。他还戴上了装有能量水晶的臂甲。事实上来说他并不需要它们，因为他已经能完全接入自己的魔法，但它们还是可能会派上用场。

Tony甚至启用了规则第二条，让Loki带了一把他最近在鼓捣的新枪。没错，他已经脱离武器制造产业了，但这些都是给私人使用的。他想要造出带有致眩功能的枪，就像他给自己的盔甲设计的那样。要将能量和电击水晶同时放入武器中不是什么容易的事，但他天才的名号可不是白叫的。

他还计划着设计些只有电击模式的枪。如果真的继续这么研发下去，他可以小小地回归下老行当。它们用来搭配执法部门简直完美。但现在Loki枪套里的那把仍旧还是双模式的枪。

Drongo也穿戴了盔甲，只是一部分。Tony还没有准备好他的全套盔甲。考虑到Drongo战斗的方式，他得想个全新的设计出来。对Loki——甚至是对Juyu或者Hatchet——来说完美的设计，却会限制Drongo的行动。所以他暂时只有手臂和肩部的护甲。Drongo说那对于防守来说已经完全足够了。Tony没试图去跟他争辩。Tony帮他设计的那把枪也仍旧还是个初级模型，用起来应该没问题，但Drongo坚持说自己没有枪也能行。Yggdrasil并非上古之力，但足以让他从中汲取足够的力量让自己不致手无寸铁。Tony也没有跟他争辩，因为真的没必要。

“你知道，我真的以为你会穿回你的Asgardian盔甲。”Tony说。

“我为什么要那样做？”Loki问。“在我有一套出自我爱人之手的魔力alyndor盔甲的时候。”

“嘴真甜。”Tony笑了。

“况且我也在声明一件事，以某种方式。”Loki继续道，“我已不是过去的那个人，所以我也不会容忍被像过去那般对待。”

“最好在一开始就把你的同盟们都亮出来。”Juyu点头，“另外你看起来帅爆了。”

“那大概也是让我做出选择的另一个因素。”Loki坏笑道。

“爱现。”Tony嗤笑着把他拉过来给他临别的最后一吻。

“把角去掉绝对是个好选择。”Bruce说着走进房中。Tony没想到他会来，但也很高兴他来了，即使只是来跟Drongo道别的。

“你确定不想让我在离开前带你回纽约吗，Banner博士？”Loki无视了那个评价问道。“你跟Rogers队长说过你现在就会离开。”

“不，没什么。我下午再走。”Bruce说。“我能在回去的路上完成一些活。”

Bruce想要从大厦里拿点东西，考虑到他在马里布的停留变得越来越长。他觉得在Loki离开后再走是最好的决定，因为就算是Fury也没法反驳。

“如你所愿。”Loki耸耸肩。

“你可以来接我，等你回来后。”Bruce加了句。

“好了，Hatchet又他妈的去哪了？”Tony问。只剩他还不见人影。

“ _他在过来的路上，Sir。_ ”JARVIS说。一点没错，精灵不一会儿就走进了房间，手里举着一个小木盒。

“对啊，我迟到了，不怪我。”他说。“你们要是提早两日通知我的话就好了。”

Hatchet就和Tony一样对于Loki要把他留在后面的事愤愤不满。这是个稀有至极的时刻，他俩形成了完美的统一战线。他朝Loki走去，递过了盒子。Loki疑惑地挑起眉。

“这是给Babba皇后的。”他说。“一个礼物，好吧，算是个内部笑话，提醒她有多喜欢我。我用自己的咒语封的口，所以她不会怀疑，知道是我送的。还有，告诉她我本来打算去拜访的，但是我被流放了。还有见鬼的忽略Claryda吧如果她也在那儿的话，还有别对Goulard的胡子做评价，他发飙起来……”

“Hatcet，我知道怎么跟妖精打交道。”Loki打断了他。“而且他们认识我。”

“那些在Wolveswoods的人认识你。”Hatchet说。“但Babba皇后住在边界之外，而且就算是那些认识你的人也可以变得危险，别鲁莽行事。我知道她，有那么些日子我也许甚至会爱她，但她有非常诡异的幽默感，你得小心。”

“不会有事的。”Loki再次向他保证。跟他对Tony用的那种语调一模一样。

“如果你没按时回来我就会去接你。”Hatchet果断地说。“我们都知道我星际国度间的空间旅行能力有多糟糕，所以别逼我。”

Loki微笑着摇了摇头，将精灵拉进一个拥抱中。

“我会准时回来。”他承诺。

“你最好准时。”Hatchet说，用力收紧了双臂。

“我们该启程了。”Drongo说，“光阴流逝，就像他们说的一样。”

Loki放开了Hatchet，点了点头，朝后退去。他看向Tony，然后是Hatchet，接着叹了口气。

“就是三天而已，你们俩太不可思议了。”他说，但Tony能看出他没有真的生气。

“你最好在他们又开始争论起来前赶紧走。”Juyu警告道，而Bee在点头表示同意，Bruce则在试图收敛起一个笑。

Loki不需要更多的提醒。JARVIS自觉调暗了房间内的窗户。这样它们就像是镜子一般反射着物事，而且大到甚至足以让Drongo从中走过。

它在Loki手下闪烁变幻的样子让Tony想起了他第一次看到这个的情形，就在那天Loki出现之前。仅仅花了点时间他便准备完毕，接着Loki伸出一只手到后面抓住Drongo的手腕。下一秒他们就从那平整的玻璃表面滑了过去。他们不仅仅是走过去的，他们看起来就是实打实的被吸进去的。

Loki他们消失后，剩下的五人盯着自己的倒影无声地看了一阵。

“那看起来真酷。”Juyu接着说道，“而现在我要回去看我的电影了。”

Bee跟着她走了出去，一会儿后Bruce也离开了。而Hatchet和Tony花了最长的时间来转移视线，转身离开。

 

* * *

 

让自己分心于工作中好让时间过得快一些是个不错的计划，但那没能维持得多好。

他觉得花点时间去审视一遍他的Stark工业主项目进度。Pepper负责生意那块，但Tony坚持要时不时去督察生产，就算不是亲临现场。空气净化系统是在北京的总部制造的，因为城市规模的过滤器最大的市场将会是中国和日本。当然了其他大都市也会需要，但是……Pepper说最好还是让他们来处理。

他们位于柏林的总部坚持要做开发太阳能板的制造商。Tony并不惊讶。买入了他们弧反应堆的第一批大客户就是欧洲的国家们。Pepper同意了而Tony放手让她去处理那些细节。水过滤系统建立在纽约，同时当然也就给洛杉矶的总部留下了更加……秘密的项目。准备初代模型之类的，向未来潜在买家炫耀像是人工重力产生器之类的东西。Pepper确信就算没有任何武器，政府也很快会要从他们的手中吃食了。

Stark工业的股票自从Tony于纽约的华丽登场之后就一飞冲天。一等他们将新产品投放市场后，这一切就会变得更棒。哦对了还有，他等不及要Pepper听到关于“Tony的不致命武器设计”的消息了。Rhodey听到那个也会炸到月球上的，Tony很确定。一旦他有了足够的原型机去炫耀他的电击枪有多高效，不仅仅是手枪，甚至是狙击步枪，一定会有大批的买家来签约的。这地球上没有任何一把电击枪的射程和效果能跟Tony做出的匹敌，他的技术领先他人好几个光年。

倒不是说生意是Tony最近最关心的点，但知道一切都好还是挺不错的。又少了一件要担心的事。

当然了，他搞定一切后时间才过了两个小时。于是他又花了一个半小时在敲打火鸟II号和他的电击枪设计上。然后他得走出他的工作间了，因为他毫无任何真正的进展。他花了大概有十分钟的时间盯着工作台上Hatchet的一朵金属花，那迹象表明他的注意力已经分散得无法好好工作了。

于是他回到了地面一楼，坐下来看着Juyu在看的电影。Tony有时会开玩笑说她在追回作为一个青少年缺失的时光，成天窝在沙发里对着电视，但他真的不介意。她在童年时没有多少轻松的日子，没人会吝惜于给她一些懒散的时光。这次她看的是些动画片。

“所以这是什么？”Tony问。

“这是关于一个嗜好皮革和戏剧的聪明蓝皮肤外星坏蛋的故事。”她说。

“你在跟我胡说八道呢。”Tony大笑。

“才没。”她摇着头。“Loki有小喽啰吗？”

“我不知道，他心灵控制过一些人。”Tony说，“那算吗？”

“不算，那些是‘邪恶的党羽’。”Juyu严肃地说。说真的，她看的到底是什么电影。她倒绝对是掌握了些俗语的用法。Tony情不自禁地为之自豪起来。

“小喽啰通常是些小生物或者野兽什么的。”她继续道，“无脑跟随着他们的老板。”

“好吧，那他有Hatchet。”Tony停了一拍后说道。他完美地计算好了时间，因为Juyu把饮料从鼻子里喷了出来，开始呛咳大笑起来。Tony控制不住也跟着大笑出声。Hatchet会对那评价做些微词的。太可惜了他不在这儿没能听到。

“ _Sir！入侵者警——_ ”JARVIS试图警告，但接着窗子就爆炸开来。几乎是瞬间碎玻璃和烟雾就充满了整个房间。烟雾弹，Tony认出了那个声音。

Tony和Juyu都跑了起来，试图找到一个比沙发更好的掩体。她嘶喊着什么Tony无法听清，接着有什么再次炸裂开来，Tony完全不知道那是什么，但它发生得太近了。他只觉得一阵尖锐的刺痛在肩部蔓延开，让他失去了平衡摔倒在地。落地的时候他磕到了头，响亮地撞上了什么粗钝的东西，让他整个头骨都因为撞击而震动。Juyu再次隔着房中突如其来噪音大声呼喝，但一切都于边缘开始变得模糊，接着是黑暗。


	77. 地球：第一日

Juyu一开始没去看四周，她只是跑动着寻找掩护。这是Loki跟她说过很多遍的，她需要先考虑防守，然后才去反击。于是她奔到房中一块巨石后面，展平身体贴在那儿的墙上。平时她觉得它们挺傻的，因为你为什么要用石头做装饰呢，但现在她对这个设计不能再喜欢了。Stark跑向了另一个方向，显然也是在找掩护。

接着烟雾开始充斥着整个房间，而当更多玻璃爆破四散时Juyu根本来不及警告Stark。她甚至不确定发生了什么，只能惊恐万分地看着Stark倒下摔到地面并且发出一声令人不安的撞击声。她即刻就想跑到他身边去，但此时她终于注意到了那些入侵者。他们都穿着黑色的衣服，面具，头盔，他们看起来都一个样，连他们的枪也一样。她看了够多的地球电影，她能认出那些装备。所以他们一定是人类。她等待着，血液冲上了耳尖，心脏跳到了喉咙口。她觉得自己的呼吸响得房间里所有人都能轻易听见。

JARVIS在警告入侵者有关当局正在赶来的路上，而Juyu的脑子里在跑着各种方案。她不可能一直等着救援赶到，不能在Stark倒下了的时候，不能在那些人穿过薄雾慢慢靠近他的时候。当她注意到Stark身边正在聚积起的一一滩血泊时，她明白自己没有时间去计划了。

一等他们中的几人靠的足够近时，她就从石头后面跳了出来。Loki告诉过她赤手空拳和多个敌人对战是十分冒险的。如果他们有武器在手那胜算就会更小。但也不是毫无可能。

她必须快，必须不停的移动，并且绝不给他们留空门。她迎上的第一个人是最容易放倒的，一脚踢向对方的下肋然后再给膝盖来一下他就倒了，一声痛喊从他口中发出。第二个家伙已经转向了她。Juyu肘部直击他喉头，接着抓住他脖颈将他摔过了肩头。

她不敢想自己的胜算有多少，也不敢想他们已是如何在朝她射击，她已经失去了出其不意的先机。她在他们之间穿行，试图将他们其中一人拉到前面，这样他们就没法朝她开火。她必须到Stark那边去然后离开这里。

她抓住了又一个人的胳膊，将枪从他手中利落的转下，然后一脚踢在他膝盖后面，用枪猛击他头部。然后她不得不趴下了，因为她毫无遮挡的暴露着，没人替她挡住攻击者的炮火。她成功地翻滚着缩到了一张椅子后面。那把枪，好吧步枪，是挺奇怪的一种，比她在影片中看到的要輕巧得多，而她不知道它实际的威力如何。

她知道自己不能长时间躲在这里，但她不知道对方还剩多少人。烟雾对他们有利，但至少那也帮了她。不过他们仍然不用花太长时间就能再找到她。同时她也离Stark近了那么一点。她剧烈的喘息着，心脏仍旧在胸腔中狂跳着，她不禁去想他们是否是唯一的入侵者，还是仍有其他人。

她知道他们在靠近中，而她不知道手里的步枪能起到多少帮助，但还是握紧了枪身。当一只脚迈出踩下得太过靠近时，她开始再次动了起来。身侧传来一阵刺痛，但她成功地躲闪着跑到了一个隐蔽的角落。朝下看去时，只见一个小巧的银色圆管从身侧扎出。她立刻就把它拔了出来，发现圆筒端部是一根粗粗的针头。这不太妙，简直是糟透了。

又一个男人靠近了她，Juyu朝他跳了过去，整个身子撞上了对方。撞击让他丢掉了枪，而他们两人都重重地摔倒了地上。那让她毫无防护地暴露在其他人面前。到底有多少人？该死的。

接着一道模糊的暗影横飞过整个房间，猛地落到地面。Juyu转过身去，瞬间只想松一口气，因为她从没如此开心于见到Hatchet。精灵又抓了一个人，只用一只手扯着对方的衣服就将人扔到了墙上。剩下的那些人，甚至包括还躺在地上的两个，都举起了他们的枪，但Hatchet的双手已经燃起了魔法。

“哦，来呀。”Hatchet说着出击了。枪声大作，Juyu看见家具和墙壁上都扎着更多的银色圆管，但她毫不怀疑Hatchet可以保护好自己，于是她跑向了Stark。

谢天谢地他没有中枪，但有一片玻璃从他肩头刺棱了出来，出血状况很是糟糕，他头部也受了伤。Juyu得把他拉到一个相对安全点的地方。

“JARVIS！我们有帮手吗？”她大声喊道，打斗的声音仍持续不止地传来。她真的希望Hatchet正在大杀四方。那些身份不明的人发出的惊慌甚至是恐惧的叫喊告诉了她事实正是如此。她朝外瞥了一眼，没错，Hatchet甚至比Juyu还要粗暴。他一点也不介意打断几根骨头或是将他们扔出窗外。他打斗起来跟Loki一样。对大部分人类来讲他都太过快速也过于强壮了。她不确定他是否杀了他们，但她其实也不太在乎。

 _“Banner博士在路上了。”_ JARVIS说。好吧，事实上是在警告他们，因为还不到一秒钟Juyu就听到了那个咆哮声。她从来没有听过任何像这样的声音，但她立刻就知道了那意味着什么。

“Hatchet！快闪开！”她冲房间另一头大叫道。

精灵在她的声音中猛地抬起头，片刻都不犹豫地拔腿就跑。时间刚刚好，因为一堵墙随后就裂成了碎块，一个巨大的绿色躯体从中直直撞了出来。Juyu倾身挡在Stark上方为他遮住掉落的石块。

Hulk让那些人开始奔逃，即使是那些受伤的人都试图逃走。Hulk正愤怒着，而Juyu担心这意味着这里不是这栋房子唯一被入侵的地方。Bruce一定是被打了个出其不意。她的立刻想到了Bee，但她只能期望她没事。当Juyu抬起头时她整个人都僵住了，因为Hatchet仍在Hulk的视线中，他正在缓慢地退开，朝Juyu和Stark靠近。

精灵稳稳地凝视着Hulk，一只手安抚性地抬起。Hulk盯了他很长的一段时间，Juyu觉得自己整个身体都绷紧了。但接着那绿色猛兽就转过了身，朝那些仍在试图带走受伤同伴的人咆哮着冲了过去。他举起了一块石头将它朝房间另一头扔了过去。

当更多石块坠落时，Juyu只是再次倾身挡在了Stark上方。又一个人落到他们身边，她差点被惊得跳起，但那只是Hatchet。

Hulk再次咆哮出声。Juyu等到背上再感觉不到任何碎块落下时才敢抬起头来。Hulk抓过了一张沙发，将它扔向了那些试图撤退的人，那些人正抬着他们受伤的同伴穿过破碎的窗户。外面一定有车或者飞机在等着，她无法知晓。

“Juyu，让我看看他。”Hatchet说道，Juyu退了开来。她的头不可思议的麻木，但她的心仍在疯狂跳动着。Hulk横冲直撞地穿过了整个房间冲出了窗户，一路撞破了好几面墙。

“啊，操。”Hatchet没有尝试去叫醒他。他脱下了衣服将它撕成两半。“我要把玻璃拔出来，你得在我包扎的时候按住伤口。”

“好。”Juyu点头。Hatchet抬起了Stark一点，将衣料铺在肩下准备好。

“好了吗？”他问道。

“嗯。”她再次点头。Hatchet握住了那片玻璃，飞速地将它扯了出来。Juyu立刻按住了那道深深的伤口，而Hatchet迅速将它包扎起来止住出血。谢天谢地Stark没因此醒过来。

“他还撞到了头。”Juyu说着松开了手。她真的讨厌指间温热血液的感觉。她并不晕血，但那是Stark。他受伤了，而她仍旧不知道发生了什么。

“那幸好他有个厚实的头骨。”Hatchet说。他将掌心放在Stark的前额上，指尖窜出一道紫罗兰色的闪光。Stark睁开了眼睛，猛地倒抽了一口气，马上就想坐起来，但Hatchet一只手稳稳地按在他胸前将他定在了地上。

“放松，Stark，躺好。”Hatchet说。

“见鬼的怎么回事？”Stark才一出声就因为疼痛而瑟缩了下。

“我们遭到了袭击。”Juyu提醒他。

“JARVIS？”Stark问。

 _“看起来他们是从上空靠近房子。”_ JARVIS汇报道。 _“我非常的抱歉，Sir，但他们似乎阻绝了我的感应器。我无法定位所有的入侵者。我失去了56%的监测范围。但他们看来像是在撤退了。”_

“他们的飞行器呢？”

_“Hulk在处理那个问题了，Sir。”_

“Bruce还在这里？哦，真他妈谢天谢地！”

 _“另外Rhodes上校在等你接电话。”_ JARVIS补充道。

“好的，把他接过来。来吧，让我坐起来。”Stark说道，而Hatchet心软了，帮他慢慢地坐起来。

 _“Tony！Tony发生了什么？”_ Rhodey立刻就开问了。

“一点他妈的头绪都没有。”Stark说。“我的房子差不多毁了一半。”

 _“但你还好吧？”_ Rhodey问。

“我会活下去的。”Stark说。“看起来他们没预料到Hulk会在，现在他们在逃命了。”

 _“我已经在过去的路上了。”_ Rhodey说。

“不，等等，我还需要点别的东西。”Stark说，他的脸上显出了某种坚定的神色。“我需要你帮我把空中清干净。”

 _“多干净？”_ Rhodey问。

“我要把我的船从太空里开过来，而我不想要任何人朝它开火。”Stark说。

接着是一阵静默，然后Rhodey同意了。 _“我绝对能搞定这个。”_ 他说。

“JARVIS。”Stark接着说。“一旦Rhodey说空中畅通了就把钢铁法师带下来。”

 _“好的，Sir。”_ JARVIS确定道。

 _“但我还是要过去，Tony。”_ Rhodey说。

“我想我们现在安全了。”Stark说，但他听起来并不太确定。毕竟他们不知道那些入侵着是不是从房子的每一处都撤离了。

 _“我不仅仅是为了你的安全才过去的。”_ Rhodey说。

“是啊……好吧，那挺好的。”Stark于是同意了。

 _“我很快就到。”_ Rhodey说完就切断了连线。

“JARVIS，他们还有人留下吗？还是所有人都逃了？”Stark问。

 _“我并不清楚，Sir。”_ JARVIS回道。 _“如我之前所说，我的感应器似乎被屏蔽了。”_

“Bee？”Juyu问。

 _“袭击发生时她正在房中，但此刻我无法获得那处的信号，_ ”JARVIS说。

“我们需要搜查整栋房屋。”Stark说。

 _“我动用了自由权限将这起袭击告知了警方和复仇者。我还没能联系上Potts小姐。”_ JARVIS说。 _“Rogers队长正等着与您交谈。”_

“他可以等着。”Stark说。“告诉他我们有事要处理。帮我站起来。”

Hatchet这次没再跟他争，他抓住了Stark的手臂——没受伤的那边——将他拉了起来。但他没有放开Stark。Stark站起的那一刻脸色瞬间就褪成了一种病态的灰白，身子朝前一翻就吐了出来。Hatchet仍旧抓着他，所以他没倒下去。

“哦操。”Hatchet咒骂道。

“好吧……脑震荡。”Stark吞了几口空气，擦了擦嘴说。“我现在好了。”

“我非常怀疑。”Hatchet说。

“是啊，确保我别睡过去我就会没事了。”Stark说。

“你的肩也还在流血。”Hatchet又说。Stark瞥了一眼。

“但也没流得那么糟了，所以我现在暂时挺好的。”Juyu明白那种语调。那意味着跟他争论是毫无意义的。另外Juyu也同意，他们必须得确保房子是安全的，之后他们才能更仔细地处理伤口。

她也站了起来，但立刻她就不得不扶着些什么，因为她的视线变得模糊起来。

“Juyu！”Stark瞬间就伸出手稳住她，即使他自己都没法稳稳地站着。她成功的不借由任何帮助站直了，但她不得不摇了几次头来使自己清醒。

“你受伤了吗？”Hatchet问。

“我被击中了。”她说。“但那不是……”她看向周围，朝最近的一个银色圆管伸出手。Stark皱紧了眉。

“镇定剂。”他说着接过它。“理应会把你放倒的。”

“所以他们是来这抓人的，不是杀人。”Hatchet说。“他们是什么人？”

“不知道，让我们先他妈的把他们赶出去，然后再来讨论。”

Juyu简直不能更同意。

“你确定你没事吗？”Stark问她。

“我应该问你这个问题。”她说。“你比我糟糕多了。”

“我会没事的，我们走吧。”他说。Hatchet终于觉得他好到能自己走路了，因为他放开了Stark的胳膊。“JARVIS，Hulk的状况怎么样了？”

_“他在屋顶，Sir。”_

“随时跟我汇报。”Stark说。“我们走。”

 

* * *

 

Hatchet刻意走在Stark和Juyu的前面。她能理解，就算Juyu摆脱了镇定剂的作用，近身作战仍旧对她不利，而Stark还受伤了。Hatchet比他们两个都更强壮敏捷，让他先迎上可能的危险是合理的。连Stark都没在抱怨，他是个老顽固但他不傻。

他们慢慢的转到了大楼里对JARVIS来说是“空白”的区域。他们猜测当Hulk跳出来加入战局时那些入侵者就都跑光了，但他们也不能确定。Stark的工作间看起来就像它应该的那样严实锁着，所以他们显然没有进到那里去。如果他们想要的是技术，那他们并没得手。她不确定那就是袭击的原因。像Hatchet说的，如果他们不是为了来这里抓人的话，他们也不会用镇定剂。他们是为了Stark还是其他人而来？她知道在关乎外星访客的事上人类都倾向于显得警惕又小心。但她知道他们现在还得不到答案，于是她试着暂时不去想脑中的疑问。

袭击的时间也太过完美。她根本不需要指出这点。Stark和Hatchet都很清楚。这些人看来掌握了如此多关于他们的信息，也正是这点令人不安。离Loki，Thor和Drongo离开地球只过了几个小时。Bruce本应该比他们更早离开马里布。他今早会突发奇想地觉得自己该一直待到Loki和Drongo离开，只是单纯的走运罢了。倒不是Juyu觉得没有Hulk他们就会完全不堪一击。当然了，对方打了他们一个措手不及，并且成功地让JARVIS瞎了一部分，还弄伤了Stark，但他们还是可以狠狠踢那些人的蠢屁股的。

她不确定自己是该觉得被侮辱了还是庆幸于他们被低估了。Loki总是说被小瞧是件令人恼火同时又很有用的事。她现在非常明白他是什么意思了。

他们暂时还没有撞见更多的入侵者，但Juyu仍旧紧绷着，她手心发痒，想要拿把枪。可惜的是，他们所有的武器都在楼下Stark的工作间里，而在还没有找到Bee的时候他们不想再浪费时间绕路。

她不怎么担心，Bee比自己要强壮，她可以轻松地放倒几个人类，不论有没有盔甲，但不知道她在哪仍旧让人紧张不安。

一声巨大的金属断裂声从他们头顶传来，所有人都猛地停下了，抬头看向天花板。接着墙壁摇晃了几下，几条粗大的裂缝在他们头顶显现出来，石膏块扑簌地往下掉。

“这可不妙。”Stark说。

 _“Sir，退后！”_ JARVIS警告出声，但他们已经在往后退着避开那片开始塌陷的天花板。他们刚一退至走道尽头，那片天花板就因为不知道哪来的撞击而彻底破裂。

混乱中有着烟雾，废石块还有些什么绿色和黑色的东西，接着有什么爆炸了。金色和橙色的火焰几秒间就喷薄而出充满了整个走道。Hatchet让他们都退到墙边然后举起双臂。下一刻烈火就将他们吞噬，但停留在一个几乎不可见的圆圈之外。Juyu仍能感觉到那在她皮肤上的热流，但火焰没法碰触到他们。魔法，她真的真的爱死了魔法，尤其是在它护着他们不被烤成脆皮的时候。

仅仅几秒之后，水花就从天花板喷涌而下开始灭火，缓慢但有效。墙壁，天花板和地板都被烤得焦黑，但他们毫发无伤，这是最重要的。

“哦操他妈的老天爷啊。”Stark松了口气，他全身跟Juyu一样绷得紧紧的。“Hatchet，我正式爱上你了。”

Hatchet暗暗笑着，等到火焰消退后放下了手和魔法屏障。他们立刻就被水浇透了，但Juyu真的不在意。当他们看向走道另一端时，Hulk正从瓦砾和仍燃着火的像是飞机残骸一样的东西下站起身。他只是甩动着身体，直到所有东西都被他从身上甩落下去，然后他环顾四周。他的眼睛几乎是一瞬间就定在了他们身上。接着他开始朝他们走了过来。

“所以，他知道朋友和敌人的区别，对吧？”Hatchet轻声问道。

“我是这么想的。”Stark说着往前推了推，大部分身体挡到了Hatchet前面。“JARVIS，火灭了，把水关掉。”

片刻后洒水器就停了下来，而瞬间一切就都陷入了寂静，除了Hulk沉重的脚步声。

“嘿，老兄。”Stark在Hulk靠近前就招呼道。“好久不见了，但我希望你还记得我。你那次完全是救了我的命。美好时光。所以我真的希望你不是想把我们变成馅饼。”

Hulk在几步远外停了下来，给了他们一个沉稳的眼神。

“当然不是。”他说。好吧。Juyu放松了些。

“噢，真的好久不见了。”Stark说，显然是在惊讶中。

“你受伤了。”Hulk说，指了指Tony血迹斑斑的肩膀和头。

“我会活下去的。”Stark耸了耸肩结束了这个话题。“他们都走了吗？”

“两架飞机逃走了。”Hulk说。“我没有追。”

“那很好，好的。防守第一，好决定。”Stark点头。“谢谢帮忙。”

“你是我的朋友。”Hulk简单地说，然后转身走回了他掉下来的那个巨大的天花板破洞处。

“你现在要去哪？”Stark问。

“看外面还有没有剩下的。”Hulk说完，头也不回地爬上了那个洞口。

“那好吧。”Stark点头。

“我们该继续走了。”Hatchet说。他将几缕黏在脸上的湿发顺了顺别到脑后。

从Juyu衣服和头发上往下滴的水只是一点点小不便。她还有点开心于水流冲走了手上Stark的血。

 _“我的感应器接收到了些动静。”_ JARVIS接着说。那声音听起来粗粝而断续，麦克风一定是在爆炸中受损了。 _“一楼，东南角。我没有图像信号。”_

“我们走。”Stark催促道。

 

* * *

 

他们先是发现了一具尸体，那些黑衣人中的一个。一汪血水围绕着他，他的肩膀几乎是完全被从身体上切下来了。现在已经毫无疑问了，那队袭击Juyu和Stark的人并不是唯一入侵了房子的人。

Juyu太了解她姐姐的斧头留下的伤口了。她想要抓紧时间，想要跑起来，但她知道分头行动是愚蠢的行为，而且Stark现在也不能跑。此刻她越来越担心，因为这屋里仍可能潜伏着那些戴面罩的人，而Bee只能靠自己。她知道在他们找到Bee之前自己都无法放松下来。

墙上有些血迹，浅色地毯上还有血脚印。Hatchet走在前面，Stark在他身后，而Juyu跟在Stark后面。太安静了，附近没有打斗的声响。Juyu不知那是令人安心还是不安。

 _“钢铁法师在到来的路上了，Sir。”_ JARIVS突然说道。Juyu几乎是懊恼地发现自己因为那声音而吓了一跳。

“很好。”Stark点头。“我要它到后就停在这楼正上方。防守模式全开，用你的数据库进行校准分类。”

 _“我该如何分类神盾和复仇者？”_ JARIVS问。

“中立，暂时的。”片刻的沉默后，Stark说。“一切未知的都视作威胁。”

 _“如您所愿，Sir。”_ JARVIS确认道。 _“警方也在赶来的路上，预计5分钟内到达。”_

“他们该待在外面。”Stark说。“他们可以包围房子，但不能进来。”

_“我会转达您的指示，Sir。”_

“你觉得他们还会再次袭击我们吗？”Juyu问。

“我不这么想，但有备无患。我已经觉得现在的自己够蠢了。”

“你没法事先得知会发生此事。”Hatchet说。

“这栋屋子应该要是安全的。”Stark说。“JARVIS，运行全面诊断，我要知道他们是如何屏蔽你的。”

 _“已在运行中。”_ JARVIS告诉他。 _“修复错误可能会需要您亲自输入数据。”_

“一旦确认我们安全了之后我会去看看的。”

 _“我推断您不想要我为您叫救护车。”_ JARVIS接着说。 _“那么我能联系Ahlgren医生吗？”_

“我还在给他发着工资吗？”Stark惊讶地问。

 _“没错，Sir。”_ JARVIS说。

“是的，好吧，他可以，叫他过来。”

Hatchet抬起一只手停下了脚步。

“怎么——”

“嘘。”

Hatchet侧过了头听着什么，Juyu试着做了同样的事，试图去听Hatchet究竟听到了什么。

接着巨大的撞击声在走道中响起，一次好几声，他们所有人都能听得清清楚楚。

“枪声。”Stark说。

Juyu觉得血液从脸上尽数褪去。“Bee。”她说完便跑了起来。

“快去，妈的，找到她。”Stark大喊道，显然是对Hatchet说的，但Juyu没去注意。她只是朝声音传来的地方跑去。她又跳过了一具尸体，如同之前的那个一样浑身是血。她看到了墙上的划口，Bee的斧头痕迹，打斗的痕迹。她跑得更快了。

最后一具尸体瘫倒在一个角落里，手上握着一把枪，而当Juyu转过身，她觉得整个世界都从脚下消失了。Bee躺在地上，一边手臂仍旧化成斧头的形状，还有血，太多的血了。她向她冲了过去然后跪坐在地上。Bee的眼睛仍睁着，但周围都是血，那么多的血。

“Bee。”她叫道。“我……妈的。”一些镇定剂飞镖扎在Bee身上，Juyu立刻动手将它们拔出来。但造成出血的不是那些，还有其他的伤口，更糟糕的伤口，而且不止一个。Bee终于转过了头，看向Juyu，她的眼睛开始聚焦。

“你会没事的。”Juyu说。她已经把上衣脱了下来，将布料按在出血最厉害的伤口上。“坚持住，你会没事的。”

“J……Ju……”

Juyu的眼睛瞪大了，有那么一瞬间她以为自己出现了幻觉，但不，Bee的唇动了，而且她……

“我在这里，我就在这里。”她说，呼吸下意识地变得粗重而哽咽。血流得如此之多，她需要帮助。“HATCHET！”她尽可能大声地喊道，不曾把眼睛从她姐姐身上移开。“会没事的。”她再次说。

Bee伸出了手触碰她的手臂，像是想要让她安心一般，而操蛋的啊，她才应该是让Bee安心的那个，而不是反过来。Hatchet到底他妈的在哪……

“……Loki。”Bee轻声说，她的声音太过虚弱太过嘶哑。Juyu想要大哭，或许她已经在哭了。

“他不……不在这里。”她说。接着Hatchet终于到了，他扑过来跪到地上移开Juyu的手好查看伤情。

“哦操。”他呼出一口气。“我……妈的。”他的目光定在了伤口处。

“做点什么。”Juyu请求他。

“我需要帮助，我没法……我不是治疗师。我没法独力完成这事。”Hatchet说。他的声音比平时高了一点，语速也快了一些。

“你得……”

“我需要帮助！”Hatchet更坚定地说，他的指间已经燃起了魔法，但他只是将手按在Bee的胸口。

“医生已经在路上了。”Stark在走道另一端说道，他盯着Bee，眼睛瞪得太过大了。“我会……我会试着把Bruce弄回来。”

他没有等待回应就转身匆匆离去。Juyu知道自己该去替他担心的，因为他实在不适合就这么一个人跑开，但她没法分神去想了。因为Bee……她……她的眼睛跟现在闭上了，气息十分微弱。

“你得做点什么！”Juyu对Hatchet大喊道。

“我已经在做了。”他说，他的眼睛聚焦在Bee身上，双手被明亮的紫罗兰光芒覆盖。

“什么？”

“我在给她争取更多的时间。”Hatchet说。“这是我唯一能做的。”

“我们得止住血。”Juyu说。

“这我做不到，有子弹在里面，它们得先被取出来。”Hatchet说。“但我维持她的生命直到救援到来。”

“但……”

“让我专心，Juyu。”Hatchet打断道。“我在尽我所能了。”他轻声又加了句。

Juyu陷入了沉默。她颤抖着吸了几口气，试着冷静哪怕一点点，但她不能。她做不了任何事。她握住了Bee的手。

“会没事的。”她说，抽咽着试图将眼中的水汽眨去。“你会没事的。”

她不觉得Bee能听得到，这些话更多是说给她自己听的，更像是个愿望而不是保证，但那就是她所能说的全部了。


	78. Alfheim：第一日

对于要在Frey宫殿里的哪个位置抵达，Loki有许多合适的选择。他首先想到的是他以前造访Alfheim时待的住处，但他不确定那些房间是否仍被保留着。于是最好的地点就是Hadnas的研究室。那位老法师的房间一定仍在宫殿里，而且Loki也对他有足够的了解。尽管他不确定对方是否会乐意见到他，不过最好还是先从那里开始。

当他和Drongo穿过镜面时，Hadnas已经站在他们眼前，显然早就感应到他们的到来。他的长发经过岁月洗礼变成了银色，眉毛亦然，他的仪容一如既往地整洁，他衣着朴素，身上穿着黑色和棕色的服饰。不过他的蓝眼睛比以往更加锐利。

“Hadnas大师。”Loki点头示意，但精灵只是一言不发地打量他。

“我最近听到关于你的消息都不是好事。”他总算开口，双手藏在宽大的袍袖之下。以一个法师来说这是个意味不明的举动，有可能是代表他们没有施咒的意图，也可能是他们想掩饰掌中燃烧的魔法能量直到发动攻势的时刻。

“我想也是。”Loki回应。Drongo沉默地站在他身后，以行动表示支持，Loki对此十分感激。Hadnas仔细打量着他，目光就如Loki小时候感觉的一样沉重。

然后年长的精灵走向他。他比Loki还矮上几英寸，但没有人会觉得他矮小。当法师伸出手抓着他的下巴与他对视时，Loki站在原地没有闪躲。片刻后他松手，若有所思地嗯了一声。

“目前看来你似乎并未失去理智。”他说，转身背对着他们。“至少这是件好事。我会去通知Frey你的到来。”

“谢谢您。”Loki再次点头，目送老法师离去。

“他看来不怎么担心我们的突然造访。”Drongo说。

“他没有理由担心。”Loki说。“他是Alfheim最年长的法师。他大概能让我们就地烧成灰。”

“很高兴知道这件事。”Drongo说，环视着这宽敞的房间。巫师的研究室总是很值得一看的。地板和墙上都画着召唤阵法，家具上则刻着魔符和魔法印记。Hadnas的研究室总是弥漫着一股特殊气味，闻起来像是燃烧的木材和春天的泉水，比术士的工作室里那股旧书和药材的味道好闻多了。身在此处让他想起了一些美好的回忆。Hadnas不是个有耐心的人，所以Loki不会用无止尽的问题去烦他，但假如Loki能保持安静的话，Hadnas仍会允许Loki待在一旁看他施展魔咒。

“你很紧绷。”Drongo观察道。

“我有着充分的理由。”Loki说。距离他上次见到Frey已经过了很久，他甚至无法确定他是否会欢迎他的到来。

不久后房门再次开启，Hadnas走了进来，Frey在他身旁。身后并未带着侍卫，这是个好预兆。

Loki有时会羡慕Frey和母亲的相似程度，因为自己和Thor的模样截然不同。他们都有着金色的卷发、高挺的颧骨和美丽的浅蓝色眼睛。

看来Frey依然维持着他对白色的喜爱，他穿着一身白站在Loki面前，衣服上只有些许绿色的刺绣，增添了一抹色彩。Loki确定如果这是个更正式的场合，他会加上一件白披风，和他身着盔甲时一样。

“Loki。”他出声问候，走得更近。“很高兴再次见到你。”

“我也是。”Loki说。Frey打量了他一会然后视线才移到Drongo身上。

“能让你来找我的原因不多。”Frey说。“而且还带了同伴。”

“这是上古之力Drongo，来自Sakaar的暗影族。”Loki介绍道。“他是我的一位好友，也是他们一族的使者。”

“国王陛下。”Drongo问候道。

“一位来自九界之外的朋友。”Frey说。“真是特别。”

“我希望能和你谈谈。”Loki说。

“当然了。”Frey点头。Hadnas突然十分刻意地咳了几声。“不过我们不该继续耽误Hadnas大师的时间。”他点点头，嘴角玩味地勾起，然后转过身，示意Loki和Drongo跟上。

当Hadnas的房门关上后Frey就再度开口。“不过我很好奇，你是出于自己的目的来找我还是因为你的朋友Hatchet找到了你？”

“他找到了我。”Loki说，与Frey并肩走着。

“他是个有用的家伙。”Frey点头。“但我还是不认为这是你来此的唯一原因。”

“你想得没错。如果你有空的话，我还有其他事情想跟你谈。”

“为何要把话说得如此正式，Loki？”Frey看着他问道。“你上次用这种态度跟我说话是在……”他想了一下，“某个不存在的时空里。”

“因为考虑到最近发生的一切，我不认为你会想让我表现得过分亲密。”

“胡说什么，你是我的外甥。”Frey驳斥了他。

“但我其实不是。”Loki忍不住指出。最好一开始就把话挑明。Frey停下脚步转过来看着他。

“接下来的话我只会说一次，所以我希望你仔细听好。”他开口。他的声音严厉起来，他用这种语调说的话总是不容置疑。“我妹妹仍将你视为她的儿子，所以我依然把你当成我的外甥。”他说。Loki开口想要回应，但Frey制止了他。“此事不必再提。”他坚决地说。

然后他转身继续往前走。“走吧，我相信我们有许多事要谈。”

Loki叹了口气，摇摇头，但二话不说地跟上去，Drongo紧跟在他身旁。

 

* * *

 

“所以你也一直都知道。”Loki说。他们回到了Frey的私人住所，远离众人好奇探究的耳目。Loki十分感激Frey给的隐私，但他知道Frey也和他一样有许多原因想尽可能让这次造访保持隐密。

“是的。”Frey同意道。“我并未参与那场征伐Jötunheimr的战役。Odin大概对我不够信任，怕我会趁机在背后捅他一刀，他的顾虑是有几分道理的。不过我不需要在现场就能知道我妹妹并未怀有身孕。当我问起时，她就把你的身世告诉我。”

看来说谎蒙骗他的亲戚又多了一个。

“我甚至向Odin提议要把你接过来抚养。”Frey说。

“什么？”Loki问。

“你没听错。”Frey说。“你在婴儿时期就展露了极高的魔法天赋。我对Odin说你在Alfheim也能遵循他想要的教育方式，而且这里的导师也更适合引导你的才能。但他拒绝了。他或许不相信在我的教导下你能像他希望的那样忠于Asgard。”他想了一下。“这个顾虑大概也是有几分道理的。”他轻笑着。

“你以前从未用这种态度谈论他的事。”Loki忍不住说道。

“在你面前这样谈论你父亲大概只会给你带来伤害。”Frey说。“或许还会让我们产生嫌隙。既然你现在已经晓得事实真相，我宁可对你诚实一点。”

“你真的如此厌恶他？”Loki问。Frey再次看向他，眼神比前一刻更加严肃。

“在我还是个孩子的时候就被带离家乡，我的王位也被剥夺，还被带到敌方的首都当成人质。我亲眼看着我的妹妹被扶养长大，只为成为一个男人的妻子，而那个男人曾经血染我的国度。虽然这都已经是很久以前的事了，一个几乎已被完全遗忘的时代，但相信我，我内心仍然对Odin毫无敬爱之情。”

Loki沉默地琢磨这段话的含义。

“不过你没有对此做任何事。”Loki说。

“我亲爱的妹妹有一颗强大温柔的心。”Frey说。“她的包容心足够我们两个人的份了，而她在心里给了Odin一个位置。当然Odin根本配不上她，一直如此，但她仍然爱他。信不信由你，她对他的爱在这些年里为他免去了不少麻烦。如果没有她的支持，他的王座可不会那么稳固。”

“如果Odin当初愿意让你收养我，你会告诉我真相吗？还是你会把我当成你的孩子扶养长大？”Loki问道，他不知道为何这个问题对他来说会如此重要，但他还来不及思考就脱口而出。

“这两者并非完全互斥的选择。”Frey说。“但我大概会告诉你。”他在片刻的沉默后说。“当然我会让Odin以为你对真相一无所知。但既然我能从自身经验里为你的处境提供建议，告诉你会是个比较合适的选择。”

Loki想了一会，他允许自己就仅想像一下被Frey收养的情况。待在Alfheim被Frey扶养长大，大概仍会在某个时点遇见Hatchet，年幼时就跟随法师学习使用魔法。他只允许自己花片刻来想像这个情景，而这让他的心绞痛起来。

虽然这样他就不会成为Thor的弟弟，而是变成他的表弟了。另一方面，他也十分了解他的舅舅。

“那样的话，我就会成为一场棋局中的棋子。”他说。

“没错。”Frey说。“但在盲目地被人决定走向和自己成为棋手间还是有很大差异的。对情势的掌握能让你避免成为前者。我自己也只是颗棋子，但我一直能决定自己的走向。”

这Loki无法反驳。

“我不认为你来此是为了谈论过去之事。”Frey说。

“这只占了一小部分。”Loki说。“在某种程度上有所关联。我来此是为了向你咨询关于Jötunheimr的情报。”

“为何？”Frey问，目光里又浮现算计之意。

“我拒绝在Asgard受审。”Loki坚定地说。“我的罪行并非对他们犯下。”

“确实如此，但你打算如何说服Asgard？”Frey问。

“Thor会将此事告知众神之父。”Loki说。“或许此刻他们正在为此交谈。当事情处理好后他会来这里找我。”

“所以你已经说服了Thor。”Frey说。“很好的选择，我自己都没法做得比你更好。”

“但不在Asgard受审代表我必须在Jötunheimr受审。”Loki说。Frey一度看起来有点惊讶。“因为我不能逃走，我不愿这么做，所以这件事必须彻底解决。但我不会在对他们的法律和传统——或任何可以帮助我的事物——一无所知的情况下去面对他们。你派Hatchet来找我大概是有什么目的，所以我认为我们可以互相帮助。”

“只了解法律的话是不行的。”Frey在片刻后说。“Jotnar的报复心很强。”

Loki必须仔细斟酌他接下来要说的话。他不认为Frey会害他，但他也不会无条件地信任他。

“我可能有某件可以……平息他们怒火的事物。”他说。“某件对他们来说十分珍贵——甚至可以说是无可取代——的事物。”

Frey看起来立刻感兴趣了不少，他整个人都转过来面对Loki。

“而那件事物是……？”

“它被从他们手中夺走，而现已佚失。”Loki说。他知道自己无需言明。以他舅舅的聪明才智，Loki不用说出那件事物的名字。如果他没有大声说出来的话，他就能一直否认知道它的下落。

他不确定该如何解读Frey脸上笑容的含义，但他希望这代表着好事。

“噢，Loki。”他说道。“我们确实能互助良多，而且这对我们来说都会非常有利。”

“这话我爱听。”Loki说，Frey放声大笑。

“不过我们必须等你哥哥来了之后才能做更进一步的讨论。”他说。

“为何？”

“有几个原因。第一，我相信Thor不会独自前来。第二，你哥哥即将成为Asgard的国王。目前的情况需小心应对，既然我们并不能期望得到Odin的支持，相较之下，Thor或许……比较可能同意。”

“Odin仍是国王。”

“但很快就不是了。”Frey说。“Thor曾经挺身保护Asgard，跟你对抗。但这只是件微不足道的小事。他对Dökkálfar打了漂亮的一仗，捍卫了Asgard。就连以前曾怀疑他能力的人都相信他已经准备好继承王位了。他证明了自己不是只会玩乐探险而已。Odin或许会有点不情愿，但Aesir已经将他视为国王。”

“我不认为Odin会不情愿，他好几年前就很想为Thor加冕了。”Loki说。

“确实如此。”Frey说。“但那都是之前的事了。那时Thor或许在许多方面都还未准备好，但他基本上是Odin想要他成为的样子。现在Asgard谣言四起，说Odin不喜欢中庭人灌输给Thor的某些想法。”

“地球正在快速发展。这情形听起来像是守旧和进步的冲突。”这是Drongo在他们开始谈话后第一次开口。Frey看他的眼神好像他现在才想起Drongo还在这里似的。

“没错。”他说。“也可以说是想维持现状的人不愿意做出改变。Odin已经为Thor准备好一切。他只须坐到王位上享受Odin的劳动成果。不过Thor已经无法跟之前一样对一些弊病视而不见。我最近听说他想要设置议会，成员男女皆有，他们会在关系到全Asgard的重大事务上向他提供建议。”

“在Bor的统治之后就再也没有出现过咨询议会了。”Loki说。“而连他也只听他兄弟们的建议。”

“是的，所以Odin为Thor准备了一个拥有绝对权力的位置。”Frey说。“而现在看来Thor似乎想把一大部份的权力分出去。”Frey似乎觉得这很有趣。“你可以想像Odin对此有多不高兴了。”Frey看起来显然十分愉快。

“而Thor的……开明统治能帮你什么？”Loki问。

“比你想像的还多。”Frey微笑。“不过我们必须等待。你的房间已经收拾好了，我会叫人为你朋友准备一间房。先安顿下来，等Thor来时我们可以继续讨论。同时我会去温习一下我的Jotnar律法，这样我才能更进一步帮你解决你的……困境。”

Loki知道这是在暗示他可以离开了，虽然他心中仍有许多疑问，但他不介意等到Thor来时再开口。

 

* * *

 

“你舅舅似乎愿意帮你，但你信任他吗？”当只剩他们两人时Drongo问。

“并不完全信任。”Loki说。“但我也不会主动去怀疑他。再说，目前我也没多少选择。”

“在这件事上我信任你的判断。”Drongo说。“但我建议你保持谨慎。虽然我没什么立场去说那些愿意向你提供帮助的人的坏话，但他确实有点……”

“操纵人心？”Loki说，抬头看了Drongo一眼。

“是的，狡猾。”Drongo说。

“他有自己的一套说话方式。”Loki同意道。

Frey大概说的都是Loki想听的话。不是谎言，只是以一种对他有利的方式呈现事实。不过至少他做得毫不避讳。某种程度来说，他这么公然地欺骗也能算是一种诚实的态度了。就算如此他还是比大多数人都高尚。他是个Vanir战士，也是有史以来最杰出的剑士之一，对精灵来说，他是个公正无私的好国王。他是骄阳和暴雨，不管在和平时期还是乱世之中都是举足轻重的人物。

Loki也知道Vanir是如何谈论他们耀眼的王子的。他们希望他有一天能回到故土，从以前的国王Njord手中接下王位。他们称他为春日朝阳，能在黑暗受迫的千年岁月后为他们带来和平与繁荣。难怪Odin用尽一切办法去牵制他，只差没直接把他杀了。

“只要你有注意到……”Drongo再次开口。

“我了解他，Drongo。”Loki说。“他或许对我有好感，但这不会影响他的判断。他知道我犯下的那些罪行，要不是他需要我的帮助，他的态度就不会这么和蔼可亲了。只要在他能力所及的范围，他想要什么就会直接夺取。所以他要我帮他做的事一定是需要我点头同意才行的。”

“你的家人真是令我惊奇不断。”Drongo说。

“我们是王室成员，Drongo。”Loki微笑着说。“我们所做的每一件事都不会简单。”

 

* * *

 

彩虹桥的传送点刚好在宫殿庭院中央，所以它开启时的动静不论身在宫殿何处都能听到，Loki的住处也不例外。那时太阳几乎已经完全落下。Loki没有出去迎接，而是和Drongo一起在Frey的会客室里等着。当门打开时Loki的身体有一瞬间的僵硬，因为Thor确实并非独自前来。Frigga和Frey手挽着手一起走入房内。

Loki盯着她看了许久，他的表情大概仿佛凝固在他脸上。虽然他知道自己迟早得面对Frigga和Odin，但他真没想到她会就这么出现在眼前。Odin怎么会同意？Loki看向Thor，他脸上阴沈的怒容已经传达了许多讯息。

一时之间所有人都沉默不语，只是看着彼此。

“事情不怎么顺利，对吗？”Loki问道。Thor沮丧地叹了口气，总算走了过来。

“我从不认为这一开始就能很顺利。”他说。“这……他……我会处理的。”

通常当Thor生气时他会大吼大叫。有时他愤怒时的口才反而比冷静时要好。但他现在却只说了寥寥数语，这不是个好兆头。他仍然看起来怒不可遏，不断地把弄着手上的Mjölnir，全身都散发着怒意。

“那么糟？”Loki问道。Thor叹了口气。

“本来还有可能更糟的。”

“噢，我认为已经够糟了。”Frigga说。“他认为Thor被愚弄了，被你的甜言蜜语蛊惑，倒向你这一边。”她说。“他认为是你骗Thor这么做的。”

这在他意料之中，但仍然让Loki的血沸腾起来。“然后？”

“然后他们朝彼此大吼大叫……”她叹了口气，走到Thor身边，将一只手放到Thor臂上温柔地安抚他。“然后我告诉Odin我要亲自过来看看，看你是否是真心诚意的，还是只是在利用你哥哥的感情。”

“既能平息Odin的怒火又能给你一个造访的理由。”Frey说。“漂亮。”

“谢谢你。”Frigga对他微笑，然后转回去看着Loki。“我已经可以看到Thor说的没错。”她接着说。“你变得不一样了。”

“你那么快就看得出来？”Loki问。

“我认为以我对你的了解是可以的。”他母亲说。“而且我相信Thor的话。不过那仍然要由我亲自决定。”

她看起来很开心，但带着一丝谨慎，跟Thor近来在他身边时露出的表情一样。Loki点点头。

当她微笑时她的眼里闪烁着泪光。然后她双手提着长裙快步穿越房间将他拥入怀中。Loki差点因为太过惊讶而绊倒，但他仍伸出一只手臂搂着她苗条的身躯。上次她拥抱他的时候是在Odin的床边，就在他杀了Laufey之后，就在Thor回来之前。这回忆令他感到痛苦，胸口一紧。

“我是如此庆幸你能回到我身边。”她轻声说，紧紧地抱着他。当她结束这个拥抱时她并未退得很远，只是稍稍退了几步让自己能看着他。

“让我……让我看看你。”她说，伸出一只手抚上他的脸颊，深深地凝视着他。“噢，你在这里。”她低声说。“强壮且毫发无伤。”

Loki对此没有做出回应，只是沉默地站在原地。

“我们两人有很多话要说。”她说。“如果你愿意的话。”

Loki点点头，于是她后退几步，露出欣慰的微笑。

“我没想到Odin会就这么让你过来。”Loki说。

“谁都不能阻止我来看我儿子。”Frigga说。“我倒想看他试试。”Thor为此微笑了一下，显然是想起了他们母亲对众神之父说的话。Loki也忍不住因此微笑。接着Frigga的视线落到Drongo身上。

“我相信你有许多话要说。”她说。Drongo一直都保持沉默。Loki才刚意识到他没有向他们介绍他。

“这是我的好友上古之力Drongo，来自Sakaar。”他说。

“很荣幸认识您，殿下。”Drongo低头致意。Frigga以一抹微笑和一个优雅的鞠躬回礼。

“Thor已经跟我说了很多他最近在中庭的经历，以及一些你告诉他的事，所以你一定有很多话要说。”Frigga说。

“我也是。”Frey补上一句。

Frigga坐到房间内的其中一张长沙发上，Loki和Drongo将之视为就坐的暗示。Frey和Thor则仍然站着。

“我可以很自信地说我有办法能解决你和Jötunheimr的纷争。”他说。“但你得帮我施行我的计划。”

Frigga转头看着他。

“你真的要进行那个计划？”她问。

“我说过我会这么做，而我依然没有改变心意。”Frey坚定地说。“现在有了Loki在这里，让我有了更多选择。”

“他是要试着为他的罪行负责。”Frigga说。“重点不是你的计划和他能给予你多少帮助。”

“而我现在坐在这里，完全有能力自己决定我是否要提供帮助。”Loki插话进来。“但我要先知道这是怎么一回事。”

“你舅舅打算结婚。”Frigga说。“不是跟随便什么人，而是Gerd，Gymir的女儿。”

Loki皱眉。“Gymir……那是……”

“是的，Jötunheimr的Gymir。”Frigga证实道。Loki看向Frey，问题已经堆到了舌尖上。

“这需要一些解释。”Frey在Loki开口前说。“但没错，我打算跟她结婚，而她也打算跟我结婚。婚礼什么时候举行只是时间上……以及政治上的问题而已。”

“我有种感觉这就是我能介入的地方。”Loki说。

“差不多是这样。”Frey同意。

Loki感觉这不只是一场单纯的婚姻而已。他舅舅并非一个浪漫的人，他绝不只是单纯为了和一个女巨人结婚而已。

“你要和一个霜巨人结婚？”Thor问。Frey横了他一眼。

“你对霜巨人有什么意见吗，Thor？”他意有所指地问。Thor立刻看了Loki一眼，然后微微低下头，他很少这么做，这个动作让Loki想起了他们小时候。

“完全没有。”Thor坚定地说。

“我也是这么想的。”Frey说。Loki突然记起了Frey在他们还小时是如何训斥他们的。他不会怒骂也不会摆出失望的脸色。他训斥他们的方式会让他们觉得自己的行为非常愚蠢。他会让他们解释自己脑中的想法，直到他们意识到自己是多么愚昧。这总是让人非常难受。

“我猜你是被某些错误讯息给误导了。”Frey继续说。“因为当我提到‘霜巨人’时，你大概会在脑中想像十英尺高的粗壮战士。虽然他们的数量确实不少，但你应该已经知道更多了才对。”

噢是的，来了，那种意味着他们接下来会觉得自己非常愚蠢的语调又出现了。

“Gymir的家族是巫族的一员。”Frey说，在Loki所坐的沙发背后缓慢踱步。“你大部份遇到的都是Jotun战士，他们确实体型庞大，但他们并非唯一的Jotnar。生来就具备魔法天赋的Jotnar跟他们非常不同。因为如果有了魔法的帮助，也就不需要发达的肌肉了。”

噢，所以他不是个侏儒。Loki总是对这点有许多猜测。

“Jotun巫师的体型较小。”Frey说。他将双手放到Loki肩上，微微捏了下。“他们大概跟Aesir或Vanir差不多高，身材修长，而且极富魅力。”

最后一句他是微笑着说的，这让他的语调轻快起来，然后他把手收回来。

“在Asgard和Vanaheim都有许多传说关于那些被他们美貌所迷惑的战士，为了追求他们不惜横跨Jötunheimr气候酷寒的荒原，坚持不懈地跟随他们直到死于寒冷或饥饿。”

“很迷人。”Loki说。他同时也觉得这满有意思的，但他只在心里这么想。

“有些故事的结局比较美好。”Frey说。“像Bor和Bestla的就是。”

“Laufey不是巫师。”Loki说。Laufey的体型不像他某些手下那么庞大，但他仍超过八英尺高。

“没错，所以你的魔法天赋是遗传自你的生母。虽然她大概并不是个活跃的巫师。我不知道她是否仍在世。Gerd大概可以告诉你更多关于她的讯息。”

Loki保持沉默，不太确定该怎么处理这项新知。

“所以你的结婚对象是个巫师。”Thor说。

“当然。否则体型的差距会很……尴尬。”Frey说。

“所以你到底需要我帮你什么？”Loki问。“而我又能因此得到什么好处？”

“如果你打算在Jötunheimr受审，你可以以Aesir或是Jotun的身份受审。”Frey说。“适用的法律不同。”

“我猜如果我选择以Aesir的身份面对他们情况会比较棘手。”Loki说。

“没错。”Frey说。“所以问题就是：你愿意以‘Laufeyson’的身份面对他们吗？”

Loki并不需要考虑太久，因为他已经知道他有可能会面临这种情况。

“如果我必须这么做的话，是的，我愿意。”Loki点点头。

“太好了。”Frey说。“这样你就可以帮我了。Gerd的父亲Gymir在Laufey死后想要成为Jötunheimr的下任国王。问题是他不是唯一一个抱持这种想法的人。但他们之中没有一个能拥有足够的支持去达成这个目的。但假如前任国王Laufey的独子支持Gymir登上王位的话……就能打破目前的僵局。”

“那我该怎么做？”

“这是你必须要跟Gerd讨论的事。”Frey说。“我很乐意安排你们见面。”

“这对Loki目前的处境没有帮助。”Frigga说。“当Jötunheimr没有国王时，这种罪行是由Utgard-Loki来审判的，不是Gymir。”

“等等，你说谁？”Loki问。

“Utgard的领主。”Frey说。“在你问之前让我先告诉你，他不是你名字的由来。Loki是个古老高贵的Jotun名。”

“我有个Jotun的名字。”Loki说，有点不敢置信。“现在唯一的未解之谜就是我为何没早点发现真相。”

“大家都以为那是个象征性的举动。”Frey说。“代表你是Aesir和Jotnar间的和平之始。”

“有些人认为这是在纪念你的祖母Bestla。”Frigga补充道。

Loki叹了口气。“所以这另外的Loki是……”

“Utgard-Loki是最有权力和影响力的Jotun领主。”Frey说。“他没坐上王位的唯一原因是因为他不想这么做。他不愿参加对抗Asgard的战役，就连Laufey都不敢强迫他。”

“而他会成为我的审判者？”Loki问。“我该对他抱持什么样的期望？”

“这个嘛，你有份礼物可以送给他，不是吗？”Frey笑着问，给了Loki一个意有所指的眼神。

“不可能如此简单。”Loki说。

“确实不会。”Frey说，突然严肃起来。“这事绝不可能简单，但你的礼物和Gymir的支持或许刚好可以让你活着脱身。”

Loki深吸一口气，思索着这句话的含义。

“你仍可以选择回到Asgard受审。”Frey说。“Odin不想要你死。”

Loki立刻摇摇头，眼角余光看到Thor对此并不高兴。他突然希望此刻Stark能陪在他身边，他希望能看着他，听听他对此事的看法。不知怎地他觉得Stark会宁可让他活着待在Asgard，而不愿他冒着生命危险去Jötunheimr，就算这代表着他们再也无法相见。但Loki愿意冒险一试。只要他能活下来，他就可以回到Stark身边，这一切就值得了。

“不。”Loki语气坚决。“我要去Jötunheimr。”


	79. 地球：第二日

Bruce在袭击之后记起来的第一件事就是在外面醒来。但映入眼帘的不是天空，而是Tony近乎惊慌的脸和屋子顶空悬浮着的巨大飞船。

“哇噢。”是他的第一反应。

“好了，你回来了，来吧，我们需要帮助。”Tony催促着，试图把他拉起来。

“你在流血。”Bruce说。

“我很好，有事的是Bee，快点。”Tony又催促了一遍。Bruce有点晕乎乎的，就像每次他变成Hulk之后那样，但他站了起来开始朝楼里走去。他没穿上衣也没有鞋子，裤子也破破烂烂的，但他有其他更重要的事要关心。他没时间去问问题，Tony只是催促着他下到工作间去。

“真糟啊。”他们一到那儿他就诅咒着环视起四周。

Bee躺在一张桌上，Hatchet和一个陌生的男人俯身看着她。他们的手上都覆着层层血迹。Juyu动也不动地站在离他们几步之遥的地方，像是在看与不看之间挣扎。

“Tony，我完全不在状态，我没法……”

“你只需要帮助Mike，好吗？”Tony说。

那有着金褐色短发的男人手上动作不停，然后他头也不抬地开口了。

“我是Ahlgren医生。”他说。“我需要个有医学知识的人来协助我。”

哦，一个货真价实的医学专家，太棒了。

“我是Banner博士，你说的事我能做到。”Bruce说着疾走到最近的水池边清理自己的手和脸。Tony走到了Juyu身边站着，只是抱起双臂等待。

“JARVIS，扫描下腹部。”Ahlgren医生说。“Tony，我希望你明白我完全不知道自己在干什么。”

“把子弹取出来就好。”Tony对他说。

“她跟人类很相似，但她终究不是人类。”Ahlgren医生继续道，但他手上的动作一秒都没停下。“他们可没在医学院教你外星爬虫学。”

“尽你所能就好。”Tony告诉他。

“已经在这么做了。”医生叹气道。“她的呼吸频率和心跳都太慢了，慢到很危险的程度。”

“是我干的。”Hatchet说。“我在让她慢下来，为她争取更多时间。”

“对了……魔法。”医生说。“你叫什么来着？”

“Hatchet。”

“听着，Hatchet。”Ahlgren说。“这暂时是挺有用的，但等我们给她输血的时候你得稍微收手。否则对她来说没有好处。”

“但如果我收手，她可能会死。”Hatchet说。“你要先缝上伤口。”

“如果你不收手我没法看到内里是不是有损伤。如果我不先检查就把伤口缝合，她可能会死于内部出血。我不是说全部停下，但你得让她的身体做些反应。”

“好吧。”Hatchet片刻后说。“到时候告诉我。”

“我会的。”Ahlgren说。“还有什么是我该知道的吗？”他接着向房中众人问道。

“他们打中了她。”Juyu说。“不仅仅是子弹……还有那些……飞镖。”

“麻醉剂？”Ahlgren问。“有多少？”

“大概五到六个。”Juyu说。Bruce清理完走到了桌子边。Bee看起来一团糟，整个上身都是血。Hatchet的两只手握着她双臂的地方闪着紫色的光芒。

“哦操，JARVIS，拨打822-313-4900。”Ahlgren说。“Charles Meyers医生。”他又抬头看了Bruce一会儿。“她需要更多的血。我需要你从她妹妹身上尽可能地多抽点血。”

“好的。”Bruce点头。“来吧Juyu。”

女孩儿点了点头。他们不得不拖了张较小的工作台过来让她躺下，同时JARVIS拨通了另一位医生的电话。

 _“Meyers。”_ 片刻后一个声音说。

“Charlie，我是Mikkel。”医生问候道。“大型爬虫类，大约一百或者一百一十磅，雌性，麻醉剂过量且身上有枪伤。我该用肾上腺素吗？”

 _“什么？你到底在做什么？我还以为你是Stark的医生。”_ Meyers在另一头问道。

“回答我的问题就好。”Ahlgren不耐地说。Bruce从余光里看到他又取出了一颗子弹。哦老天啊，数量还真不少。

另一个医生，大概是个兽医之类的，没有再争辩。

 _“低血压？”_ 他问道。

“很严重。”Ahlgren说。

 _“那就用苯肾上腺素和去甲肾上腺素。”_ Meyers说。 _“如果有痉挛就用巴比妥酸盐或者地西泮。”_

“谢谢，就这样了。迟些再聊。”Ahlgren说。

 _“等等，Mikkel发生了什——”_ 连线被切断了。

“谢谢，JARVIS。现在我需要一份详细的皮下扫描，就在左侧第五和第六肋之间。”

一个新的显示屏于空中弹出，显示出医生需要的区域。Ahlgren迅速地看了一遍，然后开始着手处理那边的枪伤。

Juyu躺在桌子上，同时Bruce在Tony工作台上放着的各式医疗器械中搜寻着。很多工具和其他的东西都散落在地上，大概是被扫下去好腾出空间的。Bruce清楚知道Tony家中有足够的医疗器材，以便随时可以进行一场心脏手术（原因显而易见），但看起来Ahlgren医生在Bruce昏过去的时间里也带来了很多东西。

Bruce找到了静脉穿刺器，输液套，还有些生理盐水，接着走回Juyu身边。女孩儿正盯着天花板，面色苍白，咬着唇急促地呼吸着。她在努力让自己冷静下来。

“她会没事的。”Bruce轻声安慰道。

“你怎么知道。”Juyu说，她的声音在说出第一个字时就破碎开来。

“因为我们在尽全力让她没事。”Bruce说着捏了捏她的手。她紧紧地握了回去，泪水从眼中掉落。她立刻试着将它们眨走，但眼泪还是不停涌出。Bruce知道自己没法再给她更多安慰了。他能做的就是尽可能地帮忙。

 

* * *

 

那是十分漫长的一夜。子弹取出得还算轻松，但在Hachet收回了点魔法让输液装置设好之后，她开始出现了因为过量麻醉剂产生的痉挛。Ahlgren医生让Tony带着Juyu离开。Bruce很是赞同。没有哪个手足至亲该目睹这景象。于是那之后就只剩他们三人了。在Ahlgren给了她点药之后痉挛停下了，但她的呼吸变得极为缓慢，于是他们得在Ahlgren结束输液之前给她插管。

Hatchet及时在那之后想法冻住了她的身体，他不想冒险让她状况变得更糟。连Ahlgren医生都没跟他争论，因为这样他们至少能将管子从她喉中取出。他缝合了她的伤口，接着他们帮她包扎妥当。除此之外已经没有其它事可以做了。

“还要多久你说的帮手才会到？”Ahlgren在他们把事情做完后向Hatchet问道。

“还要两天。”他说。

“而你能让这个……魔法什么的，保持那么久？”

Bruce对Hatchet皱了皱眉，因为才过了半天一夜，而他看起来已经有点筋疲力尽了。

Hatchet盯着Bee看了很长一段时间，然后坚定地点了点头。

“我能做到。”他说。Bruce不确定自己是否能完全相信他。

 

* * *

 

他们把Bee转移到了一楼的一间还没有被损坏的卧房里，在那之后Bruce昏睡了几个小时。他本想要再睡会儿的，但众人的脚步声和Pepper的说话声吵醒了他。他在睡前匆匆洗了个澡，所以此刻他只需要穿戴整齐。

直到现在他才注意到屋子的损毁程度，早前他有其他事需要担心。现在他看到了那场战斗有多惨烈。几许愧疚涌上，因为他确信很大一部分的损坏都是Hulk造成的。

他找到Tony，Pepper和Rhodey时，他们正在激烈地讨论着什么，与此同时一群Stark安保人员在四处跑着。他现在已经能认出他们的制服了。Happy正在跟他们之中的几个人说着什么，但他仍旧朝Bruce挥手打招呼。看起来Ahlgren医生已经处理好了Tony肩膀的伤口，因为现在那个包扎方式看起来很是专业正规。Bruce不确定医生是不是已经离开了。

“Luke不仅仅监视着屋子，还监视着所有方圆五英里内的东西。”Pepper说。“他们的关注点当然在这一片。”

“他们不会再敢来袭击了Pepper。”Tony说。

“我还是想要确保一切安全。”她说。“这一开始就不该发生。”

“我同意这点。”Tony说。他看起来很是疲惫，Bruce怀疑他一分钟都没合过眼。“我们知道他们是什么人了吗？”

“我让Phil去查了。”Pepper说。“一但他查到点什么就会给我们打电话。最近他不太容易接入到神盾的数据库，但他会搞定的。”

“老天，Phil是你安插的卧底。”Bruce惊讶地出声说道。他们三人都看向了他。“抱歉，这现在不重要。”

“你该多睡会。”Tony说。

“你该至少睡一会。”Bruce反驳道。“我很好。接下来要做什么？”

“我们哪里都不去。”Tony说。“Pepper带来的小军队也是。”

“还有你的船。”Bruce指出来。

“是的，我看谁敢越过它。”Tony阴沉地说。

“Tony，我们得做出行动。”Pepper说。“我们不能就这样什么都不干。新闻全都在报导这事了。只要你一句话，我就召集媒体发起进攻。”

Bruce很清楚当Pepper说召集媒体发起进攻时意味着什么。他见过。她在盛怒之中，Bruce能看出来。上一次他见她像这样时是在Fury的强盗行径之后。

“不，这些事等会再做。”Tony说。“我想先知道那些人的身份。”

“我打了几个电话。”Rhodey说。“但我什么也没查到。我们得看看Coulson能告诉我们什么。”

Tony点头。“好的，就……在我们等Coulson的消息时让安保人员做他们的本职工作。”

Pepper和Rhodey都点了点头。

“我去看看Hatchet和Bee。”Bruce说。

“我跟你一起去。”

“他们需要什么吗？”Pepper问。

“啊，食物吧。”Tony说。“魔法很费神费力，他会需要保存他的体力的……如果他能吃得下东西的话。”

Pepper点了点头，已经在手机上按着号码了。

“Tony。”Rhodey在他们离开之前说。“你不是独自一人。你可以休息的，好吗？”

Tony点头，但Bruce知道他不会听的。看着他的神情，Rhodey也很清楚。

“你该去睡觉。”Bruce试着说。“如果你把自己累得半死那对谁都没有帮助。”

“我不能，Bruce。”Tony说，摇着他的头。“我完全不能闭上眼。她是……她是我的小女孩儿，你明白吗？我们找到她们时，她们是那样的绝望且一团糟。不是说Loki和我是多棒的模范榜样，因为我们也是一团糟，但是……她们成长了这么多……痊愈了这么多而这个……”

Tony停下了。他盯着墙上的一处黑点。那不是个烧灼的焦痕，而是血迹。他深深地吸了好几口气，然后轻轻摇了摇头。

“我没法睡着。”他再次说。“我没法放松。我没法不去想我之前能做些什么好阻止这一切发生。我真他妈的需要Loki在这，但我知道他完全不知道我们这里发生了什么，所以我们得等，我真讨厌等待，因为这让我觉得自己毫无用处。”

“Juyu还需要你。”Bruce说。“你能为她做很多，就算不是为Bee。”

Tony又深深吸了口气，点了点头。当他再次朝前走去的时候，可以明显地看出他在让自己振作起来。

 

* * *

 

Juyu正坐在床的一侧，而Hatchet坐在另一边的地上，一只手闪着光放在Bee裸露的肩上。Tony一言不发地走过去，在Juyu旁边坐下。女孩儿沉默着。她从Bruce帮她抽血之后就一直沉默。这情形在Ahlgren医生把他们赶出Tony的工作室后大概变得更严重了。

Bee动也不动且面色苍白，Bruce甚至看不到她胸膛的起伏，但他知道那是因为Hatchet的原因，所以他并不担心。

“Mikkel已经走了吗？”Hatchet问。

“他迟些会再回来查看。”Tony说。“他还有其他的病人。你怎么样？”

“我很好。”Hatchet说。

“说实话。”Tony说。“我知道你和Loki能好几天一直持续使用魔法，所以你能搞定这个的，对吧？直到Loki回来。 ”

“是的。”Hatchet说，但那是跟之前一样的语调。那种Bruce不确定自己是否相信的语调。

“Hatchet。”Tony说。

“我能做到。”精灵坚持道。

“我不是怀疑你，我只是想知道成功的几率有多大。”

“如果你不怀疑，那就相信我，几率足够大。”

“我知道魔法不是无限的能量，即使是这么靠近Yggdrasil的地方。”Tony说。

“Stark，如果我说我能做到，那我就能做到。”Hatchet说。“现在别再让我分心了。”

“你能吃东西吗？”Bruce在Tony能再张口之前问道。

“那挺不错。”Hatchet片刻后说。“也许来点什么只需要我用一只手拿着的。”

Tony叹了口气，不再继续之前的话题。他看向Juyu，但女孩儿只是盯着她的姐姐。

“你有去睡过吗，Ju？”他问。

“那你有吗？”她反问道。

“好吧。”Tony耸了耸肩。

“他们是谁？”Juyu问。她的声音因愤怒而变得冷峻而阴狠。

“我们还不知道。”Tony回答。“但我们会知道的。他们逃不掉的。”

“这里本应比在太空中更安全的。”她轻声的说。Tony的脸垮了下来，像是什么人扇了他一耳光或是捅了他一刀。他只是安静的看了她很长一段时间。

“我很抱歉。”他说。“你是对的。我说过这会更安全但看看这一切……我本应该……”

Juyu摇着头转身将脸埋在了Tony的肩膀。Tony立即伸出双臂环住了她，紧紧地抱着。

“我很抱歉。”Tony又说了一次。

“不是你的错。”Juyu回应道，她的声音再次破碎开来。

“会没事的。”Tony说。“Hatchet会搞定的。而当Loki和Drongo回来，当我们都再聚到一起时，一切都会好的。到时你就知道了。”

Juyu点了点头，没有从Tony身边移开分毫。而看起来Tony也不打算放开她。Bruce觉得自己有些格格不入。

“我去看看食物。”他说，因为他现在真的得让他们单独待会儿。

 

* * *

 

到了下午晚些的时候Hatchet就看起来无比苍白了。Ahlgren医生来了又走。他没法为Bee做些其他什么了，因为是魔法让她状况不再变糟，不过他倒是检查了Tony的伤口。跟Bruce一样，他注意到了Hatchet的苍白，于是又小声跟Hatchet说了几句。Bruce向他保证自己会为Tony和Bee定时更换绷带。Ahlgren仍坚持要在第二天回来。Bruce挺喜欢他，没多少人能这么好地处理这样的状况，更不要说如此冷静了。Bruce完全不知道他是怎么变成Tony的医生的，那儿背后绝对有个故事，但不论它是怎么发生的，Tony付给他的每一分钱都是值得的。

Tony和Juyu大多时间都只是安静地坐在卧室中陪着Hatchet和Bee。同时Pepper让一切都处于控制之中。Stark安保人员将大厦区域层层包围，而媒体也离得远远的。不是说人们没有发现Hulk昨天冲到了Tony的屋子顶上，或是巨大的宇宙飞船现在还悬浮在空中。这真的全上了新闻头条，每一个人都在猜测发生了什么。Tony完全无心去管那些事，而Bruce并不怪他。

之后Coulson终于打电话来了。在这接连着的几个小时里，这是第一件让Tony离开Bee床边的事。

Pepper、Rhodey、Tony和Bruce都围在一起听Phil要说什么。Bruce没有问Pepper任何事，没问对真相的搜查是如何进行的，但他很想知道。他还没有机会跟Steve交谈。事实上，他可以找到空闲的，但Tony还没有接过Steve打来的任何电话。Bruce觉得自己也不该跟其余的复联成员谈论Tony显然想要暂时保密的事情。Bruce知道Steve和其他人跟这事无关，他非常确定这点。但Tony遭到了袭击，他的朋友，见鬼，他的家人遭到了袭击。他有权利在这事上做决定。所以Bruce会等到Tony先跟Steve交谈之后再说。反正他的手机也摔坏了，所以他们只能通过JARVIS给他打电话。

Coulson出现在屏显中时，脸色看起来很是严峻。那一点都不好。

“Stark先生，Potts女士，Rhodes上校，Banner博士。”Phil一贯礼貌的问候道。连这最大的危机都不能让他放弃这种习惯。

“谢谢你这么迅速地来处理这件事，Phil。”Pepper说。

“你们不是唯一想要知道昨天在马里布发生了什么的人。”Phil回答。

“那我们就不该再浪费时间了。”Tony说。“告诉我们你都知道了什么。”

“要挖出些信息比我一开始想的还难。”Phil说。“有人花了大力气让那队袭击者的身份无法追寻。在六具尸体中，我们只能确认两人。”

“身份？”Tony问。

“雇佣兵。”Phil说。“他们全都是好几年前就从公众面前消失的人，甚至不是同一时间消失的。他们的指纹都抹去了，牙齿也完全相同，这当然不是巧合。”

“所以你是怎么确认他们的？”Rhodey问。

“视网膜和DNA。但就像我说的，任何种类的数据库中都只有显示出其中两人的信息。剩下的那些尸体都是无名氏。”

“所以那些人是无名雇佣兵。”Tony说。“显然不是真正的幕后黑手，所以他们是谁派来的？”

“这就是更棘手的地方了。”Coulson说。“鉴于这两人几年前就消失得彻彻底底，他们上一个雇主的身份也无法帮到我们。不论是谁派的他们，那些人想要的是一支无迹可寻的队伍供他们差遣。”

“但你还是找到了更多的资讯，对吗？”Tony问。

“这会花点时间。”Phil说。“Hulk砸碎的那架飞机可能会帮我们更进一步，还有他们使用的武器也是。”

“但你确实知道些什么。”Tony眯起了眼睛说道。“你发现了些什么，对吧？”

“Stark，我要你冷静地应对此事，因为如果这事失去控制那么后果将会——”

“那个决定袭击我的人才是该去担心后果的。”Tony爆发了。“引发这一切的人不是我。”

“我们也非常清楚这一点。”Phil冷静地对他说。“这也正是为什么我们在帮你的忙。但我们需要让事情维持在可控范围内，否则可能会有更多人受伤。”

Tony盯着Coulson看了很长一段时间，他的脸色沉了下去。

“那是支神盾突击队，是不是？”他问。

“Stark——”Coulson又开始了。

“是还不是，Coulson？！”Tony再次问道，这次他提高了音量。

“装配的用具是符合的。”Coulson最终说。Pepper的脸在一瞬间就变得狂怒，而那还远比不上Tony的。“但Stark。”Coulson继续说。“你不该直接下结论。”

“我不该？真的吗？”

Rhodey一只手按在了Tony的肩头，显然试图让他冷静下来。而尽管Tony没有把那手甩开，那也没能让他冷静。

“我没法联系上Fury局长。”Coulson继续道。“而且这不是他的风格。”

“这又不是他第一次试图用暴力来取得他想要的东西。”Pepper说。

“而且那队人大都用了麻醉剂，所以他们显然想要活捉Tony和他的小队。那听起来挺像Fury的。”Rhodey也说道。

“我相信我比你们任何人都了解Nick Fury。”Coulson说。

“你怎么还能为他说话？！”Tony难以置信地问。

“因为我看的是证据。”Coulson对他们说。“而我做出的判断只基于这些证据。这说不通。先别采取什么行动，Stark。等我知道更多后我会回来找你。”

“好啊，你最好在Loki回来之前搞到点消息。”

“你现在心烦意乱。”Phil接着说。“所以我知道你那句话的意思不是威胁。”

“不，它的意思是个警告。”Tony说。然后他一语不发地转身就走。

“你真的觉得不是神盾做的？”Bruce问。

“我不认为是Fury做的。”Coulson说。“我会再联系你们。”

然后他就从屏幕上消失了。

“那可不是个否认。”Rhodey指出来。Bruce点了点头，因为不幸的是他也意识到了这一点。

 

* * *

 

那之后的下午显得相对平和。Bruce说服了Tony让自己给他更换了肩上的绷带，他们又一起重新包扎好了Bee的上身。Juyu仍旧拒绝离开她姐姐的床畔，但当外面天色开始暗下去的时候，她昏睡了过去。Tony将她抱起来让她睡到Bee的旁边。毕竟那床足够大到让她们两人都躺着。Tony也有点在打瞌睡，所以到了最后只有Bruce和Hatchet还醒着。

Bruce对于这全然的寂静只有一丝的不适，但他不知道精灵是不是需要这安静才能集中注意力。

“如果你想，你可以说话。”一会儿后Hatchet说。

“我不想打扰到你。”Bruce说。

“我需要专注，但我也需要让自己别一直想着这事。”精灵回答。“所以请便，帮我维持我的注意力吧。”

“好吧。”Bruce点头。他可以说。他以前在实验室工作的时候经常跟自己说话，让自己保持专注。于是他跟Hatchet说了Hulk是怎么形成的。他很少看向Hatchet，只是轻声地对着墙壁说话。那故事如今已经不那么令他痛苦了，即使有时候他仍会因为自身的过失而诅咒自己。

当他那个到Rocinha旅行的故事正讲到一半时，血开始从Hatchet的鼻子里滴下来。

“噢操，那是什么？”他立刻问道，同时起身朝对方走近。Hatchet有些困惑地眨了几下眼睛，然后抹了把脸。他盯着猩红的指尖看了很久。

“没什么。”他说，而那显然是胡说八道。

“Tony，醒醒。”Bruce叫着摇晃起另一人的肩膀。Hatchet怒瞪了他一眼。

Tony摇摇头，用手揉了揉眼睛，疲倦地看向了四周，然后他的视线落在了Hatchet身上。他的眼睛微微瞪大了些，然后他稍稍坐直了身体。

“透支。”片刻后他皱紧了眉说。Hatchet点头。Bruce不确定那意味着什么，但他很高兴至少Tony明白。“我以为那只会在你被切断了和能量源的连接时发生。”

“引导能量在一段时间后也是很累人的。”Hatchet说。“尤其是复杂的魔法。会没事的。”

“你需要休息。”Tony说。“现在就要。”

Hatchet摇头。“她承受不了。”他说。“如果我现在去睡的话，很长一段时间里我都不会醒来。她可能会死。”

Tony看向Bee，又看向Hatchet，他的脸上挣扎和怒意交织。

“但你不能……”

“只需要再撑一天了。”Hatchet说。“然后Loki就会回来。会没事的。”

“Hatchet……”

“我能做到，Stark。相信我。”

Tony看了他很久。

“我当然信你。”然后他开口，声音很轻，几乎是个耳语。

Hatchet回给他一个微笑，擦去了剩余的血迹。

“介意继续说你的故事吗，Bruce？”Hatchet问。Bruce看向Tony，但那人只是盯着躺在床上的女孩们。

“不，完全不介意。”Bruce对他说。于是他再次在地上坐下，继续他剩下的故事。


	80. Alfheim：第二日

Loki睡得不好。他已经数不清自己到底有几次是从充满叫喊、烟雾和血光的梦境中醒来了。最终他干脆放弃不睡了。通常情况下当他从不愉快的梦里醒来时，现实中会有躺在旁边的Stark的温暖身体迎接他。然而此刻却只有宽敞到空荡的房间和过大的床。这很荒谬，他对于Stark不在身边的感知竟如此强烈。他只是对此还没有习惯，他这样告诉自己。他没有因为缺少了些睡眠而烦恼，至少他可以看到太阳从野狼林那边的山头上升起。这是他十分想念的景象。

这样过了一个夜晚他的情绪仍然不是很好，而其他人也很快注意到了。当他们都落座准备吃早餐时，是Thor先提了出来。

“有什么问题吗，Loki？”他问。这问题本身和他声音中的担忧都是真诚的。

“我没睡好。”Loki说。Drongo立刻就明白了，什么都没问，他知道Loki仍经常从噩梦中醒来，而这会使他表现得比平常更易怒。

Thor，Frey和Frigga则面露惊讶，Loki想了想才意识到原因。他回答的不是“我很好”或类似的话。他以前从未如此，这样坦承。他可能是太习惯被Stark和Hatchet问及感受了，而想要隐瞒他们根本试都不必试。只怕诸神黄昏就要降临了，因为Asgard的骗子已经过于习惯讲真话。

“如果有什么困扰着你……”Thor开口，但Loki打断了他。这一个早晨的担心已经够了。

“我只是有好几年没一个人睡了，所以有些不习惯。”

“哦？”他母亲的这一声里似乎包含了很多问题。

“你说有好几年，”Frey说，“再多告诉我们些吧。”

这一点都不难。

“Thor已经认识他了。”他说，“他的名字叫Tony Stark，他是中庭人。”

Frigga面带疑问地看向Thor。

“那不是……？”

“钢铁侠。”Thor说，用的是和介绍他的队友时同样骄傲的语调。“我跟你说过他。他是中庭最受敬爱的英雄之一。”

“我可不会这么开始介绍。”Loki评论道，这让Drongo笑了出来。

“那你会怎么开始介绍？”Thor问。

“他是中庭最具智慧的人类之一。”Loki说，“一位真正独具天赋的发明家，他杰出的创造曾多次令我印象深刻。”

“确实如此，不过中庭人们似乎更多是因为他的英雄行为而赞美他。”Thor说，但他面带微笑，并没有真的在争论。

“也许普通大众是这样。”Loki说，“但中庭的科学精英们更认同的是他的才智。”

“至少我们可以一致同意他一定是个卓尔不凡的人。”Frey说，“既然你们两个都如此称赞他。”

“他有太多值得称赞的了。”Loki说。

“他也是他们国度中最富有的人之一。”Thor补充，“每次我回到中庭他都会热情招待。他也是个很好的朋友。”

“对此我也可以证明。”Drongo附和。

“他是和你一起被掳走的对吗？”Frigga问。

“是的，但我不认为这是合适的早餐话题。”Loki说。

他可不想在吃东西时想起那段经历。

“我同意。”Frey点头，“我更愿意听关于你那位年轻伴侣的事。”他愉快地笑道，“因为以前从未有人令你如此欣赏。”

谈论Stark驱散了他不愉快的情绪，而谁会不喜欢自豪地炫耀些什么呢。

 

* * *

 

不出意料，他舅舅想了解更多关于Thanos和他者的信息。他不关心细节，他没有问Loki第一次是怎样落入他们手中，也没问第二次时他们是怎样惩罚他的。Loki不想谈论那些，能略过那一部分不谈让他松了口气。他不需要向Frey证明他已经“受到了足够的惩罚”或为背叛不久前还是他“同盟”的人做出合理解释。Frey只在乎当前和未来的状况，这一点令Loki很感激。此外，Loki实在不想在说这种事的时候还要去看Frigga的表情，告诉Thor就已经够了。

Frey仔细地听着他说，若有所思。直到Loki讲完时他才开始谈论他们需要采取什么措施以保护九界不受疯狂泰坦侵害。

“我们需要保护的是中庭。”Thor说，“不让他进入Asgard，如此他就不能得到宇宙魔方或无限手套作为助力。”

“他可能拥有一些灵魂宝石。”Frey警告，“此外，他很轻易地就把Loki从Asgard掳走了。”

“Loki并不是被关在武器库里。”Thor指出，“那种事不会再次发生，我们已经从错误中吸取了教训。”

“希望如此。”Frey说。“然而如果疯狂泰坦对中庭发起全面进攻，只怕保护中庭也非易事。我怀疑人类恐怕无法仅靠他们自身的力量保卫自己。”

“我会与他们并肩作战。”Thor说。

“不要低估他，Thor。”Loki说，“你以为Bor为什么需要与所有那些国度结盟来打败他？中庭也许并非毫无防御之力，但如果没有相当的助力，他们的命运仍然无法反转。”

“Asgard会伸出援手。”Thor说，“如有必要我会亲自领军。”

“我们毫不怀疑你对中庭的忠诚，Thor。”Frey说，“只是你需要意识到Asgard自身也并非如你相信的那般强大。”

“我们可以召集盟友。”Thor说。

“什么样的盟友？那些被Aesir发动战争侵略过的人们？还是那些被迫臣服于Odin的人？在经历过所有那些事之后他们会有多愿意跟随Asgard作战？”

Thor沉默了，思考了片刻才又开口，和他以前比起来这是个不错的改变。

“你是说Vanir和Ljósálfar不会与Asgard联手？”在他又开口时他问道。

“并不是。”Frey说，“问题在于他们的援助有多少是真出于自愿。你不能以强迫的方式换取和平或友谊，不管Odin是如何想的。那些流过的血是不会被轻易遗忘或原谅的。他取得的和平只不过是幻象。你知道有一部分Vanir仍然称他为暴君Odin吗？还有战乱野狼，背叛的统治者？”

那些可不是什么光荣的称号。Frey说起这些时Frigga一动不动，而Thor则被惹恼了。

“那战争已经是几千年前的事了。”Thor说。

啊，错误的回答。

“哦，时间就可以抹消一切，是这样吗？”Frey问。他的语气变得更尖刻，他也有些生气了。“这是你出生前的事，所以无所谓。”

“我不是这个意思。”Thor说。

“你根本不知道你说了什么。”Frey语气严厉地说，“你从未经历过真正的战争。你从未亲眼目睹过同胞的鲜血浸满你家园的土地。你没被强行带离过故乡。你更不曾被迫向做出这一切的那个人下跪称臣。你什么也不懂。所以不要只因为这已经是很久以前的事就告诉我一切都已经没事了。”

“Frey。”Frigga低声开口。这是个警告。

“不。”Frey转过去看向她，“是时候让这个小男孩去看看他金盒子外面的世界了。他不久后就会成为国王，一个顶着王冠的脑袋里可不能有这种天真幼稚的想法。”

“我不幼稚。”Thor说，“我只是相信这种旧伤可以通过时间来治愈，相信我们可以放下这些向前看。Asgard和Vanaheim已经和平相处了这么久了。”

“和平。”Frey讽刺道，“如果那是真正的和平，我此刻就会坐在自己的王座上，我就会带领我的人民朝着更美好的前景发展。然而现在我的王国那里只有Asgard统治下的萧条景象。Vanaheim没有能力掌控自己的命运。这怎么能叫做和平？你告诉我。”

“我父亲——”

“你父亲是个战争分子。”Frey说，“Aesir崇拜他，因为他为他们赢得了许多场光荣的胜利。而其他国度则诅咒他，因为他手上沾满了鲜血。”

“你不应如此谈论他。”Thor说，但声音相对轻了些。

“你不是小孩子！”Frey厉声说道，“早就不是了。我不会再让你回避现实真相。你不久就会登上Asgard的王位。而如果你现在还没明白Odin并非在所有国度都是一个受敬爱的领导者，那你就准备等着以更惨痛的方式清醒过来吧。当你继承了王位时，你也继承了它所有的历史，包括好的和不好的，光荣的和丑恶的。你即将坐上的王座是铸在鲜血和死亡之上的。其他国度不会忘记这一点，你也不应忘记。”

“Frey！”Frigga这回警告的语调变严厉了，同时她眉头紧皱着。Frey转过去看向她，然后叹了口气。

Thor一动不动地站着，下巴紧绷，握紧了拳头。

“抱歉。”Frey说，“我的愤怒并非因你而起，也不应由你来承受我的指责。”

“然而近来这种事越发频繁了。”Thor说，肩膀放松了些。

“你会成为一个了不起的国王。”Frey说，Thor听到这话又看向了他。“对此我不怀疑。但你还很年轻，仍有很多需要了解的，尤其是关于那些你不愿意去想的事。”

他们都沉默了一阵。Frigga仍然怒视着她哥哥，但Frey似乎对此不以为意。

“你想要取回Vanaheim的王座。”Thor又开口，“所以你才与Jotnar结盟。”

“你注意到了。”Frey同意道。

“为什么？”Thor问。

“因为那是我应有的权利。”Frey说。

“那么在那之后呢？”Thor问，“当你统领了Vanir，并有了Jotnar的联盟，甚至是精灵族的帮助，那时你会做什么？”

“你认为我会做什么？”

“你会对Asgard反戈相向吗？”Thor又厉声问道，“会复仇吗？还是什么？”

Frey看了他很长一段时间，然后露出了神秘莫测的微笑。

“如果你坐上王座的话我就不会。”

噢，他舅舅处理某些特定问题的手腕总是能让Loki惊叹。

“我会的。”Thor说，“总有一天。”

“那是当然，不过我是说Odin最好别太长时间都舍不得把王位交给你。”

“可是——”

“Odin对我们发动了战争，我们不可能和他达成真正的和平。”Frey仍以那种轻快的口吻说，“Vanir绝不会同意，Jotnar也一样。但你是我的外甥，与家人相处则更容易些，你不觉得吗？”

“你的婚姻会将三个王座联合起来，也就是三个王国。”Loki说，“而Ljósálfar也仍将效忠于你。”

“因为这些年我一直以正确的方式对待他们。”Frey轻松地说，“也因为当我回到Vanaheim时我打算彻底放弃Alfheim的王位。Thor你看，这才是创造持久和平的方式。不是通过制造战争和恐惧，也不是偷走战败者的孩子。把这当作我给你上的关于统治的课吧。”

“你今天讲的课已经足够了。”Frigga站起来说道，“即使没有你的演讲，Thor也会成为一个好国王。”

“噢，没错。”Frey说，“毕竟他有你这个母亲。”

“把你的奉承话留给你的未婚妻吧。”Frigga说，“还有你的谋划也都留到其他日子再说。我的儿子们目前要应对的已经够多了。就开始安排和Gerd小姐的会面去帮助Loki吧，其他事情可以暂缓。”

“只有傻子才会与你争辩，亲爱的妹妹。”Frey说，朝她微微鞠躬并露出微笑。“恐怕我该去处理我的事务了，晚餐时再见。”

他没再说别的就离开了。

“不要让Frey的话影响你，Thor。”Frey一走Frigga就开口，“并不是所有Vanir都仍处于愤怒中。这些年来很多伤痕已经弥合了，正如你所说。”

“但不是所有的。”Thor说。

“有些伤痕是不允许弥合的。”Frigga悲伤地说，“但我们都相信你，我们都知道你将会成为一个多么了不起的国王，不要忘记这点。”

Thor沉默了片刻，然后点了点头。

“我需要透口气，去冷静一下。”Thor说着看了眼Loki。

“去吧，你不需要时刻都盯着我。而且我也有事要和母亲谈。”

“好的。”Thor说完后也离开了。

“你们请谈，我也先告辞了。”Drongo站起来说道。他在这房间里真是个安静的存在，没有加入对话，而只是在一旁观察。Loki很想问问他对于目前情形有何看法，但他之后会有机会问的。

“尽情探索宫殿吧。”Loki告诉他，“Alfheim有太多值得一观的了。”

“毫无疑问。”Drongo说。

“也许甚至老Hadnas先生都会愿意和你交谈。”Loki补充，“你有一种他喜欢的特质。”

“噢？是哪种？是因为我聪明博学？”

“你很安静。”Loki得意地笑道。

“那么他会很喜欢Bee的。”Drongo咧嘴笑着还击道。听到这话Loki笑出了声。Drongo朝Frigga鞠躬后便离开了，只留下他们两人。

 

* * *

 

“怎么了？”看到母亲面带一种特别的表情看他时，他问道。

“我以前从未见你坠入爱河。”她微笑着说道，“这么多年，一次都没有，连那种孩子气的迷恋也没有过。Thor年少时每两星期一换地着迷不同的少女，但你没有。”

“我不是会产生那种肤浅感情的人。”Loki说。

“不，你的感情总是很深。”Frigga同意。对此Loki真的没有什么可说的。“而现在，一位凡人。”她继续说道，“出乎我的意料。”

Loki眉头微皱。

“哦，不要那样看着我。”她说，“我只是想说我原以为你也许会在这里与某位Ljósálfar精灵相爱。有很长一段时间我甚至以为你那妖精朋友得到了你的心。”

对此Loki轻笑了一声。“很多人都这么以为。”他说，因为确实如此。每当他来Alfheim时他都花尽可能多的时间与Hatchet待在一起，人们不免对此议论。

“我把他当作家人。”他说，因为这些话需要说出来，“一位亲密的朋友，导师，守护者。我不想听到关于他的坏话。”

“我没想说。”Frigga向他保证道。

“是吗？Thor说你不赞成我与他接触过多。”Loki告诉她。

“Loki，你应该明白我们担心的原因。妖精的名声在外，他们对于年轻人从来没有好影响。他们不是和善的族类。”

“好像Aesir就有多好似的。”Loki话中带着讽刺。

“我不想与你争论。”Frigga说。

“那你更希望我再次保持沉默吗？把那些话都只留给自己，直到它们从内部把我侵蚀殆尽？”

“不，Loki……”

“也许我对你并没有像对Odin那样愤怒，但那不代表我一点也不愤怒。”他说，转过身去看着窗外。

Frigga站起身朝他走来。Loki在她开口前继续说下去。

“也许那是Odin的主意，但你也参与其中了。别告诉我那是由于他是国王他的话就是必须遵守的法律，因为你不是他的某个毫无头脑的仆人。”

“我跟你说过我想要告诉你真相……”

“那不是重点。”Loki打断她的话，随后控制住自己的怒气，声音轻些继续说道，“重点不只是你们对我隐瞒我的血统，而是抚养我长大却在这过程中一直令我厌恶我自己。”

“不是那样，我们把你当做儿子抚养，就像Thor一样。”她说。

“我从小听着怪物霜巨人的故事长大，说他们都是需要杀死的可怕野兽，因为他们本性邪恶。你以为我听过所有这些之后得知真相时会发生什么？”

Frigga看着他，眼睛睁大，蓝色眼眸深处涌现出尖锐的痛苦。

“我们不想让你……”她又开口，但Loki再次打断了她的话。

“对，你们不想让我觉得自己像个异类。”Loki说，怒火再次燃起，他从窗边退开，与母亲稍微拉开距离，“这就是你不明白的，与他人不同并没有什么错。”

这让她立即闭上了嘴。Loki继续说。

“在这一点上你并不需要保护我。你只需告诉我，与其他人不同没有什么问题。因为我永远无法成为那些人的同类。我 _总会_ 是不一样的，不管你们是否对我说了谎。你应该了解这点的，你应该让我明白这点的。”

他深吸了口气，努力让自己的语调保持平稳。

“问题不在于你们的谎言。”他说，“问题在于你们让我以为我自身从本质上就是错误的，仅仅因为我是这样的人而这就是错的。问题在于你们让我在生命里每一天都在把自己和Thor相比较。”

“Loki，我对你们两个的爱都是相同的。”她急忙说，“我从来没想让你那样比较你哥哥和自己。我称赞你的魔法，也称赞他在战斗中的勇猛。我和你父亲都平等地爱着你们两个，你要相信这一点。”

Loki摇头。

“那不是真的。”他说，“从来都不是。”

“那是真的。”Frigga说，语气变得更严肃，“不要以为你比我了解我的心。你们都是我的儿子，无论如何我都爱着你们两个。”

“你真的想让我相信你能做到吗？相信你能像爱你自己的孩子那样同等程度地爱一个别人的孩子，一个Jotun？”他问。他试图控制自己的怒火，但现在这变得更难了。

“和爱你的亲生骨肉一样爱一个别人的孩子？”他继续道，索求着答案，“你真的能说我们是一样的？一个Odin从敌国的土地带回来的婴儿和你自己亲生的孩子？你真的想让我相信你的亲生儿子——”

“他不是！”Frigga喊了出来，她的眼睛立刻睁大，一手捂上自己的嘴。

Loki怔住了，盯着她，所有要说的话都消失了，好像被抽走了一样，就和此刻空气从肺里抽走的感觉一样。Frigga闭上眼睛，摇了摇头，然后转过身。她坐到窗台上。

“你说什么？”Loki问。Frigga终于放下了捂在嘴上的手。“那是什么意思——”

“当和Jotnar的战争开始的时候，”她轻声说，“军队在中庭停留了很多年。Odin会不时地回到Asgard，但从不久留。然后有一天他回来时，带了一个孩子，一个小男孩。他说那是他儿子，他的继承人，一个Odinson，而他也会以此身份被抚养长大。”

“我明白，某种程度上。”她继续说，“即使那令我愤怒。我们处在战争中，无法保证他不会阵亡，而我还未能怀上他的孩子。他没有继承人，如果他死时也没有，那他的王位和Asgard会面临什么？他需要一个继承人，而我没有给他。”

“而那个孩子，”她说，回想着，“我不能对一个无辜的孩子生气，这一切都非他所为。他是我丈夫的儿子，我爱的男人的儿子。所以我爱他就像爱我自己的孩子一样。”

她叹了口气，看向窗外。Loki仍然震惊得无法再次开口。他只是沉默地站在那里听着。

“之后战争结束了。Heimdall宣布我们取得了胜利，勇士们即将归来。而Odin，又一次，带了一个孩子回来。”

Loki感到自己的心跳在加快，因为这是Frigga第一次讲起他被带到Asgard的那天。

“我非常愤怒，比第一次还愤怒。”她说，“我能明白在战时需要一个继承人，但当终于和平时又来了一个儿子？可是接着他告诉了我你的真实身份，驱走了我的愤怒。他告诉我他在一座神殿里发现了你，他通过你身上的纹路认出了你是Laufey的儿子。而我想到了Frey。”她说。她终于转过头又看向Loki，眼中闪着泪光。“我想起他永远也不会原谅Odin，因为Asgard从未善待他。而就在那时我对自己发誓我会尽一个母亲全部所能去爱你。”

她眨了眨眼，避免泪水落下。

“我没有理由偏心你们其中一个。你们是我的儿子，你们小时候我把你们抱在怀里，在你们入睡时坐在你们身旁……我当然……当然——”

当她的话语变得支离破碎时Loki急忙穿过房间，弯下膝盖跪在她身前，让她将自己拉入她的怀抱中，将自己的头放到她肩膀上。

“不要怀疑我的爱。”她说，一手抚着他的头发，“但我请求你原谅我的错误。”

他相信他可以做到，于是他点头。

“我失去了你两次。”她说，“我不能再失去你了，連这想法都令我无法承受。”

这些话如此疼痛，让他感觉胸腔被绞紧。

“你应该告诉他。”过了很长一阵Loki开口说，“应该由你来告诉他。如果他从别处得知的话那会更令他受伤，相信我。而他总会以某种方式发现真相的，也许几年内还不会，但他终究会发现的。”

 

* * *

 

那天晚上Thor来找他，此时月亮已高悬于夜空。Loki只消看一眼他的表情就知道了。

“她告诉你了。”他说。Thor点了点头，在他身旁坐下。他们沉默了很久，只是听着夜晚的声音。

“她不知道她是谁。”很长一段时间后Thor终于开口，“我的……”他沉默了，叹了口气，沮丧地揉着额头。“我只知道她……来自中庭，但不是凡人。”

“这可以解释为什么你和那个国度有如此强烈的情感联系了。”

“我不明白为什么需要说这么多谎。”Thor说。

“我觉得你知道真相也并不会改变什么。”Loki说，“你仍然是Odin的儿子。”

“你是说他的私生子。”Thor冷冷地说。

“他给了你名位，所以你不是私生子。”Loki与他理论。

“但我仍然不是他妻子所生。”

“对此我不能争辩。”Loki同意。

“我一直在想，”Thor又说，“是她就简单地把我交给了父亲，还是他从她那里把我夺走了。”

“那你得去问他了。”Loki说。

Thor讽刺地说：“我怀疑他能否如实作答。他说你是被遗弃的，但没有任何证据能证明。不管他说什么，我都会保留我自己的看法。”

“那你会去向他质问这事吗？”

“哦我会的。”Thor说，“我有很多要和他说的，不止是关于这件事。”

“如果你的生母不是凡人，她可能还活着。可能还在中庭或其他什么地方。”Loki说。

“对，我也在想。”

“那么你会去找吗？”Loki问。

“你会吗？”Thor反问他。

“我的生母可能已经死了。”Loki说。毕竟那是战时。她一定已经被Aesir杀了。当Odin在神殿里发现他时，她没有出现。“我要听听Gerd女士怎么说。”

“我也不知道。”Thor说，“如果她还在世，那我可能会去见她，但……我已经有一位母亲了。我们不是她的孩子，她原本可能会冷漠地对待我们，疏远我们。她不需要关心我们，但她却那么做了。对我来说她就是我的母亲，没有其他人。”

“没错。”Loki低声同意道。关键就在于此。Frigga将他们抚养长大，血亲与否，她都是他们的母亲。

“那位中庭的女人，她也许还有其他孩子。也许你还有兄弟姐妹。”Loki又说。

“我已经有一个兄弟了。”Thor立刻道。Loki克制住想翻白眼的冲动。

“你明白我的意思。”

“不。”Thor看着他说，“即使他们真的存在……你是我的兄弟，他们只是有血缘关系的同族。还是说如果Laufey有其他儿子你也会认他们为兄弟？”

Loki想了想。

“大概不会。”他说。当他使用“兄弟”一词时那一直是指Thor，没有其他人。

“那你会回Asgard吗？”一阵沉默后Loki问道。

“只是在那待一阵。”Thor点头，“然后就回中庭。”

他们又陷入了沉默，但这沉默是让人安心的。这仍然很奇怪，但Loki相信他会习惯的。Thor愿意修补他们的关系，他已经做了那么多来证明他有多么希望再次沟通。而如果Loki要求的话，他还会做得更多的。Loki需要有所回应，他也应该证明自己的意愿，不能只是Thor一人在努力。

“等你回到中庭时，”他开口，声音轻得不似平常，“你的那位Jane小姐……我愿意见她，如果你……如果你觉得没什么问题的话。”

Thor转头看他，但他的表情却非Loki所预料的那样。他看起来很难过，悲伤。

“怎么了？”Loki不得不问。Thor叹了口气，似乎他肩上真的承担着很沉的重量。Loki提议时想看到的并非如此。

“我……不久之前，我不得不把她带到Asgard。”Thor说，“是为了她的安全考虑……”

他没有说下去，但他不必继续说了，Loki立即明白了。

“Odin让她进行了试炼？”他有些难以置信地问道。Thor点头：“而她失败了。”

这结果很明显。

“她现在不记得我了……”Thor说，他的语气挫败而无望。Loki讨厌这种语气。“不过她现在很好……过着她自己的生活。”他叹了口气然后又继续说，“所以如你所见，我对父亲感到愤怒已经有些时日了，而现在又告诉我这种事？”

他缓慢地摇了摇头，像是感到深深的失望。一个凡人来到Asgard必须证明他的价值，这是一项古老的传统。因为这种情况极少发生，所以并非一条明确的法律。Odin不必遵循它，他可以忽略，可以就直接说她值得，因为Thor认为她确实如此。Odin肯定是不认可她，这就是Loki所想到的，他哥哥一定也足够聪明，可以自己意识到这一点。

“也许我们注定不可能。”Thor说，“我们来自两个不同的世界，也许我们被分开是有原因的。”

“对于这种事，我想说一句我亲爱的Stark常说的话。”Loki说，“这都是鬼扯。”

Thor轻笑了一声，嘴角略微上扬。

“你是对的。”他说，“但不仅仅是这样。她是个科学家，更像Stark和Bruce。每次我试图想象她在Asgard，履行王后的责任……”

“你无法看到那种景象？”Loki问。

“不能。”Thor承认，“我不能让她放弃她那样热爱的事物，而我也不能去放弃王位。”

“这更说明他不该那样拆散你们。”Loki说，“你们要么自己找到一种解决办法，要么向彼此告别。但是选择权应该在你们手里。他无权……我不知道我会怎么做，如果……”

他没有说出来，因为仅是想到这点就让他感到胃部绞了起来。如果Stark忘记了所有关于他的事，如果他对于他们一起经历的那几年连一点记忆都没有了的话……Loki肯定会发疯的。

Thor略带悲伤地笑了。

“我们明天去对练吧。”他突然说，“或者打猎，像以前一样。”

Loki盯着他看了一会儿，他有些想去，但他摇了摇头。

“我明天必须去见妖精，然后回中庭。”

“我想你无需如此匆忙。”Thor说，“我们可以花些时间远离所有杂事。”

Loki认真地考虑了一下，但再次摇了摇头。

“Stark和Hatchet都威胁我，如果我三天之内不回去的话，他们会来找我的。”他说完这话的时候甚至笑了出来，“下次吧。”

“我可以和你一起去见妖精。”Thor又提议。

“我不觉得那是个好主意。”Loki笑着说。

“为什么？你不要以为我的外交技巧还是那么糟糕。我不久就要成为国王了，我应该了解怎样在拜访时不冒犯他人。”

“不如你选些被冒犯时不会吃掉你的对象来练习你那优秀的外交技巧？”Loki问。

Thor笑了，那些阴郁的情绪减轻了些。

“好吧，随你的意思。”Thor说，“但这只是因为我确实还需要更了解妖精，然后才能拜访他们。”

“你现在变得如此明智了，哥哥。”Loki说，“令我印象深刻。”

Thor笑了笑然后一把揽过他的肩膀，把他拉近。他没有感到受迫或不舒服，这让Loki心里感到轻松。

“总有一天你会发自真心地那么说的。”Thor直视着他的双眼保证道。

 _我已经是发自真心的了_ ，Loki想，但他没有说出来。他只是露出了微笑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在漫画中Thor的母亲是Gaea（该亚），地球的古老神祗，大地之母。


	81. 地球：第三日

又是一个不眠之夜，但坦白讲Tony没感到一点困倦。他提心吊胆，浑身是伤，紧张得难以入眠。Pepper喋喋不休地说他需要休息，甚至Rhodey和Bruce也随声附和，Tony还是做不到。他更在意的是哄Juyu睡觉。他有需要集中注意的事：确保她尽可能无恙。然而在她睡着的时候，Tony还是没打算休息。相反，他坐在Bee的床沿，看着Hatchet的脸怎样一点点尽失血色，眼下的阴影如何加深，嘴唇如何变白，并在时间流逝中双眼黯淡。他的无能为力逼得他发疯。

Hatchet越来越频繁地流鼻血，甚至很快他就放弃掩饰了。他坚持说自己会活下来，却根本没让Tony消除疑虑，原因显而易见。当Tony注意到Hatchet手掌和肩膀开始颤抖，身体轻晃，两鬓流汗，就像发烧那样时，他忍不住想试图让他停下来。Hatchet抢在他开口之前拒绝了他。

“Hatchet，我知道这会变得多糟糕。”Tony说，“我见过它发生在Loki身上。”

“难道你想让我停下，叫她听天由命？”Hatchet答道。Tony低头看着Bee苍白、凝固的脸，心脏抽痛起来，像被碾碎在他过紧的胸腔里。他该对此说些什么？确保Hatchet毫无保留地挽救她的生命？还是应该提醒精灵死两个人要比死一个还糟？

“我不会死的。”Hatchet说。他的语气比先前更加笃定，可他看起来愈发不好，Tony不确定能不能相信他。但重要的是，这是Hatchet的选择。Tony从始至终站在一旁，不能为他本该保护的人们做任何事。这让他暴怒异常。

大概黎明时Pepper提出蛋白奶昔的主意。Hatchet不太可能坐下好好吃顿五道菜的正餐来保持体力，于是Pepper给了他这种富含营养的混合饮料。Tony应当早点想到它的，但他过于忧愤而失去理智，难以清晰地思考。就像这些年来的这么多次，他都庆幸有她在身边。

Hatchet吞了一口Pepper塞给他的高脚杯里的东西，古怪地哼起来。

“我刚刚喝了什么？”他问。

“香草杏仁牛奶，香蕉，蓝莓，糖，和大量蛋白质。”她说，“喝干净，你还得来第二杯。”

Hatchet盯着她一会儿，有些气恼，给了她一个疲倦的笑。

“是的，女士。”他说着解决了一整杯。

“谢谢，Pep。”在她离开房间时Tony说道。

“睡觉，Tony，不然我向上帝发誓，我会把你敲晕过去。”她严厉地说。Tony能听出她语气里的担忧，看见她脸上明显的关心，于是他点点头。

“我会努力。”他说。这不是Pepper期望的回答，但是是目前Tony所能承诺的全部。

 

* * *

 

Tony从他不宁的睡眠中醒来时，Juyu已经起来了，握着Bee的手，因而他没有为离开房间一段时间感到太糟。Hatchet看起来没恢复多少，但好歹也没变差。他的衬衫袖子上染了新鲜的血迹，这足够表明情况还是很不理想。

他努力吃了一片吐司，而在反胃之后就放弃了。他狼吞虎咽下一杯果汁，然后用冷水洗了把脸。这些都没有让他感觉好点。他盯着镜中自己疲惫的脸、眼下的暗环和苍白的皮肤，他所能想到的只是他即使是现在这样看起来也比Hatchet健康多了。他把额头靠在冰凉的镜面上，努力平复呼吸。

他迫切地想让Loki回来。他理当能靠自己解决问题，毕竟这么多年一直都是。而如今Loki才走了几天，Tony就如此可悲地无能为力。他不能他妈的保护自己的房子和里面的人。他没能做到，他妈的失败得一塌糊涂。由于他靠着水池的姿势，肩膀伤处疼起来，但他欢迎这疼痛。它让他头脑清醒，哪怕一会也好。

“Tony。”有人叫他。他过了会才认出Rhodey的声音。

“怎么了？”他问，从镜子上撑起来，重新洗了洗手，只是为了做点什么事。他没有抬头看他的朋友。

“我知道你脸上这幅表情，你在为此自责，”Rhodey说，“他们的袭击出其不意，这没有什么你可以做——”

“但正是这样！”Tony大叫，转身面对他。“他们总是出其不意。他们之前攻击了这房子，Pepper因此受伤。我给他们绑架了两次，就像个他妈的蠢货！现在他们又堂而皇之地走进来，向我们开枪。出其不意的攻击可不是个该死的借口！到现在了我应该更明白这点的，我不该把防御降得这么低。”

“Tony，这是扯淡，”Rhodey说，依旧平静，“你不可能时时刻刻警醒。”

“我们在飞船上时就时刻警醒。”Tony说，叹气着靠回水池。“我从来没有在太空中犯过这样的错误。我知道危机四伏，我知道情况很容易变糟，而每次也确实如此！那会儿情况经常变得很糟糕，但我们都解决了。现在Loki离开了我一小会，我就搞砸了。我他妈的完全搞砸了。”

Rhodey叹气，沉默片刻。

“听着，我不会说我了解那家伙，好吧？”他终于又开口，“但如果他真的像你说的那样看待你，那他就不会觉得你搞砸了。没人觉得你弄糟了，Tony。”

Tony咬唇，双手环抱住身体，努力控制着自己。

“我这么觉得。”他说，再次看向Rhodey。

“那你就错了。”Rhodey平和地说，没有避开他的眼睛。

Tony没再反驳，但还是不赞成。如果他多说一句，Rhodey就会全力说服他他是错的。他不想被说教，也不想让自己对现状感到好受。

“顺道一提，你不能永远无视Steve。”Rhodey说，“他现在也开始打给我了，你该跟他说句话。”

“我不是很有兴趣——”Tony开口，但Rhodey打断了他。

“我知道他不是你的朋友，”Rhodey说，“但他会是的，如果你愿意。”

Tony轻哼一声，固执地盯着墙上的一块瓷砖。

“我要进行一次周边检查，如果你需要什么JARVIS会打给我。”Rhodey说。Tony只是点头。

“那女孩怎么样了？”Rhodey又问。

“她叫Bee。”Tony立刻说。

“Bee怎么样了？”Rhodey更温和地说。

“老样子。”Tony咕哝。他离开了，而Rhodey没吭声。

 

* * *

 

“JARVIS，损毁范围有多大？”Tony走回厨房时问道。他又喝了一杯果汁，给他自己做了片吐司。

 _“很幸运，Sir，大部分损毁未影响建筑的主体结构。即使在Hulk发狂后，其基础部位和大部分承重墙仍保持完整。然而房顶遭到了严重的破坏，这亟需重视。”_ JARVIS报告。

“好的，我们全部修好得多久？”

 _“Potts女士已经同意我准备的计划了，”_ JARVIS回答， _“您只需要定下开始时间，Sir。”_

“好吧，等我们都平安无事了我就做。还有什么吗？”

 _“Ahlgren医生致电告诉您他会在今天下午回来，”_ JARVIS说， _“还有Rogers队长坚持指示我，一旦您有时间就联系他。”_

Tony叹气，抹了把脸。该死，但Rhodey是对的。他不能一直回避。

“好吧，他妈的，打给他。”Tony投降，走到底层半毁的起居室里去。幸运的是，这里是空的。Rhodey可能已经走了，而与此同时Pepper和Happy从今早就去处理一件Stark工业有关的差事。Tony甚至都没问她那是什么事。Bruce在……附近别的什么地方。

JARVIS已经架起了一个显示屏，但还没有实时信号传来。值得庆幸的是JARVIS大部分系统仍功能完好，一些摄像头，麦克风和全息投影仪失效了，但别的都在房子里正常运行。系统侦测仍没有发现导致突击小组在JARVIS毫无察觉的情况下如此接近的漏洞，但Tony没有时间或精力亲自完成这些检查。那可以再等等。Stark防卫系统保护着房子，更不必说IronMage正在他们头顶上盘旋。飞船离他们如此近令人感到安心。

片刻后，Steve终于出现在屏幕上。他大汗淋漓，大概前一会儿正待在健身房里。他眉头紧锁，当他真的看向Tony时才舒展开来。

“嘿，她怎么样了？”Steve马上问。

“不太好，”Tony说，“Hatchet正在……呃，他在给我们拖延时间。Loki今晚应该会回来，他应该可以治好她。”

“那很好，”Steve点头，“听着Tony，虽然我不希望说这话，但这件事里复仇者这边没人了解，我们对此都一无所知，好么？”

“是的队长，我对你还是有所了解的，别担心。”Tony说。如果队长确定他们不能接受这个有Loki参与其中的“同盟”，他一定会说出来的。他会直视Tony的眼睛，直接跟他挑明。

“Phil从第一天就开始调查这件事了，”Steve继续说，“Bucky在别的地方有些关系，他也打了几个电话。Hank和Janet也回来了，如果你需要帮助……我们都在。”

Tony觉得他该问Hank和Janet到底是谁，但是目前他没法考虑这么多了。

“现在一切在掌控之中，”Tony说，“整个安全系统都在运行。”

“是的。Luke和Danny知道怎么做，我们之前合作过。”Steve点头，“而且，不知道你注意了没有，几乎所有新频道都在对着你的飞船拍摄。”

“现在我他妈的根本不在乎，说实在的。”Tony说。

“好吧，”Steve耸肩，“听着，我打给你是由于Clint设法联络到了Natasha。”

情况终于变得有趣了。

“什么时候？”

“昨天，我想尽快通知你，但——”

“对的，当时我很忙，她说了什么？”

“她守口如瓶，我并不太惊讶。”Steve说。“她只是说，她所能知道的是Fury并不是这起袭击的发起者。我们推测你是他们的目标，但不太确定。”

“她所能知道的？”Tony难以置信地问，“这可不是一个超级间谍该说的话。”

“这就是为什么我说她守口如瓶，”Steve说，“我们还知道Fury在天空航母上，但除此之外没有更多的了。神盾局那边的无线电完全没有消息，幸好Clint有别的法子联系上Natasha。”

“她为什么要那样说话？”Tony问，“为什么这么含糊其词？”

“Clint说她可能被监视了，”Steve说，“整个事情糟透了。”

“我会查出来谁该为此负责，”Tony说，“我才不关心是Fury还是别的什么人，我会找到他们，让他们为此付出代价，你听见了吧Cap？”

Steve望着他片刻，思考着什么。“我能理解，但是Tony……”

“不，没什么‘但是’的。我们照规矩办事，自愿提供信息，竭尽全力避免这种事发生。Fury还是神盾，管他是谁，他们才他妈是毁了这一切的人！先动手的可不是我。”

他大为光火，怒气在他肚子里翻腾。所有失败和无助带来的情绪都在助长他的狂怒，如同煤炭和汽油添在一团饥饿的火焰上。他想反击，想查出谁该承担责任，告诉那些家伙他们惹了什么人。

“Tony，相信我，我明白。我们会查个水落石出的，可是别做鲁莽的事。这事到处都是疑点，别做你会后悔的事。”

“为什么该理智的人是我，哈？！”Tony吼了出来。“凭什么我是保持耐心和体谅的那一方？”

“因为你比那些做这事的人要优秀，你比他们更好。”Steve坚定地说。

“我真的不确定，Cap。”Tony说道，遏止住想要歇斯底里大笑的冲动。“我真的只想找到那个罪魁祸首，打得他们再也动不了。我不确定这能显得我比他们好多少，而且我不在乎。”

“Tony——”

“我不在乎！”Tony又喊了一遍。“我的一个女孩儿快要死了！”如果不是Hatchet，她已经不在了。仅仅是这么想就让他感到反胃，也让他更愤怒。“你知道医生和Bruce从她身体里取出来的子弹有多少吗？”他问。“七颗！他们射中了她 _整整七枪_ ！”疲惫和突然的吼叫使他喉头发紧并刺痒。他太生气、疲惫了，同时对愤怒感到厌倦。这完全一团乱麻。

“祈祷她活着吧，Rogers。”他的语调变轻了些，但仍是愤怒的。“努力祈祷吧，因为如果她没活下来，我他妈不会做任何事去阻止Loki复仇。我甚至会帮他一把。”

他的胸口再次疼痛起来，涌上头的血液弄得他脑子嗡嗡作响。Steve沉默良久，只是透过荧屏盯着Tony看。

“我会的。”他最终说。

“什么？”Tony问。

“我会为她祈祷的，”Steve说，“但不是因为我惧怕Loki……或者你。”

他说得这样天杀的真诚，Tony没法直视他的脸。他需要对某个人发火，而Steve咽下他的大喊大叫并且没有出言回击，但这实际上没让他觉得好点。

“我……我得走了。”他说。

“我是认真的，Tony，我想帮你，”Steve说，“需要什么就打电话。”

“是的，好的。”Tony点头，终于平复了呼吸，他的心跳冷静下来。

Steve也点头回复，JARVIS切断了通讯。Tony深呼吸，回到Bee、Juyu和Hatchet那里去了。

 

* * *

 

“万一Loki没及时回来怎么办？”Juyu问。

“他会的。”Hatchet安静地说，他的声音无力而气喘，透着难以忽视的筋疲力竭。他躯体的轻颤一刻不休，双手抖得更严重了。“不久他就会回来了。”

“他现在应该已经在这里的。”Juyu艰难地说。Tony有意没去想这个。Loki没迟到，因为他们其实没约下一个确定的时间。他们只是觉得他应该在今晚的某个时间回来。他可能随时都会到，又或者是在几小时之后。

Tony不认为Hatchet还能再坚持到几小时之后。Tony在他身边坐下，背靠在床边的墙上，腿伸直搁在Hatchet旁边。Juyu坐在床的另一边，手指在Bee的发间轻柔地穿梭。他们噤若寒蝉，因为Hatchet需要比先前更多的注意力，这十分伤神。

几小时前Bruce查看完他们后就去睡了。他在前一天熬了一整晚，所以他明显疲惫不堪。Pepper和Happy一小时前回来了，Tony知道他们现在在厨房。

Mike下午再次来访，但他能说、能做的都已经说过、做过了。但Tony仍然很感激他能来，也不难回忆起自己当初喜欢上这家伙的原因。

现在又只剩他们四个了，他们之间的沉默更多是令人感到压抑而非舒适。好像空气本身是沉重的，压垮了他们。Hatchet突然向前倒去，头撑在床上，肩膀剧烈地上下抖动。他正放在Bee肩膀上的手周围环绕着的紫色光晕摇曳起来，黯淡了些许。

“Hatchet。”Tony靠近他叫道。

“唔没事。”精灵咕哝说。

“没事个鬼。”Tony说。他伸出一只手放在Hatchet肩上，想拉起他查看他的脸色。他抖得更明显了。“你得停下来。”

“不，”Hatchet说，“他快回来了。”

“接着发现你死了，他该怎么办？”Tony问，“你为她做得够多了，她能撑到Loki回来。我们可以让Bruce和Mike过来，他们能确保她没事。”

“不。”Hatchet重复。

“你这固执的混蛋。”Tony说，更使劲地抓住他的肩膀。Tony该怎么做？Hatchet虚弱得足够让Tony把他拖走，但是Bee……这意味着拿Bee的生命冒险。Tony恨这一切，该死地恨。他抬头瞥过Juyu，她明亮浮肿的眼睛担忧而惊惧地盯着他们俩。Tony再一次觉得自己没用，没用且畏首畏尾。他理性的一部分告诉他拉走Hatchet如同关掉生命维持系统，但他妈的，Bee现在还在这儿，她还是有可能会没事的。她又不是脑死亡了毫无康复几率的植物人。

然而他还是对精灵说：“你敢我死在面前试试。”然后坐了下来，这次他坐到精灵旁边，一只胳膊仍圈在他发抖的肩膀上。即使Hatchet身形纤细，也从来没看起来单薄，因为他很高，而且聒噪又欢快。但现在他显得矮小而脆弱。“你听见我说话了吗？你不知道Loki会他妈有多生气。”

Hatchet喘着气，他的呼吸剧烈而急促，就像他得大口吞咽着空气。Tony一直看着他，等着一个表示超过了限度的信号，一个意味着Hatchet必须被拽走的信号。就是这时候他留意到他头上的几缕金发，几乎完全隐匿在白发之间。

“Hatchet，看着我。”Tony说。他试着扶起Hatchet的脑袋，同时避免他的手离开Bee。最终，他不得不一只手捏在他下巴底下，让他的脸朝向自己。他脸颊另一面出现了更多金色发丝，还有一些零散地分布在眉毛里。他的瞳色变深了，不再是亮紫色，而是变成了靛蓝色。变成蓝色，Tony突然明白了什么。精灵们拥有金发和碧眼。

“Hatchet，你的头发和眼睛……”

Hatchet仍不稳地呼吸着，他的皮肤因为汗水变得又湿又冷。

“意料之中的事。”Hatchet说，“这没事的……会没事的。”

“我不……”他在说完前打断自己。他并不相信Hatchet，但没法大声说出来。那样就好像接受了这是事实，承认这会有个糟糕的结局。他不知道该怎么做，但是这些字眼也卡在了他的喉咙里。

“该死的，Hatchet。”他诅咒道。

“我渴了。”Hatchet带着一个微弱的笑说道，这愚蠢固执的混蛋。

“我去给你拿一杯Pepper的饮料，可以吧？”Tony站起来说。

“不喜欢草莓，”Hatchet咕哝，边把脑袋搁回床上。“我告诉Pepper了的……现在我们两个是好朋友了。”

“是的，她也讨厌草莓。”Tony说道，轻哼了声，但这远不是个笑声。Juyu越过Bee把一只手放在Hatchet头上，然后疑惑地看向Tony。

他不能做出保证让她安心。他本应该可以的，他本可以告诉她事情会变好的，别担心，但他并不确信。他不能撒谎。

他刚踏出房间，JARVIS的声音便响起了。

_“Sir，我监测到一个显著的能量峰值出现在主房间里，我已经让所有剩下的窗户变成可反光的了。”_

Tony的心脏几乎停止了一瞬，接着它热切地跳动起来。他用最快的速度在房子里奔跑，他的脑子卡在了“Loki，Loki，Loki”的循环中。这一定是Loki，必须是他。

冲进房间时，他差点撞进了沙发并摔倒，因为他没注意脚下的路，不过在最后一秒他险险避开了。

“Stark！”Loki的声音里既有看到房子惨状时的惊狂，也有见到Tony跑来时的安心，但这远比不上Tony看到他们两个时的如释重负感。

“噢，感谢上帝。”他喘了口气。他并不为他该死的快哭了而感到羞耻，因为操他的，他们终于回来了。他穿过房间飞奔到Loki和Drongo站的地方，赶在神族问问题之前把他圈进臂弯里，用尽全力拥紧他。Loki马上回以拥抱。

“发生什么了？怎么了？”Loki问。“你受伤了！”

Tony自晕眩中回过神，他立即抽身开来。

“不，我很好，跟我来，快点。”他说着抓住Loki的手，拖着他奔跑着穿过房间。“Bee……和Hatchet…… _赶快_ ！”

此刻他没法说出连贯的句子，所有紧张和不眠之夜带来的影响终于找上了他，但这不重要。Loki回来了。

 

* * *

 

Loki站在门口僵住了片刻，双眼震惊地大睁着。但下一刻他就穿过房间，来到Hatchet的床边。

“啊，你赶回来了……太好了。”Hatchet虚弱地说。

“我抓住她了，放手，来吧，你做得够多了。”Loki坚定地说。他伸出手放在Bee的胸口上，同时把Hatchet的手从她肩膀上撬开。当紫色的魔法光束终于消失时，Hatchet瘫倒在床脚，脑袋栖在被子上。

“把他带出去，他需要休息。”Loki说，没有看他们任何一人，他全部的注意都在Bee身上。Tony担起这责任，走过去帮着精灵从地板上起来，因为Drongo此刻就像石像一样立着。他面色可怖，拳头不可思议地紧握着。

“你能治好她么？”Juyu问。她语气里这么多的希望和犹豫的释然让Tony想把她再次抱在怀里，但是他得先照料好Hatchet。

“我能帮她痊愈得更快。”Loki说，他的双手笼罩在一片淡绿和金色的魔法光耀中。“这应该足够了。”

Tony扶着Hatchet站起来，抬着他的胳膊放到自己肩上时感觉到一阵刺痛，但他只是咬牙忍住了。Hatchet很重，不过他只需要把一部分体重压在Tony身上。

“来吧伙计，该睡觉了。”Tony告诉他。

“好主意。”Hatchet说。他仍神志清醒，能在搀扶下行走，这让Tony很吃惊。他心头的又一块重负消失了，因为这是个好迹象。

他们缓慢地步出房间。Tony不想把他带到就近的完好卧室去那么远，目前沙发就足够了。Hatchet先睡一觉之后就可以回自己的房间。

“就说我能做到吧。”Hatchet片刻后说。Tony笑了一下，这安慰让他心头变轻了些。

“对，你做到了。”Tony说，咧嘴笑起来。“同时你也快把我吓尿了。”

承认这点他一点也没觉得不好。虽然早在他们确实无法忍受对方的时候起，他们就一直暗中进行着这场相互调侃、辱骂的游戏。然而他们都明白，那些日子已经结束了。

“我也感觉有点害怕。”Hatchet含糊地说。

他用的是……现在时？

“Hatchet！”

听到Juyu的声音Tony停下来，很快看到她向他们跑来。

“他得休息了，Ju。”Tony告诉她。

“我知道我只是……谢谢你。”她跟Hatchet说，不安地摆弄着手指。

“没事的。”Hatchet的话是此时Tony实在不想听到的。他要禁止这个词，不许Hatchet再使用它。

“我知道，但是，”她走近些，“我还是想感谢你，帮了她这么多……即使你只是为了Loki这么做的。”

“别傻了，姑娘。”Hatchet给了她一个毫无血色的微笑。Juyu抬头看他，双眼泛着泪光，然后她上前紧紧地抱住精灵，而Tony在这之前放开了他。她能轻易地承担Hatchet的体重。“这没关系。”Hatchet说，倚靠在她身上，轻抚着她的头发。

Juyu点头，但没放开他，只是多拥抱了他一会儿。Hatchet的手从她头上滑落，突然瘫软在她胳膊上，Juyu不得不退一步扶住他。

“喔。”Juyu惊叫，更紧地抓住他，把他慢慢地放在地上。

“好吧，他晕过去了。”Tony说，“我们把他弄到沙发上去。”

Juyu转身看着他，她的双眼大睁，再次变得惊恐起来。

“他很冷。”她无力地说。Hatchet一半身子都在地板上，只有上半身倚在Juyu身上。“他应该是这么冷的吗？”

Tony立即蹲下来，伸手放在精灵松弛苍白的脸颊上。皮肤还是潮湿的，但Juyu是对的，他摸起来冰极了。刚才Tony扶着他时他还是暖和的，现在他的皮肤不仅是因为流汗而变凉，而且一点温度都没有了，它不像雪那么冰冷，但是像……

Tony感到脸上的血液褪尽了。

“噢不。”


	82. 伤痕累累

Bee的伤势很严重，但Loki能感觉到她的伤口正在愈合。他专注于自己手上的工作，不敢去细想在他离开期间发生了什么。狂暴的怒意缠绕着他，但他不得不将这怒火、成堆的问题与深深的担忧一并置之脑后，他不能让它们支配自己，他必须先行动起来。

Bee的呼吸刚变得稍稍明显些时，Stark和Juyu踉跄地回到房间。Hatchet挂在他们臂弯里，异常苍白，毫无动静。Loki的呼吸窒在喉咙里，心跳几乎停了片刻。Stark对上他视线那刻他几乎要站起来冲过去了。

“还有呼吸，他还有呼吸。”他急匆匆地安抚他，声音却饱含焦灼，眼神狂乱。Loki几乎动用了全部的自制力来避免自己向精灵奔过去。

“Drongo，让个路！要么就过来帮把手！”Stark咆哮道。他的声音总算使Drongo把视线从Bee身上勉强挪开，他此前一直僵立在床边凝视着她。他马上跪下来，轻而易举地从Stark和Juyu的手里接过Hatchet。

Loki的心脏仍然在胸腔里激烈地跳动。

“他的皮肤好冰。”Juyu说。她声音里的焦灼和Stark如出一辙。

“他的心跳也很微弱。”Drongo抬头望着Loki说，一只大手平摊在Hatchet胸口。

“我们能做什么？”Stark问。

Loki努力梳理思维，辨认那些症状很简单，但治疗就艰难得多了。他的手仍放在Bee的胸口，同时各种可能性在脑中纷纷闪过。有那么一小会儿他几乎感到头晕目眩。

“发生什么……噢，你回来了！”有人打断了他们，Loki再次抬头看去，发现Pepper女士和Happy站在门口。她看着他，神情是那样的如释重负，这着实令他惊讶了片刻，然后她注意到Hatchet的情况，马上跑到他身边来。

“需要我把Ahlgren医生再叫来吗？”她问。

“我怀疑他帮不上忙，”Stark说。“Loki，我们能做些什么？”他更加急切地再次问道。

Loki闭了闭眼，深吸一口气，他必须保持冷静。

“去洛杉矶市中心的Agatha街，在它被Towne大道和Crocker街隔出的那段，有一条横穿停车场的小巷。走进去呼唤Pilzskin和Oakbud，他们会听见的。”Loki看着Stark说。

他记得这个地点，因为他知道它很重要。

“我不能去，Bee还没有……”Loki开始解释，但其实他沒必要这么做。

“不用，你关照她就行了，我能搞定的。”Stark点了点头。

“告诉他们Hatchet耗竭了太多魔力，”Loki继续说，“他们需要带一位足够年长能帮他的妖精来。告诉他们Hatchet欠那位妖精一份人情，如果他们不大情愿来，那么就承诺我也会欠他们一份人情。”

“好的，还有别的吗？”Stark问。

“就这些，要快。”Loki告诉他。

“来吧，我来开车。”Happy说。他们一秒后就离开了房间。

Loki的目光移回Hatchet身上，他头发里的金色非常令人揪心。

“还有其他我们能做的事吗?”Drongo问。

“让他保持温暖。”Loki说。

“JARVIS，把房间温度升到85华氏度，”Pepper马上吩咐道，“Juyu，过来帮我。”

Juyu立刻跟她出去了，Loki又凝视了Hatchet很久，然后他强迫自己把注意力放到Bee身上。

“她怎么样了？”Drongo问，语气里带着一丝迟疑担忧。当Drongo都开始迟疑不安的时候，那情况就太不妙了。

“她会好起来的。”Loki简单地说，他这会儿其实更担心Hatchet，不过他并没有说出来。

Pepper和Juyu几分钟后回来了，Juyu带着一床褥子，Pepper抱着被子，胳膊底下夹着毛毯。

Juyu把褥子铺在地板上，推到远离走道的墙边。

“把他放下。”Pepper指挥道，Drongo把Hatchet抱过去，小心地让他躺下。Pepper帮他盖上几层厚厚的被子，Loki再一次震惊于她流露出来的关怀，但无论如何他对此十分感激。Juyu从Bee床上抓过一个闲置的枕头，仔细地垫在Hatchet头下。

“他还是很冰。”她把手放在他脸颊上说。

“还有什么能帮得上忙的吗？”Pepper问，俯身看向Loki。

“没有了，我们现在需要的是一位妖精。”Loki说，就连他自己也无能为力，何况他此前还刚从Alfheim瞬移回来并治疗了Bee。

“Bee会好起来吗？”Juyu沉默了一会儿问道。

“只要给她足够时间。”Loki说。Juyu明显被这消息所宽慰，放松下来。然后她扭头看向Hatchet，脸庞马上又愁云密布。“Hatchet呢？”

Loki没有抬眼，仍然盯着Bee，凝视着从他指尖涌出的魔力。他不得不吞咽了一下，才能开口讲话。

“我不知道。”他承认。

 

* * *

 

时间一分一秒过去，Loki不得不强迫自己盯着Bee来避免走神。虽然她的身体虚弱不堪，但每分每秒她都呼吸得更顺畅一些。Loki确信她休息够了便会醒来。

至于Hatchet……Loki此前从未见过这样的情况，他并未亲眼见过他这类精灵的过度耗竭，但他知道这糟透了。他看到他袖口上血迹斑斑，皮肤惨白，疲惫深深刻入脸上皱纹。三天，他只离开了三天，情況怎会这么快就恶化至此？他不愿让自己因愤怒而分心，但Stark离开得越久，Loki的疑问就越多。无论是谁导致了这一切，他们都将偿还；他们将会为他们的所作所为付出极为惨重的代价；他们将会知道犯下这样罪行的后果。Loki的复仇将是他的怒火的具象化，胆敢在他离开之时发动袭击的人将被自己的错误送进坟墓，他们要么是对他了解不够，要么是已经忘了他能够做出什么。Loki迫不及待要给他们上一课了。

Bee的皮肤正在慢慢恢复成Loki所熟悉的那种深绿色，这对他有所慰藉，但也只有一点点作用。Bee给他带来的那点安慰立刻就被他对他亲密的朋友的深深担忧冲没了。

谢天谢地，Stark在一小时之内回来了，Loki在看到他之前就听到了动静，他一定是一路狂奔，因此才会进门时上气不接下气。

“他们说会尽快到这儿。”他说。Happy在他身后出现了，同样气喘吁吁。

“他们能带来一位可以帮忙的妖精吗？”Stark点点头，这只使他平静了少许，在妖精踏进房间并答应施以援手之前，意外随时可能发生。

“我去叫醒Bruce，”Pepper说，“让他知道你回来了。”

她从地板上站起来，攥着她早些时候脱下的外套。

“不要联系外面，好吗？”Stark告诉她，“JARVIS的安保漏洞还没修复，可能有人监听。”

“那么复仇者们得多等一会儿消息了。”Pepper说。她出去的时候安慰地碰碰Stark的肩，后者对她感激地一笑。当Pepper和Happy都离开后，Stark走到床旁。

“她现在好多了，”Loki在他发问之前回答，“她正在被治愈，现在只需要休息。”

Stark点了点头，在床边坐下。Loki有问题想问他，但是他看起来非常疲惫，受了伤而且忧心忡忡。Loki开不了口。一旦Hatchet好转，他们有的是时间交谈。

Stark回来十分钟后，空气里出现了一丝魔法波动的迹象，Loki想松一口气，但那波动转瞬即逝，他并不能肯定。

两个地精先蹦出来，明显对这种旅行方式得心应手，然后第三位客人——妖精出现了。她是一位巫妖，足够年长，能救得了Hatchet。

她尽管个头较矮，却仍是人类的体型。她的皮肤宛如青苔般粗糙青绿，棕发蓬乱，大眼睛警觉地打量着房间。Loki知道她一定有一副人类的形态伪装，但她在他们面前却没劳烦去掩饰原本的样貌。她背生一双精致的翅膀，它们晶莹剔透，泛着微光。

当目光落到Hatchet身上的时候，她眯起眼睛，以一种不认同的态度咂着嘴。

“啧啧，看起来一点也不妙啊。”她说。

“哦，很严重，非常严重。” Oakbud爬上Hatchet身边的褥子，点头同意，Pilzskin紧跟其后，也盯着Hatchet。

“我们该快点过来的。”他说。

“你能帮他吗？”Loki问。看着巫妖，她走近了点，唔了声，思忖起来。

“或许可以，”她说，“这可不是件容易活儿。”

“如果你现在肯伸出援手，他将会欠你一份人情。”Loki说。妖精并不以善心著称，Loki只希望她的出价不要太高，虽然此刻他愿意把几乎一切付给她。她也知道这一点，她的从容态度显示她一定知道目前情势对她是多么有利。

“这将会耗费我大量的魔力，”她说，仍然平心静气，“我将好几天无法保护自己。”

Loki咬紧牙关，但起码他对此有所预料。

“那么我也将会欠你一份人情，”他说，“公平的交易，不是吗？”

她朝他转过身，大大的灰绿色眼睛里闪着愉悦的光。

“我没想从你那儿得到任何东西。”她说。在Loki张口讨价还价之前，她瞥向Stark，咧出一个巨大的微笑。

“现在，Tony Stark先生……”

“没问题。”Stark毫不犹豫地答应。Loki正要提醒他对妖精许诺是多么危险时Stark继续说了下去，“只要不让我去杀人或摧毁什么东西……或着帮你杀人搞破坏。”

巫妖再次大笑，显然对回答很满意。

“没有那回事。”她说。

“那就好，我欠你一份人情。”Stark说，“现在救他。”

“哦，别急别急。”她窃笑着，但还是转身向Hatchet走去。她脱下她短小的棕色上衣，露出更多皮肤，然后俯下身来，掀开了Hatchet的被子。

“她在干什么？”Juyu警惕地问。

“随她去。”Loki回答。

巫妖靠得更近，撕开Hatchet的T恤去贴着他的肌肤，然后她整个躺在他上面，用身体覆盖住他。

“这个……呃，会有帮助吗？”Stark问。

“是的。”Loki松了口气。他已经感觉到空气中振动的魔力，那和他的、Hatchet的都不一样，让他想起稀薄的空气和寒冷的风。

Pilzskin和Oakbud注视了他们一会儿，然后他们抬起Hatchet的双臂，钻到下面。

“你们也想要一份报酬吗？”Loki问。

“不，这帮助是无偿的。” Pilzskin在Hatchet身边安顿好后回答，他的小身子一半躺在后者肋骨上，一半躺在他上臂处。

“他很好玩。” Oakbud简单补充道，他躺在他前臂下，小小的脑袋搁在精灵的腹部。

Loki已经对他们魔法的气息很熟悉了，新鲜泥土和潮湿草地的味道。他们闭上眼睛输出魔力的时候甚至开始发光。妖精免费伸手相助可不常见，他们一定比Loki想象中更喜欢Hatchet。

那个巫妖也闭上了眼睛，头靠在Hatchet肩膀上，手放在他心口。她发微光的翅膀偶尔轻颤，除此之外她几乎一动不动。

“他们到底在做什么？”Drongo问。

Loki看见Hatchet的胸膛开始更有力的起伏，尽管身上压着重物。他仍然那么苍白，短时间内也不会好转，但Loki感到一阵全然的放松。他看到Stark损坏的房屋的那刻起肩上就压上了可怕的重量，看到Bee伤得那么重、Hatchet如此虚弱令他窒息，现在他终于又能呼吸了。

“他们在分享魔力，”Loki说，“这就是他小时候怎样被重塑的——被妖精的魔力浸没。这将会缓解他身体的负担，修复他给自己造成的创伤。”

那伤太重了，差一点就没法补救。他的挚友如此重创自己，这想法揪紧了他的心，也使他的怒火燃得更旺。

他将手从Bee胸前移开，在地板上坐下。

“所以Bee……？”Stark提醒道。

“她没事，”Loki说，“她需要休息，她的身体没时间处理这些魔力了。”

Stark倚向墙壁，把头靠在上面深吸了口气。这么久以来他第一次放松了些。

“你受伤了Stark，过来。”Loki说。

“没事的，不用管它。”Stark认为他不必那么担心。

“Tony，到这儿来。”他又说了一遍。这次这男人没有争辩。Loki挪过来直到背靠住墙，将Stark拉坐到他张开的腿间的地板上。

Stark刚背抵住Loki的胸膛坐定，Loki就拥住了他，脸靠在他肩上，双臂紧紧环抱。Stark什么也没说，只是抬起手，覆在Loki手背上。

“我没事的。”他安静地说。

“一想到失去你……你们任何一个……”

“我们现在都没事了。”Stark说。

Loki点点头，一只手移到Stark受伤的肩膀处。

“不用魔药吗？”Stark问。

“这种小伤我这样就能治好，”Loki说，“如果我不断地往你喉咙里灌那种魔药，最后会以得到一个小男孩而告终，我还是更喜欢作为一个男人的你。”

Stark为这个小玩笑轻声窃笑，更加向后倚向Loki的胸膛。Loki让自己享受着Stark的陪伴，他头发的气息和身体的温度。

“谢谢你。”Loki说。

“为着什么？”Stark问。

“为Hatchet。”

Stark耸耸肩：“那是Hatchet。”他这么说着，好像那就解释了一切似的。他可能甚至都没明白对妖精作出承诺意味着什么，那正表明了他对Hatchet有多关心。

“我会让他们付出代价的。”Loki沉默了好长一会儿，说道。他还不知道谁是元凶，但他保证他一定会做到这一点。

“我们会的，”Stark斩钉截铁地说，“但现在不行，你必须等到他们醒来。”

Bee醒来大概需要几个小时，Hatchet那边就不好说了，没法知道那要多久，甚至可能是数天。Loki不确定他是否能忍那么久。他渴望出去揪出那些凶手，渴望去折磨他们，为他的同伴们受的每一道伤，流的每一滴血，为Hatchet遭受的每一分痛苦。

Stark一定是感受到了他身体的僵硬，因为他把Loki那只空着的手握得更紧了。

“她曾经叫过你。”他说。

“什么？”

“Bee，”Stark说，“她叫过你，说了你的名字。”他补充道：“我听不太清但是……她醒的时候你一定得在那儿。”

Loki点点头，把Stark拥得更紧了。

“我会的。”他告诉他。

 

* * *

 

Stark在他的双臂间沉沉睡去，疲倦真的掏空了他。Loki不介意就这么拥着他，长时间待在地板上并不舒服，但他不在乎。他们此刻都是安全的，而且并无大碍。Drongo坐在Bee的床脚旁的地上，床上还躺着Juyu，Hatchet仍在三个妖精的环绕下沉睡。

房间里静极了，Loki和Drongo都醒着，却没有话要说。他们只是静静坐着，倾听其他人在睡梦中安静地呼吸。Loki甚至没留意过了多久，他记得Banner和Pepper出现在门口，快速地一瞥之后又一言不发地走开了。Banner甚至在转身之前向Loki姿势古怪地挥了挥手。

等到某天当他有空去想复仇之外的事情时，Loki决定再问最后那几天在屋子里的细节，现在他需要知道的只有袭击者或其幕后指使的身份。

Stark醒来后告诉Loki袭击是如何发生的，Drongo也静静听着他讲。他们知道了在Loki和Drongo离开后仅仅几个小时袭击就开始了，那显然不是巧合。Stark讲述了他们怎样战斗，Hulk是怎样加入并且帮他们扭转了战局，他们又是如何发现Bee倒在血泊里并抢救她的。

Stark仍在他臂弯里这一事实是Loki没有站起来在房间里踱步的唯一原因，他确信Stark能感觉到他的心脏正因为怒火而狂跳。

他毫不怀疑Stark像他一样愤怒，但这男人也被他身上发生的一切折磨得筋疲力尽。

“我本该……”Stark语气变得略有紧绷，“我本该把这件事处理得更好的。”

“你做得够多了。”Loki告诉他。

“我什么也没做。我先是被一块碎玻璃踢出局……醒来之后也只是闲站在那儿看着……”

“Tony，”Loki截断了他的话，“你做得够多了。”

他知道这话苍白无力，但除此之外他无话可说。他对Stark此刻竭力摆脱的那种无力感太过清楚，因此他明白说得再多也无济于事。

“我很高兴你及时回来了。”Stark说，转了一点点身来看着Loki的脸。

“我也是，吾爱。”Loki说，他伸出手去触摸着Tony的脸，大拇指滑过他眼下一小块瘀伤，看着它在魔法的轻抚之下隐去。Tony贴得更紧来索要一个吻，Loki愉悦地给了他。他们靠在彼此怀中，嘴唇慢慢碾磨。

毫无疑问Loki很乐意把他脱光，细细探查他身体的每一寸，寻找每一处伤口和淤青然后令它们消失。他想感受活生生的Tony，想让自己回想起他肌肤的味道和呻吟的音调。

但是他当然不能把这样状态下的Bee和Hatchet留在房间里自己离开。他们过了一会儿就彼此分开，嘴唇刺痛，这种潮湿熟悉的感觉足以让他清醒，提醒他并没有失去一切。

“想聊聊在Alfheim的事情进展吗？”Tony问。

Loki摇了摇头。“稍后再讲吧。”

那些事都可以等等，他们的当务之急，可以说，是清理自家后院。

 

* * *

 

Loki没有睡觉，看着其他人睡让他更加安心。毫不意外他们都待在同一个房间，分散在不同的地方。一动不动地坐这么久让Loki有所放松，他睡不着，但处在冥思状态让他的身体和精神总算也得到了休息。

一声微弱而嘶哑的呻吟让他睁开眼睛。他不知道过了多久，但外面已经天光大亮。他环顾四周，看到Hatchet正揉着眼睛。Loki马上从Stark怀抱中小心挣出来，试图不弄醒他，但没有很成功。然后他站起来穿过房间，挨着床垫坐下。

Hatchet头发里仍夹杂着金色，这让Loki很不舒服，但他毕竟是醒过来了。他身上的巫妖挪了挪，把肘部移开来给他更多空间。地精们还在睡。

当Hatchet最终睁开眼睛朝着天花板皱眉的时候，Loki心中一沉，因为Hatchet的一只眼睛恢复了惯常的明亮淡紫色，而另一只的虹膜还是深深的靛蓝色。Hatchet稍后注意到了他，一连眨了好几下眼。

“你真是个傻瓜。”Loki告诉他。

Hatchet再次皱起眉头，终于注意到了躺在他身上的巫妖。

“噢……情况那么糟啊，”他说，“你好哇亲爱的，你可真是个小美人，不是吗？”

“你好啊，”巫妖也冲他笑了笑，“你也是。”

Hatchet给了她一个疲倦的微笑，向下看着他两旁四肢大张的两个地精。

“真的糟透了。”他总结道，捋了捋Oakbud脏兮兮的头发，地精在他的睡梦里咕哝着。

巫妖最终坐起来，从Hatchet身上离开，靠在墙上。

“他的眼睛和头发还是有异常。”Loki说，询问地望着妖精。

“我无能为力。”她耸耸肩。“那需要一位长老才行。”

“我的眼睛有什么毛病吗？”Hatchet问。

“它变了颜色。”Loki告诉他。

“噢……别担心那个。”Hatchet说，慢慢地坐起来，他仍然看起来非常疲倦。两个地精被动作惊醒，不高兴地嘟囔着。

“但这不是个好兆头，对吗？”Stark问，Loki甚至没有时注意到他走过来了。

“那没什么，”Hatchet说，“它就像一个……一个伤疤，消失需要花点时间。”

“或者压根不会消失。” Pilzskin插嘴道，打了个大大的哈欠。

“是的，Conch的那个妖精魔族毛色就一直是斑杂的了。” Oakbud说。

“是啊，是啊，他一半的毛都又恢复了棕色。” Plizskin点点头。

Loki盯着那几缕金发和那只失去光芒的眼睛，嘴唇愤怒地紧紧抿着。那一定在他的脸上直白地显示出来了，因为Hatchet变了脸色，之前那种若无其事一下子消失了。

“别急躁，Loki，”他说，“她还好吗？”Loki点点头。“那么这代价不算大。”

“傻瓜。”Loki再次说。Hatchet笑了，俯身过来用一只胳膊将Loki拉近，紧紧搂住他。Loki在这触碰中放松下来，回抱住Hatchet。

“爱抱抱的家伙。”他低声抱怨道。

Hatchet从鼻子里发出一声低低的嗤笑。“你又不是不知道。”

巫妖从垫子上站起来，拾起她之前脱掉的上衣重新穿上。

“我稍后再来取我的报酬，小伙子。”她说，Hatchet和Loki分开，精灵看着她点了点头。

“我很期待再见到你这张甜美的脸。”他告诉她。

“让我们瞧瞧等你知道我想要什么后，你还会不会觉得我很甜美。”她说。

“呃……我们的账怎么算？”Stark问。

“对了，”她笑着挥了挥手，一张纸出现在她手指间，她把它递给Stark，他皱起眉头。

“纳秒电子？”他问。

“我知道它们烂透了，”巫妖说道；“但当你每几十年就要造一个新身份时，很难创立一份体面的事业。”

“等会儿，你想要一份工作？”Stark有点难以置信地问。

“那会很不错的，”她说，“当我不需要隐瞒我的大多数工作经历时，我的简历会相当令人印象深刻。相信我，我在这里已经待了很久了。”

Stark看了她更长一会儿。

“我假设你能够看起来……”

“和人类一样？当然了。”

Stark再次看看他手里的卡片然后耸耸肩。

“好吧，”他说，“去和Pepper Potts谈谈细节，她是CEO，这会儿就在这房子里的某处，JARVIS可以给你带路。”

那个巫妖又微笑了下，走出房间。Loki真的不确定自己喜不喜欢她。

“我真没料到这个，”Stark说。

“这就是妖精最好的地方，”Hatchet说，“他们总能随世界改变而变。”

“我们应该谈谈我们的下一步吗？”Drongo大声说，他要么是一直睡到现在，要么则是没什么要补充的。

房间里的气氛马上黯淡下来，不仅仅是Loki感觉得到，Hatchet的脸也变得冷酷起来。

“是的。”Juyu安静地同意。她仍然躺在床上，只扭过身来以能够看着他们，Bee仍然在她身边熟睡。

“我们可能不知道那确切是谁，”Stark说，“但我们知道从哪儿着手。”

“神盾局。”Juyu说。

“是他们吗？”Loki阴沉地问。

“我们不确定，”Stark说，“但是神盾局里绝对有一部分人脱不了干系。倒不一定是Fury，但他们一定知道些什么。所以即使不是他们……”

“我们也可以问他们一些问题。”Loki把话说完。

“我等Coulson和复仇者们替我们搜集情报很久了。”Stark继续说，“我们不必再等待下去。”

“我们可以自己去取得答案，”Juyu说，“我喜欢这个计划。”

“除此之外，”Hatchet说，“我们最好拿他们开开刀，确保从现在起每个人都清楚这样做的后果。”

他的话让地精们愉快地吃吃笑着，显然被房里这股由强烈怒意造成的凌厉氛围给取悦了。

Loki几乎要为他们的愉悦而开心，因为这显示了他们的同盟所在。

“如果我们找到了罪魁祸首呢？”Drongo问。

“我们就复仇。”

他们都被这声音惊呆了，转过去瞪着床，Juyu太过震惊，几乎掉下了床。Bee盯了一会儿天花板然后坐起来，她皱着眉低头看了看包在她身上的绷带，心不在焉地摸着肋骨。

“Bee？”Juyu试探着问，就好像她不相信她刚刚听到的一样。

“我们将会复仇。”Bee重复道。她的声音因为长久不用又一直沉睡而嘶哑刺耳，但却坚定低沉，铿锵有力。

Stark发出一声粗哑的喘息，目瞪口呆。Loki确定他自己的表情也一定很精彩。

“你在说话。”Stark说。

Bee环顾房间，将他们的表情尽收眼底。

“我知道。”她淡淡地说，就好像这再自然不过。Juyu发出一声介于尖叫和大笑之间的声音，把她紧紧抱住。

Loki没法听清她说的大部分话，但她倾诉了她的宽慰和高兴，以及在过去的几天里她是多么害怕。Bee轻轻抚摸着她的头发，任由她妹妹搂着她。

“我在这儿，”她安慰似地低声说，“现在没事了。”

Stark也在床旁，Loki也站在那儿，Hatchet紧跟在后面。

“管他妈的，我要抱你们了，准备好吧。”Stark说着爬上床去，把女孩们都搂在怀里。Juyu被夹在他们之间的时候又笑了起来。

Bee从不喜欢长时间的身体接触，但她没有推开他们。他们看起来欢乐地抱成一团，即使是Loki都为这景象微笑。他没有加入他们，只是满足地看着，感受着肩膀处Hatchet令人安心的碰触。

过了会儿他们分开了，在陌生人看来Bee好像面无表情，但Loki能看到她唇角的柔和弧度。

她很快乐。Loki向她伸出手去，Bee将她的手放入他手心，握着他的手指。Bee看了他好久，她总是这样探寻地凝视着他，Loki回以微笑，倾下身去在她头顶留下温柔一吻。Bee看起来既开心又无动于衷，表情异常有趣。

最终她向Drongo看去。

“嗨，Drongo。”她安静地说，放开了Loki的手。

巨人站在床尾的地毯上，他脸上的快乐神色真真切切，毫无掩饰。他的嘴唇蜷起成一个温暖的微笑，目光沉静又喜悦。Bee爬下床向他走去，Drongo毫不犹豫地张开双臂，把她紧紧抱在怀里，Bee用双臂搂住他的肩膀。

“嗨，Drongo。”她重复着。或许是因为发声的新奇，或许她只是想大声叫出他的名字。

“你的声音很美。”Drongo说，又露出一个微笑，抚摸着她的头发和脊背，Bee把脸埋在他的脖颈处，静静地笑了。

Loki任由自己被这欢乐的时刻触动，Stark转过来坐在床边靠他更近。Loki把头搁在他脖子后面一点，蹭着那儿的皮肤和柔软的头发，他喜欢从Stark唇中吐出的柔和愉悦的叹息回应。

是的，他会让这欢乐时刻充溢他的心房，然后他将容许愤怒再次扎根于此。正因为这些可贵的欢乐，他的复仇将会毫无一丝怜悯。


	83. 空中堡垒

显然就算在没有发生紧急事件时，天空航母的走道上也挤满了忙碌的探员。甚至都没人多看他们一眼。这种没有隐形却仿佛隐形的感觉真奇怪。

到处都弥漫着相同的气味：金属、塑胶、火药和汗水。这种味道仿佛钻进了她的衣服和皮肤里。因为处于高海拔的缘故，所以就算是在室内，这里的空气感觉起来也比较干净，但从某方面来说也更……死气沉沉。

 _“Stark，所有的复仇者都不在附近。”_ 她可以从通讯频道里听到这句话。

 _“谢谢你，队长。”_ Tony回应， _“你负责的部分已经结束了。”_

 _“在这件事上我信任你。”_ Steve继续道， _“别干蠢事。”_

 _“我什么时候干过蠢事了？”_ Tony问道。Steve轻哼一声。

 _“你是要我依照字母顺序还是时间顺序念给你听？”_ 他反问道。

Tony的语气听起来带着笑意： _“接下来就交给我们吧，Cap。你只要让大家待在原处就好。”_

 _“大楼已经封锁了。”_ Steve说， _“祝好运。”_

 _“让好戏上场吧。”_ Tony过了一会儿后说， _“一切就绪，在我们进入前别用无线电说话。”_

没有一个人回应，反正也没必要这么做。他们都知道接下来该做什么。

主舰桥上和走道一样挤满了人，站在中央的毫不意外是Nick Fury，黝黑又高大，威风八面。他转过身，身上的长大衣没发出一点声音。说真的，只有间谍才会有这种能力。不过她无法理解那件大衣能有什么用处……它看起来很……多余。

“Romanoff探员。”Fury招呼道，“你回来得比预期的还早。”

接着他的眼睛立刻看向她身后，稍微眯了起来。

“我没想到会再次在这里见到你，Barton探员。”他说。

“我不是来访友的。”他随意地答道。对这近乎无礼的语气Fury没有任何反应。

“那你要做什么？”Fury问道，“我已经可以猜到Rogers为何要叫你过来了。”

因为他曾向Tony保证会尽力帮忙，而他不会不守信用。

“我最好还是直接让你看吧。”她告诉Fury，然后从她的夹克口袋里取出那短小的闪存盘。她随意地走到局长身旁，把它插到离她最近的接口上。

没多久所有的荧幕和监测器都发出反应，一行行新的文字取代了原来的数据。整座桥上都骚动起来，像个被棍子戳弄……或是被巨锤砸到的蚁丘。这比想像中还容易。

Nick Fury立刻转身，他的大衣发出翻飞的声响，仿佛一只发怒的大型鸟类的翅膀。所以那大衣大概是为了……戏剧效果。

“长官，我们丧失了所有对天空航母的控制权，不管这是什么，我们的防火墙对它来说就像纸糊的一样。”其中一位探员喊道，“我们从没见过这种情况！”

“这到底是什么鬼？”Fury问道，已经动怒了。“Romanoff！”

她面无表情地看着他，走回她原来在门边的位置，背靠着墙。所有探员都在四处奔走，拼命地试着夺回控制权，这景象还满有趣的。

“Barton？”Fury质问道。

“我要接管你的船。让我老实告诉你吧，Fury局长。虽然我不认为你能认出我，但这一切也还是太容易了。”

说完后他露出一个对Barton的脸来说太过狡黠的微笑。不管他变成谁的模样，这种笑容都会让他的身份暴露。Fury开口想说什么，但又突然闭上，因为Loki卸下了他的伪装。他的皮肤在变回来的过程中散发着金色的光芒。

立刻有好几把枪对准了他，但他毫不在意。这身衣服他穿起来有点奇怪，因为这不符合他的喜好，不管是深色牛仔裤还是深紫色T恤，那件夹克就更不用说了。Barton到底对紫色有什么执着？或许就像Loki对绿色一样。

Fury手上也握了一把枪。Loki向下瞥了一眼那小型武器，完全无动于衷。

“那不会对我造成任何伤害，所以你可以扔了它。”

Fury没有动，大部份的探员目前都紧盯着他们，动也不动地瞪大眼睛……像猎物一样。

“Romanoff探员？”Fury质问道，视线没有从Loki身上移开。

“恐怕Romanoff探员没法过来和我们一起了。”Loki说，“她现在正忙着呢。”

在她听来这就是个暗示了。她先让眼睛变回红色，仿佛流入了血。因为如果要说Loki在这些年里有教过她什么的话，就是永远也别低估戏剧效果的威力。随后她的皮肤恢复了原本的绿色，她的头发变长，颜色也变深。她仍觉得这身衣服让她备受束缚，但她可以再忍受它们一会儿。

“很棒的把戏。”Fury评论道。

Bee忍住了想轻哼的冲动，那人类根本什么都不懂。

 _“我进去了。”_ Bee听到Tony说， _“全权控制，你们可以继续了。”_

“长官，船上所有的主系统都失去控制了。”其中一位探员回报道。

“那是Stark干的吗？”Fury问道。

Loki只是对他微笑，答案很明显。

Bee从眼角余光看到有人移动，但她什么也不用做。Loki转身就夺走了那男人手中的枪，那人刚才缓慢地朝他们身后移动……或者他只是要逃到门边，这很难分辨得出来。

Loki盯着他看了许久，同时把枪的弹匣取出，再把枪管中的子弹倒出，然后把枪折成两半丢开。

“下一个拿武器指着我的探员断掉的可就不只是枪了。”他警告道。

Fury把枪放下，但视线并未从Loki身上移开。其他的探员跟随着他也放下了枪。确实够聪明。

“你想要什么？”Fury问道。

“我们要来小小地闲聊一下。”Loki说，“你应该叫你的探员离开。”

 _“好吧，这跟我们说好的不一样。”_ Stark借由通讯频道说， _“但我想拥有一些隐私也不是什么坏事。”_

Fury看起来并不想这么做，他只是一直挑衅地看着Loki。其中一个女探员比其他人更靠近，她也没像其他人那么震惊或警惕。Bee本来不怎么在意她，直到她注意到她把手背在身后的样子，看起来准备在有合适目标时瞄准射击。

子弹充满了恶意。她痛恨它们，她痛恨它们。

她心念一动，手臂就开始变形，绿转为银，皮肤和骨头硬化成钢。她转身，又快又重地一挥。斧头锋利的边缘深深砍入那女探员头部旁的金属墙内。Tony说不要杀人，所以她没有瞄准她的头。

“不准拿枪。”她说，“丢了它。”这感觉仍很奇怪，话语如此容易地就从她口中说出，而不是只在心里打转，迷失在晦涩和清晰的迷雾之间。以前每当有话语能拨开这雾霭时，就会有道无形的枷锁紧紧扼住她的喉咙。现在它消失了，随着从她血管里涌出的血流逝了，或者是被她妹妹为了救她而输给她的血冲刷殆尽，又或许是Hatchet为了挽救她生命所燃烧的魔法造成的。

那女探员明智地服从了，但她没有Bee希望看到的那么害怕。

“退下，Hill探员。”Fury告诉她。Bee把斧头从金属墙内拔出。它脱离墙面时发出一声短促的噼啪声。然后她让手臂恢复原状，反正只要有需要，她随时能再次变形。一些探员脸上那谨慎和全然恐惧的表情让她相当满意。

“最后一次了，Fury。”Loki开口，“叫你的探员离开，不然——”

“不然怎样？”Fury反问道。

“不然我就强迫他们离开。”Hatchet的低语突然不知从哪里冒了出来。

她知道他一直都在这里，所以她并未感到惊慌，但他这么做仍然……令人紧张。他让Bee觉得有点……烦躁不安。不是因为不信任他，完全不是，只不过他扰乱了她的感官。她可以感觉到他的存在，像风中雨水的气味，但她听不到他的动静，也看不见他。只有当她能看见他的眼睛时她才会感到放心。在她完全看不到他也听不见他时就很难去对上他的视线，她甚至都无法感觉到他身体散发出的热度。他的存在让她的后颈发痒，而且这感觉还挥之不去。

Fury没有吓一跳也没什么过激的反应，但他的身体确实紧紧地绷了起来。Hatchet现身的位置就在他旁边。他颜色不同的双眼里尖锐的目光是Bee还无法习惯的。她一醒来Hatchet就变成这个样子了。关于Hatchet的一切都很残酷……尖锐……仿若锯齿一般参差不齐。仿佛曾破碎过，而当它被草率地拼凑起来时，裂痕边缘仍留有利角。她想知道它们会不会有变圆滑的一天，那些裂痕是否会弥合。Loki也注意到了，因为他显然比之前更加纵容Hatchet对于碰触和亲近的需求。

或许那没什么，或许那是需要特别留意的。她的本能告诉她他仍是个朋友，但同时也警告她他比以前更加危险，如果有人给他机会的话，他会更有可能去用那些锐利的尖角伤人。

“这样看吧，Nick。”Hatchet说，“你可以单独面对我们，也可以让所有人都留在这里，拿他们的安危冒险。你愿意这么做吗？他们的性命应该仅为了给你一种虚假的安全感而受到威胁吗？”

这些话对他们产生了某种影响，某种十分有力的暗示，而那不只是感召力造成的。

 _“别乱用魔法给他洗脑，Hatchet。”_ Tony警告道。这话让Hatchet咧嘴笑了起来，然后退了一步远离Fury。他甚至都没试图否认。

“所有人都出去。”过了许久后Fury说。

“长官……”Hill探员想提出异议，但Fury只是给了她一个眼神。她看起来不怎么高兴，但还是顺从地和其他探员一起离开了舰桥。

他们全都沉默地等着那些探员离开。Hill探员是最后一个走的。所有出入口在她离开后就立刻关上。

“谢谢你，亲爱的。”Loki说。

 _“小事一件。”_ Tony回应。

“所以接下来要怎样？”Fury问道。他的双手闲适地背在身后。

Loki看了Hatchet一眼，精灵点头回应，然后他的指尖立刻开始散发光芒。Loki也对上了Bee的眼神，她也点了点头。

“Stark，我得把你们隔绝在外一会儿。”Loki说。

 _“为什么？”_ Drongo问道。

 _“这跟我们之前说好的不一样！”_ Juyu立刻抗议道。

 _“不行，什么？Loki！你在做什么？”_ Tony立刻困惑地反对，他的声音立刻大了起来。Loki把他的通讯器从耳内取出，Bee和Hatchet也跟着照做。

在Hatchet完成施咒的同时Fury谨慎地打量着他们。

“总算露出真面目了？”Fury问道。

“我很久以前就已经不再隐藏。”Loki轻笑。

Fury只是一直盯着他看。Loki开始在周围走动，Bee知道这是一种表示他处于支配地位的行为，借由不看向Fury表示他根本不把他视为威胁。

“但我猜你的意思是：我现在是否背叛了Stark？”Loki问道。“虽然我不必向你解释我的行为，但答案是否。我对他的忠诚是坚定不移的。”

Fury等着他继续说下去，脸上的表情难以捉模。

“这情况更像是一种‘否认知情的可能性’。我想你们是这么说的。”Loki说，“他不用对他不知情的事情负责。”

“所以是什么事？”

“噢，其实很简单。”Loki告诉Fury，同时走向他。“信不信由你，我不会拿你的生命做威胁。毕竟像你这样的人不会那么在乎自己的生死。”

“所以我会问你一些问题。”Loki平静地解释，“而你会尽你所能地回答我。如果你对我说谎或是我不喜欢你的答案，我就杀掉一个你的探员。”

Fury变得更面无表情了，这真是非常惊人。他对这些话完全没有反应。Loki保持两人间的眼神接触，然后让声音里带了一些怒意。

“然后我会再给你一次机会重新回答。”他继续说，“而如果你还是给我错误的答复……我就再杀一个……直到你给出我想要的答案或这飞行堡垒上的探员全被杀光为止。”

这就是为何Loki只带着Bee和Hatchet跟他一起。他们毫不怀疑Tony、Drongo和Ju会愿意做该做的事，但为何要让他们这么做？在能交给其他人做时为何还要逼他们做那些违反他们本性的事？

她的妹妹下得了手，但每当她造成死伤时眼中的某种光芒都会消失。而亲爱的Drongo，他的怒火有着极大的破坏力，但他爱好和平远胜于暴力。而Tony？Tony完全就是个好人。他会对此进行反驳，但这仍是个事实。

这就是为什么这里只有他们三个，这就是为什么Loki不让Ju和他们一起潜入天空航母。这种事就是比较适合他们三个来做。

Fury看着Loki，心理素质不如他的人会表现得比他更害怕。但他眼里有某种含意，表示他没意料到会被这样威胁。

“怎么？”Loki问。“我希望你不会以为爱会让我变得心软或顺从。”

“其实正好相反。”Hatchet热心地补充道，仍站在Fury身后。

“是的。”Loki同意道，“它给了我目标和方向。你最好相信我不在乎用你手下探员的血来偿还我们所受的遭遇。别忘了你现在是在跟谁打交道。”

Loki确保Fury相信他说的每一个字都是真的，确保他脸上表情显示出他有多认真。

“你当然可以拯救他们所有人。”Loki加上一句，“所以告诉我，你是否准备好要听我的问题了，Fury局长？”

 

* * *

 

在一阵漫长的沉默后Fury瞥了房间里其中一个监视器一眼。Loki跟随着他的目光。

“不用担心会有谁听到我们的谈话。”Loki说，“我亲爱的朋友Hatchet很擅长瞒骗这些科技产物。”

“虽然不像骗过眼睛和大脑那么容易，但也不是不可能的。”Hatchet同意道。

“我不知道你为何还要犹豫。”Loki对Fury说，“如果你真是无辜的，像Rogers队长相信的那样，那你和我分享情报只是有益无害。”

“或许他不是无辜的。”Bee评论道。

“一点也不无辜。”Hatchet若有所思地说。

“别跟我玩这些权力游戏。”Fury说，看起来无动于衷。他毫无惧色地看着Loki。“你当初就没能让我害怕，这次也一样。”

Loki轻声笑了，他的嘴唇分开咧成一个狡黠的笑容。

“你似乎错判了情势，以为我是这里你最需要害怕的人。”Loki答道。

自从Loki卸下伪装后Fury首次看向Bee，但只是短短一瞥。他当然无法看向Hatchet，因为精灵牢牢地站在他的盲区里。

“入侵Stark家的人是不是你派去的？”Loki问。

“不是。”Fury简短地说。

“但这件事和神盾局有关。”Loki说，“如果不是这样的话你就不必躲在你的堡垒里。问题是为什么？如果能自证清白为何还要保持沉默？为何不回答问题好保全你和你手下的性命？”

在Loki说话时Fury一直看着他，面无表情，仍谨慎地不做出任何反应。

“对此我只能想到两种答案。”Loki说，“你不是无辜的，在这种情况下我会杀了你，或者你有些谨慎布局的计划正在进行。而你不想让复仇者参与这些计划，毕竟他们不是以狡猾闻名……除了Romanoff，在一切过后她仍听从你的差遣。”

“Stark也不是以狡猾闻名。”Fury说。

“事实会让你惊讶的。”Loki微笑，“但如我所说，没人能听到我们的谈话。”

Fury思考了一会儿他的话。

“那颗在你那小小的入侵行动中差点就被投放在纽约的炸弹，是被一个叫做世界安全理事会的团体送来的。”Fury开口，“神盾局，理论上，是要听从他们的指示。我时常不同意他们的看法和决策。在纽约之战后，这种情况越演越烈。复仇者联盟对此只知道一点。”

“显然是这样。”Loki说。

“很明显地，他们想要撤除我的职位。我对此一点也不高兴。”

“所以马里布的攻击事件只是另一个……意见分歧，或是一个除掉你的手段？”Loki问道。

“很可能两者皆有。”Fury说，“当然，我还没有证据证明他们有参与其中。”

“还没……我想这就是Romanoff探员派上用场的时候了。”Loki推论道。

“他们严密地监视我和我最信任的几位探员。我设法将Coulson探员转移到他们无法影响的地方。同时，Romanoff探员一直对神盾局示忠，表示愿意听从我上级的命令。”

“这最终能让她处于一个可以搜集他们罪证的位置。”Loki替他把话说完。

“但之后Stark回来了，还带着你一起。”Fury说，“他一直被视为一个累赘，一个不稳定因素，就像Banner，但你……你完全就是个天灾，无法预测，而且还很容易被激怒。”

“所以那就是他们的计划？”Hatchet问，“把Loki惹毛然后让他把你碎尸万段？”

“或者他们想要染指Stark拥有的东西。”Fury说，“他在媒体上搞的小小噱头代表着他显然拥有一座充满了高科技的金矿。谁不想要分一杯羹？”

“两者皆有。”Bee说。

“一石二鸟。”Loki点点头，“染指Stark拥有的事物，同时让你为此负责。”

“如果我们相信他说的是真相的话。”Hatchet说，“你应该让我看一眼来确定。”

“是的，他没有证据证明。”Bee同意道。

“你瞧，我真的不是那个你该担心的人。”Loki评论道，“不过他们说得对，我没有理由要相信你。”

“但是？”Fury示意他说下去。

Loki微笑。“但是没有完美的真相。”他说，“这是一个人在制造幻境……或是编造谎言时所能犯的最大错误——忘了那些缺陷。当所有事情都拼凑起来成为一个清晰的景象，当所有迹象都指着同一个方向时……就让我非常怀疑。”

“如果你一直都知道为何还要做那些威胁？”Fury质问道。

“就算我心存怀疑，不代表我完全确定那就是事实。”Loki告诉他，“你的回答对解开这个谜团很重要。”

“所以现在要做什么？”Fury问。

“你要给我你所有关于他们的情报，他们每一个人的。”Loki说，“或许你的寡妇还没找到证据，但我有自己的方法去找寻答案。而且，你一定也从中发现了机会。你给我他们的名字，告诉我哪里能找到他们，然后他们就不会是你要处理的问题了。双赢。”

Fury没时间回应，因为有人开始猛力拍打着其中一扇门。

“把门打开。”Fury立刻说。

Loki考虑了片刻，然后把通讯器放回耳内，对Hatchet点头，示意他解开咒术。

“Stark……”过了一会儿后Loki开口，然后就陷入沉默。Bee的好奇心驱使她把通讯器戴上。

 _“……你到底见鬼的在想什么啊该死的？！”_ Tony正在大吼。

“我等下会解释。”Loki告诉他。

 _“他妈的没错你等下要给我解释清楚，我现在对你真是该死的火大。”_ Tony回道。

“把门打开。”Loki要求道。Tony大声叹了口气，然后全部的门都打开了。

Hill探员冲了进来。

“有情况。”她立刻说道。

 

* * *

 

在Tony把一些天空航母的控制权还给他们的那一刻，探员们就迅速回到了舰桥，人数没有像之前那么多，而且每个人都在警惕地打量着Loki。不过没有一人抛下他们的职责不管。

Hatchet和Bee站在Loki身边，Fury和Hill站在离他们几步之遥的位置。Hill探员沉默了许久，看着他们，不过她随后就和Fury一样无视了他们。

“从门被关上且我们失去了对舰桥所有控制权的那刻起，理事会就一直要求要跟你谈话。”Hill解释道，“他们越来越坚持，最后甚至是不顾一切。然后就发生了这件事。”

他们面前出现了几面显示屏，其中之一显示着美国的东南部。另一面则展示着一个城区，第三面则是城市本身。

“圣地亚哥？”Fury问道。

“从海军基地开始的。”Hill继续说道，“一位探员和我们取得联系，说他发现了个庞然大物，不过我们在三分钟后就和他失去了一切联系。我试着联络城里的其他探员，但完全办不到。”

“怎么会？”Fury问。

“我们不知道。”Hill说，“人们已经开始注意到不对劲了，电话线和网路，我们正逐渐失去所有联系。我们无法和城市取得联络，而理事会叫我们别管。”

“这事Stark知道吗？”Fury问，转头看着Loki。

 _“已经让JARVIS去查了。”_ Tony的声音突然从几个扬声器中传来。

“让我们先把其他事放到一边。”Fury说，“我们得搞清楚到底见鬼的发生了什么。”

 _“我也是这么想的。”_ Tony回应， _“我现在离圣地亚哥太远了。”_

“如果可以移动的话我们已经在前往那里的路上了。”Hill意有所指地说。

 _“那我就送你们过去。”_ Tony轻松地说。

“我们的方向改变了。”其中一位探员立刻回报，“新的目的地是北纬32° 42′，西经117° 09′，圣地亚哥。”

“Stark，只要能知道你是怎么办到的，我愿意付出许多。”Fury评论道。

 _“那我想你只能继续猜了，Fury。”_ Tony回应。

他当然是利用了他的DNI系统。他花了很多时间去完善这个技术，使它能控制除了他的战甲和钢铁法师以外的事物，因为他知道这会是多么有用。之前已经有好几次派上用场。当然Fury不怎么需要知道这件事。

“那城市里有什么重要的东西？”Loki立刻问道。

“那里驻扎着世界上规模最大的海军舰队。”Fury说。

 _“动漫展。”_ Tony同时说道。Hill夸张地翻了个白眼。

“你对此一无所知？”Fury盯着Loki说。

“和你一样。”Loki答道。Fury看起来不相信他。

“所以这只是纯属巧合？”Fury怀疑地问。

“你相信有这么巧的事情？”Loki反问，他的眼睛专注地看着屏幕。

“而且为什么你的那个理事会要你们不去管它？”Hatchet问。

“Blake探员离圣地亚哥只有一小时的路程。”Hill边抬手按着她的头戴式收话器边回报，“他已经在路上了。”

“他应该尽可能和我们保持联系，越久越好，如果他的手机失去讯号，叫他立刻离开那片区域等待后援。”Fury说。

“虽然我不想告诉你怎么做，”Loki说，但他的语气暗示他期望自己的话能被听从，“但我认为你应该也要通知复仇者联盟。”

“我为什么要这么做？”Fury问。

Loki走近其中一个悬浮在空中的屏幕，它显示着城市的整体区域。它旁边有几个图表，显示着他们能从远处取得的数据。

“因为这是个魔法讯号。”Loki说，指着其中一个图表，“不是纯属科技的。所以不管它是什么，我十分怀疑它不是人工造成的。”

 _“妈呀，你说得对。”_ Tony表示同意， _“那区域里绝对有魔法的踪迹。”_

“它正在扩张。”Loki继续说，“如果它维持现在的速度，二十分钟后整座城市都会被覆盖。”

Fury同意通知复仇者联盟。


	84. 协议

Hatchet对于自己不能去揍谁而感到相当失望，他还真的挺期待的。皮肉与皮肉相击，骨头与骨头相撞，原始而古老，某种程度上让他想起了年轻时候跟着妖精们在野狼林中学习狩猎的日子。他给自己打磨的第一把小刀是用石头和骨做成的，很是粗糙，但正确使用的话仍可致命。他从来没法恰当地给猎物剥皮，他的小刀在血肉和皮毛间挑来挑去，完全没可能切出干净利落的切口。用锋利的刀来切割是很简单的事，光滑的金属滑进猎物的身体里就像是切入黄油一般。而他的骨刀则是另一回事。等他剥完皮，把猎物切割妥当后，他总是累得汗流浃背，浑身沾满了血和土。

Babba说那能教会他夺去一条生命需要付出多大的努力、狩猎者为了生存又要花多少精力，如果你真的需要夺走一条生命，你该事先就考虑好这是否值得。你不该为了好玩去杀戮，而应该是为了需求，生存的需求，安全的需求，复仇的需求。这一课他学得太好了，以至于有时候他觉得那就像是刻进了他的骨头里，但这一切都起源于狩猎。如果某件事难以达成的话，他会反复考虑是否要行动。这些年来绝对有很多很多次他都是靠水果饱腹，或者去钓鱼，而不是打猎。

但此刻不是狩猎，这事复杂得多，不过规则仍旧适用，所以到现在这里都还没有流血冲突，因为突然间他们就处在某种暂时的停战状态中了。

至少他越瞪着那些显示着圣地亚哥的屏幕，他就越确定自己要立刻跑去揍个什么人，因为不管是谁干的，他们绝对绝对该被揍上一顿……狠揍一顿。

“你难道不想走近点看吗？”他问Loki。他们很轻松地就能到那里去。

“一无所知地过去？”Loki回问道，“我不是愚昧之人。”

很有道理。Loki还说对了它在扩张这件事。随着时间一分分过去，它开始变得即使从远处也能为肉眼所见了，每一秒它都在壮大。它就像个气泡一样，闪着淡淡的光成长着……噢……

“你该去警告人们。”他大声道。Fury好一会后才意识到他是在跟自己说话。

“警告什么？”

“别试图进入城市。”Hatchet说。

“它是那个吗？”Loki眼睛稍微瞟向这边问道。

“屏障？是啊，那是我的猜测。”Hatchet说，“不然还能是什么？”

“不，你是对的。”Loki点头。

“ _好吧，有人在城市周围扯了个屏障，为什么？_ ”Stark的声音从扩音器中清晰地传来。

“问得非常好。”Hatchet赞同道。

“比起‘为什么’，我更想知道是‘谁’。”Fury说，“现在把你知道的全都告诉我。”

Loki耸了耸肩：“除了我已说过的，没有别的了。你该去警告所有你能警告的人，他们此刻也许还能够跨过屏障，但一旦它扩张到了预定的程度，屏障就会变得无法穿透。你们得禁止交通，地面上，水上，空中都是。”

“你想要我去禁止一个130万人口的大都市中所有进出的交通？”Fury问。

“Nick，我来简单地表述下，这样你能明白情况的严重性。”Hatchet对他说，“如果你不禁止交通，那么你就得看着他们所有人被扫到屏障上面，像挡风玻璃上的小虫一样。那场面不会好看的，相信我。”

“我们不能疏散人群，”Hill说，“不能在十分钟内完成，那会引起恐慌。”

“Sitwell。”Fury转而看向一个探员。那个光头的男人点了点头，移到了几个屏幕前。“还有，警告Blake探员。”

“我们需要停下它，”Hill说，“在它达到最终大小之前。”

“源头一定早已处在了保护中。”Loki说，“Stark，别太靠近城市，你会容易被盯上。”

“ _我们会保持距离不被发现的。_ ”Stark同意道，“ _另外，Steve在线上。_ ”

一台屏显从圣地亚哥的画面切换到了Steve Rogers的脸。

“ _我们大约十分钟后就会行动，_ ”他立刻说，“ _但到那儿大概需要四个小时。_ ”

“我们一分钟内动身。”Fury说，“我们会尽可能久地将事情保持在控制范围内。”

“ _Bruce呢？_ ”Steve问。

“ _也在路上。_ ”Stark说，“ _预计两小时后到达。_ ”

Fury点头，转而看向Loki，面色严厉：“我不需要告诉你开口问这个有多让人讨厌，但你能做些什么来阻止这个吗？”

“不能。”Loki回答，“它不是个技术性的装置，不完全是。这显然涉及了大量的宇宙能量。在对它的构建方式一无所知的情况下就去插手，可能引发毁灭性的后果。”

“他的意思就是，那有可能将城市的一大块都炸飞掉。”Hatchet解释道。

“谁有创造这种东西的能力，或者是技术？”Fury问。

“在中庭没有人能做到，但在这之外的名单就太长了。”Loki说，他接着皱眉看向Hill探员，“你说你们的理事会告诉你无视这件事？”

“对。”Hill点头。

“那么也许我们就知道该去哪问问题了。”Loki说。Fury和Hill意味深长地对视了一眼，接着Fury点了点头。

“队长，尽快过来，带上你所有的人手。”他说。

“ _已经出发，一行七人。_ ”Steve点头。

“Stark？”Fury问。

“ _我在船上，跟Drongo和Juyu在一起，我们在路上了。_ ”Stark说，“ _但是我们真的不能这么毫无头绪地就冲进去。_ ”

“对，我们不能。”Fury同意，“我去看看怎么挖出些答案。盯着点，Hill。”

Fury转身离去。Loki跟在他身后，于是Hatchet和Bee也跟了过去。Fury疑惑地挑起了眉。

“我将留在视野之外，但我会听着一切。”Loki声明道。Fury甚至没有试图去跟他理论，毕竟时间紧迫。

 

* * *

 

侧室比舰桥本身要小而昏暗，而屏幕只在门关上之后才亮起来。这些理事会成员们显然对于他们的隐藏身份非常小心。他们的面目都不露于人前，只显示出黑色的影子而已。Fury站在房间的正中央，面对着屏幕，而Loki、Hatchet和Bee站在一边，保持在视野外。Hatchet想过把他们的存在都一并隐藏了，但这房中的摄像机角度给了他们足够的藏身空间。

“ _你的地盘上出现了敌对势力，Fury指挥官。_ ”一个女人开口说了第一句话。

“可疑势力。”Fury纠正道，“而且那不是我们现在的首要目标，圣地亚哥才是。”

“ _你的首要任务是抓捕那个罪犯。_ ”一个男人说。

“你想要我空着手跟他玩摔跤吗？”Fury漠不关心地回问，“我们没有办法控制他、抓捕他，或者是用任何方式把他关起来。而另一方面，圣地亚哥的状况必须立刻解决。我请求获知你们了解的所有信息。”

“ _圣地亚哥处在控制中，你无权——_ ”另一个人开口了，但Fury打断了他。

“那座城市里有将近150万的人，更不用提那里是大部分美国太平洋舰队水面作战员的本部，所有西海岸海军两栖船、各种海岸警卫队、军事海上运输指挥舰，都在那里；还有超级航母，突击艇，快速攻击潜艇，驱逐舰，巡洋舰，护卫舰，更别说数万的海军陆战队和士兵。就在我们说话的同时，一个强大的圆顶正在那城市的周围形成，一个无法穿透的屏障正在把它跟美国的其他地方隔绝开来。这幕后显然有个危险而又充满敌意的人存在。我越想越觉得这看起来就是个前所未见的大型人质绑架现场，所以坦白说，我现在他妈的一点都不在乎Asgard的Loki又或者是Tony Stark。”

Hatchet发觉自己对着那段短篇演说微笑了起来，魔法在皮肤下愉悦地翻卷着，那让他没那么想要对着Fury剩下的眼睛狠狠打一拳了。

“ _一等你抓到他们，形势就会得到控制。_ ”另一个理事会成员说道。那完全引起了Loki的注意，Hatchet也听得更仔细了些。

“他们？Loki _和_ Stark？”Fury眯起了眼睛，“你知道谁在那个圆顶下面？”

“他们已经达成了协议。”Loki扬声说着，从阴影中走出前来。

“ _Fury指挥官。_ ”屏幕中的一人立刻抗议。

“他是谁？是谁想要我作为你们城市的赎金？”Loki要求对方给出答案，“他们还要谁？Stark？”

“ _Fury指挥官，你将会被罢免职务，除非你……_ ”

“除非什么？抓住他？我一点都不会拒绝你们的建议，告诉我怎么做才有可能抓到他。而我会插手圣地亚哥的事，除非你们能给出一个我不该去管的好理由。”

“ _理由就是你被命令禁止插手，Fury指挥官。_ ”那个理事会女人说。

“你和某人达成了协议，”Loki说，“是谁？为了什么？”

“这个圆顶，这是一次对军方和平民双方的袭击，这是一次恐怖行动。”Fury说，“我以为我们不和恐怖分子谈条件。”

“ _这是引渡罪犯，Fury指挥官。_ ”屏幕上的一人回答，“ _为了预防未来的敌对冲突。_ ”

即使是对Hatchet来说，这听起来都像是一堆狗屎。

“ _我相信不管你们现在聊的是什么，一定都是超重要的事，_ ”Stark在通讯连接里打断了他们，“ _但是你们得长话短说，出来看看这个。_ ”

Loki甚至没有去看一眼理事会的人，他径直转身离开了。Stark立刻给他们打开了门。Fury困惑地看了看他们，没去直接联系Stark，但当他瞟见门外站着的面色十分严峻的Hill时，他也朝外走去了些。

“Stark已经近到足以给我们更好的即时影像。”她说，“屏障已经建成，媒体也注意到了。这就跟我们预计的一样糟，但不幸的是还有更糟的。”

舰桥上的每一面大屏幕都显示出了同一个影像。钢铁法师一定是离得相当近才能有这样的绝佳视角。屏幕上显示着一艘船，悬浮在空中，远在云端之上，显然从地面上是完全看不到的。很难猜测它究竟有多大，但也已经够大够先进了，毋庸置疑这是一艘战舰。

舰桥上的大部分探员都瞪大了眼睛盯着屏幕，其中几位流露出明显的惊讶。

“我们见鬼的怎么会不知道这件事？”Fury边大吼边扫视着他的探员，“怎么没有他妈的一个人知道这件事？”

 _“公平地说，你会知道我开着一艘宇宙飞船回来是因为我自己对外宣布了。”_ Stark说， _“我的船之前已经藏了有好一段时间呢。如果我有能力可以躲过卫星和地面上所有的人，那其他人也可以做到。”_

“而如果理事会早就知情，还将它隐瞒起来……”Hill的话音落了下去，因为没有必要再去说完那个推想。

 _“有谁知道对方的身份吗？”_ Stark问。

“我未曾见过这种船。”Bee对着那影像皱眉轻声说，“它不是Skrull的，或许根本不是来自仙女座。”

“我也不熟悉。”Hatchet也说，“所以它不是Kree的，也不是来自附近其他星系的。”他朝Loki看去，看对方是否知道更多信息。他的好友双手都紧握成拳，嘴唇抿成一条线，眼神尖锐而愤怒。“Loki？”

Loki猛地转身，快速走近身后那些显示着理事会模糊黑影的屏幕。

“你们跟他者做了交易？你们这群 _蠢货_ ！”他大声吼道。

Fury也转过了身，眉头紧皱，面色变得严峻。Hatchet觉得自己体内也窜起了一股熟悉的怒火。他者，那个让Loki和Stark遭受了如此多令人无法想象的痛苦和折磨的人。Hatchet的魔法在躁动着，翻滚着，咏唱着要找到他，让他血溅当场。

“他者？”Fury问，“跟你和Stark说过的那个其他者是同一人？”

“一点不错。”Loki啐道。他回身转向那些漆黑的屏幕，眼神中燃烧着怒火。“你们到底知不知道自己都做了什么？你们以为他只想要我？你们以为他抓了我后就会走？你们究竟有多愚蠢？！”

 _“地球不会插手任何外星生物间的斗争。”_ 他们其中一人说道， _“你将被引渡回去，跟其他藏身在这个国家的罪犯一样，如此一来我们在这场斗争中扮演的角色就结束了。”_

Loki放声大笑，响亮，尖锐，并且不甚愉悦。那种意味着他已经出离愤怒的笑。

“他就是那个当初将我送到此处攻占你们的人，他者和他的主人。你们真的如此天真？你们真的 _相信_ 在把我交给他之后，你们的星球就能被赦免？”他难以置信地怒道，“他们打算把你们全都杀了，摧毁你们太阳底下的一切事物。他们不在乎你们的星球或是你们提供了什么帮助。这里对他们而言只是个开始，这只是个让他们可以朝九界其余国度发动攻击的地方。”Loki的声音变得更加黑暗，因他几乎无法控制的怒火而更加低沉。“如果疯狂泰坦正朝此处而来，如果你们在不向我们任何人示警的情况下任由他们靠得如此之近，那么你们就已将这个世界和所有栖于其上之人送到了末日。”

 _“你的空口威胁没有任何用处。”_ 一个理事会成员故作镇定地说。从声音听来，他是个较为年长的成员。Hatchet有点想去搜寻他的所在地，然后把那人揍倒在地。

Loki摇头，转过了身，背对着他们。

“Stark，这是……”

 _“我知道，但我们并不是孤军作战。”_ Stark回应道，他的声音仍旧冷静平稳，那立刻就影响了Loki。他深深吸了一口气，挺起肩膀，松开了紧握的拳，克制住自己的情绪。

 _“见鬼的没错，你们不是。”_ Steve的声音加入了他们。

 _“你都听到了，队长？”_ Stark问。

 _“每个字都听到了。”_ 队长确认道。 _“所以我们知道面对的是什么人了，现在唯一的问题就是如何对付他。”_

 _“只有他者吗？”_ Natasha问，他们大概坐在同一架飞机上。

“如果是疯狂泰坦，那他早就宣布他的到来了。”Loki说，“至少我推测他会如此。”

“急于获得关注？” Fury问。

“没错。”Loki点头说，“而且，他强大到不需要躲在暗处用诡计打垮阻拦他的人。”

一面显示着他者舰船的屏幕突然间被一名理事会成员的灰暗脸部轮廓所取代。

 _“Fury局长。”_ 他说， _“任何情况下，神盾都不允许干涉或援助Tony Stark和他的同伙。”_

Fury瞪着屏幕看了很久。大部分的探员都试图装作正在干别的事，假装忽略这场对话。他们装得不怎么逼真，所有人都在等着他们领导的答复。

“恐怕这架天空航母已经被人占领了，”Fury最终说，“我们失去了对它的控制权。”

 _“Fury……”_ 理事会成员开始警告道。

“你可以当成是我们正在自行处理一起……绑票事件。”Fury说。

Hill转过头藏起个坏笑。

“是啊，你们有一群超级危险的太空海盗在船上呢。”Hatchet咧嘴笑道。

“就是这样。”Loki说。“Stark？”

一瞬间，理事会成员的脸就全部消失了，屏幕上转回到了他者的舰船画面。

 _“从现在起他们都没法联系你了。”_ Stark说。

 _“那我们要怎么做？”_ Steve问， _“那个屏障有多坚固？那艘船呢？”_

“船是个问题。”Loki说，“那大概是屏障主要的供源处。很可能它也能够穿过屏障，鉴于任何东西都不会跟保护它的事物相抗衡。如果他们发现了我们的存在，很可能就会转移到屏障之下，而我相信这事用不了多长时间就会发生。如果是那样，我们将无法攻击他们，而他们能毫无阻碍地向你们的军事基地和困于城中的人民出手。”

 _“我们要把船打下来，撤掉圆顶吗？”_ Steve问。

有好一阵子，Loki似乎是沉浸于自己的思绪中，然后他看向Hatchet。他像是突然有了个主意。

“如果我们取巧的话，就不必。”他说。

他们都盯着他看了好一会，等他接着说下去。

 _“所以你有计划了？”_ Stark最终问道。

“圣地亚哥是个大城市，所以我们已经在里面有了接应，我们只需要联系上他们。”Loki说。

 _“什么，海军吗？”_ Steve问， _“他们可以从里面攻击屏障？”_

Loki意味深长地看了Hatchet一眼。噢，对了。

“我想Loki说的比较像是魔法倾向的本地援助。”他说，“为此我们需要进到屏障里面去。”

Loki点了点头。他的神色严肃，脑中显然在跑着各种可能性，构思着计划，制定着可行的方案。

不可能随便找个人去。Hatchet对Loki心中的人选有不祥的预感——很可能会是他自己。他不太喜欢这个主意，一点都不。Stark更不会喜欢的。Hatchet内心冷酷的一面告诉自己：拿Loki冒险，就算是一点点，也都不值得，他的生命和安全才是更重要的。但这不仅仅是关于凡人的生命。这是自从Loki被派到这里找宇宙魔方以来，Midgard头一次处于直接的危险中，而就算是在当初，这个世界也并没有真的命悬一线。如果他们不能一劳永逸地打倒他者，这些斗争将会演变成一场大战，一场比Midgard所见过的任何战斗都更大的战役，而九界在很长一段时间内都不曾面对过比之更致命的威胁。

他全都知道，全都明白。但他依然不必去喜欢这个计划。

“但为什么要选在圣地亚哥？”Hill问。她的目光牢牢锁定着显示有他者舰船和城市的屏幕。

 _“战略性来说，”_ Stark开口道， _“这几乎比攻击华盛顿州还要好。”_

“但如果他们对这国家有足够准确的了解，为什么当初选在了纽约？”

这句话里不加掩饰的嘲讽意味让Loki笑了一下。

“很简单，Hill探员。”他说，“你知道，我从没真的想要赢，但他想。我做了一场演出，而他意在攻击你们最脆弱的地方。我所做的，远不是一次构思良好的战略性进攻。而这个……完全就是。这就说得通了，你不这么认为吗？”

Hill只是盯着他看了一会，然后便将目光转回到了屏幕上。

“我们快到了，我们需要个计划。”Fury说。“一个切实可行的计划。”

“我已经有一个计划了。”Loki对他说，“问题是，你打算配合到什么程度？”

Fury好奇地看着Loki。好吧，最不济，他看来至少愿意听听那个计划，别的暂且不说。

 _“噢不，我知道那个调调。”_ Stark说， _“我不会喜欢的，对吧？”_

“大概不会。”Loki赞成道，“但我们没时间，也没其他选择。”

 _“好吧，你猜怎么着？”_ Stark说。他的脸出现在正中的一个屏幕上。他穿着盔甲，但没有戴头盔，只戴着他的DNI环。他直直地看向Loki，神色严峻且认真至极。Hatchet已经知道不论他开口要说的是什么，都将没有任何回旋余地，因为他已经下定决心了。

 _“不论你脑子里有什么疯狂的计划，我相信肯定是见鬼的危险。”_ 他说， _“我知道最好别去尝试说服你放弃，但你必须得等到复仇者们到这里时，因为我们会需要额外的援手的。”_

Loki回望着他，几秒后点了点头。

“很好。”他同意道。

 _“噢，如果你这么容易就答应的话那计划一定非常糟糕。”_ Stark叹气。

“不管糟不糟糕，让我们先听听。”Fury说。

“其实很简单。”Loki转向Fury，“你要把我当成是你的俘虏，然后将我交给他。”


	85. 混乱的交响乐

能量罩的边缘远远超出了城市边界，他们来不及赶在它固化之前警告所有人类，於是圆顶两边果然都是汽车的残骸。不出所料，当天空航母行驶得足够靠近时，他者的船就立刻下降到穹顶内一半高度的位置，在城市的正上方盘旋。Loki告诉Fury躲藏在视线之外毫无用处，天空航母所配备的技术还不足以躲过他者船舰的探测，而钢铁法师还没被它发现已经非常走运了。

他离城市太远了，因此无法判断能量罩内部的混乱程度。时间越长，人类就会变得越绝望，而且没人能小看一群愤怒和惊恐的民众会造成怎样的破坏。如果这一切急剧失控，Loki的入侵相比起来将不值一提。时间是关键。

他者曾因过于傲慢而错失再次控制Loki的机会。显然，他的主人对於Loki和Stark成功逃离他的控制感到不满。一直以来他都在寻找他们吗？他只身前来，事实变得越来越明白。他失去Thanos的信任了吗？他愤怒而绝望地想要再次证明自身价值？是Thanos派他来还是他自行前来？当他们向能量罩前进时，Loki不断地用这些问题提醒自己。

在他身后的Fury和全副武装的特工们是强而有力的存在，但是他不太在意，他专心思考着自己的选择。不幸的是，一旦他进入内部，他将会受到极大程度的限制。在之前复仇者们赶来途中的几个小时里， Hatchet和Stark对他的计划多次发出了不满的怨念。他们两人对于某些事情观点如此一致已经不像以往般罕见，恰恰相反，当事情牵扯到Loki时他们总是非常统一。而当时连Drongo也表示出不赞同时就更令人不安了。不过即使如此，他也未能改变Loki的心意。

他们都是伪君子，Loki总结道。如果Stark或Hatchet有能力这麽做的话，他们早就争着去做了。当然Loki就会是因为他们将自己置于危险之中而非常生气的那一方。这些确切的理由最终令他们沉默。如果位置翻转过来，情况还是完全一样。他们会争论一会儿，让他们的担忧转变为愤怒和沮丧，而最后他们将会同意这建议的行动内容是不可或缺的，无论有多么危险。

“最后一次掉头的机会。”Fury说，可能只是出于礼貌。因为他显然比其他人都要支持这个计划，毕竟他又不会损失什么，只会获利。又或者他只是乐于看到Loki被囚禁起来。

“我认为现在说这个有点太晚了。” Loki说道，并转而凝视天空。双轮战车快速地驶向他们，造型和当初奇塔瑞人使用的非常相似。正前方是他者熟悉的黑色身影，他的黑色斗篷在风中飘扬，而不知何故他的兜帽依然保持不动。Loki感到肩膀僵硬，比起感到恐惧，更多的是愤怒。他从来不畏惧他者，完全不。令他的胃里充满冰冷恐惧的总是Thanos，而不是他那令人鄙夷的无用走狗。

Loki飞快地环顾四周，看看这次他者招募的是什么党羽。那些人高大丶皮肤粉红，他从远处就能看到。他辨别不出他们是什么种族，不过他们头顶上尖尖的耳朵和在宽脸中间惊人上翻的圆鼻头可不是他乐于看到的景象。

他们在Loki和Fury不远处降落，迅速地走出船体。不难发现这些他者的士兵并不习惯自己正拿着的先进武器，他们握得太紧，并且略显尴尬——他们每只手臂只有两个指头。很明显，这些枪不是为他们的身体构造所设计，他者一定是在来这里的途中招募了他们。他们看起来不像雇佣军，因此他们可能为这项服务得到了其他承诺。Loki懒得去想那会是什么，他有更重要的事情要注意。

他者是最后一个走下来的，活像个得胜的将军。 Loki强忍怒火注视着这一切。Thanos的走狗将深切地后悔他曾踏足这个地方，後悔他曾与Loki产生交集。他会在临死前诅咒这一天的发生，而这将在Loki的手中实现。他会站在在他者面前注视着，确定他者最后见到的是他的脸。

“我要的是他们两个。”这是他者说的第一件事。他甚至没有瞥一眼Loki，无视了他的存在。如果是在几年前，这种事可能会令他更为愤怒，而现在他得假装自己眼里燃着怒火，毫无疑问他者能从余光看到。

“你得到了这一个。”Fury镇定地回答。

“那么我将待在这，直到我得到另一个为止。”他者说。

Fury可能向他瞪了回去，却也同时扮演着受到惊吓的人类角色，没有反驳。

然后，他者终于转而看着Loki。Loki还穿着用来冒充Barton的衣服，因为他的铠甲会令他看起来不那么脆弱。尽管他们外貌不同，但他们所处地位一样。无论身着黑色斗篷和银色面具的他者看起来多麽有威吓感，Loki都不为所动。

“小神族。”他缓慢地说，“你真的以为你能逃脱？”

“我确实逃脱了。”Loki说。

“不会很久，终究不会很久。”他者说，走近一步。他看向Loki手腕上的镣铐，可能在思考他是否被确实地制服。“而再次被凡人打败。”他停顿了一下，观察着周围的特工们。“这一次他们到底是怎么做到的？”

“我们有很好的筹码”Fury回答。

“因而弱点在于。”他者得出结论。“很容易被利用。”

Loki冷静地盯着他。他不必掩饰愤怒，因为他深切地鄙视着他。噢，当他最终死去的时候他将多么欢心。

“带给我另一个，Stark。”他者说。“然后你就能拿回你的城市。”

多明显的谎言，他宁愿将这个城市夷为平地，杀掉能量罩里的每一个人，不管他的要求是否被满足。

Fury仍然完美地扮演着他的角色。他的神盾领导人位置有时会让Loki忘记他本身就是位专业间谍，非常擅长欺骗。Fury愤怒地咬牙，视线从他者身上移开，彷佛受到恐吓。

“我们正在找他。”他低声说道。

“那就再找快一点！”他者命令道，并示意他的手下将Loki从特工那儿带走。Loki被粗暴地向前猛扯，不过他轻易地稳住了身体，并没有如他们所愿地像拉扯被拴住的狗一样。他们把他拉向战车，他希望他们把他带进城市，而不是直接进入船体。不过即便如此也只是有点不方便，他的计划并不会因此有多大改变 。

当被推到战车上时他最后瞥了Fury一眼，他既不喜欢也不信任这个人，但当命运之神给予Loki盟友的时候，总是有一种奇怪的幽默感，至少他不必给予Fury太多信任。他知道在那隐蔽在视线之外，在云层之上不远的地方， Stark正等着进攻。

 

* * *

 

Loki完全不能理解需要时刻被黑暗包围的行为。他知道当有必要的时候需要隐藏於暗影之中，但是在使人梦魇和可笑夸张之间有一条明确的界限。船的内部如Loki对他者的想象那样黑暗阴森。手下们粉色的皮肤和不合身的衣服显得格格不入，在黑色的走廊里显出彩色的斑点。

如果让Loki来的话，他会使船的内部更加华丽和令人惊叹。这艘船给人的印象是一个肮脏的洞穴。虽然确实有许多人畏惧黑暗，但更多人畏惧力量。Loki只见过一次Thanos的船——Demeter，而他将永不会忘记那奇观，那是一艘壮观的超过2000英尺长的碧绿色飞船。令人以恐惧和敬畏的心情去仰望，相比之下他者的船只是一块漂浮的石头。

走了一段路之后，他们到达了船里一个隐蔽的部分，如果可能的话，它甚至比之前的走廊还要黑暗。这儿目之所及没有一个人，只有空寂。他被推到墙边一个大角落——确切来说是一个超大盒子，面宽和进深都只有几英尺，但足够高，Loki探不到天花板。

“你认为我是个傻瓜，小神族。”他者说，Loki站直了转过身。微弱的能量屏障几乎立刻出现，给这个黑暗的房间带来一些光亮，并有效地将Loki与房间内的其他部分隔离开来。

“确实如此。”Loki同意，为什么要否认呢。他者是危险的，或者他并不完全是个傻瓜，但是他也没有极为聪明的头脑。他的回答显然严重激怒了他者，他低低地发出嘶嘶声。

“在你死之前，我会给你最后一个教训，或许你最终会懂事。”

“尽管说。”Loki 嘲笑道。

他者冷笑道：“你这狡猾的蛇通常只是躲在主人身后，等着捡拾剩馀残渣。”

Loki微笑。“那操控你这傀儡的人又在哪里？”他问道：“你用恶棍将自己包围，但你只能靠自己，不是吗？你的主人终于抛弃你了吗？一个失败太多次的傀儡？毕竟你甚至都不能从一个凡人那里得到信息，更不用说我了。”

他者大步走到透明的能量壁边。

“你会付出代价。”他嘶嘶地说。“然后我将完成你无法做到的事。”

Loki对他大笑。“来证明你的价值？愚蠢！如果是以这种方式到这里，你的主人早就做到了。你自绝前路，只是你还不知道而已。”

他者看着Loki所站着的小房间。

“我认为你才是那个命运已定的人。”他说。

“你可以试试看。”Loki再次笑起来。“尽管去试，但是你将永远不能让我畏惧你。”

“我曾让你畏惧。”他者反驳道，却只是令Loki笑得更厉害了。

“不，我唯一畏惧的是你的主人，从来不是你。”

他者忍住了更向前一步的冲动，他后退一步，转身离开了。

“你向那些凡人许诺了什么？”Loki大声问他。“协助你如此迫切需要的代价是什么？你能提供什么？”

一点侮辱丶一点傲慢，当然它使得他者停了下来，转身再次面对他。

“哦，他们被承诺了曾给予你的同等代价。”他者说道。“他们的命，并且他们将统治所有幸存的人类。他们的野心正和你的一样可笑。”

“但你不想让任何人活下来。”Loki猜测道。

“当没有任何东西留下来去统治的时候，就不存在任何要履行的承诺。”他者大大地微笑，说道。“我会让你看着我成功，就在你失败的地方，然后我会亲自拧断你的脖子。”

他轻快地走了出去，黑色斗篷围绕着他的腿，他的手下紧紧跟随着他。没有看守留下来，但是肯定门外有一些。

这些围绕在他者左右的生物显然不是Thanos给他的士兵，所以这次袭击不会是疯狂泰坦的杰作。他者有更多个人恩怨。但是他完全失去了主人的青睐吗？他被丢到一边无处可去了吗？一个无可失去的人比那些简单追随自己野心或是其他贪婪本能的人更为危险。

后颈发痒的感觉提醒Loki他还有其他的事情去担心。

“这儿没别人了，你可以出来。”他悄声说道。他的后颈出现一些小动静，小小的脚在他的辫子的根部扯着他的头发。这小小的鼩鼱形态的是他所能期望的最合适的帮助，它比Loki想象的要更容易藏匿。他把手放到肩膀上，Oakbud顺着爬上他的手掌。在这个形态下，他是小小的，棕色的，看起来和其他真正的鼩鼱一样，几乎没可能想到他是伪装的妖精。

向妖精要求一个这么大的帮助，即使是一个地精，是Loki过去从未做过的。起初，他去L.A的短途旅行并未确信会成功，毕竟，他已经向他的新盟友要求了很多帮助。当Loki解释他需要什么帮助的时候，Pilzskin马上开始摇头。而Oakbud只是叹了口气，接着告诉Loki他有朋友住在圣地亚哥这儿的动物园里。他欣然同意与Loki同行，不在乎危险。Loki开始喜欢上这个小家伙。

“你还能离开这里吗？”Loki问道。地精没有变回原形，只是用后腿站立着，起劲地点头。

“尽你所能地多找些妖精，然后摧毁这个能量罩的中心。”Loki说。“它应该很容易找到，我不知道我可以多快做出转移他们注意的事，不过一旦你破坏这个能量罩到一定程度，外面的人就能提供帮助。”

Oakbud举起一只小爪子到头上作了一个类似敬礼的动作，然后消失不见，从船上转移了。Oakbud已经向他保证在这个城市里有很多妖精，他们对于被关起来非常生气。

但当然他不能让妖精孤军奋战。一旦妖精找到这个能量罩的中心点，它将从内部被严重破坏。至少足以让它变得可供穿透，但是这艘船仍然是个问题。Loki在小房间里环顾四周，让他的思维发散寻找可能性。他需要做的不是一个小恶作剧，而是制造混乱。

 

* * *

 

当他在疯狂的边缘时，他的思维几近枯竭，他的身体一直处於虚弱疲劳的状态，他没有机会去施展强大的魔法。这也是为什么他者从未目睹Loki完全的力量。Thanos可能更了解他的能力，因为他了解Aesir和九界其他种族，并记得他们可以操控怎样的力量。他者则更为无知。这大概就是为什么他没有把Loki的镣铐换成真正能限制他力量的那种。

Loki轻易就将镣铐从手腕上拧断并脱下，并走进将他限制在房间内的半透明能量壁。他甚至不用触摸就知道如果企图直接穿过这个屏障会被严重伤害。如果他更绝望些，他可能会试着穿过它，幸运的是，他没有。这些墙和能量壁一样注入了能量，所以很明显有相同的力量贯穿其中，根本不可能直接毁了它们。

Oakbud很容易就转移到船外，但是妖精快速转移的方式与Loki用魔法瞬移非常不同。毫无疑问他仍然可以从小囚室里溜出来，这只会比他在正常空间里瞬移要消耗多一点。然而，他需要逃脱，所以没有思考太多。

他的魔法一爆发出来，能量壁就像触须一样锁住了他，试图将他留在里面。而现在退回已经太迟了，这是一种令人厌恶的感觉，外来的能量和他自身的自然能量纠缠在一起。它不像是来自他人的那种活跃燃烧的魔法，它是冷的，非自然的，一种亵渎魔法的仿造物，一种模仿真实活物的人造幻境。它紧紧缠绕着他，试图将他卷进去，把他锁在里面。这很快就令他感到痛苦，它限制了他的身体也限制了他的魔法，他能感觉到它深入骨头，而Loki向前推进，用劲挣脱。

当他终于从其中脱身时，他重重地跌到牢房外的地面上，就算紧咬着牙也忍不住发出一声痛喊。那些力量的触须撕裂着他的灵魂 。他大声喘息，胸口难受地起伏，感觉自己随时都有可能呕吐。他不禁打了个冷颤，这个反应让他最为忧心。毕竟他从来不会感到寒冷。

几分钟后，他站了起来，有一点不稳，但还足够强壮。他彷佛还能感觉到那间牢房触碰，仿佛有什么在他的皮肤上留下了丑陋的烧伤，即使没有明显的痕迹。他回头瞥了一眼小牢房，现在它感觉起来没有那么险恶，他已经脱离了它的控制。再次只剩下能量微弱的嗡嗡声。地精为何能如此轻易地逃脱？它对Oakbud的魔法没有这样的反应，只针对Loki的魔法。

他推开了去思考这意味着什么的想法，因为他有更重要的事情要做，没时间去考虑其中的含义，他必须去帮助妖精。他深深地吸了一口气平复自己，摆脱逃跑的最後一丝后遗症。

 

* * *

 

只有傻子才会试图通过门离开，那里一定有门卫守着。幸运的是现在他已经在牢房外，他可以传送心灵意识。这样有一点痛，但不像是真正受伤，只会让他疲累又酸痛。如果他有更多时间，他会已经非常好奇什么样的技术可以做到像这样，不是自然的魔法却能达到同样的效果。他会找时间去寻找答案，只是现在没有空好奇。

这艘船的布局是未知的，不过隐蔽而有效地搜寻一直是他的长项之一。他知道时间不多，他必须做一些足够激烈的事情作为适当的干扰，一些能将所有注意力从这个城市上方的能量罩的情况上转移的事。

现在外面的每个人一定都已经非常不耐烦了，渴望着向城市进击，向他者和他的部队进军。就连Loki自己都不知道有多少士兵在这个城市里，不管他者将他的手下放在自己船上还是分散到地面上的重要位置，他们很快就会知道了。

花了一些时间，而他找到一个房间，一定连接到船的发电机和内部系统。这个房间不大，但看起来塞满了很多重要的科技产品。Loki溜了进去，很小心地不被任何人发现。

他的谨慎到此结束，因为他一进入就开始破坏。他从金属外壳下扯出电缆，破坏并扭坏墙上布置的管道。他击碎一些屏幕和所有他触手可及的东西。电线四处飞散，很快房间里充满了火花和塑料烧焦的气味。直到他从墙上扯出整个控制盒的时候，报警器才开始鸣叫。

魔法在他手上燃烧，他瞄准了高耸机器的其他部分，放出几个爆炸团。现在他可以开始正真的破坏了，反正他已经被发现了。当他听见沉重的脚步声朝他跑来时，他才从房间溜了出去。

令人兴奋的游戏就此开始。Loki在一个房间又一个房间，走廊与走廊之间穿梭，他的眼睛和耳朵保持着警惕，总是在被他者的手下发现之前藏起来。当然，他完全可以放倒他们所有人，但是比起和这些没用的炮灰打斗，他更愿意去破坏这艘船。

警报响亮而刺耳，若不是它正好印证Loki干得好的话，早就惹恼了他。事实上，这些对他来说更像是音乐。响亮而刺耳的警报，士兵愤怒的吼叫，还有企图追捕他却失败的沉重脚步声，是一曲真正的混乱交响乐。

他意外地来到了看起来是船员个人住处的地方。在附近并没发现什么太重要的事物，但他还是打破了天花板上的水管。仅仅几秒的时间，冰冷的水倾盆而下，淹没了这些房间。Loki沿着管道，四处破坏，让一些走廊同样淹起了水。若是他揭开被淹没的走廊里的一些电线，直到火花到处飞溅，嗯⋯⋯那只是他的小小破坏蛋糕顶上一个惊吓的樱桃罢了。

他忍着大笑的冲动，或者不去像疯子一样咯咯大叫。他确实太久没有尽情破坏和粉碎丶毁掉触手可及的一切。混乱有两面，创造和毁灭。在最近几年里，他已经做了很多前者而远多过后者，现在是时候可以用最愉快的方式，放纵自己破坏的本能，跟随自己黑暗的天性。

他知道自己还没有给这艘船带来任何重大的损失，不过这并不是重点。他只需要持续吸引船上每个人的注意力，尤其是他者的。

最后，他到达了比任何他已经半毁的区域重要得多的地方。它是一个发电机室。这个房间并不是一个连接着什么的小控制室，它里面有主发电机。如果Loki可以关闭它，这个包围着城市的能量壁可能会立刻崩溃。或者如果他设法对它做出相当大的破坏，他可以把这艘船拿下。

他飞快地环顾房间，已经在寻找正确的动手方式。然而当他向前走了一步时，他感觉到和牢房同样冰冷和非自然的汹涌力量，完全包围了他。它是不同的，比小牢房里的更强大，更清晰，更有力。它不仅锁定了他，它吞没了他，让他像没有足够空气燃烧的蜡烛一样感到窒息。

当他尝试逃脱它时，他尖叫起来，因为它不放手，并且疼痛比以前更加强烈。他几乎跪倒在地上，却没有作用。他用尽全力挣扎，他燃烧魔法，像只困兽一样挣扎破坏。他试着用他能想到的一切来战斗，但是无论他试着做什么，这股力量都不曾减弱。

那感觉像是同时溺水和坠落，被拉进虫洞无尽的黑暗中。他大喊，他尖叫，可他还是不断地下坠再下坠。

“你觉得我是个傻瓜，小神族。”他者的声音邪恶地低语。这是他在陷入完全黑暗和无声之前，最后听到的事。

 


	86. 解救行动（上）

Stark、Hatchet和Juyu站在钢铁法师的舰桥上，但他们只能看着他者的船舰以及圣地亚哥上方的能量罩，除此之外什么也不能做。Stark的拳头不断握了又放，放了又握，他的身体僵硬紧绷。身旁的Hatchet则像是一团混合了紧张和怒火的能量。这实在是对情况没什么帮助。整件事都令人紧张到极点。

“我们不该让他去做这种事。”Hatchet说……数不清这是第几次了。

“是呀，因为Loki做事前需要得到我们的允许对吧？”Stark告诉他。大家都知道他们无法让Loki打消主意的。Loki可能是为了解救圣地亚哥，但Juyu对此十分怀疑。他者才是他的主要目标。虽然Loki试图表现出只是为了保护地球的样子，但在他把Hatchet和Bee送到钢铁法师上时他眼中有种锐利——甚至可以说是热切——的神采。Juyu很少在他脸上看到那种表情，但她很清楚那代表什么意思。他想要为自己和Stark的遭遇报仇。

“如果你真想阻止他的话是办得到的。”Hatchet说，这个想法大概已经在他脑海里转了不知多少次。

Stark叹了口气。“是啊，也许吧。”他同意道， “但我实在是不怎么喜欢那种引发内疚感的消极攻击或者情感操控的游戏。如果我试着这么做的话一定会把他惹怒。”

“惹怒这个词用得太保守了。”Juyu同意道。Loki会暴怒。如果有人想剥夺他的机会，他绝不可能欣然接受。Juyu太了解这种感觉了。那种让你无法亲自去捍卫自己尊严的感受。让你没机会去令伤害过你的人付出代价。所以大概就连Stark都阻止不了他。

“不过至少这样他就不会身处险境。”Hatchet低声说。

“听着，我也不怎么喜欢这个主意，好吗？”Stark转头看向他，“但Loki想做什么就做什么，所以我们就得在这里等着直到可以过去帮他为止。”

Hatchet紧咬牙关，但点了点头，双眼依然紧盯着屏幕。

“你们不想和其他人一样到货舱去吗？”Stark问。

Bee和Drongo已经在Drake那里了。他们都在等能量罩解除或是削弱。他们在这里，复仇者则聚集在天空航母上。Hatchet、Juyu、Bee和Drongo计划要搭着Drake飞入城市，Stark则待在钢铁法师上。他们所需的额外火力只有这艘船可以提供，虽然如果Stark能跟他们一起在地面上行动的话会很有帮助，不过他在船上的作用更大。Juyu认为他们机会渺茫。虽然Stark在他们和神盾对峙之前就已经为他们所有人准备了许多武器和盔甲，但Juyu担心的并非地面上的战斗。钢铁法师仍然只是艘货船，不是设计来战斗的，也不是用来对付他者那艘庞然大物的。不幸的是，这是他们目前仅有的。

Hatchet动也不动，双手紧紧抱在胸前，看起来快要把体内的空气挤出来似的。他在Stark的房子遇袭后就变得神经兮兮，无法得知Loki的现况也对他的精神状态没什么帮助。

“你在这里也看不到什么。”Stark告诉他。

“他说得对，走吧。”Juyu轻轻捶了精灵的肩膀一拳。“让我们去准备痛宰敌人吧。”

站在那里看着船舰和力场只会过度地刺激精灵。Juyu也开始受到影响了。

“你说得对。”没多久后Hatchet点点头，“我不想拖到大家的时间。”

“当你们能行动时我会立刻通知的。”Stark向他保证。

“那样最好。”Hatchet把手放到Stark的肩上片刻然后才离去。这种带有伙伴情谊的举动在他们俩之间仍很罕见，每当它发生时总能让Juyu目瞪口呆好一会儿。

 

* * *

 

“ _能量罩的状态已开始产生波动。_ ”JARVIS说。Juyu站起来，崭新的长射程步枪稳稳地背在她肩上。目前为止她还没什么时间能好好练习，但她有信心自己应付得来。

“ _你们都听到了吗？_ ”Stark问。

“一字不漏。”Drongo回应。Hatchet在这段等待期间连坐都没坐，现在他已经朝Drake大步走去，显然非常渴望做些什么。Loki已经独自行动太久了。

“ _能越过屏障了吗？_ ”Steve用通讯频道问。频道里除了他们几个之外，还加入了复仇者们。Juyu仍不确定自己对他们大部份的人有无好感，不过他们需要帮手，况且还有比他们更差的同盟。反正他们也没资格挑三拣四。

“ _还不行。_ ”Stark说，“ _但就快了，它正在缓慢变弱。开始做准备吧。_ ”

“ _收到。_ ”Steve说。

“到时我们应该再等一下还是立刻进去？”在他们都进入Drake后Drongo问道。Juyu坐到驾驶座上，Bee坐在她身旁。Hatchet和Drongo坐在后方。

“ _先等一下再进入。_ ”Stark告诉他们，“ _另外，你们进去时最好跟复仇者一起行动。_ ”

“我有别的事要做。”Hatchet插话进来。

“ _对，你去找那些妖精然后做你的事。_ ”Stark同意道。“ _至于你们其他人：Juyu跟着鹰眼，Bee跟着寡妇，Drongo你则和Hulk一起行动。_ ”

“知道了。”Juyu确认道。和Barton并肩作战，嗯，绝对是乐趣无穷啊。

“ _跟随队长的引领就好。这是我们最妥当的处理方式了。_ ”Tony对他们说。

“ _谢谢你的信任，Tony。_ ”Steve说。Stark并未回应。或许他不想回应，或许他只是不知道该回什么。

“ _能量罩开始消失了。_ ”JARVIS回报。Juyu已经逐渐习惯他存在于船上的每个角落，包括Drake。这令她安心，知道就算有时他们无暇兼顾其他人时仍有人随时注意他们的安危。

“ _好了，让好戏上演吧。_ ”Stark说。货舱的门已经打开，于是Juyu发动Drake让它起飞。

 

* * *

 

当他们降到云层之下时，就可以明显看出城市上方的屏障变得多么微弱。它仍在那里，像即将熄灭的火焰般闪烁，但正在逐渐减弱。

“ _我们不知道下方的情况有多混乱。_ ”Steve从通讯频道对他们说。“ _不过民众应该很快就会发现屏障正在消失。_ ”

“那场面可不会太好看。”Juyu评论道。她看到了复仇者搭乘的昆式战斗机，然后驾驶着Drake朝它靠近。

“ _确实不会。_ ”Steve同意道，“ _这就是为什么我们必须先到海军基地去。_ ”

“ _我们仍无法用无线电和他们取得联系。_ ”Natasha说道。

“ _如果他们被困住了，我们得救他们出来。_ ”Steve说，“ _我们需要他们的帮助来夺回城市。_ ”

“那里有多少士兵？”Drongo问。

“ _至少有三万五千人左右。_ ”Steve告诉他。

“ _我认为那会是个很不错的后援。_ ”Barton插话进来。

“那就带路吧。”Juyu催促道， “我不知道该在哪里降落。”

当昆式战斗机改变方向时Juyu让Drake稍微落后以跟在后方，同时也保持着可以灵活操控的距离。他们现在已经极为靠近他者的船舰。Juyu感到有些紧张，因为如果那艘船开始朝他们射击的话他们就死定了。

“ _好，让我们看看Loki有多会分散敌人的注意力吧。_ ”Barton低声说道。他一定和Juyu想到了同一件事。

“ _你只管继续飞就好，Barton。_ ”Stark说，不对，他是在警告，他语气里有种警告的意味。

“ _哦，我很抱歉，但我不像你那么信任你的小情人。_ ”Barton回应。

Hatchet烦躁地呻吟了一声。

“ _Barton，如果你觉得很——_ ”他开口，但被Steve严肃的声音打断了。

“ _够了。_ ”他说，“ _我们有共同的敌人要对付。当这事完了之后我们可以继续那愚蠢的争执。_ ”

“ _我举双手赞成，我可不想听到那些事情。_ ”一个陌生的女声说。

“ _你又是哪根葱？_ ”Stark在Juyu开口前问道。

“ _Tony，我觉得自己受到了冒犯。_ ”那女人回应。

“ _呃，什么？_ ”Stark问。

那女人恼怒地叹了口气。“ _Janet……Janet van Dyne，你参加过许多我举办的派对。_ ”

“ _我不记得了，但这名字挺耳熟的。_ ”Stark说。

“ _呃，算了。_ ”Janet说，“ _我们目前没时间谈这个。等会再叙旧吧。_ ”

“ _对了，不好意思。_ ”Steve开口，“ _我该为你们做介绍的。你们还没见过Hank和Janet，他们在几年前加入我们。不过你们已经认识Wilson探员了。_ ”

“ _看在上帝之爱的份上，老兄，别叫我Wilson探员。叫Sam就好，猎鹰也行，都随便你，我是说真的。_ ”另一个陌生的声音加入谈话，这次是个男人。

“我没办法记住你们所有人。”Juyu说，“所以让我们尽量少闲聊，好吗？”

“我赞成。”Drongo说。

“ _太可惜了，我才刚开始享受这种轻松的对话呢。_ ”说这话的人绝对是Bucky，Juyu已经认得他的声音了。

“ _看来我们能安全降落了。_ ”Barton说。他们现在已经靠得很近，但他者的船舰并未朝他们射击。目前为止一切都很顺利，Loki还是知道自己在做什么的。

然后他们突然受到了攻击，不是从战舰那里，而是来自地面。昆式战斗机立刻转向闪避，Juyu则朝另一个方向飞去，拉开他们间的距离。

“ _能看到他们在哪吗？_ ”Barton问。

“还不能。”Juyu告诉他，她的视线立刻下移到控制面板上，打开了自动瞄准系统。不过下方有许多民众，她得小心谨慎地选择目标。

“那里。”Bee边说边指着左下方的一个远点。基地绝对是被封锁起来了。他者的士兵散布在基地周围，每个据点都有几十人。他们肯定切断了基地和港口区之间的联系。而且他们不只有枪支而已，还有大炮和旋转炮台设在据点之间和一些建筑物上头。

“我不认为他们会乖乖把基地交出来。”Juyu说。

“ _猎鹰和黄蜂已经过去转移他们的注意了。_ ”Steve说。“ _集中火力攻击那些小排炮塔。_ ”

“我去加入他们。”Bee说，从座位上站起。她转动肩膀，背上开始长出翅膀。Bee的盔甲轻巧又实用，只覆盖了她身体的一部分，它是由几块金属板组合起来的，能灵活移动，以防她需要完全改变身体型态，Stark真的想得很周到。这跟Loki平常穿的没什么不同，一小块胸甲，轻型的前臂铠甲和护腿。它背部也留了足够的空间让她展开翅膀。

“ _你会飞？_ ”Bucky惊讶地问。

“我会的事情很多。”Bee简短地回应。当Juyu打开后门让Bee飞出时Drongo和Hatchet不用事先警告就抓紧了座位扶手。舱内的气流立刻变得很强烈，但这不是Juyu第一次开着后门驾驶飞行器了，所以她应付得来。

“小心点。”Drongo对她姐姐叮咛道。Bee没有回话，而Juyu的心力都放在飞行上所以没转过去看她。不过她倒是看到了有两个身影跳出昆式战斗机，一个是黑色另一个是黄黑相间。

“她走了。”Hatchet说。Juyu把门关上，接着立刻转向避免被打中。

“ _我们再摧毁几座炮塔就能降落了。_ ”Steve说。Juyu看着下方情形叹了口气，因为这事说起来简单但却很难做到。那些混帐把自己掩护得很好。

每当她试着转过去射击时，立刻就有其他两三座大炮开始攻击她，迫使她改变方向飞得更远一些。

“你得让我们下去。”Drongo说。

“这要怎么做到？”Juyu回问。

“先靠近一栋建筑物，我们可以跳到屋顶上。”Hatchet说。

“妈的，好吧。”Juyu说完后就来了个大回转。如果把他们的意图暴露出来就太蠢了。

“ _那确实是个好计划。_ ”Bucky说，“ _我们也应该这么做。_ ”

“ _等他们成功了再说。_ ”Natasha警告道。

“ _我会掩护你的，女孩。_ ”Barton说。

“别叫我女孩，小鸟儿。”Juyu回嘴，再度打开了Drake的后舱门。她看到了一栋建筑，离基地一角旁的宽阔草地不远。是个好地点。

“好了，准备跳吧。”她说，然后以最快的速度急转过去。昆式战斗机出现在他们正上方，开始朝地面上的小排炮塔射击。Barton如他所说的以火力掩护他们。

Juyu稍微减缓速度让Drake能盘旋在建筑物上方几秒，但这时间对Drongo和Hatchet来说已是绰绰有余。在他们跳出后她立刻拉起控制杆飞离交战区。Drake仍被击中了几次，但并无大碍。

昆式战斗机也直冲天际，飞离朝它射击的炮台。

“ _我真不想当那个提出使用大量暴力的人。_ ”Stark说，这是个赤裸裸的谎言，因为他就是很喜欢当这个人。“ _不过我认为最好让Hulk出来玩一玩。我们得快点到地面上去。你觉得呢，Bruce？_ ”

“ _你说的大概没错。_ ”Bruce答道。

“ _好。_ ”队长同意道，“ _Hatchet，去找妖精，确保屏障不会再度出现。Drongo，你和Hulk一起把那些小排炮塔都毁掉。我们其他人会尽快跟上。猎鹰、黄蜂和Bee，侦查基地和周遭区域，我要知道我们得对付多少敌人。_ ”

“ _黄蜂和蜜蜂，那真有意思。_ ”Janet轻笑道。

“ _这是B’Yivenia的简称。_ ”Bee告诉她。Juyu在孵化出来没多久后就再也没听过她的全名被大声说出了，所以这令她震惊了片刻。她小时候有好长一段时间都无法正确发出那些音节，所以她们把它缩短为简单的‘Bee’。光听到她姐姐说出她的名字就能让她微笑，不管现在的情况如何。她的全名被大声说了出来，只因为Bee有能力这么做。这永远都会让她露出微笑。

“ _我的天啊，我之前都不知道。_ ”Stark惊呼道，声音里有着实打实的惊讶。“ _不过这个我们之后再说。_ ”

“ _要我载你下去吗？_ ”Barton问，显然是在对Bruce说。

“ _把门打开就好。_ ”Bruce说。“ _另外从现在起我要从通讯频道中下线了，跟往常一样。_ ”他补充道。

他们离得够近，所以Juyu能看到昆式战斗机后舱门打开时的情形。Bruce只是走出舱门，然后立刻开始垂直下坠，不过等他落到地面上时就已经变成体型庞大、绿皮肤且脾气暴躁的样子。

“这不管看几次都还是这么棒。”Juyu说。

 

* * *

 

就和之前Stark的房子遇袭时一样，Hulk吸引火力的能力是最棒的。他者的士兵根本没时间朝他们射击或对他们做其他攻击。因为他们正忙着躲到安全的地方。Drongo跟紧着Hulk，随着他越过一座又一座的炮台。Hatchet则不见踪影，一定是去找那些妖精了。

Juyu开着Drake降落到一个相对远离战区的位置，希望它不会被什么东西给弄成一堆破铜烂铁。Bee仍和猎鹰以及黄蜂在上空探查，扫视整座基地，找寻敌人的位置。

“ _他们也进到城市里了。_ ”Janet回报，“ _我至少看到五六个路障。_ ”

“ _有平民吗？_ ”Steve问道。

“ _街上没多少人，大概都躲起来了。_ ”Janet说，“ _不过有一些人员伤亡，我也看到很多烧毁的警车。我想警方曾试着反击。_ ”

“接下来要怎么办？”Juyu问。独自一人和复仇者们一起行动感觉很奇怪，不过至少她和所有人都保持联系。Steve显然很惯于负责指挥，也没人会质疑他的命令。Stark叫他们跟随他的引领，这男人显然知道自己在做什么，所以Juyu对此没有意见。

“我们得找到那些海军和水兵的位置。”Steve说，“一旦我们确保基地安全无虞后就往城市前进。Stark，他者的船有什么动静吗？”

“ _那东西很安静，但Loki也仍不见踪影。_ ”Stark回道。

“有情况随时告诉我。”Steve对他说。“Bucky和蚁人，你们去搜索这片区域的建筑物，他们大概把所有人都关在那里某处。从营区和体育馆开始搜。”

Bucky和另一人——大概就是Hank了——点点头离开了。Steve则继续说下去。

“Drongo，你听到了吗？”他问道。

“ _非常清楚，队长。_ ”Drongo的声音从通讯频道中传来。

“你们目前在哪？”

“ _港口区。_ ”他说。他们都可以听到Hulk的怒吼从Drongo的话筒和远处传来。

“留在那里，如果看到他者的人马就直接把他们解决掉。港口区里的船会有很大用处。我们得有办法使用它们才行。”

“ _这我们绝对能办到。_ ”Drongo说。

“我和寡妇会去指挥中心。”Steve说，把他的注意力转回他们身上。“我们或许可以从那里和整个基地联系。鹰眼、Juyu，我需要你们到主入口去。你们得让它保持通畅，不能让它落到敌人手中。我们这里有很多人，他们大概都非常想到城市里把敌军赶出去。”

“听起来很简单。”Juyu说，然后开始朝目的地跑去。她刚从空中已经看到了够多基地的景象，所以知道要走哪条路。当Barton跑到她身后时她听到他开口。

“等等，这样会比较快。”Barton边说边朝右方急转，一辆车停在路中央，车门敞开。

“不喜欢跑步？”Juyu问道，紧跟着他。“我能长出翅膀带你飞过去。”

Barton看了她片刻。

“我不知道该觉得那很酷还是很诡异。”他说完后就进到车内。“好，钥匙还留在这里，上车！”他催促道。

Juyu照做了。不到一秒后Barton就调转方向加速朝主入口驶去。

 

* * *

 

“ _嗯，那看起来可不妙——_ ”Stark开口，但Juyu听不到他接下来说了什么。因为一阵刺耳的声音传来，比雷声更尖锐但音量却同样大。然后是一道明亮的光束，接着他们身后不远处传来了爆炸声。Juyu立刻回头过去看发生了什么，Barton的双眼则紧盯着后视镜。

“我操。”Juyu惊呼，看着一栋基地内的建筑转瞬变成一堆着火的瓦砾碎石。

“ _不管Loki在做什么，都已经失去作用了。_ ”Stark说。

空中又传来同样的声响。Juyu身体伸出车窗外往上看着他者的船舰。虽然她并不需要借此确认攻击是它发出来的。她看到船底有一个亮点，然后它变成一束对准基地的能量。

爆炸的规模就和上次一样大。Juyu可以感觉到扑面而来的冲击波，刺眼的闪光让她必须闭眼。她坐回车上。

“ _够了，我要靠得近点。_ ”Stark说。

“ _Stark，钢铁法师在那船舰面前根本不堪一击。_ ”Drongo警告道。

“ _我知道。_ ”Stark严肃地说，“ _所以我要让他知道船是我在操控，希望他仍想要活捉我。_ ”

“这计划比Loki的还烂！”Juyu对他喊道， “他们会把你烧死！”

“神盾能派出几架战斗机。”Barton说。

“ _不用，他们只会像苍蝇般坠落。_ ”Stark说，“ _不必派他们来送死。_ ”

“ _Stark，我希望你知道自己在做什么。_ ”Steve说。

“ _其实我不太知道。_ ”Stark笑道，“ _不过我还是要这么做。_ ”

这完全没让Juyu放心一点，但她咬着唇保持沉默。

车子在一阵尖锐的煞车声后停下，随后Barton和Juyu就下了车。入口附近都没人。应该说是没有活人。路面上躺个几个军警人士，他们的尸体因为受到能量枪攻击而有些焦黑，血从他们身体流出形成暗色的血泊。

“我们到大门这里了，队长。”Barton回报。“我守这边，你去另一边。”他看着Juyu说。她点点头走到她的位置。

“他们也可能从外面过来。”Barton提醒她。Juyu翻了个白眼。

“我不是白痴。”她告诉他，然后把步枪调成能量模式。她可不能只把他们打昏而已。

再一次地，她又听到了和前两次如出一辙的声音。当他者的船准备发出攻击光束时她抬头看着它。然后她听到了钢铁法师。她竟认得它的声音，这或许很奇怪，但她就是认得。就算在千艘船之中她也能认出它来。

钢铁法师飞过他们头顶的天空，朝他者的船舰靠近，同时还朝它发射了几道攻击，只是作为警告，想取得他们的注意。他们的船其实不小，但和盘旋在头顶上暗色的庞大怪物比起来还是非常渺小。第三次攻击并未发生，所以Stark绝对是有所进展。

Juyu看着钢铁法师往上飞去，飞得比他者的船舰还高，但仍紧靠着它。

“ _找到他们了。_ ”Bucky说，“ _应该说是一部分人。我们得去把每个营区都打开才能救出他们全部。另外也有人员伤亡。考虑到目前情况这还不算糟，但数量还是很多。_ ”

“ _是啊，我们也找到了几具尸体。_ ”Steve说，“ _叫大家去帮你把剩下的营区打开。我想我能从这里说几句话，让基地里的所有人都能听到。_ ”

“ _我这就去，队长。_ ”Bucky说。

“ _黄蜂、猎鹰、Bee……城市现在看起来如何？_ ”

“ _我正受到火力攻击。_ ”猎鹰立刻回复，“ _不过情况已经控制住了。而且我刚才看到两支橄榄球队动私刑搞死了一小队外星家伙。_ ”

“真的假的？”Barton说。

“ _千真万确，就在高通体育场那里。现在我知道和愤怒的暴民作对会是什么下场了。他们抢了他们的枪然后把他们活活打死。简直太棒了。_ ”

“ _警方在海湾旁的火车站这里抓住了一组五人小队。_ ”Janet说，“ _此时他们正在拆毁那些路障。_ ”

“ _我也有找到几个外星人。_ ”Bee低声说。

“ _在哪？_ ”Steve问。

“ _这不重要，他们都死了。_ ”Bee告诉他。

“ _噢……好吧，干得好。_ ”Steve说，“ _继续找吧。_ ”

“ _他们这里的人似乎不多。_ ”Drongo说，“ _我们已经确保了港口区的安全。除非那艘船舰攻击我们，不然这区域都在我们控制之下。不过Hulk已经有点失去耐心了。_ ”

“我们得摧毁那艘战船。”Juyu说，抬头看着它。钢铁法师仍跟它靠得太近，但至少双方都没有攻击。她很确定Stark正在和他者对话，不然这两艘船不可能靠那么近还相安无事。

Barton也抬头看着那艘船，眉头深深皱起。

“我不喜欢现在的情况。”他说，摇了摇头。“目前为止都太顺利了。”

“或许我们就是这么厉害。”Juyu提议道。Barton只是给了她一个意思非常明显的眼神。

然后从他们不远处传来噼啪声，Juyu意识到这声音是从不远处建筑物的扬声器中传出。在一声短暂的‘哔’后Steve就开始说话了。他充满自信的声音从Juyu视线内的每个扬声器传出。大概整座基地都听得到。

“ _我是复仇者的Steve Rogers队长。我们正在尽全力解救你们每一个人。不只是这座基地，整个圣地亚哥城都受到了攻击。我们需要你们的帮助来击退入侵者。所有军方人员都请回到指派的岗位上，我们亟需防空方面的武器人力。其他人则到城市内帮助我们保护平民的安全。敌人不吝于使用致命武器，所以我们也不必有所顾忌。拿起你们的武器和防具，尽快前往主入口处。_ ”

“好策略。”Juyu承认。现在他们不用向每个人解释一切了。士兵有着服从命令的习惯。目前来说这非常有用。

“是啊，大家都相信队长。”Barton说，“如果这话是我来说一定没人理我。但他们都会听他的。”

对此Juyu没什么好说，于是她只是再次环顾四周，保持耳目的敏锐度。

“我认为剩下的人都还在船上。”Barton说。

“剩下的人？”

“这种大小的船能载多少士兵？”他问道。“我们虽然看到很多，但还不够，才一百人，或许有两百，分散在城市各处。我不觉得他只带这么少人。”

“那为什么他要把他们留在船上？”

“等待时机？”Barton耸肩，“我不知道。我们只需要保持警惕，就是这样。”

“ _他们抓到了Loki。_ ”Stark突然说道。

“计划就是这样啊。”Juyu立刻告诉他。

“ _不是！他们真的抓到了Loki！_ ”Stark说，他的声音太焦虑，太勉强，听起来不只是单纯的愤怒而已。担忧？不……恐惧。

“或许他在……或许他只是……”Juyu试着找出一个可能的原因。Loki可能只是在愚弄他们，等待合适的时机逃脱。

“ _不是！我正看着他，他没有……妈的。_ ”Stark截断了自己的话。

“ _Stark，别做傻事。_ ”Steve警告道。

“ _别告诉我该怎么做！_ ”Stark朝他怒道，“ _我们得救他出来。_ ”

“算我一份，但要用什么方法？”Juyu问。

“他者不会让你们轻易得逞。”Barton说，再次取得Juyu的注意。他指着天空，Juyu抬头一看。

他者的船舰周围有黑云在涌动，像是蜂群，一团或数以千计的物体从战船中飞出，朝地面、朝他们和这座城市而来。是当初他者来带走Loki时的那种双轮战车，但数量多到数不清，几乎遮蔽了整片天空。

“我现在严重怀疑我又回到了当初的纽约。”Barton边说边从箭筒抽出一支箭。Juyu也举起她的步枪，从瞄准镜里看着那一大群双轮战车。

然后战车上的士兵开始射击，橙色的能量光束从他们上方落下，仿若火雨。Juyu瞄准后扣下板机，同时Barton的箭破空飞出。


	87. 解救行动（中）

指挥中心遇袭了，窗户玻璃破碎，几台电脑起火爆炸，Natasha低身躲到一面墙后。能量光束不停从上方如雨般落下，房内很快就满是烟尘，火星四溅。

“我们得离开这里。”队长说，蹲伏在她身旁。Natasha点点头环顾四周，寻找最佳逃生路线。她拍拍Steve的肩，指出一条通往其中一扇门且相对畅通的路径。

“好，走吧！我跟在你后面。”Steve说。Natasha一刻也没有犹豫。她深吸一口气，避免待会吸入烟尘，然后起身从墙边离开，开始跑动。几秒后她就来到走廊上，远离了火线。Steve紧跟在她身后。

“各位，向我汇报你们的情况。”Steve抬手按着他的通讯器。

“ _他们正往城市里前进。_ ”Janet回应。

“ _我正和军方部队一起追踪他们。_ ”Bucky说，“ _Hank会去把其他人救出来。_ ”

“ _我会尽量快点。_ ”Hank补充道，“ _只剩下几个营区而已。_ ”

“鹰眼？”队长问道。

“ _入口畅通无阻，我们不是直接的目标。_ ”Clint回道，“ _不过考虑到我们已经射杀了多少敌人，情况可能即将改变。_ ”

“ _港口区安全无虞。_ ”Drongo说，“ _已经有一些人类士兵登上那些船了。_ ”

最后一句话完全在意料之中。Natasha敢打赌没有任何外星军队敢用蛮力对抗Hulk，尤其他还有Drongo在一旁支援。虽说她仍然对他不够了解，但他既强悍又冷静。目前她只需要知道这么多就够了。

“猎鹰、黄蜂，你们的情况呢？”Steve问，他们正准备离开这栋建筑。

“ _我正遭受火力攻击。_ ”猎鹰回答，“ _非常密集的火力……我操，小心点……妈呀，那些家伙可没在开玩笑。_ ”

“ _是啊，我看到你了。_ ”Janet说，“ _你绝对需要有人去救。撑着点，我已经在路上了。_ ”

“ _嘿，别急，我好着呢。_ ”猎鹰说，他听起来有点喘，大概是因为大量运动的关系。

“如果情况太糟的话就回基地去。”Steve告诉他们。

“ _知道了，队长。_ ”Janet向他保证，“ _去担心别的事吧。_ ”

当两人到达门口时，他们并未马上出去。虽然他们不是主要目标，但空中仍有数量众多的外星人。

“现在该怎么办？”Natasha问。

“Stark，从上面看起来的情况如何？”Steve问道，他的手放在耳朵上，等待回应。Natasha也是，但另一头依然静默无声。

“Stark？”Steve又呼叫了一次，和Natasha交换了一个混杂了不悦和担忧的眼神。“有人能联系到Stark吗？”

JARVIS对他们的通讯线路有着绝对的控制，所以有可能只有几人被切断了和Stark间的通讯。或许他只是不想和他们说话。

“ _我们也不能。_ ”Drongo在片刻后说。

“ _Hatchet也没有消息。_ ”Juyu补充道，“ _这更让我担心。_ ”

Natasha只是带着探询意味地挑眉。Steve叹了口气。

“现在我们只能暂时相信他们会做最该做的事。”Steve对所有人说，“基地里的人员都已经获得自由，所以我们得进入城市了，那边需要我们。”

“ _你要我们跟着过去还是待在这里？_ ”Drongo问。

“你们两个留在那里。”队长说，“港口区需要保护。”

“要搭昆式战斗机吗？”Natasha问。他们得尽快赶往市区，而她可不想用跑的。

“那样会立刻被他们击毁。”Steve摇摇头。

这时有几辆军用吉普车和卡车从建筑物旁呼啸而过，上面载满了全副武装的海军陆战队员。他们全都往主入口处驶去，同时朝任何能瞄准的天空飞行物射击。接着其中一辆猛地停下，然后Hank的头从乘客座的窗户伸出。

“快上车！”他朝他们挥手。两人同时动身，离开相对安全的门口朝吉普车跑去。到后座去实在是太麻烦了，所以他们直接跳到车后和一大堆士兵站在一起。

一秒后车子就继续前进，快速朝入口驶去，一路上经过许多被击毁燃烧的双轮战车残骸。几台车辆从基地的其他方向驶来，在途中加入他们。等到他们穿过大门朝城市前进时他们的数目已经达到了几十辆。

Natasha看到Clint跳上一辆吉普车的后座加入他们。这是她在之后的很长一段时间内最后一次看到他。

 

* * *

 

跟上次他们对付外星势力入侵比起来，这次最大的优势之一就是后援。虽然当初纽约警方已经竭尽所能疏散民众，但这无法和进入圣地亚哥市区的几百名训练有素的海军陆战队员相比。

Steve迅速地开始指挥最靠近他的部队，然后下令给其他军官，让他们带自己的队伍到街上去。Natasha让他去做他最擅长的事。她自己则有比在前线作战更重要的事得做。

Loki的朋友，Hatchet，那精灵按照计划应该去加入妖精（她仍在试着习惯这些生物突然出现在她生活中）。他们显然成功地摧毁了城市周围的能量力场，但目前他们全都不见踪影。最好还是得确保那能量罩不会再度升起。他们真的不想被突然困在里面。

不过Natasha心里还想着其他的事。据Loki所说，那能量罩在地面上有个核心，就在城市的正中央。Hatchet应该要到那里去，但自从他离开基地后就音讯全无。他是Natasha试着密切注意的不确定因素之一。Loki是她之前对付过的人，所以他不一样。她有足够的经验可以推敲出他的想法，或至少是在某些特定情况下他会怎么做。加上她确定自己对关于Skrull姐妹和Drongo的情报已经知道的够多，足以对他们有正确的了解。不过那精灵仍像是一个谜团。他的忠诚非常明显，但他的本性则否。他身上有着和Loki十分相似的特质，不过他显然比较不会受到自身情绪影响。他毫无顾忌地——几乎可以说是不要脸地——显露他的情感，而不是隐藏于心。Natasha一直很不喜欢应付这种人。

如果Hatchet听到Loki被抓了，他会勃然大怒，甚至变得危险。这是无可否认的。问题是，他到底会变得多危险？知道某颗炸弹会爆炸是一回事，但却不知道爆炸的规模会有多大？这又是另外一回事了。后者会令人非常不安。她知道Stark会愿意做到什么地步，但她对精灵会怎么做则毫无头绪。她痛恨一切她无法知晓的事。

距离她刚才和队长以及那些陆战队员分别之地才过了两个街区，她就遇到了一群他者的士兵。她试图转身避开他们的视线，但已经太迟，其中一人已经瞧见了她。

“这可不妙。”当他们举起武器时她评论道。她跳到一旁，躲到一辆车后，接着立刻拔枪。对方只有六人。她甚至不用外援就能解决他们。她只需思考一下最佳的行动计划。

那些人开始大吼大叫，同时朝某人射击。Natasha小心翼翼地移身朝外看了一眼。噢，是Bee。

Natasha马上利用这绝佳的掩护开始瞄准并朝那些外星人开枪。那Skrull女孩背上仍有着翅膀，但目前她的双手变成了斧头。这景象出乎她的意料，但Natasha没时间问问题了。

神盾会愿意付出许多只为了能知道她是如何拥有这些能力的。Natasha自己也很好奇。她知道那女孩之前曾变成她的模样。从纽约飞过来的路上他们有几个小时要打发，而Natasha想知道当Steve把他们都锁在大厦里时究竟发生了什么。当Clint在录像里看到自己在天空航母走动的影像时简直气炸了。他对Loki骂了许多脏话。

但无论这女孩做了什么，都超出了Loki的能力范围。又一具躯体跌落到路面上，Natasha提醒自己现在不是搜集情报的时候。她有更要紧的事。她一枪打中最后一个士兵的头部，在他倒下时站起。

Bee浑身是血，她变成斧头的双手则不断有血滴落。她转身看着Natasha，然后微微侧着头，仿佛在仔细倾听着什么。

“听力很好？”Natasha问道。

“比你好。”她回答。“还会有更多敌人过来。我应该跟你一起行动。”

“真的？”

“Stark说的。”

“你有看到Hatchet吗？”Natasha问。那女孩又看向她然后缓慢地摇了摇头。“Loki被抓了，我们不知道他会做出什么事来。”

她红色的双眼加上眼都不眨的凝视已经足以让Natasha微微紧绷起来。毕竟她对这女孩有足够的了解，知道她有多么危险。

“我无法接近那艘船。”她说，转头看着他者的船舰。

“如果你试图这么做的话会死的。”Natasha说。

“所以我并没有这么做。”女孩回应，“但我们必须救出Loki。”

“目前我们对此无能为力。”Natasha告诉她。“想跟着我就跟吧，我们得走了。”Natasha决定道。“能量罩的中心是你朋友Hatchet应该去的地方，最好从那里开始找。同时我也要确保能量罩不会再度升起。”

她把枪收回枪套然后开始快步往前走。

“你真慢。”Bee说。

“开车也不会让我变快。”Natasha回应，指着街上那些被弃置的车辆、残骸和燃烧的外星战车。

Bee看了她一会儿然后叹了口气，开始变形。当她的四肢开始延展变化时，身上的盔甲随之移动转换，她绿色的皮肤变得厚实，几乎隐形的鳞片硬化成某种粗糙的模样。她的头发迅速消失，头颅形状开始改变，下颚变宽，牙齿利化。她的双手……不……前肢出现巨大的爪子。

Natasha站在原地，震惊地看着Bee迅速转换形态。她曾无数次看过Banner变成Hulk，但这不一样。那女孩彻底改变了，她的体型变的更庞大，大约有六英尺长，还没算上她身后那正在甩动的粗长尾巴。她看起来像动物一般，像只巨型蜥蜴。那双眼仍是红的，直直盯着Natasha。

她非常努力控制自己不在它……不在 _她_ 爬过来时有所反应。

“他们要来了。”Bee粗哑地说。很难把眼前这个生物和刚站在她面前的女孩联想到一起。她还是那个女孩，虽然她的话因为嘴里的长牙而听起来有点怪。她的声音也变的低沉许多且非常粗哑。

Natasha环顾四周，看到几辆外星战车朝他们飞来。她立刻拔枪。

“不。”Bee低吼。“上来。”

“什么？”她皱眉。Bee用她巨大的头部示意她坐到背上。就在那里，她的盔甲上方，巨大的尖刺和粗壮的骨头从她肩部和颈后长出，非常适合抓握……噢，她一定是在开玩笑吧。

不过话说回来……Natasha也没更好的办法了。她收回枪，抬腿跨上对方的背。当她坐稳后就夹紧双腿，仿佛在没有鞍具的情况下骑马。然后她尽可能地紧抓着一根尖刺和Bee的盔甲顶部。

“这绝对是我做过最诡异的事。”她说。

“别摔下去。”Bee低吼着提醒她然后开始跑动，她迅速转身沿着街道狂奔，轻松跃过一台翻覆的车辆。好吧，当你和一个变形者在一起时哪里还需要车？

Bee的速度很快。他们已经跑过了两个街区他者的士兵才开始朝他们射击。Bee急转至左，跑向一条较小的街道。她变换方向的速度太快，那些战车无法跟上，至少目前是如此。Natasha把身体压得更低，绷紧全身肌肉让自己不致跌落。

Bee能灵巧迅速地变换方向。她不用怎么减速就能轻松跃过车辆和其他障碍物。但那些外星人最后还是追了上来。Natasha一听到他们战车的声音从头顶传来时就稍微挪身往上看。

“如果你慢一点的话我能开枪打他们。”她喊道，不过Bee摇了摇头然后往前一跳。她的爪子嵌入建筑物的一侧然后开始迅速沿着墙壁攀爬。现在要留在Bee身上已经变得相当困难，但Natasha紧紧贴着她的后背设法做到了。

当他们爬到屋顶时Bee转身对着追逐他们的外星人。Natasha见势就从她身上下来，把枪举起。当Natasha下来后Bee就纵身一跃，朝离他们最近的一辆战车发动攻击，爪子撕裂了驾驶它的外星人。其他两辆得紧急闪避才能避免和他们相撞。Natasha瞄准了那些外星人而不是战车，头部、手臂、双腿，任何没有盔甲保护之处。

当她击中其中一人时，他所驾驶的战车开始摇摇欲坠。他身旁的人试图再次取得控制，但这时Bee从某处跳出。或许她是从另一辆战车上跳过来，或许是在其他建筑物顶楼等待时机，Natasha真的没看见她是从哪里过来的。

现在她扑到他们身上，撕裂他们的血肉。她周围很快就只剩一片血淋淋的混乱，因为那些外星人在她的牙齿和利爪前根本不堪一击。当战车开始坠落时Bee跳回Natasha所在的屋顶。鲜血沿着她的爪子和牙齿滴流而下，然后她再度像之前一样偏着头，仔细倾听。

过没多久她回头看着Natasha，再次示意她坐到背上。她发出一些像是低吼或咕哝的声音，但一句话都没说。或许她之前已经说的够多了，或许她现在已经没法说更多话了。

无论如何，当Natasha再次跨到Bee背上时内心没有丝毫不安。他们现在是盟友，她可以相信这个事实。Bee或许身体已经变成野兽的模样，但她并非真的野兽，她知道自己站在哪一方。Natasha只要知道这点就够了。

 

* * *

 

过了几个街区后他们听到了尖叫声。不是痛苦悲伤的叫喊，而是出于惊慌，是一种人群因恐惧而逃跑所发出的声音。

“队长，这里有大事发生。”当Bee止步让Natasha下来时她立刻回报。Bee马上变回了她平常的模样。不过她的鞋子在变形中已经损毁，她的盔甲和其下的深色延展性材料只是回到原来的样子。这一定是Stark设计的。他有把变形考虑进去。Natasha必须得承认这很聪明。

“ _你在哪？_ ”Steve问。Natasha环视四周。

“第八大道。”她说。“靠近能量罩的中心。”

“ _小心点。_ ”Steve说，完全放弃警告她别去探查。“ _如果你有需要的话猎鹰和黄蜂马上就能赶到。_ ”

“我有足够的援手了。”她说，看了Bee一眼。“不过我知道了。”她又看向Bee。“让我们去看看发生了什么。”

Bee点点头跟着她走。

大部份的人都在逃离能量罩的中心。没人看起来伤势严重，大部份只是受到惊吓。有些人在看到她们时露出惊讶的表情，或者也许只是因为看到Bee，但他们没有停下，只是继续跑向地下停车场，进到建筑物里。至少他们够聪明知道要闪远一点。当她们转过最后一个街角后就知道为什么大家要逃跑了。

这里空中的战车数量是整座城市里最多的，他们全都在一个街区之外的上空盘旋。不管那东西是什么，它都在他们正下方，散发光芒，周围绝对有人在交战。但这不是Natasha突然止步让Bee差点撞上她的原因。

原因是老鼠，数以千计的老鼠挤在街上。它们在街上奔跑，挂在展示橱窗上方的壁架和雨棚上。再看一眼Natasha发现它们不是附近唯一的动物，只不过是最显眼的。流浪猫栖息在车顶上，蟾蜍从下水道跑出来，到处跳来跳去。还有各种鸟类，体型大小皆有，从麻雀到鸽子和海鸥。

“这是在搞什么鬼？”她边喘边说。

“那里。”Bee举起手指着远方某物。那些飞行战车显然在朝某个特定的目标射击。

“好吧，我们该找条没那么挤的路。”Natasha说。她对老鼠没什么意见，但她觉得自己不能毫发无伤地穿过它们。  “它们不是来对付我们的。”Bee说，然后开始向前走。Natasha心中还有些许疑虑，但那些啮齿动物在Bee靠近时就像红海一样分开，给她足够的空间通行。嗯，看来她说得对。

“能量罩中心战事激烈。”Natasha用通讯频道告知所有人，“或许他们试图要重新升起屏障。”

“我们这里一切都已得到控制。”Bucky立刻说道， “ _我正往你那边赶去。_ ”

“ _我也可以过去晃一晃。_ ”猎鹰说。

“ _我已经很接近了，街上到底都是些什么东西？_ ”Janet问。

“老鼠和蟾蜍之类的。”Natasha说。

“ _这应该是妖精造成的。_ ”Drongo告诉他们。

“ _有看到Hatchet吗？_ ”Juyu问。

“还没，但他一定在附近。”Natasha说。

“ _有新的情况立刻通知我们。_ ”Steve告诉她，“ _如果你需要更多帮助我们很快就能赶到。_ ”

那里不只有动物而已。地面上那个亮点一定是形成能量罩的装置的一部分，因为它周遭有着各种样貌的生物，高矮胖瘦，Natasha离得太远无法看清。但是那些飞行战车正在攻击它们。

“我认为能量罩尚未被摧毁。”Natasha说，“妖精可能只是在压制它，但他们正遭受攻击。”

“ _所有能过去那里的人都立刻前往。_ ”Steve马上命令道，“ _我们不能被困在城市里。_ ”

“ _如果我能去的话就好了。_ ”Clint说，“ _但我现在……有点忙。_ ”

“ _我也没办法。_ ”Hank说。

Bee已经行动了，几秒内就再次长出翅膀，同时双手变为锐利的刀刃，然后就起飞了。Natasha的行动则较为谨慎，她在建筑物附近移动，但举着枪随时准备射击。

妖精的模样看起来各不相同，有些长着翅膀，有些是绿色、黑色或是白如石灰。他们有些全身湿透，其他人身上则都是尘土和泥巴。有六七个妖精站在发光的机器周围，环绕着它。大概就是以此停止它的运作。不管那东西是什么都必须摧毁。目前的方法只是暂时的，考虑到他者大部份的士兵都以他们为目标。

一道明亮刺眼的闪光迫使Natasha转头，几乎同时她就立刻躲到一条小巷里，因为一下子有十几辆战车坠毁在地。其中一半正起火燃烧，另一半则只是冒烟和爆出火花。其中一辆在撞上车后爆炸，但因为距离不近所以Natasha只感觉到些许它散发的热浪。没多久它附近的一个消防栓就突如其来地爆开了，水喷得到处都是，浇熄了火焰。接着第二个消防栓也爆开了，比上一个更靠近Natasha，越来越多的水开始淹没街道。她看着一个又一个的消防栓爆开，水漫延至四面八方。

“ _那里发生了什么事？_ ”Janet问道。

“我不知道。”Natasha回答。她冒险走出藏身处，试图靠近一点。水的来源不只是消防栓而已，还从下水道涌出。Natasha站在人行道上，水已经淹至脚踝。

她总算看到了Hatchet。他站在一辆焦黑的车子上面，手持双枪朝战车射击。他的枪比Natasha的杀伤力更强。她的枪很不幸地只能装子弹。Hatchet显然在保护那些围成一圈的妖精，确保没人能靠近他们。

一台战车快速朝他飞来，不只是远远朝他射击而已。Hatchet把枪收起然后往上一跳，高度超越任何人类所能达到的极限。他抓住那台战车，钻了进去。一个外星人被踢出来，一秒后另一个撞上附近建筑。Hatchet驾驶着那辆战车，转了个方向。他飞了一会儿后就跳了出去。那无人控制的战车直直飞入其他战车中间，把几台从空中撞了下来。

现在离得更近些后Natasha能把精灵的样子看得更清楚，他看起来十分愤怒，不，是出离愤怒。他没有再次拔枪，他的双手有亮紫色的能量在燃烧，然后开始朝面前的敌人进行强烈的魔法爆破攻击。那闪光实在是太过刺眼，Natasha意识到她之前看到的是Hatchet的魔法。很高兴知道她没有低估了他。他战斗的方式如此残暴无情，显然不在乎对周围造成多少损害，这已经让Natasha了解了很多。她希望他带来的伤害不会开始比好处还大。

Natasha朝战区走去，没有之前那么小心。精灵几乎是立刻转过身来，他一只眼睛是亮紫色，几乎是在发光，另一只则是暗的，瞳孔完全放大。他的头发乱成一团，浑身是血。他脸上有某种狂热的表情，双眼中闪动着近乎野性的光芒。他的姿态出乎意料地又令她想到了Loki，而且还是Loki那种她最不愿意面对的状态。

“我们能确保能量罩不会恢复吗？”她问道，没有对她周遭的事物做出任何评论。

“不能，但我们知道有谁可以，他已经在路上了。”Hatchet说。然后他转身背对Natasha，打量着他者的士兵。Natasha突然不太确定精灵是否知道Loki被抓的事。她认为如果他知道的话就不会在这里对付这些士兵了。

“谁？”Natasha问。

“一个对这些事情不太高兴的人。”Hatchet说，几乎是愤怒地呲牙咧嘴。“是个长者，他已经在此地守护了很长一段时间。我们只需要在他到来前保持能量罩失效就行。”

“好，某个厉害的妖精帮手。”Natasha点点头，“知道他什么时候会来吗？”

Hatchet环顾四周街道上的水然后狡黠一笑。

“就快了。”他说，然后跑回去加入战局，双手已经泛起光芒。

水仍源源不绝地从四面八方涌出。从消防栓喷出的水量根本无法和从下水道流出的相比。Natasha很快意识到如果她不赶快找个安全地点的话就会被水流冲走。于是她跑回之前潜藏的小巷。没多久她就看到一个火灾逃生口。她跳到一个大型垃圾箱上然后跃至梯子上头，迅速往上爬。

幸好这建筑物只有四层楼高，所以不久后她就攀至屋顶。她立刻掏枪射下一个开着战车盘旋在上方的外星人。他的身体像一袋面粉般倒下。当子弹真的能造成伤害时总是令人安心。

她走到屋顶边缘看着越来越多水在街上漫延，仿佛有一条河正在占领它。弃置的车辆开始移动，被水流的力量带走。

黄蜂随着一声轻响落在她身旁，过没多久后Bee也是，然后猎鹰也来了。黄蜂和猎鹰持续朝着远处的战车射击，但他们把一半的注意力放到下方的街道。

“这也是妖精弄的？”Janet问。

“他们见鬼的到底想做什么？把外星人冲到城外？”猎鹰问，有点不敢置信。“有人呆在停车场之类的地方，他们会被淹死的。”

Natasha皱眉看着那滚滚水流。

“那不只是水而已。”她说道。水流的方式有点不对劲。它并未淹没一切，大部份都留在主干道上，仿佛有什么东西在阻止它淹没一切。

当水流突然停止时她的猜测获得证实。它完全停了下来，仿佛被冻结般静止，然后开始朝相反方向涌流，完全违背物理法则。

“我不认为我喜欢这种情况。”Janet说。

在一个特定的点，离妖精围成的圈不远，那里的水开始散发光芒。一开始只是小小一块，但它迅速变得越来越高。街上所有的水都朝它奔流而去，增加它的规模。

“我们需要开始担心吗？”猎鹰问。

一开始它像个巨大的水柱，接着它的厚度逐渐增加变化出一个形体。它已经比附近的一些建筑物还大，很快它就和他们所在之处一样高了。它的型态并不是很固定，但明显看得出来有肢体，至少有四个附肢，像触手一样由水构成的产物。然后出现了头部和一张脸，它不断变化，因为是水做的，但仍是一张脸。

“我认为他们就是在等他。”Bee说。

那生物发出怒吼，Natasha不知道它是如何发声的，因为它看起来像个巨大的水体，它的怒吼并不低沉而是相当尖锐，几乎像是鲸鱼发出的声音。然后它发动攻击。粗长的肢体朝飞行的战车猛击，把它们像苍蝇般打落，而困在它巨大躯体里的外星人都被淹死。

Natasha大概有点目瞪口呆，眼前这个由水组成且有四十英尺高的生物可能让她感到有点震惊。

“那东西一直都住在这里？”猎鹰问。“我的天啊！”

Natasha抬手按着她的通讯器。

“所有人注意。在百老汇大道的巨型水怪物是来帮我们的。”

一时之间所有人都沉默不语，然后Clint清了清喉咙。

“ _啊，很高兴知道这件事。_ ”他说。“ _现在看看天空吧，巴尔博亚体育场的南方和百老汇大道北方的交会处。_ ”

他们全都立刻转身，搜寻着天空想知道Clint看到了什么。天上某个点有乌云聚集，速度快到非自然可及，一个熟悉的景象。

“那是什么？”Bee问道。

Natasha感觉自己的嘴唇弯成一抹狡黠的微笑。

“彩虹桥。”她说。


	88. 解救行动（下）

“ _我在城市上空检测到彩虹桥的波动，Sir。_ ”JARVIS汇报道。

这城市安全了。那是Tony一直在脑子里一遍又一遍重复的咒语之一。这城市安全了。那里有足够多的人在战斗。不仅仅是复仇者，还有Bee，Juyu，Drongo和Hatchet，还有那些海军陆战队，一群妖精，现在连Thor都来了，也许还带来了援手。这城市安全了。

“ _非常遗憾，我需要提醒您，Sir，他者给您的时间已经几乎用尽了。_ ”

Tony长叹了口气，因为他完全不需要提醒，从他收到那最后通牒开始，过去的每一秒他都如坐针毡。同样的歌曲，新的韵律，他者已经抓到了Loki，现在还想要他投降。他真的有选择吗？不。

“ _建议采取什么行动，Sir？_ ”JARVIS问道。

这是个大问题，他一直在拼命地想要想出个对策。他知道投降绝不可能，不仅是因为他体内的每个细胞都在抗拒着这个想法，还因为如果Tony主动放弃了的话，Loki将出离愤怒。他能清楚地想象出Loki的脸色，如果他就那么说着“随便吧”然后高举双手朝他者走去。Loki不仅会愤怒，还会对他无比失望。他决不能投降，尤其是在连Loki都无法救出的时候。

Tony在地上的战斗爆发时就成功为自己争取到了些时间。他得弄清楚现在的情况对地球来说有多危急。随着时间过去，Tony抑制不住地想Loki的计划已经成功了。好吧，一切都跟计划的一样，除了Loki本该从他者那里溜走这部分。真他妈操蛋。计划中所有其他部分都很完美，为什么这一部分不能同样成功呢？

“ _Sir，您的时间几乎用尽，您下一步的计划是什么？_ ”JARVIS带着些急切再次问道。

好吧，他不能投降也不能逃跑，所以只剩下一个选项了。

“我们战斗。”他坚决地说。毫无疑问，Loki对这个选项也会感到愤怒万分，但他真的没其他选项可选了。他希望永远都不要再这样被逼迫着作抉择，真正地面临这种状况，看他会不会为了Loki而拿地球或者是像圣地亚哥这样的大城市来冒险，因为他也没法确定自己的答案。

此刻他只知道唯一真正的威胁就是他者的舰船，而不是飞行战车中的战士和他们的枪，他们会被击退的，毫无疑问。唯一的威胁是Loki所在的那艘船。

有意思的是，他甚至不知道自己是在为了Loki拿这城市冒险，还是为了这城市拿Loki冒险，这全都取决于他如何看待。

“ _您打算如何发起攻击，Sir？_ ”JARVIS问。

“现在港口那边有多少太平洋舰队的船只？”Tony问。

“ _现在的数据是十三艘驱逐舰，六艘巡洋舰，四艘护卫舰和七艘两栖攻击舰，另外还有一些其他的小型战舰。您想要一张更详细的清单吗？_ ”

“不用了，我知道的足够了。”Tony说。这不算太坏，当然了，情况本可以更好的。“我要你帮我跟下面每一艘舰船都建立起通讯连接，我得跟所有管事的人谈谈。还有，要快点，我们时间不多了。”

“ _马上连接，Sir。_ ”JARVIS确定道。

那花了一点时间，因为之前并没有任何建立好的通讯连线。Tony能感觉到自己手心在出汗，片刻后，他戴上了手甲盖住指尖。他几乎也要让头盔滑落闭合严实了，但鉴于周围没有任何人在看着，他也不需要隐藏。他知道自己被吓坏了，他知道，因为他的心跳得太快，因为几乎每一次呼吸时他的胸腔都在疼，因为他的双手在持续地颤抖。

他现在都还能在脑内描画出Loki在眼前的模样，他最后见他那一面时的样子。锁链牢牢拷在手腕上，整个身体因为这道拉力而绷紧。没有血，而那比Tony设想的还要糟糕。如果他看到了血，他就能知道Loki受伤的程度，他就能知道那只是些身体上的伤口，Loki能无碍地痊愈。但没有血。Tony只知道他仍活着，因为每过一段时间，他就会轻微地抽搐一下。而Loki脸上那一直保持着的痛苦神色他也已十分熟悉，只有在Loki承受着严重的疼痛，或者是做了噩梦的时候，他才在Loki脸上看到过这种表情。但最糟糕的，是他仍旧不清楚Loki遭受了什么。他想要大叫，想要知道答案，但他没有。

他又深深吸了口气，让自己镇定下来。在跟他者谈话的时候，他得戴上张波澜不惊的扑克脸，而看到Loki那副样子对他造成的影响，他也得努力藏起来。不让敌人知道伤害自己的方法，这很重要。如果他破口大骂，如果他让自己真正的感受流露出来，他者就会利用这点。一旦他者真的意识到Loki对自己有多重要，他就会恶毒地利用这点来对付他们两个。所以Tony一直保持着只是作为Loki盟友的假象，不论这有多难。他不确定自己能否继续这种伪装，他不确定当自己再次见到Loki时，能否再伪装一星半点。

“ _您现在随时可以开始通话了，Sir。_ ”JARVIS通知他。

Tony又吸了口气，因为见鬼的，如果他听起来不够自信，这个计划会在一开始就注定失败。

“现在位于圣地亚哥港口的所有船只注意，这里是Tony Stark，你们可能已经听说过我了。我们可能有反击的机会，结束这场地球上的袭击，但你们要听我的号令。”

一时间通讯中炸开了各种声音，当然了，这是他早该预料到的。

“让我们按军衔大小来，好吧？我把你们的频道都混在一起通话了。”Tony说。

“ _这里是Henderson上将，现位于迪凯特驱逐舰。_ ”一个坚定的声音响起，其他人都静了下来。“ _如果你有关于敌军的信息，就立刻说出来。_ ”

好吧，是个好的开始。

“谢了，上将。”Tony说。“现在圣地亚哥上方有两艘太空飞船，小的那艘受我的命令，所以如果在任何情况下你们都不对我开火的话，我将十分感激。那艘大的，就在我前面的飞船是敌方的。”

“那艘敌方的飞船有可能参与到战斗中吗？”上将问。

“还没有。”Tony对他说，“那样的舰船有着非常先进的防卫系统，你们的导弹和大炮现在对它都造不成任何伤害。”

“ _所以你建议我们怎么做，Stark先生？_ ”

“我会试着给你们弄一个突破口，”Tony说，“在他们的防卫系统上打出个洞来。如果我成功了，那么太空船上就会有一个地方可以被你们的武器击伤。我建议用你们的抗太空船武器。”

“ _我们如何能侦测到那个脆弱处？_ ”上将沉默了一会儿后问。

Tony叹息。“之后将会有一场爆炸，所以你们不会错过的。我会让你们知道什么时候可以自由开火。”

“ _明白了，Stark先生。_ ”上将说，“ _立刻执行，我们将会准备妥善。_ ”

“还有一件事，上将，”Tony说，“敌方舰船有一名重要的人质在手，一旦我们造成了足够的伤害，你们必须停止攻击。我们需要拿下舰船，而不是完全摧毁它。”

话音落后，通讯另一端陷入了令人担忧的沉默中。Tony正要再重复一遍他的话，上将就又开口了。

“ _关于人质的信息已传达，Stark先生，_ ”他说，“ _但这艘太空飞船危及的不仅仅是这个城市或是我们的国家，而是整个世界。我无法对你做出任何承诺。_ ”

Tony绷紧了下颌，几乎是发痛地紧咬着牙。他知道他们会这么说，他从一开始就知道。不论军衔高低，没有哪个军方统领会为了一个人质而拿那么多平民的性命冒险。Tony想过说谎，想过给他们更多的理由去小心行事，但他没法让自己那么做。即使海军们没法为Loki做任何事，Tony可以。无论如何，他会确保Loki完整无缺地从那艘舰船里出来。说到底，那本来就是他的工作，不是他们的。

“是的……明白了，上将。”他说。

“ _我们将等待你的信号，Stark先生。_ ”上将说完后，通讯回复了寂静。

 

* * *

 

Tony一动不动地盯着中央屏显中的他者舰船。他已经过了让自己去再次思考成功可能性的阶段，他已经对恐惧感到了麻木，他已经不得不强迫自己把那部分的大脑关掉，好让它能够正常运转。

“ _Sir，他者的连线接入中。_ ”JARVIS通知他。Tony握紧了双拳，双肩下压。

“让他接进来。”他指示道。

只花了片刻，连线就建立完毕。他者出现在了屏幕中央，他正站在自己的舰桥上，只不过Loki不再出现在画面中。

“他在哪？”Tony立刻问。

他者在面具后笑了。

“ _对你的前敌人如此关心？_ ”他者思索着说。

“你是我现在的敌人，所以他是个盟友。”Tony回答。

“ _你应该为你自己的性命担忧。_ ”他者说，“ _你的命运已成定数。你准备好接受它了吗？_ ”

Tony阴沉地瞪着他。

“也许你该接受些别的事，”他开口道，“好好看看我们周围发生了什么。你还觉得你占优势地位？在我们说话的时候，你的士兵们正在一个接一个地倒下，他们毫无胜算。也许一开始只有一些人对你发起反击，但现在局面已经变了。”

Tony盯着那个高大的黑色身影，眼神沉稳而果断。

“你已经输了。”他说，“你会像个落水狗一样夹着尾巴舔着你的伤口，从我的星球上落荒而逃。”

他者回盯着他，真可惜，Tony没法看清他的脸色，他很可能已经被激怒了。

“你还会试图跑回你的大坏主人身边，倒在他脚前哭着求他帮忙，但我不会让你有机会那么做。你来到这里，攻击了我的人民，我的朋友……而我会让你付出代价。至于Loki？等我找你算完账，我就把你扔给他，我会让你跪在他身前，我会看着他复仇。”

“ _空口威胁。_ ”他者啐道，“ _你将后悔说出过这些话。_ ”

Tony嗤笑起来。“你只会说而已，”他说，“你想要让自己看起来像个吓人的大家伙，但你除了是个走狗外什么也不是。你独自一人在这，孤注一掷……说真的，你太可悲了。”

“ _住嘴！_ ”他者大喊，“ _等我抓到你，我会亲手将你的舌头扯出来。_ ”

“你连我一根毛都碰不到。”Tony对他说，“你的军队已经差不多全都被击退了，你已经败了。”

“ _就算我的雇佣兵们被打败了，我的船也足够强大到摧毁你们所有人！_ ”

“你得先过我这一关。”

他者嘴边扯出个疯狂的笑，尖刻而又愤怒。

“ _乐意之至。_ ”他沉声怒道。

Tony迅速切断了连线。

“JARVIS，我来手动操控，你负责能量分配。”他接着马上说，“全部能量传给防护罩和引擎，别管我们的武器系统，它们一点鬼用都没有，还有，把这船上所有不重要的东西都关掉。”

“ _如果我们受到直接攻击，防护罩不会坚持太久。_ ”JARVIS提醒他。

“所以我们要试着别老被打中。”Tony说，“我们留着防护罩有其他用。”

“ _我恐怕得问是什么其他用途，Sir。_ ”JARVIS说。

“就确保它们尽可能久地运行。”

“ _如您所愿，Sir。_ ”

对于JARVIS，他永远都爱的一点是——JARVIS从不执着于争论，不管Tony的计划有多疯狂。

Tony花了好一会才把自己的思维从船上每一个他不需要盯着的部分剥离开来。他太习惯于自动留意所有事了，即使只是细微之处，他似乎也要从余光里看着它们。但鉴于他把JARVIS合入了钢铁法师中，一切就不一样了。不管何时他用到DNI，他的AI都会一直在他附近，就像是在每个他可能会让自己不小心撞上的急转弯处，都正好出现了一个舒适的缓冲气垫。这花了些调整，但他创造了JARVIS，他知道如何完美地与他配合，就算是在他自己的脑子里也是如此。

随着他越深地潜入舰船的主控制系统，JARVIS的存在也越来越靠近。真是太可惜了，他们没有更多时间来练习DNI控制，以他们现在的程度，非语言数据的传输还不能达到百分百可靠，但是有些东西就算是不靠语言也十分直白，比如说他们被击中时发出的那种警告。

船身急速转弯，躲避开炮火，在空中改变着方向朝更高处飞去，尽可能地远离城市。他者的船动了，转而朝他们追来，就如他预想的那样。没人能说Tony在把人惹毛这件事上没有天赋，而发怒的坏蛋们比较好的一点就是，他们的行为都是可预料的。如果你在背上用些精心编排的侮辱画了个超大的靶眼，他们立刻就忘了一切，只想要让你把话都生吞回去。看起来他者也想要证明他是错的。

他们得把他者的船诱引得离城市更远一些，但不能离港口的海军船只们太远。他们没有第二次的机会。幸运的是，Tony在压力之下的表现相当好。

他们没法逃开被击中的结局，他们没法坚持太久。当船身第一次开始摇晃的时候，Tony能感到自己的心都跳到了嗓子眼。这不仅仅是玩火，这简直就是疯子之举。Tony让思维朝舰船更深处飘去。他需要像驾驶自己的盔甲一样驾驶它，舰船需要跟随他每一个本能而做出反应。

在他触到连接点的那一瞬间，外界的声音就突然褪去了，他的大部分视觉也是如此。这不只是掌控了全船而已，这感觉像是一个完全崭新的次元，一个独立存在的平面。只有他一人，深存于他自己的意识和钢铁法师的核心中。

只有一个东西是他仍旧时刻意识到的，那个柔软的气垫，那张安全的网，一道如同弧反应堆般明亮的光芒，泛着机械的蓝，但依旧温暖。熟悉，令人放心，像是一双稳稳按在他肩头的手，让他保持着镇定，确保他不会摔倒，帮他照看着一切，永远如此。JARVIS，比任何时候都更靠近。

他并非独自一人，他可以做到的。他甚至没有任何畏惧。

他转过了船身，加快速度。不需只言片语，他就让JARVIS明白他们需要把所有能量都放在前方的保护罩上。他者的船仍旧在朝他们开火，他们一次又一次被击中，炮弹击入船身，猛烈地摇晃着他们。但那种远距射击还不足以让他们停下来。他们继续全速朝他者的船飞去，甚至没做任何回击。Tony只是时不时朝左或右转动一下来避开一些攻击，但那不是他现在重点关心的事。

JARVIS在提醒他舰船受到的损坏，告诉他护盾在逐渐减弱，但AI知道Tony在干什么，而就像他本该做的那样，毫不犹豫地帮他。

Tony想着Loki，困在那舰船上某处，像任他者摆布的野兽一样被绑起来。单是这个念头就已经足够让他下定决心了。但他也没有时间再回头或是慢下来。

他感到冲击的力度像是尖利的一刀，就像是有一把匕首刺穿头颅一般，有那么一阵子他甚至不确定那疼痛是发生在他身体上还是意识里。JARVIS就在那儿，仍旧是一道温暖的机械之光，但那黑暗越发强大了。痛楚在灼烧，连接中断了，不只是跟船的，而是跟一切的连接。

 

* * *

 

“ _Sir……Sir……您得醒过来。Sir！_ ”

Tony猛地吸进了一口气，睁开双眼，但他只看到黑暗。他的头盔戴在头上，他在自己的盔甲里，但周围只有漆黑。

“JARVIS？”他哑声问。他不确定自己听到了JARVIS的声音。他眨了几下眼睛，意识到了HUD（平视显示器）的存在，随着视线的恢复，黑暗也逐渐褪去。

“ _我无法连接上您的战衣，Sir。_ ”JARVIS说，“ _您需要立即接手控制。_ ”

Tony试了试，但只觉得头晕目眩，而就在试图移动的瞬间，他感觉自己真的要吐了。他痛苦地呻吟起来。

“ _您可能会有头疼，恶心，晕眩，肌无力以及神经性疼痛。_ ”JARVIS开始说道，“ _您经历了一次严重的DNI反伤。我无法判断损伤的程度，您现在需要全面的神经影像评估。_ ”

Tony花了点时间才理清楚这整件事，但至少他还能理清。

“脑部扫描可以等等再说。”他于是说。至少他的四肢能动了，这是好事。“我们现在情况如何？”

“ _您需要撤离钢铁法师，Sir，_ ”JARVIS说，“ _越快越好。_ ”

“损毁程度？”

“ _86%，Sir。_ ”JARVIS报告道，“ _现在引擎随时都有可能停止运作。我建议您从中央窗口离开。_ ”

“不，等等……海军。你需要给海军发个信号，他们得开始射击了。”

“ _您位于直接的交火线上，Sir，_ ”JARVIS说，“ _他们无法避开您击中目标。_ ”

“操，”Tony骂道，“我们得移开。”

“ _正如我建议的一样，Sir。_ ”JARVIS说。

“不，我们需要移开钢铁法师。”Tony纠正道。

“ _不明智，Sir。_ ”JARVIS警告道。

“我要再连上一次DNI。”Tony说着，终于翻身爬起来。他的盔甲幸运地没有任何损坏，而现在视线也已变得清晰，他能看到HUD中显示的数据。

“ _Sir，如果您现在尝试再次使用DNI，遭受严重神经损伤的几率将增长到68%。_ ”

当Tony终于再次站起后，他环视舰桥。到处都是一团乱，他一点都想不通怎么还会有任何东西在运作。半个房间都毁了，地板裂了开来，而视窗的玻璃也都碎裂。他不敢想船上其他的地方看起来会如何。

“好吧，那就手动控制。”他让步道。“把所有能用的屏幕都点亮来。”Tony指示。让自己变成个植物人可没什么好处。“他者的船受到什么程度的损坏？”

“ _可圈可点，Sir，_ ”JARVIS说，“ _但连‘损伤显著’的边都够不上。_ ”

不，钢铁法师造成的爆炸永远都不会够的，这就是为什么他们需要给海军一个清晰的目标。

“我们走。”他说着，朝两面抖动着亮起的屏幕走去。

“ _Sir，我得告诉您，您的组员和复仇者在爆炸之后都更加急切地试图联系上您。_ ”

“告诉他们我还活着。”Tony说。没时间告诉他们更多了，他可以等这一切都结束后再解释。

钢铁法师的情况非常不妙，但它一定有足够的能力从他者的船边移开。它迟缓地移动着，但它确实动了。他们一半的船身都卡在那更大些的飞船里，因为他们完全就是在对方的船身上撞了个洞出来。令人惊叹，但那也是有代价的，非常大的代价。疯狂，但必要，没有什么强力到能完成这个任务，只有钢铁法师。现在这个洞口，这个他们造成的可圈可点的损毁，是最完美的开口，可以让人对之开火的地方。这是个他者船上的弱点，先进的护盾和防御在这里都不复存在。现在Tony只需要从交火线上移开。

“来啊，来啊。”他嘟哝着，引擎挣扎着要从被卡住的地方挣脱开来。他知道他们在移动了，所以这是有用的，只不过很慢。“就是这样，宝贝，我知道你可以的。”

等到终于挣脱开时，他们便立即小幅加速起来，然而整个船身都在吱吱作响，那不是什么令人舒心的声音。

“JARVIS，给他们发个信号，他们必须得开火了。就是现在！”

他不想要走太远，因为他还得把Loki带出来。他只需要稍等一会，等到海军造成足够的伤害就行。

透过钢铁法师船身上的破口，他能清楚听见驱逐舰上炮火开始发射的声音。片刻后，他看到炮弹落到了他者的船上。如Tony所料，那个弱点确实有用。此刻就算是人类的武器也可以造成大量的伤害。海军枪炮的声响听起来从没这么悠扬过。所有的舰船都在朝它开炮，跟Tony想的一模一样。他者的船在一波又一波的攻击中晃动着向后退了些许，说真的，这是幅挺美的画面。

接着钢铁法师的整个舰桥都陷入了黑暗。

“JARVIS？”

“ _我们失去了动力源，_ ”JARVIS报告道，“ _受损过于严重，无法重启，引擎停止运转，舰船在坠落，Sir。_ ”

“做点什么！”

“ _我不能，Sir，您必须撤离船只。_ ”JARVIS催促道。

“操，操，操。”Tony骂道，“我们在哪？我们会掉到城市里吗？”

“ _不，您已经离开足够远了。船会落入海里，Sir。但您需要离开了，立刻。_ ”

他的船在坠落。现在不是感情用事的时候，但操他妈的。中央视窗口已经毁了一半了，于是Tony举起手，掌心炮立时激活。这么多年来他从这里向外眺望，而现在，看着那面玻璃破裂碎落，一种别样的痛楚也涌了上来。他环视了一圈舰桥，看它是如何的黑暗而破损，而他不想让自己觉得失去了什么重要的东西。

这只是一艘他们随机找到并且只在短暂的考量后就决定去占领的船，他们偷了它，为它杀了人，但也正是它拯救了他们，正是它带他们回了家，而这么多年以来，它也就是他们的家。Tony绷紧下颚，直直从视窗口飞了出去，飞离舰船，飞向安全。

钢铁法师在坠落，而现在他终于能真正地看到损毁程度。半边的船身都在燃烧，有些地方已经完全扭曲了。他可以迟些把它从海里捞出来……修好它……也许吧。现在它只是一团从空中跌落的残骸，而Tony有更重要的问题要关心。

“他者舰船的状况？”他一边问一边将视线转向他们的敌人。

“ _看起来它正在加速向上升，Sir。_ ”JARVIS说。

Tony甚至自己都能看到它在飞离，撤退。但还有其他的事。它的引擎在发光，就算从外面看也清晰可见。他们放出了一道光圈，缓缓蔓延，开始将整个船身包裹起来。

“那是个保护屏障吗？”他一边看着盔甲扫描对方一边问道。

“ _看起来并非如此，Sir。_ ”JARVIS说。

Tony怪自己脑中的麻木感，让他花了如此长时间才意识到，因为他知道的，他当然知道的。也许他从未有过机会亲眼目睹，但他太了解这个技术了。

“噢不。”他吸了口气，立刻开始朝舰船飞去。“他在逃跑！”他大叫出声，“告诉所有人！那混蛋想要逃！他在启动曲速引擎！”

“ _Sir，海军什么也做不了，_ ”JARVIS对他说，“ _复仇者们也是。_ ”

“不，见鬼去吧！所有能量都给到推进器。”他命令道。片刻后，他便如子弹划破空气，全速朝舰船追去。

船身在发着光，接着周围的空间都肉眼可见地扭曲了，形成一个圆环。它受到的破坏还不够，妈的！

“不，不，不，不。”他不停地重复着，离舰船越来越近。如果他可以直接穿过他撞破的那个洞口，及时赶到，进去。如果他可以——

有一道光闪过，不像爆炸那样令人目眩，接着船消失了，像是被吸入真空中了一般，像瞬移走一样眨眼便消失无踪。

“ **不！** ”他大喊着冲到前一刻船还在的地方，“它在哪，JARVIS？它在哪？！”

“ _没有任何一枚地球周围的卫星可以探测到它，Sir。它也许已经离得太远了。_ ”

“不。”他重复道。他的声音微弱，几乎只是一个气音。他就那么盯着毫无一物的空气，那儿原本是舰船的所在，Loki的所在……现在，没有了。没有了！就差那么一点，但他还是迟了。

Thor飞入了他的视线之中，而Tony花了点时间才意识到。

“Tony Stark，我们的友人正在找寻你！”他大声喊道。

Tony让自己朝下坠落。只因为JARVIS减缓了坠落速度他才没有像块石头一样掉下去。他仍旧重重地砸到了地上。痛楚再次在他脑中炸开，但他不在乎。他真的不在乎了。

“ _Sir，您需要立即接受磁共振扫描。_ ”JARVIS对他说道。

“我不在乎。”他说。

“ _Sir，您必须——_ ”

Tony一把扯下了头盔扔到一边。“我不在乎！”

他双膝着地，手抠进了沙中。他搞砸了，他见鬼的又搞砸了。Thor在离他不远处着陆。他立即跑过来，在Tony身边跪下。

“你受伤了吗，Tony？”他伸出手按在他肩上问道。Tony摇了摇头，接着再次看向天空。他看向飞船消失的那个点，仿佛盼望着它再次出现在那里。

“敌人已经逃离，”Thor说着，轻轻捏了捏他的肩，“你战斗得十分英勇，我们获得了胜利。”

Tony看向他，但口中说不出一个字。他的神色一定给出了足够的信息，因为Thor脸上的笑容立刻消失了。Tony试过了，但他不知道该说什么。

“发生了什么？”Thor问，担忧地皱起眉。

“Loki……”他终于说道。

“什么？我的兄弟在哪里？他是否遭遇了什么？快说，Tony。”

“他抓到了他，”Tony说，“他在那船上，他抓到了他。”

Tony没有将视线留在Thor身上，因此他没有看到对方的反应。他转开了视线，看着钢铁法师缓慢地沉入大海。它仍旧在着火，黑烟在它上面翻滚。Loki被带走了，而他们的船也没了。他的计划失败了。他失败了。他太迟了。

他挣扎着从Thor身边爬远了些才吐了出来。他听到神族在叫他的名字，但他的头太晕了，没法做出任何回应。脑中的重击砸得比他周围任何声音都响。他就那么跪在原处，试图控制遍及全身的颤栗，但那没有任何用。

太迟了。


	89. Aurelion号

是黄蜂女提醒了他们，她发现Stark和Thor降落在了海岸上。Drongo沉默地看着钢铁法师坠落，燃烧的船体撞入水面，开始下沉。他感觉到某个帷幕落下了，仿佛他们故事的一篇永远地翻过去了。他早已习惯不断踏上新旅程，就像之前那么多次一样。但这一次他还不确定他想与这一段告别，他希望心中的预感意味着事情有所不同。

他来的一路上Juyu在他们的通讯频道里不停地发问，但是Drongo没法回答她。至少他们知道Stark还活着，只是还有上百个问题急需回答。

“他怎么样？”Steve问道。

“ _他看起来真的不太妙。_ ”Janet回复，这句话就足够让Drongo立即行动起来了。

“我们都在路上了。”Drongo立刻说，“Juyu，Bee，你们尽快赶过去，如果知道Hatchet在哪儿的话也把他带上。”

“他在这里。”Bee回答，“我会带他过去。”

“好的，Juyu？”

“我在往那边赶了。”她回答道。

Drongo第一个到达，尽管女孩们能用翅膀飞得比他更快。Stark躺在地上，仍然穿着盔甲，他的脸苍白汗湿。Drongo走近的时候，一股呕吐物的臭味扑面而来。

Janet跪在Stark身边，一只手放在他肩膀上。过了一会儿Drongo才意识到她是在帮他稳住身体，因为Stark甚至没法坐直。

Thor在他们几步之外，脸朝着海面。Drongo只能看到他的侧影，但仅凭此他便能感受到他身上紧绷的怒火。他握紧锤子的样子也明明白白地显示出他的情绪。

这结论不难得出，因为能同时影响Stark和Thor至如此地步的事物太少了，而名单上的第一位就是Loki，Drongo不忍去细想，所以此刻他转而去关注Stark。

Janet站起来退开，Drongo在他身边蹲下。

“Stark，我需要知道你发生了什么。”他说。单刀直入总是对付他的最好选择。

“DNI。”Stark虚弱地回答道，仿佛不堪疼痛般紧闭上双眼。

“撞击的时候你仍连接着？”Drongo猜测。Stark实在是驾驶钢铁法师的一把好手，当他开船的时候能给他造成伤害的情况并不多。

Stark点点头，Drongo叹了口气。“你需要接受检查。”他说。但是Stark已经开始摇头拒绝。Drongo更用力地按住他的肩膀。“这不是争辩的时候。”他严肃地告诉Stark，“制服你对我来说不费功夫，而且相信我，如果你再顽固不化，我会毫不犹豫这么做的。”

“我不是……操，Drongo。他走了。”

“Loki。”Drongo说，Stark再次点头，这动作又使他紧紧地闭上了眼。

“你说‘走了’是什么意思？”

他们转过身，看见Hatchet，Juyu和Bee站在他们不远处。他们一定是刚刚降落到沙滩上。Hatchet的神情胜过千言万语：眼神灼热，表情却是一片谨慎的空白。这一组合出现在Hatchet脸上时可不是什么好兆头。

“去哪儿了？他在哪里？”Hatchet走近再次问道。

“他在那船上。”Stark说，“他者的船，而现在……”

“屏障消失的时候他就应该从那里出来了。”Hatchet说。

“你以为我不知道？！”Stark向他吼道，“情况变糟了，他被抓到了，真的被抓住了。如果你开着他妈的通讯器的话你就会知道！”

“我没关，我把那个蠢东西弄丢了！”Hatchet喊道。挫败地扯着自己的头发然后转过身，目光马上落在仍在下沉的钢铁法师的残骸上，下颚因愤怒而绷紧了。

“这个你又是怎么想的？”他指着飞船问Stark。

“好像我有很多选择似的。”Stark回答。他仍然看起来不好，但至少不会再因为少了支撑就倒下。

Hatchet发出一种介于嘶吼和呻吟之间的愤怒声音，然后他转过身，几乎紧绷到发抖。就算他的指尖下一秒闪烁起魔法Drongo也毫不惊讶。

“我们要做什么？”Juyu问。

“哦，多棒的问题！”Hatchet说，“有更多聪明计划了吗，Stark？像当Loki还在里面的时候就让人向飞船射击？还是把钢铁法师当成一枚攻城槌，丢掉了我们追赶他者的唯一机会？”

“你当时可没在那儿指明其他出路。”Stark说。

“我在完成我的任务！”Hatchet叫道，“你也应该完成你的！”

Stark保持沉默不再争辩的样子让Drongo知道了他的精神状态。Bee也因为他缺少反应而深深地皱起眉，看起来既关切又不满。Juyu浑身紧绷，仿佛想发火，又不知将这怒火倾注于谁，所以她只是沉默地站着，全都憋在心里。

“你这样对谁都没好处。”Thor对Hatchet说，不出所料地使精灵转过身来怒视着他。

“你敢叫我冷静，Odinson。”他愤怒地对他说。

“我只想警告你不要丧失理智。” Thor说，“你只是在浪费我们的时间。”

“没有什么可浪费的了，我们不可能去追他们了！Stark刚刚撞毁了我们的飞船，彩虹桥又没法到达九界之外。”

Thor看了他一眼，然后扬起下巴，好像要挑衅一般。

“你一直号称是他的密友，现在却如此迅速地放弃了我兄弟。”他说。

下一秒Hatchet的脸就因愤怒而扭曲，指尖燃起魔法。而Thor的站姿和握锤的方式明白无误地显示出他预料到会受攻击。在此之前Drongo还不确定Thor愤怒到什么程度，眼下他明白了。显然神族也没比Hatchet好多少，揍不到罪魁祸首就要找个出气筒。

然而Hatchet还没能冲上去，就被从后面拽住了。Bee紧抓着他的衣服，不让他再往前一步。

“够了！”她严厉地说。Hatchet张开了嘴，大概准备吼回去，这让Drongo也想要开口干涉。但Bee没给他说话的机会，“看看你们自己，Loki要是看见你们像现在这样想撕开彼此喉咙，他会怎么想？”

这番话足够让Hatchet放弃战斗，至少目前如此。他多少放松了些，Thor也改变了站姿，松握锤柄。

Bee放开了Hatchet的衣服，但仍然盯着他。

“管好你自己。”她告诉他，然后转而盯着Thor，“而你，我不管你有多生气，停止激怒他。至于你，”她转向Stark，“最好开始思考，因为我们一定得找出办法去追Loki。”

“怎么去？”Hatchet问，“我们唯一的飞船沉在海底！”

“我想钢铁法师就算还在也帮不上什么忙。”Drongo说，“我目睹了那艘船离开，它用曲速航行，我们不可能赶得上他们。”

“那也总比什么都没有好！”Hatchet说。

“曲速。”Stark静静地说。Drongo看着他摇晃脑袋像是要理清思路。然后他的眼睛睁大了，猛吸一口气。“对了，曲速！我们会去追他，操，我脑子好乱，我应该……”

“你应该去看看医生。”Janet打断他，“天空母舰就在附近，他们有……”

“神盾局别他妈想靠近我脑子一寸。”Stark说，“但我需要你们的人了结这儿的事，追捕剩下的外星人之类的，因为我们有其他的事要做。”

“Steve会想知道你们接下来的动向。”Janet说。

“Steve真那么想知道的话可以晚点再来找我。”Stark总算站了起来，有点不稳但并无大碍。

“好吧。”Janet耸耸肩，她的翅膀开始快速振动飞离地面。“祝你们好运。”她对他们说，然后向城市飞去。

“你刚刚是什么意思？”Thor问，“我们有办法追上Loki？”

Stark凝视着前方，思索着。Drongo对这个表情非常熟悉，Stark大概已经比他们多想了十二步，他看起来绝对有所计划。

“忘记这个该怪我伤到了脑子。”他最后说，“不过没错，我们要去找他。”

 

* * *

 

在进一步解释他的计划前Stark坚持让他们回到Drake上，Hatchet对此最为恼火，但是一当Stark满怀自信地开始讲如何去追Loki，精灵就明显地镇静了下来。

Drake令人惊奇地毫发无损，Stark在开始讲述行动方案前甚至抽出时间来赞扬了Juyu的着陆技巧。他们关闭了各自的通讯器，没必要再和复仇者保持联络了。

“好吧，第一点，我们没法马上启程。”Stark说。

“为什么不能？”Hatchet问。

“白雪公主，就闭上嘴听我说两句，行不行？”Stark反驳道。Hatchet不以为意，但他没再说话。“我不知道我得花具体多长时间完工，但至少需要几天，可能更久。”

“Loki有那么多时间吗？”Juyu问。

“他不会马上被杀。”Stark声音紧绷，“那不是他者或灭霸的行事方式。他们崇拜死亡，处死一个人是慈悲甚至是奖励，而不是惩罚。但是我不确定我们还剩多少时间，所以尽快行动。”

所有人都听懂了话中的含义：他们可能不会立刻杀掉Loki，但他会在他们手中受尽折磨。这念头让人胃都绞紧了。

“我们下一步做什么？”Drongo问，他迫切想要尽早做完。

“首先我们得知道他在哪儿。Hatchet，你说过你曾用一个定位咒语找到过他，你能再做一次吗？”

“有合适的原材料就可以。”Hatchet回答。

“你从哪里可以拿到？”

“Alfheim，Vanaheim……”

“Asgard。”Thor打断他，“你需要的Asgard都有。”

“太好了。”Stark说，听到这个他放松了些，“我知道让你们两个在一块干活不是个好主意……”

“谁他妈还介意这个？”Hatchet反驳道。

“这不重要。”Thor同时说。

Stark勉强笑了笑，“我想听的就是这个。”他说，“去拿你们需要的一切材料，最好多备几份，因为我们可能需要持续追踪。”

“好想法。”Hatchet点头同意。

“等你们一回来，就去我在马里布的房子，JARVIS会告诉你们从那再怎么走。”

“我们会尽快赶回。”Thor郑重地点点头，然后毫无预警地抓住Hatchet的胳膊，抡起锤子拔地而起。Hatchet只在起飞的时候发出一声惊呼，此外并无抱怨。

“你需要我们做什么？”Drongo问。

“乘Drake回马里布去找Pepper，你们会需要她的帮助。把旅途中所需物品全部准备好，你知道我们总带的那些：补给，个人物品，医疗设备，常规的那一套。还有，下到我的工作间去，JARVIS会帮你拿齐我可能用得上的工具，还有很多武器也放在那儿。”

“我们从钢铁法师上卸下来的那些货里有你需要的吗？”Juyu问。

“没有，就准备好一趟单程旅行所需要的东西，以及可供几周的补给，以防万一。”

“你准备去做什么？”Bee问道。

“去实现不可能。”Stark说。他们没有多加追问，他看起来相当心烦意乱，想马上动身而不是浪费口舌作解释。

“别忘记去检查你的头。”Drongo提醒他。

“我会的，放心吧。我需要开足马力大干几天，吐个不停可不成。”

Drongo点点头，希望Stark说的是实话。

“那么祝你好运。”Juyu说。

“是啊，我会需要这个的。”Stark戴上头盔说道。Drongo不确定他这会儿是否适合做飞行，但他只能相信Stark明白他自己的极限所在，所以他保持沉默，看着Stark升空离去。

* * *

 

他们一连几天都在拼命完成准备工作，几乎没怎么睡。有事可做总好过枯坐等候，但这没法让他们完全不去想Loki正遭遇着什么。他们每个人都太过紧张安静，对Bee来说这并不反常，因为尽管又能开口说话，她也仍旧惜字如金，只在有要事相告的时候才说话。而Juyu的沉默就很不同寻常了，Drongo并不怪她，他们最近这段日子过得实在艰难，先是Bee受伤，Hatchet为了救她又付出了惨重代价，现在Loki又落入了敌人手里。

当他们问起时，JARVIS除了告诉他们Stark正努力工作之外，半个字也不多说。没有人愿意只为了得到答案而去打扰Stark，所以他们根本没有联络他本人。他们在Pepper女士的帮助下完成了被交付的任务，东西一全部被寄走，他们就马上打包好个人物品、武器和盔甲，去找Stark。

JARVIS立刻给了他们地址，他们便往北去。

他们看到的设施规模宏大，那些大楼，飞机仓库和平坦的长跑道显示它毫无疑问是一处工业，Drongo认为这不像是一座军事基地，尽管他只见识过位于圣地亚哥的那一处。

“JARVIS，这是什么地方？”他们乘Drake着陆时Juyu问道。

“ _这里是Stark工业先进技术开发所，也被称为‘航翼工业’。_ ”JARVIS解释，“ _最著名的那些Stark飞行器、卫星和导弹都是在这里设计制造的。_ ”

“Stark在这里做什么？”当他们把周围一切尽收眼底时她问。

“ _安保现在会带你们过去，Juyu女士。_ ”JARVIS说，“ _Stark先生在3号仓。_ ”

他们看见一小队人员向他们直直走来，和他们见过的那些Stark安保人员装束别无二致。这队人毫无敌意，明显是来迎接他们的，队伍当中甚至没人对他们非人类的外表流露出惊异。

“有时候我几乎忘了Stark在这颗星球上是多么了不起的大人物。”Juyu说。Drongo颔首赞同，因为他也不时忘记。

“所以说是一艘飞船？”Juyu问，转身看着他们，“听起来像是Stark想驾船去追赶他们，但是我怀疑是否有人能这么快地造一艘出来。”

Drongo也是这么想的，Stark也许说过他是去完成不可能之事，但这个也太超过了。

“只有一种方法去查明。”他说道，跟着安保人员走了进去。

 

* * *

 

“Stark！”发明家好一会儿都没注意到他们，于是Juyu叫道。

那男人终于转过身来，背对他此前一直在看的全息显示屏。他看起来异常精疲力竭，眼中带着一种缺乏睡眠导致的狂热神色，眼下方浓重的阴影让他看起来更糟，脸上的胡茬也显示好几天没刮过脸。他身边还站着个人，但后者匆匆瞥了他们一眼就又投入了工作。

“很好，你们先到了，队长和其他人也正过来，他们待会儿就到。”

“他们和我们一起去吗?”Juyu走近问道。

“不。”Stark对这想法嗤之以鼻，“我确信他们甩掉了这个大麻烦高兴还来不及呢。”

“但是我们要去找Loki，对吧？”Bee问。

Stark再次转身看着他们，眼中坚定的光芒盖过了疲惫。

“是的，我们要去。只需要等Hatchet带着材料回来。”

“我们到底怎么去找他们？”Drongo问。

“耐心点。”Stark说，“我们已经要准备好了，然后你就能知道了。”他又转回去面向全息屏幕。

“他是谁？”Drongo朝那个在他身边工作的男人点点头。

“Gray Armond博士。”Stark说，“他为我工作，这儿其他人也是。”

被问到的男人向他们点头致意，一言不发地重新投入工作。

“你的头怎么样了？”Juyu问。

“我没事。”Stark回答得有点快，“显然我没有受到脑损伤。其余的小问题一点布洛芬就能搞定。”

“如果复仇者不跟我们一起去，他们来这儿干什么呢？”Juyu问他。

“因为这他妈的星球上每一个人都想知道一切。”Stark说，“我得回去处理一些严肃事务了。”

“我来帮你。”Drongo说。

“我们需要做什么？”Juyu问。

“等着复仇者们。”Stark告诉女孩们，然后拿着个小平板走开了。他并没有全心投入谈话，一直在读什么，“他们不能进里面这儿，拖住他们直到我回来。”

Armond博士飞快地跟上他，走向把这个小地方和仓库隔开的那道墙。

“我们不能让他们现在去打扰Stark。”Drongo静静地点头，“不管是要提问还是需要信息，他们都得等。我们有自己的优先事务。”

“Loki第一。”Bee说。

Drongo对她笑了笑，“是的，务必让复仇者们明白这个。”

“没问题。”他们分开的时候Juyu点头道。

 

* * *

 

“Stark，说真的，你是在建一艘飞船吗？”终于赶上他的时候Drongo问，“不是在泼冷水，但即使是你，也不能在这么几天里造一艘合适的船。”

“首先，会低估我可不像你。”Stark总算转身面对Drongo，“第二，我并不是现在才开始造的。”

Armand博士在旁边的面板上输入一串密码，巨扇的隔离门立刻滑开，Drongo凝视着面前显露的景象。他不是个容易被惊讶到的人，但是当他环顾四周时真的哑口无言。几十个甚至更多的人围着一艘飞船上上下下地忙碌着，一艘真正的飞船。

“这怎么可能呢？”他走近几步，问道。那不是艘大型飞船，但至少和钢铁法师一样大。它大部分是金色的，但是他看见舰周的工作人员正用起重机和绞车运送一件件巨大的颜色更深的金属壳，在明亮的聚光灯下轻易就能认出他们搬运的正是Alyndor。

“怎么回事？”他再次问，真的困惑了。

“还记得我们刚回来时我让我的公司各分部都开始做研究吗？柏林总部研究太阳能面板，北京总部负责空气过滤系统等等……我让这儿的航翼工业集中研究空间旅行相关事物，他们研发人工重力发生器和曲速，当然啦，一切对外保密。”

“你提都没提你开始造一艘飞船？”Drongo说，不是说Stark得让他们知晓他自己公司的一举一动，但建造飞船可是一项大工程。

“这就是问题所在，我没有！”Stark紧接着说，走到Drongo前面，“几周前负责这儿的伙计们告诉我他们没法在地面上很好地测试原型机，他们需要一个配套的航空器，所以我说好啊放手干吧。但这本来不是个宇宙飞船，只是一个高空飞行器！这就是我为什么没有立刻想到它，因为它并不是为太空航行所设计，只是为了给人工重力发生器和曲速引擎的原型机做测试。”

“但是现在我们能用它了？”Drongo问。

“这就是我这些天在做的事情。”Stark说，几乎可以说是在喊叫了。他狂热地说着话的样子里既有疲惫也有激动。Stark做了手势，几个显示屏出现在他们面前，全都是飞行器的设计图。

“这个小家伙是这里面最大的高空飞行器之一，”Stark说，“我不得不加以升级改造来使它能够进行太空航行。”

“你正在用我们剩下的那些Alyndor加固飞船的骨架。”Drongo总结道。

“对！把它变成一艘真正的宇宙飞船。”Stark激动地赞同，“飞行器开始造的时候我坚持使用钛金合金，真他妈幸运，要不是这样它根本就派不上用场，现在我们可以用Alyndor加固船体。”他转身放大其中一个屏幕，“看这里，这里，还有这里和这里。我们可以凭此穿过大气层而不被烧掉，当然啦，我们也不想在启用曲速的时候被解体，所以……”

“但它能行吗？”Drongo问。

“嗯……我想是的，它必须行。我测算了很多次，JARVIS也算了很多次，我还让十位顶尖专家马不停蹄地工作了三天。如果我们能用Alyndor把整个框架都盖上就再好不过了，但是我们库存不够，也没时间去找更多。我打算当我之后再造一艘新船后，从哪个地方拿到更多的Alyndor，改造妥当来代替……”他向飞船夸张地挥挥手然后叹着气，“这是目前我能做得最好的。”

Drongo走上前，把手放在他肩上。

“这已经够了，Stark。”他说，“如果它能将我们带到需要去的地方，那么别的都不重要。”

Stark和Drongo凝视着船。它几乎通体金色，只在某些部位覆盖着深红色的Alyndor金属，Drongo忍不住微笑了。

“它看起来像我在你的工作间里看到的那些老式盔甲。”

“真不是有意选这个颜色搭配。”Stark无奈地叹息，“我猜我只是偏好那些已经用得得心应手的材料。我没法在这么短的时间内弄到足够的艾德曼合金或是振金，所以就用了Alyndor。”

他又陷入沉默，在他解释时身上爆发出来的那股活力又缓慢沉寂了。

“你应该去休息。”Drongo告诉他。

“我不能。”Stark立刻摇头，“现在不行……等我们动身之后我会休息的，那时候就会有充裕的时间。现在我们等不起……Loki等不起。”

Drongo没有和他争辩，他非常明白Stark的理由，因此没法让自己坚持下去。

“你给她取名字了吗？”Drongo换了个话题问道。

“是的。”Stark心不在焉地点点头，“我是说，Loki不能在这里表示同意，但是我想他会喜欢的……名字叫……Aurelion。”

Drongo回头看那金色的舰船，点头赞同。

“他会喜欢的。”他同意道。

 

* * *

 

“ _Sir，原谅我的打扰，但是Hacthet和Thor先生已经在来航翼工业的路上了。_ ”JARVIS告诉他们，Drongo从他在检查的数据中抬起头来。

“太棒了。”Stark点头，专注于平板上他的科学家们给他看的什么东西，“他们到了就让他们进来。”

“ _还有，Rogers队长坚持要与您谈话，Rhodes上校也来了。_ ”

“Rhodey来这儿干嘛？”他问，总算关注起他的AI。

“ _我相信Potts女士告知了他最近的事情。_ ”JARVIS说，Stark摇起头。

“她当然会了，好吧。你觉得你们能尽快结束这里的事吗？”他问，转向一直立在他旁边的一位女士。

“我们几乎已经全部完工。”她回答道，“已经开始装载您的货物了。”

“棒极了，发电机看起来怎么样？”

“所有测试反馈结果优秀。”她说，“但是我真的认为在您尝试长途太空旅行前，应该进行几次飞行测试。”

“没有时间了，顺便说一句，我总是在能走之前就开始跑，Cherry。”她看起来还想争辩，但接着只是抓过平板走开了。

“幸好你的自信总让我安心而不是担心。”Drongo说。

“这是因为你信任我，大个子。”Stark说。

“确实如此。”Drongo同意，“我想我们已经让Rogers队长和其他复仇者等得够久了。”

“是是。”Stark揉着疲惫的眼睛，叹息道。

机库里面足够亮，所以当他们走出来时，突如其来的阳光没有刺痛Drongo的眼睛。但Stark还是眯了一下眼，抬手挡住眼睛。他大概到这儿后就再没出来过，Drongo真心想多关注下他的健康，但这不是时候。

“你还真是不紧不慢。”Rogers队长马上说，Stark沉下脸，没有回答他。Steve并不是独自前来，他的朋友Bucky坚定地站在他的身边，Bruce站得远些。Rhodes上校穿着盔甲，他一定就是这么来的。他靠近Juyu和Bee站着，明显刚刚正在和队长谈话。Barton探员和Romanoff探员站得稍远，挨着昆式战斗机。

“哦，不好意思，我没意识到你的来访应该高于一切。”他说，“你想要什么？我们很忙。”

Steve注视着他好一会儿。

“你感觉怎么样了？Tony？”Rhodes上校问，打破了短暂的沉默。

“你觉得我感觉如何？”Stark立刻被燃起了怒火，反问道。

“我知道这问题很蠢，但是我一定得问。”Rhodey说。

“我们一动身我就会好的。”Stark告诉他。

“所以你们找到方法去追他们了?”Steve说。

“是的，我们有办法。”Stark说。

“真是好消息。”Bruce说。

“那么我们什么时候走？”Juyu急切地问。

“所以你们真的还有第二艘飞船？”Bucky问，“因为我们知道你们的另一艘还在圣地亚哥湾。”

“神盾局把那个区域封锁了，你们可能会想在他们动手之前把它运出来。”Steve补充道。

“Pepper会处理的，我有其他事要操心，你们到底想要什么？”

“我们和你一起去。”Steve说。

“不行。”Stark下意识地回嘴道。

“Tony，好好考虑一下。”Bruce对他说。

Stark气鼓鼓地看着他，耸耸肩，“好吧，Bruce和我们一起去。”

“我也去。”Rhodes上校补充道。

“Rhodey——”

“我不是在请求。”Rhodey坚决地说，“我只是出于礼貌提前告诉你。如果你要去找那个谁知道在哪儿的混蛋，我和你一起去。你不能再抛开我一头扎进麻烦里去，我会在那儿照看着你，明白了吗？”

Stark明显在半路就放弃了和他朋友争辩，点了点头。然后他转过来再次看着Rogers队长。

“ _你_ 到底是为什么想去呢？”他问对方，“你可不像会去管Loki的人。”

“这不只是和Loki有关。是的，你确实是去找他回来，但是这样一来你就得对上他者。你可能有很多理由去干掉他，但这不仅仅是你的战斗，我们不能永远都只是防守，有时候我们得出手回击。他刚刚失去了他的舰队，船也受了损，这是反击的最好时刻。”

“队长去哪我就去哪。”Bucky轻快地说。

Stark凝视了他们一会儿，然后转向Barton和Romanoff。

“你俩也坚持要去？”他问。

“见鬼的当然不了。”Barton说。

“那会太挤的。”Romanoff补充道。

“我们不能全去。”Steve说，“我们不能让家里毫无防卫。Janet，Hank，Sam，Clint和Natasha留守复仇者大楼，T’Challa也在来美国的路上。我们和Fury此刻达成了一致，所以神盾局也会在我们回来前协助他们。”

“好吧，你想得真周到。”Stark说，“但你是复仇者的头儿，你不留下吗？”

“Janet在我离开期间暂代指挥。他们会很好的。”Steve不加停顿地说。

“来吧Stark，你也知道你确实需要后援。”Bucky说，“我们都送上门来了。”

“此行将会很危险，我指的不是他者。如果他落了单，而我们又足够幸运的话，就有机会干掉他。但如果他回到了灭霸那里……如果我们到了那里，发现疯狂泰坦正等着我们，那无疑就是自杀，因为我们在他面前一成胜算都没有，有去无回。”

Rogers在胸前交叉起双臂，毫不畏惧地注视着Stark。

“好吧，真见鬼了，随你便吧。”Stark在一场短暂的瞪眼比赛中败下阵来，“但Hatchet一到这儿我们就出发，所以你可能来不及打包。”

“我们什么都准备好了。”Bruce说，对着昆式战斗机做了个手势，表示物品都在里面。

“好啊，全部拿进来。”Stark说，马上开始往仓库里走，其余人跟着他。

Barton和Romanoff也跟着他们进来，帮着搬运几个深色的板条箱，那里面无疑装着Steve，Bucky和Bruce的个人物品。

Juyu和Bee向卸货区走去，帮Stark工业的员工将货物装入船舱，可能是不想站着无所事事。片刻后Steve和Bucky也加入了他们。

Drongo站在Stark身边看着显示屏，Bruce站在他们后面，目光好奇地在展示的数据上徘徊。Barton走过来的时候Drongo有一点惊讶。

“嗨Stark。”他静静打了个招呼。

“这儿有点忙，Barton。”Stark说。

“是啊，我明白。就一分钟，行吗？”

Stark转过来疑惑地看着他。

“St……Tony你看，我……我不能和你们一起去。”他说。

“没关系。”Stark说，“队长不是说了嘛，得有人留守。”

“不，听着。不全是那样的。”Barton挠着他的短发，“等你把他带回来……我会好好表现，行吗？我一句话也不会说，接纳他留在这儿，放下过去向前看，但是……我没法押上我的命，穿过整个宇宙去找他，没法为了他……我做不到。”

Stark深吸一口气，看了会儿天花板。

“我明白，Clint。”他说，转过头看向其他人，“没关系。”

Barton点点头，转开目光，看了会儿Aurelion。

“嗯那么……祝你们好运。”他说，慢慢向后退去，“毫发无损地回来。”

“会的。谢谢你。”Stark点头。

Bruce和Drongo看着他走回Romanoff等他的地方。Stark似乎陷入沉思，所以Drongo又把手在他肩上放了一会儿。他们可能没有深厚的交情，但是他仍希望在此情况下他的存在会使他的朋友平静下来。

“ _Sir，Hatchet和Thor先生到了。_ ”JARVIS报告。

Stark点点头，随意一挥手收起所有显示屏。他再次看向他们的船，毅然抬起下巴。

“那么该起飞了。”


	90. 不屈

  
他感觉好像浑身都在燃烧，这是他最先感知到的。又一次，他甚至不需要睁开眼睛就知道他失败了，又一次失败。他被束缚着，没有任何办法可以挣脱，随着他每一次挣脱的失败，他的选择越来越少，也有越来越多的理由陷入绝望。他曾对自己发誓，再不允许这种事发生，而现在他再次沦落至此：他又一次成了一个骗子，他甚至不能遵守一个他对自己的许诺。真是可悲，他每分每秒看起来都变得更加可悲。

“终于要认输了？”他者问道。毫无疑问，他十分享受看着Loki一次又一次地竭尽全力直到陷入昏迷的样子。Loki睁开眼睛，看着那道黑影，不对他浪费一个字。当然嘴里的干燥感也是他不太想说话的一个原因，但至少那不是唯一的原因。

“不，”他者沉思道，“你一直都没什么常识。”

Loki已经习惯了那些讥讽，从他者口中说出的讥讽对他没有任何作用。不管那家伙说什么或做什么，都毫不重要。所以当他说对了的时候，才令人无法接受。Loki必须承认他输了，至少暂且如此，他没有任何办法可以挣脱束缚，他的的确确已经试过了每一种方法。他尝试得越多，给自己带来的伤害就越大，而他者连一根手指都没有动到。他没有心腹手下跟在身边，也没有用于折磨的工具，什么也没有。Loki自己就已经给自身造成了够多的伤害。

他以为从之前关着他的那个囚室里逃出时已经算是很痛苦了，但他大错特错。那与此刻的痛苦相比不算什么。他感觉自己被彻彻底底地束缚住，完全无能为力。那股异常的能量如钩子一般深深嵌入他体内，每当他试图挣脱，它们就扎得更深，痛苦地撕扯着他。他越想把那股能量推出去，它就扯得越紧。他挣扎得越多，它就越令他窒息。他得佩服他者：这一次他真的找到了一种合适且具有创造性的方式将他彻底困住。如果不是他而是其他什么人陷在这张织得绝妙的网里的话，他会拍手称赞这精妙的方法。

“你的眼界就真的如此狭隘？”Loki终于开口问道，“你以一个征服者的姿态抵达中庭，却只满足于抓到我？这就是你想要的全部，一个毫无意义的复仇？”

他让自己摆出了笑脸，即使脸部的肌肉已经十分疲倦。

“那说明了什么？”他嘲笑着问。

他者朝他走了过来。他没有生气或立刻开始啐出咒骂，这让Loki警惕了起来。他立刻清楚了有什么事是他不知道的，他者太自信了。

“你真是如此短视……第二次了。”他者说，“你就是我所需要的全部。制造死亡和毁灭仅仅是令人愉悦的附赠品。那个星球到时候自会陨落，那是不可避免的。”

Loki盯着他，不愿意也不能够作答。他不相信他者说的每一个字，那听起来像是他在为自己的失败辩解。

“你已经给了我很多东西了。”他者继续说道，“但现在是时候让你给我更多了。”

“我什么也没给过你！”Loki愤怒地啐道，仅是那种想法都令他的血液沸腾起来。

他者咧嘴露出愉悦的笑容。

“不，你给了。”他故作姿态地说道，“就在这儿，就在这束缚着你的锁链里。这是你给我的。”

那话让Loki体内涌起一股森冷的寒意，他本能地扯动了一下他的束缚，而它们只是更紧地缠住他，令他痛苦地发出嘶声。他现在没有力量，他的魔法虚弱并颤抖着。

他者看到他的反应笑出了声。他那残酷的笑声让Loki身上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

“你当然不会认为我对你做的那些糟透了的事情只是图开心吧。”他者说道，“虽然听你的尖叫的确令我感到愉悦，小神族，但那还有更重要的目的。而这个……”他伸展手臂，手势里示意着整个房间，“这就是我的劳动成果，我从我的工作中获得的奖赏。”

Loki的脑子已经开始飞转。他试图回忆他在仙后座被囚禁的那几个月。他试图想起他们对他做的那些事，但他记得的大部分都是痛苦和疲惫。他记得那间阴暗的囚室里Stark的存在。他的记忆大都集中于那里，而不是在他者和他的手下对他做过或说过的事上。现在他希望自己当时没有那么封闭住意识以逃避他命运的现实。

他被利用了，被用于创造某种恐怖的东西。现在他知道为什么那股能量是那么违背常理，因为那是他自己魔法的一个错误复制品，一定是。他该早一点意识到这之中的联系。它对他做出最恶性的反应，将它的钩子扎入Loki体内，要么是为吞噬他，要么是为回到它的起源。不管是哪一种情况，对他都不会是好结果。

他不知道他者是怎么做到这些的，他怎么找到了方法去创造某种根本不该允许存在的事物，他怎么违背了现存魔法的基本规则。他在圣地亚哥施放的圆顶罩是不一样的，所以那不是利用Loki制造出来的。他的小型囚室则是个测试。他者那时仍在学着使用他掌握的这种新力量。

“现在你明白了。”他者笑了，“小神族……你在我能完成之前就逃脱了……但现在……现在你得把一切都给我了。”

Loki想要诅咒他，想要告诉他他不会允许这样的事发生，但他知道他现在没有任何办法阻止他。不管他者在仙后座那里时做了什么，那都是在Loki毫不知情的情况下进行的，他甚至一点都没有注意到。还有什么办法能阻止他再次那么做？

“没话说了？”他者问道，“没关系，反正我一直觉得你的话很刺耳。”

 

* * *

 

Loki甚至都不记得他失去了意识。通常情况下他都能留意自己的意识状态，但现在他似乎已经无法做到。他口很渴，而他知道他不会得到任何喝的东西来缓解喉咙里那种极度的干燥。他不会渴死或饿死，因此他者没必要考虑这种需求。上一次他被他者囚禁的时候，他能得到水喝完全是因为Stark把自己的水分给了他。噢，他那愚蠢又高尚的人类，他甚至都没想到那些都只是给他一个人的，他想都没想就分给了Loki这样一个敌人。尽管情况如此糟糕，但此刻那段回忆仍能带给Loki一丝慰藉。

但是Stark不在这里，所以他的痛苦不会得到缓解。没有那带着犹疑但仍然温柔的手将他从地上扶起，当他快要被黑暗和憎恨吞噬时，他身边也没有那个温暖的存在。这里没有那令他不情愿地敬佩着的固执力量和决心。他只身一人，只有回忆是他能抓住的。而他确实抓住了它们，因为那是他此刻拥有的全部。那是他者够不到的东西。他的魔法也许是被限制住了，他现在也没有力量，但他的思维和他的记忆都还在他这里。

“你应该再努力些。”他者说。他的语调里透着嘲笑和责备，好像他是个挫败的老师，对Loki不能更长时间地保持清醒和警觉而感到不满。不管他做的是什么，他需要的不止是一块砧板上待宰的肉，他需要Loki保持神志清醒。一当Loki意识到了这一点，他就不再努力保持清醒了，他欣然迎接了那团包裹住他意识的迷雾，陷入了昏迷。

 

* * *

 

再一次恢复意识时，他感到浑身酸痛。不是那种由于精疲力竭而产生的酸痛，而是别的什么，别的某种更糟糕的感觉。此刻当他认真思考这是什么时，那感觉也就令他疼痛地变得越发熟悉起来。那和他之前每次在黑暗的囚室里醒来看到Stark时的感觉一样，那个人蜷在墙边坐着，消瘦、憔悴且脏乱，但从未被彻底打倒，从未溃败。一方面Loki几乎愿意付出一切只想能在醒来时看到Stark在他身边，但他同样不希望Stark再度落入他者手中。他绝不希望只为他自己好、只因他想让那人在身边，而让这样的痛苦落到他的爱人身上。

“你在对我做什么？”他还没睁开眼就问道。他的声音因为久未使用而粗糙沙哑。他之前很长一段时间里都没有说一句话，因为他已经没有什么可说。

“我试着找到了一种你能供我利用的东西。”他者说，“我真希望能在不需要你活着的情况下就得到它，但我没那么幸运。”

“你以为就因为它能限制住我，你就可以用它对付其他人？”Loki问。他现在知道这是什么了，但还不知道这背后真实的目的。Loki只能猜测他者的意图，但那猜测远不够精确。

“在这宇宙中还有比我力量更强的人。”他又加了一句。他可以看出这种力量会如何用于对付那些生理构造上更脆弱的存在，如像人类一般的凡胎肉体，但是他者一定还想着其他别的什么。也许是因为Loki太累、太精疲力竭而无法清晰地思考，他就是想不出来。

“我已经深刻意识到这个事实了。”他者说，“如果你没那么弱的话，我本可以在你和你那小小人类逃走之前就达到我的目的。”

不断地听到Stark被提起是幸运也是诅咒。仅是想起他这一念头就如同镇痛剂，如同船锚一样使Loki心志坚定。但是想到他时同样也想到一些不确定的事。Loki不知道在他真正被擒后中庭那里发生了什么。他们现在离开了那个国度，所以Loki几乎可以肯定他者以及他的手下们被打败了，但仅仅如此并不足以令Loki放下担忧，太多问题仍然未确定。Stark，Hatchet，Juyu，Bee，还有Drongo，他们都参与了战斗，而Loki不知道他们在战斗中的结果如何。他不知道他们是否安然无恙。他不知道自己是不是害了他们。

这太荒谬了，他现在都帮不了自己，却还在想着帮别人。

“你现在也不会成功。”Loki阴沉地承诺道。他不知道他者是怎么创造出这东西的，但他用的是Loki的魔法，而魔法是他最私人的所有物。他的力量也许在痛苦中从他指尖溜掉了，但他可以抓住它，并把它埋得难以想象地深，让他者无法碰到。如果他想要的是Loki的魔法，那他不会得到的。

他者一定已经从他脸上看出了他的决心，因为他的笑意减少了些。那种冷酷的憎恨才是他更熟悉的表情。

“你以为你可以与我对抗？”

“我知道我可以。”Loki说，嘴角扯起了笑。不像是他平常那种狡黠的笑容，而是更傲慢且令人恼火的。噢，Stark，即使他身在遥不可及的地方，Loki也总能感觉他在身边。Loki甚至可以切实听到他会替他说的话。“所以你可以带着你的威胁、你的野心还有你的力量压制 _死一边去吧_ 。”

他者走得更近了，仍旧做出威胁的姿态，但是Loki已经不会再被他威胁到了。Loki很能认清现实，他知道他者可以不用语言就伤害他，折磨得再精准点甚至可以杀了他，但Loki毫不畏惧。

他者离得足够近，让Loki可以看到他的眼睛，之前他的眼睛一直都笼罩在阴影里，但现在终于露了出来。他的眼睛是灰色的，眼神冰冷，当他因思考而眯起眼时，眼中闪出意有所图的光。

“那是什么呢？”他者沉思，“是什么让你这么自信？你前两次并不像这样……”

Loki沉默地回瞪着他。

“我很好奇是哪里不一样了。”他者说道，缓慢地绕着他走，审视着他。

“是你越来越孤注一掷了？”Loki激他。有些时候他该沉默，而有些时候他得运用此刻唯一可用的武器——他的话语。

“你认为你不是孤身一人。”他者说道。这让Loki再次沉默，但至少他没以其他方式回应。“这就是改变了的地方。”

他当然说对了，但Loki不打算承认。如今他已经能足够意识到这点了——想起他的朋友们和伙伴们会给他力量。始终忠诚于他的Hatchet；Juyu和Bee，由他教导并保护着的女孩们；一直都那么睿智的Drongo，清楚地了解他的人；而难以置信的是，还有他的兄长，他又重新拥有了他的兄长，他知道这是真的。以及当然，他的新世界、新生命的根基，Stark。他们一同从黑暗里走出来，手挽手，肩并肩，他们走在同一条道路上。所以Loki知道如果他再次从这里出去，那个人会在另一边等着他。Loki只需要到那里去，回到他身边。

“你对那个人类有了感情。”他者低声嘲笑道，足够聪明地结合所见事实得出结论。Loki保持沉默。

“你在指望他来救你吗？”他者问道，继续步伐缓慢地绕着他走。

Loki现在必须谨慎地不做出反应。他能够认清此刻的全部现实。他也许可以用到一些帮助，但他可不是什么悲惨地等着被救的公主。他可以靠自己找到出路，他只需要保持一定力气能启动一个计划。如果Stark同时也出现了，那么事情就会更容易些，但是Loki当然不打算就这么等着。他不能让自己一直被禁锢着，任由他者摆布，还被利用来创造出这样邪恶的东西。他会找到逃脱的办法，他只是需要更多时间来思考。

几分钟的沉默过后，他者又站在他面前。他沉默地看着Loki，观察着他脸上的表情。然后他的薄嘴唇缓缓地动了，咧成一个残酷的笑。

“愚蠢的小神族……”他说，靠得更近些盯着Loki的眼睛，“他死了。”

Loki僵住了，就那么简单。他的意识里霎时一片死寂，只有那句话在脑中回响。而他的身体就是不知道该如何做出反应。他盯着他者，看着他那自满的笑，冷酷的眼睛里全是满足。

“你说谎。”Loki低声说道，他试图让自己的声音更强硬些。

他者再次对他大笑。

“他尝试过，来救你。”他语气轻蔑地说道，“就凭那个可悲的小船。”

Loki攥紧了拳头，手铐勒进了血肉里，他这才发现他试图动自己的手臂。

“你说谎。”他再次说道，更大声也更强硬些。这反应似乎令他者非常愉快，而Loki只感到怒火中烧。

“那个破旧玩意儿只要一下就毁了，”他继续说着，“连同他也一起。”

“不……你说谎。”Loki咬牙说道。因为那是谎言，那必须是。如果那是真的的话他会知道的，他应该在心里能感觉到。

他者只是保持着笑容，不屑一顾地转过身背朝Loki。

“人类真是如此脆弱。”他者说，“这么易碎，有的时候甚至都不值得花力气去摧毁他们。”他转回来又看向Loki，脸上又露出那残忍的笑容，“但他一直都是个麻烦，所以杀了他真让我愉快。”

“你说谎！”Loki猛地向前挣动，全身的肌肉立刻紧绷，他的魔法突然燃起、冲撞着，想要冲破束缚。禁锢着他的枷锁发出了更亮的光，终于连肉眼都可以直接看到。它们不像是Loki魔法那样的金绿色，而是病态的、有毒一般的灰绿。Loki腕上的手铐闪烁了片刻，魔法对上魔法，但最终融合而没有相撞。Loki没有放松，尽管痛苦令他四肢发颤。他一直盯着他者的脸，寻找着表明他在说谎的迹象，寻找着能证明他所言不实的证据。

他者甚至都没看他，而是盯着充满房间的一股股闪着光的能量。他的样子那么满意，那么骄傲，这让Loki的拳头攥得更紧了，杀意在心里腾腾燃烧。

“随你怎么说服你自己。”他者终于说道，又看向Loki，“但你已经知道没人会来救你了，你内心深处已经能感觉到，你是孤身一人了，再次被抛弃，你注定如此。”

Loki再次向前冲去，而他魔法复制品的反击则比任何一次都强烈。他只挣扎了几分钟就感到已经无法承受。当他的意识又沉入黑暗时他不停地对自己说着那是谎言，那必须是谎言。

 

* * *

 

一天过去了，接着又是一天，然后又是一天，而Loki沉默着。他的意识快速地转动着，设法缠在那些已经被他彻底否决的话上，不顾一切地想要抓住理智的某个边缘。

那是谎言。

Loki努力想要集中注意力思考他者的目的，想要更清晰地看透他的计划，想要弄明白这个造物的能力，但他总是发现自己只是那么盯着墙壁，思维陷入一个循环。

那是谎言，那必须是谎言。

他的冷漠至少有一个好处，不管他者的企图是什么，Loki不愿意保持清醒在相当的程度上妨碍到了他。既然他已经知道他者在完成之前都需要他活着，那么就不需要再挣扎或控制自己了，只是让自己陷入昏迷就可以给他者造成更多的损失。他的脑中全是阴暗的思绪，看着他者越来越愤怒倒给他带来些许安慰。

事实是：他知道Stark会试着救他，那个愚蠢的人类，不只是出于他英雄的本性，还有他对Loki的爱。他一秒都不会浪费，不加思索地就急着进攻。就是这种行为让他者可以轻易利用。Loki可以清楚地想象出那个场景，钢铁法师，那个较小、较慢且脆弱的货船被他者巨大的战船撕裂。他不想去想象那副景象，但它不断地出现在他眼前。

那必须是个谎言。他一遍又一遍地这样告诉自己。因为Stark不会……他就是不会。Loki从来没能彻底接受那个人寿命短暂的事实，因为他还没有准备好。他不断地驱赶那个想法，从来没有认真去考虑，只是计划着悠闲的未来以消解他的担忧。现在他比以前更加强烈地意识到这一点了，甚至比Stark浑身是血地出现在他眼前时还强烈。这念头变得如此吓人，也许是因为他对这一事实是多么无能为力。他没有任何办法可以确定他者的话是真的或只是谎言。

那必须是谎言。一定是！

“你这个肮脏的东西。”当Loki又一次能意识到周围时，他者低声怒道，“脆弱……无用……”

“既然我如此无用，那就杀了我。”Loki哑声说道，声音因为喉咙太过干燥而变得刺耳。

“死亡是奖赏，而你还不能得到它，小神族。”他者说，突然出现在Loki面前几英寸处。

Loki咧开干裂的嘴唇，笑了出来，是那种他时常迫使自己露出的笑脸。他知道Tony不喜欢这种笑，因为那是个面具，与他真实的笑容没有丝毫相同。这种笑里充满了恶意和痛苦，没有快乐，甚至一丝一毫接近快乐的感情也没有。但Tony不在这里，无法看着这种笑容悲伤地皱起眉头，所以Loki笑了，甚至将嘴咧得很开。

“你会失败的。”他说，“然后你会自食其果。”

“住口。”他者嘶声道，抓住他的脖子把他猛地拉近。

“就算我不能让你付出代价，其他人也会的。”Loki继续说道。

他者注视了他很长一段时间。

“哦……否认。还是没能接受你已经被抛弃了的事实，是吗？”他说，“或者这是某种更可悲的东西？希望？”

Loki勉力挤出一声嗤笑，声音疲惫而又空洞，几乎只是微弱的气息。

“哦不是……我确实学到了教训。”他说，“这不是关于我的。无论我是生是死，你都会失败，你依然会被打倒。”他再次咧嘴笑道，“你会输。”

他者的手扼紧了他的喉咙，让他呼吸有些困难。

“你以为你很聪明。”他者愤怒地说，“你以为你不挣扎着保持清醒就能一直拖延我的计划？我只需再找到一种新方式来驾驭这股力量，完成我的工作。那只是时间问题，而我有的是时间，因为你会一直待在这里，我想留你多久就留多久，只要我想，甚至是几年都没问题。”

Loki瞪着他，说不出话来，但足够有能力保持脸上那种笑。

“如果你以为你还能从这里逃出去，那么是时候再给你一个教训了。”他者对他嘶吼，“我会摧毁对你施以援手的人，然后杀掉每一个会有同样企图的人。并且我会让你看着这一切发生在你眼前……我要让你看到你这可悲的存在带给他们的诅咒……然后我们就可以看看你还能怎么控制你自己。”

当他者放开他的脖子时，Loki深吸进一口气。他说的话毫不重要，完全不，一点也不……摧毁……谎言……那必须是……

“即使他死了，”他低声说，“他也不会希望我失败。”

对此他完全确信。Tony知道他很强大，他挺过了最艰难黑暗的时期，Tony知道他是值得他去爱的人。所以他会保持这个样子，哪怕那是他最后能做的事。

“所以我不会失败。”他把话说完。如果他者找到了新的方式获取想要的东西，那么Loki也会找个新方式来阻挠他。他们可以一直这样对弈下去，而Loki不会输。

他没有什么要向自己证明的，但Tony……他可以真正地令Loki去努力成为最好的自己，不管那个人在哪里，在这个世界或是另一个世界。他保证过会努力，即使Tony不在也会努力活着，而Loki不会再当一个骗子。这一誓言是不会被打破的。所以他会活下去，尽管情况如此糟糕。

他者一定又一次从他的表情里清晰地读出了他的决心。起初他看起来非常愤怒，但当他又盯着Loki时，他的表情变得若有所思。

“好……”一阵死寂过后他者语气残忍地拖着声音说道，“那么是时候让你忘掉关于他的一切了。”


	91. 信任的力量

剩下的原材料只够Hatchet再发动两次定位咒语了，上一次施咒让他们得知Loki仍在他者的船上，而船仍在航行。Hatchet简直无法用语言描述当得知Loki还活着时他是怎样倍感宽慰。 但如果他们这时已经到了目的地就更好了。他怕的是当材料用尽的时候他们还在移动，那他就没办法再次找到Loki了。这念头让他的胃翻腾起来，因充满紧张和恐惧而变得沉重。

魔法在他皮肤下面绷紧，持续地颤栗搏动着，使他的手愈加频繁地发颤。Loki不在这里，不能帮他以非暴力的方式处理掉过多的能量，定位咒语也远远不够消耗那些能量，他知道自己需要释放魔法做些别的什么，来多少缓解点身上的压力。但他害怕不管他本意如何，他的魔法都会因为他自身的愤怒和焦虑变得暴烈。傻子才会把飞船和全部乘客暴露在难以驾驭的魔力释放下。

不像钢铁法师，新船的船舱内部明显是匆忙之中拼凑而成，而不是有意地为长期容纳多人而搭构。他们没有单独的房间，只在整艘船内隔出来的一个较大区域的两侧各摆有两排床。没人在乎这个，这儿的一切都是因必需才存在，而不是为了舒适。一切都是新的，但没有多加布置，简易得令人难以置信。

尽管缺乏私人空间，Hatchet却觉得自己仿佛孤身一人，他坐在床上，脚踩着地，肘部放在膝盖上。他的脾气更差了，甚至Juyu都放弃了与他进行任何形式的谈话。其他人更是连试都不试，因为他们知道只会得到刺耳的话来回应他们的烦扰。

然而还有Thor，Hatchet之前从不知道他还能这么烦人。他就是有待在近旁就能把Hatchet的魔法激怒到暴走的本事。他不清楚到底是什么使他如此恼怒，也不想去彻查清楚，因为他其实并不需要原因。任何人任何事都令他烦躁，他的魔法也因此紊乱不安，让他即使想休息也高度戒备，想放松也精神紧绷，想睡觉也无法入眠。他的魔法在皮肤下令他痛苦地烧灼、振荡着，使他本就坏透了的情绪变得更糟。 因此当然船上的每个人都离他远远的。除了Thor。

Hatchet更希望雷电之人能就一直和他的复仇者同伴们待在一起，但事与愿违，不知为什么Thor就是坚持要时不时来陪下Hatchet，就好像这样做有可能让情况好转似的。

所以当Thor再一次仿照他的姿势在前方相邻的床上坐下时，Hatchet拿出他最恶毒的凝视，抬头冷冷地盯着阿萨神族。Thor疲惫地叹了口气作为回应，指着Hatchet的脸。

“我没法肯定这表情是你从Loki那里学来的还是他从你那里学来的。”他说。

Hatchet眯起眼睛。

“你想干什么，Odinson？”他问。

Thor叹气，“你这样说，好像聊几句就大大冒犯了你似的。”

“如果你以为我们现在突然成为了伙伴……或 _朋友_ ，那你就大错特错了。”Hatchet对他说。“把你的话省省吧，去你战友那儿说。”他补充道，点头示意正低声谈话的Steve和Bucky。

Thor揉着眉头思索如何回答，但Hatchet的耐心已经用光了。不管Thor这次是想做什么，他可没有心情应付。

“你想要什么？”他直截了当地问。

“为什么我必须有所企图？我只是试着……”

“试着做什么？我不需要你尝试做任何事。我不喜欢你，大多数时间里我都难以忍受你 。所以在我把你的头发全烧焦前，别再来我眼前晃悠了行吗？”

他的声音很低，这话几乎是呲着牙说出来的，他的魔法在指尖闪着紫罗兰色的光芒。Thor只是对他皱了皱眉。

“我以为过了这么久，至少此刻我们可以相互理解，我们有共同的目标，共同的敌人，甚至正被同一种感情所侵扰。”

“我们不……那 _不_ 一样。”Hatchet低声嘶吼道，“别擅自以为我们的感受是相同的！”

他提高了声音，可能其他人也听到了，但他不在乎，Thor和他那自以为是的推测，还有他对友情的需求，都滚一边去吧，Hatchet可不是Asgard那些和他一起泡妞的酒友。

Thor的脸终于沉下来，但不是Hatchet所预料的那种暴怒。

“也许不是，但是不要以为只有你有这种痛苦。”他声音低沉地说，“别表现得好像你是唯一有这样感受的，你没有这个权利。”

Hatchet盯着他看了一会儿，在单纯咆哮一番和做些更恶劣的报复间游移不定。但突然间他完全失去了斗意，为什么非得浪费口舌呢？Thor想些什么重要吗？Hatchet有其他事需要担心。从第一天开始，每次都一样，他一把思绪移回Loki身上，就发现争吵毫无意义。

“你想要什么，Thor？”他再次问道，这次是语气平静地问。此刻他全无怒意。

“不管你信不信，我是在关心你的状态。但我不该多此一举的。 ”Thor板着脸回答，再次站起身来。

Hatchet想管住自己的舌头就这样让他走开，但他没能成功。

“坐下来说说你的想法吧。”他说，“你应该能更好地对付比这更伤人的话的。”这话可能谈不上多么友好，但这是他基于此刻的精神状态唯一能做出的善意表示了。

Thor沉默地站了一会儿，思索着，明显还没有决定好是否要离开。最后他又坐了下来。

“你比 Loki还要惹人恼火。”他说道，其实该说是抱怨道。Hatchet疲惫地笑了，“谢谢。”

Thor决定忽略这句。

雷电之人静静地在床上坐了很久，Hatchet无意打破他们之间的沉默。他知道Thor在准备着要讲的话，所以他等待着，几乎要为那是什么而好奇了。

“我很担心Loki，”Thor稍后说，就好像有谁不知道似的，“当然担心他的生命安危，但我更担心的是他神智的健全。”

Hatchet摇了摇头，但Thor在他开口前继续说了下去。

“他遭受了那么多。”Thor说，“他在那些恶棍手里被反复折磨，而这次他又落到他们手里……”

“Loki很坚强，比你想象的坚强得多。”Hatchet说。

“我知道他有多坚强。”Thor瞟了他一眼，“我毫不怀疑，其他人的话可能早已无法挽救了，大多数人经受这些后失去的可能已经不仅是神智，连灵魂也没了，而他不会，只是……”

“世间万物总有崩毁的时候？”Hatchet总结道，把这留作为一个问题。这就像是一条自然法则，不管你在压力下承受得多好，最终还是会垮掉，变得支离破碎。

Thor点头，“我曾经相信他已经没救了。”他静静承认，“我没剩多少希望。”

“你现在又再次丧失希望了吗？”

“我害怕当我们最终找到他时面对的会是什么。”Thor说。

“我不这么想。”Hatchet说，“Loki就是Loki，我不关心其他的，我只要……他只需要活着就够了。只有一件事对我重要，那就是他活着。”

他们都沉默了很久，Hatchet话音刚落，就立刻开始试着再次控制住自己，他真的是频临崩溃了，才会在Thor和众人面前说出那样的话来。

“我欠你一个道歉。”Thor过了一会儿说道。

“为了什么？”Hatchet问，试着听起来比实际上更镇静些。

“为这么多年来看低你们的关系道歉。”Thor说，“我之前从未相信你对Loki真的有那么重要，现在知道自己大错特错，我为这无知而后悔，我向你道歉。”

Hatchet本想发火，对这些话嗤之以鼻，掷到脑后。但是那火气出来却变了样，变成一种完全不同的声音，听起来虚弱而将近窒息。

“啊，但是你也没错。”他说，将自己的指尖对接，湮灭了手周围的火花。Thor对他皱起眉头。“现在说这话不错，但并不一直都是这样，我之前并没有 _那么_ 重要。”

Thor张开嘴，可能想反驳，或是有其他话要说。但是Hatchet快速地继续说下去，摇了摇头让他沉默下来。

“他每年都只在Alfheim待两周或一个月。”Hatchet提醒Thor，“他渴望着Asgard不曾给予他的关注，而我慷慨地给了他。”他耸耸肩，“别过度解读。”

以这种方式回忆起他们的过往并不令人愉快，但是Hatchet不喜欢自欺欺人。

“他喜欢我的陪伴，喜欢我分享的知识，喜欢我的忠诚以及我给他的赞扬，但是那些从来只被局限在共度的短短几周里。我就像Frey的城堡，像宫廷里的法师，或者是野狼林。总是在他来访时等待着，而当他回到Asgard后便无足轻重。”

他并不是在苦涩地说着这些，因为这并没有什么好苦涩的。Hatchet喜爱那些他们彼此相伴的时刻，即使Loki身处远方时他也从他们的友谊中获益良多。也许在很多人眼里他一直是个讨厌鬼，被Alfheim的大多数精灵所看不起。但是他仍然被以礼相待，只因他是Loki的朋友。当然现在一切都不同了，但人不应该总沉湎于过去，幻想着不曾存在过的事。

Thor似乎仍然不赞同。

“我可能对很多事情都视而不见。”他说，“但我确信自己知晓你对我兄弟的意义有多重大。如果你认为当Loki回到Asgard时就会把你忘掉，那你可真是个傻瓜。”

这些话充满善意，想要消除他的疑虑，但……他抬头看向Thor，在他再次说话之前对上他的目光。

“你知道那是什么感觉吗…… 眼睁睁地看着你紧抓着的东西从指间溜走？”他问。Thor的脸色立刻黯淡下来，仿佛被阴影所笼罩。Hatchet知道是什么回忆占据了他的脑海，使他看起来如此失魂落魄，沉浸在很久之前的那一刻。

“知道。”他缓慢地说。

“起初，你们不再造访Alfheim。”Hatchet说，“我马上意识到那些日子要走到尽头了。”他继续说，再次吸引了Thor的全副心神。“有天彩虹桥映亮了天空，但是只有Frigga王后从光中踏出，一切就相当确定了。”

Hatchet记得她独自现身时的神情，簇拥在她左右的只有卫兵，没有她的儿子们。她像往常一样向她的哥哥微笑，为Thor和Loki的缺席而简单致歉，但她最终瞥向Hatchet时脸上却是别样的神情，就在那个时刻他确然知晓Loki不会再回来了。

“那之后的数十年里……”他开始说，忽又陷入沉默，摇了摇头。已经不再重要了，那些日子都早已过去。

“你那时生气吗？”Thor问，听起来竟突然间年幼许多。

“对Loki吗？”Hatchet反问。然后他叹了口气，再次摇了摇头。“不，命运女神在上，我从未真的生过那小子的气。”

他为这话多么真实而真切地微笑起来。有一阵子他确实特别恼火，但从未真正动怒。如果那些年中Loki突然再次现身在Alfheim，Hatchet虽将会对他略有微词，但还会一如既往地带着微笑欢迎他。他将会慷慨给予他关注和赞扬，讲解教导，分享故事，斗嘴打趣，传授智慧，就像往常一样。实际上他最终在Dalekanium的拥挤街道上找到他后也是这么做的。从来没有怒气，有的只是欣喜。

“他的离开不是你的错。”Thor说。

Hatchet对此再清楚不过。

“Hatchet，Thor！”Juyu叫道，他们都转过头看向她。

“Stark和Drongo想见你们。”她说，示意他们跟上。

Hatchet现在才注意到Steve和Bucky也不见了，所有人现在应该都集中在控制室里。Thor先站起来，Hatchet紧随其后，挺直了脊背的同时立刻摇头将愁思挥去。Juyu看他的样子让他明白他谁都没能瞒过，但她什么都没有说，只是等待Hatchet跟上来后走在他身边。

 

* * *

 

他们进来的时候，一幅全息星位图铺展在控制室中，只比Hatchet用来发动第一次定位咒语的那一张略小一点。所有人都聚在Stark和Drongo周围。Bee， Rhodey和Bruce 站得近些，Steve和Bucky靠墙站着，Thor也过去加入了他们。Juyu和Hatchet走向Stark。

Stark看起来和Hatchet一样疲惫，不过因为他是个人类，黑眼圈和苍白的面色更明显些。他被大家强制按着睡了几次，但是从未久躺。是Hatchet在他脸上读到的那种决心在支撑着他，他完全不像个随时都会倒下的人，恰恰相反，他看起来和以往一样强壮而坚毅。

“所以，怎么回事？”Hatchet问。Stark皱着眉，表情中除了Hatchet所预期的担心和焦虑之外还有些别的东西。

Drongo伸手指了指巨大星位图上的某个位置。

“Stark和我发生了分歧，尽管我理解他的理由，还是坚持让你们知晓事态为好。”他说。“这是我们目前所在的位置。”他继续说，手指停在空中。“这是我们现在要去的地方。”他走开几步，指着另一个区域说。

“而这里，”他说，指着离他们当前目的地不远处的一片椭圆形的星群，“是天炉座星系。”

“Drongo的母星Sakaar就在那儿。”Bruce帮不知情者补充道。

“好吧，所以这和我们目前的情况有什么关系？”Rhodey问。

“Loki和Stark帮过我族人的大忙。”Drongo说，“在这种危难时刻，我的兄弟姐妹们会毫不犹豫地反过来帮助我们。”

“你想让我们绕路。”Hatchet说，“我们没时间可以浪费在这上面。”

“我就是这么说的。”Stark马上说。

“我的朋友们。”Drongo平静地说，“我们都深深地担心着Loki，但是我们不知道有多少敌人正等着我们，他者攻击地球的时候可能是单枪匹马，但是现在他可能已经回到主人手下，坐拥军队。我们完全没法得知。”

“我们已经远远落后于他们。”Hatchet说，“我只能再发动两个定位咒语，如果我们这样闲逛让他们趁机溜走……”

“我们不会耽搁的。”Drongo说，“我们不用在Sakaar着陆，只需要靠近些，让我能够和我的族人递送消息就可以了。”

“听起来很合理。”Steve说。

“但是我们没有时间！”Stark说，几乎在喊叫，“我们来得可能已经很迟了！我们不能再冒险被甩得更远。”

“那么要是我们还没能接近他者就被他们干掉了怎么办呢？”Bucky突然离开墙边，问道，“如果我们及时赶到了那儿，但是没法对付他们所有人，因为对方实在人数太多，而我们没有后援，那时候怎么办？”

“如果你不想冒这个险，你当时就不该跟来。”Stark厉声对他说。

“我们都对风险心知肚明，Tony。”Steve说，“我们都接受了，并决定无论如何都要来。我们离开地球的时候别无选择，没法带上更多的人，但是现在情况不一样了。”

“我们怎么知道他们是否能帮助我们呢？”Juyu问，“上次我们去那里的时候赤红之王还在位。”

“已经过去几年了。”Drongo说，“一旦孩子们安全了，Carreira毫无疑问就会立刻出击。赤红之王已经死了，我对此十分确信。”

“你也确信无疑他们 _愿意_ 提供帮助吗？”Rhodey问。Stark看向他，像是被背叛了似的。但是Rhodey举起一只手让他安静下来，等待着Drongo的回答。

“你一定知道当我和Loki在我的母星上初次碰面时，他不仅仅是救了我的命。船员们不仅迎纳了我，还拯救了无数的无辜生命。”他起先是看着Stark说，然后转头看向Bee和Juyu，向他们点头示意。“他们所做的事确保我们胜利推翻了残暴的赤红之王。”

“Loki是那个坚持要我们帮助你们的人。”Bee补充道。

“Carreira非常乐意帮助我们族人的朋友，不仅仅是Loki，还有Stark，Juyu和Bee也是。暗影族不会忘记那些支持帮助过我们的人。”

“Loki……”Hatchet开口。

“他者不会杀了我的兄弟。”Thor出声打断了他，“在很长一段时间内不会，你自己说的。”

“你愿意冒这个险吗？”Stark问他，“如果我们到那儿时已经太迟了怎么办，嗯？因为这事而到得太晚！”

“如果我们是因为没有冒这个险，所以才无法救回他呢？”Thor反问，“我的兄弟非常坚强。”

“他会受更久的折磨！这也不重要吗？”Hatchet问。

“我相信你们会同意这一点：Loki宁愿受更多折磨也不想看见你们中任何一个死去。”

“啊，去你妈的！”Hatchet诅咒道，握紧了拳来控制住他自己的魔法。它已经危险地搏动至临界。

“我们到底是要绕多远的路？”Bruce问。

“取决于他者接下来要去哪儿。”Drongo说，“我们重设航道前要先看看他们在往哪个方向走。”

“我仍然不同意这个主意。”Stark说。

“Tony，你要想清楚。”Rhodey说，“如果我们没法把他救出来，那么我们是否能及时到那儿都不再重要。”

“也许我们根本就不会遇到阻力。”Stark说。

“但也有可能遇到，我们不清楚。” Steve说，“他者在朝某个地方行进，回到他的巢穴，召集新一批军队，或是去灭霸本人那里。我们不清楚。不管我们喜不喜欢，他在这儿比我们有优势。如果去求援能够将局势扭转成对我方有利，增加我们击败他者救回Loki的几率。我们应该这么做。”

“Stark，这要不了多久。”Drongo说。

“好吧，该死，我们他妈来投个票。我和我的船员，不包括其他人。”Stark说，“我反对，Drongo同意，那么……”他举起手，催促示意Hatchet、Juyu和Bee做出答复，Hatchet完全保持沉默，所以Stark转而看着女孩们。

“我不同意。”Bee几乎立刻说道，“我认为我们足够强大，可以靠自己去追上Loki并把他救回来。”

Stark点点头，转身看向Juyu。

“我站在Drongo一边。”她深吸一口气说，“Loki会想要我们谨慎思考，而不是像疯子一样在炮火中冲锋。如果我们能得到额外的援助，我们就应该去利用，确保我们能够一劳永逸地解决他者。”

片刻的沉默，Hatchet能感觉到每个人的视线都移向他，即使他正忙于审视星位图上的天炉星系。

“Hatchet？”Stark问。

Hatchet终于转过来，每张脸都看向他。他本想站在Stark一边，真的很想这么做。然后他的  
视线在Thor身上停留了片刻。他想诅咒，想发火，想破坏甚至杀死什么东西。他将会有机会这么做，这是明摆着的。只是时间问题还有Loki……

Loki很坚强，无比坚强。Loki会想要怎么做对他而言更加清楚了。

“去带上Drongo的人。”他说，“要快一点。”他马上转身离开，一个字也不想再多说，以防 他改变主意 ，他心里某部分已经后悔这个决定了。

Loki很坚强。Loki不会想要他们只因为担心他而去犯傻。Loki会平安无事的，一定得是。他们会及时赶到，找到他，而他会安然无恙。

“Hatchet。”在一条通往休息区域的短走廊上，Thor从身后叫住了他。他停下来，但是没有转身。

“Stark有多生气？”也不知道为什么，Hatchet开口问道。

“他的担心使他盲目了。”Thor说，“但是他会改变航道让我们经过Sakaar星。”

如果Stark完全反对这主意，无论别人怎么说他都不可能会同意改变航道。但这念头并没有如Hatchet希望的让他更放心些。

“Hatchet，要对Loki有信心。”Thor在长久的沉默后说道。

“但是你刚刚才告诉我你害怕我们找到他时会面对什么。”Hatchet转过身，激动地做着手势，他的手又在颤抖了。

“是的，但是如果你们中任何一个在救他时丧了命，我会更加担心他的状况。”Thor说。

“世间万物总有崩毁的时候。”Hatchet静静地说。

“我曾经这么想。”Thor说，“我错了。金属会断折，坚石会碎裂，但是风不会，明火不会，Loki不会。”

如果是在其他时候，这该是由Hatchet说出的话。他再次转过身，手从上至下抹了把脸，又退回仍掺有几缕金色的发间，沮丧地揪紧了头发。

“如果我错了……”他静静地开口。

“你没有。”Thor坚决地说。

“情况今不同昔。”Hatchet说，“只是不到两年的时间里，我们一同经历的比以往还多得多，我们比过去任何时候都要亲密。”语句在他的唇间消失，他不得不深吸一口气才能继续开口说话。

“我不能……不能失去这些……失去他……不能在这个时候。”他设法开口，“不能在经历了这一切之后。”

Thor沉重的手掌落在他肩头时，Hatchet才留意到他的身体在自己魔法所带来的紧绷感下颤抖，他这时才开始真正意识到自己的情况有多糟。Thor手掌的重感并不像Loki的触碰，它不能让他的魔法立刻平静下来。但仍有一部分紧绷突然停止，然后退去，那种撼动着他骨头的震颤同样消退。过了片刻，甚至连他手掌的颤抖也停止了。

“我们不会失去他的。”Thor斩钉截铁地说。

这也许很愚蠢幼稚，但Hatchet愿意相信他，仅此一次。


	92. 从天而降

若是其他任何一天，这副景象都会让Tony沉浸在几乎是惊叹之中。而今天，那蔚蓝中带着紫和黄的形状带给他的只是冰冷。不是漠不关心的冷意，而是因愤怒而燃烧的冷。因为就是这里了，他者就在这里，Loki就在这里。

来到这里花费了太长的时间。

“我们到底在等什么？”Hatchet问，“我们得走了！”

“那我们要从哪里开始找遍这一百八十一平方英里的星球？”Tony反问他。

他和Hatchet轮流当着船上最不耐烦的人。他们俩差不多都经历了世上所有可能存在的负面情绪，从愤怒到冷漠，如此周而复始，每隔几天就又重来一遍，像是最疯癫的旋转木马。Tony正处于他那种令人忧心的冷静状态，而Hatchet此刻则更处于暴怒的一方。精灵急于想要动身去砍杀点什么，而Tony十分确定一旦自己找到目标，他也会陷入那种情绪里。

“我能继续说下去吗？”Drongo在Hatchet能开口前说道。他当然还是那么冷静，尽管已经被多次打断。

“是的，你刚才在说小行星带。”Steve说。

“那是几十年前Acram星球的三个卫星被摧毁后留下的碎片。”Drongo说，“所以一直都有陨石雨落到行星表面上。”

“谁会住在那种地方？”Rhodey问。

“没人。”Drongo说，“Acram上的人们几百年前就离开了他们的星球。那个星系的恒星此时已是一片星云，很快就只会是颗白矮星了，而行星上过于寒冷的气候会令剩余的植物和动物都无法生存。”

“将死的恒星和将死的行星。”Steve点了点头，“为什么他者会在这里？这里对军队来说可不是个好基地。”

“它确实不是。恐怕有什么更糟的在等着我们。”Drongo说。

他们减速下来开始降落，Drongo一见到他们抵达的地方，脸色就变得严峻。他们并不处在天炉星系范围内了，但他们没离得太远，Drongo仍旧对这片区域知晓一二。仅仅瞟一眼那片星云，他就认出来了。

“还有什么能比一支军队更糟？”Juyu问。她的语调中有些怀疑，但大部分是忧虑，因为Drongo从不随口乱说。

“Acram人曾被认为是一支恐怖的力量。”Drongo说，“据说唯一能与他们庞大的舰队相抗衡的，就是他们用整个星球构建出的堡垒。他们的技术使他们足以派出所有的武力奔赴远方战场，而后方的城市则由机器所保卫安全。”

“我真的不喜欢这走向。”Bruce轻声评论道。Tony也有同感。

“那些人现在可能已经离去，留下他们的城市死寂如坟，但如果他者找到了办法重启他们所有的武器和机械，那么……”他没有说下去。他无需说完，所有人都已明白。

有那么一段时间他们都陷入了沉默，思索着如何措辞。

“如果我们就这么飞到近前，我们甚至还没到达地面就会被大卸八块。”Steve说。

“有可能。”Drongo说，“我无从得知这颗星球上有多少防卫装置在运行，因为已经过了太多年了，但这一定是他者选择这个星球的原因。”

“这么先进的技术，它们很可能在很大程度上能自行维持，”Tony说，“也许一切都能运行。”

“而这些家伙就这样把它们全扔下跑了？”Bucky问。

“我知晓的技术中没有任何一种可以停下一颗恒星毁灭的脚步，又或者保护行星不被其吞噬。”Drongo说，“而他们在此处建造的一切，也能在别处再次建起。他们想要保全他们自己，而不是机器。”

“如果那些机器是用来保护这颗星球的，那么他者又如何能被允许降落？”Thor问，“如果这星球难逃厄运，他在此处又能获得些什么？”

“也许他想要拿走那些武器。”Bruce猜测，“他也想从Tony身上得到这个，对吧？武器。他的军队一批批地被摧毁，所以他想要更好的。如果他找到办法启动并且控制这星球上的东西，那么他正好就得到了他想要的。”

“那不重要，因为他不会从这里活着离开。”Tony无比确信地说。

“所以……你的哥们儿们什么时候过来？”Bucky看着Drongo问道。

“Caiera会来的。”Drongo坚决地说。没人跟他争论。

“Stark，我们要做什么？”Bee问。

Tony想了想他一直不曾消减下去的头疼，同时看着JARVIS对星球扫描的百分比不断增加。他们在搜寻着他者的船只。那船大得从太空中就能发现，只要他们搜查得足够仔细。Hatchet的咒语就像个巨大的霓虹箭头一样指着这地方，现在他们只需要找到确切的地点。一旦他们确定地方，他们就需要抵达星球表面，穿过这里有的一切防守。

Rhodey的脸上挂着种沉思的表情，但随着时间一秒秒过去，Tony又一言不发，那表情逐渐转成了担忧。

“你又想要用你的头脑黑客技术了，是不是？”他问。

“我不认为你的身体好得足以支撑。”Drongo马上说道。

Cap立刻皱紧了眉，Bruce摆出他那张不开心的脸，而Juyu已经张开了嘴准备抗议。

“相不相信都好，”Tony大声喊道，瞬间让所有人都安静下来，“我没那么打算。但如果没有其他办法的话，我也不是不会去试。”没有必要否认。

“所以你在想什么？”Hatchet问。他脸上不存有忧虑，相比起令人烦恼那更令人心安。Hatchet已经进入了他“别废话”的无情状态，鉴于他们此刻已经如此接近了。他就是那么的有效率，而比起单纯的担心，他们此刻真的更需要这个，尤其考虑到Tony上一个计划是多么疯狂。

“我会直接飞进去。”他简单地说。

 

* * *

 

当其他人意识到“直接飞进去”的意思是指他穿着盔甲，独自一人飞入太空，接着试图进入大气层，在着陆时不被炮火击毙或者烧成灰……好吧，他们不怎么开心。

Tony把MARK火鸟II设计得可以应对寒冷，以及更重要的是，应对太空中的真空状态。而且，即使他没有机会测试，进入到大气层里应该也不是问题。他相信自己的技术，所以他并不担心那些问题。但星球上的防守则是另一回事。

“听着，他们显然将防守设施设计成对抗敌对舰船的，而不是一个穿着盔甲的家伙。我很可能都不会被他们的扫描捕捉到。”

“很可能。”在Tony戴好头盔时Rhodey怀疑地重复了一遍。Rhodey是唯一一个还在争论的，其他人早就放弃了，又或者根本没试图去拦住他。一等JARVIS的扫描找到他们想要的东西，他就穿起了盔甲。

“相信我，好吗？”Tony问。

“别被杀了，你这混蛋疯子。”Rhodey沉默了一会儿后说道。他将手按在Tony穿着铠甲的肩上，“一旦可以行动了，我们就会在你身后。”

“我知道你们会的。”Tony对他说。

“ _Rhodes上校，您需要离开气闸室了。_ ”JARVIS警告道。

“祝你好运。”Rhodey在离开时说。门在他身后立刻关闭，只剩Tony一人。他深深吸了口气，让自己镇定下来。

“ _准备就绪。_ ”Drongo通过通讯说道。等Tony离太远的时候，他们可能会失去连接，但他不担心那个。即使没有Tony，他们也都能保护好自己。

“允许起飞。”Tony说，“一旦可以安全靠近，我就会通知你们。”

“ _别在我到那儿前就把他者杀掉了。_ ”Hatchet警告道。

“可没法跟你保证什么。”Tony回道。他不是唯一一个急于要把那个渣滓撕成碎片的人，但如果他能第一个抓到那混蛋，他才不会花时间等谁。也许会等Loki，他会等Loki到来，让他完成他的复仇。

“ _我已开启压力转换。_ ”JARVIS汇报道。Tony没有留心听细节部分。他可以在HUD里看到那些数据，但他的全副心神都专注在一件事上——完好无缺地抵达Acram并且找到Loki。

气闸门开启的一瞬间，他感觉太空从没有如此近过。之前在钢铁法师里用DNI飞行时，那几乎就像是在盔甲中飞行一样，但他一直都意识到自己的双脚稳稳踩在地板上，又或是双手停在控制台上，不论他的意识沉得多深。而此刻这是另外一回事。若是在其他时候他会花时间去好好享受一番——Loki在通讯另一边，在船上等着他回去，对Tony胆大愚蠢的行为又爱又气的时候。

这次他没有浪费任何时间在享受无阻力飞行上。只需在推进器中加入如此小的力，他就能快速地冲破宇宙，而加速是如此轻松，因为他不用负起自身重量又或是对抗重力，而他没有时间去感受这种飞行带来的意乱神迷。迟些，他会享受这些的。迟些他会大笑或是欢呼，或是对着Loki的无奈长叹报以坏笑。

迟些，他会找时间去想想“火鸟”这名字有多适合，因为当他触及大气层的时候他将燃烧得像个彗星一般。一团快如闪电的高热闪亮的金属。

“ _我们已经抵达小行星带，Sir。_ ”JARVIS警告道。Tony用肉眼都能看得很清楚。他需要减速，因为他的神经反射还没好到能用之前的速度来行动。他只看见零星几个大的陨石能给Aurelion号造成严重损伤，Drongo很容易就能避开它们。那让人松了口气，因为他们真的不需要更多的问题了。

“有任何Acram防卫的迹象吗？”他问。

“ _还没有，Sir。_ ”JARVIS回答道。

“保持警惕。”Tony警告道，同时旋转着避开又一批陨石。他能感到一些石块在敲击盔甲，但HUD中没有闪起任何警告，所以它们并没造成任何损害。有时候他真的爱死了alyndor。

随着他越来越靠近那颗星球，那些较大的主要在轨道上绕行的陨石都被他留在了身后，而那些此刻环绕在他周围的则正在坠落，被引力拉向星球。

“ _我们已抵达热气层，Sir。_ ”JARVIS报告道，“ _仍旧没有敌对活动的迹象。_ ”

Tony很清楚听到这话也不能放松，他既不愚蠢也不单纯，他也不会被引诱到一种安全的假象中。

突然间他不得不拧身躲避，一个跟他的头一般大的陨石飞过了他，就在他眼前猛地燃烧起来。

“喔哦，操！”他咒骂着看着身边的碎石全都燃烧起来，只有几块能在下落的过程中仍保持完整。

“ _我们已抵达——_ ”

“中间层，是啊我从那块烧着飞速超过我的大石头上看出来了，谢谢，JARVIS。”Tony说。

“ _那么您也应该很清楚该在我们进入平流层之前减速。_ ”JARVIS对他说。

“我当然知道了。”Tony说着放慢了些速度，因为他不想在正式开战前就损坏任何东西。他的HUD一直显示着盔甲外界的气温，但它从没有上升到危险的程度。

“超级完美。”他允许自己骄傲那么一阵子。

“ _几乎不可思议，如果我能这么说的话，Sir。_ ”JARVIS评价道。

“别试图对它进行数据分析，”Tony说，“这是Loki的魔法。”

Loki同意了他把下一套盔甲做得适用于太空飞行的计划。Tony拒绝在他第一套alyndor盔甲上安置任何咒语，但这次当Loki挑起主胸甲，朝他眨眼的时候，Tony没法说不。Loki发誓在金属上的魔法不会对盔甲的电子或者他的弧反应堆造成任何影响。当然了他是对的。

一想起Loki，怒火就再次在他的胸腔中翻涌起来，他加快了速度，燃烧的陨石在他身边呼啸飞过。他远远就能看见它们中大多数都砸入了地面。大型的陨石坑分布在地表到处，显然是由比他周围坠落着的那些更大的陨石所造成的。天空不像地球上的那么蓝，而是更黑，染着点红和紫，那些Tony只在日落的时候见过的颜色。不论他朝何处望去，陨石雨都清晰可见，但覆盖着大部分天空的当然是星云本身。同样，如果是其他的日子，他也许会享受这幅景色。但这次他完全忽视了那些跳动的色彩。

“也许那些陨石搞定了星球上大部分的防御装置。”Tony沉思道，看着一些陨石砸向地面。

那当然好得不可能是真的。HUD突然闪烁起红色警报，他迅速朝右边急转，什么东西在他片刻前停留的地方爆开来，焚化了几颗离得太近的陨石。

“JARVIS，追踪。”他命令道，同时在余光里看着JARVIS扫描星球表面。Tony每过几秒钟就改变一次路线，不想被预测出行动。他可不会是个容易锁定的目标。

过了一会后JARVIS在地面上标出了每一个能被列为是“活跃中”和“敌对”的东西。

“空中防御？”Tony问。

“ _检测到空中防御，Sir。_ ”JARVIS确定道，“ _您有极大可能也被瞄准了。_ ”

Tony看着不远处一些陨石再次被隐形的攻击炸飞。他倒是乐得去搞清楚这些是何种武器，但他有其他重要的事去做。

“但他们不能很好地追踪我，”他说，“是我太快了吗？”

“ _太小了，显然。_ ”JARVIS一边说，Tony一边再次改变方向，以之字形朝地面飞去。他爱死自己是对的时候了。没人料到要去应对一个穿着套武器化的飞行盔甲的人。

“那让我们把它们都炸飞吧。”他决定道。

 

* * *

 

不论有些技术如何与众不同，对空武器总归要建得非常相似。Tony知道的。你要么需要一把机枪要么是某种导弹。当你自身留在地面而你想要摧毁空中的什么东西时，没太多选项可选。这次是机枪，虽然用的不是子弹，但它们也足够相似了，而且当然庞大到能被发现，即使是从很远的地方看去。

它们看起来很是老旧。Tony看到的大多数都被苔藓地衣所覆盖，而其他的植被则在它们周围卷曲缠绕。但它们都没有生锈或是破损，只不过是显然被留在这儿很长一段时间了。几个世纪之久，如果Drongo没说错的话。Tony没法不感到震撼，如果这些武器在被弃之不顾如此多年后仍旧运行得如此良好，那么这些建造武器的人真的懂自己在干什么。而摧毁它们几乎令人感到可惜。

一开始他计划在地面降落，因为如果他靠得太近的话它们就没法朝他射击，但当他靠得足够近时，HUD上就开始闪烁起越来越多的红色目标点和警告。

“操，这些都是什么？”他问。

“ _有一些是炮塔，Sir。_ ”JARVIS说，“ _还有别的东西在接近中，事实上，是好几个东西。_ ”

“在哪？”Tony一边问一边转身仔细看去。

“ _极可能是武装车辆，Sir。_ ”JARVIS说。

“我需要后援。”Tony看着它们的数量低语道。

“ _我相信您的后援非常渴望加入战场。_ ”JARVIS说。

“没错。瞄准区域范围内的对空机枪，”Tony指示道，“然后给我找出弱点，如果你能的话。”

“ _我将尽我所能，Sir。_ ”JARVIS确定道。Tony想要远离炮塔和接近中的车辆，而又不至于飞得太高又被对空机枪锁定。那不是个轻松活。

幸运的是，没过多久他的HUD就开始显示出最适合射击的地点。

“我都不知道没有你我怎么活下去，JARVIS。”Tony一边说着一边让掌心炮闪烁着活跃起来。

“ _那确实是个谜，Sir。_ ”JARVIS毫不犹豫地回答道。

“我们跟Aurelion的连接如何？”他问。

“ _足以传输数据给舰船主机，但我不建议现在就使用实时音频视频信号。_ ”JARVIS说。

Tony看着火光是如何从被他射中的机枪上爆开来，它长长的枪筒破裂开，缓慢地跌落下去摔在地上，卷起一片巨大的尘土。

“我需要击落多少机枪才能让他们安全靠近？”Tony问。

“ _根据我的计算，至少是在半径五英里内的所有机枪。_ ”JARVIS在片刻的沉默后说。

“那就是三十平方英里的范围，有多少对空机枪在里面？”Tony问。

“ _至此我数出了至少二十架，Sir。_ ”JARVIS说，“ _但我无法确认它们是否全都可以运行。_ ”Tony又想咒骂又想欢呼，他终于有了些什么可以去摧毁。

“他者的船只？”他一边飞向下一架对空机枪一边问道。

“ _它没有移动，但它看来是位于一个防护罩后，Sir。_ ”JARVIS说，“ _除了它的位置外我无法收集更多的信息。_ ”

“这已经很足够了。”Tony说着瞄准下一组机枪。他者可以藏在他的船里，躲于他建的随便什么防护之后，但他不会逃脱，不会从这里逃掉，这一次不会。

 

* * *

 

他把每一组被摧毁的机枪看作是离Loki更近的一步。他数着有多少机枪被他炸飞，数着多少炮台被他摧毁或是重伤。他无视了那些坦克，因为如果他开始朝所有冲他奔来的东西射击，那他就永远都不能靠近他者的船了。

“那是第21个，JARVIS。”他语音落时，又一组机枪被火焰吞没。不论这些武器用的是什么技术，它们显然没有很好地应对他的掌心炮射击。“还有多少？”

“ _还有一个，Sir。_ ”JARVIS说道，而位置已经在他的HUD上显示出来。

“告诉Drongo他们可以开始降落了。”Tony指示道，“但还是警告他这一切。Rhodey该尽早跳出来，Thor也是。他们需要集中火力在这些坦克上。女孩们该等一等，我们还有这么多炮台仍在运作时，她们就别飞了。”

“ _还有其他指示吗，Sir？_ ”JARVIS问。

“对了，他们该把坦克和炮台都留给Thor和Rhodey，然后立刻朝他者的船出发。我们不能被拦在这里。还有，一等Rhodey靠近就立刻接通他的连线。”

“ _好的，Sir。_ ”JARVIS确认道，同时Tony瞄准最后一组机枪。那蓝白色的火焰从它的身上炸开的画面很是好看。

他想要先等Aurelion靠近后再朝他者的舰船前进，于是他只是慢慢地朝那边飞去。他在躲避一些身边飞过的较小陨石时，顺便还击毁了几座朝他射击的炮台。

“ _区域内的动作看来是在增加，Sir。_ ”JARVIS汇报道，并且将数据显示在HUD上。

“活人？”即使有些怀疑，Tony还是问道。

“ _不，Sir。_ ”JARVIS回答，“ _那很有可能是更多的机械装置被启动。另外，在他者的舰船后面有一座城市。至今没有任何能量信号从那片区域传来，这也是它直到现在才被我扫描出来的原因。_ ”

“也许他有人在那边，控制情况。”Tony猜测。比起他者可以在舰船里掌控一切来说，这种猜测似乎更合情合理。

“告诉队长，”Tony说，“他应该带上Bucky、Juyu和Bee靠近来，安静地潜入，跑到他后面去。如果他者在那里有任何士兵，他们就把那些人拿下。我们剩下的人可以搞定那些大枪炮还有这地方朝我们射击的东西。”

“ _所以我们需要把它们的注意力都吸引过来，对吗？_ ”Rhodey的声音突然间传了过来。Tony吓了一跳。

“下次给点小提示，JARVIS。”他说，“还有没错，我们有真正的火力和肌肉大块头。他们绝对该把注意力放在我们身上，同时队长和其他人绕到他们后方去。”

“ _听起来是个计划。_ ”Rhodey同意道，“ _预计到达时间，两分钟。_ ”

Tony花了片刻才意识到他突然看不到像之前那么多的陨石雨了，是因为他们上方有乌云聚集。远处响起的雷声则更加明显。

“ _对了，Thor就在我后面。_ ”Rhodey不必要地又加了一句。

“很好，JARVIS，如果他有开启的通讯器的话，把他接过来。”Tony一边下达着指令一边两手举起，朝一座一直冲他射击的炮台开启掌心炮。那不足以完全摧毁它，但它暂时停下了射击。Tony利用这额外的时机朝它射了更强的一击，将它轰成碎片。

“Thor，地面上有坦克，”Tony说，“那些小小的正在移动的——”

“ _我知道什么是坦克，钢铁侠。_ ”Thor打断他道。

“太好了，搞定它们。我们的船需要降落并且安全地停在地面。等Drongo和Bruce到了后它们会帮助你的。”

“ _我想我一人就能对付它们。_ ”Thor回答。

“是啊，去收拾它们吧，大家伙。”Tony鼓劲道，“Rhodey，侦查这片区域，瞄准炮塔。有一些藏在大量的下层丛林里，所以注意着点。”

“ _没问题，Tony。_ ”Rhodey确认道，“ _你要做什么？_ ”

“他者在他的船周围设了一层防护罩，”Tony说，“看起来这像是他最近最爱做的事了。我要想办法把它解除掉。”

“ _那我呢？_ ”Hatchet问道。也就是说Aurelion此刻已经离得足够近了。

“你反正是要到他者的船这边来的，不论我说什么。”Tony说，“但幸运的是，这正是我要你做的。他用在地球上的防护罩融合了魔法和科技，所以你要帮我把这个给拿下来。”

“我和他一起过来。”Drongo宣布道。他的语气坚决，让Tony知道没有任何转圜余地。

“好吧，就尽快赶过来。”Tony对他们说。

“ _如果你没法把防护罩解除呢？_ ”Steve问，“ _在地球上时你需要更多的助力。_ ”

“ _这不一样，_ ”Hatchet在Tony能回答前就说，“ _这连感觉起来都不一样，更生动，更少的技术，更多的魔法。我甚至从这么远都能感觉到它，那就像是张网，从舰船扩展开来渗入周遭一切。_ ”

“一切？你是说也渗入了这些机器里？”Tony问。

“ _那就是他的办法吗？他重启所有这一切的办法？_ ”Juyu立刻追问道。

“ _我不确定。_ ”Hatchet说，“ _等我和任何这些机械面对面时，我就会知道了。_ ”

“ _我一直觉得魔法和科学应该是完全对立的。_ ”Bucky说，“ _所以他妈的怎么回事？_ ”

“ _那是人类的理解。在九界中这二者同一。_ ”Thor说。此刻他周围的风并不那么强劲，所以他一定是已经降落了。而那击打金属的嘎吱声和爆炸声，甚至从通讯这边他都能听到，所以Thor大概已经开始清理地面上的坦克。

Tony终于能看到他者的船了。他甚至看到了他用钢铁法师在它侧边撞出的大洞，他者没有时间修复它。而它身周的防护罩也同样可见，那是个闪烁着的金色圆球，跟覆盖住圣地亚哥的那个不同。他的HUD已经显示着JARVIS能扫描出的所有数据。能量信号几乎和那些机枪，炮台和坦克上发出的完全相同，而跟较远处的城市传来的能量则一模一样。

“哦操，”Tony长呼一口气，他意识到了，“他来这不是要夺走那些武器的，”他对所有人说道，“这是个测试！”

“ _测试什么？_ ”Rhodey问。

“更多的魔法，更少的技术。”Tony重复着Hatchet的词语，“Juyu是对的，那就是他重启这地方的办法。不论那是什么，他都把那东西藏在了船上，他在用它控制这里的一切。这是个测试！他在用魔法控制机械。如果他知道如何那么做的话——”

“ _他就有办法将我们的技术转而对付我们自己。_ ”队长说完了他的话。

“我不仅仅是说地球！”Tony继续道。他的声音充满着疯狂，甚至从他自己的耳中听来都太过响亮。“没错，我们也会完蛋，但有上千个比我们还先进的星球，更别说九界和Asgard！”

“ _但他之前为什么没有用这个来对付我们？_ ”队长问。

“ _也许我们那时是第一次测试。_ ”Bruce说道。

“ _又或者他那时仍需要些什么来实现这个。_ ”Hatchet的声音更轻。没有人回应任何话。“ _魔法，Stark。_ ”精灵继续道，他的声音开始急恼，“ _不论你怎么想，它都不是独自存在的。没有‘魔法’是就悬浮在空中、任你汲取的。不论是宇宙能量，又或者是生命树之能，总有人得给这种原生能量带来生命。而那不会是随便什么人，当它像这样大范围发生的时候，不会是随便什么人……而你可以打赌这不是他者自己。_ ”

Tony太过震惊，以至于无法立刻就回应什么。他的思维既在消化这件事，又在抵触着它。

“ _Loki。_ ”Thor在Tony能够找回自己的声音前开口了，“ _他需要的是Loki。_ ”


	93. 激战（上）

那座幽暗的弃城像一道阴影笼罩着这片土地，他们在进入前就知道这不会是件轻松的任务。他者的船舰悬浮在远处，只因外围有一层金色防护罩他们才能看到它。如果没有那层保护罩的话，它就会完全被无所不在的灰朦雾气遮蔽。

Stark真该事先警告他们一下的，但也许他只是没注意到，毕竟他身着战甲。浓雾粘附在他身上，像是第二层皮肤，黏腻又令人发痒。虽然他曝露在外的部分不多，但也足以把他逼疯了。Bucky真的非常非常庆幸当初Steve有叫他戴上面罩。虽然严格来说他们不需要，因为这里的空气对人类来说是可以呼吸的，但JARVIS有提到城市里的污染十分严重，于是Steve立刻坚持要动用他们的照护包。

照护包，Steve讨厌他这么称呼它。Fury用神盾局的箱子装了几大箱高科技设备由Natasha亲自送来给他们。这种情况不常发生，但偶尔在他们出任务前神盾局会带着有用的东西出现。Steve不太确定这次神盾局是什么意思，Bucky也是。Fury要么是想试着释出善意来缓和神盾和复仇间的关系，要么就是想同意他们这次的行动但又不想做得太明显。但在此刻，不管是哪一种都不重要了。而且免费的东西不用白不用。

所以他们有了高科技的面罩和护目镜。这些东西覆在他脸上的感觉是如此熟悉，既让他感到安心又让他有点反胃，这也不是新鲜事了。每当他使用会让他想起太多过去经历的武器时他都是这种感觉。于是他的目光不断飘向Steve的背影，借此提醒自己他现在跟随的人是谁。

神盾或许给了他们额外的工具，但他们仍然决定照老方法来。他们没像其他人一样直接从飞行中的太空船跳下。而是等到降落后才出来，且都在远离主战场的地方待着，Thor正在大肆破坏攻击他的机器坦克，而战争机器则不断摧毁一座又一座的炮塔。看来他们简直是得心应手。Hulk甚至都还不用上场。Bruce此刻正在船上，尽他一切所能帮助Stark破坏他者所设下的屏障。反正他们现在的人手已经足够应付目前情况。

这也是为何Bucky对此有着不祥的预感。说他太悲观也好，但他就是知道事情不可能一直这么顺利。从来不会有这么好的事。

所以当他们一进入那座弃城时，周遭的物体突然亮起，仿佛有人正把电灯开关一个一个打开，Bucky甚至都没浪费力气去咒骂，因为他早料到了。那不是什么突如其来的流星雨。这光不是什么路灯或窗内灯光，更不是来自于巨大的霓虹招牌。不，光芒从四面八方倾泻而下，像有数千只金色眼睛正看着他们。

在Steve吼着要他们找好掩护前Bucky就已经举起了手中的枪。

 

* * *

 

不断朝他们射击的自动机枪是个麻烦，借由动作感测器激活的大炮是个更大的麻烦，而他妈的像渴了几百年的蚊子一样紧追他们不放的飞行机器人则是最大的麻烦。

那些小畜生比人类的头颅还小，但却该死地危险。希望它们的发明者已经下地狱去了……或是待在外星文化里类似的地方。

“ _攻击它们的腹部。_ ”Steve借由无线电建议道。Bucky从藏身处射下了几个机器人，然后看着那体型较小的Skrull女孩，Bee，将一个机器人砸得粉碎，她的手臂变成锤子的形状。虽然跟Thor的不是完全一样，但也够像了。

“ _我觉得她的方法很不错。_ ”Bucky评论道。他没看到另一个女孩的踪影，但如果遭遇到了危险她会说的。于是Bucky假设她没事且正在痛击那些机器人。

“ _你们应该要安静潜入的，队长。_ ”Stark说。

“这话从你口中说出来实在太好笑了。”Bucky抢在Steve开口前回答。

“ _后来证明那计划行不通。_ ”Steve对Stark说，“ _所以我们现在得随机应变了。_ ”

“ _那我们的新计划是什么？_ ”一个女声问，Bucky想了一下这是Bee还是Juyu。他猜是Juyu。

“ _请容我插句话，Rogers队长。_ ”JARVIS的声音响起，“ _我的探测器显示城市底下有许多条地道。这或许能为你们提供一个合适的前进方式。_ ”

“ _如果能早点知道的话就好了。_ ”Steve说。

“ _我向您致歉，队长。_ ”人工智能说，“ _但就像这座城市本身一样，在它散发出的能量波动稳定下来前我无法获得这区域的任何数据。我认为这可能是城市本身配备的防御系统或是他者利用的科技所造成。_ ”

“好了，这不重要，告诉我们方位就好！”Bucky突然大喊起来，因为一大群机器人发现了他，所以他得离开他的安全小据点。JARVIS听从Bucky的要求在他起跑时帮他指引方向。

“所以这些东西是靠电力运作的，对吧？”他边往后看那些朝他飞来的东西边问。它们的数量太多了，不可能一个个把它们打下来。

“ _没错。_ ”JARVIS在其他人开口前回答。

“那好，各位，我可能会有一阵子不能用无线电沟通了。Steve，我会跟你在隧道内碰头。”他迅速地说。他听到Steve问他打算做什么，但Bucky没时间解释了。他在跑动中把枪收回枪套。他的仿生手臂不用他全神贯注就能自动作出反应。他只要专心思考他现在到底要做什么。

当电磁脉冲从他手臂发出后，他和其他人的通讯联系就只剩一片死寂。而当它接触到那些飞行机器人时，它们身上的光瞬间就暗了下来，然后像石块一样掉到路面上。至少这看起来让他觉得满爽的。他只来得及环顾四周几秒，之后周遭的区域就迅速陷入黑暗。

“我真该更常去对付机器人才对。”他大声说，再次放下手臂。这次他已经不需要用到枪了。

 

* * *

 

当Steve注意到他时，他看起来一度想要大喊。Bucky对此不太确定，因为他仍带着面罩，但从他眼神中可以看出。

幸好这隧道不是条下水道。它又高又宽敞，所以大概是用来运输的。Bucky只希望它不是用来放置更多机器人或坦克之类的，不然他们就惨了。至少他现在不必再去避开从空中落下的燃烧碎石。

“你可真够久的。”Steve在Bucky跑向他们时说，“而且你为什么要把通讯系统关了？”

Bucky把坏掉的耳机掏出来丢掉。

“我用了电磁脉冲。”他简单地解释道。

“你有备用的吗？”Steve问。

“你觉得我身上还有能用的电子器材吗？”Bucky反问。于是Steve从他皮带里掏出一个新的。他大概至少带了三个这种东西在身上。思及此让他不禁露出微笑。Bucky知道如果他再次使用电磁脉冲的话通讯器又会被他搞坏，但他还是拿了。

“我们走吧。”Steve说。Bucky现在才有时间去好好看看那些女孩，她们站在昏暗的隧道里，离他们有一些距离。两人看起来都没有受伤，Bee也不再挥舞她的锤子。但她们的脸色都不怎么好看。

“我刚错过了什么吗？”他问。

“地面上的事态升级了。”Steve说，“Hulk已经出动了，但情况仍不乐观。”

“那屏障解除了没？”

“Stark仍在努力。”Juyu说，“我们应该要在上面跟他们一起作战才对。”

“我们会的。”Steve说，“我们只是要从别的地方攻击。”

“他们已经知道我们在这里了，那还怎么偷袭？”Bucky问。

“那些机器人似乎是独立运作的。”Steve说，“Stark认为他者并没有从它们身上获得任何情报。”

Bucky拔出他的耳机。

“那Loki呢？”他问。Bee走在他前方，跟他隔了一段距离，但Bucky仍可以感受到她落在他身上的视线。

“他怎么了？”Steve问。

“如果是他在激活这些机器人……”

“不是他。”Juyu坚定地说。Bucky实在是不想跟她起争执。

“我不是在指控什么，但他也牵涉其中。”Bucky说，“不管自愿与否。”

“他不是自愿的。”女孩的语气变得更加强烈，“他不会……帮他。”

Bucky虽然跟Loki没什么仇，但以他对Loki的了解还不足以让他能不假思索地相信他。

“这不重要。”Steve说，结束了这个话题。Bucky又把通讯器戴回去。“JARVIS一直在搜集关于这里的一切资讯。那些坦克、枪枝、炮塔还有其他机器人和机械设备的数量太过庞大，不可能由某人从中控制。它们只是遵循着内建程序攻击每个入侵者。”

“所以我们只能把它们全都消灭或是切断电源。”Bucky总结道。

“要做到这点我们得突破他者的屏障才行。”Juyu说。

“好，那个计划进行的如何——”Bucky突然陷入沉默，因为他们头顶上的地面开始摇晃起来。然后他们听到一阵巨大的隆隆声，接着是撞击声，音量越来越大且不断持续着。

“我们动作得快点了。”他说，看着上方。

“那是什么？”Juyu问。她已经举起了枪，进入警戒状态准备应付攻击。

“我不想留在这里确认。”Steve说，然后他跑了起来。Bucky紧跟在后，女孩们也是。

“JARVIS，有什么东西正朝我们而来吗？”Steve问。

“ _我无法完整扫描这个区域，Rogers队长。这已经超出我的感知范围。_ ”人工智能答道。

“有谁能看到我们上面到底见鬼的发生了什么吗？”Steve问。

“ _我看到很多烟雾，队长，但雾气太浓了，建筑物也太高。_ ”Rhodey说，“ _你们最好快点离开。_ ”

“我们正在想办法了。”Steve告诉他。

空气中传来一阵碎裂声，听起来是混凝土墙裂开和石块移动的声音。看来像是有什么非常重的东西在他们头顶上移动着，不然就是有东西正从地面上朝他们挖过来。这两种听起来都不怎么好。

他没有问JARVIS这条隧道有多长或是它通向何方，因为他确定Steve知道要往哪里走。所以他只是一直跟着他。声响越来愈大，Bucky看到一旁的隧道浮现一条巨大裂痕。他的视线沿着裂痕看去，发现它已经散布到周围，每一秒钟都有更大更深的裂痕出现。

“隧道要塌了！”他喊道，粉尘和碎石开始落到他们身上。他们谁也没时间对其他人发出更多警告，所有人都在同一时间加快速度，跑得越来越快。他知道Steve能跑得有多快，要跟上他相当困难，连Bucky都有点吃力。而两个Skrull女孩竟然都能跟上他们的速度实在是很了不起。

他听到巨大的撞击声在他背后响起，但他并未回头去看有多少部分的隧道已经崩塌，或者是否真有东西要下来，他只是一直向前跑到他喘不过气且腿部疼痛。

看到隧道尽头的光实在是很老套的情节，但这仍然让他松了一口气，因为空气中的粉尘越来越多，连戴着护目镜都快看不清楚。在到达出口时他毫不犹豫地往前跳，想要避开落在他身上的碎石。他可以感觉到那些碎石变得越来越大。

Steve也纵身一跃，Juyu和Bee亦然。Steve本能地举起他的盾保护他自己和Juyu。幸好没什么太庞大的东西掉到他们上方，大部份是些石块和沙尘。

Bucky感觉到有人落在他腿上，但没有带给他多少疼痛。Bee半躺在他的小腿上。然后他们同时坐起身向后看着隧道，视线不断往上再往上。

结果并不是有东西朝他们挖下来。废弃的隧道完全是被压垮的，这比前者更糟，糟上好几百倍。

那东西不是坦克。不可能有那么大的坦克！它不是靠履带或齿轮移动的，它有四只脚，至少光Bucky目前看到的就有四只。每一只都比地球上用来建造摩天大楼的钢梁还粗，而虽然这东西看起来太庞大笨重不适合在城市里行动，但它有着这种体型不该有的敏捷和灵巧。

“你他妈在逗我吧。”Juyu在他身后说，Bucky很能理解她此刻的心情。

“我们真的需要Hulk过来这里。”Steve说，在这种情况下他的声音依然坚定冷静。那东西朝他们而来，它的脚没在塌陷的隧道里，但它的行动丝毫没有因此受阻。

“我们得跑快点了。”Bucky说，仍然喘着气，但已经爬了起来。不管他们有多强悍，这都不是他们应付得来的。

“快点，走了！”他再次催促。他不想留在这里看那东西身上有哪些武器，也不想知道这附近还有没有它的同伴。但就算他们用跑的，那东西依然用它的长腿和惊人的速度缩短他们间的距离。

他们必须找地方躲藏或是逃离它的路径且不能让它注意到，他们得……

接着突然有东西从上方砸入那巨大的机器里。他们只看得到一个模糊的影子，随后就听见金属弯曲和碎裂的声音。那东西的行动变得磕磕绊绊，它的脚本能地想从撞击中恢复平衡，但有火花从它躯壳里爆出，看来它没法再次站起。

“天啊，我真爱Hulk。”当那金属畸形怪物再次摇晃起来然后开始倒下时，Bucky如释重负地呼出一口气。当那东西总算倒在地上时，火花四溅，金属碎裂的嘎吱声不绝于耳。这时Bucky发现那里没有发出怒吼的绿色身影在破坏那东西。没有大砸四方的绿色野兽。他看到的是一个高大的灰色身影，但比Drongo苗条许多。那人用一双手臂紧绞着那机器的脚，然后怒吼一声就把它扯了下来……妈呀，那真牛逼。

“Caiera！”Juyu喊道，“Caiera来了！”

Bucky看着那高大的女人举起机器的脚，然后把它插回它的主躯干里。那东西似乎挣扎了几下，然后就从内部爆出火花，其上的金色光芒也随之熄灭。当更多火花窜出时女人从那庞然大物上跳下。她落在离他们不远处。她背上有一把巨大的双刃剑，她在起身的同时就把它抽出拿在手上。她身材高大，带给他们一阵压迫感。她本身就已经够吓人了，而手上的巨型武器和身上的盔甲让她更添了几分威严。而她对那机器做的事简直把她的吓人程度提升了一个层级。

几架飞机或太空船飞过他们上空，片刻后有更多人从上方跳下。他们都是和那女人一样有着灰色皮肤且身材高大，但可能更年轻一点，这不太好分辨。不过他们都没有像Drongo那样结实。

Caiera看向他们然后开始大声说话，但Bucky一个字也听不懂。她貌似是在发问。

“他们得先摧毁屏障才行！”Juyu喊道，指着他者船舰周围的金色防护罩。“而且他还抓走了Loki！”

Caiera的唇愤怒地抿起，露出一个近乎狰狞的表情。

“ _跟她说他们得去Hulk那边支援。_ ”Stark用通讯频道向他们指示，“ _目前只有他在帮我和Hatchet阻挡那些坦克。_ ”

“Stark需要你们的帮助。”Juyu继续喊道，“他那边有个绿巨人，你不会找不到的。你们得去帮他摧毁全部的机器。”

Caiera点点头，转过去看着她的同伴，用一种坚定嘹亮的语调和他们说话。像个领袖一般。他们全都举起拳头或武器作为回应，大声附和或是发出战吼，应该是这样，Bucky也不太清楚。下一刻他们就出发了，用极快的速度跑向他者的船，也就是Hulk所在之处。

Bucky看着地上那已经变成一堆破铜烂铁的巨型机器。

“我靠。”他惊叹道。Juyu和Bee也跟在Caiera他们身后，于是Bucky也跑过去，Steve紧跟在他身侧。

 

* * *

 

Bucky真心认为偷袭计划已经完全泡汤了。当你跟在一群愤怒且正在徒手砸毁坦克的巨人后方时你实在很难不曝露行踪。Bucky到现场时刚好看到Hulk结果了他手上的机器，然后盯着那些巨人看了一会儿。他的绿眼睛看着Caiera和其他人进攻的模样，接着他发出一声大吼，再度开始攻击，对象当然是那些坦克而不是来支援的Sakaaran。那些Sakaaran甚至连看Hulk一眼都没有。Bucky觉得宇宙里大概有许多比九英尺高的绿家伙还奇怪的事物吧。

Hulk以一种重新燃起的热忱摧毁着那些不断从几个地下出口涌出的坦克。Bucky没看到其他的四腿巨型机器人，他诚心希望刚才的是这附近的唯一一个。虽然现在他们也不必担心了，因为后援已到，而且他们非常厉害。

他记得Stark曾说过Drongo大概可以和Hulk抗衡，但看到这些巨人的战斗方式让这句话有了全新的意义。Bruce的控制力一天比一天好，Hulk也因此越来越能清楚表达他的意思，变得更容易沟通。但他作战时仍像只野兽一般。而Sakaaran则是有技巧的战士，从他们移动和使用武器的方式就能明显看出。Caiera是他们之中最优秀的。她引领着其他人，在最前线战斗。Bucky对此感到钦佩。

他没看到Stark或Hatchet，不久后Juyu和Bee也失去踪影。他和Steve在一片混乱中尽可能待在一起。流星雨似乎已经停了，这让待在外头变得没那么难以忍受。这里的坦克体型也没那么庞大，但他们谁也不想对上那些东西。他们决定尽可能试着靠近他者的船，因为目前敌人的注意力都在Hulk和Sakaaran身上。谁知道屏障后方会有什么，他者大概在船上布置了一些有着真实血肉的士兵，而那是Steve和Bucky可以应付得来的。

“ _Bee，我刚才是看到你飞过去了吗？_ ”Stark突然问道，“ _你和Juyu应该要跟着队长才对。_ ”

“ _我找到了一个绝佳的藏身之处。_ ”Juyu立刻回应，“ _我有在随时注意，别担心。_ ”

“ _我会待在Drongo身边。_ ”Bee平静地说。

“ _好吧。_ ”Stark说，听起来有点无奈，但不想（或是没时间）跟他们争辩，“ _小心点就好。_ ”

“破坏屏障的计划进行得如何？”Steve问他。

“ _就快好了。_ ”他的声音有种奇怪的紧张感。

“ _他的意思是我们可能会成功破坏它或是把自己给炸掉。_ ”Hatchet补充道，“ _所以事情就跟我们预想的一样顺利。_ ”

“那听起来不错。”Steve干巴巴地说。

“ _我们弄好时你会知道的。_ ”Stark说，“ _而到时你们得立刻行动。寻找他者和Loki。他们可能不会在船上，而是在周围的其他区域。_ ”

“我知道了，Stark。”Steve跟他说，“我们已经在屏障附近，它消失后我们就能马上进去。”

“ _我看到更多的机器朝我们而来。_ ”Thor说，他的声音大到能压过他周围的风声。

“ _没错，我看到了。_ ”Rhodey证实，“ _别跑到他们后面，因为我要从那里攻击。_ ”

“ _躲在云层之上，因为他们比较注意地面而非上空。_ ”Thor说，“ _他们最脆弱的部分是轮子。_ ”

“ _我知道了。_ ”Rhodey说。

从他们现在的位置可以清楚看到Thor是如何伴随一声巨响落到地面上的，他的红披风有点污损，但当它随风飘扬时仍十分引人注目。Thor举起锤子，下一秒雷电就应召而来，雾气因为光和热而散去。Thor把一道巨大的雷电引到朝他靠近的机器上。然后他开始攻击，挥舞着锤子猛击。那些机器看起来和之前的坦克不同，但毫无疑问就和之前的一样坚固危险。

“你们应该试着把它们的出口封起来。”Steve建议道。

“ _我们之前封了两个，但它们只是又打开两个新出口。_ ”Rhodey说，“ _到处都有他们可以通行的隧道，而JARVIS只能标出其中几条。_ ”

“所以我们得摧毁一切的源头否则它们只会不断涌出。”Steve说。

“ _而且我们不能一直战斗下去。_ ”Thor说，边打边喊道，“ _我们必须找到我弟弟，我确定他是关键。_ ”

“我不想当那个扫兴的人，可是……”Bucky开口，“如果他是那个给那些东西供能或是控制、激活它们的人，要阻止他会很困难。我是说如果唯一的办法是要——”

“ _如果你敢把那句话说完，凡人，我就过去拔了你的舌头。_ ”Hatchet阴沉地警告他，通讯频道内传出杂讯，或许是静电干扰，但更有可能是魔法的缘故。

“我没在威胁他，别紧张。”Bucky说，“我只是在警告你们，可能会出现你们不乐见的复杂状况。”

“ _我们会想办法处理的。_ ”Stark坚定地说，他的语气强硬且坚决。Bucky不想跟他争论。Stark来此是为了救他男人，而Steve和Bucky是为了打倒他者。这两者并非完全互斥，所以为此争吵毫无意义。Bucky已经说出他的担忧，而剩下的就交给Stark了。

 

* * *

 

最后Stark没把自己炸了，而是消除了屏障，或许不是把它破坏掉，但当它解除时的景象仍然颇壮观。Steve和Bucky在它尚未完全消失时就跑了过去，飞快地跨过那条已经不存在的界线。

那艘船舰盘旋在空中，位于两道峭壁之间。他们在走近后发现那里更像是一座山谷，底下有条河流。这让想徒步靠近船身成为一件相当困难的事。Bucky必须承认这十分聪明。

最后他必须和Steve兵分二路，因为他们找到两条能较为靠近船身的通道，而他们不想只选一条走。目前Bucky还未遇到任何盟友或敌人，看起来他似乎是孤身一人。只不过远处传来的交战声响提醒着他事实并非如此。他前进时尽可能放轻脚步，不想惊动任何可能的敌人。他很惊讶这里并没有像城市的其他地方一样充斥着炮塔、机枪或是机器人。为何他者没有尽可能地用大量的机器来筑起防御？为什么屏障内没有任何武装机械？他不可能这么轻敌。

当Bucky在附近的悬崖上看到一个黑色身影时他就立刻停下脚步。说是悬崖其实更像是个了望台，能清楚看到整座城市和下方战火炽烈的战场。Bucky之前从未见过他者，更别说是在那么近的距离下了，但那一定是他。而他现待在船外，Bucky伸长脖子，无声地移动想看得更清楚，不想在确定前就贸然通知其他人。然后他注意到另一个身影。半瘫在地，跪在硬石上，苍白且上身赤裸，被锁链束缚着一动也不动。

Bucky靠向前好让自己看得更清楚。

“找到了，我找到Loki了。”他悄声说，知道就算这样每个人也都能听见。不出他所料，他的通讯器立刻涌入了各种声音，几乎所有人都在同一时间开口询问，但Bucky没法回应，因为他者转过身，显然连轻声细语都逃不过他的注意。

Bucky立刻开始狂奔，因为他见鬼的才不会独自去对付某个超强外星人。他没那么傻。但他没跑得多远就感觉到有东西接近他身后，他闪身躲避，不想被抓住或受到攻击。他动作只慢了那么一点。那只手抓住的是他的仿生手臂，所以他并未感到疼痛，不过下一秒他就像个布娃娃一样被甩飞出去。

他狠狠地摔到坚硬的地上。岩石棱角刺入他的背部，他感到些微的晕眩。他知道自己伤势不重，但这感觉仍不怎么好。

他迅速爬起来，转身面对攻击他的人。耳机里传来Steve的大喊，问他到底出了什么事。Bucky自己也很想知道。

他瞪大眼睛看着Loki，对方脖子上有着狰狞的红痕，长发杂乱纠结，破烂的长裤被水或是血浸湿，他的手腕上戴着沉重的镣铐，长长的锁链从上头垂了下来。但这都不是他盯着Loki的原因，他这么做是因为他的眼神和表情。他看过这种表情，他非常了解这代表着什么。Loki的记忆被掏空了，他看起来就是那副模样。

“复杂状况。”他低声说，不确定这是否会成为他的遗言。


	94. 激战（下）

束缚手腕的金属正烧灼着他的皮肤、焚蚀他的血肉，但却没有留下伤痕。锁链很沉重，给他的手臂带来负担，但他的双手仍可以活动，肌肉也没有酸痛。他感到痛苦，但身上没有受伤。他的双眼刺痛，但视线十分清晰。不过他现在没有心力去管他的视线，因为他觉得热，很热，仿若燃烧。

一声由某物坠落到地面所发出的巨响分散了他的注意，他发现自己正看着一块岩石在它撞出的坑里燃烧。然后他抬头看着天空，心中浮现厌恶之情。那里有更多的火，而他身体的热度依然太高。

他听到有人在说话，但他并未留意，只是盯着那些不断坠落燃烧的物体。周围有太多噪音，是一场打斗……不，是一场战役。他知道战场就在附近，但感觉起来却如此遥远。

为何他戴着镣铐？

为何他缠着锁链？

他在这个完全不是他归属之处的地方做什么？有什么目的……

站在他面前的男人再次开口，他向前踏了一步，缓慢地举起双手，看起来不像是要攻击。但不管他说什么，那些话语都无法穿透他心中的迷雾。那对他来说只是毫无意义的声音。

他身上的锁链突然被狠狠一扯，让他差点跌倒。他的脚后跟抵着地面，借此保持站立。他奋力挣扎，拉扯锁链抵抗着。他的镣铐再次开始发烫，他想要让它停止，他想要摆脱这些束缚！于是他的脚后跟更用力地抵着地面，抵抗那股拉力，因为他不会被拖着到处走，他就是……不，他不允许有人这样对他。

锁链开始因为某种能量而振动起来。一秒后它们开始发出金色光芒，那些金属立刻变成像烧红木炭般的橘红色。然后他觉得四肢再次变得沉重，这种事以前也发生过，但每次都令他猝不及防。他的力量迅速流失，让他再也无法抵抗。

他知道这种事以前发生过。随着时间过去他的记忆也越来越清晰。他知道这件事的流程。首先他的镣铐会变得沉重，然后开始变烫和散发光芒，之后他的力量会被抽走，陷入令他厌恶抗拒的沉睡。他不知道这已经发生过多少次，因为他每次醒来几乎都无法想起之前发生的事。如果他这次再被这股力量拖垮的话，他可能就会失去自己好不容易保留的一丝清晰意志。

不！他再也不会屈服。

他用尽全身仅剩的力量去抵抗锁链的拉扯，但镣铐烧得太烫，太热。令他想要放声大叫。

“不服管教的狗。”一个声音怒斥道，同时锁链把他扯到地上，无视他的奋力挣扎。“你什么时候才会明白自己的地位？”

他瞬间变得静止不动。不是出于痛苦或恐惧，单纯是因为听到那声音。它令他咬牙切齿、双拳紧握。甚至都不是因为那些话，而只是那声音本身。他用重新涌现的力量反抗，使劲拉扯着锁链，不管它们吸取他力量的速度有多快，不管他心中的迷雾变得有多厚重。

“停下！”那声音怒斥着他。

不，他不会停下！镣铐变得如此滚烫，他觉得自己仿佛会起火燃烧。他可以感觉到汗水沿着太阳穴流下，可以感觉到他的皮肤变得多么湿滑。他需要降温。是的，冷，他太热了。他需要变冷，让寒凉的温度缓解又烫又沉的镣铐带来的痛苦。

他需要变冷，变得比周围的地面还冷，变得比抚过他肌肤的风还冷，他需要的是真正的寒冷。他要冷意渗入他的四肢百骸，然后再从他的皮肤散发出来。他需要摆脱正在吞噬他的热度，它让他的思绪陷入黑暗和无法穿透的迷雾中。他需要严酷的冰冷来保持清醒。

“不，停下！”那声音喊道。

当烧灼着他的能量逐渐消失时他睁开眼睛。随着冷意在他体内蔓延，他苍白的肤色也逐渐变成深蓝。他用纯粹的意志力完成了自己的愿望，缓解了痛苦。热度在逐渐消退，将他束缚于地的重量也不再是个负担。于是他又站了起来。

他总算看到那声音的主人，他想要对他怒吼。他感觉自己露出了一抹冷笑，美妙的冷意则继续在他体内蔓延。

“你一直在骗我，小神族。”那身影嘶哑地说，用带着厌恶和愤怒的眼神看着他。“你对我有所隐瞒……我不会容许你这么做。”那身影朝他走来，锁链又再次变得沉重，想要控制他。他奋力抵抗。

“服从我的话语。”那身影严厉地命令道。

这句话让他发出咆哮，他愤怒地呲牙咧嘴。他不会！他会摆脱这烫人的枷锁。他会保持神智清醒。他不会！他不会屈服于沉重的锁链之下，不会屈服于这生物的意志之下。他不会像只野兽一样被戴上项圈！他不会！

他抓住锁链然后开始用力拉扯，他把它们举至胸前，尽他所能地紧紧抓住。那身影想要阻止他，但这次他不会让对方得逞。他会挣脱这束缚。

随着冰霜逐渐蔓延，他手上滚烫的橘红色金属开始暗了下来，温度冷却，变回银色。再也不会发烫，只剩下冰霜。噢，冰霜带来美好的冷意。他又拉又扯，让那股寒冷自由流淌。

“不！”那身影再次喊道，下一刻锁链就断了，低温让它变得又硬又脆，碎片散落一地。

突然摆脱束缚令他猛地退了几步跌到地上，但他很快就爬起来。他的镣铐上仍连着一段锁链，但长度不长，那暗色的身影无法触及。他抓着那段锁链，将它拖了过来，以防万一。

“你这该死的——”那身影开口，他的怒火简直肉眼可见。

他没等对方说完，他不在乎他想说什么。他喊叫、怒吼，没有用话语回应，只是向前冲去，狂暴的怒意蒙蔽了他的双眼。他想要撕下那面罩，想要剝下他的脸皮，想要折断那些曾握住他锁链的手指，想要用冰霜焚蚀那灰色的皮肤，让它燃烧，让它 _血肉模糊_ 。他想要看他被撕成碎片，变成血淋淋的一堆烂肉，直到那张嘴再也说不出话来，直到那声音彻底消失，生命完全流逝，直到 _他_ 死去。

那身影猛地伸出一只手，凭空召唤了一样武器，一根权杖，上头有着狰狞的刀刃。他立刻将它拿在身前，保护自己，准备应战。

他手上仍有一段锁链，他挥动手臂来操控它，他把那冰冷的链条缠到刀刃上，在被割伤前制住它。

“你以为你可以打败我？”那身影嘲笑道，面容因为怒火和嘲弄而扭曲。

他龇了龇牙作为回应，看起来几乎像一个扭曲的笑容，然后发动攻击。他用缠绕其上的锁链把权杖甩开，然后双手直取面罩。他的蓝手指和黑指甲深深刺入那张灰色的脸，紧紧抓住那张面罩。那脸上的皮肤立刻因他指间的冰霜而变黑，单凭他的碰触就造成了五个乌青的瘀伤。那痛苦的叫喊很悦耳，令他无比愉快。他想要听到更多。

对方用劲把权杖从锁链中扯出来，然后踢了他一脚想把他甩开。他的腹部受到攻击，但他没有放手，仍紧抓着那个面罩。在他把面罩扯下来时那身影发出凄厉的尖叫，鲜血立刻从那受创冻伤的皮肉里流出。

他把锁链拉回来，低头看着手上的面罩，有一部份因为他的碰触而结成冰。拿到这个东西令他感到愉悦。他抬头看着那身影鲜血淋漓的脸，他的口部周围血肉模糊，皮肤上都是黑色的瘀青。他对他露出狞笑，让冰霜完全覆盖了面罩，然后用力一握，将它捏得粉碎。

这时换对方发出怒吼了。看来他也已经无话可说，他抓着权杖开始攻击。

 

* * *

 

既然他现在的体温已经降了下来，他享受着吹抚过他身上的风，同时躲避对方的每一次攻击。每当他在对方身上烙下瘀青时，他都会露出笑容，他结冰的锁链缠绕且割裂对方的皮肤，给他带来快感。而那张伤痕累累的脸上流露出的愤怒让他的血液随之欢唱。他的心跳是这支舞最好的节奏。更多，更多，更多。更多鲜血。更多寒冰。更多痛苦。他要把他撕成碎片。

他的手臂被割伤了，于是他往后跳了几步。他的手指挖进地里防止自己滑向悬崖边缘。当他止住退势时周围的土壤都已经冻成坚硬的冰。对方和他保持一段距离，缓慢地绕着圈，等着他再次发动攻击。

“你应该感到自豪，小神族。”那身影啐道，“你终于证明了自己带来的麻烦比好处还多。”

他没有移动，视线紧盯着那个人影。对方真以为他没有注意到他在靠近吗？他没有那么容易被愚弄。

“没有尖刻的的评论？”对方问他，“没有机智的俏皮话？”

他手上的权杖换了个方向，他要攻击了。

“至少我成功让你闭嘴了。”

他清楚地看见攻击的轨迹，所以只需轻松一闪然后反击。他让锁链上结出更多冰晶，直到有些地方都被锐利的冰刺覆盖。他想要徒手撕了对方，但用冰也可以。

他挥动手臂，但对方躲过了第一条锁链，向后跳开。紧接着他又甩出第二条，它成功缠住了他的手臂，勒进他的皮肉里。他只需用力一扯就能让对方跌落在地。而他摔到地上的声音令他非常满意，但这还不是胜利。对方或许已经发出痛苦的叫喊，但他又爬了起来。他把锁链从手臂上扯下，让它短了一截。

他再次攻击，不让对方发先发制人。

然后他突然被一阵热流掀翻在地，但来源不是那个黑色身影。是某种更庞大明亮的东西。有东西爆炸了，而且离他们很近。他的皮肤很坚韧，但背部仍因为在地上摩擦而感到疼痛，尖锐的岩石割伤了他。

当他睁开双眼时就立刻蜷起身体滚到旁边，因为不断有燃烧的金属残骸从空中落下。又是火焰和热浪！他并未受到火焰波及，但皮肤仍可以感受到那股热度。当有块金属掉到他旁边时他立刻闪得更远然后爬起来。他跑了起来以避开那些金属，因为这根本没完没了。之前的陨石就已经够糟了，而这简直是场梦魇。

突然他手臂被猛地一扯，他因此绊倒，痛苦地跌到地上。他一开始以为是抓走他的人又捉住了他的锁链，但当他往后看时才发现情况比那还糟。他的锁链被压在一大块燃烧的残骸底下。他双手用力想把它扯出来，但它纹丝不动。在一段时间的徒劳无功后他愤怒地低吼，决定把它结成冰。他已经可以感觉到火焰的热度开始渗入锁链里，他不希望让它传递到镣铐上。

他太专注于锁链所以差点没躲过从身后而来的攻击。不过他仍设法躲开了对方挥砍过来的权杖。他的锁链依然卡在残骸底下，所以他没法跑走。他也不能后退，因为身后就是燃烧的残骸。

对方朝他露出不怀好意的笑容。他鲜血淋漓的嘴和翻开的皮肉让这个动作变得更令人作呕。他现在脸上流出的血更多了，希望这代表他被某些落到他们身上的烧红的金属碎片给弄伤了。

“总算啊。”他边说边往前走。

他又开始拉扯他的锁链，一边俯身躲开朝他挥来的权杖。当他起身时他用空出来的那只手握住它。他可以感觉到刀刃切入他的身侧，但至少对方也没法把刀抽回去。他无法攻击，但至少在这一刻他也不会受到攻击。对方没强壮到足以从他手中扯回权杖，但他也不愿意放开。

他转换重心朝对方踢了一脚。感觉他踢断了一根骨头，但这同时也给了对方机会抓住权杖用力一扭，让刀刃切得更深。痛苦的感觉剧烈且突如其来。他自己的血流到皮肤上，太过温热。

然后又是一声巨响，是武器发射的声音或是另外一块金属掉落造成，他不清楚，但他的锁链突然松开了，让他不再受制于那燃烧的残骸。他立刻向前一扑，不在乎他们离悬崖边缘是多么近。他用全身的力量撞上对方，把两人都撞飞出去。

在半空中时他就知道自己会坠下悬崖。于是他紧紧抓住对方的暗色斗篷，想把他也拖入悬崖。对方发出一声惊叫，然后放开权杖去抓着崖边。他的力量足以支撑他们两人的重量。那可不行。

他让冷意流入手中，然后稍微把自己撑了起来，紧紧抓住对方的前臂，用寒冰蚀入他的血肉，尽他所能地把他冻结成冰。没多久对方就不得不放手，然后他们一同坠落。

他不知道为什么，但他并未感到恐惧。他不惧怕坠落，也不怕随后而来的撞击。他看见一个亮红色的点飞过天际，跟其他陨石都不一样，而这莫名地让他平静下来。

 

* * *

 

砸到水面上的那刻很痛苦，特别是对他已负伤的背部和身侧来说，但随后水流就吞噬了他，像条温暖的棉被。他还活着且伤势不重。不过对方一下子就不见踪影了。暗色的身影加上幽暗的水流，很容易就会跟丢他。但是他不会凭空消失。他逃不掉的。

他周围的水流不用他刻意作用就自动开始降温，这让他完全忘了身上的伤。对他疼痛的四肢来说是个甜美的抚慰，让他感到前所未有的强大。仿佛被锁炼汲取的能量都借由周遭冰冷的水流回到了身上。他的肺部并未因缺氧而产生烧灼的窒息感，所以他没有立刻回到水面上。他继续寻找。

当他快速游过时身体周围的水都变成了冰晶，幽暗的水流随着温度降低变得越来越清澈。水变得越冷他就游得越轻松，就连身上的镣铐和锁链都无法拖慢他的速度。

他不断寻找，过没多久他就看见了对方破烂的黑色斗篷。他在靠近河岸之处，想要逃走。冰冷的怒意紧攫着他的心，他的眼中只剩下那个在寒水里泅泳的身影。他的血液又开始歌唱，要他抓住他，毁了他，把他撕成碎片。但他的手目前够不到他，不过栖息在他灵魂深处的强烈冷意已经逐渐散发出来，它所到之处水流都冻结成冰。它以极快的速度向前探去，眼中只有一个目标。

脚下凝固的冰块将他往上推去，没多久他就离开了水面。他纵身向前，当他落地时脚下的水已经变成坚硬的冰块，轻易地承受了他的重量。他立刻向前狂奔，前面的河水逐渐凝成冰，为他建造一条通往目标的路。

那暗色身影有一半被困在粗大的冰柱里，但他借由几次精准的敲击把冰柱打碎。他脱下湿透且半冻结的斗篷然后转过身来应战。

噢，他不喜欢这股寒冷，也不喜欢他全身上下的冰水，这让他行动迟缓，让他的灰皮肤浮现一种病态的蓝。他面目狰狞地发动攻击，被愤怒蒙蔽了双眼。但他的怒意不够炽烈，也不够凶残，破坏的欲望也不够强烈。所以他会失败，所以他会被夺去性命。

他的拳头周围覆盖着一层冰，他挥出手臂，轻易地打到了对方的下颚。拳上的冰因受到撞击而粉碎，但给对方留下了一道狰狞的割伤，血立刻流了下来。对方朝他的锁链抓去，试图借此限制他的行动，但他往后跳开，用冰冷的链条狠狠抽上对方的上臂。他被迫不断地闪躲朝他而来的攻击，但是他的速度够快，能躲过大部份的攻势，而那些打到他身上的也不痛不痒。

“你这下贱的、卑微的东西，你这该死的罪犯！”对方在他们交战中怒吼，“我要用你的肠子勒死你！把你的血肉从骨头上剥离！我要杀了你，我要杀了你！”

他往上一跳，在对方周围左闪右躲，把其中一条锁链紧紧缠到他脖子上，迅速地制住了他。他因缺氧而奋力挣扎，紧抓着冰冷的锁链，在金属上的冷意不断冻伤他的同时试着把它扯下来。

他再次放任体内的冷意自由流淌，让他手指碰过的血肉变成一片焦黑。湿衣服是最先结冰的，白霜在其上蔓延开来，然后是下方的皮肤。对方无法挣脱第一条锁链，而对第二条缠绕在他脖子和肩上的更是无能为力。

他为了要呼吸而奋力挣扎，当那股寒冷刺得更深时他甚至都无法发出尖叫。他的挣扎逐渐变得迟缓微弱，他的肤色变暗，看起来毫无生机。他的血肉里的热度逐渐流逝直到完全消失，被寒冷夺走，被寒冰吞噬。但他的心仍在跳，血液仍在流动，但很快就会停了，很快。

一口漫长而虚弱的气息从对方覆着霜的嘴唇逸出，然后他终于完全不动了。噢，寒冰，那美妙的寒冷已经充斥了他全身。被他困住的这具躯体已经完全没有任何热度。他紧抓锁链用力一扯。它们轻松地切入那被冻结的血肉里。一只手臂像玻璃一样粉碎，头颅从肩上掉下像颗腐烂的瓜果，而身体躯干则砸到冰上，发出沉闷的声响。

他的锁链上全是血， _他_ 也是，全身上下沾满了那该死生物的血，但他毫不在意。他皮肤底下有股躁动的欲望在刺激着他，让他全身的肌肉绷紧起来，蓄势待发。现在他面前只有一具尸体，再也不是目标或敌人，只是一件垃圾。但他的脉搏仍在快速跳动，冷意也仍紧攫着他的心。

他拨开脸上的湿发，环视着脚下结冰的河流。

他突然清楚地意识到自己仍身处险境。他皮肤底下有股躁动的欲望。他在外面很危险。他不知道自己身在何处，也不知道该往何方。他不知道该去哪里。

他记得刚才看到一个人。他记得听到周围传来交战之声。所以附近有敌人在活动，他得保持警觉，必须找一个安全的地方，一个能让他疗伤的庇护所。必须找到…… _某件事物_ ……他不属于这里，他必须要……

他听到织物摩擦的声音，有重物落到他身后，让冰层发出清晰的碎裂声。

_敌人！_

他转过身，锁链上已经结了一层冰。战斗带来的激烈情绪仍在他体内嗡鸣着，尚未退去。他准备好了。他会战斗。他不会再让自己受到束缚。

“弟弟！住手！”


	95. 唯余寂静

Thor举起手臂以抵挡意料之外的攻击。当他来到他弟弟面前时，链条缠上他的前臂甲。他早已从远处看到Loki的皮肤变成了Jotun蓝，但近在眼前时这景象仍让他觉得极为陌生。知道是一回事，亲眼所见则是另一回事。

“Loki……”他开口说话，但另一条锁链朝他挥来。他举起另一只手，让锁链绕到Mjölnir上。他真希望他没有这么熟练地就调整到和他弟弟作战的状态。

“ _Thor，我告诉过你了，他不太对劲。_ ”他从耳机通讯器里听到。没错，Bucky警告过他们所有人，但这并不能阻止Thor前来找他弟弟。而之所以他是第一个到这里的，是因为钢铁侠此刻正陷于在他者舰船那边的战斗中，无暇脱身。

“ _他还好吗？他受伤了吗？_ ”Stark几乎是同时问道。

Thor看着他的兄弟，无法作答。Loki身上并没有严重的伤。当然，他流血的量也并非Thor所乐见，但他的兄弟体质够强，这样的伤口不会让他倒下。然而真正让他担心的并不是那些伤口，而是Loki看向Thor的样子。他脸上的愤怒本该让他感到熟悉，毕竟最近几年他们的关系都不怎么样，但此刻完全不是那样的情形。他弟弟那双红色的眼睛里没有一丝一毫认出Thor的迹象。

Loki试着把他的锁链扯回来，但Thor不让他这样做，他扭转手臂，让链条在他的臂甲和Mjölnir上缠得更紧。如果这是一场真正的战斗，他是不会这样做的，因为如此一来他基本上就是被困住了。但他并不是来和他弟弟战斗的。

Loki注意到了他的举动，于是更使劲地扯他的锁链，想让Thor失去平衡，但Thor的力气和重量让他很难被拽倒。他左手上的链条绞紧了，嵌入他的手腕。Thor可以感觉到寒冷侵入他的皮肤，但他无视了那种感觉。

当Loki发现他无法撼动Thor时，他定睛凝视了Thor一秒。他的眼神更加愤怒了。即使他此刻的肤色是Thor不熟悉的，Thor也认为他足够了解他弟弟的表情，看得出他的情绪，至少能看出那些他没试图掩饰的。而现在他根本毫无掩饰。

“我不是来和你战斗的！”Thor喊道，但他的话起不到任何作用。相反，他注意到锁链上开始结起了冰。他之前从未被Jotun所冻伤，而现在他也不打算体验那种感觉。

Loki朝他冲了过来，这样一头冲向对手实在太不像他的作风，但仍然很熟悉。即使Loki自己都不能完全认清周遭，他的身体仍本能地做出反应。从小时候起Thor就和他的弟弟一起训练，这样的攻击对他来说很容易躲避。他快速地闪身，躲过Loki，然后又一次转动Mjölnir，让上面的链条缠得更稳固。接着他敏捷地把它放下，压住了下面的那部分链条。他的另一只手迅速摆脱结冰的锁链，同时放下了锤子。

Loki立刻意识到他被困住了，他越发强烈地试图挣脱。他用上了全部力气，冰霜爬上每一个链节，手铐陷进他流血的手腕。河上的冰层厚得足够支撑他们的重量，但这只是暂时的。如果Loki没有如此失去理智的话，他可能早就去粉碎Mjölnir下面的冰层了，而不是试着拉动锁链。

“Loki，冷静下来，我不是来伤害你的。”他再次开口，但他弟弟仍没有反应。Thor看着他越来越绝望地挣扎着，那样子令他心痛无比。Loki脸上的表情是那么赤裸直接，他的假面已全部消失。他的样子愤怒而受伤，但真正让Thor心如刀绞的是他在害怕，他的恐惧清晰地写在脸上。

Thor单膝跪下，试图进入Loki的视线。他知道那锁链很快就会因为低温而断裂，所以他得快速行动，然而就和以前那么多次一样，他不知道该说什么才对。但他仍得尝试，就像他之前每一次做的一样。

“ _Thor，你那边到底他妈是什么情况？_ ”Stark问道，声音中的焦急此刻越发明显。

“Loki，听我说！危险已经过去了……”Thor再次尝试。不只是Loki的皮肤令他感到陌生，Loki的举止，那样不受控制的野性的举止，让他几乎像是个陌生人。

不，这是他的弟弟，他只是需要他们的帮助。

“ _我和Bucky可以到那边去，你需要我们吗？_ ”Steve问他，但Thor知道他们帮不了他。此刻他甚至没空回答他们。

“弟弟，拜托你！”他再次请求。他不怕被人听出他声音里流露出的情绪，这些天他被担忧侵扰，再次失去Loki的恐惧折磨着他的心，而看到他处于这样的状态更让他感到极度的痛苦。

Loki停下了动作。他的锁链被拉紧，全身紧绷……但他还是停下了。

“弟弟，你现在安全了，拜托你，冷静下来。”Thor恳求道。他没去理会通讯器里的那些声音，因为Loki需要他全部的注意。

他的兄弟终于抬眼看向Thor的脸。Thor只是姑且抱了一点点希望，因为Loki仍然全身紧绷，随时准备攻击。

“弟弟，你不再处于危险中了。”Thor说，尽量让语调变得平静和缓。Loki仍然盯着他，没有任何动作。像只受惊的动物……如果你离得太近就会被撕咬和开肠剖肚的那种。

“你明白我说的话吗？”于是Thor问道。他突然不那么确定Loki能明白。

他们两个盯着对方看了很长一段时间，然后Loki终于点了头。Thor舒了一口气，对他露出微笑。

“很好，那很好，弟弟，我很高兴。”

“ _Thor，操他妈的，告诉我到底发生了什么！_ ”Stark对他喊道。

“ _说话！雷电之人！_ ”这是Hatchet说的，他和Stark一样正陷于战斗中，且明显对此非常不满。Thor本想去帮助他们，但他知道他们自己能处理好。现在Loki更需要他。

“我弟弟情况不好，Tony Stark，但他没有生命危险。等你能过来时就来找我们。”Thor说，“以及Hatchet，我希望你能知道该怎么处理。”

Loki盯着他，眉头皱起。当Thor提到Stark和Hatchet时他眼中没有认出这两个名字的迹象，所以他不知道Thor在和谁说话。Thor试图不让自己去想他者干了什么，把他的精神变成了这种状态。

“我知道你一定非常困惑，弟弟。”Thor对他说，语调仍然和缓，但更沉稳，“我不想和你打，我是来帮忙的。”

Loki意有所指地瞥向缠着锁链困住他的Mjölnir。那一下眨眼让Thor更想要微笑，因为那太像他弟弟会做的事了。那一瞥毫无疑问地证明他弟弟仍然在。

“我不愿这样困住你，Loki。”Thor说道，希望他听起来很讲理，“我能看出这令你不快，所以我会放开你。”

Loki的表情变得像是警惕、怀疑，但也带着好奇。

“我只请求你不要攻击我……或是逃走。”

Loki只是盯着他。

“你能……呃……说话吗？”

Loki移开视线舔了舔嘴唇，又皱起了眉，好像他自己也不确定。

“我……”他哑声开口，然后清了清喉咙。他的声音因为太久没用而十分粗糙，但他开口了，感谢命运女神。“我能。”Loki确认道。与Loki的常态相比，他说的实在太少了，但Thor也没试着再让他多说。

“那我现在就放开你。”Thor说，手已经向锤子伸去，但他仍让尾音里带了点疑问，直到Loki再次点头他才真的触到Mjölnir。

Loki一得到解放就立刻退开几步，把锁链朝自己拉近。他保持警惕，但至少没有逃走或攻击。这是个开始。

“你无需担心，弟弟。”Thor告诉他，“周围已经没有敌人了。”

Loki仍面带怀疑，Thor不知道该如何让他相信。他看了看周围，想着怎么说，然后他看到了他者那血淋淋的、半冻着的尸身，还有不远处那血肉模糊的头部。他想起了他兄弟是怎样凶狠地战斗。Thor没有看到他们战斗的全程，但他从Bucky那里已经听到足够的信息，知道是Loki先发动攻击的。

“你攻击了他者。”他说。

“谁？”Loki皱眉。

“那个俘虏你的，锁住你的人。”Thor解释，指着尸体，“你攻击了他，为什么？”

Loki的目光在那尸体上停留了好一会儿，他摇了摇头，好像要抖掉纠缠着他的晕眩一样。

“我……”Loki似乎有些犹豫。“我必须那样……”他最终说道，“他…… _我必须那么做_ ！”

Thor抬起双手做出一个安抚的手势。Loki不需要为自己的行为辩解。他者是个卑鄙邪恶的生物，这是他应得的下场。

“你的本能告诉你那么做。”Thor说，“而它们是对的！你的本能让你认出你真正的敌人，你心里清楚他只想伤害你。”

Thor从未见过他兄弟如此暴怒地、像狂战士一般攻击。他以为过去他们每次争斗时Loki都已经是被怒火吞噬的状态，但现在他才知道Loki真正的憎恨是什么样子。他很庆幸Loki从未像这样对他。

“现在你的本能告诉你什么，弟弟？”他接着问，“我是来此伤害你的吗？”

Loki盯着他看了许久，思考着，在他脸上搜寻着。然后他缓慢地摇了摇头。Thor对他回以微笑。

* * *

Loki始终和他保持着距离，但还是逐渐放松了下来。他的伤口仍在流血，需要治疗，但那些伤也没那么严重，所以Thor对此也并不着急。其他人一个接一个地问他问题，但很快Thor就听够了，把那设备从耳朵上摘了下来。他告诉他们所有人，他此刻不能分心，于是到此为止。此刻他和Loki之间达成的短暂和平是十分易碎的，他需要小心对待，所以他得高度注意Loki的每个行为。

他弟弟似乎接受了他不再需要和任何人战斗的说法，他的举止也变了一些。他眼中的僵硬警戒很快被好奇所替代。他极为仔细地观察着周围一切，主要是Thor。而那真的不是那种算计的凝视，而是最纯粹的好奇。Thor由着他想看多久就看多久。

当听到Stark的盔甲发出的那种熟悉的声音时，Thor将注意从他弟弟身上移开，Stark到得比他预期的要快很多。Stark像一道火焰一般划破空气朝他们冲来，Thor急忙把通讯器塞回耳朵里告诉他不要这么突然冲过来。Loki朝那声音转过身时已经戒备起来了。

“Stark！减速，他现在认不出你！”

但这话已经太迟了，或是被忽视了，眨眼之间Stark就到了他们面前，他落地时盔甲的重量将冰面压裂了一点。Loki完全地面朝向他，背对着Thor，准备好再次战斗。Thor动身想要冲到他们两人之间，管他什么冻伤，但这次还是Stark更快。

“Stark！小心——”

Stark甩掉头盔，向Loki猛扑过去，两手环抱住他然后就吻住他的嘴唇，Thor和Loki都来不及做出任何反应制止他。

Thor以为他会被冰所伤或被Loki攻击而猛地后退，但他弟弟只是静立不动，明显处于震惊之中。他的眼睛睁着，然后惊讶地眨眼，但他没有发动攻击或把Stark推开。Thor稍微放松了些。

当Stark退开一些后，Loki只是盯着他，脸上有一丝困惑，但并没有生气或暴怒，那令人松了口气。

“Loki。”Stark开口，而Thor想转过身背对他们，因为那语气让他觉得他打扰到他们了。

Loki只是更皱紧了眉，张了张嘴，但什么也没说又闭上了。Stark沉下脸，也许他期望着Loki能认出他，但Loki盯着他的样子明显像是第一次见到他。

“他对你做了什么？”然后Stark轻声问道，在Loki眼里搜寻着。

“我……我不……”想不起来事情或是回答不出问题似乎让Loki无比挫败，这是Thor最先注意到的事情之一。

“没关系，完全没关系。”Stark立刻安抚他，朝他露出明亮的微笑，但他的眼中流露出了不少痛苦，而不只有快乐和安心。“我们会解决的，听到了吗？我们会解决这个问题然后一切就都会好的。你要相信我。”

Loki看了他很久，好奇地思考着。

“你是谁？”然后他问。Stark的微笑扭曲了一点点，但很快他就将自己的情绪压下。

“一个爱你的人。”他说，然后再次微笑。他的眼神太过明亮，Loki又露出思考的表情。

“Hatchet，快他妈过来。现在！”Stark说道，“你得……你得做点什么。”

“ _尽快赶到。_ ”Hatchet说。

“ _他还好吗？_ ”Juyu问。Thor知道不该由他来为她语气里的担忧而感动，但Loki听不到这个，所以Thor欣慰地想他可以暂且代表Loki。

“他会好的。”Stark坚定地说道，再次对Loki微笑，两手轻捏了下他的上臂。

Stark显然也是在说服自己，他的声音在Thor听来有那么些不确定。也许他看到Loki这种状态时比Thor还要痛苦。

“天哪，你在流血，我们该从冰上下来，好吗？找个地方坐下，听起来不错吧？休息一下，恢复力气？”

Loki点了点头然后由着Stark拉着他的手带他朝河岸走去。Thor跟上了他们。

Stark似乎没有意识到。他没有像Thor那样亲眼看到Loki和他者之间的战斗，他没有亲眼目睹他弟弟那毁灭性的狂暴模样，所以他没有意识到，他的存在让Loki如此轻易地放松下来，他没意识到这意味着什么。Loki仍然和Thor保持着几步的距离，但他允许Stark触碰他。本能，Thor相信那是本能。Loki从心底知道他者是敌人，而现在他知道Stark不是。他对Thor有一些谨慎，但的确，几十年来，或许是几个世纪以来他们彼此的关系都不是很亲近，他们之间仍有很多需要修复的。而他和Stark，他们之间的爱意仍然潜藏在某处并流露出来，即使Loki现在还没意识到。但在Thor看来那很明显。而这让他更有希望了，他弟弟会再次好起来的。

* * *

他们如Stark建议的一样，在冰河的岸上坐下。当Tony坐到身旁时Loki没有抗议。Tony把手甲摘下后就开始检查Loki的手铐，然后着手摘掉它。Loki坐在他身旁，好奇地看他在做什么。

Thor知道他可以让他们留在这里，自己回到战斗中，但他不愿那么做。他的战友们即使没有他的帮助也能处理得很好。从Loki和他者的战斗开始时，那些机器就不再从地底源源不断地冒出了，他们只需要对付那些已经被启动的。Thor不知道他者具体是怎么利用Loki的，但他很庆幸他弟弟不再受制于他了。

所以Thor没有飞走，他分出一些精力留意其他人的状况，但他主要还是在看着Loki。他脸上那种好奇的表情非常不像他，但又是那么像他。那让Thor想起了他弟弟更加年轻的时候。

当Stark总算摘掉了一边的手铐时，他温柔地握住Loki的手，手指覆上他留有淤伤和血迹的手腕。伤口很快就会痊愈，所以没什么好担心的，但Thor明白他这一行为背后的需求。他们两个彼此对视了很长时间，一言不发。Stark脸上的爱意就像夏天最晴朗的天空一样清晰明亮，Loki一定注意到了，根本不可能不发现。

然后Thor发现他弟弟的视线移到了他身上。那种搜寻的目光里少了些戒备，更多是纯粹的感兴趣。Thor很高兴看到他眼里那种犹豫不见了。

“你叫我‘弟弟’。”Loki说。

“因为你就是，Loki。”Thor对他微笑，“我们是兄弟。”

Loki看起来考虑了片刻，他的目光又移向手腕，Stark正在摘另一边的手铐。

“你的皮肤也会像这样变色吗？”Loki问，活动他的手指，“一开始是和你们两个一样的白色……然后它变了。”

Thor看了Stark一眼，但他没有回望过来或给出答案。当然Thor也不需要他来回答。

“不，Loki……我的皮肤不会变蓝。”他说，“我们是兄弟，因为我们从小一起长大，一起玩耍，一起战斗，生命中一直有彼此。我们并非血亲，我们是通过这些纽带联结的兄弟。”

他完全不知道Loki会怎样回应，所以他沉默地等待着，预期着……任何反应。而结果仍令他惊讶，完全地出乎意料。

“啊，我明白了。”Loki点了点头然后又转回去看向Stark正在工作的手。他就这样简单地接受了。这个真相在几年前粉碎了他们的情谊，让他们自相残杀，几乎给他们的家庭造成不可修复的破坏，而现在，他一个简单的点头就淡然接受了这个事实。Thor希望他此刻在他弟弟身上看到的这份天真和平易的接纳即使在他意识状态恢复后也能保留，但他知道那不可能。

“你不是我的兄弟。”Loki接着说道，这让Thor几乎警惕地紧张起来，然后他才意识到Loki是在对Stark说话。

Tony咧嘴笑了：“一点也不是。”

“那很好，因为你看着我的时候眼神非常不像兄弟。”Loki说。那让Stark和Thor都大笑了起来。Loki似乎对他们的反应感到满意。他更放松了些，终于真正明白了，此刻他身边的人都是关心他而不会伤害他的人。

“我听见了笑声，情况一定没有你们让我以为的那么紧急。”Hatchet开口说道，他们都转过去看他从某处的岩壁上爬下来跳到地上。他那轻快的语调中有一些紧张，但他控制得很好。

Loki一直盯着他走过来，但Stark握住他的手让他放心。

“哦，不必戒备，我的小鸟。”Hatchet走得更近时朝Loki微笑，“我就是把我自己的手砍下来也不会想害你的。”

“不是兄弟。”Loki眯眼看着他。Hatchet笑了起来，声音响亮明朗，和Thor总听到的那种一样。

“你从哪看出来的？耳朵吗？”他咧嘴笑着问道，然后转过头炫耀他那又尖又长的精灵耳朵，“还是我那你们谁都比不了的美貌？”

Loki看着Hatchet时的那种好奇和他看Thor甚至Tony时的都不一样。那精灵总是擅长表现得毫无威胁感，而这次也非常有效。Loki很快就提起了兴趣。

“现在你怎么想，我的王子？”Hatchet问，“能让我看一下你那可怜的脑袋吗？里面肯定一片混乱。”

被称为“王子”时Loki明显很惊讶，但看得出他很快忽略了这点，注意力集中到了Hatchet接下来说的话上。

“你能……帮忙？”他问。

“我还不知道，你得让我看一眼，看看那个狗娘养的混蛋干了什么。”

Loki看了眼Thor又看了眼Stark，但他没问他们的意见。尽管处在如此迷失的状态中，他弟弟也执意自己做决定，这让Thor微笑了起来。

Loki盯了Hatchet片刻，然后点头同意了。Hatchet露出他那种开朗又友好的笑容，然后靠得更近了些。

* * *

“ _嘿Thor，你那边一切还好吗？_ ”Steve问道，几乎惊到了Thor。他太专心地看着他弟弟和Hatchet，没注意到其他事。他走到稍远些的地方，避免打扰到精灵正在施放的魔法。

“还好，队长，我想是的。”Thor说，“你那边呢？需要援助吗？”

“ _不，情况都在我们掌控中。大部分机器人都被打倒了，Hulk和上古之力正在清理外面，我们其他人刚进入他者的舰船。这里没有太多士兵，大多数看到我们来时也投降了。_ ”

“那是好消息。”Thor同意，他们取得了胜利。“有人受伤吗？”

“ _没有什么严重的。_ ”Steve在片刻后说，“ _我是说，我不知道外面的人怎么样，我没法问他们。_ ”

“ _我们很好，队长。_ ”Drongo突然插话，“ _我和Caiera决定到下面隧道里去，确认我们不会再遭受攻击。_ ”

“ _你们在下面要小心。_ ”Steve警告他，“ _之前我们走时有个隧道塌下来了。_ ”

“ _我们会的，队长。_ ”Drongo说。

“ _嘿Thor……_ ”Juyu开口了，“ _Stark不在线上，他怎么样了？还有Loki？_ ”

“Stark没事，Loki也没受重伤。”Thor说，“我希望Hatchet能查出来是什么让他的意识变得如此混乱。”

如果只凭精灵的知识还不够，那么他们可以随时返回九界去寻找Vanaheim的术士或Alfheim的法师。Thor非常怀疑询问Asgard的术士根本不在选项之列。他弟弟不会想去那里，Stark和Hatchet也不大可能允许。

“ _就是……随时通知我们情况，好吗？_ ”Juyu问，“ _Loki受伤时Stark就总是单线程思考，所以他不会记得告诉我们情况。_ ”

她说这话时没有不满或烦恼，反而像是欣慰又无奈地接受这一事实。

“我不会忘的。”Thor保证道，“你们都安全了吗？我知道Loki会想要了解的。”如果他处在正常的精神状态下的话，但Thor没有加上这句话。他们都知道现在的情况。他弟弟的头脑是他最宝贵的一项资产，甚至是他最有力的武器，把这夺走是他者做的最糟糕的事。但至少他没有发疯发狂。他只是丢失了记忆。

“ _是的，我和Steve、Bucky、Rhodey在一起。_ ”Juyu说，“ _Bee和Drongo还有上古之力们在一起。_ ”

“那很好，那么保持安全Juyu小姐。”Thor说，“如果我弟弟的情况有变化我会通知你们。”

“ _谢了，大熊仔。_ ”她说，她一定是从Stark那里听来这个称呼的，这让Thor笑出了声。

当他回头看向Loki、Hatchet和Stark时，他看到Hatchet又睁开了眼，放开了他弟弟的头，所以他朝他们走了回去。

Hatchet脸上不是愉快的表情，那让Thor对于他发现了什么感到警惕。

“所以他者对他做了什么？”他问，因为精灵没有立刻开口。

Loki同样面带疑问地看着Hatchet。Hatchet叹了口气然后从地上拿起了Loki的手铐。

“这些，这不是真的锁链……真正锁住他的不是手铐。”他说，“这只是身体上的附加物，可能是方便他者移动他。”

“那么锁住他的是什么？”Stark问道。

“另一种形式的锁链，由他自己的魔法实质锻造而成，”他说，“其中一部分仍然在这里……就像嵌在他身体里的钩子。锁链已经断了，但没有取出来，那很……那应该很痛苦，即使现在也是。”

“我没有感觉到痛苦。”Loki说，歪着头，“流血的地方是在疼，但没有那么严重。”

“不，感谢命运女神，如果你不是现在这种形态的话就会痛了。”Hatchet解释，“那是个无限的循环，他者施加的禁锢对他的魔法起了反应，所以他的魔法就反击回去，出于本能，而这只让那禁锢变得更强，让这些……钩子陷得更深，而这让你的魔法更激烈地反抗，就这样循环。而他从这无限循环中汲取的能量……就驱动了那些机器。”

“所以他打破了循环？”Stark问道。

“Jotnar使用的力量和Loki的魔法完全不同。”Hatchet说，“这些……锁链，他们不能约束它。对他意识的禁锢仍然在那里，而他者创造的这个…… _东西_ 也还有一些其他的留在那，但Loki的魔法现在埋得非常深，几乎消失，那些禁锢捕捉不到。”

“但如果他变回Aesir的形态，它们就会再次攻击？”Stark问。

“如果不能提前去除的话。”Hatchet点头。

“你能……去除它吗？”Loki问他，“去除他施加给我的东西？”

Hatchet看了他一会儿，他的脸紧绷起来，Thor读不出他的情绪。

“我可以……我可以尝试，但是……”

“但是什么？”Stark问。Hatchet仍看着Loki，他的表情变得越发沮丧。“Hatchet，‘但是’什么？”Stark要求他回答。

“但是那会很痛苦……如果我这么做的话……这些禁锢，这些钩子，它们埋得太深……”他伸出手触上Loki的脸，Loki没有阻止他，“我可以做到，把你的意识从这禁锢中解放出来，扯掉他施加在你身上的这些束缚，但这会伤害你，小鸟。我要这么做的话，就不得不伤到你。”

Thor感觉到自己的手紧紧抓着Mjölnir，现在他能明白Hatchet的表情和他语调里奇怪的犹豫。他以前怎能如此盲目，以为妖精魔族不能像其他人一样拥有情感？

Loki回望着Hatchet，然后看向Stark，最后看向Thor。他看起来十分不情愿。Thor不能想象他经历了多少痛苦……而现在又要让他经受更多。

“没有别的方法吗？”Thor问，“别的你能做到的？”

Hatchet生气地转过来看着他。

“如果有别的办法，你以为我会提出这一个吗？”他问，但显然不想要回答，因为他立刻转回去看向Loki，“我最不愿做的事就是伤害你，但你不能一直受制于这种……邪恶的造物。”

Loki看起来仍然不喜欢这个主意，但他轻轻地点了点头。Hatchet对这个回答也并不感到宽慰。

“Thor，你得帮我压制住他。”Hatchet说，语气听起来变得艰难。

“什么？”

“他会抵抗，他控制不了的。”Hatchet说，“你得压制住他让我施法。”

光是这想法就让Thor感到腹部被拧紧了一样，他无法用语言形容他有多么不愿意这么做。但他还是点了点头，因为不然他该做什么呢？拒绝帮忙？不，他怎么想毫不重要。Thor放下他的锤子，跪到Loki身后。

“Stark，放开他的手。”Hatchet指示道。

“为什么？”Stark问，固执地抓紧了Loki的手。

“因为如果你不放开的话，他会把你的手弄骨折的。”Hatchet语气坚决地告诉他。片刻后Stark移开了他的手，但只是向上移到Loki的上臂，不愿意完全放开。

“会没事的，好吗？”Stark低声说道，捕捉着Loki的注意。

“Thor。”Hatchet提示道。Thor深吸了一口气，心情沉重地抬起手臂紧紧限制住他弟弟，让他无论如何都挣脱不了。当他碰到他时，Loki绷紧了身体，但随即又靠在Thor胸前放松了下来。他的皮肤有些奇怪，粗糙且冰冷，但Loki本身仍完全没变。

“我就在这儿，”Stark说，“我们都在这儿。很快就会结束然后你就会没事了，好吗？”他不停地说着，坚定地露出鼓励的微笑，尽管他的眼睛又一次睁得太大，眼中太亮。

Hatchet伸出手，一只手放在Loki胸膛，就在他心脏上方，另一只手放到他的额头上。

“我很抱歉，小鸟。”他有些要崩溃地低语道，然后掌心亮起紫罗兰色的光。Loki开始尖叫。

Thor闭上眼睛，当Loki开始抵抗时他把他抱得更紧。他多希望能缓解他的痛苦，但他什么都做不到，只能紧紧抱住他，告诉他，“我在这里，弟弟。我不会放开你。”除此以外说不出其他。

Hatchet转动手掌，Loki的尖叫停下来，他粗重地喘着气，胸膛在Thor的手臂下剧烈起伏。他全身颤抖，皮肤比之前变得更冷。

“不……别再来了……不要。”Loki含糊地说道，而这令Thor心痛。他将额头抵在他弟弟肩膀上，紧闭上眼睛。

“对不起，对不起，”Hatchet说，“就快好了，坚强点。”然后他的魔法再次燃起，Loki喊叫起来，再次在Thor的怀中挣扎。

Thor不得不把头从Loki肩上抬起，于是他额头侧边贴到Loki头侧，这样他就同时看到了Stark和Hatchet。Tony脸色惨白，紧抓着Loki的上臂。他难以置信地紧绷着，可能只想要把Loki搂到自己怀里或是阻止Hatchet。而Hatchet自己……他脸上有泪水滑下。他异色的眼睛过于明亮，眼神坚决，同时眼里也有和Thor此刻一样多的痛苦，痛苦于他们不得不这么做。Thor自己的眼眶也是湿的。

然后就结束了。Loki瘫在Thor怀里，Hatchet收回手，跌坐回去。而Stark已经伸出手将Loki接过去，Thor由着他这么做。他只注意到当Stark坐回去、紧紧抱着Loki时，Loki已经失去意识了。

“成功了吗？”Tony问，小心地将Loki脸上的发丝拂开，“他还是蓝色的，但他会没事的对吧？”

Hatchet两手撑在地上，头耷拉着。

“对，他需要休息，不过醒来时就会没事了。”

Stark点点头，再次挪动身体，试图让Loki在他怀中待得更舒服些。Thor不想站起来，所以他仍坐在地上，看着他睡着的弟弟。

“我再也不想这么做了。”他说。他再也不想听到他弟弟在他怀里尖叫，挣扎着逃离痛苦。他无法忍受这个。

“我也不想。”Hatchet低声同意道，声音听起来痛苦且带着哭腔。他的头发遮住了脸，但明显他还在哭。Thor转身完全背向他，给他时间和个人空间，很明显他需要这些来让自己重新振作。

* * *

Stark坚持由他把Loki带回船上，Thor和Hatchet都没和他争。至于他们两个，他们爬上山崖时始终保持沉默。Thor可以飞上来，但他不想。他也不想把Hatchet扔在身后让他自己爬上来。当然他没有把这种心情宣之于口，因为他十分确信那精灵不会以什么好话来回应。

当他们到达时，Stark已经回到飞船边上了，他们大多数的伙伴、甚至Sakaar星的上古之力也在那里了。Hulk不在，所以Bruce一定是睡着了。战斗结束，他可以休息了。他也看不到Loki，Thor猜Tony把他留在船里的床上了。这让Thor皱起了眉，因为一定有什么可怕的事发生了，否则Tony不会让Loki离开视线范围。

“发生了什么？”他立刻问道，急忙赶过去。

“隧道确实塌了。”Caiera啐道。她身上满是尘土，还有些血，她的战士们也一样。“下面有一个被启动的机器人，给我们造成了很大损伤。”

Steve和Bucky不能明白她的语言，但很明显他们已经知道发生了什么。那两个Skrull女孩，Juyu和Bee，她们脸上的表情和Stark非常像。

“有人受伤了？”Thor问。他才刚刚认识这些强大的战士们，但和他们并肩作战已让他至少将他们视作盟友。

“Drongo。”Stark声音紧绷地说，现在Thor明白他们脸上糟糕的表情了，“如果我们现在就走的话，我们几天之内就能回到地球。”

“你们无法帮助他。”Caiera告诉他，“他独自一人支撑着隧道，给我们其他人时间跑出来。他的伤是过度使用古老力量造成的，他血液内积累的毒素使他虚弱。他需要由Sakaar星上的祭司治疗，我们有一艘船会立刻离开，Drongo会在上面。”

她的语气表示着这是最终决定。她不打算为此争论。

“Tony，如果他们可以治疗你的朋友，那你最好让他们带他走。”Thor表达他的观点，“他从同伴那里会得到好的照料。”

“是的，好我知道。”Stark叹气，“带他走吧，我们……我们会回地球，但我们之后也可以再回来。”

“我要和他一起走。”Bee说，态度坚决地声明道。直到刚才她都沉默地站在上古之力们边上，她的身形在他们边上显得更小。

Stark看向她，然后几乎是立刻又转过去看向Juyu。

“如果Bee要去的话我不能——”

“我知道，我知道，你们是一起的。”Stark说，手按着前额，“该死，好的。我是说这不好，这糟透了，但我明白。我们没有时间来争论了。”

Juyu跑向前去迅速地拥抱了他。Stark伸开双臂回抱她，紧紧地抱住她那么一会儿。然后她又快跑过他身边，同样拥抱了Hatchet。精灵看起来有一点惊讶，但也抬起胳膊拥抱了她。他甚至俯下身在她耳边悄声说了什么，那让女孩使劲地点了点头。

“我醒来的时候Loki在我身边，”Bee站在Stark面前说道，“告诉他我很希望我也能在他身边的。”

“他会明白的，他能理解。”Stark点头道，然后伸手把她搂到怀里，“这不是告别，好吗？这只是‘回头见’，因为我们很快就会再见面的。我们只是要休整一下，对吗？”

“对。”Bee同意，放开Tony退了一步。Juyu已经站到她身旁了。

“你们真的不能让我一个人跟Loki和Hatchet待着，”Tony说，语气变轻快了些，“他们会让我发疯然后有人会没命的。我说有人是指Hatchet。”

“我们不会希望如此。”Bee对他回以微笑。

“你们照顾好彼此，听到了吗？”Stark语气坚决地对她们说。

“明白，指挥官。”Juyu也露出微笑。一些上古之力已经转身离开，女孩们跟上了他们。Caiera停留了片刻。

“告诉你的朋友……”

“Bruce？”Tony提示。

“是的，告诉他，Hulk在战斗中令人印象深刻，但他变得这么小时非常可爱。”她笑了一下然后也转身离去。

他们都沉默地在那站了片刻，然后Stark喷出一声嗤笑，转回身来看着他们。

“好了，我想要尽快离开这里。”

“这里有好多先进科技，”Bucky说道，“只是说一下……我们就把它们留在这任别人来取吗？”

“那不是我们要负责的。”Hatchet立刻说道，“这颗行星难逃厄运，很快星球上的一切也会消失。”

“那么他者的船呢？”Rhodey问，“还有战俘们？”

“剩下的上古之力会处理好他们。”Stark说，“而那艘飞船？它会被烧毁，任何人都不会接触到那上面的技术。”

他把话说得模糊，但Thor明显能听出，他是指那船上用来对付Loki的技术。Thor完全同意他的话。这种邪恶的造物就该焚毁殆尽。

“如果Fury知道……”Bucky谈道。

“他什么都不会知道的。”Steve说，“Tony说得对，任何人都不该接触这些技术，尤其是神盾局或地球上的其他人。我们什么都不会带回去。”

他们一致点头同意。

几小时后，在他者的船被烧毁前Bruce醒了过来，但Loki仍在沉睡。当暗影一族的人们聚集起他者的士兵，把他们成群带进他们的飞船离开时，他也还在睡着。甚至当他们自己也起飞离开时，Loki仍是以冰冷的、Jotun蓝的形态沉睡着。但他的表情是放松的，甚至是平静的，而他的伤口正在愈合。那就是Thor能期盼的最好情况了。


	96. 甜蜜的家

“Loki…… _Loki_ ！”

他猛地惊醒，全身是汗，好一会儿后才意识到自己在哪。他对着那深色的天花板眨了几下眼，试图让自己的喘息平静下来。

Stark什么都没说，Loki从眼角看到他正半坐在旁边，两手抬起像是想要碰触，但又带着些不确定地停留在空中。Stark不是会谨慎于触碰他的人。他低头看向自己。被褥已经被撕扯开来，但仍旧挂在身上。他一定是想要让自己从束缚中挣脱出来才将它撕破。另外，要碰触他也太难了——一层薄霜覆盖在他身上。他叹了口气。

“清醒了吗？”Stark过了一阵后问。Loki点了点头，揉着眼睛。他的皮肤并不是蓝色的，但一定有段时间它是变蓝了的。在那个噩梦里，他正被火炙烤着，所以他以冰回应。Stark终于将手放到了他身上，向他凑近了些，重新又躺了下来。对他来说这一定过于寒冷了，而随着冰霜融化，被褥也开始变得潮湿。

熟悉的手碰了碰他的脸颊，比以往还要温暖，所以他自己的皮肤一定还是太凉。闭上了眼睛，他让自己专注于心跳的频率，试图让它慢慢平静下来。他没有感觉到空气中的冷冽，但他能感觉到Stark在靠着他发抖。那让他再次睁开了眼睛盯着天花板。

“也许你应该去另一张床……睡一段时间。”他提议道。已经有太多次他们是在被霜覆盖的床上醒来了。

“绝不。”Stark说。

“我无法控制。”Loki对他说。Stark早就知道了，但Loki觉得他需要再提醒他一次。Loki醒着的时候没有什么需要担心的，但当他在睡梦中，当他的身体和神志都脱离了意志的牵引，他没法让自己停止对抗梦中那些生动鲜活的记忆。

“没事的。”Stark说着，再一次将警告置之一边。

“你的嘴唇青了。”Loki说着坐了起来，猛地将那湿冷破烂的被子从床上甩下去。床单也没有好到哪里去，而他的睡裤则是最糟糕的。Stark只是长叹了口气，帮他将床单扯下来。

“没事的。”他一边打着哈欠一边重复道，“JARVIS，将室温升到25度。好了，现在我没事了。早餐的时候我还会额外吃点维生素。”

Loki用力咬着牙。

“你不该随便处理疑似的冻伤。”他说。他知道像感冒这种简单的小事能给人类造成多大的伤害。

“你看，如果我没有在身边温度骤降时立刻醒来的话，JARVIS就会警告我们。所以那不会发生的，好吗？而且就算真的有冻伤，管它的呢？我会好过来的，而且我以前也生过病。”

“你在蛮不讲理。”Loki争辩道。

“我不在乎！我不会分开睡的。”

“我不需要被小心翼翼地宠着，Stark！”Loki朝他吼道。

Stark停下了手里安放枕头的活，抬头看向他。

“没错，所以我才没有宠着你。”他说着向后倒回了床上，拍了拍枕头躺了下去，“我的担心不是什么……你需要忍受的不便，所以别说得像那么回事。”

他的初衷可能是要说得跟Loki的话一样刻薄，但Stark太过疲倦了，而且他没法将这种倦意从声音中藏起。所以这些话听起来疲倦又不开心。

Loki脱掉了他仍旧结着霜的睡裤，爬回床上。他几乎半个身子都爬到了那人的上方，然后就被拉入了一个温暖的怀抱。Stark的暖意几乎是瞬间就渗入了他的骨血。他知道自己的手太过冰冷，但他没法拒绝碰触那指尖下温暖的肌肤。

“原谅我，亲爱的。”他轻声说。这段时间以来，他从噩梦醒来后总是很难相处，而他那愚蠢的人类毫不犹豫地承受了他的怒火。Stark转了下身子好让两人躺得更舒服，他的手缓缓抚摩着Loki的背，像是在安抚，又或许是帮他暖起来。帮他们两人暖起来。

“这……没事的，不是 _很好_ ，这就是这样，但一切都会变好的，我们经历过更糟的事。”

“我不想弄伤你。”Loki一边说，一边看着自己的指尖慢慢抚过Stark的肌肤。此刻它是无害的，但他现在知道自己的一个触碰能有多致命了，尤其是当他失去控制的时候。

“你不会的。”Stark说，“据可靠消息说，连你屌爆了的冰魔法都喜欢我。”

Loki喷了口气，将脸埋在Stark的脖颈处咬了他一口。他已经告诉过Stark很多次了，不要那么叫它。Stark因为那一口猛地惊跳了起来，但同时也大笑出声。Loki让自己也露出些许笑容。

“你那个时候就没有冻伤我，现在也不会，而且我知道你需要时间……”Stark说，“让自己重新回到……正轨。”他犹疑地用了那个词，像是不确定自己该不该这么说，“我们有大把的时间，就……别想着……你知道的……把我从我的床上踢下去，就因为你觉得我不能处理好你乱来的Jotun能力。”

Loki咕哝一声，因为从回来后他们就避免谈论这个话题，而他现在仍不希望谈它。他将脸在Stark的脖子里埋得更深了些，这动作让Stark再次轻笑起来，甚至抬手摸了摸Loki的头发。

“如果你因为固执而生病的话，Pepper女士将会非常生气。”当Loki终于转过头时他这么说道。Stark再次大笑起来。这是他更无力的一次转移话题的尝试，但Stark一定是意识到了现在不是逼迫他的最佳时机。

“才不呢，她会飞速跑回纽约去。她知道我生病的时候会有多令人难以忍受，而那自然就剩下你了，来当我充满爱心的、贴心的……”

“你认识我吗，Stark？”Loki哼了一声。

“而且非常性感的小护士……嗯……那是个挺棒的画面。”

“只在你的梦里。”Loki对他说。

Stark咧嘴笑了：“噢，我绝对绝对会做这个梦的。你和你的大长腿，嗯——”现在他绝对是在幻想那个画面了。

“愚蠢。”

“你知道的……好些了吗？”

“是的，好很多。”Loki说道。噩梦的最后一点痕迹都被从他脑海中驱走了，现在他只需要把思绪从被噩梦提起的所有那些事上移开。到此刻，他的皮肤也已经暖了起来，但跟Stark的相比仍旧太冷。于是他抓着那人的腰，将他扯到了自己身上。Stark发出了惊讶的声音，但毫不抵抗。

“嗯，你好呀，”他低头看着Loki微笑道，“我好奇你现在想要干些什么。”

“你刚刚在脑中描绘我穿着非常不雅的衣服。推理，亲爱的。”

“嘿，如果这是个普遍的性癖好，我们完全可以——”

“哦，闭嘴。”Loki打断了他，将他拖下来拉进一个吻中，好让他收声。Stark又笑了起来，他们的唇瓣相抵着，于是那声音就像是碰触着Loki脸庞的一道温热。

Loki明白自己想要靠近Stark的渴望，尤其是在从噩梦中惊醒后。那可以让他想起自己不再被自己最大的敌人之一所囚禁，让他想起自己已经回到了爱人的怀中。他也看得懂Stark眼中有时闪过的几乎是绝望的渴求。Stark作为凡人的寿命一直都像个黑色警告般悬在他们头顶，但在很长一段时间里，Loki都没有记起他自己也不是无坚不摧的，不会真的永生不死。只需多做尝试或有合适的道具，他的生命之火也可以轻易熄灭。也许这是Stark在此之前拒绝去考虑的事情。也许他已经接受了他会是先走的那个，留Loki一人在后。但现在他明白了一个残酷的现实——神族也可能比人类先死。

Loki的手指沿着Stark的背脊滑下，停留在腰处，正好在他臀部曲线的上方。他不像Loki那样裸着，而这情况需要改变一下。

Loki开始将他身上唯一的一件衣物褪下去的时候，Stark喷出了一声惬意的笑。

“你在用性让我分心，好让我不再问些你不想听的问题。”Stark说。

作为回答，Loki咬了他的肩膀。

“我们迟些会有时间谈。”Loki一边说，一边将唇移到了Stark的脖颈处。

但Stark一点都不买账，他打断了Loki的动作。

“就……如果你不跟我谈，那至少去找Hatchet，好吗？”

“他比你还差劲。”Loki对他说，“正如你说的，我们经历过更糟的， _我_ 经历过更糟的、更久的折磨。没有必要在我身边举止异常。”

“你知道他为了帮你不得不那么做。”Stark提醒他道。Loki咬着唇，躺回了枕头上，Stark从他身上翻了下去。“你看，这就是为什么你需要跟他谈谈，或者操蛋的，就让他惯着你一点。你表现得像是什么都没发生过，他也就跟着你这么做，而这完全要让他发疯了，连我都看得出来。”

Loki想要争辩些什么，想要跳起指责说Stark以前从没这么关心过Hatchet，但那些恶毒的话语在能碰到唇边前就消失了。

“好。”他叹气道。Hatchet太过执拗，不会为自己要求任何东西，尤其是向Loki要求这样的事。他那异色的双眼和发丝中夹杂的金色，都一直在提醒着他，他的朋友在他被掳走之前就经历了那么多。他不该要Stark来提醒他他的朋友都需要些什么。

他是如此迷失在自己的思绪里，即使是在得回被他者封禁的东西之后也不曾改变。那些他困于痛苦和迷惘的阴霾中的日子仍旧在那里，它们并没有在他恢复之后便消失无踪。他记得自己是如何逃脱锁链，记得那场大战，他还能记得当他对自己和过往都茫然无知时的感觉。

有好几个原因，让他对在睡梦中召唤冰霜和寒冷这事气愤非常。从Stark看他的神情，他明白Stark觉得他仍旧抗拒着自己的血统。从某种角度来说他是对的。Loki仍旧不能站在镜子前，想着自己是Jotun，而不感到起码的一点点愤怒或是被背叛。当他看向自己的Jotun形态时，即使不再有恶心的感觉，他也仍旧觉得怪异。但从冰霜中醒来令他烦扰的真正原因却是别的。一方面来说，弄伤Stark——那个固执的愚人——是个真实存在的威胁，但另一方面，他没法忍受的是那种困惑感，他的神志和本能在互相对抗。在他心里，成为一个Jotun仍旧不是 _他_ 。但现在他能记得冰冷带给他的放松感，那种令人舒心的存在。他记得在能够用尽手中所有来对抗他者的时候，那种一切都在正轨的感觉。他记得全然冷静地面对自己，不去质疑自己的本性。噢，那种感觉令他愉悦。所以现在寒冷让他觉得挺好，几乎可以说是自然，直到他想到Laufey、Odin和随着身为Jotun而来的一切记忆。“包袱”，Stark会这么说。

他需要更多时间来消化接受这个。

“你得到你想要的了，”Loki于是说，“你说了，我听了。我甚至自己还说了点。现在我能得到我想要的了吗？”他现在真的需要把他不停滋长的黑暗想法埋藏起来。

Stark坏笑着，立刻就靠了过去，在Loki的肚子上落下好几个吻。

“你想要什么都行，你知道的。”Stark说着，慢慢朝下滑去，在Loki的皮肤上留下一个又一个轻柔的啃咬和湿润的吻。他抬起头，朝Loki露出个笑：“你只需要告诉我。”

Loki将手指滑入他的发间，把他的头推向更低处。

“那就用上你的嘴。”他命令道。Stark轻哼着，吻了吻他大腿内侧，然后毫不迟疑地将Loki含入口中。他还只是半勃着，所以那整根东西轻易就滑入了Stark火热而湿润的口中。

Loki猛地深吸一口气，空出的手抓紧了枕头，而另一只手留在Stark的发间，抚摩拉扯着，力道轻柔。他们不需要对彼此粗暴。Stark再次哼声，Loki在他口中完全地硬了。快感来得猛烈汹涌，但那还不够，他意识到，他需要点别的东西。Loki也许没有不顾一切到要整日整夜将Stark留在视线范围内，但他确实需要感受到对方的亲近，让那人充盈着自己的感官。他需要看到他，呼吸他的气息，感受他肌肤的温热和唇齿间的味道。

“上来，到这里来。”他催促着扯了扯Stark，让他又移到了自己身上。一等他停下，Loki就捧住他的脸，将两人的唇封在一起。Stark在他腿间待好，向下碾转着臀，示意着自己是如何也在享受这一切。Loki发出一连串惬意的哼声，不停地亲着他。

“继续说，”Stark向后退开些，朝他湿润的唇吐息着，“就告诉我。”

“我喜欢你如此……热情主动。”Loki轻笑着回答，抬了抬胯让他们的硬挺贴在一起。

“别戏弄我，不然就再没有什么热情主动了。”Stark警告道。Loki露出个大大的笑容，又一次转动着胯贴了上去。

“我十分怀疑，亲爱的。”

Stark的下一个亲吻更像是次袭击，但仍旧深而热烈，而没有变得更粗暴。Loki乐得分开了双唇，以同样的热情回吻过去。

“告诉我……”Stark在亲吻间又问道，“告诉我，你就会得到。我会给你你想要的，直到你变得滚烫而浑身是汗，除了我之外什么都想不了。”

Loki哼声，像是在考虑，但他已经很清楚他想要什么。

“那就占有我。”他说着，再次将胯转动着贴上去，阴茎诱人地贴上对方的， “今晚我想要呻吟着你的名字。”

Stark的眼睛暗了下去，满是欲望，因为Loki那些话，他舔了舔饱满的唇。接着他将自己的硬挺再次朝Loki压去，这一次带着更多的意图。Loki从不否认自己喜欢这人如此百转千回地扭动臀部。

“为我转过去。”Stark对他说。Loki乐得照做，转过身舒服地趴在床上。Stark分开他的双腿，接着两手满满握住了他的臀瓣，紧紧地挤压着，然后将它们朝两侧分开，让自己火热而坚硬的茎身在中间那敏感之处碾磨着。Loki发出一声愉悦的呻吟，而同时Stark阴茎那早已湿润的顶端划过了他的穴口。

“噢，你会整晚呻吟着我的名字的。”Stark保证道，让一个吻落在Loki的肩上。

“如果你给我一个理由的话，我会的。”Loki挑逗着，埋在枕头里露出半个笑。

Stark从他身上滑低下去，一边在各处舔吻。接着他的手回到了Loki的臀部，再次握住了他的臀瓣。

“你的润滑剂还是在——”Loki开口说。

“等一会再说。”Stark打断了他，将脸埋了下去，他的舌头在那圈肌肉上扫过。Loki的话语变成了一声惊讶的呻吟，无需指示，他将腿分得更开了些。在真枪实干之前，Stark重复着一遍遍扫过他的穴口。他从来都毫不羞于此事，他响亮，直切入题，不畏于索取或是要求。噢，Loki是如此爱着他的全部。他此刻一定折腾出了一团乱，鉴于他是那么热切地用着他的嘴。

“Stark。”Loki喘息出声，两手紧抓着枕头。

“不，”Stark退后了些许，但Loki仍能感觉到他的呼吸落在自己湿润的皮肤上。“那不是你要呻吟出的名字。”

“Tony。”Loki用低沉而长的喉音，吐出了那个名字，他知道那人喜欢听到这个。

“这就对了。”Tony称赞着抓住了Loki的胯部，将他拉起来，双膝跪起。Loki唇畔间逸出的呻吟更加响亮了，他感觉到那灵活的舌头再次舔上了他的洞口。很快一根手指就加了进来，但Loki已经在渴求着更多。可看来Tony并不着急，他仍旧仅是用着他的舌头和那一根手指。

“戏弄。”Loki控诉道，只不过有些上气不接下气。

“你爱极了这个。”Tony轻笑道，十足的愉悦里带着一点邪恶。

“我更爱你的阴茎在我体内。”Loki对他说。

现在换做Stark开始呻吟了，“听听你说的那些话。”

“只不过是事实而已。”Loki回道。但他的话说道一半就再一次被偷走了，Stark重又开始了他甜蜜的折磨。

但是他知道Loki的界限在哪，知道他能承受多少挑逗而不会真的抗议，而且他自己一定也渴望至极。所以Tony没有等太久便拿来了润滑，开始下一步更深的快感。他将手指埋入了Loki体内，抽动着它们进进出出，轻响也随之发出。他爱极了进入Loki，不论进去的是身体哪一部分。

Loki知道自己弄出了淫靡的一幕，他的头埋在枕上，身体如此伸展着，但是，噢，他的爱人有多享受这个。Loki看不到Tony的脸，但他知道的，从Tony愈发粗重的喘息和似乎已经无法从Loki身上移开的手，一只手正忙于将他打开，而另一只手在探索。Tony摩挲着他的背脊，他的身侧，他的大腿和臀部，每一寸Tony能够到的肌肤。他的硬挺也时不时顶在Loki的大腿后，而那滚烫的柱身带来的触感让Loki只觉一阵愉悦的颤抖随着脊柱爬下。为这个男人，成为他欢愉的缘由，Loki会以最淫靡的方式打开双腿，而没有一丝羞愧地享受其中。

“我真他妈需要你。”Tony喘息着，扭动弯曲起手指，那让Loki的每一片骨头都烧了起来。

“占有我。”Loki催促他。

“你对我做的这些。”Tony说着抽出了手指，“但你知道，操，你知道我有多需要你。你对我做的那些，我将为你做的那些。”

“是的，”Loki呻吟着附和道，他们对彼此做的，“Tony。”

“想转过来吗？”Tony提议道。

“不，就这样。”

“我就盼着你这么说呢，”他说着靠得更近了些。他让自己的阴茎再次滑入Loki的臀瓣间，将将擦过那松散而潮湿的穴口。“你这样……是如此的迷人……恩，事实上一直迷人，但像这样……是为我。只为我变成这样。”

“是的。”Loki说着，伸手向后抓住了Tony懒散转动着的胯，“现在！”

Tony不需要更多的催促。他调整好阴茎的位置，接着便推了进去。Loki嘶声攥紧了拳，扯着枕头上的布料。再无多言，再无调笑，只有两具身体相会的欢愉。当他们如此亲近的时候，Loki几乎总是会说不出话来。他的身体已经展示出了一切，有什么好说的呢？每一声呻吟都是一份自白，而Tony的阴茎在内里的抽动，则是一场主权的宣告。他已经太过接近了，几乎就要迷失在快感之中，迷失在他们身体纠缠的乐曲中。

然后Tony整个身体压在了他身上，额头靠在他后腰停了片刻，他的双手用力握着Loki的胯部。

“待在我身边。”Tony向他请求道，那让他的意识又回到了现在，而同时他们的身体在持续增长的速度和渴望中相撞在一起。

“一直都在。”Loki回答。Tony呻吟着，胯移动得更快而更加用力。他快到了。Loki仅仅是想到这个就无法控制地低吟出声，因为他自己也同样接近了，身体弓起而绷紧，蓄势待发。

“摸摸你自己。”Tony急喘道。Loki在呻吟和粗喘的间隙里笑了起来，因为他知道Tony有多享受这个。当然了，他喜欢抚摸Loki，但是，噢，他爱死了看着Loki自己动手，尤其是当他们在这样的时候。Loki永远都不问为什么，他乐得照做。Loki将修长的手指环上了自己沉甸甸的阴茎，Tony又呻吟了起来。从Tony跪着的角度他显然没法看到这些，但能意识到他这么做了看来就已经足够。他的胯部猛烈地向前挺动，越来越快。Loki几乎都能尝到空气里他们高潮的味道。如此接近，如此接近于炸裂，燃放。

Loki没有试图遏制，他让自己坠落了下去，而他手中也不停地捋动着硬挺，直到手指上都沾满了灼热。他在Tony周围用力收缩，让对方呻吟着，更加用力地朝前顶撞进去。

“Tony。”Loki呼喊着他的名字，迎着每一次碰撞，在每一个对的时候向后推去，用力绞紧体内的那根粗长。那就是Tony跨过那条线所需的一切了。有那么一刻，Loki好奇当他在Jotun形态时，自己是否能感觉到Tony的精液在体内的热度。那想法只是片刻的闪过，瞬间就跑走了，但没有被完全地遗忘。

Tony抽了出来，让两人都倒回了床上，舒展着因快感和脱力而变得沉重的四肢。

“噢，操蛋的老天啊，我爱你，”Tony一边说，一边试图找回自己的呼吸，“但如果我们再做久一点的话我就要挂掉了。”

“没有这种事，亲爱的，”Loki大笑着，将发丝从脸上拂开，“当虚弱占据你之时，我将看护着你重回健康。”

Tony大笑起来，有些喘，但绝对的迷人。“现在你永远都别想让我停下关于性感小护士的想象了。”他宣布道。

“还有比那更糟糕的命运。”Loki顿了会后耸肩说道，而那让Tony笑得更欢了。Loki不得不亲吻他弯起的唇。

在像这样的时刻里，所有黑暗的噩梦都消失得无处可寻。

* * *

“你知道，当我跟你说让他惯着你一点的时候，我没想过你们会在客厅正中央互相给对方编辫子。”Stark一边说着一边跨入了房中，“嗨Oakbud。”

“你好Stark先生。”地精在Loki的膝上鸣叫道。

Hatchet停下了手中将宝石编入Loki头发里的动作，抬头看向Stark。

“唔，首先，只有我一个人在干着所有编辫子的活。”他说，“第二，从你的语调来看，我猜这里面有些什么中庭的笑话。”

“没，就是社会性别规范而已，那就是狗屎，反正我们都无视它们。”Stark说。

“还有第三，”Hatchet向前凑过去，看着Loki，“我就知道Stark是幕后主使。”

“不完全是。”Loki抗议道。精灵哼了一声，又继续接着将石头编进Loki头发里。

“啊，谁在乎呢。”Hatchet的声音听起来够真诚的，“我知道你时不时就需要一点温柔的——或不太温柔的助力，把你推向正确方向。”

Loki控制着翻白眼的冲动，而Oakbud在他膝头窃笑起来。

“好吧……Pepper本该过来一下的，这就是我出现的原因。关于派对什么的。”

“晚宴。”Loki纠正道，但那毫无用处，他知道的。

尽管早早就醒了，而且还在那之后累坏了自己，他们两人都没有回去再睡的意思，于是即使太阳还没升起，Stark仍旧下到了他的工作室去，而Loki把Hatchet从床上拉了起来，让他陪着过了一天。Oakbud……Loki甚至都不知道他在这待多久了。他已经太习惯Oakbud跟Pilzskin了……而那位也正在这房子里的某处，应该没错。

“Potts小姐刚刚从车中下来，Sir。”JARVIS对他们说。

Stark转身出去迎接她。过了一小会后，Loki就听到了Pepper高跟鞋敲着地板的声音。很快她就迈着她一贯轻快的步伐走了进来，她的助手Adam忠实地跟在她身侧。

“我真的完全再没有多余的时间来管这场派对了，”她说，“我知道这很重要，而且我知道一切都必须井井有条，但够了就是够了。噢，你终于挑好了新家具。”

Stark又四周看了一圈，因为当然他现在才注意到他崭新的客厅。

“Pepper！”Oakbud开心地问候道。

“你好啊Oakbud。”她暖暖地笑道。

“是啊，没错。所有家具都……都选好了。”Stark说。

“不是你选的，显而易见。”Pepper说，“你永远都不会选那张沙漠石鸡尾酒桌。”她一边说，一边看着那件新家具，然后她看向了Loki，“非常好的选择。”

“谢谢。”Loki回以一个微笑。有那么一段时间，Stark看起来很是茫然，像是他搞不懂自己的新家具和Loki怎么可能联系起来。Hatchet在他身后轻声窃笑。

“所以，派对就在一周之后。”Pepper继续说，“菜单需要改进。我需要最终的宾客名单，座位表，到达时间——”

“Pepper，我真的不觉得我有资格回答上述任何一个问题。”Stark说。

“不是你。”她从他身边走了过去，将夹满了纸的文件夹递给Loki，“过一遍菜单，挑出来哪些是不需要的。宾客名单需要包括外交官衔和关系。我不想引发战争。”

Loki已经在看那份菜单了。她继续说：“还有，我需要知道你的这个传送门将开在哪里。我们不能在最后一秒把所有装饰都推到一边。你还需要到亲自来一趟音乐厅，告诉我们这个“冷房”会有多大。就是你设置那个什么的地方……”

“魔法屏障。”Loki帮她说完。

“所以我才能知道那里能放下多少桌子和冰雕。”

“没有问题。”Loki赞同说，“麋鹿是个非常好的选择，但是‘寿司’是什么？”

“一种用醋米饭和生鱼、海草、或者其他什么调料做成的卷。”她解释道。

“啊，我相信Kaldálfar会喜欢的。”Loki点了点头，“但是不要有葡萄酒，精灵的习俗是在被邀请去异国的时候，给主人几桶他们自己酿制的葡萄酒。当地如果已经有这些供应的话，那将是极大的侮辱。其他啤酒和烈酒可以留下来。”

Pepper的助理在非常尽责地记着笔记。

“还有我最好能先看看坐席布置。这无疑是最重要的细节。”

“好的，停一下。”Stark打断了他们，“你们俩的这个……‘派对策划’搞了有多久了？”他先看了看Loki，然后又看向Pepper。

“当然是从最开始了。”Loki说，“我跟你说过Pepper女士太过忙碌无法安排这样大型的宴会。毕竟她有你的公司要运营。而且，那些人是我们的客人，而不是她的。”

“好吧，知道你们……处得来，挺好的。”

“说到客人，我有最后一个大新闻要说，但是我想把那些小事情讲完。”Pepper开口道。

“噢，这不会是什么好事，我认得你那副表情。”Stark说。

“好吧，这不是……理想状况。”她说，“看起来关于这件事和我们的宾客会有谁的消息传得很远。”

“我们就是想要搞个大新闻，”Stark说，“所以……”

“所以，这不一样。一个小时前我接到了白宫的来电。”

“噢糟糕。”Stark仰起头。

“总统知道我们会邀请其他星球的统治者和皇室成员，她觉得这是个大型的外交事件，而她不能被排除在外。”

“唔，糟……等等，‘她’？谁他妈是总统？”Stark问。

Pepper脸上的神色非常冷漠。“Kathlyn Carte。”她说。

Stark皱眉想了一会。“来自海军陆战队？”他问。

“就是她。”Pepper点头。

“噢，我回头得看看那场选举是怎么选的。”Stark有些恼怒地说，“我认识她，对吧？我记得她。”

“你做的几场武器操演中她都在。”Pepper点头。

“她恨我吗？”

“不怎么。”

“那还好。”

“她很重要吗？”Loki关注起更重要的问题。

“总统是这个国家的领导人，”Oakbud在Loki膝上回答道，“国家、政府的元首，还是他们整个军队的统帅，包括那些秘密部队。”

“所以她很重要。”Hatchet总结。

“但她不凌驾于任何精灵领主之上。”Loki说，“复仇者跟她的关系如何？”

“非常好。”Pepper说，“她还只是参议员时就一直公开支持他们。在选举的时候她用了不少次她跟Steve握手的照片。”

“那么她将坐在靠近他们的位置，跟T’challa同一桌。我记得他是中庭一个国家的王，所以就是同等级别。”

“我真爱你随随便便就打发了政治领袖的态度。”Stark微笑起来。

“我是个王子，”Loki解释道，“我接触过比她这种人强大得多的首领。她如此期望的话，她也可以来，我没觉得有什么问题。”

“那绝对是个好消息，因为她不会接受‘不’作为回答的。”Pepper说，“你能现在就跟我去音乐厅吗？在派对之前我没有其他空余的时间点了。”

“没问题。”Loki同意了。“你弄完了吗？”他问Hatchet。

“哎说认真的，这辫子是怎么回事，老实说？”Stark问。

“Loki收到了本地妖精赠送的礼物，”Hatchet对他们解释，“而在即将到来的宴会中不戴上它们的话会很无礼。我在试着让它们都能编进去。”

Stark走近了些，观察Hatchet编进他发中的那些各异的宝石。Pepper也凑近了点看了几眼。Stark皱眉指向了它们其中的一枚。

“它看起来像个瓢虫。”他说。啊，他的意思是红宝石。

“它是个瓢虫！”Oakbud开心地尖叫起来，“那是我给的！”

Stark看起来像是打算说点什么，一些听起来毫无疑问会冒犯到一个妖精的话，但Pepper在他能说出来之前就开口了。“它看起来很可爱。”Pepper说着露出微笑。Oakbud笑着看向她，接着他发出又一声小小的尖叫，从Loki身上跳了下来，一溜烟地跑走了。

“我们现在永远都不能摆脱这些地精了，对吧？”Stark问。

“是的。”Loki笑起来。

“我还是不确定哪个颜色好。”Hatchet思考道。他的手指在一些宝石上滑过。

“蓝色会很搭的。”Loki对他说。

“你打算戴着…… _噢_ 。真的？”

Loki终于站了起来，伸了伸腿。Stark和Hatchet两人都盯着他，大概快要因为心里的问题急死了。

“是的，我认真的。”Loki说，“那很重要。”

Stark张开了口，大概要说些什么，那要么会惹恼Loki，要么会让他心里充满柔软的情绪，于是Loki抬起了一只手让他安静，往前靠近一步，吻在了他唇上。

“我们可以迟点讨论这个。”他说。

“好吧，等等……为什么你变高了？靴子，新靴子。你的新靴子带高跟？”

“为了晚宴，是的，而且只有七厘米。”Loki耸肩。

“为什么？你还觉得不够高吗？你让我心情很复杂。”Stark抱怨道。Loki笑着倾身过去，又在他唇上轻啄一吻。

“迟些见，亲爱的。”接着他侧过身，让他能同时示意Hatchet，“我不在的时候，乖一点。我不想在回来的时候发现你们任何一人受伤、致残或者被关在了不可能的地方。”

“就那一次而已！”Hatchet两手甩了起来。Loki没有回答，只是露出了个意味深长的表情，而那让Hatchet坏笑了起来，Stark则翻了个白眼。是的，他们两会相处得挺好的。令人惊讶的是，Stark完全没有又抱怨什么，只是对他们挥手告别。要不是他不屑于做这种宴会安排的话，他大概会要跟着他们一起来的。

“你 _确实_ 对他有帮助。”Pepper轻声说。他们坐进了车里，因为她十分不喜欢瞬移。

“从你口中说出来，我亲爱的Pepper女士，那是令人倍感荣幸的认可。”

“你到现在应该已经从Tony身上学会了——对我说好话没有什么用。”

Loki笑起来，甚至都没想要让自己停下。Pepper同样也没法绷着脸不让笑容露出来。


	97. 宴会（上）

当Loki第一次在Aurelion号上醒来时，起初他只是面带困惑地皱眉盯着天花板，而那让Tony担心Hatchet所做的还不足够。只是想到Loki不记得他们的过去就让他心痛。他觉得自己很自私，非常自私，因为有很多可怖的记忆Loki忘了更好，而一旦他记起了Tony，他也会记起其他的一切。但仍然，Tony只希望能从Loki眼中看到他认得他的迹象。接着Loki便转过头来看到了他。眨眼之间Tony就被拉入一个几乎要把他骨头挤碎的拥抱。“你还活着。”Loki说，他的声音里完全是松了一口气的感觉，听起来像是几乎不敢相信。那让Tony又一次感到心碎。那一刻他知道他们得用很长时间才能从这件事中恢复。

他也同样难以忘掉Loki注意到周围其他所有人时的表情，Hatchet和Thor在他床边徘徊，Rhodey和Bruce站在Tony身后，而队长和Bucky就站在几步之外。让Loki哑口无言是件很难的事，但当他看到他的救援队的规模时毫无疑问非常震惊。看到Loki这样难以置信的表情时，Tony尽力地掩饰起自己的悲伤。而后Loki立刻问起了Bee，Juyu和Drongo，因为他没看到他们。当然他一定预期了最糟糕的情况，所以Tony很高兴地告诉了他真实的情况。

在他们返回地球的那几天中，不，不止是那几天，甚至是现在Tony也有些过度地需要帮助或照顾Loki。但当然Loki愿意接受的则是有限的，Tony明白，真的明白。Loki有他自己的方式来处理那些糟糕的事，而他对那些关爱的表示则耐心极低。当然，他能从触摸中获得安慰，也享受用性来分散注意和释放压力，但他大体上喜欢用更系统、更不带感情的方法来解决自己的问题。Tony明白这些，所以他愿意相信Loki的微笑都是发自内心，而当Loki明显不愿意听的时候他也不过分催促。但这仍然令他沮丧。至少Hatchet看起来和他同样担忧烦恼。他们并不想要求Loki给出超出他意愿范围的反应，所以事情就这样了。随着时间过去，情况就会好起来的。

也正是因此，当Loki突然宣布是时候继续推进他的计划时，Tony同意了，他一点也没争辩。如果Loki想要一头扎入他的星际外交中而不去想那些事的话，那就如他所愿好了。说真的，Tony也希望摆脱那些问题。他一开始没预料到这场星际外交会是如此盛大的场面，但因为是他们两人主办，所以他们当然让其成为了一场举世瞩目的盛宴。

“所以今晚过后我们要么去庆祝，要么……死无全尸。”

“说得这么绝望可不像你。” Loki嗤之以鼻。Tony转过头去看他，发现尽管嘴上那样说，但Loki其实也在紧张。他伸出手，以手背抚摸Loki裸露的手臂。

“一切都会很完美。”Tony告诉他，“我是说……你和Pepper合作，哇喔，我的意思是，那简直就能统治世界了。你们可以吃一顿奢侈的早午餐，开始四处征服，然后在下午茶之前就能搞定。”

Loki笑出了声，靠向了他的手，终于转过头回看着他。

“那我想幸好我们两个都没有兴趣统治这个国度……目前是这样。”

“那太好笑了……我绝对要好好监视你们两个。”

“别闹了。”Loki谴责道。Tony咧嘴给了他一个“吃屎去吧”的笑，然后靠近些迅速地接了个吻。

“顺便说，我喜欢你的衣服。”他们嘴唇分开后Tony说道。

黑色和金色，那是Loki的色调搭配，和Tony的红金套装很搭。皮裤和新的长靴（该死的有3英寸的鞋跟）是Loki常穿的那类。但那绣着金色纹样的量身定做的无袖上衣，那是以前没穿过的。很多皮肤露在了外面。一般情况下，Tony只会在Loki全脱光的时候看到他的手臂裸露在外，因为他几乎总是更喜欢穿衬衫或长袖T恤。Tony也希望他是那种会穿紧身T恤的人，因为他的上身身材实在要命，但Loki有自己的喜好。所以这套衣服，包括皮革还有V领，那真的令人垂涎。Loki还有一件黑色的无袖长外套，正叠放在他身旁的椅子上。Tony很确定如果他今晚花过长时间看着Loki的话，他的裤子会变得太紧的。

更别说他的头发。那和Loki平常喜欢的简单的辫子完全不同。他的头发编成一条长辫子还附有一些小的辫子，还有那些宝石点缀其间。而Loki能完美驾驭这种发型，依然优雅又富有男子气概。那是某种特殊能力。

“新的风格。”在Loki还沉默着时Tony评价道。

“那是……你知道为什么。”

“你不必那么做。”Tony告诉他，“不管你想怎样我都完全赞成。只是，你知道，不要有压力。”

“压力很大，Stark。出于很多原因，那都是必要的。而且，我也该停止耍小孩子脾气了。”

“嘿，那没有什么孩子气的。”Tony说，靠得更近让他们肩膀相贴。Loki微微笑了一下，然后让他的白色皮肤变成了蓝色。Tony发现自己看得越久便越欣赏那颜色。他突然有种冲动，想要去找尽可能多的和Loki皮肤颜色完全一样的蓝宝石，那些会比他现在缀在头发里的红色和黄色的看起来更好。

Tony靠近又接了个吻。他也同样开始喜欢那微凉的嘴唇了。

“我该去和媒体打招呼了。”Tony退开时轻叹道，“你和Hatchet可以开始打开传送入口了。”

“我要和你一起在媒体前露面。”Loki宣布道。他站起来时拿起了他的无袖长外套并把它穿上。现在他的皮肤是蓝色，令Tony更欣赏他的衣服了，他现在看起来惊艳极了，但他此刻真的不该分心于此。

“你说‘和我一起’是什么意思？”他问。

Loki咧嘴露出带有恶作剧意味的笑。

“我在这个国度中不想隐瞒，”他说，“你生活在聚光灯下，所以我被看到也在所难免，我更希望由自己决定什么时候以何种方式曝光。”

“然后你计划就这样曝光？”Tony问，只是为了确认。

“新风格。”Loki简单地说。

“噢，Pepper会杀了我的。”Tony边说边急忙跟上他。

* * *

“你们两个都疯了！”那是Pepper对他们说的第一句话，毫不意外。啊，她的嘴唇都紧抿着，那总让Tony感觉不好。

“我会说那是Loki的错，但我完全乐在其中。”Tony耸肩，无法控制脸上的笑。

“那个吻会上头条的……会随处可见。”她声称。

“而那棒极了！”Hatchet边走上台阶边插话道。

“我们有计划的。”Pepper一边继续说着一边朝他们两个走近，完全忽视Hatchet的存在。而她走得越近时，越能明显看出她的话更多是对Loki而不是Tony说的。“计划里只是一个温和的介绍，在正式公开之前给出一些暗示。不是这样！我以为我们有计划的。”

“那没那么糟，Pepper。”Tony尝试着对她说，“那是个很好的公开。”

“你就纵着他吧。”Pepper否决了他。“而你，”她又转过去看着Loki，“你也一样糟。不，你更糟。你真的让我相信了你不会鲁莽行事。我真的相信了。我到底在想什么？”

“无需烦躁，Pepper女士，大众喜欢咀嚼八卦，而现在他们就会少花时间和精力去注意更加严肃的问题了。”

Pepper双手交叉在胸前，如果是Tony面对这样的她的话，他就已经开始道歉了，但Loki是Loki，所以他没有退让。最终Pepper深吸一口气，明显是在让自己冷静下来。

“好吧，这最好是你给我的最后一个意外。”她说。

“我没有别的计划了，我向你保证。”Loki沉着地微笑，略低了下头。Pepper看上去暂时平静了。

“Rhodey到了。”她接着说，“复仇者们也随时会来。”

“好吧，我们准备让好戏开场吧。”Tony双手一拍。他有些头晕也有些激动，有一点点紧张，没什么可担心的，他仍然因为Loki在那么多镜头前把他抓过去接吻而脑内嗡嗡作响。他真的等不及想开电视看了，他好久没拿媒体寻开心了。噢，他也能清晰地想象出Fury额头青筋暴起的样子。

“你该去问候你的朋友们了。”Loki告诉他，“我和Hatchet需要开始打开传送口了，等你问完好了就去那里和我们一起迎接到来的宾客。”

“我不管怎样都不会错过的。”Tony对他微笑。他想亲吻他的脸颊，但Loki穿着新靴子实在太他妈高了，所以他吻了他的手。Loki的眼中闪过被逗乐的愉悦，Hatchet也在窃笑。这两个混蛋。Tony决定不再给他们更多可供取笑的素材，于是什么也没说。不管怎样Pepper看起来已经没耐心了，所以Tony赶忙跟上她去进行工作。Hatchet和Loki则朝反方向走去。

* * *

显然，复仇者们自己入座完全没有任何问题。他们不是会尴尬地等待主人来的那种人。两位穿着漂亮的晚礼服的钢铁女郎已经站在他们的桌旁，而侍者正记下他们点的饮料。Tony不确定是Pepper还是Loki决定的他们的位置，但明显那安排得很好。Rhodey、Steve、Bucky和T'challa坐在总统那桌旁边，而Bruce、Janet和Hank坐在他们的桌子旁边。Thor过一会儿会从Asgard直接抵达，所以现在他当然还没在这里。

“什么情况，没有哪个神盾局部门觉得这个派对值得参加吗？”Tony边朝他们走过去边问道。他清楚地记得至少Clint和Coulson是在宾客名单上的。

“你真的希望他们来？”Rhodey问。他穿着他的制服，Steve也是。

“他们还是可能来的。”Bucky说，他穿着西服套装，“我感觉他们过会儿会出现。”

“哦很好，那就是我需要的，”Pepper说，“客人们不按顺序来。”

“我真的不会对他们的精明感到担心。”T'challa说，当然这让Tony想起他应该接待他的宾客，所以他大步走到那桌旁，伸出手。

“所以我们终于见面了。”他说。T'challa站了起来，他穿着的可能是自己国家的传统服装，红色和银色，好吧不是银，那些带状物和小扣子一定是用振金制成的，很明显。此外，Tony现在已经可以自信地说他和皇室人员相处得够多了，可以看出T'challa看他的方式，他正在估量和判断Tony。国王坚定地和Tony握了手，这当然让Tony露出了微笑。“我不确定我是否该称您为‘陛下’之类的，我并非有意冒犯，尽管看起来难以置信。”

T'challa嘴角弯起，他被逗笑了。

“我想我不会太为此烦恼，”他回答，“而且从我得知的宾客名单来讲，我只是众多统领者中的一个。”

“噢是的，这就像是十周年聚会。”Janet开口，她已经在啜饮着一杯香槟了，“你简直不敢相信有多少政治家和名流挤破脑袋想要收到邀请。”

“噢，你真懂我爱听什么。”Tony朝她笑了笑又转回头看着T'challa，“我们绝对需要再多聊聊，不过得等晚一些时候了。几分钟后有个传送通道要打开，而还有个非常没耐心的王子在等我和他一起迎接宾客。”

“是的，我很好奇你想跟我谈什么。”T'challa说。其实不需要天才——尽管那人是个天才——就能猜到Tony想从几乎拥有了这个星球上所有振金的国王那里要什么。所以Tony只是回以微笑，什么也没说，他绕去了另一张桌子。

“Janet，我知道我保证过不止是说几句话的时间……”

“哦饶了我吧，去和你的重要客人们扯皮去吧，我们不需要你的花言巧语。我们只是来这里享用你那昂贵的食物和饮料，以及在媒体前给你造势。”

当她举杯时Tony咧嘴笑了。

“我正式邀请你参加我所有的派对。”

“我在马耳他过二十岁生日时你就邀请过我参加你所有的派对了。”

“我完完全全不记得那个派对了。”

“是啊，我真好奇为什么会这样。”Rhodey对着他的杯子嘟哝道，几乎让他们所有人都笑了。

“好了，我们可以过会儿再回首往事，我得走了。好好享受聚会。不过你们应该等到精灵酿制的葡萄酒上来后才开始喝酒。还有就说这一句：谢谢你们能来。”

“我感受到你的诚意了。”Bruce低声说，又引起了一片大笑声。

Tony笑着离开了他们的桌子，没再留意之后的对话。

“总统什么时候到？”他问Pepper。

“她应该在所有外星宾客到达后才来，但据说她有时会到得非常早。如果她确实早到了，我会去迎接她，然后让人去传送口那里叫你。”

“所以你是如此无可替代。”Tony微笑道，“Happy在哪？”

“检查安保，你知道他的。”Pepper也笑道。

“有他在最安全了。”Tony对她说道，然后靠过去吻了她的脸颊，让她再次露出微笑。

“在Loki失去耐心前，快去吧。”她建议道。

“他心情好着呢。”Tony想了想说，“我想他很乐在其中。”

“噢当然了。”Pepper立刻同意。Tony笑了，握了下她的手臂然后就离开了。他有预感他整晚都得这样，和他通常在派对上的方式完全不同。

* * *

“我没迟到，我知道我没迟到。”Tony急忙说。他不需要费心辩解的，因为Hatchet和Loki都没留意他。他们面朝墙站着，墙上的如尼文发着金绿色的光。他们没有回应Tony，所以他闭了嘴让他们集中注意力。他看过空间旅行的魔法就知道这是很难完成的。Loki告诉过他如果不是在身为两个宇宙之间门扉的地球上，不是在这个他们可以引导Yggdrasil的力量并运用原始的宇宙能量的地方，他们就不能制造这扇门，并以他们想要的方式控制它。

Tony最开始不明白，既然这么难做到，为什么不让所有九界之内的客人用彩虹桥过来，但然后他就懂了。Loki想这么做 _就是因为_ 它很难，因为这是只有很少数人才能做到的。他在炫耀。但这不止是为了满足他的自我膨胀，不是，这是出于多方面的特定原因，他要展示他的力量。他在做出声明。他在向所有人传递信息：“这就是我，这就是我能做到的。”

Loki和Hatchet同时动了起来，他们的动作在Tony看来十分不可思议。他们翻转手掌，在空中画了个半圆，魔法在他们指尖燃起。如尼文的光一时变得更亮，接着光束从符号之间旋转而出，亮金色和灰绿色逐渐绕成一个圈，一道门出现了。

几分钟后光芒就暗下去了，但圆盘仍然留在墙上，就像是液态的光粘在墙上的如尼文间。

“哇喔，那看着真酷。”他禁不住说道。Loki和Hatchet退后一步观察他们的作品。

“这样就可以了。”Loki点头。

“也太轻视这个有的魔法使用者做梦也想创造的东西了吧。”Hatchet奚落道，但他眼中闪着幽默。

“不，那很好，你们得不动声色。”Tony说。

“只要有点魔法知识的人都不会认为这只是个普通的成就。”Loki说。

“所以这是连接到哪里的？”Tony问。Loki的表情立刻就给出了答案，这让Tony登时感到心跳加速。

“Sakaar。”Loki说。

“他们确实收到了你的信息之类的了，对吧？”几秒中内什么也没发生，Tony问道。

随后入口表面就泛起波纹，发生了变化，那里出现了一团模糊的暗绿色，然后Juyu从中走出。或者确切地说是跑出来的，因为她突然看了看四周，看到他们后就立刻又跑了起来。Tony没有看到跟在她后面的是谁，因为眨眼之间他就被搂住了，他和Loki被挤到一起，因为Juyu同时抱住了他们两个。

“说真的，该死，”她立刻开口，“我想过无数种可能，万一哪里出了差错而我们没能过去帮忙。”

啊，她心真好。

“我们都很好。”Tony告诉她。抚摸她的后背然后分开，她咧嘴笑了笑然后转头看向Loki。如果她看到他的Jotun形态而感到惊讶了，那么她也没有表现出来。

“我们该留下的，只是——”

Loki摇了摇头打断了她的话，一只手触上她的脸颊。

“你去了最需要你的地方，”他告诉她，“那没有错。”

Tony看向传送口，Bee和Drongo就站在入口边，在Hatchet面前。不过Caiera不在，那很遗憾。Drongo和Hatchet说了会儿话，Hatchet咧嘴笑着，Drongo拍了拍他的肩，然后他们走了过来。

“很高兴看到你恢复健康了，大家伙。”Tony咧嘴。Drongo回以微笑，把手放到Tony肩上捏了一下。

“我也很高兴再见到你，朋友。”他说，“Loki，很高兴你没事了。”

Tony转身去看Loki时才发现Bee正拥抱着Loki，她双手环在他的腰上，头靠在他胸前。Loki抚着她的黑色长发。

“谢谢你们。”Loki说。

“你其实不太需要人去救。”Bee低声说，仍没放开手。Loki微笑着低头看她。

“不需要从他者手里救我，的确。”Loki轻声说，“但我想我不必再多作解释。”

她叹了口气，然后抬手握住Loki抚摸着她头发的手。她更紧地握了握他的蓝色手指，动作保持了一会儿，然后放开他又退开。她什么也没说，但他们两个一直有他们的方式来理解彼此，不需要语言交流。这次他们也只是对视了一下。

“所以，Caiera呢？”Tony问。

“很遗憾，她的职责使她无法离开岗位来加入我们。”Drongo告诉他们，“但她向你们致意，并让我转达，你们和我们星球人民之间的友谊和联盟仍然牢固，而她希望在未来这份友谊能持续并增进。”

这绝对是好消息，他们当然想与Caiera保持友谊。

“所以这里到底发生了什么？”Juyu问，“我是说，我们当然知道我们要回来的时间和方式，但我们真的不知道细节。顺便说一句，那个心灵感应的信息？超级烦人。”

“很不幸，九界和Sakaar星这样的地方之间没有太多其他的通讯方式。”Hatchet说。

“重点是那起作用了。”Tony说，“而我可以解释具体的情况，Loki和Hatchet得回去给传送口重新定向了。我们正在准备迎接很多的客人。”

“你完全吊起我的胃口了。”Drongo说。噢，他肯定想象不到的。

* * *

Drongo、Bee和Juyu没有和他们一起留在传送口旁。他们有他们的座位，可以在那里打发时间，等Tony、Loki和Hatchet迎接完宾客。Tony不太明白传送通道是怎么重新定向的，但他看到如尼文再次发光时仍为之着迷。一些文字变得暗淡甚至完全变黑，而其他一些则变得更亮。他不想把这个过程称为拨号，但他非常确定其中的逻辑是一样的。如尼文就是引导通道方向的，而Loki和Hatchet在给它供能。至少Tony是这样猜测的。

下一个连接地点是Alfheim，Frey选了些精灵中的男女领主们出席。当然还有Frey自己和他的未婚妻，她才是他们最开始安排这场宴会的原因。当然，能和精灵们建立牢固的外交关系也很好，但只要Loki仍是Asgard在通缉的罪犯，那么他们和精灵之间的脆弱联系就毫无作用。他们当然想要取得精灵领主们的支持，但Gerd，她恐怕才是他们能安抚Jötunheimr不赐死Loki的唯一希望。如果想让Loki全身而退的话，他们就需要她的帮助。想到她能如此关键地决定Loki的命运令Tony坐立不安。当然，Loki告诉过他Frey已经保证过她有很多理由会来帮助他，但Tony不了解她，而Loki也从没见过她。在这事上他们除了Frey的话语之外什么保证也没有。Loki似乎信任他的舅舅，但Tony仍然不安。

通道稳定下来后便泛起波纹，让精灵们通过。Tony记住了每一个重要的名字。Frey选了三位男领主和三位女领主出席，当然他们也都带了重要的伴侣、一两个成年的孩子，还有另外的一两个精灵也许是战士、法师或顾问。所以是的，每个人有五六个随同人员。而他们确实带了葡萄酒，每个人都带了。

Tony知道怎么做，他一点也没有被吓到。他微笑，鞠躬，施展他的魅力，让其中几位精灵笑了，他做得很好。他今晚精神满满，完美地给人留下了好的第一印象。

Loki当然也保持他优雅的样子。这种事他已经做了几个世纪了，而这些精灵里大部分他都认识。而每一个精灵对于Loki的外貌都不惊讶，连眼睛都没眨一下，这令Tony吃惊。他们肯定都了解了Loki的真实身世。没有震惊，没有厌恶，也没有任何刺探的问题。他不知道是否所有的精灵都是这样，又或者是Frey选择这样的男女领主来出席。也许晚上时还会有些问题，但目前Tony对于这些人感觉都很好。

不管Loki是个多好的演员，当精灵们刚从传送口里出来时，Tony仍能从他肩膀的动作看出他有些紧张。但现在他被正常地对待，他也逐渐放松了下来。有些精灵称赞了他在魔法方面的天赋，还有些评论了他独特的发型，确定今晚过后这发型很快就会在Alfheim流行起来。还有精灵表达了他们第一次到访地球与凡人见面有多么兴奋，这当然则是Tony的机会，让他开口说出像“嘿，我是Tony Stark，中庭的凡人，很荣幸见到你们”这样的话。

最后一位走出通道的精灵是Kaldálfar的大使。Tony实在忍不住多盯了他一会儿，因为他看起来和Ljósálfar的同族很不一样。他们的肤色是和Loki非常相似的蓝色，但皮肤更光滑，没有Loki身上那种纹路符号。他们的眼睛是深海蓝色，当然这也是不同之处。他们的头发第一眼看去是黑色的，但在合适的光线角度下，Tony可以看出那同样是蓝色的。他们基本都把头发编成小辫子，几乎像是雷鬼头一样。看到他们Tony就知道Hatchet给Loki弄发型的灵感是从哪里来的了。

冰精灵之王Marvar阁下走向他们，他身旁是一位精灵女士。Loki微皱眉看着她，代表他在想着什么。当他们走近时，那位女士嘴角扬起露出了明亮的笑容。

“噢，Elphane女士，”Loki突然说道，“非常高兴能再见到您。”

“Loki王子，万分荣幸，我也一直希望能再次与您交谈。”

她走近了些问候Loki。Tony现在已经看过几个版本的同种问候了，但这一个毫无疑问是所有里面最友好的。几天前Loki告诉Tony不要期望收到和他同样的问候，因为他既不是皇室成员也不是精灵认识的人。下一次他见到这些精灵时他就能收到传统的问候了，但现在他只是个陌生人。

“Marvar大人。”Loki转向Kaldálfar人。他从他那里得到了和精灵女士同样的问候，握手，额头几乎相贴。“欢迎来到中庭，感谢您接受我们的邀请。请允许我介绍这里的主人，Stark先生，我的爱人。”

Tony如他应该做的一样鞠躬，然后露出他富有魅力的微笑。

“非常高兴见到您。”他说。

“我也一样。”Marvar说，“您声名远扬，我们在宫中已经听说过您了。”

“而你们仍然决定前来，那太荣幸了。”他开玩笑道，而当Marvar阁下和Elphane女士都笑起来时他感觉很好。

“即使所有精灵们都说不，我也会来的。”Marvar说着转过去看向Loki，“不仅仅因为是您令我女儿仍能和我们一起生活至今。”他一手揽住女士的——他的女儿的肩膀，他语气中的感谢无疑是真诚的，“几个世纪过去了，我都没有机会当面感谢您。”

“我很庆幸我有足够的能力帮上忙。”Loki流利地回答。

“我知道您不是谦虚的人，Loki王子。”Marvar的话里有些兴味，“您对我们不必如此客气，我的家族欠您人情。”

Loki略微低头以示回应，Marvar继续说下去。

“此外，Kaldálfar和Jotun在战前有历史悠久的互利联盟关系，”他说，“那段友谊现在已经消失了，商贸航线，所有的一切。但当我得知了那些消息并看到您……长久以来我第一次相信我们又可以达成真正的和平。”

“我无法做任何保证，或者起誓。”Loki说道。

“我明白。”Marvar回答，“但有Frey大人的联姻计划，现在又有您，我相信我们前方有着光明的未来。与Jötunheimr达成和平对Kaldálfar有极为重要的价值，所以您不必怀疑我们的支持。”

Loki再次礼貌地微微鞠躬。

“我非常感谢您所说的，Marvar大人。”Loki说道。男人点了点头。

“这位女士会领你们入席。”Tony以手示意着等在他们身后的一位钢铁女郎。

“噢，会进展顺利的。”当冰精灵们走远时，Tony轻声说道。

“啊，你非要说出来。”Loki叹气。

“放松。”Tony对他说，手放到Loki腰上片刻。

“他们来了。”Hatchet说。只剩Frey和Gerd没到了。入口泛起波纹又转变，就像之前每次有人过来时一样，但它立刻又开始以有些不同的方式振动起来。

“好吧，为什么——”

墙上的光圆盘持续发生变化，Hatchet和Loki已经跑过去了。如尼文发出的金光变暗，闪出橙色的光，然后又猛然发出刺眼的蓝紫色光芒。那些颜色慢慢渗入传送口，那里仍有些金色和绿色，但现在三种颜色不停地旋转并混合到一起。

“发生了什么？”Tony问道。

“有人在控制我们的通道。”Hatchet朝他喊道。他和Loki都抬起了双手，明显在试着……大概是阻止。

“我可不知道会发生这种事！”Tony惊呼。

“我也不知道。”Loki说，放下了手，“我甚至不能关掉它。”他生气地说。

“情况很糟是吗？我们该怎么办？是谁干的？”Tony问。

“一个力量强大的人。”Loki说。

“非常强大。”Hatchet补充。两人从传送口退开了几步。

“Stark，离开这里。”Loki对他说。

“什么？不！”Tony立刻争辩。Loki转身看向他，眼神严厉。

“你没穿着战甲，赶紧离开！”他严肃地对他说，“把她们带走。”他点头示意着站在他们不远处的礼仪人员。

“我不会把你们扔在这儿。”Tony争道，声音变得过高，过于紧绷。他的拳头握得太紧，可以感觉到指甲嵌入掌心。

“如果你想帮忙，就找人来。”Loki告诉他，“但你不能待在这里！别让我把你瞬移走，Stark。”

“该死！”Tony咒骂道。他盯了Loki的红眼睛片刻，但很快就转身离开。“来吧女士们，这里情况可能会不太好，我们走吧。”

钢铁女郎们完全没有任何疑问，她们立刻跑了起来，完全不顾自己穿着高跟鞋。Tony在跑远前回头看了一眼，他看到传送口周围的墙上开始出现黑色的纹路，像玻璃上的裂纹一样延伸。Loki和Hatchet仍然在那里，面向传送口站着。但Tony压下了想要跑回Loki身边帮忙的念头，他的意识朝他喊着不要让Loki离开视线，现在不要，永远不要，但Loki是对的，他现在这样无法帮上忙。所以如果Loki需要帮忙，Tony就去帮他找人。

好吧，至少屋子里有一帮超级英雄。


	98. 宴会（中）

Loki愈发不安地看着那个传送口。为什么一定要是在今晚，在这个这么多事都悬于天平之上的时候？他的人生，他的未来，他的命运，如此多的事情都悬于一线。他需要一切都进行得完美无缺。他当然知道自己要求太多，但他本来预计发生的是……小问题。

谢天谢地Stark现在已经离开，所以只有Hatchet在他身边。他确实希望有更多的后援赶来，以防他们不请自来的客人来者不善。他不是一个乐观主义者，他不期待来的人除了敌方外还会是什么。他可没有跟强大生物做朋友的习惯，事实上，完全相反。

那些环绕在传送口周围的触须伸得更远了，它们向着地板蔓延，使大理石裂开。Hatchet侧着头，对着那些蔓延的黑色纹路皱紧了眉，它们开始变得粗厚，从地板上涌出来，就像粗壮的树根。Hatchet的凝视中并没有露出确认的感觉，但他看上去对于来者是谁要比Loki更加心中有数。

“你知道这是谁吗？”Loki问他。他自己的名单正随着时间流逝而变得越来越短，但他能想到的名字里没一个是意味着任何好事的。

Hatchet再次抬眼看向传送口，而同时它变得更加黝黑，片刻后，厚重又灰暗如雷云般的雾气开始从中涌出。

“我想我知道。”Hatchet轻声说。听到他的语气，Loki觉得自己的身体绷紧了，魔法突然在皮肤下燃起。他再次将注意力完全放在入口处。

一个深色人影走了出来，径直穿过那层浓雾。Loki感觉到了一阵拂面的清风，还有雨水、草和花的气味。他在看见她之前就意识到了。

她就像上一次Loki见到她时一样气宇轩昂。即使是赤足，她也比Loki高，肌肤黝黑如同新鲜的泥土，在头顶灯光的映照下发光，她黑色的发丝没有任何束缚，随意地勾勒出她的尖脸的形状，而她的眼睛？那是一双燃烧中的余烬，几乎就如Heimdall无所不视的目光一般。

“Babba女王。”他让声音保持平稳而自信，即使他很惊讶……不，震惊。绝对是震惊。

她的目光立刻落到了他身上。上一次他见到她的时候，她咧开她那有着又厚又黑的双唇的嘴朝他微笑，而现在她脸上却明显紧绷。黑雾仍旧从入口涌出，环绕在她周围，就像是Alfheim最深最黑的森林一角随着她一起滑了出来，而那让她在这明亮的房间内显得不那么扎眼。

“我的邀请函一定是遗失了。”她用低沉的声音说道。Loki僵硬了，哦不，别让她觉得受辱。他已经在准备些转圜的话语，但Hatchet在他能说出来之前就上前了一步。

他微微躬身，然后直视她的双眼。Loki很少见他如此不确定，他还显然被弄糊涂了，那更加罕有。

“我最敬爱的Babba女王，”Hatchet的语调谦虚而谨慎，“我代表自己和我亲爱的朋友Loki，当我说没有比这更光荣——”

她嘘声喝止了他。

“你如何称呼我，小子？”她问道。Hatchet的眉毛挑了起来，他看上去更加困惑了。Loki只是等待着，让他的朋友先说。

Hatchet和暗妖精女王令人紧张地互相盯着对方看了很长一段时间，接着她深色的双唇弯起，露出一个狡黠的笑容，白色的牙齿称得上是在发光。Hatchet花了片刻才反应过来，但接着他喷出口气，身上所有紧张感都消失了。

“你好，Babba。”他回以一个笑。女王张开了双臂，身上所有的金珠子都在晃动着发出清脆的响声。除了那些珠子和环带她什么也没穿，她大部分黑曜石般的肌肤都毫无遮蔽，她的长腿，宽臀，和丰满的胸。这对妖精长老来说并不稀奇，在Loki的印象中，他们都没什么兴趣穿过多衣物。她只有脖子不是裸露的，从锁骨到下巴套着宽宽的金带。

“到这儿来，孩子。”她唤道。Loki觉得自己最好还是在Hatchet急急冲向她的时候保持沉默。Babba女王将他拉入怀中，将他的头按在肩上，黑色的手指和尖锐的指甲在他白金色的发丝中穿行。

Loki没有将他的惊讶表现出来，但看着他们让他意识到自己从没怎么见过Hatchet在一同长大的妖精之中的画面，而他尤其没见过他跟她在一起。

“你喜欢我的礼物吗？”Hatchet问。Babba女王大笑起来，头愉悦地向后仰，让那些耳饰和金珠子们再次碰撞起来。她的声音几乎在房中震荡，魔法甚至从如此简单一个情绪波动中流动而出。当Loki在Alfheim将Hatchet的木盒子交给她的时候，她完全没有反应。

“噢，我爱极了它，你这聪明的小子。”她一边回答，一边继续抚摸着他的头发。

“你可喜欢捉弄我了，Babba。”Hatchet接着说，带着点不开心。女王只是再次露出了个大大的微笑。

“当然了。”她说。她对着Hatchet发中的一缕金色停下了，皱眉问，“你对自己做了什么，傻孩子？”

“必须得做的事。”Hatchet回答。Babba女王思索着哼了声，接着魔法在她指间绽放开，颜色和之前Loki传送口侵染上的亮蓝紫色一样。看见它，Loki绷紧了身子，但因为Hatchet完全没有在意，他便稳稳地站在原处。Babba女王再次将手指穿过Hatchet的发丝，她每触碰一处， 金色的发缕都发出明亮的光，然后所有的颜色再次流走，留下雪般的白。Hatchet在她的怀中放松了下来，将更多重量靠在了她身上。她只是重复着这动作几次，但Loki知道Hatchet深青色的眼睛一定也重新变成了紫色。

当她结束后，Hatchet往后退开一步，脸上笑容明亮。Babba女王摸了摸他的脸，动作间带着不可否认的喜爱。

“你没有邀请我。”Babba女王又说道。Hatchet这次没有紧张起来，Loki也没有。

“我们原打算在有了更适当的伙伴后再发出邀请，”Loki轻松地回答，“比如说来自中庭的妖精。”

Babba女王看向他，开始走过来。Loki静静站着等候。

“嗯，你用最迷人的方式展示了你的忠诚，骗术大师。”她说着伸手碰了碰Loki发间的宝石。他没有阻止，那会很没礼貌。“看看它们在魔法下多么充满生机，”她继续说道，“我的中庭同族们看来已经对你心生喜爱。”

Hatchet走到了她身边。

“在Alfheim就是如此，为何在Midgard会不一样呢？”他问，“说到底，Loki是个令人感到愉悦的伙伴。”

“那么在Jötunheimr呢？”Babba女王微笑着，目光顺着Loki脸上升起的纹路滑落，“尽管如此，你应该知道我们仍旧生活在巨人领域的族人，比Midgard的这些好伙伴要难以取悦得多。你也许看起来像个Jotun，但你说的每一个词都像是Aesir的。”

她说出最后的词语时，一丝愤怒爬上了她的唇角。Loki本觉得她夹在精灵中会是个问题，但他应该知道，还有另一个种族可能是她更不喜欢的。这一点都不好。

“弟弟！”

糟糕的时间。Loki微微转过点身子，看到Stark和Thor都进了房中，但没有其他人。Stark一定是在找到复仇者之前就遇到了雷神。Stark在皱眉，但他显然意识到了实际上这里没有仗要打。

Thor，相反地，在咧嘴笑。他穿着他的铠甲和翻腾的红披风，自信满满地朝他们大步走来。他的眼睛在Loki身上停留了过长的时间，那让Loki重新又意识到了自己的外表形态。他不自禁地握紧双拳。他知道Thor以前见过他这个样子，而他哥哥的笑容没有因他这副模样而黯淡丝毫，但Loki仍旧花了些时间让自己重新放松下来。

Babba女王冷笑地看着Thor。九界中谁会不知道奥丁之子。Loki很确定不论她听说了关于Thor的什么，那都不会是让她开心的事。妖精们都很凶暴，尤其是在被激怒的情况下，但他们的价值观跟Asgard的没有任何相同之处。他们不相信什么荣耀之战。他们战斗，杀戮，摧毁，但从不是为了理想。对于一个妖精来说，一切都是针对个人的。

Thor的笑容，如果可能的话，在他转而看向Babba女王的时候变得更明亮了。

“见到您真是惊喜万分！”他说道，“感谢命运女神，您大驾光临是我们的荣幸。”

哦，他没有……但是的，是的他确实那么做了。Thor甚至还举起了一个拳头到胸口，躬身致敬。Babba女王的脸色没有怎么变，但Loki知道她一定有些惊讶。一个Aesir神族在妖精面前躬身，向他们致以敬意，而且是Asgard的王储。那简直从未听说。这不仅仅是恭维，不仅仅是Thor在表现得迷人。这种事也许在九界中还从未发生过。Loki有种想要朝他兄弟大笑的冲动，为他决定用这种方式与她说话而鼓掌。而Thor还没有说完呢。

“我听闻过您的美貌，”Thor继续道，“但传闻对您来说是如此不公。我是如此有幸终能得以与您相见。”

那听起来本该是陈词滥调，但Thor诚实得滑稽的表情不知怎地让它听来发自肺腑。你看着他大大的笑容，蓝色的大眼睛，然后你就知道他是如此真诚。Babba女王看上去立刻就好奇了起来，而片刻的沉默后，她再次露出了狡黠的笑容。

“老天，这真是Asgard未来的王在称赞我。”她沉思道。

Thor放松大笑，那声音像是暖阳的碰触。

“我今夜在此只是一个哥哥，我尊敬的女士。”Thor说着一掌重重拍在Loki的肩头。他说这话的方式让Loki的胸口舒展开一阵暖流，但他无视了它，他需要专注。

“好吧。”Babba女王慢条斯理地说着，看向他们两个，“我能预见这将是个非常有趣的夜晚。”

* * *

“好了，我们避免了灾难。”Stark在几分钟后回到房间里时说道。Loki刚重建完入口。Hatchet不在，工程进行得有些慢，但它最终恢复了原本的形状。

“怎么说？”他问道。Stark告诉了他不要担心，然后跟Hatchet、Thor、Babba女王一起离开了，还告诉他专注修复传送门。过去的那几分钟对Loki来说可不仅仅是有些紧张而已。他斥责了自己上百次，没有坚持亲自陪同她，尽管他信任Stark和Hatchet，而且是的，也信任了Thor。诅咒他们。

“唔，Hatchet和Thor让她不会太快到达大厅，所以我给Pepper发了信息，告诉她解散第二台复仇者坐席。Hank，Janet和Bucky去吧台了，其他人现在正坐在总统席。所以当大危险妖精女士到达时，那儿已经有一整张桌子等着她一人，服务生跑来跑去给她拿她想要的东西。所以是的，她看起来够开心了。”

“Thor和Hatchet还在她身边吗？”Loki问。

“没错，她霸着Hatchet就像是个熊妈妈一样。我怀疑他整晚都不能离开她的坐席了。还有她看起来真的挺喜欢Thor，我倒不惊讶啦，金发大个子使出浑身解数了。”

Loki笑了笑。

“在勇士或者女士的话题上，永远不要低估Thor。他知道怎么变得迷人又令人印象深刻。他甚至不需要太用力就能做到。”

“是啊，可不是吗。”Stark赞同道，“虽然那一桌变得有点诡异，我想她坐的地方地板上在长草。还有像是……云层在聚集，我想。”

“不奇怪。”Loki耸肩。

“好吧，所以Pepper想要我告诉你，你跟她保证过没有惊喜的。”Stark说着露出个坏笑。

Loki喷出个笑，“说这超过我的控制都是轻的了。”

“所以，她在这里到底有多糟？”Stark问。

“没有我想的糟。”Loki想了想后说，“精灵们对于她的出现反应如何？”

“他们很……警惕。”Stark的语调立刻正经起来，“所以我们最好快点把你舅舅带过来。我想那能让他们又安定下去的。”

Loki很是赞同。他又开启了入口，希望Gerd女士不要因为这点推迟而对他太过生气。他知道幸运的是他的舅舅没这么容易就被冒犯到，但对Gerd女士他一点都不了解。

一会儿后他们步出了传送口。Frey如往常一样穿着白与金的服饰，身旁站着一位高而苗条的穿着蓝白色服饰的女士。她看起来和Aesir一样，所以她一定是用魔法藏起了她的真身。Loki永远都不会怀疑她是Jotun。她有着金色的肌肤和头发，亮蓝色的眼睛，她可以轻易就融入Aesir大厅而没人会发觉不妥。

接着第三人跨过了传送口，意味着又一个意外的客人。他很高，有着苍白的肌肤和黑色的短发。他身材结实，但没有武士的身形。Loki从没有在Alfheim见过他，他看起来也绝对不像Aesir，他一定也是Jotun。又一个巫师。

Loki朝他们走去，Stark在他身边。

“Loki。”Frey微笑着握起他的手。Loki紧握着他的小臂，在他舅舅将他拉入一个简短的拥抱时，让自己不露出任何惊讶的表情。“我跟你妈妈保证过我会那么做。”Frey说着放开了他。Loki的唇角向上弯出个笑。

“让你们久等了，很抱歉，”他接着说，“我们有一位意外的来客。”

他的眼睛看向传送口，深色的树根仍旧深深嵌在墙壁和地板中。Frey，Gerd女士和那个Jotun男人也都回瞟了一眼。

“噢……她。”Frey说，“我不该感到惊讶的。你还活着，所以我猜测事情进行得很顺利。”

“Thor看来对于取悦她相当拿手。”Loki笑着回答。

“你哥哥不停地在让我惊叹。”Frey显然很开心，“但让我们别太唐突。允许我向你介绍Gerd，Ífingr之主，守护者、Glæsisvellir之主Gymir之女。”

Loki深深鞠了一躬，眼角中他看到Stark也这么做了。

“我不知道该采用何种形态，但你刚巧回答了我的疑问。”Gerd女士说着伸出手，Loki接过。在他碰到她肌肤的瞬间，那黄褐色转成了Jotun蓝。跟Loki自己的肤色一样浓烈，尽管她的纹路很不一样。但他再次看向她的脸，那双亮蓝色的眼睛变为了红色，但她的头发仍保留着金色。不是像Thor那样被阳光碰触般的金，而是一种淡银色，顶部最深，而末端几乎全白。她看起来仍旧令人惊叹，没有其他词可以形容。

那个站在她身后的男人，将她的转变作为信号也撤去了自己的伪装。他比Loki高了好几英寸，但仍不像Loki之前遇到过的Jotun武士。

“这位是Skrymir，”Gerd介绍他，“他代表Utgard之主来此。”

啊，看来他们在这场谈论中不打算忘掉Loki的坏名声，那巨人打量着他，Loki能看出来，他也没法、或者说没去费心思隐藏自己的不悦。Gerd女士倒是难以捉摸得多。

“我们欢迎你们的到来，”Loki继续道，“我想让你们见见我的爱人，今晚宴会的主人，中庭的Tony Stark先生。”

“啊，你在这里。”Frey再次微笑起来，他伸出一只手，“我的两个侄子都为你实打实地唱过赞歌呢。”

Stark握紧了Frey伸出的手，露出个十分迷人的笑容。

“噢，嗯……”Stark毫不害臊的开口道，“他们完全没有夸大事实。”他咧嘴笑着说完。

Frey也大笑起来，连Gerd女士都露出了一丝笑意。

“我太好奇了，”Frey说，“我开始明白他们的意思了。”

“我意在取悦众人。”Stark接着朝Gerd鞠了一躬，“我尊贵的女士，谢谢您接受我们的邀请。”

“我并非前来赴宴的，”她说，“我父亲让我来此是因为一件特定的任务，而我全意要完成它。”

“你们想现在还是迟些入席？”Loki问他们。

“我想其他的宾客们可以等等，”Frey回答，“越快把政治话题说完越好。”

Loki明白地点点头，微微转过身为他们引路。

“我们可以私下谈谈，结束后再加入大厅的其他宾客之中。”他说。

Frey转而看向Gerd，询问地侧着头。她点了点头，接受了这个提议。Loki不确定他舅舅看中了她什么，是否在政治和外交之外还有些别的东西，但他确定自己很快就会发现的。

* * *

“你得明白这不是我个人意志所能左右的事，”Gerd说，“如果你能做到我们需要你做的事，那么作为回报，你将得偿所愿。如果不能的话，我们就没什么可谈的。”

Loki真的不用花太长时间就看出来是什么在吸引着他的舅舅。Frey从来没什么浪漫的灵魂，也不是轻易就被柔情所俘获的人。他想要一个皇后，一个强大的皇后，不仅仅是摆设。他看来已经找到了她。

“那么告诉我你的要求，”Loki提议道，“而我会尽力去完成。”

“我的父亲和Utgard之主都一心希望让Jötunheimr再次富饶繁盛起来。有个东西至关重要，就是远古冬棺。Frey示意也许你能将他还与我们。”

“我非常有可能做到，鉴于它现在是我的持有物。”Loki回答。没必要再耍滑头，他们此刻藏于Heimdall的视线之外，而且没人在听。

“何处？”Skrymir第一次开口问道。

“我藏了起来，但必要的话我能在几天内取回它。”Loki回答。

“我们能相信你所言非虚吗？”Skrymir眯起了眼睛，“说谎者。”

“你无需相信我的话，”Loki说，“届时我将亲自护送冬棺到Jötunheimr。如果我空手出现在你们之中，那就太愚蠢了，不是吗？”

“那倒不错。”Gerd赞同道，“如果我们期盼着你带着冬棺出现，而你却永远不来，或者空手而来，你将会尝到后果。所有事中，在这件事上说谎，确实愚蠢之极。”

“我相信冬棺要交到Utgard之主手中。”Loki巧妙结束了关于他的可信度的讨论。让他人在这事上考虑太久，从不是什么明智的做法。

“是的，Jötunheimr的人民因为一个王而失去的够多了，他们不会想让我们国度的核心被交到另一个王手中。”Gerd说，“冬棺的作用是为维持我们的土地，且让我们能与其他国度相连，而不是被辗转用作武器。”

“而等我移交了冬棺之后呢？接着怎样？我能得到我所求的保证在哪里？”Loki问。他相信他的舅舅，但没到那个程度。

Gerd笑了，正准备回答，但Skrymir在她之前说话了。

“如果你将冬棺交给他，Utgard之主将宣布你为 _Vaskrjöfur_ ，一个英勇的王子。这是一个通常奖于战场英雄和其他对Jötunheimr做出杰出贡献的人的称号。”

Loki怀疑地看着他们。

“我真的很怀疑那些巨人会乐意让我接受这个头衔，考虑到我做过的事。可能大部分人都不知道那是我亲手做的，但我猜测很多Jotun人知道就是我邀请Laufey到Asgard的，而在那里，他被杀了。”

Gerd再次笑起来。

“噢，你对我们族人了解太少。”她说。

“Jötunheimr有一项古法，”Frey解释说，“说如果王的一个儿子、女儿、或者是兄弟姐妹觉得他不配王座的话，就可以挑战统治者。”

“我没有挑战过他，我也没有在真正的战斗中打败他。”Loki提醒他们。

Gerd喷笑。

“如果他输在诚实的战斗中，他就是弱者。”她宣布道，“而如果他是被愤怒和嗜血所蒙蔽了双眼，让自己被骗，那他就是个蠢货。无论如何，他都不再配得上Jötunheimr的王座。”

“更别说是Laufey将整个国度拖入战争中并且还输了，”Frey继续，“而且他将远古冬棺输给了Asgard。觉得他不配王座的Jotun人太多了。”

“那他们为什么不把他踢下去？”Stark问。

“他没有兄弟或姐妹，而他所有的儿子都死于战场，”Gerd说，“唔，除了你，Loki，我们遗失的王子。”

“那为什么你的父亲不出手？”Stark询问，“我不是要冒犯什么的，但如果你们都对他不满意，那就 _革命万岁_ 呗。不是吹，地球这里的垃圾帝王最后通常都死得又快又透。”

“真美妙，”Gerd微笑说，“但我们的先人守护着这片土地上的王。除了遵循古法，他们不能被扔下王座，除非想要触怒我们的祖先。”

Stark看了她一会，但聪明地没有说任何评价，只是明白地点了点头。

“所以我在Jötunheimr不会因大逆或是弑父被判有罪。”Loki说。他或多或少都有些惊讶的。他原以为至少有些巨人会想要为他们陨落的王上报仇。

“如果他们想控诉你，我的父亲将非常乐意去提醒他们我们的古法。”Gerd说。

“那彩虹桥造成的损毁呢？”Stark说。

“多少人死了？”Loki轻声问。

“也许是几百个，”Gerd说，“没有那么多Jotun人住在彩虹桥地点附近，但你无需担心此事。”

“什么意思？”

“意思是大部分的Jotun人把它当成是Asgard对于Laufey的刺杀尝试的惩罚，”Frey说，“我们会让他们就这么想。”

“另外，所有死去的人都是Laufey的党羽，”Gerd说，“你是他唯一活着的儿子，你有权利寻求复仇，但显然你不会。”

“所以我对我做过的事不必承担任何责任。”Loki总结道，而Gerd血红色的眼睛瞬间就变得锐利。

“不要以为你可以如此轻易地就逃过惩罚。”她说，“尽管有Utgard-Loki会赐予你的头衔，你仍不会受任何古法的保护。而且相信我，在那些渴望王座的领主中，很多人都想看到Laufey的血缘被根除干净。”

“你也许是Laufey唯一的继承者，但他的氏族不会支持你，”Frey说，“你是生来的魔法操控者，不是勇士。你在他们之中毫无地位。”

“一个没有氏族的Jotun通常跟死了没有区别。”Skrymir说。

“我明白。”Loki立刻说，“我永不会低估你给了我多大以及多重要的帮助。”

“你知道什么时候该说什么话。”Gerd说，“希望你的行动也是如此。”

Loki没有发表评论，此时做保证没有任何意义。他必须用行动证明自己。

“我听过了Utgard之主对我的要求，”他转而说道，“但你的父亲要什么呢，Gerd女士？”

“等你冠了Vaskrjöfur之名，你将永远失去拥有Jötunheimr王座的权利。”她简短地说，“还有，你将宣布我父亲是唯一该拥有它的人。一旦你完成了这些，Utagrd-Loki会表示赞同，由此王座将为他所有。”

“那听起来很能让人接受，我尊贵的女士，”Loki对她说，“我只有一个问题。”

“是什么？”

“等你父亲成为王之后，我还能有那个头衔吗？在你误会之前，请让我解释。我不期盼有任何在Jötunheimr的权力。如果你的父亲由此期望，那么在一切都说完做完之后，我甚至不会再踏入国境一步。但那头衔会让我在其他国家有些特权，我非常不想放走它。”

Gerd打量了他一会，接着甜甜地笑开。

“我相信我父亲会被说服将你纳入我们的氏族，那会让你保留你光荣的头衔。”

“真的？”Loki皱眉。他本猜测这是个小要求，但从他对Jotun氏族的了解来看，尤其是对Gymir的巫师氏族来说，这不是什么微不足道的提议。

“很快我就将是你的舅母，”Gerd说，“而我十分期盼能看见我的家族在所有国度中崛起昌盛。”

嗯，家族，她说那个词的语气，很可能跟在谈论棋子没什么两样。她野心不小，不是一个羞于施以诡计或者策划阴谋的人，而她同时也有相当的心智和魅力去得到她想要的。危险。她真的与他那有着帝王风范又狡猾的舅舅完美相配。

如果Frey真的就像他想的那样得到了Vanaheim的王权，而Gymir获得Jötunheimr的宝座，Thor成为Asgard之王，那么他们确实将崛起昌盛。三个国度，一个家族，有着Alfheim忠诚的支持，而且可能某天中庭也会给予同样的支持。连Odin都不敢想象凭着好战能获得此种成就。

Loki毫不怀疑自己的母亲同样也插手其中。Frey狡猾，没错，但他永远都依靠着Frigga的支持和冷静的审时度势。Loki从来都没见过他会不得到她同意就行动，那是他非常聪明的地方。

“所以，现在我们谈完了公事，”Stark开口了，“我说现在是时候派对了。我们有地球上棒中之棒的美食，还有大量精灵美酒在等着我们。”

“还有，Pepper女士安排了些怡人的娱乐项目。”Loki赞同道。

“我打赌那些冰精灵们会非常开心于终于又有了些Jotun同伴的。”Stark又咧嘴笑着说。

“我没法拒绝。”Gerd说着站了起来。

“我最好确认一下那些精灵和Babba女王没觉得对方的存在很麻烦。”Frey说，“以我对我们暗之女王的了解，她一定已经召集了些同伴。”

“哦，更多的妖精，当然了。”Stark明白过来，“那一点都不会乱。”

“我没有感知到混乱。”Loki宣称。Stark立刻大笑起来，而Frey和Gerd两人都愉快地看着他们，尽管不懂这个笑点在哪。Skrymir仍旧看上去不怎么开心且满是怀疑，但他没有提出反对，安静地跟着他们走了出去。Loki希望他不会引起麻烦，乘机向Utgard之主打报告。

“别介意他。”Gerd靠近了些在他耳边小声说。她一定是注意到了他在看着另一个Jotun。“实际上，他对于要来见一个Jotun法师而不是巫师相当激动。他在不确定的时候会带些敌意。给他点烈酒，喂他点好吃的，你就会发现他跟你一样是个骗术大师。”

Loki点了点头，谢谢她的建议。好吧，如果要的是酒和美食，那么他们会大吃大喝的。他也许不是生而为Aesir，但他长成了一个Aesir，作为Thor的弟弟，他知道如何庆祝。

“派对时间？”Stark问。他看起来带着渴望和一些期盼。他大概已经听政治听厌了。

“哦，是的。”Loki同意。Stark咧嘴笑了。

Loki心头的一件重负变轻了。他知道不是每个人都乐意见到他对于在Jötunheimr发生的事负如此少的责任，但他不在意。他决定并且发誓要面对Jötunheimr的公平判决，而即使巨人们不要他的头颅，他也仍旧信守诺言。他将命运放到他们手中，而没人能怪他想要让天平朝自己这边倾斜一点。说到底，他是谎言之神，这只是在预料之中的事。

所以是的，Stark没错。现在绝对是派对时间了。


	99. 宴会（下）

Tony仍有些神经紧张。是的，严肃的话题已经谈完了，但他仍然无法忽视情况可以怎样迅速地变糟。有这么多非常自我的人在同一间屋子里，就像把碱金属堆放在游泳池旁。没有人可以责怪他们过于小心。这是个疯狂（但绝妙）的主意，直到他们的不速之客到来。但目前为止情况还不错，如果他忽略掉越来越恼火的Pepper的话。Loki仍然需要学习怎样应对真的受够了的Pepper。Tony对此还有点期待。

他们走进大厅时他扫视了一圈。此刻里面充满了生机，让它看起来棒极了。也不是说他不欣赏Pepper和Loki设计的春与冬主题本身，但现在有精灵们坐在这些庞大而鲜艳的插花式装饰旁，还有冰精灵们在冰雕间穿梭，他就可以看出他们想要的效果了。

Frey、Gerd和Skrymir立刻和他们分开去问候精灵领主们。Loki问了他舅舅是否最好先去问候妖精女王，但Frey只是微笑着告诉他们，太惯着她没有好处。Loki没有和他争论，而Tony绝对不想去掺和这些政治计策。

即使是在这样装饰惊人的大厅中，Babba女王的桌子也格外显眼。Thor和Hatchet仍然坐在她身边，而现在看来Drongo、Bee和Juyu也决定移到那边去了。那完全不是坏事，Drongo是个很好的聊天对象，很难有人会不喜欢他，而女孩们则有趣又聪明，不会到处去冒犯他人。但那一桌还有别的人在。有那么一会儿Tony只是盯着看，试着判断他看到的是什么，然后他瞥到了两个非常熟悉的地精在桌面上倒腾一块面包，他就知道这是怎么一回事了。

“她确实召集了更多妖精，”他评论道，“当地的那些。”

“看来是这样。”Loki同意。桌子周围的地板上长出了茂盛的草，花的装饰看起来也比其他桌的更大、更生机勃勃。柔软的云朵在他们上方靠近天花板的地方徘徊，哦但是感谢上帝，没有雨从那里落下来。坐在椅子上和桌子上的妖精大多都是他不认识的，除了一个，治疗了Hatchet的那个小妞，Tony在哪都能认出她来。哦对了，她现在在他手下工作，所以她当然在这里。

不过似乎有其他的事物引起了Loki的注意，因为他略眯起了眼。Tony正想看清他在看什么，但还没等他开口问，Loki就朝那个桌子大步走了过去。走了几步后Tony留意到坐在Thor身边的金发伙计。他从没见过他，但他的衣着清楚地显示出他来自哪里。Loki停在桌旁，有那么片刻他甚至没去在意Babba女王的存在。

“Thor。”

“弟弟！”Thor转过身来开心地和他打招呼。

“他在这里做什么？”Loki问，目光尖锐地看向金发男，那个人仍然背朝着Loki。

“要说为什么，Loki，”金发男在Thor回答前就开口，“当然是因为再见到你是一件多么开心—— _哇喔_ ——”这是他终于转身看向Loki时的反应。他有些呆住了，如果Tony不知道他是在对Loki的外貌做出反应的话，他会觉得还挺有趣的。而Loki只是怒视着对方。

“的事。开心的事。”那家伙终于回过神来露出笑容，嘴咧得有些过，“而且这一点也不怪异……或者令人困扰，各种方面来说。”

“Fandral。”Thor责备道，也皱着眉，但明显没Loki皱得紧。那个人防御地举起双手。

“我是说这完全没事而且……正常。正常到完美，我想我要喝口酒。”他有意地转回身，抓起一个酒杯喝下里面的东西，让自己闭嘴。Loki只是翻了个白眼，然后又看向Thor。

“说真的？”

“我需要有个人来帮我拿箱子。还是你更愿意我带Sif来？她可是更固执。”

Loki只是瞪眼瞪得更狠了。

“什么箱子？”

“当然是我给你带的礼物。”Thor回答。

“我邀请你来不是让你带礼物来的。”Loki说。

“拜托，有人给你礼物总是好事。”Juyu插话。Babba女王大声笑了起来，其他所有妖精也和她一起笑了，Hatchet咧开嘴，Drongo和Bee也会意地微笑。所有这些反应都让Thor有些自满。金发男——Fandral——也对着玻璃杯窃笑起来。Tony不知道他给了Juyu一个什么样的眼神，但她挑了挑眉表示不为所动。

“那些礼物不只是我送的。”Thor说着站了起来，声音也大了些，“我主要是把他们转交给你。是母亲送的。”

Loki看起来有些惊讶，而Babba女王发出一声有些好奇的“噢”。Tony不需要知道这里的确切意思就能意识到这意味着重要的东西。坐在隔壁桌的精灵也明显产生了兴趣，很快大厅里大多数人的注意都集中到了Thor和Loki身上。Tony没有去看复仇者和总统所在的桌子，但他很确定他们也在看。

他们所说的箱子明显就放在桌旁，只是不在Tony视线范围内，Fandral站起来把它们一个一个拿近。一共有三个箱子，一个又小又薄，由暗色的木头制成，上面刻着漩涡和树叶的图样，而另两个大些的箱子都是金的，看起来很沉，两个都以小花和如尼文装饰。

Thor朝Loki走近几步，把小的盒子给他。Loki似乎不用打开就知道里面是什么了。

“弟弟，我希望你喜欢这些。”Thor说道。

“Thor，这些是你的——”

“我不需要它们。”Thor低声说道，轻轻打断Loki的话。他的手指摩挲着刻在盒顶的花纹，“我在得到它们后的第二天就该给你。”

这里面有故事，Tony看出来了。他从Thor抬起头又看向Loki时的神情里看出来的，他眼神友善，闪着希望，还略带一点歉意。他也能从Loki的样子里看出来，Loki有片刻说不出话来，不太相信又似乎有些感动，他缓慢把手伸向盒子，好像以为它又会被收回，但Thor只是微笑着把盒子递过去。

他们在那里沉默地站了一会儿，两人都看着那个小盒，完全没有意识到此刻大厅里变得多么安静。然后Loki终于打开了盒子。Tony得倾身向前才能看到里面装的是什么。那是几把小刀或匕首——他没法看得很清楚——由几乎是白色的金属制成，工艺极好，非常锐利的、闪着光的玩意儿，绝对非常适合Loki。很奇怪有人会把这些给Thor。那一定是很久以前的事了。

“谢谢你。”Loki抬头看向他的兄长，又把木盒合上。Thor咧着嘴笑得十分明亮，接着他迈步向前拥抱了Loki。Loki没有抗议，尽管有木盒卡在他们两人中间，他甚至抬起他空着的那只手放到Thor的背上。

Tony _又一次_ 提醒自己不要小瞧这个大个子，他一定比其他人所认为的还要狡猾很多。他可以私下把礼物给Loki，但他选择在这么多观众前，这么多重要的观众前做这件事。他明显有意地做出表示，给Loki一个自己的礼物，而不是只转交他母亲的，他并不是非得这么做。他以这种方式向在场的所有人——所有精灵、妖精和人类——清楚地宣布，未来的Asgard国王在他弟弟的问题上到底站在哪一边。

良久之后Thor和Loki分开了，而Thor立刻转向另外两个箱子。

“众神之母，Asgard的Frigga王后向你们致以诚挚问候，并赠与你们这些礼物，给你，弟弟，以及Anthony Stark，中庭伟大的英雄之一。”

他咧嘴笑着转向Tony，明显是想看他惊讶的表情。Tony走近些站到Loki身旁，现在他突然也参与到这场考验之中了。

“这真是令人惊喜，非常感谢她。”Tony说。现在他看那两个箱子时更好奇了。“我们先看你的吧。”

他听见有几张桌子传来一些笑声，也许是因为他没有炫耀，还明显有些轻浮。但说真的，反正他们迟早都得习惯他，他不需要装模作样。

“好的。”Thor拿起一个箱子，把它放到他和Loki之间。Loki毫不迟疑地打开了它，然后几乎立刻又抬起头盯着Thor。Tony能看到的就只是些深棕色或黑色的……羽毛？

Thor微笑着点了点头，Loki伸出手去把箱子里的东西拿出来。Tony从精灵的桌子那里听到了吸气声。那是件……外衣？羽毛外衣？斗篷？那之类的东西。但不是打着蠢褶边的羽毛披肩那样，不，那是由泛光的长鸟翼做成，有的部分是有些浅的棕色，而其他地方则完全漆黑。如果你是个非常时髦的超级反派的话，那会很让人印象深刻，但那对Loki来说有点过时了。Tony有种感觉，又有什么是他不知道的。

“Valhamr。”Loki惊叹，“但是为什么？”他抬头看向Thor。

“母亲对我说，她的旅程该结束了。”Thor告诉他，“而Valhamr应该属于操控魔法的大师，所以她将这件鸟羽斗篷赠与你，它能在未来远方的旅途中给予你帮助。”

“穿上它！”Hatchet喊道，在周围引起了一些笑声。Loki看了他一眼，但当他以夸张的动作把斗篷披上肩膀时，也露出了得意的笑容。那斗篷违反自然规律地动了起来，羽毛发出像鸟拍动翅膀的沙沙声，在大厅的灯光下闪烁出光芒并发出嗡嗡的响声，那一定是魔法。斗篷完美地裹在了Loki身上，几乎就像是它根据Loki的身材自己做出了调整。那看起来真的非常好看，尤其是衬着Loki这样高而修长的身形，但很显然这不仅仅是一件时髦的衣物。Loki抬起手臂使斗篷旋起，而后他立刻消失变作一群黑色的飞鸟，在大厅中飞来飞去。

“哇喔。”Tony喃喃道，看着这场景咧嘴而笑。这真是太酷了。

鸟群迅速地从大厅一头飞向另一头，又返回聚集起来变成一个黑色的人影，再变回Loki，他穿着新斗篷站在那里，看起来对自己非常满意。精灵们鼓起掌来大声喝彩，妖精们也在吹口哨或喊叫。他们也许是在赞扬这件礼物，也许是赞扬Loki使用它的能力，或两者皆有。

“钢铁侠，你的礼物。”随后Thor说道。

“噢对，对。我快要好奇死了。”他一边说着一边快速小跑到剩下那个箱子前，“是只小狗吗？”

Thor放声大笑然后又朝箱子做了个手势，他看起来比之前还要兴奋。Tony蹲下来打开了箱子。

他看见了布料？呃，也是衣服？他倒也不会拒绝魔法服装，但那真的不是他的爱好。他把手伸进箱子去触摸那红色的布料，它摸起来极其丝滑柔软，比他最贵的衣服都好。他动作轻柔地把它拿出来展开，这让房间里各处的人都有了些反应，议论声立时充满了大厅。

那块布料实际上是面……旗帜之类的东西，大概是。又或者是那种代替油画挂在墙上的华丽织物。它大体是红色的，但边上有金色和一些浅蓝色装饰，中央有个陌生的盾形纹章，有一只鸟在中间，周围绣着如尼文，还有装饰在箱子上的那种小花。

“我无意冒犯，但我恐怕真的没懂。”他说。也许该说得更确切些，他不知道除了把它挂在起居室墙上之外还能做什么。

“Stark。”Loki开口，他突然站到了Tony身边，仍然穿着他的羽毛斗篷。“那是……”他看着Tony手中的旗帜，神情疑似惊叹，他很少露出这种表情。

“这是你的。”他终于说。

“是的，我知道礼物是怎么回事。”Tony回答。Rhodey在他那桌大声地嗤之以鼻，Tony都能听到。

“不，”Loki笑道，“这现在是你的了。众神之母给了你一个头衔纹章。”

“一个什么？”他立刻问道，再次看向它，把注意力更多集中到细节上。他盯着那金色的鸟。不等等，鸟的羽毛末端有火焰，然后他发现它胸前有个蓝色的圆圈。“老天啊我有了个纹章。”他低声说，而那上面有只凤凰。

Thor走向他们，指着盾形纹章的最顶端，那里有一个符号，是三个新月纹样被围在一圈花和线结里面。

“这是我们母后的标志，”Thor解释，“她是授予你头衔的人。她给予你善意和祝福，看到这个标志的人便知道你有她的支持。”

Tony还没来得及回应，Thor就移动手指指向左边的标志。

“Loki。”Tony在Thor开口前就说道，因为他认得那个标志。两条蛇缠在一起咬着他们自己的尾巴，他在Loki的盔甲上见过很多次了。当Tony转头朝Loki咧嘴而笑时，Thor笑出了声。

“我不需要解释母亲为什么把Loki的徽记放到你的纹章上了。”Thor说。

“不用，我非常清楚。”Tony说道，下巴微向Loki那边扬起，无声地索一个吻。当然Loki给了他一个。

Thor礼貌地等他们分开了才继续说。

“而第三个，”他指着Frigga标志右边的那个说道，“那是……”

“那是你的，老天，我看过你的锤子很多次了。”Tony打断了他。他到哪都该认出那个特殊的符号，就像他轻易认出Loki的蛇一样。

“的确是。”Thor点头，“我希望你不要介意，也许我们的友谊才刚结成不久，但我希望在接下来的时间里它能保持牢固。”

“你在开玩笑吗？谢谢你，天哪。”

Thor把手放到他肩上重重地拍了几下。

“我的脑子刚有点掉线，现在我意识到……”Tony说道，“我是说，这就像是成为了一个骑士吗？就像从皇室那里获得一个头衔，对吗？Asgard有骑士吗？”

“我们不用那个头衔，但非常相似。”Loki确认道。

“老天啊，我是个骑士了。”Tony惊呼道。Juyu和Bee肯定在嘲笑他，他能听到她们说话。她们大概不是唯一因他而发笑的人，因为他正像一个过了个最棒圣诞节的小孩子一样抓着那精致的织物。但他一点也不在乎。他有了一个纹章，而那是Loki的妈妈给他的。

“显然你很高兴。”Loki说。

“当然。”Tony说，仍然看着他的盾形纹章。他要记住它的每一个细节，他要让JARVIS把它扫描下来然后印到他的东西上。Stark工业的标志的确很棒了，但这个则意义不同。

“既然如此——”Loki笑着抬起一只手，手指间燃起魔法。片刻之后长形帷幔就像红色的瀑布一样从墙上展开，摇曳着凭空出现，所有帷幔上都展示着同样的金色纹章，带有蓝色心脏的凤凰，Tony的纹章。随之而起的掌声比之前Loki展示新斗篷时的还响。这绝非寻常。

“我说真的，这真是太酷了。”Tony边说着边环视房间。

“确实是。”Loki微笑。

* * *

之后他们分开行动了，Loki拉着他哥哥——当然Fandral也尽职地跟上他们——去见Frey、Gerd和Skrymir，让Thor也去问候他们。Tony非常想跟Drongo、Juyu和Bee一起坐一会儿，但他很快就不得不走向总统和复仇者所在的那桌。他的第一个念头是“糟了，我忘了总统”，接下来第二个是“糟了，Clint和Natasha”，因为他们都坐在了同一桌。很好。

他还没走到那边，Carte总统就站起身朝他走了过来，Tony走到离Babba女王的桌子远一点的位置，只是为了有所保障。

“我来这里时真的不知道该预期什么。”这是她开口的第一句话。

“受人敬畏并惊叹？”Tony提议，但她只是盯着他看。“不管怎样，欢迎您来，很高兴您能到场。”

他伸出手，而她握住了，坚定地握了几下。

“你不必假装希望我到场，Stark。”

“如果我真的不想让您来，我会找个方法不让您进来。”

“注意言辞。”

“您已经知道我了，我为什么要假装？”Tony耸了耸肩，做了个手势指向吧台，“喝一杯吗？这样您就避开众多耳目，说您来此想说的话了。”

吧台的位置有些隐蔽，也没那么多人，因为所有宾客都能在他们的桌子那里点饮料。总统点头，于是Tony带路过去。Steve给了他一个意有所指的眼神，但Tony真的不知道他是什么意思，所以他只是怀疑地摇头回应。Steve叹了口气，立刻放弃了无声交流。

Hank，Janet和Bucky仍在吧台旁，边喝边聊天。Janet大胆地朝他挥手，Tony对她笑笑然后坐到吧台另一头的凳子上。他最近真的没有喝酒的习惯，但这是特殊场合所以他点了一杯马丁尼，Carte总统要了杯加奎宁水的杜松子酒。

“现在您接受了吗？我和我的朋友们并没有计划要征服世界。”他问。

“我还不能完全信服。”Carte回答，“你一直秘密行事。”

“我有很好的理由，您最近看到我的房子了吗？样子可不太好。”

“这我同意。”Carte点头，啜了一口她的酒。

“我们开门见山地说吧，也许您更喜欢这样。”Tony对她说，“您之所以想来这里，是因为您想参与我在这里建立的联盟关系，对吗？”

“不只是因为这个。”她摇了摇头，“但确实，我希望你的朋友们保持友好，不只是对你友好，对这里的民众也一样友好，因为我有种感觉，外面的敌人比盟友还多不少。”

“您的感觉没错。”Tony承认。

“而我们又一次遭到突然袭击。又是外星人。你找来了你的盟友，我们逃过一劫，但这种事不能一再重复。”

“我不是在反驳，我只是不明白您为什么跟我说这些。您不是该去踢您员工们的屁股吗？”

“如果我觉得那有用的话我会的。我需要的是信息情报，但你似乎并不乐于分享。”

“啊，所以您亲自到访是这个原因。我得说，我受宠若惊，真的。过去只有神盾局追在我屁股后面跑。”

“我知道你不会和他们合作。”Carte说。Tony只是笑了，不想说任何话。“而当我想完成一件事时，我会亲自行动。”

“所以我能从中得到什么？”Tony问。

“你的国家的安全？你的世界的安全？”

“是，但问题在于，我很确定在这方面上我能提供的比您更多。我正在这儿和神族、国王和女王交朋友。”

“你之前似乎需要海军的帮助。”Carte反驳。

“是的，作为额外火力，但如果我们遇袭了，您同样会提供这项帮助的。”

她的表情绷紧了，眼神也变严厉，之前Tony看到的那些礼貌此刻全部消失了。

“你在隐藏什么？”她问。Tony又对着他的杯子笑了，然后耸了耸肩。

“人们是怎么说的？‘情报就是力量’？这是一方面，但更主要的是，我就是不想让您或地球这里的任何人知道。”她一句话也没说，只是等他接着说下去，所以Tony继续。

“是的，我了解宇宙里有的一些巨大威胁，但我也知道有很多东西也是某些人非常想利用的。而我不需要向您这样的人讲述历史，我们总是渴望把我们贪婪的小手伸向未知地带任意攫取。”

“谁给了 _你_ 权利来……”

“没人给我权利，我自己取的。”Tony冷冷地回答，“我不是想与您为敌，但我才是去过宇宙中的人。我有那些知识、技术，还有盟友。所以当我说‘不’的时候，您对此做不了什么。地球还没准备好迈出沙盒，而我也不傻，不会因为政治家的野心而拿我们的未来冒险。”

她看起来似乎没想说话，但反正Tony也不会让她说，他得先讲完自己的想法。

“我们都知道这些废话，Carte总统。一开始所有都是以保卫自己的名义进行，所以神盾局试图利用宇宙魔方制造武器，作为预防措施，但他们根本没止步于此。防卫变成反击，又变成先发制人，接着我们就直接发动战争巧取豪夺。也许这迟早都会发生，但我可不会当那个打开闸门的人。事实上，我会尽我所能让它晚点发生。”

Tony只是站在那里，她眼神尖利地盯了他很久，然后喝光了杯中的酒，将酒杯放回吧台上。她看起来没有生气，这是个好迹象。

“不管你信不信，我也不傻，这个国家或是地球目前最不需要的就是冲到太空里去惹麻烦。我们还有自己的后院要照顾，还得清理自己的麻烦。当我说防御的时候，我的意思就是防御。”

Tony做了个鬼脸：“但您看，问题在于，我不了解您。而如果我不了解您，我就不能信任您。您要么是在跟我说真话，要么是在骗我，我没法分辨。”

“这种情况可以改变。”她说。而她是对的，再多过些时间，Tony就能知道她到底是哪种人。但现在还不行，他没有足够的信息。他有好几年都不在这个星球上，所以他错过了很多。了解美国当前的政治形势可不是他现在的优先事项。

“您可以得到关于最可能的威胁的信息，但我不会有求必应。”他最终说道。

“你真的不该忘了，我了解你那边的蓝色小男友的所有情况，包括他参与了纽约大战。”

Tony感到他的表情变僵了，笑容立刻从脸上消失。

“您真的不会想采取这种方法的。”他声音平稳地说。她看起来完全不担心，当然，但Tony有种感觉，这并非是因为她低估他，而是她没有低估她自己。

“我还和Potts女士约好了会面。”她说，完全不对Tony的话做出任何回应，“你也来吧，我们可以谈谈。”

她从吧椅上站了起来，准备离开。

“您知道，如果您真的如此执意想让我为您工作，还有其他更好的方式。嘿，我不是说百分之百，但我仍会考虑国防部长的位置。”

他咧嘴开着玩笑，喝光他的马丁尼。

“很好，反正我也不喜欢现在的那个人。”她说，让他在最后一口时呛到了。“我会在会面的时候见你，Stark先生，别迟到了。”

“好好享受您的晚会，女士。”Tony放下杯子对她说道。真棒，多好的一个 _美好_ 友谊的开端。

他站起来，扯了扯他的上衣，然后捕捉到余光里闪过的一道熟悉的红色，那意味着黑寡妇又在图谋不轨。当他转过头去看时，发现她正站在Loki面前。她脸上挂着那大大的“Natalie Rushman”的笑容，看起来真诚，但芯儿里明显是假的。Tony不确定她为什么要伪装，但她肯定有她的理由。

他当然听不到她在说什么，但不管说了什么，那让Loki脸上闪过他标志性的狡黠笑容。然后她靠近了，要么是对他说了些悄悄话，要么是亲了他的脸，不管怎样都很诡异。她退开后一句话没说便转身走了。Tony真的很好奇他们是在做什么。

“我们远远落在预定计划之后了。”Pepper说。Tony转头看向她。

“据我所知，我们总不会完全严格按时间表来的。”他说。

“有的情况叫不严格遵照时间表，而有的情况叫彻底的混乱，Tony。”

“那可是Loki，混乱之神，邪神之类的，你还指望什么？”

“我真的不知道。”她叹了口气。Tony轻笑了一声，然后一手搂住她表示支持。

“好吧，告诉我接下来该进行什么了，我来它进行。”他提出。

“哦真的吗？就那么简单？”

“我刚刚成为了Asgard的骑士……之类的，所以我当然会的。”他咧嘴笑了。

她翻了个白眼，但还是从她的StarkPhone上调出时间表，拿给他看。Tony快速浏览了那张表。

“所以大家都已经开始喝酒了。”

“也开始吃东西了。”Pepper说，“Loki说最好等他们一入席就布置好所有，所以时间表上没列出来。”

“好的，所以该鼓手出场了。”Tony决定道，“开始狂欢。”

“我不确定我该有多害怕这个。”Pepper说。

“不会比我的生日聚会更糟了。”Tony说。他不需要指明他说的是哪个派对，她很清楚了。

“没有什么会比你的生日聚会更糟了。”她同意。

* * *

鼓手绝对是有力的一击，就像之前JARVIS调出一些网络视频给Loki看Pepper提议的娱乐活动时Loki说的那样。大约五分钟后，精灵们就开始跳舞了。他们是Tony遇到过的最棒的客人。他们带了自己的酒——入席后他们也尽职地喝完了，现在他们又让整个大厅充满了声音、乐动和光彩，气氛高涨。

他又一次看不到Loki了。也许有人会认为他的蓝皮肤能让他更显眼，但是不，这可不是那种普通的派对。最终他和Janet喝了酒、聊了天——就像他保证的那样，然后回去和Drongo、Hatchet还有女孩们坐到一起。好吧，还有那些妖精们，因为那个桌子此刻明显是“妖精之桌”。即使没有Thor在一旁微笑放电，Babba女王看起来也挺开心的，所以Tony没太担心。哪怕是她扫视屋子时的审慎目光也没有让他太不安。她明显是来此声明她不容忽视或遗忘。

他坐下后，Pilzskin爬上他的椅背，扒到他肩膀上挂了两秒，Tony随便从桌上拿了小块的食物递给他。

“我不是你的宠物。”地精嘟囔道。

“伙计，你正待在我的肩膀上，就说一下。而且如果你不想要吃零食的话……”

Pilzskin在他能把手移走之前抓住了他的手，终于接受了他的食物。

“我没说不想吃，”他说，“我只是不想让你觉得我是宠物。”

“知道了。”Tony笑道。他朝其他妖精点点头，他们中的有一些像Juyu和Bee一样绿，还有一些又小又白，在桌子上方飞来飞去。噢，那些一定是小仙子，他就知道。他收到的笑容里有一部分有点令人不安，但他们大体上看起来还是挺友善的，所以Tony毫不羞耻地咧嘴回以笑容。

他眼角余光看到Babba女王正在看着他，但他十分确定他不该开口，除非是她发起对话。她看起来是那种不喜欢在静静观察他人时被打断的类型。

“你的人类朋友里你只邀请了复仇者吗？”Juyu问。

“Rhodey不是复仇者，Pepper和Happy也不是。”他想了想说，“然后我就没有其他人类朋友了。”

“Ahlgren医生呢？”Hatchet问道，“我以为今晚会见到他的。”

“我为什么要邀请我的医生？”Tony看向他反问道。

“如果没有他，我恐怕就没法把Bee救回来了。”Hatchet简单地说。

“我没见过他。”Bee说，“我应该见的。他更熟悉我的内脏，但对我不熟。”

“你不需要说得这么形象。”Tony说，Juyu在他身旁窃笑。

“他绝对是我见过最迷人的人类之一。”Hatchet说。

Tony若有所思地看了他一会儿。

“等会儿，你这是表示感激还是想跟他上床？”他问。Juyu嗤之以鼻，Bee翻了白眼，而Hatchet挑起了一边眉毛。

“他很自信。”Hatchet思考道，“如果我会跟人上床，他肯定在名单上。”他对Tony说。Tony困惑地歪过了头，不知道怎么回答。

“嗯，”Drongo出声，看起来相当体贴地盯着他，“Hatchet，我想Stark并不知道你并不参与那种肉体上的交欢。”

“等等，什么？就……一点儿也不？我怎么不知道？”Tony问。

“你怎么会不知道？”Juyu问，“Loki不停地告诉我们他对这种事不感兴趣。”

“是，对，但那听起来总像是对……一夜情和偷情不感兴趣。”Tony说，“你们得告诉我，快点。”

Tony又看向Hatchet，他看起来既像是不可思议地被逗乐了，又有一些难以置信。

“好吧，呃，我刚才冒犯到你了吗？”他真的不太确定。

Hatchet狡黠地咧嘴笑了，然后喝光了杯子里的酒，“没有！”

“好，那就下一个话题。聚会上玩得开心吗？还有你们俩该喝那个吗？”他发现女孩们的酒杯里装的肯定是精灵葡萄酒。

“我再说一次，我知道怎么射击一个人，从——”

“好的，好的，我明白，虚伪。我不说了。喝到醉吧，我会拍照片的，然后明天拿来取笑你。”

“你真是个糟糕的人。”Juyu啜了一口杯子里的酒。

“如果你现在才知道，噢孩子，你可有得瞧呢。”

“呃，你就……你就不能去找Loki然后拉他进某个卫生间里不合时宜地打一炮然后别来烦我吗？”

Drongo和Hatchet笑得太大声，吸引了附近几桌人的注意。Pilzskin在他肩膀上咯咯笑。Juyu窃笑时Tony自我调侃地抬起一只手抓住心口的位置。

“我被吓到了，甚至被吓坏了。”他说，“但那是个好主意。”他的手指在桌上敲了敲，然后站起身来，在地精掉下去前把他放到桌子上。

Tony离开桌旁时，Hatchet发出嘘声又大声欢呼，毫不意外。他没有立刻就去找Loki，因为他得喝点酒壮胆。很难说服Loki，让他相信这是个好主意，因为这确实不是。但Tony也从不因为是坏主意就能打消念头。

他在吧台边看到了Barton和Bucky。他真的不知道这两个人是怎么凑到一块儿的，但他们站在那里，气氛看起来很友好。

“你们好啊。”他跟他们打了招呼，要了双份的威士忌。“玩得开心吗？”

“我刚刚看到一个钢铁女郎和蓝色的精灵小妞 _耳鬓厮磨_ 。”Barton茫然地说。

“我确定Natasha刚才被一对精灵兄妹搭讪了。”Bucky补充。

“哇喔。”Tony喝着酒点了点头，“好了，我要去找我可爱的王子来一炮，所以……”

“那不错。”Bucky朝着他的杯子大笑，Barton像是受到折磨一样呻吟了一声。

“呃，我不需要知道！”他抱怨道，趴在吧台上把脸埋在手臂里，“为什么要告诉我？”

从吧台边退开时Tony感觉对自己非常满意。Bucky举杯祝贺，甚至挑嘴角笑了一下，Tony真的开始喜欢这个家伙了。

“嘿，Barton。”他最后一次返回去。

“看在神圣的上帝的份上，别再说话了，Stark。”Barton警告。

“你可以有你的兵人了，小鸟。”他对他说，“还有傻傻的玩具弓。”

“什么？”

“你不再是神盾局探员了，所以可以制造你的商品了。”Tony耸了耸肩，又转身背向他们。“去跟Pepper说吧！”他回头喊道。

他听见Barton在身后胜利般地欢呼了一声，啊，他真喜欢这些能让人高兴的举手之劳。

他大概花三分钟找到了Loki，又花了五分钟在他耳边说了过多不合时宜的悄悄话，然后他就从大厅里被拽走了。Loki有点恼火时会兴奋，他这癖好已经不太算是秘密了。从Loki紧抓着他的手来看，他很快就会被顶到墙上操翻了。一股愉悦的颤栗从他脊椎上蹿起。

而看那边， _确实_ 有个钢铁女郎正和蓝色精灵耳鬓厮磨。但Tony几乎没看到他们，因为他的意识全部集中在一件事上，且只在这一件事上。

“该死，我真爱你。”他喘着气说。当他的背撞上铺着瓷砖的墙面时，他都有些不能呼吸了，但他没打算抱怨。Loki眼睛的红色看起来比平常都深，充满了欲望，里面燃起火焰，真令人着迷。

“等我干完你你会更爱我的。”Loki对着他耳朵低声说道，并把他的身体拉近。Tony仰起头笑了，因为他已经更爱他了。


	100. 尾声

“命运女神啊，我跳舞了。”Loki醒来的时候叹气道。

“是的，你跳了。”Stark笑了起来，翻身亲吻他的嘴唇。这一定是头一次他醒得比Loki早。精灵的葡萄酒总是会让他昏昏欲睡。Loki揉了揉眼睛，扫开脸上睡乱的头发，终于睁开眼睛时，他看见Stark正单肘撑在床上看着他，因为觉得有趣，他的表情都是亮的，但同时也带有温暖的喜爱之情。这也许有些奇怪，但Loki看到他眼中的爱意时仍会感到惊讶。

“你和精灵们跳了舞，”Stark开始列举，“然后是Hatchet，接着跟一些妖精跳，还有Juyu、Gerd……再然后是Thor还有Fandral。”

“呃啊。”

“但那更像是集体舞，”Stark咧嘴笑道，“我拿StarkPhone全录下来了。”

Loki把大笑着的男人拉过来接了一个更长更深的吻，Stark高兴得难以老实，手穿进Loki的发间，身体彻底滑到他上方。如果过去有人对他说，一个凡人的体重能让他感觉像是他世界最根本的基础，他一定只会大笑，不，他会说这是绝对的疯狂。而现在……他甚至希望Stark再重一些，让他更能感受到他的存在、他身体的温暖。

“但我没能和你跳舞，”他们分开时Loki说，“那是重大失误。”

Stark又笑了，也没从Loki身上下来，“我们的舞是不太一样的，也更秘密的。”

啊，是的，Stark在他们的短促性爱后太过疲惫，无法去享受跳舞的乐趣。不过Loki对此倒也没感觉太糟。而且一开始那就是Stark的下流点子，在离他们的重要宾客这么近的地方，几乎没有隐蔽，很容易被发现地，就这样被快速而用力地掠夺。这让Loki为以后想到了更多点子。他简直迫不及待想在那些最不可能的地方用自己游走的手给Stark惊喜。如果Stark想那么不知羞耻的话，Loki可以给他提供机会。

“你变成那样的时候，和你一起的感觉有点不同……但那是好的不同。”Stark说，Loki想了片刻才意识到他是说他的Jotun皮肤。

“你又不是第一次在我变成那种形态时碰我了。”Loki提醒他，尽管他知道Stark的意思。他就是想听他说出来，而Stark眼中闪过的光也表明了他清楚Loki的意图。

“你更凉一些，下面也一样。”Stark低声说，他的目光在Loki的嘴唇上停留了一阵，然后又看向他的眼睛，“那让你感觉起来甚至更……有支配性。对你来说肯定也非常好。”

“噢，你里面烫极了，Stark。”Loki告诉他，手在Stark的背上游走，手指陷进皮肤里，“非常紧而且热得不可思议……”Loki无法找到比喻，没有什么可以比拟那种感觉。

Stark低哼一声，倾身下来吻Loki的下巴，然后是脖子。

“所以是什么让你那么狂野？”他问，“我们为打一炮从宴会上溜走去卫生间时的样子……”

“我们离开时可不太称得上是‘溜走’。”Loki提醒他，手滑到Stark的臀部紧抓一把。

“那么我感觉到的呢？”

Loki考虑着他的答案，同时两人一起开始动了动身，些微的摩擦使两人间燃起的一点欲火迅速升温。

“你想知道我有多想要你？”他最终问道，“我有多渴求你？”

Stark的双眼因欲望而变暗，这话明显令他十分享受。于是Loki继续，嘴角挑起，吐露出话语。

“你想听到我有多渴望你？”他问，碾转着臀部的动作更加明显，“你是怎样地点燃了我？我有多享受？”

“噢该死，你的声音。”Stark说着又吻住Loki的嘴唇，比之前的吻更加火热。Loki将双腿分得更开，让Stark滑到他腿间，他的手继续在他身体上下游走。他们一起碾动臀部时他呻吟了起来。昨天晚上他们谁都没费心穿上睡衣，所以他们裸露的阴茎毫无阻隔地贴到一起。

Stark抬起头离远一些，好能看到他。

“要我……？”他没把话问完，只是愉悦地哼声，但Loki知道他的意思。

“不。”他喘着气说，把Stark拉回来再次贴近，在话语的间隙里啃吻着他的嘴唇，“就，这样。就像这样。”

Loki醒来时是半勃着的，而现在他几乎已经完全硬了，没有耐心再进行冗长的前戏。Stark点点头，再次封住彼此的嘴，在他唇上又咬又吻，然后开始更意图明显地碾动臀部。

Loki的四肢仍带着从睡眠中醒来时愉快的温暖，而现在被Stark的体温覆盖，他的身体变得更热。两人的身上都因汗水而泛着光，这也使他们的身体变得更滑，而空气里激情的味道也更重。Loki愉悦地低哼出声。

“我有没有告诉过你我有多喜欢你带着好心情醒来的时候？”Stark有些上气不接下气地问，“还有你欲火中烧地醒来的时候？或者两者都有的时候。”

“如果你还能说这么多话，那说明我们还做得不够。”Loki对他说，接着一条腿勾住Stark，翻身到他上面，跨到他腰上，将那人按到床垫上。他的臀部几乎没停下动作，律动的节奏也一点都没变缓。Stark双手握住他的胯，大声地呻吟，显然很满足。他爱Loki在他上方移动，那不是秘密，同样Loki享受于此也不是秘密。两人的阴茎前端流出液体，在他们的身体间变得湿滑。

完全地遵从欲望、让身体向彼此屈从的感觉是无可比拟的，但这样的时刻还有些事是让人格外兴奋的，他们完全被欲求所占据，除了身体纠缠扭动之外什么也做不了，追逐着快感，脑中没有一丝清醒冷静的意识。Loki感到意识被麻痹，思维退回最基本的需求层面，对包围着他的温度、气息还有声响上瘾。就在像这样的时刻，他可以真正地放开一切。他不再思考和假装，甚至不用试图让自己镇静。

当他的精液终于溅到Stark的皮肤上时，他的呻吟达到了一个全新的高度。他的身体因快感而颤抖，但他没有停止律动，他快速且用力地碾动着臀部，给Stark他所需要的，让他呻吟，让他喘不过气地发出喉音。那一刻很快到来，迅疾，原始，不雅，又是无上荣耀。

他俯下身去再次亲吻Stark，直到他的嘴唇变得饱满红肿时才满足。Stark躺在他身下，餍足地四肢摊开，脸上也全是心满意足的表情。那是Loki最喜欢的景象之一。

“洗澡吗？”当Loki终于允许他用嘴来说话时，他微笑着问道。

“噢当然。”Loki低头看着他们之间正在变干的一团糟乱，他同意了。

* * *

Loki仍在擦他的头发，但Stark已经在扫着一个又一个全息显示屏，查看着电子邮件、报纸、新闻频道，他要么是在找什么，要么是在检查什么。Loki走到沙发边，在他身旁坐下，将潮湿的毛巾放到旁边的扶手椅上。

“我喜欢你的卷发。”Stark看都没看他就开口。Loki嗤笑一声然后将手伸进发间，把头发整理得平整些。

“你洗澡的时候都快睡着了，现在又为什么这么清醒？”Loki问。

“我想起来要查看我们小型记者招待会的反应。”Stark说。

“所以，结果怎样？”

“很有争议。”Stark说，打开一些新窗口，“有人爱我们有人恨我们，似乎没人反应冷淡。”

“不出所料。”Loki得出结论。

“大体上是。”Stark点头。其中一个屏幕上开始播放视频，显示出他们两个站在镜头和摄像师面前时的样子。那些人不停地叫喊着问他们问题的样子令Loki十分生气，他们没有显示出一丝尊重。Loki十分清楚他想告诉他们的事，但他们叫喊着、要求知道Loki是谁，那副样子就是令他不爽。而他们甚至没有在问他，他们一直看着Stark，好像Loki没有能力自己回答问题。也许是过去在Thor身边总被忽视时留下的怨怒使然，又或只是不爽那粗鄙无礼的举止，但他仍然对自己的回应很满意。

“ _也许我最能回答那个问题。_ ”屏幕上的Loki说，将注意力吸引到了自己身上。Stark同样转头看向他，但Loki没有给他开口的机会。他紧抓住他，将他拉近，以甚至有些下流的方式吻住了他的嘴唇。

“我们在一起看起来真的很棒。”Stark看着他们亲吻的画面评论道。

Loki哼声表示同意。他们衣服的颜色搭配得非常完美，而Stark略微晒得发棕的皮肤和Loki的Jotun蓝的脸对比起来，效果也十分夺人眼球。

屏幕里的Loki放开Stark退开，狡黠地向看着他们的人类们咧嘴笑了。

“ _你们所有其他的问题会在以后某日里得到回答。_ ”他愉快地告诉他们。

“他们现在超想知道你是谁。”Stark说，将他们俩的视频移到后面，给他看他的电子邮箱。

“我知道。”Loki咧嘴露出大大的笑容。

“你真是气焰嚣张。”Stark转头看向他，“我喜欢。”

Loki只是轻声笑了笑，又接着捋自己的头发。

“但说真的，”片刻后Stark又继续，“昨天是介绍你自己的完美时机，为什么不那么做？”

“我想控制他们能知道的信息，还有他们得知的方式。”Loki对他说，“当我介绍——重新介绍我自己的时候，面前不能是一片恼人的闪光灯和朝我喊叫的烦人人类。”

“那就是你要面对的媒体。”Stark耸肩，“想要私下采访？”

“还不到时候。”Loki摇了摇头，“一个正式声明就足够，对于我们没有告诉他们的部分，他们只能继续猜测了。”

“那只会让他们更好奇。”Stark说。

“我知道。”Loki笑了。

“你真擅长这个。”

“我知道。”

这次轮到Stark大笑了，但之后他就关了所有的显示屏，然后再次转向Loki。

“我该担心那些你明显没告诉我的计划吗？”他问。他语气有些奇怪，而Loki花了些时间才确定，Stark语气是半开玩笑的，但也有一半是认真的。

“我对你绝无隐瞒。”Loki对他说，语气也变得更严肃。

“是，我知道的。”Stark毫不犹豫地说，“但你也不会说得太细。”

Loki皱眉，“我不知道我……”

“比如你在天空航母上切断了我的联系，或者你也没提在派对上Natasha对你说了什么，或者给了你什么。”

Loki舔了舔嘴唇。“我正想说呢。”他告诉Stark，声音小了些。

“好吧。”Stark说，听起来明显不能信服。Loki思考着该怎么说。已经有很长一段时间他面对Stark时不用考虑措辞，现在再次这么做让他有些不安。

“昨晚你在跳舞的时候，Cap来找我。”Stark在Loki回答他前就开了口，“他告诉我他现在总算能相信你已经洗心革面。我没敢对他说那是胡说八道，那可能会起反效果。”

“什么？”Loki问，有些寒冷的东西攫住了他的心脏。Stark看向他。

“不，等等，我表达得不对。”他说。他仍然皱着眉，但他表情明显缓和了，“我是说，你的确变了，但也有些东西永远不会变。你在谋划。我 _知道_ 你在谋划什么，而你没有告诉我。”

Loki立刻开口想说话，但Stark举起一只手，继续说了下去。

“我知道你是出于好意，你有最好的意图，我百分之百相信，不管是什么我都不会怀疑。但你那些好意也总会招致恶果，我愿意帮你预防这种情况发生，但你没有给我机会。所以告诉我，我到底该怎么处理这些？”

Loki回望着他良久，吐了口气后笑了。

“观察真敏锐。”他评价道。

“我了解你。”Stark说。

“确实。”Loki同意，他看着自己的双手，强迫它们不要握紧。Stark快速走近，片刻后一手抚上Loki的脸，拇指摩挲着他的下巴，让他再次抬头。

“告诉我。”Stark的声音里没有一丝怒气，甚至连烦扰也没有。Loki想要亲吻他。

“你知道在天空航母上我为什么切断你的联系。”Loki对他说。

“是的。”Stark说，退开来又靠回到沙发上，“我想那是什么合理否认的玩意儿，而这也能回答你和Romanoff的交易。”

Loki既没否认也没承认，因为这样就会让“合理”的那部分无效了。Romanoff探员是来给他情报的，但同样是秘密行动。Loki不知道那个名单是Fury给的还是就只是Romanoff给的，两者可能性都很高，他真的不太在意。他现在知道那些理事会成员都是谁了，这才是关键。

Loki想要复仇的原因是发生在Stark住处的袭击，但Fury和Romanoff明显乐于利用Loki的意图来解决这一问题。理事会确实和他者做了交易，所以Loki想神盾局也无疑希望解决掉他们，而当然也希望是用一种无法追查回他们头上的方式。现在Loki已经有了他需要的所有情报，他甚至已经决定了最佳的行动方案。但是Stark不需要参与这种事，这种Loki已经期盼去执行的冷血谋杀。

“我不需要你替我干那些脏活，”Stark坚决地说，“或者当我的替罪羊。”

“不是这样。”

“那是哪样？”

Loki叹气，“你不明白。”

“那就让我明白，因为我不喜欢这样！我不想让你背着我做事，或者保护我不看到丑恶的真相。”

“但我想要这么做！”Loki坚决地告诉他。

“不，那是屁话。我们是一起的，该死，即使是面对混乱、血腥和死亡的时候也是。”Stark从沙发上站起来，来到Loki面前，眉毛挑起表示他真的生气了，“你不能决定什么是我该知道的，什么是我不该知道的。你就是 _不能_ 那么做！”

“我不会让你对我的爱拖累了你！”Loki说，声音提高了一些。

“什么？”

“我不会让你的心再继续被侵染。”Loki说，“我不会允许我自己毁了你这样一个高尚的人。”

Stark有片刻感到震惊，但很快又回过了神。

“我不是……”

“你是，对我来说你是。”Loki在Stark能否认前开口。他也站了起来，他们又彼此靠近。“虽然我们确实是走在同样的道路上，但你得允许我偶尔把你留在阳光下，而我深潜进阴影之中。”

“你不能就这样替我决定这种事。”

“也许不能，但我还是会的。”Loki带着一丝虚弱的微笑说，“你必须让我来保护你不被此所伤害。”

“什么？保护我不被什么伤害？ _你？！_ ”

“是的。”Loki简单地同意，“你自己也说了，我身上有些东西永远不会变，但与此同时我希望你的某些品质也始终不变。”

“如果你丢下我独自走开……那我要怎么保护 _你_ 呢？”Stark问。Loki朝他走近，伸出一只手抚上Stark的颈侧。片刻过后又向前倾身，让他们的额头贴到一起。

“你不需要每时每刻地保护我，亲爱的。”Loki对他说，“当你不能做到时，还有其他人保护我。”比如Hatchet，但对Stark他不需要说出来。

“我真的不喜欢这样。”Stark说，伸出双手抓住Loki的腰，“我真的……”他深吸一口气，额头更用力地抵上Loki的，显而易见地在心里做自我斗争。

但他一定已经明白了，所以他保持了沉默。Loki不可能丢下他本性里根深蒂固的一些东西。而尽管Stark否认自己的善良、无私，否认他内在固有的高贵灵魂，他也同样不能丢掉他心里的光明，就像Loki不能丢掉他的黑暗面一样。

Loki很庆幸他没有让Stark成为仅有的能让他从内心的黑暗角落里走出来的人，他很庆幸他没有让Stark背负这么沉重的东西。几年前Stark是仅有的那个人，是唯一的原因，但现在，他是留在Loki心里的几个指路标中最强大的那个。

“我希望你相信我。”Loki请求他。他没有恳求或乞求，但也足够接近了。

“那我相信你不会背着我做太坏的事。”Stark过了一会儿后说道。Loki退开好看到他的脸。

“你要相信我不会伤害那些不该受到伤害的人，”Loki对他说，“这是我唯一能向你保证的，我不会再伤害无辜之人。”

但对于有罪的人，他会动手的，而且会下狠手。

片刻之后Stark点了点头。这一次Loki没有抗拒亲吻他的冲动。Stark像往常一样迎接他的嘴唇，那令他心头一暖。

“所以，你还有别的要坦白的吗？”他们分开后Stark问，“任何计划、谋划，或者我该知道的信息？我很确定这是你的开始，你知道的，就是全盘托出的开始。”

Loki停下考虑片刻。

“好吧……”

“哦我就知道，是什么？”Stark叹了口气问道，这反应让Loki露出微笑。

“不是那种事，我保证。”Loki说着抓住Stark的手把他拽回沙发上。

“说吧。”

“我昨晚也和Babba女王谈过。”Loki对他说。

“从你的语气判断，我猜那不是闲聊。”

“完全不是。”Loki说，“她似乎非常喜欢你。”

“我很招人喜欢。”Stark点头。

“她不断暗示你的凡人寿命是多么令人遗憾的事。”Loki说。

“呃……是类似威胁吗？”Stark问。

“从她说的方式来看并不是。”Loki摇头，“更像是提议……修补这一弱点。”

Stark立刻明白他的意思了，因为他的脸在几秒钟之内变换了多种情绪。

“好吧，首先，不要没问过我就四处尝试‘修补’我的凡人寿命。”他说。

“我没有，”Loki坚称，“她自己提出来的。我想她看到了你能给中庭和其他地方的妖精们提供的可能性，只要你能活得久点就能实现。”

“Loki……”

“我没有同意什么……”Loki说，“但是Sta——Tony，我们不是在做最终讨论，但是……这也许是个解决方法——”

“不，不是解决方法。”Stark打断他，“因为这不是什么需要解决的问题，或者我身上某个需要修补的缺陷。”

“那么这是个可能，”Loki改口，“或者机会。”

“我不知道我是否想要这个机会。”Stark摇头。

Loki咽了口口水，保持语调不带偏向：“我想你应该再多仔细考虑一下。”

“我想 _你_ 应该再多考虑一下，”Stark反驳，“因为你只看到了好处。”

Loki忍住了想要奚落的冲动，因为Stark对此可不会友好接受。“很难不看到好处。”他转而说。

“你真的觉得几年的时间就能确定你想让我留在你身边待几百年？甚至几千年？ _这个_ 可不仅是长期。”

Loki不知道这算是侮辱还是只是单纯的怀疑。

“你怀疑我会在十年或百年内就不想要你了？”他质问。

而令他吃惊的是，Stark摇了摇头。

“我怀疑的不是你。”他说，“你已经活了很久，你知道怎么应对这样的生命，知道怎样活。我相信即使过了百年甚至几个世纪，你也会爱我，就像你现在仍然爱着Thor、你母亲，还有Hatchet。”

噢……“那你是怀疑你对我的爱。”

“不！”Stark立刻反驳，“不，不是那样……我只是怀疑我的所有其他部分。我注定是只蜉蝣，如果我不再是的话会怎样？如果我有了更长的寿命我会变成什么？”

Loki伸手再次触碰他的脸。

“一只凤凰。”他对他说。

“拜托。”Stark嗤之以鼻。

“我是说真的。”Loki真诚地说，“有了更长的寿命，你要么会变成永恒的、不朽的存在，要么会改变，总是在改变。而我们都清楚哪种情况更可能。”

“如果我变糟了呢？”Stark问，清楚地说出自己最怀疑的问题，“如果我看着所有我认识的人老去、死亡，而那让我发疯了呢？”

“伟大的头脑无不历经疯狂。”Loki引用道。Stark露出微笑，也许是听出了这句话，“而如果你会改变，我也会。停滞不前不是我们的天性。”

“如果我不能处理好呢？”Stark问。

“你忘了另一方面。”Loki对他说，“你可以看到你的世界不断变化，你能成为那个让它变得更好的人。我知道你的计划，知道你为什么让你的公司日夜不停地研究你从钢铁法师上复制来的技术。你不仅是想保卫这个世界，还想要保证它能变成最好的模样。如果你一直活着，你就能亲自让它实现。而你失去的那些朋友，在离开这个世界时也就知道你还会留在这里，即使他们不能。如果他们有孩子，那他们就知道你会在这里保护孩子们。你会有机会做到更多事，而不只是留下遗产。”

Stark的嘴唇抿起了些，“那听起来有点可行。”

“这些论点我想过大概好几次了。”Loki说。

“不错的论点。”Stark轻声承认道。

“而我就不会需要活在没有你的世界里。”Loki同样轻声地对他说。Stark看向他的眼神里混合了悲伤、愧疚，还有一丝烦恼。“我这么说不是想让你有负疚感，这只是事实。”Loki又说。

Stark叹气：“我知道……该死，我不知道，Loki。我真的不知道。”

Loki坚决地压下了想要说出的话。他心里最自私的那部分想要催促他，想要提出如果Stark仍保持凡人的寿命的话，他就没有机会看着Juyu和Bee长大，她们此刻的年龄和未来将近两个世纪的时间相比是多么不值一提。但Loki没有说出来，他也许是个骗子，一个有着银舌头的骗子，但他不会用爱和愧疚作为武器，不会对Stark这么做。如果他这么做了，那就会是他们分裂的开始。这很艰难，不可估量地艰难，他不能使用触手可及的工具去得到他想要得到的。

他深吸了一口气，更坚决地压制住那股冲动。

“Loki，”Stark叫他的名字，“你有点走神了。”

“我们还有很多年可以做这个决定，不需要着急。”Loki说，但他的笑容有些紧张，而Stark绝对注意到了。

“你已经确定了。”Stark歪头思考着说，“你已经知道了你希望这样。”

“我毫不怀疑。”Loki回答。

“你会厌倦的。”

“不会。”Loki笑了出来，这次笑得更真诚些。

“也许今天、明天，甚至几年内都不会，但最终总会厌倦的。”Stark确定地说。

“如果我真的厌倦了——注意不是对你，而是对这个国度或者人类，那么也许我们就该再次去宇宙里冒险。”

“就带上船员直接走？”Stark问。

“为什么不呢？”Loki耸肩。

Stark又看了他很长时间，Loki甚至无法猜到他脑中此刻在想什么。

“给我点时间。”Stark请求道，闭上眼睛抹了把脸，“要考虑我会得到的漫长时间还有其中的意义，那并不容易。”

Loki靠近去亲吻他的眉毛。

“我会等的。”他说。然后抓住Stark的手把他从沙发上拉起来，“现在，去和我吃早餐吧。”

Stark没有抗议。

* * *

其他船员早已在桌边开吃了。宴会过后，就只有他们留在Stark的房子里了。这很好，因为Loki也没有心情应付其他人。船员们一定也察觉到了他和Stark讨论了什么严肃的东西，因为他们只在聊些过分轻松的话题。

Hatchet知道Babba女王的提议，所以他的目光里透着更多疑问，但Loki摇了摇头并用口型告诉他“晚些再说”，好再多回避这个话题一阵。Loki希望能再有一段时间可以完全不去想起这个话题，但它不断地纠缠着他。Stark并没有拒绝，他只是需要时间从多方面进行考虑，这完全可以理解。Loki确定，哪怕这会花几年时间，但Stark最终会同意的。一旦他的新技术开始推广应用，他就会意识到还有多少工作需要做，而中庭时刻处于危险之中，又是多么需要有人来保护，看到这些他就会同意的。他就是这样无私。他会把他的个人感情放在一边，放下那些难以避免的失去朋友的痛苦，而将注意力集中于需要他的地方。中庭一直都会需要作为发明家和保护者的他。而也许他也会去想Loki有多需要他。

Loki保证过即使Stark不在了也要继续活下去，他会这么做的。他也不会孤独，但想象那样的未来仍让他内心某处感到非常空虚。他不怕他会因此发疯，但他确实害怕心里某些部分会发生不可逆转的变化，他害怕他笑起来的表情和声音也许永远不再是真实的，他害怕他只会成为现在的自己的一道影子。他不会把这些告诉Stark，原因和他讨论时没有提起女孩们一样。Stark必须是出于自己的意愿而同意的，自己渴望留在这个世界上，留在Loki身边。逼迫他只会让他不满和痛苦，而Loki永远不愿意看到他这样。

“你们俩不该表情灿烂一点吗？”Juyu说，“我以为经过了昨晚的宴会，你们俩会兴高采烈的。”

“或至少看起来洋洋得意。”Drongo补充。

“发生什么我们不知道的事了吗？”Bee问。她一如往常地比她妹妹观察得更仔细。

“好了，经过昨天Loki在媒体面前那高调的露面，似乎你们也该进入公众视野了。”Stark轻松地说。

“那明智吗？”Drongo问。

“看看复仇者们，”Stark解释，“他们完全公开，所以人们相信他们。如果什么都不说就让人们瞎猜，他们会脑补出最糟糕的答案和画面。相信我。”

“所以你建议怎样？”Hatchet问，“以及警告一下，人们对我的过往经历了解越少，他们才越会喜欢我。”

“对，所以你需要做好宣传。”Stark说。

“所以我们需要控制信息的传播。”Loki补充，“在他们去找那些会给我们制造不良形象的消息源之前就给他们一些信息。”

“完全正确。”Stark点头，“Loki计划给出一份关于他自己的官方声明，所以我们想再附上一份关于你们每个人的。让所有人都能看到。”

“我们具体要在上面写什么？”Juyu问。

“JARVIS？”Stark提醒。

“ _所有复仇者成员都有一份简短的公开档案，里面包含如年龄、国籍及已知别名等基本的个人信息，简短的个人经历介绍，可以清楚地显示出每个人的背景，以及对于他们的训练、技能或能力的一个较为模糊的描述，当然还有他们那些了不起的成就。_ ”

“好吧，我的会很短的。”Juyu嗤之以鼻。

“胡说。你在外星入侵中保护了圣地亚哥。”Stark微笑着说。

“但你会把大部分的能力都保密的，对吧？”Hatchet问。

“当然。”Stark回答，“尤其是你那种心灵控制的能力。我们要吊起他们的胃口，但不能泄露商业机密。JARVIS，开始写每个人的档案吧。”

“ _立刻就写，Sir。_ ”

“用我们的船员代号当别名。”Stark补充。

“ _您希望我将Loki先生列为‘Odinson’并提及他和Thor的关系吗？_ ”JARVIS问。

“好问题。”Stark说着看向Loki。

“收养的兄弟。”Loki回答，“但是不，不要‘Odinson’，我真的不希望以此为名。”

“ _有其他推荐的选项吗？_ ”JARVIS问。

Loki得想一会儿。他也绝不愿用“Laufeyson”。为了能利用他将在Jötunheimr得到的头衔，他不得不在九界内正式使用它，这已经够了。

“Friggarson怎么样？”Hatchet问，“我想你母亲会非常高兴的。”

“或者你也可以用Stark。”Stark说。

Loki皱眉做了个鬼脸：“我不是你 _兄弟_ 。”

“人们用同一个姓也有别的原因。”Stark翻了个白眼回答。Loki过了片刻才想起来人类的习俗。

“噢。”然后他终于能发出这么一声。

“为什么不？‘Loki Stark’，听起来很棒。”Stark说。

“那听起来 _完全_ 就像‘Tony Stark’。”Juyu评论道。

“对，就像我说的：那很棒。”Stark咧嘴，“我说真的。一，我爱你，真的，我是说……我甚至完全可以接受你和你哥的那种荒唐的依存关系。”

“那不是……”Loki开始抗议，但是Stark意味深长地看了他一眼，眉毛都快挑到发际线了。“继续说。”Loki叹了口气，忽视桌子周围的一圈偷笑。他可以等会儿再让他们为此付出代价。

“二，Fury听到这个后会长动脉瘤的。”Stark继续，“而三，嗯……我基本上是计划一直粘着你直到我死那天，不管那一天什么时候到来。”

桌子周围一圈的沉默中明显在期待着什么，更不用说他们盯向Loki的眼神。他感觉甚至连JARVIS都在注视着他。

“好吧，就写‘Stark’，JARVIS。”良久之后他说道，故意地用轻蔑和受不了的语气。但这并没能阻止其他人大声欢呼、喊叫、吹口哨，也没能阻止Hatchet像要把他骨头挤碎一样用力搂住他。

“我声明一下，这是有史以来最让人没印象的求婚。”他看向Stark说，那人当然正咧嘴笑得像个疯子。

“你喜欢。”他非常自信地说道。

“也没有珠宝或其他昂贵礼物之类的，我以为你能做得更好的，Stark。”Loki反驳。Stark只是笑得更开心了，然后隔着桌子靠过来吻他。

“我晚点会给你的。”他承诺道。

“最好让我吃惊到不能呼吸。”Loki窃笑地回应。

“接受挑战。”Stark说，将Loki的窃笑吻掉。

“我觉得吃麦片配酒不太搭，但我还是要去突袭你的酒柜。”Juyu站起来宣布道。

“我要去拿我存在房间里的精灵葡萄酒。”Hatchet说着也从椅子上跳起来。

“我的睡衣不适合这个场合。”Bee心不在焉地评论道，然后接着回去吃她碗里的食物。

“我去取些比肉桂片更配葡萄酒的东西。”Drongo说着朝冰箱走去。

“这太荒唐了。”Loki嗤之以鼻。他无法找出合适的词来描述这个早晨有多荒唐。如此巨大的情绪起伏，愚蠢的多愁善感让他觉得这一天都完了。

Stark靠近他，让他们肩膀相碰，又微笑着看向他。

“是的，”他同意，“而这很完美。”

毫无疑问，一些危险仍在未来徘徊。Jotnar可能改变主意，神盾局可能再次与他们敌对，疯狂泰坦正在遥远的某个星系编织着他的阴谋，而Loki终归要去应对Odin。但任何或远或近的危险都无法触及此刻的他们。

Loki笑了出来，因为他不得不同意Stark的话，这确实非常完美，是属于他们的完美。尽管有些破损，尽管经受打击而伤痕累累，并仍被潜藏的危险纠缠烦扰，但这仍是属于他们的，从鲜血与灰烬中重生的生命，他已别无所求。

——全文完——


End file.
